Los Años Maravillosos
by LaDy CaSs15
Summary: Candy, Terry y los demás comparten, sus ilusiones, alegrias, problemas...y todo lo que conlleva a ser un adolescente...teniendo como escenario la atmosfera tan complicada de la actualidad...espero lo disfruten
1. Adios Verano

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Siempre hay alguien que vive deseando poderte encontrar, no lo olvides… _

CAPITULO I ADIOS VERANO 

Esta historia se desarrolla en nuestra hermosa época, en la Ciudad de Chicago, donde los vientos son fuertes pero aún así el verano es cálido y los árboles parecen estar vivos, es aquí donde habitan nuestros personajes, viviendo en la misma calle y compartiendo los mismos deseos y aventuras.

Siempre dicen que al que madruga Dios lo ayuda, la verdad eso no lo pienso cuando tengo tanto sueño y solo quiero dormir mas, pero cuando me doy cuenta de que tengo cosas que hacer, recuerdo que la noche no es eterna y que si no me levanto ahora simplemente no lo hare y obviamente tendré problemas –Se oye una voz desde lejos

George¡Candy! Hija, levántate ya está el desayuno.

Candy: Si ya voy- con voz dormilona- dame 5 minutos…De acuerdo me levantare, sino no lo podre hacer nunca…Mmmmm – estirándose -…Vamos Candy arriba es un nuevo día- levantándose y dirigiéndose a la ventana- Buenos días mundo- pero que porquería de cuarto tengo, será mejor que me ocupe de recogerlo, pero eso puede esperar ahora lo que me urge es desayunar, no es cierto estomaguito- sale del cuarto, baja las escaleras y llega al comedor- Hola Papi Buenos días –saluda con un beso-

Candy es una chica de 16 años de piel blanca, delgada pero sin caer en la exageración digamos que muy proporcionada, con una prominente cabellera rubia con rizos, y su característica especial unas cuantas pequitas en su cara que adornan sus hermosos ojos verdes, su nariz finita y sus labios carnosos y de buena figura. Ella y su padre George Andrew viven en el número 202 de la calle Lakewood desde hace más de 20 años. La madre de Candy murió cuando ella sólo tenía 3 años y su padre se ha dedicado a ser madre y padre para ella desde entonces. George es un hombre de 45 años, de piel blanco, ojos azules pero de cabello negro azabache, es aquí donde está el contraste con Candy ya que ella es rubia, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea su hija, ya que Candy a pesar de ser físicamente igual a su madre, tiene el carácter de su padre enérgico pero a la vez muy dulce.

George¿Buenos días princesa, como amaneciste?

Candy: Bien gracias, bueno aún tengo algo de sueño- dice bostezando-

George: Hija, vamos donde esta ese ánimo, recuerda que tienes que empezar a despertarte temprano, el Verano está por terminar y en menos de una semana tendrás que volver a clases.

Candy: Es cierto- dice algo desanimada- no puedo creer que el verano se halla pasado tan rápido, pero pues lo disfrute bastante en compañía de los muchachos

George: Si y bastante eh, pero pues ya sabes cuales son los deberes que ahora te deben de preocupar

Candy: Eh, claro papi- desayunando-

George: Pues ya sabes que es importante que te regularices en la escuela, tus últimas calificaciones no me dejaron del todo contento

Candy: Lo sé papi pero te prometo que este año me recuperare del todo así para cuando tenga que entrar a la Universidad no tendré problemas en que me acepten.

George: Esta bien princesa, pero podrías empezar desde ahorita a recuperarte y ponerte a estudiar antes de que empiecen las clases no crees

Candy: Hay papi, las vacaciones se hicieron para disfrutarlas no para ponerse a estudiar, en serio tengo suficiente con Paty y Stear que todo el día se la pasan hablando de cosas de la escuela, que no pueden hablar de algo más feliz o divertido

George: Bueno, te puedo hablar de algo más divertido como lo es que recojas tu habitación, que podes el césped, que laves los trastes- interrumpido-

Candy: Papi, papi, te prometo que lo hare pero por fa, ahorita no me hables de eso ok, te prometo que lo haré- levantándose de la mesa- en cuanto regrese de ir con los chicos al lago ok- saliendo corriendo del comedor-

George: Pero hija, tus deberes

Candy: Cuando vuelva papi, cuando vuelva

Candy no tardo ni 5 minutos en cambiarse y peinarse se puso una blusa roja sin mangas y con tres botones en la parte del centro, se puso un short de mezclilla y unos converse rojos con agujetas blancas, como no tuvo tiempo de peinarse solo se amarro su hermoso cabello rubio y rizado con una liga en un chongo y su fleco lo hizo para atrás acomodándolo con dos pasadores en la parte de atrás quedando ese peinado abultado que conocemos y está de moda, con esta rapidez ya estaba fuera de casa en un parpadeo, en el 203 de la misma calle viven sus amigos de la infancia Tom y Paty, ellos son hermanastros, su situación es algo extraña ya que el padre de Tom el señor Stevenson enviudo desde que Tom nació, y por tal no dudo en volverse a casar, y la señora Lillian la madre de Paty se divorcio hace muchos años pero como quedo en buenos términos con su esposo no puso objeción de que su hija siguiera llevando el apellido de su padre, es por eso que Paty tenía el apellido O'Brien, pero a pesar de eso vivían juntos desde que eran niños y se tratan como verdaderos hermanos aunque de sangre no lo fueran.

Candy se acerca al portón y toca la puerta

Lillian: Hola Candy, buenos días

Candy: Hola señora, buenos días¿Cómo esta?

Lillian: Bien gracias, no gustas pasar

Candy: No gracias sólo venía por Tom y Paty para ir al lago.

Lillian: Ok, deja los llamo¡Paty, Tom! Candy está aquí- Se oyen dos voces a lo lejos y contestan al unísono- ¡Ya vamos!- Estos niños, y ¿cómo está tu padre Candy?

Candy: Muy bien señora gracias, y ¿cómo está el señor Stevenson? Hace mucho que no lo veo

Lillian: Bien Candy gracias, ya sabes este hombre no deja el trabajo ni aunque sean vacaciones, pero pues eso lo hace feliz

En eso baja una chica de complexión robusta sin llegar a verse gorda que mide un escaso 1:60 con cabello castaño y ojos miel con unos anteojos muy bonitos. Lleva una blusa verde con manga corta y una carita feliz en la parte inferior derecha, así como un pantalón pescador blanco y unos converse blancos con agujetas rojas. Su cabello esta peinado en media cola con un pasador en un lado que es la dirección de su fleco.

Paty: Hola Candy, buenos días- saluda con una gran sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga

Candy: Paty que gusto verte, que tal dormiste

Paty: Hay Candy los nervios por la escuela me están matando, sabías que el 2º año de la prepa es crucial para la orientación que tendrán nuestras vidas en el futuro

Candy: Si Paty me lo has dicho como veinte mil veces durante todo el verano y- es interrumpida por una voz masculina-

Tom: Y ya estamos hartos hermanita, en serio mira – abrazándola- ya sabemos que la escuela empieza en menos de una semana pero por favor, deja que ese día llegue solito, mientras hay que disfrutar de lo que resta del verano

Tom es un año mayor que Paty, es un joven de piel morena, cabello negro, pero lo que llama la atención son sus ojos miel y lo alto y corpulento que es gracias a que practica Futbol Americano medirá aproximadamente 1:80, es un chico muy noble, pero gusta del buen humor y hacer bromas, pero eso si adora a su hermana y a Candy la ve como otra hermana ya que Paty y el la conocen desde niños. Tom va vestido con una bermuda de mezclilla y una playera café con la leyenda de la marca Abercrombie en color verde que tanto se usa, su peinado preferido era el despeinado, ese que deja que su cabello solo se acomode y unos buenos tenis Adidas desbrochados.

Caminan los 3 hacia fuera de la casa

Paty: Tú lo dices porque ya pasaste ese año

Candy: Hasta luego señora

Tom: Nos vemos al rato ma

Paty: Bye mami- haciendo una seña de despedida y continuando con la riña con su hermano- Pero Tom tu lo dices porque ya pasaste 2º año y deberías de estar más preocupado este es tu último año en la prepa y tienes que buscar una Universidad, ya has decidido que vas a estudiar

Tom: Paty yo no necesito pensar se que viviré del Futbol, hermanita preciosa

Cruzando la calle

Paty: Bueno esa es una gran ventaja

Candy: Si la verdad a mí también me gusta el deporte y sé que soy buena pero quisiera ganarme la vida de otra manera

Tom: Pero miren nada más no vino la modesta pero vino Candy

Candy: Que gracioso Tom- haciendo una mueca- la verdad mis trofeos en atletismo me han costado

Tom: Si Candy no lo dudo pero sabes que si te siguieras dedicando al atletismo, no irías a las Olimpiadas, sino a la cárcel, después de que utilices tu gran velocidad para robar pasteles del centro comercial jajjajajjajajajja

Candy: Tomas Stevenson me la vas a pagar – comienzan a corretear- te voy a partir la cara

Tom: Ya ves Candy se ve que no has entrenado, ni siquiera puedes alcanzar a un simple mariscal de campo.

Paty: Pero si de veras no cambian, desde que tengo memoria esa historia se repite

Se escuchan otras dos voces

Archie: Y se seguirá repitiendo por los siglos de los siglos amén

Stear: Te doy toda la razón hermanito- volteando a ver a Paty- Hola cosa hermosa como estas –Llegado a abrazarla y darle un tierno beso en los labios-

Paty: Stear, que tal si nos ve mi mamá

Stear: Hay como si no supiera, a parte tu madre me ama¡verdad señora que me ama!- gritando en dirección de la casa de Paty-

Paty¡Stear! Por favor cállate que dirán los vecinos

Stear: Hay cosita, pues si lo sabe Dios que lo sepa la calle…jajjaj- Escuchen Calle Lakewood ¡Amo a Paty O'Brien!- Paty estaba súper sonrojada-

Archie y Stear son los hermanos Cornwell, viven cruzando la calle en el 401 junto con su Tía Abuela quien los ha cuidado desde niños ya que sus padres murieron cuando estaban pequeños. Stear es el mayor, es un chico muy alegre y ocurrente mide lo mismo que Tom solo que no se ve tan grande porque es más delgado, tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos del mismo tono, su piel es blanca y usa al igual que su novia unos anteojos, se le conoce como uno de los cerebros de la escuela y sueña ser un gran científico y trabajar para la NASA, esta mañana Stear lleva puesto unas bermudas de mezclilla clara, y una camisa a cuadros en color azul y beige, acompañado de unos tenis Nike en blanco con pequeños detalles en azul. Archie es algo opuesto a su hermano, es el menor, pero por temperamento no lo pareciera, Archie es un chico un tanto soberbio, sabe que es atractivo por tal le preocupa mucho su físico, aunque ya estando en confianza con sus amigos es todo lo contrario, muy sencillo y buena onda, es un chico más bajito como de 1:70 delgado con cabello castaño claro lacio bien peinado y ojos miel, pero lo que lo destaca es su buen gusto para vestir, como esta mañana que viste un pantalón GAP en tono beige, unas sandalias en color café y una camisa blanca muy delgada sin mangas. Ambos conocen a Candy, Paty y Tomo desde niños y han sido amigos desde entonces.

En eso Candy que tenía en el piso a Tom se percatan de los gritos y dejan de pelear

Candy: Bueno creo que por hoy has tenido suficiente no es así Tom

Tom: Si Candy tuve suficiente- Candy se levanta y se dirige hacia Stear y Paty

Candy: Hey Stear creo que no solo te escuchará la calle, sino la ciudad entera

Tom: Si eh cuñis, por poco y sale tu tía abuela

Archie: Si eh, me sorprende que no haya salido con tremendo alboroto

Stear: Lo que pasa es que seguramente no recuerdas que hoy es domingo y debe estar en misa querido hermanito

Archie: Es cierto, lo había olvidado- Hey Candy como andas, no te dolieron los pies de tanto bailar ayer, yo por poco y me las corto

Candy: Si Archie, no inventes por poco y no me levanto de la cama, pero en cuanto llegue a casa da por hecho que dormiré el resto del día, y por cierto ¿Anthony aún no regresa de su viaje?

Archie: Creo que no Candy, no lo he visto

Candy: Dijo que me llamaría en cuanto fuera a regresar pero no he tenido noticias

Archie: No te preocupes Candy debe llegar en estos días, bueno eso si no se le ha olvidado que en una semana entramos a clases.

Candy: Hay Archie en lo que va de la mañana he oído hablar de la escuela más de 2 veces, así que por favor no la menciones

Archie: De acuerdo Candy, tus deseos son órdenes.

Tom: Bueno y entonces que si vamos al lago o nos quedaremos a charlar a mitad de tu patio cuñis

Stear: Por mi me quedo donde sea que este mi cosita- dice abrazando a Paty-

Paty: Yo opino igual

Tom: Pero yo no, así que muévanse

Archie: Si déjense de melosidades que me empalagan y caminen

Stear: Hay, que hoy en día ya nadie puede demostrarse su amor- al momento que Tom y Archie empiezan a empujarlos.

Candy: Tranquilo Stear, es que lo que no sabes es que te tienen envidia porque tú si tienes novia y ellos no, es natural

Stear: Ah claro…jajjajjajaj

Tom: Ah no Candy, permíteme tantito, no tengo novia, lo admito pero si muchas amigas

Candy¿Quiénes las porristas del equipo?, jajajjaj esas no son amigas si no seudoamigas, o más bien son tus chamaconas que usas para pasar el rato

Tom: Tú lo has dicho

Archie: Además Candy no vamos a andar con la primera tonta que se aparezca frente a nosotros sólo por tener lindas piernas y buen trasero

Tom: O un gran busto, claro que no, nosotros vemos la belleza interna, no es así Archie

Archie: Completamente de acuerdo contigo amigo

En ese momento a lo lejos se va acercando una mudanza que viene siguiendo una camioneta Escape blanca la cual se estaciona en la casa a lado de la de los chicos Cornwell en el 402, de ahí bajan primero una pareja de edad madura, pero eso no fue lo que llamo la atención de los chicos si no las personitas que venían atrás, primero baja una chica de estatura algo alta para ser mujer, medirá como 1:72, delgada de tez blanca y cabello negro un poco largo debajo de los hombros, con cara delgada ojos no muy grandes color castaño pero de mirada profunda, eso se notaba a pesar de los anteojos que traía, pero lo atrayente de ella era su hermoso y bien formado busto, el cual Tom no dejo de ver desde que la vio, venía vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla, zapatitos tipo chancla como los que se están usando en color blanco y una blusa pegada en color blanco con la leyenda DKNY jeans. La segunda chica era más bajita, mediría 1:62, de cuerpo bien formado aunque un poco más pálida pero sin verse enferma, su cabello también es negro azabache lacio y largo a media espalda, su ojos a diferencia de la otra chica era que ella tenía los ojos azules, pero lo que la distinguió de los demás, o mínimo para Archie fueron sus lindas piernas, bien torneadas acompañadas de un lindo y buen trasero, eso asomaba esa minifalda que traía puesta y que acompañaba de unos zapatos similares a los de su hermana pero en color rosa y una blusa en color rosa pálido con un estampado que decía Pretty Baby.

Las chicas al bajar del carro se sintieron observadas, la chica bajita como que hizo un ademan de que vendría a saludar, pero la grande la detuvo y la dirigió al interior de la casa.

Candy: Pues parece que tenemos nuevos vecinos

Stear: Querrás decir vecinas

Paty: Y muy atractivas, no es así hermanito

Tom:-saliendo de la lela- Ah sí, pues te diré que ni me fije

Archie: Yo tampoco, se vieron muy descorteces al no venir a saludarnos

Candy: Ah claro, seguramente no lo hicieron porque se percataron de que Tom le estaba viendo las Bubis a una y Archie el trasero a la otra, claro yo veo la belleza interior- imitando a sus amigos- no sólo busco unas bonitas piernas acompañadas de un lindo trasero, claro que no y mucho menos unas buenas bubis. Tenían que ser hombres, ya vámonos.

Los chicos se dirigieron al lago a pasar un buen rato, mientras se alejaban las dos nuevas vecinas veían como se iban, desde el interior de la casa

Annie: Ya se van esos chicos- dijo mientras miraba por la ventana- ¿Por qué no me dejaste saludarlos?

Flamy: Porque no los conocemos, a parte se ven bulgares

Annie: Claro que no, tenemos que socializar hermana, van a pensar que somos unas groseras y mal educadas

Flamy: Eso a mi me importa muy poco, esta gentuza me choca nunca debimos de habernos mudado

Annie: Pero pues ya estamos aquí, a parte sabes que esa fue decisión de nuestros padres

Flamy: Si lo se, pero solo espero que este año se pase rápido para largarme a la Universidad y no mezclarme con esta gente

Annie: No exageres Flamy, además esos chicos se ven agradables, además de muy guapos

Flamy: Te prohíbo que te juntes con ellos, me oíste, o sea Annie tú la niña refinada y de buena familia juntándote con esos, no lo creo, así que mejor buscate mejores amistades, lo único bueno es la escuela donde iremos.

Annie: Si, escuche de mamá que también es católica como en el que íbamos.

Flamy: Bueno ya basta de charla, hay que desempacar, vamos arriba.

Annie: Vamos- subiendo las dos las escaleras- y viste como te estaba viendo el chico de playera café

Flamy: Annie, en que te fijas por Dios, sólo de recordar la facha de ese tipo, me dan nauseas….

**BUENO CHICAS AQUÍ LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAPITULO QUE MÁS QUE UN FIC SE ME HACE UNA SERIE BUENO TOMANDO EN CUENTA QUE ESTE CAPITULO FUE UNA MERA INTRODUCCION Y PLANTEAMIENTO LA ACCION VENDRA DESPUES, JAJJAJA, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS Y SUGERENCIAS, OK. BESOS A TODAS**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy**


	2. Siempre lo Inesperado es Esperado

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_A ti que me diste, a ti que te fuiste…sólo me queda decir…jamás te olvidare, pero de que me sirve no olvidarte si a tu recuerdo no lo puedo besar ni abrazar…entonces ¿qué hacer con tanto amor en mi corazón? _

CAPITULO II SIEMPRE LO INESPERADO ES ESPERADO 

Es cierto que dicen que la mujer de hoy en día está por encima del hombre intelectualmente hablando, bueno es fácil decirlo cuando el hombre sólo piensa en bubis y pompis, y nosotras pensamos en cosas más complicadas bueno, más bien tenemos la bendita capacidad de pensar en muchas cosas a la vez, y lo mejor es que podemos hacerlas también al mismo tiempo, lo que yo me pregunto porque hacer tantas cosas si solamente unas cuantas son las de mi interés, esto lo digo porque sé que tengo que estudiar, hacer el aseo de la casa, divertirme con mis amigos, podar el césped y todavía darme tiempo para reflexionar sobre la vida…bueno eso es en general, y obviamente sólo me interesa una, pero que le voy a hacer, si aún soy una mantenida…jajjajajja.

George: ¡Candy! Hija, ven por favor

Candy: Mande pa, voy –saliendo de su cuarto y dirigiéndose a la cocina- que paso

George: Hija podrías ir con la Señora Elroy y traer la podadora de césped, porque si no me equivoco tienes que podar esta tarde.

Candy: -haciendo mueca- pero, ya es muy tarde para podar no crees, pronto se pondrá oscuro y no podre ver, que tal si corto mal

George: Hija son las 4 falta mucho para que oscurezca

Candy: Pero pa

George: Vamos, deja de rezongar y ve, además aunque no podes ahorita, tarde o temprano lo tendrás que hacer, así que deja de poner peros y ve, anda

Candy: Ok, ya vuelvo

Candy sale de su casa y se dirige al otro lado de la calle y toca en la casa de sus amigos Stear y Archie. Y Sale la señora Elroy

Elroy: Hola Candy, ¿cómo te va?

Candy: Bien Señora Elroy, usted ¿cómo se encuentra?

Elroy: Bien gracias, si buscas a los muchachos, no están Stear fue con Paty a la clausura del curso de verano de su club de física, y Archie fue al centro a buscarme un encargo, pero no ha de tardar.

Candy: Gracias señora pero no los vengo a buscar a ellos, si no que mi padre me mando decirle que si me puede dar la podadora, lo que pasa es que tengo que podar el césped.

Elroy: Hay sí, que pena con George, es que Stear se tardo una eternidad en podar el de nosotros, y le estuve diciendo que le llevaran la podadora a George, pero pasa Candy, que descortés, pasa hija en lo que la busco

Candy: Gracias –pasa dentro de la casa y sigue a la señora Elroy- ¿quiere que la ayude a buscar?

Elroy: No hija, creo que ya sé donde esta, sígueme debe de estar en el patio trasero –se dirigen hacia afuera por una puerta que está en la cocina y salen a otro patio en la parte de atrás de la casa- debe de estar por aquí

Candy: ¿No sabe quién la guardo?

Al buscar, Candy no pudo evitar voltear a la casa de al lado, al hacerlo alcanzo a mirar a la chica nueva, la de los ojos azules, estaba colocando unas cajas fuera de la casa. En ese momento Annie volteo al sentirse observada por Candy y le sonrió y le hizo una seña de saludo, Candy le devolvió la sonrisa y el saludo y en ese momento quiso ir hacia aquel lugar donde estaba la chica, pero en ese momento la señora Elroy la llamo.

Elroy: Aquí esta, toma Candy

Candy: Que –saliendo de la distracción- ah sí gracias –Candy volteo hacia donde estaba Annie pero ella ya no estaba-

Elroy: Dile a George que muchas gracias y que me apena no habérsela entregado antes

Candy: No se preocupe señora Elroy, bueno me retiro

Elroy: Si Candy, hija espera, ¿no te has fijado si en la casa de aquí a lado llegaron nuevo vecinos?

Candy: De hecho si, llegaron ayer, bueno los chicos y yo los vimos llegar

Elroy: Ha pero no se presentaron

Candy: No, sólo los vimos de lejos pero yo creo que es cuestión de tiempo para que los conozcamos

Elroy: Si, creo que iré de una vez a presentarme, no vallan a pensar que somos unos groseros

Candy: Bueno ahora si me voy –en eso llega Archie- Hey Archie cómo estas

Archie: Candy, que haces por aquí

Candy: Vine por mi podadora

Archie: Jaja no te salvaste de podar antes de terminar el verano, tía aquí esta lo que me pediste

Elroy: Gracias hijo, porque no ayudas a Candy a llevar esto a su casa

Archie: Si, vamos Candy –cargando la podadora- ya regreso

Candy: Hasta luego señora Elroy

Elroy: Adiós hija

Ya en casa de Candy

Candy: Gracias Archie, sólo espero que el Sol se meta en 2 minutos sino tendré que podar de una vez

Archie: Lo dudo mucho, así que mejor ve a ponerte unos buenos tenis que tu tarde estará larga

Candy: Graciosito, oye y no les has hablado a las nuevas

Archie: No, la verdad ni lo pienso hacer se ven bastante antipáticas

Candy: Hay por favor Archie si bien que te gusto la de la faldita

Archie: Claro que no Candy, alucinas

Candy: Ya veremos si lo alucino

En casa de Archie

Elroy: Hijo acompáñame

Archie: ¿A dónde tía?

Elroy: Con los nuevos vecinos a presentarnos

Archie: Olvídalo tía yo no voy

Elroy: Pero hijo, no hay que ser descorteces

Archie: No tía, gracias además no es ninguna grosería no querer ver a alguien, y mucho menos que no conozco.

Elroy: Pero Archie –en eso entra Stear

Stear: Hola tía, ya regrese –le da un beso en la mejilla- ¿Por qué discutían?

Elroy: Es que tu hermano es un grosero, no quiere acompañarme a presentarnos con los nuevos vecinos

Stear: Y ahora hermano ¿por qué no quieres ir?

Archie: Porque simplemente no se me da la gana

Elroy: Hay por Dios, no sé qué te paso si yo no te eduque de esa manera

Stear: No te preocupes tía yo iré contigo, anda ve ya te alcanzo

Elroy: Gracias hijo, te espero abajo –la tía le da un beso y sale del cuarto-

Stear: No quiero pensar que esa chica te impacto tanto que ni siquiera la puedas ver a la cara –dirigiéndose a Archie

Archie: No digas estupideces Stear, ni siquiera la mire

Stear: Hay hermanito, si no te conociera diría que aún tienes miedo de acercarte a las chicas

Archie: Claro que no, simplemente entiende que no me gusta

Stear: Nadie dijo eso, pero bueno quédate con tu geniecito, yo voy a ver que veo –saliendo y cerrando la puerta-

Archie: Si lárgate ya –aventado una almohada en la puerta- pero que estupideces dices Stear –pesando en si será cierto que serán estupideces-

Mientras tanto La señora Elroy y Stear tocan en la casa de los nuevos vecinos, en eso sale Annie

Elroy: Hola nena Buenas Tardes, me llamo Emilia Elroy y vivo aquí a lado en el 401 y quería darles las bienvenidas a ti y a tu familia al vecindario –dándole la mano-

Annie: Gracias señora –recibiendo el saludo-

Stear: Yo soy Stear su sobrino mucho gusto –dándole la mano

Annie: -correspondiendo al saludo- Annie, me llamo Annie Brigthen – en eso se escucha otra voz

Flamy: ¿Quién toco Annie?

Annie: Son nuestros vecinos vinieron a darnos la bienvenida, ella es mi hermana Flamy

Elroy: Encantada preciosa –dándole la mano

Flamy: Encantada señora –dándole la mano porque no le quedaba de otra

Stear: Y yo soy Stear mucho gusto –ofreciéndole la mano

Flamy: Ah sí –dándole la mano porque no quedaba de otra

Elroy: ¿Y sus padres no están en casa?

Annie: Si están acá atrás acomodando cosas, permítanme iré a hablarles –Annie se dirige hacia el patio-

Annie: Mira mami, papi –regresando acompañada de sus padres- ella es la señora Emilia Elroy y su sobrino Stear y viven en la casa de al lado

Elroy: Encantada de conocerla señora –ofreciendo la mano

Elizabeth: El gusto es mío, soy Elizabeth Brigthen – recibiendo el saludo- y el es mi esposo Robert

Robert: Es un placer señora –dando la mano

Elroy: Igualmente

Stear: Estamos muy contentos de tenerlos aquí.

Robert: Gracias muchacho

Stear: Stear por favor, y si necesitan algo no duden en pedírnoslo, estamos a sus órdenes, mi hermano no pudo venir ahora pero también se alegra que estén aquí

Elizabeth: Gracias, nosotros también

Elroy: Bueno no los entretenemos más y dejamos que se terminen de instalar, cualquier cosa nos avisan –dirigiéndose a la puerta- Con su permiso

Elizabeth: Gracias, hasta luego –todos contestan lo mismo-

Stear: Adiós

Annie: Que amable gente no crees Flamy

Flamy: Hay Annie por favor sólo lo hacen para ver que sacan o por chismosas

Annie: Hay Flamy claro que no

Robert: Bueno niñas no discutan, al menos ya hay personas con las que podemos contar si algo nos hace falta, pero vamos a seguir desempacando

Elizabeth: Si niñas porque faltan muchas cosas

Mientras tanto en casa de Candy

Candy: Pa ¿dónde están las bolsas grandes? para que pueda echar el pasto cuando termine

George: Deben de estar en el mueble amarillo

Candy: Pues no están, ya las busque

George: Entonces quiere decir que no hay –llegando a lado de su hija

Candy: Y eso quiere decir que no podre podar el pasto, que lastima, ni modo –volteándose y empezando a caminar

George: A dónde crees que vas señorita –Candy se para en seco- el que no haya bolsas no quiere decir que no podarás, claro que no, en este momento te me vas al minimarket y compras un paquete de bolsas grandes y regresas y podas el pasto ok

Candy: Hay papá por Dios son las 5 de la tarde

George: Y que princesa la tienda está abierta las 24 horas y el pasto no se va a ir si no tiene pies –le acaricia la cabeza y se va- toma dinero del escritorio y no tardes que a las 7 sirvo la cena

Candy: Hay pero si…mínimo me dejas llevarme el auto

George: Si princesa, y de paso ponle gasolina

Candy: Ah, pero si no está la criada, pero esta Candy como no.

Candy sale de su casa y se sube en la camioneta de su padre una X-Trail de Nissan en color Rojo y con quemacocos (mira sino le iba nada mal al señor mamá-papá) y se dirige al Minimarket que esta cerca de casa, lo bueno es que ahí mismo en contra esquina esta la gasolinera, así que decide ir a la gas y dejar el carro ahí en lo que va y compra las bolsas

Candy: Que tal Jim –estacionándose y bajándose del carro- como va el día

Jim: Hola Candy, pues bien, ¿qué tal el verano?

Candy: Bien, bueno pero ya muy pronto la maldita realidad de la escuela

Jim: Si, pero prefiero estar ahí que atendiendo aquí

Candy: Bueno pero pues aquí mínimo no tienes que estar aprendiéndote formulas o leyendo libros

Jim: Jajaja, no cambias Candy, pues no pero aquí me aburro, pero ya le había prometido a mi papá que le ayudaría en el verano

Candy: Que bien, eres un buen chico, no que yo me quejo con mi papá de que me ponga a podar el pasto, de todo reniego

Jim: Hay Candy sólo espero que este año no te corran del Colegio

Candy: Hay no Dios te oiga, no sé cómo es que sigo ahí, pero espero mínimo terminar el año sin haber estado la mitad de él en detención

Jim: Jajajaja, lo dudo la verdad apuesto que la primera semana te castigaran

Candy: Gracias por los ánimos Jim

Jim: De nada Candy, ¿Cuánto le pongo?

Candy: Llénalo por favor, te la encargo deja voy a comprar unas bolsas

Jim: Si claro

Candy entra al minimarket y compra las bolsas, pero al salir un perro antiguo pastor inglés (como Max el de la Sirenita) se le cruza y le empieza a saltar como queriéndole quitar la bolsa que traía en la mano

Candy: No perrito, esto no es para ti –el perro le sigue saltando- no perrito, no que me vas a tirar- en eso el perro tira a Candy al suelo y empieza a lamerla, en eso se escucha una voz llamando al perro.

Terry: Duque, ven acá –acercándose y agarrando al perro

Terry es un chico blanco de cabello castaño largo y lacio hasta los hombros, es alto pues mide 1.78, es delgado tiene facciones muy finas pero lo que lo destaca son sus hermosos ojos verdiazules que lo hacen verse muy bello y enigmático.

Candy y Terry se miraron fijamente como si quisieran indagar el uno en el otro, fueron segundos eternos donde las miradas jugaron y exploraron más allá de lo real y lograron ver hasta su alma, ambos sintieron como su corazón se paralizo durante segundos para después empezar a latir muy rápido, pero aún así el cuadro se rompió por las reacciones de los dos.

Terry: Duque ya te dije que no me gusta que desobedezcas porque no te quedaste en el auto cómo te dije –hablándole al perro-

Candy: Si gracias estoy bien –Candy se levanta un poco molesta con el chico-

Terry: Perdón

Candy: Que no me paso nada gracias por preguntar

Terry: Disculpe señorita pero no entiendo porque te tenía que preguntar algo

Candy: Es más que obvio tu perro casi me mata

Terry: No exageres solamente te estaba haciendo un cariño y no entiendo porque, Duque no le hace cariños a gente extraña y mucho menos fea

Candy: ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Fea yo? Pues ni que tú fueras un supermodelo –empezando a enojarse

Terry: ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Tal vez lo soy

Candy: Ah claro con esa facha de vago

Terry: Vago…jajjaja bueno a mí la facha de vago se me quita cambiándome de ropa en cambio a ti esas horribles pecas que tienes en la cara ni con maquillaje…jajjajajjajajaj

Candy: Eres un grosero –enfurecida-, pero sabes que no me importa a mi me encantan mis pecas

Terry: Que bueno pecosa sino pobre de ti, vivirías frustrada.

Candy: Hay no voy a perder mi tiempo hablando con una persona como tú, quítate de mi camino –empujando a Terry y siguiendo su camino-

Terry: Adiós pecosa, que tengas buen día

Candy cruza la calle enojadísima y se dirige a la gasolinera, mientras tanto Terry la observa alejarse y después se dirige a su auto un convertible en color azul.

Candy: Hay pero que se cree ese estúpido, mira que llamarme fea y luego burlarse de mis pecas

Jim: Hey Candy aquí tienes tus llaves, ¿Qué tienes?

Candy: Nada Jim, gracias, es que a veces la gente puede ser tan molesta y grosera –al mirar cómo se va Terry en su auto- pero hay, espero no volvérmelo a encontrar, bueno ya perdón Jim ¿Cuánto te debo?

Jim: Son 4 dólares

Candy: Toma, quédate con el cambio –le da un billete de 5 dólares- y gracias de nuevo –Se sube a la camioneta y la enciende-

Jim: Gracias a ti Candy, espero verte pronto, que te vaya bien

Candy: Igualmente Jim, Bye

Más tarde en casa, Candy se encuentra terminando de cenar a lado de su padre

George: ¿Que tienes princesa? desde que llegaste del Minimarket estas rara

Candy: Nada pa – con cara de enojada y apenas dándole vuelta al plato con su cena

George: Vamos hija, tienes algo, anda dime, deberías de estar feliz ya no podaste el césped hoy además de postre hay pastel de chocolate y apenas lo has probado.

Candy: No pa, en serio es sólo que hace rato pase un momento algo desagradable con un tipo en el Minimarket, pero pues no tiene importancia

George: ¿Te falto al respeto?

Candy: No sólo se porto algo descortés, pero no tiene importancia, sólo espero no volvérmelo a encontrar, bueno me retiro pa estoy muy cansada y además quiero dormir bien ya que mañana si, no me salvo de podar el césped –dice con una mueca y despidiéndose de su padre dándole un beso en la mejilla – Buenas Noches papi, que descanses –empieza a caminar fuera del comedor

George: Buenas noches princesa, tu también descansa

Candy sube a su habitación, se pone su pijama que es una blusa de tirantes en color azul cielo y con el dibujo de una monita lanzando un beso, coordinado con un pantalón flojito en el mismo color y con puntos de color café, mientras se peina su cabello no puede quitarse de la cabeza al chico del Minimarket, y en lo grosero que fue, pero más bien no puede dejar de pensar en lo guapo que estaba, y lo que sintió al estar cerca de él, fue una sensación extraña, como si a su corazón le hubiera dado un calambre en ese momento y se hubiera detenido en un instante y de repente hubiera empezado a latir muy rápido.

Candy: Pero que se cree este tipo, como se atreve a llamarme fea –diciendo mientras peina su cabello frente al espejo- y luego burlarse de mis pecas, bien dicen que los chicos guapos son unos arrogantes, presumidos y sangrones, pero Candy que demonios dices si no estaba guapo, era feo, el también era feo –hablando sola- como que también, tú no eres fea, el feo era él, si claro pero algún día me la pagara, otra vez que demonios dices Candy si lo que esperas es no volverlo a ver, o si, no, no, no Candy contrólate no lo volverás a ver, aparte para que es un idiota, grosero y arrogante – pero esos ojos eran tan hermosos y misteriosos quisiera volver a verlos pensó- No Candy no aparte tú tienes novio –en eso ve la foto de Anthony junto a su buro- y lo amas, si ya mejor duérmete que mañana será un largo día y te esperan muchas cosas, sólo espero esas cosas no sean tan inesperadas como las de hoy.

Candy se acostó a dormir pensando que en ocasiones las cosas no las esperas y cuando suceden no sabes cómo reaccionar, y que en ocasiones esas cosas inconscientemente estas esperando que sucedan y cuando pasan las disfrutas, o simplemente no las olvidas, como el encuentro que Candy tuvo hoy, nunca lo olvidaría, y ese chico jamás saldría de su pensamiento ni de su corazón desde ese día.

Al siguiente día en casa de Paty

Ringggggggg…Ringgggggg

Tom: Si diga

Candy: Hola Tom, ¿Cómo estás?

Tom: Hey Candy, bien gracias

Candy: Oye me pasas a Paty por fa

Tom: Ah no quiero como vez, no más me la perviertes con tus cosas…ajajjajaj

Candy: Tom deja de jugar y pásamela

Tom: Ok jefa ¡Paty! Te hablan por teléfono, ahí viene, luego nos vemos jefa

Tom: Bye Tom

Paty: Bueno

Candy: Hola Paty ¿qué haciendo?

Paty: Nada, bueno estaba terminando de lavar los trastes

Candy: Hay ni me hables de labores domésticas, que solo de recordar que tengo que podar el césped me dan nauseas.

Paty: Hay que cosas dices Candy, pero que paso, para que me hablabas.

Candy: Ah sí sólo te hablaba para ver si me puedes acompañar a un lugar en la tarde

Paty: Si claro, pero a donde

Candy: Al rato te digo sí, tengo un plan

Paty: Hay Candy cuando dices la palabra plan me das miedo

Candy: Hay Paty por favor ya sabes que no pasa nada, todo siempre lo tengo fríamente calculado, bueno entonces paso por ti a las 4.

Paty: Esta bien Candy te espero a esa hora, nos vemos

Candy: Ok bye –cuelga el teléfono-

George: ¿Con quién hablabas princesa?

Candy: Con Paty

George: Ha bueno, por si no lo sabes te están esperando

Candy: Ah sí ¿quién?

George: La podadora y el césped, así que no los hagas esperar y ve

Candy: Ha- haciendo una cara de enojo- que gracioso papi

Al salir de la casa Candy no ve el pasto con buenos ojos, pero hay algo que llama más su atención y es que en la casa de al lado en el 201 parece que alguien también se está mudando pues hay un camión que está bajando muebles, pero Candy no ve a nadie que se le identifique como el nuevo vecino solo ve una camioneta negra Gran Cherokee estacionada ahí.

Candy: ¿Quién se estará mudando ahora? Parece que a todo mundo le dio por mudarse este verano, bueno no voy a perder tiempo en estar de chismosa si no el pasto crece más y hay no

Candy empezó a podar el pasto y a arrancar toda la hierba mala y arbustos que le dijo su papá, era un trabajo bastante pesado y que llevaba mucho tiempo, pero se le hizo más lento a Candy porque a cado rato se distraía con la mudanza, quería ver quién era el nuevo vecino, pero en ocasiones sentía la mirada de alguien, pero nunca veía a nadie. Cuando termino recogió la basura y el pasto lo hecho en unas bolsas y se metió a la casa, se dio un baño y se cambio para ir por Paty. Al salir de nuevo de su casa otra vez intento ver quienes se estaban mudando pero de nuevo no pudo ver, así que mejor se dirigió hacia el otro lado a casa de Paty.

Candy: Hola Paty

Paty: Hola Candy, ¿Cómo estás?

Candy: Cansadísima ese pasto estaba horrible, pero ya pase esa prueba

Paty: Que bien, oye vamos a tardar mucho –bajando del portón de su casa y dirigiéndose hacia la calle- lo que pasa es que no avise, no están mis papás

Candy: No Paty, no vamos lejos, sólo tardaremos 5 minutos a lo mucho 10

Paty: Cómo…pues a dónde vamos

Candy: A conocer a las nuevas

Candy y Paty se dirigieron a la casa de Annie y Flamy, en eso Candy toca a la puerta

Paty: Pero Candy ¿qué vamos a decir?

Candy: Ya lo veras –en eso Annie abre la puerta –Hola cómo estas me llamo Candy Andrew y vivo aquí en frente en el 202 – le da la mano

Annie: Hola mucho gusto –recibiendo el saludo- yo soy Annie Brigthen

Candy: Que bonito nombre Annie

Annie: Gracias

Paty: Hola Annie soy Paty, y vivo aquí en el 203, mucho gusto –dándole la mano-

Annie: Igualmente Paty –dándole la mano- ¿gustan pasar?

Candy: No gracias sólo queríamos darte la bienvenida

Annie: Es muy amable de tu parte, la señora Elroy y su sobrino también ya vinieron a darnos la bienvenida, fueron muy amables

Candy: ¿Su sobrino? ¿Cuál?

Annie: Stear, bueno así dijo que se llamaba es un chico simpático de anteojos –en eso Paty se ríe- de que te ríes

Candy: Lo que pasa es que Stear es novio de Paty

Annie: Ah si

Candy: Si espero y no te haya gustado he

Paty: ¡Candy!

Annie: Jajaja, no para nada, bueno no quiero decir que no sea guapo, pero no es de mi gusto

Paty: No te preocupes Annie, mejor para mí –las 3 ríen

Candy: Bueno Annie sólo quería venir a invitarte esta noche saldremos con los chicos al Holler que es un bar donde vamos a platicar y a cantar de vez en cuando, ojala y nos acompañes se pone bien

Paty: Si más cuando Candy canta y se pone a bailar encima de las mesas jajajjaaj

Annie: Jajajajj me encantaría, sólo que mi hermana tendría que ir conmigo

Candy: Si claro ella también está invitada

Annie: Bueno está bien entonces nos vemos en la noche

Candy: Si pasamos por ustedes a las 7 de acuerdo

Annie: De acuerdo, gracias

Candy: Nos vemos Annie

Paty: Bye

Annie: Adiós chicas gracias –cierra la puerta

Paty: Annie es agradable, pero ¿por qué la invitaste? ¿Qué estas planeado Candy?

Candy: Pues aún ni yo misma lo sé sólo quiero comprobar algo que vi el otro día en dos personitas, si es así creo que le habré hecho el favor a ambas

Paty: De que hablas Candy

Candy: Bueno que – en eso alguien le tapa los ojos- ¿Qué? ¿Quién es? – le hablan al oído

Anthony: La persona que más te quiere y que te extraño en el verano

Candy: ¡Anthony! –Destapándose los ojos y abrazándolo – ¿cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo estás?

Anthony: Bien mi amor, extrañándote tanto, pero ya estoy aquí –dándole un beso en los labios- no sabes cómo te extrañe

Candy: Y yo a ti –en eso Paty tose

Paty: No es que quiera echar a perder la fiesta pero yo también te extrañe Anthony

Anthony: Hay Paty perdón, cómo estas –dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla- cómo están los chicos, Stear, Archie y Tom

Paty: Bien pero al igual que nosotras extrañándote

Anthony: Yo igual, pero ya estoy aquí, y hay que festejar mi llegada no creen

Candy: Si de hecho iremos al Holler esta noche

Anthony: Perfecto, bueno mi amor perdona que te deje tan pronto pero tengo que ir a desempacar y estar listo para al rato, además quiero descansar un rato para aguantar en la noche

Candy: Ok –dándole un beso

Anthony: Ah pero antes que se me olvide, no podía ir a Paris y no traerte un obsequio, toma- saca una bolsa de regalo

Candy: Hay, Anthony no te hubieras molestado ¿Qué es?

Anthony: Ábrelo – Candy abre el paquete y encuentra un perfume en forma de Rosa blanca y con el logotipo de Chanel

Candy: Anthony que lindo perfume

Anthony: Se llama Swet Rose y en cuanto lo olí sabía que era para ti

Candy: Gracias

Anthony: Espero lo uses esta noche

Candy: Claro, gracias –dándole un beso-

Anthony: Bueno ahora si me voy nos vemos al rato

Paty: Si bye

Candy: Adiós –moviendo la mano

Paty: Que lindo detalle de Anthony

Candy: Si verdad y huele riquísimo

Paty: Si, Anthony sí que es todo un amor, que suerte tienes

Candy: Dirás que tenemos suerte, Stear también es un Amor

Paty: Si tienes razón tenemos a unos verdaderos caballeros

Candy: Si, no como el patán con el que me tope ayer

Paty: Patán, de que hablas Candy

Candy: Hay pues de un tipo con el que me tope ayer en el Minimarket

Paty: Ah sí y que paso con él

Candy empezó a relatarle a Paty lo sucedido con Terry, sin olvidar ningún detalle y con una efusividad que Paty pocas veces le había visto y que se le hizo extraña, pues al hablar de ese chico ella mostraba mucha más efusividad que cuando hablaba de Anthony

Candy: O sea Paty, puedes creerlo me dijo fea, y a parte se burlo de mis pecas, ya quisiera el tener aunque sea una

Paty: Hay Candy no le des importancia, era un extraño que no creo que vuelvas ver

Candy: Eso espero, pero es que en serio nadie nunca me había dicho eso, a parte se ve que es un arrogante, y yo creo hasta vándalo

Paty: Esta bien Candy ya paso

Candy: Pero Paty es que…

Paty: ¿Candy porque le das tanta importancia? ¿A caso hay algo más que no me has contado?

Candy se quedo intrigada, con la pregunta de Paty ya que había omitido el detalle de lo que sintió al ver a ese chico y también no le dijo a su amiga que desde ese día no se lo puede sacar de la mente.

Paty: Candy, hay algo que no me has contado

Candy: Claro que no Paty

Paty: Candy te conozco desde siempre y sé que hay algo que no me has contado

Candy: En serio que no Paty

Paty: Candy…A caso ese chico ¿Te gusto?

Candy: Como crees Paty, para nada, además aparte yo estoy con Anthony

Paty: Eso no tiene nada que ver Candy, puedes estar con él y pensar en otro, y te puedo apostar que estas pensando en ese chico en este momento

Candy: Obvio no Paty, yo solo pienso en Anthony

Paty: Pues lo dudo, hemos tenido una plática de una hora en la cual sólo has hablado del chico ese y Anthony sólo lo has nombrado un par de veces, además hablas de ese chico con una efusividad que jamás había visto en ti

Candy: Pues es que estoy enojada me callo muy mal, no te imagines cosas Paty, mira mejor luego platicamos tengo que irme a arreglar si no se nos hará tarde ok, nos vemos al rato, Bye

Paty: Si, Bye, hay Candy que se me hace que ahora si te pico el amor, pero quién será ese chico.

Al entrar a su casa Candy se dirigió a su cuarto y coloco el perfume que le regalo Anthony en el tocador, en ese momento tomo la foto de Anthony y la abrazo, pero al mismo tiempo en vez de pensar en él se le vino a la mente la imagen de Terry.

Candy: No Candy, que te pasa, deberías de estar feliz que Anthony volvió y no pensar en ese tipo, que me pasa, esto nunca lo había sentido, que será esto que ese chico provoca en mi cuando pienso en él… ¿Qué será?

CONTINUARA…

**BUENO CHICAS AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE MI FIC, ESPERO LES GUSTE, Y ESPERO SUS COMENT'S OK…LES MANDO UN ABRAZO A TODAS…**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy **


	3. Eres algo Nuevo en mi

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_No sé si Reír porque somos Amigos o Llorar porque no somos más que amigos_

CAPITULO III ERES ALGO NUEVO EN MÍ 

En la vida de cada chica hay muchas cosas que pensar, que sentir y que vivir, pero cuando estas tres las tienes que enfrentar a la vez, es algo realmente complicado, pero a la vez es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida, y el hecho de que sea una sola persona la que te haga pensar, sentir y vivir al máximo es señal de que esa persona es especial para ti, pero sobre todo es señal de que no debes dejar que se marche de tú lado porque esa mezcla no se presenta todos los días, de hecho hay quienes creemos que esa oportunidad sólo se da una vez en la vida. Siempre hay que recordar que puede haber muchos que toquen tu corazón, pero solamente uno podrá llevárselo.

En casa de Stear y Archie.

Stear: Vamos Archie date prisa, que aún tenemos que pasar por Anthony y las chicas

Archie: Espera Stear que no ves que mi cabello no se acomoda

Stear: Hay por Dios Archie si siempre tu cabello se ve bien aunque tengas un chicle en la cabeza se ve bien, anda vamos que ya es tarde

Archie: Espera ya casi termino, deja sólo le doy un toque –acomodándose el cabello –ya esta

Stear: Por fin, vamos que ya es tarde

Archie: Ha deja voy por mi abrigo –va a subir las escaleras –ya te alcanzo

Stear: De acuerdo te espero afuera voy por Anthony y las chicas de una vez

Archie: De acuerdo los veo afuera

Archie subió por su abrigo negro tipo gabardina, llevaba un pantalón de vestir en negro y una camisa guinda desfajada y uno lindos zapatos en negro también su peinado muy cuidado, pero más que eso su fragancia tan sofisticada y de buen aroma lo distinguía.

Archie: Muy bien todo listo –viéndose al espejo –todo perfecto –que te pasa Archie porque esos nervios pensaba- Ideas tuyas.

Al salir de su casa ya estaban afuera Paty y Stear, ella un pantalón pescador en color negro unas pequeñas zapatillas en negro con bellos adornos de brillantitos, para el frio llevaba un abrigo con peluche en las orillas en color café que cubría una hermosa blusa en satín beige, sus accesorios eran sencillos pero lindos unos pequeños aretes de bolita en negro y su cabello amarrado en un chongo sencillo dejando su fleco delante en toda su frente. Stear vestía un pantalón color beige muy claro acompañado de una camisa negra muy bien fajada y una chamarra de piel negra, algo sencillo pero muy bien con su propia esencia.

Archie: Que ya estamos listos, hola Paty –saludando de beso a su cuñada –

Paty: Hola Archie –devolviendo el saludo- Tom fue a sacar el auto y pues sólo esperamos a Candy, Anthony ya fue por ella

Stear: Si, pero pues no creo que Candy tarde tanto como la señorita Archie

Archie: Hay no exageres Stear

Stear: Exagerar, Archie tardaste casi cuarenta minutos en peinarte esas greñas que tienes eso ninguna mujer lo hace, y todo para salir con el mismo peinado –señalando el cabello de Archie – además Archie ni que fuera una noche especial sólo vamos a cotorrear un rato

Archie: Hay hermanito uno nunca sabe lo que se pueda encontrar por ahí, siempre es bueno ir presentable y elegante

Paty: Es cierto Archie nunca sabes lo que un look pueda ayudarte, sobre todo con las mujeres

Archie: Exacto cuñada tú si me entiendes

Paty: Claro más cuando a ti te gusta esa chica

Archie: ¿De qué hablas? –en eso llegan Anthony y Candy

Anthony viene con un pantalón azul marino una camisa azul cielo de cuello en v y una buena chamarra en negro. Candy por su parte trae un pantalón de mezclilla pegado unas zapatillas bajitas en color negro adornadas con un moñito en la punta, trae una chamarra pegada de piel negra con botones grandes que cubren una linda blusa negra de encaje negro transparente con un escote muy provocador y que para disimular trae debajo otra blusa blanca que le queda muy bien, su cabello lo trae amarrado en una cola de caballo y lo adorna con una pequeña diadema negra soltando al frente un mechón de fleco, además trae unos aretes largos pero sencillos y el maquillaje es limpio pero le resalta sus ojos y boca.

Anthony: Hey Archie pensé que nunca saldrías, pareces señorita

Stear: Es lo que yo digo

Archie: Tú también Anthony, es que nadie se preocupa por su aspecto, sólo yo

Anthony: No amigo no te equivoques una cosa es que no me guste verme bien y otra que sea esclavo de mi vanidad, creo que vendría bien quitar todos los espejos de tu casa tal vez eso ayude a que no seas tan vanidoso

Archie: No gracias el espejo es mi único y verdadero amigo, el siempre me dice la verdad, que me veo bien jajajjajaj –todos ríen – Ah mira ahí esta Tom con el auto, ¿qué nos vamos?

Candy: No Archie espera falta, digo faltan personas que invite a que vinieran con nosotros

Archie: ¿A quién Candy? –en eso se escucha una puerta cerrarse

Es la puerta de la casa Brigthen y de ellas ha salido dos completas bellezas, la primer viene con su cabello perfectamente peinado y alisado y con su fleco bien peinado al frente, trae una chamarra de cuero café muy pegada con un cierre, unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura y una botas cafés que lo cubren de las rodillas para abajo, pero esta vez Archie no miro lo bien que le resaltaba ese pantalón a las piernas de Annie si no vio directamente a sus ojos azules bien delineados y lo que estaban tratando de decir, pero no pudo descubrir pues en cuanto Annie lo miró agacho la cabeza. Flamy por su parte venía con su cabello suelto sólo acomodado de la parte del centro en un pequeño fleco hacia atrás con un pasador, traía un pantalón de mezclilla negro unas botas del mismo color y un abrigo verde militar con detalles en negro que cubrían una blusa de tirantes bastante provocativa en color verde olivo.

Candy: Hola Annie buenas noches

Annie: Hola Candy gracias por invitarnos, mira te presento a mi hermana Flamy, Flamy ella es Candy vive aquí enfrente

Candy: Hola encantada –le da la mano, pero Flamy apenas y la rosa –Vengan las voy a presentar

Flamy: -En tono bajo a Annie- no sé cómo me metiste en esto Annie, o sea no debimos de haber venido, no sé cómo convenciste a mis papás que viniéramos, ni si quiera los conocemos

Annie: Vamos Flamy no exageres, será divertido, además no los conocemos pero en este momento lo haremos, ven quita esa cara que nos hace falta salir

Flamy: Sólo te advierto que no quiero que las cosas se salgan de control ok

Annie: -Con la cabeza agachada- si no te preocupes, pero ven vamos –llegan donde los demás

Candy: Chicas quiero presentarles a mis amigos, bueno a Stear y Paty ya los conocen, pero a ellos no, el es Anthony, él es Tom el hermano de Paty y el es Archie hermano de Stear, chicos ella es Annie y Flamy Brigthen las nuevas vecinas

Paty: Mucho gusto Flamy a ti no tenía el gusto de conocerte

Flamy: Si – un tanto descortés-

Anthony: Un placer chicas, espero no se decepcionen de este lugar ni de estos maleantes

Tom: Anthony no nos denigres por favor, de por si deben pensar que somos unos vagos

Anthony: Bueno no puedes negar lo que eres

Tom: Gracias amigo –encantado Annie es un placer, le da la mano y luego se dirige a Flamy – encantado de conocerte Fla…- queriendo hacer una broma

Flamy: Flamy, me llamo Flamy –en tono molesta –

Tom: Ha si perdón –sin dejar de mirarla –es un verdadero placer

Stear: ¿Qué tu no piensas saludar Archie?

Archie: Eh ah sí hola

Stear: Hay Archie no te comportes como niño salúdalas bien –lo acerca- si está bien que seas mi hermanito pero no es para tanto

Archie: Esta bien ya, hola mucho gusto – saluda a Flamy y luego se queda viendo frente a Annie

Annie: Mucho gusto Archie –le ofrece la mano

Archie: Hola –le da la mano y luego en un toque rápido la suelta y se voltea –bueno ahora si ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

Tom: Bueno pues cómo nos acomodamos, está bien que la camioneta sea grande pero creo que abra que hacernos más pequeños, Archie creo que te tocara irte en la cajuela…jajjajaja

Archie: Estas demente Tom la última vez que lo hice casi muero de la asfixia que me estaban provocando tus calcetines sucios.

Tom: Ni digas que te encanta oler mis pies…jajjajaj

Archie: No seas cochino. A parte en tu camioneta siempre nos hemos acomodado bien, porque ahora será diferente

Paty: Porque ahora también vienen Flamy y Annie cuñadito

Archie: Ah es cierto –dijo en tono un poco molesto –entonces que hacemos

Candy: Pues vamos hacia la camioneta y ya veremos cómo nos acomodamos

Anthony: Si vamos –todos se dirigieron hacia la camioneta de Tom un Jeep Liberty en color Plata –

Tom: Bueno súbanse a ver como quedan

Tom no tuvo problemas se subió en el asiento del conductor, venía con un pantalón beige oscuro y una camisa azul marino acompañado de una chamarra café que le hacía verse realmente bien. Archie se quiso adelantar y subirse en el copiloto, en la parte de atrás se subió Stear y cargo a Paty luego subió Anthony y cargo a Candy para después subirse Flamy que sin querer en cuanto subió cerró la puerta sin darse cuenta que faltaba su hermana, en eso Tom se percato y le hizo la señal a Archie de que se tendría que ir con él.

Tom: Hey Annie no te preocupes no me iría sin ti, súbete aquí con mi amigo Archie, te juro que no muerde

Annie: Ah sí –Titubeo, más por la mirada de Archie de que no quería que eso pasara pero tuvo que sentarse en sus piernas, en eso se siente encima de él tratándose de acomodar –Archie puedes cerrar la puerta, es que no puedo

Archie: Ah claro –cierra la puerta con cuidado pues sus manos estaban muy cerca de tocar el trasero de Annie, después la abraza por la cintura esto tanto Annie como a él les gusto –sostente no te vayas a ir para adelante ya que mi amigo da unos frenones de miedo

Tom: Gracioso, mejor sujétala bien, pero no tanto no se te vaya a ir la mano eh, a todos los de atrás están listos –todos contestan ¡si arráncate! –Ok, aunque no escuche a la compañera Flamy si esta lista, pero bueno supongo que si ella no tiene que cargar a nadie no tiene mayor problema, me pasaría contigo Flamy –viéndola por el retrovisor –pero no dejaría que ninguno de estos patanes condujera a mi bebe

Flamy: - en tono sarcástico- No te preocupes así estoy bien, si te sentaras en mi simplemente me bajaría de esta chatarra que tienes por bebe, ya puedes arrancar como dices que te llamas To…- en tono burlesco – Ah sí Tom un nombre tan pequeño pero simple que ni recordaría

Tom sólo la miro con unos ojos de entre que no le había gustado la bromita pero con un aire de reto, nunca nadie le decía nada con sus bromas nadie nunca lo retaba a seguir un juego de palabras porque saldría perdiendo, pero tal parece que había llegado la persona que si podría hacerlo. Los demás sólo se percataron de lo sucedido y se quedaron callados y viéndose entre sí.

Anthony: -a Candy en voz baja –sólo espero que esto no termine en desastre

Candy: No te preocupes, va mejor de lo que pudiera esperar, será una noche muy divertida y llena de sorpresas ya lo veras, -diciendo a Tom- que tú no piensas arrancar o que, si nos ganan nuestra mesa me pagas todo lo que consuma eh

Tom: No que te pasa, me quedo pobre, sólo espero que esta noche no termines en las mesas cantando algo de Britney.

Candy: Dándole un zape, ya cállate y arranca si no pido que me pongan Baby one more time ehhhh

Tom: Ok jefa tu mandas –arranca el auto-

Al llegar al Holler, todos se bajaron del auto entumidos del cuerpo, menos Tom obviamente, que en el trayecto sólo venía buscando la manera de desquitarse de lo que le había dicho Flamy, y pensó en algo para molestarla pero que sabría que saldría ganando así que se apresuro a llegar a la entrada antes que los demás y hablar con el tipo de la puerta que era su cuate un tipo como de 2 metros, 120 kilos, pelón y con cara de agente del servicio secreto, le hablo algo al oído que ninguno de los chicos se percato, así que después de esto Tom se dirigió a los chicos y les dijo

Tom: Oigan que hoy es noche de parejas si no tenemos pareja no entramos –luego luego viendo a Flamy – Ni pretendas entrar con tu hermana, ella entrará con mi amigo Archie ¿no es así?

Archie: Eh –quedando algo sorprendido por lo que dijo su amigo, pues sabía que las noches de pareja no eran ese día, pero comprendió lo que su amigo intentaba hacer – Si claro si Annie no tiene problemas –no supo porque lo dijo así, si él no quería que eso pasara y a la vez sí.

Tom: ¿Qué dices Annie? Lo digo porque mi hermanita entra con mi cuñadito y mi Jefa entra con Anthony, y pues yo encantado entraría contigo, pero si dejo que tu hermanita entre con Archie se vería mal, es demasiado alta para él –Flamy sólo apunto a abrir los ojos por lo que estaba escuchando, se estaba burlando de ella-

Annie: Pues…si está bien entro con Archie –que se estaba muriendo por entrar del brazo de Archie -

Flamy: No Annie, entramos las dos juntas o nos vamos

Tom: Vamos Flamy, no querrás que piensen que eres lesbiana ¿o sí?

Flamy: No digas estupideces

Tom: ¿O a caso lo eres?, bueno que lástima

Paty: Tom basta no seas grosero

Tom: Grosero yo, jamás

Flamy: - acercándose a Tom y diciéndole a la cara- Prefiero que me digan lesbiana antes de que me vean entrar contigo –Tom sólo sonrió porque le agradaba tenerla cerca y porque le gustaba que fuera así con él, rejega- Annie vámonos –intentando jalarla

Annie: Ahhh Flamy no, espérate

Candy: -alcanzándolas - Chicas esperen, por favor disculpen es que Tom suele ser pesado pero no es mala onda

Flamy: Pues vieras que me cayó en la punta del hígado tu amiguito y no voy a tolerar que se porte conmigo de esa manera

Candy: Perdónalo Flamy, en serio no se vayan, mira es más sabes porque se porta así porque tú con tus evasivas y sarcasmo provocas que el siga diciéndote tonterías, es como ver quién puede más.

Flamy: ¿A qué te refieres?

Candy: A que mientras tú seas así con él, nunca dejará de molestarte, mira te contaré más adentro pero no se vallan, vengan

Annie: Si hermana vamos, por favor, hazlo por mí, si

Flamy: Bueno pero yo entro sola, no entrare con ese mastodonte

Candy: Ok, como tú digas

Las chicas regresaron a dónde los demás y en un tono burlesco otra vez Tom se dirigió a Flamy

Tom: Ah volviste, yo ya te hacía en tu casa

Flamy: La verdad sólo vengo porque mi hermana me lo pide pero por mi cuenta preferiría estar en casa haciendo cualquier otra cosa que aquí en tu repugnante compañía

Tom: - con una media sonrisa de burla- Favor que me haces

Stear: Bueno ya, vamos a entrar, si no nos ganan nuestra mesa y no creo que quieran ver a Candy cantando Baby One more Time

Candy: Que gracioso

Todos se acercaron a la entrada, primero pasaron Stear y Paty, detrás de ellos Annie y Archie, Candy y Anthony, Flamy iba detrás sola y atrás de ella Tom, en eso el tipo de la entrada le obstruye el paso a Flamy.

Pequeño: Lo siento señorita no puede pasar así

Flamy: ¿Así cómo? –en tono molesto

Pequeño: Sola, es noche de parejas, si no tiene pareja no podrá entrar

Flamy: Pero la gente con la que venía ya entro

Pequeño: Pero ellos si venían en pareja

Flamy: Entonces a él tampoco déjelo pasar –señalando a Tom – el también viene sólo

Tom: Yo respeto las reglas si no tengo pareja no entro, pero puedo conseguirla en 2 segundos aquí hay muchas chicas que conozco y que estarían encantadas de entrar conmigo, en cambio tu queridita dudo que conozcas a alguien aquí afuera y mucho menos que te le acerques a decirle que entre contigo, y pues tu hermanita ya está dentro, así que tú decides yo estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme y entrar contigo, así que decide

Flamy: - aceptando su derrota de mala gana- Esta bien, entremos juntos maldito mandril – se pone junto a él

Tom: Prometo que te divertirás en grande

Flamy: Hay no me digas –en tono irónico- ya vamos a entrar, haber tú vengo con él –diciendo al tipo de la entrada

Pequeño: Ah sí, bueno pasen

Tom: Gracias pequeño nos vemos luego –tomando a Flamy del brazo y caminando adentro del lugar

El Holler era un Antro Bar muy concurrido por los jóvenes ya que a pesar de no ser muy grande tenía muy buen ambiente, la música era de lo más variado y las bebidas eran deliciosas. Tom y Flamy llegaron a la mesa donde ya los estaban esperando los demás así que se sentaron junto con ellos, la música estaba a todo lo que da, una mesera llego a pedirles la orden.

Leslie: Hey chicos, ¿cómo les va? ¿Qué tomaran esta noche?

Candy: Hola Less pues a mi tráeme un Diablo, esa bebida con Tequila me encanta

Paty: Yo también quiero uno, ¿tú qué quieres pollito? –Dirigiéndose a Stear-

Stear: A mi tráeme un Jak's pero no tan cargado de Wisky por fa Less

Archie: Que sean dos, pero el mío si ponle bastante

Tom: A mi Less, ya sabes que traerme

Leslie: Ok Tom ¿lo quieres con muchas moras?

Tom: Que sólo sean tres

Annie: ¿Moras? Pues ¿Qué vas a tomar?

Tom: Una bebida que se llama Tiburón Azul lleva tequila, vodka, curacao y de adorno lleva moras azules

Annie: Que elegante, la bebida debe ser color azul

Tom: Exactamente ¿Y tú qué quieres tomar Annie? –Flamy interrumpe

Flamy: Ella y yo tomaremos refresco por favor

Tom: Hay por favor, déjala que se tome aunque sea uno

Flamy: ¡Que no!

Tom: Pues tú no eres su madre

Flamy: Y tu tampoco para obligarla, así que nos trae dos refrescos

Candy: Hay ya no vallan a empezar otra vez sí –levantándose de repente –esa canción me gusta, ven Anthony vamos a bailar

Anthony: Si vamos –se dirigen a la pista

Leslie: Esta bien ya traigo su orden – la mesera se va

Paty: ¿Y de dónde vienen chicas?

Annie: De New York

Paty: Que padre, esa ciudad debe ser hermosa

Annie: Si lo es

Paty: ¿Y por qué se mudaron? Claro si se puede saber

Annie: Porque…- interrumpida por Flamy

Flamy: Creo que son muchas preguntas…que no son de tu incumbencia

Paty: Perdón, no quise importunar

Annie: No te preocupes Paty, nos mudamos por cuestión de nuestros padres, mi padre cambio de empleo y por eso estamos aquí.

Paty: Ah ok.

En eso llega la mesera con los tragos y al mismo tiempo Anthony y Candy

Leslie: Aquí están sus bebidas que tengan buena noche

Tom: Gracias Less

Candy: Vamos a bailar chicos –dándole un trago a su bebida – hay como me encanta esto

Stear: Con cuidado Candy no te nos vallas a poner mal ehh

Candy: Hay Stear tengo que disfrutar este día, muy pronto entraremos a la Escuela y estas noches serán muy difíciles tenerlas tan seguido.

Paty: Es verdad…y –interrumpida por Candy

Candy: No Paty ya no menciones a la escuela si, mejor ven vamos a bailar – se paran las dos seguidas por Anthony, Stear va a hacer lo mismo pero Tom lo detiene y le dice algo al oído

Stear: Vamos Archie, Annie a bailar, no se queden ahí

Annie: Si bueno deja me quito mi chamarra – cuando hizo esto Archie no pudo dejar de verla se veía realmente muy hermosa – ¿Archie vamos?

Archie: Ah sí –Yendo tras ella

Stear: Flamy vamos a bailar

Flamy: No gracias

Stear: Bueno sólo te advierto que te quedaras en compañía de Tom así que decides o bailas o te quedas con él.

Flamy: -Volteó a ver a Tom que tenía una sonrisita maliciosa y al mismo tiempo le daba un trago a su copa- Espera, voy contigo –se para de inmediato y camina delante de Stear, al momento de alejarse Stear sólo voltea a ver a Tom y la guiña el ojo

Todos bailaban en círculo, estaban realmente en ambiente, Archie y Annie no podían dejar de mirarse y a la vez evitar sus miradas, y Flamy no podía evitar voltear mirar a la mesa donde estaba Tom, pero de repente volteo y no lo vio, así que decidió ir a la mesa a quitarse el abrigo y refrescares un rato con su bebida. Al quitarse su abrigo salieron a relucir sus hermosos senos, con esa blusa tan escotada que traía. Candy que fue tras ella la alcanza en la mesa

Candy: Hey Flamy ¿por qué te regresaste? –dándole un trago a su bebida

Flamy: Es que me acaloré y quería venir a refrescarme

Candy: A ok, y ¿te estás divirtiendo? –sentándose a lado de ella

Flamy: Pues la música no está mal, pero he ido a mejores lugares

Candy: Si supongo que en New York los lugares son más espectaculares

Flamy: Claro, pero desde hace tiempo no los frecuento

Candy: Y eso

Flamy: Por…nada en especial, falta de tiempo y ganas

Candy: Um, bueno vamos a bailar, por cierto ¿Dónde está Tom?

Flamy: No lo sé, pero mientras no lo vea todo está bien

Candy: Hay Flamy, ¿a poco te callo tan mal?

Flamy: Es un grosero, antipático y molesto

Candy: A valla y entonces ¿Por qué en el trayecto para acá no dejaste de mirarlo?

Flamy: Perdón, estas alucinando Candy –dijo nerviosa-

Candy: Mira Flamy, Tom no es mala persona sólo que es un poco bromista y locochon, tú sólo síguele el juego, hazle sentir que sus bromas no te incomodan y que es más a ti también te agradan

Flamy: Pero que cosas dices, por favor jamás podría hacer eso

Candy: Hay Flamy, por favor, si a ti también te gusta

Flamy: ¡Queeeeee! –en eso llega Stear

Stear: Si se van a quedar platicando ahí díganme de una vez y nos buscamos otras parejas

Candy: Lo siento vente Flamy –jalándola

En la pista otra vez, bailando todo mundo, sólo que ahora cada quién tenía a su pareja de frente, Flamy estaba a punto de irse a sentar cuando de pronto sintió que alguien le jaló la mano, era Tom que la puso frente a ella.

Tom: Siento decirte que si no fuera por mí no estarías aquí adentro…pareja...así que lo mínimo que espero como agradecimiento es que bailes conmigo

Flamy: Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte –dijo volteándose en intentando irse, pero Tom la volvió a jalar quedando aún más cerca el uno del otro -

Tom: En serio lo crees, ya lo veremos –Flamy le sonríe por primera vez, su sonrisa era muy hermosa era discreta pero le hacía cambiar ese rostro frío que tenía por algo más cálido, eso le agrado mucho más a Tom, en eso Flamy empieza a bailar junto con él

Flamy: Pero sólo será esta pieza ni que fueras tan suertudo

Tom: Aquí no hay cortes de música, toda la noche es una sola canción así que ni modo, espero aguantes

Flamy: Ya quisieras que bailara contigo toda la noche –dijo acercando un poco más su cara y luego alejándola rápidamente.

Tom: - con una sonrisa – Al rato eso me lo pedirás mami

Flamy: -le da un golpe en el brazo- cálmate tu, papi

Tom: Aush, tienes mano dura –sobándose el brazo –te prometo mami que no me portare mal

Flamy: Falta que yo te deje… Jajjaj ok y no diras tampoco malas palabras

Tom: No, si no son necesarias

Flamy: Pues ya que, grosero

Flamy y Tom siguieron bailando, desde lejos los miraban los demás con asombro como en un par de minutos del odio que se mostraron pasaron a bailar y hasta platicar.

Anthony: No puedo creerlo, hace un momento no se soportaban y mira ahora

Candy: Lo sabía

Anthony: ¿Qué sabias?

Candy: Eh, nada…jajja cosas mías

Anthony: Bueno, deja voy al baño ok, ya vengo

Candy: Ok voy a refrescarme un poco.

Candy se dirigió a la mesa y se dio cuenta que ya no tenía nada su vaso, así que se dirigió a la barra a pedir otra copa.

Candy: Hola Poket ¿Cómo estás? –hablándole al Barman –

Poket: Hey Candy, bien ¿y tú?

Candy: Bien oye me das otro Diablo por favor con bastante tequila por favor

Poket: De acuerdo Candy pero no se te valla aparecer el Diablo en persona por tanto trago

Candy: Como crees, y si así fuera pues eso no me quita el gusto de esta bebida

Poket: Aquí tienes Candy

Candy: Gracias, - ya se iba cuando de repente escucho una voz peculiar que no había podido sacarse de la mente desde hace días y que la hizo ponerse fría –

Terry: Pecosa, que gusto verte –Terry estaba sentado en la barra con un vaso en la mano vestido con una camisa negra desabrochada de los primeros dos botones y un pantalón gris Oxford su cabello estaba a medio peinar algo que le hacía verse muy sexy –

Candy al verlo se quedo sin aliento en primera por lo bien que se veía y en segundo porque jamás hubiera pensado encontrarlo ahí puesto que desde que ella lo vio por primera vez había deseado inconscientemente volverlo a ver aunque ella se dijera lo contrario, lo que ese chico le provocaba era algo totalmente nuevo para ella, con sólo verlo sentía como si una ola de mar se viniera dentro de ella y la atrajera a no dejar de mirarlo y a estar cerca de él, pero era algo curioso a pesar de ser una ola gigante y de la cual ella podría salir si así lo quisiera, ella se dejaba arrastrar y se quedaba ahí con él. Lo que Terry provocaba en Candy realmente era algo que ni siquiera Anthony había hecho en años, y eso a ella desde el primer momento le empezó a inquietar.

Terry: – ¿Qué haces por aquí? No se te vaya a aparecer el diablo –dijo embocando una sonrisa –

Candy: - Saliendo de la lela – pues vieras que es muy tarde para evitarlo ahora mismo se me acaba de parar en frente

Terry: Ah sí, ve que suerte tienes –dando un trago a su vaso – El tequila es rico si lo tomas sólo –mirando su vaso de ella -

Candy: Ah en serio, pues si, si lo que quieres es acabar tirado de borracho, adelante tomate una botella entera

Terry: Jajjajajjajja, a mi casi no me gusta el tequila prefiero algo más elegante

Candy: ¿Qué es eso?

Terry: Se llama Conexión Francesa, es Brandy con Amaretto ¿Quieres probar?

Candy: No gracias, que tal si tiene alguna sustancia extraña y me pasa algo malo, me desmayo o algo así, y me secuestras.

Terry: Vamos para que no tengo intención de secuestrarte ni que estuviera loco

Candy: Quisieras…haber dame –Candy toma del vaso –Ahhggggg…no manches que es esto, esta fuertísimo

Terry: Jajjajajajjajajj, ya ves puede haber algo más fuerte que el mismo Diablo

Candy: Si ya lo veo, y –titubeando- ¿Vienes solo?

Terry: ¿Qué vas a invitarme a bailar? –Dijo en tono coqueto-

Candy: No te hagas ilusiones

Terry: Bueno aunque sea un trago ¿no?, que este ya se me termino

Candy: ¿Y por qué habría de invitarte? –Dijo sentándose a lado de él- de hecho tu deberías invitarme una copa, me lo debes después de que tu perro casi me mata

Terry: Jajajjajajjajaj, vamos si no te hizo nada, Duque está entrenado sólo para atacar a animales peligrosos

Candy: ¿Me estás diciendo animal peligroso? – en tono enojado –

Terry: A la que le quede el saco que se lo ponga

Candy: Eres un grosero –dándole un golpe en el brazo- ahora por eso me tendrás que invitar dos tragos

Terry: Jajjaja, de acuerdo pero yo los escojo

Candy: Ok sólo que no sea de esa sustancia extraña que estás tomando

Terry: Ok, por favor una Belleza Americana para la señorita

Poket: En seguida

Candy: ¿Belleza Americana? ¿Eso no es una película?

Terry: Pues te diré que no, también hay un trago que se llama así

Poket: Aquí tienes

Terry: Pruébalo

Candy: Si me desmayo, por favor llama a mi casa para que vengan por mí

Terry: Ok…jajjajaj

Candy: -Prueba el trago- Umm, esta riquísimo, ¿Qué tiene?

Terry: Pues contiene Brandy, Dry Vermouth, jugo de naranja, un poco de crema de menta y granadina, oporto y claro hielos

Candy: Pues toda esa combinación me gusto, más que el diablo

Terry: Que bueno ya empezaba a pensar que eras algún ser demoniaco que venía del infierno

Candy: Eres un grosero

En eso le va a pegar y se va caer Terry la alcanza a tomar y quedan abrazados muy de cerca, sintiendo el aliento uno del otro, y sin hacer ningún movimiento sólo se miran, pareciera que ese momento fuera eterno para ambos, la conexión en un instante que ambos logran es maravillosa sin decir como sus corazones latían fuertemente en aquel momento, pero este mágico momento es interrumpido por otra voz.

Anthony: ¡Candy! –Terry y Candy se sueltan rápido – ¿Dónde estabas?

Candy: Eh, ah estaba tomando un trago, sólo que me iba a caer y él me ayudo a que no cayera

Anthony: A gracias –en tono molesto –ven Candy vamos con los demás te hemos estado buscando

Candy: Si vamos –tomando su copa –nos vemos – embocando una sonrisa –

Terry: Adiós pecosa –Sin dejar de verla –

Anthony: -Ya alejados de la barra- ¿Conoces a ese tipo?, se ve extraño

Candy: Eh, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Anthony: No, sólo que pensé que lo conocías

Candy: Si lo conociera te lo hubiera presentado no crees –dijo algo molesta -

Anthony: Si, perdona –no muy convencido -

Candy y Anthony llegaron a la mesa con los demás y se sentaron

Paty: Candy ¿Dónde estabas?

Candy: En la barra

Stear: Espero que no hayas estado arriba de la barra eh

Candy: No te preocupes Stear si eso hubiera pasado no hubieran tenido que buscarme solitos me hubieran hallado.

Annie: Candy gracias por traerme este lugar es fantástico

Candy: Que bueno que te gusto Annie, la verdad este lugar siempre tiene algo nuevo y muy bueno que ofrecer –mirando en sus manos su vaso con la bebida que le pidió Terry – pero que esperamos aquí, hay que seguir bailando ¡vamos!

Candy se levanto junto con los demás a bailar, cuando iba hacia la pista volteó a ver a la barra buscando a Terry, pero ya no lo encontró ahí, su cara de decepción sólo fue notada por una persona desde otro lugar la observaba, unos ojos verdiazules la estuvieron mirando toda la noche bailar y bailar, sin poderse explicar esa nueva sensación que le hacía sentir esa chica cuando la tenía cerca, esa pecosa le estaba provocando algo que no entendía pero que le agradaba, lo único que quedaba en el aire era saber qué es lo que ella sentía, pero eso era algo que para él jamás se sabría, pues nunca se lo diría, pero eso no iba a ser problema el tiempo se encargaría de sacar todo a la luz y poner las piezas donde deben de ir. Terry sólo se aclaro para sí mismo que desde ese día jamás podría sacarse de la mente a ese cabello rubio, esa boca, esa voz, esas pecas y esos ojos verdes que lo habían hipnotizado, esa chica lo había embrujado.

Terry: Hay pecas… ¿Qué es lo que tienes? – Sentado en un sillón apartado pensando –Sólo espero no te caigas en la pista no creo que tu rubio amigo quiera que vaya a levantarte –terminando su copa-

Terry miraba a Candy como bailaba y movía todo su cuerpo al par de la música sus movimientos eran alegres pero a la vez sensuales. Esto a Terry le provoco sentirse bien y mal, bien porque le gustaba ver a la chica divertirse pero mal porque todo ese baile se lo estaba haciendo al rubio y no a él.

Terry: Pecas… -dando un suspiro y pensando- ¿Quién eres? – Llamando a la mesera –Hey tráeme otro trago

Leslie: Si claro, ¿De cuál quiere?

Terry: Tráeme… una Belleza Americana –sonriendo y viendo a Candy-

Leslie: En seguida

Terry: - Encendiendo un cigarrillo –Pecas…señorita Pecas… -sonriendo -

Leslie: Aquí tiene su bebida – la pone en la mesa –con permiso

Terry: - Tomando la copa y oliéndola como si estuviera atrapando el aroma de Candy –Belleza Americana…Um – suspirando y levantando la copa –a tu salud Pecas –y bebe de la copa -.

En eso Terry esta sonriendo viendo a Candy a lo lejos y pensando que fue lo que sucedió esa noche, que paso en el momento que la tuvo en sus brazos, o más bien que ha pasado desde que la conoció, ella ha llegado como un viento muy fuerte a revolver sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, desde que la miró todo ha sido nuevo y diferente dentro de sí, él aun no se percataba de eso, pero así era, todo esta nueva oleada tenía un nombre que dijo suspirando ¡Candy!

**HELLO**** CHICAS AQUÍ ESTA DESPUES DE UN BREAK QUE TUVE POR EL FIN DE SEMESTRE EL TERCER CAPITULO DE MI FIC, ESPERO LES GUSTE O MÍNIMO LAS HAGA REIR UN RATO, AHORA SI ESPERO ACTUALIZAR MÁS SEGUIDO Y ESPERO SUS COMENT'S OK…LES MANDO UN ABRAZO A TODAS…Y MUCHOS BESSSTTTSSSSSS**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy **


	4. Otra vez túSiempre tú

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_No dejes que se escape….esto que sentimos tiene que quedarse entre los dos por siempre….aun no puedo creer que haya tenido esta oportunidad…el conocerte…el quererte…el que me ames._

CAPITULO IV OTRA VEZ TÚ, SIEMPRE TÚ 

Qué fácil es disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, el dejarse arrastrar por todas aquella cosas que te hacen reír, gozar divertirte es lo más simple del mundo porque tú mismo cuerpo y alma te lo pide, es fácil decir que sí a lo que nos gusta, claro que sí, lo malo es darnos cuenta que hay cosas que por más que nos gusten no nos traerán algo bueno, o por decir también cuando tenemos que decir que sí a algo que no nos agrada, pero el dilema es ¿Por qué lo hacemos¿Por qué aceptamos hacer algo que no queremos¿Por obligación, por compromiso, por deber? O porque simplemente no tenemos las agallas de decir que No, en mi caso, estoy en ese dilema, porque no quiero ir a la escuela, pero no le puedo decir que no iré a mi padre.

Candy: -frente al espejo terminando de peinarse – Bueno primer día, uno más, espero y me vaya bien – terminando de arreglarse el cabello que lo llevaba en media cola –se escucha la voz de su padre desde lejos-

George¡Candy! Hija apúrate, que se hace tarde

Candy: Voy papi –tomando su bolsa y saliendo de su habitación – Si quieres adelántate me puedo ir sola, para que no se te haga tarde –llegando a la cocina y sentándose a desayunar

George: No hija, siempre que es el primer día te he llevado a la escuela, sé que no eres una niñita pero siempre lo he hecho y lo seguiré haciendo¿espero no te moleste? –Dándole un beso en la frente – apúrate que aún tenemos tiempo

Candy: Gracias papi, pero ¿no se te hace tarde para ir al Hospital?

George: No te preocupes hija, por algo soy jefe de Urgencias, no te preocupes por mí, mejor preocúpate por terminar de desayunar

Candy: Si –se apura a desayunar – ya termine sólo me lavo los dientes y nos vamos

George: De acuerdo te espero afuera princesa

Candy: Si

Al llegar al colegio, la camioneta de Candy se estaciona casi en frente de la escuela

George: Bueno princesa, llegamos mucha suerte

Candy: Gracias papi, tu también – dándole un beso – nos vemos

George: Espera, hija, por favor compórtate recuerda que prometiste mejorar tu comportamiento y calificaciones de acuerdo

Candy: Esta bien papi, nada de problemas – sonriendo –

George: Ok princesa, recuerda que hoy llego en la tarde, espero que podamos cenar juntos

Candy: Ok papi, te esperare – dándole otro beso – ahora si nos vemos –bajándose de la camioneta

George: Nos vemos – casi gritándole cuando se bajo de la camioneta – ¡pórtate bien que nada te cuesta! O tal vez si – sonriendo y arrancando la camioneta -

Candy bajo de la camioneta de su padre y camino hacia la imponente entrada del colegio San Pablo, antes de entrar se encontró con sus amigos Tom y Paty.

Tom: Hey Candy¿Qué tal el primer día de clases? –Con cierta burla-

Candy: Hay Tom, ni me digas que sólo de pensar en eso y ver que ya es realidad me mareo – haciendo cara de enferma –

Paty: Vamos Candy, no puede ser tan malo

Candy: No, no es malo es lo peor que me puede pasar

Tom: Jajja vamos jefa ánimo, tarde que temprano esto terminara, pero antes que tú yo estaré fuera –levantando los brazos y poniéndolos detrás de su nuca- e iré a la Universidad

Candy: Como te envidio Tom, la verdad el salir del este Colegio es lo mejor que le puede pasar a cualquiera

Paty: Bueno, chicos luego terminan de denigrar al Colegio, ya vamos a entrar si no llegaremos tarde, y es el primer día de clases.

Candy y Tom: Si Paty – con desgano –

Los tres entraron al colegio, el Real Colegio San Pablo era la mejor escuela de aquella ciudad, además de ser católico tenía una gran tradición y su estructura aún era antigua, pero mejorada en algunos acabados para preservarla en buen estado, era curioso ver que en estos tiempos todavía hubieran algunas escuelas manejadas por monjas, y esta era una de esas, a pesar de esto la escuela trataba de acoplarse a los nuevos tiempos permitiendo muchas actividades normales como los deportes, las actividades artísticas y culturas que llevan en cualquier otra escuela, pero aun así su origen católico y estricto tenía mucha fuerza, los chicos tenían que llevar al pie de la letra el reglamento y quién lo violará se vería en serios problemas. Todos los alumnos tenían que ir uniformados, los chicos llevaban traje azul marino, acompañado de camisa blanca, corbata y zapatos negros. Las chicas llevaban camisa blanca acompañada de falda tableada a cuadros en azul marino con verde, saco y calcetas azul marino y zapatos negros, ambos uniformes en el saco traían el escudo del Colegio.

Candy: Espero y este curso se pase rápido

Tom: Yo también

Archie: Yo igual – llegando junto a ellos en compañía de Stear – la verdad sólo entro a esta prisión y parece que me comienza a faltar el aire

Stear: Vamos Archie, no es para tanto, hola cosita –saludando con un beso a Paty –

Paty: Hola pollito –volteando a los lados –hay que tener cuidado, no nos vallan a ver la monjas

Archie: A eso me refiero, sólo de pensar que no puedo hacer muchas cosas como besar a alguna chica en pleno pasillo porque va contra las reglas, hace que me empiece a faltar el aire

Stear¿Y se puede saber a qué chica besarías? –dijo con una leve sonrisita

Archie: A nadie –dijo nervioso – sólo era un decir

Candy¿Estás seguro Archie?

Archie: Claro que si Candy, sólo era un decir no tengo intención de andar con ninguna chica

Stear: Nadie dijo que fueras andar con alguien¿O sí?

Archie: Stear, por favor no empieces, sabemos que lo que dije no tiene nada que ver con lo que ustedes están pensando.

Tom: Vamos Archie, no te enojes, más bien no será que tal vez las monjas no se bañan y eso es lo que ocasiona tu falta de aire…jajjajaj

Archie: Tom no empieces, que sólo de imaginarme que pueda ser verdad me dan nauseas

Candy: Tal vez sea cierto, y lo más posible es que la que menos se bañe sea la Hermana Grey jajjajajja

Hermana Grey: -detrás de Candy – ¿hablaba de mi señorita Andrew?

Candy: Ehhh – con sobresalto y volteando a ver a la monja– Buenos Días Hermana Grey, he… sólo comentaba con mis compañeros que estoy muy feliz de volver a la escuela y mucho más feliz de… volver a verla –dijo un tanto nerviosa-

Hermana Grey: Eso espero señorita Andrew, espero y este año rectifique su conducta y calificaciones, y también pase más tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando que en el salón de detención

Candy: Si hermana –bajando la cabeza –

Hermana Grey: Pues bien, vallan a sus clases, buenos días jóvenes – se va y todos le contestan al mismo tiempo-

¡Buenos Días Hermana!

Candy: Ay por poco y me cacha –poniéndose una mano en la frente y suspirando -

Tom: En serio Jefa que de plano te gusta meterte en líos, que hubiera pasado si la vieja esa te escucha que hablas sobre su higiene personal y sus malos olores

Archie: Jajjajaj, pasa que en la primera semana Candy ya tendría su primer castigo, eso sería record

Candy: Cállate Archie, que la boca se te haga pedazos, no puedo permitirme que eso pase, sería el colmo, el primer día ya estar castigada, no eso si que no

Stear: Pues ojalá y lo cumplas Candy, porque a ese ritmo no dudo que otra cosa pase

Candy: Hay no Stear –con preocupación –pero bueno ya olvidemos eso, ya mejor vámonos a clase

Stear: Si tienes razón, hey Archie ¿y Anthony?

Archie: Fue a la dirección ya ves que como es el presidente del comité estudiantil pues tiene que ir a ver todos los pormenores para las actividades de este año.

Stear: Es cierto, cosita también tu y yo tenemos que ir para ver qué actividades habrá para nuestro club de física –dirigiéndose a Paty

Paty: Si, tienes razón después del almuerzo vamos

Stear: Ok –se escucha otra voz que va llegando junto a ellos

Annie: Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? –dijo con una gran sonrisa

Candy: Hola Annie¿Bien y tú¿Qué tal tu primer día?

Annie: Pues estoy algo nerviosa, pero espero que todo salga bien

Paty: Verás que todo saldrá bien¿en qué salón estas?

Annie: Pues –viendo su tira de materias –es el 510

Candy: Que bien Annie, estarás con nostras, bueno con Paty, Archie y yo

Annie: En serio, que bien –mirando la cara de Archie que estaba nervioso por aquella noticia- pues entonces desde ahora me iré con ustedes, sólo dejen que regrese mi hermana, es que se quedo todavía arreglando unos papeles

Tom: Annie, tengo entendido que tú hermana entrará a tercer año

Annie: Así es

Tom: Y ¿a qué grupo entrará?

Annie: Pues, no sé bien, mira ahí viene –señalando a su hermana que se acercaba a los demás

Paty: Hola Flamy¿cómo te va?

Flamy: Bien gracias, Annie démonos prisa te pasaré a dejar a tu salón para que no llegues sola

Annie: No hace falta Flamy, me iré con Candy, Paty y Archie, ellos están en el grupo que me asignaron

Flamy: De acuerdo, entonces yo me voy, quiero llegar temprano

Annie: Flamy, tenía curiosidad por saber ¿A qué grupo te asignaron? –viendo de reojo a Tom sabiendo que le interesaría –

Flamy: Me toco en el 614

Tom: Jajjajajajjajjaj –soltando una carcajada

Flamy¿Qué te parece gracioso? –en tono molesta

Stear: Flamy lamento decirte que tendrás que compartir el año con Tom sentado a tu lado

Flamy¿Queeeeee?, este¿él está en ese grupo? – señalando a Tom -

Tom: Así es mami, así que mejor prepárate –sonriendo maliciosamente

Flamy: Olvídalo, en este preciso instante iré a pedir mi cambio

Stear: No creo que logres mucho, pero no te preocupes Flamy, Anthony y yo también estamos ahí

Flamy: Bueno mínimo no estaré a solas con este

Tom: Hay, pero si bien qué quieres –pasándole un brazo por los hombros y empezando a caminar

Candy: Bueno ahora si ya vámonos, que las clases no tardan en empezar y no puedo llegar tarde el primer día –empezando a caminar

Paty: -Deteniéndose – Hay no ahí vienen

Candy¿Qué¿Quién? – volteando a ver

Por el pasillo vienen caminando cuatro chicas que al pasar todo mundo les abre el paso y las miran como si les tuvieran miedo, otros las miran como si fueran la última coca cola en el desierto, y otros como Candy y sus amigos las miran como si fueran las personas más repugnantes en toda la escuela.

Annie: Candy¿quiénes son esas chicas?

Candy: Son las cuatros jinetas del Apocalipsis

Annie¿Qué¿A poco así les dicen?

Paty: No, pero así las bautizamos nosotras, son las chicas más odiadas, amadas y temidas de este colegio.

Annie¿Cómo, no entiendo?

Candy: Si, Annie, mira hay gente como esas chicas de ahí –señalando a unas chicas que las miran con admiración –ellas son el modelo a seguir de esas niñas, por eso son amadas por ellas y por toda la bola de lusers hombres que las miran con pura morbosidad. En cambio esas otras chicas –señalando a otro grupito de chicas que miran con miedo a las cuatro jinetas –ellas les temen por el simple hecho de ser ellas. Pero por otro lado estamos mucha gente como nosotros que nos vale un bledo lo que ellas hagan o dejen de hacer, pero porque las conocemos y sabemos lo que pueden hacer, y que nos han hecho por eso las odiamos, pero eso te lo contare en otra ocasión.

Annie: Ah ok, pero ¿quiénes son?

Paty: Ah mira la primera de izquierda a derecha es Luisa Carter alias "La peste", por desgracia ella está en nuestro grupo, le decimos la peste porque es la chica con más perfumería en todo la ciudad a parte dicen que es tan chismosa que huele el chisme y siempre mete cizaña.

Luisa era hija de un rico empresario de la ciudad, la chica era de media estatura de piel blanca cabello negro largo hasta debajo de los hombros muy lacio y bien peinado adornado con una diadema, sus ojos eran castaños no muy grandes, sus facciones eran atractivas pero no salían de lo normal, era una tipa "X" pero todo mundo la seguía por con quien se juntaba además de que tenía un gran trasero, pero realmente era un poco estúpida.

Paty: Ahora la que está al otro extremo, la morena, ella es Karen Klaise alias "El hambre", el apodo es más que obvio no es secreto para nadie ver a Karen y darse cuenta que es una anoréxica, además de que dicen que lo único que come es a algún chico de vez en cuando, cómo mi hermano, la verdad no se que le vio a esa tipa –con molestia -

Annie¿Anduvo con tu hermano? –sorprendida -

Paty: Pues lo que se dice andar no, pero tuvieron sus queberes, a parte Karen no es mujer para uno sólo, eso está clarísimo, pero lo bueno es que no la tenemos que soportar tanto, porque ella ya está en su último año

Candy: Hay si gracias a Dios ya se va –mirando al techo como agradeciendo la buena noticia –

Karen era una chica bastante vanidosa, eso lo demostraba al estar demasiado delgada, pero a pesar de esto tenían unos bien formados senos, pero que no se comparaban con los de Flamy, ella vivía sola con su hermano quien casi siempre estaba de viaje ya que se encargaba de los negocios de la familia. Ella era un poco más bajita que Luisa su piel era morena bien bronceada, su cabello era ondulado, lo traía amarrado de un lado y era color castaño oscuro y sus ojos en el mismo color, sus facciones era un poco más finas, pero tampoco eran fuera del otro mundo, además de que utilizaba bastante maquillaje para no verse demacrada por lo delgada que estaba.

Paty: Ahora toca turno a la pelirroja y enemiga número uno de Candy

Candy: Ah sí, yo te la presento Annie, la pelirroja se llama Elisa Legan y es llamada por nosotros como "La Guerra". Esta tipa es una de las fuertes y odiosas del grupo, se cree lo máximo además de que es una zorra y…

Annie¿Y qué Candy?

Candy: Es que me da mucho coraje decirlo –dijo bastante molesta –

Paty: Lo que pasa es que Elisa siempre anda de resbalosa con Anthony, siempre lo ha buscado, y pues como anda con Candy, Elisa no la traga ni Candy a ella

Candy: Si no puedo creer que así Archie haya andado con ella

Annie¿Archie? Anduvo con ella –sorprendida – ¿hace cuanto?

Paty: Pues no tiene mucho, el año pasado, el problema es que obviamente ella sólo lo utilizo para estar cerca de Anthony y pues Archie – callándose porque sabía que la morena se sentiría triste

Annie¿Archie qué? A caso ¿Se enamoro de esa tipa?

Candy: Pues así como enamorarse no, pero no se que le dio como que se obsesiono, pero pues ya se le paso, además esa zorra ya ha pasado por todo el colegio así que dudo que la vuelva a aceptar, pero debes tener cuidado con ella Annie, por algo le decimos la guerra

Annie: Ah sí ¿es muy peligrosa? –dijo con temor -

Paty: Bastante, por eso Candy luego tiene muchos problemas porque ella se los ocasiona, a Elisa si le haces algo o no te dejas de ella prácticamente se han declarado la guerra y no descansara hasta verte derrotada, ah y te lo digo porque ella también está en nuestro grupo.

Elisa, era una chica bastante antipática, muy odiosa y sobre todo muy presumida, era la más alta de todas, pero aún así su estatura era media, su cabello era rojizo y lo traía ondulado en media cola y con su fleco hacia atrás abultado amarrado con un pasador, obviamente su cabello era teñido, su piel era apiñonada sus ojos eran amenazantes en color castaño y sus facciones eran más que nada profundas, el problema es que con la presencia que tenía tan molesta y de mala vibra, no la hacían ver tan bonita, era delgada con un cuerpo bien proporcionado que era lo que tenía a su favor para engatusar a los hombres. Era rica, ya que sus padres eran dueños de una de las mejores firmas de abogados de la ciudad.

Annie: Hay que miedo, con esas chicas, pero ¿Quién es la que falta?

Paty: La que falta es la más peligrosa de todas, creo que más que Elisa

Annie¡Más que esa!

Candy: Si –dijo en tono serio – Susana Marlowe es una de las personas más peligrosas y despiadadas que conozco.

Paty: Mejor conocida como la Muerte, Susana es prácticamente quien maneja a las otras tres, aunque casi siempre hace sus maldades al par con Elisa.

Annie¿Y por qué la muerte?

Candy: Bueno así la bautizo Stear, porque es tan zorra también que no importa que hagas tarde o temprano te va a tocar…jajjajajjajajaja, pero a comparación de Elisa que es tan huila que con cualquiera puede revolcarse, Susana es más selecta sólo se empierna con lo mejor del colegio, dicen que hasta se acostó con el profesor de deportes y que por eso la paso de año porque nunca asistió a esa clase.

Annie¡En serio!

Paty: Si, pero lo que tiene a su favor es que es muy astuta e inteligente nunca pierde la calma al contrario siempre muestra mucha seguridad en lo que hace y dice por ese motivo tiene a todo mundo de su lado, obvio menos a nosotros

Candy: Pero bendito Dios escucho mi ruego y ya se la lleva –haciendo reverencia al cielo – es su último año, ya se va.

Annie: Eso quiere decir que Karen y Susana ya se van a la Universidad

Candy: Pues se supone pero con eso de que están podridas en dinero tal vez no lo hagan, pero eso a mí me vale, la verdad, lo que es peligroso de esa tipa es que también el que se la hace se la paga, y el que no la hace también la paga.

Susana era una chica rubia, la típica Barbie con cabello lacio largo hasta media espalda bien peinado con su fleco hacia atrás abultado y con pasador deteniéndolo, de media estatura, facciones muy finas, con esos ojos azules y boquita pequeña la hicieran parecer una linda chica, pero en realidad era una mosquita muerta y bastante peligrosa, y valla que si esas son las más peligrosas las que aparentan ser buenas pero que a la mera hora son de armas tomar. Ella sólo vivía con su madre, ya que su padre un famoso empresario murió desde que ella era niña pero les había heredado una buena cantidad de dinero. Era bastante presumida, astuta y racista, denigraba a la gente además de que era la capitana de las porristas del colegio, o sea que obviamente todo mundo quería con ella, su cuerpo era delgado muy bien proporcionado, realmente era bella, la más bella de su cuarteto pero aún así estaba podrida por dentro, y eso se veía a kilómetros.

Las chicas al pasar en frente de Candy y los demás sólo lanzaron una mirada asesina, pero Candy no se dejo intimidar y las miro de igual manera.

Paty: Será mejor que ahora si vallamos a clases

Candy: Si tienes razón Paty, vamos Annie

Annie: Si vamos, y ¿Archie?

Candy: Va ahí adelante¡Archie espéranos! –gritando-

En otro salón iban llegando Tom, Flamy y Stear quienes se sentaron en la parte pegada a la ventana en los asientos de en medio.

Flamy: Stear, por favor siéntate a lado de mi –dijo jalándolo del brazo algo que Tom esperaba que hiciera

Stear: Si claro, de hecho este es mi lugar

Tom: Y este es el mío –sentándose atrás de Flamy – de aquí toda la perspectiva es hermosa

Flamy¿Cuándo dejaras de molestarme mastodonte?

Tom: No lo sé, tal vez cuando me des un beso –cerrándole el ojo –

Flamy: Pues te quedarás esperando, que horror darte un beso

Tom: Ya lo veremos mamita

Flamy: Ya no me digas mamita, no seas vulgar – en eso llega Anthony y se sienta atrás de Stear

Anthony: Hey chicos, hola Flamy que gusto tenerte aquí

Flamy: Diría lo mismo Anthony pero a mis espaldas – mirando a Tom – hay algo que no me tiene del todo bien

Anthony: Tom, ya no la molestes

Tom: Pues ni le he hecho nada –cruzando los brazos y sonriendo –sólo quiero hacerle más amena la estancia aquí

Flamy: Si claro –dijo sarcástica, al mismo tiempo voltea en el otro extremo del salón ve una cara conocida – No puedo creerlo – dice en voz baja

Stear¿Qué pasa Flamy?

Flamy: Eh nada – en eso entra su profesor y comienza la clase –

En el salón de Candy, la clase de Anatomía con la profesora Mary Jane ya había empezado, la profesora Mary Jane era de edad avanzada tendría por ahí de los 60 o más, pero aún así estaba fuerte y valla que era muy buena maestra.

Mary Jane: Jóvenes espero y este curso sea de lo más provechoso para ustedes así que espero toda la disposición de su parte.

Paty: -en voz baja – Dicen que es de las mejores maestras del colegio, me muero de ganas por aprender de ella

Candy: Si yo también

Archie: Pero Paty a ti todos los maestros se te hacen lo mejor del mundo, aparte para que tanta emoción si hasta ahorita yo que sepa no quieres ser doctora

Paty: Pues no, pero pues quien sabe tal vez gracias a Mary Jane cambie mis tendencias y decida ser doctora

Annie: Aunque la profesora se ve bastante estricta

Candy: Si, espero y no se ensañe conmigo como todos están acostumbrados

Mary Jane: La puedo ayudar señorita Andrew

Candy: Perdón

Mary Jane: Si tiene alguna duda, quisiera que la externara conmigo y se abstuviera de distraer a sus demás compañeros... De hecho –viendo la lista –parece ser que tenemos una nueva alumna, señorita Britheng pase al frente por favor

Annie: -nerviosa – si – levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia el frente del salón seguida por la mirada de sus compañeros en especial la de Archie

Mary Jane: Bien señorita haga el favor de presentarse, diga su nombre, de donde viene y la razón por la que esta aquí

Annie: Si, mi nombre es Annie Britheng y acabo de llegar de la ciudad de New York, entre a este Colegio ya que es el mejor de la cuidad además de que mi antiguo colegio también era católico.

Mary Jane¿En qué colegio estudiaba antes?

Annie: En el Colegio de San Patricio

Mary Jane: Que bien, el mejor colegio en New York y de los mejores del país, muy bien muchas gracias, tome asiento.

Annie: Gracias –camina a su lugar en ese momento mira a los ojos de Archie quien la había estado observando, le sonríe y se sienta-

Mary Jane: Bien comencemos la clase. Hablemos sobre el cuerpo humano…

Otra persona en la clase no había dejado de poner atención a lo que dijo Annie, sólo que esta no tenía buenas intenciones

Elisa: Así que el Colegio San Patricio –observando a Annie-

Luisa¿Qué dices Elisa?

Elisa: Que la nueva parece que viene de muy buena familia, podríamos hacer una nueva adquisición

Luisa: A mí me parece demasiado tímida, además fíjate con quien está sentada

Elisa: Si, ya me di cuenta, pero podemos hacer que eso cambie

Luisa¿Qué vas a hacer?

Elisa: Pues, aún no lo sé pero ya se me ocurrirá algo

Luisa¿Qué tal si no quiere juntarse con nosotras?

Elisa: Pues peor para ella –sonriendo maliciosamente -

Después de las primeras dos clases y antes del almuerzo todos tenían que asistir a misa, la iglesia del Colegio era muy bonita además de grande, pues todos los alumnos tenían que asistir sin excusa. Candy y los demás se colocaron juntos en la parte casi de hasta atrás y estaban esperando a que la misa diera comienzo.

Candy: La clase de Mary Jane estuvo fantástica

Paty: Ni que lo digas, muy buena no esperaba menos de ella

Stear: Te lo dije Candy, Mary Jane es muy buena, pero eso si muy estricta además de que deja mucha tarea y sus exámenes son un tormento.

Candy: Pues no me importa por primera vez una clase me gusta

Tom: Valla eso sí que es una verdadera noticia. Tu Annie ¿Qué tal tus primeras clases?

Annie: Muy bien, tanto la clase de Mary Jane como la del profesor O'Conor de química fueron muy buenas

Stear: Esperemos y el profe O'Conor les dure todo el año, con eso de que siempre está enfermo

Annie: En serio, que mala suerte

Candy: No Annie que buen suerte, y tú ¿qué tal tus clases Flamy?

Flamy: -Distraída –he, perdón no te escuche

Candy¿Qué cómo te fue en tus clases?

Flamy: Bien – distraída como buscando a alguien entre la gente-

Candy¿Qué tienes¿A quién buscas?

Flamy: A nadie, olvídalo

En otro extremo de la Iglesia

Karen: Lo viste Susana, ese chico era un cuero

Susana: Claro que lo vi, ese chico nuevo esta…hermoso

Karen: Obvio se ve que le gustaste

Susana: Claro, eso es normal, pero me pareció tan extraño, como que no quería ser notado

Karen: Si, parece algo tímido, por cierto ¿no lo vez? –volteando a los lados –

Susana: No –volteando a los lados –pero debe de estar por ahí, en la próxima clase lo abordare, ese chico tiene que ser mío

Elisa: -que iba llegando junto con Luisa - ¿De quién hablan?

Karen: De un chico nuevo en nuestro grupo que esta buenísimo

Luisa: En serio

Elisa: Y ¿Cómo se llama?

Karen: No lo sabemos aún, en las clases que tuvimos ahorita los profesores no pidieron que se presentaran a los nuevos- en eso entra la hermana Grey y todo mundo guarda silencio –

La misa se estaba llevando de lo más normal posible, cuando en la puerta de la iglesia se dibuja una figura con un cigarrillo en la mano.

Hermana Cristina: Disculpa –en voz baja – haz el favor de apagar eso, es una falta de respeto al colegio y a la iglesia, y toma tu lugar

Terry: Y si no quiero que –dijo en tono altanero

Hermana Cristina: Como te atreves a faltarme al respeto –dijo indignada –

Terry: Por favor, no se ofenda, la verdad aquí no veo letreros de no fumar, además sólo vine a asomarme porque había tanta gente, pero no pienso quedarme

Hermana Cristina: Hágame el favor de pedir disculpas y tome su lugar si no quiere que lo reprenda –dijo ya molesta –

Terry: Jajjajaj –soltando una carcajada que se oyó en toda la Iglesia y que hizo que todo mundo volteara – No me haga reír, yo pedirle disculpas a usted ni si quiera a mi padre se las he dado.

Hermana Grey: Que pasa aquí –acercándose a donde estaban Terry y la monja –

Hermana Cristina: Este joven que me ha faltado al respeto, y no sólo a mí también a Dios, ha entrado fumando a este recinto y niega a quedarse en misa

Mientras tanto todas las miradas de los alumnos estaban expectantes sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, algunas de esas miradas eran las de Flamy, Susana y Candy.

Susana: Ahí está, esa hermosura de hombre –dijo con lujuria -

Flamy: Así que también estas aquí Grandchester

Candy: Pero, si eres tú –dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima –

En ese momento como si él hubiera sentido la mirada de Candy, volteo a verle directamente a los ojos, sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, fue otra vez un choque al corazón, Candy sorprendida y el sólo la miraba con una sonrisa en la boca, era obvio que algo estaba pasando entre ellos sin darse cuenta, en ese instante Terry le da una fumada a su cigarro sin dejar de ver a Candy.

Hermana Grey: Joven Grandchester, hágame el favor de apagar eso, pídale una disculpa a Sor Cristina y pase a tomar asiento.

Terry: Pues, le diré hermanita de la caridad –en tono burlesco – mi cigarro no es necesario apagarlo porque ya se termino – dándole una última fumada, tirando el cigarro al suelo de la iglesia y echándole el humo en la cara a la hermana Grey – ahora no le puedo pedir disculpas a la hermana aquí presente porque sería hipócrita de mi parte, y la verdad no quiero ser un pecador al mentir, porque mentir es pecado, y en tercera la verdad su oferta de quedarme a rezar es tentadora –volteando a ver a Candy – pero creo que tendré que rechazarla, rezar me aburre –volteándose y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta – nos vemos – alzando una mano para despedirse

Hermana Grey: Deténgase ahí, usted no va a venir a faltarme al respeto a mí y mucho menos a este Colegio – queriéndolo seguir –

Terry: -que se detuvo en la puerta – Hermana, como lo siento por usted, pero el decir la verdad no es faltarle al respeto – en tono burlesco – Nos vemos – se va

Hermana Cristina: Pero, dejará usted que se valla así como así

Hermana Grey: Ya arreglare cuentas con él –volteando a ver a los demás alumnos –Porque se distraen, no deberían de prestar atención a semejantes espectáculos, basta cualquier situación bochornosa para distraerlos, por esa razón hoy harán sus oraciones dos veces, así que comiencen – se escuchan murmullos de desaprobación -¡Silencio! No hagan que les complique más las cosas.

Candy: -pensando – Era él, el chico del Bar, entonces también estudia aquí –soltando una leve sonrisa – No Candy, porque te gusta que este aquí –volteando a ver a Anthony –tú tienes…pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él, además parece que me vio¿me recordará?...quizás no, además que me importa si parece que es un problemático.

La misa termino más tarde de lo normal, por tal motivo su tiempo para almorzar sería mínimo, así que todos se apresuraron a ir al comedor. Candy y los demás llegaron y se sentaron en una misma mesa, que eran rectangulares, quedando de un lado Anthony, Candy, Annie y Flamy; y en frente de ellos estaban Stear, Paty, Archie y Tom.

Archie: No puedo creer que nos hayan castigado, y por culpa de ese estúpido –dijo bastante molesto-

Stear: Pues, si pero que le vamos a hacer

Candy: Vamos chicos, no es para tanto, además ni tan mal castigo, les sirve hacer bien sus rezos desde ahorita para que se vallan acostumbrando

Archie: No inventes Candy, ni tú te tragas ese cuento, además se ve que ese tipo es un altanero, presumido y alborotador

Paty: Y parece que es nuevo, yo jamás le había visto

Tom: Si, es nuevo esta en nuestro grupo

Anthony: Ah sí, yo ni lo vi

Stear: Si creo que estaba sentado en una de las orillas pero como ni hablo ni se notaba que estuviera

Anthony: Me parece que ya lo había visto –volteando a ver a Candy –

Annie: Si yo si…- interrumpida por Flamy

Flamy: No lo creo hermana, somos nuevas aquí –mirándola un poco inquisitiva-

Annie: Si claro –agachando la mirada-

Candy: -Al ver la mirada de Anthony –Los dejo quiero ir al baño antes de que empiece la clase

Anthony¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Candy: No, gracias además ya es tarde no quiero que te retrases

Anthony: Ok –no muy convencido -

Paty: Es cierto, Stear vamos tenemos que ir a ver lo del Club de Física antes de que empiece la otra clase –levantándose-

Stear: Tienes razón vamos –levantándose – Nos vemos luego

Paty: Si, bye

Candy: Nos vemos

Los tres salen del comedor y van caminando por los pasillos, pero en eso Stear y Paty toman otra dirección y Candy sigue caminando, cruza uno de los patios que están algo aislados que tiene muchos árboles y de repente ve humo detrás de unos arbustos y curiosa va a ver que es, y para su sorpresa es el cuerpo del joven ladrón de sus pensamientos que esta acostado boca arriba con las manos tras de su cabeza y se está fumando otro cigarrillo, Candy se acerca sigilosamente, aunque sabe que no quiere ir, algo la atrae hacía allá, no sabe que es sólo sigue su instinto y llega junto a Terry.

Candy: Hola extraño…tengo curiosidad por saber algo –dijo viéndolo desde arriba con una sonrisa – ¿me estás siguiendo?

Terry: -Levantándose y quedando sentado- ¡Hey Pecas¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –Dándole una fumada a su cigarro-

Candy: A que todo lugar donde voy te encuentro, creo que me estas vigilando –sentándose a su lado-

Terry: Jajjaja, pues siento desilusionarte pero no, para mí que tú eres la que me sigue –echándole humo en la cara-

Candy: - quitando el humo de su cara –no hagas eso, claro que no, o sea ni si quiera te conozco para que habría de seguirte

Terry: -Dándole una última fumada y apagando el cigarro –Pues no lo sé hay tantas desquiciadas en estos tiempos que no me sorprendería, con la cara de maniática que tienes jajjajajjaja….-soltando la carcajada-

Candy: Pero, como molestas –haciendo un puchero y dándole un golpe en el brazo –

Terry: Aush…-sobándose – vamos pecas si era una broma

Candy: Pues valla bromitas que haces, mejor dime ¿qué hace un tipo como tú aquí?

Terry: Lo mismo te pregunto yo

Candy: Yo pregunte primero

Terry: Ok, pues ni yo mismo lo se

Candy: Esa no es respuesta

Terry: Pero es la mía, lo siento si no te convence –levantando las manos -

Candy: Ah, entonces yo no te daré la mía –cruzando los brazos -

Terry¿Por qué no?

Candy: Porque…-haciendo un gesto chistoso – mi papi me ha dicho que no hable con extraños, y tú –señalándolo –eres un extraño

Terry: Un extraño con el que has hablado tres veces, les has golpeado dos veces y hasta has caído en sus brazos, de lo ebria que estabas

Candy: Eso no es cierto –poniendo sus manos en la cintura y abriendo más lo ojos – no estaba ebria

Terry: Bueno eso quiere decir que te lanzaste a mis brazos a propósito

Candy: Tampoco, eres un engreído ¿Sabías?

Terry: Pues no eres la primera persona que me lo dice

Candy: Ya lo creo, además de engreído problemático

Terry: Lo dices por lo de la Iglesia

Candy: Pensé que no habría quien fuera capaz de hablarle así a la hermana Grey

Terry: Vamos pecas, que estoy seguro que tú también lo has hecho

Candy: Si lo hubiera hecho ya no estaría aquí, y ya no me digas Pecas

Terry: Pues no hayo como más decirte, además con tanta peca no veo la manera de ignorar ese detalle…jajjajjaj

Candy: Gracioso, me encantan mis pecas ok, pero preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre…me llamo Candy Andrew –dándole la mano –

Terry: -Tomándole la mano y besando el dorso, y mirándola a los ojos –Mucho gusto Candy, mi nombre es Terry Grandchester.

Al sentir ese roce de sus manos, Candy además de sonrojarse sintió como se le enchino la piel, pero lo peor es que le encantaba esa sensación y la mirada que Terry le estaba haciendo.

Candy: -con la cara toda sonrojada y muy nerviosa – Ah…mucho gusto –soltándose rápido –

Terry: Te veo nerviosiña Candy… ¿Te pongo nerviosa? –Sacando un nuevo cigarrillo, Candy para evadir la pregunta que era afirmativa le arrebata a Terry sus cigarrillos - ¡Hey dame eso!

Candy: No –sonriendo – no se debe de fumar en la escuela, más bien no se debería fumar en ningún lugar

Terry: Vamos Candy, dámelos –tratando de quitárselos –

Candy: Ya te dije que no –esquivando los movimientos de Terry para quitárselos -

Terry: Candy – en eso trata de quitárselos y se va encima de ella

Por el movimiento y el forcejeo Terry cayo acostado encima de Candy, ambos se miraban a los ojos, parecía un juego pero realmente la profundidad de sus miradas los transporto a un lugar mágico donde sólo existían los dos, y más allá se podía escuchar el latido de sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo y que de tanta fuerza parecía que se les saldría del pecho. Ese momento eterno jamás se quitaría de sus cabezas, detalles hermosos en la vida como este jamás se borra en la mente de las personas y menos en la de dos que se estaban enamorando sin saberlo aún. Pero ese momento fue cortado, por el sonido de la campana anunciando la próxima clase, en eso Candy reaccionó y se levanto rápidamente.

Candy: Es hora de irme, si no llegare tarde a mi clase –dijo nerviosa- luego nos vemos Terry

Terry: Nos vemos Candy –quedando pensativo mientras Candy se alejaba corriendo de ahí – Candy, no Pecas –sonriendo y buscando algo – Ah…Candy te llevaste mis cigarros.

Candy llego a su clase corriendo, por suerte la clase era de Historia y la profesora era la Hermana Teresita que se llevaba bien con Candy así que la dejo entrar.

Annie: Candy¿Dónde estabas?

Candy: En el baño

Archie: Pues a ¿Cuál fuiste?, o ¿Qué te hizo daño el almuerzo?

Candy: No…como crees, ya mejor hay que poner atención – en eso Candy ve unos cigarrillos en sus manos y los guarda –

Paty se percato de esto, sabía que Candy no fumaba, además la cara de su amiga y la evasiva a hablar sobre donde estaba la hicieron caer en cuentas que Candy estaba con cierta personita que armo tremendo alboroto en la Iglesia, Paty sólo pudo pensar para sí, que parecía que su amiga estaba teniendo un cambio muy grande en su corazón.

Candy: -Al darse cuenta que Paty la miraba -¿Qué pasa Paty?

Paty: -Le sonríe –nada Candy, sólo que se ve que te hizo bien ir al baño

Candy¿Qué? –sorprendida por lo dicho por su amiga

Paty: Nada, mejor pon atención –se voltea –

Candy quedo intrigada por lo dicho por su amiga, pero no supo ni que pensar será que acaso la haya visto cuando estaba con Terry, pero eso no era posible pues el lugar donde estaban casi no pasa gente. En eso Candy ve en su bolsillo los cigarros y sonríe, el momento pasado con Terry había sido muy agradable, además de que le había gustado su compañía como siempre, se había terminado de convencer que era bastante guapo, y que tal parecía que le estaba gustando, pero eso ella se negada a admitirlo. Bien dice que el inicio de clases te prepara sorpresas nuevas, esta fue la sorpresa para Candy encontrar a Terry en el Colegio, pero ¿Por qué él¿Qué su deseo de tenerlo cerca se había cumplido?, pero esa sorpresa no sería la única que recibiría en esa semana sobre él, aún quedaba mucho por saber y por vivir a su lado, eso ella creía que lo pensaba por simpleza, o por locura pero lo que no sabe es que lo hacía porque se estaba empezando a enamorar de él, y no de su propio novio, siempre era Terry en su pensamiento, siempre él, siempre tú.

**HOLA A TODAS MIS NIÑAS LECTORAS…PRECIOSAS, PUES AQUÍ ESTA MI CUARTO CAPITULO, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO, LA VERDAD MUCHO DE LO QUE ESCRIBI ES VERIDICO, COMO EL NOMBRE DE LA HERMANA TERESITA MI MAESTRA DE HISTORIA, AH Y LOS NUMEROS DE LOS GRUPOS SON DE LOS QUE YO TUVE EN LA PREPA…QUE NOSTALGIA…JAJJA PERO BUENO…OJALÁ Y LES HAYA GUSTADO, AHH SE ME OLVADABA DECIRLES QUE DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR SE ME OLVIDO COMENTAR QUE COMO SE VE QUE SE DE BEBIDAS ALCOHOLICAS,…JAJJAJAJ….LOS NOMBRES DE TODAS ESAS BEBIDAS SON VERÍDICOS TAMBIEN EHHH…NO ES CHORO…JAJJAJAJ…Y OBVIO UNO DE MIS FAVORITOS ES LA QUE SE LLAMA BELLEZA AMERICANA..JAJAJ HAY LUEGO LES PREPARO UNA…JAJAJA…SALUDOTES A TODAS…LAS QUIERO…OK...BESSTTSSSS**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy**


	5. Aceptando mis Sentimientos

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_En mi pasado te soñé…en mi presente te deseo…y para el futuro…se que te tendré._

CAPITULO V ACEPTANDO MIS SENTIMIENTOS 

¿Cuándo te empiezas a dar cuenta que estas cambiando¿cuál es el momento en que ese cambio se da en cada uno?, porque es fácil decir que uno está cambiando, pero ¿cómo saber que en realidad está sucediendo?; pero todavía hay algo más complicado y es aceptar cuando uno mismo ya cambio, por el simple hecho de que en ocasiones nos queremos aferrar al pasado, porque pensamos que si dejamos ir a nuestro pasado, la felicidad que nos brindo no se podrá repetir o jamás podrá ser superada, pero eso es mentira, siempre vendrán mejores momentos que la vida te brindará, simplemente se tiene que vencer el miedo, no tener miedo a aceptar los cambios de la vida, tener agallas para enfrentar al futuro que siempre es prometedor, pero sobre todo recibirlo de la mejor manera para que este siempre tenga cosas buenas que ofrecer y las que no sean buenas, nosotros mismos transformarlas en algo bueno, de todo se aprende y de todo se saca algo bueno; como en estos momentos ciertas personas están enfrentando un cambio en sus vidas y en sus corazones que deben de aceptar y dejar que fluya, y de otras personas que deberán de aceptar esos cambios aunque no sean buenos para ellos, pero que deben de sacar lo mejor para no sentirse traicionados por la vida, y poder seguir adelante.

Candy y Paty están en el cuarto de la primera haciendo tarea

Candy: Si que esta tarea de Mary Jane esta complicada y pesada –haciendo muecas –pero bueno ya habíamos sido advertidas por Stear y Tom, y aceptamos el reto

Paty: Y valla que nos advirtieron bastantes veces, pero no puedes negar Candy que estas tareas son muy útiles e interesantes

Candy: No lo dudo, pero – suspirando –a este ritmo creo que me volveré clienta de la Biblioteca…uno de los pocos lugares en la escuela que no suelo frecuentar. ¿Qué hora es Paty?

Paty: Son – viendo su reloj –Las 5

Candy: Um, Annie ya tardo –levantándose y viendo hacia la ventana –dijo que sólo iba a comer y se venía pero tal parece que no vendrá

Paty: Vamos Candy, ya vendrá, tal vez tuvo que hacer algo más

Candy: Si, yo creo –regresando y sentándose en la cama y tomando su lap top – pues bien a trabajar – ¡Toc¡Toc! alguien toca la puerta- Pase

George: Hola princesa, que tal Paty –quedándose en la puerta –Aquí las buscan –entra Annie –

Paty: Hola señor Andrew, Annie como estas

Annie: Hola perdón por el retraso –saludando a ambas

Candy: Hello papi –levantándose y yendo a darle un beso en la mejilla – Annie pues dónde andabas que no llegabas

Annie: Perdón Candy, es que tuve que acompañar a mi hermana a un mandado, por eso me dilate

Candy: Con razón, pero bueno, gracias señor papa –dirigiéndose a George – lo puedo ayudar en algo más –sonriendo -

George: No princesa, ya que cumplí mi misión de traer a otra princesa al barco de las tareas, sólo venía a ver si no se les ofrecía algo antes de irme, la cena ya esta lista sólo la calientan cuando quieran cenar ok

Candy: Si papi gracias

Paty y Annie: Gracias Señor

George: Bueno niñas me voy, portéense bien de acuerdo, y que terminen pronto, nos vemos princesa –dándole un beso a Candy – Nos vemos chicas

Paty y Annie: Hasta luego señor

Candy: Bye papi, con cuidado –cerrando la puerta – pues bueno chicas ahora si estamos solas

Annie: No sabía que tu padre trabajaba por las noches¿En qué trabaja Candy?

Candy: Es médico, es jefe de urgencias del Hospital del Condado de Chicago, y pues hay días que tiene que quedarse toda la noche, que de hecho son muy seguidos

Annie: Ah, y ¿no te da miedo estar sola en las noches? – dijo temerosa –

Candy: Pues no ya me acostumbre, además casi siempre me la paso con Paty, me quedo en su casa o ella viene, y cuando me quedo sola, pues trato de ocuparme en cualquier cosa para no recordar que estoy sola, como hoy, haciendo mi tarea

Paty: Aunque lamento decirte amiga que hoy no me podré quedar

Candy¿Por qué?

Paty: Porque quede en ayudar a mi madre con unas costuras de un mantel que está haciendo

Candy: Bueno –haciendo mueca –Oye Annie no quisieras quedarte a dormir hoy aquí conmigo

Annie: Claro Candy, gracias sólo que tendría que ir por mi ropa de dormir

Candy: Si claro, en un rato vamos

Paty: Bueno ya no me quedo con el pendiente de dejarte sola

Mientras tanto en casa de Anthony

Anthony¿Madre has visto el control del Televisor?

Rose Mary: Debe de estar en la cómoda a un lado de la Tele –entrando en la sala- Hola chicos –saluda a Stear y Archie

Archie: Que tal señora Brower

Rose Mary: Hola Archie, que tal te va

Archie: Bien gracias

Rose Mary: Que gusto – Volteando hacia Stear – ¿y tú cómo estas Stear?

Stear: Bien Señora

Rose Mary¿Cómo se encuentra su tía?

Stear: Bien gracias, pero me temo que un poco molesta porque no la ha ido a ver

Rose Mary: Ah sí que pena, dile que me disculpe, es que he estado muy ocupada, con el viaje que hicimos a París deje muchos pendientes, pero dile que mañana sin falta paso a verla

Stear: De acuerdo señora, yo le diré

Rose Mary¿Ya lo encontraste hijo?

Anthony: Si aquí esta mamá, gracias

Rose Mary: Bueno, ahorita les traigo unos refrigerios para que coman, con su permiso –sale de la sala y va hacia la cocina -

Anthony: Gracias mamá –usando el televisor y poniendo una película – ¿Oigan y Tom?

Archie: Tenía práctica, pero dijo que si venía creo que salía a las 5

Anthony: Ah –viendo su reloj – seguro ya viene en camino

Archie: La verdad que flojera eso de entrenar ya empezando las clases

Anthony: Lo dices porque a ti no te gustan los deportes

Archie: Claro que me gustan, sólo verlos, pero practicarlos es diferente

Stear: Tú sólo prácticas uno, y de hecho eres muy bueno

Archie: A si –intrigado - ¿Cuál?

Stear: El peinado perfecto, tienes record en estar parado más tiempo en el espejo peinándote esas greñas…jajjajajj

Archie: Graciosito – lanzándole un cojín en la cara –

Anthony: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, oye Stear ¿has hablado con el chico nuevo?

Stear¿Quién, Grandchester?

Anthony: Si, el tipo que armo el alboroto en la capilla

Stear: No, pero creo que tendré que empezar a hablarle

Anthony¿Por qué? –intrigado -

Stear: Porque el profesor de Matemáticas me pidió que lo involucrara para cuando hiciéramos los grupos para trabajar en clase con eso de que no habla con nadie

Archie: Pues no veo la necesidad de que seas tú quien le hables, deja que lo haga alguien más, y mejor evítate problemas y no te acerques a ese tipo que se ve de lo más antipático y grosero

Anthony: Si Stear, mejor ni le hables

Stear: El único que parece que si le habla un poco en el salón es Tom

Anthony¿Tom?, pero cómo nunca he visto que se le acerque nadie

Stear: Pues no creo que ya sean amigos, sólo los he visto cruzar algunas palabras, pero ¿por qué te interesa tanto?

Anthony: No es que me importe sólo que ese tipo no me cae bien, y no quisiera que tuvieras problemas, recuerda que debo mantener el orden por algo soy el presidente del comité estudiantil

Stear: Descuide señor presidente no tendrá ningún problema – haciendo saludo militar, en eso llega Tom –

Tom¿Hey cómo andan? –entrando y saludando a todos-

Archie: Rezando por que no llegaras…ajajajjaj

Tom: Lo sé mi vida, sé que no puedes estar sin mi – le lanza un beso –

Archie: Eres un asco…jajjajaj

Anthony¿Qué tal la practica?

Tom: Pues bastante cansada, el entrenador quiere que este año repitamos el campeonato y dice que es mejor empezar duro desde el principio

Stear: Espero así de duro le des a la escuela, recuerda que este es último año

Tom: Si, ni me lo recuerdes no puedo fallar

Archie¿Y así de duro les vas dar a las chicas?…jajjaj

Tom: Eso que ni que amigo, ya tengo a una en la mira, está un poco rejega pero ya verás que caerá

Anthony: Bueno luego hablan de sus intimidades, ahora hay que ver la película

En la cocina de Candy

Candy: Annie pásame ese plato por favor

Annie: Si aquí tienes –dándole el plato - ¿Y cuanto llevas con Stear? –Dirigiéndose a Paty-

Paty: Llevamos un año 3 meses, pero como nos conocemos desde siempre, parece ser que llevamos toda una vida juntos

Annie: Que lindo, y tú Candy ¿Cuánto llevas con Anthony?

Candy: -sacando el plato caliente del horno – Eh, ah llevamos también como un año

Annie¿Cómo que un año¿Qué no recuerdas la fecha? –mirándola extrañada ella y Paty

Candy: Dirás que soy una despistada, pero en este momento no lo recuerdo –soplándole al plato con la comida caliente – bueno chicas este spaghetti ya está, así que a cenar, ah falta la salsa, voy por ella –sale de la cocina

Annie: Paty¿a poco siempre es así de despistada?

Paty: Pues, es despistada, pero estos días ha estado rara, y creo saber porque

Annie¿Por qué?

Paty: Ya verás – entra Candy – Oye Candy

Candy: Que pasa –echándole salsa a su pasta –

Paty: Estos días te he visto rara, además de que en los descansos ya no estás con nosotros, pues ¿Dónde te metes?

Candy: Ah –nerviosa – pues por ahí, voy a caminar, al baño, a muchas partes

Paty: Ah, claro siento que me ocultas algo, no sé porque

Candy: Hay Paty alucinas, para nada

Paty: Ah no, eso quiere decir ¿qué entre nosotras no hay secretos verdad? –Cruzando los brazos-

Candy: Claro que no

Paty: Y entonces porque me has ocultado que empezaste a fumar

Candy: Fumar, yo claro que no

Paty: Entonces porque siempre tienes contigo una cajetilla de cigarros, además de que tu ropa de vez en cuando huele a cigarro

Candy: -se huele la ropa – claro que no, Paty ni fumo ni me pasa nada

Paty: Candy ¿Por qué no mejor me dices la verdad, somos amigas no?

Candy: Es…que…-bajando la mirada-

Paty¿Te estás viendo con el chico nuevo?

Candy: Eh…sólo platicamos –agachando la cabeza –

Paty: Candy, no tiene nada de malo que hagas amigos, sólo ten cuidado

Annie: Si Candy, ese chico es una fichita

Candy: Si lo sé –sonríe –pero no se preocupen que se me cuidar además Terry no es tan malo como parece, es muy gracioso, por eso me gusta estar con el

Paty: Así que se llama Terry

Candy: Si Terry Grandchester

Annie: Yo ya lo conozco

Candy: En serio ¿de dónde?

Annie: De mi antigua escuela, bueno yo sólo lo conozco de vista, pero la que lo conoce más es mi hermana

Paty: Así que también es de New York

Candy: Bueno en si es inglés, pero hasta hace poco vivía en New York y me contó que se mudo hace poco con su madre

Paty¿Y qué otras cosas te ha contado? Porque pasan bastante tiempo juntos

Candy: Pues nada en especial –sonrojada –de cosas sin importancia

Annie: Candy te pusiste roja¿acaso te gusta Terry?

Candy: No –nerviosa –como crees

Annie: Pues yo no le veo nada de malo, al contrario se me hace una persona muy interesante además de guapo, pero no como…-se quedo callada y se pone roja

Candy: Como Archie…jajjajajja, no te preocupes Annie ya sé que te gusta admítelo

Annie: Bueno…si…-se sonroja – jajjajajja…pero no le vayas a decir ok

Candy: Ok…amiga será un secreto…jajjajaj –levantando la mano derecha en señal de juramento-

Paty¿Y Anthony?

Candy¿Qué pasa con él?

Paty: Pues por lo que me doy cuenta, ahora prefieres estar con Terry que con tu propio novio y eso quiere decir que Anthony ya no es tan importante para ti

Candy: No es así, bueno a Anthony lo quiero mucho, pero como que estos últimos días con Terry han sido muy diferentes, me he sentido tan bien con él, es cómo si nos conociéramos de siempre, nos reímos, nos peleamos, jugamos, hasta nos ayudamos con las tareas y eso que luego él ni entra a sus clases, y todo esto sólo ha pasado en menos de una semana, siento que mi vida ha dado un giro de 360 grados

Annie: Entonces ¿Piensas dejar a Anthony?

Candy: Pues, no se ya nunca lo veo y no es que no pueda, si no que ya no me nace esa necesidad de tenerlo conmigo, sé que es injusto pero es lo que siento, pero no se

Paty: Pues piénsalo bien Candy, porque Anthony antes que ser tu novio ha sido tu amigo toda la vida

Candy: Si, lo sé y eso es lo que más preocupa, pero lo que me intriga es él porque me siento así porque además no sé si Terry sienta lo mismo que yo, que tal si sólo está pasando el rato, o si sólo le intereso como amiga

Annie: No lo creo Candy, pero eso quiere decir que si te gusta Terry

Candy: - se tapa la cara y la apoya en la mesa – Ahhh….creo que si- Paty y Annie gritan de emoción

Paty: Era más que obvio, sólo me torturabas con ocultarlo

Annie: Si Candy, era mejor admitirlo

Candy: Pero conste que sólo me gusta un poquito –haciendo una señal de pequeñito con los dedos y sonriendo – ahora sólo espero que no le sea tan indiferente

Annie: Ya verás que no –agarrando la mano de Candy -

Paty: Y perdona que te lo diga, pero entonces ¿qué vas a hacer con Anthony?

Candy: -seria- pues trataré de hablar con él, porque independientemente de lo que pase entre Terry y yo, creo que es justo que le aclare que no lo amo y que si esto ya no está funcionando para mí es mejor terminar con esto y salvar nuestra amistad

Paty: Es lo mejor –viendo su reloj – ya me voy mi mamá me ha de estar esperando, las veo mañana ok –despidiéndose de las dos y saliendo de la casa

Candy: Si, gracias nos vemos mañana, oye Annie ¿Qué tanto sabes de Terry, de cuándo estaban en la escuela de New York?

Annie: Pues muy poco, a pesar de que era famoso por sus desplantes y su mala actitud, no lo llegue a tratar, pero Flamy si, iban en el mismo grupo, sólo sé que fuma y bebe mucho y que las chicas lo adoran por eso, ah y que su padre es un aristócrata muy rico

Candy: Y ¿Las chicas los seguían mucho?

Annie: Pues de que lo seguían, vaya que sí pues realmente es muy atractivo, pero el también era conocido por tratar mal a la gente, o sea que no dejaba que nadie se le acercara ni siquiera las chicas más bonitas del colegio, de hecho con mi hermana fue de las pocas personas que cruzo palabras en ese lugar, pero realmente no sé si llegaron a ser amigos

Candy: Ah, bueno

Annie: Tranquila Candy, algo si te puedo asegurar Terry no dejo a ninguna novia en New York que te pueda hacer sombra

Candy: -sonriendo – gracias amiga, bueno vamos a tu casa por tus cosas

Annie: Si vamos

En casa de Annie y Flamy

Annie¿Entonces puedo quedarme con Candy mami?

Elizabeth: Esta bien pero llévate tus cosas de la escuela de una vez para que no estés a las prisas mañana, recuerda que no vamos a estar ni tu padre ni yo

Annie: Ah sí que se van de viaje de nuevo – triste - ¿A dónde van ahora?

Elizabeth: A Boston por un par de días, ya sabes que no me gusta dejar a tu padre sólo en sus reuniones, tú hermana me va a llevar al Aeropuerto, pero mañana espero se vallan juntas a la escuela

Annie: Si mamá

Candy: No se preocupe señora yo cuidare bien de Annie

Elizabeth: Gracias Candy, bueno vámonos Flamy –saliendo de la casa -

Flamy: Si mamá –cargando la maleta de su madre – Annie por favor cierra bien cuando salgas

Annie: Si, nos vemos

Candy: Adiós Flamy, oye ¿no quieres quedarte también con nosotras en mi casa?

Annie: Si Flamy, ven con nosotras para que tú no te quedes sola

Flamy: No gracias, mejor nos vemos mañana…ah Annie se me olvidaba mañana paso por ustedes para irnos a las escuela ok, las quiero listas temprano

Annie: Si Flamy, nos vemos

Flamy: Nos vemos –cierra la puerta –

Candy: Annie siempre es así de mandona –haciendo una mueca-

Annie: Si, ella parece más como mi mamá

Candy: Si ya lo veo, bueno vamos por tus cosas

En la puerta de la casa de Anthony

Stear: Nos vemos mañana Anthony

Archie: Si nos vemos

Anthony: Si chicos, cuídense

Tom: Nos vemos compadre

Anthony: Espera Tom –deteniéndolo – quisiera preguntarte algo

Tom: Si que pasa

Anthony: Supe que has hecho amistad con el chico nuevo, este Grandchester

Tom: Pues lo que se dice amistad no, sólo hemos platicado un par de veces

Anthony¿De qué?

Tom: Pues nada en especial, casi no habla¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Anthony: No por nada, curiosidad además como es el chico nuevo es mi deber enterarme de quien es por lo de mi cargo en el comité estudiantil

Tom: Ah claro, pues si quieres saber de él pregúntale a Candy

Anthony: - enojado – ¿Conoce a Candy ese tipo?

Tom: Pues sí, los he visto juntos un par de veces platicando, de hecho la primera vez que hablamos me pregunto por ella

_Flash Back_

_En el salón de clases, están Stear y Flamy platicando con el profesor, Anthony no está y Tom está sentado en su lugar escuchando música en eso llega Terry y se sienta a lado de él._

_Terry¿Tú juegas en el equipo de Futbol verdad?_

_Tom: Así es –quitándose los audífonos -__ ¿qué te interesa?_

_Terry: No_

_Tom: Entonces ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_Terry: Curiosidad, si yo quisiera darme de golpes con otro tipo lo hacía sin tener que ponerme un casco ni protecciones, eso no es de hombres_

_Tom: Jajaj, bueno puedo seguir tu consejo la próxima vez que juegue, me llamo Tom – dándole la mano-_

_Terry: Soy Terry –recibiendo el saludo – _

_Tom: Tú eres el que hizo rabiar a la Grey_

_Terry: Jajaj…si, pero pues no sé porque hacen tanto alboroto por nada_

_Tom: Bueno es que aquí ese tipo de actitud son muy penadas, la verdad a mi parecer exageran pero pues ya que_

_Terry: Si…oye tú eres amigo de la pecosa…digo de Candy_

_Tom: Pecosa…jajjajaj…espera que le diga eso…jajjajaj…si soy su amigo¿qué la conoces?_

_Terry: Si, bueno hemos hablado un par de veces_

_Tom: Ah…pues no te la recomiendo mucho de amiga, es bastante problemática, la verdad no sé cómo es que sigue aquí adentro de la prisión_

_Terry: Jajaja…si ya me di cuenta que es un fichita_

_Tom: Quien no lo sabe…jajjaja…no ya fuera de coto es muy buena onda…Candy es muy especial, es como otra hermana para mi, a la jefa la conozco desde siempre_

_Terry: Ah…la jefa…jajjajjajaj…así que tenemos una jefa pecosa…jajja –suena la campana de término de clase-_

_Tom: Jajajja...exactamente…jajjajajja…bueno te dejo...tengo práctica_

_Terry: Nos vemos _

_Tom: Nos vemos_

_Fin del Flas Back_

Anthony¿Y entonces ellos se frecuentan? –dijo nervioso y enojado-

Tom: Ah pues no sé, no soy su nana para andar siguiéndolos

Anthony: Más le vale a ese tipo no acercarse a mi novia

Tom: Vamos Anthony, no te pongas loco, además Terry es muy buena onda y no creo que Candy teniéndote a ti se fije en alguien más

Anthony: Pues de todas maneras, quiero que me digas cuando ese tipo te pregunte por Candy ok

Tom: Pues no estoy de acuerdo, pero pues ya veremos, nos vemos Anthony

Anthony se queda algo intrigado por lo que le conto Tom además de que estaba muy molesto porque recordaba que estos días Candy no estaba casi con él, y se imaginaba que era por Terry, porque seguramente estaba con él, y eso lo tenía que aclarar tenía que quitarse esa duda. Para su suerte en ese momento de la casa Brigthen salían Candy y Annie, Anthony las alcanzo antes de que cruzaran la calle y las abordo, pero en ese momento se sentía muy molesto por todo lo que su cabeza pensaba así que no fue muy cordial.

Anthony¡Candy! Necesito hablar contigo

Candy: Ah hola Anthony¿si de qué?

Anthony: Perdón Annie pero quisiera que fuera a solas

Annie: No se preocupen, te espero en la puerta Candy –se va –

Candy: Si gracias¿De qué quieres hablar?

Anthony: Quiero que me expliques ¿cómo es eso que tienes amistad con el tipo nuevo ese Grandchester? –dijo molesto y agarrando de un brazo algo fuerte al Candy –

Candy¿Quién te dijo eso? – nerviosa y asustada –

Anthony: No importa quién me lo dijo, lo que importa es que lo sé, y no quiero que le hables entendido

Candy: Tú no tienes ninguno derecho a decirme con quien hablar y con quien no –soltándose de Anthony – además ¿a ti en qué te afecta en que le hable?

Anthony: Claro que me afecta, tú eres mi novia y no te quiero cerca de ese tipo, esa amistad no te conviene Candy, y te puedo asegurar que el no te ve con ojos de amiga

Candy¿Qué dices?

Anthony: Que estoy seguro que él quiere algo más que tu amistad, lo supe desde que los vi abrazados en el Holler

Candy: Anthony no digas tonterías, él sólo no dejo que cayera al suelo

Anthony: Crees que yo me trago ese cuento, vi como te miraba, Candy no me mientas, fue suficiente que primero me dijeras que no lo conocías cuando te lo pregunte, cuando seguramente estas con él todo el día y hace tiempo que se frecuentan

Candy: Estas paranoico –dijo molesta – mejor luego hablamos cuando estés más calmado –se va a ir pero Anthony la detiene –

Anthony: No Candy no me dejes, espera –cambiando el semblante a uno más suave – perdóname es sólo que no me gusta que hables con él, me da miedo que te pueda hacer algo

Candy: Como crees, Anthony de todas maneras yo se me cuidar

Anthony: - la abraza – Candy, no quiero perderte, si eso pasará me moriría…Te amo demasiado

Candy: -muy incómoda por el abrazo – Vamos Anthony, cálmate –separándose del abrazo –

Anthony: Lo siento cariño pero es que no quiero que nos separemos –agarrando su cara con las dos manos – Te amo mucho

Candy: Bueno Anthony, ya me tengo que ir –quitando las manos de Anthony de su rostro – luego nos vemos

Anthony: Ok cariño –dándole un beso en la boca –Te amo

Candy: -haciendo una leve sonrisa no muy convincente – Nos vemos – Se va

Candy corre a su casa, y entra junto con Annie que la estaba esperando, Anthony sólo se les queda mirando hasta que entran, en eso él se dirige a su casa, pero lleva un semblante extraño

Anthony: Candy, mi Candy no permitiré que nadie nos separe, ni si quiera ese Grandchester, te defenderé a como dé lugar.

En casa de Paty, esta ella en su habitación sentada cociendo un bordado, en eso entra Tom

Tom¿Qué haces hermanita?

Paty: Un bordado para el nuevo mantel de mamá

Tom: Algún día yo quiero aprender, sólo no quiero picarme muchos dedos –sentándose en la cama-

Paty: Con práctica verás que no serán muchas veces las que te piques –sonriendo –

Tom: Eso espero, oye manita necesito preguntarle algo

Paty: Dime

Tom¿Qué tipo de relación hay entre Candy y Terry, si lo conoces el chico nuevo?

Paty: Si lo conozco, pero ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Tom: Pues porque creo que metí la pata, hace un rato Anthony me pregunto si conocía a Terry, y pues le dije que sí, pero le dije que también conocía a Candy ya que los he visto juntos un par de veces además de que él siempre me pregunta por ella, pero en cuanto se lo dije se puso furioso, por eso quiero saber qué tipo de relación hay entre los dos, porque yo le asegure a Tom que no creo que Candy se fije en alguien más si está con él

Paty: Pues metiste la pata hermanito, porque Candy si está interesada en Terry

Tom¿En serio?, pero yo pensé que estaba muy enamorada de Anthony

Paty: Pues te digo realmente lo que yo siempre he pensado…-dejando su bordado en la mesa – yo creo que Candy nunca ha estado enamorada de Anthony, simplemente le tiene mucho cariño pero sólo como amigo, pero yo creo que ella creyó que podía llegar a amarlo, pero nunca había querido aceptar que eso nunca iba a pasar, pero está pasando ahorita porque ha empezado a sentirse realmente atraída por alguien, y ese es Terry

Tom: Vaya que me sorprende, pero pues entonces ¿qué va a hacer con Anthony?

Paty: Candy dijo que hablaría con él, pasará lo que pasará quiere terminar con esto antes de que se haga demasiado tarde, y eso independientemente si Terry también quiere con ella

Tom: Pues, que se me hace que sí

Paty¿En serio?... ¿Por qué lo dices?... –sentándose con él en la cama - ¿Te ha dicho algo de Candy?

Tom: Pues en primera no hay platica que tengamos que no me pregunte por ella, aunque han sido sólo unas cuantas, pero siempre me pregunta por ella y bastante interesado, además te digo que los he visto juntos en los patios de hasta atrás

Paty: Entonces también le gusta

Tom: Como hombre te puedo decir, que su comportamiento denota que mínimo no le es indiferente

Paty: Que bueno, me alegro por Candy, pero ¿Cómo es eso del comportamiento de un hombre denota su interés por una mujer?

Tom: Pues sí, se ve cómo cambia el semblante de uno cuando se le habla de la chica que le interesa, esa es una de las señales

Paty: Ah, es como si yo te digo o te pregunto sobre Flamy Brigthen

Tom: Exactamente hermanita –dijo sonriendo – ves como me cambio la cara

Paty: Si ya lo veo, pero Tom dime la verdad, Flamy te gusta en verdad, o sólo te interesa para pasar el rato

Tom: Pues…no lo sé aún, desde que la vi me gusto, y me gusto más su forma de ser tan altanera además de que conmigo siempre esta de rejega, eso me gusta más, nunca una chica se me había resistido tanto

Paty: Pero espero y no estés buscándola porque sea un reto para ti porque te está haciendo desplantes, Flamy no es como las amigas que acostumbras tener, ella no es una Karen Klaise

Tom: No, ni me menciones a esa…a parte no hay comparación entre ambas –sonriendo – Flamy es distinta a todas las que he conocido, es inteligente, fuerte, y muy bonita

Paty: Entonces si te gusta hermanito, creo que te estás enamorando

Tom: Jajajja…ya casi me casas…jajjaja…pues no sé, pero lo que sea que pase entre los dos, lo quiero vivir al máximo, porque estoy seguro que no le soy indiferente

Paty: Pues eso quien sabe…jajjaja

Tom: Hermanita…también un hombre sabe cuando le interesa a una chica, basta con ver la mirada

Paty: Bueno esta bien, también creo que no le eres indiferente, pero no te equivoques al momento de tratarla, porque se ve que es de armas tomar

Tom: No te preocupes, lo tengo todo planeado, muy pronto te daré una cuñada

Paty: Conste…jajjajaj

Flamy viene de regreso de dejar a su madre al Aeropuerto, pero decide pasar a comprar unos refrigerios al Minimarket

Flamy: Gracias, buenas noches –toma las bolsas y se dirige a la puerta –

Terry¿Que de plano no piensas hablarme? Es lo menos que me merezco después que te fuiste sin decirme nada, creí que éramos amigos

Flamy: -volteando – Tú lo dijiste, éramos

Terry: Vamos Flamy, deja ese semblante de mujer dura que no te queda

Flamy: No me digas Grandchester y ese de conejito desprotegido tampoco es algo que te quede muy bien

Terry: Recuerda que mis dotes para la actuación me permiten interpretar papeles de personalidades totalmente opuestas a lo que soy en realidad

Flamy: Si ya veo

Terry¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada Flamy?

Flamy: Problemas con mi familia

Terry: Porque no me cuentas, para mi aún somos amigos, vamos tengo cigarrillos de tus favoritos – le enseña la cajetilla –

Flamy: No cambias Grandchester –sonriendo – de acuerdo vamos te invito un café

Entraron a un café que estaba cruzando la calle, ahí Flamy y Terry se sentaron en una mesa, pidieron dos cafés y prendieron dos cigarros, al par que ella le empezó a contar el motivo de su mudanza

Flamy: Y eso fue lo que paso, mi padre ya no pudo hacer nada sólo que conformarse con lo que le ofrecían, y pues tuvimos que aceptarlo, y como fue de rápido ni siquiera pude avisarte porque tú te fuiste a Londres, pensaba mandarte un correo pero estaba tan desconcertada que se me olvido –dándole una fumada al cigarro –

Terry: Vaya, eso si no me lo esperaba, pero donde viven ahora es un buen lugar

Flamy: Si no me quejo, es un lugar tranquilo y la gente es cordial

Terry¿Qué ya me sustituiste, ya tienes nuevos amigos? –sonriendo –

Flamy: Pues… tú eres irremplazable, no te voy a negar que he empezado a convivir con unos chicos de la cuadra, pero aún falta que los conozca más.

Terry: Si, bueno en el salón te veo con uno de lentes, un rubio que me parece un antipático y con Tom

Flamy¿Conoces al patán de Tom?

Terry: Si, bueno eh platicado con él un par de veces, es un chico simpático

Flamy: Que simpático ni que nada, es un mastodonte sin cerebro que se la pasa molestándome, desde que lo conocí sólo se ha dedicado a molestarme y a perseguirme

Terry: Vaya así que tenemos un enamorado para nuestra querida arrogante Flamy

Flamy: No digas tonterías, ni por la cabeza eso me pasa y yo jamás me fijaría en alguien como él, además que eso de los noviazgos y enamorarse es una tontería

Terry: Vamos Flamy no hables así, el que una vez te hayan lastimado no quiere decir que siempre será así, tienes que darte la oportunidad de volver a amar

Flamy: No Terry mi corazón ya no daría para otra decepción, tú lo sabes

Terry: Y sé también que necesitas que alguien te quiera como tú necesitas, y puede que Tom pueda hacerlo, es un chico malo, perfecto para ti, gracioso y grande…jajjaja

Flamy: Hay como eres, pero pues no sé, aunque no te voy a negar que desde que llegue me llamo la atención y más después que empecé a tratarlo es tan chistoso –se ríe – además de que nunca se deja que lo trate como yo quiero

Terry: Ahí está tu hombre perfecto, él que te pone el alto

Flamy: Jajaja…pero conste que así como el me pone un alto yo también lo hago…pero bueno ya hablamos mucho de mí, ahora dime tú ¿por qué estás aquí, no me digas que me viniste a seguir?

Terry: Siento decepcionarte pero no, tuvimos problemas con mi padre y mi madre y yo decidimos seguir por nuestra cuenta y nos mudamos para acá.

Flamy: Que bien, y ¿Cómo está tu madre?

Terry: Bien, decidida a ya no seguir siendo lo que mi padre quiera, por fin ella quiere hacer lo que siempre ha querido y yo la apoyo, aunque no puedo negar que la veo triste, porque sea lo que sea sé que ama a mi padre

Flamy: Eso no lo dudo, y ¿Ya hiciste amigos tu?...lo dudo…jajjaja –apagando el cigarro –

Terry: Pues –dándole una fumada al cigarro y apagándolo – De hecho sí, bueno a Tom lo voy a hacer mi amigo para que se acerquen más, le contaré tus secretos y todo…jajaj

Flamy: No te atrevas Grandchester – dijo nerviosa y abriendo mucho los ojos –

Terry: Pero aparte de Tom, ya tengo una amiga, y una muy especial –con una gran sonrisa –

Flamy: Y a que debo esa sonrisa, acaso esa amiga tuya es más que tu amiga

Terry: No, la acabo de conocer, pero sólo te puedo decir que ella es diferente a las demás, me hace sentir bien, es como si nos conociéramos desde hace tiempo, además es muy hermosa, la chica más hermosa que he visto

Flamy: Haber, haber estoy hablando con Terry Grandchester, el Terry Grandchester que no le interesa conocer chicas

Terry: Se que suena tonto, pero Candy, ella me interesa y mucho

Flamy¿Dijiste Candy?

Terry: Si, es la misma la que luego está contigo en el colegio, y que hasta donde sé son vecinas

Flamy: Así es¿ella es la famosa chica especial de la que hablas?

Terry: Si, Candy es la chica de la que te hablo

Flamy: Y… ¿Te gusta o sólo te estás divirtiendo…qué sientes por ella?

Terry: Flamy…Candy me ha robado el corazón…creo que me estoy enamorando de ella

En el cuarto de Candy, Annie está sentada en la cama y Candy está saliendo del baño.

Annie¿Entonces te dijo que si te estabas viendo con Terry?

Candy: Si además de que tenía una cara de miedo, jamás lo había visto así, pensé en decirle de una vez que ya no quería estar con él, pero es que estaba tan enojado que no quise que se complicaran más las cosas

Annie: Si, es mejor que te esperes a que se calme

Candy: Si, pero lo que me dejo desconcertada es que me dijo que él sabía que Terry me veía como más que amiga, que él se había dado cuenta de eso

Annie: En serio, o sea que esos celos son porque piensa que él también quiere contigo

Candy: Si, pero pues eso quien sabe

Annie: Vamos Candy, yo creo que Terry también quiere contigo

Candy: Pues, ojalá…ni siquiera sé porque lo digo, es tan, tan…

Annie: Tan perfecto para ti

_Flas Back_

_En el colegio Candy y Terry están acostados ella esta boca abajo recargada en sus codos y él boca arriba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza_

_Candy: Entonces eso fue lo que le dijiste a la hermana cuando te dijo lo de los cigarros_

_Terry: Si hubieras visto su cara…jajjajaj estaba verde del coraje –recargándose en un codo y volteando a verla– así como tus ojos_

_Candy: -sonrojada- En serio –volteando a otro lado – ¿seguro que son verdes?_

_Terry: Si, aunque el color varía, cuando estas seria son verde oscuro, cuando te enojas son verde olivo con tonos amarillos, cuando hablas son verde claro, pero cuando sonríes son como una esmeralda muy brillante_

_Candy: -volteando sorprendida por lo que le dijo Terry – ¿Por qué me dices eso?_

_Terry: Para que voltearas y ver tu cara…y ver en qué color están ahora…jefa pecosa –sonriendo-_

_Candy: Eres un…se le va encima_

_Terry: Oh… una jefa pecosa me golpea –en eso le empieza a hacer cosquillas –_

_Candy: Jajajja…no Terry no me hagas cosquillas…jajjajajja_

_Terry: Ahora son esmeraldas –viéndola a los ojos –unas hermosas esmeraldas_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Candy: -suspirando – Puede ser, pero bueno por ahora hay que dormir que mañana hay que despertarnos temprano, no quiero que Flamy se moleste con nosotras.

Annie: Si, Buenas noches Candy –apagando una lámpara y acostándose –

Candy: Buenas noches Annie – apagando la lámpara y acostándose pero quedando despierta – Terry… ¿Qué sientes por mí? –en voz baja –

Esto lo dijo sin saber que alguien muy cerca de ahí estaba pensando lo mismo y sin saber que eso que ya sentían y que habían admitido ante otras personas era Amor, amor verdadero de aquel que solamente se siente una vez en la vida y que es el que vence cualquier obstáculo, ahora sólo les queda a ambos que acepten ese amor uno con el otro y así poder tener la felicidad que ambos buscan y ansían desde hace mucho, pero que tan cara puede costar esa felicidad ante los demás.

**HOLA A TODAS MIS QUERIDA NIÑAS …PRECIOSAS, PUES AQUÍ ESTA MI SÚPER QUINTO CAPITULO, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO CUIDENSE MUCHO.…SALUDOTES A TODAS…LAS QUIERO…OK...BESSTTSSSS**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy**


	6. ¿Castigados?

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_A veces el que suceda algo que no quieres es un gran golpe de suerte._

CAPITULO VI ¿CASTIGADOS? 

Alguna vez escuche a alguien quejarse de que lo que le había estado sucediendo no estaba en sus planes y que peor aún todo eso le parecía lo peor que le podía pasar, y fue cuando alguien más dijo, a veces el que suceda algo que tú no quieres es un gran golpe de suerte, tal vez esto se lo dijeron para que no se sintiera tan mal por su mala racha de suerte pero a la larga pudo comprobar que todo eso que parecía malo para él, fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar pues le dio la oportunidad de vivir otras cosas maravillosas, uno jamás puede saber que pasará mañana así como tampoco puede asegurar que puede ser bueno o malo para uno en determinado momento la vida da vueltas y se encarga de poner todo en el lugar correcto, como ahora con algunas personitas que pensaran que un castigo es un fastidio pero que cuando menos lo vean será la mejor oportunidad para sacar algo bueno.

La primer semana de clase estaba por terminar, después de salir de misa todos se dirigían al comedor para tomar su almuerzo y seguir con la jornada que aún era pesada. Los chicos caminaban por los pasillos

Archie: Por fin es Viernes –dijo mirando al cielo

Tom: Si qué bueno, pensé que esta semana nunca terminaría

Annie: La verdad pensé que esta semana sería más ligera de trabajo pero valla que no

Paty: Si, apenas empezamos y ya tenemos un buen de trabajo

Stear: Y esto a penas es el principio

Candy: Ni lo menciones, que sólo de pensar en todo lo que nos espera me dan ganas de vomitar

Flamy: Candy no exageres, además siempre lo sientes pesado al principio pero cuando te encarrilas ya no lo es

Anthony: Si en eso tienes razón, ya verás que pronto no lo sentirás tan pesado –tomando la mano de Candy y sonriéndole –

Candy: -incomoda y soltando su mano discretamente – si yo lo sé, bueno eso espero, pero mínimo romperé mi record

Annie¿Cuál record Candy?

Candy: Que pueda pasar la primera semana de clases sin ser castigada –sacando la lengua – siempre tengo la mala suerte de meterme en problemas desde la primera semana y me castigan

Paty: Aunque en ocasiones no es tu culpa

Stear: Si con eso de que las jinetas andan sueltas y buscan de cualquier manera provocarte problemas

Archie: Y ya las conoces Candy así que mejor aléjate de ellas aunque sea hoy, recuerda que aun no termina la semana

Candy: Si, tienen razón lo hare, y tú no me eches la sal –golpeando levemente a Archie en el brazo -

En eso Candy mira a lo lejos y se da cuenta de que Terry la está observando del otro lado del patio, ambos con la mirada se dicen todo y saben dónde irse a encontrar, pero Anthony también se percata de esto y pone cara de pocos amigos

Anthony¿Qué pasa cariño?

Candy: Eh nada –nerviosa y pensando que inventar- olvide que tengo que ir… a la Biblioteca a sacar algo que me pidió… Mary Jane si eso, mejor voy de una vez –se intenta ir pero Anthony la detiene

Anthony: Yo te acompaño

Candy: No está bien, ya los alcanzo en el comedor

Anthony: Dije que iré contigo –más enérgico pero en eso llega una de las monjas

Hermana Margaret: Buenos días jóvenes

Todos: Buenos Días hermana Margaret

Hermana Margaret: Anthony disculpa que interrumpa tu hora del almuerzo pero la Hermana Grey te solicita en la dirección para hablar contigo sobre una junta con el comité estudiantil y recuerda que tú eres el presidente

Anthony¿Tiene que ser en este momento?

Hermana Margaret: Me temo que sí, pero no te preocupes no dilataremos mucho, así podrás tener tiempo para almorzar

Anthony: De acuerdo, los veo en el comedor chicos –se aleja con la monja –

Candy: Yo también allá los veo chicos –se va corriendo –

Annie: -en voz baja a Paty -¿Crees que valla con él?

Paty: -en voz baja también- No creo, estoy segura.

En otro lado del pasillo las jinetas confabulaban un plan en contra de Candy, pues que más podrían hacer las malditas

Luisa: Entonces, eso haremos

Elisa: Si no puede terminar la primera semana sin que metamos a esa maldita en problemas

Susana: Elisa, ese jueguito contra esa pobre me está cansando, ya escoge a alguien más con quien divertirte, que con esa ya me aburrí

Elisa: No, no lo haré hasta que consiga a Anthony

Susana: Pues que tiene ese rubio de espectacular¿acaso ya lo conoces del todo? –con media sonrisa de lado –

Elisa: No pero estoy segura, que ha de ser espectacular en la cama, y lo mejor que será para mí

Susana: Así como sedujiste al pobre de Archie, a ese mocoso lo tuviste comiendo de tu mano

Elisa: Si pero me canso, me aburrió, sus palabras de amor me empalagaron –haciendo una mueca –

Karen: Pero bien que quisieras que Anthony te las dijera en la cama

Elisa: A quien no, pero sé que eso tarde o temprano pasará y mucho más pronto de lo que creen

Luisa: Pues será mejor que te apresures porque recuerda que él sale este año

Elisa: Si, eso lo tengo muy claro por eso desde ahorita es necesario separarlo de Candy

Susana¿Y piensas que con tu plan de hoy lo harás?...jajjaja piensa en algo mejor Eli querida, eso sólo le causará estar hoy en detención unas cuantas horas

Elisa: Exacto las mismas que aprovecharé para estar con Anthony cuando estemos en la junta del comité estudiantil que se hará hoy y después de ella también –con sonrisa maliciosa -

Susana: Ah mira, pero sí que estas informada

Elisa: Tu misma me lo has dicho Susy, la información es poder, y cuando uno la tiene y la sabe usar lo es mucho más, y sabes que Luisa ahora estoy recordando que vi a Anthony alejándose con la Hermana Margaret seguramente le fueron a informar de eso, así que mejor ve a ver si hay algún cambio y tú Karen me ayudaras con el plan en el comedor ok

Luisa: Esta bien, ya vuelvo – se aleja –

Karen¿Y puedo saber que tengo que hacer?

Elisa: Claro querida, es muy sencillo…

Candy llega al patio donde siempre ve a Terry, pero no lo encuentra y piensa que se dilato tanto en ir que seguramente él ya se abra ido, así que está a punto de irse cuando el llega por la espalda y le tapa los ojos.

Terry¿Quién soy? –tapando los ojos de Candy y teniendo en su boca un cigarrillo prendido –

Candy: -tomando las manos de Terry sobre sus ojos – Umm… creo que es algún vándalo que se metió en el colegio para secuestrarme –quitando las manos de Terry y volteando a verlo

Terry: Pues puede que tengas razón y sea un vándalo, pero lo de secuestrarte tendré que pensarlo con más calma

Candy: Ah sí –poniendo sus manos en sus caderas – pues tú te lo pierdes

Terry: -dando una fumada a su cigarro, tirándolo al suelo y apagándolo –pues tal vez tu termines secuestrándome a mi…jajjajaja con eso de que eres una fichita y luego pecosa…jajjajajja

Candy: Como eres…-dándole un golpe en el brazo -¿Ya comiste?

Terry: No… ¿Tu ya?

Candy: No¿por qué no vienes conmigo al comedor?, sirve que te presento a mis amigos

Terry: No lo creo Candy, a parte supongo que será muy incomodo para ti y para ellos mi presencia ahí

Candy: Hay Terry, no te hagas del rogar, ven vamos –lo toma de la mano –además no puedes estar sin comer, que tal si te me desmayas

Terry: Pues me llevas cargando a mi casa o a la enfermería…jajjajjaj

En el comedor todo está de lo más normal, Annie y Paty están terminando de servirse en sus charolas, mientras que los demás ya están en la mesa, es aquí donde las jinetas salen al acecho, mientras Annie y Paty se dirigen a su mesa las interceptan Karen y Elisa.

Elisa: Hola Annie… ¿Annie Brigthen no? –Dándole la mano y un beso en la mejilla- permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Elisa Legan

Annie: -un poco temerosa - Hola mucho gusto

Karen: Y yo soy Karen Klaise –Dándole la mano y beso en la mejilla respectivamente- es un gusto tenerte aquí, espero y podamos ser amigas

Elisa: Si nos encantaría tenerte en nuestro grupo de amistades, ya que vemos que te has tenido que juntar con la gentuza –barriendo a Paty –pero sabemos que tú eres un chica de sociedad y que mereces tener mejores amistades, así que porque no te vienes a sentar con nostras –la quiere jalar pero Annie se detiene –

Annie: Disculpa, pero la verdad no tengo la menor intención de hacer amistad con ustedes

Elisa: Disculpa…-cambiando la cara

En eso Candy y Terry están llegando al comedor de la mano

Candy: Vamos Terry, te aseguro que mis amigos te agradaran

Terry: Tal vez, menos el rubio antipático

Candy¿Te refieres a Anthony?

Terry: Si…me cae en la punta –en eso suena su celular el cual contesta pero sin soltar la mano de Candy – Bueno…si dime…

Candy: Vamos que tengo hambre –haciendo una mueca en eso voltea a la ventana que tiene la puerta del comedor y se da cuenta que sus amigas están hablando con las jinetas así que se suelta de Terry y entra y lo deja hablando por el celular

Elisa¿Cómo te atreves a decirme esto?

Annie: Lo siento, ha sido muy amable de tu parte al invitarme, pero prefiero quedarme con mis amigos

Elisa: Estas muy equivocada si piensas que esto se quedará así, como te atreves a rechazarnos –en eso llega Candy –

Candy¿Qué está pasando?

Elisa: Ah valla a quien tenemos aquí…la ramera pobretona de Candy, como se ve que te vales de tu cara de mosca muerta para conseguir amistades como esta que aunque es de buena familia es una tarada por juntarse contigo

Candy: Mide tus palabras Elisa que no voy a tolerar que ofendas a Annie y a mí tampoco

Elisa: Ofender…pero si es la verdad, a esta se le va la misma cara de estúpida que a la idiota de Paty que desde hace mucho se junta contigo, y claro tú la vulgar ramera que sólo con tus artimañas te le colgaste a Anthony, pero eso pronto se va a acabar

Candy: Pues si se acaba o no ese será mi problema

Elisa¿Qué ya encontraste a alguien más con quien revolcarte?

Candy: No si no soy tú, no sé como Archie se pudo fijar en ti

Elisa: Porque él si tiene buenos gustos querida

Candy: Jajajja…no lo creo, tal vez sólo estaba pasando un mal rato, pero ya basta de charlas que me aburro platicando con una chica sin cerebro como tú así que déjanos en paz y lárgate

Elisa: Esto no se va a quedar así y lo sabes

Candy: No te tengo miedo eso también lo sabes

Elisa: Jaja…Annie es una lástima que tu buena sangre se mezcle con la basura de Candy

Annie: Ese será mi problema, prefiero tener basura en la sangre a que me consideren una ramera fácil como a ti y a tus amigas

Elisa: Atrévete a repetirlo…-dijo con un semblante bastante enojado

Karen: La ramera será otra muy pronto estúpida –roja de coraje –

Annie: No lo creo…-desafiante –

Karen: Ah sí –en eso Karen le tira la charola de su comida a Annie en su ropa – esto es para que midas tus palabras

Candy¿Qué te pasa? –Va hacia Karen pero Elisa se interpone –

Elisa: Eso es para que sepas que con nosotras no se meten

Candy va a reaccionar pero en eso llega Flamy y le da tremenda cachetada a Elisa y un golpe a Karen que las hace caer al suelo

Flamy: Eso es para que no se vuelvan a meter con mi hermana escucharon par de estúpidas –con cara amenazante y viendo a las dos en el suelo

Candy: Y esto es para que sepan que ellas no están solas –les tira la leche encima de las dos –

En eso todo mundo viendo la escena se dan cuenta que las monjas van llegando a ver lo que estaba pasando

Hermana Grey¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? –Llegando acompañada de otras dos monjas – ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- en eso ve en el suelo a Elisa y Karen – ¿Qué paso aquí?

Elisa: -adelantándose antes de que Candy hablara – Hermana, Candy y esta chica nos han pegado además que Candy nos arrojo la leche encima –Candy viendo en sus manos la evidencia ya que aun no soltaba de su mano el bote de la leche –

Hermana Grey¿Pero cómo es posible, por qué?

Karen: Nosotras queríamos darle la bienvenida a Annie y Candy y su hermana de Annie se pusieron como locas y nos golpearon y nos tiraron la comida encima.

Elisa: Si es verdad, atrévanse a negarlo –dijo desafiante mirando a Candy y Flamy –

Hermana Grey¿Es cierto lo que dice la señorita Legan?

Flamy: -sin titubear –Es cierto, y no me arrepiento estas dos insultaron a mi hermana, a Candy y a Paty

Candy: Si hermana, ellas empezaron –pero es interrumpida por la Hermana Grey –

Hermana Grey: Creo que usted es la menos indicada para hablar señorita Andrew, ya que su comportamiento siempre deja mucho que desear y no me sorprende que siendo la primera semana ya se haya ganado su primer castigo, pero si me sorprende de usted señorita Brigthen –volteando a ver a Flamy –tanto su proceder como su cinismo para aceptarlo, y es algo que no puedo pasar por alto sólo porque sea nueva, así que ambas acompáñenme

Annie: Pero si Elisa y Karen fueron las que empezaron todo Hermana –dijo tratando de que no se las llevarán

Hermana Grey: Guarde silencio jovencita si no quiere que también le dé una sanción y mejor vaya a cambiarse esa ropa sucia que trae puesta –Annie se quedo callada a punto de ponerse a llorar pero en eso Archie llego y la abrazo – Este tipo de comportamientos son reprobables y por tal tienen que ser sancionados y corregidos, así que ustedes dos jovencitas acompáñenme –señalando a Flamy y Candy – Todos los demás vuelvan a sus lugares que aquí no ha pasado nada.

Archie: Tranquila Annie, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, ven vamos a que te limpies

Stear: No puedo creer que se hayan salido con la suya

Paty: Si malditas, o sea como se ve que lo están disfrutando –volteando a verlas de lejos – pero ya la pagarán

Stear: Pobre Candy y pensar que no pudo romper su record y todo por las viejas estas

Paty: Hay pollito no me las nombres que soy capaz de agarrarlas de los cabellos en este momento y arrastrarlas por todo el comedor para limpiar la leche que aún esta derramada

Archie: Hazlo cuñis yo te acompaño –en eso llega Anthony –

Anthony¿Qué paso por qué tanto alboroto? –que iba llegando –

Stear: A Flamy y a Candy las llevaron a la dirección por haberse peleado con las jinetas

Anthony¿Queeee¿Pero cómo?

Annie: Todo fue por defenderme –dijo triste –

Anthony¿Entonces fueron a la dirección? –A punto de irse hacia ese lugar –

Paty: Si, pero será mejor que nosotros vallamos a nuestras clases, mejor espera a que ella te cuente después Anthony, de todas maneras ahorita no la vas a poder ver y puede que le ocasiones más problemas

Anthony: Pero tal vez si hablo con la hermana Grey les quite el castigo

Stear: No lo creo, mejor se paciente y espera

Anthony: Pues si no queda otra –molesto y decepcionado –…entonces vamos a clases…por cierto ¿Dónde está Tom?

Archie: No lo sé, sólo vi que iba para la salida para cuando se llevaron a Flamy y Candy yo creo que fue a investigar, en clase le preguntamos

En el otro extremo de la cafetería Elisa y Karen llegaban a lado de Susana y Luisa

Susana: Vaya me habían dicho que la lactosa era buena para el cutis, pero no en tan grandes proporciones…jajjajaja-dijo al ver llegar a sus amigas empapadas de leche –

Elisa: Déjate de estupideces, pero esas malditas me las van a pagar –muy enojada –

Luisa: Pues por ahora te dejo en ridículo frente a todos

Elisa: Cállate y acompáñame a cambiarme –saliendo – Mínimo logré mi propósito y esa maldita estará castigada el día de hoy

Luisa: En eso tienes razón

Karen: Pero el castigo de hoy no será suficiente para vengarme de esa maldita cuatro ojos, lo que me hizo se lo voy a cobrar y muy caro –sobándose su mejilla – ya veré la manera de cobrármela pero esto no se quedará así –dijo con mucha furia y rencor –

Susana: Vamos Karen, tienes que estar tranquila, si lo estas podrás ser más inteligente y astuta y así lograrás que esa te la pague, por ahora mejor vamos a que te des un baño, te cambies esa ropa y a que te vean ese golpe que tienes en la cara, ya abra tiempo de pensar que hacer con esa y toda su bola de idiotas –volteando a ver donde se encontraban Archie, Annie y los demás –

Karen: Si Susy tienes razón vamos –ambas salen del comedor –

Mientras tanto fuera de la dirección se encuentran Tom y Terry que al ver lo sucedido siguieron a las monjas junto con las chicas sin que se dieran cuenta, ambos estaban interesados en como procederían las monjas con las muchachas, así que no se moverían de ahí hasta no saber qué pasaría.

Terry: Entonces ¿Flamy las golpeo?

Tom: Si…jajja hubieras visto el cachetadon que le dio a Elisa y el tremendo derechazo que le dio a Karen, nunca pensé que ella pudiera reaccionar así

Terry: Hay con esa Flamy no se le quita lo peleonera

Tom¿Qué a caso tú la conoces?

Terry: Jajja que si no, fuimos amigos en New York

Tom: Ah sí –muy interesado –

Terry: Si, pero eso te lo contaré en otra ocasión mastodonte –con una leve sonrisa –

Tom: Ah sí que te ha hablado de mí

Terry: Si, la he visto un par de veces desde que llegue aquí y vaya que me ha platicado de ti, aunque no muy bien

Tom: Eso es mejor…jajjajaj…mínimo se que piensa en mí de vez en cuando

Terry: Pero no te emociones, Flamy es muy extraña y en ocasiones muy cerrada, así que si te quieres acercar a ella te va a costar, aún no conoces a la verdadera Flamy

Tom: No te preocupes, ya verás que muy pronto eso cambiara…Mira ahí las llevan –viendo salir a las chicas de la oficina de la Hermana Grey acompañadas de otra monja– pero dudo que nos dejen hablar con ellas, ya sé a quién preguntarle, ven vamos

Tom y Terry se dirigen a otra oficina cerca de ahí, esa oficina es la de la consejera del colegio, un tipo de orientadora y psicóloga al servicio de los alumnos cuando estos tienen problemas.

Toc…Toc…-una voz se escucha…- adelante

Tom: Buenos Días Señorita Pony –abriendo la puerta y quedándose ahí – ¿Puedo pasar?

Señorita Pony: Claro hijo pasa –haciendo la seña de que pasara - ¿cómo estás?

Tom: Bien gracias, mira le presento a un amigo él es Terry Grandchester es nuevo aquí

Señorita Pony¿Grandchester?...me parece que tu y yo teníamos una cita hace unos días aquí –dándole la mano –

Terry: Si, creo que sí pero la verdad no creí necesario venir, siento que no necesito una consejera que me diga que hacer –recibiendo el saludo –

Señorita Pony: Pero bueno de todas maneras viniste –con una sonrisa - ¿En qué les puedo ayudar chicos?

Tom: Pues, no sé si se dio cuenta que trajeron a Candy y a otra compañera nueva que se llama Flamy, ya que ocurrió un alboroto en el comedor y las culparon a ellas, y no es que las justifique, si tuvieron que ver pero no fueron las únicas culpables, pero ya sabe que a Candy siempre se la agarran para culparla de todo lo malo que pasa aquí

Señorita Pony: No, no sabía, hay pobre de mi niña, pero haber esperen dejen voy a preguntar –se levanta y sale de la oficina –

Terry¿Ella es la consejera de este colegio?

Tom: Si es de las pocas buenas personas que hay por aquí, es como si fuera una mamá para todos nosotros

Terry: Si se ve que es buena persona, y los conoce desde hace mucho parece

Tom: Si, bueno nosotros ya tenemos bastante tiempo de conocerla, pero con la que más ha convivido es con Candy ya que la Señorita Pony es amiga de su familia y la cuido desde niña después de que su madre murió

Terry: Ah¿eso tiene mucho?

Tom: Bastante su madre murió cuando Candy sólo tenía 3 años

Terry: Ah…y…De qué…- son interrumpidos porque entra la Señorita Pony –

Señorita Pony: Pues ya pregunte, y me dijeron que la Hermana Grey fue muy dura, parece que ahorita como de costumbre las llevaron a la iglesia para que oren y se arrepientan de lo que hicieron, luego las llevarán a que limpien el comedor y la biblioteca, y para finalizar ya cuando todo mundo se haya ido las llevaran al salón de detención, pero escuche decir que la Hermana Grey quería meterlas en el cuarto de meditación después de eso.

Tom: No, pero eso ya fue mucho, todavía que las van a traer de criadas, las quieren meter ahí

Terry¿Qué es el cuarto de meditación?

Tom: Son unos cuartos que están en la parte de atrás donde encierran a los castigados por horas para que reflexionen sobre sus malos actos, en ocasiones los dejan hasta días

Terry: Pero no le pueden hacer eso a Candy ni a Flamy, eso es injusto –muy molesto –

Señorita Pony: No te preocupes hijo, que yo no permitiré que hagan eso, en primera porque tenían que haber traído a las chicas conmigo antes que nada, yo como consejera tengo un deber que hacer con las almas descarriadas –sonriendo – y pues le pediré, no más bien le exigiré a la Hermana Grey que en vez de mandarlas al cuarto de meditación las traiga conmigo, ustedes no se preocupen y mejor encárguense de que las chicas estén bien –levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida –

Tom¿Pero cómo?

Señorita Pony: Vamos Tom…hijo si no te conociera, ya sé que te las idearas junto con los demás para ayudar a Candy y a su amiga, y sobre todo con ayuda de Terry que lo he visto muy interesado en mi niña, así que vayan y tengan cuidado –cerrándoles el ojo y saliendo del lugar –

Terry¿Qué trato de decir?

Tom: Que ya se dio cuenta que Candy te gusta…vamos hay que pensar que hacer para ayudarlas, porque estoy segura que las malditas jinetas harán algo para perjudicarlas más

Terry: Creo que sólo abra una manera para estar cerca de ellas y poder protegerlas de esas tipas

Tom¿Cuál?

Terry: Ven vamos…- dirigiéndose a la puerta – Ah pero necesito que me digas ¿si estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por Flamy?...porque sé que por Candy si…

Tom: No sé porque me lo dices Terry, pero…si estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por ella

Terry: Bien entonces manos a la obra

Mientras tanto en el salón de Clases Annie, Archie y Paty están preocupados por lo sucedido.

Annie: Hay no soporto la angustia por no saber de Candy y menos de mi hermana –dijo muy angustiada –

Paty: Yo también, ni si quiera he puesto atención a la clase…Archie porque no le mandas un mensaje a Stear o a Tom haber si saben algo

Archie: Si…espera –saca su celular y discretamente se pone a escribir un mensaje – Ya esta se lo mande a Stear

Paty: Esperemos y ellos sepan algo.

En otro salón de clases

Anthony¿Ya no supiste nada de Candy?

Stear: No, y aun no viene Tom –en eso siente que su celular vibra – y checa el mensaje

Anthony: Tal vez Archie sepa algo

Stear: No lo creo me acaba de mandar un mensaje preguntando si se algo de Candy

Profesora Thomason: Disculpen si interrumpo algo jóvenes Brower y Cornwell pero quisiera que me pusieran atención si no fuera mucha molestia

Stear: Disculpe profesora

Anthony: No volverá a ocurrir

Profesora Thomason: Eso espero, bueno continuemos –en eso es interrumpida porque la puerta del salón se abre de repente - ¿Qué es esa manera de entrar jovencitos?

Tom: Lo siento profesora podemos pasar – con una sonrisa –

Profesora Thomason: Pero ¿qué horas crees que son Stevenson?

Terry: Pues no lo sabemos maestra, si lo supiéramos no hubiéramos llegado tarde

Profesora Thomason: No te pases de listo Grandchester, pasen antes de que me arrepienta

Tom: Gracias

Terry: -haciendo una caravana y entrando – Gracias Madame –ambos se sientan detrás de Stear y Anthony

Stear¿Que averiguaron? –discretamente –

Terry: Preocúpate que las tipas esas no lleguen a dónde están ellas

Stear¿Qué?

Terry: Nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás

Anthony: Tú que te crees para meterte en esto

Tom: Cállate Anthony, mínimo él está haciendo algo, pero bueno, vamos Terry no podemos perder tiempo –le da un papelito a Stear – ábrelo hasta que no estemos y hagan lo que dijo Terry nosotros nos ocuparemos que ellas estén bien

Terry: Si…-saca un cigarrillo y lo prende –

Profesora Thomason: Pero que es esto Grandchester, sabes que está prohibido fumar en el colegio y mucho menos en el salón de clases

Terry: Lo siento miss pero era inevitable no hacerlo, el cigarro me relaja cuando estoy aburrido, y su clase ya me aburrió –dijo dándole una fumada y echando el humo en la cara de la maestra –

Profesora Thomason: Ah sí que mi clase es aburrida –dijo enojada –de esto sabrá la Hermana Grey

Tom: Vamos miss, no se ponga loca, es más Terry le está haciendo un favor diciéndole que su clase esta del nabo…jajja y sin decir de su cara horrenda…jajjaj –en eso toda la clase se empieza a reir –

Profesora Thomason¡Silencio!!! Es suficiente, ya veremos si el castigo que les den también les aburre, levántense y vengan conmigo.

Tom y Terry salieron del salón junto con la maestra que iba bastante molesta, obviamente los llevaba con la Hermana Grey, para que les diera un castigo, en eso Stear abre el papelito que le dejo Tom y ve la lista de lugares donde van a estar Candy y Flamy.

Anthony¿Qué dice Stear?

Stear: Dice…Iglesia, Comedor, Biblioteca, Sala de Detención…y ya…parece que serán los lugares donde las tendrán

Anthony: Haber presta –le arrebata el papelito – pero ¿por qué el comedor?

Stear: Seguramente las pondrán a limpiar, tal vez ahorita ya estén ahí

Anthony: Limpiando…no eso si que no…iré a sacarla de ahí

Stear: Vamos Anthony, tienes que ser prudente… dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo intentando sacar a Candy de ahí lo más seguro es que le ocasiones más problemas, a parte hay que hacerle caso a Grandchester, lo más seguro es que las jinetas vayan a querer ocasionarles más problemas y lo mejor que podemos hacer es evitar que ellas tengan contacto con Candy y Flamy de aquí a que salen del castigo

Anthony: Si…tal vez tengas razón además yo tengo que ir a la junta del comité…pero viste que confiancitas de este Grandchester, no sé porque se mete

Stear: Pues yo tampoco entiendo, pero le agradezco que quiera ayudar

Anthony: Pues yo no, le agradecería que mejor se aparte del camino de mi Candy

Stear: Anthony creo que estas exagerando

Anthony: No Stear, Candy es mi novia y no quiero que ese tipo se le acerque.

Stear: Creo que exageras, pero algo si te digo Anthony, si empiezas con esa actitud hacia Candy la vas a empezar a hartar y puede que hasta te deje

Anthony: No eso no va a pasar nunca, Candy y yo somos el uno para el otro –se queda pensativo y con cara enojada –

Stear: Pues como quieras, le mandaré mensaje a Archie para comunicarle lo de Candy y Flamy –saca su celular y se pone a escribir un mensaje –

Mientras tanto en el comedor Candy y Flamy se dedican a limpiar las mesas

Candy: No puedo creer que nos esté pasando esto, ni siquiera ha terminado la semana y ya me castigaron y todo por esas –molesta y limpiando una mesa – pero es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que molestar a los demás –nota que Flamy está muy pensativa -¿Flamy qué tienes?

Flamy: He…–saliendo de sus pensamientos – nada…sólo recordaba

Candy¿Qué Flamy?

Flamy: Que hace mucho que no me castigaban…pero eso no es lo que extraño… sino que extraño a mi compañero de castigos que me hacía ameno el castigo, por eso me gustaba estar castigada siempre antes, ahora no lo estoy disfrutando mucho

Candy: Ni yo tampoco…pero ¿Quién es esa persona que extrañas tanto?

Flamy: Es alguien que tú conoces muy bien –con sonrisa de lado – es…-en eso interrumpen su plática ya que llega la Hermana Cristina acompañada por Tom y Terry –

Hermana Cristina: El castigo no es para que platiquen señoritas, aquí les he traído algo de ayuda ya que estos jóvenes tampoco quieren acatar las reglas, pero les prohíbo que hablen entre ustedes mejor dedíquense a terminar de limpiar ya que los espera la biblioteca y luego el salón de detención

Todos: Si Hermana

Hermana Cristina: Pues que hacen ahí parados, empiecen ya –dando un aplauso, con el que los 4 chicos reaccionan y empiezan a trabajar – los estaré observando así que no se pasen de listos –sale del comedor –

Candy: -en cuanto sale la monja –pero ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí¿Qué también los castigaron?

Flamy¿Qué hicieron par de maleantes?

Tom: Digamos que no podía dejar sola a mi jefa en estos momentos…y –volteando a ver a Flamy – las clases iban a ser muy aburridas sin ti –agarrándole la barbilla –

Flamy: -soltándose inmediatamente – no seas tonto…y tú Grandchester ¿Por qué estás aquí?...aunque sé que tendrás mil motivos por todas tus faltas al reglamento

Terry: Pues la verdad quería vivir de nuevo esos castigos contigo, ya que en New York vaya que eran divertidos…además también no me podía perder el espectáculo de ver a esta pecosa limpiando las mesas…jjajajjaj

Candy: Eres un grosero Terry…-haciendo un puchero y lanzándole un trapo mojado –

Flamy: Bueno hay que apurarnos si queremos salir rápido de aquí

Tom: Yo apoyo tu opinión Mami…

Flamy: Que no me digas Mami…-con cara enojada –

Terry: Mami…jajjajajjaj…mira nada más y supongo que él es tu papi –señalando a Tom –

Tom: Exactamente –sonriente –

Flamy: No le hagas caso es un bobo

Tom: Muy bobo, pero no has hecho que deje de decirte lo mismo siempre

Candy: Si es cierto yo soy testigo…yo creo que ya te acostumbraste… o hasta te gusta…jajjajja

Flamy: Claro que no –queriendo no ponerles atención – mejor ya olviden eso

Terry: Vamos Flamy…mami suena bonito, mínimo no te dicen pecosa…jefa…o fichita

Candy: Espero no lo digas por mi

Terry: Siento desilusionarte…pero así es vándala…fichita…pecosa…jajjaja

Candy¡Terry!!! –comienza a perseguirlo por todo el comedor –

Más tarde en los pasillos del colegio Archie, Paty, Annie, Stear y Anthony platicaban sobre lo sucedido.

Annie: Pero ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

Paty: Si…pero quiere decir que Candy y Flamy están bien

Stear: Pues por lo que entendí, parece ser que Candy y Flamy estarían limpiando el comedor y luego en la biblioteca, y ya al final las llevarían a salón de detención.

Archie: Pobrecitas, hasta a limpiar las pusieron

Paty: Todo por culpa de tu querida Elisa y la idiota de Karen

Archie: A esa ni me la menciones

Anthony: Vaya que se pasaron pero tenemos que hacer algo para sacarlas de ahí

Stear: No Anthony hay que seguir el plan

Annie¿Cuál plan?

Stear: Pues no lo había entendido hasta ahora, pero parece que Tom y Grandchester planearon todo para que ellas a pesar del castigo estén bien nosotros lo único que tenemos que hacer es estar en la biblioteca cuando aún haya gente para evitar que las jinetas se les puedan acercar y evitar más problemas

Paty: Si es cierto, así que creo que hay que ir de una vez

Stear: No hay que esperar un rato más supongo que todavía estarán en el comedor, además nosotros sólo tenemos que cuidar la parte de afuera

Archie¿A qué te refieres con la parte de afuera?

Stear: Si a que nosotros sólo tenemos que vigilar los alrededores ellas por dentro están bien, comprendí que Tom y Grandchester se hicieron castigar a propósito para poder estar con ellas y que no corrieran ningún peligro

Annie: Que lindo de su parte

Anthony: Claro que no ese Grandchester es un aprovechado

Archie: Puede que las meta en más problemas

Stear: No lo creo

Paty: Yo tampoco, además mi hermano también está ahí

Archie: Pues ojalá y todo salga bien

Anthony: Así lo dudo mucho, ese tipo ya empezó a malear a Tom y no dudo que pronto también empiece a fumar

Paty: Eso no es cierto Anthony, además el que a ti no te simpatice Terry no tiene porque afectar a los demás –dijo molesta –

Anthony: Así que se llama Terry¿Y tú cómo sabes?

Paty: Eh…-dijo nerviosa ya que no podía decirle que Candy se lo había dicho –

Annie: Porque yo se lo dije –salió en defensa de su amiga –

Archie¿Y tú como sabes eso Annie?

Annie: Porque él estaba en mi escuela en New York, además era amigo de Flamy

Archie: Pues que amiguitos se busca tu hermana

Stear: Pues a mí no se me hace mala onda, tal vez es problemático pero no creo que sea mala persona

Anthony: No te dejes engañar Stear y mejor no se involucren con él o tendrán problemas, mejor voy a ver como esta Candy, los veo hasta la tarde después tengo que ir a la junta del comité –se va apresurado –

Paty: No me gusta nada esa actitud que está tomando para con Terry no tiene porque hacerlo

Stear: A mí me preocupa más la actitud que tiene para con Candy

Archie¿A qué te refieres?

Stear: A que ha estado raro últimamente, como que su relación con Candy se le está convirtiendo en una obsesión y ha comentado cosas que no me gustan y la verdad tengo miedo que su perspectiva de una relación se desvié de camino y termine mal

Annie: Ni lo digas Stear –dijo asustada –

Archie: Pero no tendría porque Candy está enamorada de Anthony y no creo que se fije en ese vándalo de Terry

Paty: Pues no creas mucho en tus palabras cuñis

Stear: Te refieres a que Candy y Terry ¿tienen algo que ver?

Paty: Pues no aún, pero creo que apenas se está dando, pero de todas maneras independientemente de eso ustedes mismos se han dado cuenta que el noviazgo entre Candy y Anthony jamás progreso para ella, Candy jamás lo ha dejado de ver como amigo, como un hermano más

Stear: En eso tienes razón, Candy lo trata con cariño pero jamás vi que lo tratara como otra cosa que no fuera un amigo

Paty: De hecho Terry solo ha sido una razón más para que ella se diera cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por Anthony

Stear: Y parece que Terry corresponde, sino no veo el por qué tuvo que hacer lo que hizo hoy

Archie: Pues a ese le va y le viene ser castigado o no…no ha de ser nada nuevo para él.

Annie: Si…pero estoy segura que él también quiere con Candy

Paty: Si yo también, pero por favor no le vayan a decir nada a Anthony, esperen a que Candy sea la que hable con él, estoy segura que no tardará mucho, ustedes mientras no digan nada

Stear: Por mí no hay problema cosita –dándole un beso en los labios –

Archie: De mi tampoco saldrá nada, sólo espero y Anthony lo tome de la mejor manera

Paty: Si esperemos

Annie: Bueno…yo creo que ya hay que ir a la Biblioteca a hacer guardia

Stear: Si creo que ya es hora…vamos –los 4 se dirigen a la Biblioteca –

Mientras tanto, Candy, Terry, Tom y Flamy ya se encontraban en la biblioteca acomodando libros y limpiando muebles.

Flamy: Dime una cosa… ¿Estás aquí por qué realmente te castigaron o por querer estar cerca de ella? –le decía a Terry aprovechando que Candy estaba alejada –

Terry: Creo que sabes la respuesta de sobra

Tom: Entonces si te gusta la jefa…mira nada más…ya se me hacía raro que de buenas a primeras me hablaras tanto –cruzando los brazos –

Flamy: Ja…hasta crees que Terry iba a querer hacer amistad con alguien como tú –mirándolo despectivamente –

Terry: Haber…no confundan, en primera no puedo negar que te hable para que me contaras de Candy –dirigiéndose a Tom –pero realmente me interesa hacer amistad contigo, eres buena onda

Flamy: Hay Terry no lo engañes, que este es tan ingenuo que se lo va a creer

Tom: Pues, te diré mami que aunque estés celosa de que te quite la amistad de Grandchester no tienes de que preocuparte a lo mejor él ya no te pela, pero yo si estoy dispuesto a ponerte un poquito de atención

Flamy: Pelado…quisieras tener mi atención

Terry: Haber…ya no se pelen por mi, mejor me voy…para que discutan a gusto-se aleja en dirección a donde esta Candy, dejando discutiendo a Tom y Flamy – Parece muy concentrada la pecosa limpiando…que lástima que en clase sea tan distraída

Candy¿Y tú cómo sabes?

Terry: Lo sospecho

Candy: Pues no me levantes falsos, yo si pongo atención en clase

Terry: Eso lo tengo que ver…pero lo dudo mucho…pecosa –acercándose a su cara-

Candy: -nerviosa pero manteniendo el temple y la mirada – Cuando quieras –parece que se van a besar pero en eso se escucha la puerta de la biblioteca Candy voltea y es Anthony, por eso se separa rápidamente – Anthony…-dijo en voz baja –

Terry: Eh…-dijo volteando a ver quién era – ah el rubio antipático

Anthony: Candy…-pero al ver con quien estaba le cambia la cara y se dirige rápido hacia donde están los dos – Hola –barriendo a Terry –podemos hablar

Terry: Nos vemos pecas…-se va molesto pero sin dejar de ver que hacen –

Candy: Anthony ¿Qué haces aquí?

Anthony: Quería saber si estabas bien –acariciando su mejilla –

Candy: -quitando la mano de su mejilla y viendo que nadie los viera – Anthony no deberías estar aquí podrías meterme en problemas o hacer que te castiguen a ti también

Anthony: Lo que quieres estar a solas con ese ¿Verdad? –dijo enojado –

Candy: Claro que no

Anthony¿Entonces por qué estaban juntos?

Candy: Porque el también está castigado…Anthony me estoy cansando de estas escenitas…-dijo enojada –

Anthony: Perdóname amor es sólo que tengo miedo que ese tipo te haga algo

Candy: Claro que no me hará nada, además aquí también están Flamy y Tom, así que puedes estar tranquilo –viendo que venía una monja – Vete ya ahí viene alguien

Anthony: Ok…pasaré por ti cuando salga de la junta

Candy: No, mejor no aún tengo que ir a detención y no sé cuánto tiempo este ahí, mejor vete sin mi

Anthony: No…pero –interrumpido –

Candy: Dije que no, por favor Anthony

Anthony: Ok como tú quieras, bueno me voy

Candy: Si adiós –sin ver como Anthony le planta un beso en la boca, algo que no esperaba ella y mucho menos Terry que estaba viendo toda la escena –

Anthony: Te amo…no lo olvides…nos vemos –se va –

Candy: - Pasmada – Adi…os…-volviendo en sí –

En eso volteo para dirigirse donde estaba trabajando y se encuentra con una mirada fría por parte de Terry, algo que ella jamás había visto en él y que le dio miedo ya que era posible de que haya visto el beso que le dio Anthony, eso lo comprobó cuando ella al querer caminar en su dirección el dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí. En esos momentos llegan Annie, Paty, Stear y Archie, pero sabían que no podían acercarse mucho a los castigados pues estaban bien custodiados, así que solamente Paty se acerco un poco a Candy mientras Annie lo hacía con su hermana.

Paty: Amiga ¿Cómo estás?

Candy: Hola…pues estaba bien…hasta ahora

Paty: Pues ¿Qué paso?

Candy: Vino Anthony…y al despedirse me beso…y pues Terry nos vio…y creo que está molesto

Paty: En serio…eso es maravilloso –sonriendo –

Candy: Como crees Paty…ya me imagino lo enojado que ha de estar porque no le dije que tenía novio, ahora por eso me ignora y eso no me gusta –dijo triste –

Paty: Vamos Candy…no te das cuenta que eso significa que si le interesas

Candy¿Qué dices?

Paty: Que su molestia quiere decir que esta celoso…ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es hablar con él sobre tu situación con Anthony y asunto arreglado amiga…

Candy: Si…-más entusiasta –le diré que no siento nada por Anthony…y… ¿luego qué? –preocupada –

Paty: Pues…- viendo que venía alguien - …me voy ahí viene alguien…cuídate luego nos vemos y me terminas de contar –se va –

Candy: Si…gracias –queda pensativa y dice en voz baja – Esta celoso…Terry esta celoso por mi –sonríe –

Archie y Stear están cerca de la puerta vigilando que no venga nadie, mientras Annie está con Flamy

Annie: Lamento mucho que estés aquí por mi culpa

Flamy: No fue tu culpa, yo lo hice por mi propia voluntad

Annie: Pero…

Flamy: No Annie, no te culpes esas tipas se lo buscaron…además yo no iba a permitir que te trataran así, eres mi hermana…y no voy a permitir que un par de tontas te quieran humillar –dijo con el seño fruncido –

Annie: -lanzándose a los brazos de Flamy y queriendo llorar – Hay Flamy…gracias…te quiero mucho, siempre has sido la única persona que se ha preocupado por mí, ni siquiera nuestros padres me pusieron atención cuando tuve el problema con…

Flamy: No Annie…-soltándose del abrazo y quedando frente a frente – Quedamos que olvidaríamos eso…esta en el pasado, te has recuperado y juntas hemos salido adelante, tú también me ayudaste a mi cuando tuve aquel problema lo recuerdas…así que no importa si nuestros padres no nos prestan atención nos tenemos tu y yo…siempre de acuerdo

Annie: -asienta la cabeza – gracias…

Flamy: Bueno límpiate esas lágrimas y vete a la casa –limpiándole las lágrimas de las mejillas –

Annie: Pero… ¿tú estarás bien?

Flamy: Si no te preocupes…es más llévate el auto, yo me iré con Candy y Tom –le da las llaves –

Annie: Bueno, me voy antes de que me vean…nos vemos…-la abraza – Te quiero mucho hermana

Flamy: Y…yo a ti –la suelta –vete ya

Annie: Adiós –se va –

Stear y Archie se acercan a Tom y Terry que están en una de las orillas.

Stear: Parece que ya no queda nadie en la escuela…no creo que tengan problemas ya

Tom: No, parece que no…gracias por venir

Archie: Yo creo que no abra problemas si nos vamos, de todas maneras ya en el salón de detención nadie podrá molestarlos

Terry: Si mejor ya váyanse

Archie: Sólo espero no metas en problemas a Candy –dijo serio –

Terry: Problemas…los que le iba a ocasionar su noviecito hace un rato si la hubieran descubierto cuando la vino a ver –dijo bastante molesto –

Stear: Bueno, ya no discutamos, mejor nos vamos porque no tardarán en venir a checarlos –en eso llegan Paty y Annie – ¿Ya las vieron?

Paty: Si, parece que están bien

Archie: Bueno entonces vámonos

Annie: Si no sea que alguien venga y nos castiguen a nosotros

Stear: No, mejor ya vámonos, nos vemos chicos, no lleguen tarde a casa –sonriendo –

Tom: No, le diré a la monja que me saque temprano…jajjaj

Archie: Adios

Annie: Cuidense, bye

Paty: -a Terry – Cuida a Candy por favor

Terry: No tengo porque hacerlo…para eso tiene a su novio –dijo despectivo –

Paty: -moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación – Ella nunca ha tenido un novio en su corazón, el sólo lo es de palabra…pero para su corazón él solo es su amigo…no la ignores Terry…habla con ella, no te niegues la oportunidad de estar con Candy…-levanta la mano en señal de despedida –cuídense nos vemos luego –se va –

Terry quedo pensativo después de lo que le dijo Paty, pero aún seguía molesto por lo que vio, así que seguía ignorando a Candy, pero tenía que quitarse esa duda que tenía en la cabeza, tenía que preguntarle que tipo de relación había entre el rubio y ella. La Hermana Cristina ya había llegado por ellos para llevarlos a detención, salieron de la Biblioteca y se dirigían a otro salón cuando…

Candy: Hermana Cristina, necesito ir al baño

Hermana Cristina: Esta bien puedes ir, alguien más quiere ir porque en cuanto entremos a detención ya no podrán salir.

Flamy: Yo no

Tom: Umm, pues yo si quiero

Terry: -viendo que era su oportunidad – Yo también

Hermana Cristina: Esta bien vayan, tienen 5 minutos los esperaré aquí

Candy, Tom y Terry se alejan a los baños que se encuentran del otro lado del pasillo, ambos baños están juntos sólo los separa una división así que Tom entra primero al de los hombres, luego Candy al de las mujeres, y Terry hace cómo que va a entrar al de los hombres pero sigue a Candy sin que lo vea la monja.

Terry: -tomando por detrás a Candy – no hagas ruido

Candy¿Qué te pasa? –Soltándose – nos van a ver

Terry: No te preocupes la monja no me vio…necesito que me expliques cómo está eso de que tienes novio y a la vez no

Candy¿Qué¿Quién te dijo eso?

Terry: No importa, sólo quiero que me digas si tienes novio o no…-dijo molesto –

Candy: -Al ver el semblante de Terry – ¿y eso a ti que te interesa¿Te importa que tenga novio?

Terry: No me molesta –dijo nervioso –

Candy¿Entonces?...tú y yo sólo somos amigos…o ¿no? –dijo acercándose –

Terry: Si…-algo decepcionado – entonces si es tú novio…pues me alegro…va bien contigo igual de antipático y molesto –dijo enojado se da la vuelta y se va a ir pero Candy lo detiene –

Candy: Espera Terry –se pone en la puerta de la entrada del baño – Anthony si es mi novio…pero –volteándolo a ver a los ojos – Yo no lo quiero como tal

Terry: Como es eso…-dijo levantando una ceja –

Candy: Hemos sido amigos toda la vida y lo quiero pero como hermano, hace un tiempo pensamos que podríamos ser algo más pero…para mi…las cosas nunca han cambiado nunca lo he dejado de ver como amigo y jamás he sentido algo más por él.

Terry¿Y por qué no se lo dices¿Para qué lo sigues ilusionando?...Porque parece que él si te ve como más que amiga

Candy: Se lo voy a decir en estos días, sólo que quiero esperar a que este más tranquilo ha estado muy tenso y no quiero que por hablar de esto con él ahora terminemos mal yo lo aprecio mucho.

Terry: Ah, pues…-volteando la cara –

Candy: Que –haciendo que lo viera – Terry...sabes…realmente hay una razón más poderosa por la que ya no quiero estar con Anthony

Terry: -mirándola fijamente – Si… ¿Cuál?

Candy: -acercándose más – Es porque…-los interrumpen unas voces afuera son Tom y la Hermana Cristina

Tom: Si ya salí hermana

Hermana Cristina: Les dije 5 minutos… ¿Dónde está Grandchester?

Tom: Eh…-sabiendo que estaba con Candy – está adentro es que no se sentía muy bien…quiere entrar a ver

Hermana Cristina: No, mejor ya vete con la señorita Brigthen, yo voy a apurar a Candy

Al escuchar esto Candy y Terry se esconden dentro de un baño, la monja entra y empieza a buscar a Candy.

Hermana Cristina: Señorita Andrew salga inmediatamente si no quiere que entre por usted…le dije 5 minutos no media hora

Candy: -que estaba muy junto a Terry – voy a salir, espera mi señal para que puedas salir ok

Terry: Ok… ¿Pero cuál será la señal? –ya no le dio tiempo de terminar porque Candy salió –

Candy: Aquí estoy Hermana

Hermana Cristina: Vaya ya era hora, te dije 5 minutos, vamos lávese las manos y vámonos, voy a tener que entrar por Grandchester al baño –se iba pero Candy la detiene –

Candy: No…Hermana, espéreme es que…sabe…a mi me da…-piensa Candy, piensa –miedo ir sola al baño –no sabía que más decir – desde pequeña me aterra el escusado y…mire quiero mostrarle este baño está muy tenebroso venga –haciéndole la señal a Terry que saliera y este lo hace muy cuidadosamente – Ve… ¿sí o no da miedo?

Hermana Cristina: Creo que necesita ir al Psiquiatra señorita Andrew

Candy: Puede ser le diré a mi padre que me lleve.

Hermana Cristina: Bueno camina que aún no termina tu castigo –saliendo del baño junto con Candy y topándose afuera con Terry – Vaya hasta que se digno a salir, ya no coma tanta porquería por eso le duele el estomago –sigue caminando – Vamos

Candy: -que camina junto a Terry – Si Hermana

Terry: -en voz baja – miedo a ir al baño…jajja…no se te podía ocurrir otra cosa

Candy: Cállate…que todo fue por salvarte

Terry: Si lo olvidaba madame…ya la compensare

Los 5 entraron al salón de detención donde estuvieron un par de horas vigilados por la Hermana Cristina durante ese tiempo Flamy se la paso leyendo y Tom sólo mirándola y en ocasiones molestándola sin que se diera cuenta la monja. Candy y Terry se la pasaron dándose miradas muy profundas con las cuales se comunicaban, no hubo necesidad de palabras todo lo dijeron con los ojos, aún había dudas sobre lo que estaba pasando y lo que estaba empezando a suceder, pero sólo había algo claro que ambos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro, sentían un amor muy profundo a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerse, pues bien dicen que para enamorarse puede bastar un minuto de miradas y el corazón sabrá que ese es el elegido de tu amor. Después de cumplir el castigo los 4 salieron del colegio, y en el estacionamiento se dirigieron a la camioneta de Tom, el carro de Terry estaba en otro lugar, pero los acompaño para despedirse.

Tom: Bueno será mejor irnos ya está oscureciendo, y la verdad fue un largo día

Flamy: Si, sólo quiero llegar a casa a descansar…y deberás tú no fuiste a tu entrenamiento… ¿No tendrás problemas?

Tom: Pues de que los voy a tener los voy a tener…sólo espero que el entrenador no me castigue muy feo, porque dos días castigado ya es mucho para mí, no para Candy pero para mí si…jajjajjaja

Candy: Tom…ya no molestes…-dijo con un puchero –

Tom: Perdón jefa…bueno Terry luego nos vemos…cuídate y gracias –dándole la mano –

Terry: -respondiendo al saludo – Fue un placer estar castigado contigo amigo…cuídate y aguas con esa mujer que esta a tu lado…luego muerde…jajjjaja

Flamy: Graciosito…al que morderé será otro –sonriendo -….Nos vemos Terry

Terry: Nos vemos…-Tom y Flamy se suben al auto – Bueno será mejor que también tú te vayas –dirigiéndose a Candy –

Candy: Si…gracias por todo –sonriendo – nunca me la había pasado también castigada, creo que haré que me castiguen más seguido…pero sólo si tú estas

Terry: Bueno eso no te costará mucho pecosa…jajjajja…-con semblante dulce –Cuídate –tomándole su mano…y recuerda que tenemos aún una plática pendiente sin contar que te debo una –en eso le da un beso muy, pero muy cerca de la boca el cual deja a Candy en la lela – Nos vemos pecosa –Se aleja –

Candy: -Saliendo de la lela – Nos…vemos…- mirando como Terry se aleja lentamente pero suena el claxon de la camioneta y sale del estado de shock–

Tom: Que piensas quedarte ahí jefa…ya súbete que empieza a hacer frío –asomándose por la ventana –

Candy: Ah…si…ya voy –se sube a la camioneta y salen de ahí –

Candy todo el camino fue distraída pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, además que sólo se iba tocando la parte en donde Terry la beso, se sentía maravillosamente bien pues ahora estaba casi segura que si le interesaba a Terry, y ya que aclaro con él su situación con Anthony ya no abría problemas entre ellos, eso pensó en ese momento pero no se imaginaba que en aquella maravillosa despedida entre Terry y ella otras miradas también estaban sobre ellos y las cuales serían la causas de muchos problemas para ambos.

**HOLA A TODAS MIS HERMOSAS LECTORAS Y AMIGAS PRECIOSAS…PUES AQUÍ UN POCO TARDE ESTA MI 6º CAPITULO DE MI FIC…PERDON POR PONERLO HASTA AHORA PERO CON ESO DE QUE ME FUI A MI RANCHO Y LA VERDAD NO ME LLEVE A MI NENA LAP CUIDENSE MUCHO LAS QUIERO….OK…Y AHORA SI MUY PRONTO ACTUALIZARE…JAJJAJ BUENO ESO ESPERO…JAJJAJJA…BYE**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy**


	7. Sueño o Realidad

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Tú puedes correr a mis brazos…todo está bien no tengas miedo…ven a mí que no hay distancia entre nosotros ni en nuestro amor…así que deja que siga la tormenta…que yo seré lo que tú necesitas y más_

CAPITULO VII SUEÑO Ó REALIDAD

Qué bonito es soñar, bien dicen que soñar no cuesta nada y deja mucho, pues los sueños son la representación de las ilusiones y deseos de cada persona y el poder cumplir un sueño es obtener una gran dicha y felicidad porque queramos o no, soñar con algo es de cierta manera plantearlo como algo difícil de alcanzar o lograr por eso fantaseamos con esa idea, así que si logramos cumplir algún sueño nos sentimos reyes del mundo y creemos que todo lo podemos conseguir, claro que sí, pero que pasa cuando despiertas y tienes que ver la realidad de lo que estás viviendo a veces es duro o hasta cruel darse cuenta que la realidad es totalmente diferente a lo que quieres o que deseas y el poder asimilar esa idea en ocasiones es bastante difícil a veces hasta imposible, o que pasa cuando no sabes distinguir entre si estas soñando o es la realidad lo que te está pasando, ¿cómo ver la diferencia de una verdad con el logro de una fantasía?. Eso es algo que algunas personas se preguntaran ahora.

Después de ese viernes de locos que vivió Candy se sentía muy extraña pero sobre todo feliz de haber pasado la tarde castigada con Terry, pero más feliz porque ahora tenía más seguridad que le interesaba, aunque le seguía preocupando la situación con Anthony, cómo decirle que ya no quería andar con él y peor aún con que palabras decirle que nunca lo quiso como pareja, que siempre lo vio sólo como amigo, que su noviazgo ha sido un error, como decirlo sin lastimarlo, sin correr el riesgo de perder su amistad, eso era lo que más le aterraba a Candy el perder su amistad, una amistad de tantos años y la cual ella quisiera conservar por siempre.

Todo ese fin de semana Candy casi no vio a sus amigos pues todos tenían tanta tarea que se la pasaron encerrados haciéndola, solamente se habían comunicado por Messenger, algo extraño ya que todos eran vecinos, pero ya que tenían otras ocupaciones mínimo se platicaban una que otra cosa por el chat, aunque Candy estuvo evadiendo las platicas con Anthony, cada que él se conectaba ella se desconectaba o se ponía en no disponible pues aún no se sentía preparada para hablar bien con él hasta los días que la fue a buscar a su casa le dijo a sus papá que le dijera que no estaba, en cambio se la paso platicando con Terry todo el tiempo, de hecho casi no termina su tarea por platicar con él hasta altas horas de la madrugada en el Messenger.

El lunes llego y de nuevo tenían que ir todos a la escuela, eso no fue el mayor fastidio para Candy si no el recordar que ahora si no podría evitar ver a Anthony, pero su miedo se fue al recordar que volvería a ver a Terry. Candy llego al colegio junto con Annie y Flamy, ya que su padre estaba trabajando, ellas iban por el pasillo dirigiéndose a sus respectivos salones.

Annie: ¿Entonces se metió contigo al baño? –dijo sorprendida –

Candy: Si y por poco nos cacha la hermana Cristina

Flamy: Si no me dices ni me doy cuenta, aunque sospeche porque ambos se tardaron mucho, pero sospeche más cuando vi que Tom regreso solo…pero por lo que cuentas parece ser que Terry estaba celoso

Annie: Y eso quiere decir que si quiere contigo –sonriendo –

Candy: -sonrojada – hay no sé, no quiero hacerme ilusiones antes de tiempo

Annie: Vamos Candy, más certeza no puedes tener, es obvio que Terry se muere por ti, ve todo lo que hizo él para estar contigo, se hizo castigar a propósito para estar cerca de ti

Candy: Pues sí, aunque Tom también hizo lo mismo por otra personita –mirando de reojo a Flamy –

Flamy: -sonrojada -¿De qué hablan? –y nerviosa –

Candy: Pues de que a Tom tampoco le importo que lo castigaran con tal de estar contigo –con cara pícara –

Flamy: Claro que no Candy…él- nerviosa –lo hizo porque es un idiota y pues por ayudar a Terry

Candy: Aja, y que dedo quieres que me chupe –levantando su mano y moviendo los dedos – Flamy si sabes que Tom se muere por ti, y tú por él

Annie: Si Flamy acéptalo, hasta tú me dijiste el otro día que tenía bonitos ojos y que...-interrumpida por Flamy –

Flamy: ! Annie!!...por favor no digas eso…-nerviosa y apenada –

Candy: Ya ves Flamy, mejor acéptalo

Flamy: No, y tú niñita te me callas si no quieres que grite lo que me cuentas de Archie…eee…que por cierto ahí viene –señalándolo con la cabeza –

Annie: No Flamy…cállate –dijo nerviosa –

Candy: -volteando a ver quien venía y vio que también venía Anthony –Hay no ahí viene Anthony, aún no estoy lista para hablar con él, mejor luego las veo –se va corriendo –

Annie: Pobre Candy, que difícil por lo que está pasando –viendo como se aleja Candy –

Flamy: Si, y lo que aún le espera…sólo esperemos que todo salga bien –en eso llegan Archie, Paty, Stear, Anthony y Tom –

Stear: Hola… ¿Por qué esa prisa de Candy? Ni si quiera nos espero

Annie: Dijo que… tenía que ir a ver algo de su tarea de…-piensa Annie –Anatomía es que estuvo muy difícil y quería corroborar unos datos –dijo algo nerviosa –

Archie: Hay con esa Candy, siempre deja todo para el último

Paty: Si, pero bueno mínimo termino el trabajo

Tom: ¿Estás segura hermanita?…con Candy la verdad nunca se sabe

Anthony: Si…-con un semblante sombrío y muy enojado – con Candy nunca se sabe lo que pasará…

Todos los demás lo miraron con miedo y desconcertados pues sabían él porque de sus palabras pero no les gustaba que reaccionara de esa manera, pareciera que algo le hubiera pasado a esa mirada tan dulce que él suele tener, pero ese cambio se debía a algo que le sucedió el viernes después de la junta del comité.

_Flash Back_

_Anthony se encontraba en la sala del comité estudiantil terminando de dar la información de las actividades de este curso, para su mala suerte Elisa también era parte del comité y la tuvo que estar soportando toda la junta y de__spués de ella, ya que le rogo que la acompañara a su auto, y él la verdad era un chico educado y no le iba a hacer una grosería al rechazar su propuesta luego de tanto rogarle, además quería aprovechar para de cierta manera reclamarle lo sucedido con Candy en el comedor. Ambos caminaban por el pasillo de la escuela hacía la salida al estacionamiento._

_Elisa: Anthony gracias por acompañarme, es muy dulce de tu parte –colgada del brazo del rubio –_

_Anthony: No es nada Elisa, además necesitaba hablar contigo_

_Elisa: Ah sí –emocionada – ¿De qué quieres hablar lindo?_

_Anthony: -se para en seco - ¿Quisiera saber por qué sigues molestando a Candy? –enojado –_

_Elisa: -con cara de mosca muerta – Yo no le he hecho nada, si lo dices por lo que sucedió en el comedor no fue culpa mía, el incidente fue entre Karen y Annie Brigthen, y pues después llego la hermana de Annie y Candy se metió a defenderlas._

_Anthony: Pues no te creo, ¿por qué la odias tanto?_

_Elisa: –pensando porque ella está contigo – No la odio Anthony –agarrándole la mano – es sólo que tú sabes que ella nunca me ha querido y pues a mí no me gusta sentirme ofendida con sus desplantes y por eso luego reacciono de una mala manera, por ejemplo hoy tal vez no debí meterme a defender a Karen pero ella es mi amiga y además nosotras sólo queríamos presentarnos con Annie y pues ellas reaccionaron mal, más la hermana de Annie se porto como una salvaje al golpearnos –agarrándose la mejilla –_

_Anthony: Si estuvo mal que les pegara, pero…sólo promete que no las __volverás a molestar_

_Elisa: Claro –levantando una mano en señal de promesa – te lo prometo cariño –guiñándole el ojo –_

_Anthony: Esta bien, bueno vamos –siguen caminando, salen del estacionamiento –Sólo espero y cumplas tu promesa Elisa ya no quiero que tú y tus amigas metan a Candy en líos, sabes que ella es muy importante para __mí._

_Elisa: Pues parece que tú no eres tan importante para ella…mírala con quien está muy juntita _

_Anthony voltea en ese instante y ve a Candy con Terry afuera de la camioneta de Tom en el momento que se estaban despidiendo__ y él la tenía agarrada de la mano, el rubio se puso furioso pues el sólo hecho de verla junto a Terry le hacía que se le revolviera el estomago de celos, pero lo peor fue que en esos momentos cuando los veía, vio como Terry se despidió de Candy con ese beso tan cerca de la boca, que desde el punto donde estaba Anthony pareció que se lo dio en la boca, eso Elisa lo disfruto el ver la cara de Anthony en ese momento fue como un triunfo para ella, por su parte Anthony no pudo ir a reclamarles pues quedo en shock y cuando quiso hacerlos Candy ya se había ido y Terry también._

_Anthony: No…puede ser…-en shock –_

_Elisa: -con voz de estúpida mosca muerta – Cariño no puedo creerlo, como es posible que Candy te engañe y luego con ese gañan…aunque sobra decirte que yo siempre te dije que ella no era para ti, siempre ha sido demasiado vulgar, buscona…y…-la interrumpe Anthony muy molesto –_

_Anthony: Ahora no estoy para tus comentarios Elisa…luego nos vemos –se va enojadísimo casi echando lumbre –_

_Elisa: Adiós cariño cuídate…-levantando la mano y sonriendo plácidamente –_

_Fin de Flashback_

Todo eso tenía a Anthony en un estado de enojo increíble, en la cabeza le retumbaban esas escenas y haciendo que se imaginará mil cosas más las cuales lo ponían al punto de estallar de celos, y lo que más le hizo enojar fue que obviamente paso por esa etapa de negarse a creer lo que estaba pasando, negar que vio eso, que vio mal y que sólo tenía que aclarar con Candy las cosas, pero esa idea pronto la deshecho cuando intento hablar con Candy por todos los medios y no obtuvo respuesta de su parte, lo único que consiguió fueron evasivas de su parte para hablar con él, eso lo hizo dudar mucho más de ella y le dio la certeza de que entre ella y Terry pasaba algo, pero sabía que eso lo tenía que arreglar y eso sería hoy mismo.

Por su parte Candy sabía que tenía que seguir evitando ver a Anthony ya que seguramente le pediría una explicación por sus evasivas para hablar con él, más no contaba que en realidad él pediría una explicación por lo sucedido con Terry, por tal razón en misa se separo del grupo para no estar con él y se puso en una de las orillas para que no la vieran, y después salió sigilosamente de la misa para que de nuevo no la vieran, la única que la vio fue Paty quien al ver que los demás se iban fue en busca de Candy quien se dirigía al lugar de sus encuentros con Terry.

Candy: -al sentir que alguien la toca en el hombro – ¡Ahhh!…-volteándose – Paty… me asustaste…creí que…

Paty: ¿Qué era Anthony?...Candy no puedes seguir evitándolo tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlo y decirle como están las cosas, tienes que enfrentar la realidad

Candy: Lo sé, pero aún no estoy lista, no quiero que se me salgan las palabras equivocadas y le diga algo que no

Paty: Pues será mejor que las encuentras rápido porque Anthony está muy molesto

Candy: En serio, ¿Les dijo algo?

Paty: No, pero se le nota a kilómetros, se ve bastante enojado…Candy sácalo de ese sueño absurdo que él sólo está viviendo, devuélvelo a la realidad por más dura que sea, si realmente lo aprecias como amigo hazlo

Candy: Si…está bien lo haré, pero mejor cuando lleguemos a casa no quiero que tengamos problemas aquí, ya me castigaron el viernes no puedo dejar que me castiguen de nuevo

Paty: Sólo te dejarías castigar si Terry compartiera el castigo contigo ¿O me equivoco? –haciendo una leve sonrisa –

Candy: Bueno…ahí la cosa cambia –sonriendo – ahí hasta dejo que me metan al cuarto de meditación pero con él junto a mí…jajjajaj

Paty: Que cosas dices Candy….jajajja…y supongo que lo vas a ver ahora

Candy: Pues si…-sonrojada –

Paty: Pues no te entretengo más, de sobra sé que no iras a almorzar con nosotros para no ver a Anthony, sólo recuerda que eso lo tienes que hacer ya…ok –en eso llega Terry –

Terry: ¿Que tanto conspiran? Que desde hace rato las veo muy sospechosas platicando

Candy: Eh…de nada sólo cosas de mujeres

Paty: Si…cosas que los hombres no entenderían –sonriendo –

Terry: Ah…entonces cambien el tema que yo también quiero participar en la platica

Paty: No es necesario Terry, ya me iba yo si tengo hambre y como veo que ustedes no, y tendrán otras cosas que hacer me voy…luego los veo…ok…nos vemos –se aleja –

Candy: Adiós Paty…nos vemos en un rato

Terry: Nos vemos…me saludas a Tom…-dirigiéndose a Candy - No me digas que no piensas comer pecosa…sí que eso es raro

Candy: No dije que no fuera a comer…para tú información me levante muy temprano y me hice unos emparedados, y si quieres te puedo compartir uno

Terry: No gracias no quiero morir de una indigestión…jajjajajja

Candy: Oye…-haciendo un puchero – si me costó mucho pararme más temprano a prepararlos

Terry: -pasando su brazo por su espalda de ella – Ok…pero sólo porque tú lo hiciste, pero si me empieza a doler el estomago, tú le dirás a la hermana Cristina que no es por comer porquerías sino por comer tus emparedados…jajjajaj

Candy: Grosero…-con puchero y dándole un codazo en la costilla –

Terry: Aush…bueno ven…vamos a comer –se van abrazados –

En el comedor todos los alumnos están tomando el almuerzo, como siempre se ven marcadas los grupos, de un lado están los deportistas, de otro los intelectuales, de otro las fashionistas donde obvio están las jinetas malditas, y por otro lado están los buena onda, quienes son una mezcla de todos los grupos y esa es la mesa de nuestros amigos, pero en estos momentos en la mesa de las demoniacas jinetas Elisa cuenta a todas lo sucedido el viernes.

Elisa: Y entonces me dijo que ya no la molestáramos…bla bla bla –haciendo cara de fastidio –

Karen: Claro que las seguiremos molestando, pues que se cree que lo que nos hizo se quedará así –dijo muy enojada y sobándose la cara en donde traía el golpe que le dio Flamy – que agradezcan que el viernes no les hicimos nada más porque sus imbéciles amigos estaban en la biblioteca y era peligroso hacer algo con ellos ahí.

Luisa: Deja que termine de contar

Elisa: Y pues ya en eso según yo le prometí que lo haría, pero…lo interesante fue cuando salimos al estacionamiento…jamás creí lo que vi en ese momento

Luisa: Que…que –dijo ansiosa –

Elisa: En el estacionamiento estaba Candy muy juntita con otro chico

Karen: No….en serio…-con ojos de asombro –

Elisa: Por lo que alcance a ver estaba el carro de Tom esperando por Candy…en ese momento no había alcanzado a ver quién era el chico con el que estaba…pero

Luisa: Que… ¿Quién era?...Elisa habla que me muero de la curiosidad

Karen: Si ¿Quién era?

Elisa: Era nada más ni nada menos que el chico nuevo…el tal Terry Grandchester

En esos momentos Susana que había estado callada escuchando lo que contaba Elisa abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de lo que contaba su achichincle, esa misma cara la hicieron Luisa y Karen, jamás pensaron que hubiera sido él.

Karen: ¿Estás segura Elisa?...no creo que ese cuero se fije en la estúpida esa –con cara de asco –

Elisa: Estoy completamente segura…y –volteando a ver a Susana – y lo mejor fue que en ese momento cuando Anthony y yo los veíamos…-sonriendo – ellos se besaron

Susana: - que azotó la cuchara que traía – Eso no es cierto, no te creo, seguro viste mal, no es posible que Terry haya besado a esa maldita…-dijo furiosa –

Elisa: Pues siento decirte esto Susy –recargando su cara en el dorso de sus manos – pero así es, yo los vi en vivo con estos hermosos ojos –pestañeando –

Susana: -en tono bajo y amenazante – Candy…ahora si no sabes con quien te has metido…-apretando el puño –

_Flash Back_

_La campana de la salida suena y todos en el salón de tercer año empiezan a salir del salón, uno de ellos es Terry que como no habla con nadie iba sólo, Susana al percatarse de esto le da alcance y quiere hacerle plática._

_Susana: Hola…me llamo Susana Marlowe –dándole la mano – pero puedes llamarme Susy_

_Terry: Hola…-viéndola despectivamente –_

_Susana: -encogiendo el brazo al ver el rechazo – Se que el ser nuevo en un colegio no es fácil, así que quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca pídemelo…yo te puedo…-la interrumpe –_

_Terry: Agradezco tú interés…Susana…pero no creo necesitar de tu ayuda_

_Susana: Bueno…perdón si te incomode, sólo quería ser amable_

_Terry: Y lamento que yo no lo pueda hacer, simplemente no tolero a la gente metiche…así que te agradecería que me dejarás en paz…nos vemos –se aleja –_

_Susana: Adi…os –dice muy tristemente – Vaya Grandchester así que tienes uñas…pero no más largas que las mías, ya verás que pronto me dejarás de tratar así y me rogarás que este contigo…tú serás mío…cueste lo que cueste…-dijo con cara amenazante –_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los chicos

Anthony: ¿En dónde la viste? –a Paty con seriedad –

Paty: Ah…estaba en el patio al salir de la iglesia dijo que…quería investigar unas cosas que tenemos para la escuela y que le pediría ayuda a…la señorita Pony

Anthony: Ah…-no muy convencido – y ¿Qué no pensaba almorzar?

Paty: Pues…

Annie: -interviniendo rápido - Me dijo que desayuno bien, además vi que ella traía almuerzo que preparo en su casa

Tom: Vamos Anthony, tranquilo ya la verás en un rato, vez que casi nunca estudia y la quieres distraer

Anthony: -muy enojado – Eso es mentira, que distraer ni que nada, lo que pasa es que me está evitando porque sabe que la vi –poniéndose de pie –

Stear: ¿De qué hablas?

Anthony: Pues de que estaba con el imbécil de Grandchester…que se beso con él –dijo furioso –

Paty: Eso no es cierto Anthony

Anthony: Claro que es cierto si yo los vi el viernes…y ustedes dos estaban ahí seguramente –señalando a Tom y a Flamy – y les valió…son unos…

Tom: Espérate –levantando la voz –tampoco voy a dejar que nos insultes… ¿qué te pasa? Te desconozco amigo

Anthony: A un amigo no se le hace lo que tú me estás haciendo a mí…como se ve que ya hiciste amistad con el vago ese…

Flamy: Mejor cálmate, y no digas cosas que no son que entre ellos no paso nada

Anthony: Como no…si yo los vi –furioso –

Archie: Seguro viste mal, Anthony cálmate estas muy alterado…-intentando agarrarlo –

Anthony: -quitándolo – no…y seguramente ahorita estará con él…-viendo a Paty – ¿está con él no es así?

Paty: Ya te dije que no…que fue –la interrumpe –

Anthony: Esta con él…lo sabía…ese maldito la engatuso…pero ahorita me va a escuchar –se iba a ir pero Stear lo detiene –

Stear: Anthony…cálmate por favor, así no vas a poder arreglar nada, sólo lo vas a empeorar si realmente quieres arreglar las cosas con Candy será mejor que te calmes y pienses bien las cosas

Anthony: Es que estoy desesperado, siento que me la quiere arrebatar, y eso no lo voy a permitir, Candy es mía…es mi novia

Stear: Candy no es un objeto, y si ella decide otra cosa la tienes que respetar, ven vamos a sentarnos

Anthony: No, necesito tomar aire y serenarme

Stear: De acuerdo… pero promete que no iras a buscarla, que mejor pensaras primero las cosas

Anthony: Si…te lo prometo

Stear: -le da un abrazo – Cuídate amigo

Anthony: Gracias…nos vemos al rato – se aleja –

Paty: ¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera? Seguramente ira a buscarlos –dijo preocupada –

Stear: No lo creo, en estos momentos no irá pero no creo que Candy se salve de hablar con él hoy

Archie: Y será mejor que agarre valor porque con la actitud que trae Anthony esto se va a poner feo

Tom: Ni que lo digas…pero mejor cambiemos de tema…me estabas platicando de tu maestra de Literatura…o ¿Qué te da?

Archie: Ah…sí… -brillándole los ojos - me da Literatura…pero verla es como ver un ángel…es hermosa Tom…supe que dará un taller de Teatro y por eso desde ahora seré un actor, creo que era actriz o algo así

Annie: Si la profesora Baker nos invito a ser parte de un grupo de Teatro que piensa organizar.

Paty: Se ve muy linda además de que es muy inteligente, y se ve muy joven.

Stear: Hay yo la quiero conocer…

Paty: Pollito…-con cara amenazante –

Stear: Dicen que es muy inteligente…pues por eso cosita, no por otra cosa

Flamy: ¿Dijiste Baker?

Archie: Si…se llama Eleonor…Eleonor Baker

Anthony va por los pasillos cerca de la Dirección muy pensativo, trae un verdadero conflicto en su mente que no lo deja pensar con claridad las cosas, y cuando empezaba a calmarse.

Anthony: Candy… ¿por qué?…no –moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación –no…esto tiene que ser un sueño…si una pesadilla, ella me ama…lo se

Elisa: Hola Anthony –muy melosa - ¿Cómo estás?

Anthony: Perdóname Elisa pero ahora no estoy de humor para charlar

Elisa: Como lamento lo que paso con Candy…supongo que ya hablaron

Anthony: No…no hemos podido hablar

Elisa: Pues deberían…la verdad ojalá y arreglen esta situación…si hacen tan bonita pareja –hipócritamente –Porque no hablan de una vez, se que no está en el comedor porque la vi hace un rato que se dirigía hacia los patios de allá atrás…seguramente quería estar sola…o a solas con alguien –soltando todo su veneno –

Anthony: -enojado pero conteniéndose – Gracias Elisa…nos vemos –se aleja –

Elisa: Bye precioso –sonriendo maliciosamente –

Anthony iba que echaba humo de nuevo, lo que le acababa de decir Elisa de que puede que estuviera a solas con alguien lo puso peor, ya que obviamente sabía que ese alguien era Terry, pero antes de comprobar eso, quería comprobar otras cosas así que se dirigió a la Dirección ya que estaba cerca de donde él estaba, al entrar por casualidad casi en la puerta encontró a la persona que buscaba.

Anthony: ¿Señorita Pony puedo hablar con usted?

Señorita Pony: Claro hijo…que se te ofrece

Anthony: Sólo quisiera saber ¿si pudo ayudar a Candy con lo de su investigación?

Señorita Pony: ¿Investigación? ¿Cuál investigación?...a mi niña no la he visto para nada desde la semana pasada…de hecho dile que estoy molesta porque no me ha venido a ver

Anthony: -decepcionado – Si…yo le diré

Señorita Pony: ¿Te pasa algo hijo?...no te ves muy bien… ¿necesitas algo?

Anthony: No…-triste – ya no necesito nada más…gracias…-se aleja –

Señorita Pony: Pobre…pues que tendrá se veía muy mal

Terry: Pues déjame decirte que…te quedaron muy ricos los emparedados Candy…-saboreándose –

Candy: ¿En serio te gustaron? –emocionada –

Terry: Pues…bueno así que digas de Chef profesional no…pero pues tampoco están para vomitar

Candy: Como molestas –sacándole la lengua – pero bien que te lo comiste

Terry: Con hambre uno se come cualquier cosa…jajjajjaja

Candy: Claro…seguramente tú…porque yo no

Terry: Jajjajaj…vamos Candy estoy seguro que tu hambre te ha traicionado de vez en cuando

Candy: Hay Terry por favor…mejor hablemos de otra cosa

Terry: Ok…de ¿Qué quieres hablar? –dijo mientras iba a prender un cigarrillo –

Candy: Pues…de lo que dejamos pendiente el viernes en el baño –dijo nerviosa y sonrojada –

Terry: -viéndola y dejando su cigarrillo que iba a prender de un lado - ¿Ya hablaste con él?

Candy: ¿Con Anthony? –Terry asienta la cabeza – No…aún no, no me siento preparada para enfrentarlo todavía, siento que no me perdonara que lo haya engañado tanto tiempo –agacha la cabeza – y me aterra pensar que pueda perder su amistad –triste –

Terry: Mira Candy –la abraza – sé que es difícil para ti esto y que tal vez cometiste un error al querer crear una relación que nunca iba a existir y lo peor aferrarte a ella, lo único bueno que puedes hacer por él y por ti es terminarla

Candy: Pero si no me quiere volver a hablar –recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Terry –

Terry: Pues peor para él no sabe de lo que se pierde –sonriendo y poniéndose frente a frente – Candy si el también te quiere sabrá entenderte, y entenderá que el estar juntos como él quisiera sólo les traerá infelicidad a ambos

Candy: -lo abraza – Hay Terry, gracias…me has hecho sentir mejor

Terry: De nada pecosa –acariciando su cabeza, en eso suena la campana –será mejor que vayamos a clases –separándose del abrazo –

Candy: Si…pero ¿a poco vas a entrar a tus clases? –sonriendo –

Terry: Pues…si no tengo nada mejor que hacer…a parte las riñas entre Tom y Flamy me divierten

Candy: Ok…vamos –lo toma de la mano y se alejan –

Terry: Y aún me debes una plática…-sonriendo –

Terry y Candy caminan por los pasillos y se dirigen a sus respectivos salones, iban muy contentos tomados de la mano, él que no estaba nada contento era Anthony quien había estado observándolos desde hace un rato, pero que no quiso interrumpir para ver que tanto hacían, ahora si no tenía dudas de que entre ellos había algo el simple hecho de ver como se miraban, como se trataban, como se hablaban, ahora si estaba totalmente seguro que entre ellos había algo, pero él lo iba a terminar pues estaba convencido de que Candy y él no podían terminar, así que esperaría el momento oportuno para hablar con ella y eso sería al termino de las clases.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron de lo más normal, sólo por un pequeño detalle diferente en el salón de tercero ya que Anthony no volvió a entrar al resto de las clases, todos dieron por hecho que se había ido a casa ya que lo sucedido con Candy lo tenía en mal estado y sabían que lo mejor para él era estar solo, por esta razón Terry ocupo el lugar de Anthony en el salón sentándose atrás de Stear y aun lado de Tom y Flamy, durante las clases se la pasaron cotorreando sin dejar de poner atención para que no los regañaran. Mientras que en el salón de segundo, Candy estaba muy pensativa, pensaba que decirle a Anthony cuando lo viera, pero más que nada pensaba en Terry, en todo lo que han convivido estos días y en lo bien que se siente cuando está con él sin contar con los momentos en los que han estado a punto de besarse esos han sido los mejores. Al termino de las clases Annie y Paty se dirigieron a la Biblioteca a sacar unas tareas, pero Candy no quiso acompañarlas, en cambio mejor acompaño a Archie quien quería ir a ver a la hermosa maestra Baker al salón de Teatro, no fue una sorpresa cuando llegaron al lugar ahí estaban ya Stear y Tom quien después de que Archie les platico sobre ella quisieron conocerla inmediatamente.

Candy: Hey chicos…tan pronto están por aquí

Tom: Jefa… ¿tú también vienes a conocer a la hermosa profesora Baker?

Candy: Pues digamos que tengo curiosidad por conocerla ya que no tuve el honor la vez pasada por estar castigada –dijo cerrando el ojo y sacando la lengua –

Stear: Candy…en serio…no le digas a Paty pero esta mujer esta bellísima…es como un ángel –dijo mirando tras la venta de la puerta del salón –

Candy: En serio Stear…no exageres

Archie: Candy no estamos exagerando…vela por ti misma –le hizo la seña de que se asomara –

Candy: A ver –dijo viendo por la ventana – ¿Es ella…la que está al centro?

Archie: Si…es ella…no es bellísima

Candy miró por la ventana a una mujer como de 35 años blanca de cabello castaño claro muy bien peinado, delgada, alta su piel parecía de terciopelo a pesar de que la miraba de lejos, vestía muy elegantemente, sus rasgos eran finos, tanto que parecía un ángel, realmente era muy bella pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Candy fue esa mirada, esos ojos que ella ya había visto en otra parte esa mirada verdiazul se la sabía de memoria, y la profesora Baker la tenía.

Candy: Pues déjame decirte que…si es muy bella

Terry: ¿Quién Candy?...-que iba llegando junto con Flamy -¿De quién hablan?

Stear: Pues…digamos que estamos admirando la belleza de cierta persona

Terry: Y supongo que no es Candy…-señalando a la rubia –

Candy: Síguele de grosero ehh –con puchero –Y aunque no estén hablando de mi…si no de la profesora de Teatro

Terry: ¿La profesora de Teatro? –dijo sorprendido –

Stear: Si…la mujer más hermosa que he visto

Tom: Si…oye esta buenísima con todo el respeto que me debe su esposo

Archie: Que esperemos no tenga…yo en este momento le pediré matrimonio…no me importa ser menor de edad

Flamy: -que soltó una carcajada grandísima – Mira nada más Terry tú que siempre renegaste de tu padre…jajjajajjaja y ahora te salen muchísimos candidatos que quieren ser tu papá…jjajajjaja

Todos quedaron algo sacados de onda por lo dicho por Flamy, y Terry sólo la miro y mostro una leve sonrisa antes de decirles a todos quien era la profesora Baker.

Candy: ¿Flamy de que te ríes?... ¿De qué hablas?

Flamy: Lo siento Candy…Terry mejor ya diles antes de que empiecen a cortejar a Eleonor…-todos se quedaron aún más sacados de onda por ver como Flamy llamaba a la profesora con tanta familiaridad –

Terry: Si…será mejor que les diga…la verdad no tengo interés de tener otro papá…pues verán siento decirles que esa mujer de la cual se han enamorado perdidamente…es mi madre

Todos se quedaron en shock y con la boca abierta por lo que les dijo Terry lo único que atinaron a hacer era mirar por la ventana y luego ver a Terry, no podían creer que fuera su madre, ya que estaba muy bien conservada la señora, además de que había una gran diferencia de caracteres ya que la profesora Baker era muy dulce y Terry era un loco rebelde arrogante.

Archie: Eso no es cierto…no es posible que ella sea tu madre…simplemente no es posible –con asombro y viendo a la maestra por la ventana –

Tom: Si Terry estas mintiendo…seguramente nos dices esto porque la quieres para ti y no quieres que te hagamos competencia

Terry: jajjajajajja…claro que no Tom…no tengo que competir con nadie por el amor de mi madre…ese es sólo mío…aunque otro hombre en su vida no le caería mal

Stear: ¿Quieres decir que es divorciada…separada? –Dijo con interés –digo a mí no me molestaría tener a un hijo como tú – con una leve sonrisa –

Terry: Fíjate que tú no serías mal padre…jajjaja

Candy: Tal vez a ti no te moleste Terry…pero a Paty si –dijo con una mueca – de hecho ahí viene con Annie – Chicas… ¿consiguieron lo de la investigación de Biología?

Paty: Pues si encontramos algo…pero aún nos falta…-dijo con desgano –

Annie: Si la verdad encontramos a lo mucho una décima parte del trabajo… ¿Pero de qué tanto hablan?

Candy: Ah…hablaban del amor platónico de los chicos…que esta tras esa puerta

Paty: ¿Amor platónico?… ¿Quién la maestra Baker?

Flamy: Así es…

Annie: -asomándose a la ventana –realmente es muy bella la señorita Baker

Terry: Señora por favor

Paty: ¿Es casada?

Terry: No exactamente…pero es mi madre –dijo cruzando los brazos –

Paty y Annie: Queeeeeeeee….-mirando por la ventana – Debes estar bromeando

Candy: Eso mismo dijeron los demás

Annie: Realmente nunca lo hubiera pensado

Paty: Yo tampoco…pero me alegro así mi pollito ya no tendrá porque fijarse en ella

Terry: Pues no te creas eh Paty…acaba de decirme que está dispuesto a ser mi papá

Paty: ¿Qué?...Pollito –hablando a Stear que fue hacia ella – ¿Como que quieres ser papá de Terry?

Stear: Eh…cosita…bueno…podría ser el papá de Terry, pero la verdad con un hijo así creo que enloquecería…mejor…me quedo así contigo –dijo abrazándola por detrás –

Paty: Más te vale –sonriendo –

Terry: Que lastima…pensé que ya hasta me ibas a llevar a jugar al parque y comprarme un helado…jajjajajja

Candy: Ahórrate el mal rato Stear…que este delincuente en vez de pedirte un helado te pedirá unos cigarrillos…-dijo con burla –

Terry: Vamos Candy…tendría que pedírtelos ya que tú me los has robado todos

Candy: Mejor aún…me estoy haciendo rica vendiendo tus cigarros fuera de la escuela…jajja –y dirigiéndose a la ventana para mirar de nuevo a la madre de Terry - …Vaya que es bonita tu mamá Terry…sólo hay algo que me intriga…

Terry: ¿Qué cosa? –dijo acercándose junto a Candy –

Candy: ¿Cómo es posible que tu madre tenga esa hermosa y esbelta figura después de haberte tenido a ti? –todos rieron por el comentario de Candy –

Terry: Pues porque no se lo preguntas…vengan se las voy a presentar –les hizo seña de que entraran –Tú no ya la conoces –dirigiéndose a Flamy y sonriendo burlonamente – No te creas

Flamy: Hay Terry…como eres -quitándolo – hace mucho que no la veo…ya verás más tarde.

Todos entraron al salón de clases dirigidos por Terry quien los condujo hasta donde se encontraba la maestra que al ver que venía su hijo sonrió ampliamente y lo recibió con un beso en la mejilla algo que a Candy la hizo sonreír.

Terry: ¿Cómo estas madre, qué tal el trabajo?

Eleonor: Muy bien hijo…gracias…espero tú te hayas portado mejor que de costumbre

Terry: Madre…me ofendes…déjame decirte que hoy entre a todas mis clases…y aquí Flamy esta de testigo –dejando que Flamy pasara –

Eleonor: ¡Flamy hija que gusto verte! –Dijo al momento de abrazarla y darle un beso - ¿Cómo has estado hija? Que gusto encontrarte por aquí

Flamy: Igualmente Eleonor, también fue una sorpresa para mí encontrarlos por aquí… una muy buena sorpresa

Eleonor: Vaya que sí -mirando a los demás – ¿y que no piensas presentarme a tus amigos Terry, dónde está esa educación de caballero inglés? –dijo sonriendo –

Terry: Ah lo siento, mira ellas son Paty O'Brien y Annie Brigthen…sobra decirte que es la hermana de Flamy –dijo señalando a ambas – ellas están en tu clase de Literatura

Eleonor: Si las recuerdo, encantada de conocerlas jovencitas –saludando a ambas con un beso en la mejilla –

Annie: Es un placer conocerla

Paty: Igualmente…

Terry: Ellos son Stear y Archie Cornwell y el es Tom Stevenson hermano de Paty –señalándolos –

Stear: Es un verdadero placer

Eleonor: El placer es mío Stear –saludando –

Archie: Yo también estoy encantado de conocerla…yo también estoy en su clase de literatura que es un verdadero deleite

Eleonor: Me alegra que sea de su agrado

Tom: Un placer conocerla, nunca pensé que fuera mamá de Terry, no sé cómo este patán tenga una madre tan hermosa como usted

Eleonor: Igualmente Tom te agradezco el cumplido, y eso es lo mismo que siempre me decía su padre…-sonrió y abrazo a Terry – pero para mí es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado

Terry: Vamos madre me apenas –dijo algo sonrojado y apenado –

Eleonor: Hay hijo…todavía que defiendo que te digan patán…me reclamas –dijo con un puchero –

Terry: Esta bien…gracias

Eleonor: Y esta hermosa señorita –viendo a Candy - ¿No me la piensas presentar?

Terry: Ah sí…perdón…Madre ella es Candy Andrew

Candy: -que salía de la distracción que le había ocasionado el mirar a Terry con su madre – Mucho gusto, es un verdadero placer conocerla

Eleonor: Así que tú eres la famosa Candy…mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de ti

Candy: Ah sí –dijo apenada y sonrojada – espero que bien

Eleonor: Pues…te diré…-sonriendo –Terry nunca se ha destacado por hablar bien de la gente…no te creas hija…me da mucho gusto conocerte a ti y a todos…realmente es extraño que Terry conviva con tanta gente

Terry: Si para mí también es extraño –sonriendo –

Eleonor: Así que espero y se sigan frecuentando, así como espero frecuenten mi taller de Teatro

Archie: Eso no lo dude –sonriendo –

Stear: Si aquí estaremos

Paty: Pero si tu no actúas –viéndolo molesta –

Stear: Bueno…puedo aprender…para eso está la profesora

Archie: Lo único que aprenderás será a tal vez alzar el telón…jajjaja- todos rieron –

Eleonor: De acuerdo…pues aquí los espero…también iniciare un taller de literatura para si no se les da la actuación mínimo se compenetren con las obras leyendo muy buenos libros a parte de los que dejare en clase

Paty: Eso suena muy interesante, yo si entrare a ese taller

Annie: Yo también

Eleonor: Me alegro…Bueno los dejo, tengo que seguir con mi trabajo, fue un verdadero gusto conocerlos cuídense mucho…Adiós –se aleja –

Todos: Nos vemos…hasta luego

Tom: Terry…en serio…yo quiero ser tu padre

Terry: No…lo creo Tom…primero dejo que Stear sea mi papá antes que tú…el mínimo es más responsable no que tú seguramente ya se te olvido que tienes práctica…

Tom: Ah no claro que no –viendo su reloj – Hay no ma…ya se me hizo tarde…nos vemos –se va corriendo –

Todos salieron del salón y se dirigieron al estacionamiento, antes de eso Terry fue a avisarle a su madre que se iría a casa de una vez sirve que le daría un aventón a sus amigos. Al llegar al estacionamiento Archie y Annie se fueron con Flamy en la camioneta de ellas y Stear, Paty y Candy se fueron en el convertible de Terry, durante el camino iban riéndose en ambos autos, pero más en el convertible ya que entre Candy y Terry estaban casi haciendo que a Stear y Paty les diera un infarto de pura risa, y algo que no notaron fue que ninguno de ellos le indico a Terry en donde vivían, o el cómo llegar al domicilio de todos, Terry sólo se dedico a manejar y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado a la calle Lakewood, ahí Terry se estaciono en el lugar donde se estaciona la camioneta de Candy, después todos bajaron del auto y se empezaron a despedir, mientras que del otro lado llegaban Flamy, Annie y Archie que sólo movieron la mano en señal de despedida y entraron a sus casas.

Stear: Gracias por traernos Terry, es que con eso de que el auto esta en el taller

Terry: No te preocupes me divertí mucho con ustedes

Paty: Si…dímelo a mi aun me duele el estomago de tanto reírme de lo que decías

Candy: Si a mi también

Stear: Bueno nos retiramos…nos vemos luego –despidiéndose –

Paty: Si, cuídense…-despidiéndose de los dos – Ah…Candy recuerda que te espero en mi casa al rato para adelantar lo de Biología ok

Candy: Si Paty… ¿a las 6 verdad?

Paty: Si…nos vemos…

Stear: Adiós…-se alejan los dos –

Terry: -viendo como se alejaban el pollito y su cosita – Que suerte

Candy: ¿Qué?

Terry: Que puedas tener a tus amigos tan cerca

Candy: Tú también…Flamy está aquí, y estaba contigo en New York –empezando ambos a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa de Candy –

Terry: Si…pero mi mejor amigo no esta aquí, tiene mucho que no lo veo me pregunto si estará en New York o abra regresado a Londres

Candy: ¿Lo conociste allá?

Terry: Si, pero ya tiene bastante que no lo veo, desde que me fui de New York, pero luego nos escribimos por mail

Candy: Que bueno...-mirando su reloj –Es tarde…siento dejarte Terry pero tengo que apurarme a terminar de limpiar la casa y hacer mi tarea antes que llegue mi papá

Terry: De acuerdo, pero eso de limpiar como que no te lo creo –dijo sonriendo –

Candy: Gracioso –sacándole la lengua –ya verás como dejo reluciente mi casa...Bueno nos vemos

Dijo acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero su sorpresa fue que nuevamente Terry la beso muy cerca de la boca, algo que la hizo estremecer de la cabeza a los pies, cuando Terry se separo de ella casi tenía los ojos cerrados, lo vio a las ojos y sintió que tenía ganas de besarlo en la boca sus ansias eran enormes pero antes de que reaccionara y lo hiciera Terry se alejo.

Terry: Nos vemos…pecosa –alejándose y subiéndose a su auto –

Candy: Si…adiós

Candy lo miro un instante y después se metió a su casa quedando recargada en la puerta, sólo escucho el motor encenderse y el carro moverse pero no quiso ver como se alejaba, de repente cuando no lo escucho más se asomo por la ventana y la calle ya estaba solitaria, ella sólo lo que hizo fue tocarse la parte donde de nuevo Terry la había besado y sonrió, estaba tan adentrada en sus pensamientos por Terry que se asusto cuando de golpe el teléfono la saco de ese hermoso sueño.

Candy: -levantando la bocina - Si diga…Hola papi…¿Qué tal tu día?...qué bien...voy llegando…si…aja…pues…si ya hoy antes de irme limpie toda la casa –poniendo cara de chin no lo he hecho –si papi te vienes con cuidado…¿A qué hora? –viendo el reloj y abriendo más los ojos–Si…nos vemos entonces…Bye…Hay no ma…tengo una hora para limpiar toda la casa

Candy se apuro a subir a dejar sus cosas y cambiarse para empezar a limpiar la casa, para esto puso música para que no se le hiciera tan pesado.

Candy: Bueno, lavo los trastes, barro rápido eso es sencillo, lo difícil es la trapeada –suspirando y haciendo cara de desgano –Esa si me va a cansar…pero bueno, manos a la obra

Cerca, muy cerca de ahí Terry estaba entrando a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de agua, después de refrescarse subió a su habitación y se tiro en la cama viendo al techo con las manos tras su cabeza, estaba muy pensativo y como no después de todo lo que había pasado con Candy, ella le había dado un giro impresionante a su vida pero sobre todo un vuelco al corazón, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y menos podía dejar de pensar en las veces que habían estado a punto de besarse, o más bien en las veces en que él había estado a punto de besarla, en ese momento toca su boca y se dice

Terry: Candy…-suspirando –pecosa…la próxima vez…si te lo daré en la boca – En eso se distrae porque se escucha música y se asoma por la ventana que da a la casa vecina – Hay pecosa de nuevo tú y la música…pues que tanto haces.

Esto lo dijo viendo a la casa de Candy que era la de alado de la suya, si Terry era el nuevo vecino que se había mudado a la casa al lado de Candy al 201 de la calle, pero sólo que no se había dejado ver ya que quería sorprender a la pecosa, así como el se sorprendió cuando desde el día que llego la vio cortando el césped, no pudo creer la buena coincidencia que la chica que desde que la vio le había quitado el sueño fuera su vecina, desde ese día, todos los días la observaba por la ventana ya que una de las ventanas del cuarto de Terry estaba frente a la del cuarto de Candy, aunque esta no se percataba de que él la observaba el disfrutaba haciéndolo, viéndola reír, dormir, despertarse, todo. Terry tenía curiosidad por ver que hacía Candy en esos momentos y con tanta música así decidió ir a ver, ya si la veía le daría de una vez la sorpresa.

Terry salió de su casa y se dirigió a la puerta de Candy, pero había tanto ruido que pensó que obvio no escucharía sus toquidos, además pensó que mejor le jugaría una broma, entraría a la casa y la asustaría, así que discretamente vio por la venta y vio que estaba en la sala junto al estéreo de espaldas, así que aprovecho y entro por una ventana que estaba abierta y después se escondido tras un mueble, al mismo tiempo Candy estaba poniendo un disco en el estéreo.

Candy: Pues sólo me falta trapear este lado de la casa, pero no puedo terminar sin poner mi canción –al poner la pista uno del disco y subirle todo el volumen –

De repente se escucha…

Uh huh, uh huh  
Chyeah  
Rihanna  
Good girl gone bad  
Take three  
Action  
Hov

Candy dirigida por la música comienza a caminar de manera rítmica hacia el centro de la sala…

No clouds in my storms.  
Let it rain, I had this glame in a fame,

coming down to the Dow Jones.  
When the clouds come we gone  
We roc-a-fella,

we fly higher than weather

and G 5's are better.  
You know me, an anticipation,

for precipitation, back chicks in the rainy day.  
Jayy.  
Rain man is back, with little miss sunshine,

Rihanna where you at?

En esos momentos Candy queda posando dándole la espalda a Terry con los ojos cerrados, de pie con las piernas abiertas, un brazo arriba y con el otro toma el trapeador y lo usa de micrófono, y empieza a cantar y bailar…

You had my heart.  
And we'll never be world apart.  
They be in magazines.  
But you'll still be my star.  
Baby, cause in the dark.  
You can see shiny cars.  
And that's when you need me there.  
With you I'll always share.  
Because…

Candy empieza a bailar más sensualmente esto a Terry lo prendió que no perdía detalle de cada movimiento de la rubia, en esos momentos Candy se voltea y él se esconde para que no la viera.

When the sun shines, we'll shine together.  
Told you I'll be here forever.  
Said I'll always be a friend.  
Took an oath, Ima stick it out till the end.  
Now it's raining more than ever.  
Know that we'll still have each other.  
You can stand under my umbrella.  
You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey.  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey.  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey.  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey, ey, ey.

Después de subirse al sillón y bailar encima de él, Candy toma el trapeador y empieza a hacer la coreografía del video con él, Terry solo pensó que se veía que le gustaba el video pues se sabía paso por paso, pero Candy lo hacía mejor.

These funky things  
Will never come in between  
You're part of my entity  
If for infinity  
When the world has took us part  
When the world has done its cause  
If the hand is hard  
Together we'll mend your heart.  
Because…

When the sun shines, we'll shine together.  
Told you I'll be here forever.  
Said I'll always be a friend.  
Took an oath, Ima stick it out till the end.  
Now it's raining more than ever.  
Know that we'll still have each other.  
You can stand under my umbrella.  
You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey.  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey.  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey.  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey, ey, ey.

En esos instantes Terry sentía mucha más atracción por Candy verla bailar así, era mucho más tentador que el día que la vio en el Bar y mucho mejor porque ahora sentía como si ella estuviera bailando y cantando para él, como si le dedicara la canción. Por querer verla más no se dio cuenta que ya no estaba tan escondido, si Candy no estuviera cantando con los ojos cerrados y con tanta intensidad lo hubiera visto hace horas, pero no la rubia estaba tan metida cantando que no se percato cuando volteo a cantar la siguiente estrofa lo hizo frente a Terry que la observaba y ella sólo canto más fuerte…cuando dijo

You can run into my arms.  
It's okay don't be alarm.  
Come in to me, there's no distance in between, our love.  
So gon' and let the rain pour.  
I'll be all you need and more.  
Because…

Esta última frase la canto señalando a Terry con los ojos cerrados, sin pensar que él estaba ahí, puesto que al cantar esa frase ella lo hacía pensando en él…claro tenía ganas de gritarle…"Yo seré lo que tú necesitas y más"…era lo que quería decirle desde que lo conoció. Para terminar se volvió a voltear dándole la espalda a Terry y de nuevo con el trapeador termino la coreografía…así cantando y bailando con gran intensidad.

When the sun shines, we'll shine together.  
Told you I'll be here forever.  
Said I'll always be a friend.  
Took an oath, Ima stick it out till the end.  
Now it's raining more than ever.  
Know that we'll still have each other.  
You can stand under my umbrella.  
You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey.  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey.  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey.  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey, ey, ey.

It's raining.  
Oooh baby, it's raining.  
Baby come in to me, come in to me.  
It's raining.  
Oooh baby, it's raining.  
You can always come in to me, come in to me.

Al terminar la música Candy que estaba con los brazos abiertos y los ojos cerrados los abrió de un susto al escuchar unos aplausos, pero fue más su sorpresa al voltear y ver que quien le aplaudía era Terry.

Candy: Hay… Dios Mío…Terry… ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo muy sorprendida – ¿Cómo entraste?

Terry: Vaya pecosa no pensé que fueras tan buena bailarina…cantante no tanto…jaja pero como se ve que estabas haciendo el quehacer –dijo mirando el trapeador –

Candy: -volteando a ver el trapeador – Que cosas dices…-muy apenada – Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Volteando y yendo a apagar el estéreo – Yo ya te hacía en tu casa

Terry: Pues prácticamente lo estoy –dijo con una leve sonrisa –

Candy: ¿Qué? –en eso se escucha la puerta y es George –

George: Hola princesa…-ve a Terry algo extraño – Buenas tardes joven…

Candy: Hola papi…mira te presento a Terry Grandchester –interrumpida por Terry –

Terry: Su nuevo vecino…mucho gusto señor Andrew –dándole la mano y viendo la cara de asombro de Candy que casi se le salían los ojos de la noticia –

George: El gusto es mío joven Grandchester –con cambio de cara a una más alegre y recibiendo el saludo – la verdad no me había percatado de su mudanza, estoy muy apenado por no dar la bienvenida, pero realmente siempre estoy muy ocupado en el trabajo

Terry: No se preocupe, nos mudamos hace 2 semanas pero realmente mi madre y yo casi no salimos de casa y en verdad no nos hemos dejado ver

George: Ah bueno pues bienvenidos, me alegra que estén por aquí cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en decirnos, si no estoy yo mi hija Candy siempre está aquí

Terry: Si muchas gracias…bueno me retiro –despidiéndose – fue un placer señor

George: Igualmente, espero conocer a tu madre –dándole la mano –

Terry: Puede ir a presentarse cuando quiera…con permiso

Candy: -que había estado en shock todo ese rato reacciono – Terry te acompaño…ya vuelvo papi –se va tras él – ya estando afuera de la casa los dos – Terry… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho esto?

Terry: Digamos que –volteando a verla – estaba esperando el momento para darte la sorpresa

Candy: Pues vaya sorpresa….-sonriendo – jamás pensé que tú fueras a ser mi vecino

Terry: ¿Y eso te agrada? –dijo con cara de coqueto –

Candy: -impactada por ese gesto –Pues…digamos que no me desagrada el tenerte de vecino, peor para ti que tendrás que soportarme más tiempo –dijo acercándose –

Terry: Sólo espero…-mirándola fijamente –que…tú música a todo volumen no la pongas en la madrugada, porque si no me dejas dormir no te la vas a acabar…-dijo soltando una carcajada –

Candy: Hay…Terry…-dándole un golpe en el brazo – ahora para que se te quite eso lo aré aunque venga la policía por mi –dijo cruzando los brazos –

Terry: Bueno te acepto una serenata…

Candy: Ni lo sueñes

Terry: Bueno ok…sólo cántame el corito de Umbrella con el trapeador…jajjajajja…hasta se ve más sexy con el trapeador que con una sombrilla…deberías mandarle una carta a Rihanna y decirle que haga un nuevo video pero ahora con el trapeador…jajjajaj

Candy: Eres imposible…-lo empieza a corretear –

Después de haber estado platicando un rato, Candy se despidió pues se hacía tarde no había terminado sus deberes y aún tenía que hacer tarea e ir a casa de Paty a hacer la investigación escolar, lo malo fue que aunque Terry ya se había dicho que la próxima vez besaría Candy en la boca no lo pudo hacer ya que en ese momento llego Eleonor y Candy le aviso a su padre, los presento y después de una breve charla cada quien se fue a su casa dejando pendiente ese ansiado beso para ambos.

Del otro lado de la calle alguien había estado observando todas las escenas anteriores, pero la diferencia es que esta persona las miraba con un rencor que no cabía en toda la calle, Anthony había observado desde su ventana cuando llego Candy y los demás en el auto de Terry, vio cuando se despidieron y de nuevo para su mala suerte su ángulo no era muy bueno y luego acompañado que estaba ciego de celos fue fácil para él disque ver que ese beso había sido en la boca, pero lo que le causo más rabia fue que él vio cuando Candy entro a su casa y vio que Terry encendió el auto y lo movió del estacionamiento de Candy pero también vio que sólo le dio la vuelta y lo metió en el garaje de la casa de al lado algo que Candy ya no vio, eso lo hizo temblar de miedo pues descubrió que Terry era el nuevo vecino, estaría aún más cerca de Candy que él mismo.

Estuvo a punto de ir a casa de Candy aprovechando que estaba sola cuando Terry se fue, pero de nuevo Terry le gano, pues cuando iba saliendo de su casa, Anthony vio como Terry entraba a la de Candy por una ventana, iba a correr para detenerlo, pero no pudo algo lo hizo detenerse en seco, y eso fue el miedo a que pudiera ver algo más que lo que ya había visto, tal vez ver que él le estaba dando a Candy algo más que un beso estando los dos solos, se lo imagino y eso lo aterro, se volteo y regreso a su casa aterrado, un sentimiento que luego se transformo en furia una que estaba conteniendo para cuando hablara con Candy, ahí explotaría, pero no aún tenía que esperar, esperar y hacer que ella no lo dejará por el chico inglés.

Después de eso Candy estaba terminando de limpiar la cocina e iba a subir a cambiarse e irse a casa de Paty, estando en su cuarto se estaba terminando de amarrar el cabello en ese instante voltea a la ventana que da hacia la casa de Terry, hacia su ventana, ahí del otro lado pudo ver que hay luz pero las cortinas están cerradas aún así alcanzo a ver la silueta del chico, ella sonríe para sí y toca de nuevo la parte de su boca que ha sido besada por Terry, esa parte donde está la mejilla y empiezan a nacer los labios para ella ya estaba marcada, bendita por aquel hombre que la ponía de cabeza, pensaba en que todo esto que pasaba era un sueño, había fantaseado tanto con la idea de tenerlo siempre cerca que no creía que su sueño se estuviera convirtiendo en realidad, o es que la realidad es un sueño, Candy ni siquiera sabía que pasaba sólo se sentía inmensamente feliz porque el tener cerca a Terry era para ella un sueño hecho realidad.

**HELLO MIS HERMOSAS LECTORAS…PUES LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA…AQUÍ TA EL 7º CAPITULO DE MI FIC…ESPERO LE GUSTE…LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS Y CADA UNA QUE SE HAN TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE LEER ESTO QUE LES ESCRIBO CON TODO MI CARIÑO ESTA DEMÁS DECIRLES QUE LAS ADORO Y QUE ME SIENTO INMESAMENTE FELIZ POR SABER QUE LES AGRADA ESTO QUE ESCRIBO…COMO YA SE VIO EN EL CAPITULO Y COMO REFERENCIA LA CANCION QUE NOS CANTA Y BAILA CANDY CON EL TRAPEADOR ES LA DE UMBRELLA DE RIHANNA…MI CANCION FAVORITA…O BUENO DIGAMOS QUE DE MI TOP MUSIC…JAJJAJAJ…**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	8. Amor VS Obsesión

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Porque el Sol puede mentir…porque el Mar puede engañar…Todo puede ser mentira…Pero nosotros somos Verdad…Si Tú eres mi Hombre y Yo Tú Mujer._

CAPITULO VIII AMOR VS OBSESIÓN

El amor es la cara más hermosa de la vida, la persona que tiene amor, tiene todo, a veces no comprendemos el significado verdadero de la palabra amor, esta es una mezcla de pasión, confianza, ternura, cariño, honestidad, deseo y respeto matizada con toques de alegría, emoción e idolatría por la persona que se ama, realmente nos sentimos en la cima cuando amamos con todo, pero más aún cuando nuestro amor es correspondido de la misma manera. Como todo, el amor tiene sus desventajas pues muy frecuentemente este es confundido con otras emociones o sentimientos que no tienen nada que ver con él, o simplemente que tiene parecidos pero que al final no es amor. La obsesión es una trasformación o un derivado del amor, es común que una persona que se cree enamorada de otra jure por todos los santos y las vírgenes que ama a alguien y que por eso no lo deja ir, pero eso no es amor, sólo es obsesión por una persona que al fin y al cabo no te ama y por eso se va de tu lado…como se dice si se va déjalo ir…si regresa ahora vete tú para que sienta lo que tú sentiste…jajja no…así no va…si se va déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo…sino nunca lo fue. El verdadero amor es ser generoso con él y con la persona que amas, el egoísmo y la obsesión por mantener a alguien a tú lado simplemente muestra que no la amas realmente , si la amaras la dejarías libre porque sabes que esa es su felicidad, eso es algo que muchos ahora tienen que comprender.

Candy estaba sentada en su escritorio con su lap bajando parte de la investigación que tenía que hacer con Paty y Annie, para que así cuando se vieran el trabajo ya estuviera adelantado, pero como siempre no podía estar trabajando sin tener el Messenger abierto, siempre era así, y esta vez estuvo platicando como siempre con Terry pero sólo un rato ya que se despidió rápido pues tenía que salir con su madre a hacer unas compras, Candy aunque triste porque se fuera lo tenía que dejar ir, era realmente tonto que se pusiera triste sabiendo que él estaba en la casa de al lado, eso pensaba ella pero no podía evitar sentirlo, estaba a punto de irse pues ya faltaban diez minutos para la 6 y a esa hora tenía que ver a Paty y Annie cuando de repente ve que alguien se conecta, alguien con quien hace mucho no hablaba y el sólo hecho de ver su nip la emociono bastante.

_Princesa Caramelo: Alberttttttttttttt…holaaaaaaaaa_

_Príncipe__ de la Colina: Pequeña…hola ¿cómo estás?_

_Princesa Caramelo: Bien, extrañándote mucho… ¿Dónde estás?_

_Príncipe__ de la Colina: Yo también pequeña, ahora estoy en México en la Riviera maya… ¿La conoces?_

_Princesa Caramelo: Umm…creo que la buscare en internet o mejor aún tendrás que llevarme…jajjajaj ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cuándo vienes? Te extraño muchoooooooo_

_Príncipe__ de la Colina: Pues muy bien…la verdad aún no lo sé, se que hace tiempo no te veo pero el trabajo y mis estudios me tienen saturado, sé que no tengo perdón, pero te prometo pequeña que pronto nos veremos…sabes que Te quiero muchoooo…_

_Princesa Caramelo: Yo también Te quiero muchooooo…no sabes cuánto…a parte tengo muchas cosas que contarte…_

_Príncipe__ de la Colina: Ah…muy bien…pues no me digas nada…mejor espera a que nos veamos ok…Me tengo que ir, el trabajo no perdona…jajja…Te quiero mucho mi pequeña_

_Princesa Caramelo: Yo te quiero más_

_Príncipe__ de la Colina: Y recuerda que te ves más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras…ok…siempre sonríe mi pequeña _

_Princesa Caramelo: Gracias…Albert__…yo también te quiero muchooooo…nos vemos pronto_

_Príncipe__ de la Colina: Si…Bye_

Candy cerró la ventana y el Messenger para después apagar su lap, se sintió feliz de haber podido hablar con Albert con quien hace mucho no hablaba, estaba tan sumida en ese sentimiento de felicidad que no se dio cuenta que ya se le había hecho tarde para ir con sus amigas, cuando vio el reloj, salió corriendo de su casa y se dirigió a la casa de Paty, pero antes de entrar se dio cuenta que el auto de Terry estaba estacionado afuera pero no había luz en su casa, pensó en que seguramente su madre y él se habían ido en la camioneta de su madre, sólo dio una sonrisa hacía ese lugar y termino de llegar a la casa de su amiga, ahí las demás ya la esperaban. Realmente no avanzaban mucho en su investigación pues se la pasaban platicando de cosas totalmente ajenas al trabajo, como Annie que platico de lo que venían platicando ella, Flamy y Archie cuando regresaban de la escuela, así como Paty platicaba todos los chistes que conto Terry cuando los trajo a casa, y Candy platico primero muy brevemente que platico con Albert, para después empezó a platicar detenidamente lo sucedido en la tarde con Terry

Paty: No puedo creerlo…él vive ahí –con cara de asombro - ¿Y por qué nunca lo vimos?

Candy: Pues no lo sé…yo me quede impactada cuando se lo dijo a mi papá…yo pensé que me estaba jugando una broma…pero no

Annie: Hay Candy…que emoción…tener al chico que te gusta de vecino

Candy: Eso seguramente tú ya lo sabes…porque teniendo a Archie de vecino…-dijo con cara maliciosa y una sonrisa de medio lado –

Annie: Hay…Candy –dijo sonrojada –

Paty: Aquí el punto es…el ¿Por qué no te lo había dicho?

Candy: Si yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero cuando le pregunte me dijo que quería darme una sorpresa…y vaya que me la dio

Paty: Oye Candy…cambiando de tema…a uno que no te agrada mucho… ¿Ya hablaste con Anthony?

Candy: -cambiando de cara – No…aún no…

Paty: Candy tienes que darte prisa…más ahora que Terry esta tan cerca

Annie: Si Candy…no sea que Anthony piense mal y valla a querer hacer algo en contra de Terry

Candy: Ni lo digas Annie, sólo de pensarlo me da miedo –con cara de temor – pero esperemos todo salga bien y Anthony me comprenda

Paty: Si…bueno será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar sino después se nos hará más pesado

Candy: Si tienes razón…yo traje algo que creo nos podría servir –buscando en sus bolsillos – Hay…creo que la olvide…

Annie: ¿Qué Candy?

Candy: Mi memoria donde traía lo que investigue…dejen voy a mi casa por ella…no tardo –se levanto y salió –

Candy salió de la casa de Paty e iba bajando las escaleras del portón dio unos cuantos pasos pero se paró en seco al escuchar una voz que le habló.

Anthony: Hola Candy…-dijo con semblante muy frió –

Candy: An…thony –dijo muy asombrada –

Anthony: Se que no esperabas verme, o más bien que no querías verme…pero…creo que necesitamos hablar –dijo muy serio –

Candy: Si…-titubeando – creo que necesito decirte algunas cosas –dijo con un poco de más firmeza –

Anthony: Bien…vamos –acercándose y cogiéndola de un brazo fuertemente y llevándola a la parte trasera de la casa de Paty – Ahora bien…estoy esperando una explicación a tu comportamiento –con cara muy cambiada –

Candy: Anthony…se que estos días no he pasado casi tiempo contigo, y no te culpo por estar molesto…es sólo qué…he estado ocupada…y la verdad hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo…necesitaba decirte que…-interrumpida –

Anthony: Que… ¿Qué Candy?...-subiendo el tono de voz – Vamos ve al grano…dime lo que me tengas que decir…porque cuando termines me tocara mi turno…y vaya que yo si te diré muchas cosas –dijo enojado –

Candy: Anthony, sólo te pido que me perdones yo nunca he querido hacerte daño…yo te quiero mucho –al decir esto la cara de Anthony se suavizo un poco – pero…-volviendo cambiar a una cara dura – creo que me he confundido contigo

Anthony: ¿Cómo que estás confundida?...habla –casi gritándole –

Candy: Si…perdóname Anthony pero no puedo seguir con esto…no puedo seguir siendo tu novia –lo dijo con la mirada al suelo –

Anthony: ¿Cómo? ¿Estás terminando conmigo?...Responde –tomándola de los brazos – ¿Por qué? –gritándole en la cara –

Candy: -mirándolo fijamente – Porque…me di cuenta que No te Amo...nunca te deje de ver como amigo…

Anthony:-furioso azota a Candy contra la pared de la casa y la aprisiona agarrándola de las muñecas muy fuerte – no Candy no me puedes decir eso…yo se que tú me amas…tanto como yo-dijo enérgico – y no voy a permitir que un maldito ingles de quinta me venga a quitar lo que es mío…eso jamás

Candy: ¿De qué hablas? –dijo con algo de miedo –

Anthony: Crees que no se que ese hombre te engatuso…ese maldito Grandchester te ha estado acechando…desde hace tiempo…seguramente te quiere llevar a la cama y luego dejarte…se ve que es una porquería…pero tú te estás viendo peor al aceptar sus coqueteos…y peor aún cuando tú tienes un novio…que soy yo…y óyeme bien Candy…más te vale que no lo sigas viendo…es más no quiero que le hables…

Candy: Pero ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme con quien hablo y con quien no? –dijo enojada y sosteniéndole la mirada – Que no escuchaste ya terminamos…no quiero seguir dañándote…ya no…ya no te voy a engañar más te quiero…pero sólo como amigo…y Terry

Anthony: Ese maldito es el culpable de todo –dijo gritando – pero vas a ver que se la voy a cobrar caro…se va a arrepentir de haber venido aquí –dijo con cara maliciosa –

Candy: Te prohíbo…que le hagas daño…es más no quiero que te le acerques…Que no entiendes…independientemente de lo que yo tenga que ver con Terry…yo no Te amo

Anthony: No…no…Tu me amas… y yo te Amo…estamos destinados a estar juntos mi amor –dijo tomándole la cara con las dos manos –

Candy –soltándose de ese agarre – No…Anthony...reacciona…no te voy a seguir haciendo daño…ya no…lo nuestro se acabo…se termino ya…-dijo intentando soltarse de cómo la tenía pero Anthony la volvió a jalar azotándola mucho más fuerte contra la pared –

Anthony: No…tú no me vas a dejar…antes que eso pase…primero iras al entierro de Grandchester –dijo con una mirada asesina –

Candy: -asustada – Que estás diciendo…Anthony…

Anthony: Si Candy…no voy a permitir que tu y ese se sigan viendo y me estén viendo la cara de idiota…o lo dejas de ver…o atente a las consecuencias

Candy: Anthony…que te está pasando…ya no eres el de antes…te desconozco

Anthony: Yo también te desconocí el día que te vi besando con ese maldito

Candy: Eso no es cierto…yo jamás me he besado con Terry

Anthony: No lo niegues –gritando – si yo los vi…en el estacionamiento y cuando te vino dejar a casa esta tarde

Candy: ¿Me has estado espiando? –dijo sorprendida –

Anthony: Eso no importa…lo que importa fue lo que vi…que no te das cuenta de todo el daño que me estás haciendo con esto…no te importo romperme el corazón cuando empezaste a ceder con los coqueteos de ese

Candy: -bajo la cabeza – Anthony…perdóname…yo no quise

Anthony: No…Candy…el daño ya está hecho…pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo yo Te amo y nunca me voy a separar de ti –dijo de nuevo suavizando la mirada – se que las relaciones tienen altas y bajas y que es cuestión de tiempo para que se fortalezca –Candy mirándolo con mucha extrañeza –Y se que juntos…saldremos adelante y –interrumpido –

Candy: No…que no entiendes…ya te dije que no voy a seguir con esto

Anthony: -cambiando su semblante más calmado que tenía al duro de nuevo – ¿Es por él verdad?...es por ese maldito que no quieres seguir conmigo verdad

Candy: No…Anthony entiende –interrumpida por las zarandeadas que le dio Anthony –

Anthony: Dime la verdad…me estoy cansando de esto…dime la verdad…te gusta…dime –enojado y gritando –

Candy: - que ya no aguanto y exploto – Si…siiii…me gusta…ya estoy harta de ti, de esto, de que me trates como si no te importara lo que yo siento, porque si así fuera no me estarías negando mi libertad…entiéndeme Anthony…no puedo seguir engañándote y engañándome a mi misma…ya no, al principio pensé que podría funcionar que podía llegar a amarte, pero con el tiempo sólo me di cuenta que jamás te amaría como hombre…no Anthony sólo te tengo cariño de amigo…y lamento decirte hasta ahora todo esto…pero no quería que esto terminara como lo está haciendo ahora…perdóname…

Anthony –con cara asombrada y la mirada perdida - ¿Quieres decir que en todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntos…jamás me amaste?

Candy: Perdóname…te juro que lo intente…por Dios que lo intente…pero no llegue…no pude amarte…y es por eso que es mejor que terminemos esto…pero yo puedo seguir siento tu amiga…-interrumpida –

Plafff…Anthony le dio tremenda cachetada a Candy que no alcanzo a reaccionar porque en ese mismo momento…

Anthony: -la embistió contra la pared de nuevo – Noooooo…eso no es cierto…tu me amas…lo sé…no me vas a dejar Candy…te juro por Dios que no lo harás…ese maldito…te gustara…pero…tampoco lo amas…

Candy: -que asustada no sabía qué hacer, tenia temor pero aún así enfrento a Anthony con la mirada fija aunque llena de lágrimas – ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Anthony la miro con miedo y furia –Si Anthony…es lo que estas pensando…no me enamore de ti…pero si me enamore de Terry…Amo a Terry Grandchester

Anthony: Noooooooooooo –gritando – No es cierto…jamás lo permitiré me escuchaste…tú jamás serás de él…antes…de eso…serás mía.

Anthony exploto de dolor y furia en contra de Candy a quien empezó a besar con una salvajidad, aprovecho que estaba contra la pared y empezó a besarla de una manera que a ella la lastimaba, sentía su cuerpo hervir por tocarla de aquella manera, pero su corazón destrozado por todo lo que acababa de escuchar de la boca de la mujer que amaba…o de la cual estaba obsesionado. Candy se sentía morir, no comprendía porque Anthony reaccionaba así, pensaba que era una pesadilla, pero no lo era él la estaba tratando peor que a un animal, sabía que merecía muchas palabras de rencor de parte de él pero no que la tratara como a una cualquiera, como a un objeto que le perteneciera, ella intentaba soltarse pero él la agarro fuerte, realmente la estaba lastimando, Anthony estaba totalmente ciego no sabía que estaba haciendo, no controlaba su ser en ese instante lo único que sentía era que tenía que hacer eso en ese instante, había empezado a besar el cuello de Candy que sólo rogaba que no siguiera cuando de repente sólo sintió como alguien jaló hacia atrás a Anthony y le dio tremendo puñetazo en la cara…era Terry.

Terry: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?...poco hombre –dijo furioso –

Anthony: Tú –quitándose la sangre de la boca y levantándose del piso - …tú maldito eres el culpable de todo esto –dijo furioso y abalanzándose sobre él –

Candy: Basta…por favor basta –dijo gritando –

Empezaron a pelearse pero si con ganas, entre puñetazos, patadas y rodillazos se desquitaron uno del otro, Candy desesperada gritaba que pararan, más porque realmente Terry se veía que peleaba seguido pues le estaba dando una paliza a Anthony, en eso llegaron Paty y Annie.

Paty: ¿Qué está pasando? –Dijo asombrada – Paren…basta –gritando –

Candy: Por favor…ya…-gritando –

Annie: Iré por Archie y Stear –dijo corriendo en dirección de el casa de los chicos Cornwell –

Candy: Terry…déjalo ya…-imploraba –

En eso al oír a Candy, Terry se distrajo y Anthony le pego cerca de la cabeza, esto lo desconcertó e hizo que Anthony aprovechara para pegarle. En eso llegaron Tom y Flamy y detrás de ellos Stear, Archie y Annie quienes lograron separarlos, Tom y Archie agarraron a Terry y Stear a Anthony.

Terry: Suéltenme…dejen termino de romperle la cara a este maldito desgraciado

Anthony: Que esperas…maldito…eso es lo que te mereces por meterte entre mi novia y yo…suéltame Stear –volteando a ver a Stear – Que le voy a terminar de poner en claro a este quien es el dueño de Candy

Candy: ¡Ya basta Anthony! –un grito que lo escucho toda la colonia –Ya…deja de decir eso…-se acerco a él y lo vio a la cara – Quiero que te quede algo muy claro…

Anthony: -Que se soltó de Stear –Amor…no te preocupes tu y yo –queriéndola tomar de la cara pero Candy no se dejo –

Candy: No Anthony…ya no…es suficiente…quiero que reacciones y te des cuenta de algo…No te Amo…Ya no somos novios, y por favor quiero que me dejes en paz

Anthony: No Candy…no me digas eso –dijo suplicante –Me muero si me dejas

Candy: Lo siento, yo ya te hable claro…yo sólo puedo ser tu amiga

Anthony: No…yo no puedo aceptar eso –dijo volviéndose a enojar –

Candy: Lo siento…es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer

Anthony: No…tú no me puedes dejar –se le iba a ir encima pero Stear lo volvió a detener ayudado por Tom – No me puedes dejar…yo Te amo…suéltenme…ustedes dos…malditos traidores –dijo soltándose de ambos y caminando con dirección a su casa, pero se detiene y ve a todos – Ustedes…-señalando a todos – jamás creí que me pudieran jugar así…traidores prefieren tener a este idiota de amigo que a mi…pues bien…quédense con él…haber que de bueno les trae…porque para ustedes yo ya estoy muerto…-dijo volteándose – y tú…Candy –señalándola – No creas que te has librado de mi…nunca te voy a perdonar lo que me hiciste…y verás que pronto regresaras conmigo…rogándome que te ame…ya lo verás –se va

Archie: Espera Anthony…-tratando de ir hacia él –

Stear: No Archie…déjalo –deteniendo a su hermano –deja que se le pase el coraje

Archie: Pero…

Tom: Ahorita sólo conseguirás que te de un buen golpe

Paty: Si…estas bien Candy –dijo acercándose a ella que estaba muy mal y empezó a llorar –

Candy: Es que…yo…nunca pensé –soltándose a llorar en eso llega Terry y la abraza –

Terry: Ya pecosa…tranquila ya paso –dijo mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte y ella lloraba con su cabeza recargada en su pecho –

Todos quedaron impactados por las palabras de Anthony, jamás pensaron que ese chico tan dulce fuera a reaccionar de esa manera y mucho menos que fuera a hacer lo que hizo, todos quedaron aún más sorprendidos cuando Candy ya más calmada les conto lo que pasó.

Tom: No es posible que se haya atrevido a tanto –dijo molesto –

Candy: Si…yo tampoco lo creí, si Terry no hubiera llegado no se qué hubiera pasado –dijo volteando a ver a Terry que la tenía abrazada – sé que soy culpable…pero…tampoco pensé que reaccionara así

Paty: No Candy, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, tenias que ser sincera con él no podías seguirlo engañando

Stear: Si Candy, además el no puede obligarte a estar a su lado viviendo una mentira

Flamy: Además Candy, tú lo aprecias mucho y por eso fuiste sincera con él…tal vez ahorita te reclame pero quizá más adelante te lo agradezca

Annie: Si ya verás que si

Candy: Pues espero…

Archie: Pues no lo sé…lo vi muy molesto…tanto contigo como con nosotros… ¿Pero nosotros qué? Independientemente que su relación no haya funcionado no es culpa nuestra no tiene porque terminar nuestra amistad

Stear: Si Archie…pero ten en cuenta que Anthony en estos momentos se siente mal piensa que de una u otra manera le estamos dando el lado a Candy por defenderla

Tom: Pues si…pero si realmente nos quisiera y quisiera a Candy no la hubiera tratado como hoy…y mucho menos a nosotros que no tuvimos que ver…aunque admito que he hecho amistad con Terry…pero eso a él no tiene porque molestarle…no tiene derecho a escoger las amistades de nadie

Archie: A mi si me desconcierta todo esto y me duele…quiero mucho a Anthony…es como otro hermano para mi

Stear: Si Archie…nosotros también…pero tampoco podemos permitir que le falte al respeto a Candy

Flamy: Y también a todos nosotros…

Terry: Creo que muchos de sus problemas son por mi culpa…y lo lamento

Candy: No Terry –dijo mirándolo – Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, tú realmente has sido muy buena onda con todos y no es justo que te culpes por algo que no…además si Anthony quiere ponerse en ese plan peor para él porque se quedara sin grandes personas que si saben ser amigas –volteando a ver a todos –

Tom: Si Terry…no llores…que yo no te voy a dejar de hablar –dijo abrazándolo –

Terry: Ah gracias Tom…favor que me haces…es un gran consuelo…me iba a poner de rodillas e implorarte que no me dejaras

Tom: Bueno…que esperas de aquí te veo…jajjajajja –todos rieron –

Stear: Si Terry no te preocupes…si Anthony quiere estar en ese plan…allá él

Archie: Pues si…con todo el dolor de mi corazón…

Tom: Tu corazón…no ma…Archie…has visto muchas novelas…Annie ya sácalo a pasear que la tele le está haciendo daño –Annie súper sonrojada mientras todos rieron-…jajajjajaj…

Archie: No molestes Tom

Paty: Tom…por favor no ves que apenas a Annie con tus comentarios

Flamy: Oye sí que te pasa…no molestes a mi hermana que te las veras conmigo eee…

Todos: UUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Terry: Aguas Tom…ya salió la que te pone el alto

Stear: Si…por fin tenemos una domadora para el animal de Tom…jajjaja

Candy: Ahora si se quedara calladito

Tom: Claro que no…mi mami no pone el alto para nada

Flamy: Ah no…-acercándose – Vuelve a decir algo…-dijo amenazante pero con una leve sonrisa –

Tom: Ok –levantando las manos – Tu ganas…pero sólo porque vengo cansado eeee…-dijo abrazándola –

Paty: Bueno parece que ya es tarde

Annie: Si…será mejor irnos

Flamy: Si vamos Annie –empezando a despedirse ella y Annie –

Stear: Ok…nos vamos con ustedes

Archie: Si vamos

Los cuatro se despiden y se dirigen al otro lado de la calle donde cada uno entra a su casa, después de esto Tom y Paty también se despiden y se meten a su casa, en lo que Candy y Terry se dirigen a la casa de ella pues él la acompaño además de que le quedaba de paso.

Candy: Terry, no sé como agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi hoy…la verdad nunca pensé que Anthony…-bajando la mirada y queriendo llorar -…fuera a llegar a tanto –soltando una lágrima –

Terry: -levantándole la barbilla – Candy…no quiero verte llorar, por suerte no paso algo peor –abrazándola –no sé que hubiera hecho si ese te hubiera hecho algo malo…sólo de pensarlo –dijo conteniendo las ganas de explotar de coraje –

Candy: Pero no paso nada…gracias a que tu llegaste –levantando la cara y mirándolo –gracias…

Terry: No Candy…-acariciando su cabeza – Gracias a ti por cruzarte en mi camino –mirándola fijamente – Vales mucho… ¿Lo sabes?...eres una persona muy especial

En eso ambos se están mirando muy fijamente, tal pareciera que se fueran a besar ya que Terry se acerca a Candy, pero lo que hace es darle un bello beso en la frente, cuando lo hace Candy no siente decepción porque no haya sido en la boca sino todo lo contrario siente como si a través de ese beso él le transmitiera una paz, cariño y seguridad que ella tanto necesitaba en esos momentos, lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, Terry la siguió abrazando más fuerte, ese abrazo duro mucho ninguno de los dos sabe cuanto sólo estaban concentrados en las sensaciones de aquellos infinitos segundos.

Terry: Siempre estaré contigo Candy –dijo en voz baja junto a su cabeza –

Candy: Y yo contigo…- en eso tienen que separarse puesto que alguien ha encendido la luz de la entrada de la casa, era George quien abre la puerta –

George: -abriendo la puerta – ¿Candy?...escuche ruidos…-viendo a Terry –Buenas noches Terry

Terry: Buenas noches señor Andrew

Candy: Si…perdón pa –secándose el rastro de lágrimas que quedaban-…lo que pasa es que me distraje en casa de Paty con el trabajo y viniendo para acá me encontré con Terry y estábamos platicando

George: Ya veo…pero será mejor que entres, está empezando a refrescar la noche y no creo que te quieras enfermar pequeña –dijo con sonrisa de medio lado –

Candy: No claro que no…-entrando a la casa –

George: Buenas noches Terry

Terry: Buenas noches señor…que descanse –George entra en la casa – Bueno Candy…cuídate y cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde encontrarme

Candy: Si gracias –sonriendo, Terry está a punto de irse – Terry…-él voltea –

En eso ella rápidamente se acerca y le planta un beso muy cerca de la boca, en ese lugar donde él la había estado besando, ese lugar donde nacen los labios y termina la mejilla, después de eso ella lo mira fijamente.

Candy: Gracias…-se va rápidamente y lo mira desde la puerta –Buenas noches –sonriendo y cierra la puerta –

Terry quedo helado por lo que sucedió en unos cuantos segundos, sólo atino a dar la vuelta y dirigirse a su casa y en este trayecto se fue tocando la parte donde Candy lo había besado.

Tres personas no pudieron dormir esa noche ya que ese día había sido muy difícil e inesperado para los tres, primero Anthony, su insomnio se debía a toda la rabia que traía dentro, aún no podía creer que Candy hubiera sido capaz de decirle que no lo amaba, que nunca lo amo y que en cambio si amaba a Terry, eso era lo que más le enardecía el alma, recordar que él le había arrebatado lo que más él quería en este mundo, jamás pensó sentir tanto odio por alguien, pero se dijo así mismo que siempre había una primera vez y también iba a ver una primera vez para que él pudiera no ser el mismo de siempre y comportarse como otro, como alguien sin escrúpulos, malintencionado y traicionero, tal vez de ese otro Candy si se enamoraría y si no la obligaría a hacerlo, eso se dijo así mismo esa noche.

Anthony: Todo lo que haga Candy…bueno o malo…es porque Te Amo…y sé que lo entenderás –dijo mientras miraba en dirección a la casa de Candy – y terminaras aceptándome de nuevo en tu vida…porque yo se que muy en el fondo…también me amas.

Terry por su parte no pudo dormir pensando en Candy, primero pensando en todo lo que ha pasado con ella, todo lo que han convivido y analizándose al él mismo como ha cambiado desde entonces, ya hasta ha hecho amistad con más personas que las que él estaba acostumbrado, ya no trata a la gente con arrogancia y desprecio como lo solía hacer, de eso hasta Flamy se dio cuenta y se lo hizo saber.

_Flash Back_

_Terry y Flamy caminaban por los pasillos en dirección al salón de Teatro, pues los chicos dijeron que irían a conocer a la famosa maestra Baker, antes de eso Terry y Flamy habían ido rápido a la dirección a ultimar detalles sobre su transferencia a esa escuela pues como eran nuevos aún les quedaban papeles por arreglar, al salir de la dirección ambos iban caminando por el pasillo._

_Flamy: Pues tal parece que ya está todo arreglado…ahora sólo le diré a Annie que venga mañana a firmar lo que falta_

_Terry: Si…me alegro, porque el ver a tanta monja junta me asusta…jajjajaj…mejor dile a tu hermana que alguien la acompañe…con eso de que es tan asustadiza_

_Flamy: ¿Y tú como sabes eso?...yo jamás te comente algo así de mi hermana –dijo interrogativa –_

_Terry: Bueno…Candy me comento que se asusta muy fácilmente…más bien que es muy dócil_

_Flamy: A vaya ya me temía que todo eso tenía que ver con Candy –con sonrisa de lado –_

_Terry: ¿A qué te refieres? –dijo con duda –_

_Flamy: A este nuevo Terry que estoy viendo y que está bastante cambiado al que yo conocí en New York…y no digo que no me agrade...al contrario creo que ahora tienes esa parte que te faltaba y que te hizo cambiar mucho_

_Terry: ¿No te entiendo Flamy?_

_Flamy: Claro que si…al fin encontraste el amor, y eso te ha hecho cambiar para bien…mírate Terry ahora sonríes todo el tiempo, hablas con más de dos personas en todo el colegio y hasta ya no veo que trates mal a la gente…y todo eso es por Candy…por lo que sientes por ella_

_Terry: Pues…-sonriendo – creo que te doy la razón…por primera vez me siento vivo y sin ganas de amargarme yo solo la existencia…Candy me ha inyectado ganas de vivir…de sonreír…y de amar…de amarla_

_Flamy: Me da gusto oírte hablar así amigo –viendo a lo lejos – mira ahí están todos _

_Terry: Si…vamos a ver que tanto hacen –llegan a donde están los otros –_

_Candy: Pues déjame decirte que…si es muy bella_

_Terry: ¿Quién Candy?... ¿De quién hablan?_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Al recordar esto Terry sonreía y se sentía feliz consigo mismo por sentir todo lo que Candy le provocaba, además de que los nuevos amigos que ahora tenía le hacían sentir a gusto, aunque a penas los conocía tenía una seguridad y confianza en ellos que no entendía sólo la sentía, eso era lo extraño desde que conoció a Candy…desde ese momento sólo sentía y se dejaba llevar por ese sentimiento.

Por su parte Candy paso una noche muy cambiante pues al principio pensó en todo lo que Terry le provocaba con el sólo hecho de tenerlo cerca, con el sólo hecho de pensarlo, si el solo pensarlo un momento hacía que todo para ella cambiara, realmente se estaba enamorando de él; pero después recordó todo lo pasado con Anthony, lo que le había dicho, lo que le había hecho y lo que no logro hacer gracias a Terry y los demás, no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de amargura pues realmente sentía mucho aprecio por Anthony era como un hermano más que sin querer había lastimado y se sentía realmente culpable por su dolor, y no se perdonaba todo lo que hizo. Candy lloro bastante rato sin hacer mucho ruido pues no quería despertar a su papá, al final entrada la madrugada se levanto de su cama, fue al baño y se lavo la cara para limpiar todo el rastro que sus lágrimas había dejado sobre su rostro, al salir de ahí no pudo evitar asomarse por la ventana y ver hacía la ventana de Terry, esto a ella la hizo sonreír y suspirar sólo de imaginárselo plácidamente dormido sin imaginar que él también estaba despierto pensando en ella, esto la hizo poder conciliar el sueño, el sólo pensar en él, le había devuelto la paz y la calma para poder dormir y no sentirse mal por lo que acababa de pasar, en cambio se sintió bien de que todo ese engaño haya terminado y sonrió al pensar en todo lo que le esperaba en adelante a lado de Terry.

Realmente a partir del siguiente día todo fue un gran cambio, en la mañana todos salieron al mismo tiempo para ir a la escuela, así que se fueron juntos, Tom llevo en su camioneta a Paty, Stear y Archie, y por su lado Terry en su auto llevo a Candy, Annie y Flamy; nadie quiso hablar de lo sucedido el día anterior sólo Terry antes de que partieran al abrirle la puerta del auto le pregunto si estaba bien, ella solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Al llegar a la escuela el grupo se dividió para dirigirse a sus respectivos salones. Stear y Tom se adelantaron a ocupar sus lugares ya que Terry y Flamy habían acompañado a Annie a la dirección a que terminara de firmar los papeles de su transferencia, mientras que en el salón llegaba Anthony que se dirigía a su lugar, pero se paró en seco y vio a Stear y Tom con un rencor muy grande y en vez de sentarse ahí se fue a sentar del otro lado cerca de Susana y Karen.

Tom: ¿Viste eso? –En voz baja –Tal parece que sigue molesto… ¿Viste como nos miro?

Stear: Si…lo entiendo pero no lo justifico, como bien dijo mi hermano el problema fue con Candy, nosotros jamás nos metimos y la verdad lamento que esté tomando esa actitud, él solo se está haciendo daño

Tom: Yo también, pero tampoco le voy a rogar

Terry: -que iba llegando junto con Flamy - ¿A quién no le vas a rogar?

Tom: A Anthony...llego hace unos momentos, nos miro como si nos fuera a estrangular y se fue a sentar con las jinetas

Flamy: ¿En serio? –sentándose en su pupitre –

Stear: Si…la verdad no creo que le convenga mucho sentarse ahí…pero dudo que quiera venirse aquí de nuevo

Tom: No para que…evitémonos problemas cuñadito

Terry: Entonces supongo que no habrá problemas si me siento aquí con ustedes –dijo sentándose atrás de Stear –

Tom: No compañero para nada…-sonriendo –la verdad me gusta que nos hagas compañía porque sino la verdad me aburro de que Stear y Flamy sólo hablen de las clases

Flamy: Pues tú porque no pones atención…y te la pasas hablando de cosas que no tienen que ver con la escuela…y te advierto Terry –señalándolo con un dedo – que espero te comportes y no nos distraigas con tus chistecitos eee…

Terry: Flamy…por favor pues ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?...pareciera que no me conoces –dijo con sonrisa de lado –

Flamy: Pues porque te conozco te lo digo…y no sonsaques a este –señalando a Tom – a que te siga el juego…ok

Tom: Este tiene su nombre chiquita…y es más te quedaras sola poniendo atención porque te aseguro que hasta Stear estará de nuestro lado y nos seguirá el juego

Stear: Ehh…a mi no me metan…yo sólo escuchare

Terry: Ja…ya lo veremos –en eso todos se callan pues llega la profesora – escucharas nuestros chistes que es diferente…-sonriendo de lado –

Las dos primeras clases se llevaron a cabo de lo más normal, al salir de estas se dirigieron a misa a la cual como de costumbre Terry no asistió, Candy lo sabía de sobra así que no se preocupo, lo difícil para ella era volver a ver a Anthony, pero como estaba tan distraída con sus amigos que no lo noto, este estaba en una de las orillas del otro extremo de la iglesia a donde ellos estaban así que sólo de vez en cuando alcanzaba a verlos de una manera bastante despectiva y llena de rencor. Al salir de misa Candy pudo divisar a Terry a lo lejos así que fue hacia él seguida de la mirada de Anthony que sólo observo detenidamente la escena.

Candy: Aún no sé si me terminare de acostumbrar a no verte en misa –dijo sonriendo –

Terry: Pues más vale que lo hagas, que yo ahí no entro… pongo un pie dentro de ese lugar y me empieza a dar comezón…jajjajaj

Candy: Hay Terry que cosas dices…ni que fueras el hijo del Diablo y te empezaras a exorcizar

Terry: Una vez tú dijiste que lo era…-con sonrisa de lado –

Candy: Ah…es cierto…entonces creo que si lo eres, pero bueno ven vamos con los demás –lo toma de la mano y se dirigen hacia donde están los demás esto Anthony lo vio con mucha furia –

Tom: Hey compa…siempre te nos pierdes en misa

Terry: No me pierdo…simplemente busco un mejor lugar para pasar el rato en lo que ustedes rezan por sus almas

Tom: Y como la tuya ya está perdida para que rezar ¿no?...jajjajjajaj

Paty: Tom que cosas dices

Annie: Si no digas eso, suena feo

Flamy: Vamos Annie tranquila…eso no es cierto

Candy: Además no creo que Terry sea tan malo para ya no tener alma

Terry: ¿En serio lo crees Candy?

Candy: Pues…necesito pensarlo…jajajj –todos rieron –

Stear: Bueno será mejor que vayamos a almorzar de una vez, si no el comedor se va a atascar

Archie: Si y la verdad no quiero estar tanto tiempo formado esperando a que me sirvan, tengo bastante hambre

Tom: Aguas Archie, si comes mucho perderás esa bella silueta que tienes…jajjaja

Terry: Si…eh…los modelos famosos no tienen kilos de más, salvo que en el comedor vendan comida dietética, como la que supongo tú comerás en casa…jajjajaj

Archie: No molesten…tenía suficiente con Tom para molestarme todo el día, para que ahora tu también me molestes Terry

Tom: Vamos Archie es que es inevitable no hacerlo

Terry: Lo siento Archie, creo que ya no me dejaré influenciar por Tom…y mejor dime ¿qué acondicionador usas?...ese cabello realmente es envidiable…jajjajajja…supongo que tardaras mucho en peinarlo…jajja –todos ríen –

Archie: Gracias por contar eso Stear –dijo mirando a su hermano –

Stear: Perdón hermano, pero es inevitable…jajjajaj…vamos al comedor –todos se van caminando en dirección al comedor –

Al llegar al comedor fue algo extraño ya que Terry jamás había almorzado en ese lugar además de que sentía que mucha gente lo observaba pero sintió que todo eso se borro cuando Candy le apretó la mano y lo dirigió adentro de ahí acompañado de todos los demás, se sentaron en la mesa de siempre la diferencia era que ahora en vez de Anthony que había ido a sentarse con sus compañeros del comité estudiantil, ahora Terry ocupaba su lugar a lado de Candy, para ellos el almuerzo paso de lo más normal entre risas y platicas de lo más triviales, sin darse cuenta de que todo mundo los observaba extrañamente, en especial ciertas personas.

Luisa: No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo…es increíble –mirando hacia otra mesa –

Karen: Jamás pensé que él hiciera amistad con ellos

Elisa: Pues parece que esa zorra ya atrapo a Terry

Luisa: ¿Crees que anden?

Susana: -enojada –claro que no…él no puede tomar en serio a alguien como esa

Elisa: Vamos querida es más que obvio que andan…mira nada más como se miran –volteando a verlos de reojo –sin contar que Anthony está sentado en otra mesa

Karen: Si con razón se me hacía raro que hoy en las clases ya no se sentó con Stear, Tom y la estúpida esa de Flamy

Luisa: ¿En serio?...vaya que sí es extraño…porque supongo que entonces Terry se sentó con ellos en clases

Karen: Si…en efecto Terry ocupo el lugar que siempre usaba Anthony

Elisa: Vaya que la vida da muchas vueltas…y ahora es mi oportunidad de conquistar a mi adorado Anthony…-dijo con sonrisa maliciosa –

Susana: Pues lo dudo querida…porque aunque él ya no esté con la idiota esa…luego, luego se nota que la sigue queriendo mira…-viendo de reojo – como los mira, dudo mucho que te llegue a querer –con sonrisa maliciosa – así que mejor olvídate de eso

Elisa: No…Anthony será mío

Susana: Claro que será tuyo…su cuerpo unas cuantas noches…pero su corazón, su amor y afecto, siempre estarán con ella…y lo sabes

Elisa: No digas estupideces…-en voz baja y furiosa –

Susana: La que tiene que dejar de pensar estupideces eres tú…si te dejas llevar por las emociones perderás Eli querida, tienes que tener la cabeza fría…sabes que puedes tener a Anthony, pero al mismo tiempo puedes ayudar a que Candy se quite de mi camino

Elisa: ¿Que quieres decir?

Susana: Ya lo sabrás con más calma más adelante…lo único que te puedo decir es que juntas podemos hacer que Candy pague todo lo que te ha hecho…y que al mismo tiempo no sea un estorbo entre Anthony y tu, y Terry y yo –sonriendo –

Elisa: Eso último que dijiste…me gusto –sonriendo –

Karen: ¿Qué estas planeando Susy?

Luisa: ¿Si que van a hacer?

Susana: Ya lo verán chicas…ya lo verán –volteando a ver fijamente a Candy y Terry –

Los siguientes dos semanas transcurrieron muy rápido, así como sin novedades, los chicos seguían igual de unidos que siempre, sin contar que ahora que Terry empezaba a convivir con ellos parecía que los conocía de toda la vida, y ellos correspondían a ese afecto, todos realmente se estaban empezando a llevar muy bien, sin contar que cada día que pasaba Candy y Terry se acercaban más, pero sin apresurar las cosas, esto Terry lo decidió ya que no quería que Anthony fuera a reaccionar mal en contra de Candy por verla con él, o que los demás empezaran a hablar de ella por haber dejado a Anthony y que se dejara ver con él así tan abiertamente de un día para otro, esto ella lo entendió sin que él lo dijera, pues también quería darse un poco de tiempo para que el dolor y culpa que le había dejado la relación con Anthony no fuera afectar en lo absoluto su relación con Terry; pero realmente era cuestión de tiempo que ellos se dijeran a la cara todo lo que sentían, ambos lo sabían, y Terry parecía no poder soportar en ocasiones el hecho de tenerla tan cerca y a la vez no poder tenerla como él quisiera, eso lo estaba comiendo por dentro, la deseaba, la quería tener entre sus brazos y besarla con tanta pasión que él jamás pensó sentir por alguien, pero Candy lo había hecho, había provocado tanto en él que hasta se sorprendía de todo el cambio que había estado experimentando desde que la conoció, hacia sí mismo y hacia los demás, realmente Candy había sido una bendición en su vida, y todavía pensaba que su relación iba comenzando y que realmente no había llegado al punto que ambos querían.

Candy y Terry iban en el auto de él rumbo a casa, habían ido al Banco a recoger un dinero que Terry recibía cada mes, Candy no hacía muchas preguntas, sólo se limitaba a preguntar lo necesario y dejar que Terry solito dijera todo.

Candy: ¿Y exactamente cada mes tienes que recoger ese dinero?

Terry: Si ese es el acuerdo, siempre ha sido así –sin dejar de perder la concentración al manejar –

Candy: Ahh… ¿Y Por qué?...digo exactamente porque el mismo día

Terry: Pues digamos que mi padre…como buen inglés siempre le ha gustado ser muy puntual

Candy: Ah…el dinero te lo da tu padre…pero no me habías dicho que tú y tu mamá querían seguir por su cuenta

Terry: Si…y de hecho yo no quería seguir recibiendo un centavo de él…pero la verdad todo esto es para poder ayudar a mi madre…si te das cuenta del dinero que recibí sólo tome una décima parte y la demás la deposite de nuevo en otra cuenta

Candy: Si…

Terry: Lo que pasa es que mi madre con los ahorros que ella tenía compro la casa donde vivimos ahora, y la verdad no quiero que ella gaste más dinero, por eso la cuenta en donde guardo el dinero de mi padre es para retribuir todo lo que ella gasto.

Candy: Que lindo de tu parte…-la interrumpe su celular y contesta – Bueno…hola papi…si ya voy en camino…si… ¿Qué?...pues…si…haber espérame –dirigiéndose a Terry –dice mi papá si podemos pasar al supermercado

Terry: Si claro…no hay problema

Candy: Ok…-de nuevo al teléfono –Si papá no hay problema…que quieres que traiga…aja…aja…nada más…ok…entonces nos vemos al rato ok…te mando un beso…Bye –cuelga – Dice que quiere que traiga salsa de tomate, queso parmesano y vino de mesa

Terry: ¿Piensa hacer una cena especial o qué?

Candy: Pues por lo que me pidió parece que si…tal vez vaya a tener visitas en la noche…pero pues quien sabe…-al escuchar el radio – ahh…súbele esa canción me gusta…

Terry: Ok…-obedeció y le subió al volumen y Candy comenzó a cantar –

I'm no Barbie doll  
I'm not your baby girl  
I've done ugly things and I have made mistakes  
And I am not as pretty as those girls in magazines  
I am rotten to my core if they're to be believed  
So what if I'm no baby bird hanging upon your every word?  
Nothing ever smells of roses that rises out of mud

Candy sigue cantando y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música algo que a Terry lo hizo sonreir

Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me

You're not some baby boy  
Why you acting so surprised  
You're sick of all the rules  
Well I'm sick of all your lies  
Now I've held back a wealth of shit, I think I'm gonna choke  
I'm standing in the shadows with the words stuck in my throat  
Does it really come as a surprise when I tell you I don't feel good?  
Nothing ever came from nothing man  
Oh man, ain't that the truth

Ahora, también Terry acompaño a Candy cantando

Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
I get back up and I do it again  
I get back up and I do it again  
I get back up and I do it again  
I get back up and I do it, I do it again

Ambos cantaban con gran voz e intensidad, se sonreían y seguían adelante, aunque Terry trataba de no distraerse y seguir manejando, además de que ya estaban por llegar a la tienda.

I think you're sleeping with a friend of mine  
I have no proof but I think that I'm right  
And you've still got the most beautiful face  
It just makes me sad most of the time

I get back up and I do it again  
I get back up and I do it again  
I get back up and I do it again  
I get back up and I do it, I do it again  
Do it again  
Do it again  
Do it again

Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me

Casi después de que termino la canción llegaron al Supermercado, Terry se estaciono y le abrió la puerta a Candy y se dirigieron a comprar lo que había dicho George, ambos se iban riendo de cómo cantaban e iban abrazados sin dejar de sonreír. Después de hacer las respectivas compras se dirigieron a casa, al llegar Terry estaciono de una vez su auto en su garaje y acompaño a Candy a su casa pues traía cargando la bolsa donde traían lo que les encargo George, Terry cargaba con una mano la bolsa y con la otra agarraba a Candy, y ella con la mano que tenía libre traía las llaves de la casa.

Candy: Será mejor que mi papá no haya invitado a su jefe del hospital...se la pasa preguntándome cosas –dijo con pucheros antes de abrir la puerta –

Terry: Hay Candy, pues yo creo que alguien muy importante debe de estar con tu papá para que te haya mandado traer esto de un momento a otro

Candy: Pues eso si…pues vamos –entrando a la casa –Papá…ya llegamos…

Candy se queda helada al ver quien está con su padre en la sala, de la impresión suelta las llaves que Terry ve caer pues no había visto quien estaba pues se había volteado a cerrar la puerta. Candy reacciono y sonrió.

Candy: ¡Albert!...-grito y corrió a abrazar al rubio –

Albert: Hola mi pequeña –recibiéndola en sus brazos al momento de cargarla y darle vueltas de la emoción – Como has estado

Candy: Bien…porque no me dijiste que vendrías –viéndolo a la cara -¿Llegaste hoy? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

Albert: Pues porque quería darte una sorpresa

Candy: Y vaya que hermosa sorpresa te extrañe tanto…-volviendo a hundir su cabeza en el cuello del rubio y empezando a llorar –

Albert: Yo también te extrañe linda –acariciando su cabeza – pero no llores, recuerda que te vez mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras –limpiándole las lágrimas –

Candy: Es que me da tanto gusto verte de nuevo -volteando a ver a su papá – con razón querías que trajera vino de mesa, y todo lo demás que me encargaste

George: Claro hija, teníamos que hacer una cena digna para darle la bienvenida…pero no podía estropear la sorpresa

Candy reacciono pues se había olvidado que Terry estaba también ahí, lo que atinó fue soltarse de Albert que no lo había visto bien y lo jaló hacía la sala para presentarlos.

Candy: Perdón…pero, ven te voy a presentar a alguien –se soltó de Albert – Ven Terry…lo jalo de la mano…Albert quiero presentarte a mi amigo Terry Grandchester que además es nuestro vecino…Terry él es Albert Andrew mi hermano

Terry: ¿Tú hermano? –se quedo con cara de what –

Albert: Si su hermano…que pensabas bribón, que era huérfano porque me la pasaba viajando –sonrió –

Terry: Si y de hecho pensaba adoptarte –correspondió con otra sonrisa -

Ambos se abrazaron con tal fuerza como si se conocieran de siempre esto a Candy y a George los dejó algo desconcertados pues pareciera que ya se conocían.

Terry: Que gusto verte…nunca pensé encontrarte aquí

Albert: Yo tampoco, pero también me da gusto que estés aquí…la verdad no pensé que tú y tu madre si se fueran a separar de tu papá –soltándose del abrazo –

Terry: Yo tampoco pero lo hicimos y aquí estamos…tengo tantas cosas que platicarte

Albert: Vaya que sí…fueron bastantes meses sin vernos y una ronda de cervezas no creo que nos alcance para retribuir el tiempo perdido…jajjaja

Terry: Ya lo creo…jajjaja

Candy: Haber de que me perdí… ¿que a caso se conocen?

Albert: Pues digamos que tuve la buena desdicha de conocer a este vago en Londres

Terry: Vago…todo lo malo que he hecho y que soy ahora…lo aprendí de ti mi amigo…jajjajjaja

Albert: Ahora la culpa es mía…cuando te conocí ya eras una fichita…vaya que extrañaba tus palabras Terry…te extrañe mucho amigo –dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Terry –

Terry: Yo también…sabes que eres mi mejor amigo…jajja –abrazándolo –

Albert: Sólo no te pongas melancólico he…-sonriendo – jajajjajaj

Terry: Ok…

George: Bueno supongo que todos tendrán hambre…mejor hay que preparar la cena

Albert: Si papá…ahora pondré en práctica lo aprendido en Italia…les haré una pasta deliciosa

Terry: Sólo espero que no hagas que me enferme de una indigestión

Albert: Claro que no mi amigo…eso sería si dejara que tú la prepararas –todos rieron –

Candy se quedo helada por lo que estaba viendo, era como otro sueño, se sentía inmensamente feliz pues su hermano había regresado de su viaje, de esos viajes que parecían siempre eternos, pero que la carrera y el trabajo que había escogido Albert lo demandaba así, pero era aún más bizarro el hecho de darse cuenta que el mejor amigo de su hermano era él, Terry, él hombre del cual ella estaba enamorada, realmente parecía una verdadero sueño ver tanta felicidad junta y que estaba disfrutando tanto.

Albert tenía 24 años era alto, más que Terry, prácticamente era idéntico a Candy salvo por las pecas y los ojos, los de él eran azules iguales a los de su padre, su piel era blanca y su cabello rubio lo traía algo largo como Terry el mismo corte, sólo que el de él era un poco más ondulado pero bien peinado, bastante esbelto pero sin caer en lo escuálido, era realmente guapo y su forma de vestir era muy casual, traía un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, un suéter de cuello en color negro y un saco en beige acompañado de unos zapatos casuales del mismo color del saco, lo hacían ver bastante bien. Albert había estudiado veterinaria pero desde los primeros años gracias a su buen desempeño había decidido irse a estudiar a diferentes partes del extranjero, desde hace más de 5 años había estado viajando, pues a pesar de haber terminado la carrera hace un par de años había querido seguir viajando y experimentando en otros lugares, así fue como conoció a Terry cuando un tiempo se estableció en Londres, y a pesar de que él constantemente viajaba a otros lugares, siempre regresaba a Inglaterra, la amistad que hicieron fue tan estrecha que cuando Terry tuvo que ir a New York, convenció a Albert que se fuera a América con él y aprovechara ver a su familia, así fue como Albert después de un tiempo había regresado a Chicago, pero sólo por unos cuantos días pues tenía que volver a irse, esto a Candy la había entristecido mucho, ahora había pasado más de un año que no veía a su hermano y el hecho de tenerlo de nuevo con ella la llenaba de felicidad, pero a la vez de amargura por el hecho de pensar que tal vez muy posible tendría que volver a irse.

Esa noche cenaron los cuatro platicando de muchas cosas, de cómo se conocieron Terry y Albert, de cómo conoció Candy a Terry y de muchas cosas de los viajes de Albert, al final Terry se fue pues no quería dejar sola a su madre tanto tiempo, se despidió del señor y se dirigió a la puerta acompañado de Candy y Albert.

Terry: Gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa

Albert: Pues que creías…que cuando fui a Italia no iba a aprender nada o que

Terry: Bueno pensaba que te la ibas a pasar viendo becerros y caballos…uno nunca sabe…ajjajajja

Candy: Si hermanito…se supone que tu trabajas con animales ¿no?...aunque a mí también me sorprendiste porque recuerdo que si no hubiera sido por mi papá jamás hubieras aprendido ni a hacer un emparedado…por eso me sorprende que tu pasta te haya quedado tan bien

Albert: Para que veas pequeña que no sólo las mujeres tienen talento para esas cosas

Candy: Ya lo veo…jaja –se escucha la voz de su papá –

George: Candy…teléfono…es Paty…

Candy: Si ya voy…bueno me voy…nos vemos mañana Terry ok…-lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla – Bye

Terry: Adiós…nos vemos mañana

Albert: -viendo que Candy se ya está lejos –Ahora si…me vas a contar –viendo a Terry inquisitivo –

Terry: ¿Qué?

Albert: ¿Cómo que qué?...crees que no me di cuenta como si miran mi hermanita y tú gañan

Terry: Vamos Albert…no te pongas celoso…jajjajaj…además nunca pensé que Candy fuera tu hermana…recuerdo que me contabas de tu pequeña Princesa Caramelo –sonriendo –pero jamás pensé que fuera ella…siempre creí que era una niñita

Albert: Pues para mí siempre será mi niñita…-cruzando los brazos – Pero ahora si necesito que me digas… ¿Qué intenciones tienes con ella?

Terry: Pues…si te digo lo que quiero y lo que ella me despierta…me golpearías en este momento –sonriendo de lado – pero…mejor eso lo dejamos para mañana…porque para contarte todo necesitaría una buena ronda de cervezas…y creo que nos las merecemos

Albert: Vaya que sí…-sonriendo –entonces nos vemos mañana…porque quiero saber todo eh

Terry: Claro amigo contigo no hay secretos…lo sabes…jajjaj…sólo te digo que Candy…ella es…especial…muy especial para mí –lo dijo antes de dar la vuelta e irse –

Albert: -que solo lo miro alejarse – Más te vale que pienses eso bribón…vago…-sonriendo y entrando a la casa –

Después de un rato ya entrada la noche Candy y Albert se quedaron en la sala platicando frente a la chimenea, al principio sólo él hablaba de todos sus viajes y ella escuchaba atenta, estaba realmente emocionada por todas las anécdotas y experiencias que su hermano había vivido durante estos años que había estado lejos, pero después de un rato era hora de que Albert escuchara a su hermanita

Albert: Y pues si…después de pasar por México…aquí estoy, te prometo que algún día te llevaré a las playas mexicanas son realmente hermosas

Candy: En serio…-dijo emocionada –

Albert: Si…en un lugar que se llama Cancún la arena parece talco, es blanca y suave y el mar es de un color Azul muy intenso

Candy: Que hermoso –en eso recordó el hermoso azul del color de los ojos de Terry – conste que me llevaras…lo prometes

Albert: Claro princesa…sólo que eso tendrá que esperar –con cara triste –

Candy: Ah…claro –triste –seguramente tendrás que volverte a ir por tu trabajo, bajando la cabeza –

Albert: Pues déjame decirte –levantándole la barbilla –que no es por esa razón, estoy cansando de viajar, quiero descansar un rato aquí con mi familia,

Candy: En serio…-dijo emocionada y abrazando al rubio –

Albert: Si… además de que quiero estar aquí antes de que nos abandones y te vayas a la Universidad…claro si es que vas…jajja

Candy: Hay…hermanito –dándole un golpe –claro que iré…ya no soy tan distraída como antes

Albert: Ah no…pues en la cena me pareció todo lo contrario…o será que no estabas distraída y en cambio te la pasaste echándote miradas con Terry durante toda la cena

Candy: Ah…-sonrojada y nerviosa –Claro que no hermanito…creo que la pasta te hizo daño –desviando la mirada –

Albert: Candy…mírame –haciendo que la mirara –que ya no me tienes confianza…cuéntame que pasa con Terry…además tu ya me habías dicho por el Messenger que tenías muchas cosas que contarme…y creo que esas muchas cosas se reducen a una sola…y creo saber que es cierto vecinito…¿o no?-mirándola con una media sonrisa –

Candy: Pues…si, sólo que jamás imagine que tú fueras el mejor amigo de Terry

Albert: Bueno…seré el mejor amigo de Terry pero eso no me quita que deje de ser tu hermano

Candy: Claro que no…

Albert: Además no dicen en la tele…que siempre cuéntalo a quien más confianza le tengas…jajjaj

Candy: Jajjaj…si…creo que seguiré ese consejo

Albert: Entonces dime ¿qué ha ocurrido con Terry?

Candy: Es una historia larga a pesar que tengo poco de conocerlo…Terry le ha dado un giro total a mi vida…en absolutamente todo…hasta aquí –señalándose el corazón –

Candy empezó a relatar todo lo que ha sucedido con Terry hasta ese momento, como lo conoció, todos los encuentros que tuvieron, el saber que estaba en la escuela donde ella iba, todo lo que había empezado a pasar a su lado, así como su rompimiento con Anthony, aunque no le quiso dar muchos detalles sobre lo que le intento hacer pues no quería que su hermano se enojara de más y fuera a querer reclamarle al rubio, pero lo que más le sorprendió a Albert fue como detallo cada momento que pasaba con Terry, esa manera de contarlo con tanta emoción y sentimiento como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo con sólo recordarlo, lo conmovió, y se dio cuenta de algo, su pequeña se había enamorado, y de su mejor amigo.

Ya entrada la madrugada y después de tanto platicar decidieron irse a descansar pues Albert aún estaba cansado por el viaje, Albert la acompaño a su cuarto y como cuando eran niños la cobijo en su cama, le dio un beso de buenas noches, le apago la luz y salió para dirigirse a su habitación que estaba junto a la de ella, Candy se quedo con una sonrisa en su boca, aún estaba asombrada por todo lo sucedido ese día, no podía creer las coincidencias de la vida y ver como se estaban dando las cosas, ella sólo podía atinar a pensar en disfrutar todo eso bueno que se le estaba juntando, y ya no pensar en lo malo, trataría de olvidar ese trago amargo que había vivido con Anthony y pensar que con el tiempo el olvidaría esa tonta y enfermiza Obsesión que tenía por ella y todo volvería a ser como antes, porque aún quería conservar su amistad, lo quería mucho a pesar de todo. Pero lo que más le importaba en estos momentos era Terry, su Amor por él cada día era más grande a pesar de que ni siquiera eran pareja, ella sabía que lo amaba, comparó realmente lo que es tener una Obsesión como la que tiene Anthony con lo que es Amar realmente, porque el amor no es egoísta ni prepotente, no se exaspera…y eso Anthony lo había estado mostrando hasta ahora…en cambio el Amor es dulce, comprensible y respetuoso, y eso es lo que Terry le había estado dando a manos llenas todo este tiempo.

**HELLO CHICAS HERMOSAS…PUES AQUÍ ENTREGANDOLES MI SUPER CAPITULO 8…LA VERDAD PERDON POR LA TARDANZA ES QUE NETA ANDO HASTA EL QUEQUE DE COSAS…JAJAJ PREGUNTELE A ROSY…JAJJA...CON ESTO DE LA SUPER FIESTA DE MI REY TERRY…LOS REGALOS…EL ASEO DE MI HABITACIÓN, COMPROMISOS…ETC…ETC…LA VERDAD SE ME IBA LA INSPIRACIÓN EL MALDITO ESTRÉS DE LA CIUDAD NETA TE ALTERA…JAJJAJ OSEA SI NO IBA A ESCRIBIR ALGO BIEN MEJOR NO LA HACIA…JAJJA PERO BUENO…LOGRE ENCONTRAR LA LUZ…JAJ BUENO UN MOMENTO DE DIVINIDAD PARA MI MENTE Y AQUÍ ESTA ESTE CAPITULITO…CON TODO MI CARIÑO PARA USTEDES…LA ROLA QUE CANTAN NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS ES DE UNA DE MIS BANDAS FAVORITAS GARBAGE Y SE LLAMA WHY DO YOU LOVE ME…JAJJA ROLIIIISIIIIMMAA…JAJJAJ…AGRADEZCO A CADA UNA DE USTEDES EL TIEMPO INVERTIDO PARA LEER ESTE FIC QUE TAMBIEN ES DE USTEDES…ASÍ COMO LES AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTS…CLARA, RUBY, MAGALY, DELY…GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTS…LAS ADORO…Y ESPERO SIGA SIENDO DE SU AGRADO ESTO QUE LO HAGO CON TODO MI AMOR…Y PACIENCIA…JAJJAJAJ…CUIDENSE MUCHOOOO…LES MANDO MILES DE BESSTTSSSS…OK…LAS QUIERO UN BUEN.**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	9. Sólo Tu y yoPara siempre

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Vale mucho un gran amor que en el perdón ha crecido…Olvidemos el pasado y vivamos el presente…lo que importa es que me Amas…y Te Amo…para siempre._

CAPITULO IX SOLO TÚ Y YO…PARA SIEMPRE

¿Cuál es el verdadero sentido que toma la vida cuando uno se enamora? ¿Qué es lo que cambia en cada persona? ¿Hay un solo camino para el destino de una pareja enamorada?...son bastantes interrogantes que pueden surgir alrededor de un gran amor, en ocasiones los sentimientos se desgastan y suelen quedarse en el olvido, pero esos sentimientos son sólo sensaciones y emociones pasajeras, que así como llegan se van, en cambio el amor de verdad, aquel que es para toda la vida y que su profundidad va más allá de cualquier cosa, es aquel que a pesar de los años, adversidades y todo lo que pueda estar en contra en lugar de acabarse, se fortalece, esa misma fuerza es la que le da el rumbo correcto a una relación el hecho de darse por completo sin reservas y sin esperar nada a cambio, cuando das el corazón y el alma así sin más que darlo completamente quiere decir que el amor es sincero, es verdadero…es todo lo que se necesita para llegar a la culminación de una buena relación a lado de esa persona que despierta todo en ti. Es ahora cuando ciertas personas deben de tomar la decisión de darle el verdadero rumbo a ese amor verdadero que llevan dentro, ahora es tiempo de sacarlo todo, sin miedo, sin reservas, sólo esperando que las palabras sinceras que tus labios transmiten desde tu alma y corazón sean escuchadas y logren ese deseo que tanto añoran desde hace tiempo.

Desde que Candy se despertó ese sábado, sabía que ese día sería diferente, tenía una sensación bastante extraña en sus adentros pero que le gustaba y mucho. Lo primero que noto que obviamente le hacía sentirse así fue que al bajar a desayunar su querido hermano Albert ya estaba ahí sentado en la mesa esperando por ella para desayunar ahora si todos en familia, su padre se encontraba en la cocina terminando de preparar el desayuno, ella al ver esta imagen sólo pudo sonreír, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Albert: Buenos días princesa –sonriendo – ¿cómo amaneciste?

Candy: Mejor que nunca –acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla –Desde temprano sabía que este sería un gran día

Albert: Ha si… ¿Por qué?

Candy: Pues porque estás aquí de nuevo…ahora si somos una familia completa

Albert: Yo también estoy muy feliz de estar aquí contigo y con papá –abrazándola –

George: Hijos…no quisiera interrumpirlos, pero si me pudieran ayudar…se los agradecería mucho –cargando una jarra de jugo –

Candy: Si, perdón papi…-ayudándole con la jarra –

Albert: Haber dame eso…-quitándole la jarra a Candy –Mejor ve y trae cubiertos y lo necesario para el desayuno

Candy: Ok…-va hacia el mueble y saca cubiertos – ¿también traigo la mantequilla para el pan?

George: Si hija…por favor –dejando platos en la mesa –

Candy: -acercándose y poniendo los cubiertos en cada lugar – ahora si…a desayunar –sentándose –

Albert: Si buen provecho –sentándose frente a Candy y a un lado de George –

George: Bueno provecho hijos –sentándose y tomando sus cubiertos –

Albert: Mmm…papá estos huevos con jamón están deliciosos –saboreándose -… en verdad…ya extrañaba tu comida

George: En serio…me alegra –sonriendo –

Candy: Si papá…eres el mejor cocinero del mundo

Albert: Claro que lo es…sólo mírate pequeña…comes como si no lo hubieras hecho en días…jajaja…

Candy: Albert…-con mueca -¿Me estás diciendo glotona?

Albert: No…para nada hermanita…-sonriendo –

George: Chicos…basta…hay que desayunar en paz

Candy: Ok…te la paso…sólo porque es tu primer día eh

Albert: Esta bien…gracias.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió entre risas, bromas y una que otra pelea de hermanos…nada serio, sólo disfrutaban de la compañía de cada uno. Después de eso, todos ayudaron a recoger la mesa, y en seguida hicieron el aseo, lavaron los trastes, y limpiaron la cocina, ya más tarde después de terminar sus labores domésticas Candy y Albert se sentaron en el sofá a ver la televisión, les gustaba mucho ver las caricaturas ya que se la pasaban riendo, en eso su padre pasa a despedirse pues tenía que irse a trabajar, el Hospital no perdonaba.

George: Bueno chicos me voy, hoy me espera un día largo en el Hospital, llegaré en la noche –acercándose por detrás a ambos que estaban en el sofá – Además que antes tengo que pasar al Banco

Candy: Ok papi…te cuidas

George: Tu también princesa –dándole un beso – hijo lamento no poder pasar el día contigo…te prometo que en la semana te lo compensare

Albert: No te preocupes papá…se que tienes tus obligaciones…además hoy voy a salir…ya habrá tiempo para que vayamos a algún lugar

George: De acuerdo…bueno cuando salgan no se olviden de cerrar bien la puerta de acuerdo…y no lleguen tarde…nos vemos – se aleja –

Candy: Adiós pa

Albert: Nos vemos –se escucha la puerta cerrar – ¿Cuál es tu plan de hoy pequeña?

Candy: Eh…pues Paty me hablo anoche para decirme que hoy es el primer partido de Tom, de la temporada de interescolares y pues no puedo faltar, el primer partido, es el primer partido

Albert: Ah…ok… ¿Y a qué hora es?

Candy: Aún falta es a las 5

Albert: -Viendo su reloj- ok perfecto…todo se me acomoda muy bien –sonriendo –

Candy: ¿De qué hablas? ¿A dónde vas a ir tú?

Albert: Bueno…como sabes tengo a un amigo al cual le debo una tarde después de tanto tiempo de no verlo

Candy: Te refieres a ¿Terry?

Albert: Exacto…-poniéndose de pie – y creo que lo llamaré…pero en privado no quiero que cierta pequeña chismosita…escuche nuestros planes –sonriendo –

Candy: Albert…-con mueca –yo no soy chismosa…además que tiene de malo que escuche a donde van a ir

Albert: Pues…porque qué tal si vamos a un lugar donde solo entran hombres…no creo que te guste

Candy: ¡Albert! –con cara de asombro –

Albert:-soltando una carcajada – Candy…jajjaj…que cara pusiste…jajajja claro que no…como crees que vayamos a esos lugares…deberás contigo –se va caminando a la cocina –

Candy se queda intrigada por los planes de Albert y Terry, era obvio que se iban a ver, pero a dónde irían, de que hablarían, la curiosidad la estaba comiendo, estaba a punto de levantar la bocina del teléfono de la sala, ya que Albert estaba llamando del teléfono que tenían en la cocina, pero antes de hacerlo, su celular sonó y tuvo que contestar.

Candy: Bueno…si…hola Annie ¿Cómo estás?…si… ¿a qué hora? –Viendo su reloj – ok… ¿Quién ira?...ok…entonces pasan por mi…aja…bueno…-en eso llega Albert y la ve que está hablando – Ok…nos vemos al rato entonces…sip…Bye –cuelga el celular –

Albert: ¿Quién era princesa?

Candy: Eh…-distraída – Ah…era Annie…una amiga…ella y su hermana Flamy son nuevas en el vecindario…quiere que vayamos de compras antes de ir al partido…también irán su hermana y Paty…

Albert: A ok...no te preocupes…conozco a Flamy…cuando estuve en New York…Terry me la presento…aunque con su hermana aún no tengo el gusto…y ¿A qué hora vendrán por ti?

Candy: Pues me dijeron que en media hora –viendo su reloj -…pero pues no sé ni a que ir…no tengo ni un quinto de dinero

Albert: Por eso no te preocupes princesa…toma –sacando su cartera y dándole unos billetes – cómprate algo bonito

Candy: Gracias…-tomando el dinero –pero… ¿Por qué?

Albert: Hay princesa…que un hermano no puede consentir a su hermana de vez en cuando…además mejor para mi…pensaba salir con Terry y no te quería dejar sola

Candy: Pensaban salir Terry y tú…y no invitarme –poniendo sus manos en sus caderas con una mueca –

Albert: Pues…digamos que tenemos muchas cosas que charlar…que a lo mejor a ti te incomodarían

Candy: Pues…bueno…y ¿A qué hora te quedaste de ver con él?

Albert: Va a pasar por mí a las 2

Candy: Ok…pues me iré a arreglar…porque después de ir con las chicas…seguramente pasaremos al partido…así que…ahorita nos vemos –se va y sube las escaleras en dirección a su habitación –

Albert: Ok…yo me iré a bañar…

Después de un rato Candy sale vestida con unos jeans oscuros, una blusa azul cielo sin mangas acompañada de otra roja en cima de manga larga y con tres botones al frente que traía desabotonados para lucir la blusa de abajo, traía zapatos de piso en color azul del mismo tono que los jeans, y su cabello estaba suelto dejando ver muy bien sus melena rizada, solamente lo traía adornado con un pequeño pasador del lado derecho el cual tenía la misma dirección que su fleco, no traía mucho maquillaje, sólo lo esencial sin verse muy cargado. Albert estaba en la sala viendo la televisión cuando tocaron a la puerta, y fue a abrir, era Annie, que se quedo boquiabierta con la galanura del hermano de su amiga.

Albert: Si diga…-mirando a la ojiazul muy fijamente –

Annie:-en la lela – Ahh…busco…a Candy

Albert: Ah…tú debes ser Annie…-la chica asienta con la cabeza – pasa…mi hermana ya no tarda en bajar…-Annie pasa y Albert cierra la puerta tras de sí – de hecho ya estaba aquí…pero volvió a subir…tal vez se le olvido algo…Ah…perdón que descortés…no me he presentado…me llamo Albert…soy hermano de Candy –dándole la mano –

Annie: -recibiendo el saludo – Mucho gusto soy Annie…creo que Candy ya nos ha platicado de ti

Albert: En serio…que bueno…lástima que Flamy nunca me platico de ti

Annie: ¿Conoces a mi hermana? –sorprendida –

Albert: Así es…la conocí en New York…un amigo en común nos presento –en eso llega Candy –

Candy: Hola Annie –saludándola – veo que ya conociste a mi hermano –mirando a Albert –

Annie: Si ya tuve el gusto –sonriendo –además de que estoy sorprendida porque conoce a Flamy

Candy: Ah sí…y por cierto ¿dónde está Flamy?

Annie: Estaba sacando la camioneta…pero ya debe de estar aquí afuera… ¿no quisieras saludarla Albert?

Albert: Creo que más tarde…ahorita tengo que hacer otras cosas…y será mejor que ustedes se apresuren y no hagan esperar a Flamy…-sonriendo –porque ya recuerdo como se ponía cuando la hacían esperar

Annie: Vaya que si la conoces…bueno entonces vámonos

Candy: Si…nos vemos al rato –despidiéndose de Albert –

Albert: Si…cuídate princesa…un placer Annie –despidiéndose de la chica –

Annie: Igualmente Albert…nos vemos –ambas chicas salen de la casa –

Annie y Candy salen de la casa y se dirigen a la camioneta donde Flamy y Paty ya las están esperando, las dos se suben y parten de ahí hacia el centro comercial, en el trayecto hacia ese lugar tienen una breve charla.

Annie: Hay Candy…tu hermano es tan apuesto

Candy: Obvio… es mi hermano…jajaja

Paty: Ya tiene bastante que no veo a Albert…más de un año…supongo que ha cambiado

Candy: Pues si…tiene el cabello un poco más largo, y esta algo bronceado…es que antes de venir aquí estuvo un tiempo por las playas mexicanas

Annie: Hay que rico…

Candy: Cálmate Annie…que le voy a decir a Archie…que quieres con mi hermano ehh…jajaja

Annie: Hay no Candy…jajaja…aunque si Archie no me pela…pues no estaría nada mal…salir con Albert…además hasta Flamy lo conoce

Paty: ¿A poco conoces a Albert? –sorprendida –

Flamy: Si…Terry nos presento en New York

Annie: ¿Terry?

Candy: Si…según mi hermano él y Terry se conocieron en Londres y se hicieron tan amigos que cuando Terry tuvo que venirse a New York lo convenció de que se viniera con él…y ahí fue donde conocieron a Flamy

Flamy: Así es…de hecho cuando yo los conocí pensé que eran hermanos –sonriendo –

Annie: En serio…pues mejor para mí… se ve que Albert no te cae mal…podría ser un buen cuñado hermana –mirando a Flamy –

Flamy: Pues fíjate que no me caería nada mal tener al rubio de cuñado…-sonriendo –siempre supo ser muy buen amigo, a pesar de que convivimos poco…el tiempo que estuvimos él, Terry y yo juntos fue de los mejores

Candy: En serio…

Flamy: Si…ellos siempre me apoyaron mucho…cuando…-se interrumpe ella sola – nada olvídenlo…mejor cambiemos de tema –todas las vieron con mucha extrañeza pero obedecieron a su petición –

Paty: Y… ¿a qué se debe esta repentina salida para ir de Shopping?…porque les advierto que no traigo mucho dinero

Candy: Yo tampoco…-con mueca –

Flamy: No se preocupen…si no traen nosotras pagamos…es por cuenta de las estupideces de nuestros padres

Candy: ¿Cómo?...no entiendo

Annie: Lo que pasa es que esta mañana nuestros padres discutieron…y cada que eso pasa, tratan de que nosotras ignoremos que tienen problemas…y para eso…nos dan dinero…para que salgamos a gastarlos y según no notemos que hay problemas

Flamy: O simplemente buscan que quedemos del lado de alguno…así que primero da dinero mamá…y papá para no quedarse atrás en nuestra preferencia…también nos da…es una verdadera estupidez…porque al fin y al cabo nos ignoran para todo…sólo nos pelan cuando necesitan sentirse aliviados por la culpa…de que tienen problemas como pareja

Paty: Es una manera muy mezquina de limpiar su conciencia

Flamy: Bastante…así que para no sentirme parte de sus porquerías…me gasto el dinero que me dan los dos…-parando el carro en un alto –

Annie: Y al fin y al cabo es lo mismo…buscan nuestro perdón por no ponernos atención atreves del dinero…pero…siempre nos dejan solas…como hoy…pelearon en la mañana…después de darnos papá dinero…se fue a un viaje de negocios…y mamá para desquitar su culpa…nos dio dinero y se fue a casa de una tía a New Jersey para relajarse…dijo que volvía en un par de días…pero pues…quien sabe

Flamy: No te preocupes Annie…que solas estamos mejor –empezando a avanzar el carro al ponerse luz verde –

Candy: Si…chicas…además no tienen porque sentirse solas…nos tienen a nosotras

Paty: Si…aquí estaremos siempre para lo que sea…-ambas sonríen –

Annie: Gracias…-tomando las manos de Candy, Paty y Flamy

Candy: Ah…súbele a esa canción

Annie: Si…me gusta –subiendo el volumen –

Paty: A mí también

Flamy: ¿Vas a cantar Candy? –viéndola por el retrovisor –

Candy: Corrección querida amiga…vamos a cantar

Al sonido de la canción, las cuatros empiezan a cantar

I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one

Todas están cantando muy emocionadas, pero casi empiezan a gritar cuando cantan el coro de la canción

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

Candy empieza cantando la siguiente parte de la canción, luego se le une Annie, mientras Paty mueve los brazos y Flamy hace lo mismo pero dando palmaditas al volante

So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

Ahora Candy le hace la señal a Flamy y a Paty que es su parte de la canción…así que Paty empieza y después se le une Flamy

Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

Al final todas ya bien eufóricas cantan juntas para terminar la canción

I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover

Annie: Que buena canción –dijo muy emocionada –

Paty: Si…es con estas canciones que me dan ganas de soltarme el cabello y hacer todo lo que no me atrevo

Candy: Con Stear…me supongo…jajaja

Paty: Hay como crees

Flamy: ¿Entonces no le dedicaste la canción?...te vi tan emocionada cantando que pensé que se la estabas cantando

Paty: Que cosas dices…en ese caso tu también…muy emocionada estabas cante y cante…como si le estuvieras dedicando la canción a alguien…que para mí que es mi dulce hermanito –sonriendo de lado –

Flamy: Estas loca –nerviosa –jamás le dedicaría nada a ese

Candy: Hay Flamy…más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo

Annie: Si hermanita…ya mejor admite que Tom te gusta…y que le estabas cantando a él

Flamy: Como son necias…y tu…obvio le estabas cantando a Archie…-señalando a Annie – y tú seguramente a Terry –dirigiéndose a Candy –

Annie: Claro…

Candy: Por supuesto…jajaja…nosotras no lo negamos…es mucho más sano…amiga

Flamy sólo hizo una mueca, sonrió y siguió manejando ya que estaban muy cerca del Centro Comercial. En otro lugar, no muy lejos de ahí Albert y Terry entran a un billar, mientras juegan se toman unas cervezas ambos platican de muchas cosas, Albert sobre sus viajes y Terry de sus aventuras como rebelde, hasta que ambos llegan al mismo punto del cual les interesa hablar…Candy

Albert: ¿Y tu padre no has sabido nada de él?

Terry: No…la verdad y ni me interesa…mejor hablemos de cosas agradables –dijo mientras hacia un tiro en la mesa de billar –

Albert: Cosas agradables como Candy…-dijo con una leve sonrisa –

Terry: -aún en postura para tirar – Claro…hablar de Candy siempre me trae un buen humor

Albert: Si ya me di cuenta…basta con ver la sonrisa que se te hace en la cara y como te brillan los ojos cuando te la nombro…pero no se te olvide que es mi hermana, bribón…

Terry: Pues…fíjate que toda la noche estuve pensando en eso…jajaja…me pregunto…ya te conozco como amigo…como hermano también, ahora me pregunto como serás de cuñado…jajaja

Albert: ¿En serio…quieres que seamos cuñados?

Terry: No sería mala idea –dijo tomando un trago de cerveza –

Albert: Terry…dime la verdad ¿Qué sientes por Candy?...

Terry: Quieres la verdad…amigo…

Albert: Totalmente…dímelo entre nosotros nunca ha habido secretos –dijo más serio –

Terry: Lo que siento por Candy –suspirando -…se resume a una simple y sencilla palabra que jamás pensé que diría, pero que ella me la incrustado aquí –señala su corazón – La amo…estoy enamorado de Candy

Albert: -con cara de asombro - ¿Enamorado?... ¿no crees que es muy pronto para decirlo?...digo tienen unas semanas de conocerse

Terry: Es lo que yo también me digo a mi mismo…que es realmente imposible para una persona como yo decir que está enamorado de alguien que apenas conoce…pero es que con Candy es diferente…estos pocos días a su lado me han bastado para decir que la conozco totalmente, siento que lleváramos años juntos…con ella todo es diferente…me hace sentir cosas que jamás me imagine…imagínate como siento, al decir que estoy enamorado de una chica…y ni siquiera es mi novia

Albert: Vaya…parece que…te pego y duro…pero y que ¿No piensas llegarle?... ¿Por qué no le has pedido que fuera tu novia? –haciendo un tiro en la mesa de billar –

Terry: Pues por el problema que tuvo con Anthony…por eso decidí esperar

Albert: ¿Cuál problema? –dijo intrigado –

Terry: Pues si sabías que Candy andaba con Anthony

Albert: Si…ella me dijo…pero la verdad pensé que ya tenían tiempo de no andar…porque nunca me hablaba de él…ni de que su noviazgo fuera bien

Terry: Lo que pasa es que Candy nunca lo quiso como novio…y pues cuando decidió dejarlo…el no quería dejarla…y pues pasaron ciertas cosas desagradables

Albert: ¿Qué cosas Terry?...vamos no me dejes con la duda…cuéntame

En eso Terry le empezó a contar todo lo que sucedió con Candy y Anthony el día que lo dejo, y de cómo estuvo a punto de propasarse con ella, además de la pelea que tuvieron y como se había portado con sus amigos hasta ahora. Mientras eso sucedía las chicas estaban visitando las tiendas en el Centro Comercial.

Annie: ¿Qué te parece esta?...es bonita ¿No?...-mostrando una blusa de tirantes café –

Flamy: Pues…se ve bien…sólo que espero la puedas llenar –señalando la parte de los senos –

Annie: Hay Flamy…-haciendo una mueca –

Candy: Yo creo que si la llenas Annie, ven vamos a que te la pruebes…de paso yo me pruebo esto que escogí

Annie: Si vamos…-ambas se alejan y se dirigen a los probadores –

Flamy: Y tú Paty… ¿ya encontraste algo que te agrade?

Paty: Pues…no realmente…con eso de que está de moda ser delgada no creo que alguna ropa me entre…ni creo que haya de mi talla –haciendo una mueca –

Flamy: Hay Paty…no juegues mira…-buscando una blusa de los aparadores y sacando una negra de tirantes y brillos – Ah…mira qué bonita y seguro se te vería muy bien…vamos a que te la pruebes –en eso se escucha otra voz bastante desagradable –

Elisa: No creo que eso le entre ni por error –que iba llegando junto con las jinetas –

Luisa: Es mas que obvio…mira nada más esas lonjas…si eso le entra seguramente que se verá horrible

Karen: Sin contar que se la cobrarían porque seguro la rompe…jajaja

Flamy: ¿Que hacen aquí bola de estúpidas?...vayan a molestar a otro lado –dijo molesta –

Elisa: Pero si no molestamos a nadie…solo queremos ser sinceras con la nerda esta…y que no cometa un error queriéndose probar algo que evidentemente no le queda

Paty: Pues ese será muy mi problema no…-enojada –

Luisa: No se como Stear puede andar con una gorda cuatro ojos como tú…él se merece algo mejor

Paty: Con mi novio no te metas

Luisa: Ja…pobre…no dudo que un día de estos te deje de sólo ver…con que tipa gorda y fea anda…

Flamy: Mide tus palabras –amenazante –no voy a permitir que le faltes al respeto a mi amiga

Elisa: No es una falta de respeto ser sincera…-viendo a Paty – sólo mírate…ve que gorda estas…será mejor que cuides tu figura si no quieres que un día de estos…en verdad Stear te deje por algo mejor

Flamy: Ya cállate –Paty esta a punto de llorar en eso llegan Candy y Annie –

Candy: Que pasa…-viendo a las jinetas - ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –viéndolas muy feo –

Elisa: No veo porque tengo que contestarte eso…el Centro Comercial es muy grande

Candy: Si ya veo –viendo a Paty -¿Qué tienes amiga?

Paty: Nada Candy…vámonos por favor

Elisa: Vamos Paty…no te frustres por tu cruel realidad…deberías visitar a una nutrióloga para que te ayude con tu problema de sobrepeso –con sonrisa maliciosa –

Candy: Pero que estas diciendo…-acercándose muy firme pero alguien se pone en medio –

Susana: No te atrevas…-mirando fijamente a Candy – que ni se te ocurra armar un escándalo aquí…porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz…agradece que le estemos diciendo la verdad a tu amiga…pobre me da tanta lástima su problema…pero bueno…la vida sigue…aunque para unas no sea tan agradable y dichosa –viendo despectiva a Paty – Ah…y de una vez te advierto algo niña…no porque ya no estés con Anthony…vas a tener a otro novio…eh..

Candy: No te entiendo

Susana: Claro que si –acercándose más y viéndola ahora con enojo – Más te vale que te alejes de Terry…él es mío…y ni tu ni nadie nos va a separar…entendiste…

Candy: Terry no es de nadie…no es un objeto…además tú no le interesas…jamás…-la interrumpe –

Susana: Eso es lo que tú crees…tu no sabes todas las cosas que hemos vivido juntos él y yo…te puedo asegurar que él no te ha tocado…verdad –mirándola maliciosamente -…tú sólo eres una distracción niña…yo soy la mujer de verdad para él…porque yo si le puedo dar lo que tú ni siquiera te atreves…-sonriendo –así que mejor aléjate…no nos estorbes –Candy se quedo perpleja ante todo lo que le dijo la Gusana asquerosa – Vámonos chicas…ah…y Paty…es en serio…ya bájale a los tacos y toda esa comida corriente que comes…porque en serio esas lonjas se ven mal…y no creo que a tu novio le guste agarrarlas…jajaja

Elisa: Adiós…-volteándose y alejándose –

Karen: Bye…

Luisa: Nos vemos…gorda –dirigiéndose a Paty – Todas se alejan –

Flamy: No les hagas caso Paty –abrazando a su amiga que estaba sollozando –Esas idiotas sólo disfrutan molestando a los demás…ven vamos a pagar esto y nos vamos ok –Paty solo asienta con la cabeza –

Annie: Candy…vamos… ¿Qué tienes?

Candy: Eh –estaba pensativa –Si vamos…

Annie: ¿Candy te pasa algo?

Candy: No…nada –sonriendo no muy convencida –ven vamos con las demás –Annie la sigue no muy convencida de que su amiga le haya dicho la verdad –

Terry y Albert ahora están platicando en la mesa y tomando unas cervezas, en eso Terry enciende un cigarro.

Albert: Entonces ese maldito escuincle se atrevió a besar a mi hermana a la fuerza –dijo molesto –

Terry: -sacando el humo del cigarro – Así es…no quiero pensar que hubiera pasado si no llego yo en ese momento

Albert: Pero como se atrevió…que le pasa, me sorprende mucho de Anthony, él nunca se ha portado de manera incorrecta y mucho menos con Candy, yo se que la quiere mucho

Terry: Pues parece que ese cariño se ha convertido en una obsesión para él…que lo ha llevado a comportarse así…-dijo dándole otra fumada a su cigarro –

Albert: Así parece…pero que ni se le ocurra acercarse a Candy de nuevo…porque ahora yo también estoy con ella para defenderla y no voy a permitir que le vuelva a faltar al respeto –dijo enojado –

Terry: Pues ya somos dos…-sacando humo de nuevo –

Albert: Parece que nunca dejaras ese vicio –quitando el humo de su cara –ni aunque te diera cáncer

Terry: Jajaja…pues te diré que ya no fumo como antes…tu querida hermanita se esta encargando que lo deje

Albert: Ah en serio… ¿pero cómo? –dijo sorprendido –

Terry: Simplemente no puedo fumar cuando estoy con ella porque siempre me quita todos mis cigarros…y la verdad paso mucho tiempo a su lado…así que para mi se me esta haciendo algo caro comprar cigarros a cada rato.

Albert: Jajaja…vaya que mi hermana si te esta cambiando…al rato ya no serás el rebelde si causa…y serás de los chicos del club de ciencias…jajaja

Terry: No Albert…no es para tanto…y no tengo nada en contra de Stear y Paty que pertenecen a ese club pero yo de plano paso…Candy cambiara muchas cosas en mi…pero no creo que a su lado me vuelva un nerd…sencillamente porque Candy es todo lo contrario a ellos…como me predicaría con el ejemplo…si es considerada como una de las estudiantes más problemáticas del colegio

Albert: Eso…si…pero sabes no cabe duda que son el uno para el otro, son la misma persona…tienen la misma personalidad –sonriendo – Ah por cierto…Candy y las chicas iban a ir de compras…y después iban a ir al partido de Tom

Terry: Ah sí…Tom me hablo anoche para invitarme…supongo que vamos a ir

Albert: Claro…sirve que saludo a todos mis sobrinos

Terry: ¿Sobrinos? –con una mueca –

Albert: Si…a Archie, Stear, Tom y Paty…los considero mis sobrinos porque los conozco desde niños

Terry: Ah…pues que te parece si vamos a comer algo y después nos vamos al partido…tenemos el tiempo justo –viendo su reloj –

Albert: Me parece muy buena idea…cuñado –sonriendo –

Terry: Tu ya estás dando por hecho que Candy me dirá que si –sonriendo – que tal si me rechaza

Albert: Hay Terry por Dios…si eso pasa…la voy a zapear por mentirosa…y a ti igual por dejar que te diga que no así como así…eh amigo…

Terry: Ok…entonces no me preocupo…jajaja

En el Centro Comercial las chicas se encuentran en las mesas de comida rápida, Annie y Flamy estaban muy concentradas comiendo su pizza, mientras que Candy y Paty apenas habían probado la suya, de esto se percataron las hermanas.

Annie: ¿Candy que tienes?...apenas has probado tu pizza

Candy: He…-distraída – ah…nada es que no tengo mucha hambre

Annie: ¿Fue por lo que te dijo Susana?…Candy no le creas seguramente invento todo eso para molestarte…no creo que Terry tenga algo que ver con ella.

Candy: No lo sé Annie…pero puede que ella tenga razón, Terry jamás se me ha insinuado tan abiertamente, siempre ha sido muy respetuoso, tal vez quiere decir que no me desea…o que simplemente no tiene ganas de tocarme porque tiene con quien hacerlo –dijo triste –

Flamy: Eso no es cierto Candy… ¿cómo puedes pensar así de él?...además si nunca ha intentado tocarte es porque te respeta…por eso y porque te quiere bien

Candy: ¿En serio lo crees?

Flamy: Claro que si…te lo digo porque yo lo conozco…Candy no dudes nunca de las buenas intenciones de Terry…pero sobre todo…nunca dudes que te quiere sinceramente –tomándola de la mano –

Candy: Gracias Flamy –sonriendo –

Flamy: De nada –ahora viendo a Paty - ¿Y que tu tampoco piensas comer?

Paty: Eh…-triste –es que la verdad no me apetece…no me siento con ánimos de comer

Candy: Ah no Paty…no voy a dejar que los comentarios de esas te afecten…tú no estás gorda…ok y no vas a dejar de comer para adelgazar

Annie: Si Paty, tu no estás gorda…aparte está comprobado que el dejar de comer en vez de adelgazar te hace subir de peso

Flamy: Vamos Paty…no te deprimas por lo que dijeron esas

Candy: Si Paty…tu bien sabes que el físico no importa…lo que importa es lo de adentro…y es por eso que Stear te ama…por lo que tú eres no por lo que puedas ser físicamente…ánimo amiga

Paty: Gracias…amigas…es que –limpiándose una lagrima del rostro –en serio me sentí mal…porque a comparación de muchas si soy una gorda…sebosa con lonjas

Candy: Bueno en ese caso…que vivan las gordas sebosas…con lonjas y que comen mucha pizza –tomando un pedazo de pizza y dándole una mordida – esto sí es comida…y si me hace engordar…ni modo…jajaja…siempre es mejor tener carne de donde agarrar no…jajaja –todas ríen –

Annie: Yo opino igual –mordiendo su pedazo de pizza –

Flamy: Y yo las apoyo…mejor gordas que den risa…a flacas que den lástima…-comiendo de su pedazo de pizza –

Paty: Ok…seremos gordas felices –mordiendo a su pizza –

Mientras tanto en la calle Lakewood, Stear y Archie se preparan para ir al juego.

Stear: Ok tía…si, no volveremos tarde

Elroy: Muy bien hijos…vayan con cuidado…-besa a Stear y luego a Archie –

Archie: No te preocupes tía, nos vemos al rato –saliendo de la casa –

Stear: Nos vemos tía –saliendo tras Archie y cerrando la puerta –

Archie: Vaya mínimo ya tenemos el auto…pero sabes que hermanito maneja tú…yo la verdad tengo flojera –lanzándole las llaves – Ha pero yo escojo la música ok…y aquí traigo mi disco de U2

Stear: Como quieras…y de música pues te la paso…sólo porque a mí también me gusta -en eso ven que Anthony va llegando a su casa – Hey…mira quien está ahí

Archie: Que…-viendo a Anthony –

Anthony iba llegando a su casa, se estaba bajando de su auto y alcanzo a mirar a los chicos Cornwell, pero después de lanzar una mirada rencorosa se disponía a seguir su camino y no hablarles, pero Archie lo llamo esperando suavizar las cosas entre ellos.

Archie: Hey…Anthony espera –corriendo al encuentro con su amigo – ¿Cómo has estado?

Anthony: Lamento no poder decirte que bien y sobra que te diga el porqué –mirándolo despectivamente –

Archie: Si lo sé… ¿Oye no quieres venir con nosotros al partido de Tom?...es el primero de la temporada…seguro que le dará gusto verte ahí

Anthony: No gracias…seguramente su amigo Grandchester estará ahí… ¿O me equivoco?

Archie: La verdad no lo sé no he visto a Terry

Anthony: Vaya…ya hasta lo llamas Terry…seguramente tú también ya hiciste amistad con él como todos los demás…son unos verdaderos idiotas

Archie: Cálmate Anthony…tampoco voy a dejar que nos ofendas –dijo ya en tono molesto –yo sólo te venía a invitar para que saliéramos como antes amigo

Anthony: Amigo…y te dices mi amigo después que le diste el lado a ese imbécil en vez de a mi…no Archie eso no se le hace a un amigo –ya más amenazante –

Archie: Nosotros no tuvimos que ver en el fracaso de tú relación con Candy…si ella nunca te quiso no es nuestro problema –dijo casi gritando –

Anthony: Eso es mentira –dijo furioso –ella me quiere lo sé…sólo que está confundida porque ese idiota la envolvió –dijo también gritando, de lo que se percato Stear y decidió también acercarse para evitar que hubiera problemas –

Stear: Archie…mejor vámonos

Anthony: ¿Qué tu también vas al partido?

Stear: Así es

Anthony: Supongo que el maldito inglés también es tu amigo ahora

Stear: Terry es buena persona, además de simpático y buena onda…y no tengo nada en contra de él para tratarlo mal…que tú tengas problemas con él no nos limita a hacer amistad con él a nosotros

Anthony: Veo que también a ti te envolvió Stear…me sorprende creí que eras más inteligente…de los demás podía esperar cualquier cosa…son más ingenuos…pero tú

Archie: ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?... ¿Qué somos idiotas o qué? –dijo bastante enojado –

Anthony: Tómalo como quieras mi querido Archie…pero allá ustedes…espero y la compañía de ese malnacido no les traiga problemas –dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia su casa –

Stear: No te preocupes por nosotros…mejor ten más cuidado tú Anthony –haciendo que el rubio se parara pero sin voltear a verlos – porque esas nuevas amistades que traes…esas sí no te dejaran nada bueno.

Anthony después de escuchar las últimas palabras de Stear siguió su camino y se introdujo en su casa, después de eso los hermanos Cornwell subieron a su Jetta negro y se dirigieron a la escuela que es donde se llevaría a cabo el partido, en el trayecto Archie y Stear iban platicando de lo sucedido hace unos momentos con Anthony.

Archie: Pero no entiendo Stear… ¿A qué te refieras con eso de las nuevas amistades de Anthony? –pregunto intrigado –

Stear: Pues…es que lo he visto un par de veces en compañías no muy gratas

Archie: ¿De quién?

Stear: Pues en un principio…en el salón lo veía mucho platicando con las jinetas…Karen y Susana, pero bueno no le vi nada de raro pues porque están en el salón, pero también ya van varias veces que lo veo con Elisa Legan…tampoco le quise ver algo raro a eso…puesto que ella está en el comité estudiantil…pero aquí viene lo que se me hizo más extraño de todo…y es que vi a Anthony con…Neil Legan

Archie: Queee…no puede ser como es que habla con ese tipo

Stear: Es lo mismo que yo me dije…pensé que era una casualidad puesto que como es hermano de Elisa…tal vez se encontraron o algo así…pero…ya van otro par de ocasiones que los veo juntos

Archie: Pero que le pasa a Anthony…no se da cuenta con quien se está juntando

Stear: Sólo esperemos que por su bien…esa amistad no prospere…a mi me preocupa…porque tú sabes que Neil ha tenido…o tiene problemas de drogas y alcohol…y no quisiera que Anthony se metiera en eso también…al fin y al cabo yo aún lo considero mi amigo y no quiero que le pase nada malo

Archie: Si…yo también…esperemos y se aleje de ese idiota de Neil

Stear: Esperemos que si

Las chicas se encontraban aún en las mesas del Centro Comercial, habían estado platicando después de terminar de comer, al darse cuenta de la hora decidieron mejor ya irse pues el partido ya no tardaría en comenzar

Flamy: Será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde

Candy: Vaya…no quiere llegar tarde la señorita…seguramente no se quiere perder ni un segundo del partido de su coreback estrella…-haciendo cara coqueta –

Flamy: Claro que no…-nerviosa –nada que ver…simplemente no me gusta llegar tarde…me choca la impuntualidad

Candy: Aja… ¿y cual me chupo? –Levantando la mano y moviendo sus dedos – ya Flamy si sabemos que te mueres por Tom

Annie: Si hermanita…ya admítelo

Flamy: Que no…y ya vámonos ok –tomando sus bolsas –

Paty: Si antes de que se haga más tarde…sólo dejen voy al baño…ya las alcanzo –se aleja –

Candy: Ok…pues hay que adelantarnos

Annie: Si quieres vete con mi hermana yo voy a alcanzar a Paty…también quiero ir al baño –se aleja –

Flamy: Bueno…pero no se tarden…vamos Candy hay que esperarlas en el estacionamiento

Candy: Si vamos

En el campo de la escuela ya había bastante gente esperando que empezara el partido, entre ellas estaban Stear y Archie que acababan de llegar y buscaban a las chicas, pero ellas aún no llegaban, mientras tanto miraban como poco a poco llegaba más gente, realmente el equipo de la escuela era seguido por la gente de ahí y más por el campeonato conseguido el año anterior, también miraban al equipo de porristas, pues la verdad eran muy atractivas y sus coreografías eran muy buenas, pero esto a los chicos no los impresionaba ya que entre las porristas estaban las jinetas del mal…y con solo verlas se les revolvía el estomago, aún así Archie no podía dejar de ver a la pelirroja pues aún sentía algo por ella.

Stear: Ya deja de mirarla…parece que con la mirada la desvistes

Archie: No es cierto…no la miro

Stear: Vamos Archie…a mi no me engañas… ¿Qué…todavía la quieres?

Archie: No…pero no puedo negar que aún me atrae…siempre me gustara…pero eso si ya no la quiero

Stear: Me alegra escucharlo…porque estaba a punto de darte un golpe por tonto…y porque si todavía quisieras a esa…estarías desperdiciando otra gran oportunidad

Archie: ¿De que hablas?

Stear: Hablo de cierta chica a la que traes por la calle de la amargura…y tú nada más ni la pelas

Archie: No te entiendo…-dijo desviando la mirada –

Stear: Vamos Archie…con esa actitud me estás dando a entender que si te gusta…o mínimo no te es indiferente

Archie: Claro que no me gusta…Annie es linda pero nada más…no es lo que busco en una chica

Stear: ¿Quién te dijo que hablaba de Annie? –con ligera sonrisa –

Archie: Pues…-nervioso –Stear ya deja de jugar…Annie es sólo una amiga

Stear: Pues serás realmente un tonto si la dejas como tú amiga…Annie es muy bella hermano…tanto por fuera como por dentro…y hablando de la reina de roma –señalando con la mirada – ahí están las chicas…Hey…aquí estamos –gritándoles –

Annie: Miren ahí están los chicos…vamos

Las cuatro chicas fueron al encuentro con los dos chicos, todos se saludaron como siempre sólo que debido a la platica de hace unos segundo Archie no pudo dejar de admirar a Annie, cuando la saludo la miro fijamente de pies a cabeza y pudo ver lo hermosa que era y más resaltaba su belleza con esa blusa en color blanco que traía acompañada de un suéter verde muy corto que delineaba su cintura sin dejar de lado los jeans pegados que le hacían resaltar su bello trasero, Archie realmente había quedado embobado con la belleza de la chica, Annie por su parte no paso desapercibida la mirada que le hizo Archie, no se incomodo pero se sintió apenada. Se sentaron en las gradas para ver el juego, estaba primero Stear, luego Paty, de ella seguían Flamy, Annie, Archie y al final Candy; no habían tardado ni cinco minutos desde que llegaron cuando en eso voltean y ven que van llegando Albert y Terry, esto a Candy le hizo abrir de más los ojos, pronto les hablaron y les hicieron las señas de que se acercaran, mientras lo hacían Candy sólo podía admirar la belleza de su Terry, iba con un pantalón de mezclilla acompañado de una playera azul turquesa y una chamarra de mezclilla también, que acopladas con su cabello largo lo hacían ver como todo un rebelde, pero sin verse amenazante se veía hermoso, Candy no podía articular otra palabra para describirlo, se veía realmente guapo. Cuando se encontraron sus miradas fue de nuevo algo especial como cada vez que se veían, era un choque de universos que al juntarse era algo mágico, toda esta reacción sólo ellos dos las percibían y más en este momento ya que todos eufóricamente fueron a saludar a Albert.

Stear: Hey Albert –levantándose y abrazando al rubio -¿Cuándo llegaste tío? ¿Cómo estas?

Albert: Sobrino –recibiendo el abrazo –bien gracias, llegue ayer por la tarde

Stear: Que bien…pero ¿Por qué no nos avisaste Candy? –viendo a la chica con una mueca –

Albert: No la regañes…ella ni siquiera sabía que llegaba…todo fue sorpresa…

Archie: Bueno…deja te doy un abrazo tío…-abrazándolo – me da tanto gusto que estés por aquí…espero no te vayas tan pronto

Albert: -recibiendo el abrazo – Gracias sobrino…no ahora tardare un poco más en irme –soltando el abrazo –Pero mírate Archie…ya eres todo un galán…y se ve que sigues cuidando mucho tu cabello…jajaja…-todos rieron –

Archie: Claro tío…pero omite ese tipo de comentarios frente a los demás que les encanta molestarme con eso

Albert: Ok

Paty: Que ahora si me dejaran saludarlo o piensan acapararlo todo el tiempo –con una mueca –

Albert: Disculpe mi niña preciosa…jaja…ahora mi atención será toda para usted –la abraza y la levanta - ¿Cómo estas mi sobrina consentida?

Paty: Hay Albert…que gusto verte…muy bien gracias –soltando el abrazo –te extrañamos mucho

Albert: Yo también…pero les prometo que les retribuiré el tiempo perdido…ok…empezando por esta noche…-viendo a Flamy –pero ¿A quién tenemos aquí?

Flamy: Hola Albert…tanto tiempo –sonriendo –

Albert: En verdad tanto tiempo mí fierecilla…jaja…-la abraza -¿Cómo estas?

Flamy: Bien…gracias –soltando el abrazo - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tus viajes?

Albert: Fantásticos…ya te contare

Flamy: Eso espero amigo…

Albert: Ya conocí a tu hermanita…es un encanto

Annie: Tú también me caíste muy bien Albert –sonriendo algo que no vio muy bien Archie –

Flamy: Que bueno…pues hay que sentarnos…ah hola Terry

Terry: Ah no se preocupen…se que ahora toda la atención es para Albert…jaja…pero ya me la cobrare más tarde –dijo sonriendo –

Candy: No te pongas celoso…al fin y al cabo a ti nadie te pela –dijo con sonrisa –

Terry: Ah no…vaya y eso que conozco a cierta pecosa que siempre me habla…porque es muy metiche

Candy: Metiche…-con ojos muy abiertos –yo no soy ninguna metiche fíjate

Terry: Yo no dije que fueras tú…pero a la que le quede el saco que se lo ponga ¿no Albert?...

Albert: Claro amigo…

Candy: Albert como lo puedes apoyar a él…yo soy tu hermana

Terry: Vamos Candy…no te pongas celosa

Candy: Celosa yo para nada…yo se que al fin y al cabo mi hermano me prefiere más a mi

Terry: ¿Estas segura?...yo que tú lo dudaría…más con la platica que tuvimos hace un rato

Candy: Ah si…y ¿De qué hablaron?

Terry: Ya vez como si eres una metiche jajaja –soltando la carcajada –

Candy: Hay Terry como eres –dijo dándole un golpe y sonriendo -

Albert: Ya no pelen que la gente los ve…jajaja… ¿Y Tom…ya esta allá abajo supongo?

Stear: Si…pero si quieres ven vamos a saludarlo…no creo que haya problemas…ven vamos…debe de estar en los vestidores

Albert: Ok vamos –él y Stear se alejan –

Mientras tanto Flamy y Paty platican de un lado dejando a las otras dos parejas platicando, pero más que nada admirándose el uno al otro.

Annie: ¿Y a qué hora llegaron Archie? –dijo con algo de pena –

Archie: No tiene mucho…tendría unos diez minutos antes que ustedes llegaran –dijo sin mirarla –

Annie: Ah…que bueno que no tuvieron que esperar tanto –triste porque se dio cuenta que el chico la ignoraba – Creo que voy con Paty y Flamy –dijo poniéndose de pie –

Archie: Espera Annie –tomándola de la mano –no te vayas –viéndola con ruego –quédate conmigo me gusta tenerte cerca

Annie: Bu…eno…-dijo nerviosa se sentó de nuevo a su lado y lo miro fijamente –

Archie: Gracias –le sonrió y le apretó más la mano –

Esto a la morena la hizo estremecer y la hizo sonreírle al chico, ambos se quedaron ahí sentados y tomándose la mano, sin decir nada solo disfrutando de la compañía el uno del otro. Mientras tanto Terry y Candy sólo se la pasaban jugando y riendo, pero sin dejar de mirarse intensamente.

Terry: ¿Y que tanto hicieron en el Centro Comercial?

Candy: Pues ¿A qué se va a un Centro Comercial?...obvio a comprar

Terry: Ah perdone usted my lady –agachando la cabeza – mi ignorancia y distracción aumentan en presencia de tan bella dama

Candy: No juegues Terry –dijo algo sonrojada –

Terry: ¿Quién dice que estoy jugando? –levantando la mirada y viéndola muy fijamente, en eso son interrumpidos puesto que llegan Albert y Stear –

Paty: ¿Si pudieron ver a mi hermano?

Albert: Si…y como ha crecido…ya esta más alto que yo

Terry: Si…vaya que ese Tom es un monstruo como dice Flamy

Flamy: No molestes Terry –dijo con mueca –

Albert: Ah por cierto…hablando de ti…porque supongo que tu eres la famosa "mami" –dijo con una sonrisa –me dijo tú papi que quiere ver que le eches muchas porras, que no te pide que te bajes con las porristas…pero que si te quiere ver animarlo mucho…jajaja –todos rieron –

Flamy: Pero que se cree…no voy a gritar ni una vez

Candy: Si…aja…

Terry: Ya veremos si no lo haces…mi querida…mami…jajaja –todos volvieron a reír –

El juego estaba por comenzar, el equipo del Colegio San Pablo salió, Tom en cuanto salió a la cancha voltio a las gradas y saludo a sus amigos a lo lejos, estos correspondieron al saludo con gritos y palabras de ánimo, menos Flamy, esto lo noto Tom, sabía que si Albert le había dado el recado estaría así, por eso lo que hizo fue a pesar de la lejanía fue mandar un beso y señalando al lugar de la chica, después le cerro el ojo y se dirigió con sus demás compañeros, esto a Flamy la hizo enrojecerse por completo, estaba totalmente sorprendida por lo que había hecho Tom, todos sus amigos se dieron cuenta y voltearon a verla y comenzaron a reír. En otro lado del campo había otras personas que también veían con mucho interés a nuestros amigos, estas eran las porristas, bueno en si las malditas jinetas del mal, pues Susana en cuanto vio a Terry llegar se le iluminaron los ojos, pero después le brillaron pero de coraje al ver que llego a lado de Candy y estaba con ella de una manera muy alegre, así que sabía que tenía que hacer algo para poder respaldar lo que hace un rato le había dicho a la ojiverde en el Centro Comercial, y ya tenía un plan.

El partido empezó entre un gran ambiente por parte de los espectadores y un gran espectáculo por parte de las dos escuadras, Tom por su parte estaba lanzando como nunca, realmente estaba dando una gran actuación, esto Flamy lo había notado pero trataba de no gritar ni decir nada, pero en una de esas no pudo evitarlo, ya que en una jugada tlaqueraon muy fuerte a Tom.

Flamy: Hey…arbitro castiga a ese maldito 24 no viste como lo tlaqueo –gritando – eso es castigo…que estas ciego…pobre Tom…no estará lastimado –todos la voltearon a ver con asombro –

Candy: No que no ibas a gritar…jajaja

Flamy: Eh –nerviosa –no…pero es que no viste…ósea eso ya fue descarado

Terry: Si claro…no le quieres ir a dar primeros auxilios…jajaja –todos rieron

Flamy: Muy graciosito Grandchester –dijo con mueca –

La primera mitad termino dando una ventaja al Colegio San Pablo de 14 a 3 sobre su rival, algunas personas se levantaron de sus asientos para ir a comprar refrigerios o ir al baño, por esta razón Flamy y Annie fueron al baño y Terry se fue con ellas ya que iba a comprar unas sodas, los demás se quedaron ya que Albert les empezó a contar de sus viajes.

Terry estaba en el puesto de comida comprando dos sodas cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por atrás, pensando que era Candy sonrió pero grande fue su sorpresa y desagrado cuando vio que una gusana lo había hecho, lo peor no fue eso sino que Candy había decidido ir tras Terry para ayudarlo con lo que traería y grande fue su sorpresa al verlo y ver que Susana lo estaba abrazando, su cara palideció y más porque veía como platicaban, entonces en su cabeza empezaron a retumbar las palabras que anteriormente le había dicho la Barbie pirata de tianguis, no pudo soportar más y mejor se dio media vuelta y regreso a las gradas, cuando llego Albert pudo ver que traían un semblante extraño.

Albert: ¿Qué pasa Candy?

Candy: Eh –distraída –nada –dijo triste –

Albert: ¿No se supone que ibas a ir a alcanzar a Terry?

Candy: Eh…no…decidí que mejor lo dejaría que fuera el solo…a parte estaba muy ocupado con su amiga la porrista –dijo con enojo –

Albert: ¿Con quién?

Candy: No me hagas caso…mira ya va a empezar el partido

Albert que no quedo muy tranquilo por lo que le dijo su hermana, esperaría mejor a hablar con Terry ya que conocía a su hermana cuando se enojaba, y ese era un momento, en ese instante llegaron Annie, Flamy y Terry, empezaron a repartir lo que les habían pedido, y en ese instante Terry le da su soda a Candy.

Terry: Toma pecosa –dándole su soda –

Candy: No soy pecosa ok…y como que ya no tengo sed –mirándolo despectivamente – gracias de todas maneras –muy seca –

Terry: ¿Te pasa algo Candy?

Candy: No para nada…y disculpa me voy a pasar a sentar con Paty necesito platicarle algo –se levanta y se va –

Candy fue y se sentó a lado de Paty, y Terry se quedo sorprendido por la actitud de la pecosa, no comprendía porque lo había tratado así, por lo que se acerco a Albert y le pregunto.

Terry: ¿Tú hermana esta loca o que?

Albert: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Terry: Estábamos bien, pero ahora que regrese me trata como si le hubiera hecho algo, no me acepto la soda que tanto me rogó que le comprara y a parte me deja aquí solo, sin contar que me hablo de manera muy seca…esta rara

Albert: Pues eso mismo note cuando regreso de irte a alcanzar a que trajeras los refrescos

Terry: ¿Qué dices?...ella nunca me alcanzo

Albert: Pues así fue…fue tras de ti, pero regreso muy rara…que no la viste

Terry: No…cuando baje solo vi a…-callo en cuenta que lo había visto con Susana –

Creo que ya se que tiene…-sonriendo –esta celosa

Albert: ¿Celosa?...explícate cuñadito

Terry: Pues…cuando baje a comprar las sodas me encontré con una compañera…de hecho es una de las porristas…esa –señalando a la gusana –la que esta hasta adelante

Albert: Ah…la que no ha dejado de mirarte en todo el partido

Terry: Exacto, me la tope hace un rato…la verdad no la trago…y hace un rato me quiso hacer la platica pero la verdad me dio flojera platicar con ella y me fui rápido, pero creo que Candy nos debió ver cuando llego y me hablo

Albert: Ah…con razón –ambos voltean a ver a Candy que sólo los mira muy despectivamente – Si…jaja esta celosa…tienes que aprovechar

Terry: Que… ¿hoy?

Albert: Claro…es más tengo un plan –se le acerca y le dice algo al oído que hace que Terry sonría –

El resto del partido transcurrió de lo más normal, entre gritos y aplausos que ahora si hacia Flamy con gran emoción, por su parte Terry lanzaba miradas coquetas y sonrisas a Candy que la sabía molesta, ésta solo contestaba con muecas o simplemente se volteaba y desviaba la mirada, esto a Terry le hacía reír, pues con eso más le demostraba lo celosa que estaba ella por él. El partido finalizo favoreciendo al San Pablo por 24 a 10, los chicos bajaron de las gradas y se dirigieron al estacionamiento a esperar a Tom, quien llego después de un rato.

Archie: Aquí viene la estrella del equipo…tres pases de anotación –chocando la mano con la de Tom –

Tom: Hey…para que veas… ¿cómo están? –dirigiéndose a las chicas –

Paty: Estuviste fantástico hermanito…felicidades

Tom: Gracias hermanita

Annie: Si Tom…que brazo –sonriendo –

Candy: Se ve que si has entrenado

Tom: Claro…este nene no se hizo de la noche a la mañana –besando su brazo –

Archie: Clámate tú egocéntrico…jaja –todos ríen –

Tom: ¿Qué te pareció Albert?

Albert: Déjame decirte que muy bien eh…la verdad si tienes futuro en esto

Tom: Yo lo se…jaja…y tú no me vas a decir nada –mirando a Flamy –

Flamy: ¿Yo qué tendría que decirte? –dijo seria –

Tom: Bueno sólo que ya no te quede voz para decirme algo ahora, por estar gritando todo el partido…crees que no te vi.

Flamy: Que…-sonrojada –pues…si jugaste bien –nerviosa –

Tom: Gracias…yo lo se –abrazándola –

Stear: Bueno cuñadito…entonces ¿a dónde iremos a festejar?

Tom: Pues…-interrumpido por Albert –

Albert: Hey…dije que hoy les retribuiría el tiempo perdido chicos…así que los invito…pues…que les parece si vamos a La Carlota…ahí venden buena cerveza ¿no?

Stear: Si…ahí si hay buena cerveza

Tom: Si vamos…ya se me antojo…bueno pues vamos

En eso todos se empiezan a mover para subirse a los carros, en ese instante Albert le hace una seña a Terry y este rápidamente alcanza a Candy quien ya iba a subirse a la camioneta de Flamy.

Terry: Candy… - la tomo del brazo – ¿puedes venir un momento?

Candy: ¿Qué quieres?

Terry: Necesito que hablemos

Candy: Pues ahorita no tengo ganas de hablar –se iba a subir pero Terry la jaló –

Terry: Pero yo si –la jalo para agarrarla de la mano – Oigan allá los alcanzamos, Candy y yo tenemos que ir a ver unas cosas…pero allá los vemos

Albert: Ok…allá los vemos entonces –Candy se quedo en shock por lo que dijo Terry y por la reacción de su hermano –

Terry: Bueno entonces nos vemos al rato –se aleja con Candy –

Tom: Creo que aquí ya se coció un arroz –dijo sonriendo –

Flamy: No seas vulgar…se dice que ya cayeron…

Tom: Ah perdone madame

Stear: Bueno ya nos enteraremos al rato

Paty: Si ya vámonos

Todos se repartieron entre el carro de Stear, y las camionetas de Tom y Flamy, mientras Candy y Terry se dirigían al campo de Fútbol que ya estaba vació para hablar, aunque Candy aún iba renuente y Terry la llevaba a rastras, llegaron a ese lugar.

Candy: Será mejor que te apures a decirme lo que me tengas que decir, porque no quiero tardar en ir con los chicos –dijo enojada –

Terry: Eso no me interesa…por mi mejor no vamos

Candy: Pero a mí si…y si no me vas a llevar…mejor deja ver si los alcanzo –dijo caminando pero Terry la jalo y la sostuvo en sus brazos – Quítate –queriéndose safar de los brazos de Terry –

Terry: ¿Por qué estas así Candy?...

Candy: ¿Así como?

Terry: Como si estuvieras enojada

Candy: No alucines Grandchester…lo que hagas o dejes de hacer a mí ni me va ni me viene –safandose del abrazo –

Terry: Ah si…entonces supongo que no estas enojada porque estaba platicando con Susana Marlowe

Candy: Que…-nerviosa –para nada…

Terry: Ah…entonces no hay ningún problema que tenga amistad con ella

Candy: No…la verdad tu eres libre de escoger a tus amistades y si quieres hablarle o salir con Susana es muy tu problema…y si es todo lo que querías decirme…me voy –antes de que caminara Terry se paro enfrente –

Terry: ¿Sabías que eres muy mala actriz? –Sonriendo –tendré que darte algunas clases para que pueda creerte tus mentiras…porque lo que acabas de decir ni siquiera tu te lo creíste Candy –mirándola fijamente –

Candy: Pues si no me crees es tu problema –empieza a caminar y Terry la vuelve a jalar quedando abrazada a él pero ahora mucho más cerca –

Terry: Que no te das cuenta…mira como me tienes no puedo dar un paso sin ver que estés a mi lado, no puedo mirar más allá de lo ven tus ojos, no puedo gesticular palabra si no me sonríes, no puedo escuchar algo que no sea tu risa…no puedo dormir por pensar en ti…y no puedo dejar de pensar que me has hechizado desde que te vi…me enamore de ti…

Esto a Candy la hizo abrir los ojos de sorpresa, lo que le acababa de decir Terry la había dejado sin palabras, esto mezclado con todas las sensaciones de tenerlo cerca eran una droga bastante fuerte para poder sobrellevar todo aquello que sucedía.

Candy: Pero… ¿y Susana?

Terry: Ella ¿Qué?

Candy: Se que ella y tu…tienen que ver porque ella si te da lo que yo no

Terry: ¿De qué hablas Candy?...yo con Susana a penas y he cruzado unas cuantas palabras

Candy: Es que…hace rato te vi abrazado con ella…y –bajando la mirada que fue tomada por la mano de Terry y la hizo mirarlo –

Terry: Candy…sea lo que sea que hayas visto…o escuchado…quiero que sepas que aquí –señalando su corazón –no hay nadie más que ocupe este lugar que tú…aún no entiendes que me enamore de ti –viéndola fijamente a los ojos –desde que te conocí te has estacionado en mi corazón dándole una vuelta trascendental a mi vida…me has venido a dar verdadera felicidad a mi vida…Candy –tomándole su rostro con las manos –Te Amo

En eso Terry no dudo un momento más y junto sus labios a los de Candy en un beso de amor verdadero que describía todo lo que sentían, más que un roce de sus labios era el roce de sus corazones, una explosión dentro de cada uno se dio de manera colosal, Terry se abrió paso sobre su boca dejando que su lengua y la de Candy jugaran y se conocieran, y eso estuvo de más ya que ambas bocas parecían conocerse de toda la vida, haciendo el beso más profundo, Terry abrazo más fuerte a Candy y esta subió sus brazos al cuello de él , en eso todo ese momento mágico se vio acompañado por unas gotas de lluvia, que empezaron a armonizar esa hermosa imagen, una tormenta se empezó a sentir, pero ni el agua sobre sus rostros los hizo detenerse, cuando lo hicieron ambos se miraron un instante y vieron al cielo al mismo tiempo sonriendo.

Candy: Dicen que las parejas que se besan bajo la lluvia…estarán juntas para siempre –dijo sonriendo y mirando fijamente a Terry – gracias por cruzarte y estar ahora en mi vida…no hubo mejor regalo para mi que tú…ahora lo se…porque mi corazón late al mil por hora con solo pensarte, con sentirte con mirarte, eres todo y nada más para mi…Te amo –Terry la abrazo fuertemente la cargo y empezó a girar con ella

Terry: Candy…mi Candy –bajándola y volviendo a besarla – Te amo mi pecosa…y ahora…sólo me queda preguntarte…señorita pecosa –hincándose y tomándole la mano– ¿aceptaría usted ser mi novia…en lo que le pido matrimonio?

Candy: -sonriendo –Pues necesito pensarlo

Terry: Pues más vale que se apuro my lady…la lluvia comienza a caer con más fuerza y este rey necesita una reina

Candy: Pues…en ese caso levántese Rey de mi corazón…que ya tiene una reina para siempre…-dijo levantándolo y dándole otro beso –

Terry: Gracias…Te amo

Candy: Yo también Te amo…

Terry: Candy…es una promesa…Tu y yo…juntos para siempre…

Candy: Es una promesa…tu y yo…-besándolo – para siempre

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a entregarse a otro beso, uno tras otro que solo daba muestra de toda la entrega y fervor que sentían el uno por el otro. Sus corazones estaban a punto de salir del pecho de ambos, esa felicidad que sentían era algo sin igual, su amor por fin había hablado. Esa lluvia fue el primer testigo de su felicidad, una felicidad que había estado impaciente por hacerse presente así tan abiertamente, pues su amor existía desde el momento en que se conocieron aquella vez, desde que se miraron, y ahora estaban dejando solamente que creciera, estaban dejando vivir a su amor, sin reservas ni nada que pudiera impedir que se hiciera más grande.

En esos momentos ambos se sentían inmensamente felices sabían que en aquel momento ambos se habían entregado de corazón el uno al otro, y esa promesa que se hicieron sería la fuerza que los llevaría a una vida de felicidad toda la vida, esa promesa sería una defensora de su amor, contra todo y contra todos, pero más que nada el amor que había entre ellos sería desde ahora un motor en sus vidas para enfrentar todo tipo de adversidades, y la llave maestra para superara las adversidades…sería el escuchar un Te amo por parte del otro.

**HELLO MIS NIÑAS PRECIOSAS…UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA PERO AQUÍ ESTA MI NOVENO CAPITULO…JAJAJA ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN…PERDONEN EN SERIO ES QUE A PARTE QUE ESTUVE DEL TINGO AL TANGO…JAJAJ...LUEGO CUANDO QUERÍA ESCRIBIR NETA ME QUEDABA EN BLANCO…NO SABIA QUE ESCRBIR…Y SI NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR ALGO BIEN MEJOR NO ESCRIBO…PERO BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO…LA CANCION QUE PUSE Y QUE CANTARON LAS CHICAS SE LLAMA BITCH Y LA CANTA UNA CHICA QUE SE LLAMA MEREDITH BROOKS…AQUÍ LES PONGO UNA TRADUCCIÓN QUE HICE DE LA CANCION…JAJAJA…PARA QUE ENTIENDAN QUE DECIAN LAS CHICAS…JAJAJA **

PERRA.

Odio el mundo hoy  
Eres muy bueno para mi  
Lo sé pero no puedo cambiar  
Intenté decírtelo  
Pero tu me miras como si, quizá,  
Yo fuera un ángel en el fondo  
Inocente y dulce  
Ayer lloré  
Debió haber sido un alivio ver  
El lado más suave  
No puedo entender como puedes estar tan confundido  
No te envidio  
Soy un poquito de todo  
Todo envuelto en una

Soy una perra, soy una amante  
Soy una niña, soy una madre  
Soy una pecadora, soy una santa  
No me siento avergonzada  
Soy tu infierno, soy tu sueño  
No soy nada en medio  
Tu sabes que no querrías que fuera de otra manera

Así que tómame como soy  
Esto puede significar  
Que tendrás que ser un hombre más fuerte  
Descansa seguro de eso  
Cuando yo empiezo a ponerte nervioso  
Y yo me voy a los extremos  
Mañana cambiaré  
Y el "Hoy" no significará nada

Soy una perra, soy una amante  
Soy una niña, soy una madre  
Soy una pecadora, soy una santa  
No me siento avergonzada  
Soy tu infierno, soy tu sueño  
No soy nada en medio  
Tu sabes que no querrías que fuera de otra manera

Justo cuando piensas, que me comprendes  
La estación ya está cambiando  
Yo creo que está bien, haz lo que tu haces  
Y no intentes salvarme

Soy una perra, soy una amante  
Soy una niña, soy una madre  
Soy una pecadora, soy una santa  
No me siento avergonzada  
Soy tu infierno, soy tu sueño  
No soy nada en medio  
Tu sabes que no querrías que fuera de otra manera

Soy una perra, soy una bromista  
Soy una diosa de rodillas  
Cuando lastimas, cuando sufres  
Soy tu ángel secreto  
He estado entumecida, he despertado  
No pueden decir que no estoy viva  
Tu sabes que yo no querría que fuera de otra manera

**ESPERO SUS COMENTS… Y PROMETO HACER LO POSIBLE POR ACTUALIZAR LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE…PORQUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LAS COSAS YA SE EMPIEZAN A CALENTAR…JAJAJ…GRACIAS TODAS Y CADA UNA QUE SIGUEN ESTE FIC…MUCHAS GRACIAS NENAS…LES MANDO MILES DE BESSSOOTTSSS…OK…GRACIAS…BYE**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	10. Un Gran Fin de Semana

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_La Felicidad es un Trayecto…No un Destino_

CAPITULO X UN GRAN FIN DE SEMANA

_Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

Es fácil decir que uno está feliz, los momentos felices son realmente lo que nos llena en la vida, lo que da sentido a la vida, aunque sean fugaces estos momentos, siempre su importancia y grandes recuerdos opacaran las tristezas de la vida, aunque siempre el ser feliz cuesta, realmente en ocasiones es muy difícil alcanzar la verdadera felicidad, pero a su vez todo ese esfuerzo es lo que hace que cuando alcanzamos la meta esta la disfrutemos más, siempre dicen que cuando te cuestan las cosas y las consigues al final del día las disfrutas más y te sientes más motivado a seguir luchando por alcanzar tu felicidad, sueños y anhelos. Pero de lo que si estoy segura es que a pesar de que la felicidad pueda ser momentánea, así como llega se puede ir hoy o mañana, lo importante es vivir el presente, disfrutar cada momento de la vida al máximo…como si no hubiera mañana, recrearse con cada instante de la vida pensando en que puede ser el último…porque nunca sabemos si habrá un mañana…siempre hay que recordar que "El tiempo no es importante…sólo la Vida es importante".

Después de su primer fin de semana juntos Candy se sentía soñada, aún no podía creer que ella y Terry por fin estuvieran juntos, era una felicidad tan extraña y placentera lo que ella estaba sintiendo, era como una mezcla de todas las buenas emociones que ha experimentado en la vida, todas juntas al mismo tiempo en una sola que la hacía sentirse la chica más afortunada del mundo. El sábado Candy y Terry ya no fueron a alcanzar a los demás a La Carlota, pues se les hizo tarde contemplándose, besándose y diciendo miles de cosas, así que optaron por irse a casa, por su parte los chicos se quedaron algo extrañados por la ausencia de ambos pero al final no se molestaron pues sabían que si ya no habían ido era buena señal, así lo planteo Albert cuando se fueron del lugar ya muy tarde. El domingo realmente fue como se le dice "domingo familiar" ya que todos se las pasaron con sus familias: Tom y Paty habían salido con sus padres a visitar a unos familiares, Stear y Archie habían acompañado a su tía a comprar cosas que ella necesitaba para sus costuras, Annie y Flamy decidieron ir por su cuenta de paseo por la ciudad, Terry había salido con su madre a comer y a hacer algunas compras, y por su parte Candy había ido al Zoológico con Albert y su papá, realmente había sido un día muy bonito para todos, pero siempre al final del día se extrañaba al ser amado, es por eso que Candy en cuanto llego en la noche a su casa le hablaría por teléfono a su hermoso caballero inglés.

Candy: Vaya –suspirando –hoy me la pase de maravilla

Albert: Si yo también, la verdad ya extrañaba ver animales –sonriendo –

George: Se ve que te gusta tu trabajo hijo…me alegro

Albert: Así es papá…realmente me encanta mi trabajo…me apasiona todo lo que hago…y más feliz me hace el ver que me pagan por hacer lo que me gusta

Candy: Si…eso es lo mejor

Albert: Por eso mi pequeña…piensa muy bien cuando vayas a escoger que carrera estudiar –abrazándola –no quiero que te vayas a equivocar

George: Si…y luego utilices ese pretexto para ya no estudiar

Albert: Bueno para eso no creo que se necesite pretextos papá…jajaja

Candy: Oye –dándole un golpe –Pues fíjate que a pesar de que aún no me decido que estudiar…estoy segura que haré lo correcto y tomare la mejor decisión para mi misma

Albert: Esperemos que así sea

George: Yo lo que espero es que no te corran del Colegio…pido a Dios –entrelazando sus manos – que no hagas locuras y te permita terminar tus estudios en el San Pablo

Candy: Hay papi…gracias por la confianza ehh –haciendo mueca y poniendo las manos en sus caderas –vas a ver que ni me van a correr del San Pablo y además terminare la escuela…y con buenas calificaciones

Albert: Hermanita…nos basta con que prometas terminarla…

George: Si hija

Candy: Pues aunque ustedes no me crean ahora…verán que lograré todo lo que les estoy diciendo…ok…es más en este instante me iré a estudiar a mi habitación –volteándose y dirigiéndose a las escaleras las cuales sube unos cuantos escalones antes de volver a voltear – Buenas noches –se voltea y sigue su camino –

George: ¿Crees que cumpla lo que dijo?

Albert: No lo se papá…pero de que hará el intento de eso si estoy seguro –pasándole un brazo por el hombro –tú no te preocupes…hay que confiar en ella…ven vamos a ver que hay en la Televisión.

Candy subió a su habitación y se sentó en su escritorio un rato dizque a estudiar…obviamente no lo iba a poder hacer, no es que le molestara que su padre no creyera que realmente podría lograr ser una buena estudiante, sino el hecho de que tal vez tendría razón que gracias a su temperamento y problemas sería difícil conseguirlo…por eso la motivaba más a querer lograr esa meta, realmente sería un reto, pero lo conseguiría.

En esos momentos sólo había una persona con la que quería estar para sentirse mejor…Terry, así que se asomo pero no vio luz en su casa, se desilusiono un poco ya que era tarde y pues sería difícil que lo viera, así que tomo el teléfono y lo iba a llamar a su celular, pero en ese instante escucho los ladridos de Duque, el perro de Terry y sus ojos brillaron pues vio por la ventana que iban llegando Terry y su madre en el auto de ella, Candy no tardo en reaccionar, iba a salir para ir a buscarlo, pero se detuvo en seco y vio su reloj, sabía que en primera ya no era hora para visitas pues pasaban de las 11 de la noche, además de que su papá la interrogaría así que opto por hacer las cosas a La Candy…jajaja…así que salió por la ventana y se ayudo de el rosal que estaba pegado a las paredes de su casa, ya estando abajo, aún vio apagada la luz del cuarto de Terry, así que espero a que se encendiera para que le pudiera abrir la ventana, cuando al fin se encendió sonrió y empezó a subir por el árbol que estaba ahí, cuando ya estaba arriba pudo divisar entre las cortinas que Terry estaba volteado quitándose su chamarra, Candy no tardo y toco la ventana, Terry al verla se sorprendió, se acerco a la ventana y al ver a Candy y como esta le sonreía se apresuro a abrir la ventana y ayudarla a entrar.

Terry: ¿Candy que haces aquí? –muy sorprendido –

Candy: Pues…tenía ganas de verte…espero no te moleste

Terry: Pero…como crees –acercándose y dándole un beso –verte es lo mejor que me puede pasar cada día

Candy: ¿En serio? –sonriendo –

Terry: ¿Lo dudas? –levantando una ceja –

Candy: No –abrazándolo –de ti jamás dudaría mi lord

Terry: Le agradezco la confianza mi lady –dándole otro beso –pero lo que me pregunto es ¿cómo subiste?

Candy: Bueno…pues digamos que baje por mi ventana y este hermoso arbolito que esta aquí afuera me ayudo a subir hasta aquí –jugando con un mechón del cabello de él –

Terry: Así que mi novia además de pecosa es una mona…no…es una Tarzan…si ahora te llamaré Tarzan Pecosa…jajaja –soltando la carcajada –

Candy: ¡Terry!! –soltándose y dándole un golpe en el brazo y después abalanzándose sobre él y cayendo juntos en la cama –

Terry: Hay mi Tarzan pecosa…no se enoje que se le notan más las pecas

Candy: Ah si que se me notan más las pecas ehh…pues vieras que se me notan más cuando golpeo a cierto caballero inglés –dijo acomodándose encima de él y empezando a pellizcarlo –

Terry: Aush…no esperate…-dijo mientras le agarraba las manos y la jalaba hacia él para quedar viéndose muy de cerca –

Sintiendo su aliento muy cerca uno del otro no soportaron un segundo más y se empezaron a besar con una gran pasión, Candy que opto por envolver el cuello de Terry con sus brazos estaba disfrutando como nunca de ese beso que la estaba haciendo llevar sus sensaciones a un terreno desconocido, ya no era felicidad lo que sentía era deseo, éxtasis con solo sentirse sobre él, por su lado Terry empezó a incorporarse sin dejar de besar a la rubia quedando sentado en la orilla de la cama con la rubia encima de él con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas, él envolvió con sus brazos la espalda de ella mientras la devoraba a besos que iban de sus labios a su cuello, con sus manos empezó a explorar por primera vez ese cuerpo que lo enloquecía, viajo desde su nuca pasando por su hombros y cadera hasta llegar a su trasero, cuando toco esta parte pudo escuchar un gemir por parte de su Candy que lo hizo excitar más, no pudo contenerse y empezó desabrochar la blusa de la chica que no se intimidaba por el proceder de su novio, cuando alcanzo a ver los senos de su amada aún cubiertos por un sostén en color rosa claro, sintió como si hubiera descubierto la visión más hermosa sobre la tierra, se sentía soñado con aquella visión, así que no dudo y se abrió paso por esa parte del cuerpo de la pecosa, en esos momentos Candy no pensaba en nada más su mente estaba en blanco y podía ver como su Terry la devoraba con cada beso que a ella la hacían desfallecer, estaba tan perdida en todo lo que ocurría que no se dio cuenta cuando con sus manos había empezado a tocar por debajo de la playera de él, ambos se miraban y continuaban besándose, no perdían el tiempo querían sentirse el uno al otro…pero por desgracia para ellos fueron interrumpidos por unos toquidos en la puerta, Candy se incorporo rápidamente y se escondió en el armario, Terry por su parte se acomodo el cabello y la ropa y fue a abrir la puerta.

Terry: Madre… ¿qué se te ofrece?

Eleonor: Perdona hijo…supongo que ya te habías acostado

Terry: Si…estaba por caer en la cama –pensando que no para dormir precisamente al momento que sonreía –

Eleonor: Lo siento hijo, pero olvide pedirte las llaves de mi camioneta, recuerda que yo me voy más temprano que tu a la escuela y no quiero despertarte

Terry: Ah…claro madre…toma –sacándolas de su pantalón –

Eleonor: Gracias hijo…que pases buenas noches –besándolo en la mejilla –

Terry: Igual tu…buenas noches –Eleonor después de sonreírle se da la vuelta y Terry cierra la puerta de su habitación – Ya puedes salir Candy –abriendo la puerta del armario –

Candy: Ya se fue –dijo preocupada –y pensar que casi nos cacha…que vergüenza

Terry: No te preocupes aunque nos hubiera visto no hubiera dicho nada –dijo con una sonrisa –

Candy: Si claro…-dijo con una mueca –

Terry: En serio…creo que en vez de regañarnos me hubiera preguntado si traía condón…jajaja –soltando la carcajada –

Candy: Hay Terry –dijo mientras se sonrojaba –mejor ya me voy no quiero que se den cuenta que no estoy en casa –arreglándose la blusa – Bueno…ahora si me voy –acercándose a la ventana –

Terry: Ok mi Tarzan pecosa –dijo sonriendo –cuídate, nos vemos mañana, paso por ti ok…-tomándole su rostro y dándole otro beso –

Candy: Ok…te espero entonces –sonriendo –nos vemos –saliendo por la ventana pero regresando inmediatamente y volviendo a besar a Terry – Te amo…buenas noches

Terry: Yo también te amo…-sonriendo –

Terry vio como Candy bajaba por el árbol y volvía a subir por el rosal hasta llegar a su propia ventana, ya cuando ella estaba en su habitación ambos se miraron fijamente, ella le sonrió y le hizo una seña de despedida con la mano y después con esa misma mano le mando un beso que él lo atrapo del otro lado y puso esa mano con la que atrapo el beso en su boca y luego la llevo a su corazón, después ambos apagaron la luz y soñaron con el momento en que realmente consumaran su amor.

Al día siguiente todos llegaron a la escuela juntos como siempre, sólo había un detalle diferente en el grupo de amigos, esta vez Candy y Terry entraron a la escuela por primera vez como pareja, para ellos no debería de haber sido nuevo esto ya que era muy frecuente verlos juntos en la escuela, pero a diferencia que antes prácticamente no se dejaban ver tan abiertamente juntos, esto lo demostraron cuando al bajarse del auto Terry fue a abrirle a Candy la puerta como siempre, la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a bajar como todo un caballero, pero no le soltó la mano, cerro la puerta, la vio fijamente y la beso, de una manera tan tierna pero efusiva que todo mundo los vio, después de eso caminaron junto a los demás tomados de la mano, haciendo que al entrar al Colegio acapararan todas las miradas, especialmente la de las jinetas y Anthony.

Elisa: No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo –dijo con cara de asombro que en ella es igual a cara de estupida – Vaya que esa zorra no perdió el tiempo

Luisa: Vaya que si –con una mueca –

Susana: ¿De que hablan? –que iba llegando junto a Karen y la muy estupi ni había visto –

Elisa: Eso querida –señalando con la cabeza –…parece que ahora si te comieron el mandado…jajaja

Susana volteo y vio a Terry y a Candy con las manos entrelazadas lo que la hizo en primera hacer cara de asombro seguido de un lapso de shock.

Susana: Esto no puede ser…si yo el sábado…no puede ser…seguramente eso es normal…

Karen: Normal…Susy…le esta agarrando las manos –con una mueca –

Susana: Pues son amigos…obvio que tal vez le agarra la mano –dijo tratando de justificar –

Luisa: Pues a mi mis amigos no me agarran así las manos…a menos que ya haya salido con ellos…o

Susana: Cállate…-gritándole –esa estupida no puede andar con Terry…estoy segura que sólo son amigos

Elisa: ¿En serio?

En eso las 4 voltean a verlos al mismo tiempo, en ese mismo instante ven como Terry le da un beso a Candy aprovechando que no había monjas en el pasillo, ese beso lo vieron todos, era un beso de amor, se veía a kilómetros, y todos obvio lo notaron entre ellos las jinetas…pero en especial Susana que en cuanto vio esa escena quedo fría por unos segundos pero inmediatamente su mirada se pinto de furia, no podía creer que el hombre que ella deseaba estuviera con otra que no fuera ella, y lo peor es que además de que no estaba con ella, estaba enamorado de otra. Después de ver esta escena las jinetas se fueron a sus clases más desconcertadas que nunca no concebían aún lo que acababan de ver, mucho menos la Gusana, desde ese momento le había declarado la guerra a Candy en silencio, tenía que pensar muy bien como la iba a atacar, para eso necesitaba tiempo.

Mientras los chicos iban felices a sus clases, otro que iba a la suya pero en caso contrario iba fúrico…fue Anthony quien también presencio de lejos la escena del beso de Candy y Terry, fue realmente un golpe muy duro para él, estaba desesperado ahora si pues se había dado cuenta que Candy estaba enamorada de Terry aunque él se negara a creerlo, pero no sabía que hacer pues muy en el fondo quería la felicidad de la chica aún a costa de la suya propia, ese era el verdadero Anthony que aún seguía confundido pero que en el fondo era dulce y muy noble. Estaba tan sacado de onda, que no entro a sus primeras clases, además de que no quería verle la cara a Terry pues por el enojo se creía capaz de agarrarse a golpes con él de nuevo, así que mejor decidió irse por ahí a cierto lugar del Colegio donde se encontraba con algunas malas compañías.

Neil: Hey Anthony… ¿Cómo estas?...traes una cara que para que te cuento –con sonrisa de lado –

Anthony: Estoy que me lleva la…-dijo aguantándose las palabras de furia –

Neil: Vaya que si estas molesto… ¿Pues que paso? –dándole un trago a una botella de licor –

Anthony: Que ahora ya confirme lo que me temía…Candy anda con el estupido del inglés

Neil: Anda con el chico este… ¿Grandchester?

Anthony: Si –dijo bastante molesto –los vi besándose…maldición –apuñando las manos –

Neil: Vamos amigo…no te sientas mal…ya habrá con quien la olvides

Anthony: No…no puedo…yo la amo

Neil: Toma –acercándole la botella – no es una mujer…pero ayuda a olvidar

Anthony: -mirándolo y luego a la botella – Yo…no

Neil: Vamos…un trago no te hará mal y en cambio te hará sentir mejor…vamos amigo…confía en mi –con sonrisa maliciosa –

Anthony: -toma la botella y le da un gran trago –Ahh…si que sabe bien –sonriendo y saboreándose –

Neil: Ves…te lo dije…y es más amigo…estoy seguro que Candy esta haciendo esto para darte celos…yo digo que tú hagas lo mismo…

Anthony: ¿A qué te refieres?

Neil: A que tú también deberías empezar a salir con otra para que ella vea que no estas solo…cuando lo haga querrá volver contigo…así son las mujeres

Anthony: Si…puede que tengas razón –sonriendo –

Neil: Claro que la tengo…y te puedo asegurar que regresará mucho más rápido si empiezas a salir con alguien que ella no trague…y yo se muy bien quien podría ser

Anthony: Si…en serio… ¿quién?

Las siguientes dos semanas siguieron su curso, dejando buenas y malas cosas ya que todo el nuevo grupo de amigos había estado conviviendo a toda hora en el Colegio, pero por desgracia los último días no había sido tanto ya que estaba por terminar la primera evaluación parcial en todo el Colegio y por tal todos los alumnos andaban como locos estudiando para los exámenes, y nuestros amigos no eran la excepción…al final todos salieron bien…pero aún quedaba mucho camino ya que apenas era la primera evaluación y aun faltaban dos más así que no se podían confiar. Ese viernes después de terminar la semana de evaluación, los chicos salieron exhaustos del Colegio así que decidieron irse a tomar un café al Starbucks que estaba cerca, llegaron todos y se sentaron en unos sillones que estaban en un balcón en la parte de arriba.

Candy: Hay estoy exhausta –tirandose en el sillón –

Archie: Ni que lo digas Candy…ese examen de Mary Jane estuvo de muerte –con cara de fastidio –

Paty: Oye si…ehh…y conste que yo lo digo…estuvo muy difícil

Stear: ¿En serio?...pues yo se los dije –señalando con el dedo –

Annie: Si…osea fueron como 30 preguntas sin contar que fueron abiertas….osea sentía que me moría y ni siquiera había llegado a la pregunta 10

Tom: Hay…Annie…jaja…yo sentí eso desde el primer parcial con esa Mary Jane…pero eso no es lo peor…porque aun es el primer parcial…esperen a llegar al siguiente…o peor la ultima evaluación…esa si esta para morirse

Candy: ¿En serio?... ¿pues qué trae o que? –asustada –

Stear: Ah pues…has de cuenta que la tercera evaluación es de todo el curso…es un examen de 100 preguntas más o menos…y que tienes que hacer en 2 horas

Candy, Annie, Archie y Paty: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Terry: Eso es una grosería…

Stear: No es un grosería…se llama examen final de Mary Jane

Archie: Pues si así va a ser…creo que desde este momento me daré de baja en la materia

Paty: Hay no juegues cuñis…además si se ve que será difícil…pero pues ya estamos aquí…hay que terminar, bastante nos ha costado todo lo que hemos hecho para esta materia como para desertar así como así

Annie: Si además…ya pasamos la primera prueba…que era este parcial

Archie: Si es que pasamos…aún no sabemos los resultados de los exámenes

Candy: Hay si…espero que pasemos todos

Flamy: Ya verás que si…la verdad no creo que se hayan matado toda la semana estudiando por nada…

Terry: Si…saldrán bien…aunque puede que si pasas Candy…sea pero de panzazo como siempre…jajaja –todos ríen –

Candy: Gracias…ehhh…por los ánimos mi vida

Terry: Hay que ser realistas mi vida…y no eres la estudiante modelo…es más alguna vez te has considerado estudiante…jajaja –todos vuelven a reír –

Candy: Ya…Terry ehhh luego no te quejes que te trato mal –dándole un golpe –

Terry: No es cierto pecosa –abrazándola –ya sabes que te quiero…jajaja

Tom: Si…como la quieres…ehh…jajaja

Terry: No la quiero…amo a esta preciosura –dándole un beso a Candy –

Candy: Más te vale –sonriendo –y a ustedes ¿cómo les fue en sus evaluaciones?

Tom: Pues digamos que sobrevivimos…jajaja

Stear: Si…osea estuvieron difíciles como siempre…pero la verdad no como para morirse

Tom: Exactamente cuñis…así las sentí…

Flamy: Si eh…osea estuvieron pesadas pero no difíciles…

Terry: Pues si…aunque la verdad hubiera preferido tener algo difícil ahora para que no sienta más el final

Flamy: Osea tú de que te preocupas…si para ti el final o el principio es lo mismo…siempre sales bien…además de que nunca pones atención…y no entiendo como lo haces

Terry: Eso es un secreto –cerrando el ojo –

Candy: ¿Ni conmigo lo vas a compartir? –dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y mirándolo coquetamente –

Terry: Bueno…pues –saboreándose el beso – tal vez haga una excepción…pero tienes que motivarme –dándole otro beso –

Stear: Ok…Candy cuando te lo diga…no lo dices ¿de acuerdo? Ahora si haber… ¿quién viene conmigo? –Levantándose – hay que ir a pedir los cafés

Terry: Yo voy… ¿De qué quieres Candy?

Candy: Yo quiero un Frape Java chip Ventti

Terry: Ok…ya sabía que no podías estar lejos del chocolate mucho tiempo

Paty: Yo quiero Mocha Blanco pollito

Annie: Yo quiero un Caramel por favor

Archie: Yo igual –sonriéndole a Annie –

Tom: Yo quiero un Java Chip también

Flamy: Yo quiero un mocha blanco

Stear: Ok… ¿Tú de qué pedirás Terry?

Terry: Yo…creo que un Mocha Blanco

Stear: Haber entonces…yo también quiero un Java Chip –después de escuchar las peticiones de los demás –y por tanto…son 3 Java chips, 2 caramel y 3 mochas blancos

Archie: Estas en lo correcto hermanito

Stear: Bueno…entonces ya volvemos…vamos Terry

Terry: Si…vamos

Los chicos fueron por el pedido de todos, al regresar repartieron a cada quien su vaso de Frape, estuvieron un rato platicando de muchas cosas, realmente querían disfrutar de ese rato que tenían para echar el coto pues después de casi una semana de practicarse no verse por el fin de las evaluaciones, así que acordaron que ese fin de semana harían todo tipo de cosas, por tal empezaron a planear.

Tom: Y entonces que vamos a hacer para el fin…la verdad…siempre la semana de evaluaciones me estresa…

Candy: No eres el único…yo traigo aún los pelos de punta –tomando su cabello y levantándolo –

Stear: Pues hay que planear muy bien el fin de semana

Paty: Si…sería de hecho desde hoy, mañana y el domingo

Archie: Hoy podríamos hacer una fogata cerca del lago

Annie: ¿Con este frió?

Archie: No hace tanto frío…además con la fogata ni se siente

Candy: Si…además con el ambiente que hacemos se nos olvida

Paty: Si Annie no te preocupes

Stear: Bueno entonces lo de hoy ya esta…en la noche iremos al lago…entonces para el sábado que proponen

Archie: Pues…es de ley que mañana vayamos al Holler en la noche

Annie: Hay si…vamos mañana

Candy: Yo los apoyo…voto por ir el sábado en la noche al Holler –levantando la mano y sonriendo –

Paty: Bueno entonces el sábado en la noche al Holler

Stear: Ok…ya esta… ¿y el domingo?

Tom: Pues el domingo temprano es mi partido, al medio día

Flamy: Te iras tu solo –barriéndolo con la mirada –

Tom: ¿Cómo que sólo?...ah no tú estarás en primera fila –señalándola –

Flamy: Oblígame…-retándolo –

Tom: Quieres ver…

Terry: Bueno ya –interrumpiéndolos –…luego…se demuestran todo su amor…ahora vamos a ver que haremos ese día

Terry: Pues podríamos ir al cine…a comer o a jugar a algún billar, claro después del partido de Tom

Tom: Me parece perfecto

Flamy: Si…oye hace mucho que no juego billar…recuerdo que eras un vago para ese juego no había quien te ganara –mirando a Terry –

Archie: Pues yo creo que ya encontró quien lo haga

Terry: Ha si… ¿Quién?

Candy: Yo…jajaja

Terry: ¿Tú juegas pecosa? –con sonrisa de lado –

Archie: Si…y bastante bien

Terry: Bueno…pues ya nos veremos las caras el domingo pecosa

Candy: Así lo creo…vago –sonriendo –

Los chicos estuvieron un rato más en el café, después se fueron a sus casas a comer ya que habían quedado irse como a las 7 al lago. Al llegar esa hora, todos se quedaron de ver en frente de la casa de Candy, ya estaban todos ahí, sólo faltaban Candy y Paty.

Tom: Estas tenían que ser mujeres…como tardan

Flamy: Es normal…no se para que haces tanto alboroto si ya sabes como somos las mujeres

Tom: Pues tú no serás una mujer normal…porque no tardaste en salir…de hecho fueron las primeras

Annie: Lo que pasa es que no están mis papás…por eso no tenemos problemas en salir a la hora que queramos

Terry: Así que no están tus papás –con mirada maliciosa –Cuando los gatos no están los ratones hacen fiesta

Flamy: Olvídalo Terry…el que no estén mis papás no significa que podamos hacer lo que queramos en la casa

Tom: Pues no estaría mal hacer una fiesta…ehhh…hace mucho que no voy a una

Stear: Si…yo tampoco

Flamy: Hay no Stear…ahora necesito que me apoyes no que te pongas de parte de estos gañanes

Archie: Como lo siento Flamy…pero creo que es necesario decirte que éste –señalando a su hermano – apoya al contrario cuando más necesitas que te apoye –haciendo mueca –

Stear: Hay Archie…no seas chismoso

Archie: No es chisme…

Tom: Bueno ya, ya…no pelean hermanitas de la caridad…-sonriendo –miren ahí viene Paty –llega Paty junto a ellos y los saluda –

Paty: Perdón…es que estaba arreglando –dudando un poco –unas cosas

Tom: Pues que serán esas cosas…me salí de casa y estabas en el baño…no creo que hayas tardado tanto

Paty: Cállate Tom…bueno ¿Y Candy?

Terry: Es lo mismo que yo quiero saber…que tanto hace que no sale –cruzando los brazos – Ah…por fin –viendo salir a Candy de su casa –

Candy: Sorry –saludando a todos – por la tardanza

Archie: ¿Pues qué tanto hacías Candy?

Candy: Lo que pasa es que estaba ayudando a mi papá y a Albert con sus maletas

Paty: ¿Qué ya se va Albert de nuevo? –con tristeza –

Candy: No…lo que pasa es que mi papá tiene que ir a una convención médica la semana que viene y pues como él y mi hermano prácticamente no han salido mi papá lo invito a que fuera con él

Stear: Que bien…y ¿Dónde es la convención?

Candy: Es en Houston y durará una semana…se van mañana

Tom: Hey miren ya tenemos otra opción para fiesta…-sonriendo maliciosamente –  
Terry: Oye si…he…esta semana fiesta segura –sonriendo –

Candy: ¿De qué hablan? –confundida –

Flamy: De nada Candy no les hagas caso…mejor ya vamonos…que se hace tarde

Todos subieron a los 4 autos y se dirigieron al lago, donde al llegar las chicas se encargaron de buscar leña y acomodar algunas mantas para poder sentarse, después los chicos se encargaron de encender la fogata. Después de un rato la fogata ya estaba encendida y todos estaban sentados enfrente de ella, platicando y riendo de las ocurrencias de todos. En eso Archie fue por una guitarra y la comienza a afinar.

Annie: ¿A poco tú tocas la guitarra Archie? –sorprendida –

Archie: Pues digamos que es un pequeño pasatiempo, realmente soy un aficionado

Candy: Vamos Archie no seas modesto si tocas muy bien

Stear: Si hermanito, y pues acompañado de tu vocecita…no suenas tan mal

Terry: ¿Qué también cantas? –viéndolo divertido –

Archie: Pues sólo cuando lo requiere la canción –sonriendo y apenado –

Annie: Archie canta algo…bueno acompañado de la guitarra…toca algo bonito

Tom: Si toca algo…para Annie –sonriendo y viéndola –

Flamy: Si Archie…toca algo bonito

Terry: Si…es más yo te acompaño con los coros –sonriendo –

Archie: ¿Pero qué?...

Paty: Algo que te inspire cuñis –viendo de reojo a Annie –

En ese instante todos se dieron cuenta de cómo Archie y Annie se pusieron súper rojos, Annie agacho la cabeza y Archie se sintió inseguro pero busco la mirada de Annie que estaba iluminada por la luz que emanaba la fogata, esta visión le provoco muchos sentimientos y emociones dentro de si…sólo sonrió y empezó a tocar y a cantar una bella canción en la que Terry lo acompaño.

/watch?vkt7L4X4lik

Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel

Aquí Terry canto junto a Archie y todos miraron emocionados

More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know

Ahora Archie de nuevo cantaba sólo y mirando a Annie

What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away?

Ahora canto Terry mirando fijamente a Candy

Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

More than words...

Aquí de nuevo cantaron los dos

Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know

Aquí canto sólo Archie ya viendo fijamente a Annie la cual ya no estaba sonrojada sino solamente miraba con una gran sonrisa e ilusión a Archie

What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away?  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

More than words...

More than words...

Cuando termino la canción todos aplaudieron y sonrieron por tan hermoso espectáculo dado

Tom: Ahora si te la rifaste mi amigo...te salio muy bien –aplaudiendo –

Terry: Obvio fue porque yo le ayude

Archie: Calmate tú arrogante…-sonriendo –…jajaja aunque déjame decirte que no cantas mal eh

Flamy: Si Terry…no cantas nada mal

Candy: Se ve que practicas eso de cantar…y supongo que eso será cuando te estas bañando… seguramente…jajaja

Terry: Cuando quieras practicamos juntos…jajaja –viéndola coquetamente –

Candy: -sonrojada- Terry…que cosas dices

Annie: La verdad estuvo muy bonito Archie…en verdad me encanto como cantaste y tocaste la guitarra–sonriendo – en serio tienes mucho talento –mirándolo fijamente –

Archie: Gracias…Annie –sonriendo –

Paty: Si estuvo muy bonito…pero pues la noche sigue…pollito acompáñame al auto por unas cosas a la camioneta, y de paso un suéter que ya empieza hacer frió –cubriéndose los brazos –

Stear: Si vamos cosita…

Tom: Hermanita de paso tráete la botella que esta en la camioneta

Paty: Ok…esta en la guantera… ¿no?

Tom: Sip…

Paty: Ok…ya volvemos

Paty y Stear fueron a la camioneta a sacar los suéteres, en eso Paty quiere sacarlos pero Stear no la deja ya que la abraza por atrás y le besa una oreja muy suavemente

Stear: Sabías lo mucho que te quiero mi cosita –sin dejar de besar su oreja –

Paty: Pues…creo que si –tomando con sus manos las de su novio –

En eso Paty se voltea y besa tiernamente a Stear, un beso que fue correspondido con la misma suavidad pero que se fue haciendo más intenso, poco a poco ese beso tierno se convirtió en uno muy apasionado, tanto que no se dieron cuenta cuando Paty ya estaba montada dentro del auto y Stear estaba encima de ella, el beso siguió y siguió y llego un punto en que Stear no se conformo con su boca y bajo por su cuello el cual exploro de una manera tan minuciosa y exhaustiva como si la vida se le fuera en ello, mientras Paty se dedicaba a gemir por como se sentía en aquel momento, pero lo hizo más cuando Stear con una mano tomaba su pierna y con la otra su seno izquierdo, ella sólo atino a acariciar su espalda por debajo de las ropas, aún así ya no estaban conformes y lo siguiente fue que Stear se despego un poco de ella y se quito la playera que traía, Paty lo vio extasiado pero se quedo quieta esperando que él hiciera el trabajo con ella, mientras ella sólo miraba con gran deseo, así que él después de quitarse su playera empezó a desabrochar la blusa de su novia, ella se incorporo un poco para facilitarle la labor, y culmino cuando ella sola se deshizo de su brasier, eso a Stear le sorprendió pero no lo asusto le encantaba que su novia tuviera iniciativa. Después el chico fue directamente a su cuello, pero inmediatamente bajo a sus pechos que ya lo esperaban, Paty lo abrazo fuertemente y se dedico a disfrutar de aquellos momentos en los cuales su novio le besaba los senos de una manera tan suave y a la vez apasionante.

Mientras tanto los demás estaban junto a la fogata esperando el regreso de los que se supone habían ido por los suéteres y las botellas

Flamy: ¿Cómo que Paty y Stear ya tardaron mucho no?

Annie: Si… ¿qué raro?

Archie: Si…y yo ya quiero un trago…además que ni Candy y Terry que se supone los fueron a ayudar han vuelto

Tom: Y tú todavía les creíste que iban a ir a ayudar a Paty y Stear…jajaja…esos se fueron pero a buscar un lugar pero si bien oscurito –sonriendo maliciosamente –

Y Tom no estaba errado en sus palabras ya que Candy y Terry se habían ido caminando en dirección a donde habían dejado estacionado los autos pero en cuanto se perdieron de la vista de sus amigos se desviaron del camino y se fueron corriendo hacía dentro del bosque donde se quedaron bajo un árbol que fue testigo de todo el amor que se profesaban. Candy estaba entre un árbol y el cuerpo de Terry que la tenía aprisionada contra él, mientras se daban un millón de tiernos y suaves besos.

Candy: No se supone –interrumpida por un beso – que –de nuevo la interrumpe – teníamos que ir a ayudar a Paty y –le da otro beso – a Stear

Terry: Pecosa por favor… ¿a poco creíste que si les iríamos a ayudar?

Candy: Pues…la verdad…-rodeando el cuello de Terry con sus brazos –…no – sonriendo –sólo que no me quiero ver tan –interrumpida por otro beso más largo –

Terry: Verte…sedienta de mis besos –dándole un tierno beso en el cuello –…deseosa… –ahora le besa el otro lado del cuello –que te tenga así como ahora

Candy: Disculpe my lord…pero este tipo de actitudes son tremendamente penadas en el Real Colegio San Pablo –en tono de juego –

Terry: ¿En serio my lady?...no sabía que usted fuera muy apegada a las reglas de tan católica institución –siguiéndole el juego – ya le dije que además de que no sabe mentir…es muy mala actriz… no se porque siento que me esta mintiendo –alzando una ceja –para evitar que continué llenándola de besos –sonriendo –

Candy: Pues –sonriendo –ya sabías que no se mentir y mucho menos que siga las reglas del colegio –en eso Terry le sonríe –

A continuación ahora fue Candy la que tomo la iniciativa, tomo el cuello de Terry con una mano y lo acerco empezando un beso tan apasionado que al mismo chico le sorprendió pero no tardo en reaccionar ya que tomo a Candy por la cintura y la aprisiona contra su pecho, ella por su parte lo tomo del cuello con la otra mano también y lo acerco aún más, sus lenguas ya se habían encontrado y se exploraban más allá de lo que uno pudiera imaginar, por tanto fuego que se hizo de aquellos besos Terry pego a Candy al árbol y empezó a acariciar sus piernas y cadera, ella hizo lo mismo yendo desde su espalda a su trasero, de repente en un arranque Terry cargo a Candy y esta abrió las piernas, las flexiono y aprisiono al chico con estas quedando al aire, Terry la sostenía tomándola de las piernas y del trasero. Candy apenas y se sostenía ya que Terry había empezado a besar su cuello y parte de sus pechos, algo que la tenía extasiada, no podía más necesitaba algo más para sentirse totalmente complacida.

Al mismo tiempo en la camioneta Paty y Stear continuaban sus caricias y besos, pero para su desgracia escucharon a Flamy y Tom acercándose, así que con la misma rapidez con que se habían despojado de parte de sus ropas, así mismo se las pusieron y salieron rápidamente del auto, topándose con las miradas divertidas de los que habían ido en su búsqueda.

Paty: Perdonen, es que no encontraba tu botella hermanito –arreglándose la blusa y el cabello –

Tom: Pero si ya te había dicho donde estaba –mirándola divertido – te dije que en la guantera –abriendo la puerta y buscando en la guantera de la cual saco la botella –

Paty: Perdona pero se me olvido

Flamy: No te disculpes Paty…suele pasar – con sonrisa de lado – ¿Y Stear?

Stear: -saliendo precipitosamente de la camioneta – Aquí estoy…es que no encontraba…mi suéter

Tom: Ok…pues vámonos…y cuñis…por fa arreglate ese peinado que lo traes bastante revuelto jajaja –alejándose con Flamy muy divertido –

Stear se vio el peinado que aún estaba sin arreglar y sonrojado junto con Paty se fueron juntos no sin antes dejar que su novia le arreglara un poco el cabello.

Annie y Archie habían ido en busca de Candy y Terry, estos últimos al escuchar sus llamados, se inquietaron un poco pero no dejaron la postura en la que estaban.

Terry: Parece que nos buscan pecosa –aún teniéndola abrazada –

Candy: Ya veo…no dejan estar a gusto a uno aunque sea un rato –haciendo un puchero –

Terry: Si quieres podemos seguir –sonriendo –

Candy: Me encantaría…pero –acomodándole un mechón de cabello a Terry detrás de su oreja –hoy salimos en grupo y se me hace mala onda irnos y dejarlos…creo que mejor hay que volver

Terry: Con todo el dolor de mi corazón…te doy la razón –bajándola y quedando ambos de pie frente a frente –

Candy: Bueno vamos –después de arreglarse las ropas y el cabello pero antes de que camine Terry la detiene –

Terry: Pero…tenemos cosas pendientes ok my lady –tomándole una mejilla y viéndola coquetamente –

Candy: Claro que no lo olvidare…my lord –dándole un tierno beso –

Ambos se sonrieron y volvieron a lado de sus amigos que los miraron expectantes como buscando la más mínima prueba de que habían tenido un encuentro amoroso, pero después de buscar y no encontrar algo, o más bien si encontraron algo no dijeron nada decidieron continuar con la velada. Ya entrada la noche decidieron volver a casa, pues al otro día irían al Holler y pues ir a ese lugar era indicio de desvelada, y pues tenían que guardar energía.

Al siguiente día, por la mañana cada quien hizo sus actividades sabatinas de lo más normal, es decir pararse tarde, ver televisión todo el día y comer cualquier cosa que se hallara en el refrigerador. Candy además de hacer esto fue a dejar a su padre y a su hermano al Aeropuerto acompañada de Terry. A su regreso Candy fue a comer a casa de Terry, acompañados de su madre quien era una mujer bastante agradable y con la cual Candy se había empezado a llevar muy bien, pasaron tanto tiempo platicando y riendo que Candy no se dio cuenta cuando ya se había ido la tarde y tenía que irse a casa para arreglarse para ir al Holler, casi salio corriendo de casa de Terry cuando vio la hora, se despidió de Eleonor y luego de Terry con un suave beso en los labios que Eleonor vio muy felizmente, rápidamente se dirigió a su casa y se empezó a arreglar para la noche que iba a ser muy larga e intensa.

Cada quien en su casa se estaba poniendo sus mejores trapos, en sus adentros sentían que esa noche sería algo especial para todos, así que todos se arreglaron muy bien. En su casa, Paty se ponía un pantalón de mezclilla oscura acompañado de la blusa que había comprado hace unas semanas en el Centro Comercial, aquella que Flamy le escogió, que era negra con tirantes y brillantes, bastante escotada que hacía lucir sus buenos y firmes senos, se alació el cabello acomodando las puntas hacia afuera, acompaño su vestimenta con unos aretes largos y un maquillaje muy suave pero remarcando bien sus ojos, además se puso unas sandalias con tacón alto en color negro también, y para el frío un abrigo negro largo. Tom por su parte se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla clara acompañado de una camisa de vestir blanca con rayas en colores azules, se puso unos zapatos tipo botas en color beige oscuro y de este mismo color era su chamarra de piel, ahora si se arreglo su cabello peinándolo todo para atrás y dejando en su nuca que lucieran su rizos.

Los chicos Cornwell también se estaban esmerando en su arreglo, más Archie aunque en él esto era normal, él se puso un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, acompañado de una camisa azul marino de seda muy elegante y zapatos y saco en negro, obviamente su peinado era impecable, muy bien acomodado además de que su perfume era su sello de identificación. Stear por su parte vistió con una camisa en verde olivo, muy bonita de manga larga y con pequeños detalles en café, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla oscura y zapatos en tono café que eran como botas muy elegantes, y para el frió uso un abrigo en tono también café, su peinado era el mismo sólo que procuro que quedará más acomodado.

Con las nenas Brigthen también parecía que las reinas estarían de fiesta pues se veían hermosas; Flamy parecía modelo, con ese short de vestir que le llegaban arriba de las rodillas, eran a cuadros y en tono gris con negro y blanco, bastante elegantes, lo coordinó con una blusa chaleco de terciopelo negro que le dejaba descubierta la espalda y que traía un escote en V impresionante que la hacía dejar deseosos a todos por mirar más allá de lo que cubrían a sus hermosos senos, al pantalón le adiciono un cinturón en negro con una villa cuadrada muy elegante, se puso unas zapatillas mega altas en negro con un moño adelante y con una pequeña abertura en esa parte de adelante dejando ver algunos de sus dedos, para el frío usaría un saco pequeño con una cinta para amarrarse, su cabello lo alacio, pero utilizo una diadema delgada para dejar un poco hacia atrás el cabello y dejando un mechón de fleco de lado sobre su cara; su rostro denotaba un perfecto maquillado, suave pero remarcando muy bien con delineador esos ojos, coloco unos aretes plateados largos y utilizo muchas pulseras del mismo material en ambas manos. Annie era otra que se veía espectacular, traía unos jeans pescadores súper pegados en café que coordinó con una blusa en rosa pastel de tirantes que le quedaba bastante pegada también delineando su bella cintura y que estaba decorada con bellos holanes en tonos blancos, se puso unas sandalias altas en tono blanco con brillantes y un abrigo blanco también, su cabello lo acomodo con un peinado bastante moderno que consta de peinar todo su fleco para atrás dejándolo un poco abultado para que se vea elevado y el resto del cabello lo sostiene con una pinza en un coleta muy alta, de accesorios usa unos aretes grandes en oro con piedras rosas y su maquillaje es limpio, utilizando sombras en rosa claro y un tono del mismo color en sus labios.

Estaban todos esperando afuera de la casa de los Cornwell, solamente faltaban Terry y Candy.

Tom: Mira Terry quejándose de que Candy sale tarde y miren…la Reina tampoco se digna a salir

Flamy: Pues es que creo que acompaño a Candy a dejar a su papá y a Albert al Aeropuerto

Stear: Si…yo vi cuando se fueron

Archie: Si…pero oye ya es tarde…nos van a ganar nuestra mesa

Paty: Claro que no…nuestra mesa siempre esta disponible para nosotros

Archie: Eso espero –con una mueca –

Annie: Miren ahí viene Terry –todos volteando a ver –

De la puerta con el número 201 salió un verdadero Adonis, Terry vestía con un pantalón en color negro, una camisa en beige que contrastaba con su hermoso cabello que iba amarrado en una coleta, traía un abrigo en negro largo y unos zapatos tipo botas en negro también, realmente se veía y olía perfectamente bien, pero un detalle que lo hacía lucir más que bien era que en su oreja traía una pequeña arracada que lo hacía verse más sensual y rebelde que nunca, estaba como para comérselo.

Terry: Que onda…-saludando a todos –

Tom: Es lo que yo digo compadre…ya es tarde –enseñando el reloj –

Terry: Lo siento…es que tuve que ayudar a mi madre con el aseo de casa…y pues tampoco me iba a venir todo fachoso

Paty: No te preocupes Terry la espera valió la pena…te ves muy bien

Terry: Gracias Paty…tú también…todas se ven hermosas… ¿Y Candy?

Archie: Como es costumbre…aún no sale

Terry: Para variar con mi pecosa…bueno mientras me fumo un cigarrito, aprovechando que no esta

Terry saco un cigarrillo, pero no encontraba su encendedor así que Flamy le ofreció el suyo, Terry estaba a punto de encender su cigarro pero se quedo paralizado al ver a Candy salir de su casa y acercarse a ellos, se veía muy hermosa. Candy traía su cabello totalmente lacio, peinado con la raya de un lado, traía un saco corto en negro con detalles en rojo, de este mismo tono era su blusa que era estraple y totalmente llena de lentejuelas en el mismo tono rojo, traía un pantalón a la cadera de mezclilla en negro, con un cinturón rojo que tenía una villa en forma de corazón, lo combino con unas botas negras con tacón de aguja y un muy buen maquillaje resaltando esos hermosos ojos verdes con un perfecto delineado en color negro y un lipstick en tono claro, además de unas arracadas grandes como aretes. Terry aún no podía creer tan bella imagen que tenía antes sus ojos, y lo mejor era que esa preciosura de mujer era su novia…sólo de él.

Candy: Hey…que onda…disculpen la tardanza –saludando a cada uno –

Stear: No te preocupes Candy…y mejor ya vámonos

Candy: Si… ¿Qué tienes amor? –viendo pensativa a Terry mientras se acerca –

Terry: Eh…-saliendo de la lela –es que…te ves hermosa

Candy: Gracias –sonrojada y mostrando una sonrisa –

Terry: En serio…te ves preciosa

Candy: Tú tambien te ves muy bien amor –dándole un beso tierno en los labios – pero bueno ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde

Pues Candy tampoco había podido dejar de mirar a Terry desde que salió de su casa, se dio cuenta que se veía muy guapo, más que nunca y más con ese arete en la oreja, era una delicia verlo, y mejor era tenerlo en sus brazos y besar esa boca que se veía más exquisita que nunca.

Todos se acomodaron ahora en 2 autos ya que por el estacionamiento tan reducido en el Holler no podrían llevar tantos carros, así que optaron por irse solamente en el de Terry y en el Stear; con Terry se fue él, Candy, Tom y Flamy; y con Stear se fueron los demás, Paty, Annie y Archie. Al llegar al Holler todos entraron sin problemas ya que el Pequeño, el tipo de la entrada se llevaba muy bien con todos, en especial con Tom. Ocuparon la mesa de siempre y pidieron unas copas, hasta Flamy y Annie que no habían tomado la vez anterior, todo gracias a los ruegos de Tom y Archie.

/watch?vSIM4DCn7AlE

Ya entrados en ambiente, al ritmo de la canción Promiscuos todos estaban bailando en círculo sobre la pista, todos sacaban sus mejores pasos, de repente Tom jala a Flamy al centro, ella un poco renuente pero al final empezó a bailar junto al moreno acompañados de los aplausos de todos, muy pegaditos hicieron unos cuantos pasos muy buenos, en eso volvieron a sus lugares y los siguientes en pasar fueron Candy y Terry, quienes no defraudaron y dieron un completo espectáculo, y obviamente aprovecharon para darse unos cuantos besos que arrancaron algunos gritos de sus amigos; después Paty y Stear se adueñaron de la pista, ellos tal vez no hacían pasos tan cachondos y provocativos como las dos parejas anteriores, pero no por eso no bailaban bien, ellos eran como más coordinados y como si llevaran una coreografía bien estudiada, después regresaron a su lugar y empujaron a Annie y Archie que estaban renuentes a pasar al centro, cuando lo hicieron se quedaron quietos viéndose a los ojos, como si se tuvieran miedo.

Stear: Anda Archie…que se piensan quedar parados

Candy: Si…oigan vamos muevanse

Terry: Ya no se comporten como niños y bailen…que no tendrán otra oportunidad

Al escuchar estas palabras de Terry tanto Archie y Annie se vieron de una manera distinta y para sorpresa de la chica Archie la acerco y la hizo colocar su cuerpo como si fueran a bailar un vals, coloco una mano en su cintura y con la otra entrelazo su mano con la de la chica, así empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, moviendo muy bien las caderas Annie se dejo llevar por Archie, los demás se quedaron impactados por la manera en que estaban bailando, por tal hicieron más ambiente, cantaban y seguían aplaudiendo, casi al finalizar la pieza Archie no pudo más, y viendo fijamente a Annie se acerco y beso sus labios, de una manera suave pero para sorpresa de todos fue Annie la que intensifico el beso y abrazo más fuerte al chico, en ese momento todos gritaron de alegría y siguieron aplaudiendo.

Después de eso beso ambos se sonrieron y sonrieron aún más cuando sus amigos les hicieron burla y se reían con ellos. El ambiente seguía, ya después de unas horas las chicas ya andaban algo alegres…una de ellas y para sorpresa de los chicos era Flamy, quien en una de esas jaló a Tom a bailar, pero a comparación de otras veces ahora le estaba bailando mucho más provocativamente, Tom se quedo sorprendido, pero comprendía que la chica estaba tomada, así que decidió no aprovecharse, pero Flamy al ver esta actitud se enojo y se fue, Tom fue tras ella y la intercepto cerca de los baños.

Tom: ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Por qué te vas? –tomándola del brazo –

Flamy: Suéltame –zafándose muy molesta –No me pasa nada…déjame sola

Tom: Ni te voy a dejar sola, y me vas a decir porque te portas así

Flamy: Pues eso esta por verse –dijo metiéndose al baño –

Tom: Crees que eso me va a detener –con sonrisa maliciosa antes de meterse al baño tras ella –

Flamy: ¿Qué haces aquí?...salte…lárgate –gritando –

Tom: No me voy a salir –viendo las miradas inquisitivas de todas las chicas que estaban ahí –Creo que has tomado demasiado…lo mejor será irnos

Flamy: Mira tú no eres nadie para decirme que tengo que hacer…y si estoy ebria es por tu culpa…

Tom: ¿Por mi culpa?…yo solo te dije que te tomaras una…no una botella entera

Flamy: Pero pues…tome…y mejor cállate

Tom: Cállame si es que puedes –acercando su cara a la de ella –

Flamy en eso reacciono rápidamente y aprisiono los labios de Tom y lo empezó a besar de manera súper apasionada, Tom se quedo sorprendido y sólo atino a corresponder el beso, pero más tardo en hacerlo ya que Flamy se separo y lo dejo ahí súper sacado de onda.

Mientras los demás estaban bailando cerca de la barra, en eso llega Flamy, y ve que sus amigas estaban bailando en una tarima, ella no tardo en unirse, y al mismo tiempo que lo hacía se escucha una tonada que todas conocen, se emocionaron tanto que no tardaron y se pasaron a la barra para sorpresa de los chicos que sólo las vieron sorprendidos y disfrutaron del siguiente espectáculo, ya que las chicas comenzaron a bailar y a cantar a ritmo de esta canción.

/watch?vVfXEeBj6u-Y

Candy fue la que empezó a cantar

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout

Aqui canto Flamy

No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

Aqui cantaron las dos Candy y Flamy

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Todas cantan y bailan al mismo tiempo.

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

Esta frase la cantaron señalando a los chicos

Man! I feel like a woman!

Annie y Paty cantaron aquí muy coordinadas

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Y de nuevo todas cantaron

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

Todas bailaban de manera súper sexy y coordinada

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Y de nuevo todas cantaron seguidas de los aplausos de todos

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

Al finalizar todo el público les aplaudió y las felicito, lo mismo hicieron Terry, Tom, Archie y Stear, aunque ellos estaban más asombrados por el espectáculo que sus chicas habían dado, sólo atinaron a ayudarlas a bajar de la barra porque bajo sus condiciones etílicas ya no podían solas. Después de eso decidieron irse del lugar, ya eran más de las 4 de la mañana, las subieron a los autos y partieron a casa.

Cuando llegaron los chicos ayudaron a las chavas a llegar a sus hogares, Tom se llevo a su hermana, Stear y Archie se llevaron a Flamy y Annie que corrieron con suerte ya que sus padres no estaban, y por su parte Terry se llevo a Candy que también estaba de suerte pues estaría sola en casa. Obviamente por la mente de Terry pasaron muchas cosas al ver a Candy bellísima a pesar de traer unas copas de más, teniendo la casa sola y ella algo cariñosa, era tentador no aprovechar la oportunidad, pero ese pensamiento se nublo al sentir cuanto la amaba y quería que su primera vez con ella fuera especial, así que se quedaría con ella pero sólo para cuidarla. Terry subió en brazos a Candy a su habitación la recostó sobre la cama y le quito las botas.

Candy: Te vas a quedar conmigo

Terry: Si tú quieres…si –poniendo las botas en el piso - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Candy: Ummm…un poco mareada –sonriendo –ven

Terry se acerco a ella, Candy lo abrazo y empezó a besarlo, Terry correspondió inmediatamente a ese beso que la chica intensifico más y más, Candy empezó a desabrochar su camisa y rozo con sus dedos el pecho desnudo de él, ambos al sentir este contacto los hizo estremecer, Terry estaba a punto de perder los estribos, la acariciaba y deseaba tenerla, ahí…pero se contuvo, de nuevo su corazón lo hizo reaccionar y sutilmente separo a la chica lo que hizo que ella lo mirara confundida.

Candy: ¿Qué pasa?... ¿No quieres estar conmigo? –triste –

Terry: Claro que deseo estar contigo Candy…pero –acariciándole el rostro –quiero que ese momento sea especial…Te amo

Candy: -sonriendo –Gracias –abrazándolo –Yo también Te amo

Después de eso ambos se recostaron sobre la cama abrazados se quedaron dormidos al poco rato, se sentían tan llenos de paz el uno con el otro que soñaron con ellos mismos, y era muy lindo y extraño pensar que la primera vez que durmieran en la misma cama, sería así…sin que pusieran un deseo sexual de por medio, sino el amor que sentían en sus corazones.

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron cansadísimos, sin contar que la cruda era bastante fuerte parecía que la cabeza les iba a estallar, más a las chicas. Annie y Flamy despertaron por ahí de las 9:30 muy cansadas, pero sobre todo apenadas con lo que había pasado el día anterior ya que Flamy le conto a su hermana lo que había pasado con Tom en el baño.

Annie: ¿Entonces lo besaste?-sorprendida –

Flamy: Si –sonrojada –no se porque lo hice

Annie: Pues porque te gusta…es obvio

Flamy: Annie no empieces con eso por favor…me duele mucho la cabeza y la conciencia como para ponerme a discutirme contigo

Annie: Ok…pero ¿Te arrepientes?

Flamy: Pues…la verdad…eso es lo peor…que no me arrepiento…me gusto

Annie: En serio…-sorprendida –Entonces… ¿Tom besa bien?

Flamy: Annie…que cosas dices –sonrojada –Haber que tal si yo te pregunto ¿Si Archie besa bien?

Annie: Te diría que si…hermanita me sentí en la gloria cuando me beso…es la mejor sensación que he tenido en toda mi vida…

Flamy: Me alegro…pero Annie estoy preocupada

Annie: ¿Por qué?

Flama: No por eso…si no por como nos pusimos anoche…esa borrachera…en ti no me gusto nada…después de…

Annie: No –interrumpiendo –no hermana…no te preocupes…creme que no paso nada…mi organismo esta bien…yo estoy bien…tranquila que yo soy dueña de mis propias decisiones…y se que esas copas de más fueron por gusto y no por necesidad

Flamy: Me tranquiliza que lo digas…bueno entonces hay que desayunar algo para que se nos quite esta cruda…y alistarnos para ir al partido –levantándose del sillón –

Annie: Umm…según no ibas a ir…y mira eres la primera en querer ir a ese partido… ¿Por qué será? –con sonrisa maliciosa y levantándose del sillón –

Flamy: Cállate Annie…-sonriendo –

Media hora más tarde Candy apenas estaba abriendo sus ojos, se sentía realmente mal, con un dolor de cabeza de muerte, se despertó y vio con decepción que Terry no estaba en la cama, llego a pensar que había soñado ya que no estaba en ningún lugar de la habitación. Salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y busco a su novio por la casa, pero no lo encontraba, pero al entrar al comedor se encontró con una agradable sorpresa, se encontraba el desayuno servido y una tarjeta que decía:

"_**Amor, lamento no poder desayunar contigo, tuve que salir con mi madre…Te dejo el desayuno y unas pastillas para ese dolor de cabeza que supongo tendrás…Paso por ti a las 11 para ir al juego…No Olvides que TE AMO…Terry."**_

Candy al leer la tarjeta sonrió, se sentó sobre la mesa y vio con alivio las pastillas para su dolor de cabeza, las tomo y se dispuso a desayunar las delicias que su amado le había preparado, para su sorpresa estaba delicioso todo lo que le había preparado, saboreó cada bocado hasta quedar satisfecha. Después de desayunar, lavo los platos y se fue a tomar un baño que la termino de recuperar, se cambio y exactamente tuvo el tiempo para terminar su arreglo porque a las 11 que Terry paso por ella, ya estaba lista.

Terry: Buenos días mi pecosa… ¿Cómo amaneciste? –dándole un beso –

Candy: Pues en la mañana bastante mal…pero después de las pastillas que me dejaste, el desayuno tan rico que me preparaste y un buen baño…me he recuperado por completo –sonriendo –

Terry: Me alegro…pues vámonos ya nos están esperando

Candy: Si vamos

Candy y Terry se unieron a Stear, Archie, Annie y Flamy que los esperaban del otro lado de la calle

Candy: Chicas ¿Cómo se encuentran?

Flamy: Hay ni me digas Candy…traigo una cruda…para morirse –tocándose la cabeza –

Candy: ¿En serio?...y tú Annie… ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Annie: Igual que mi hermana Candy siento que la cabeza me va a estallar ¿Y tu qué tal Candy?

Candy: Pues después de unos remedios que me dio mi novio –abrazando a Terry –Ya estoy mucho mejor

Flamy: Hay Terry no friegues…pásamelo a mi también…estoy que no me aguanto, es más ni siquiera me aviento a maneja hoy ni a la esquina…me cae que me estrello con el árbol de aquí en frente

Terry: Hay Flamy…pues quien te manda a cruzar Vodka, Tequila y Cerveza…sólo a ti se te ocurre

Flamy: Hay ni me recuerdes…que me dan ganas de vomitar –poniendo cara de asco –

Stear: Pues vámonos…que Tom y Paty ya se fueron

Candy: ¿Ah…si ?

Archie: Si...ya sabes que Tom tiene que llegar antes y pues Paty se tuvo que ir con él porque según sus papás se dieron cuenta que llego ebria anoche y pues le dijeron que por el momento sólo podrá salir si su hermano va, así que si quería ir al partido tenía que irse con Tom

Candy: Uy…ahora si le toco duro…pero pues bueno

Stear: Si pobre de mi cosita…pero pues ya vámonos

Todos se dirigieron hacía el partido, y como Flamy no quería conducir, sólo se fueron en los autos de Stear y Terry. En el camino Candy recibió una llamada de su hermano.

Candy: Hola…Hola hermanito como estas…ehh…bien voy al partido de Tom ¿Y tu?...a que bien…eh…¿anoche?...-volteando a ver a Terry y los demás –pues me fui a acostar temprano –cerrando el ojo –ehh…en serio…¿me hablaste?…pues yo creo de tan dormida que estaba no escuche el teléfono –sacando la lengua-…ya te contaré…jaja…ok…un beso a ti y a papá ok…nos vemos…bye –cuelga el teléfono.

Terry: ¿Qué te dijo Albert?

Candy: Nada…que como estaba…y que adonde había ido anoche que porque me hablo como a las 11 y no le conteste…jajaja…y obviamente no se trago el cuento de que estaba dormida…por eso mejor le dije que cuando llegara le contare

Terry: Le contarás que te pusiste hasta la…

Candy: -interrumpiendo –ya veré si omito ese detalle amor –sonriendo –

Terry: Ok mi vida

Al llegar al estadio, antes de dirigirse a las gradas, todos se dirigieron a la cafetería pues la sed por la cruda se estaba haciendo presente, pero eso no fue lo que hizo estragos en ese momento en todos, sino lo que vieron mientras estaban en ese lugar.

Archie: No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo –dijo sorprendido –

Candy: ¿Qué pasa Archie?

Archie: Miren eso…-señalando –

En la dirección que señalo Archie se encontraba un cuadro bastante extraño y desagradable, ya que se encontraba Anthony y Elisa abrazados, realmente todos se sacaron de onda cuando vieron aquella visión…pero lo peor no fue eso si no que cuando el rubio se percato de que los estaban viendo, más bien que lo estaba viendo Candy, inmediatamente beso efusivamente a la pelirroja, esto arranco las miradas más asombradas de sus compañeros que inmediatamente para evitar que alguien vomitara se fueron de ahí.

Elisa: Me encanta que hagas eso –sonriendo –

Anthony: ¿Qué? –viendo que sus amigos se iban –

Elisa: Que me beses…-tocándole la mejilla –

Anthony: Ah si…ya vengo –se va –

Elisa: Si amor…te veo en un rato

En esos momentos Elisa ve como el rubio se aleja, en esos momentos se sentía realizada la maldita…y no pudo evitar recordar el día que le pidió a su hermano el favor de ponerle a Anthony en charola de plata.

_Flash Back_

_Elisa: Neal…necesito que me ayudes_

_Neal: ¿Ayudarte hermanita?…tú sabes que nada es gratis_

_Elisa: No te pases de listo conmigo Neal…que tú sabes que conmigo no juegas porque vas a perder –sonando amenazante –_

_Neal: Esta bien, esta bien, no te pongas loca y dime que quieres_

_Elisa: Quiero que te hagas amigo de Anthony_

_Neal: ¿Amigo de ese pelele?... estas loca_

_Elisa: Si…y quiero que te ganes su confianza…y cuando lo hayas hecho…quiero que le propongas…-sonriendo –que me haga su novia_

_Neal: Estas loca…eso jamás pasará, él esta muy clavado de la buenota de Candy –mordiéndose el labio –hay mamita rica…esta bien buena_

_Elisa: Hay cállate…no estoy para tus estupideces…tú sólo dedícate a hacer lo que te digo…_

_Neal: Ok…como quieras…pero yo lo veo difícil…_

_Elisa: No te preocupes hermanito y dedícate a observar como triunfo_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Annie: No puedo creer que Anthony ande con Elisa

Archie: Yo tampoco –sonaba molesto –

Stear: Si la verdad yo menos…pero pues que podemos hacer

Terry: En eso tienes razón…ahora haber como sale del problema

Flamy: Ni que digas…problema…problemon…esa chica es un verdadero problema

Candy: Pobre Anthony…me da lástima ver con quien ha caído

Stear: Si Candy…a mi también pero no puedes ni culparte ni intentar hacer nada…tu ya no tienes nada que ver…así que mejor evítate problemas y no te metas en esa relación

Terry: Si amor…tu ahora estas conmigo…y si él quiere estar con ella es su problema…tú mejor no te involucres

Candy: Si tienen razón…bueno vámonos

No habían notado que Anthony estaba merodeando cerca, quería hablar con Candy, pero decidió mejor no hacerlo ya que vio que estaba muy acaramelada con Terry. En esos todos empezaron a dirigirse a las gradas, pero Candy se espero con Flamy quien quería un agua mineral, en eso vio como se acercaba Susana por esos rumbos, Candy la miró y se dijo a sus adentros…"Ahora me toca a mi"…fue hacía la rubia y la encaro.

Flamy: ¿Candy…adónde vas?

Candy: Voy a…cobrarme una vieja deuda…-sigue caminando –

Flamy: Pero…espera –se va tras ella –

Candy: Hola Susy… ¿Cómo estas?

Susana: No veo porque te tenga que contestar –viéndola despectivamente –Candy: Ah pues que grosera…eh…pensaba que las chicas como tú tenían más educación…o ¿cómo dicen ustedes?...ah si…clase

Susana: Algo que seguramente tú en tu vida has tenido…zorra…y escúchame bien no porque estés con Terry…

Candy: -interrumpiendo a la Gusana –No escúchame tú a mi –levantando la voz y dejando a todas sorprendidas –…la verdad no se que se supone hay entre Terry y tú…y la verdad no me importa, porque es obvio que no existe…pero la verdad me da lástima tu caso chiquita…y sabes que, yo soy la que te va advertir algo…aléjate de mi novio –mirándola más inquisitivamente –y a diferencia de ti…yo no digo que Terry sea mío…porque él no es un objeto y yo no soy egoísta…y mucho menos con la persona que amo…y que me ama –viendo como Susana se retorcía por dentro –simplemente nos amamos…y eso nos hace pertenecernos el uno al otro…a porque según tú esta contigo porque yo no le doy lo que tú si…me pregunto que será –poniendo su dedo índice sobre su boca –ya que yo le doy todo lo que un hombre como él necesita…que es amor…además de que compartimos todo…hasta la cama que es lo que a ti te interesa…porque no es que quiera ventilar mi vida amorosa…pero anoche Terry y yo dormimos en la misma cama y eso paso mientras me decía cuanto me amaba –sonriendo –así que ya sabes…mejor no pierdas tú tiempo y buscate a alguien que realmente te aprecie y te quiera…pero la verdad…así como eres…lo dudo mucho peque…bueno cuídate bye –lanzando un beso y moviendo la mano en señal de despedida – Ah…y no te molestes en decirme algo más sobre tu "relación" con Terry…porque simplemente ni tú te la vas a creer…-sonriendo -Bye

Susana quedo helada, ni siquiera había podido articular palabra en forma de defensa a todo lo que le dijo la pecosa…no creía que por primera vez había perdido una batalla, en esos momentos sólo reacciono a echarse a correr y ponerse a llorar y a gritar como desesperada por su derrota…pero sabía en el fondo que toda esa frustración le daría fuerza para contraatacar. Pero por ahora estaba sufriendo, estaba realmente frustrada, enojada por todo la realidad que le había dicho la pecosa…porque eso era la realidad, ella no era nadie en la vida de Terry y en cambio Candy lo era todo.

Mientras tanto Candy y Flamy regresaban juntas a las gradas, pero antes de que llegaran junto a los demás, Flamy le pidió a Candy que le explicara porque dijo todo lo que le dijo a la Gusana.

Flamy: Haber Candy… ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?

Candy: Pues digamos que esa Gusana…el otro día me hizo pasar un mal rato…y no es que sea vengativa…pero necesitaba ponerle en claro que conmigo no se va a meter

Flamy: Pues eso esta bien…pero como esta eso de que dormiste con Terry –dijo con sorpresa –

Candy: Ah…no te asustes…o sea si dormimos juntos…pero no como tú o esa están pensando…jajaj no paso nada…sólo compartimos la cama para dormir…fue muy lindo…pero ya te platicaré después ok

Flamy: Ok…-sonriendo –

Candy: Bueno…vamos que el partido ya empezó –se echan a correr ambas –

El partido volvió a transcurrir entre gritos, aplausos y muchas risas, al final el Colegio San Pablo volvió a ganar de la mano de Tom quién de nuevo jugo de maravilla. Después de esperar a que Tom se aseara, todos salieron con rumbo a un billar en donde los chicos sugirieron a las chicas se tomaran unas cervezas bien frías para acabarse de curar la cruda, al principio las chicas estaba renuentes pues después de haberse metido tanto alcohol el día anterior lo único que menos querían tomar en ese momento era más alcohol, pero al final comprendieron que eso era lo mejor, así que cada una se tomo una cerveza, y después de un rato se sintieron mejor.

Paty: Hay…siento que la cabeza me va estallar –tomándose la frente –

Stear: Tranquila cosita…bébete esta cerveza y se te pasara

Paty: Pues ojalá

Candy: Ya verás que si Paty…y qué esperamos… ¿No vamos a jugar?

Archie: Claro…yo sólo estoy esperando que nos salgan retadores Candy

Paty: Pues conmigo no cuenten…me siento tan mal que no creo ni siquiera poder embocar una sola bola

Stear: Bueno pues yo me quedo contigo

Candy: Hay…o sea –poniendo sus manos en sus caderas –¿Ahora nadie va a jugar?

Flamy: Yo jugaría Candy…pero soy muy mala…no mala…pésima

Tom: Pues yo estoy casi igual que tú

Flamy: No lo dudo…pero pues Annie tú si sabes jugar…

Annie: Pues…me defiendo…-sonriendo –

Terry: Ok Annie…pues en ese caso…podemos ser pareja y darles una buena lección a estos dos…que presumen de ser muy buenos…y eso lo quiero ver

Candy: Ya verás que si…amorcito –sonriendo –pues bien juguemos

Empezaron a jugar poll, y pues en realidad los 4 estaban jugando bien, pero lo que era Candy y Terry parecía una verdadera competencia entre profesionales, los dos parecían estar jugando solos, si uno hacía un buen tiro, el siguiente era mucho mejor, así se la pasaron todo el juego, pero lo mejor fue al final, cuando ya sólo faltaba meter la bola 8, le toco turno a Archie quien fallo, después de éste le toco el turno a Terry quien mientras se preparaba a tirar, no se dio cuenta que Candy se acercaba a él de una manera muy coqueta y sin que él se diera cuenta y se poso detrás de él y le susurro a la oreja : "No la vas a meter…amorcito", esto lo termino diciendo mientras le besaba la oreja muy sutilmente, Terry con todo eso encima hizo el tiro que para su mala suerte se buchaqueo en la tronera y no entro la bola, todos los demás gritaron de decepción y otros recriminaron por la maniobra de Candy, Terry sólo la miro con una sonrisa en la boca, después de eso Candy hizo el tiro que ya era muy fácil meter, y por supuesto no lo fallo.

Candy: Ves te dije que ganaría –mirando a Terry –

Terry: No sabía que a parte de pecosa eras…tramposa –con una sonrisa y abrazando a su novia por la cintura –

Candy: No es trampa…se le llama estrategia de juego –envolviendo a Terry con sus brazos –Cuando quieras te puedo enseñar

Terry: Me parece perfecto…pero eso será después…ahora sólo quiero que me enseñe –cargando a Candy dejando que ésta lo envuelva su cadera con sus piernas –más bien que me haga olvidar la derrota de esta noche

Candy: Pues…como soy la culpable de esa derrota…creo que tengo que hacer algo –sonríe –

En eso Candy le da un beso a Terry muy suave, para después pasar a convertirse en uno más apasionado…todos miraron entre risas y reclamos por comer pan en frente de los pobres…así lo denominaron. Después todos salieron de ahí y fueron a comer a una cafetería que estaba ahí cerca, en ese lugar aprovecharon para tomar algunas fotos, ya que Candy era fanática de tomar miles de fotos aprovecho y tomo bastantes, primero les pidió posar a Stear y Paty, después a Annie y Archie, y a estos le siguieron Flamy y Tom, que aunque un poco renuente a salir en una foto con Tom, pero al final lo hizo y la foto salió estupenda, al final Candy tomo una foto de ella con su novio, y después pidió a Archie que les volviera a tomar otra, para finalizar con broche de oro, le pidió a la mesera que les tomara una foto a todos, la cual fue la mejor que había tenido en años.

Cuando Candy llegó a su casa, estaba pasando las fotos a su compu, mientras veía complacida las imágenes, recordaba todo lo acontecido en ese fin de semana, que realmente fue maravilloso, no cabía duda que ese había sido un gran fin de semana que había pasado en compañía de sus amigos…y de Terry. Cuando termino de pasar las fotos, decidió imprimir 3 fotos, la primera era una que le tomo a Terry en donde salía de medio perfil y mostrando una bella sonrisa, la segunda era una de ellos dos la cual les había tomado Archie y donde Terry salía abrazándola por detrás…y la tercera fue aquella foto que le tomo la mesera en donde salieron todos…las tres fotos las pego en su pared, ya que sus paredes estaban llenas de fotos, y estas llegaron a adornar esa hermosa pared llena de hermosos recuerdos. Candy se quedo contemplando esas imágenes un rato antes de irse a dormir, pero antes que eso se sintió inmensamente feliz por la oportunidad que le estaba brindando la vida, al permitirle vivir tan maravillosos momentos…no cabe duda que la vida es maravillosa.

**HOLA A TODAS MIS PRECIOSAS LECTORAS… AQUÍ LES DEJO MI DÉCIMO CAPITULO QUE ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO…LA VERDAD ME ENCANTO…PORQUE MUCHO DEL CONTENIDO DE ESTE CAPITULO…JAJAJA…YO LO VIVI…JAJAJAJ…Y OMITO LO DE LAS ESCENAS MEDIO CALIENTES..JAJAJ…ESO MEJOR NO LO ACLARO...JAJAJJA…BUENO…TAMBIEN COMENTANDO SOBRE LAS CANCIONES QUE INCLUÍ QUE ME ENCANTAN…LA PRIMERA ES LA SUPER BALADA MORE THAN WORDS DEL GRUPO EXTREME… LA SEGUNDA ES UNA DE MIS FAVORITAS…LA DE PROMISCUOS DE NELLY FURTADO CON TIMBALAND…Y LA TERCERA ES LA SUPER CANCION DE SHANIA TWIN DE MAN I FELL LIKE A WOMAN…PUES ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO…Y DE NUEVO LES PIDO ME TENGAN PACIENCIA PARA EL SIGUIENTE…JAJAJ POR FA…A TODAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR LEER ESTE FIC……A TODAS…..NETA LES AGRADEZCO…Y A TODASSSS LES MANDO BESSTTSSS Y MIS MEJORES DESEOS…RECUERDEN QUE LAS QUIERO UN CHINGOOOOOOOOO…OK…**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	11. Canciones, Pijamas y Amargos recuerdos

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_No mires atrás…pues el pasado puede arrastrarte a la tristeza…mejor mira hacia adelante y déjate llevar por la alegría _

CAPITULO XI CANCIONES, PIJAMAS Y AMARGOS RECUERDOS

_Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

En ocasiones es muy bonito recordar, el pasado representa la caja donde guardas vivencias maravillosas que te hacen volver a sonreír en el presente aunque eso haya pasado varios años atrás. Pero para nuestra desgracia en ocasiones también el pasado esta conformado por cosas dolorosas, recuerdos que en vez de hacerte sonreír…te hacen llorar, te hacen de nuevo sentir un dolor tan inmenso, como si volvieras a pasar por ese momento que se supone ya estaba cerrado en tu vida, como bien se dice se vuelven a abrir esas viejas heridas que causaron tanto dolor, y el problema es para volver a cerrarlas a veces cuesta más que cuando lo hiciste la primera vez, pero es aquí cuando uno tiene que tener mucho más valor y fuerza para volver a salir adelante.

La semana ya había empezado, de nuevo a la rutina en la escuela, con la diferencia de que nuestros amigos estaban entre nerviosos y aliviados porque la semana de exámenes había terminado y por tal ya no tenían tanto trabajo, pero nerviosos porque se estaban por entregar las calificaciones de esas primeras evaluaciones, pero lo peor no era eso, sino que después de que eso pasará se tenía que llevar a cabo la junta de padres de familia del Colegio, donde se les daba a los padres los pormenores del rendimiento de sus hijos, aunque sonara de escuela primaria, el Colegio San Pablo buscaba mantener la excelencia en sus alumnos, así que para eso tenía que recurrir a estas cosas.

Los chicos se encontraban en uno de los patios platicando

Candy: Hay…estoy súper nerviosa por lo de la junta

Stear: Vamos Candy no te alarmes, verás que todo saldrá bien…hasta ahorita las calificaciones que nos han dado a todos han sido buenas

Candy: Si lo se…pero falta la de Mary Jane…esa es la que me preocupa

Tom: Y ni sueñes que se las va a dar…es vieja tiene la maña de dejar que te enteres de tu calificación hasta el día de la junta…ya cuando esta sobre tu boleta…para que no tengas oportunidad de reclamarle…maldita vieja –haciendo mueca –

Paty: No hables así hermano...hay que tenerle respeto a los mayores y más si son nuestros profesores

Tom: Respeto a esa vieja…aja como no…le tengo consideración porque no me reprobó…ah pero como me hizo sufrir la maldita

Terry: No pues se ve…te compadezco amor…seguro que a ti te traerá igual –tocando la cabeza de la rubia –

Candy: Hay ni me digas…sólo ruego a Dios tres cosas

Annie: ¿Qué cosas Candy?

Candy: Una –señalando con un dedo –pasar la evaluación

Archie: Claro…eso pedimos todos

Candy: Dos –ahora señalando con dos dedos –que Mary Jane no la agarre contra mi en el curso

Tom: Eso si lo veo difícil…jefa…es casi inevitable siempre lo hace con la más distraída

Flamy: Seguro por eso te agarro a ti…jajaja…además tu cállate y no le eches la sal –dándole un pequeño zape –

Candy: Y tres –ahora señalando con tres dedos –es que –suspirando –por obra del espíritu santo…la convención médica de mi papá se alargue y no pueda venir a la junta de padres

Annie: Pero Candy si eso pasa…no te entregaran tus calificaciones

Candy: Eso es lo de menos

Paty: Como crees Candy…además si no viene tu papá es peor…porque de todas maneras el se va a enterar…recuerda que los padres que no están en la junta los mandan llamar para que después vengan y en privado con la hermana Grey recojan las calificaciones

Candy: Si ya se…pero eso me dará tiempo para ablandar a mi papá…y que no me castigue tan feo

Terry: Hay amor…pero que ocurrencias…luego se ve que eres una vándala con experiencia en estas cosas…pero no es que quiera desanimarte –abrazándola –pero dudo mucho que tu padre falte…simplemente porque Albert se lo recordará…si no es uno es el otro

Candy: Hay es cierto…y ahora que hago

Stear: Sólo queda esperar

Tom: Si esperar…la hora de la ejecución jefa…jajaja –todos ríen –

Candy: Gracias por tus ánimos Tom –con mueca –

Tom: De nada jefa…si quieres puedo ser tu confesor antes de la ejecución…puedes confesarme tus pecados

Candy: Ah muy bien…quiero confesar que seré culpable de asesinato –con cara maliciosa –

Tom: En serio –poniéndose serio – pues ¿A quién vas a matar?

Candy: A ti…-se le va encima –te voy a dejar pero si bien frío Tom

En eso todos empiezan a reír y aprovechan de que Candy esta encima de Tom para hacer bolita, primero se va Terry encima, luego Archie y Stear, las chicas renuentes, pero Flamy viendo que el de hasta abajo era Tom en seguida se fue encima también seguida de su hermana y Paty.

Después de un rato de risas, todos regresaron a sus clases, al término de estas las chicas tenían pensado como todos los días regresar en grupo, pero se toparon con que los chicos habían desaparecido.

Paty: ¿Pues dónde se habrán metido?... ¿Annie segura que Archie no te dijo nada?

Annie: No…sólo vi que recibió un mensaje y salió corriendo del salón…sólo alcance a escuchar que luego nos veía

Candy: Si esta raro…miren ahí viene Flamy…-señalando a la chica –pero que raro también viene sola –las tres hicieron cara de extrañeza –

Flamy: ¿Y ahora que tengo porque me miran así?

Candy: No por nada…es que ¿Por qué vienes sola…y los chicos?

Flamy: Pensé que se habían adelantado…porque en cuanto terminaron las clases salieron corriendo del salón

Annie: Archie hizo lo mismo

Paty: Eso quiere decir que están juntos

Flamy: Yo creo que si…bueno de Tom entiendo su prisa porque tenía práctica en otro campo

Paty: ¿En otro campo?

Flamy: Si…bueno eso supongo por lo que oí…bueno escuche que dijo que iba a haber un evento de porras o algo así…y pues por eso obviamente…supongo yo que entrenaran en otro campo

Annie: Ah…esta raro…y más porque no nos han hablado…quizás ellos –es interrumpida –

Candy: Que raro ni que nada…ya se donde están estos…hijos de su…-haciendo mueca y guardándose sus palabras –

Paty: ¿Qué pasa Candy?

Candy: Sólo síganme

Candy dirigió a las chicas al campo de Fútbol donde se estaban llevando a cabo las eliminatorias estatales para el concurso nacional de Porras, había cerca de 10 escuelas y obviamente toda la comunidad masculina del colegio se encontraba ahí viendo a las chicas con sus minichiquifaldas, y entre esa comunidad estaban Stear, Archie, Tom y Terry.

Archie: Ya viste a la del uniforme rojo –señalando a una chica rubia –esta buenísima

Tom: Espérate…ya viste a esa morena del uniforme verde –mordiéndose los labios –esta como para comérsela

Stear: Hay vamos chicos no exageren…sólo son chicas…que gustan de gritar y levantar las piernas como si la vida se les fuera en ello

Archie: Hay vamos Stear…no te hagas si a ti también te gusta mirar…por ejemplo esa chica del cabello de fuego…jajaja…la del uniforme amarillo…es tentadora no

Stear: Pues…-mirando de reojo –no se ve tan mal –ya mirándola bien –tiene buenas pantorrillas

Tom: Ya vez hasta el más santo cae… jajaja ¿Y tu Terry…cual te gusta?

Terry: Pues todas…

Archie: En serio…vaya quien te viera

Terry: Si todas me gustan…todas son bonitas… ¿A quién no le gusta una chica bonita?...pero simplemente me gustan para mirarlas un muy pequeño rato…después me atrofian la vista…chicas así no logran tener mi atención más de 5 segundos

Tom: En serio…pues vaya que me sorprendes…a mí unas chicas así me quitan el sueño aunque sea una semana

Terry: Eso pasa cuando no te has enamorado

Tom: ¿Y que tú si?

Terry: Profundamente compadre

Tom: ¿Y quién dice que yo no?

Terry: Yo no dije eso…por cierto… ¿No tendrías que estar en la práctica?

Tom: Por si no me has puesto atención hoy no tengo práctica porque es día de ir al gimnasio de pesas…y para eso no necesito ir ni en determinada hora ni con nadie del equipo…así que iré más tarde…como se ve que si estas enamorado compadre

Archie: Vaya…parece que lo perdimos…mis sinceras condolencias –dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al inglés –

Terry: Gracias…aunque saben ver a chicas así sirve de mucho

Stear: ¿Y eso por qué?

Terry: Porque son un verdadero punto de comparación

Tom: ¿De comparación?

Terry: Si…pues deben saber que en primera existe una gran población femenina…y esa gran población se divide en segmentos a nuestro gusto

Archie: ¿Haber como esta eso?

Terry: Si…hay chicas como estas –señalando a las porristas –que sirven para mirarlas y tal vez para pasar un rato…hay chicas que sirven como Flamy…en mi caso…

Tom: Épale…epale…a mi vieja no me la toques

Terry: Calma compadre…déjame terminar…dije que en mi caso una Flamy es el tipo de chica que es una buena amiga…aquella con la que pasaras un rato agradable pero sin intención de llegar a algo porque sólo la vez como amiga

Tom: Ah bueno…ya me habías asustado

Terry: Jajaja…y pues existen chicas como lo son Candy, Paty, Annie y la misma Flamy –viendo a Tom y después a todos –que son chicas con las que uno sabe que puede compartirlo todo y que son dignas que las tratemos con amor y respeto…esas chicas son las que valen…y por eso hay que valorarlas…siempre recuerden eso

Archie: Entonces…hay tantas chicas que hay para lo que se te antoje

Tom: Exactamente

Stear: Y Terry…esas de ahí –señalando a la jinetas -¿En que rubro entran?

Terry: Mmmm –tomando su barbilla –pues creo que entraran en el rubro de las denominadas piratas

Archie: ¿Cómo que piratas?

Terry: Si mira…a parte de corrientes, de mala calidad y bastante copiado el producto…ya son producto caducado y que todo mundo ha tenido…por baratas y fáciles de conseguir…la verdad yo no busco tener algo así conmigo…jajaja –todos sueltan la carcajada –

Archie: Jajajajaja…no ma…jajaja que chistoso

Tom: No juegues…jajajajaja…eso estuvo buenísimo

Stear: Jajajajaj…si Terry en serio…que imaginación la tuya

Terry: No es imaginación…es la realidad con un toque de humor…ah pero eso si mis amigos…no olviden que…-en tono de canción –se acaba la papa, se acaba el maíz, se acaban los mangos, -moviendo sus brazos con ritmo –se acaban los tomates, se acaban las ciruelas, se acaban los melones, se acaba la sandía, se acaba el aguacate…pero la cosecha de mujeres…nunca se acaba…jajajajajaj –todos se empiezan a carcajear pero si súper mega fuerte –

A lo lejos las chicas miraban a los chicos carcajeándose en las gradas mientras veían a las porristas, y por obvias razones se molestaron.

Candy: Mírenlos que felices están ahí, botados de la risa –dijo enojada –

Paty: Si…y seguramente su felicidad será por estar viendo a esas niñas con poca ropa –molesta y cruzando los brazos –

Annie: Pues yo no les veo nada de espectacular –viendo a las porristas –hasta yo tengo mejores piernas que ellas

Flamy: Claro que si hermanita…y yo tengo mejores nenas –tocándose los senos –que esas tipas planas

Paty: Flamy…-sorprendida –

Flamy: Es que no se que demonios les ven a esas…y míralos, están embobados con ellas

Candy: Si…hay malditos…pero esa no la pagan…eh…prefirieron venir a ver a las huilas estas…ah pues nosotras podemos estar sin ellos y pasarla muy bien –haciendo cara maliciosa – Ellos se olvidaron de nosotras…pues nosotras nos olvidaremos de ellos –sonriendo –

Flamy: Claro…Candy…yo te apoyo

Annie: Yo también

Paty: Y yo… ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer?

Candy: Pues…creo que ya tengo una idea

Las chicas salieron de la escuela decididas a hacer lo que fuera sin los chicos, así que primeramente se fueron al Centro Comercial a bobear en las tiendas, decidieron que después entrarían al cine pero obviamente antes de entrar a la función se fueron a las tiendas a ver ropa y a escuchar música en las tiendas de discos. Mientras esto pasaba, los chicos se percataron que no les habían avisado a las chicas sobre el paradero de ellos, y las empezaron a buscar por la escuela, pero no las encontraron, así que primero Terry intento hablarle a Candy pero esta no contesto.

Terry: ¿Qué raro, no me contesta?

Archie: Seguro lo trae en la bolsa, marca de nuevo

Terry: Haber…-marcando de nuevo –

Tom: ¿Qué no contesta?

Terry: No…peor aún sonó una vez el celular…y parece que no me quiere contestar...me manda al buzón

Archie: ¿Cómo?...ósea que a parte de no contestarte…apago el celular… ¿Pues que le hiciste que no quiere hablar contigo?

Terry: Yo nada…pero eso lo voy a averiguar…seguramente esta con las demás

Archie: Es lo más probable

Terry: Stear márcale a Paty y dile que me pase a Candy

Stear: Ok –marca y escucha sonar el celular –

En la tienda de discos

Paty: Candy…chicas…-sacando el celular – es Stear…que hago

Flamy: No contestes

Annie: Apagalo

Candy: No, no…contéstale

Paty: Pero ¿qué le digo? – Dejando de sonar el celular –hay ya me colgó

Candy: Seguramente te va a volver a llamar…y escúchame muy bien Paty…pórtate como si te hubiera hecho lo peor del mundo

Paty: ¿Pero cómo?

Flamy: Si pórtate cortante

Annie: Si háblale como si fuera alguien que te caiga mal

Paty: Ok –vuelve a sonar el celular – Ahí esta de nuevo –asustada –

Candy: Contesta

Paty: Ok –respira profundo – Bueno – muy seca –…ah hola…nada importante…¿Qué quieres?...no me pasa nada…¿Qué quieres que me pase?...pues si tu no sabes yo menos…"pollito" –haciendo énfasis en esa palabra –si…aquí esta conmigo…al igual que Annie y Flamy que son mis amigas…¿Alguna otra pregunta señor?...De acuerdo habiendo despejado todas sus dudas espero y no me vuelva a interrumpir…ok…gracias…Adiós –cuelga – Hay Dios mío –tapándose la boca y luego riéndose –

Flamy: Bien hecho Paty

Annie: Si…amiga lo hiciste muy bien

Paty: Creí que no podría

Candy: Pero lo hiciste… ¿Qué te dijo?

Paty: Bueno primero me pregunto que qué hacía…y luego como me escucho molesta me pregunto que si me pasaba algo…y después directamente me pregunto si estabas conmigo Candy –mirando a la rubia –

Candy: Seguramente Terry le pidió que Stear te hablará para preguntar por mi, porque hace un rato me marco y no le conteste y luego apague el celular…pero bueno muy buena primera prueba chicas…ahora vamos a divertirnos

Salieron con dirección al cine, ahí entraron y disfrutaron de una buena película, mientras que los chavos estaban súper sacados de onda.

Archie: No puedo creer que Paty te haya hablado así

Stear: Ni yo tampoco…parecía molesta…bastante molesta

Tom: Pues para todo lo que te dijo y como lo dijo…seguramente si le hiciste algo y muy feo… ¿Haber ya cuñis que le hiciste?...te prometo que no te voy a pegar

Stear: Nada…absolutamente nada

Terry: Pues por lo que se ve no solamente Candy esta molesta…sino también Paty…sólo falta que Annie y Flamy también lo estén –volteando a ver a Archie y Tom –

Tom: Hey…hey yo no hice nada

Archie: Yo menos

Terry: Pues entonces no entiendo…porque están molestas

Tom: Haber sólo hablaron con Candy y mi hermana…tal vez mi mami y Annie no están con ellas

Stear: No…Paty me dijo que ellas dos también estaban ahí

Archie: Eso quiere decir que si no estaban molestas, ya lo están ¿Pero me pregunto por qué?

Terry: ¿No te dijo donde estaban?

Stear: No

Terry: Haber piensen… ¿Qué es lo que hacen las mujeres cuando están enojadas?

Archie: Pues…ir de compras

En eso los cuatros chicos se miran mutuamente y se dirigen rápidamente a sus autos y se arrancan con dirección al Centro Comercial. Cuando llegaron a ese lugar empezaron a buscar a las chavas por un largo rato, pero no las encontraron, estaban ya dados por vencidos sentados en una banca de la entrada y en eso miran que las chicas van bajando por las escaleras eléctricas, estas luego, luego se percatan de que los muchachos las están mirando, se cuchichearon algo y en cuanto bajaron fueron interceptadas por ellos.

Archie: Vaya por fin…pensamos que no las encontraríamos

Tom: Pues ¿Dónde andaban?

Flamy: Te importa –viéndolo despectivamente –creo que no tenemos porque contestar

Tom: ¿Y ahora tú que traes? –sorprendido –

Flamy: Nada simplemente me choca que me hagan preguntas estúpidas

Archie: Y ahora ¿Por qué están de agresivas?

Annie: ¿Agresivas nosotras? –Señalándose –para nada simplemente nos portamos según sean las circunstancias y dependiendo la gente –barriendo –

Stear: Pues no entiendo porque se portan así…Nosotros no hemos hecho nada para que nos traten así… ¿Por qué me hablaste tan feo cuando te hable hace rato al celular? –dirigiéndose a Paty –

Paty: Y todavía te atreves a decirlo…-interrumpida por la rubia –

Candy: Tranquila Paty…no vale la pena…mejor vámonos

Terry: Ni crean que se van a ir sin darnos una explicación –poniéndose en frente –exigimos que nos digan porque están molestas

Candy: A ti es con quien menos quiero hablar –mirándolo enojada –

Terry: Pues peor para ti…porque vamos a hablar pecosa –retándola –

Candy: Si lo haces grito

Terry: Eso no me importa

Candy: Pues a mi si…así que si no quieres que haga que el policía te detenga por molestarme…mejor luego hablamos –quitándolo del camino empiezan a caminar pero se detiene y voltea a verlos –La verdad es que hoy queremos estar solamente nosotras sin su compañía…ya nos aburrieron con sus comentarios y platicas sobre autos, deportes y chicas desnudas…simplemente hoy es noche de chicas…aprovechen y vayan a ver si encuentran otro espectáculo para verles las piernas a las chicas…o algo más –esto ultimo lo dijo con semblante enojado –

Las chicas salieron del Centro Comercial seguidas de las miradas sorprendidas de los chavos que se quedaron fríos después de ver como los trataron.

Tom: No manches… ¿viste eso?...o sea

Archie: Lo vi…y lo escuche… ¿Pues que demonios les pasa?

Stear: Sigo sin entender…de lo que si estoy seguro es que están enojadas y bastante…y lo que sea que les hayan hecho…las tiene bastante molestas que hasta nosotros tuvimos que pagar los platos rotos

Terry: Si ya me di cuenta…-sonríe –

Archie: ¿Y ahora tú de que te ríes?

Terry: Que…estoy pensando…esta es mi primera pelea de novios con Candy

Tom: Hay no seas….mamon…eso es lo que menos importa ahorita…mejor deberíamos preocuparnos por saber que las tiene así

Terry: Pues por experiencia, creo que perderíamos el tiempo yendo tras ellas y rogarles que nos digan que tienen, están dolidas…y creo saber porque

Archie: ¿En serio…y por qué?

Terry: Pues recordando las palabras de Candy de ver espectáculo…piernas y chicas…

Stear: ¡El concurso de porras¡

Terry: Exacto…seguramente nos vieron ahí y están enojadas porque estábamos viendo a las porristas

Archie: Es cierto…seguramente nos vieron en las gradas

Tom: Claro…y luego con el escándalo que traíamos

Stear: Y peor aún…que nunca les avisamos donde estábamos…seguramente pensaron que estábamos haciendo algo malo…aunque la verdad no la pasamos criticando a las chicas

Terry: Están celosas…por eso se portan así, y lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora…es no pelarlas

Archie: ¿No pelarlas?

Terry: Si…en principio...vamos a dejar que se les pase el coraje…porque si no será imposible hacer algo para que se encontenten…así que por ahora propongo irnos de farra y ya después veremos que hacer

Tom: Hey…esa voz me agrada

Stear: ¿Cómo de farra?...en estos momentos…-interrumpido por su hermano –

Archie: Si hermanito…después de este coraje hay que ir por alcohol para olvidar los malos tratos

Terry: Además Stear…dijeron que ellas tendrían una noche de chicas…pues nosotros podemos tener una noche de chicos ¿no?

Los cuatro se miraron y sonrieron, después de hacerlo salieron de aquel lugar. Por su parte las chicas iban molestas en el auto, de cierta manera se sentían decepcionadas, pero como ya habían dicho sería una noche de chicas, pasaron al Minimarket y compraron de todo, frituras, refresco, helados, cigarros para Flamy, dulces y unos cuantos six´s de chelas. Llegaron a sus casas, inmediatamente cada una se dirirgió a sus respectivos hogares para ir por sus cosas ya que se supone harían una pijamada, aunque ese era el pretexto para hacer una minifiesta, en un principio esta iba a ser en la casa de las Brigthen, pero al final Candy insistió tanto que optaron por hacerla en casa de la rubia.

Por su parte los chicos se fueron a una cantina, bueno a un bar más apto para hombres a cotorrear, estuvieron ahí un muy buen rato, antes de irse hacia su domicilio pasaron a una vinatería por un par de botellas de Vodka y Brandy y se dirigieron al lago a seguirla un rato. Mientras las chicas en casa de Candy estaban ya en pijama en la sala, trepadas en los sillones, viendo una película y comiendo las frituras como si fueran desesperadas, y llorando como tontas, ya que la película que estaban viendo era la de Diarios de una Pasión y por razones obvias estaban hechas unas magdalenas.

Annie: Hay –sollozando –que triste…tiene Alz Haimer –comiendo una papa con chile –

Paty: Si…que feo…y luego estuvieron separados tanto tiempo –mordiendo su paleta de hielo –

Flamy: Y luego –sollozando –no lo recuerda –comiendo una bolsa de bombones –

Candy: Pero –llorando –al final se quedan juntos –mordiendo una barra de chocolate –y…-con la boca llena –mueren al mismo tiempo…eso si es amor…no como –pasándose el bocado –los idiotas que tenemos por novios –enojada –

Flamy: Ah no…yo no tengo novio…ni Annie tampoco…Gracias a Dios

Paty: Hay pero es cuestión de tiempo

Annie: Si seguramente Tom no tarda en pedírtelo

Flamy: Hay no…y tú Archie seguramente no tarda tampoco

Candy: Ya no hablen de esos tarados…dijimos que sería una noche de chicas…y para eso necesitamos olvidarnos de todo y de todos…y para empezar –apagando la tele –Vamos a…

Candy se levanta, va a la cocina y regresa con las cervezas que habían metido en el refrigerador, las chicas le sonríen y piden una cada quien, la rubia reparte y después de eso se dirige al estereo para poner algo de música, en eso se escucha una canción que a todas las puso en ambiente.

/watch?vERV-wh4VwZI

Hey Mister D.J.  
Put a record on  
I wanna dance with my baby

En eso Candy comienza a cantar y bailar muy sensualmente utilizando la botella de cerveza como micrófono

Hey Mister D.J.  
Put a record on  
I wanna dance with my baby  
And when the music starts  
I never wanna stop  
It's gonna drive me crazy

Music

Aquí ya todas la siguen cantando y bailando juntas

Music makes the people come together  
Never gonna stop  
Music makes the bourgeoisie and the rebel  
Never gonna stop

Ahora aquí cantan Annie, Paty y Flamy

Don't think of yesterday  
And I don't look at the clock  
I like to boogie-woogie, uh, uh  
It's like riding on the wind  
And it never goes away  
Touches everything I'm in  
Got to have it everyday

Ahora todas vuelven a cantar pero ahora están encima de los sillones

Music makes the people come together  
Never gonna stop  
Music makes the bourgeoisie and the rebel  
Never gonna stop

Hey Mister D. J.

Ahora de nuevo Candy se adueña del micrófono…bueno de la cerveza

Hey Mister D.J.  
Put a record on  
I wanna dance with my baby  
And when the music starts  
I never wanna stop  
It's gonna drive me crazy  
Uh, uh, uh

Y de nuevo todas ahora saltando y cantando

Music makes the people come together  
Never gonna stop  
Music makes the bourgeoisie and the rebel  
Never gonna stop

Las chicas pasaron un rato así brincando, cantando y tomando, pero después de un rato ya estaban algo cansadas, así que tiradas en los sillones estaban platicando.

Paty: Oigan…y si ¿los juzgamos mal?

Candy: ¿A qué te refieres?

Paty: Si…o sea que tal si no estaban mirando a las tipas esas

Flamy: Hay Paty no manches –con un cigarro en la mano –hasta crees…no viste como se estaban riendo –dándole una fumada –era más que obvio que si se reían era de nosotras y disfrutaban mucho mirando a esas –sacando el humo –

Annie: Pero…tal vez

Flamy: No Annie –gritando –y espero no se pongan de blanditas con esos

Candy: Si…no se merecen nuestro perdón…así que espero y puedan seguir así con actitud dura

Paty: Es que Candy…tal vez si fuimos muy duras con ellos

Candy: Duras…o sea…Paty por favor…obviamente se ve que a parte de mirones son unos cínicos porque en vez de venir a rogarnos…los idiotas están desaparecidos…ni una llamada nos han hecho y lo más probable es que estén juntos, porque el carro de Terry no esta –mirando por la ventana –

Paty: Pero –mirando por la ventana –el de mi hermano si esta

Annie: Y el de Archie también esta ahí –mirando también –

Flamy: Eso quiere decir que los cuatro idiotas están juntos –dando una fumada –y seguramente con las porristas –sacando el humo –

Candy: Hay ni me digas…que casi, casi puedo apostar que Terry esta con Susana

Paty: Cállate Candy ni lo digas…porque aunque estés enojada con Terry eso sería lo último que quisieras que estuviera con esa

Candy: Si…tienes razón, pero bueno ya dejemos eso, vengan vamos a la cocina a cenar algo antes de que se nos suban las cervezas

Annie: ¿Y qué vamos a cenar?

Candy: Annie…o sea si comimos papas fritas, refresco y de postre chocolates… ¿tú qué crees que cenaremos? –sonriendo –

Annie: Ok ya entendí –todas se levantan y siguen a Candy a la cocina –

Los chicos están aún en el lago, están un poco felices por los efectos del alcohol, y como se sabe los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad, así que empiezan a reflexionar sobre lo que paso en la tarde.

Stear: Creo que…nos equivocamos…debimos pedirles perdón a las chicas

Tom: Pero uno…como puede saber que hip…andaban de chismosas viendo donde andábamos

Archie: A parte ni las estábamos viendo…bueno al principio si…pero después mejor nos estábamos riendo de ellas…hip

Terry: Eso si…-se pone de pie –dejen cambio la música –va al auto y pone una canción –ahhh esta me encanta…escuchen

/watch?vI31X6Y-pfms

Terry empieza a cantar

Eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres,  
mi pensamiento mas profundo, también eres,  
tan sólo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes.

Eres cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres,  
lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,  
lo único, preciosa, que mi mente habita hoy.

Aquí Stear le hace segunda

Qué mas puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,  
pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto,  
pues eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres.

Eres el tiempo que comparto, eso eres,  
lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere  
mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe.

Esta parte la cantan juntos Tom y Archie

Soy el que quererte quiere como nadie soy,  
el que te llevaría el sustento día a día, día a día,  
el que por ti daría la vida, ese soy.

Ahora cantan todos

Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero aquí sentado hasta el final.  
No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado  
pues eres lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres,  
cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres,  
lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres.

Stear: Hace un buen que no oía esa canción

Tom: Yo tampoco…-empieza a sollozar – pero siempre me gusto

Archie: ¿Qué tienes compa…por qué lloras?

Tom: Porque…pues la cagamos…no manches…tienen razón de estar enojadas

Archie: Ya ni me digas…de pensar que Annie ya no me hable…me da miedo

Stear: ¿Entonces si te gusta?

Archie: Pues pa que digo que no…si…si…le traigo unas ganas…que…no manches –se muerde la boca –

Terry: Aguas…mi elegante que la hermana te puede matar si lastimas a su niña

Tom: Ah no…mi mami no…a esa yo me la calmo…tu tranquilo compa…que mi Flamy no te pondrá trabas

Archie: Gracias…hay neta que esa canción me puso sensible

Terry: Si…a mi también…creo que con ella nos dimos cuenta de algo…no podemos estar sin ellas

Stear: Si…yo quiero a mi cosita…pero seguramente sigue enojada

Tom: ¿Qué haremos para recuperarlas?

Terry: Pues…hay algo que no falla…vengan

Todos le hacen caso a Terry, se suben al auto, pero antes de que se arranquen, en eso Tom se baja rápido por la botella de brandy que estaban olvidando que aún tenía un poco de licor la abraza, le da un beso y se sube al auto. Mientras tanto las chicas aún se encuentran en la cocina comiendo unos emparedados, cuando de repente escuchan música muy fuerte que se escucha afuera.

Annie: Oigan… ¿Qué se escucha?

Paty: No se pero se escucha muy fuerte

Flamy: Parece que es en la calle

Candy: Si…-en eso se oye un grito tipo de mariachi –hay no puede ser…

Las chicas corren hacia la sala y se asoman por la ventana, cuando lo hicieron quedaron asombradas pues vieron afuera a los chicos encima del carro de Terry con el radio a todo volumen y cantando, Terry se estaciono y los demás se bajaron del auto y empezaron a cantar al compás de esta canción, que como buena serenata tenía que ser ranchera.

Tom: Ajjuaaaaaaaaa

Archie: Raaaaaaaaa…jajajaja

Stear: Chicos…no hagan tanto ruido

Tom: Hay cuñis…andale que sino, no recuperas a mi hermana…Heyyy –gritando –chicas ahí les va esta canción…ajuaaaaaaaaaaa

Terry mirando fijamente la ventana que aunque esta oscura sabe que Candy lo esta mirando, así que no dudo más y empezó a cantar.

/watch?vXK2AhUVapME

Fueron tus labios  
los que llenaron de calor  
cada momento  
me han sugerido que tú y yo  
siempre volvamos  
para amarnos  
a pesar del tiempo.

Aquí lo acompaño Archie

Fueron tus besos  
que desataron la pasión  
que llevo dentro  
que hacen arder mi corazón,  
ya no te tengo  
hoy sólo quiero  
verte de nuevo,  
aunque tenga  
que morir en el intento.

Aquí cantaron los cuatro

Por amarte,  
de mi vida haré un camino  
hasta encontrarte  
porque te llevo conmigo  
hasta la sangre  
destilando amor  
cada día por amarte;  
por amarte.

Aquí canto Tom muy efusivamente, después Stear lo acompaño también de la misma manera

Fueron tus manos  
las que atraparon nuestra historia  
en un momento  
y me han dejado  
persiguiendo tu recuerdo  
enloqueciendo  
por verte de nuevo  
no me importaría  
morir si no te tengo.

De nuevo los cuatro cantaron muy fuerte y con gran sentimiento

Por amarte,  
de mi vida haré un camino  
hasta encontrarte  
porque te llevo conmigo  
hasta la sangre  
destilando amor.

Por amarte,  
de mi vida haré un camino  
hasta encontrarte  
porque te llevo conmigo  
hasta la sangre  
destilando amor,  
cada día por amarte,  
por amarte, por amarte.

Las chicas se quedaron impactadas por lo que acababan de ser testigos, pero antes de seguir en las nubes, se dieron cuenta que como no habían salido ni encendido la luz, los chicos ya iban por la segunda canción.

Annie: Hay que lindo –con ojos de borrego a medio morir – nunca me habían traído serenata

Paty: Hay si a mi tampoco…que detalle

Flamy: Pues no cantan tan mal

Candy: Si…y bastante fuerte –viendo por la ventana –parece que ya van con la segunda

Paty: Oye Candy pero hay que decirles que le bajen al volumen…si no los vecinos no tardan en salir

Candy: Si tienes razón

Candy y las chicas salen de la casa antes de que empiecen a cantar de nuevo y miran a los cuatro jóvenes que están con un relajo total. Los chicos en cuanto las ven se acercan a la puerta, aun temerosos, pero Tom y Archie que ya estaban más alegrones, les valió y fueron los primeros en hablar.

Tom: Que onda mis preciosas… ¿Qué les gusto la canción?

Archie: Conste que no estamos muy afinados…pero pues el intento se hizo

Paty: Gracias hermano…estuvo muy bonita

Annie: Si cantaron muy bien –en eso se acerca Stear –

Stear: Hola…creo que las despertamos –viendo que todas estaban en pijama –

Paty: No…de hecho estábamos platicando

Stear: ¿En serio?...que bueno

Flamy: Así es…aunque te diré que estas no son horas de andar haciendo alboroto en la calle

Tom: Vamos mami…no te enojes…si apenas son –viendo su reloj pero como estaba ya medio alegre ya no veía bien así que Archie le ayudo –

Archie: Son las…11:30

Tom: Ah si…11:30…todavía es temprano

Flamy: Aja –cruzando los brazos –

Tom: Hay…no juegues si hasta a Cenicienta le dieron hasta las 12...y era una santurrona a parte esto fue para ustedes…no todos los días ven cantando a cuatro jóvenes tan guapos como nosotros en plena calle

Flamy: Si eh…y sobre todo guapos

Candy: Ah claro que no…y menos a altas horas de la noche y en completo estado de ebriedad

Archie: Ah no Candy…eso no…no estamos borrachos

Candy: Pues con ese aliento que te cargas –moviendo la mano para quitar el tufo –te puedo decir lo contrario

Tom: Vamos jefa…sólo fueron unas copitas

En eso la platica se interrumpe porque se dan cuenta que a lo lejos viene una patrulla por la calle, así que todos sin pensarlo corren hacia dentro de la casa de Candy, menos Terry que aún estaba recargado en el cofre de su auto, Candy lo miro, por un momento pensó dejarlo ahí, pero no pudo así que le hablo.

Candy: ¿Y tú qué?... ¿Te piensas quedar ahí?

Terry: ¿Y por qué no? –retándola –

Candy: Porque ahí viene una patrulla y te puedo asegurar que también traes aliento alcohólico…y si no quieres pasar la noche en la cárcel…será mejor que entres

Terry: ¿Tú me lo pides?

Candy: Te lo sugiero que es diferente…pero si no quieres allá tú –mostrando indiferencia –

Terry: Pues si te da igual a mi también –cruzando los brazos –

Candy: Pero…-abriendo más lo ojos al oír la respuesta de su novio y viendo que se iba a acercando más la patrulla – Terry…entra

Terry: ¿Por qué?...

Candy: No te voy a rogar…es la última vez…entra a la casa…por favor –ya sonó a suplica –

Terry: Ok…-acercándose y pasando a lado de ella –es que te faltaba la palabra mágica…por favor… –sonriendo –

Candy: Ash –dándole un manazo y entrando a la casa –

Ya estando adentro los chicos estaban pendientes ya que la patrulla aún no se iba del lugar.

Tom: Hay…para que sigue ahí…que ya se vaya –viendo por la ventana –

Paty: Seguramente algún vecino que escucho el alboroto hablo a la policía

Tom: Cual alboroto…fue una serenata

Flamy: Si claro…ni que fueras cantante profesional…con esos gritos obviamente despertaron a todos los vecinos y por eso hablaron a la policía

Tom: ¿Qué no te gusto?

Flamy: Pues…te diré

Tom: Oye…yo cante para ti…mami –abrazando a la chica –sólo para ti

Flamy: Hay…-soltándose del abrazo –apestas a alcohol –haciendo mueca –

Annie: Oigan…pues a esa patrulla no se le ve la intención de irse

Stear: Si…ya se estaciono…y el problema es qué si salimos nos van a interceptar y a interrogar

Candy: Y descubrirán que estos –señalando a los chicos –viene hasta la…digo que viene tomados

Archie: Hay no exageres Candy

Candy: Claro que no exagero…o sea sólo de tenerlos cerca…con su olor me marean

Terry: Cálmate pecosa que nadie te dice nada cuando te pones hasta las chanclas en el Holler

Candy: ¿Qué?...pues…eso no es cierto –tartamudeando –

Terry: Hay por favor Candy…si el otro día te tuve que subir en brazos porque ni siquiera podías caminar…sin contar que prácticamente te tuve que desvestir y acostar en tu cama porque ni eso podías hacer sola –todos voltean a ver a Candy –

Candy: Eh… –súper roja –pues tal vez…si estaba un poquito tomada…pero…para todo hay momento y lugar…y este no era uno

Archie: Y entonces cuando es un momento para una serenata sino es en la noche

Candy: Hay…ya…cállense –enojada –como molestan, o sea no se conformaron con dejarnos en la mañana…y todavía reclaman

Terry: Nosotros jamás las dejamos…cuando las buscamos ustedes ya no estaban

Candy: Pues tampoco nos íbamos a estar esperando haber a que hora se les ocurría a los señoritos dejar de ver idioteces –muy enojada –

Terry: Entonces si es cierto que nos vieron en las gradas cuando estaba el evento de porras

Flamy: Así es –cruzando los brazos –

Stear: ¿Y se enojaron por eso?

Paty: No es para menos –abriendo los ojos –

Archie: Hay vamos no es para tanto

Candy: ¿Cómo que no es para tanto?... ¿Qué querían que les hiciéramos un mole…o una fiesta por dejarnos plantadas?... o sea es verdaderamente humillante que prefieran ir a perder su tiempo viendo a esas tontas sin cerebro que solo sirven para enseñar las piernas que estar con nosotras

Tom: Vamos jefa no te sulfures

Annie: La verdad si sentimos feo…cuando los vimos ahí…además porque no nos dijeron nada…y se veía que se estaban divirtiendo

Candy: Y eso quiere decir…que no querían decirnos porque iban obviamente a escondidas…por algún mal motivo o razón a ver a esas…seguramente haber si se ligaban a alguna –cruzando los brazos –

Terry: Pero que mente tan imaginativa y perversa tienes amorcito…como se ve que ves mucha televisión

Candy: No me provoques Terry –mirándolo inquisitivamente-

Terry: Pues no levantes falsos…si nos permiten explicarles con gusto les diremos que hacíamos ahí

Candy: Pues vieras que no quiero saber nada…ok

Terry: Pues aunque no quieras…lo voy a hacer…porque tu por orgullosa no querrás que te diga nada…pero estoy seguro que las demás si quieren una explicación pecosa

Candy: Pues has lo que quieras –se voltea –

Terry: Bueno chicas como a ustedes si les interesa…no negamos que en un principio íbamos por el espectáculo…-interrumpido –

Candy: Ven…se los dije y todavía el –viendo feo a Terry – muy cínico lo admite

Terry: ¿Candy me dejas terminar?...bueno como les decía…en un principio si nos llamó la atención ir a ver el espectáculo…más a estos dos –señalando a Tom y Archie –pero viéndolas bien…no había nada bueno que ver… ¿no es así? –preguntándole a los chicos –

Stear: Así es…las chicas que estaban no eran nada fuera de lo normal

Archie: Además de que ni la competencia estaba buena…sus coreografías estaban bien chafas

Tom: Si es cierto…y mejor nos empezamos a reír de que cometían errores…y sin contar de que nos burlábamos de lo que dijo Terry…jajaja

Paty: Ah…si ¿Pues qué dijiste Terry? –viendo al ojiazul –

Terry: Bueno para no entrar en detalles…digamos que hicimos una comparación entre una chica que vale la pena y una que no

Flamy: ¿Y cómo es eso?

Terry: Bueno sencillo…una chica simple…es como las porristas…las puedes ver un rato pero pues no tienen nada espectacular ni interesante así que fácilmente te aburres

Annie: ¿Y cuál es la que vale la pena?

Terry: Esas…que son muy difíciles de encontrar –empezando a caminar alrededor de la rubia que lo mira sigilosamente – y que cuando lo haces…es mejor no dejarlas ir –abrazándola por detrás –

Candy: Terry…yo no me voy a tragar ese cuento

Terry: No es un cuento…es la verdad…mujeres como tú, como ustedes –viendo a las demás –son las que valen la pena, las que realmente uno puede llegar a amar porque tienen cualidades sensacionales

Stear: Si…son inteligentes y se dan a respetar –abrazando a Paty –

Archie: Sin contar que son muy bellas…por dentro y por fuera –sonriéndole a Annie –

Tom: Y que…además tienen una gran personalidad –pasando su brazo por el hombro de Flamy –

Annie: Gracias por sus palabras…son muy lindas

Paty: Si…en verdad…gracias por tenernos en ese concepto

Tom: Hermanita…no se debe de agradecer por algo así…si es la verdad

Candy: Pues…yo no me termino de convencer –desviando la mirada –

Terry: Haber…ven para acá –Terry la jala de la mano – dejen la convenzo –se la lleva con dirección a la cocina –

Tom: Bueno pues ya que todos estamos en santa paz…y contentos de nuevo…hay que celebrar

Archie: Ah si…aún sobro –sonriendo –

Flamy: ¿Qué sobró?

Tom: Esto –Tom saca la botella de Vodka que aún tenía contenido –

Mientras Candy y Terry hablaban en la cocina, ella estaba recargada en una mesa y él estaba frente a ella, estaban en silencio ya que Candy hasta se negaba a verlo, hasta que Terry la obligo.

Terry: ¿Vas a estar así toda la noche? –buscándole la mirada –

Candy: Pues si se me pega la gana si –sin verlo y cruzando los brazos –

Terry: Amor…por favor ya te explique

Candy: No soy tu amor…me llamo Candy y te pido me llames por mi nombre –viéndolo enojada y volviendo a voltearse –

Terry: Esta bien Candy…ya te explique que si fuimos, pero no hicimos nada malo…jamás te dejaría por irme a ver a un montón de fracasadas…Candy –tomándola de la barbilla y haciendo que lo vea –Sólo tu me interesas –viéndola fijamente y ella también –sólo a ti Te amo

Candy: En serio… ¿no te interesa ni Susana…ni ninguna otra porrista?

Terry: Candy por Dios –abrazándola mientras ella acorruca su cabeza en su hombro de él –jamás me fijaría en alguien como esa…ni ninguna que se le parezca…me conoces, sabes lo que me gusta…y –separándose un poco y viéndola –ya te dije que esas son tipas simples, sin chiste…y tú a lado de ella eres una Reina…eres mi Reina

Candy: Y tu mi Rey –sonriendo –

En eso se dan un beso, muy tierno en principio pero que acompañado de caricias y suspiros se intensifico, ambas lenguas ya habían comenzado a encontrarse y parecía que se extrañaban ya que no dejaban de jugar una con la otra, él había comenzado a acariciar sus caderas y ella refugiaba sus manos en el cuello de él, pero de nuevo lamentablemente fueron interrumpidos.

Tom: Pe…perdón por interrumpir…-Candy y Terry se separaron aunque no queriendo –aunque ya veo que te convenció jefa –con sonrisa de lado –

Candy: Si…Tom…-sonrojada –

Terry: ¿Qué se te ofrece compadre?

Tom: Ah si…Candy necesito vasos…y ¿No se si tendrás jugo?

Candy: Si –Candy se dirige a la alacena y saca unos vasos y después del refrigerador saca un galón de jugo – aquí tienes

Tom: Gracias…vengan…vamos a festejar

Los tres salen de la cocina y se dirigen a la sala donde están los demás, en cuanto llegaron se pusieron a tomar y a platicar, estaban ya en ambiente después de unos minutos…y se supone que nada más se terminarían la botella que traían, pero como sobro jugo…y Candy ya estaba en ambiente no dudo en sacar otra botella del minibar de sus papá, y pues la abrieron y le empezaron a dar mate…ya después de un par de horas, bastantes tragos y buenas carcajadas, la mayoría ya andaban bastante mal, el primero en irse al baño a vomitar fue Tom, estaba tan mal que Flamy y Terry lo tuvieron que llevar casi cargando al baño…Archie no tardo en ir a vomitar también sólo que como Tom aún se encontraba en el baño de la planta baja, Archie tuvo que lidiar con las escaleras y subir al otro baño, Annie se quedo preocupada después de un rato así que fue a ver como estaba.

Annie: -tocando la puerta –Archie… ¿Estas bien?

Archie: Si…bueno no…me duele la cabeza

Annie: ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? –en eso se abre la puerta –

Archie: No…sólo pasa –la chica aunque temblorosa pasa mientras el cierra la puerta después de que ella entra –

Annie: Mira…te traje un vaso de agua –le da el vaso –

Archie: Gracias –tomando del vaso y dándole un gran trago –

Annie: Si quieres puedo ir a buscar una aspirina –se va a ir pero el chico la detiene de la mano –

Archie: No…no te vayas…mejor quédate conmigo –sonando a ruego –

Archie la miro fijamente, como diciendo con su mirada que quería estar cerca de ella, rogándole que no se fuera y es que el tener cerca a esa chica le traía mucha paz, lo hacía sentirse bien, tranquilo, pero también muy excitado, la chica verdaderamente le gustaba y verla en ese momento sólo con una playera de tirantes y un pequeño short lo hizo sentirse diferente. Ella por su parte se sentía nerviosa, pues Archie le gustaba mucho, él la hacia temblar hasta con una leve mirada, pero no sólo era físico, con el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca por dentro sentía una punzada en el corazón, eso era amor, y Annie lo sabía.

Así que Archie no dudo más y aprisiono a la chica con sus brazos y su boca, inmediatamente Annie le correspondió de la misma manera, eso a Archie lo enloquecía porque a pesar de que ella se viera muy dulce también sabía ser apasionada, tal vez mucho más que él, esto lo comprobó cuando Annie lo abrazo fuertemente y empezó a revolverle el cabello con sus manos, mientras el la acariciaba lentamente desde la espalda hasta las caderas, el sentirla lo hizo encenderse aún más así que en un instinto la pego a la puerta y empezó a besar su cuello que no tardo en ponerse rojo, Annie empezó a gemir y a llamar al chico, algo que lo éxito más y reacciono empezando a acariciar sus piernas y su glúteos, pero inmediatamente el chico paso de la boca de ella a descender por su cuerpo, paso por sus senos aun cubiertos, pero realmente el quería llegar más abajo, al llegar a su obligo lo rodeo de besos, desde ese ángulo miró hacia arriba vio la mirada extasiada de Annie, al verla comprendió que podía seguir, así que con el mismo movimiento que utilizó para levantarse él aprovecho para también levantar la blusa de la chica que no mostró resistencia y levanto los brazos, Archie al ver los senos bien formados y ya excitados de la chica sintió una punzada dentro de si, jamás pensó ver visión más hermosa, no dudo un instante y los aprisiono uno por uno con su boca, mientras ella aprovechaba y le quitaba la camisa al chico y besaba sus hombros.

En el piso de abajo Terry, ayudaba a Tom a regresar del baño y Flamy venía tras ellos, en la sala Stear y Paty estaban recostados en el sillón y Candy estaba en otro, los tres platicaban amenamente, Flamy al ver que faltaba gente inmediatamente pregunto.

Flamy: ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?

Stear: Subió con Archie…es que se sintió mal y fue a ver si no se le ofrecía nada

Flamy: Pero ¿Están solos?

Candy: Hay no te preocupes Flamy…Archie esta tan mal que dudo mucho que pueda hacerle algo a Annie

Tom: -que estaba recostado en el sillón -…a menos que ella quiera…jajaja

Flamy: Cállate…voy a ver que hacen –se dirige hacia las escaleras pero Terry la detiene –

Terry: Déjala…no puedes estar cuidándola toda la vida…

Flamy: Sólo quiero ver que este bien

Terry: Esta bien y lo sabes…tienes que dejarla crecer

Flamy: Es que no quiero que se equivoque…como yo lo hice –agachando la mirada –

Terry: A veces tenemos que equivocarnos para madurar…tú lo has hecho

Flamy: Pero sufrí mucho –con los ojos contenidos de lágrimas –y no quiero que ella sufra también…sabes que tampoco ha tenido una vida fácil…tiene poco tiempo que se rehabilito de su problema

Terry: Si…pero también sabes que ella lo quiere…y cuando eso pasa nada importa…deja que busque su felicidad…y si esa felicidad esta allá arriba…ella no te perdonara que se la quieras negar

Flamy: Si…lo sé –limpiándose una lágrima que alcanzo a salirse de su ojo –…sólo espero que él valore eso

Terry: Lo hará…ven vamos –abraza a la chica y se van con los demás –

Mientras tanto Annie y Archie continúan con su lecho de caricias y besos que se daban en el baño, lugar en donde se percataron que no era lugar para hacer lo que estaban haciendo, así que después de un rato, decidieron mejor no seguir y bajaron como si nada con los demás, que cuando los vieron les hicieron burla.

Stear: ¿Ya te sientes mejor hermano?

Archie: Si gracias

Tom: Si se ve…con esas marcas que traes en el cuello –señalándole –

Archie: Que…no –tratando de cubrirse las marcas con el cabello –

Tom: ¿Y tu Annie que también te sentiste mal?

Annie: No…para nada –nerviosa – ¿Candy me regalas un vaso de agua?

Candy: Claro –entendiendo que su amiga quería decirle algo –vamos

Las dos se separan del grupo y se dirigen a la cocina, donde las dos tomaron agua, pero más que nada empezaron a platicar sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

Candy: ¿Entonces…eso paso?...con razón se tardaron

Annie: No se como pude contenerme…te juro que si no nos damos cuenta que es el baño…ahí mismo lo hubiéramos hecho

Candy: ¿En serio Annie?

Annie: Si…mira –le enseña una mordida que traía en el cuello –

Candy: No juegues…ese Archie si que se mancho –viendo el chupetón –

Annie: Y eso que no ves los que traigo en los senos

Candy: Queeeeeeeeeee –casi gritando –

Pero en eso se escucha una voz, que es Tom quien les estaba hablando, así que ambas deciden regresar con los demás, cuando lo hacen ahora todos se encuentran sentados alrededor de la mesita que Candy tiene al centro de la sala, cuando llegan las chicas se sientan quedando Terry, Candy, Annie, Archie, Tom, Paty y Stear.

Candy: ¿Qué hacen?

Terry: Vamos a jugar

Annie: ¿Qué vamos a jugar?

Tom: Un juego nuevo que Terry nos va a enseñar

Archie: Hay pero con este dolor de cabeza que traigo no creo poder coordinar para jugar

Terry: No te preocupes Archie –barajeando las cartas –el juego es sencillo, sólo necesitas una carta para jugar…ah y amor –viendo a Candy –por fa puedes traer un vaso para caballito, de los pequeñitos

Candy: Claro –se levanta va al minibar y regresa con lo que le pidió su novio –aquí esta –lo pone en la mesa –

Terry: Gracias amor…bueno como les decía este juego es sencillo…ya que revolví las cartas cada quién va a tomar una, y el que tenga la carta más baja se tomará un caballito de vodka

Paty: ¿Sólo?

Terry: Si…como ya no hay jugo y sobro Vodka hay que terminarlo

Flamy: Hay no juegues Terry…nos vamos a emborrachar…a parte eso esta fuertísimo

Tom: Hay ya no chillen…ya queda poquito…tal vez ni les toque perder

Candy: Si…ya amor pon las cartas en el centro.

Terry: Ok –acomoda las cartas en el centro y cada quién toma una – ¿listos?... ¿Qué tienen? –Todos muestran sus cartas – Yo tengo un Rey de corazones

Candy: Tengo un 6 de corazones

Stear: Yo un caballo de bastos

Annie: Yo una sota de oros

Archie: Un 7 de espadas

Tom: Aquí un 5 de bastos

Paty: Saque un 3 de espadas…creo que perdí

Flamy: Hay maldita sea…tengo un 2 de oros –todos ríen –

Tom: Ni modo mami…andele tómese su castigo –dándole el caballito –

Flamy: Hay no de por si yo no quería jugar

Terry: Hay ya Flamy no reniegues…es sólo uno

Flamy: Ash…pues ya que –agarrando el caballito –

Candy: Recuerda abre la garganta y pásatelo rápido

Flamy: Si ya se –haciendo mueca –una…dos…tres –se lo toma rápido –ahggg…no manches me quema la garganta –quejándose –

Tom: Eso es todo mami…jajaja –besando su mejilla –

Flamy: Cállate monstruo…bueno ya…el que sigue

Así continuaron jugando un rato, hasta terminar la botella como una hora más tarde, a todos les toco castigo, pero las que se llevaron la noche fueron Paty y Flamy quienes repitieron el castigo más de 3 veces, ya entrada la madrugada, se fueron a dormir, pero no a sus casas, todos se quedaron en casa de la rubia, más bien todos se quedaron en la sala acostados, Archie y Annie se acorrucaron en un sillón, mientras que el otro fue ocupado por Candy y Terry, dejando a los otros acostados en el suelo, claro tendieron algunas colchas, almohadas y cobertores, realmente no pasaron mala noche, sino tuvieron mala amanecida. Todos despertaron algo tarde para lo normal, ya que tenían que ir a la escuela, el primero en despertar fue Stear, quien se dio cuenta de la hora y empezó a despertar a todos, rápidamente todos fueron a sus casas a darse un baño y cambiarse para ir a la escuela. Algo tarde pero todos salieron juntos con dirección al Colegio, iban crudísimos y no era para menos, pero aún así llegaron a la escuela a tomar sus clases.

Flamy: Hay…que dolor –tocándose la cabeza –no vuelvo a jugar ese juego…Te odio Terry

Terry: Vamos Flamy no te quejes…nadie te obligo a jugar

Flamy: Hay ya cállate

Paty: Hay ni me digas…siento que la cabeza me va a estallar –sobándose las sienes –

Tom: Todos andamos crudísimos…tengo un buen de sed

Archie: Si yo también…no entiendo a ti como no te da cruda Terry

Tom: Deja de la cruda como no se pone ebrio…si toma un buen…me cae que tomo más que todos nosotros...y míralo…como si nada

Annie: Si es cierto Terry… ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

Terry: No hay secreto…todo es mental –señalando la cabeza –

Stear: ¿Cómo mental?

Terry: Si…en serio…si eres fuerte mentalmente no te hará tanto efecto

Candy: A parte también es recomendable ir al baño a cada rato

Terry: Mírala bien que sabe…se ve que eres toda una experta

Candy: No molestes –haciendo mueca –

De repente el ruido de los pasillos se corta por un anuncio que se escucha del sonido escolar:

Hermana Grey: "Buenos días jóvenes alumnos, demos Gracias a Dios por un maravilloso día…este anuncio es para recordarles que el día viernes es la junta de padres de familia a las 9 de la mañana, esperando que avisen a sus padres para que no dejen de asistir…que tengan un buen día"

Candy: La junta es este viernes…-sorprendida –

Paty: Era de esperarse

Annie: Me pregunto si mis papás ya estarán aquí para el viernes

Archie: Yo creo que si…no creo que falten

Flamy: La verdad no lo se…y vieras que ni me interesa

Stear: ¿Crees que Albert y tu papá lleguen para ese día? –viendo a la rubia –

Candy: Pues se supone que estarían una semana…pero pues ojalá y no lleguen

Terry: Amor…llueva, truene o relampaguee, ellos vendrán para ese día…tenlo por seguro

Candy: Gracias por los ánimos mi vida…-haciendo puchero –

Terry: De nada corazón –dándole un beso en la mejilla –

Flamy: Bueno pus ya vamos a clases

Los siguientes días transcurrieron de lo más normal, para su mala suerte de Candy su padre y Albert llegaron a tiempo, en casa de Annie también ya estaban sus papás, así que no habría impedimento para que asistieran a la junta de padres que se realizaría en el Colegio.

El viernes llegó, así que ese día todos llegaron acompañados de sus padres, menos Candy que para su buena suerte iba acompañada de Albert, ya que su papá tenía que trabajar y Albert se ofreció a ir en su lugar para que no faltara al Hospital.

En el salón de Terry ya estaba casi todo el grupo, Terry y Stear estaban con Eleonor, ya que como la tía abuela estaba con Archie, Eleonor fungió como su tutora, algo por el cual las monjas no tuvieron objeción ya que Stear no tendría problemas en sus calificaciones. Flamy llegó acompañada de su papá y Tom llegó acompañado de su mamá. Anthony también estaba ahí a lado de su madre Rose Mary, y las jinetas también llegaron, Susana con su odiosa madre y Karen llegó acompañada de un joven apuesto, que era su hermano y que desde que llegó alguien en ese salón se sorprendió de verlo.

En otro salón estaba el grupo de Candy, que ya estaba ahí con Albert, Archie con la tía abuela Elroy, Paty estaba con su padre, y Annie llegó con su mamá. Las jinetas estaban ahí también con sus respectivas familias, quienes desde que entraban se sentían y miraban por encima de los demás.

Albert: ¿Candy por qué estas tan nerviosa? ¿Qué a caso saliste mal en tus pruebas?

Candy: No…bueno lo peor es que no se y las ansias por saber me están matando…ya quiero saber…no se porque tardan tanto

Albert: Bueno tal vez las monjitas están ocupadas…¿Quién entregará las calificaciones?

Candy: Pues casi siempre nos toca con Sor Cristina que es medio especial y regañona…pero como es nuevo año…a lo mejor nos mandan a alguien más

En ese momento se abre la puerta y entra una mujer joven de cabellos castaños marrones lacios peinados en media cola que esta sujetada con un broche, sus ojos del mismo tono de su cabello armonizan con sus facciones finas, alta, delgada, y vestida muy sobriamente con una falda larga en gris oscuro, una blusa de cuello blanca y un saco negro, que coordino con unas botas en negro y un crucifijo en su cuello de oro. Albert en cuanto entro no la pudo dejar de ver, estaba asombrado con aquella joven, en ese momento ella empezó a hablar.

Helena: Buenos días a todos, les agradezco su presencia soy Helena Adams y estoy en el área de Orientación del Colegio, y en esta ocasión se me encomendó la tutoría de este grupo y se me fue encomendada la tarea de darles una breve introducción e información del curso, y entregar las calificaciones de los chicos… usaremos la temática de que cuando los llame quiero que los alumnos pasen por la boleta y cuando las hayan visto y firmado tanto el alumno como su tutor pasen para aclarar cualquier duda de acuerdo…así que demos comienzo –sonriendo –

La señorita Helena empezó a hablar, no tardo mucho en explicar todo lo que había dicho en un principio, así que inmediatamente procedió a entregar las boletas, empezó a llamar por lista a los alumnos, y una de las primeras fue Candy quien fue por su boleta, en cuanto la vio se sintió aliviada, pues había salido bien, solamente tenía un 8 con Mary Jane, pero fuera de eso las calificaciones eran 9 y 10. Todos los demás fueron pasando y recibiendo sus boletas después de un rato, todos los padres se empezaron a retirar, Albert le había pedido a Candy que se espera al final para hablar con la señorita. Cuando lo hicieron y se acercaron con la señorita, esta cuando vio a Albert palideció, se quedo estática.

Candy: Hola señorita Helena, gracias aquí esta mi boleta…la verdad me sentí aliviada de que usted me la entregara y más de que sea nuestra tutora

Helena: Ah –saliendo de la distracción –me alegro Candy…cualquier cosa que necesites estoy a tus órdenes

Candy: Si gracias –sonriendo –

Helena: –viendo a Albert –Hola Albert…gusto en verte

Albert: A pasado tiempo…Hellen…jamás pensé encontrarte aquí…bueno tal vez si pero no así

Helena: Entiendo –viéndose la ropa –todos esperaban verme con otro tipo de atuendo

Candy: ¿Ustedes se conocen?

Albert: Claro…Hellen fue mi mejor amiga cuando estuve en esta prisión

Candy: En serio con razón me caía muy bien –en eso llega Annie –

Annie: Disculpen… ¿Candy no quieres ir a almorzar con nosotros?...nos están esperando

Candy: Si… ¿te importaría si me voy ahora hermanito?

Albert: No…claro que no princesa…yo en un rato me voy ok…cuídate –le da un beso en la frente –

Candy: Tu también…nos vemos…adiós señorita Helena

Annie: Nos vemos

Helena: Adiós niñas –ambas se van –Y… ¿Qué has hecho Albert?...¿Cómo te ha ido?

Albert: Pues muy bien…he hecho con mi vida lo que siempre he querido

Helena: Me alegro –sonriendo –

Albert: Aunque me doy cuenta que tú no seguiste con los que decías que eran tus sueños

Helena: Pues –quitando la sonrisa – digamos que descubrí a tiempo que no quería ser monja

Albert: En serio…me alegro que lo hayas hecho antes de tomar los hábitos

Helena: Yo también

Albert: ¿Qué te parece si te invito un café?...tenemos mucho que decirnos

Helena: No lo se…tengo bastante trabajo

Albert: Vamos Hellen –tomando su mano –por los viejos tiempos…amiga

Helena: Pues –sonriendo –esta bien…si me esperas unos minutos te acompaño

Albert: Perfecto…te veo en la jardinera de la entrada del colegio…en –viendo su reloj – ¿20 minutos?

Helena: Ok…ahí te veo –empieza a caminar –

Albert sólo la mira salir con una sonrisa en la boca, jamás espero ver ahí a su amiga de la juventud, y menos tan hermosa, pues Albert había notado la hermosura de su amiga. Mientras en el salón de tercer año ya había terminado la junta, los chicos habían salido bien, así que sus padres no tardaron en irse, así que los chicos estaba afuera del salón y se disponían a ir a la cafetería a desayunar con los demás.

Stear: ¿Ya listos?

Terry: Si vamos

Tom: Esperen… ¿Dónde esta Flamy?

Stear: Vi que hace rato salió…seguramente ya esta con los demás

Tom: A ok…pues ya vámonos

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería se encontraron con Candy, Archie, Paty y Annie quienes estaban en la mesa de siempre, con la diferencia que estaban a las carcajadas pues Archie les estaba contando lo que Terry había dicho de las jinetas piratas…los demás también empezaron a reír, y más cuando en ese momento iban llegando las susodichas que sólo voltearon algo sorprendidas por las risas de los demás…obviamente sólo los miraron feo y se fueron de ahí. Tom se percato que Flamy no estaba e inmediatamente se fue a buscarla pues la había visto muy rara en la junta.

Después de que entrego su boleta Flamy se despidió de su padre, salió del salón muy aprisa y se dirigió al jardín del Colegio, estaba muy nerviosa y alterada, pero casi se desmaya cuando alguien llegó junto a ella y le hablo.

Michael: Jamás pensé encontrarte aquí…Flamy –sonando sarcástico –

Flamy que quedo paralizada al escuchar la voz de aquel joven, tomo fuerza desde sus adentros y volteo a encararlo.

Michael Klaise era el hermano mayor de Karen Klaise, él se encargaba de los negocios de la familia Klaise ya que sus padres habían muerto hace años, era un chico bastante atractivo con cabellos negros bien peinados hacia atrás, piel apiñonada, ojos grandes en color castaño, nariz recta y labios muy carnosos, era delgado y siempre vestía de traje, lo que le hacia distinguir que era su elegancia pero más su coquetería y cinismo para conquistar chicas. Realmente era una persona bastante antipática y superficial, era muy creído y presumido, pero a pesar de su forma de ser tenía a más de una chica tras de él.

Flamy: Yo tampoco…y vieras que me desagrada mucho verte

Michael: ¿En serio?...pues a mi no…y menos viendo lo hermosa que te has puesto –recorriéndola con la mirada –

Flamy: Déjate de estupideces, y déjame en paz –empezando a caminar pero el chico la detiene –

Michael: Sabes que no me gusta que me dejen hablando solo…mejor porque no me acompañas a platicar un rato y a recordar viejos tiempos –esto último se lo dijo casi al oído –

Flamy: Estas loco –soltándose del agarre del chico –tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar

Michael: ¿Sigues sentida por lo que ocurrió en New York?

Flamy: Eso no existió para mi…yo lo olvide…tú no eres nadie en mi vida –viéndolo con coraje –

Michael: No lo creo…aún tiemblas cuando te toco –rozando su mejilla –

Flamy: Claro que no –quitando la mano de él –y no me toques…y si vine aquí es para rehacer mi vida…así que porque no te largas y me dejas en paz

Michael: Pues vieras que no lo voy a hacer…ahora que te volví a ver…no voy a dejarte sola…estas mejor que nunca

Flamy: Pues más te vale que no te me acerques porque si no…-amenazante –

Michael: No empieces…porque eso de las amenazas no se te da…eh chiquita –queriendo besarla –

Flamy: No –alejándose –ya no me vas a volver a tocar…me lo prometí y lo voy a cumplir

Michael: Quiero ver cuanto aguantas…sin darme un beso –en eso llega Tom –

Tom: ¡Flamy!...te estábamos…buscando –viendo al chico que estaba con ella –

Flamy: Si…vámonos –jalándolo –

Tom: ¿Quién es él?

Flamy: No es nadie…vámonos

Michael: Nos vemos Flamy…cuídate preciosa…te veré pronto –moviendo la mano en señal de despedida –

Tom y Flamy siguieron caminando, ella iba alterada y muy nerviosa, Tom se percato de ello y quiso preguntarle que había pasado.

Tom: ¿Qué pasa por qué estas así…quién era ese chico?

Flamy: No era nadie…y no tengo nada si –sonando alterada –

Tom: Claro que te conocía si te llamo por tu nombre… ¿De dónde lo conoces?

Flamy: ¡Ya! –Gritando – por favor no me preguntes…no quiero hablar de eso…no te metas en lo que no te importa si…son cosas que a ti no te incumben…y por favor déjame en paz –empezando a caminar rápido –

Tom: Pero Flamy –corriendo a alcanzarla y tomándola del brazo– espérate…cálmate

Flamy: Que no entiendes…déjame en paz –empezando a llorar –no quiero saber…nada…no me preguntes nada –tapándose el rostro –

Tom vió como empezaba a llorar, así que en silencio sólo atino a abrazar a la chica y acariciarle la cabeza, ella lo abrazo y lloro todo lo que podía, realmente la había alterado el ver a Michael.

Albert esperaba paciente en frente de la jardinera que esta en la entrada del Colegio, en eso observa que Helena se acerca a él, ambos se vuelven a saludar y se trasladan a una cafetería que esta cerca de ahí, en donde se sientan en una mesa junto a la ventana, ahí ambos piden un café y comienzan a platicar.

Albert: Bueno… ¿Y que cuentas Hellen?... ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?

Helena: Pues trabajar en el Colegio…que otra cosa –sonriendo -¿Y tú que has hecho? Supe que te fuiste al extranjero a estudiar

Albert: Así es desde hace años me la he pasado viajando, he ido desde Inglaterra, Italia, Francia, Sudamérica y en varios estados del país…aunque aun no he conocido el lugar que me impulso estudiar Veterinaria

Helena: Ah si… ¿Y cuál?

Albert: África…siempre he soñado con ir allá y ver en vivo a todos esos animales en su hábitat, ese es mi sueño…y se que algún día lo cumpliré

Helena: Me alegro que luches por alcanzar tus sueños –sonriendo –

Albert: Gracias…aunque me pregunto ¿Por qué tu dejaste los tuyos?...desde niña soñabas con ser monja…lo recuerdo muy bien

Helena: No –poniéndose seria –ese era el sueño de mi tía…siempre viví influenciada por ella…y hasta hace poco me di cuenta de ello…lo bueno es que fue a tiempo

Albert: Que bien…pero ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?...Vamos cuéntame –sonriendo –porque recuerdo que de hecho ya estabas en Roma en un convento a punto de tomar los votos

Helena: Así es…estuve en Roma de novicia…ya sabes mi tía quería que estuviera en el mejor convento…ya que soñaba con el día en que me convirtiera en monja…imagínate el día que regrese vestida de civil y le dije a la cara que no había querido seguir sus pasos

Albert: Me lo imagino…hubiera pagado por ver esa cara…jajaja

Helena: Lo bueno es que siempre he contado con el apoyo de mi otra tía

Albert: La señorita Pony…siempre te ha querido mucho

Helena: Si mi tía ha sido una bendición en mi vida…siempre me ha apoyado en todo…y más que nunca cuando decidí dejar el convento…ella fue quien me defendió de las ofensas y malas caras…de la otra –triste –aún recuerdo el día que me dijo que "se veía que había sacado la mala sangre de mi madre…que aunque ella se esforzó por educarme no podía negar ser hija de quien era" –sollozando – perdón…-limpiándose las lágrimas –

Albert: No llores Hellen –ayudándole a limpiarse –lo que menos quiero es que estés triste…vamos velo por el lado positivo…ahora haces lo que te gusta ¿No?

Helena: En lo absoluto…me encanta mi trabajo…después que deje el convento y regrese aquí…mi tía Pony me ayudo a entrar a una Universidad en Boston…de hecho estando en el convento estudiaba Psicología…cuando era novicia…y pues no fue difícil que me aceptaran…después cuando termine no quería regresar…pero de nuevo mi tía me convenció y acabo de entrar el ciclo escolar pasado aquí…aún en contra de la otra

Albert: ¿De Sor Amargueitor?...jajaja

Helena: Así es –sonriendo –

Albert: Me da gusto que a pesar de todos…estés luchando por lo que quieres…aunque aun no comprendo ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo desistir de ser monja? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que no era tu sueño sino el de tu tía?

Helena: Pues –mirándolo fijamente –digamos que un día caminando por las calles de Roma…vi algo…y tuve una sensación…algo aquí adentro –señalándose el corazón –que me hizo retroceder en el tiempo…y revalorar las cosas…y lo que realmente quería…lo que realmente soy…y desde ese entonces…decidí darle a mi vida el camino que yo quiero…ya no más manipulación de nadie…he tenido que pasar por cosas feas…que me hacen guardar amargos recuerdos de algo que yo no había decidido vivir…pero que lo hice…por eso Albert…ahora sólo yo decido sobre mi…nadie más

Albert: Vaya… ¿estas cambiada sabias?...sea lo que sea que hayas visto…le agradezco que te haya hecho reflexionar y transformarte en la mujer que estoy viendo…estoy muy orgulloso de ti amiga…-tomando su mano algo que hizo sonrojar a la chica pero que el rubio no noto en eso suena su celular de la chica-

Helena: Perdón –toma el celular y mira el mensaje –perdona Albert…tengo que irme…es de la escuela –se levanta –me dio mucho gusto saludarte –dándole la mano –

Albert: A mi tamben Hellen –tomando su mano –

En ese instante Albert toma la mano de la chica y la usa para acercarla a él y dejarle un tierno beso en la mejilla que a ambos hizo estremecer…fue una sensación tan hermosa, limpia y afectuosa…que ambos los dejo estáticos un rato, sin contar que desde ese instante sus aromas se quedarían implantadas en el otro desde ese día. La chica reacciono y se apresuro a salir del lugar, mientras el rubio la miraba alejarse con una sonrisa en los labios, en el trayecto ella sólo se iba tocando la mejilla besada por el rubio, cuando llegó al lugar la Señorita Pony la esperaba en su oficina.

Señorita Pony: Hola linda… ¿Dónde andabas? –acomodando unos libros –

Helena: Eh…estaba en la cafetería de aquí cerca…con…Albert Andrew –sonriendo –

Señorita Pony: Vaya…que sorpresa –sonriendo -¿Y de que platicaron?

Helena: De muchas cosas…ya te contare…deja voy a ver que quiere la madre superiora que me mando llamar

Señorita Pony: Ah si…escuche que te estaba buscando…ve hija

Helena: Si tía…ya vengo –sale –

Helena camina por la dirección y toca la puerta de la dirección, en eso escucha la voz de la Hermana Grey que le indica que pase.

Hermana Grey: Pasa… ¿Dónde estabas?

Helena: Tuve que salir un momento…pero ya estoy aquí…

Hermana Grey: No se te prohíbe salir Maria…pero sabes que si lo tienes que hacer tienes que avisar…y más si lo haces en horas de trabajo

Helena: Lo siento –agachando la cabeza –

Hermana Grey: No porque ahora te creas una mujer libre…vas a hacer tu voluntad –subiendo la voz –

Helena: Ya te dije que o siento –subiendo la cara y también la voz –

Hermana Grey: Sólo lo que me faltaba…que también me faltes al respeto…primero se lo faltaste a Dios…y ahora a mi también que sólo busque tu porvenir…cumplir tu sueño

Helena: No –alzando más la voz –ser monja no era mi sueño…sino el tuyo –señalando a la monja – y lo sabes…tía…siempre viví influenciada por ti…y por eso perdí muchas oportunidades en mi juventud de ser feliz…pero eso se acabo…ahora yo soy la dueña de mi vida

Hermana Grey: No se que te paso…María…tal parece que estoy hablando con una desconocida…como se ve que no niegas tu mala…-interrumpida –

Helena: Ya he escuchado muchas veces ese discurso sobre mi madre…pero ya no me afecta…no más…lamento no haber sido lo que usted esperaba

Hermana Grey: Más lamento yo…no haberte rescatado a tiempo de las malas influencias de tu madre y de tu tía Apolonia

Helena: Mi tía Pony…lo único que ha hecho es respetar y apoyarme en mis decisiones

Hermana Grey: En tus errores querrás decir

Helena: Pues buenos o malos pasos…son míos…y le agradezco a Dios que me…-interrumpida –

Hermana Grey: No metas a Dios en esto…no sea blasfema

Helena: Lo lamento tía…ya no quiero discutir de algo en lo que no vamos a llegar a nada…si no tienes nada más que decirme…me voy –empieza a caminar hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se voltea y mira de nuevo a la monja –Lamento no haber cumplido tu sueño de llamarme Hermana María –sale –

Helena sale del lugar y va y se refugia en su oficina, en donde esta la señorita Pony quien en cuanto la ve le ofrece su consuelo, Helena la abraza y llora desconsolada.

Señorita Pony: Ya mi niña…no llores más –acariciando su cabeza –

Helena: Es que…-sollozando –porque no me deja seguir con mi vida sin dejar de recriminarme por cada paso que doy…a veces siento que no me quiere…que sólo buscaba que yo siguiera sus pasos a como diera lugar sin importar mi felicidad

Señorita Pony: No mi amor –haciendo que la vea a la cara –escúchame muy bien hija…Maria Helena…tú has sido una bendición para ambas…tú tía Grey te quiere a su manera…sólo que aún esta molesta porque piensa que te equivocaste…tiene miedo que hayas cometido un error

Helena: Error era el estar en el convento…que si me hubiera hecho monja…-limpiándose las lágrimas – ese hubiera sido un verdadero error en mi vida

Señorita Pony: Lo se mi amor…tienes que darle tiempo para que se le pase

Helena: Le he dado bastante…y aún sigue en lo mismo

Señorita Pony: Esperemos y reaccione pronto...-la vuelve a abrazar –

Las dos mujeres se quedan abrazadas, dando consuelo una a la otra, en la misma circunstancia se encuentran otras dos personas en uno de los jardines del Colegio, Tom sigue abrazando a Flamy que no ha dejado de llorar, Tom sólo la abraza en silencio…se ha dado cuenta que el preguntarle ahora sólo le haría más daño así que solamente ha dejado que ella descargue su amargura y tristeza en sus brazos…sabe que más adelante le preguntará el porque de sus lágrimas que a él también le están doliendo, pues ver sufrir a la mujer que ama le hace daño también.

Es difícil enfrentarnos al pasado, más cuando se supone ha quedado atrás…olvidado…pero jamás debemos darlo por muerto, simplemente hay que estar preparados para enfrentarlo, tener mucha fuerza y valor para seguir adelante…pues la vida sigue y cada día te trae algo mejor con lo que uno se ayuda para olvidar el pasado…construir un nuevo presente…que te hará feliz en un futuro muy prometedor.

Pasas todo tu tiempo esperando  
Por esa segunda oportunidad  
Por un comienzo que lo haría bien  
Siempre hay una razón  
Para no sentirse lo suficientemente bien  
Y es duro al final del día  
Necesito alguna distracción  
Oh, hermoso descargo  
Las memorias se escurren por mis venas  
Déjame descargar  
Y más liviana tal vez  
Encuentre algo de paz esta noche

En los brazos de un ángel  
Me alejo volando de aquí  
Desde esta fría y oscura habitación de hotel  
Y lo interminable a que le temes  
Has sido sacado del resto  
De tu ensueño silencioso  
Estás en los brazos de un ángel  
Puede que encuentres algún confort allí

Tan cansado de la línea recta  
Y dondequiera que voltees  
Hay buitres y ladrones a tu espalda  
Y la tormenta sigue dando vueltas  
Tu sigues construyendo la mentira  
Que hiciste por todo lo que te falta  
No hace diferencia  
Escaparse una última vez  
Es más fácil creer en esta dulce locura, oh  
Esta gloriosa tristeza que viene a mis rodillas

En los brazos de un ángel  
Me alejo volando de aquí  
Desde esta fría y oscura habitación de hotel  
Y lo interminable a que le temes  
Has sido sacado del resto  
De tu ensueño silencioso  
Estás en los brazos de un ángel  
Puede que encuentres algún confort allí  
Estás en los brazos de un ángel  
Puede que encuentres algún confort allí

**HOLA A TODAS MIS** **HERMOSOTAS MUJERSSSSSS…DESEANDO A TODAS QUE ESTEN DE LO MEJOR…AQUÍ REPORTANDOME Y DEJANDO MI ONCEAVO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC QUE ESPERO ESTE SIENDO DE SU AGRADO….PARA EMPEZAR ALGO QUE YA SE ME ESTA HACIENDO COSTUMBRE ES DEJARLES EL LINK DE LAS CANCIONES QUE INCLUYO PARA QUE EN ESE MOMENTO SE AMBIENTEN….JAJAJAJ…ADEMÁS DE QUE ES COMO PARA QUE VAYAN HACIENDO UN SOUNDTRACK DE MI FIC…JAJAJA..LAS CANCIONES QUE INCLUI EN ESTE FIC FUERON EN UN PRINCIPIO SI SE DIERON CUENT CUANDO LOS CHICOS ESTAN EN LAS GRADAS TERRY SE HECHA UNA PARTE DE UNA CANCION QUE A MI ME DA UN BUEN DE RISA…JAJAJA..SE LLAMA LA COSECHA DE MUJERES Y LA CANTA…BUENO HACE AÑOS UN SEÑOR LLAMADO MIKE LAURE…AQUÍ LES DEJO EL LINK POR SI QUIEREN ESCUCHAR LA CANCION**

**/watch?vt3-DqGP9KgM**

**LA SEGUNDA CANCIÓN ES LA DE MUSIC DE MADONNA, LA TERCERA ES LA DE ERES DE CAFETA CUBA, LA DE LA SERENATA ES LA DE POR AMARTE DE PEPÉ AGUILAR, EL ÚLTIMO TEXTO TAMBIEN ES UNA CANCIÓN…QUE DE HECHO QUIERO QUE SE IMAGINEN QUE LA ÚLTIMA PARTE DE MI CAPITULO DESDE QUE LOS PERSONAJES SE ESTAN CONSOLANDO…EMPIEZA A SONAR ESTA CANCION…JAJAJA…BUENO LA TRADUCCIÓN DE UNA DE MIS CANCIONES FAVORITAS QUE ES LA DE ANGEL DE SARAH MC LACHLAN…AQUÍ LES DEJO EL LINK DE LA CANCION Y LA LETRA EN INLGÉS**

**/watch?vho3xjWVPT0M**

Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there

So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

**BUENO AHORA SI AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE A TODAS USTEDES QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTE FIC…NENAS EN SERIO GRACIAS POR LEERME…NETA…LES AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTS…Y ESPERO ESTE FIC ESTE CUMPLIENDO CON SUS EXPECTATIVAS…Y PUES DE NUEVO LES PIDO PACIENCIA PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO…YA QUE ENTRE LA ESCUELA…EL FIC…MIS DIBUJOS……ANDO COMO LOCA…JAJAJ..PERO ESO SI ESTE FIC CONTINUA OK…ESPERO SUS COMENTS…EN SERIO A PARTE DE MOTIVARME…JAJAJA LOS TOMO EN CUENTA POR SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA..OK…BESTTSSS Y ABRAZZZTTSSS A TODAS OK…LAS ADORO Y QUIERO MUCHOOOOOO**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	12. Detrás de la Máscara

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Déjalo ir, déjalo que se pierda…que se lo lleve el viento…y mejor quédate tú conmigo abrazando mi alma y tocando mi corazón hasta el amanecer…hasta el fin del tiempo _

CAPITULO XII DETRÁS DE LA MÁSCARA

_Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

La vida en ocasiones puede parecernos un flash, a veces las cosas pensamos que tardaran en llegar y cuando menos lo pensamos ya pasaron y ni siquiera sentimos como fueron, es por eso que si dejamos que lleguen solas tal vez disfrutaremos más de ellas, no hay que tener ansiedad de la vida es mejor tener ansias por vivirla de la mejor manera, esa manera que sabemos nos hará feliz, que sabemos que nos llena.

Nunca hay que dejar que la vida se nos vaya por los errores del pasado, no hay que dejarnos consumir por un pasado que nos ha quitado cosas buenas, aunque tengamos fuerzas para aparentar que somos felices, es mejor no aparentar y mostrarnos tal cual somos, quitarnos las máscaras y enfrentar cara a cara a los problemas, a la vida, sólo así lograremos adelantar camino hacia la verdadera felicidad.

Después de ese viernes, el siguiente fin de semana estuvo tranquilo, los chicos se habían dedicado a descansar, ya que los días anteriores vaya que habían sido agotadores, aunque Candy y Terry no habían perdido el tiempo habían salido al cine y otros lugares sólo que acompañados de Albert quien no había convivido mucho con ellos desde su llegada, al regresar a casa, Terry se estaciona enfrente de su casa y los tres bajan del auto y se encuentran con Annie, Stear y Paty que están en frente de casa de Candy.

Candy: Hey… ¿Cómo están?... ¿Qué haciendo por estos rumbos?

Stear: Hola…pues los estábamos buscando

Terry: ¿Y eso?

Paty: No pues aquí Annie que no se como es que primero ella recordó que la próxima semana es el cumple de Archie

Annie: El jueves Paty…el jueves –señalando con el dedo –

Albert: Mira nada más…bien que se acordó…yo que lo conozco desde siempre nada más no recordaba que día

Candy: Si yo tampoco…jajaja

Stear: Ya sería el colmo que yo no recordara el cumple de mi hermano…jajaja…aunque no lo olvido porque recuerdo que él y Anthony son casi del mismo día

Paty: Es cierto…pero el de Anthony ya paso… ¿Fue la semana pasada no?

Candy: Si…pero no lo he visto…supongo que se la paso con sus padres…me hubiera gustado felicitarlo –con tristeza –

Terry: ¿Para qué Candy?...él no te quiere ver…que tal si se aprovecha y te hace algo –molesto –

Albert: Deja que yo se lo permita –empuñando la mano –

Candy: Vamos no exageren…no creo que se vuelva atrever

Terry: Sólo eso faltaba

Annie: Bueno ya no discutan…estamos aquí para organizarnos y ver como le festejaremos a Archie su cumpleaños

Stear: Si…y apurense que el susodicho no tarda en llegar

Terry: Ah si…-viendo a los lados -¿Dónde esta?

Stear: Se fue…digo se lo llevaron…jajaja…mi tía lo obligo a que la acompañara con una amiga suya

Terry: Ok… ¿y los demás?

Paty: Mi hermano le toco jugar en otra escuela…pero no ha de tardar en llegar

Candy: ¿Y Flamy?

Annie: Pues desde el día de la junta no se ha sentido muy bien…me dijo que luego yo le dijera que onda…pero la he visto rara

Paty: ¿Y no te ha dicho nada?

Annie: No…no ha querido hablar ni si quiera conmigo…me esta preocupando

Candy: Tranquila Annie verás que pronto estará mejor…bueno y entrando en materia ¿Qué tienen en mente para el festejo?

Annie: Pues no se…es que el problema es que no podemos hacer algo grande…porque es jueves…y al otro día hay que ir a la escuela

Albert: Pues esperense para el sábado

Paty: Era lo que había propuesto…pero pues Annie dice que tiene que ser ese día

Candy: Pues si que tiene…al cabo ya estamos acostumbrados a desvelarnos entre semana

Albert: ¿Cómo que ya están acostumbrados? –con una ceja levantada –

Candy: Eh –nerviosa –pues…

Albert: Que… ¿Se van a las fiestas entre semana o que?

Paty: Nop…como crees –nerviosa –

Candy: Lo que pasa es que…

Terry: Se desvelan de tanto estudiar Albert

Albert: Si como no…mi duque…esa ni tu te la tragas…haber explíquenme –cruzando los brazos, pero en eso sale George –

George: Buenas noches a todos

Todos: Hola…buenas noches

George: Siento interrumpirlos…hijo tienes una llamada…es una joven

Albert: ¿Para mi?...ok

Terry: ¿Una joven?...vaya cuñado quien te viera…ya andas de casanova

Stear: Si eee…crei que eras más decente

Candy: Hermanito uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu –pegándole con el codo en la costilla del rubio –

Albert: Cálmense…jajaja…dejen voy a atender…ya vengo para que me expliquen lo de sus desveladas eeee –se va –

Candy: Hay no ma…por poco se me sale lo de las pedas…-agarrandose la frente –

Terry: Oye si amor…no friegues mira la idiotez que tuve que decir para salvarnos…eso de estudiar en serio ni yo me lo trague

Candy: Yo menos…pero bueno ya…hay que apurarnos

Stear: Si ¿qué se va a hacer para el cumple de Archie?

Annie: Pues si no podemos hacer algo grande…hagamos una reunión como las que hacemos siempre entre nosotros…pero que sea sorpresa…algo intimo

Terry: Intimo…lo que quieres tener con el elegante…jajaja

Annie: Terry…hay no –sonrojada –

Paty: Hay Terry que cosas dices

Terry: Hay ya no sean santurronas…bueno…la idea esta bien

Stear: Si…esta bien…el problema es ¿dónde?...porque con Candy ya esta su papá…en mi casa esta mi tía…y con Annie que era la otra opción también ya están sus papás

Annie: Es cierto…aunque suene feo pero desearía que mis papás se pelearan ahorita para que se fueran de viaje y nos dejaran dinero

Paty: Annie…como crees…no digas eso

Candy: Bueno y ¿entonces?... ¿Dónde lo vamos a hacer?

Terry: ¿Cuándo dices que es el cumple del elegante?

Annie: El jueves…

Terry: Pues…en mi casa

Stear: ¿En tu casa?...pero ahí esta tu mama –sonriendo –ah claro que este tu mamá…si…

Paty: ¡Stear! –dándole un golpe en el brazo –

Stear: Perdón…es que hay tu mamá es un sueño Terry…pero –viendo a Paty –tú eres mi amor –la abraza –

Paty: Más te vale

Annie: ¿Entonces crees que pueda ser en tu casa?

Terry: Si mi madre no molestara…en cuanto se sube a su habitación se encierra y no sale para nada

Stear: Perfecto…entonces ya esta

Annie: Si…pero conste que será algo sencillo eee

Candy: Si Annie…osea crees que yo sería capaz de ponerme de impertinente con mi suegra muy cerca

Terry: Pues amor…yo creo que mejor no digas nada…uno nunca sabe

Candy: Gracias mi vidita –todos ríen –

Después de ponerse de acuerdo con lo que se iba a hacer, más tarde se fueron a sus casas, ya era tarde. Horas más tarde Tom llegó a su casa, se dio un baño y después fue al cuarto de su hermana, toco la puerta y esta lo dejo entrar.

Paty: Hola hermanito ¿cómo te fue?

Tom: Bien gracias… ¿Qué haces?

Paty: Nada…estaba chocando mi correo… ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Tom: No pues... ¿has visto a los demás?

Paty: Si hace rato estuvimos platicando y organizando lo de la fiesta de Archie

Tom: Ah… ¿Va haber fiesta?

Paty: Pues ese es el plan…digo no será una mega fiesta…sólo una pequeña reunión de amigos en casa de Terry

Tom: ¿En casa del jefe?

Paty: ¿Del jefe?

Tom: Pues si, si Candy es la jefe…él es el jefe…jajaja

Paty: Ah claro…-sonriendo –

Tom: Y… ¿Flamy estaba ahí?

Paty: No –triste –dice Annie que ya tiene varios días muy rara…y de hecho esta preocupada

Tom: Si yo también

Paty: ¿Tú sabes que tiene?

Tom: No…no me quiso decir…sólo se dedico a llorar…y la verdad no le quise preguntar nada

Paty: ¿A poco lloro contigo?

Tom: Si –triste –el día de la junta me la encontré con un tipo y después se porto como enojada…y cuando le quise preguntar sólo se puso a llorar

Paty: ¿En serio?...pobrecita…me pregunto ¿qué le pasara?

Tom: Promete que cualquier cosa que sepas me la contaras

Paty: Si claro…pero creo que es mejor que tú lo hagas

Tom: Si…lo se…pero temo que no me quiera decir nada…ya sabes como es

Paty: Si…pero si te interesa creo que es mejor que tú solo la enfrentes…ayúdala…seguramente necesita de alguien que la escuche

Tom: Si…gracias…hermanita

La nueva semana llego y todos andaban muy misteriosos con Archie obviamente no querían que la sorpresa se fuera a descubrir, Archie obviamente los notaba raros…pero pues no pensaba que fuera por eso. Por su parte Flamy había llegado como si nada a la escuela, de lo más normal se porto con todos, hasta cuando Tom y las chicas le quisieron preguntar si tenía algo o como estaba…ella reacciono de lo más normal y dijo que no tenía nada. El jueves llego, desde la maña Archie procuro arreglarse más pues esperaba desde la mañana recibir felicitaciones de todo el mundo, obviamente la primera fue su tía, quien le dio un abrazo y todas las bendiciones del mundo, Stear como que se hizo pato y lo felicito pero casi haciéndole ver que había olvidado su cumple, pero sabemos que todo era parte del plan, en la escuela todos se portaron como si a de haber olvidado su cumpleaños, como si el chico no existiera, él obviamente estaba muy molesto, así que saliendo de la escuela se fue a su casa muy molesto, al llegar ahí se encontró que su tía no estaba en casa, pero le había dejado comida.

Archie: Osea…Feliz cumpleaños Archie…hasta me va a tocar comer solo –haciendo mueca –

En eso se sienta a comer no queriendo, pero no tardo en llegar Stear quien primero lo vio divertido pues sabía que su hermano estaría molesto, pero continúo con el plan.

Stear: Hey…me hubieras esperado para comer –acercándose a la mesa –

Archie: ¿Por qué?...tenía mucha hambre para que esperarte…mal hermano

Stear: ¿Mal hermano yo? –Señalándose –vamos Archie no te comportes como una niña…

Archie: Cállate Stear…y déjame comer a gusto

Stear: Ok…pero apurate que tenemos que ir por la tía

Archie: ¿Queeee?...no yo no iré

Stear: Si vas a ir…así que apurate

Archie: Maldita sea –revolviendo la comida –ni en mi CUMPLE –viendo a su hermano – puedo hacer lo que sea

Stear: Ya no reniegues y date prisa

Los dos hermanos terminaron de comer y salieron a prisa para ir por su tía, todos los demás pendientes que en cuanto el carro se alejo de casa salieron todos corriendo a casa de Terry quien ya los esperaba. En friega empezaron a medio adornar la casa, ya traían algo de comida y botana para acompañar, sólo faltaba ir a comprar las botellas, así que Tom se ofreció a ir por ellas y le pidió a Flamy que fuera con él, ella un poco renuente acepto más para que nadie sospechara que estaba triste. En el camino ella iba muy callada, pues recordaba lo acontecido días anteriores, pues después de la junta Michael la había estado buscando, quien sabe como había conseguido su dirección y la había ido a buscar, lo bueno fue que cuando lo hizo no había nadie que los viera.

_Flash Back_

_Tocan a la puerta y Flamy que estaba acostada en el sillón viendo la tele se levanta y va a abrir…se queda helad cuando ve quien es y en seguida trata de cerrar la puerta pero él se lo impide._

_Flamy: ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Molesta – ¿Quién te dio mi dirección?_

_Michael: Eso es lo de menos chiquita…cuando quiero algo lo consigo –sonriendo – ¿no me invitas a pasar?_

_Flamy: No y lárgate de aquí_

_Michael: ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan grosera?...antes no eras así_

_Flamy: Eso no te incumbe…así que mejor lárgate y no me busques –intentando cerrar la puerta otra vez pero él no la deja y en cambio se mete a la fuerza y cierra la puerta tras de si –No te me acerques –con miedo –si no te vas voy a llamar a la policía_

_Michael: Vamos Flamy…querida…no te pongas así…antes no temblabas de miedo al verme…lo hacías porque te tocaba_

_Flamy: Antes ya no existe…así que déjame en paz –con miedo y unas cuantas lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos –_

_Michael: Anda…no te pongas así…aún creo que puedo hacerte sonreír –dijo mientras la abrazaba y esta quería soltarse pero él la agarro más fuerte –se que aún me deseas…como yo a ti…estas mejor que nunca –viendo sus senos –_

_Flamy: Déjame en paz –forcejeando con él –suéltame_

_Michael: No…hasta que me beses…y me digas que aún me deseas_

_Flamy: Jamás…ya no…entiendes ya no te deseo_

_Michael: Ah si…no te creo…_

_Flamy: Pues lo siento…ya tengo otros intereses…-encarándolo –_

_Michael: Ah si… ¿Cómo quien…el escuincle que estaba contigo el día que nos vimos?_

_Flamy: Pues vieras que ese escuincle…es mucho mejor que tú...en todo_

_Michael: ¿Qué ya te revolcaste con él? –dijo enojado –_

_Flamy: Eso es mi problema…pero él si es un hombre de verdad…no lo que tú eres –soltándose –_

_Michael: No digas estupideces_

_Flamy: No lo son…y métete algo bien en la cabeza…ya no te amo…tú para mi estas muerto_

_Michael: Eso lo veremos…tú volverás conmigo…quieras o no…yo siempre consigo lo que quiero…y lo sabes –saliendo y azotando la puerta –_

_Flamy se acerco a la puerta y la cerro con seguro al mismo tiempo que se soltaba a llorar de nuevo de una manera tremenda, no podía creer que aún después de tanto tiempo siguiera afectada por ese hombre que le había destruido todas sus ilusiones._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Flamy al recordar esto, se sintió de nuevo triste los ojos se le cargaron de lágrimas que intentaba esconder volteando la cara, Tom aún así lo noto.

Tom: ¿Sigues triste?

Flamy: No –seca –

Tom: Entonces ¿Por qué lloras?

Flamy: No estoy llorando…y mejor pon atención al volante no quiero que nos estrellemos

Tom la obedeció, ambos llegaron al minimarket y compraron lo que faltaba, pagaron y cuando se dirigían al estacionamiento, Tom se paro en frente y la volvió a interrogar.

Tom: Por favor… ¿Dime qué tienes?...me preocupa verte así

Flamy: ¿Así como? –molesta –

Tom: Pues…así…triste

Flamy: Yo no estoy triste…y no me molestes –queriéndose ir pero de nuevo él la detiene tomándola del brazo –

Tom: Espérate…no nos vamos a ir hasta que no me digas… ¿Quién es él?

Flamy: -que abrió más los ojos -¿Quién?

Tom: Él tipo con el que te vi en el colegio…que desde que te vi con él estas así

Flamy: No es nadie…estas loco

Tom: Claro que si….

Flamy: No –gritando –ya no…por favor no me preguntes –suplicante –

Ahora fue Flamy la que lo abrazo, Tom correspondió a ese abrazo pues se dio cuenta que Flamy traía algo muy pesado en sus adentros, parecía que algo la atormentaba, y él estaba decidido a saber que era, pero por el momento decidió no hacerlo, así que los dos volvieron a casa de Terry a tiempo para la fiesta sorpresa.

Stear, Archie y su tía ya venían de regreso, en eso Stear recibió un mensaje en su celular, donde Candy le decía que todo estaba listo, así que Stear sonrió, Archie le pregunto el porque de la sonrisita, pero obvio él no dijo nada. Cuando llegaron a casa, la tía que estaba cansada, decidió irse a dormir, y Stear dijo ahora es cuando.

Stear: Archie…acompañame

Archie: ¿A dónde?

Stear: A casa de Terry

Archie: No tengo ganas…vete tú

Stear: Anda Archie…vamos…me dijo que su mamá quería pedirnos algo…para –pensando –lo de su taller de teatro…como nos vio muy interesados el otro día

Archie: Umm…bueno si es ella pues vamos

Los dos hermanos salen de la casa y se dirigen a casa de Terry que estaba a oscuras, Archie se percata de esto y se le hace extraño.

Archie: Oye…que se me hace que ni están…mira ni hay luz

Stear: Claro que están…seguramente estarán en la cocina…y por eso no hay luz aquí en la sala…vamos ven –en eso se acercan a la puerta y ven que esta entre abierta –mira parece que esta abierto

Archie: No manches Stear…toca…no se vayan a enojar

Stear: Vamos es la casa de Terry no creo que se moleste…ven –lo jala y ambos entran a la casa –

En cuanto entran, no ven nada pues todo esta oscuro, pero en ese instante la luz se enciende y todos gritan

¡SORPRESA!

Archie se queda sorprendido, todos estaban ahí, le aventaron confeti, serpentinas…etc.

Candy: Feliz Cumpleaños…Archie –lo abraza –

Archie: ¿Esto es para mi?...yo que pensé que habían olvidado mi cumpleaños…como se portaron tan cortantes en la mañana

Paty: Es que todo era parte del plan cuñis –dándole su abrazo –

Archie: Si ya veo…muchas gracias –sonriendo –

Terry: Espero te haya gustado la sorpresa…porque no en vano deje que arreglaran así mi casa estas niñas –viendo a las chicas –

Archie: Pues si…se ve bien…jajaja

Tom: Ni decir lo que gastamos…jajaja no te creas…todo sea por ti compa –lo abraza –

Archie: Gracias mi compa

Flamy: Te deseamos un muy feliz cumpleaños Archie –lo abraza –

Archie: Gracias Flamy –en eso mira a Annie –

Annie: Me da gusto que la sorpresa te haya gustado

Candy: Ah…si eh…porque la idea fue de ella –sonriendo –

Archie: Me lo imagine…gracias Annie –la abraza –

Todos: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…beso…beso

Annie: Feliz cumpleaños Archie –le dice al oído –

Archie: Gracias –se sueltan –

Annie: Toma te compre un regalo –le da una caja –

Archie: Gracias no te hubieras molestado

Archie abrió la caja y se encontró con una camisa muy bonita en color negro de la marca Hugo Boss, y una bufanda en colores vino y gris que Annie había tejido. Después los demás sacaron sus regalos, Archie los abrió todos, después de eso comenzó el festejo, pusieron música y empezaron a brindar, así pasaron un rato. Hasta que Flamy decidió irse, argumentando que le dolía la cabeza, esto los desconcertó a todos puesto que aún era relativamente temprano para lo que estaban acostumbrados, le dijo a Annie que podía quedarse, Tom no se quedo convencido de esto, y cuando ella salió de la casa fue tras ella, la alcanzo ya cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de su casa.

Tom: Esperate –tomándola del brazo –

Flamy: ¿Qué…te pasa?

Tom: No huyas… ¿dime que tienes?

Flamy: No vuelvas a lo mismo…ya te dije que no pasa nada –abriendo la puerta de su casa –

Tom: No –cerrando la puerta –ahora no me vas a hacer lo mismo…ya basta…en este instante me dirás que te pasa –dijo enojado –

Flamy: ¿Y tú quien te crees para venir a decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

Tom: Soy alguien a quien le importas mucho –viéndola fijamente – no puedes engañar al mundo diciendo que estas bien…cuando no es cierto…conmigo esa máscara de orgullosa y fuerte no existe…quitatela y muéstrate como eres…al mundo lo engañas…pero a mi no

Flamy no pudo más, de nuevo se soltó a llorar, así que Tom la abrazo y se dirigieron al patio trasero de la casa de ella, ahí se sentaron detrás de un árbol para que nadie los viera, ella cuando se calmo empezó a relatar la historia.

Flamy: La verdad –sollozando –nunca pensé que volvería a esto…creí que lo había dejado atrás…que lo había enterrado…pero de nuevo esta ahí.

Tom: ¿Te refieres a él?...al tipo que estaba en la escuela

Flamy: Michael…su nombre es Michael…él fue quien destrozo mi vida

Tom: ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué? –desconcertado –

Flamy: Pues…hace dos años cuando vivía en New York, conocí a Terry y a Albert…los tres siempre estábamos juntos –sonriendo –éramos como hermanos, a todos lados íbamos juntos…pero un día –cambiando la cara –Salí sola…pues ellos no pudieron ir conmigo…así que fui a un bar y lo vi…y él enseguida se dirigió hacia mi… y pues…ahí comenzó todo

Tom: ¿Todo?

Flamy: Si toda mi desgracia…desde ese día comencé a salir con Michael…y no tardo en enredarme con sus mentiras…me dijo que me amaba desde el primer día…y yo idiota le creí –limpiándose una lágrima –me acosté con él…enamorada…le di mi vida…todo…hasta que…-agachando la cabeza –

Tom: ¿Qué…qué paso?...Flamy ¿que paso? –haciendo que lo vea –

Flamy: Me embarace –gritando –me embarace –llorando –

Tom: ¿Qué?...pero…

Flamy: Era una niña…ilusionada…con un montón de sueños…y no me importo perder todo…quería a ese hijo como no tienes idea…y más porque era de él…del hombre que amaba

Tom: ¿Entonces dónde esta ese hijo?

Flamy: Él…-sollozando –lo perdí –Tom la ve con tristeza –a los pocos días que me enteré de que estaba embarazada…fui a ver a Michael y se lo conté…con la mayor de mis sonrisas…en ese momento vi como sale una chica del cuarto, era una de tantas con las que estaba al mismo tiempo que yo… me dijo que yo había sido una distracción…que no me quería ver, que como iba a pensar que se iba a fijar en serio en una niña como yo…que no me amaba…y después me corrió de ahí

Tom: ¿Qué…ese maldito se atrevió a hacer eso? –dijo furioso –

Flamy: Si…ese día fue el peor de mi vida…después de eso…regrese a casa…y estando ahí…estaba tan deprimida que…-conteniendo el llanto –tome unos calmantes…y al querer bajar por las escaleras…-sollozando –me caí…y perdí a mi hijo –tapándose la cara –Lo perdí…fue mi culpa –llorando mientras Tom la abraza muy fuerte –

En tanto en la casa la fiesta sigue.

Candy: Haber…explícame de nuevo amor…como se juega eso –sentándose a lado de Terry –

Terry: Ok…pongan atención…pues el juego es fácil…se trata de que yo digamos le hago una pregunta a Paty…ok…Paty lo único que no tiene que hacer es…ni responder a lo que yo le pregunte…ni preguntarme a mi…ni preguntar algo que ya se pregunto…ok…lo único que tiene que hacer es voltear y preguntar algo a alguien más…ok

Stear: Pues creo que si...haber uno de prueba

Terry: Ok…empiezo –viendo a Annie -¿Cómo te llamas?

Annie: Ehh –se queda pensando -¿Cuántos años tienes? –viendo a Archie –

Terry: Exacto…no contesto mi pregunta…ni me pregunto a mí…ok

Archie: Ok…ya entendí…venga a jugar

Paty: Si…también yo

Terry: Ok…porque el que pierda…le toca caballito…verdad amor

Candy: Si aquí esta –mostrando el vaso de caballito –

Terry: Ok…yo empiezo…-viendo a Paty -¿Qué color te gusta?

Paty: ¿Desayunaste hoy? –viendo a Candy –

Candy: ¿Eres virgen? –viendo maliciosamente a Terry que aun sorprendido siguió el juego –

Terry: ¿Con cuantas has dormido? –a Stear –

Stear: ¿Sabes manejar? –A Annie que en seguida vio a Archie–

Annie: ¿Te gusto? –viendo al chico coquetamente –

Archie: Si…-se tapo la boca mientras todos comienzan a reír – no, no esperense

Terry: Sorry…elegante…cumpleañero…ya perdiste…jajajaja –sirviendo el caballito –aquí tiene su castigo

Archie: Pero no…me agarró desprevenido

Stear: Lo siento hermano…las reglas son las reglas…Annie –viendo a la morena –gracias…

Annie: De nada –sonriendo –

Archie: Ok…hay voy –se toma el caballito –agggggggg…esta fuertísimo

Paty: Ni modo cuñis…Feliz cumpleaños

Candy: Si muy feliz…jajaja…vamos a seguir jugando.

Al mismo tiempo Tom y Flamy seguían su plática afuera bajo el árbol, ella ya estaba un poco más calmada, el consuelo del chico le había servido de mucho.

Tom: ¿Y…tus padres lo saben?

Flamy: No…ellos no saben nada…cuando me paso eso…ellos no estaban…y aunque hubieran estado…yo creo que ni se hubieran dado cuenta…La única que sabe es Annie y Terry…pero no saben quien es él

Tom: ¿Por qué?...en este mismo instante iré a partirle la cara a ese cretino –queriéndose levantar pero ella lo detiene –

Flamy: Por eso mismo nunca lo dije…-viéndolo a la cara –sabía que Terry actuaría igual…y pues con Annie no tenía caso decirlo…y ahora tampoco tiene caso acordarme de él

Tom: ¿Cómo que no tiene caso?...si ese tipo te trato de lo peor…mira como te tiene

Flamy: Tom…por favor…ya déjalo así…lo único que quiero es olvidar…y seguir con mi vida como lo había venido haciendo hasta ahora…que volvió

Tom: Ese es el problema…que volvió…y eso significa retroceder en todo lo que has hecho para recuperarte…mira nada más como estas…jamás pensé que una chica que se viera tan segura de si misma y fuerte…fuera a ponerse así

Flamy: Por favor…sólo necesito –suplicante –…tiempo para olvidar…él ya no me ha buscado –sabiendo que mentía – seguramente ya se fue de gira de negocios…siempre se la pasa viajando

Tom: ¿Estas segura que no te volverá a buscar?

Flamy: Si…ese día lo hizo por molestar…yo no significo nada para él…sólo que me tomo por sorpresa…y por eso no lo he asimilado…pero ya estoy bien

Tom: ¿Segura? –viendo y agarrando su rostro –

Flamy: Si –tomando las manos de él sobre su rostro –necesitaba desahogarme…gracias por escucharme –sonriendo –

Tom: Gracias a ti…por confiar en mi –sonriendo –

Flamy: Después de todo…no eres tan molesto…ni un mastodonte…papi –sonriendo –

En ese instante sus miradas se ven de manera diferente…como si hubiera encontrado esa parte que buscaban hace mucho el uno del otro para por fin darse cuenta que el amor esta ahí frente a ellos, Tom no dudo más y ahora fue él que sorprendió a la chica con un beso muy tierno y suave, no fue como aquel que ella le robo en la disco, este fue tal vez no esperado pero si deseado ya que ella en cuanto lo sintió se dejo llevar por este, lo disfruto, pero no era cargado de pasión sino de esperanza, de decir que el amor si existe a pesar de que la vida se haya empeñado de decirnos lo contrario. El beso fue largo y a la vez breve, no supieron cuanto duro, sólo lo vivieron, cuando por fin se volvieron a ver a los ojos, se sonrieron así mismos y se fundieron en un abrazo que fue tan tierno y protector, que cualquiera que lo hubiera visto sabría que se trataría de dos personas que se aman con gran esperanza de estar juntos siempre.

En la casa…la fiesta seguía, después de jugar ese jueguito, la mayoría ya estaba medio entonados, otros sólo se sentían algo mareados, una era Paty quien tuvo una leve jaqueca así que se acostó en un sillón pero por el ruido que se traían Archie, Candy y también Annie, obviamente no se podía dormir.

Stear: ¿Te sigue doliendo?

Paty: Pues…un poquito –tocándose la frente –

Stear: Si quieres te llevo a tu casa –tomándola de la barbilla –

Paty: No…no creo que sea prudente…si llego tiene que ser con Tom…y no se donde estará

Stear: Seguramente estará con Flamy…deja le marco –saca su celular pero su novia lo interrumpe –

Paty: No…Stear…no los interrumpas…déjalo así

Stear: Pero…Paty

Paty: Ahorita se me pasa –en eso llega Terry –

Terry: ¿Qué pasa?

Stear: Lo que pasa es que a Paty le duele la cabeza…y le dije que si la llevaba a su casa pero no quiere

Terry: Ya vez…por tomártelas tan seguidas

Paty: No fue mi culpa

Terry: Culpa de la suerte que te hizo perder tanto…jajaja… ¿Por qué no la subes a mi cuarto a que se recueste un rato?...porque con el griterío de estos…dudo mucho que pueda descansar –viendo a Stear –

Stear: Pues…

Paty: No Terry como crees…que pena…que dirá tu mamá

Terry: Hay…por ella ni se preocupen…que ha de estar soñando pero si bien rico y profundo…es bien dormilona…no se despierta con nada…a parte no creo que se de cuenta…ándale vamos

Paty: Bueno…esta bien

Los tres suben las escaleras y se dirigen al cuarto de Terry que esta al fondo, él les indica cual es la puerta en lo que va al baño por unas aspirinas para la chica, mientras Stear y Paty abren la puerta y entran a la habitación del chico, Paty se sienta en la cama, inmediatamente llega Terry y le da las aspirinas y un vaso de agua.

Terry: Mira aquí tienes…por suerte mi mamá siempre tiene todo tipo de medicamentos en casa, tómatelas y recuéstate un rato…verás que se te pasará el dolor –le da el vaso y las pastilla –

Paty: Gracias Terry –se la toma –

Terry: De nada…bueno voy a bajar haber que tanto hacen esos demonios allá abajo… ¿Te quedas Stear?

Stear: Si…me quedo por si se le ofrece algo –sentándose a lado de la chica –

Terry: Ok…bueno pues se quedan en su cuarto –sonriendo –cualquier cosa me avisan

Paty: Si Terry gracias

Stear: Gracias amigo

Terry: Ok –sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta –

Stear: Recuéstate un rato cosita…para que se te pase –acomodando a la chica –

Paty: Ok…sólo un rato…ya se me esta pasando con la pastilla –se acuesta –

Paty se acuesta mientras Stear a un lado le acaricia la cabeza. Afuera de la casa Tom y Flamy aún se encuentran abrazados, pero como el clima ha empezado a refrescar, él lo percata y le sugiere que vuelvan a casa de Terry, ella se rehúsa pues siente que aún no esta de ánimos y no quisiera incomodar a nadie, así que le dice que mejor se irá a descansar a casa, el la acompaña hasta la puerta de su casa.

Tom: ¿Segura que no quieres volver a la fiesta?

Flamy: Si…hoy fue un día muy pesado y la verdad quisiera descansar

Tom: Es que sin ti la fiesta no es divertida…no tengo con quien pelear –abrazándola –

Flamy: Vaya…no pensé que necesitaras tanto de mis malos tratos para ser feliz

Tom: Pues no es que sea masoquista pero si –mientras le da un tierno beso –

Flamy: De veras que tú no tienes remedio…monstruo…pues…si quieres ¿por qué no pasas?...podemos seguir platicando adentro –algo nerviosa –

Tom: ¿Me estas invitando a pasar?... ¿A tu casa? –con la ceja levantada –

Flamy: ¿Si qué tiene?

Tom: No pues nada

Flamy: Ven vamos –abre la puerta y cierra después de que el chico entra – aquí ya no hace frío –empezando a subir las escaleras -¿No te quedes ahí ven?

Tom: ¿A dónde vamos?

Flamy: Pues a mi cuarto…no nos vamos a quedar aquí…mis papás tienen la maña de bajar en la madrugada por agua o jugo…así que mejor vente…a mi cuarto de plano no entraran –haciendo la seña de que la siguiera –

Tom: Bueno si tú lo dices –con sonrisa empieza a subir –

Flamy: Ah pero –lo para en seco –conste que sólo vamos a platicar…no vamos a hacer nada…eee…aunque te quedes dormido en mi cuarto…o en mi cama…no va a pasar nada…eee…te lo advierto monstruo…para que luego no digas que no te lo dije

Tom: Ok –levantando las manos –prometo no hacer nada…que tú no quieras –sonriendo maliciosamente –

Flamy: Tonto –dándole un pequeño golpe –

Ambos terminaron de subir las escaleras y se dirigieron a la puerta que estaba a la izquierda ya que la de la derecha era el cuarto de Annie, ambos entraron y Tom se quedo quieto muy atento analizando el cuarto de Flamy que era muy sobrio, pero no era agrio , es decir era el cuarto típico de toda chica normal, un escritorio con su computadora, un tocador con lo esencial, la cama amplia con una colcha en color rojo con blanco y unos cuantos peluches sobre ella, Tom quedo fascinado por el cuarto de la chica era como si el hablara por completo de ella, pero lo que llamo su atención fue que en una pared había unos entrepaños que tenían sobre ellos algunas fotos, muñecos y unos trofeos.

Flamy: ¿Qué tanto miras?... ¿Qué nunca habías visto el cuarto de una chica?

Tom: Eh –saliendo de la distracción –No…digo si…he visto el de mi hermana…y este es muy diferente…pero a la vez parecido

Flamy: ¿Cómo? –con cara de extrañeza –

Tom: Creo que sería muy difícil explicarlo…sólo que creo que el cuarto de cada quien dice mucho de nosotros –levantando un brasier que estaba en el suelo y mostrándolo –

Flamy: Deja eso –sonrojada y arrebatando la prenda –creo que…no debí de haberte traído

Tom: No…ahora te aguantas…jajaja…a parte prometí no hacer nada…que tú no quisieras –sonriendo –

Flamy: Lo se y espero –acercándose a él y poniéndose a milímetros de su cara –lo cumplas –sonriendo –

En el cuarto de Terry, Paty sigue recostada, sólo que ahora lo esta sobre el abdomen de Stear que le sigue acariciando el rostro, ella que realmente no había dormido mucho rato, así que se habían puesto a platicar.

Stear: Y medio risa ver su cara cuando llegue y lo vi sentado comiendo solo –sonriendo –estaba tan enojado

Paty: Pobre de Archie…se ha de haber sentido tan mal…pero hubiera pagado por ver su cara…jajajaja

Stear: Si…que cara…veo que –viendola –ya te sientes mejor

Paty: Si –levantándose un poco –la pastilla que me dio Terry me quito la jaqueca

Stear: Me alegro –acariciando su mejilla – ¿sabes cuánto te amo?

Paty: Supongo que…mucho –sonriendo –

En eso Stear la besa y Paty lo recibe gustosa…sólo que cuando él la abraza ella como que reacciona algo extraño, como que se sintió incomoda y se separa haciendo que su novio la vea extrañado.

Stear: ¿Qué pasa cosita? –la mira extrañado –

Paty: Lo siento…es sólo que

Stear: ¿Te sientes mal todavía?

Paty: No es sólo que…-agacha la cabeza –Stear…-levantando y viéndolo con los ojos llorosos – ¿Por qué estas conmigo?

Stear: ¿A qué te refieres no te entiendo?

Paty: Pues si…no entiendo porque estas con una chica como yo –agachando la cabeza –

Stear: ¿Una chica como tu?

Paty: Si…gorda…y sin chiste –sollozando –

Stear: Pero que cosas dices…tú no estas gorda –haciendo que la viera de frente –

Paty: Como no…mírame estoy hecha una cerda…estas lonjas…-agarrandose la panza –

Stear: Cuales lonjas Paty por Dios…Tu no estas gorda… ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

Paty: Pues…eso no importa…es fácil que me lo digan cuando me ven…soy una gorda y fea…por eso no entiendo como es que estas conmigo –llorando –

Stear: Haber…haber –tomando su rostro –escúchame muy bien…tú no estas gorda…no eres fea…y yo estoy contigo porque te amo.

Paty: ¿En serio? –sollozando –

Stear: Si…Yo me enamore de ti…de lo que eres por dentro…de lo que eres aquí –señalando su corazón –La belleza física de cualquiera es superficial…no te dice nada de la persona…y con el tiempo desaparece…pero la belleza del alma es eterna… y eso es lo que yo busco en la chica de mis sueños…que sea justa, inteligente, noble, sincera, cariñosa, linda, que me haga reír, que cuando este con ella no pueda mirar a ningún lado porque mi atención es completamente de ella, porque me provoca una inmensa paz y la vez despierta todos mis deseos de tenerla…Y en ninguna otra mujer podría encontrar eso…que no seas tú.

Paty: ¿Eso piensas de mí?

Stear: No lo pienso…lo se…Te amo Paty…nunca lo dudes...y tampoco dudes nunca…nunca dudes de tu valor como mujer…siempre cree en ti misma quiérete como eres...y deja que yo te ame.

Stear la miraba fijamente y Paty se sentía totalmente convencida del amor que ese hombre le profesaba, él por su cuenta sentía que esa mujer era la indicada…desde hace años lo sabía…y estaba seguro que sería la única para él, en todo y para todo. Stear tomo su rostro con ambas manos, después le quito los anteojos que coloco en el buró, para después volver a tomar el rostro de ella, y le dio un beso en su ojo derecho y luego otro beso en el izquierdo, ella sintió como se estremeció todo su ser cuando el lo hizo. Inmediatamente después Stear fue hacia sus labios y ella lo recibió con toda su alma y ahora fue ella la que en un momento le quito los lentes a él y le beso también cada ojo para volverse a fundir en un beso más intenso que el anterior, por inercia y la posición en la que estaban el no tardo en recostar a la chica en la cama dando más entrada a caricias más intensas, fue cuestión de segundos para que ambos sintieran sus cuerpos arder por entregarse en ese momento.

En el piso de abajo los demás traían una fiesta pero si ambientada…todos andaban entre bailando, riéndose, besándose, cantando, tomando…etc…Terry se acerco al Estereo y puso una canción que los hizo meterse más en ambiente.

Candy: ¿Qué haces amor? –viéndolo poniendo algo en el estereo –

Terry: Escuchen –empieza la tonada –

Candy: Hay no manchessssssss –emocionada –

Archie: Arrogante compañero…esa es una rolísiiiiiiiimmmmmaaaaaa

Annie: Si…eeeeeeeee…súper buena

Terry: Entonces a cantar…listo el coro –levantando la mano –a cantar

/watch?vei1PD73HVsc&featurerelated

Empiezan cantando Archie y Terry abrazados y viendo muy coquetos a las chicas

Ella va a salir esta noche,  
dejando atrás su vanidad,  
quiere gustar y ser gustada,  
sentirse deseada,  
bailar y bailar,

Cómanse a besos esta noche,  
total nadie lo va a notar,  
cómanse a besos esta noche,  
total nadie lo va a notar,

Ahora fue el turno de Candy y Annie que hacen lo mismo que sus chicos

El va a salir esta noche,  
dejando atrás su vanidad,  
quiere un compromiso muy corto,  
se siente seguro de provocar,

Aquí Terry toma el micrófono…jajaja…digo la botella

si no te apreciara tanto,  
te daría un beso que te haría temblar,

Y Candy ahora lo interrumpe para cantar esta parte

como yo te aprecio mucho,  
te lo voy a dar igual,

Aquí cantaron los dos

Cómanse a besos esta noche,  
total nadie lo va a notar,

Ahora Archie y Annie se adelantan muy entonados y abrazados

Ella va a salir esta noche,  
dispuesta a dar su calidad,  
va a jugar su parte coqueta,  
está tan lanzada le viene lo que hay,  
si no te apreciara tanto,  
te daría un beso que te haría temblar,  
como yo te aprecio mucho,  
te lo voy a dar igual,

Ahora los cuatro con mucha energía terminan la canción

Cómanse a besos esta noche,  
total nadie lo va a notar,  
cómanse a besos esta noche,  
total nadie lo va a notar,  
cómanse a besos esta noche,  
total nadie lo va a notar,  
cómanse a besos esta noche,  
total nadie lo va a notar,  
Hoy es tiempo y este es lugar

Los chicos terminaron la canción entre más gritos y besos, sin pensar que en la parte de arriba dos personas se estaban dando más que eso.

Stear había comenzado a acariciar de la cintura de Paty hasta sus muslos, algo que hizo a la chica gemir y sentirse más aun compenetrada en lo que estaba sucediendo, así que más segura que nunca que ese era el momento de entregarlo todo a aquel hombre que le había dado lo mejor de su vida, ella se incorporo y se quito su blusa inmediatamente después de hacerlo y lanzarle una mirada determinante y apasionada ella misma le quito su playera a Stear quien se dejo algo impresionado pero excitado por el proceder de ella, enseguida ella misa se dirigió muy suavemente hacía el cuello del muchacho y le dio un par de besos muy suaves e hizo eso mismo por todo su pecho al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus bíceps con una delicadeza impresionante, cuando termino volvió su mirada a la de él y simplemente con un Te amo y esa mirada él entendió que ella estaba lista para todo. Así que él le dio un beso suave, la abrazo y al recorrer su espalda le desabrocho el brasier que ella dejo caer. Fue muy fácil deshacerse del resto de la ropa y quedar ambos desnudos bajo las sábanas de esa cama que los había recibido como un cielo maravilloso que iba a ser testigo de la fusión de sus cuerpos como señal de todo el amor que se tenían desde hace tiempo. Ahora las caricias y besos no eran suficientes, necesitaban algo más, así que Stear estando encima de Paty la miro como queriéndole decir que si estaba totalmente segura, ella sólo acento con la cabeza y le dio el más apasionado de los besos, él ya no tuvo más dudas, y con ese beso acompaño también su virilidad hacia dentro de ella quien sintió inmediatamente a aquel ser nuevo dentro de ella, en un principio sintió dolor, pero no tardo en transformarse en un placer y en una sensación inigualable, fue como sentirse completa por fin, esa parte que faltaba ahora la tenía, era una mujer completa…su mujer. Paty hizo el abrazo más cercano al enredar la espalda de Stear con sus piernas y arquearse completamente haciendo que ahora él besara sus senos, al mismo tiempo en que él comenzaba el vaivén dentro de ella, que hizo que ambos llegaran al más grande de los éxtasis, y logrando por fin amarse de todas las maneras posibles.

En la casa de enfrente, específicamente en la casa Brigthen, más especifico en el cuarto de Flamy, esta y Tom se encontraban sentados en su cama recargados en la cabecera, platicando de muchas cosas, se encontraban bastante sonrientes, porque por primera vez estaban hablando como nunca antes, contándose las cosas sin llegar a decirse algo ofensivo y si salía alguna broma ahora si ambos sonreían.

Tom: ¿Entonces por eso llegaron aquí?

Flamy: Si…esa fue la razón…la verdad no quiero juzgar a mi padre…pero la verdad creo que se equivoco

Tom: Agradezco a su error…por eso ahora estas aquí

Flamy: Hay…si como no…jajaja…no seas cursi y mentiroso

Tom: En serio...

Flamy: Aja…si –sonriendo – Pues vieras que muy en el fondo yo también le agradezco a ese error…porque realmente necesitaba salir de esa ciudad que me traía tan malos recuerdos

Tom: Pues si…pero ¿qué ahí no tuviste nada bueno que recuerdes?

Flamy: Claro…pero pues creo que los malos ratos provocaron que olvidara esos buenos momentos –con tristeza –

Tom: Ya…-abrazándola –no quiero que te pongas triste otra vez…de por si me costo más de una hora hacerte reír de nuevo…oye…te voy a tener que cobrar por mis servicios

Flamy: Espero no tengas una tarifa muy alta –sonriendo –

Tom: Pues le diré que si…pero a usted le puedo hacer un pequeño descuento

Flamy: A que bien

Tom: Pero…pues este trabajo es muy pesado…así que me puede dar algún motivador…uno chiquito –parando la trompa –

Flamy: Hay como eres…-sonriendo y dándole un beso –

Tom: Ahora si…jajaja –saboreándose –

Flamy: Gracias por estar conmigo…en serio –dándole otro beso más lento –

Tom: No hay de que mami-sonriendo –ven vamos a dormir –acomodándose –

Flamy: Ok…Buenas noches papi –acostándose –

Tom: Buenas noches mami –acostándose y abrazando por detrás a Flamy –

Ambos se quedaron dormidos al poco rato, disfrutando del aroma de cada uno, y lo mejor sabiendo que en el corazón del otro había un cariño y apoyo muy grande para con el otro y que ese día había sido sólo el inicio de una maravillosa relación.

En la casa de enfrente, la cosa ya andaba caliente se notaba tanto en el piso de arriba como en el de abajo, Archie y Annie estaban entre sentados en el sillón grande de la sala, pero se estaban dando unos tremendos atascones…digo besotes…que sólo porque se dieron cuenta que Candy y Terry los estaban viendo, se moderaron con su espectáculo.

Candy: Veo que ya te vale que haya gente decente presente…y no te moderas con tus espectáculos –viendo a Archie –

Archie: Vamos gatita…no exageres…si a ti nadie te dice nada cuando andas de caliente con Terry –señalando al inglés –

Terry: Ah oyeme…oyeme…todavía que estas en mi casa…en mi sillón dices eso…no juegues

Candy: Oye si…nosotros nunca andamos de calientes…que te pasa

Archie: Ah…como no...Si ustedes son los más calientes de todos nosotros… ¿o no Annie?

Annie: Hay Archie…que preguntas haces –sonrojada –

Archie: Pues si es la verdad…hasta Paty y Stear me darían la razón…por cierto todavía están allá arriba

Terry: Si…Paty no se sentía bien…pero le di una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza…yo creo que ya se le paso

Annie: Ojalá…pobrecita…es que si le tocaron un buen de castigos

Candy: Si y seguiditos…pero bueno esperemos este mejor…iré a ver –se dirige a las escaleras –

Archie: Mírala bien que sabe que cuarto es el de Terry verdad ni pregunto…porque seguro…ya sabe la gatita calenturienta –con cara maliciosa –no que no son calientes…jajaja

Candy sólo se pone roja y sube las escaleras y se dirige al cuarto de Terry sin saber lo que esta pasando adentro, pero antes de entrar iba a tocar la puerta pero no lo hace ya que al acercarse escucha unos ruidos extraños, así que pega su cabeza a la puerta y es cuando escucha el gemir de ambas personas…escucho suficiente antes de abrir más los ojos y taparse la boca para no gritar en ese momento. Lo bueno fue que en ese instante Terry iba subiendo así que Candy con voz silenciosa prácticamente lo llamo.

Candy: Terry…ven –indicando con la mano que se acercara –

Terry: ¿Qué pasa amor qué tienes?

Candy: No manches…creo que…hay no es que –asustada –

Terry: ¿Qué Candy qué pasa? –tomándola de un brazo –

Candy: ¿Seguro que Paty y Stear están allá adentro? –señalando la puerta –

Terry: Si ¿por qué?

Candy: Hay mi amor…es que…escucha

Terry: -se acerca y pone la cabeza en la puerta y escucha los ruidos –Ah…se ve que ya se sintió mejor –sonriendo –

Candy: Hay Terry que cosas dices –dándole un golpe en el brazo –

Terry: Pues que…ósea que bueno que lo hagan en un lugar seguro…y no hayan ido a cualquier muladar

Candy: ¡Terry!...-gritando y tapándose la boca –

Terry: Si quieres amor hay otras dos habitaciones disponibles para nosotros –mirándola coquetamente –

Candy: Hay Terry…no me tientes…a parte no manches que tal si tu mamá se despierta…y nos cacha a todos…porque te puedo apostar que Annie y Archie están aprovechando la sala completita

Terry: Pues si quieres tu y yo podemos aprovechar el pasillo –acercándose muy coquetamente –

Candy: ¿Qué?

A Candy no le dio tiempo de reaccionar pues Terry la embistió con un beso apasionado a más no poder que le supo a Vodka y a gloria, ella inmediatamente respondió dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran y abrazando al chico como si sintiera que se fuera a ir en cualquier momento, para la costumbre de ambos, el la pego a la pared y ella dejo que el la cargara mientras ella lo envolvía con las piernas y se dejaba llenar de besos por todo su cuello mientras ella le revolvía el cabello, él le hizo tremendas mordidas en el cuello, mientras que ella hacía lo mismo con la oreja de él, pero más bien las bocas eran las que parecían comerse una a la otra, Terry apretaba los glúteos de Candy y ella sólo se tragaba los gemidos que esto le producía, parecía que los amantes no quedarían sedientos con lo que se estaban degustando, pero se dieron cuenta que aún no era su momento y mucho menos el lugar, así que después de un rato de pasión, vino la calma, así que Terry bajo a Candy y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, pero antes de que bajaran Terry es dirigió hacia la habitación de su madre, abrió la puerta muy despacio y vio que su madre estaba completamente dormida y la prueba de que no había escuchado nada es que Duque el perro estaba más que dormido a los pies de su ama sin moverse, pero en cuanto sintió a Terry levanto la cabeza, el chico sólo le hizo la seña de que no hiciera ruido, así que el perro volvió a acostarse, Terry cerro la puerta y bajo con Candy a la sala.

Después de un rato los chicos ya estaban exhaustos y algo alegrones así que decidieron que era mejor dormir ya que al siguiente día irían a la escuela, así que para ya no moverse mucho juntaron los dos sillones más grandes y formaron una cama gigante donde se acostaron los cuatro, Terry quien abrazaba a Candy y ella a él, después estaba Annie y a lado de ella Archie quien la abrazaba por detrás. Mientras en el cuarto de arriba dos nuevos amantes disfrutaban de la tranquilidad, paz y sensación que les provocaba saberse ahora uno del otro.

Paty: ¿Stear…estas dormido?

Stear: No… ¿Qué pasa?

Paty: No…nada…bueno es sólo que…

Stear: ¿Qué pasa? –viéndola –

Paty: Que –mirándolo fijamente –gracias

Stear: ¿Qué…por qué? –mirándola extrañado –

Paty: Por hacerme tan feliz…no sabes como agradezco a la vida que me haya permitido estar contigo ahora…y siempre

Stear: Gracias a ti…por ser quien eres…Te amo…ahora más que nunca

Paty: Yo también te amo…

Los dos se dan un tierno beso que poco a poco se hizo intenso pero no tenía pasión en su ser si no un amor, agradecimiento y esperanza que sólo ellos entendieron, la esperanza de siempre estar juntos, pero más que nada la esperanza de ser felices pasara lo que pasara. Al poco rato también se quedaron dormidos, esperando que el amanecer los descubriera también como los amantes que ahora eran.

La mañana llego para todos, quienes no queriendo se despertaron, pero se llevaron una sorpresa.

Terry: Hay…que sueño…-bostezando –hay que levantarse ya

Candy: No…no…a dormir…a dormir –abrazándolo –

Annie: No quiero molestarlos pero ya es tarde –viendo su reloj –

Archie: Annie por favor…no mires el reloj…mejor duérmete otro ratito…me duele demasiado la cabeza como para ir a la escuela

Annie: ¿Entonces no piensas ir?

Archie: No…se…mejor duérmete andale –abrazándola más –

Terry: Ya en serio… ¿vamos a ir a la escuela?

Eleonor: Claro que van a ir…jovencitos –llegando con una charola –

Terry: ¡Mamá! –levantándose de golpe –

Candy: ¡Mamá…suegra…digo Eleonor! –parándose rápido –

Eleonor: Buenos días a todos –sonriendo –

Todos: Buenos días

Eleonor: Veo que se desvelaron…sus ojeras lo dicen todo

Annie: ¿En serio?...hay que horror –tocándose los parpados –

Eleonor: Pero siento decirles mis queridos jovencitos que la semana no ha terminado…y que hoy tienen clases…así que después que se tomen este cafecito bien cargado –dejando la charola en una mesa –los espero en la mesa para desayunar…ok

Terry: Ok mamá ya vamos…gracias

Eleonor: De nada…apúerense –se va –

Todos: Si gracias

Todos no queriendo se levantaron del sillón y se dirigieron hacia la charola que contenía cuatro tazas de café bien cargado, cada uno tomo una y empezaron a arreglar los sillones.

Annie: Hay que lindo de tu mami prepararnos estos cafés

Archie: Oye si eee…mi abuela en vez de hacernos esto nos saca a palazos de la casa

Terry: La verdad si mi mamá es muy alivianada...yo creo que se acostumbro después de lidiar con mis parrandas

Candy: Si yo creo que fue por eso…estar aguantando tus pedas…jajaja –tomando un sorbo de café –por eso adoro a mi suegra

En eso llega Duque quien se le va encima a Terry y luego a Candy, pero el no fue el que llamo la atención sino Stear quien venia tras el.

Terry: Buenos días joven… ¿Cómo paso la noche?

Stear: Buenos días…pues te diré que tu habitación es muy confortable…he pasado la mejor noche de mi vida –sonriendo –

Archie: Eso quiere decir que tu y mi cuñis…-levantando una ceja –

Candy: ¡Archie!...como preguntas eso…no manches

Annie: Si Archie…eso no se pregunta…y menos si habemos niñas presentes

Candy: Y menos si se trata de nuestra amiga –frunciendo el ceño –

Archie: Bueno perdón…-levantando las manos –

Stear: Bueno…sólo les diré que amo a mi mujer más que nunca

Archie: Mi mujer…-pegándole con el codo a Terry –ya no es cosita…ahora es "su mujer"

Terry: Ya elegante…jajaja…algún día tendrás a tu mujer también…ok…vengan vamos a desayunar.

Todos se dirigieron al comedor donde ya los esperaba un verdadero buffet que les preparó Eleonor y Paty quien le estaba ayudando en la cocina. Todos quedaron impresionados con lo que estaban viendo, así que en cuanto salieron del shock tomaron asiento y se empezaron a degustar con lo que había de desayunar.

Eleonor: Espero les guste este desayuno para…crudos…momentos…muchachos

Terry: Espero que no lo digas por las personas si no por el momento madre

Eleonor: Claro hijo…claro que si –Paty va entrando desde la cocina –

Paty: Aquí están los Chilaquiles Eleonor –llegando con una bandeja –

Candy: Hola Paty….buenos días –sonriendo –

Paty: Buenos días –sonriendo -¿Cómo durmieron?

Annie: Bien…los sillones de Terry son bastante cómodos

Archie: Oye si eeee…muy cómodos

Eleonor: Me alegra que hayan dormido bien…pero anden desayunen…porque aún falta que se cambien para ir a la escuela –en eso suena el timbre de la puerta -…yo iré ande dense prisa –sale –

Archie: Mmm…que rico…y que picoso…uuuuuffff –tomando de su vaso de leche – ¿qué es este platillo tan rico pero tan picoso Terry?

Terry: Se llaman Chilaquiles…son un platillo típico de México…mi mamá aprendió cuando vivimos un tiempo en la capital

Annie: Pues la verdad están riquísimos

Candy: Si amor –con la boca llena –están buenísimos

Terry: Se nota –mirándola divertido –de hecho toda la comida de México es muy rica…además de que tienen una diversidad de platillos

Stear: Y luego uno que le encanta comer

Paty: Si…jajaja…Candy tú serías feliz en ese país

Candy: Lo se…ajajaja

En eso entra Eleonor acompañada de Flamy y Tom.

Flamy: Buenos días

Tom: Que onda…inviten

Todos: Buenos Días

Candy: ¿Dónde andaban?...ustedes de plano anoche se perdieron eee

Archie: Oye si compa…no te la hubieras llevado tan lejos…¿para que?…hubieras aprovechado uno de los cuartos de Grandchester como mi hermano

Stear: Archie…no digas eso

Candy: Hay Archie…hay vas otra vez

Tom: A poco te metiste en los cuartos mi cuñis…y con…-abriendo los ojos – te metiste con mi hermana…eres un…

Paty: Ya Tom…cálmate…ni que fuera una niña…a parte es lo mismo que tu te fuiste a hacer con Flamy

Flamy: Ah no esperate…nosotros no hicimos nada…

Candy: Aja…no…por eso no volvieron… jajajajaja

Terry: Si no quieren contar no lo hagan…pero no lo nieguen…

Tom: Si…ya mami…diles –cerrándole el ojo –

Flamy: Hay si serás…-dándole un golpe en el brazo –

Annie: Bueno… ¿no se quieren sentar a desayunar?

Flamy: No gracias…desayunamos en la casa

Terry: Ah…mira nada más desayunaron…en la casa…eso quiere decir que durmieron en la misma casa

Archie: En la misma cama

Tom: Pos si…jajaja

Flamy: Ya no malinterpreten…no paso nada…para mi fortuna y desgracia de este

Tom: ¿No será al revés?

Flamy: Quisieras –encarándolo –

Tom: ¿Quieres ver?

Flamy: Pero ya…órale

Annie: Ya volvió a ser la de antes...

Candy: Y con lo que nos hacia falta

Paty: Pero como se quieren

Tom: Si yo adoro a esta fierecilla –la abraza –

Flamy: Y yo también…quisiera clavarte un puñal –haciendo la seña con la mano de clavarle algo en la espalda –

Tom: Que pasooooooo….-todos ríen –

Eleonor: Chicos…será mejor que se den prisa…ya es bastante tarde…yo me tengo que adelantar…pero los veo en la escuela –señalándolos – ok…cuídense

Todos: Byeeeeee

Flamy: Bueno ya apúrense…Annie…aquí te traigo tu ropa

Annie: Ok…gracias…pero ya no me da tiempo de irme a bañar

Terry: Si quieres puedes bañarte aquí

Flamy: No Terry como crees…a parte mira la hora que es…o sea…ya tendríamos que estar en la escuela

Paty: Oye si…ya es bastante tarde…será mejor que vaya a mi casa a cambiarme

Tom: No es necesario…aquí te traigo tus cosas –le da una bolsa –

Paty: Gracias hermanito

Stear: Archie también tus cosas están en la sala…las traje hace rato

Archie: Ha que bien

Candy: Hay no eso no tiene chiste…a mi nadie me trajo mis cosas…

Archie: Y no te digas huérfana…porque si tienes un hermano

Candy: Si pero ni modo que le hable a Albert y le diga que me las traiga

Terry: ¿Y por qué no?

Candy: Terry como crees…a parte mi papá esta en casa ahorita…bueno se supone que llega ahorita de su guardia –viendo si reloj –ya ha de estar en casa

Stear: Pero seguramente esta dormido Candy…hasta podrías ir a tu casa

Candy: Pues si…yo creo que si iré

Terry: Deja me cambio rápido y te acompaño

Candy: Ok…mientras levanto los platos

Flamy: Te ayudo…mientras ustedes váyanse a cambiar –dirigiéndose a Annie y Paty –

Annie: Si…vamos

Paty: Ok…vamos

Stear: Tú también que esperas…vete a cambiar –viendo a Archie –ya deja ese plato que ya acabaste

Archie: Hay es que estaba muy rico…pero bueno –levantándose –ya vengo

Tom: Y apúrate porque con eso de que te tardas las horas arreglándote

Todos se empezaron a arreglar en casa de Terry, mientras él ya había terminado y salió con Candy hacia su casa, pero antes de entrar ella se detuvo.

Terry: ¿Qué pasa?

Candy: No…no voy a entrar

Terry: Vamos Candy…no te van a decir nada…como si no supieran donde pasaste la noche

Candy: Por eso…ya me imagino lo que han de estar pensando…a parte porque se supone que no tenía que pasar la noche fuera de casa…tenía que regresar…eso dij…e –sonriendo –o tal vez avise que no iba a llegar pero no se acuerdan

Terry: ¿De que hablas?

Candy: Si…o sea si mis cosas de la escuela no están en casa…quiere decir que no iba a regresar…y…perfecto…ven –jalándolo –

Candy y Terry se dirigen a un lado de la casa donde esta el rosal por dónde Candy se baja desde su ventana, Terry la mira divertido y ella empieza a subir como mona hacia su ventana, cuando entra muy sigilosamente saca su uniforme y bolsa con sus cuadernos, sin que nadie la viera, cuando sale Candy le avienta sus cosas a Terry quien la ayuda a bajar, después de eso regresan a casa de él para que se cambie, ya prácticamente todos están listos, así que van saliendo de la casa casi corriendo pues ya es muy tarde, Candy prácticamente termino de cambiarse y arreglarse en el carro. Cuando llegaron a la escuela ya no había casi nadie por los pasillos, pero aún así llegaron a clases.

A la hora del almuerzo prácticamente nadie comió nada pues se habían atascado de la comida de Eleonor, así que salieron temprano del comedor, cuando iban por el pasillo vieron un letrero pegado en un mural de avisos de la escuela que decía.

"**BAILE DE DISFRACES" PROXIMO 27 DE OCTUBRE…EN EL REAL COLEGIO SAN PABLO**

**A BENEFICIO DE LOS ORFANATOS Y HOSPITALES CATOLICOS DE LA CIUDAD**

**COMPREN SUS BOLETOS Y AYUDEN A UNA BUENA CAUSA**

**NO FALTEN**

Flamy: ¿Un baile?... ¿A poco las religiosas hacen bailes?

Stear: Pues yo también tenía entendido que no…pero estas si lo hacen

Terry: Ah si…pues que religiosas tan modernas

Paty: Si la verdad eso parecen…este baile de disfraces lo hacen cada año para la beneficencia

Candy: Si…aunque el año pasado estuvo bastante aburrido

Tom: Si…lo único bueno fue cuando la Hermana Cristina se cayo al subir al escenario para premiar al rey y la reina del baile…jajajaja

Archie: Oye si que nalgaso se puso la monjita…jajajaja

Annie: Que lindo…un baile…todos los bailes son hermosos

Paty: Si… ¿De que iremos esta año Stear?

Stear: No lo se…el año pasado fuimos Pierre y Marie Curie…ahora como que tengo ganas de ser...Napoleón…

Paty: Y yo puedo ser Josefina…tú esposa fiel –abrazándolo –

Stear: Me parece perfecto señora mía

Todos siguieron caminando por los pasillos, como había tiempo se fueron a tirar al pasto de uno de los patios del colegio donde siguieron hablando del baile.

Annie: ¿Y entonces el baile es un gran evento?

Paty: Si…como es para beneficencia las monjas y el comité estudiantil se encargan de que sea todo un evento…la verdad se esmeran mucho en un gran arreglo y presentación

Archie: Aunque siento que le tendrían que poner más atención a la parte moderna

Flamy: ¿A qué te refieres?

Tom: Pues que siempre arreglan bien…pero arreglan con un toque algo antiguo…o sea viejo…por eso deberían arreglar con un estilo más moderno

Candy: Si…aunque les diré que a ustedes les va y les viene…siempre se van a embriagar…como el año pasado que fueron disfrazados de demonios…pero hasta parecía que echaban fuego por la boca

Paty: No parecía…era…o sea de tanto alcohol que traían…si les hubieras puesto un encendedor en la boca…queman todo el lugar

Archie: Hay no exageren…si en el baile nada más dieron ponche

Stear: Y el pomo que metieron que…a esa botella de Brandy no le salieron patas y se fue tras ustedes

Tom: Hay bueno…fue una botella –haciendo con le dedo la seña de uno –

Terry: ¿Asi que sólo dan ponche?...en ese caso tendremos que ir preparados

Annie: ¿Cómo que preparados?

Terry: Pues si…a mi el ponche no me entra y no pienso morirme de sed allá adentro

Tom: Eso es todo mi hermano

Candy: O sea no acaban de recuperarse de una borrachera y ya están pensando en otra

Flamy: Son hombres Candy…el alcohol es parte de ellos

Paty: Muy cierto… ¿Y ustedes de que se disfrazaran?

Annie: No lo se…bueno en primera no tengo pareja

Flamy: Ni yo

Candy: Yo si…bueno como veo que mi hombre ya esta organizando supongo que será porque piensa ir…y no creo que vaya con alguien más

En otro lugar del colegio.

Susana: Esa será mi oportunidad…él ira conmigo

Karen: ¿No crees que te estas adelantando Susy?

Luisa: Si…seguramente el ira con su novia Candy

Susana: No…de eso me encargo yo…Terry y yo iremos al baile…y seremos el Rey y la Reina

Elisa: Eso si yo me dejo…Anthony y yo seremos los reyes del baile querida

Susana: Elisa no te pongas así…ahora menos que nunca estoy para tus escenas

Elisa: No son escenas…te advierto que no voy a permitir que nadie estropee mis planes de ser reina del baile con Anthony –con mirada amenazante –

Susana: Esta bien –cambiando la cara a una más hipócrita –tú y tu…novio…serás los reyes del baile…pero eso no me quitará ir con Terry al baile

Elisa: Claro que no…pero no se como pretendes quitar a esa zorra del camino

Susana: Ya tengo un plan amiga –sonriendo – sólo tengo que esperar el momento preciso para llevarlo a cabo

Luisa: En serio Susy… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Susana: No comas ansias Luisa…ya lo sabrás

Karen: ¿Crees que funcione?

Susana: Claro esto no va a fallar…y por fin me quitaré de encima a esa estupida

Las clases restantes se dieron de lo más normal, todos estaban como en la luna por la desvelada y la cruda, aunque había dos personas que si estaban en la luna, una de ellas era Paty, esto lo notaron sus amigas quienes a la salida la acapararon aprovechando que los chicos habían ido por unos libros a la Biblioteca y después verían a las chicas en el estacionamiento para irse juntos a casa.

Candy: Haber señorita ahora si no te nos escapas…me espere hasta ahorita porque estaban los demás y no quería ser imprudente…pero ahorita que no están…nos tienes que contar Paty

Paty: ¿Contar qué? –mirándolas con una sonrisa –

Annie: ¿Cómo que qué?...pues lo que paso anoche con Stear

Flamy: Oye si…me contaron hace rato y no podía creerlo

Paty: ¿Qué te contaron?

Candy: No te hagas Patricia…que hasta yo escuche…cuando subí al…-nerviosa –al baño

Paty: ¿Qué escuchaste Candy?... ¿Estabas espiando?

Candy: No…sólo que sin querer escuche ruidos del cuarto de Terry y –agachando la cabeza –perdón…pero ya cuenta

Annie: Si cuenta ¿qué paso?

Flamy: ¿A poco lo hicieron? –las tres miraban muy pendientes a Paty –

Paty: Pues –agachando la cabeza -…si

Flamy, Candy, Annie: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..ahhhhhhhh –gritando –

Candy: Lo sabía esos ruidos no eran normales

Annie: Amiga que emoción… ¿Qué se siente?

Flamy: Annie que cosas dices…

Candy: ¿Cómo fue?...cuenta…cuenta

Paty: Fue…-suspirando –maravilloso…Stear…fue tan lindo…y tan…tan…apasionado….es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

Annie: Hay que lindo…-sonriendo –

Flamy: ¿Y te dolió?

Annie: ¡Flamy!...que cosas preguntas

Flamy: Hay que…la primera vez duele…bueno mínimo a mi me dolió…o te duele o te sangra…o las dos

Paty: Pues…si sangre…por eso me desperté temprano a meter a lavar las sábanas de Terry…que pena…y si duele…pero

Candy: ¿Pero qué? –expectante –

Paty: Es un dolor tan….rico –haciendo cara de placer –

Candy: Patyyyyyyyy….-sorprendida –

Annie: Quien te viera

Flamy: Oye si…eeee…jamás lo hubiera pensado

Paty: Yo menos…siempre creí que sería la última… ¿recuerdas Candy?

Candy: Si –asentando con la cabeza –

Annie: ¿Qué Candy?

Candy: Que de chavitas…bueno cuando estábamos en secundaria Paty…y yo también…jajaja…perjurábamos que yo perdería la virginidad primero…y mira nada más me gano…jamás lo hubiera pensado

Flamy: Bien dicen que las más calladas son las más desinhibidas para eso.

Candy: Y por lo que escuche tú tampoco eres virgen Flamy

Flamy: ¿Qué? –nerviosa…no bueno es que

Annie: ¿Por qué no les cuentas de una vez?

Paty: ¿Contarnos que?

Flamy: Contarles porque había estado deprimida estos días –triste – creo que es hora de que les cuente sobre mi pasado…y el porque aun sufro por el

Candy: Gracias por tenernos la confianza…y con gusto te escucharemos…vengan vamos a sentarnos.

Todas caminaron hacia una pequeña jardinera que estaba ahí cerca donde se sentaron las cuatro a escuchar el relato de Flamy.

Paty: Bueno te escuchamos

Flamy: Si…pues…para mi no es fácil hacer esto porque al contarlo me sale la verdadera Flamy, la sensible…llorona…frustrada y débil –comenzando a llorar –y no saben como la odio…odio cuando la máscara que tengo no es suficiente para cubrir mis lágrimas y tengo que enfrentar cara a cara a mi realidad…

Candy: Hay amiga…vamos –abrazándola –tranquilízate

Flamy: Perdón…bueno la historia…mi triste historia se remonta a hace dos años…

Flamy empezó a relatar a sus amigas todo acerca de su relación con Michael, de todos los problemas y tristezas que tuvo que enfrentar, ellas la miraron con mucha tristeza, pero más que nada con admiración porque se había repuesto de eso, aunque al final sabían que seguía muy lastimada por todo ese pasado.

Flamy: Y pues…ahora que volvió si me saque mucho de onda

Candy: Pero ese maldito…o sea no puedo creer que te haya hablado así…y menos ahora con tanto descaro…es que es un…-aguantándose las palabras –

Paty: Pero…entonces ¿te amenazo?

Flamy: No se como tomarlo…pero por favor no digan nada…y menos a Tom

Annie: ¿A Tom?

Flamy: Bueno lo que pasa es que anoche le conté…pero como se enojo estoy segura que si le digo que Michael me volvió a buscar lo va a ir a buscar…y no quiero que tenga problemas por mi culpa…no quiero que Michael le haga daño.

Paty: No pues no…

Candy: Andale…así que Tom se entero primero de todo esto que nosotras…pues que preferencias tiene él…sobre nosotras que somos tus amigas

Flamy: Hay Candy…

Paty: Oye si…será muy mi hermano…¿pero por qué primero él?...y además ¿Qué tanto hicieron anoche?...

Candy: Oye si…que hasta durmieron en la misma casa…en la misma cama…

Flamy: Pues….

Annie: ¿Qué paso hermana?... ¿También lo hicieron?

Flamy: No…no…como creen…sólo…nos besamos –sonriendo –

Annie, Candy, Flamy: AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh

Flamy: Ya no hagan alboroto…a parte no paso nada más…sólo fueron uno que otro besito…muy castos

Candy: Es que o sea no lo puedo creer…jajaja…ya ven del odio al amor hay un paso

Paty: Te lo dije…jajaja…estos iban a caer era cuestión de tiempo

Annie: Si…ya ahora son inseparables

Flamy: No exageres…sólo les puedo decir…que Tom…ha sido una persona muy especial para mi…y el que se cruzara en mi camino ha sido algo…bastante bueno –sonriendo –

Paty: Que bueno amiga…me alegro

Candy: Si…siempre cuando más oscuro esta…hay una luz que se cruza y te alumbra

Annie: Y esa luz es Tom hermanita

Flamy: Si…lo se…ese monstruo es mi luz.

Siempre es preciso sacar todo el dolor que hay en nuestros corazones para poder permitirles sanar, sino si nunca dejamos que ese dolor se vaya simplemente no podremos olvidar y continuar adelante con la vida, siempre viviremos colgados y martirizados por esos recuerdos que en algún momento nos recordaran malos momentos. Es mejor dejarlos ir…dejar que se vayan y permitir a nuestra alma y nuestro corazón ser salvados, por algo, por alguien…por uno mismo. La vida sigue…nosotros con ella…y siempre hay que tener fuerza y valor para enfrentarla y saberla vivir.

Déjalo ir, déjalo que se pierda

Que se lo lleve el viento

Déjalo ir, déjalo que se pierda

Que se lo lleve el viento

Nada tienes que explicar

Si sabes que te quiero

Déjalo ir, déjalo que se pierda

Que se lo lleve el viento

Yo te salvaré y te ampararé

Ven a mi tus barreras destruiré

Yo te calmaré, te protegeré

Ven a mi la tormenta callaré

Yo te salvaré y te ampararé

Ven a mi tus barreras destruiré

Yo te calmaré, te protegeré

Ven a mi la tormenta callaré

Déjalo ir, déjalo que se pierda

Que se lo lleve el viento

Déjalo ir, déjalo que se pierda

Que se lo lleve el viento

Ya no digas nada más,

Rompería el encanto

Cierra los ojos y ábrelos

El sol esta saliendo

Yo te salvaré y te ampararé

Ven a mi tus barreras destruiré

Yo te calmaré, te protegeré

Ven a mi la tormenta callaré

Yo te salvaré y te ampararé

Ven a mi tus barreras destruiré

Yo te calmaré, te protegeré

Ven a mi la tormenta callaré

Tu día pronto llegará

Tu, tu corazón comprenderá

Tu, tu aliento nadie frenará

Tu, tu sueño luego emprenderás

Yo te salvaré y te ampararé

Ven a mi tus barreras destruiré

Yo te calmaré, te protegeré

Ven a mi la tormenta callaré

Yo te salvaré y te ampararé

Ven a mi tus barreras destruiré

Yo te calmaré, te protegeré

Ven a mi la tormenta callare

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO…..A TODASSSSSSSS…**

**BUENO LO PRIMERO…JAJJAJA…SE QUE DIJE QUE MUCHAS DE LAS SITUACIONES DE ESTE FIC SON BASADAS O TRANSCRITAS COMO TAL DE MI VIDA PERSONAL…JAJAJA PERO ACLARO…JAJAJ PA QUE NO DIGAN…YO NUNCA HE ESTADO EMBARAZADA Y MUCHO MENOS HE TENIDO UN ABORTOOOOOO EEEEEE..JAJAJJAJA ESO SI ME LO INVENTE…JAJAJ CONSTE…JAJAJA**

**AHORA LA CANCION DE LA FIESTA…ES UNA DE MIS FAVORITASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…DE MI TOP MUSIC…SE LLAMA LOS CALIENTES Y LA CANTA EL GRUPO ARGENTINO BABASONICOS…JAJA LA VERDAD ESA ROLAAA ME ENCANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….JAJAJA…Y AL FINAL TAMBIEN INCLUI UNA CANCION QUE SE LLAMA DEJALO IR DE BENNY IBARRA…TAMBIEN MUY BUENA CANCION…AQUÍ LES DEJO EL LINK DE UN VIDEO CON LA CANCION POR SI QUIEREN OIRLA **

mx./watch?vVes5Pp-DCIY&featurerelated

**AGRADECIMIENTOSSSSSSSSSSSS….A TODAS LAS LECTORAS EN GENERAL LES AGRADEZO INFINITAMENTE EL TIEMPO QUE SE TOMAN PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA…**

**A TODASSSSSSSSS LAS ADOROOOOOOOOOOO LES MANDO TODO MI CARIÑO…Y UN MILLON DE BESTTSSSSSS….**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	13. El Amor Existe

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Quiero bailar…quiero sentirme hermosa…quiero volar…ver el amanecer…quiero sentir sólo tu dulce boca…y bailar quiero sentirme bien…y todo esto es posible…cuando estoy contigo. _

CAPITULO XIII EL AMOR EXISTE

_Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

Cuando existe un momento en la vida donde la fantasía realmente cobra vida, todo nuestro ser se llena de un sentimiento de satisfacción inexplicable, es como sentir que vuelas y tocas el cielo, te sientes capaz de todo, y que todo lo puedes lograr, pues el darte cuenta de que tus fantasías y la realidad van de la mano es algo realmente maravilloso que no quisieras que terminara nunca, y aunque estuvieras bajo el efecto de un largo sueño, quisieras no despertar nunca, dormir eternamente saboreando lo dulce que te deja el ver realizado tu mas grande sueño. Siempre nos encontraremos en nuestro largo trayecto de vida varios instantes para soñar, para poder entrelazar todos nuestros más bizarros sueños y fantasías con lo que realmente se puede materializar, no nos debemos de preocupar por saber como realizar las fantasías, realmente solo perderíamos tiempo y al final tal vez nos frustraríamos por no haber aprovechado, pues en lo que piensas la oportunidad se va, solamente tenemos que pensar en una cosa cuando las oportunidades se presentan y es en vivirla, no preocuparnos por como se den solo pensar en que pasen así simplemente, disfrutar de como se den y guardar el mejor recuerdo en la memoria cuando se hayan ido, porque son esos momentos los que nos arrancaran una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando los recordemos no solo en la mente, también en nuestro corazón.

Después de la fiesta de Archie los chicos habían decidido mantenerse en paz y sobrios hasta el día del baile, pues de cierta manera sentían que ya se estaban pasando del limite, bueno eso opinaban las chicas, y obviamente los chicos pensaban que exageraban, pero con tal de mantenerlas contentas habían accedido a no tomar hasta el día del baile. Mientras tanto durante esas semanas se habían dedicado a salir al cine, a pasear por los parques y museos de la ciudad, a platicar, o cosas así, que no tuvieran consigo la oportunidad de tocar una botella de alcohol.

Todos estaban en el Centro Comercial, iban a ver una película, y en lo que esta comenzaba las chicas habían ido a ver aparadores de ropa, algo que obviamente ellos evitarían a toda costa así que ellos mejor optaron por quedarse en el centro de videojuegos charlando.

Archie: Chicos... ¿En serio no vamos a tomar hasta el sábado? –con cara de angustia –

Stear: Si Archie...lo prometimos

Archie: Hay no jueguen...es mucho tiempo –con puchero –

Tom: Vamos Archie...ya falta poco...ya el sábado es el baile...y podrás ponerte hasta...el queque

Archie: Pero es que ya fue mucho tiempo...o sea ¿no me digan que no tienen ganas de un traguito?...Vamos...se que si...lo veo en sus ojos –señalándolos –

Terry: Archie no seas loco...voy a pensar que eres un alcohólico

Archie: Ah mira quien lo dice...claro que no soy un alcohólico –cruzando los brazos –...pero la verdad se me esta haciendo agua la boca por un trago de whisky

Tom: Y a parte fino el chamaco...quiere whisky...ya compa –poniendo su brazo en el hombro de Archie –aguanta al sábado y veras que de tanto haber esperado te sabrá mejor...por cierto...de que nos vamos a surtir para ese día –frotándose las manos –

Stear: ¿A poco si piensan tomar en el baile?

Terry: Claro...después de esperar dos semanas tenemos que desquitarnos...y aclaro...vamos a tomar...Stear...tu también estas invitado

Stear: La verdad no quisiera formar parte

Tom: Hay...no manchesssssssss...

Archie: Si hermanito no juegues...no te hagas de la boca chiquita...si bien que quieres...y entonces ¿qué vamos a comprar para ese día?...yo quiero mi whisky eee

Tom: Yo quiero un vodka

Terry: Y obvio yo quiero un brandy

Stear: Y yo quiero que se les quite de la cabeza que puedan comprar las tres botellas

Archie: Y para Stear un buen Tequila...ya son cuatro -haciendo la seña con la mano -

Stear: Están locos –cruzando los brazos –

Terry: Ya Stear...vamos...es más te prometo que no habrá percances, mínimo de mi parte no...No me gusta dar espectáculos

Stear: A ti no...Pero a estos –viendo a Archie y Tom –les encanta...no has tenido que lidiar con ellos en este tipo de eventos

Archie: Hay si como sufres...pobre mártir

Tom: Si bien que te gusta...te diviertes con lo que hacemos

Stear: Uy si vieras cuanto –poniendo los ojos en blanco –

Terry: Bueno ya...te prometo Stear que yo te ayudare

Tom: Si es que no caes tu primero de borracho...jajaja –sonriendo –

Terry: No me ayudes...hermano... –pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de Stear –mira tu tranquilo...todo saldrá bien...y estos se comportaran

Stear: Eso espero –en eso llegan las chicas –

Paty: ¿Qué es lo que esperas cosa hermosa? –abrazando a su novio –

Candy: ¿Si de qué tanto hablaban? –dándole un suave beso a Terry –

Terry: De nada –sonriendo –

Flamy: Vamos Grandchester...en sus ojos se ve que están maquinando algo –enarcando una ceja –

Tom: Yo no veo nada –jugando –

Flamy: Tú nunca ves nada monstruo

Tom: Tú menos a pesar de tus gafas

Flamy: Hay pelado –dándole un manazo en el brazo –

Annie: ¿Y entonces de qué tanto hablaban?

Archie: Pues estábamos planeando lo del sábado

Annie: ¿Lo del baile? –curiosa –

Stear: Si...bueno nada importante...realmente solo platicábamos de que nos íbamos a disfrazar –todos los chicos pusieron mueca –

Paty: ¿En serio?...-sorprendida –bueno tu y yo ya quedamos en disfrazarnos de Napoleón y Josefina

Stear: Y así será mi hermosa emperatriz

Tom: ¿Quiero pensar que tú iras conmigo mami? –levantando una ceja –

Flamy: Pues la verdad creo que no tengo otra opción –cruzando los brazos –

Tom: Esta bien dejare a tu criterio lo del disfraz sólo espero que sea algo normal...nada de ponerme cosas afeminadas eee…

Flamy: Claro que no papi –sonriendo maliciosamente –

Archie: Yo también te dejo escoger a ti los disfraces Annie...confió en tu buen gusto –la chica se sonroja –

Stear: ¿Y cuándo le pediste a Annie que fuera tu pareja para el baile?

Candy: Oye si yo no me he enterado... ¿Annie a poco ya te invito?...¿por qué no nos habías dicho?

Annie: Es que no me ha invitado –con la cabeza agachada –

Stear: ¿Entonces por qué ya te esta hablando hasta del disfraz?

Annie: Pues…

Archie: Haber esperense...stop... –levantando las manos –no me la inquieten...o sea porque la atormentan con esas preguntas...dudo mucho que Annie vaya a ir con alguien mas estando yo

Terry: Hay mira que modesto...

Flamy: Parece que lo arrogante de Terry se te esta pegando Archie

Archie: Claro que no...Sólo que simplemente se que Annie no iría al baile si no fuera conmigo –abrazando a la morena –

Annie: -les cierra el ojo a sus amigos – ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro Archie?... ¿qué tal si te dijera que tengo otros prospectos en mente para ir al baile?

Archie: ¿Queeeeeeeee? –abriendo los ojos –

Annie: Digo, muchos chicos me han invitado ya... ¿no es así chicas?

Candy: Si y unos bastante guapos

Paty: Vaya que si

Flamy: Hasta uno de último año la invito

Archie: Pe...pe...ro si pensé que tu y yo –triste –

Annie: ¿Pues tu no me lo has pedido?...yo como voy a saber que me vas a invitar?

Archie: Bueno te invito ahora... ¿Annie quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Annie: Pues necesito pensarlo...jajajaja...claro que si tontito –le sonríe y le abraza al mismo tiempo que todos empiezan a reír –

Paty: Ahora si te la aplicaron cuñis

Candy: Y bonito...hasta que te obligaron a portarte bien

Archie: ¿Queee?

Annie: ¿A poco creías que iba a considerar ir al baile con otro que no seas tu?...aunque te diré que me gusto que me lo pidieras específicamente como se debe

Archie: Bueno...creo que no puedo enojarme...pero entonces –sonriendo –... ¿confió en tu gusto para mi disfraz?

Annie: Claro que si –empezaron a caminar –

Candy: ¿Y bueno...tu y yo de que iremos? –rodeando a Terry por el cuello –

Terry: Pues con esto supongo que ustedes serán las que se encarguen de comprar los disfraces...así que confió en que tu sabrás elegir –rodeando la cintura de ella –

Candy: ¿Entonces no me limitas al momento que escoja?

Terry: No...La verdad no importa que lleve puesto mientras este contigo –la besa –

Candy: Ok...creo que si es así no me importaría ir desnuda

Terry: Podría ser una opción...siempre me gusta innovar –con sonrisa de lado –

Candy: Eso no seria innovar si no motivar a que nos reprendan y nos lleven al cuarto de castigo

Terry: Perfecto...solos tu y yo y nuestro invisible disfraz -sonriendo maliciosamente -

Después de haber salido del cine, todos regresaron a sus hogares pues al otro día tendrían escuela, Candy estaba en la cocina con Albert quien le ayudaba a lavar los trastes después de que ambos hubieran cenado.

Albert: ¿Así que todos irán al baile de disfraces que las monjas hacen para la beneficencia?

Candy: Si la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de ir...no creo que sea nada fuera de lo normal como cada año...aunque francamente no se porque presiento que puede que me lleve una sorpresa y el baile sea diferente

Albert: Pues sólo de pensar que todos ustedes estarán juntos...creeme será diferente...solo espero y no tengan problemas

Candy: Hay...tu –aventándole agua a la cara –crees que nosotros solo hacemos desorden

Albert: ¿Y qué no es así? –secándose –

Candy: Claro que no...Sabemos comportarnos...aunque no lo creas

Albert: Eso espero...y ¿de qué iras disfrazada?

Candy: Aun no lo se...aunque tengo algunas ideas...y como Terry me dejo en libertad de escoger nuestros disfraces...aun lo tengo que pensar mucho mejor

Albert: ¿Así qué Terry te dejo que tú escojas? –Con una sonrisa –vaya que cambio ese niño

Candy: No exageres...de hecho todos lo chicos dejaron que nosotras escojamos los disfraces

Albert: ¿En serio? –abriendo más los ojos –...no entonces esto ya es una epidemia...de chicos sumisos y enamorados...jajaja

Candy: Pues será lo que sea...pero nosotras seremos las que escojamos...de hecho mañana después de la escuela iremos a ver lo de los disfraces...

Albert: Ya quiero ver lo que van a escoger –sonriendo –...Oye y bueno ¿ese baile es para alumnos solamente o también pueden ir personas del exterior?

Candy: ¿Pretendes ir al baile?

Albert: Digamos que me gustaría ir a saludar a alguien

Candy: ¿Y ese alguien es la señorita Helena no es así? –con sonrisa picara –

Albert: Puede ser...

Candy: Pues se supone que el baile es para alumnos y maestros, no dijeron nada de personas ajenas...pero con un buen disfraz y tu boleto de entrada dudo mucho que te nieguen la entrada

Albert: Umm...es tentador...pero ¿de qué me disfrazaría?

Candy: De Albert...de quien más...tú solito ya traes un muy buen disfraz...das miedo

Albert: Gracias pequeña...jajaja...yo también te quiero... ¿y tú podrías conseguirme el boleto?

Candy: Claro...mañana mismo lo compro...sirve que todos mañana íbamos a comprar los boletos juntos... y después nosotras nos vamos por los disfraces así que lo mas seguro es que Terry te hable para que salgan...porque yo no estaré disponible

Albert: Ah ya comprendí soy el plato de segunda mesa de mi mejor amigo...

Candy: No te sientas mal...dejémoslo en que eres el postre...no siempre se come...pero de vez en cuando hace falta para que sepa mejor la comida...jajajaja

Albert: Graciosa -le avienta mas agua en la cara

En eso se inicia una guerra de agua y jabón entre los hermanos que provoca que toda la cocina quede empapada al igual que ellos todo entre risas y bromas. Al siguiente día como lo habían planeado, todos compraron los boletos para el baile así como también el boleto de Albert que Candy ya vería como cobrárselo. Después de las clases, también como ya se había previsto el grupo se separo, los chicos irían a casa de Terry a ver Televisión o algo que los mantuviera entretenidos y sobrios, invitaron a Albert para que les hiciera compañía, y las chicas fueron directamente a comprar los disfraces.

Candy: Vaya no tengo ni idea de que disfraces escoger –con puchero –

Annie: Bueno esta claro que los disfraces serán de parejas...en eso quedamos

Flamy: La verdad que flojera romperse la cabeza en estar pensando en parejas históricas o importantes para un par de disfraces –con cara de fastidio –

Paty: Hay vamos será divertido –sonriendo y abrazando a sus dos amigas –

Candy: Para ti…que ya sabes que disfraces comprarás

Paty: Eso porque Stear y yo los escogimos juntos...él se tomo la molestia de decirme de que quería el disfraz

Flamy: Pues si...el si tuvo esa atención...en cambio los otros...solo dijeron "confió en su buen gusto" –imitando a los chicos – la verdad no creí que fuera tan complicado

Annie: Pues yo ya tengo algo en mente para Archie y para mí –emocionada –

Candy: ¿Ah si...?

Paty: Bueno chicas...en marcha a buscar disfraces

Todas empezaron a revolotear sobre los ganchos buscando los disfraces adecuados, iban de aquí para allá, cuando parecía que algo les gustaba al final algo no era lo correcto, hacían un puchero y tiraban el disfraz. Paty no tardo en encontrar lo que buscaba, un buen vestido de época para su disfraz de Josefina así como el atuendo de Napoleón, solo le faltaba el sombrero.

Paty: ¿Qué paso encontraron algo?

Candy: Es que ni siquiera se que quiero –con desgano –

Paty: Hay Candy pues piensa en Terry y en ti...veras que encontraras algo que los identifique o les guste a ambos

Candy: Uf...que complicado...creo que podría optar por la opción de Terry del disfraz invisible

Annie: ¿De qué hablas Candy?

Candy: Nada olvídalo... ¿encontraste algo?

Annie: Si...bueno creo que encontré lo que buscaba –traía unas ropas en el brazo –

Candy: ¿Y qué es?

Annie: Es el disfraz del Fantasma de la Opera...es para Archie...y yo seré Christine –mostrando un bello vestido – sólo falta el antifaz para él

Candy: Ah...y ¿por qué escogiste esos disfraces?

Annie: Bueno es que tanto a Archie como a mi nos gusta esa novela...y pues el otro día vi la película en la tele, así que me acorde...además creo que es lindo escoger algo que a ambos nos guste.

Candy: Ah claro –pensativa en eso llega Flamy –ya vengo –se va corriendo –

Flamy: Pues estoy aun indecisa...

Annie: ¿Por qué hermana?

Flamy: Porque Tom me pidió que nada de cosas que lo hagan ver femenino...y no se me viene nada a la cabeza

Annie: ¿Qué no lo haga ver así?

Flamy: No que si lo haga ver así...quiero molestarlo –con sonrisa maliciosa –

Annie: Ok...jajaja bueno hermana...no te compliques...piensa en algo que te guste

Flamy: ¿Algo como qué?

Annie: No se...alguna película...una novela

Flamy: Hay no se me ocurre nada –en eso llega Paty –

Paty: ¿Aun no deciden?

Annie: Yo ya...pero Flamy no ha decidido

Paty: ¿Aun no decides por ti o por mi hermano? –con sonrisa –

Flamy: ¿Tú que crees?...el caso es que no se me ocurre nada

Annie: Haber que cosas son femeninas

Flamy: Las mayas...las faldas

Paty: ¿Y en que época los hombres usaban faldas?

Flamy: Históricamente hablando…Pues yo que sepa...en épocas de Rom...a –se le ilumina el rostro –

Annie: ¿Qué pasa ?

Flamy: Ya lo tengo...y al mismo tiempo cumpliré un sueño que tengo desde niña...

Paty: Pues vamos a buscar el disfraz

Las chicas ya estaban en la caja para pagar, pero no veían a Candy por ningún lado, ya casi cuando iba a llegar el turno de ellas, la pecosa apareció con los disfraces

Paty: ¿Dónde andabas ya casi era nuestro turno?

Candy: Lo siento...es que no encontraba un vestido que me agradara...¿Qué llevas Flamy?

Flamy: Pues –sonriendo y mostrando los disfraces –Llevo los disfraces de Cleopatra y Marco Antonio

Candy: Wooo que interesante...va a ser ver a Tom con ese armadura...y esa...falda...jajaja

Paty: Todo un espectáculo –sonriendo –

Annie: ¿Y tú que llevas Candy?

Candy: Bueno siguiendo tu consejo y pensando en algo que nos guste a ambos...se que es algo súper común...pero muy significativo...pues es nuestra obra favorita –mostrando los disfraces –seremos Romeo y Julieta

Annie: Que lindos...oye el vestido esta precioso –tocando la prenda –

Paty: Si es bellísimo

Flamy: Oye y Terry se unirá a Tom –sonriendo –

Candy: ¿Por qué?

Flamy: Porque con esas mallas lucirá muy linda...jajajaja –todas comienzan a reír –

Mientras tanto en casa de Terry, todos están en la sala viendo un partido de Fútbol Americano

Tom: ¿Oigan qué creen que compren las chicas para el baile?

Archie: No tengo ni la más remota idea

Stear: Seguro elegirán bien

Tom: Tu porque ya sabes que disfraz tendrás...pero uno esta en peligro

Archie: No creo que Flamy te compre una falda

Tom: Dios te oiga...-mirando al techo –parece que ya la estoy viendo entrando con una en la mano

En eso entra Terry en la sala con una charola de botana y unos refrescos en la mano

Archie: Dime que ese refresco ya viene preparado y tiene aunque sea Tequila adentro –sonando a súplica –

Terry: Siento decepcionarte elegante...pero aun no es sábado

Archie: Maldita sea...porque teníamos que prometer eso –molesto –

Stear: Porque fue un momento de luz e hicimos algo sensato

Archie: Como que ya me estas cansando hermanita de la caridad...desde el día que te parchaste a Paty ya pareces nuestro papá

Tom: Oye no eeeeee… -le avienta una salchicha de cóctel en la cara –...de mi hermana no te expreses así...que paso

Archie: Perdón...pero es que ya me exaspera

Stear: Archie...algún día maduraras...y no vuelvas a decir eso de Paty

Archie: Ok...y pues tal vez madure...el día que me parche a Annie...jajajajajaja

Terry: Cálmate tu niño promiscuo –en eso suena el timbre –debe ser Albert –se dirige a la puerta –

Archie: Si...tal vez el traiga unas cervezas –emocionado –con un six me conformo –Terry regresa con Albert –

Albert: Hola jóvenes como les va –empezando a dar la mano a todos –

Tom: Bien y tu tío... ¿qué milagrazo?

Albert: Milagro que me invitan

Stear: Si el que nunca esta eres tú

Albert: Bueno pero pues ya estoy aquí

Archie: Oye... ¿cómo que se te olvido algo no?

Albert: ¿Qué?

Archie: Pues un six de chelas para acompañar

Albert: Ah no lo siento Archie...de hecho iba a traer unos cuantos...pero Terry me advirtió sobre su promesa

Archie: ¿Quee?

Terry: Archie...sabia que reaccionarias así...por ese motivo es que previne a Albert...además ya solo quedan un par de días...aguanta mi elegante alcohólico

Archie: -pegándose su cabeza a la mesita del centro –Ahh...-quejándose –Grandchester...eres malo

Tom: Ya…ya...no llores mijo -dándole palmaditas en la espalda –

Terry: Lo se...pero pues ni modo... ¿Albert no quieres un refresco o algo?

Albert: Si gracias...-se sienta en el sofá -oigan pero ¿es en serio eso de no tomar?

Stear: Si... ¿por qué lo dudas?

Albert: No es que lo dude...solo que me extraña...se ve que los traen bien domaditos...jajajaja

Tom: Ah no, no...Espérate...nadie trae domado a nadie...ni que fuéramos animales

Albert: Pues se están empezando a parecer a los perros que he visto en las veterinarias que siempre van fieles y obedientes tras su dueña, creo que pronto me los llevare al zoológico

Terry: No es para tanto…toma Albert –le da el refresco –

Albert : Gracias –lo destapa –

Archie: Claro que si...Albert lleváme por un trago

Albert: Lo siento sobrino...no quisiera que Annie se molestara conmigo por sonsacarte

Archie: No se va a enterar

Stear: Yo le diré

Archie: Stearrrrrrrrrr –mirándolo feo –

Albert: Yo te llevaría Archie...pero no creo que sirva de nada

Archie: ¿Por qué?

Albert: Porque estoy seguro que estando a punto de beberte el trago no lo harías...porque pensarías en Annie y en la promesa que hicieron...serán alcohólicos y todo lo que quieran...pero son hombres de palabra eso si

Terry: De acuerdo contigo hermano –levantando su refresco –

Archie: Hay no –volviendo a chocar la cabeza con la mesita – porque Dios mío

Tom: Quien te manda a enamorarte como wey

Archie: Cállate monstruo...que estas peor que yo

Albert: ¿Y las niñas a qué hora regresaran?

Stear: Pues no lo se…se fueron en seguida que salimos de clase

Terry: Pero son mujeres...tardaran horas

Albert: ¿Y no saben que les van a comprar?

Terry: Pues Stear si...pero todos los demás estamos esperanzados en el buen gusto de ellas

Albert: Bueno de que tienen buen gusto lo tienen...pero para ustedes quien sabe si eso sea suficiente...ellas pueden ser muy buenas comprando faldas... ¿pero será lo mismo para comprar pantalones de hombre?

Tom: No me hables de faldas tío que se me pone la piel chinita de pensar que Flamy me traiga una

Archie: Quien te manda a decirle que ella escoja

Tom: Pues tu hiciste lo mismo mijo

Terry: Oye Albert...me comento Candy que le pediste un boleto para el baile...¿a poco vas a ir?

Albert: Pues esa es la idea

Tom: ¿Y a que si se puede saber?... ¿o a quién vas a llevar?

Albert: No sean curiosos...digamos que quiero ir a recordar viejos tiempos...y a cumplir una promesa

Stear: ¿Una promesa? –intrigado –

Albert: Ya lo sabrán –tomando un sorbo de su refresco –

Terry: Y supongo ¿qué te harás pasar como maestro para que te dejen entrar?

Albert: Así es...porque crees que me estoy dejando la barba –tocándose la mejilla rasposa –

Archie: Bueno en ese caso si vas a ir...mínimo nos ayudas a meter una bolsa de hielos...o pues ya chance y toda la mercancía

Albert: ¿Bolsa de hielos?...

Archie: Lo que pasa es que ese día es el día que se levanta el castigo...y todo vuelve a ser como antes...o sea somos libres de embriagarnos...pero pues el año pasado solo metimos una botella...ahora son cuatro y es mas complicado

Albert: ¿Piensan meter cuatro botellas de licor?

Tom: Y bebérnoslas...claro esta

Stear: No se como soy participe de esto

Albert: Pues...todo sea porque vuelvan a ser los de antes...pero con moderación ehh chicos...los ayudare

Archie: Eso es todo tío –sonriendo –

Tom: Eaaaaaa el tío si es valedor –chocando las manos con las de Albert –

Terry: Con razón somos como somos...tú que tanto nos sonsacas

Stear: Solo espero no sea siempre

Tom: Es mejor así...en vez de que nos regañe...que bueno que mejor nos orienta

Albert: Claro hijo mío...jajajajjajajajja –todos rieron –

Cuando las chicas iban de regreso a casa, acordaron que no les mostrarían los disfraces a los chicos ni les dirían de que eran hasta el mismo sábado, así seria más difícil que se rehusaran a usarlos, aunque realmente sabían que seria muy difícil que no les gustaran, hasta Flamy estaba empezando a pensar que en vez de molestar a Tom con el disfraz de Marco Antonio, el acabaría fascinado. Para evitar una primera sarta de curiosidad y un boom de preguntas sobre los disfraces por parte de los chicos que sabían estarían en casa de Terry decidieron ya no ir con ellos y mejor irse cada quien a su casa.

Stear: Creo que ahora si las chicas ya se tardaron bastante –mirando su reloj – ya pasan de las 9

Albert: Tal vez ya llegaron...solo que no han venido

Tom: No lo creo...casi estoy seguro que en cuanto llegaran lo primero que harían seria venir a mostrarnos los disfraces...y obviamente burlarse de lo que nos compraron

Terry: O...simplemente optaron por no mostrarnos nada...hasta el sábado

Archie: Eso es maquiavélico...quiere decir que seguramente no nos agraden...por eso los esconden

Tom: Si seguramente Flamy me compro una falda entallada con una abertura hasta media pierna –horrorizado –

Albert: En serio que tienes miedo sobrino...

Terry: Y bastante...más porque su miedo esta en un 99 de hacerse realidad...y lo más seguro amigo es que para acompañar la falda te compre unas medias de seda

Archie: O de agujeros...jajajajjajajajjaja

Tom: Que la boca se te haga chicharrón...-mirando por la ventana –ahh...con que si

Stear: ¿Qué? –se levanta –

Tom: Que no se desde que hora habrán llegado...ahí esta la camioneta de Flamy...en la que se fueron

Terry: Quiere decir que decidieron no venir...y

Albert: Por tanto sus disfraces son una completa incógnita

Tom: Nada de incógnitas...en este mismo momento iré a ver que me compró –acercándose a la puerta –

Archie: Yo voy contigo –salen los dos –

Terry: Espero no se pongan a llorar cuando vean sus disfraces –casi gritando –

Albert: Y tu Stear...que esperas... ¿no iras a investigar también que disfraz te compraron?

Stear: No –levantándose –yo ya se que me compro...ya lo habíamos acordado

Terry: Y que tal si Paty cambio de opinión y te compro otra cosa –enarcando una ceja –

Stear: Sea lo que sea que me compre...se que me gustara –sonriendo –bueno los dejo mañana hay escuela y tengo un trabajo pendiente

Terry: Es cierto...el trabajo de Cálculo

Stear: Si pero es pan comido...Buenas noches –se despide de ambos –

Albert: Nos vemos

Terry: Adiós –Stear sale de la casa –

Albert: ¿Qué tu tampoco sientes curiosidad? –mirándolo con sonrisa –

Terry: Pues...si...pero creo poder esperar hasta mañana

Albert: Terry...te conozco...eres de las personas menos pacientes en el universo...ven vamos a casa...haber que dice mi hermanita

Terry: Ok

Ambos toman sus chaquetas y salen de la casa para dirigirse a la de a lado. Mientras tanto en la acera de enfrente Tom y Archie se encuentran en la puerta de las Brigthen hablando con las dos morenas.

Flamy: ¿Y qué se les perdió o que?

Tom: Bueno pasábamos por aquí…vimos el auto...vimos luz...había pasado mucho rato sin verte –interrumpió Archie –

Archie: Sin verlas...sin verlas

Tom: Ah si –retomando –sin verlas…y dijimos hay que ir a saludarlas

Annie: En serio –sarcástica –

Archie: Claro...nos extrañó mucho que no fueran a casa de Terry después de hacer sus respectivas compras

Flamy: No les vamos a decir que compramos ok...así que mejor váyanse a dormir –cruzando los brazos –

Tom: Vamos mami...dinos me estoy acabando las uñas de los nervios por no saber que compraste para mi –rogando –

Archie: Y para mi Annie

Flamy: Eso hubieran pensado antes de darnos la libertad de escoger

Annie: Exacto además les van a gustar

Archie: ¿En serio? –intrigado –

Tom: ¿Qué tanto? –nervioso –

Flamy: Digamos que –viendo maliciosamente a Annie y volteando en seguida a ver a los chicos –que es algo totalmente apropiado para ustedes

Annie: Exacto...perfecto para ustedes –sonriendo –

Tom: Esa mirada ya no me gusto...-viendo de reojo a las dos – ya dígannos...por favor

Archie: Si además tenemos que medirnos los disfraces...

Flamy: No...Se los daremos hasta el sábado

Tom: No juegues casi…casi quieres que llegue a ponérmelo afuera del salón de baile

Flamy: No exageres...no se preocupen por la talla les quedaran perfecto...muy ajustado a su talla –sonriendo –

Tom: No me gusta tu semblante...me das miedo –asustado –

Flamy: Y tú me das risa...así que mejor ya váyanse

Archie: Hay...anden vamos no sean así...Annie –viéndola con ojitos de borreguito –nena anda dime que es –juntando las manos –

Annie: Lo siento Archie...pero aguanta hasta el sábado ¿si?

Tom: No sean así...anden

Flamy: Que no...Y mejor tú vete a hacer tu tarea de cálculo que seguro no has hecho ni el primer ejercicio y ni creas que te los voy a pasar mañana antes de que empiece la clase ok...así que como vas mi rey –entrecerrando la puerta –

Tom: Pero mami

Flamy: Nada Buenas noches –cierra la puerta –

Archie: O sea...no nos dijeron nada...pues ¿qué tan malo es lo que nos compraron?

Tom: No es malo...ha de ser espantoso –con cara de horror –

En la casa de en frente Albert y Terry entraban a la casa llamando a Candy que parecía se encontraba arriba, ella hablo fuerte avisando que estaba en su cuarto que ya bajaba en cuanto Albert la llamo, Candy guardo los disfraces en su closet y bajo rápidamente sin pensar que Terry estaría ahí, así que en cuanto lo vio le sonrió y lo saludo con un dulce beso.

Candy: Hey...no sabia que también estabas tú –lo besa –

Terry: ¿Te sorprende o te molesta?

Candy: Ninguna...me agrada –sonriendo –

Albert: ¿Qué para mi no hay beso ni saludo o que?

Candy: Hay lo siento hermanito –se acerca y le da un abrazo y un beso tronado en la mejilla –

Albert: Veo que no solamente me he convertido en el plato de segunda mesa de mi mejor amigo...sino también de mi propia hermana.

Candy: Hay no exageres

Terry: No te pongas sentimental

Albert: Han herido mis sentimientos –poniendo sus manos en su pecho –

Candy: Hay ya tontito –dándole un zape – ¿y qué tanto hicieron en nuestra ausencia?

Terry: Pues mirar el televisor...jugar X box...comer cochinadas...controlar la abstinencia del alcohólico de Archie...y

Albert: Y hablar todo el día sobre qué será lo que les habrán comprado de disfraces para el baile

Candy: ¿En serio?...nunca pensé que un disfraz los pusiera tan nerviosos

Terry: A mi no...Pero deberías de ver a Tom y Archie...están como locos...Tom ya esta pensando cual será su mejor perfil para lucir con la falda que Flamy según le va a comprar

Candy: ¿Queeee?...digo porque lo dice –dijo nerviosa –

Albert: Dice que tiene el presentimiento que le comprara una falda...yo digo que el chamaco alucina...no creo que Flamy se atreva a tanto

Candy: Si claro...-si supieran...pensó –

Terry: Y tocando el tema... ¿qué disfraces escogiste para nosotros pecosa?

Candy: Pues...no te puedo decir

Terry: ¿Por qué?

Candy: Porque las chicas decidimos que hasta el sábado les daremos los disfraces así no tendrán otra opción que usarlos

Terry: ¿Tan malos son? –con mueca –

Candy: El sábado lo sabrás –sonriendo –

Terry: Ah no Candy...a mi no me dejas así...exijo que me digas

Candy: Sorry...buenas noches amor –lazándole un beso – te veo mañana –sube las escaleras –

Terry: ¿Puedes creer lo que acaba de hacer?

Albert: Si te acaba de dejar peor que cuando llegaste...y con la palabra en la boca...vaya...si que te ha domado

Terry: Albert no estoy para tus comentarios

Albert: Lo siento...se paciente una vez en tu vida amigo...mañana tal vez puedas sacarle algo...puede

Terry: Si tal vez –mirando las escaleras – bueno me voy...buenas noches –abre la puerta –

Albert: Buenas noches –se acerca a cerrar la puerta –

Obviamente Terry no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, así que cuando salio de la casa volteo y miro la luz encendida del cuarto de Candy, hecho un ojo a las ramas pegadas a la casa por donde ella subía y bajaba a escondidas, sonrió para si y se encamino hacia ellas asegurándose que nadie lo estuviera viendo, con sumo cuidado pero ágilmente Terry subió sin dificultad a la ventana de Candy que no noto cuando el chico entro pues estaba muy entretenida con su i Pod escuchando música, estaba prácticamente bailando en pijama de espaldas a la ventana algo que le gusto ver al chico, se acerco sigilosamente y la abrazo por la cintura, lo que la hizo saltar asustada, algo que hizo reír al joven

Candy: ¡Terryyyyyyy!...que haces aqui... ¿cómo entraste? –sorprendida –

Terry: Te hice un homenaje...realmente entrar por tu ventana es excitante

Candy: Hay...no juegues...pensé que te habías ido –dejando su I pod en el escritorio –

Terry: De hecho si...solo que se me olvido algo

Candy: ¿Qué?

En eso momento Terry se le acerca y le toma el rostro con una mano y la guía hacia el dándole un beso muy profundo pero sin llegar a soltar tanta pasión como de costumbre, era un beso persuasivo de mucho entusiasmo, Candy capto el porque de esto, así que en un momento sonrió y se separo delicadamente aun con los ojos cerrados

Candy: No te voy a decir –abriendo los ojos –

Terry: ¿Qué?

Candy: Que no te voy a decir de que son los disfraces

Terry: ¿Por qué no?

Candy: Porque lo prometimos

Terry: Ok...no te voy a obligar a decirme...aunque debería –abrazándola por la cintura pero echando la cabeza hacia atrás para seguirla viendo a la cara –sólo dime algo... ¿Es afeminado?...digo para mentalizarme y que me prepare para eso

Candy: Jajajajjaja –soltando la carcajada – Mmm...Pues solo un poquito...pero se que te va a gustar

Terry: Si tú lo dices...se que así será...y supongo que debería irme...no sea que tu hermanito me encuentre aquí –sonriendo con malicia –

Candy: Pues...creí escuchar que se metió a bañar...y pues mi papá no ha llegado –sonriendo maliciosamente –

Terry: Ha si...y eso quiere decir ¿qué me estas haciendo una invitación a quedarme otro rato?

Candy: Pues no lo se...el doctor ya no tarda...no creo que le guste encontrar a cierto rebelde inglés en la habitación de su princesa

Terry: Y peor aun...encontrándolos en una situación bastante comprometedora –acercándose a besarla el lóbulo de su oreja derecha –

Candy: Pues entonces...-controlando su estremecimiento – salga por la ventana que no quiero correr el riesgo de no poder acudir al baile con usted my lord –soltando el abrazo –

Terry: De acuerdo my lady...buenas noches –tomando su mano y besándole el dorso de la misma –

Candy solo le sonríe, Terry ya esta junto a la ventana a punto de abrirla, pero antes de esto se vuelve rápidamente y toma a Candy por la cintura y le planta tremendo beso que la dejo sin aliento desde el primer momento, ella obviamente lo invito a invadir mas en su boca al instante cuando le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos para tenerlo mas cerca, por la rapidez y la euforia Terry termino tirando a Candy sobre la cama de ella, mientras llenaba de besos el cuello de esta y exploraba exhaustivamente los muslos con sus manos, ella solamente revoloteaba el cabello de el y se tragaba los gemidos provocados por este que cada vez eran mas continuos. Terry empezó a descender de su cuello hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos aun cubiertos por una blusa de tirantes color negra que la chica traía, el solamente los tentó por encima haciendo una exploración de los mismos con sus manos que aun así cubiertos hicieron gemir mas a la rubia, que ahora se dedicaba a acariciar por debajo de la camisa de el, de nuevo sus bocas se encontraron, al momento en que el la atraía hacia el haciéndola levantar de la cama y quedando hincados ambos sobre la cama, acariciándose y descendiendo la pasión de sus besos, hasta que estos se fueron haciendo cada vez mas suaves, se sonreían el uno al otro y se seguían acariciando. Sabían que su momento estaba cerca, mas cerca que nunca, pero ese no lo era, simplemente tenían necesidad uno del otro por sentirse, por tocarse, por hacerse encender el uno al otro, era normal cuando el deseo y el amor ven de la mano en su relación. Terry ahora si se bajo de la cama dejando a una Candy realmente extasiada mirando como el joven se acercaba a la ventana para descender. Pero Terry antes de salir se quedo viendo hacia afuera, Candy lo miro expectante.

Candy: ¿Qué pasa? –acercándose a la ventana junto a el –

Terry: Tu papá esta llegando

Candy: Ah...hay que esperar a que entre para que te puedas ir

Terry: Apaga la luz...así pensara que ya estas dormida

Candy: Si –obedeció y apago la luz y volvió junto a la ventana mirando de reojo como su papá descendía de la camioneta y entraba en la casa – Ya esta...ahora –abre la ventana –

Terry: Nos vemos pecosa –se vuelve rápido y le da un tierno beso – Buenas noches

Candy: Buenas noches –se asoma por la ventana mientras ve descender a su novio –

Cuando el ya esta en tierra firme, voltea hacia arriba y le lanza un beso a Candy que ella simula atrapar y lo pone en su boca y luego en su corazón, al momento que mueve los labios diciendo Te amo, algo que imito el chico y después de lanzar una seductora sonrisa y se dirigió a su hogar. Candy cerro la ventana y se dio vuelta, en seguida escucho sonidos de pisadas que se escuchaban cerca de su habitación, seguramente su padre como todas las noches que llegaba de su guardia se dirigía a ver como dormía, o si estaba en casa, Candy se adelanto y se metió rápidamente a la cama y simulo dormir, un segundo después George abrió la puerta y después de mirar unos segundos a su hija dormir, cerro la puerta, Candy al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse solo volteo y sonrió para si, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba bien la blusa que aun seguía desacomodada tal como la había dejado Terry hace unos instantes.

A la mañana siguiente el día había amanecido más frió de lo normal, el otoño estaba haciendo de las suyas, así que todos salieron más abrigados que de costumbre, al llegar a la escuela todos se dirigieron a sus clases normales, al dirigirse a misa Candy fue interceptada por Anthony al salir del salón.

Anthony: Hola Candy

Candy: ¡Anthony!...hola que sorpresa

Anthony: Lo mismo digo... ¿oye podemos hablar?

Candy: Claro

Anthony: Pero en un lugar más privado...por favor no te quitare mucho tiempo

Candy: De acuerdo

Los dos rubios caminaron hacia uno de los patios y se sentaron en una banca

Candy: Bueno te escucho Anthony

Anthony: Vaya...ahora no se ni por donde empezar

Candy: Pues por el principio ¿qué te parece? –con una sonrisa –

Anthony: Claro...Candy... ¿qué tal te va con Grandchester?

Candy: ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Anthony: Quiero saber si te trata bien...si no te ha hecho algo malo...quiero saber si esta a gusto

Candy: Pues...se me hace muy extraño que me lo preguntes... aunque me alegra porque quiere decir que ya has aceptado lo mío con Terry

Anthony: Yo no dije eso –dijo de manera seca –...por favor solo contéstame

Candy: Pues...si me va muy bien...mas que bien...estoy muy feliz con Terry –seria –

Anthony: ¿Lo amas?

Candy: Si...más que a nada en el mundo

Anthony: Candy...-apretando los puños y levantándose –ese tipo no te ama...sólo esta jugando contigo –subiendo el tono de voz –

Candy: Anthony no vamos a volver a lo mismo...yo confió en Terry...y no me gusta que de nuevo estés tomando la misma actitud

Anthony: ¿Y qué quieres que haga? –subiendo más el tono de voz -...si te amo y ese maldito te arrebato de mi lado

Candy: Eso no es cierto yo fui la que termino lo nuestro...Anthony por favor...yo te quiero mucho...eres un gran amigo y...

Anthony: No...Yo no quiero ser tu amigo

Candy: Entonces no hay nada mas que hablar –se da la vuelta –

Anthony: Espera Candy...perdóname...es sólo que aun no asimilo esto...me ha sido muy difícil continuar sin ti

Candy: -se da vuelta y lo mira – pues la verdad no lo parece...Elisa te hace muy buena compañía

Anthony: ¿Estas celosa? –con esperanza –

Candy: No...Sólo que no creo que ella sea para ti...pero tú eres libre de decidir...y si quieres estar con ella y te hace feliz...por mi esta bien

Anthony: Ni siquiera yo se que hago con ella –triste –

Candy: Piensa bien lo que quieres hacer de tu vida Anthony...no la eches a perder por tonterías

Anthony: Lo mismo te digo yo a ti... ¿sabias qué Grandchester es muy amigo de Susana Marlowe?

Candy: No lo conseguirás...no lograras que dude de Terry

Anthony: Sólo te pongo sobre aviso...Susana lo quiere y Grandchester no le hace desplantes a sus coqueteos...Candy no crees...

Candy: No...No Anthony –casi gritando –...mira sabes que mejor hay que ir a misa no quiero que me castiguen por no llegar a tiempo –mas tranquila –

Anthony: Esta bien...siento mucho todo esto...Candy...podrías hacerme un favor...como amigos

Candy: Pues si esta en mis manos

Anthony: Creo que la última vez que nos vimos no tuvimos una despedida muy cordial...así que quisiera saber si te puedo dar un abrazo como amigo...

Candy: Pues –dudando – si...claro

Candy se acerca a Anthony quien la recibe con un fuerte abrazo que a Candy la hizo sentir un tanto incomoda pues sentía las intenciones del rubio, pero no se separo pues sentía que de cierta manera se lo debía por lo que paso, así que ella solo atino a dejar que el rompiera el abrazo, cuando Anthony lo suavizo se separo ligeramente de ella, la vio rápido y sin que ella se diera cuenta le planto un beso ligero en los labios, Candy en cuanto sintió el choque y se dio cuenta que Anthony la estaba empezando a apretar se zafo como pudo antes de que este usara mas fuerza y entonces no pudiera escapar, Candy lo miro con decepción sabia que se había aprovechado del momento, y en vez de decir algo, decidió que era mejor alejarse de ahí, y se hecho a correr con dirección a la iglesia, llego casi detrás de las monjas que no la descubrieron, se puso junto a sus demás amigos y la misa dio comienzo.

Cuando la misa termino Candy se apresuro a buscar a Terry en los alrededores, pues él obvio nunca entraba a misa, y como siempre lo encontró en un patio solitario en donde siempre se veían, el estaba de pie y de espaldas a ella, se estaba fumando un cigarro, por lo que Candy hizo un puchero, después sonrió y lo fue a abrazar por la espalda, pero se sorprendió cuando el deshizo el abrazo de manera muy escueta y con fuerza y se alejo de ella, para volverla a ver de frente.

Candy: ¿Qué te pasa?

Terry: Nada...solo que simplemente ahora me doy cuenta de la clase de tipa que eres –dijo secamente –

Candy: ¿De qué me hablas?

Terry: Hablo de lo fácil que puedes resultar ser...para los hombres –dijo con amargura y enojo –

Candy: ¡Terry!!...¿por qué me hablas así? –enojada y triste –

Terry: No puedo creer que me haya podido fijar en alguien como tú...no vales nada –tirando el cigarro al suelo – obviamente hay mujeres mil veces mejor que tú

Candy: No entiendo que te pasa...pero te prohíbo que me hables esa manera –sollozando –

Terry: ¿Esta llorando la nena? –Sarcástico –¿pero por qué? si ahorita estaba tan feliz en los brazos del estupido rubio ese –enfurecido –

Candy: -cayo en cuentas de lo que pasaba – Si lo dices por lo que paso hace rato con Anthony...no tienes porque estar molesto te lo puedo explicar...

Terry: No quiero que me expliques nada -subiendo el tono de voz y apretando los nudillos –...no quiero saber nada de ti...me oíste...vete a revolcar con Anthony si quieres y a mi no me vuelvas ni siquiera a mirar en tu miserable vida me entendiste

Candy: No Terry...por favor déjame explicarte –jalándolo –

Terry: Suéltame...-con mirada asesina – no te quiero volver a ver...golfa

En ese instante solo se pudo escuchar el estruendo de la bofetada que Candy le dio a Terry con todas sus fuerzas, el ni siquiera volteo a verla, solo se fue de ahí dejando a Candy totalmente destrozada, ella comenzó a llorar, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, todo fue tan rápido que no supo porque había pasado, se miro la mano y recordó con dolor las ultimas palabras de él "golfa"...le dolieron tanto que sintió que se caería al suelo, pero eso no era lo que le dolía...quiera o no una palabra así se te resbala cuando te la dicen, el problema es cuando te la dice la persona que amas y que te la dijo porque desconfió de ti...eso es lo que mas te duele saber que a pesar de todo lo que han pasado pueda desconfiar de ti de esa manera...y simplemente pensaste...si no confía en mi es que no me ama...como yo a él.

Pero Candy a pesar del desconcierto, se puso a pensar el porque de todo, así que cayo en la cuenta de que Anthony tal vez había provocado todo aquello, porque ella sintió como la abrazo y la beso a la mala, tal vez sabia que Terry estaría por ahí, así que decidió dirigirse de nuevo hacia la iglesia, aun había algunas personas y cabía la posibilidad de que Anthony estuviera por ahí, pero Candy no lo encontró y en cambio encontró a dos personas que eran las ultimas que deseaba encontrar ese día.

Susana: ¿Podemos ayudarte?...veo que buscas a alguien

Candy: No gracias...

Karen: Vamos...creo saber a quien buscas...pero Terry nunca esta por estos rumbos...deberías saberlo

Candy: No lo estoy buscando a el –limpiándose lo que quedaba del rastro de las lagrimas –

Susana: Ah –que noto las lagrimas –¿en ese caso buscaras a Anthony no?...digo como los repartes

Candy: ¿Qué dices?

Susana: Digo…la verdad admiro tu habilidad para ver a dos personas al mismo tiempo...digo en la mañana toca Anthony...luego Terry... ¿cuánto tiempo esperas entre cada uno...para ver al otro?

Candy: Mide tus palabras –enojada –

Susana: Lo siento...sólo que me gustaría saber cuanto tiempo más podrás sostener esa mascara de niña buena que no te queda...yo te lo diré...muy poco querida...muy pronto la gente descubrirá el tipo de chica que eres –barriéndola –además de que Terry hace lo mismo contigo...sabes...él y yo ahora tenemos algo mucho mejor...resulta que tu imperfecta faceta de mujerzuela a él no le sirve para nada...eres una niña

Candy: Mira Susana no voy a poner atención a tus palabras porque simplemente no tengo tiempo de escuchar estupideces...quisieras que Terry si quiera te mirara por un segundo...pero jamás lo lograras

Susana: Ah eso es lo que tú piensas...aunque pues tal vez tengas razón el nunca me mirara como a ti...yo no soy una golfa como tú

Candy al escuchar esta palabra reacciono, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ella había sido la artífice de todo el plan para que Terry la encontrara con Anthony, pero la incógnita aqui era si Anthony había estado de acuerdo con ella...si así fue la verdad no perdonaría a Anthony...todo esto lo pensó en una fracción de segundo porque gracias a la furia y el dolor que le provoco se abalanzo sobre Susana tirándola al suelo y empezando a cachetearla y jalarle el cabello, ahí en frente de plena iglesia Candy le estaba dando con todo a la porrista mas odiosa del planeta, Karen ni siquiera sabia que hacer, cuando intento quitar a Candy esta de un solo manotazo lanzo Karen al suelo, después de que la gritería se hiciera presente, las monjas aparecieron separando a las dos chicas que estaban en el suelo.

Hermana Cristina: Basta...ya...suéltala Candy –jalando a la rubia –

La hermana Cristina y otras dos monjas llegaron a separar a las chicas, inmediatamente después llego la Hermana Grey que indignada por lo que acababa de pasar traía una cara de pocos amigos.

Hermana Grey: ¿Pero qué es lo que esta pasando aqui?... ¿qué es todo este alboroto?

Hermana Cristina: Lo siento Hermana...pero Candy estaba golpeando a la señorita Marlowe...tuve que separarlas

Hermana Grey: ¿Pero cómo es posible??...señorita Andrew ¿pues qué esta pasando por su cabeza...porque ha hecho esto?

Candy: Perdón hermana...es solo que

Susana: Sólo que es una salvaje sin educación...llego molesta y cuando la quise saludar se me vino encima

Karen: Si hermana...no se le pueden dar ni los buenos días porque en seguida se pone agresiva

Candy: Eso no es cierto –molesta –

Susana: Claro que si además de que observe que venia de aquel patio solitario...quien sabe que tanto habrá estado haciendo...y con quien...hasta venia arreglándose el vestido

Candy: Claro que no es cierto...maldita mentirosa –furiosa –

Hermana Grey: ¡Candice White Andrew...que vocabulario es ese!!...en este mismo instante te vienes conmigo a la dirección

Candy: Pero hermana si me permitiera explicarle –rogando –

Hermana Grey: No quiero escuchar nada...no es la primea vez que ocasionas problemas

Candy: Pero hermana porque no deja que le explique...solo

Hermana Grey: ¡Que noooo!! –gritando furiosa –

Candy: -exasperada – ¿Por que es tan terca maldita seaaa? –casi gritando –

Todo mundo se quedo mudo en ese instante, todos voltearon a ver a Candy que sabia que había cometido un error, uno gravísimo pero no podía expresar nada en su rostro, la desesperación que tenia en su interior era demasiada como para poder articular algún tipo de expresión en su rostro. La hermana Grey estaba petrificada por lo que acababa de escuchar, sabia que Candy era capaz de muchas cosas pero nunca pensó que alguna vez le faltara al respeto y menos enfrente de la gente, así que omitió todo tipo de comentario y solo dio la orden que trajeran a Candy las otras monjas mientras se alejaban de los demás. Ahí donde se quedo toda la demás gente ya estaban los demás y escucharon todo lo que paso, estaban igualmente sorprendidos, y sabían que la pecosa estaba en serios problemas, así que optaron por ir en busca de Terry, tardaron bastante tiempo en hallarlo, pero al final lo hallaron en el estacionamiento, estaba arriba de su auto escuchando música y fumando un cigarrillo, cuando llegaron Archie y Paty.

Paty: ¡Terry!!...! Terry!!...que bueno que te encontramos...Candy esta en problemas

Terry: No me digas...cuando no se mete en líos –dijo sarcástico –

Archie: Si...se estaba peleando en frente de la iglesia con la Marlowe

Terry: ¿Y...?

Archie: ¿Cómo que y?...pues hay que ir a ayudarla...

Paty: Porque después de eso llego la Hermana Grey y Candy...bueno le levanto la voz y le dijo una mala palabra

Terry: Es típico de las de su clase -con sonrisa de lado -

Archie: ¿A qué te refieres?... ¿qué te pasa?... ¿Por qué te expresas así de ella?

Terry: Me expreso como se merecen las que son como esa -bajándose del auto - y la verdad me importa muy poco lo que le pueda pasar

Archie: Como dices eso Candy es tu novia –molesto – y necesita de tu ayuda

Terry: Esa y yo no somos nada...mejor vayan con el imbecil de Anthony para que le ayude...que es mas posible que ella le pague el favor como le gusta hacerlo

Archie: No te permito que hables así de ella –encarándolo –

Paty: No Archie...espera...no vale la pena...mejor hay que buscar quien si nos pueda ayudar

Archie: Tienes razón...ni si quiera vale la pena perder el tiempo en esto –se va –

Paty: Creí que si la amabas

Terry: Yo también –dijo con amargura –...mejor ahorrate tus comentarios

Paty: Lo haré...pero es triste ver que tus palabras son puras mentiras y que sólo te están haciendo daño

Terry: Daño...es lo que ella me hizo a mí

Paty: ¿Dicen que el amor duele no?...pero no creo que sea tu caso...si realmente la amaras no te comportarías como ahora...sea lo que sea que haya pasado…creo que la estas juzgando mal.

Paty se alejo dejando a Terry sumido en sus pensamientos y con un dolor en su pecho increíblemente fuerte, ¿que tanto de razón tenia? se preguntaba, tal vez se había dejado llevar por lo que vio, tal vez había sido demasiado duro e injusto con ella, pero es que la rabia lo invadió cuando vio que Anthony la abrazo y exploto de ira cuando la beso, no pudo mas y había salido de aquel lugar donde Susana lo había llevado para hablar sobre lo que Anthony le había dicho, que él y Candy se estaban viendo, el sabia que eso no era cierto desde un principio pero le daba curiosidad saber que tonterías le había estado diciendo el rubio a Susana, aunque no le creyó fue muy difícil no hacerlo cuando vio aquella escena, sintió que la cabeza y el pecho le explotaban de dolor por pensar que Candy le estaba tomando el pelo. Y fue peor cuando ella te encontró y la trataste peor que un perro, peor que a la más ruin de las mujeres, la llamaste golfa.

Terry se sentía muy mal, ya que ahora pensaba que si había sido un error no sabría ni con que cara enfrentar a Candy, pero antes de eso ahorita tenia que averiguar la verdad, no podía seguir con la duda, salio con rumbo a la dirección para saber que había pasado con Candy, antes de entrar en la dirección estaba afuera la Señorita Pony acompañada de todos.

Terry: ¿Qué ha pasado con Candy?

Archie: Tu lárgate de aqui...no tienes ningún derecho de estar preguntando por ella, después de lo que dijiste –molesto –

Señorita Pony: Calma muchachos... pues ahora si no pude hacer nada...la meterán al cuarto de castigo y...le prohibieron asistir al baile de mañana

Annie: No puede ser pobre Candy

Paty: ¿Y no hay nada que se pueda hacer Señorita Pony?

Señorita Pony: Lo siento...pero La Hermana Grey esta muy molesta...dudo que le levante el castigo a mi niña –con tristeza –

Terry: ¿Y ya se la llevaron?

Señorita Pony: Si hace unos momentos

Terry: ¿Y hasta cuando va a estar ahí?

Señorita Pony: No lo se...tal vez hasta mañana o el domingo...dejen ver si puedo averiguar algo...ya vengo –se va –

Annie: Pobre Candy...y todo por la tipa esa de Susana

Archie: No que...todo por culpa de este –señalando con la mirada a Terry –

Stear: Cálmate Archie

Archie: Como quieres que me calme...si este insulto a Candy –furioso –

Flamy: ¿Terry que paso?

Terry: Pues...no lo se...antes de que otra cosa pase necesito hablar con Anthony

Tom: ¿Con Anthony?... ¿para qué?

Terry: Él me sacara de una duda... ¿saben dónde puede estar?

Paty: Pues si te das cuenta es hora del almuerzo...así que supongo estará en la cafetería.

Terry: Bien...vamos en el camino les contare lo que paso

En el camino Terry les contó la penosa y dolorosa escena con Candy, algo por lo que todos se sorprendieron y Archie casi se le va encima a Terry, casi si es que Tom no lo agarra antes, pero también ahora que analizaba todo comento sus sospechas, así que necesitaba ver a Anthony, a quien encontraron en la cafetería sentado, obviamente no hablaría en medio de todo el comedor porque si algo se salía de control no armarían un alboroto ahí, así que Annie y Paty se dirigieron hacia él y los demás esperaron afuera.

Paty: Hola Anthony

Anthony: Ah...-viéndola despectivamente - hola

Annie: Te tramos un recado...

Paty: De Candy

Anthony: - se le iluminaron los ojos – ¿De Candy que hay con ella?

Annie: Te esta esperando ahí en el pasillo...dice que te tiene que decir algo muy importante

Anthony: Ok...gracias –se levanto y se fue hacia la dirección indicada –

Las chicas cayeron en cuenta que Anthony no estaba enterado de que Candy estaba castigada así que se fueron tras el, pero se quedaron en la puerta para vigilar que nadie viera, afuera también estaba Flamy vigilando. Cuando Anthony salio, iba muy emocionado pensaba que ahora si Candy volvería con él, después de ver lo que seguramente vio Terry el y ella seguramente se habían dejado y ella correría a sus brazos, grande fue su decepción cuando dio vuelta en el pasillo para según encontrar a Candy, y en lugar de ella estaba Terry y a sus lados estaba Stear y Archie, cuando se acerco se dio cuenta que a sus espaldas estaba Tom.

Anthony: Así que para conseguir lo que quieres eres capaz de mandar a dos chicas a engañarme...eres un asco Grandchester

Terry: Pues eso no deberías de preocuparte...-acercándose – lo que te debería de preocupar es lo que te voy a hacer si confirmo mis sospechas –tomándolo de las solapas –

Anthony: ¿Qué por fin Candy te dejo?...-con sonrisa sarcástica –

Terry: ¿Tú provocaste el encuentro de la mañana verdad? –dijo con enojo –

Anthony: Ella y yo...nos podemos ver cuando queramos...además a ti que más te da...ahí tienes a Susana para que te haga compañía...vete con ella y déjame a mi a Candy

Terry: ¿Así que aceptas que todo fue provocado?...-furioso – tú y esa maldita hicieron que viera a Candy cuando hablaba contigo y tu aprovechaste eso para besarla

Anthony: Yo solo aproveche la oportunidad que Susana me mostró...ella dijo que Candy aun me quería

Terry: ¿Y tú le creíste estúpidamente?...ella ya no quiere nada contigo...y te puedo apostar que ella te lo volvió a recalcar esta mañana

Anthony: -frunció el ceño –Déjame en paz...ahora que seguramente Candy y tú no son nada yo la llevare al baile...y todo volverá a ser como antes.

En ese momento Terry le da un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo, después lo mira hacia abajo tirado mientras el rubio se limpia la sangre de la boca.

Terry: Siento decirte que eso no será posible...ya que gracias a ti y a tu amiguita…Candy no asistirá al baile

Anthony: ¿Quee?... ¿De qué estas hablando?

Archie: Que por lo que paso en la mañana...Candy se dio cuenta que la estupida de Susana tuvo que ver y se agarro a golpes con ella y la han castigado...le prohibieron asistir al baile y peor aun…estará encerrada en el cuarto de castigo hasta quien sabe cuando.

Anthony: P…pe...pero...se supone que ella iría conmigo al baile –desconcertado –

Stear: ¿Anthony que te dijo Susana?

Anthony: Me dijo que ella sabia que Candy aun me quería...que debía insistir...y que ella me ayudaría...yo sólo aprovecharía para estar con Candy y ella me dijo que se encargaría de Terry que al fin y al cabo ustedes tenían algo –mirando a Terry – por eso acepte porque me dijo que tu no la querías...yo seria incapaz de hacerle daño a Candy...la amo

Tom: Sólo estas obsesionado

Anthony: ¡Claro que no!! –poniéndose de pie –

Terry: El amor no es obsesión niño...ni egoísta si realmente la amaras procurarías su felicidad aun sabiendo que su felicidad no esta a tu lado

Stear: Terry tiene razón...debes de entender que si las cosas no son como tu quieres debes aprender a enfrentarlas con valor...si Candy no te quiere como tu lo deseas...debes aceptarlo

Anthony: ¿Pero...y qué pasara con ella ahora?...jamás pensé que esto terminaría así...si lo hubiera sabido jamás hubiera aceptado...hay que hacer algo para sac –lo interrumpen –

Terry: Tu no harás nada...nosotros nos encargaremos...después de esto ahora si no quiero que te le acerques a Candy...mi Candy...entendiste...si lo haces...cualquier cosa y le haces daño...no te la vas acabar –acercándose a su rostro – estas advertido... –se aleja de él –Vamonos

Terry y los demás se van dejando al rubio muy mal, se sentía la peor persona en el mundo por lo que acababa de hacer, no se explicaba hasta donde había llegado su sentir por Candy, ¿seria cierto que solo estaba obsesionado?, ¿o realmente la amaría?, como fue posible que se dejara llevar por Susana sabiendo que ella no simpatiza con Candy, no podía decir que le constara que la odiara como Elisa, pero de que no era santo de su devoción eso era claro y mas desde que Candy andaba con Terry pues era mas que obvio que la Marlowe se moría por el inglés, fue en ese momento que captaste y en tu mente sólo existió una palabra para decirte a ti mismo...!Anthony eres un estupido!!... !Que acabas de hacer!!

Mientras tanto los demás se empezaron a movilizar para ver de que manera podrían ayudar a Candy, así que se organizaron en grupos y cada quien tendría una tarea, al final estaban en el patio central, no tenían mucho tiempo pues el almuerzo estaba por terminar y tendrían que ir a clases, si faltaban crearían sospechas a las monjas sabiendo que Candy estaba castigada, así que entrarían a las clases pero antes de eso, cada quien cumpliría su cometido.

Terry: Bien entonces así quedamos...Annie y Paty irán a investigar en que celda esta Candy...Flamy y Stear irán a la dirección para ver si escuchan cuanto tiempo la tendrán ahí...Archie tu y Tom vayan a las celdas para ver como podríamos entrar o subir en esas Torres ok.

Tom: Muy bien... ¿y tu qué harás Terry?

Terry: Yo iré a arreglar un asunto con cierta persona

Archie: ¿Vas a deschongar a Susana? –sonriendo –

Terry: Eso es poco –con semblante sombrío mientras apretaba el puno – esa me va a escuchar...bueno vamos no hay que perder tiempo –se da vuelta –

Paty: ¡Terry espera!! –Se dirige hacia él – no seas imprudente...

Terry: ¿A qué te refieres?...esa maldita me va a oír

Paty: A veces las palabras no son suficientes para cobrar venganza

Terry: ¿Cómo?...pensé que estabas en contra de todo lo que se llama violencia

Paty: No estoy diciendo que la golpees...sólo que le des donde más le duele

Terry: Creo que te estoy entendiendo...bien dame tu plan

Paty: Ok...pero vamos caminando...Annie vamos

Annie: Si

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta que en un punto Terry se separo de las dos muchachas y se dirigió al patio central donde sabia que encontraría a Susana, y ahí la vio, desde que la diviso a lo lejos sintió como si quisiera ahorcarla en ese instante, quería arrastrarla y decirle lo peor hasta cansarse...pero eso tenia que esperar, así que usarías sus dotes de actor para enfrentar a la muchacha en ese momento.

Terry: Hola Susy -con voz seductora -

Susana: Terry...oh...que alegría verte de nuevo...lamento tanto lo de esta mañana la verdad no pensé que los fuéramos a encontrar ahí

Terry: Si...bueno la verdad venia a agradecerte por haberme abierto los ojos...la verdad ya sospechaba de la infidelidad de...esa –lo dijo manera despectiva –y creo que fue lo mejor...aunque te diré que la verdad no me inquieta lo que paso...esa...no significo nada para mi

Susana: ¿En serio ?...bueno me alegra...ella no vale la pena –sonriendo –

Terry: Lo se...bueno creo que debemos ir a clases...pero antes...quisiera preguntarte algo...bueno mas bien hacerte una proposición - con voz sexy -

Susana: ¿En serio?

Terry: Si la verdad no pensaba venir al baile de mañana...pero se me ocurrió que podríamos ir juntos...tu y yo...creo que después de hoy Susy...la verdad me impresiona tu forma de ser...y quisiera que nos conociéramos mejor...¿qué dices? –tomándola de la barbilla –

Susana: Ehh – parecía que se desmayaba – cl...claro Terry me encantaría –con una sonrisa estupida –

Terry: Muy bien...entonces así quedamos...Susy...nos vemos -lanzándole un beso y guiñándole el ojo se aleja y en cuanto se voltea y ella no lo ve hace una cara de asco y enojo –

Susana: -que estaba perpleja – No...puede ser...mas bien si es...esta pasandoooooooooooooo...ahhhhhhhhhhhhh –en eso llega Karen –

Karen: ¿Qué tienes Susy?... ¿por qué gritas?

Susana: Porque por fin lo logre...Terry me acaba de invitar al baile...y es cuestión de tiempo para que seamos novios

Karen: ¿En serio? –sorprendida –

Susana: Siiiiii...mañana será un día especial...lo presiento...

Después de terminar la clase todos se volvieron a reunir de rápido en un patio alejado para que no los descubrieran, ahí cada quien dio los pormenores de lo que habían averiguado.

Terry: ¿Y bien?

Annie: Bueno escuche que Candy esta en la celda numero 3, son 10 en total y la de ella es la que da vista al patio de hasta atrás.

Paty: Si y de hecho no tiene vista para la escuela, solo al patio trasero que es totalmente solitario

Terry: Ok...Stear, Flamy ¿qué averiguaron?

Flamy: Fue muy difícil, tuvimos que preguntar a las monjas y obviamente no nos querían dar información...además de que si seguíamos preguntando sospecharían

Stear: Así que fuimos con la Señorita Pony y nos dijo que lo mas posible es que la suelten mañana...claro después del baile...como que pretende que sea una tortura para Candy, saber que esta tan cerca del baile pero que no puede asistir

Tom: Esa vieja es una maldita –haciendo puchero –

Terry: ¿Y ustedes que averiguaron?

Archie: Pues fuimos a ver el terreno y pues la torre es muy alta, bastante...pero hay bastantes árboles en una de esas y Candy ya hasta se ha de haber escapado

Tom: Si...además de que la construcción esta muy descuidada...en un chance la ventana de la celda de Candy se pueda abrir

Terry: Si...tal vez –pensativo –necesito que ahorita vayamos para ver como subir

Annie: Que piensas hacer Terry... ¿sacaras a Candy de ahí?

Terry: Seria muy peligroso...pensé en hacerme castigar a mi también...pero no es lo mismo seria peor...a parte tengo otro plan para cierta persona

Paty: ¿Lo hiciste? –sonriendo –

Terry: Si...-sonriendo – me voy a desquitar

Archie: No entiendo...explíquenme

Terry: Mañana elegante...mañana lo veras

Stear: ¿Y entonces que haremos con Candy?

Terry: Por ahora esperar...en cuanto terminen las clases nos iremos a casa de lo mas normal...yo esperare a que todos se hayan ido y después iré a verla...en la noche los buscare para decirles el plan de mañana

Tom: ¿Que estas planeando hermano?... ¿pretendes que Candy se escape?

Terry: Sólo pretendo tener a mi pareja en el baile

Todos siguieron lo planeado, después de terminadas las clases se fueron a sus casas, Terry simulo irse saco su auto del estacionamiento de la escuela y lo dejo a unas cuantas calles de ahí para no despertar sospechas, después regreso al colegio y empezó a subir a la torre por donde había planeado hace un rato que estuvo ahí con Tom, estando arriba ya sabia cual era la ventana de Candy...sólo rogó al cielo que la ventana estuviera floja o algo así y el pudiera entrar a verla, pero eso no era lo que mas le preocupaba si no lo que le diría, con que cara la enfrentaría después de lo que le dijo en la mañana, se sentía el peor de los hombres, pero estaba dispuesto a todo para que ella lo perdonara, aunque tuviera que arrastrarse sobre el fuego, aunque tuviera que matar...con tal de conseguir su perdón lo haría, en esos instantes pensó...matar a Susana seria la opción, pero todo sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco cuando llego a la ventana y vio a Candy sentada sobre la cama con las rodillas dobladas y abrazadas por sus brazos, tenia la cabeza baja y se notaba que había llorado, ella no noto su presencia, hasta que empezó a mover la ventana, que no tardo en zafarse, la quito y entro al cuarto. Candy lo miro con sorpresa, jamás pensó que él estuviera ahí y menos después de lo que paso, se puso de pie y pudo ver que el chico traía la palabra perdón en la frente, quería ir y abrazarlo, que la consolara, pero aun dolía y esa palabras aun las sentía arder en su pecho, el silencio se prolongo ninguno de los dos parecía querer hablar, hasta que ella se atrevió con voz llorosa pero seca.

Candy: ¿Qu...qué haces aqui?

Terry: Vine...vine a ver como estabas

Candy: ¿Como crees que estoy...-sarcástica – feliz de estar aqui metida?

Terry: Candy...lo siento

Candy: Una palabra no sustituye el sentimiento que te provoca otra...no te importo lastimarme...ni escucharme...me juzgaste sin importarte nada –dijo con amargura –

Terry: Candy por favor perdóname...soy un imbecil...-enojado –por favor perdóname

Candy: Terry...no puedo decir que te perdono de corazón...porque en estos instantes ni siquiera se si mi corazón funciona...desde la mañana dejo de latir...

Terry: No me digas eso...por favor...-se acerca lo que provoca al instante que la chica de un paso hacia atrás – por favor...perdóname soy un idiota nunca debí desconfiar de ti

Candy: Pero lo hiciste...y si no tienes confianza en mi no puedes decir que me amas

Terry: No, no...Eso no es cierto..te amo mas que a mi vida...y lo sabes Candy...yo no concibo vida ni nada si no estoy contigo...sólo que cuando te vi abrazada de Anthony –apretando los nudillos –...y cuando...cuando te beso...sentí...me sentí morir...y más cuando esa maldita de Susana me había dicho que tú aun lo querías

Candy: Y tu le creíste...le creíste a ella que a mi –señalándose –...que soy la mujer que te ama con toda su alma –llorando – te cegaste por tus celos y me heriste en lo más profundo...

Terry: Candy se que no me alcanzara la vida para pedirte perdón...pero te amo tanto que me sentí traicionado...me cegué de celos al pensar que tú no me amabas que lo preferías a él

Candy: ¿Y no te he comprobado lo contrario todo este tiempo juntos?... ¿qué tengo que hacer para que no desconfíes de mi? –con amargura –

Terry: Nada...aqui el del problema soy yo...yo soy el idiota...por favor perdóname

Candy: Sabes –limpiándose una lagrima –...no me molesta estar aqui...porque se que la razón fue justa...desgreñe a Susana –sonriendo –no me arrepiento...pero lo que me duele es pensar que estaba en un error...creí pensar que el amor existe...porque tú existías...porque te amo y pensé que me amabas...pero tal parece que me equivoque –llorando –

Terry: No Candy –con desesperación –

A pesar de que ella se había alejado, Terry al escuchar sus palabras corre a abrazarla con desesperación, sentía que el mundo se le derrumbaba al escuchar las palabras de Candy, ella aun estaba renuente al abrazo, pero no pudo mas y se hundió en el pecho de él llorando, como nunca lo había hecho, él a pesar de ser mas fuerte, también comenzó a llorar, sentía que quería cortarse en mil pedazos por ser el causante de las lágrimas de la mujer que más amaba en la vida, nunca se perdonaría por lo que había dicho, solo esperaba que con el tiempo hiciera olvidar a ella aquel mal rato, pero seguramente él nunca lo haría.

Terry: Por favor ya no llores...pecosa...me parte el alma verte llorar...y mas cuando se que soy el causante de tus lágrimas

Candy: Te amo...y aun me duele lo que...

Terry: Shhh...No digas nada...-acariciando su cabeza – no lo vuelvas a decir...sabes que jamás en la vida pensaría de ti lo que dije...jamás Candy...eres...lo mejor...lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida...eres mi luz, mi alma, mi aire, todo...el amor existe porque tú existes...no me importaría vender mi alma al diablo con tal de estar contigo, soy capaz de hacer lo inexistente con tal de que me perdones...

Candy: Yo...yo también fui tonta...

Terry: No Candy...

Candy: Si lo fui...porque sabia...leí las intenciones de Anthony y aun así me quede ahí...si no lo hubiera hecho...tú no hubieras visto nada malo

Terry: Todo por culpa de esa perra de Susana...pero mañana me las va a pagar –con enojo –

Candy: ¿Qué piensas hacer? –volteando a verlo –

Terry: Mañana lo veras –acariciando su mejilla –

Candy: ¿Pero cómo?...yo no podré asistir al baile

Terry: Claro que si iras... yo no puedo ir sin mi pareja –sonriendo – además pecosa para ti no hay imposibles y menos cuando hablamos de escapar por la ventana

Candy: ¿Pretendes que me escape... baje cínicamente al baile y que todas las monjas me vean?

Terry: Claro...a parte de que te preocupas Candy si todos usaremos disfraces –sonriendo –

Candy: Es cierto...no lo recordaba

Terry: Así que...-secándole las lagrimas - ya no llores...por favor solo quiero escuchar que me perdones

Candy: Te perdono...solo si me juras que me amas... y que Susana no te interesa

Terry: Bueno –frunciendo el ceño –...La verdad no veo necesario jurarte amor eterno porque lo he hecho tantas veces...pero a petición de la reina de mi corazón...lo haré...-se acerca y toma su rostro entre sus manos – Te juro por mi existencia...por mi alma...por todo lo que soy que Te amo...y jamás lo dejare de hacer...ni aunque me muera...Te amo mas allá de todo...de toda mi existencia...nunca lo dudes Candy...Te amo

Candy: Yo también te amo –sonriendo –

Se funden en un beso tan tierno, tan lleno de sentimientos, aun sus bocas sabían a sal por las lagrimas derramadas, pero lo dulce del sentimiento que desbordaban sus labios hizo que el beso tuviera un sabor exquisito, no fue apasionado, fue lleno de luz, de perdón y de promesa, el amor entre ellos jamás desaparecería, Candy se despego y lo miro divertida antes de hacer un puchero.

Candy: Aun no prometes lo segundo

Terry: ¿Qué?...ah si...es que es tan insignificante que ni la recuerdo...y ni siquiera debería jurar algo que ni siquiera necesita un juramento...esa nunca me intereso y menos ahora...y te juro que eso nunca va a cambiar...porque tu estas conmigo...no hay persona mas hermosa...mas bella, interesante que me haga sentir todo a la vez...que me haga sentir vivo...amado...nadie mas que tu...no te preocupes por la competencia...tu no compites con nadie...ya has ganado la contienda...

Candy: Gracias – en eso se escucha un ruido – Vienen las monjas –ambos se separan – será mejor que te vayas

Terry: Vendré mañana...y te llevare al baile

Candy: De acuerdo...no te preocupes no tengo algo mejor que hacer que ir contigo –sonriendo –

Terry: Graciosa...Te amo

Candy: Y yo a ti

Se besaron rápidamente y Terry salio por la ventana colocándola en su lugar, espero un momento y se fue, Candy llena de vida de nuevo pudo soportar quedarse en el cuarto de castigo toda el resto del día, sabia que lo malo había pasado y como se decía "Todo lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte"...habían pasado esa prueba...y ahora su amor estaba mas fortalecido, ella ya no dudaba de su amor y el jamás volvería a desconfiar de ella. Terry regreso a casa, en el camino iba feliz por haberse reconciliado con la pecosa, pero en ocasiones no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido se recriminaba su error, necesitaba apagarlo, aun sentía culpa. Cuando llego los demás ya lo esperaban, él los llevo a la parte trasera de su casa a que hablaran, les contó todo lo que paso, y les indico el plan del siguiente día, todos quedaron de acuerdo y salvo algunos detalles que Stear y Paty le ayudaron a limar todo quedaría perfecto, así que después de eso todos se empezaron a ir, Annie y Flamy se fueron, y Paty se fue con Stear, sólo quedaron Tom, Archie y Terry.

Tom: Pues todo parece indicar que te reconciliaste con la jefa

Terry: Pues si...pero aun me siento mal...soy un idiota

Archie: Lo bueno es que lo aceptas

Terry: Archie... ¿eres mi amigo verdad?

Archie: Pues digamos que eso intento...pero como que no me sale...jajaja...claro que si arrogante soy tu amigo

Terry: Ayudarías a tu amigo con un favor... ¿para apagar su culpa?

Archie: Pues si esta en mi manos

Terry: Pues golpeame –se para enfrente de el –

Archie: Hay Terry no juegues...estas loco

Terry: Si Archie...golpeame... ¿lo ibas a hacer esta mañana no?... ¿por qué no ahora?...no te desquitaste por lo que le dije a Candy

Archie: Bueno pero ahora es diferente ya se aclaro todo

Tom: Estas loco Terry...olvídalo...ya paso...Candy ya te perdono

Terry: Pero yo no me he perdonado...anda Archie pégame

Archie: No...No lo haré

Terry: Vamos amigo...golpeame tu...si no iré a buscar quien mas me golpee...

Archie: Estas totalmente desquiciado...

Terry: Y tú eres un mal amigo si no me golpeas...vamos niñita...golpeame –provocándolo –

Archie: Oyeme...no soy ninguna niñita –encarándolo –

Terry: Entonces golpeame

Archie: No voy a caer en tus provocaciones inglés

Tom: Golpealo...golpealo Archie...si solo así se sentirá mejor golpealo

Archie: Pero Tom...-desconcertado –

Tom: ¡Hazlo...!! –casi gritando –

Parecía que Archie había recibido la orden de un militar, puso un golpe en la cara de Terry que lo hizo hacerse para atrás, pero no logro perder el equilibrio, Terry sonrió y se limpio la sangre de la boca, y lo invito a que le diera más, aun no se senita libre de culpa, así que Archie lo entendió, vio a Tom que sólo asintió la cabeza, Archie se acerco y le dio otro golpe en la cara y luego en el estomago, para al final darle un rodillazo en la cara, el que provoco al final que Terry cayera al suelo, inmediatamente después de caer al suelo y retorcerse algo Terry volteo a verlos quienes ya estaban junto a el para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Terry: Gracias amigos

Tom: De que jefe...

Archie: Ya sabes cuando te sientas con culpa...llámame siempre estaré gustoso de golpearte arrogante –los tres rieron –

Al siguiente día, muy temprano Terry fue a casa de Candy por los disfraces, Albert se los dio y agradecieron ambos que George no estuviera en casa y que llegara hasta el siguiente día, Albert estuvo a punto de golpear a Terry cundo le contó lo sucedido, pero al comprender que fue todo por culpa de otros se contuvo, aunque no justifico lo que le había dicho. Terry se llevo los trajes a su casa, iban dentro de una caja que abrió cuando llego a su habitación, cuando vio los disfraces sintió una punzada en su corazón, sabia el porque de la decisión de comprar esos disfraces, Candy sabia que la obra favorita de Terry era Romeo y Julieta, y el sabia que ella adoraba esa obra, y mas por lo que transmite, el amor, el amor verdadero profesado por dos seres, Terry sonrió para si y guardo los disfraces, sabia que hoy seria un día especial. Mientras Stear estaba en casa de Paty quien le mostró su traje de Napoleón y el suyo de Josefina, Stear estaba fascinado, le había encantado. Para mala suerte de Tom y Archie, sus chicas habían decidido mostrar sus disfraces hasta el final, así que ellos irían en la tarde a casa de ellas a vestirse, ellos cada vez sentían mas miedo de lo que tendrían que usar

Terry con todo su ser se controlo para poder actuar ahora que iba por Susana para llevarla al baile, sentía que el estomago se le revolvía de solo pensar que tendría que estar unas horas acompañado de esa gusana, que con su disfraz parecía Gusana, cuando Terry la vio quería carcajearse y no es que se viera ridicula con ese vestido verde entallado y lleno de lentejuelas y ese tipo penacho que traía en la cabeza lleno de ramas y flores, si no que para el si parecía una asquerosa gusana llena de ramas.

Susana: Hola cariño –subiendo y cerrando la puerta del coche –

Terry: Hola Susy...perdón ¿de qué vienes disfrazada? –dijo curioso –

Susana: Ah...de la madre naturaleza...¿no es divino mi disfraz?

Terry: Claro...te sienta muy bien...ese verde te sienta muy bien –arranco el auto –

Susana: Tú luces encantador...supongo que por tu atuendo vienes disfrazado de un príncipe o algo así

Terry: Si...-pero no el tuyo pensó –Soy Romeo

Susana: Hay que romántico...me hubieras avisado...pude haberme vestido de Julieta...tú Julieta –coqueteando –

Terry: Ahh...claro –maldita perra yo solo tengo una Julieta y esa es mi pecosa...penso –ya será el otro año -jaja no habrá otro perra –

Terry venia vestido como todo un Rey, su saco medieval de Romeo era en todo azul rey que hacia relucir sus ojos, su cabello lo llevaba en una coleta, su camisa era en un tono perla al igual que su corbata antigua y las orillas de las mangas de la camisa, el pantalón era negro y los zapatos igual, lo único por lo cual Candy le había prevenido eran las mallas blancas, bueno calcetas, o medias que se usaban en la época de Romeo, pero en el se veían magnificas, realmente hoy Terry se veía endemoniadamente guapo.

Annie y Archie esperaban en la sala a Tom y Flamy que aun no bajaban, el castaño había quedado fascinado con la elección de la morena, su traje del Fantasma de la Opera le quedo exacto y perfecto, era muy elegante su smoking en negro su capa igual, camisa blanca y sus guates del mismo color, y el antifaz, la mascara del Fantasma le daban un aire de misterio y elegancia, además de que peino su melena para atrás que hizo derretir a Annie cuando lo vio. Esta ultima parecía una princesa, disfrazada de Christine la eterna enamorada del Fantasma con su vestido súper pomposo en color hueso, el corsé que le hacia tensar sus senos que Archie no dejaba de mirar, el vestido era impresionante con detalles de pedrería en el corsé, las mangas de campana y con telas finas, la hacían ver hermosa, lo acompaño con un collar de perlas y aretes ligeros, así como de un peinado, de la época de la obra con un pequeño chongo arriba y que tenían caireles en la parte baja de la cabeza.

En eso sonó la puerta y eran Stear y Paty que parecían realmente marido y mujer...Napoleón y Josefina, la chica traía un vestido muy lindo en color azul turquesa de corte princesa, las mangas de campana sin tantos holanes, también la parte del busto tensaba sus senos para después de esta parte del vestido caía la falda en una sola pieza, tenia pequeños detalles en blanco y rosa, su peinado era sencillo un pequeño chongo con caireles a los lados y una tiara en la cabeza, realmente se veía bonita, y lo que se destaco de ella fue que no traía sus anteojos, y eso hacia lucir su cara aun más. Stear llego envuelto en su traje de militar, su pantalón era blanco y sus botas negras que le cubrían las piernas hasta debajo de las rodillas, su saco militar era azul marino y rojo con sus grandes botones dorados por delante, y claro lo que lucia era su alto y curioso sombrero como el que usaba el emperador, tampoco traía sus lentes así que la pareja traía consigo una nueva esencia.

Archie: Vaya hermanito...si que te ves...alto...más que de costumbre –viendo el sobrero –

Stear: Y tú pareces que te acabas de hacer cirugía plástica en la cara y no te han quitado los vendajes

Archie: Verdad que es fantástico...Annie no pudo elegir mejor –emocionado –

Stear: Si eee...pero Annie mírate te ves preciosa...

Annie: Gracias Stear...tú te ves fenomenal...y ni decir de ti Paty...te ves lindisima

Paty: Gracias Annie...tú te ves espectacular...

Archie: Verdad que si...aunque me pregunto si con ese vestido cabra en el auto...jajaja...mira a mi cuñis, eligió algo más sencillo que por cierto te sienta muy bien...te ves hermosa

Paty: Gracias Archie

Stear: Y los demás... ¿pensé que sólo te esperaríamos a ti?

Archie: No que va...yo tengo mas de una hora que estoy listo

Annie: Si le gusto tanto que en cuanto se lo mostré...quiso cambiarse de inmediato...parecía niño con juguete nuevo –todos rieron y escuchan una puerta –

Flamy: -bajando las escaleras –Hola...disculpen el retraso

Archie: Woooooo...Flamy te ves muy bien

Flamy: Gracias –apenada –

Paty: No pensé que te fueras haber así

Annie: Oye si...el día de la compra, el vestido no se veía tan bien como luce en ti

Flamy: Hay no exageren

Paty: No es que en serio luces preciosa

Stear: Si Flamy...eres una digna replica de Cleopatra...¿quiero suponer que es de quien estas disfrazada?

Flamy: Si...así es

Stear: ¿Y puedo preguntar donde esta tu Marco Antonio? –con sonrisa –

Flamy: Arriba...Tom –gritando – ¡Tommm!!...ya baja...es hora de irnos

En ese momento en las escaleras aparece Tom y todos ponen una cara de sorpresa, el chico pensaba lo peor ya escuchaba las risas de todos.

Tom: ¿Qué...??...Que esperan que no se ríen

Annie: Perdón Tom...y perdóname Archie…pero...Tom que lindas piernas tienes

Todos: Annieeeeeeeeeee

Tom: Ehhh –sonrojado mirándose las piernas –

Annie: Es que se ve muy bien

Archie: Me reiría...de hecho no se porque no me rió...pero si pareces Marco Antonio...esa falda no tiene nada de femenino

Stear: Si eee...y esa armadura se ve muy bien...te hace ver mas fuerte

Tom: ¿En serio??...la verdad a mi me gusto…pero pensé que ustedes se burlarían

Paty: Hermanito...luces increibleeeeeeee...

Tom: Y yo que pensé que se reirían...hasta pensé que Flamy no se había reído cuando termine de cambiarme porque estaba guardando la carcajada para cuando estuvieran todos.

Flamy: ¿Hay me crees tan mal?

Tom: No lo creo...lo eres –sonriendo –

Flamy: Pues si...pero todo me salio mal...se supone que el plan era lo que tú pensaste...pero resulto que cuando te vi vestido así...supe que fue un error elegir ese...porque –agachando la cabeza –te ves ...muy bien

Todos: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Flamy: Ya cállense y vamonos...-dirigiéndose a la puerta –

Tom: Hay Cleopatra...gracias por tu comentario...aunque yo no puedo decir lo mismo

Flamy: ¿Ah no??

Tom: No...Tu no luces bien...luces más que bien...te ves hermosa –le da un beso en los labios –

Flamy se veía hermosa, con esa túnica blanca que tenia un escote precioso y provocador dejando ver la mitad de sus senos, todo su cuello estaba cubierto de collares, y sus brazos de brazaletes, uso una sandalias doradas y una serpiente como corona, se aliso totalmente el cabello azabache que tiene y se maquillo marcando mucho sus ojos, la verdad parecía Cleopatra reencarnada. Tom por su parte y para sorpresa de todos lucia muy varonil, el uniforme Romano era en color rojo con vino, su armadura era en color plata con un gran peto que tenia dibujado en el dos caballos, su escudo y espada también eran espectaculares, su capa le llegaba a mitad de los muslos y las sandalias eran cafés y sus amarres sujetaban sus pantorrillas bien marcadas, su cabello se lo acomodo como siempre despeinado pero con aire muy elegante, sus muslos y brazos lucían espectaculares con ese traje, se veía como un dios de la mitología, y Flamy se quedo embobada viéndolo.

Los chicos toman los autos de Stear y Tom y se dirigen al baile, cuando llegaron el lugar ya estaba abarrotado, los alumnos iban disfrazados de cada cosa que la verdad era difícil pensar que las monjas permitieran este tipo de eventos. Al llegar se pudieron percatar de que Anthony a estaba ahí acompañado de la odiosa de Elisa, sus amigas y su hermano de esta. Anthony iba disfrazado de mosquetero, algo así como un príncipe, lucia muy bien con ese traje gris claro con azul, obviamente la mas interesada en como lucia era Elisa que iba disfrazada de demonio, con un vestido rojo entallado y con una abertura en su pecho que seria capaz de sacarle los ojos a alguien, y sus cuernos y cola la hacían parecer que acababa de salir del mismo infierno. Luisa y Neil iban en pareja, la primera iba vestida de conejita de Play boy, algo que solamente a Neil le excito, con ese rabito y orejas que traía se veía bastante estupida sin contar con el vestido hiper mega cortito que traía parecía prostituta, Neil por su parte iba vestido de mafioso, parecía un Al Capone pero en tiempos de hambre, con una gabardina negra y un traje en blanco. Karen por su parte iba acompañada de Tyler el amigo de Neil, la chica iba vestida como de bruja o algo así, con un vestido negro entallado y unas tipo alas en la espalda, el vestido era brilloso, y sus zapatos muy altos, para no verse tan pequeña a lado de Tyler que era un gigante, era castaño, bien parecido...pero muy idiota y mas si se juntaba con Neil, él iba disfrazado del Rey Arturo.

Archie: ¿A qué hora va a llegar Albert con la mercancía?

Tom: Dijo que llegaba como en una hora...me pregunto ¿cómo le hará para meter las cuatro botellas?

Archie: No se, pero espero no se tarde ya tengo sed

Stear: Espera solo una hora más hermanito alcohólico...una más

Archie: Ya vieron allá esta Anthony...con Elisa y sus amigos

Annie: O veo mal o Elisa trae cuernos...

Paty: No ves mal...esta vestida de demonio

Stear: Tal lo que es

Paty: Anthony no se ve mal...pero a lado de esa...si desentona

Tom: Y ni decir de las otras...mira Luisa parece cigarrera de bar de mala muerte con ese traje...jajajjajajajajaj –todos rieron –

Archie: Y la Karen...con esas alas y ese traje negro parece mosca...jajajajajajaj –todos volvieron a reír –

Flamy: De veras que ustedes no se tientan el corazón para criticar a la gente

Tom: Vamos mami...pero si no es más que la verdad...o sea míralas...

Flamy: Creo que tienes razón –mirándolas –...y eso no es una mosca...es un zancudo...mira que flaca – todos rieron –

En eso voltean a la entrada y ven llegar a Terry y a algo que esta colgado de su brazo, era Susana que se sentía soñada por entrar del brazo del chico, que en cuanto entro y vio a sus amigos, estos le sonrieron y el correspondió a la sonrisa, y entendieron que era la señal de que show acababa de comenzar.

Las monjas nunca se quedaban al festejo, solo hasta que entrara toda la gente y después se marchaban y regresaban hasta la hora del anuncio del rey y la reina del baile, pero mientras tanto dejaban todo en manos del comité estudiantil y de uno que otro profesor, una de ellas era la señorita Helena que parecía que no iba disfrazada sólo llevaba un vestido largo en color blanco de seda y holanes que la hacían ver como un ángel, su cabello iba suelto enchinado de las orillas, ella nunca había sido muy aficionada a los bailes en su juventud, y ahora no seria la excepción sabia que si estaba ahí era por puro trabajo, y no esperaba nada mas especial de esa noche, hasta el momento.

Paty: Creo que es hora de ir por Candy... ¿traes las cosas?

Tom: Si Terry me las dio esta mañana...hay que darnos prisa...las monjas no tardan en irse

Stear: Hay que esperar a que se vayan...ya no tardan quedan 5 minutos para que cierren la entrada

En eso ven una silueta divisarse en la entrada, mucha gente hubiera pensado reírse por como venia disfrazado aquel joven, pero al contrario de eso estaban fascinados por la belleza que emanaba, Albert había llegado tal vez no disfrazado pero si vestido de manera peculiar, traía el traje típico escocés, con saco en verde, gorro, calcetas en el mismo color, y falda, si falda tableada que lo hacia verse muy sensual, también traía consigo una gaita que a todos los dejo impresionados, descubrió las miradas de todos en el, algo que no le importo, cuando diviso a los chicos se dirigió hasta ellos seguido de las miradas de todos los espectadores.

Albert: Hey chicos... ¿qué tal la fiesta?

Tom: ¿O me quieres hacer competencia o que onda? –mirando las faldas de ambos –

Archie: Oye si...que disfraz tan mas original...aunque te diré que les hace falta bronceado a tus piernas

Albert: Jajajjaja...lo siento pero no tuve tiempo de comprarme un disfraz...esto fue un regalo...además se me hizo bastante original...-tocándose la falda –

Paty: Ahora somos mas personas con falda de lo normal

Annie: Nos van a opacar mostrando sus lindas piernas

Flamy: Ya lo están haciendo mira como todo mundo los mira

Albert: La verdad tengo que admitir...que las faldas son muy cómodas

Tom: Ahora que lo dices...si...son la neta...-sonriendo y moviendo con libertad las piernas –

Stear: Probare la siguiente vez ponerme una –todos rieron –

Albert: Antes de que se me olvide necesito darles su mercancía

Archie: Ah si... ¿dónde esta?

Albert: ¿Dónde crees? –Señalando la Gaita – ¿qué creen que la iba a estar cargando toda la noche?...esto pesa...mejor ayúdenme

Stear: Bien vamos y de ahí empezamos todo.

Se desviaron a un lugar donde no los vieran, ahí Albert les dio las botellas, que Annie, Flamy y Stear se encargaron de guardar, después de eso ellos tres se quedaron ahí, Albert se separo de ellos y Tom, Archie y Paty se dirigieron en busca de Candy.

Susana: Oh Terry...me siento tan feliz hoy...no me quisiera separar de ti nunca

Terry: Yo si...

Susana: ¿Qué??

Terry: Que yo si estoy de acuerdo contigo...pero necesito ir al baño

Susana: Ah claro...aqui te espero.

Terry se va en cuanto se ve lejos empieza a maldecir por todo lo que ha tenido que soportar al estar a lado de esa cosa que no se le había despegado ni un instante, hasta se le hizo raro que no se le pegara para ir al baño, se dirigió con cautela hasta que llego junto a Annie, Flamy y Stear.

Terry: Hola...que hermosas se ven señoritas

Flamy: Gracias...lo mismo digo...te ves muy bien

Annie: Si Terry te ves muy bien

Terry: Gracias...mi querido emperador –haciendo saludo de militar a Stear – mis respetos...

Stear: Bien soldado...espero sus servicios...jajaja...ya se fueron los demás

Terry: Bien iré a alcanzarlos –se va rápidamente –

En otro lado de la pista el escocés ha encontrado al ángel en la mesa del ponche.

Albert: ¿Me permite un vaso de ponche señorita?

Helena: Si...claro permita... -voltea – ¿Albert?

Albert: Hola Hellen...

Helena: Ho...hola... ¿qué haces aqui?...-mirándolo de arriba abajo –

Albert: Pues digamos que vengo a cumplir una promesa

Helena: ¿Qué promesa?... ¿y ese disfraz? –mirándolo de arriba abajo –

Albert: Un recuerdo de mi familia... ¿extraño no?

Helena: Diré que bastante llamativo –sonriendo –

Albert: Te ves hermosa...pareces un ángel –con mirada tierna y seductora –

En la pista de baile.

Karen: ¿Qué tienes Susy?

Susana: Terry ya tardo bastante –cruzada de brazos –

Karen: Vamos si acaba de irse...no te pongas paranoica

Susana: Cállate... ¿dónde esta Elisa?

Karen: No lo se...oye Tyler... ¿y Elisa?

Tyler: Fue con Anthony por ponche

Susana: Y la inútil de Luisa ¿dónde esta?

Tyler: Seguramente en un lugar muy oscuro...con Neal –con sonrisa de lado –

Susana: De veras que lo caliente y fácil no se les quita ni por error...iré a buscar a Terry –se va –

Terry iba llegando corriendo a la Torre, iba a subir pero se dio cuenta de que Tom, Paty, Archie y Candy ya venían para abajo, lo que Terry vio en ese instante fue algo que se quedaría grabado en su memoria por siempre, ver a Candy vestida como princesa bajando por un árbol, fue algo maravilloso, y que princesa...no...Parecía un reina...si la reina de su corazón. Candy vestía con un vestido rojo hermoso, con detalles dorados, era de terciopelo y raso, con pedrería en la parte del busto que se tensaban por el corsé del vestido, las mangas eran sencillas y terminaban en campana con holanes muy bien decorados, zapatos preciosos, un bello antifaz en rojo, y para la sorpresa de el, traía una peluca en pelirrojo, que era para despistar, era una visión pensó, no concebía tanta belleza unida en un solo ser, descubrió que no sonaba cuando Candy le dio una sonrisa y se acerco a el.

Candy: Hola mi hermoso Romeo –dijo seductoramente – luce muy bien esta noche –le toma de la mejilla y le da un beso suave –

Terry: Y tu luces mas bella que la Luna en su mejor noche...luces mejor que mil estrellas...te ves preciosa...mi Julieta –dándole otro beso –

Tom: Bueno…bueno luego se siguen hablando de la luna y las estrellas...un baile nos espera así que movilicen esas piernas

Susana estaba que echaba chispas, no encontraba a Terry por ningún lado, así que iba para la entrada pensando que se había ido, y ahí lo encontró iba entrando.

Susana: ¿Terry donde estabas?...estaba a punto de salir a buscarte –molesta –

Terry: Ah –que fastidio de niña pensó – lo siento es que mi madre me hablo y tuve que ir a ayudarle

Susana: Tu madre esta aqui...que esperas para presentármela.

Terry: ¡No! –casi gritando y luego suavizo el tono – no...Digo no tiene caso ya se fue...ven vamos adentro

Susana lo siguió hasta el interior, los chicos seguían a los dos, ya sentían la satisfacción en sus espíritus cuando Terry la pusiera en su lugar.

Paty: Ya quiero que lo haga...me muero de las ansias por verla en ridículo

Archie: Dímelo a mi...ya sácate un traguito para aguantar las ansias

Stear: No Archie...hay que esperar...

Archie: Hay no ya fue mucha espera a parte el trato era hasta hoy...ya sácalo Tom...si quieren primero el vodka

Tom: Vas...-se agacha y saca la botella y los jugos, y sus vasos de ponche ya vacíos

ahora los llenan con Vodka,

Archie: -le da un sorbo al vaso – ahhhhhhhhhh...gracias Dios...esto sabe a gloria

Tom: Y eso que es el Vodka...espérate a que saquemos el Wisky

Stear: Contrólense...por favor esta noche no quiero tener que lidiar con borrachos

Flamy: No Stear...y no lo harás...si se ponen ebrios...sencillamente nos vamos y que se queden haber quien los recoge

Tom: Ah no que paso...mami no des malas ideas

Stear: Voy a tomar eso en cuenta

En la entrada Candy se encuentra esperando la señal de Terry para entrar, en eso escucha una voz que la llama, se sorprendió pues pensó que con ese disfraz nadie la reconocería, pero no fue así...Anthony estaba a sus espaldas.

Anthony: Candy...que gusto... ¿cómo lograste escapar?

Candy: Pues ya vez...-seca –

Anthony: Candy quiero que me perdones por lo que paso ayer...la verd –lo interrumpió la pecosa –

Candy: Anthony...mira no quiero ser grosera...pero la verdad no quiero que me recuerdes el día de ayer

Anthony: Perdóname...es que pensé que tu y yo

Candy: Ya deja de pensar en algo que jamás será –gritando – ¿cómo quieres que te diga...que te explique que no te amo?...que amo a Terry...que ahora ya ni siquiera se que me interese tu amistad...la verdad ayer tu comportamiento me dejo helada...jamás pensé que fueras capaz de hacerme esto...sabes lo que significa Terry para mi y no te importo...eres un egoísta...y sabes que…tú no me amas...solo estas encaprichado...no me amas porque si en realidad me amaras me dejarías ser feliz con quien yo quisiera...el amor no es egoísta Anthony...la verdad te desconozco...no eres el mismo de antes...espero y algún día pueda reconsiderar volver a ser tu amiga...porque por ahora...lo dudo

Candy se marcho de ese lugar dejando a Anthony lo mas frió y sorprendido...jamás pensó que ese momento pasaría, jamás pensó que un día Candy le diría adiós de esa manera, pero ahora también la había perdido como amiga, ella no quería saber nada de él, ni de su existencia, y él era el único culpable, no sabia que hacer, estaba desesperado, así que en vez de volver a la fiesta se marcho del lugar.

Las monjas ya se habían ido y el baile comenzaba en grande, a ritmo de música electrónica las parejas bailaban animadas en la pista, Terry sin embargo estaba estático no había querido bailar y Susana se había tenido que aguantar las ganas de que la vieran bailar acompañada de tremendo hombre, por otro lado todos los chicos bailaban amenos, Candy ya estaba ahí aunque se escondía para que no la notaran y la descubrieran.

Elisa: ¿No has visto a Anthony?

Karen: No...Hace rato que salio...pero no ha vuelto...

Elisa: No puedo creerlo...si se fue y me dejo aqui no lo voy a perdonar jamás

Karen: Mira ahí viene Tyler...tal vez el lo vio

Elisa: ¿Has visto a Anthony?

Tyler: Si...lo acabo de ver...ya se iba

Elisa: ¿Cómo que ya se iba? –enfurecida –

Tyler: Me lo encontré en la entrada y le pregunte que si ya se iba...no me contesto estaba como sonámbulo...y vi que se subió en su coche y se fue

Elisa: No puede serrrrrrrr –gritando – como...maldito me las va a pagar

De vez en cuando, muy seguido, Terry se escabullía entre la gente e iba con sus amigos a tomarse una copa y a comerse a besos a Candy mientras bailaban, la estaban pasando muy bien hasta que regresaron las monjas solo para organizar el anuncio del rey y la reina del baile, para esto todos tenían que dejar sus votaciones en unas urnas, Terry decidió regresar a lado de la Gusana, pues sabia que ella estaría mas ansiosa por el ahora que anunciarían al los reyes del baile, y así fue.

Susana: Terry querido... ¿dónde estabas?

Terry: Eh –si vuelve a repetir eso creo que voy a gritar pensó –lo siento me encontré a un amigo

Susana: Bueno...no importa...y prepárate para cuando pasemos al frente cuando nos nombren los reyes del baile

Terry: ¿Y por qué estas tan segura de eso?

Susana: Digamos que mis influencias nunca fallan cariño –con sonrisa maliciosa –

Terry sabia que las votaciones estaban arregladas por ella, aunque le sorprendía ya que lo que había escuchado en una conversación entre Elisa y Luisa, Elisa lo tenia todo arreglado para que ella y Anthony fueran los reyes, pero Anthony ya no estaba, tal vez Susana hizo algo para que se fuera, y claro así Terry y ella serian los reyes...mejor aun el plan iba perfecto...ya vera esa gusana...pensó el chico.

La hermana Cristina como cada año subía al estrado con el sobre para anunciar al rey y la reina

Tom: Por favor que se vuelva a dar un nalgazo como el ano pasado...-sonriendo –

Archie: Si por favor -cruzando los dedos –

Pero la hermana Cristina subió con demasiada cautela como temerosa de repetir lo del

año pasado, no paso nada y le dio el sobre a la Señorita Pony quien anunciaría a los ganadores.

Señorita Pony: Bueno jóvenes, como veo todo va muy bien...espero que se sigan divirtiendo...en este momento anunciare a los reyes de este baile de disfraces, que ustedes escogieron –abre el sobre –los reyes son...Susana Marlowe como La madre naturaleza y Terry Grandchester como Romeo.

Toda la gente empezó a aplaudir, y veían pasar a los ganadores, los chicos alcanzaron a ver que el semblante de Terry ya había cambiado, se notaba frió y calculador, sabían que haría todo muy bien.

Flamy: Que madre naturaleza ni que nada...

Annie: Con todo el fijador que usa ya ha de haber destrozado la capa de ozono

Paty: Más bien...es la hiedra venenosa

Candy miraba expectante aquella imagen donde le ponían la corona a Terry, lo veía como a un Dios, no le importaba que esa estuviera a lado de él, ella sabia que la única reina de él era ella, sonriendo y ansiosa esperaba a ver que haría su novio en aquel momento. Susana estaba más que excitada con aquel momento, no podía dejar de sonreír, y antes de que ella pudiera abrazarlo, él la separo y pidió el micrófono, ella pensó que le iba a decir unas palabras de amor, pero no fueron ciertamente eso.

Terry: Buenas noches...muchas gracias por sus aplausos, la verdad me siento muy halagado...aunque...esto para mi es extraño nunca había sido Rey de nada y ahora gracias a un disfraz ustedes me eligen como el suyo aunque no me emociona mucho ser rey cuando la elección no es hecha democráticamente...pero bueno que bah...-se escucharon murmullos entre la gente –me alegro haber escogido ser Romeo...porque Romeo solo tiene un amor como todos saben –voltea a ver a Susana que no entiende esa expresión –y ese amor es Julieta –mirando en dirección a la pecosa –...y la verdad no creo que esta reina tenga ni una pizca de Julieta...-volteando a ver a Susana de manera despectiva –

Todos se quedan desconcertados por las palabras del chico, pareciera que ahora sonaban con rencor, Susana estaba empezando a sudar no sabia que sucedía, estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Terry: Si la verdad...no me interesa ser rey de nada...si a mi lado tengo que tener a una reina que esta podrida por dentro y que ni siquiera puedo pronunciar su nombre porque la boca me quema –se quita la corona y se la avienta a Susana y se le queda mirando –ahí esta su ilustre reina la egoísta, la mas embustera, la mas falsa, la mas ruin, que no tiene escrúpulos para nada, ni siquiera su belleza física la hace ver bien –toma el micrófono y empieza a caminar alrededor de la gusana –..Esta tan podrida su alma que ni siquiera puedo decir que es bonita...y eso debería de preocuparle...pobrecita...pues la dizque belleza que tiene se acaba mas pronto de lo que ella cree... y que decir de sus intereses...son puras frivolidades sin sentido...esta hueca...sin decir de lo fácil que ha de ser entrar en su cama...pero la verdad ni en un millón de años lo haría...algo que tal vez muchos si...espero les haga provecho –Terry

se acerca a Susana la toma con una mano de la cara y le habla al oído – No te vuelvas a meter conmigo ni con Candy...que te va a pesar...perra...-se va –

Terry bajo del estrado y camino hasta donde estaban sus amigos, todo mundo le abrió el paso cuando el camino, cuando llego hasta ellos, todos sonrieron y chocaron las manos y Susana pudo ver una silueta que se le hizo familiar, y supo de quien se trataba cuando Terry se acerco a ella y la beso apasionadamente, Susana estaba ya hecha un mar de lagrimas de la impotencia, sin decir de lo enfurecida que estaba, y como siempre cuando se sentía totalmente perdida se fue corriendo hacia la salida, seguida de las miradas y las burlas de todos los asistentes. La gente organizadora al ver lo sucedido actuó rápido y puso música para que la gente empezara a bailar, y así fue, la música era movida y después cambio a una suave. Helena no se dio cuenta cuando su guapo acompañante con falda la jalo a la pista.

Albert: ¿Me concedería esta pieza señorita?

Helena: Sabes que no bailo Albert

Albert: Bueno no te pido que te muevas mucho...anda ven –ella le dio la mano y empezaron a mecerse suavemente –

Helena: Albert...tengo curiosidad dijiste que venias por una promesa... ¿qué promesa?

Albert: Bueno –sonriendo – hace algunos años cuando yo era estudiante de este ilustre colegio...le prometí a una amiga que bailaría con ella aunque fuera alguna vez en algún baile...el problema fue que mi amiga nunca asistió a ninguno...y esa pieza ha estado pendiente hasta ahora

Helena: Te refieres a...

Albert: Si Hellen...te lo prometí cuando éramos niños... ¿creías que lo había olvidado?...claro que no...Pero siempre te empeñaste en que no pudiera cumplir mi promesa...nunca asististe a ningún baile

Helena: Bueno sabes mis motivos...

Albert: Si...y no los recrimino...pero me alegra haber cumplido...lastima que haya sido ahora que traigo falda...no es como me lo hubiera imaginado pero bueno –los dos ríen –

Helena recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Albert y el hizo lo mismo, se sentían tan a gusto el uno con el otro que era realmente hermoso verlos, parecían dos Ángeles danzando que parecían enamorados sin saberlo aun. En otro lado otras parejas seguían bailando bajo el ritmo de la música suave.

Flamy: Nunca pensé que Marco Antonio bailara tan bien -sonriendo –

Tom: Bueno digamos mi hermosa Cleopatra, que cuando hay tanta motivación por delante los movimientos salen solos

Flamy: Vaya... gracias –sonriendo – papi

Tom: Y vaya que estas hermosa mami –se acerca y la besa –

Paty: Parece que mi hermano ahora si esta enamorado –mirando a la pareja de Cleopatra y Marco Antonio –

Stear: Si...yo ya lo había notado desde hace bastante

Paty: Y dígame mi querido emperador... ¿esta emperatriz sigue siendo de su agrado?

Stear: Oh no...Más que eso ya no soporto si quiera estar sin ella...ella es mi reino

Paty: Stear...que lindo –le da un beso –

Stear: Te amo Josefina

Paty: Te amo mi emperador Napoleón.

Annie: Archie... ¿ya cuántos vasos llevas?

Archie: Ummm...no se perdí la cuenta –sonriendo –

Annie: Lo bueno es que no se te ha subido...si no ahorita tu ebrio y yo con este vestido hubiéramos caído al suelo de inmediato

Archie: Por mi encantado...solo si yo caigo encima de ti jajaja

Annie: Archie!!...comportate –dandonle un golpe enel brazo –

Archie: Lo siento Christine...es que hoy te ves divina...eres un sueño

Annie: Gracias mi hermoso Fantasma...tu también luces hermoso

Archie: Entonces ven y dame un beso – la jala y le da tremendo beso que hizo estremecer a mas de tres metros a la redonda –

Terry: Parece que el fantasma revivió...mira nada mas –viendo a El fantasma y Christine –

Candy: No seas envidioso Romeo

Terry: No tengo porque serlo...yo tengo lo mío –la besa – ¿oye no tienes que volver a la celda?

Candy: Nop...-sonriendo –antes de que los chicos llegaran la Hermana Grey subió y dijo que me podía ir, que no tenia caso me quedara solo que tenia prohibida la entrada al baile

Terry: ¿Así qué podemos irnos juntos a casa?

Candy: Así es...soy libre...puedes llevarme a donde tu quieras

Terry: Pues entonces...vamonos

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes con una intensidad que hubiera incendiado aquel lugar en un parpadeo, se sonrieron y salieron del lugar casi corriendo tomados de la mano, sus amigos los vieron y pensaron para sus adentros que ya no volverían, así que solo sonrieron y siguieron bailando entre risas y unas buenas copas.

Romeo y Julieta salieron corriendo como dos bandidos, se subieron al auto del chico y salieron a prisa como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo. Después de haber ido al lago a ver las estrellas un rato, decidieron irse, se detuvieron enfrente de la casa de Terry, y ambos iban a entrar a casa de la rubia, pero Terry tuvo una idea.

Terry: ¿La casa esta vacía verdad?

Candy: Si...

Terry: Entra...sube a tu cuarto...y asómate por la ventana –dijo sonriendo –

Candy: Pero... ¿por qué?

Terry: Es una sorpresa pecosa...anda –le da un tierno beso y ella obedece –

Candy sube como alma que lleva el diablo a su habitación, al entrar no enciende la luz solo abre la ventana y se asoma y encuentra a Terry ahí abajo con una sonrisa enloquecedora y una rosa roja en sus manos, Candy lo mira sonriente y entonces Terry le dice de manera conmovedora y apasionante.

Terry: ¿Pero que Luz es la que se asoma por allí? ¿El sol que sale ya por los balcones de oriente? Es la pecosa Julieta...sal hermoso sol, y mata de envidia con tus rayos a la luna, que esta pálida y ojeriza porque vence tu hermosura cualquier ninfa de tu coro

Terry dijo todo esto con gran sentimiento que hizo estremecer a la pecosa, después de hacerlo empezó a subir hacia la ventana con ayuda de las ramas y el árbol, Candy estaba petrificada por todo aquello demasiado emocionada para articular palabra, cuando Terry llego hasta ella la miro con ojos totalmente enamorados, llenos de pasión, de ternura, él le dio un beso a la rosa y se la entrega, ella la toma y él atrapa su mano al mismo tiempo que entra a la habitación que estaba totalmente oscura, y la mira de nuevo como un hechicero que ha hipnotizado a su presa.

Terry: Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdóname. Mi boca borrara la mancha cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso.

Él le da un beso muy suave que dura unos momentos eternos y hermosos, Candy no sabia ni que hacer estaba totalmente emocionada y sorprendida, pero aun así fue capaz de seguir con el juego de su amor, así que al separarse de él, le sonríe y dice.

Candy: El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto. El palmero solo ha de besar manos de santo

Terry: ¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?

Candy: Los labios del peregrino son para rezar –Candy se ríe por lo bajo con esa frase –

Terry: ¡Oh que santa! Truequen pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Rece el labio y concédeme lo que pido

Candy: El santo oye con serenidad las suplicas

Terry: Pues oídme serena mientras mis labios rezan, y los vuestros me purifican

Ahora Terry la besa con mas profundidad, pareciera que no podrían seguir con aquel verso, el la sujeta mas fuerte contra su pecho y la rubia acaricia con sus manos el rostro terso de el, y suavemente con sus manos separa sus rostros para continuar.

Candy: En mis labios queda el pecado –sonriendo –

Terry: ¿Del pecado de mis labios? Ellos se arrepentirán con otro beso...de la pecosa

Terry ahora si ya no pudo más, y Candy menos, se besaron ahora si como si la vida misma se les fuera en ello, todo lo dicho anteriormente había servido para encender la mecha de ese cohete de pasión que se moría por llegar más allá de la luna. Terry y Candy se besaban con tanta vehemencia que parecía que tenían años sin verse, todo su rostro ahora estaba humedecido por el rastro de sus labios, él rápidamente se quito el saco y ella le quito la liga del cabello y su rostro se encendió más al ver a su novio con la melena alborotada, ahora el le quito la peluca a la rubia y ella por su cuenta sacudió la cabeza para alborotar sus rizos algo que enloqueció al chico. De nuevo empezaron a besarse, pero ahora el cometido era hacerlo por debajo de la ropa, querían sentir el roce de sus pieles que estaban ardiendo por tocarse, pareciera que a pesar de que seria difícil quitarse los disfraces estos no pusieron resistencia, cuando menos lo pensaron Terry estaba solamente en boxers y Candy tenia las bragas y un pequeño corsé que aun le tensaba los senos que estaban volviendo loco a Terry. Se tumbaron sobre la cama dejándose llevar por lo que el cuerpo quería hacer, la mente ahora estaba mas allá de la luz, solo existía el deseo y la necesidad de tenerse y esto se iba a lograr por medio de todo el amor que se profesaban, Terry no pudo mas y como dios le dio a entender levanto a Candy, ambos quedan hincados sobre la cama, él la voltea y comienza a besarle la nuca, los hombros y el cuello, y con sus manos comienza a desabrochar ese corsé que esta estorbando a su objetivo, cuando consiguió quitarlo, ella aun le deba la espalda, lentamente le dio la vuelta y por fin después de tanto haber añorado ese momento pudo ver por primera vez esos montes blancos con botones rosas totalmente endurecidos por la excitación que el provocaba, eran perfectos...mas hermosos de los que el se había imaginado en sus tantas fantasías...Candy estaba enrojecida y Terry la miro embelezado.

Terry: Eres irremediablemente hermosa...lo mas hermoso que he visto jamás

Después de eso Terry la volvió a hipnotizar con la mirada haciendo que de nuevo la pecosa se olvidara del poco pudor que le quedaba, de nuevo la volvió a tirar sobre la cama y después de haber invadido su boca otro rato, ahora empezó a dejar el rastro de ellos por todo el cuerpo, bajo por su mentón, pasando por su cuello y hombros, paso por su esternon sin tocar sus senos, bajo por su estomago hasta llegar a su vientre, algo que había empezado a excitar mas de lo normal a Candy que solamente empezaba a gemir y arquearse un poco por la situación, sin previo aviso Terry subió de inmediato y aprisiono uno de sus senos con la boca, lo beso con tanta pasión que inmediatamente se enrojeció, ahora los gemidos eran gritos por parte de la rubia que no pudo contenerse y tomaba del cabello al chico que estaba a punto de enloquecer por tener tan bellas cosas dentro de su boca, ahora como si fuera una orden Candy casi jalando del cabello a su amado lo obligo a que le besara en los labios como si fuera una necesidad para que ella dejara de gritar de placer, ella ahora era la que estaba totalmente perdida por las sensaciones provocadas, y a Terry le sorprendió lo que sucedió ahora.

Candy: Hazme tuya...-con mirada totalmente excitada –

Terry: ¿Estas segura? –apenas conteniendo la respiración –

Candy: Te amo

Terry: -con una sonrisa – Te amo

Ahora Terry con mucha suavidad y al mismo tiempo con una seguridad y firmeza en sus manos ayudo a la pecosa a quitarse la única prenda que quedaba sobre su cuerpo, y ella le ayudo a él a quitar lo único que quedaba de ropa sobre él, ambos al mirarse no pudieron contener las ganas, se sentían perdidos al admirar la belleza natural del otro, y mas cuando sabias que ese otro les pertenecía...en todo. Terry volvió a posarse sobre ella, ahora libres de ataduras, Candy parecía saber como moverse, pues abrió las piernas dejando que el chico se acomodara, todo esto lo hicieron sin dejar de mirarse ni un momento, él la beso con una ternura y cariño inimaginables como si quisiera que aquel momento no se olvidara jamás, y así seria, en eso él la vuelve a ver.

Terry: Ahora seremos uno...pecosa

Candy: Para siempre mi amor...tu alma y la mía...llévame a tocar al cielo y más allá

Terry: Te amo...más que a mi vida

Candy: Yo Te amo más que mi existencia

Terry la volvió a besar nuevamente recibiendo la lengua de su pecosa gustosa por ese contacto, al mismo tiempo el empezaba a tocar la entrepierna de esta como si quisiera conocer el terreno antes de entrar, pero parecía que al tacto siempre había conocido ese lugar, y sin esperar mas tomo su virilidad y empezó a dirigirla hacia dentro de la intimidad de Candy, quien al primer contacto se estremeció y lanzo un pequeño gemido que excito a Terry que estaba sintiendo aun la barrera de la virginidad de ella y que necesitaba romper y lo obligo a continuar, ahora era cuestión de segundos para que realmente estuviera dentro de ella, y así fue de una sola estocada Terry entro totalmente dentro de la pecosa que lanzo un grito al momento que se arqueaba hacia atrás haciendo que ahora Terry le volviera a aprisionar uno de sus senos, él no espero más y empezó a moverse dentro de ella muy suavemente esperando que ella se amoldara a él, eso no llevo mas de unos segundos parecía que ellos eran piezas de rompecabezas que solo buscaban la parte que los complementara, Candy pudo sentir dolor al principio, pero ese dolor no la hacia sufrir, la hacia excitarse y sentir como su vientre hervía y su piel sentía un hormigueo que la volvía loca, ahora ella sentía que ese abrazo tan intimo era la mejor sensación sobre la tierra, así que lo hizo mas estrecho con sus piernas enredo a Terry por la cintura que ahora estaba mas cerca y empezaba a moverse con mas fuerza y rapidez, ella sentía que el corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento así como el creía que la cabeza estallaría por no controlar todo lo que pasaba por ella. Parecía que los movimientos no cederían, la Luna estaba siendo testigo desde afuera de la entrega sin reservas y con toda el alma, de dos personas que se amaban más allá de cualquier cosa, era tal el desborde de sensaciones que emanaban de ambos cuerpos que las mismas estrellas sentían envidia. Ahora Candy se poso encima de el, quedando sentada sobre el con las piernas flexionadas, él tenia de nuevo aprisionado uno de sus senos con la boca, parecía que jamás se cansaría de besarlos, ella por su cuenta era la que ahora llevaba el compás del baile de sus cuerpos, era la que se movía de arriba a abajo con más agilidad y sentimiento, algo que estaba excitando al chico que no paraba de decirle cuanto la amaba y le fascinaba, Candy por el calor se alborotaba el cabello hacia arriba, no sabia de donde había salido esa mujer que ahora se estaba entregando a aquel hombre, no se reconocía, pero agradecía que hubiera despertado, porque tanta pasión contenida y que ahora se desbordaba la hacia sentir completa, feliz. Terry apretaba los glúteos de ella para hacerla sentir mas dentro de él, al mismo tiempo que la jalaba hacia el reclamando sus labios, mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos, nunca se cansaría de hacerlo, de nuevo y suavemente la aprisiono quedando encima de ella para ahora el tomar el mando de la pieza de baile, que parecería interminable, pero antes de eso, la miro fijamente, parecía perdida en el mundo de emociones y deseos que habían provocado en esa habitación, en esa cama, en sus cuerpos...

Terry: Si alguna vez soñé con algo que jamás pensé tener...ahora veo que la vida me a premiado con lo mejor que jamás pudo crear

Candy: Y la vida me ha premiado dándome lo que siempre soñé desde antes de saber que lo quería...Te amo...te amo...nunca lo olvides

Terry: Yo Te amo pero más allá de la eternidad...Te amo

La volvió a besar, y siguieron amándose por horas llegando juntos a la cima del placer y del amor, tocaron el cielo y las estrellas con la misma mano y volaron entre las nubes sin tener miedo a caer, porque lo harían juntos, abrazados sabiendo que su amor estaría acompañándolos, empapados de sudor y del rastro de sus besos, después de haber sido novios ahora también eran amantes, el era su hombre y ella su mujer, ya nada mas importaba que haber hecho la entrega del cuerpo, porque sus almas y sus corazones ya se pertenecían desde mucho tiempo atrás. Quedando tendidos sobre aquel lecho abrazados tuvieron el mejor sueño de sus vidas, el que les mostró que estaban dormidos en los brazos del otro después de aquella entrega, la primera de muchas en toda su vida.

Me contaron de Romeo y Julieta

y pensé que hermoso cuento...

y ahora resulta

que es más grande y que es más bello

esto, esto que por ti yo siento.

Cruzare los montes, los ríos, los valles

por irte a encontrar

salvaría tormentas, ciclones, dragones

sin exagerar.

Por poder mirarme en tus ojos bonitos

y vivir la gloria de estar a tu lado,

por que en mi ya siento que te necesito

que me e enamorado.

Por poder mirarme en tus ojos bonitos

y vivir la gloria de estar a tu lado,

por que en mi ya siento que te necesito

eso y más... haré.

Por asegurar la sonrisa de tu alma buscando equidad

yo podría empeñar lo más caro

que tengo que es mi libertad

y seria un honor, hay amor

ser tu esclavo seria tu juguete

por mi voluntad y si un día glorioso

en tus brazos acabo... que felicidad

si seria un honor, hay amor ser tu esclavo

seria tu juguete por mi voluntad y si un día

glorioso en tus brazos acabo... que felicidad.

Cuando el deseo y el amor van por el mismo camino, es fácil afirmar que la persona que va contigo en ese camino de tu mano es la que te ama de verdad, la que es incondicional, fiel, la que te complementa, la que te hace sentir todo en un solo segundo, te hace subir al cielo, tocar las nubes y andar sobre ellas sin tener ganas de bajar, porque vuelas en sus brazos, esa es el amor de tu vida...no solo de tu vida de tu existencia, de toda la eternidad, solo llega una vez y nunca se va, porque aunque se valla físicamente nunca se va de tu corazón, ni de tu pensamiento y mucho menos de tu alma. El amor es hermoso jamás hay que ponerle trabas, entregarnos sin reservas porque es cuando lo hacemos que realmente somos felices, y ese es el objetivo de la vida, ser felices.

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO…ESPERO NO SE HAYAN OLVIDADO DE MI…JAJA LES JURO QUE YO NOP…EN SERIO..,…JAJAJAJJA..BUENO ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN…**

**BUENO AHORA ALGUNAS NOTAS, EL VERSO QUE CANDY Y TERRY RECITARON OBVIAMENTE ES DE LA OBRA DE ROMEO & JULIETA…AHORA LA ULTIMA CANCION ES DEL SEÑOR JOAN SEBASTIAN SE LLAMA ESO Y MAS…AQUÍ LES DEJO EL LINK DE LA CANCION EN YOU TUBE…LA NETA ESTA HERMOSA ESA CANCION…OJALA Y ALGUN DIA ME LA TRAIGAN DE SERENATA…O ME LA CANTEN JAJAJAJ…**

/watch?vSyEe0z383yA&featurerelated

**AHORA SI LOS AGRADECIMIENTOSSSSS…JAJAJJA…NIÑAS NETA MIL GRACIAS ...POR AGUANTARME…POR SU PACIENCIA…PERO MAS QUE NADA POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA……GRACIAS POR TODOOOOOOO…Y AHORA SI DESDE AHORITA ME APLICO AL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO…JAJAJJA…BEESTTSSS A TODAS…Y YA SABEN ESPERO SUS COMENT…LAS QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	14. ClaroOscuro

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_En la oscuridad todo es fácil...no tengo miedo si tu tomas de mi mano...pero si tu ausencia se mezcla con la penumbra es difícil verme a mi misma...no me dejes sola ahora ni nunca...no sabría como continuar._

**CAPITULO XIV**

**CLARO-OSCURO**

_Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

Hay tanto que experimentar a lo largo de la juventud que a veces pensamos que no acabaremos de probar de todo, la vida nos muestra siempre todo tipo de cosas para que aprendamos de ellas, las vivamos, y tomemos la mejor enseñanza que nos puedan dejar, es bonito experimentar siempre tomando en cuenta las precauciones convenientes y estando seguros que la experiencia no nos resultara contraproducente, porque también no siempre las experiencias dejan algo bueno, en ocasiones pueden transformase en verdaderas pesadillas, o nos cusan problemas, o simplemente nos hacen tomar decisiones erróneas que a la larga o en ese preciso instante nos dirigen a otro rumbo que nosotros no habíamos esperado recorrer en la vida.

Hay que pensar muy bien antes de actuar y vivir alguna experiencia que pueda ser crucial para la dirección de nuestra vida porque si te das cuenta que ese camino que tomaste muy diferente del que tenias y te das cuenta que no es el que querías, es difícil más bien imposible volver atrás, las personas perdonan pero el tiempo no. Así como en ocasiones es preciso dejarse llevar por las emociones y vivir el momento, también es bueno de vez en cuando detenerte a analizar que es lo que estas haciendo bien y que es lo que estas haciendo mal, hacer una análisis de conciencia y rectificar en lo que has estado errado, jamás es tarde para empezar de nuevo, siempre y cuando uno quiera, pero así también como es posible volver a empezar, también recuerda que no siempre se dan las segundas oportunidades.

La maravillosa noche del baile, ahora era historia, y había dejado en todos un sabor especial, tanto bueno como malo. Bueno para Candy y Terry, pues después de su primer entrega se sentían aun en las nubes, para sorpresa hasta de ella misma, Candy había despertado primero que Terry, aun no creía lo que había pasado la noche anterior, que sin dudarlo la catalogo como la mejor de su vida, estuvo un largo rato contemplando a Terry dormido entre sus brazos, era tan hermoso verlo así, con su cabello alborotado sobre la almohada, y el escuchar su respiración cerca de su rostro la hacia sentir la mujer más afortunada del universo, Candy no pudo evitar querer conservar esa imagen, ahora que ya estaba en su mente, ahora quedaría plasmado en su cámara, su gran pasión por las fotografías la hizo separarse un poco del chico, se sentó cubriéndose con la sabana y del buró que tenia a lado saco su cámara fotográfica, la encendió y rápido enfoco sobre el cuerpo de Terry que estaba acostado boca abajo con la cara viendo hacia donde estaba la pecosa, los brazos extendidos hacia arriba abrazando un poco la almohada y con la sabana cubriendo a partir de su espalda baja. Candy hizo cientos de tomas de Terry, desde cuerpo completo así como solo de su rostro, tenia un estilo singular para tomar las fotografías, parecía que las imágenes cobraban vida, en la ultima toma logro despertar a su amado que aun medio dormido se percato de lo que su novia hacia, el solo sonrió al mismo tiempo que suspiraba y abría poco a poco los ojos.

Terry: ¿Puedo saber que hace madame? – despertando –

Candy: Buenos días Romeo...pues sabe que es mi debilidad tomar fotografías...y teniendo tan hermoso paisaje cerca no pude resistirme a tomarle unas fotos – sonriendo –

Terry: Ah ya veo... ¿puedo ver tan distinguido trabajo?...aunque me sorprende que este despierta tan temprano –sentándose –

Candy: Pues digamos que mi sueño fue tan placentero que no quería despertar...pero cuando lo hice descubrí que mi sueño se materializo así que no vi porque dormir mas –sonriendo y entregándole la cámara –

Terry: Ahora yo pienso lo mismo –se acerca y le da un tierno beso –

Terry acerca a la pecosa a sus brazos y la besa de manera muy tierna, suave, hace que ella vuelva a estremecerse por su contacto, era una sensación tan intensa y dulce que no sabían como estar ahora lejos el uno del otro, sus cuerpos exigían tocarse en todo momento. Candy al mismo tiempo que besaba a Terry empezó a reír y entre beso y beso le comento.

Candy: ¿Pensé que querías ver las fotos?

Terry: Pues si...pero eso puede esperar –sin dejar de besarla –

Candy: Sólo espero que mi hermano no entre por esa puerta ahora –sonriendo –

Terry: Mm… –mirándola – esta bien muéstrame las fotos –Candy le da la cámara – Mmm...Vaya...el modelo es muy bueno

Candy: Ah que modesto...-acomodándose a un lado de el mientras le besa el hombro –

Terry: Digo...salió muy bien en las fotos...pero siendo sincero el mérito es de la fotógrafa que capto muy bien el mejor ángulo del modelo...y no solo eso...capturo de mejor manera el corazón del modelo –sonriendo y volteando a mirarla –

Candy: Lo sé –sonriendo –

Terry: Y yo también puedo ser buen fotógrafo –tomándole una foto a Candy que estaba desprevenida aun besando su hombro – Mm…salió bien –mirando la foto acabada de tomar –

Candy: Haber –ve la foto –pero aun te falta...mira y aprende –le intenta quitar la cámara – Dámela Terry

Terry: ¿Por qué?...no quiero –levantando el brazo y sonriendo –

Candy se le fue encima a Terry intentando quitarle la cámara, el aprovecho para apresarla y hacerle cosquillas, ella por la risa se movía mucho y ahora Terry la aprisiono poniéndola debajo de él mientras le besaba el cuello, y al mismo tiempo estiraba la mano y sacaba una foto, que ahora si Candy pudo ver cuando le arrebato la cámara, ella sonrió y ahora fue ella la que siguió con la sesión fotográfica, tomo varias de cuando Terry la besaba, dejando el ángulo perfecto para cada foto, también tomo de los dos juntos abrazados, cada foto era hermosa parecía que realmente un profesional la había tomado porque captaba el mejor ángulo, la mejor luz, la mejor expresión de cada uno, parecían verdaderas obras de arte.

Después de estar otro rato acostados, Candy y Terry decidieron levantarse, antes de que otra cosa pasara, Candy se vistió y fue a ver donde estaba Albert, grande fue su sorpresa cuando no lo encontró por ningún lugar de la casa, o se había levantado muy temprano y había salido, o de plano no había dormido en casa, la chica trato de no darle más importancia, seguramente su hermano estaría por ahí, además no se quería arruinar el momento y preocuparse en ese momento, cuando Terry estaba ahí, así que ambos se fueron a la cocina, se prepararon un buen desayuno entre risas y besos, y se dispusieron a desayunar.

En las casas de enfrente no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, Archie a parte de crudísimo estaba algo preocupado por la noche anterior, pues había cometido un grave error, que presentía le podía costar muchos problemas con alguien que le importaba mucho.

Stear: Archie ya quita esa cara, seguramente ni siquiera te vio –dándole una pastilla y un vaso de agua –

Archie: Eso espero...pero es que en serio soy un idiota –haciendo mueca –...como me deje llevar por esa...ese demonio –tomándose la pastilla y el agua –

Stear: Mira no te justifico, la verdad eres un idiota por lo que hiciste...pero a estas alturas de nada vale arrepentirse, mejor trata de que no vuelva a pasar

Archie: Pues si...ya no se que me hace sentir peor, lo que hice o esta maldita cruda que tengo –con cara de enfermo –

Stear: La verdad no lo podría decir con exactitud...tomaron bastante, y eso que no nos acabamos ni el Tequila ni el Brandy de Terry

Archie: Es que el Tequila se supone que era tuyo, y ni lo pelaste apenas y te tomaste unos cuantos tragos de Vodka... y el Brandy era de Terry y como se fue temprano por eso no nos lo acabamos, pero mi Whisky y el Vodka de Tom volaron

Stear: Oye si...Tom acabo pero si mal, aunque no se si fue por la borrachera

Archie: A mi se me hace que tuvo problemas con Flamy, porque acuérdate que cuando ya andaba medio alegrón se fue con ella y de repente llego el solo

Stear: Eso si, casi al mismo tiempo que Annie me pidió que las llevara, y cerca de la entrada nos encontramos a Flamy...y se fue también con nosotros

Archie: ¿Y no dijeron nada en el camino?

Stear: No...Nadie dijo nada, Paty les intento hacer la plática pero parece que a las dos les había comido la lengua los ratones

Archie: Necesito ver a Annie...explicarle lo que paso –preocupado –

Stear: Estaría bien...pero que tal si ella no vio nada y todo se pone peor si le cuentas

Archie: En eso tienes razón...mejor cuando la vea...no digo nada solo si ella me dice algo

Stear: Si...mejor así...evítate problemas hermano –en eso llega la Tía abuela –

Elroy: ¿Qué problemas Stear?

Stear: Nada abuela, solo le decía que mejor se...-nervioso – apurara a hacer los trabajos antes de que se le juntaran y...pues se evitara problemas con los profesores

Archie: Si...eso tía abuela

Elroy: Esta bien...no quiero problemas con tus materias Archie...

Archie: No tía no te preocupes...en este mismo instante iré a hacer mi tarea –se levanta de la silla –

Elroy: Pero antes...date un baño...apestas a alcohol –viendo y hablándole de manera inquisitiva –

Archie que solo cerro los ojos por la manera tan sutil pero seca de como su tía lo había regañado por estar crudo, después de eso mejor ni si quiera volteo y salió de la cocina para subir las escaleras y darse un baño. Stear y la abuela se quedaron aun en la cocina.

Elroy: ¿Y a que hora llegaron?

Stear: Temprano tía

Elroy: Sabes que no me gusta que estén tan tarde en la calle y sobre todo en estado...tan inconveniente –viendo en dirección hacia las escaleras –

Stear: Tía...ya no somos unos niños, a parte nadie se puso en...estado inconveniente –recalcando la ultima palabra –

Elroy: Pero como no...Archie aun esta destilando el alcohol por los poros –molesta –

Stear: No exageres tía, además si así fuera no tiene nada de malo –despreocupado –

Elroy: Stear...por Dios que cosas dices...no quiero...-interrumpida –

Stear: Tía por favor, no quiero discutir contigo...mira mejor vete a arreglar que ya te tienes que ir a misa, y yo tengo cosas que hacer de acuerdo –le besa la frente – que tengas lindo día –sale de la cocina –

En la casa de a lado la dos hermanas estaban resintiendo lo vivido la noche anterior, Flamy estaba en su habitación sentada en una silla junto a la ventana viendo con mirada fija hacia la casa de Tom, se sentía muy mal, pero mal con ella misma, mientras se secaba las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, recordaba la noche anterior.

_Flash Back_

_Todos bailaban muy amenos en la pista de baile, parecía que la euforia y la alegría no tendrían fin, así que después de mucho conformarse con simples besos y uno que otro toque de piel por encima de la ropa, tanto Tom como Flamy reclamaban algo más, así que disimuladamente desaparecieron de la vista de sus amigos. _

_Llegaron a un pequeño cuarto de limpieza, ambos no pensaban que ese lugar no era el adecuado, sólo pensaban en el deseo de sentirse. Tom besaba a Flamy con una fuerza y pasión desmedidas que no tardo en encender a la chica que se sentía en la gloria por el toque tan fuerte y suave a la vez de su Marco Antonio. Flamy estaba deseosa de tenerlo, era algo muy extraño para ella, jamás pensó volver a sentir deseo de pertenecerle a un hombre después de lo vivido años atrás, así que sólo se estaba dejando llevar, los besos de Tom ahora recorrían su cuello, ella había empezado a producir gemidos muy suaves, algo que a Tom lo estaba haciendo dejar por completo el control que se supone aun tenia sobre si mismo, así que ayudado por una mesa que estaba ahí, recostó a la chica y la aprisiono con su cuerpo musculoso, había descubierto el camino a uno de sus senos, que era un delicia tocar, así lo definió el chico, y sin más empezó a tentar el otro, Flamy estaba ida no sabia que hacer, quería que aquello continuara, pero por su mente paso un horrible recuerdo en aquel instante, recordó todas las lágrimas amargas que habían sido la consecuencia de algo como aquello, siempre había llegado a la conclusión que la pasión por un hombre causa la perdición de si misma, no quería volver a repetirlo, con Tom no, el era diferente, el no era Michael, si se equivocaba no se perdonaría lastimar al chico, ahora no sabia que hacer si seguir con el deseo hasta el final, o parar, lo que la hizo decidir fue gracias a que Tom tomo con su mano su pierna por debajo del vestido y empezó a subir hasta llegar a su cadera, parecía que el intentaría bajar la braguita, pero solo acariciaba esa parte, ella tenia los ojos abiertos, y los abrió más cuando Tom después de darle un último beso se dirigió a su oído y suavemente le dijo unas palabras._

_Tom: No se que me hiciste...pero solo hay algo que quiero decir ahora...Te amo_

_Parecía que los ojos de Flamy se saldrían de sus orbitas al escuchar aquello, Tom le había confesado que la amaba, eso era demasiado para ella y sus remordimientos, no pudo mantener más el control y empujo al chico en un arranque de nervios y malestar, Tom se le quedo mirando muy sorprendido, nunca pensó que la chica reaccionara de aquella manera, pareciera que era otra._

_Flamy: Nooo...no quiero que me toques...ni tú ni nadie –alterada –_

_Tom: ¿Fla...Flamy que te pasa? –sorprendido –_

_Flamy: Me pasa que esto es un error...que nosotros somos un error...que no estoy dispuesta a repetir la historia –moviendo la cabeza de manera negativa –_

_Tom: ¿Pero de qué hablas?... ¿por qué dices eso?...nosotros –intentando acercase –_

_Flamy: No hay un nosotros –gritando – nunca lo va a haber...porque yo no lo quiero –sollozando –_

_Tom: Pero pensé que tu y yo..._

_Flamy: No...No...Métetelo en la cabeza tu y yo...eso jamás será...no quiero que me toques ni que me mires...y mucho menos que me digas que me amas_

_La chica salió corriendo del lugar, Tom se había quedado tan helado por las palabras de ella que ni siquiera pudo mecanizar movimiento en su cuerpo para ir tras ella, no entendía todo lo que había sucedido, en un momento pareciera que ella estaba gustosa hasta propiciando aquel momento de caricias y besos, y un segundo después le estaba pidiendo que se alejara de ella, que no le dijera que...que se había enamorado como un tonto de ella, no comprendía nada, solo en aquel instante deseo jamás haberle dicho que la amaba, seguramente ella se sintió incomoda con el porque tal vez ella no compartía sus sentimientos._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Flamy soltó una lágrima más que paso por su boca, seguía mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle sin notar movimiento alguno, hasta que lo miro, estaba saliendo de su casa junto con su hermana y sus padres, ella trato de esconderse tras las cortinas, pero aun así miraba como Tom antes de subir al auto volteaba a mirar hacia su ventana y lanzaba una mirada melancólica y de furia a la vez, Flamy no pudo descifrar en aquel instante lo que pasaba por la mente y por el corazón de Tom, sentía que no se perdonaría por ocasionar la tristeza de aquel muchacho que le había dado todo su apoyo cuando ella más lo necesito, y que se había convertido en una persona realmente importante en su vida, sin decir que también ella se había enamorado de él. La chica sentía su pecho estallar del dolor, necesitaba desahogarse, así que salió de su habitación y camino hasta la de su hermana que estaba enfrente de la suya, sabia que ella también no andaba muy bien, la noto rara cuando venían de regreso del baile, así que tal vez si ambas se contaban lo que las tenia así, se podrían curar mutuamente. Flamy toco la puerta.

Flamy: ¿Annie...estas ahí? –Tocando la puerta –… ábreme

Annie: No quiero ver a nadie me siento mal –se escucho su voz detrás de la puerta –

Flamy: Por favor Annie ábreme...necesito hablar con alguien –sollozando y sonando suplicante –

Se escucho un ruido y de repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Annie ojerosa y con los ojos hinchados y rojos, la puerta parecía un espejo, pues el reflejo de la imagen era el mismo, ambas chicas morenas con el cabello desacomodado, con mirada perdida y triste, con ojeras y ojos hinchados y a punto de llorar, las dos se abrazaron fuertemente y sin querer comenzaron a llorar.

Ya calmadas, Flamy empezó contando lo que le había pasado con Tom, contó que se sentía muy mal, porque aunque ella no quisiera el fantasma de su relación con Michael la seguía atormentando, pero se sentía peor porque Tom era el que pagaba las consecuencias, pensó en aquel instante que la manera de que él no sufriera seria alejándolo de ella, aunque eso a ella le doliera mas que a él, pero no podía hacerlo, quería estar con él, más que con ningún otro, pero después de lo de anoche tenia miedo de que él no la quisiera volver a ver.

Flamy: Annie...me siento muy mal, se que no tengo ningún derecho a hacerlo infeliz por como soy y lo que traigo a cuestas, pero no puedo estar sin él, el tiempo a su lado es lo mejor que me ha pasado en años

Annie: ¿Es que no entiendo por qué lo hiciste?...

Flamy: Porque sentí que estaba repitiendo la historia...no quiero volver a tropezar y mucho menos llevando a Tom entre las patas, no quiero que sufra

Annie: ¿Pero por qué tendría que sufrir?... ¿a qué le temes a salir embarazada de nuevo?

Flamy: Claro que no...En aquel tiempo era una tonta...ahora he aprendido la lección...

Annie: ¿Entonces no entiendo a que demonios le temes?... ¿temes que Tom te deje como lo hizo ese desgraciado?

Flamy: No...-con mirada triste –Tom...no me dejaría jamás...me dijo que me ama y le creo

Annie: Pues entonces no te entiendo.

Flamy: Tengo miedo de que yo no pueda hacerlo feliz –gritando – por no ser capaz de olvidar la pesadilla de mi pasado, de no poder amarlo como él se merece, siempre la sombra de Michael me seguirá y me impedirá poder amarlo por completo...Como anoche –empezando a llorar –estaba segura de que quería estar con él...quería sentirlo, pero no pude...y sabes porque...porque recordé lo que ese cerdo me hizo –furiosa – me uso...y me tiro a la basura...Ese es mi miedo Annie...no poder estar con él...ni con ningún otro hombre porque me siento incapaz de amar por lo que me hicieron…me destrozaron el alma y el corazón, jamás podré estar con un hombre, y no pienso condenarlo a una vida así

Annie: El sexo no es todo hermana –abrazándola – el amor nace del corazón no del deseo

Flamy: Lo se...pero se complementan –limpiándose las lagrimas –

Annie: Ya no llores...y mejor hay que pensar la manera de que todo se arregle ok –viéndola a la cara y limpiando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo –

Flamy: Gracias...y tú... ¿por qué estas triste?... ¿qué paso algo con Archie?

A Annie se le ensombreció el rostro, no pudo seguir mirando a su hermana así que se volteo y camino hacia una de sus ventanas y se quedo mirando del otro lado de esta, la vista que tenia era la de la casa de los Cornwell, Annie no pudo soportar más y volteo a ver a su hermana ya con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus azules ojos.

Annie: Ar...Archie...-sollozando –me engaño

Flamy: ¿¿Queeeeeee??

Annie: Anoche lo encontré besándose con...la estúpida esa de Elisa

Flamy: ¿Pero qué?... ¿no puedo creerlo? –acercándose a su hermana –

Annie: Yo tampoco –agarrándose la cabeza – y lo peor es que ni siquiera tengo porque reclamarle, no somos novios...no oficiales –con tristeza –

Flamy: No digas estupideces hermana –molesta – sean o no novios, lo que te hizo es una...jalada...no se vale...pero en este instante me va a oír –ya se iba pero Annie la detiene –

Annie: No...no Flamy por favor –tomándola del brazo –, es que ni siquiera sabe que lo vi

Flamy: ¿Cómo?... ¿no le reclamaste? –con extrañeza –

Annie: No...No sabia ni que hacer, no me sentía con el derecho de reclamarle nada

Flamy: Hay no seas tonta...haber como fue... ¿cómo paso?

_Flash Back_

_Archie ya estaba medio alegre, así que fue al baño tenia que refrescarse, ya habían pasado dos veces que por su falta de equilibrio él y Annie casi acababan en el suelo, por él no habría problema por eso, pero había demasiada gente en aquel lugar como para hacer libremente todo lo que le quería hacerle a la morena, así que fue a echarse agua a la cara. Annie quiso acompañarlo, pero el la detuvo pues seguramente caerían al suelo en el trayecto, ella accedió, pero al ver que tardaba y en su estado fue a buscarlo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar al baño de hombres a un lado de la puerta estaba Archie dándose tremendo atascón con Elisa, Annie se quedo fría, pensaba que esa visión era producto de las copas que se había tomado, pero no era así, era real, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, y salió corriendo de ahí, obviamente tropezó en el camino, sin poder parar de llorar se dirigió casi arrastrándose a un rincón fuera de la vista de todos y se soltó a llorar como nunca antes, se sentía traicionada, usada, y en ese momento por su cabeza solo retumbaban las palabras que escucho cuando recién entro a la escuela: "No se que le dio Elisa, el estaba como obsesionado"...o más bien estaría enamorado de ella, pensó la morena, seguramente el sólo la había usado para olvidarse un rato de la pelirroja, y ahora que ella volvía a sus brazos, ella salía sobrando. _

_Después de llorar se limpio las lágrimas y volvió con los demás, Archie ya estaba ahí y parecía que no la quería mirar, ni ella a él, eso fue peor, Annie pensaba que la actitud de Archie se debía a que ahora ella ya no significaba nada, se sintió peor, y directamente le pidió a Stear que la llevara a casa, no fue muy extraño ya que Paty sugirió lo mismo, Archie prefirió quedarse con Tom que iba llegando y se notaba extraño, Stear accedió y se fueron, en el camino a la salida encontraron a Flamy que se fue también con ellos. Annie iba ida, no quiso decir palabra, pues ni siquiera sentía que su lengua respondiera para articular palabra alguna, su dolor era fuerte, más que su propia voluntad, que estaba quebrada y la llevaría de nuevo al oscuro mundo de donde le había costado mucho salir._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Ambas hermanas seguían abrazadas ahora recostadas sobre la cama, parecía que lloraban, pero era en silencio, tantos años a la sombra de la atención de sus padres habían aprendido a no incomodarlos y llorar en silencio, ellos nunca se percatarían que sus hijas estaban deprimidas, y ellas mismas se ayudarían para salir de aquella oscuridad a la que se dirigían sin saber.

Mientras tanto Candy y Terry seguían en su lecho de rosas, después de desayunar lavaron los trastes, y se acostaron en la sala a ver el televisor, Candy ya se había empezado a inquietar por Albert que no había llamado, y ya casi era mediodía, así que levanto la bocina del teléfono para hablarle, pero antes de que lo hiciera se escucho la puerta, era el que aun venia vestido con su falda escocesa, por lo que comprendieron que no había dormido en casa.

Candy: Vaya...ya era hora...-colgando el teléfono – estaba a punto de llamarte... ¿dónde estabas?

Albert: Hola...

Terry: Buenas –mirando su reloj –buenas tardes...jajaja ¿como amaneció? –con sonrisa –

Albert: Bien gracias...-saludando a Terry –

Candy: Oye...pélame no...Exijo que me digas donde estabas... ¿por qué llegas hasta ahorita?...ya me estaba preocupando –con mueca –

Albert: Haber...haber...princesa tranquila...ya estoy aquí...

Candy: Si ya vi...pero una llamadita no te costaba nada...oye no friegues mira la hora que es –señalando su reloj –

Albert: Candy...hermanita... ¿eres eso o mi mama?

Terry: Mmm...Será mamacita...jajaja

Candy: No me ayudes –dándole un zape – ¿dónde dormiste?...porque es obvio que no lo hiciste aquí –mirándolo de arriba a abajo –

Albert: Con una amiga

Terry: Vaya no perdiste el tiempo... –con sonrisa de lado –

Albert: Más respeto muchachito –señalándolo con el dedo –...si dormí en su casa...pero no hicimos nada...es mi amiga...

Terry: Aja...y tu nieve de cual –cruzando los brazos –

Candy: Haber...stop...-levantando las manos –la amiga de la que hablas ¿es la señorita Helena...? –sorprendida –

Terry: ¿La psicóloga del Colegio?...vaya Albert...tú si que tienes buenos gustos...la psicóloga esta muy bien

Candy: Oye… -dándole un golpe en el brazo -

Albert: Pues...si...me quede con ella...y como les dije...no paso nada...así que no quiero que piensen mal, y mucho menos de ella escucharon –señalando a ambos inquisitivamente –

Candy: Sabes que jamás pensaría mal –señalándose -

Terry: Yo menos –levantando las manos –

Albert: Más les vale...bueno –sonriendo – voy a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa –empezando a subir las escaleras –

Candy: ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar?

Albert: No gracias...ya desayune –subiendo las escaleras –

Terry: Si se ve que quedaste satisfecho –sonriendo –

Albert: Al igual que ustedes –los voltea a ver sonriendo y luego sigue su camino hacia arriba –

Candy y Terry borraron la sonrisa de sus rostros y se voltearon a mirar como intentando descifrar las palabras del rubio, ¿se habría dado cuenta de lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre ellos? En otro lugar cerca del centro de la ciudad se encontraban Paty y Tom, que habían ido a visitar a una hermana del padre de él, Tom se encontraba en un jardín sentado en un silla, Paty llego a su lado, quería saber que tenia en ese estado a su hermano.

Paty: ¿Entonces me vas a contar que tienes? –Detrás de la silla donde estaba sentado –

Tom: -que tenia la mirada fija hacia enfrente – No hay nada que contar –ahora miraba sus manos –

Paty: Te conozco... ¿qué no me tienes confianza?...cuéntame porque estas triste…-acercándose –

La chica se acerco a su hermano que estaba sentado en una silla, ella se hinco enfrente de él, y pudo notar que su rostro tenia un semblante muy distinto, estaba triste, y lo peor fue que cuando con una mano quito un mechón de cabello de su cara de él, una lagrima solitaria salía de su ojo derecho, Paty quedo sorprendida por esto, jamás había visto a su hermano llorar, era algo que no podía creer, ella se incorporo y abrazo a su hermano que la abrazo también fuerte, aun estaba sentado, así que Paty desde arriba miraba a su hermano mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Paty: Si...llora...llora, desahógate –acariciando su cabeza –

Tom empezó a llorar como un niño, jamás había llorado de aquella manera, parecía que le habían arrancado una parte de su ser, parecía que le habían despojado del alma, de lo más preciado que tenia en la vida y que su dolor no tendría fin, y que sus lagrimas jamás dejarían de caer, lloraba más fuerte que un niño que habían alejado de su madre, más que a alguien que lo despojaban de lo más querido, y así se sentía, sentía que lo que más amaba en el mundo se había ido, se había alejado de él.

Albert estaba en su habitación, había salido de bañarse, y estaba con el torso desnudo sólo tenia un pants puesto, estaba secando su melena mientras que recordaba la noche anterior, cuando paso la noche en casa de Helena.

_Flash Back_

_Albert y Helena tuvieron que esperar hasta que el baile termino, pues como Helena estaba de supervisora de aquel evento no se podía retirar hasta que todo hubiera acabado, Albert gustoso se había quedado a su lado hasta que terminara._

_Helena: Albert...no tenías porque quedarte hasta el final –mirándolo con pena – mira ya son mas de las 3 –viendo su reloj –y no creo que haya sido buena idea que hayas desperdiciado el baile por estar conmigo_

_Albert: Hellen...no digas eso –acariciando su mejilla – me encanta estar contigo...es como volver el tiempo atrás...como cuando éramos unos jóvenes... ¿recuerdas? –sonriendo –_

_Helena: Si...como si fuera ayer...-sonriendo –pero ahora es diferente...no creo que sea muy agradable estar con una persona como yo –desviando la mirada –_

_Albert: No...No...Claro que es agradable estar contigo…-mirándola dulcemente –para mi lo es...la verdad no creo que haya desperdiciado mi tiempo, y de hecho lo aproveche en lo que tenia planeado._

_Helena: ¿A que te refieres? –interrogante –_

_Albert: Pues que si yo vine esta noche...solo fue para verte, para estar contigo –mirándola fijamente –_

_Ambos se miraron fijamente por un tiempo largo y corto a la vez, intentaban descifrar los pensamientos del otro, Albert sin querer había comenzado a acercarse más a la castaña que estaba perdida en la mirada azul de él, tal parecía que Albert empezaba a inclinar la cabeza, pero cuando la chica vio este movimiento del rubio salió del trance y volvió a la realidad, así que dio un paso atrás._

_Helena: Creo… – nerviosa -...creo que es hora de irnos...-sonriendo –no tardan en cerrar las puertas – caminando a la salida – vamos que con esa falda has de tener frío_

_Albert: Vaya que si –le sonríe y camina junto a la joven para irse juntos hacia el estacionamiento –_

_Helena y Albert salieron del Colegio en el auto de ella, y tomaron una avenida grande, ambos iban platicando amenamente escuchando el radio bajito como música de fondo que amenizaba su charla, cuando Albert se dio cuenta que Helena iba tomando la dirección para ir a casa de él, la interrumpió._

_Albert: No des vuelta_

_Helena: ¿Por qué?_

_Albert: No quiero ir a casa...-volteando a verla –_

_Helena: ¿Por que no? –extrañada –_

_Albert: Porque no quiero interrumpir a dos personas que han de estar ahí..._

_Helena: No te entiendo_

_Albert: No trates de hacerlo, luego te lo explico...vamos a otro lugar..._

_Helena: ¿A dónde?...a esta hora ya todo esta cerrado, y no creo que te guste entrar a algún bar con ese atuendo –sonriendo –_

_Albert: Si...tienes razón... –sonriendo –entonces vamos al único lugar disponible_

_Helena: ¿Qué lugar?_

_Albert: Tú casa… -sonriendo y viendo la cara de sorpresa de la joven – no te preocupes...te prometo que me portare bien_

_La joven estaba sorprendida por el comentario de Albert, pero no tuvo miedo quería que él fuera a su casa, así que sin nerviosismo siguió manejando hasta su casa, un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad. Al entrar en el departamento, Hellen prendió unas cuantas lámparas para iluminar el departamento que Albert analizaba con cautela, quería descubrir cual era la atmósfera donde ella vivía, le agrado el lugar desde que entro, era un pequeño departamento de un piso con un par de habitaciones una era la habitación de ella y la otra la usaba como estudio, una cocina pequeña, una sala comedor, y un baño, pero lo más llamativo y bonito del lugar era la vista que daba hacia la ciudad, era un décimo piso, y la vista que tenia era maravillosa, Albert no había dejado de mirar hacia afuera por la ventana._

_Helena: Es lo mejor del lugar, la vista es hermosa –hablando a espaldas de él –_

_Albert: Vaya que si, tu hogar es muy bonito_

_Helena: Es pequeño, pero eso es lo que me gusta es acogedor, y lo mejor es mío –sonando satisfecha –_

_Albert: ¿Lo compraste tú? –volteando a verla –_

_Helena: Si...con parte de la herencia de mi padre...fue difícil porque mientras era menor de edad mi tía Grey era la que manejaba mi dinero, bueno lo que me había dejado mi padre, pero después de que volví de Italia y decidí rehacer mi vida, tome el control de mi dinero...-sonriendo –y claro mi tía Pony me ayudo, y lo primero que quise fue un lugar para mi, para independizarme de una vez, así que compre este departamento_

_Albert: Me alegra que lo hayas hecho, eso demuestra mucho tu sentido de independencia y libertad_

_Helena: Si...aunque en un principio dude, jamás había vivido sin la autoridad de alguien más, el vivir sola me asusto al principio, de hecho hasta mi tía Pony estaba preocupada por mi decisión de hacerlo, pero cuando le explique que solo así empezaría a cambiar, me apoyo...y pues –suspirando –aquí estoy_

_Albert: Me alegro...no sabes como admiro en lo que te has convertido –sonriendo –_

_Helena: Gracias...-un poco nerviosa – ¿y quieres algo de tomar? –Caminando a la cocina –...voy a preparar café_

_Albert: Si un café esta bien –se sienta en el sofá – Y...Hellen...después de que dejaste los hábitos... ¿has tenido algún novio?_

_Helena: No...-saliendo de la cocina y trayendo dos tazas de café – De hecho ni si quiera he tenido tiempo de pensar en eso –le da una a Albert y se siente en el sofá de enfrente – ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

_Albert: Curiosidad –bebiendo un sorbo de la taza –_

_Helena: ¿Y tú...tienes pareja ahora? –Pregunto con un poco de pena –_

_Albert: Mmm...No...Bueno salí con algunas chicas cuando estuve viajando...pero con ninguna formalice como no me quedaba mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar..._

_Helena: ¿En serio?...yo pensé que ya te había llegado la chica de tu vida –bebiendo de su taza –_

_Albert: A veces buscamos en tantos sitios a la persona indicada sin encontrar nada...sin darnos cuenta que siempre ha estado en el mismo lugar –mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa –_

_Helena: ¿Quiere decir que ya la encontraste?_

_Albert: Puede ser...solo que no se si ella opine lo mismo...Hellen –dejando la taza en la mesa y acercándose un poco –...en serio... ¿nunca te has enamorado?_

_Helena: -intrigada –Yo...no puedo contestarte –bajando la mirada –_

_Albert: ¿Por qué? –buscando su mirada –_

_Helena: Porque no hay respuesta...para ti no la hay –se levanta del sofá – perdón...estoy cansada...te deje aquí unos cobertores, el sofá es cómodo no tendrás problema para dormir...Buenas noches –se intenta ir pero el rubio la detiene y ella no lo voltea a ver –_

_Albert: Hellen...gracias –sonriendo –prometo no roncar_

_Helena: -que lo voltea a ver y sonríe-...Buenas noches Albert_

_La joven se retira a su habitación, dejando al rubio muy pensativo, él al escuchar la puerta de la habitación de ella cerrarse se sentó en el sillón y recargo su cabeza hacia atrás, suspiro, estaba pensativo, no sabia lo que pasaba en aquellos momentos, pues un sentimiento que siempre había reprimido desde su juventud ahora estaba saliendo con mucha fuerza, pero sentía que como antes no era bueno dejarlo salir, pues aquella chica parecía rechazarlo, el rubio se levanto para de nuevo mirar por la ventana, no sabia como actuar, quería a Helena, siempre la había querido desde hace años, era su amiga pero siempre la deseo como algo más, pero en aquellos años no intentaba buscar algo más con ella pues sabia de sus deseos de convertirse en monja así que veía como algo imposible que ella llegara a sentir algo más por él, de cierta manera su decisión de irse al extranjero era para poder olvidarla, no soportaba el hecho de sentirla cerca y saber que nunca podría estar con ella como él deseaba, viajo por mucho tiempo intentando olvidarla, había estado con muchas pero siempre terminaba comparando a todas con ella, aun recordaba el día de la graduación del Colegio, el último día que la vio antes de irse de aquella ciudad, su despedida que le dejo la mejor sensación en sus labios._

_Cuando Albert despertó, se encontró con que la joven ya había hecho de desayunar, él se levanto y le ayudo a terminar de poner la mesa, claro después de irse a lavar la cara y ponerse su falda, ya que no tenía más ropa._

_Helena: Buenos días –sonriendo –_

_Albert: Buenos días ¿cómo dormiste?_

_Helena: Bien –mintió no había podido conciliar sueno en toda la noche – ¿Y tú que tal?_

_Albert: He de decirte que tu sofá es bastante cómodo...dormí como un bebe_

_Helena: Que bueno – sonriendo – ven vamos a desayunar...ya es bastante tarde_

_Albert: Si...-mirando su reloj – no me sorprendería que Candy ya haya llamado al FBI a que me buscara_

_Helena: Si...-mirando su atuendo –creo que esa falda te siente muy bien –sonriendo – te hubiera prestado algún pants mío...pero dudo que te queden...el mas largo que pueda tener te quedara muy corto...te ves mejor con falda_

_Albert: Si...ya lo creo –riendo –_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Albert había terminado de cambiarse, después de esto bajó con los muchachos que seguían viendo el televisor, Albert los miro y sonrió, aun le intrigaba pensar que habrían hecho en su ausencia nocturna, después de imaginarse una cosa, decidió olvidarlo y mejor se fue a sentar junto a ellos. Al poco rato llego George muy cansado por la guardia, Candy le dio algo de comer y más tarde, platicó un rato con los tres y se fue a dormir, en eso Terry recordó que tenia que llevar a Duque al veterinario, Candy lo acompañaría y Albert como buen veterinario decidió también ir con ellos, para matar el tiempo y dejar de pensar en todo lo que traía en su cabeza.

En la casa de los Cornwell, Stear toca la puerta del cuarto de Archie, cuando entra su hermano esta sentado en su cama con las piernas flexionadas, sus brazos descansando en su rodillas, y recargando su espalda en la cabecera, parecía que miraba fijamente a un mismo lugar, y ese lugar era la ventana que estaba frente a él, y su paisaje exterior era la ventana de Annie que estaba con las cortinas cerradas.

Stear: Hey...ya no estés deprimido...estas haciendo un funeral antes de que declaren el deceso –con mueca –

Archie: Tal vez...pero presiento que ella lo sabe –con desgano –

Stear: ¿Por que?...-intrigado –

Archie: Porque no me ha llamado, y ayer antes de que se fueran la note extraña, ni siquiera se despidió

Stear: Archie...no seas paranoico...seguramente estaba cansada, y ahorita seguramente no se ha despertado...o simplemente se le ha pasado

Archie: No ella no es así –negando con la cabeza –

Stear: Vamos...quita esa cara, mejor acompáñame a comprar unas cosas que me pidió la tía...anda vamos levántate –animado –

Archie: Lo siento hermano, pero no tengo ganas de salir...me duele mucho la cabeza –tocándose la frente con una mano –

Stear: Esta bien...como quieras –quedándose en la puerta –no tardare...y procura hacer algo por ti...no te deprimas...que eso no va contigo –cierra la puerta –

Archie al escuchar cerrar la puerta, hecha para atrás la cabeza dando un pequeño golpe a esta con la cabecera de su cama, suspiro y se levanto, se dirigió a la ventana, tenia la esperanza de que tal vez ella se asomara, solamente quería verla, estaba casi seguro que ella había visto la escena con Elisa, se culpaba y se recriminaba por haber caído en las insinuaciones y coqueteos de la pelirroja que para ella el solo era un juego, una distracción.

_Flash Back_

_Archie estaba en el baño echándose agua en la cara, ya se sentía algo mareado y la verdad no quería terminar dando un espectáculo frente a todo el cuerpo estudiantil, cuando se sintió mejor, decidió salir de ahí, no pudo dar dos pasos porque sintió que una mano lo jalo del brazo y lo llevo hacia un rincón, por un momento pensó que seria alguno de los chicos, pero deshecho esa idea al sentir el contacto de una mano femenina, de inmediato pensó en Annie, pero grande fue su decepción que al intentar descubrir una mirada azul sólo se topo con una mirada castaña, unos ojos del color del fuego, era Elisa._

_Elisa: Hola Archie precioso...hace mucho que no nos encontrábamos –acariciando su mejilla –_

_Archie: Si para mi buena suerte...así ha sido –con mueca e intentando quitar la mano de la chica de su rostro –_

_Elisa: Me tienes muy abandonada –mordiéndose los labios –...sabes estos días te he extrañado –acariciando con sus manos su cuello – luces mejor que nunca –ahora recorriendo con sus manos su torso –_

_Archie: Pues vieras que yo no...-tomando las manos de ella y quitándolas de él –y mejor vete_

_Elisa: Pero que descortés te has vuelto cariño...me agradaba mas el Archie de antes –jugueteando con el cabello de el –_

_Archie: Si...seguramente te gustaba mas ese Archie, el imbécil que hacia todo por ti –con furia –...el idiota que no le importaba ser el plato de segunda mesa...pero para tu mala suerte ese Archie ya no existe...así que mejor vete a buscar a Anthony que te ha de estar buscando –se intenta ir pero ella lo detiene –_

_Elisa: ¿Estas celoso cariño? –con una sonrisa –_

_Archie: Claro que no –molesto –_

_Elisa: Claro que si admítelo...-acercándose a él –aun te mueres por besar mi boca –atrayéndolo hacia ella – no finjas Archie, aun me deseas –mira hacia un lado y ve a Annie –y yo a ti_

_La chica inmediatamente jalo al chico a su rostro y comenzó a besarlo de manera descomunal, parecía un animal hambriento, el chico parecía renuente pero admitía que aun le gustaban los besos de aquella chica que lograba encender su pasión, así que acepto el contacto mientras la abrazaba para sentirla más cerca, muy en el fondo de sus pensamientos él al besar a la pelirroja sentía que ella era otra, una morena que además de encender su cuerpo y sensaciones, encendía su corazón, fueron unos pequeños instantes de perdición que desaparecieron cuando la chica empezó a llamarlo por su nombre, y entonces descubrió el diferente tono de voz, esa no era la dulce voz de Annie que siempre lo llenaba de paz con sólo llamarlo, esta voz era aguda, áspera, taladraba en los oídos, Archie abrió los ojos y empujo a la chica, se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, no dijo nada y se fue dejando a la pelirroja sola en el rincón con cara de satisfacción, ella sabia que había conseguido herir a alguien._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Archie: Soy un imbécil –golpeando la pared –

Paty y Tom habían decidido dar un paseo por el parque cercano a casa de su tía, él ya se había calmado, y ella lo había animado a que le contara lo que le pasaba, su hermano lo hizo, le costo mucho pero se sentía aliviado de poder sacar ese dolor que tenia, pero no por sacarlo se había marchado el sufrimiento, la herida provocada por Flamy le estaba quemando, le hacia sufrir.

Tom: Y eso fue todo...-con las manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón y con la cabeza agachada –

Paty: Nunca pensé que eso fuera a pasar...digo ¿en un cuarto de limpieza? –sonriendo y tratando de animar a su hermano –

Tom: No seas tonta...-sonriendo levemente – fue lo mas pronto y seguro que encontramos

Paty: Vaya...lo tomare en cuenta...se lo contare a Stear

Tom: No lo creo...ese lugar trae mala suerte –volviendo al semblante triste –

Paty: Creo que estas juzgando antes de tiempo –con mueca –

Tom: ¿Que quieres decir? –frunciendo el ceño –

Paty: Estas dando por hecho de que porque ella te rechazo...no quiere estar contigo...y por demás no te quiere

Tom: ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?...ella me lo dijo en mi cara –alterado y señalándose el rostro –

Paty: Si lo se...pero ¿has tratado de ponerte en su lugar?

Tom: ¿A qué te refieres? –interrogante –

Paty: ¿Te has puesto a pensar como se siente Flamy al estar con alguien después de lo que le paso?...no me refiero a lo físico solamente...sino también a lo emocional...ha de ser muy difícil pretender estar con alguien temiendo que te vuelvan a lastimar como le hicieron a ella

Tom: Yo jamás la lastimaría...yo...yo no

Paty: ¿Tu qué? –Sonriendo – ¿a caso te has enamorado hermanito?

Tom: Yo –quedando en silencio un rato –...jamás le haría daño...yo la amo –mirando a su hermana –

Paty: Pues demuéstraselo

Tom: Lo quise hacer y ella me rechazo –triste y molesto – ella no me ama

Paty: La demostración no sólo se da físicamente...tienes que llegar a su corazón

Tom: ¿Y eso como se hace?

Paty: Depende de la persona...y si realmente amas a Flamy...tú solo lo descubrirás...no eches a perder la oportunidad de tu vida por un rechazo o malentendido...lucha por lo que tu quieres

Tom: Si...creo que tienes razón –viendo a su hermana –

Tom abraza fuertemente a su hermana que lo recibe con todo su cariño, un abrazo tan fuerte de apoyo y comprensión, de estimulación a luchar por lo que uno quiere, Tom ahora se sentía con ganas de pelear, pelearía por su Cleopatra, aunque ella no quisiera cooperar, Marco Antonio ahora con la espada desenvainada iría por todo para conseguir el corazón de aquella que ya se había llevado el suyo.

Tom: Gracias hermana –seguía abrazándola – eres la neta...gracias por todo...Te quiero mucho

Paty: Y yo a ti hermano...Te quiero mucho monstruo –ambos rieron –

Candy, Terry, Albert y Duque estaban en la veterinaria, el perro estaba siendo examinado por un doctor, era un chequeo normal, por supuesto Albert estaba a un lado del médico, e intercambiaban puntos de vista, mientras Candy y Terry no perdían el tiempo y aprovechaban para darse más muestras de su amor.

Terry: No me cansare de besarte el día de hoy –besándola – ni nunca –sonriendo –

Candy: Eso me agrada, sólo que –recibiendo otro beso – aquí hay mucha gente mirando...eso no me agrada tanto

Terry: Pues a mi me excita –abrazándola mas fuerte –seria capaz de tomarte de nuevo aquí mismo –mirándola con lujuria –

Candy: ¡Terry !!...que cosas dices –recibiendo otro beso del chico que fue más profundo y al mismo tiempo interrumpido por el rubio –

Albert: Hey...hey...hey compórtense niños...estamos en un lugar público –al tiempo que se acercaba con el perro y este les empezaba a saltar a los jóvenes –

Terry: Veo que te has vuelto experto en interrumpir a las personas –acariciando a Duque –

Albert: Si y más cuando una de ellas es mi hermana y la otra mí mejor amigo...ahora cuñado

Candy: Sorry hermanito...no volverá a suceder –apenada –

Albert: No digo que no lo hagan...pero mínimo en un lugar mas privado...como tu cuarto Candy –sonríe y se adelanta con el perro –vámonos no se queden ahí parados

De nuevo Candy y Terry se miran sorprendidos, ahora estaban casi seguros que Albert los había descubierto, lo que se preguntaban era ¿cómo?...él no había dormido en la casa, no pudo haberlos visto, ¿qué a caso era tan obvio en sus rostros ver y descifrar lo que habían hecho durante la noche? Los tres acompañados de Duque subieron al auto y se disponían a regresar a casa, mientras el camino era recorrido, venían platicando y escuchando música bajita.

Albert: Y el médico dijo que tienes que alimentar mejor a Duque, sino sus heces seguirán siendo no tan sólidas como deberían –acariciando al perro que venia con él en el asiento trasero –

Candy: Ves Terry te lo dije, es que tú siempre le das de lo que comes y por eso luego el perro no se quiere comer las croquetas

Terry: Hay pero si ni le doy casi nada...-parando en un alto – además el pobre siempre tiene hambre y con las croquetas no se da abasto... ¿no es así campeón? –lo ve por el retrovisor mientras hace avanzar el auto y el perro ladra –

Candy: Si...así… síguelo alentando...al rato sus popos serán totalmente imposibles de recoger –con mueca –

Terry: Vamos amor...ya, prometo que ya no le daré de mi comida...no tan seguido –sonriendo –

Albert: En serio que eres un bribón...no se como es que andas con alguien así hermanita –sonriendo –

Candy: Yo tampoco...este gañan me tiene secuestrada

Terry: ¿Quieres que te secuestre en serio? –sonriendo y viéndola de reojo –

Candy: No...Amor...mejor cambia de estación de radio, esa ya me aburrió

Terry: Ok –empieza a girar la perilla y de repente se escucha una melodía –

Albert: Deja esa...-casi gritando –

Terry: A la orden mi general –subiendo el volumen y viendo a su cuñado por el espejo –

Candy: No manches esa canción es viejísima, bueno no tanto...jajaja

Terry: Si...ya tiene...pero parece que a tu hermano le gusta mira hasta parece que va a cantar.

es./watch?v4gkkdMBoYsU&featurePlayList&pE0242EDCD4C7BAFD&index32

Every endless night has a dawning day  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray  
And it shines on you  
Baby, can't you see?  
You are the only one  
Who can shine for me

It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
And a silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me  
(Come to me, come to me)  
Come to me

When your soul is tired and your heart is weak  
Do you think of love as a one-way street?  
Well, it runs both ways  
Open up your eyes  
Can't you see me here?  
How can you deny? (How?)

Oh, it's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
And the silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me  
(Come to me, come to me)

Every endless night has a dawning day  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray  
It takes a lot to laugh as your tears go by  
But you can find me here 'til your tears run dry

It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
And the silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me  
Let your private emotion come to me  
Let your private emotion come to me

Come to me, come to me

Cuando termino la canción Albert miraba fijamente la avenida, recordaba la última vez que había escuchado esa canción, en donde y con quien, sintió una punzada dentro, abrió los ojos mas de lo normal y se decidió.

Albert: Oríllate Terry

Terry: ¿¿Que??

Albert: Que te estaciones ahí –señalando la esquina –

Candy: ¿Por qué?... ¿qué pasa?

Albert: Pasa que tengo algo que hacer...por favor déjenme en la esquina

Terry: Esta bien –orillándose y parando el auto mientras Albert se baja y cierra la puerta –... ¿No quieres que te llevemos a donde vayas a ir?

Albert: No gracias...los veré luego de acuerdo

Candy: Esta bien...cuídate y por favor no llegues tarde –sonriendo –

Albert: Lo prometo vayan con cuidado –les sonríe y se despide moviendo la mano –

Terry: Si...nos vemos –despidiéndose con la mano mientras arrancaba el auto, Candy decía adiós con la mano también –

Albert suspiro, y continuo su camino, sabia exactamente a donde iba y porque iba, el problema es que no sabia exactamente que diría, la canción removió de nuevo sus sentimientos, ya no podía controlarlos como su juventud, y lo peor parecía que esos sentimientos no eran compartidos por ella, sabe que soportaría de nuevo otro rechazo de su parte, el problema era saber si él permitiría que eso pasara, quería luchar por ella, estaba dispuesto a todo, pero ¿hasta que punto llegaría todo eso?

Flamy había bajado a la cocina por un vaso de agua, realmente no tenía mucha hambre, en su interior había un vacío, pero no era por no comer, sino por la culpa y remordimiento, sin contar el miedo que le provocaba pensar en perder a Tom. En eso se escucha que llaman a la puerta, Flamy no quería ni siquiera pararse a abrir, pero ya que como siempre sus papás no estaban, y si estaban seguramente ni en cuenta de lo que sucedía en aquella casa, a la chica no le quedo más remedio que ir a abrir, inmediatamente frunció el ceño al ver quien era, era Archie.

Archie: Hola Flamy... ¿cómo amaneciste?

Flamy: A comparación de ti...-viéndolo de arriba abajo –creo que bien...te ves terrible –con voz seca y sarcástica –

Archie: Pues si...ya lo creo...-frunciendo un poco el ceño –no se porque te escucho molesta... ¿te pasa algo?

Flamy: Nada que te interese –sonando aun más seca y fría – y si eso es todo adiós –intentando cerrar la puerta pero él la detiene –

Archie: Hey...espérate...-deteniendo la puerta –La verdad no se que te pasa –molesto – pero si así es lo siento...pero no vengo a discutir contigo...vengo a ver a Annie

Flamy: Pues ella no esta...así que mejor lárgate

Archie: ¿Cómo que no esta?...claro que si yo no la he visto salir... ¿por qué me la niegas? -enojado –

Flamy: ¿No me digas que la estas espiando?...-de nuevo sarcástica –pues me vale si la viste o no...Ella no quiere...-casi gritando cuando se escucha otra voz que la interrumpe –

Annie: Esta bien Flamy...déjanos solos...por favor

Annie apareció en las escaleras, bajo hasta encontrarse en la puerta junto a su hermana y el chico, que en cuanto la miro se sorprendió del semblante de la chica, era frió, parecía una muerta, sus ojos no tenían ese brillo azul de siempre, se veían apagados, sin contar que estaban hinchados, a parte su aspecto denotaba que no había dormido bien, pues su cabello que estaba amarrado en un chongo y su pants holgado que traía se veían desgastados, opacos y era porque su misma alma se sentía así, opaca marchita. Archie pasó saliva y más que presentir sabía que aquello iba a terminar mal. Flamy no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a su hermana, se marcho por la cocina para salir por la puerta que estaba ahí para quedarse en el jardín y no escuchar la dolorosa discusión que se avecinaba en aquella casa.

Ambos estaban callados, sólo se miraban como intentando encontrar las palabras para empezar, él no la quería lastimar, y ella quería que él negara todo, que le dijera que todo había sido una pesadilla, pero sabia que él venia a rectificarle que la pesadilla era realidad, él no quería perderla, esperaba que con su explicación ella lo entendiera y perdonara su estupidez, pero después de ver el semblante de Annie no estaba seguro que eso pasara, antes de que los nervios y el silencio lo hicieran enloquecer, tuvo que intentar empezar a hablar.

Archie: Pa...parece que a ambos nos esta pegando la desvelada –intentando sonreír –

Annie: Si...eso parece –caminando un poco dándole la espalda –

Archie: Seguramente esta desvelada la traeremos días...creo que –interrumpido por la chica –

Annie: ¿Qué es lo que vienes a decir?...la verdad...o ¿sólo mas mentiras? –volteando a verlo con enojo –

Archie: Ehh...-sorprendido – no se de...

Annie: Claro que lo sabes... ¿sólo dime que es lo que buscas aquí? –sonando amarga –

Archie: Annie...no es lo que piensas –sabiendo que ya no podía ocultarlo –...ella no significa nada...te lo juro...ella fue la que me beso...y

Annie: ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?...yo no soy nadie en tu vida para que me tengas que dar explicaciones –sonando seca y con los ojos apunto de quebrarse por las lágrimas – no somos novios ¿o si?...yo que sepa sólo somos amigos...que se dan uno que otro beso...cuando uno de los dos se siente solo...

Archie: Bueno...no lo somos...pero eso no es así...

Annie: Y entonces...a mi no tienes que decirme nada...lo que hagas o dejes de hacer...me vale...oíste –acercándose y quedando a centímetros de su rostro – ya no me importa lo que hagas o digas...y mucho menos saber con quien te revuelcas –soltando una lagrima –

Archie: Annie...-sorprendido por sus palabras –por favor déjame explicarte...Elisa no signi...-rogando –

Annie: No la menciones –cerrando los ojos y alejándose de él –...por favor lo ultimo que quiero escuchar ahorita es el nombre de esa –limpiándose una lagrima y riendo sarcástica –jajaja...y es que no entiendo que delirio tienen los hombres por las mujeres como esas...eso es lo que quieres que sea...eee –encarando al chico – quieres que sea una fácil...como ella, sin escrúpulos, frívola y egoísta...eee –casi gritando en su cara –anda dímelo... ¿necesito ser así para que te enamores de mi?... ¿me tiño de rojo el cabello o que?...-jalándose el cabello –... ¿o que ni siquiera tienes la hombría de admitir que es lo que quieres?

Archie: Tampoco voy a permitir que me insultes –gritando enojado –...las cosas no son así

Annie: Vaya parece que la niñita reacciono...y ni tan niñita...si es capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de la gente y revolcarse con la primera que encuentra

Archie: Eso no es cierto… –levantando un poco la voz –...no digas lo que no sabes –furioso –

Annie: ¡No lo niegues!! –Gritando – Te vi...te vi maldita sea...te vi con ella agasajándose afuera del maldito baño –gritando y llorando – ¿crees que soy idiota o que?

Archie: Y yo te estoy diciendo que ella me beso...yo no pude detenerla...ella fue la que me beso –intentando acercarse y tomarla por el brazo pero ella se quito –

Annie: Si...ella te beso...pero bien que tu lo disfrutaste –con amargura –si hasta la estabas apretando en tus brazos

Archie: Annie –con tristeza y sabiendo que no tenia más argumentos para defenderse –...yo te quiero

Annie: No...No...-negando con la cabeza –tú quieres de mi lo que ella no te puede dar siempre...quieres alguien que este contigo para no sentirte solo...o despreciado por ella

Archie: Claro que no...-negando con la cabeza y ahora tomándola por los hombros –ella ya esta fuera de mi vida

Annie: Archie...sólo dime la verdad...-mientras quitaba las manos de él de sus hombros –...que cada una de tus palabras me esta partiendo el alma –soltando otra lagrima –

Archie: Ya no la quiero...-dijo con firmeza -

Annie: Escúchame...la verdad si la quieres o no...A estas alturas creo que no importa...pero por lo que vi...puedo asegurar que...-respirando –…que aun la deseas...aun sientes algo por ella... ¿verdad?

Archie: Yo...yo –nervioso –...no es eso...

Annie: No tengas miedo de contestar...ya no puedes hacerme más daño del que ya me has hecho –soltando otro par de lágrimas –

Archie: Yo te quiero a ti –mirándola fijamente –

Annie: Eso no fue lo que pregunte...y de todas maneras no te creo...sabes porque –acercándose de nuevo a él – porque tu no me quieres...quieres hacerte creer que me quieres para obligarte a olvidar la idea de que aun amas a esa...y yo no estoy dispuesta a ser el plato de segunda mesa, tu paño de lagrimas, tu consuelo, ni tu segunda cama...no Archie yo no...Y sabes porque...porque yo –señalándose – si te amo...y si no me puedes amar a mi solamente...a la de verdad –tocándose el pecho con ambas manos –...a la Annie que esta frente a ti...sin que sigas pensando en ella...no me interesa que estés aquí en mi vida...porque lo único que estas haciendo conmigo...es dañarme, me estas haciendo mucho daño Archie –quebrándose la voz –

Archie estaba perplejo sentía que no tenia que más decir, se quería pegar un tiro en ese instante por la culpabilidad que sentía en toda su alma por ser el culpable del dolor de una persona como Annie, ella que solamente se había dedicado a quererlo, a darle todo sin reservas, aun a pesar de que ella era tímida, había sabido llegar a su corazón, se sentía miserable, y por la desesperación y la culpa no encontraba remedio para esa situación en aquel momento, así que no soportando más ver caer las lagrimas de la chica salio de la casa dando un portazo dejando a una Annie tirada en el suelo de rodillas y cubriendo su rostro con las manos, estaba llorando peor que lo que había llorado durante toda la noche, miro la puerta y se dio cuenta que si Archie no había dicho más, quería decir que si...que aun quería a esa...y que a ella no la amaba. Annie sintió un dolor tremendo, amargura, tristeza, vacío, y sabia que para ella solo había una manera de curar todo eso, se limpio las lagrimas, se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió al minibar de su padre, que no estaba muy surtido por razones que ella misma sabia, tomo un par de botellas, subió a su habitación, y se encerró sin querer saber mas del mundo, ni de Archie, ni de ella misma.

Helena estaba en su estudio, sentada frente a la computadora checando alguna información interesante sobre psicología, tenia encendido el radio con el volumen muy bajito, sólo para ambientar el lugar y no recordar que estaba sola, se había acostumbrado a la misma, pero desde hace unos meses eso había cambiado por la llegada de cierto rubio que la había empezado a inquietar y le había revivido un sentimiento que ya había enterrado hace años. Estaba tan sumisa en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado que tocaban la puerta, casi salto de la silla y se dirigió a la entrada, casi se va de espaldas al ver quien era...era él...el rubio que le estaba empezando a quitar el sueño, lo vio fijamente por unos instantes, se veía hermoso con ese pantalón de mezclilla acompañado de una camisa azul cielo como sus ojos y un saco de pana en negro. El admiraba una por una las facciones de la chica que traía una blusa blanca y un pants gris muy cómodo, su cabello lo tenia amarrado con una pinza, parecía que el análisis de ambos los tenia tan embobados que no se habían dado cuenta que seguían parados frente a la puerta.

Helena: Albert...que sorpresa... ¿se te olvido algo?

Albert: Hola Hellen –con una sonrisa –... ¿puedo pasar?

Helena: Ah...si claro pasa...-saliendo de la lela – perdón...pasa –dejando que el rubio entrara y cerrando la puerta tras el –... ¿entonces olvidaste algo?

Albert: Si...olvide algo –serio –

Helena: ¿En serio?...pues yo no he recogido nada... ¿que olvidaste?

Albert: Olvide...mi respuesta –mirándola fijamente –

A Helena se le vinieron diferentes colores a la cara, estaba sorprendida por las palabras de él, pensaba que anoche todo había quedado claro y que el jamás volvería a preguntar sobre aquello, pero parecía que él no estaba satisfecho, había venido por su respuesta y ella no sabia si podría dársela.

Helena: ¿Qué respuesta? –nerviosa y volteándose –

Albert: Sabes cual es...y no pienso irme sin que me contestes

Helena: Pensé que anoche había contestado todo...y también deberías de saber que no siempre hay respuesta a todas las preguntas

Albert: Lo se...pero se que para esta la hay...solo que no me la quieres dar –acercándose y quedando a centímetros de ella mientras olía su cabello –...sabes anoche me había decidido a no incomodarte con ese interrogatorio...pero hoy me sucedió algo gracioso –sonriendo –...escuche una canción que hace mucho no escuchaba

Helena: ¿Una canción? –extrañada –

Albert: Si...fue una que escuche el día de la graduación del Colegio –cuando dijo esto ella abrió los ojos como platos –...y que nunca olvide porque fue la que siempre me recordó el momento más feliz y el más triste de mi vida...hasta ahora –girando a Helena –...y estoy seguro que sabes cual es

Helena: Pues... –nerviosa y agachando la cabeza –

Albert: Vamos...se que la sabes –sonriendo y levantando la barbilla de ella para que lo mirara –

Helena: Yo no...

Albert: La escuche y volví a vivir aquello...que jamás me voy a arrepentir de haber hecho... –con tono firme –

Helena: ¿Por qué vienes a decirme todo esto? –con ojos cristalinos –

Albert: Porque...es una necesidad que tengo desde hace años...más de los que te imaginas

Helena: Yo...no puedo seguir escuchándote –separándose de él y dándole la espalda – por favor Albert vete... –sollozando –...no destruyas la amistad que tenemos...por favor

Albert sintió un vació dentro de si, esas palabras de ella le cayeron como balde de agua fría, sus palabras querían decir que ella solo lo veía como amigo, no sentía lo que él, sintió que su mundo se vino abajo, de nuevo ella lo había rechazado, deseo en aquellos momentos no habérsela topado de nuevo, la herida ahora de nuevo estaba abierta y no sabría como volverla a cerrar, el rubio camino a la puerta y antes de irse volvió a hablar.

Albert: Nunca me importo que pusieras a Dios primero que a mi...pero ahora que él ya no es tu prioridad pensé que no tendría competencia para llegar a tu corazón...pero me equivoque…veo que la barrera para llegar a el...siempre has sido tu...y con eso no puedo competir...perdón por esto Helena...perdón por amarte como te amo...pero es algo que desde hace años no pude evitar...te amado siempre...solo quería que lo supieras antes de que me vuelva a ir de tu vida...ahora si para siempre.

La joven abrió los ojos que estaban llenos de lagrimas, al escuchar las palabras Te Amo...no podía creer todo lo que él le había dicho, la amaba y ella no podía negar sentir lo mismo por él, desde hace tiempo, fue su único amor, siempre lo había sido, y él había sido uno de los motivos por los que había dejado los hábitos. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta cuando la puerta se había cerrado llevándose con el a la única persona que le había llegado al corazón. En su cabeza rápidamente recordó el día de su graduación del Colegio.

_Flash Back_

_Helena como siempre no había querido ir al baile de graduación, a pesar de la insistencia de Albert ella no había querido ir, además de sentirse fuera de lugar no era muy buena bailarina, o eso ella creía jamás había intentado semejante cosa, eso no era algo que hiciera una chica que se convertiría en monja, así que había desistido de si quiera pensar en ir. Estaba como siempre en su habitación leyendo la Biblia, muy pronto se iría a Italia para entrar en el convento, pero de repente escucho como algo golpeaba su ventana, era Albert que con una sonrisa le pidió que bajara, era ya algo tarde, ella no entendía que se le ofrecía a esta hora, pero supuso que si estaba ahí a esa hora debería de ser importante, así que bajo y a escondidas salio por la puerta de atrás y ahí se encontró con el chico, la Luna lo hacia ver mas hermoso que de costumbre._

_Helena: Albert... ¿qué haces aquí...paso algo?_

_Albert: Pues lo de siempre...mi pareja no quiso ir al baile –sonriendo –_

_Helena: Ah –con mueca – no empieces...ni yo soy tú pareja...y sabes que obviamente no iría al baile... ¿qué no invitaste a nadie más?_

_Albert: No –negando con la cabeza – pensé que al ver que si no tenía pareja te compadecerías de que fuera a ir solo e irías conmigo –con puchero –_

_Helena: No me hagas sentir mal_

_Albert: No...Eso es lo ultimo que quiero –volviendo a sonreír –...pero en serio quería que fueras...además hoy después de que termino la ceremonia de clausura del Colegio te desapareciste...ni siquiera te fuiste a despedir de mi –con mueca –_

_Helena: Lo siento...es que no me sentía a gusto...además de que tenia que apresurarme para lo de mi viaje a Italia_

_Albert: Ahh –con tristeza –… ¿entonces si te vas?_

_Helena: Si me voy pasado mañana_

_Albert: ¿Tan pronto? –Sorprendido – ¿y cuando volverás?_

_Helena: No...No creo volver...el convento no me permitirá salir...además de que la idea es quedarme allá –con tristeza –_

_Albert: No quiero que te vallas...no puedes dejarme...yo –algo alterado –_

_En eso Albert es interrumpido ya que en la casa de a lado un chico que estaba dentro de su auto puso una canción en el radio y subió el volumen, esa canción capto la atención de los dos por unos instantes, Albert escucho la letra y no pudo mas tenia que confesarle todo, antes de que ella se fuera para siempre de su vida._

_Albert: Hellen...no quiero que te vallas_

_Helena: Tengo que hacerlo...es la vida que escogí..._

_Albert: Entonces si te tienes que ir...solo quiero que sepas que te...voy a extrañar_

_Helena: Yo también...has sido un gran amigo_

_Albert: Y tú la persona más especial para mí... –tomando el rostro de ella con sus manos –has sido mi luz todos estos años...has sido más que eso...por eso quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos por ti nunca cambiaran...Te quiero_

_Helena estaba sorprendida no dejaba de mirar a Albert que la tenia atrapada con la mirada, y no la iba a soltar hasta que hiciera lo que había ido a hacer, así que sabiendo que su presa estaba bajo su poder no dudo más y se inclino hacia la chica, y beso sus labios, los sintió tan castos, puros, suaves, sentía la calidez de su aroma y su piel, ahora con una mano tocaba su mejilla y con la otra apenas y tentaba su cintura, sentía que todas esas emociones que había tenido privadas de la realidad desde hace mucho tiempo por fin estaban saliendo, era un alivio y una paz gigantesca, y más porque ella seguía ahí junto a él, que estaba empezando a hacer el beso un poco mas profundo, pero no demasiado no quería romper la magia del momento y asustarla, así que dejo que el beso siguiera siendo suave, las sensaciones de aquel momento eran inexplicables, la canción de aquel momento era el himno para todo lo que ellos sentían, parecía su propia tonada, pero así como termino la tonada termino el beso, Hellen se separo rápidamente y miro a Albert sorprendida, dio caminata hacia atrás y solo le dijo._

_Helena: Siempre te recordare...Adiós Albert –entro rápidamente a la casa –_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Así con ese mismo sonido de la puerta cerrarse aquella vez donde le había cerrado la puerta al hombre del cual siempre había estado enamorada, ahora se volvía a repetir la historia le había vuelto a cerrar la puerta a él y a su corazón, miro de nuevo la puerta, y no pudo más, la historia no se volvería a repetir, ahora ella era una mujer nueva...que necesitaba del amor.

Albert caminaba por la avenida, tenia de nuevo el corazón destrozado, de nuevo latiría por inercia y no porque lo necesitara, no soportaba la idea de volver a perderla, porque ahora seria peor, la tendría cerca, tan cerca que se volvería loco y más porque la tendría cerca y a la vez tan lejos, pensaba en irse de aquella ciudad en ese mismo instante, siempre se había considerado un hombre fuerte, de carácter y sensato, pero en aquel momento ese hombre no existía, quería volver a huir como aquella vez, quería desaparecer. Había llegado a la parada del autobús que estaba ya ahí, lo iba abordar, pero antes de que eso pasara escucho una voz a su espalda que le devolvió de nuevo el alma al cuerpo.

Helena: ¡Albert!!... –conteniendo la respiración por haber corrido –

Albert: Hellen... –sorprendido –

Helena: -que se acerca un poco a él y después de mirarlo en silencio un instante – ...sólo...sólo me he enamorado una vez...pero fui una tonta...y lo eche a perder...de hecho –quedando a centímetros de él – aun...aun sigo enamorada...Te amo

Helena estaba perdida en la azul mirada del hombre que amaba, eso le gustaba, le gustaba sentirse a merced de aquel hombre del que se había enamorado desde su juventud, Albert le sonrió como sólo él sabia hacerlo, con una sinceridad y calidez jamás vista, sintió el alivio en su alma cuando ella le sonrió de la misma manera y se besaron, ahora fueron los dos, hicieron de sus labios la bienvenida al amor que se había quedado de lado desde hace varios años, cuando ambos se habían dicho adiós, el beso aquel de hace años era suave, con sensación a amor y despedida, este tenia un nuevo sabor de pasión, amor y esperanza, fue mucho mas profundo que el de años atrás, el la abrazo por la cintura y ella lo rodeo por el cuello enterrando sus dedos en su larga y hermosa cabellera, el beso duro más que lo que ellos querían imaginar, fue hermoso todo lo que sintieron sus cuerpos, pero mas maravilloso lo que sintió su corazón, ambos se separaron lentamente para poder volverse a admirar, se miraban tan de cerca, con tanta idolatría y cariño, y aun más hermoso cuando de repente Hellen empezó a cantar por lo bajo.

Every endless night has a dawning day  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray

Albert inmediatamente identifico la tonada y la siguió ahora él

And it shines on you  
Baby, can't you see?  
You are the only one  
Who can shine for me

Ahora los dos se cantaron mutuamente sonriendo y empezando a mecerse como si estuvieran bailando

It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
And a silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me  
(Come to me, come to me)  
Come to me

Archie había vuelto a su casa, estaba totalmente perdido, sentía que el alma lo había abandonado, se sentía miserable por provocar semejante dolor a la persona que sin querer había empezado a querer, como nunca, es más eso no era querer, iba más allá, pero ahora parecía tan lejana la posibilidad de estar con ella, lo peor es que ella tendría razón de no querer volver con él, había cometido muchos errores, no solo había sido el besarse con Elisa, había otros detalles que estaban en su contra y uno de ellos era que jamás habían formalizado la relación, él no lo veía necesario pues estaban bien hasta ahora, él la sentía segura, pensaba que ella jamás miraría a otro, él era el único para ella, así que no había prisa por provocar un noviazgo más formal, sin con lo que tenían ambos parecían felices, o eso pensaba él, tal vez Annie buscaba algo más serio y él nunca lo entendió, y lo peor de lo peor jamás pensó que la persona que provocaría que ella se alejara de él, seria el mismo. Archie no soporto mas así que tomo las llaves del coche y salio de la casa en el auto como alma que lleva el Diablo no quería estar ahí, sentía que él mismo le quitaba el aire a Annie para seguir viviendo con su sola presencia en aquel lugar, tan cerca de la chica, y él no se permitiría hacerle más daño del que ya había provocado.

Candy y Terry por su parte llegaron a casa de ella, procuraron no hacer mucho ruido porque George aun dormía, así que desistieron de tener otro encuentro amoroso, o eso dijeron, además se sentían intrigados por Albert, más que por su comportamiento de esta tarde, porque parecía que los había descubierto, así que muy sigilosamente subieron al cuarto de ella, buscaron pruebas de la supuesta evidencia que se supone habían dejado, pero después de poner el cuarto un poco de cabeza, algo normal en el, se rindieron y se sentaron, ella en la silla de su escritorio y el en la cama, se miraban y pensaban como los pudo descubrir.

Candy: ¿Aun no puedo creer como es que nos descubrió? –sorprendida –

Terry: Tú estas dando por hecho que lo hizo –enarcando una ceja –

Candy: Vamos Terry que más pruebas quieres...con los dos comentarios que nos hizo es más que obvio que nos descubrió

Terry: Pues no lo se...si así fuera ¿crees que estaría aquí contigo?...estaría colgado del palo mas alto –con cara de muerto – con tu hermano abajo prendiéndome fuego

Candy: Bueno...pues podría ser...tal vez hace rato nos pidió que lo dejáramos porque fue a conseguir de la mejor madera para quemarte –sonriendo –

Terry: Que graciosita –mueca –si es así yo no lo hice solo...tú también participaste

Candy: Pero yo soy su princesa caramelo –con suficiencia – a mi me perdonan

Terry: Si...pero yo no –se le acerca –

Candy: Terry...no –asustada –…acuérdate que mi papá esta en casa –aferrándose a la silla –

Terry: Esta dormido –con sonrisa –...además ni tendrás tiempo de hacer ruido

Candy: No... –saltando de la silla y casi corriendo –

Terry: Ven acá Tarzan pecoso –la persigue y la tlaquea en la cama –

Candy: Compórtate inglés arrogante –con mueca y sonrisa a la vez –recuerde que hay gente dormida

Terry: Pues no te preocupes que ni siquiera hablaremos

En eso Terry la besa con fuerza, dejando que ni siquiera haya espacio para producir gemidos, no soltó su boca por un gran rato, ni siquiera sabían como respiraban, Terry estaba acabando con la lengua y los labios de Candy hasta que esta salio al campo de batalla, había reaccionado y ahora ella era la fiera en aquella cama, tomo el rostro de Terry con fuerza entre sus suaves manos y mordía los labios de él que estaba totalmente perdido, habían decidido no apartar sus bocas puesto que si lo hacían sus bocas producirían ruidos que George no estaría muy complacido de escuchar, Candy se había levantado un poco de la cama, pero Terry de nuevo la azoto en ella ahora ya no importaba si hacían sonidos o no, quería volver a tomarla, lo necesitaba y ella clamaba por eso, pues no estaba poniendo resistencia, parecía que lo lograrían, ya había caído la blusa de ella y el estaba ya sin playera, estaban en pleno lecho, cuando de repente sonó el celular de Terry que a él lo hizo saltar y a ella igual acompañada de un grito, pensaban que había sido la puerta, pero no, Terry aun sobresaltado y un poco molesto contesto.

Terry: Diga...ahh...hola Stear –ya más tranquilo –no...No te preocupes...no...Estoy en casa de Candy –viendo a la rubia –...no para nada...-frunciendo el ceño –no ha venido para acá... ¿por qué?... ¿que paso? –Viendo con extrañeza a Candy y ella le devuelve la misma mirada – ok...si nos vemos aquí afuera entonces...bye –cuelga el teléfono –

Candy: ¿Qué paso? –interrogante –

Terry: Era Stear...me pregunto si Archie estaba conmigo...dice que salio muy mal de casa y tiene miedo que vaya a cometer una estupidez

Candy: ¿Pero por qué?... ¿qué ha pasado? –preocupada –

Terry: Eso es lo que nos va a contar Stear dijo que nos veía afuera de su casa en 5 minutos

Candy: Ok...vamos

Terry: Creo que seria mejor idea que te pusieras la blusa antes de salir...no creo que a los vecinos les agrade mirar que sales solo con el brasier –sonriendo – ni a mi tampoco me gustaría que te miraran

Candy: Que...iiiiiiiiii –dándose cuenta como estaba – hay Dios... –tomando su blusa – y tú también ponte la playera –lazándole su playera –

En eso se oyen pasos y la puerta se empieza a abrir, como pudo Terry se agacho para que George que iba entrando no lo viera, Candy se sobresalto y apenas pudo taparse con la blusa su torso.

George: Hija estas... –tapándose con la puerta –...lo siento princesa no pensé que te estuvieras cambiando...escuche un grito y...

Candy: Si fui yo...lo que pasa es que grite por –nerviosa y poniéndose la blusa –pensé que esta blusa estaba sucia y quería ponérmela hoy –caminando hacia la puerta –

George: Ah...pero ¿no la traías ya en la mañana? –enarcando la ceja –

Candy: Claro que no papi –Saliendo del cuarto junto con él –seguramente venias tan dormido y cansado de la guardia que ni me miraste bien...ven vamos necesitas dormir...aun te ves agotado.

Candy se fue con George dejando a Terry aun acostado en el suelo, cuando se dio cuenta que se habían alejado del cuarto se puso su playera rápido y su sudadera, y se disponía a salir, pero Candy y su padre aun estaban en el pasillo, así que cerro la puerta, sabia que seria difícil salir, así que rápidamente vio la ventana, y dijo...ni modo saldré al estilo Tarzan Pecosa...abrió la ventana y como siempre hacían ambos se ayudo de las ramas y el árbol para bajar de la casa, Stear que ya los esperaba del otro lado de la acera lo miro sorprendido y divertido, cuando bajo Terry se reunió con el, Stear lo saludo divertido sorprendido de como parecía que sus amigos no tenían ningún problema para verse.

Stear: Vaya parece que eso de los monos se pega –sonriendo –

Terry: Ni lo digas...yo no soy ningún mono...soy más bien como el príncipe que sube por la ventana a ver a su princesa

Stear: Pues ni tan princesa...puedo apostar que de tanta visita nocturna...ya la dejaste sin la inocencia y pureza de las princesas –sonriendo con malicia –

Terry: Y parece que lo manchado para comentar sobre relaciones ajenas también se esta pegando –enarcando un ceja y después ambos rieron – y entonces… ¿qué paso con Archie?

Stear: Pues tiene un rato que salio como fiera de la casa, iba muy mal, lo que me preocupa es que no se a donde fue y se llevo el auto, no quiero que vaya a cometer una imprudencia –preocupado –

Terry: ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso?

Stear: Lo que pasa es... –en eso llega Candy – ah...hola Candy –saludándola –

Candy: Hola Stear... ¿cómo bajaste? –dirigiéndose a Terry –

Terry: ¿Cómo crees? –Entrecerrando los ojos – obviamente tome las técnicas de cierta mona que conozco –abrazándola –

Candy: Pelado –con mueca –

Terry: Bueno...entonces Stear me decías...

Candy: Ah si... ¿qué paso con Archie?

Stear: Es lo que le comentaba a Terry...que salio muy enojado de casa y tengo miedo que vaya a cometer una tontería...lo que pasa es que tuvo un pleito con Annie

Candy: ¿Qué clase de pleito?

Stear: Bueno no se exactamente...es lo que supongo yo...lo que pasa es que...la verdad después de que se fueron ustedes del baile…la noche se puso bastante pesada para algunos

Stear les comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido en la noche anterior en la ausencia de ellos, ambos chicos estaban sorprendidos, pues tal parecía que no solo había habido problemas entre Annie y Archie sino también entre Flamy y Tom, la verdad nunca llegaron a pensar que cosas así pasaran, pero como siempre, en el caso de Archie y Annie, tenían que estar involucradas las jinetas.

Stear: Y pues cuando me di cuenta...Archie no estaba supuse que había ido a ver a Annie, y lo corrobore porque cuando regreso estuvo dos minutos parado en la puerta de repente soltó una sarta de maldiciones y groserías para el mismo, tomo las llaves del coche y salio como alma que lleva el Diablo, cuando quise detenerlo ya había desaparecido de la calle...la verdad estoy preocupado...Archie en ocasiones puede ser un poco arrebatado y no quiero que le vaya a ocurrir algo

Candy: Pero es que deberás que Archie es un tarado... –enojada –como se le ocurre caer de nuevo con esa...desgraciada...hay como la odio –empuñando la mano –

Terry: ¿No tienes idea de adonde pudo haber ido?

Stear: No...Le hable a Tom esperando que estuviera con él, pero no...Y pues mi última esperanza eras tú...pero tampoco...aunque te diré que lo más seguro es que se haya ido a tomar

Terry: Eso no es bueno

Candy: Claro que no...Como se va a poner a tomar...bueno es normal en un hombre que sabe que se equivoco...para borrar sus penas

Terry: No amor...esta mal porque se fue a tomar y no nos invito –sonriendo –

Candy: Hay Terry...cállate –golpeando su hombro –

Stear: ¿Entonces que haremos?

Terry: Pues no podemos esperar que aparezca...si es que aparece...tendremos que ir a buscarlo

Stear: Bien...deja voy a casa por dinero y las llaves –se va adentro de la casa –

Candy: Iría con ustedes...pero estoy preocupada por Annie...y también por Flamy...creo que iré a verlas

Terry: Si es mejor –en eso sale Stear y llega junto a ellos –

Stear: Bien estoy listo

Terry: Ok vamos...nos vemos amor –dándole un beso – cualquier noticia nos hablas

Candy: Ok...vayan con cuidado

Stear: Bye Candy –despidiéndose –

Candy: Adiós...

Los dos chicos se separaron de Candy quien miro como salían en el coche de su novio, con la capucha encima pues ya no era muy conveniente traer el coche convertible, el frío se estaba empezando a sentir más duro. La rubia por su cuenta hecho una mirada a casa de sus amigas y se apresuro a ir para allá, si sus amigas estaban deprimidas tal vez ella las pudiera hacer olvidar un rato sus problemas. Candy toco a la puerta de la casa, parecía que no había nadie, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, hasta que abrió la mamá de las chicas.

Candy: Hola Señora Brigthen...buenas tardes –con sonrisa – ¿se encontraran Flamy y Annie?

Elizabeth: Hola buenos tardes –con sonrisa – supongo que si...pasa –la hace pasar – es que de plano el fin de semana las niñas se la pasan en sus cuartos...parece que no estuvieran...Flamy...Annie –grito –

Candy: Claro –como si deberás se diera cuenta de que existen pensó –

Elizabeth: No creo que hayan salido...aunque no lo se...ah mira ahí viene –bajaba Flamy las escaleras – Flamy...aquí te buscan

Flamy: Gracias mamá... –saludando a Candy –

Elizabeth: Bueno las dejo...hija tu padre y yo saldremos en un rato, vamos a ir a una cena con algunos miembros del comité ejecutivo de la empresa

Flamy: Claro...que les vaya bien –con sonrisa fingida –ven Candy vamos a mi cuarto

Candy: Si...con permiso señora – sigue a Flamy por las escaleras –

Ambas suben a la habitación de la chica quien en todo el trayecto no soltó la mano de la rubia, cuando entraron Flamy cerro la puerta y miro a Candy como con desesperación, la rubia no sabia que decir quería preguntar que pasaba, pero antes de que pudiera formular cualquier pregunta sintió como la chica se lanzaba a sus brazos y con un sentimiento realmente grande comenzó a sollozar, parecía que se había contenido tanto tiempo para no llorar y esperaba para cuando ella viniera y soltar todo su llanto.

Candy: Flamy...por Dios ¿qué tienes? –abrazando a la chica –

Flamy: Hay Candy –llorando –...es que...ya no se que hacer

Candy: ¿Pero qué paso? –Acariciando su cabeza – haber tranquilízate...si...respira...calmate –alejando un poco a la chica para verla a la cara –

Flamy: Me siento mal...conmigo misma...soy una estupida –enojada –...no se como solucionar mis problemas...y luego Annie…Ella también esta deprimida y triste y no se como hacer para solucionar los problemas...nunca me había visto en una situación así...siempre tenia una solución a los problemas...y ahora no se que hacer...me siento responsable por todo lo que pasa y me frustra el no saber que hacer –furiosa casi gritando con lagrimas por todo el rostro –

Candy: Calmate Flamy...necesito que te calmes...tu no tienes la culpa de lo que pasa...y tampoco puedes responsabilizarte de todo...además no eres la mamá de nadie para solucionar todo lo que suceda

Flamy: Claro que si...la salud mental de Annie depende de mi...si ella no esta bien es por mi...porque no la he sabido guiar...soy una idiota...una inútil –casi fuera de si –

En eso se escucha un estruendo, parecía un tronido que saco de ese trance a ambas, Candy había abofeteado a Flamy que la miraba perpleja en su mirada no había furia ni resentimiento, solo supresa, jamás pensó que la rubia fuera a hacer eso, pero entendió que lo hizo para hacerla reaccionar.

Candy: Lo siento...pero tenia que hacerte entrar en razón... –quitando la dureza de su rostro y mostrando de nuevo un semblante suave –Flamy...no puedes culparte –volviendo a acercarse a la chica –

Flamy: Candy... –aun con la mano en su mejilla – estoy desesperada...no se que hacer...ayúdame –suplicante –

Candy: -la abraza –no te preocupes...todo saldrá bien...hallaremos alguna solución a todo...primero calmate y cuéntame que paso.

Albert y Helena se encontraban en el sofá, ella estaba sentada y su espalda la tenia recargada en el pecho del rubio que la rodeaba con sus brazos y recargaba su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la castaña, ella descansaba sus brazos en las piernas de él que estaban abiertas, realmente estaban disfrutando de aquel momento juntos, no sentían impaciencia por soltar toda la pasión que tenían dentro, se sentían capaces de esperar el momento adecuado, aunque la espera de tantos años convertía todo aquello en algo absurdo, tenían tantas ganas de sentirse como amantes que de vez en cuando los besos dados subían de tono, pero al final se sonreían y se controlaban, Albert tenia miedo de no saber como satisfacer a aquella mujer, pues él había estado con muchas mujeres, con las cuales había tenido no más que sexo, tal vez con alguna se había encariñado un poco, pero nada más al final todo terminaba en que su corazón y pensamiento estaba demasiado lejos de aquel lugar como para pretender quedarse con aquellas amantes. Por su parte Helena más que miedo sentía expectación por si misma y algo de vergüenza ya que en la actualidad no era muy común que una chica de su edad aun fuera virgen, no era un pecado, no se sentía mal por ser aun virgen ya que si lo era de cierta manera era porque se supone que ella seria monja, y eso era lo mas común, pero después de dejar los hábitos había sentido curiosidad por disfrutar por los placeres de la carne, pero desechaba esa idea cuando pensaba para si misma que el día que ella fuera a entregar el cuerpo y el alma, seria por amor, no por sexo, fantaseaba con la idea de su primera vez, y siempre el protagonista de esa fantasía junto a ella, era el rubio de ojos azules que le había robado el aliento desde niños, pero así como su mente formulaba esa fantasía la deshacía en un instante, pues estaba casi segura que nunca volvería a ver a Albert, por eso resignada se decía así misma que a pesar de haber dejado los hábitos, parecía que moriría virgen, pues la única persona con la que ella podría estar y entregarle uno de los mayores tesoros de una mujer, no estaba con ella.

Helena: ¿Entonces crees que lo hicieron? –enarcando una ceja –

Albert: No lo creo...estoy seguro...porque crees que te pedí acilo aquí en tu casa –jugando con un mechón del cabello de ella – no iba a llegar a mi casa e intentar dormir teniendo esos ruidos a dos pasos de mi habitación

Helena: Mm...Pensé que lo hacías porque querías conocer mi apartamento –con mueca y risa a la vez –

Albert: Bueno ese era el pretexto... –sonriendo y besando el lóbulo de la oreja de ella –

Helena: Pues vaya que eres mañoso –haciendo como si caminara con sus dedos índice y anular por la rodilla de él –...aunque creo que es lindo

Albert: ¿Qué?

Helena: Ambas cosas...es lindo que dos personas que se aman...como Candy y Terry...se demuestren lo mucho que se quieren...y pues también –volteando a ver al rubio –es lindo que uses un pretexto así para venir a mi casa...aunque creo que ahora no lo necesitas –acercándose y dándole un tierno beso –

Albert: Gracias por aclarármelo...lo tomare en cuenta...ah y dos cosas –levantando dos dedos –...no es Candy, es tu cuñada...y no es Terry, es tu concuño... –divertido – no quisiera que entre mi familia y mi novia hubiera roces por no llamarse de la manera adecuada –sonriendo –

Helena: -que le sonríe de una manera tan hermosa –...Te amo –lo besa ahora mas profundamente –

Albert: Yo te amo más... –se vuelven a besar –

Candy y Flamy seguían en el cuarto de la última, la morena le había contado primero lo sucedido con Archie y su hermana, y concluyo contando lo que había pasado entre ella y Tom. La rubia estaba sorprendida, molesta y triste, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no era lo que debía de ocurrir en un grupo de amigos como el que ellos habían formado.

Candy: No puedo creer que todo eso haya pasado –con cara de asombro –

Flamy: Yo menos…es que todo es tan absurdo…y sobre todo triste –decaída –

Candy: Pero esto no se va a quedar así –con firmeza se levanta de la cama –en este mismo instante para empezar…iremos…bueno iras yo solo te acompañare pero no participare

Flamy: ¿En qué?

Candy: Pues iras a hablar con Tom…y en cuanto llegue Archie lo haremos pedir disculpas a Annie

Flamy: Pero Candy…

Candy: Pero nada…he dicho…anda vamos –jalándola –

Flamy: Aunque tuviera la suficientes fuerzas para encararlo…no creo que se pueda…no esta vi que salio desde la mañana con su familia y aun no he visto que vuelvan

Candy: Mm –se asoma por la ventana y corrobora la información –parece que tienes suerte…pero pues tarde o temprano tendrán que verse y hablaran

Flamy: Falta que el me quiera escuchar –agachando la cabeza con tristeza –

Candy: Y falta que yo le permita rehusarse… -con las manos en la cintura –…bueno creo que ahorita lo importante es saber que paso entre Annie y Archie…bueno de lo que se supone que hablaron hoy

Flamy: Pues si…pero he tocado en su puerta por horas…pero ahora si no me ha querido abrir…quiero pensar que esta dormida…pero y si no Candy… ¿y si cometió alguna imprudencia? –preocupada –

Candy: No lo creo…espero que no…ven vamos a ver

Ambas chicas salen de la habitación y se detienen en la de Annie que aun esta cerrada con seguro, primero la morena toca despacito y la llama, pero no recibe respuesta, mira a la rubia angustiada y ahora es ella la que toca y la llama, pero sigue sin recibir respuesta, entonces ambas se empiezan a preocupar así que rápidamente la pecosa le dice a Flamy que le consiga un cuchillo para abrir la puerta, y la morena se va y regresa rápidamente con uno, con forcejeos abren la puerta, ambas por la angustia no sabían si sentirse aliviadas o más preocupadas por lo que vieron, Annie estaba tumbada en su cama, parecía dormida, Flamy se acerco rápidamente para ver si respiraba, y si parecía que estaba completamente dormida, pero no despertaba a pesar de llamarla, así que Candy la tomo ahora en sus brazos y empezó a golpear su mejilla, y seguía sin reaccionar, y comprendieron porque no lo hacia, Flamy recogió del suelo una de las botellas de licor que había en el suelo, Candy vio extrañada aquello, pero Flamy lo vio con una tristeza gigante.

La morena le pidió a Candy que le ayudara a llevar a Annie a la bañera, la rubia asintió, entre las dos levantaron a la morena y la llevaron al baño, la sentaron en la taza del escusado mientras Candy la sostenía para que no cayera, Flamy abrió la llave del agua y le pidió a Candy que la comenzara a desvestir en lo que ella iba por algunas cosas. La rubia desvistió a Annie, dejándola solo con sus bragas y una playera de tirantes blanca que traía, la pecosa intentaba hablarle a Annie que parecía empezaba a reaccionar con el roce de las manos de su amiga, pero aun estaba fuera de si, estaba tan alcoholizada que parecía no saber ni siquiera donde estaba y simplemente llamaba a Archie. Flamy regreso con hielos en la mano.

Flamy: ¿Sigue sin reaccionar? –dejando los hielos en el lavabo –

Candy: Pues parece que esta empezando a reaccionar...hay que darle café para que se le baje…-en eso Annie balbucea –

Annie: Ar…Archie…-con los ojos cerrados –

Candy: Sólo se ha dedicado a llamarlo…

Flamy: Ese…hijo de…-aguantándose las ganas de maldecir –

Candy: Hay que darle café

Flamy: No –con firmeza -…solo sostenla –tomando los hielos del lavabo –

Candy: ¿Que vas a hacer?

Flamy: Hacer que reaccione…y deje de llamar a ese idiota.

La rubia quedo sorprendida al ver lo que Flamy hizo a continuación, tomo unos cuantos hielos con la mano, y sin más los introdujo dentro de las bragas de Annie, es decir metió hielos en la parte más intima de su hermana, quien luego, luego al sentir ese contacto tan frío, reacciono.

Annie: Ahhhhhhhh…esta frío –abriendo los ojos -…quitamelo

Flamy: Ahí se quedaran…para que se te quite…-enojada –

Annie: Ahhh…sácalos –quejándose –

Flamy: Candy por favor ayúdala a que entre en la bañera…iré a llevarme esto –recogiendo los demás hielos del lavabo –

Candy: Si…-Flamy sale del baño -

La rubia ayudo a su amiga a darse un pequeño baño, realmente no pudieron hacer mucho ya que Candy se la paso consolando a Annie que se había puesto a llorar, la rubia se la paso abrazando a la morena, cuando al fin pudo ayudar a Annie a salir del baño, la ayudo también a vestirse y la fue a recostar a su cama donde después de un rato se quedo dormida, Flamy no había vuelto, así que cuando Candy dejo a Annie fue en busca de Flamy a la que no encontró en su cuarto, así que bajo por las escaleras en su busca, y la encontró sentada en el salón, en el banco del piano que tenían, parecía absorta, triste, Candy fue y se sentó a lado de ella, espero a que ella fuera la que hablara, y si no lo hacia, compartiría el silencio con ella si eso la hacia sentirse mejor.

Flamy: Desde chica tuvo talento para tocarlo –viendo las teclas del piano –...algo que a mi jamás se me dio –con una sonrisa –siempre toca para mi en mi cumpleaños...solo ese día tocaba, por eso no veíamos la necesidad de traer el piano aquí...si ella ya no tocaba...pero...de repente un día comenzó a tocar de nuevo...la verdad no sabia que la había impulsado a tocar...sólo sabia que estaba feliz...pero –ensombreciendo la mirada – ya entendí...su motivación y supongo que de nuevo este piano no volverá a ser tocado

Candy: Tranquila amiga...todo saldrá bien –pasando su brazo por el hombro de ella –

Flamy: No lo se Candy...estoy regresando en el tiempo...es que tú no sabes –sollozando –...lo que acaba de pasar es algo para preocuparse

Candy: No lo creo...fue solo una borrachera por despecho...ellos se arreglaran y todo volverá a ser como antes –optimista –

Flamy: No Candy...es que...Annie... –agachando la cabeza –

Candy: ¿Qué?... ¿Annie que Flamy?

Flamy: Mi hermana sufrió hace unos años por problemas...con...el alcohol...mi hermana fue alcohólica

Candy: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee...eso...no puede ser –sorprendida –...si es muy joven

Flamy: También yo tuve esa reacción cuando me di cuenta...fue algo que tuvimos que enfrentar mi hermana y yo...porque como siempre mis padres ni sus luces de lo que pasaba...Annie clamaba la atención de ellos...ese fue uno de los motivos por los que comenzó a beber, se sentía sola y yo realmente en aquel tiempo la ignoraba...éramos unas niñas tontas...yo la veía llegar ebria a casa, y en vez de ayudarla la ignoraba...realmente no me percataba del problema que tenia...fue un año de pesadilla...ella solo tenia 14...y aun recuerdo el día que la encontré en su cuarto, estaba tendida en el suelo, no reaccionaba, estaba pálida, había botellas en el suelo y un frasco de pastillas para dormir, eso me asusto, me imagine lo peor, porque ella no reaccionaba, llame a Emergencias...Después de estar hospitalizada una semana, la ayude y entro en tratamiento, estuvo en terapia casi un año, y se supone que salio totalmente rehabilitada...pero creo que volvió a decaer... –agachando la cabeza –Se supone que mis padres supieron de los problemas de Annie...pero realmente nunca los vi preocupados...eso a mi me hacia sentir más responsabilidad sobre ella, además de que me sentía muy agradecida porque ella fue un gran apoyo cuando me sucedió lo de Michael...la verdad es una lastima pensar que nuestro acercamiento y los motivos por los que nos volvimos unidas hayan sido provocados por desgracias...y no quiero que vuelvan aquellos tiempos –empezando a llorar – ya no quiero esa vida de oscuridad y soledad...habíamos estado bien...no quiero que vuelva a caer...no quiero –rompiendo en llanto –

Candy abrazo a Flamy mientras esta dejaba que la rubia la consolara, era un momento muy triste y conmovedor, ¿en qué momento toda la claridad se había convertido en oscuridad en la vida de todos?...pues aunque Candy no tenia problemas con Terry, el hecho de que sus amigos estuvieran pasando por un momento tan difícil, la ponían triste, ellos eran como otros hermanos para ella, y no soportaba verlos tristes, por lo que ella también comenzó a llorar.

Al otro lado de la calle Paty y Tom iban llegando a casa, él obviamente al bajarse del auto miro hacia la ventana de su Cleopatra, esperando que tal vez la pudiera divisar entre las cortinas, pero no fue así, la casa estaba a oscuras, y como su camioneta no estaba, pensó que no estarían en casa.

Paty: Espera al lunes...deja que haya pensado mejor las cosas –le dijo desde la puerta de la casa –

Tom: Si...creo que tienes razón –caminando y llegando junto a ella -

Paty: Todo saldrá bien –sonriendo –

Tom: Eso espero –pasando su brazo por el hombro de su hermana –

Paty: Tienes que ser optimista

Tom: Creeme que lo estoy siendo mas de lo que esperaba

Stear y Terry habían pasado ya por todos los bares de la ciudad y no había señales de Archie, ya había oscurecido y estaban a punto de darse por vencidos, más porque Archie tenía apagado el celular y no había manera de localizarlo. Iban camino a casa, cuando Stear se dio cuenta que les faltaba un lugar por visitar, así que le pidió a Terry que diera vuelta en la siguiente calle, el inglés comprendió hacia donde se dirigían al ver el camino. Ambos llegaron al lago que se veía bastante silencioso, caminaron hasta llegar al lugar donde acampaban cuando lo hacia en aquel lugar, y para su buena suerte ahí estaba el auto de Archie que estaba sentado en el suelo recargado en una llanta con las piernas estiradas y una botella aun en la mano, se veía abatido, los chicos corrieron y lo ayudaron a incorporarse, pero este se rehusaba, Terry sugirió irse de ahí pues la temperatura estaba bajando y Archie podría enfermar, Stear estuvo de acuerdo y se adelanto al auto de ellos para llevárselo, en lo que Terry intentaba poner de pie a Archie que no cooperaba.

Terry: Vamos Archie...levántate –intentando levantarlo –

Archie: No...No...Soy un idiota...déjenme aquí –con el rostro lleno de lagrimas –

Terry: Deja de decir estupideces...hay que ir a casa...puedes enfermar ya esta haciendo frió

Archie: No me importa...me quiero morir soy un estupido...vete Terry –gritando –

Stear: Vamos Archie...levántate –suplicando y metiéndose de nuevo en el carro –

Terry: No me voy a ir de aquí sin ti elegante alcohólico...así que vamos ponte de pie –levantando por fin del suelo al chico –

Archie: Déjame –soltándose de su abrazo y tambaleándose hasta quedar con una mano apoyándose en el carro – vete...no te quiero ver ni a ti ni a nadie –enojado –

Stear: -que salio del auto –...vamos Archie deja de portarte como niño...hazle caso a Terry

Archie: Que noooooo...lárguense los dos –furioso –

Terry: Archie me estas colmando la paciencia...deja de portarte como niño bobo...ya has hecho suficiente por hoy...vamos a casa –un poco enojado –

Archie: No...No iré déjenme... –sollozando –soy un idiota...no merezco ni siquiera que ustedes me hablen...si realmente eres mi amigo Terry déjame aquí

Terry: Porque soy tu amigo...voy a hacer algo por ti...aun te debo un favor

Terry se acerca a Archie que lo mira con precaución e interrogancia, pensaba que volvería a intentar ayudarlo para irse a casa, pero en cambio Terry lo golpeo en la cara haciendo que inmediatamente cayera al suelo, Stear lo miro sorprendido, pero no se movió sabia que eso era por el bien de su hermano, después de mirarlo desde arriba Terry se agacho y ayudo de nuevo a su amigo a incorporarse al mismo tiempo que pasaba el brazo de él por su cuello y hombro para ayudarlo a caminar ahora que iba algo desmayado, aun así Archie pudo hablar.

Archie: Te faltaron dos golpes...yo te di tres

Terry: Ya abra tiempo para que quedemos parejos...ahora hay que ir a casa –empezando a caminar –

Archie: Gracias...amigo

La noche había caído en el vecindario, en todas las casas se sentía el frió, y no era precisamente por el clima, el frió que se sentía llegaba directamente al alma, y les estaba causando mucho dolor. Candy llego a casa después de dejar a Flamy un poco mas tranquila, cuando cruzo la puerta iba algo distraída así que a penas y saludo a Albert y su papá que estaban en la sala viendo Televisión. La rubia subió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama boca arriba y con los brazos abiertos, al poco rato Albert toco a su puerta, pues la había notado extraña.

Albert: Hola... ¿qué tienes princesa?...te noto extraña –entrando y sentándose en la cama junto a ella –

Candy: Hola...pues nada...algunos problemas –sentándose –

Albert: ¿Con Terry?

Candy: No...Con él no...Problemas entre los demás chicos –con mueca y tristeza –

Albert: Vaya...que mala onda...pero nada que no se pueda solucionar

Candy: Eso espero –con desgano –

Albert: Recuerda que todo tiene solución menos la muerte –abrazándola - todo saldrá bien –dándole un beso en la frente -

Candy: Ojalá...no me gusta que estén peleados...son mis amigos y me duele cuando sufren –triste –

Albert: Tranquila...y mejor baja que Terry te espera en el patio trasero

Candy: ¿Esta allá abajo? –separándose –

Albert: Si...acaba de llegar

Candy: Gracias... –le da un beso y sale del cuarto corriendo –

La rubia bajo casi a saltos las escaleras y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la cocina para salir por la puerta de ahí que daba al patio trasero donde la esperaba Terry, que cuando la vio le sonrió e inmediatamente apago el cigarrillo que estaba fumando, tal vez el momento aquel no era para sonreír pero el solo hecho de verse a ambos les daba un conforte y una alegría muy grandes. Candy se lanzo a los brazos de Terry inmediatamente que la recibió con la mayor calidez posible, le beso la cabeza y luego en los labios, tras un mal rato pasado por ambos el estar juntos era lo que los que reconfortaba. Después de que la rubia le diera un regaño por cacharlo fumando, Terry contó primero todo lo que pasaron para encontrar a Archie, así como cuando lo encontraron y explico que él y Stear ya lo habían dejado en casa dormido. Candy por su parte tardo más en terminar de contar todo lo que había pasado en casa de las Brigthen, Terry se quedo sorprendido por el relato, era sorprendente por todo lo que habían pasado esas chicas. Ambos se sentían con un nudo en la garganta no sabían de que manera poder ayudar a sus amigos, se quedaron abrazados buscando una solución a todos los problemas.

El lunes llego, y de nuevo todos tenían que volver a verse, la escuela los esperaba, aunque recibió a todos de manera diferente, el grupo ahora ya no llego junto, Candy, Terry, Stear, Tom y Paty llegaron juntos, por su lado llegaron Annie y Flamy que se veían realmente demacradas, ambas apenas e hicieron una mueca de saludo cuando vieron de lejos a sus amigos, Annie no quería mirar hacia ese lugar tenia miedo de encontrarse con esa mirada color marrón que tanto le gustaba, pero no estaba ahí, Archie no estaba, eso la hizo sentir alivio y dolor a la vez. Por su parte Flamy era la que no quería ni mirar a Tom que buscaba su mirada constantemente, pero ella no cedía, así que se sintió un poco desilusionado, pero su hermana y le dio ánimos y se dijo así mismo que no podría evitarlo todo el tiempo, encontraría la manera de hablar con ella, a como diera lugar.

La primera clase comenzaba, Candy estaba muy al pendiente de Annie que apenas parecía dar señales de vida, estaba como ida, Paty también intentaba ayudar, pero parecía inútil captar la atención de Annie, ni siquiera el ruido de la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases la hizo salir de aquel trance, fue hasta que escucho que una silla se movió detrás de su pupitre, no volteo a mirar, solo aspiro aquella fragancia que tanto le gustaba, cerro los ojos intentando despertar de aquello que parecía un sueño, pero los abrió como platos cuando escucho aquella voz saludar a sus amigas, era Archie.

En el salón de ultimo año, Flamy se sentía más nerviosa que nunca, pero sobretodo enfadada consigno misma, ella no era así, y si lo era detestaba comportarse de aquella manera, además porque Tom se comportaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, no parecía molesto, parecía que estaba mejor que nunca, la molestaba en la clase, pero ella no quería ni voltear, algo que Terry y Stear miraban divertidos. Terry por su parte no dejaba de sentirse incomodo por todas las miradas que le lanzaba Susana Marlowe desde el otro lado del salón, era una mezcla de expresiones de furia y pasión, la chica se sentía súper ofendida pero más atraída que nunca por el chico de ojos verdiazules, él por su parte le devolvía las miradas de furia y asco, y la ignoraba.

Después de batallar mucho para reunirse como grupo de nuevo, lograron sentarse juntos a la hora del almuerzo, aunque muchos parecían ausentes los demás intentaban que toda la tensión se olvidara en aquel momento, así que empezaron a hablar de la próxima evaluación y otros acontecimientos que estaban cerca.

Candy: No puedo creer que de nuevo se acerque la siguiente evolución –con fastidio –

Paty: Si...lo bueno es que esta se divide en dos...una parte ahorita y la otra al regresar de vacaciones

Terry: Por mi seria mejor que fuera toda ahorita

Candy: Hay no amor –abriendo los ojos –...no te das cuenta del peligro que representa eso para mi salud mental

Terry: Pues si...por eso lo digo –riendo –

Candy: Hay...como eres –aventándole una servilleta hecho bolas –

Stear: Pues yo diría lo mismo que Terry, pero esta vez creo que estaré a favor de Candy

Terry: ¿Y eso a que se debe?

Stear: Pues que necesito prepararme para el concurso nacional de Física y Matemáticas que será el próximo mes

Paty: Es cierto...tenemos que ir con el profesor para que te de la guía

Tom: ¿Tu no iras este año hermanita?

Paty: No...Yo fui el año pasado, y solo puede ir un representante por año...así que este año le toco a Stear –sonriéndole a su novio – además pretendo hacer otras actividades este año

Candy: Pues a los dos mucha suerte...a ti más Stear...aunque supongo que no tendrás problemas en traer el primer lugar –con sonrisa –

Stear: Eso espero –respirando hondo –

Tom: ¿Y dónde será el concurso este ano cuñis?

Stear: Tengo entendido que será en Dallas Texas

Terry: Ciudad muy seca para mi gusto –tomando un sorbo de su refresco –...prefiero el frió que el calor

Candy: Entonces desecho la idea de que nos vayamos a vivir a la playa –con mueca y sonrisa –

Terry: Necesito pensarlo –sonriendo –

Stear: Hablando de mudarnos... ¿alguien ya se ha decidido por la Universidad a la que asistirá? –Mirando a los interesados –...recuerden que ya tenemos que mandar las solicitudes

Tom: Pues...yo –viendo como Flamy lo miraba de reojo –...tengo unas universidades en mente...pero mi futuro realmente depende de la gente que venga a verme jugar y me ofrezcan la mejor beca...pero por lo que me ha dicho mi entrenador...las más posibles son Texas, Florida, y la USC

Candy: Todas están muy lejos –con mueca –

Tom: Pues si...de hecho yo preferiría la USC...es el mejor equipo en todo California...y de los mejores del país...y tu cuñis... ¿acabaras en Harvard o que? –con sonrisa –

Stear: Pues...no lo se...Harvard me llamaría la atención si fuera a estudiar leyes...pero no...Quiero algo que tenga mayores cosas para lo que estudiare que será Ingeniería y Mecánica...escuche que Columbia en New York esta bien equipada.

Terry: Así es...la Universidad de Columbia es de lo mejor que hay, y New York es una ciudad hermosa

Candy: ¿Tu a dónde iras amor?

Terry: Pues la idea es irme a New York a alguna escuela de actuación he pensado en Julliard, pero realmente mi plan es empezar a incursionar en el medio a la voz de ya... –sonriendo –

Tom: Todo un actor mi jefe –sonriendo – haber si nos consigues boletos gratis en los cines...aunque sean solo para tus películas –sonriendo –

Terry: Cuenta con ellos –señalando al chico –...y tú Flamy aunque sea dinos ¿a qué Universidad piensas ir?

Flamy: Ehh –nerviosa –...aun no lo se

Paty: Cuando llegaste habías dicho que volverías a ir a New York en cuanto terminaras la escuela aquí...supongo estudiaras allá ¿verdad?

Flamy: Aun no decido... –con la cabeza baja –

Tom: Será mejor que te apresures a pensar...mami –sonriendo –...no sea que te vayan a agarrar las carreras

Flamy se quedo en shock había escuchado como la llamaba mami, así sin ninguna dificultad, parecía que no estuviera molesto y ella sin más se sentía la peor persona del universo ni siquiera podía mirarlo de frente, cuando intento hacerlo tuvo que desviar la mirada pues él la miraba con una coquetería inusual, cuando al fin pudo sostener la mirada de aquel chico, salio del trance pues vio como sin más Annie se levanto de su lugar y salio de la cafetería dejando a todos perplejos, y más aun a Archie que siguió la silueta de la chica hasta que desapareció de la vista de todos, Flamy fue tras ella, pero al parecer se la había tragado la tierra, cuando salio del comedor no había rastro de su hermana, se quedo parada ahí por un rato intentando pensar hacia donde caminar para ir a buscar a su hermana, cuando había decidió hacia donde dirigirse no pudo dar un paso pues un brazo fuerte la sostuvo del suyo, desde el primer contacto supo quien era sin tener necesidad de voltear, era el hombre que había ocupado sus pensamientos desde su llegada a esa ciudad ventosa, era Tom.

Flamy: ¿Me puedes soltar por favor? –Sin verlo – tengo que ir a buscar a Annie

Tom: Lo siento...esta vez no te puedo complacer... –con voz firme –necesito que hablemos

Flamy: Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo –apretando los ojos –

Tom: Pero yo si –jalándola y llevándola a un pasillo donde nadie los viera –

Flamy: Tom...suéltame me lastimas –intentando zafarse –

Tom: Ahora si –dejándola frente a él y tomándola por los hombros –... ¿dime qué demonios pasa contigo por que te portaste así el otro día?

Flamy: Yo no tengo porque contestarte nada –soltándose de el –...déjame en paz –intentando irse pero de nuevo la detiene –

Tom: No...No me vas a dejar como el otro día...en este instante me vas a explicar que te pasa –con tono más fuerte –

Flamy: No me pasa nada...por favor déjame ir –suplicando con los ojos llenos de lagrimas –

Tom: Flamy... –con tono suave –...perdón yo no quería

Flamy: No –comenzando a llorar –...Tom... –mirándolo –...sólo...sólo abrázame por favor

Como si fuera una orden, o algo que ambos necesitaban Tom abrazo a Flamy fuertemente, con su mano acariciaba su cabeza mientras ella rompía en llanto escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él, que solo le daba muchos besos en la cabeza, de nuevo él era el apoyo de ella, en silencio él le estaba haciendo saber que no importaba lo que pasara entre ellos, él estaría a su lado para ser su apoyo, siempre.

Flamy: Perdóname...tú...tú no tienes la culpa de lo que me pasa –sollozando –

Tom: Shhh…-haciendo que callara –...tranquila...luego hablamos...ahora quiero que te calmes

Flamy: Gracias... –mirándolo –...gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi...no se como pagarte

Tom: No tienes que pagarme nada –viéndola –...por ti haría lo que fuera...sólo te pido que...no me eches de tu vida...por favor eso no lo soportaría

Flamy lo volvió a abrazar, no quería contestar esa pregunta se sentía entre la espalda y la pared, un lado de ella le decía que tenia que dejar a Tom, ella lo haría el hombre más infeliz del mundo, no se sentía capaz de amar a nadie, pero otra parte le decía que no dejara escapar al hombre de su vida que en este preciso momento la estaba abrazando y le estaba proporcionando todo el cariño, comprensión y necesidad que ella necesitaba en aquel momento.

El resto del día paso como agua, solo quedo una angustia presente, después de que la vieron salir del comedor, no habían vuelto a ver a Annie, ella no regreso a clases, Flamy y los demás la buscaron, le hablaron a su celular, pero no consiguieron nada, Flamy estaba muy mortificada por todo aquello, y solo atinaba a mirar lo mas feo posible a Archie que con cada minuto se sentía peor. Por la tarde, Flamy estaba en su habitación dizque estudiando, realmente no estaba concentrada la situación con su hermana y con Tom la tenían a punto de enloquecer, estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, volvió a la tierra cuando escucho una puerta cerrarse, salto de la cama para ver si era Annie, y si era ella que venia subiendo las escaleras con un poco de balanceo, así que comprendió que de nuevo había tomado.

Flamy: ¿Dónde demonios estabas? –enojada mientras la detiene en las escaleras –... ¿por qué te fuiste de la escuela y luego sin avisar?

Annie: Déjame en paz –soltándose y siguiendo caminando hacia su cuarto entra y quiere cerrar la puerta tras de si pero su hermana la detiene –

Flamy: Estaba preocupada por ti –entrando en el cuarto –

Annie: En serio...pues lo siento mucho –riéndose –...mejor ocúpate de tus asuntos –balanceándose –

Flamy: ¿Volviste a tomar verdad? –enojada y triste –

Annie: Uy...creí que nadie lo notaria –tapándose la boca de manera sarcástica – te prometo que la siguiente vez me comeré un chicle para que no huela

Flamy: ¿Por qué te sigues haciendo daño?...y todo por un imbecil que no vale la pena –rechinando los dientes –

Annie: Si no vale la pena –mirándola con furia y después poniendo ojos tristes –...pero me enamore de ese imbecil... ¿qué quieres que haga?

Flamy: No puedes solucionar siempre tus problemas hundiéndote en alcohol...por favor reacciona –acercándose –

Annie: No puedooooo –gritando y haciendo que se alejara –...es la única manera de olvidarme de todo...así que mejor lárgate…déjame –empujándola hacia afuera y cerrando la puerta con seguro quedando recargada en ella –

Flamy quedo un rato mas hincada junto a la puerta llorando esperando que su hermana le abriera, pero no consiguió nada, Annie nunca abrió, seguía bebiendo, era impresionante ver la cantidad de alcohol que se metía, se bebía la botella como si fuera agua, y apenas eso era el principio, parecía que estaba muerta en vida. En la casa de a lado en las mismas circunstancias estaba Archie, no quería hablar con nadie, se sentía aun más culpable, ver a Annie esta mañana lo había hecho sentir peor, y mas cuando se daba cuenta que no lo miraba, y cuando por error sus miradas se cruzaban era para que ella lo mirara con un odio jamás visto, no sabia que hacer, quería regresar el tiempo, hacer que aquello no pasara jamás, pero no sabia como, también recordaba que en la mañana cuando se encontró con Elisa, casi se le va encima, pero se contuvo ya que había muchas monjas presentes, pero quería matarla, ella era la culpable de todo, en parte, sabia que él también había cooperado y que la estupida esa solo había ayudado, así que no vio el caso de hacer más grande todo el problema que ya subsistía. Archie puso música, tal vez eso lo tranquilizaría, pero esta canción lo hizo hundirse más.

es./watch?vtjXxhvczbjk Lunes gris me siento mal  
Con las horas me siento igual  
Yo se que solo tu voz  
Me salvara...

Las calles brillan de oro y sol  
Y mi ventana al mundo exterior  
Todo es prisa me siento frió  
Que solo estoy...(solo estoy)  
Ten compasión perdóname ya  
No quise ver la verdad

Y hoy que no estas  
Solo me importas tu (solamente tu)  
Y no puedo mas  
Solo me importas tu (solamente tu)  
Solamente tu….

Sin dormir mejor soñar  
Después me río para no llorar  
Yo se solo tu piel  
Me puede salvar  
No seas cruel puedo cambiar  
Jamás de podría olvidar

Y hoy que no estas  
solo me importas tu (Solamente tu..)  
Y no puedo mas…  
Solo me importas tu (solamente tu...)  
Solamente tu…

Jamás te podría olvidar  
y hoy Que no estas…  
yo que voy a hacer sin ti  
Y no puedo mas…  
solo me importas tu  
Y hoy que no estas  
solo me importas tu (Solamente tu.,.)  
Y no puedo mas…  
Solo me importas tu (solamente tu...)  
Solamente tu…

Annie por su parte estaba llevando toda su vida a clavarse en una zona donde tal vez no sentía dolor pero, que la estaba consumiendo poco a poco, la verdad es que era demasiado cobarde para enfrentarse a la realidad, siempre lo había sido, desde niña cuando tenia problemas buscaba algo con lo que saliera de ellos, seguía llorando ahora en el suelo recargando su espalda en un lado de la cama, mientras sacaba de su bolsa otra botella de alcohol.

es./watch?vB9-eAYHooUo

**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds / they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming / confusing  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending**

**Controlling / I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
Without a sense of confidence / I'm convinced  
there's just too much pressure to take  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure**

**Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting / reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection**

**It's haunting how I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
Without a sense of confidence / I'm convinced  
there's just too much pressure to take  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure...**

Si darse cuenta como ya había pasado más de un mes, era de nuevo lunes y esa semana terminarían las clases y se irían de vacaciones de navidad, la situación no había cambiado mucho entre todos, Stear se había dedicado a estudiar con la ayuda de Paty para el concurso el cual ya estaba súper cerca, saldría con rumbo a Texas esa misma semana. Terry y Candy estaban muy bien en su relación, aunque seguían angustiados por lo que sucedía con los demás. Tom parecía empezar a ablandar a Flamy, poco a poco parecía que esta empezaba a ceder con él, no habían vuelto a hablar del asunto, ya que aunque él se moría de ganas de que le dijera todo lo que pasaba, no se atrevía pues la veía angustiada por Annie que iba de mal en peor, al igual que Archie, que habían empezado a faltar a clases muy seguido, a pesar de que los demás hablaron con ambos, seguían en la misma postura, Annie casi no sufría de cruda porque no daba tiempo para eso, bebía como desquiciada, y Archie se la pasaba encerrado sin hablar con nadie y con un humor de pocos amigos.

Terry que no había ido a misa se encontraba sentado en el patio donde siempre esperaba a Candy cuando saliera de la iglesia, se estaba fumando un cigarrillo, cuando de repente sintió la presencia de alguien, era Archie que se sentó a un lado de él.

Archie: ¿Me regalas uno?

Terry: No sabía que fumabas –ofreciéndole un cigarro –

Archie: Yo tampoco... –sonriendo –pero le he agarrado aprecio en este ultimo mes –encendiendo el cigarro –

Terry: Quieres que te pregunte como estas... ¿o no? –mirando ambos al frente –

Archie: Te agradecería que no lo hicieras...me han hecho esa pregunta ya bastantes veces

Terry: Ya lo creo...pero es normal...nos preocupamos por ti

Archie: No veo porque se tengan que preocupar por la basura –dando una fumada –

Terry: Es lo mismo que yo digo –riendo ambos –

Archie: Gracias... –soltando el humo –

Terry: Si eso es lo que quieres escuchar...con gusto te diré que eres un asco...una basura, el peor de todos los hombres, un idiota, estupido... ¿continuo?

Archie: Creo que es suficiente por hoy

Terry: Creo que es suficiente ya...para siempre...estamos cansados de verte así –molesto –...Archie tienes que reaccionar

Archie: Eso no es suficiente...mi culpa en vez de disminuir aumenta con cada día –con amargura –

Terry: Lo que pasa es que no le has hecho frente, llevan más de un mes ignorándose los dos, no pueden seguir siendo cobardes y evitar verse y hablarse

Archie: Es cierto soy un cobarde...no me atrevo ni a verle a la cara, me lastima ver que me odia –apretando los ojos –...y todo por mi culpa –aventando el cigarro –

Terry: Pues se un hombre maldita sea... –poniéndose de pie con voz firme –...agarrate los pantalones y enfrenta la realidad...si es que la amas y la quieres de vuelta...enfréntala

Archie: Te...Terry –sorprendido –

Terry: Si Archie...ya déjate de niñerías...eres un hombre no...Demuéstralo...no seas niñita –incitándolo –

Archie: No soy ninguna niñita –poniéndose de pie y encarando –

Terry: Pues anda...se un hombre

Archie: Cállate inglés...no sabes nada

Terry: Ah no...

Terry golpea una vez más a Archie en el rostro que lo tumba en el suelo, el castaño de nuevo mira sorprendido a su amigo que de nuevo se acerca y se inclina junto a su amigo, mientras el se quita la sangre del rostro.

Terry: Ya solo me debes una –sonriendo –

Archie: Gracias... –limpiándose la boca –...aunque podrías haberme golpeado en otro lugar...sabes que vivo de mi rostro –riendo los dos –

Todos exceptuando a Flamy y Annie habían ido a despedir a Stear al Aeropuerto quien se dirigía a la competencia de Física y Matemáticas, todos le desearon suerte, aunque sabían que no la necesitaba mucho, ya aseguraban su victoria, después de ahí, se dividieron en grupos, Terry y Tom se fueron a un bar del centro, pues prácticamente habían terminado sus evaluaciones, en cambio Candy, Paty y Archie no, así que ellos decidieron mejor irse a casa a estudiar. Cuando llegaron a casa, Paty se adelanto a su casa pues ella y Candy estudiarían juntas en la casa de la rubia, así que fue por sus libros, por tanto Candy se quedo en el patio con Archie platicando, él le contaba lo que Terry le había dicho, y ella coincidió con su novio.

Candy: Es cierto Archie...tienes que enfrentar los problemas

Archie: Lo se...pero no me siento capaz –con tristeza –

Candy: Mira...nosotros no somos quien para juzgarte...es cierto que cometiste un error, pero eres humano...y cometes errores...pero también puedes solucionarlos...no tengas miedo...que ante todo esta el cariño que se tienen ambos...eso los ayudara a salir de todo esto.

Archie: Espero... –en eso suena el celular de Candy que contesta –

Candy: Bueno...hola Flamy... ¿qué paso?...no estoy aquí en mi casa...no...No esta conmigo...tampoco la he visto... ¿qué pasa?...si...si...calmate...por favor tranquilízate la encontraremos ok –mirando a Archie –...si aquí te veo...si bye –cuelga el teléfono –

Archie: ¿Qué pasa Candy? –angustiado –

Candy: Era Flamy...dice que no encuentra a Annie por ningún lado, y esta preocupada...tiene horas desaparecida...la iremos a buscar...pero hay un problema

Archie: ¿Que? –muy preocupado –

Candy: Los papás de Flamy no están, y mi papá tampoco...y no tenemos en que movernos

Archie: No te preocupes...yo las llevo...tenemos que encontrarla.

Luz y Sombra, Claro-Oscuro...a veces la vida te muestra matices distintos que hay que saber manejar, enfrentarlos, no siempre todo será fácil, no siempre será difícil, simplemente será lo que será, y hay que saber hacerle frente, además siempre dicen que cuando más oscuro se ve...es porque ya esta por amanecer, y al final todo esto será lo que nos ayude a madurar, una experiencia más que añadir a nuestro arsenal de momentos de aprendizaje en nuestra vida.

**HOLA...HOLA...NENAS PUES AQUI LES DEJO MI CAPITUO CATORCE...SE QUE HA SIDO MAS TRISTE DE LO NORMAL...SORRY...PERO TENIA QUE PONERLE UN TOQUE MELANCOLICO A LA TRAMA...JAJAJJAJA...BUENO AQUI LA PARTE REAL ESTA EN QUE...ACLARO LA ALCOHOLICA NO HE SIDO YO...AUNQUE MUCHOS DIGAN LO CONTRARIO...JAJAJ OK...SOLO DEJO COMO OBSERVACION QUE TENGO UNA AMIGA QUE PASO POR ESTO…AHORA YA RECUPERADA Y QUE LAS EXPERIENCIAS VIVIDAS SE QUE EL ALCOHOL NO ES ALGO CON LO QUE SE DEBA JUGAR...ASI QUE NENAS PORFA TODO CON MODERACION…JAJJAJAJ**

**BUENO LA PRIMERA CANCION QUE USE, PARA ALBERT Y HELENA ES UNA ROLA...QUE WOOOOOOOO NO ME ACORDABA DE ELLA HASTA HACE POCO...LA NETA ME ENCANTA Y POR LO QUE DICE SE ME HIZO SUPER ACORDE CON ELLOS...AQUI LES TRAIGO LA TRADUCCION PARA QUE SEPAN PORQUE ME GUSTA...JAJAJ...SE LLAMA PRIVATE EMOTION Y LA CANTA RICKY MARTIN Y UNA CHAVA LLAMADA MEJA.**

**Emoción Privada**

**  
Cada noche eterna tiene un día que amanece  
Cada cielo oscuro tiene un rayo brillante  
Y brilla en ti  
Nena, ¿no puedes ver?  
Eres la única  
Quién puede brillar para mí**

**Es una emoción privada que te llena esta noche  
Y el silencio cae entre nosotros  
Como las sombras roban la luz  
Y dondequiera que lo encuentres  
Dondequiera puede guiar  
Deja que tu emoción privada venga a mi  
(venga a mi, venga a mi)  
Venga a mi**

**Cuando tu alma está cansada y tu corazón es débil  
¿Piensas en el amor como una calle de sentido único?  
Bien, corre en ambos sentidos  
Abre tus ojos  
¿No puedes verme aquí?  
¿Cómo puedes negarlo? )¿Cómo?)**

**Oh, es una privada emoción que te llena esta noche  
Y el silencio cae entre nosotros  
Como las sombras roban la luz  
Y dondequiera que lo encuentres  
Dondequiera puede guiar  
Deja que tu emoción privada venga a mi  
(venga a mi, venga a mi)**

**Cada noche eterna tiene un día que amanece  
Cada cielo oscuro tiene un rayo brillante  
Toma mucho para reírse mientras tus lágrimas caen  
Pero tu puedes encontrarme aquí hasta que tus lágrimas se sequen**

**Es una emoción privada que te llena esta noche  
Y el silencio cae entre nosotros  
Como las sombras roban la luz  
Y dondequiera que lo encuentres  
Dondequiera puede guiar  
Deja que tu emoción privada venga a mi  
Deja que tu emoción privada venga a mi  
Deja que tu emoción privada venga a mi**

**Venga a mi, venga a mi**

**LA SEGUNDA CANCION QUE USE ES UNA QUE TAMBIEN HACE POCO SAQUE DE MIS RECUERDOS…ME SUPER ENCANTA ME ACORDE DE MUCHAS COSAS…JAJAJA...SE LLAMA SOLO ME IMPORTAS TU Y ES DE ENRIQUE IGLESIAS.**

**LA TERCERA CANCION QUE USE PARA ACOMPANAR EL DOLOR DE A POBRE ANNIE ES UNA DE MIS ROLAS PREDILECTAS...DE MIS GRUPOS PREDILECTOS...ES CRAWLING DE LINKIN PARK...AQUI LES DEJO LA TRADUCCION PARA QUE SE DEN UNA IDEA DEL PORQUE LA USE…JAJAJJA**

Arrastrándose

Arrastrándose en mi piel  
Estas heridas / ellas no sanaran  
El miedo es como yo caigo  
Confundiendo lo que es real  
Hay algo dentro de mi que me tira bajo la superficie  
Consumiendo / confundiendo  
Esta falta del mismo control yo temo que es interminable

Controlando / yo no puedo parecer  
Para encontrarme de nuevo  
Mis paredes están rodeadas  
Sin un sentido de confianza / estoy convencido  
hay simplemente demasiada presión para tomar  
Me he sentido de esta manera antes  
Tan inseguro

Disconforme, eternamente se ha tirado en mí  
Distrayendo / reaccionando  
Contra mi voluntad yo estoy de pie al lado de mi propia reflexión

Está frecuentando cómo yo no puedo parecer  
Para encontrarme de nuevo  
Mis paredes están rodeadas  
Sin un sentido de confianza / me convencen  
hay simplemente demasiada presión para tomar  
Me he sentido de esta manera antes  
Tan inseguro

**AHORA LO IMPORTANTE LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS...WOOOOOOOOOOO...JAJAJ SIGO SORPRENDIDA POR LA ACEPTACION DE ESTA HISTORIA NACIDA DE MI LOCA CABEZA…JAJAJ PERO BUENO...AUNQUE PAREZCA DISCO RAYADO VUELVO A DECIRLES GRACIAS...NETA CHAVAS THANKS POR TODO...SUS COMENTS...SON SUPER CHIDAS…JAJAJ ESPERO Y ESTA HISTORIA SIGA SIENDO DE SU AGRADO...A TODAS LAS NIÑAS DE FANFIC NET GRACIASSSSSSSSSSS...SON UN AMOR...LAS QUIERO... A LAS NIÑAS DE EDTG...CANDY BLANCA Y TERRYFYCS...CLARA, VANE, CELIA, RUBY, DELY, MARIANA, YOLA, SILVYA, MAGALY, MIRNA A TODAS Y CADA UNA QUE LEEN ESTE FIC GRACIAS...AJJA NETA GRACIAS...ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO...YO CREO QUE SI...JAJAJJA...BESSTTSSS...LAS QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	15. Luz de Luna

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Veo a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que puedo elegir otro camino, pero simplemente no lo hago...pues en el nuevo sendero tú no estas a mi lado. _

CAPITULO XV LUZ DE LUNA

**Dedicado a Vanessa**

_Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

Caminos, si hay caminos diferentes por elegir, cada uno de nosotros elige el mejor para cada quien, la vida esta llena de decisiones las cuales en ocasiones no son tomadas con el análisis requerido, pero se toman y solo queda enfrentarlas si no podemos detener el curso de esta, se necesita fuerza y fe para salir adelante cuando sabemos que el camino no es el correcto, pues siempre habrá una nueva vereda para cambiar de camino y volver a aquello que uno siempre quiso la luz de la luna será uno de nuestros focos de luz para saber como volver, aunque desde el principio deberíamos evitar esto, la vida puede ser tal vez no más fácil, pero si más atractiva y dichosa, se puede disfrutar más ampliamente sin necesidad de preocuparnos, pero todo esta en decidir adecuadamente, para todo hay que decidir, el problema es que a la hora de decidir, a quien hay que hacerle más caso… ¿a la mente…o al corazón?

Stear había llegado en unas horas a la ciudad de Dallas Texas, el vuelo había sido algo lento al principio por el clima del lado norte, pero en cuanto se fueron acercando al sur, el clima vaya que cambio, mucho calor, eso sintió el chico al bajarse del avión, al hacerlo ya la gente del comité organizador del concurso lo esperaba a él y a otros estudiantes que fueron trasladados al hotel. Stear subió a la habitación que le fue asignada, se instalo, y decidió recostarse un rato antes de bajar a la cena de bienvenida, pero antes de esto le hablo Paty para comunicarle su llegada.

Stear: Hola chiqui... ¿cómo estas?...si ya estoy en el hotel...bien...un poco cansado pero bien, en cuanto baje del avión sentí un calor de los mil demonios –haciendo cara de asfixia –...pues ahorita será la cena de bienvenida y mañana las eliminatorias...ya sabes pan comido...y pues el domingo serán las finales...si...espero llegar...claro que si...pero si en vez de pensar en formulas pienso en ti...será difícil –sonriendo –...jajaja...no como crees...nos preparamos ¿no es así?...digo tanto tiempo invertido en estudiar pudiendo hacer otras cosas...debo hacerlos valer –con sonrisa picara –...yo también...salúdame a todos...y por favor cuiden a Archie... –con semblante triste –...ah que bien...por favor no lo dejen solo...gracias amor...Si...cuídate...Yo también te amo –con sonrisa –...Bye –cuelga el celular –

Después de esto el chico tomo uno de sus libros de calculo y lo comenzó a hojear, pero no tardo mucho en dejarlo ya que se dio cuenta que tenia que arreglarse para la cena de bienvenida, así que se levanto de la cama y comenzó a arreglarse.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de los vientos, Candy, Flamy y Archie no paraban de buscar a Annie, obviamente su hermana no estaba de acuerdo que el chico las llevara pero no le quedo otra cosa que aceptar ya que en su auto seria mucho mas fácil moverse, pero en todo el camino no dejo de lanzarle indirectas que al castaño no le quedo más que soportar ya que sabia que estaba en todo el derecho de decirle eso en nombre de su hermana, y de cierta manera si a Annie le pasaba algo en este momento lo haría sentir peor, pues todo su comportamiento se debía a lo que él había provocado, así que el castaño se empezó a angustiar más cuando seguía oscureciendo y seguían sin encontrarla, el chico seguía conduciendo por las calles sin saber a donde ir, las chicas ya estaban algo exhaustas y desesperadas, pero no pararían hasta encontrar a la morena, cuando de repente sonó el celular de Archie, parecía una llamada del cielo, pero Archie dudo en contestar ya que se dio cuenta que era el numero de Anthony y la verdad no quería hablar con nadie que no fuera Annie, pero aun así contesto.

Archie: Diga... ¿qué quieres Anthony?...se breve tengo prisa –molesto –...que –abriendo los ojos –... ¿dónde?... ¿pero esta bien? –Sobresaltado –...si...si...se donde es...si gracias por llamar –cuelga el teléfono –

Candy: ¿Qué paso?

Flamy: ¿Qué te dijo? –angustiada –

Archie: Era Anthony...dice que vio a Annie... –triste y molesto –

Candy: ¿Dónde? –preocupada –

Archie: En casa de los Leagan

Flamy: Queeeeeee... ¿y qué hace ella ahí?

Candy: La fiesta...la fiesta de despedida –mirando a Archie –

Flamy: ¿Qué es eso? –con interrogancia –

Candy: Cada término de curso, bueno antes de que comiencen cada periodo vacacional Elisa y Neal dan una fiesta en su casa para festejar...y supongo Annie esta ahí

Archie: Si…Me dijo que la vio ahí...y que...estaba mal... –enojado –

Flamy: Y que... ¿él esta con ella? –sobresaltada –

Archie: No lo se exactamente, solo me dijo que la vio ahí y que la vio...mal...esta ebria –triste –

Flamy: ¿Y por que demonios no me hablo a mi? –Molesta –...yo soy su hermana...tú eres nadie –furiosa –

Candy: Flamy no vamos a pelear ahora...primero hay que ir por Annie y ver que este bien

Flamy: Solo espero este bien...porque si le pasa algo...te juro que no te la vas a acabar...maldito elegante –mirándolo con cara asesina –

Archie siguió conduciendo ahora mucho más rápido, presentía que las cosas no estaban bien, además se le venían muchas imágenes escalofriantes a la cabeza, pensaba que su imaginación ahora estaba muy turbada, pero es que su imaginación no podía estar tan errada, imaginaba que Annie estando tan fuera de si por culpa del alcohol estuviera en brazos de cualquier idiota en aquella casa, era muy fácil que cualquier imbecil se aprovechara de ella estando en el estado que estaba, eso lo hizo sentir un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, hundió el pie en el acelerador y mantuvo la vista fija hacia adelante, jamás pensó volver a tener la necesidad en llegar lo mas rápido posible a la casa de su ex novia Elisa, y menos después de lo que ella había causado entre él y Annie, pero solo quería divisar lo mas rápido posible aquella casa, antes de que algo malo pudiera sucederle a su Annie.

Por las mismas calles dos enamorados iban de la mano caminando muy alegres, parecía que a pesar de que ya estaba oscureciendo sus sonrisas iluminaban su paso, como si aun fuera de día, y el sol resplandeciera sobre la ciudad.

Albert: ¿Y entonces así le dijiste a la hermana superiora? –intrigado y sonriendo –

Helena: Si...el día que le entregue los hábitos y le dije que no seria monja, eso fue lo que le dije... –hablando con voz firme –Hermana...he vivido en un error todos estos años, pero he descubierto a tiempo que esto no es lo que quiero para mi...así que prefiero renunciar ahora y no sufrir por vivir algo que no quiero... –recordando y sonriendo –

Albert: ¿Así se lo soltaste?... –de nuevo intrigado y sorprendido –

Helena: Si...hasta yo me sorprendí de como fui capaz de hacerlo, fue de las primeras cosas que hice estando segura de mi –viéndolo sonriendo –

Albert: Pues me sigues sorprendiendo –abrazándola –

Helena: Igual yo...pero más me sorprendió lo que me dijo la hermana superiora cuando le dije de mi renuncia

Albert: ¿Pues que dijo?... –enarcando una ceja –

Helena: Me dijo que si yo no hubiera hecho aquello...ella lo hubiera hecho por mi...porque a pesar de todo...sabia que yo no tenia madera para ser monja...pero que quería que yo misma lo comprobara... –sonriendo –...me sonrió, le di las gracias y me fui –mirándolo –

Albert: Y ahora estas aquí...conmigo –besándola –...Te amo –mirándola fijamente –

Helena: Yo también... –lo besa –...te amo Albert

Terry y Tom habían ido a un bar del centro a tomarse unas cervezas y jugar billar un rato, pero recibieron una llamada de Candy comunicándole lo sucedido con Annie, así que habían ido también en su búsqueda, habían quedado de acuerdo a que lugares irían cada uno para no perder tiempo en revisar los mismos, hasta que de nuevo Candy le llamo a su novio comunicándole que irían a casa de los Leagan, Terry dijo que irían para allá, pero estaban más lejos, así que dilatarían.

Tom: En la siguiente das vuelta –indicando con la mano –

Terry: Ok… –dando vuelta en la avenida –...maldición... –pegando en el volante –...con este tráfico tardaremos más...

Tom: Como se ve que es el ultimo día de clases...todos andan en la calle...esperemos los chicos lleguen rápido

Terry: Si...por lo que me dijo Candy estaban muy cerca... –viendo de reojo la calle –...seguramente ya han de estar por llegar...claro si no se topan con un trafico como este

Tom: No lo creo...solo espero Annie este bien –con mueca –

Terry: Esperemos... –suspirando y avanzando con el carro –

Stear había llegado al salón donde se llevaría a cabo a cena de bienvenida, estaba de pie frente a la mesa principal cuando volteo y se encontró con una cara conocida, a la cual después de mirar con cara de suficiencia le sonrió, la otra persona hizo lo mismo.

Stear: Fabricio...que sorpresa encontrarte aquí –con sarcasmo –

Fabricio: Lo mismo digo Stear...no pensé que fueras a llegar a los nacionales...tu capacidad no da para tanto –con igual sarcasmo y sonriendo –...me da gusto verte –dándole la mano –

Stear: Igualmente –recibiendo el saludo –...es un placer volver a verte

Fabricio: Y...este año... ¿Paty no vino? –buscándola –

Stear: No...Ahora solo vine yo...ella tenia otros proyectos

Fabricio: Oh –con decepción –...es una lastima es muy agradable su compañía...claro amistosa...no quiero provocar una golpiza de tu parte...aunque conociéndote se que no lo harías...eres bastante educado

Stear: Claro... y tú bastante correcto –sonriendo –...de hecho me pidió que te saludara...dice que ya no le has escrito...y a mi tampoco –con mueca –

Fabricio: Oh si lo lamento...lo que pasa es que no he tenido tiempo...el colegio, el concurso y el negocio familiar me tienen como loco

Stear: ¿Ya estas más metido en los negocios familiares?

Fabricio: Pues mi madre quiere que me familiarice con todo lo que heredare...pero la verdad no me entusiasma mucho eso...y lo sabes

Stear: Se que tu pasión no esta en una oficina...eso si lo se –ambos ríen –...te has dejado crecer el cabello...con esos bucles pronto podrás hacer algún comercial de marca de shampoo –riendo –

Fabricio: Jajaja...de hecho podría ser no lo descarto –pasando sus dedos por su rizado cabello –...tu estas igual...claro mas alto...pronto estarás de mi estatura

Stear: Si...pero aun me falta...ya no creo alcanzarte...y menos con esa melena te vez un metro mas alto –ambos ríen –... ¿y vienes preparado para perder?

Fabricio: Lo mismo te pregunto... –sonriendo –recuerda quien es el campeón defensor –con suficiencia –

Stear: No lo olvido...pero fue porque yo no participe...aunque considera que Paty debió haber ganado...y no porque sea mi novia

Fabricio: De hecho comparto tu idea...la bella Paty merecía mejor suerte...pero los jueces no lo vieron así...y yo me lleve la victoria –sonriendo –

Stear: La que te quitare este año sin dudar –sonriendo –

Fabricio: Ya lo veremos...por ahora creo que es prudente irnos a sentar, la cena esta por comenzar –dándole el paso –

Stear: Muy bien...vamos –caminando y siendo observado desde lejos –

La entrada a la casa Leagan era un caos había demasiados coches y gente, así que Archie por la desesperación dejo el auto afuera en una calle cerca de ahí un poco inclinada ni siquiera se fijo si se estaciono bien o no, solamente llego se freno, bajo del auto y corrió hasta llegar a la casa, entro rápidamente seguido por Flamy y Candy que inmediatamente empezaron a buscar a Annie por todos lados. La casa de los Leagan realmente era grande, una de las mas grandes de la ciudad, era fácil perderse en ella, había un mar de gente así que tenían dificultad para caminar, hasta que llegaron a un salón grande donde vieron a Anthony.

Archie: Hey Anthony... ¿dónde esta Annie?

Anthony: Hola Archie...estaba hace un rato por aquí...pero de repente se me perdió de vista...y ya no la encuentro

Archie: ¿Pero cómo?... ¿con quién estaba? –molesto y desesperado –

Candy: ¿Qué paso? –Llegando junto con Flamy –... ¿dónde esta?

Archie: Dice que estaba aquí...pero que tiene un rato que se le perdió de vista –agarrándose la cabeza –...maldición

Flamy: Pues hay que buscarla...vamos...y solo te advierto –mirando a Archie y levantando un dedo –...que si le ha pasado algo malo...me las vas a pagar

Candy: Vamos Flamy hay que irla a buscar –la jala y se la lleva –

Anthony: Archie...tranquilo...hay que buscarla no creo que este muy lejos de aquí

Archie: Es mi culpa –sollozando –...soy un idiota que le arruino la vida...soy un miserable –conteniendo las lagrimas –

Anthony: Eres el chico que a pesar de todo la ama...y ella lo sabe –poniendo una mano en el hombro del castaño –

Archie: ¿Qué? –mirándolo sorprendido –

Anthony: Cuando estuvo un rato conmigo...me dijo que ella no quería creer que en verdad la amas

Archie: ¿Annie te dijo eso?

Anthony: Si...pero ven vamos a buscarla –en eso se escucha otra voz –

Elisa: Anthony mi amorrrrr...porque te me pierdes... –viendo a Archie –...no recuerdo haberte invitado...pero me da gusto verte cariño –acercándose –

Archie: Pues a mi no... –Con furia –...solo vine por Annie... ¿la has visto?

Elisa: Ah si la borrachita –con sonrisa –...si la vi hace un rato...estaba muy acurrucadita con uno de los amigos de Neal...parece que es cierto lo que dicen...el alcohol desinhibe a las personas...esa niña vaya que es pasional...tremendos besos que se estaba dando...-interrumpida –

Archie: No me interesan tus estúpidos comentarios -la mira feo y empieza a caminar –

Elisa: Ja...idiota...me alegro que ahorita Neal este aprovechando lo que tu obvio no...Pobre –sonriendo maliciosamente –

Archie queda estático unos segundos imaginándose lo que no quería, Annie en los brazos de otro, y ese otro era Neal, no pudo soportar esa idea y se fue hecho una furia empujando gente, encontraría a Annie y la sacaría de aquel lugar aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, esperando que Neal aun no la haya tocado, pero eso parecía inevitable.

Elisa: -araza a Anthony –... ¿y tu donde te habías metido?...me tienes muy abandonada... ¿qué te ha pasado estos días? –Acariciando con la mano el rostro del rubio –.estas extraño...

Anthony: -quitándose la mano de ella –...Elisa...no me molestes ahora...tu presencia me fastidia –mirándola con repugnancia –...luego nos vemos –alejándose y dejando a la pelirroja molesta y sorprendida –

Archie estaba desesperado, corrió empujando gente, hasta que llego al pie de las escaleras y como si fuera un llamado, subió por ellas y empezó a buscar en cada habitación, parecían interminables, hasta que en el fondo escucho una voz a lo lejos, era ella, lo sabia, corrió y la puerta estaba cerrada, no podía abrir, toco la puerta con mano dura.

Archie: ¿Annie?... ¿estas ahí? –pegando el oído a la puerta –

Neal: Dije que no quería que me molestaran...váyanse –se escucho tras de la puerta –

Archie: Ábreme Neal...se que tienes a Annie ahí...abre ahora mismo –enojado y gritando –...abre si no quieres que tire la puerta

Neal: Lárgate Archie –se oyó su grito detrás de la puerta y luego más suave se escucho la voz de ella –

Annie: ¿Archie...eres tú?

Archie: Annie –abrío los ojos como platos y no pudo más empezó a empujar la puerta tan fuerte que pronto la abrió de una patada –

El castaño esperaba ver lo peor de su vida, encontrar a la mujer que ama entregándose a un idiota como Neal, no sabia si soportaría eso, verla desnuda por primera vez, pero por una razón totalmente desagradable, pero para su buena suerte que sentía no merecer no fue así, Neal estaba encima de Annie quien yacía totalmente ebria en la cama ya sin blusa pero aun traía su brasier, Neal la sujetaba por las muñecas y parecía besarle el cuello, Archie entro como caballo desbocado y se fue encima del tipo a quien propino un golpe en la mandíbula que lo tumbo de la cama, rápidamente lo levanto del suelo y le dio otro golpe que de plano lo dejo casi inconsciente.

Archie: Eres un poco hombre –furioso – como te atreves aprovecharte de ella

Neal: Ella fue la que me incito...me estuvo coqueteando todo el rato –en el suelo limpiándose la sangre –

Archie: Claro que no...Tu eres el que la trajo aquí...eres un desgraciado...pero ahora no tengo tiempo para ocuparme de ti –se voltea y ve a Annie que se levanto de la cama –...Annie... ¿estas bien?

Annie: Archie... –balanceándose –... ¿a poco te invitaron?...hay que pena no traigo blusa –tapándose el chico se agacha y se la da –...gracias... –casi se cae y él la detiene –

Archie: Tenemos que irnos –ella se suelta rápidamente –

Annie: No...No me quiero ir –se pone la blusa –...y menos contigo...maldito traidor –enojada –

Archie: Annie por favor...no es seguro que te quedes aquí...mira donde estabas ahora

Annie: Pues en cualquier lugar estoy mejor que contigo...de eso estoy segura... –con amargura y balanceándose –...quiero otro trago –dirigiéndose a la puerta –

Archie: Pues me vale que te moleste –enojado y decidido –

El chico a pesar de que ella no quería, estaba decidido a llevársela, así que antes de que ella pudiera cruzar la puerta la alcanzo, la tomo entre sus brazos, algo que ella quiso evadir golpeándolo con fuerza mínima ya que ni siquiera podía casi mantenerse en pie, Archie la cargo, y aunque ella en un principio exigió que la bajara el no la escucho, y camino con ella en los brazos, en las escaleras se encontró con Candy y Flamy que al verlos sintieron un gran alivio. Quisieron preguntar donde la había encontrado, pero el castaño dijo que les explicaría luego que lo mejor era salir de ahí rápidamente, ellas concordaron que eso era lo mejor, casi al llegar en la entrada se encontraron con Tom y Terry que iban llegando, Archie solo hizo la seña de que salieran, pero antes de que lo hicieran Neal y sus amigos se acercaron a echarles bronca.

Neal: Hey Archie... ¿a dónde crees que vas?...lo que me hiciste no se va a quedar así –llegando junto con otros 4 tipos –...Annie estaba conmigo...y conmigo se quedara

Archie: -aun volteado –...no digas estupideces niño...mejor disfruta de tu fiesta...tu y yo luego arreglaremos cuentas

Neal: No seas marión...anda... –incitándolo –...eres una niñita por eso Annie prefirió estar conmigo... –sonriendo –

No hubiera dicho esto, Archie se volteo aun con Annie en brazos, y tenia una mirada fúrica, que en cuanto Neal la vio se cohibió y dio un paso atrás dejando a sus amigos como barrera, Archie iba a soltar a Annie y dar un paso adelante para darle su merecido a ese cretino, pero Terry lo detuvo y Tom lo vio con cara de mejor no, así que Archie solo dio vuelta y seguido de Flamy salió de la casa dejando atrás las miradas de todos los que estaban en la fiesta.

Candy: Terry...Tom...vamonos ¿qué esperan? –mirándolos –

Terry: Amor...adelántate...nosotros ya los seguimos

Candy: Ah no Terry...ni tu ni menos este peleonero –señalando a Tom –...se van a quedar, ya veo que tienen ganas de armar bronca...así que mejor olvídate de eso y vamonos

Tom: Vamos jefa solo serán unos cuantos trancazos

Terry: Amor tranquila...todo saldrá bien...recuerda que tengo experiencia en las peleas callejeras –sonriendo –

Candy: Si pero no estas en la calle...a parte son más

Tom: Eso es lo de menos jefa...si son más...pero son más tarados, no nos servirán ni para el arranque –sonriendo –

Neal: Que ingles de pacotilla...tu mujer no te deja portarte como hombre –sonriendo –...los dos son unos idiotas...sin decir de corrientes

Candy: Que... –abriendo más los ojos –...ah no...Amor en este mismo instante –a Terry –...vas y le rompes...toda...la...cara...ve que esperas

Terry: Tus deseos son ordenes mi amor –sonriendo – Haber tu niño... ¿qué dijiste sobre mi novia?... –mirando a Neal –...anda no te escondes...eres muy hombre no...Pues anda ven y demuéstralo

Tom: Si escuincle...intenta aunque sea dar un golpe de hombre –sonriendo y caminando junto a Terry –

Neal que no le gusto lo que le dijeron se abalanzo sobre Terry que rápidamente con un par de golpes lo tiro al suelo, al mismo tiempo que otros dos tipos se iban sobre Tom que no le duraron ni un minuto pues Tom era bastante grande y fuerte, pronto los tuvo en el suelo, la gente parecía no moverse solo veía, de nuevo otro chico se fue sobre Tom, le dio un par de golpes, pero ni siquiera movieron al moreno que sonrió y de un solo puñetazo tiro al pobre niño, Terry por su parte se quito al chico que sobraba con una patada y un golpe, dejándolo fuera de combate, todos ahora miraban con asombro como los dos habían propinado tremenda golpiza a aquellos amigos de Neal, que seguía mirando desde el suelo, y vio como se le acercaron los dos y lo miraron desde arriba, Neal solo los miro con terror, Terry se hinco y tomo al chico por las solapas haciendo que temblara de miedo.

Terry: ¿Y donde quedo el niño envalentonado de hace un rato? –amenazante y sonriendo para después volver a mirarlo con cara asesina –...no te metas conmigo, ni con mis amigos...y menos –jalándolo más –...con Candy...sino ya sabes como te va –soltándolo –

Tom: Así que cuídate niño –haciendo como si le fuera a pegar una patada lo que hace que Neal se tape y grite de miedo –...jajaja...idiota –se van –

Ambos se dirigen a la puerta y la cruzan seguidos por las miradas de todos los espectadores que empezaron a reír por lo sucedido, Neal enojado empezó a gritar que se callaran, se levanto del suelo y se fue a su habitación, afuera Terry y Tom se iban a subir al auto del primero, cuando de la nada salió la Gusana y lo intercepto.

Susana: Terry... –tomándolo del brazo –...necesito que hablemos

Terry: Tu y yo...no tenemos nada de que hablar –molesto y soltándose del agarre –

Susana: Por favor –suplicante –

Terry: Que nooo –gritando –

Susana: Es lo menos que me merezco después del ridículo que me hiciste pasar en el baile –molesta –

Terry: Te merecías eso y más...no sabes como disfrute ver como pasaste el baile –acercándose a su cara con rostro de triunfo –

Susana: ¿Por qué me haces esto? –con mirada triste y de mosca muerta –

Terry: Porque es lo que te mereces...y por favor deja de quitarme el tiempo...y mejor lárgate –se sube a su auto y arranca –

Susana: Terry... –mirando alejarse el auto –...ahora si no te la vas a acabar –furica y rencorosa –...me las vas a pagar

Archie y Flamy iban por la calle, antes de llegar al auto Archie le pidió a Flamy que se adelantara para que abriera el coche, Candy ya casi los había alcanzado.

Annie: Archie...bájame puedo caminar

Archie: ¿Segura?

Annie: Si por favor bájame...además la calle esta de subida y es más difícil para ti si me sigues cargando

Archie: A mi no me molesta...

Annie: Pero a mí si...así que por favor bájame –con voz más fuerte –

Archie: De acuerdo –la baja poco a poco –... ¿segura que puedes caminar? –sosteniéndola con una mano –

Annie: Si... –intentando mantener el equilibrio –... ¿Por qué Archie?

Archie: ¿Por que... qué? –extrañado –

Annie: ¿Por qué me sigues torturando?...

Archie: Yo no quiero hacer eso...solo quiero ayudarte

Annie: Pues que no entiendes que tu sola presencia me tortura...me hubieras dejado ahí... –mirándolo –

Archie: No digas tonterías...no te das cuenta, ni sabes lo que dices –molesto –...estas ebria

Annie: Si...estoy ebria...es lo único que soy...una maldita alcohólica que le destrozaron el corazón –con amargura en eso se va acercando Candy –

Candy ni siquiera había llegado, y en el momento que Archie volteo a mirarla, Annie se soltó de su agarre y en plena calle en subida se hecho a correr, Flamy ni se dio cuenta cuando paso en frente de ella, Candy y Archie la miraron sorprendidos y fueron tras ella, que parecía que corría para escapar de si misma, con los ojos cerrados casi llega al final de la calle antes de que Candy y Archie la alcanzaran, el chico la abrazo aunque ella se rehusaba más que nunca, la abrazo y ella comenzó a llorar, de nuevo la cargo y la llevo al auto, para seguirla calmando en el auto Flamy la fue abrazando y arrullando todo el camino, mientras Archie conducía a casa.

La cena había transcurrido de manera amena en el comedor del Hotel, Stear y Fabricio habían continuado su charla, mientras disfrutaban de la mirada de todos los demás participantes que se encontraban en las otras mesas, casi podrían asegurar que ellos eran el centro de la conversación de cada competidor, pues siempre que ambos iban a ese concurso llegaban a las finales, así que de cierta manera eran la envidia de todo aquel comedor.

Fabricio: ¿Te das cuenta que cada año es lo mismo?... –sonriendo –...siempre somos el centro de las criticas y comentarios en esta cena de bienvenida...y ni se diga durante el concurso

Stear: Creí que ya te habías acostumbrado

Fabricio: La verdad si...solo que me pregunto si no se cansaran de hablar siempre lo mismo...sólo se preguntan quien de los dos ganara...y si alguien mas tendrá la osadía o la suerte de ganarnos

Stear: Bueno...dales una oportunidad de intentarlo

Fabricio: Por mi que lo intenten...en realidad si no llegan no es porque se los impidamos...si no porque ellos mismos no tienen la capacidad necesaria para llegar

Stear: Eso si no te lo discuto –cerrando los ojos y sonriendo –

Fabricio: Aunque me gustaría tener un poco más de acción...digo creo que se ha convertido en algo monótono que tu y yo siempre seamos los finalistas...ah porque ya que nuestra querida Paty no asistió...eso nos convierte en los dos únicos dignos contendientes de esta competencia

Stear: Puede que haya sorpresas –sonriendo –...tal vez este año llegue alguien que nos de la pelea

Fabricio: Que todos los santos te escuchen –juntando las manos – muero porque este año el concurso sea más interesante...si no que de emocionante le contare a mi abuela ahora que vaya a visitarla a Madrid

Stear: ¿Iras a España este año?

Fabricio: Si...la verdad me gusta mucho más que aquí...bueno digo cada lugar tiene sus ventajas y desventajas...pero adoro España...por algo es la tierra de mis antepasados

Stear: Claro...y tu madre debe vivir fascinada con esa idea –sonriendo –

Fabricio: Vaya que si –sonriendo –... ¿Y como vas con la hermosa Paty?... ¿ya llevan bastante juntos no?

Stear: Si...llevamos año y medio...aunque como bien sabes nos conocemos de siempre, y para mi es como si lleváramos toda una vida juntos –sonriendo –

Fabricio: Vaya que si...siempre supe que serian el uno para el otro...me alegro por ustedes

Stear: Gracias

Fabricio: Aunque me pregunto –levantando una ceja –...digo siempre has tenido ojos solamente para Paty...y pues siento curiosidad por saber si alguna vez te ha interesado alguna otra chica...digo a nuestra edad lo mejor que podemos hacer es conocer gente –con sonrisa de lado –

Stear: Pues –suspirando –...la verdad nunca había pensado en eso...estando con Paty no tengo la necesidad de mirar a alguien más...y la verdad creo que eso que tu denominas conocer es porque sentimos la necesidad de hacerlo...y yo no lo tengo –diciendo satisfecho –

Fabricio: ¿En serio nunca te has sentido tentado por alguna otra mujer? –con mirada fija –

Stear: No...en lo absoluto –negando con la cabeza –...y creo que mientras este a lado de Paty eso no pasara

Fabricio: Pues...a veces es mejor tener la tentación...y no lo digo para que dejes a Paty...no...no...si no porque son esas tentaciones las que ayudan a hacer un verdadero análisis de las relaciones...quiero decir que cuando todo es fácil y armonioso en las relaciones poniendo de ejemplo la tuya...nunca se pone a pesar uno en el verdadero valor de estas, en cuanto realmente deseas estar en lo mismo...de cierta manera es ponerle algo de sabor a la relación...buscar un conflicto que resolver

Stear: Realmente estas loco –sonriendo –

Fabricio: Ya lo veremos cuando te toque...porque es mi teoría...para todo hombre hay aunque sea una tentación...y la tuya aun te espera –señalándolo y sonriendo –

Después de otro rato de charlas, la gente empezó a abandonar el comedor, Stear y Fabricio imitaron esto ya que tenían que descansar pues al siguiente día comenzaba el concurso, se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la entrada, estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando Fabricio fue llamado a lo lejos por unos profesores a los que conocía, así que le pidió a Stear que lo esperara que ya volvía, así que Stear acepto, estaba de espaldas a una puerta, no se dio cuenta que tan pegado estaba que sintió un leve empujón cuando esta se abrió de repente, unos ojos verdes cruzaron con los suyos.

Vanessa: Disculpe...perdón no lo vi

Stear: Oh no se preocupe –volteando –

Vanessa: En serio discúlpeme yo solo abrí la puerta –apenada –...soy una torpe

Stear: No...No tranquila fue un accidente...de cierta manera yo fui el torpe no me fije que había una puerta aquí –sonriendo –

Vanessa: Bueno creo que tienes razón –sonriendo –...me llamo Vanessa -dándole la mano –

Stear: Mucho gusto Vanessa soy... –interrumpido –

Vanessa: Eres Stear Cornwell del Colegio San Pablo –sonriendo y manteniendo el contacto visual –

Stear: Vaya...o ya me conocías...o diría que eres una especie de bruja –enarcando una ceja –

Vanessa: Digamos que algo de ambas –sin dejar de sonreír y tratando de soltar su mano de la de el –

Stear: Ah si perdón –soltándole la mano y rompiendo el contacto visual –... ¿y puedo saber como sabes tanto de mi?

Vanessa: Eso te lo platicare en otra ocasión...ahora debo irme me esperan mis profesores –alejándose –...me dio gusto conocerte Stear –guiñando un ojo –...Bye

Stear: Adiós... –en la lela en eso llega Fabricio –

Fabricio: ¿Puedo saber quien era la encantadora chica que estaba contigo?...parecían muy contentos con su conversación... ¿qué fue todo eso? –con sonrisa –

Stear: La verdad no lo se –inquieto –

Esa noche había sido larga para ciertos hermanos, en Chicago Archie no pudo dormir, algo que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre pues sus remordimientos eran los principales causantes de su insomnio, y esta noche no era la excepción puesto que lo que había ocurrido ese día había sido en verdad fuerte, todas las emociones sentidas en el día fueron avasallantes, senita culpa, tristeza, odio, rencor, enojo, lastima...amor, y todo era provocado por una sola persona, Annie se había convertido en el centro de su propio Universo, era su mundo, y ese mundo estaba oscurecido por las sombras desde que ella ya no estaba a su lado para alumbrarlo, esta tarde había sido muy dura, primero saber que estaba en una fiesta totalmente ebria por su culpa, y a merced de miles de imbeciles que quisieran aprovecharse de ella, después el saber que estaba con Neal, sintió rabia y mucho miedo, pero después alivio al saber que había llegado a tiempo, después mucha calma y ternura al sostenerla entre sus brazos y sacarla de aquella casa de horror, y después sintió lo peor cuando ella dijo que el era su tortura, cuando corrió tras ella y la abrazo sintió la peor de las desesperaciones por no saber como resolver todo aquel problema que él había provocado por una estupidez.

Cuando regresaron a casa no podía evitar mirar por el espejo retrovisor como Flamy arrullaba y acariciaba a su hermosa morena en el asiento trasero, se veía tan hermosa pero le provocaba tristeza pues a la vez se veía cansada, pálida, triste. Al llegar a casa, Archie quiso ayudar a llevarla hasta el interior de la casa, pero Flamy no lo permito, apenas y dio las gracias a Candy por la ayuda e ignorando casi por completo a Archie que se quedo inmóvil, mínimo no lo había amenazado e insultado de nuevo. Archie se levanto de la cama rápidamente cuando sintió esas imágenes golpeando su cabeza, fue directamente a su mesita de noche y saco unos cigarrillos, encendió uno y saco el humo al mismo tiempo que suspiraba, parecía que había encontrado una cura para su tristeza, algo que lo relajara, aunque eso no fuera muy sano para él, eso ya no le importaba.

El otro Cornwell se encontraba en su habitación del Hotel, había querido estudiar un rato, pero realmente no podía concentrarse, la visión de cierta chica no lo dejaba en paz, y no era su novia, si no esa hermosa y extraña chica que conoció en el comedor, Vanessa, cuando pronuncio su nombre una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios, era hermosa, bastante, de piel blanca como la leche, nariz pequeña y fina, labios carnosos, cabello negro azabache rizado, delgada, con bonitas curvas, algo bajita, parecía una pequeña hada, pero lo que más recordaba y le hacia sonreír eran sus hermosos ojos verdes, la mirada que proyectaban parecía una mezcla de misticismo y sensualidad, picardía y emoción, era simpática pensó, y admito que la chica le había gustado, parecía que Fabricio tenia razón, para todo hombre existe aunque sea una tentación, y la suya parecía que ya tenia nombre Vanessa, el dilema era saber si se dejaría llevar y seducir por la tentación.

El nuevo amanecer llego, y con este trajo una mañana algo soleada pero fresca, corría bastante frió, el invierno ya estaba ahí de eso no había duda, muy temprano Terry llego a casa de Candy, quien fue a abrir, lo recibió con un beso, y lo hizo pasar hasta el comedor donde ella, su padre y su hermano desayunaban, George lo invito a acompañarlos, pero el chico se rehusó pues ya había desayunado junto a su madre, aun así se sentó en la mesa mientras terminaban.

Candy: ¿En serio ya desayunaste amor?... ¿no quieres aunque sea un vaso de jugo o café?

Terry: No linda gracias...como te dije ya desayune con mi madre

Candy: ¿Pues a que hora desayunan?...en la madrugada o que...es muy temprano

Terry: Corazón...casi son las 10 de la mañana –mostrándole el reloj – yo desayuno a las 8 o por muy tarde a las 9

Albert: Si hermanita...recuerda que es ingles... –masticando su fruta –

Candy: Hay pues que flojera levantarse tan temprano...pero cuando vivamos juntos eso cambiara ok Terry –llevándose el tenedor a la boca y se escucho un tosido de George –... ¿que? –despreocupada –

Albert: Hermanita no ventiles tus asuntos en la mesa...por favor a mi papá le puede dar un colapso

Candy: ¿Qué por que?... –despreocupada – no es secreto para nadie que Terry y yo andamos...y que en el futuro viviremos juntos ¿verdad amor? –sonriendo y volteando a verlo –

Terry: Si claro...después de que nos casemos claro –volteando a ver a George –...y que tu hayas terminado tus estudios y todo –nervioso –

Candy: Hay Terry no seas anticuado –con puchero –...mi papá no hará nada si empezamos a vivir en unión libre...relájate –George volvió a toser –...ya papá –volteando a verlo –...mastica bien ese pan y deja de jugar con las emociones de mi pobre novio que ya esta mas asustado que un bebe

Terry: Candy...no le hables así

Albert: Tranquilo amigo...cuando se enoja puede responder peor...aunque sea papá –comiendo muy tranquilo –

George: Esta bien princesa... –sonriendo –...me conoces...te conozco...y creo conocer a Terry...así que no temo por lo que vayan a hacer cuando vivan juntos...solo espero sean prudentes y sepan usar un condón

Candy: Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –gritando y sonrojada mientras todos los demás reían –

Albert: Haber hermanita ahora si ¿qué decías?...jajaja

Terry: Eso te pasa por tratar así a mi suegro...jajaja...más cuidado amor

George: Bueno ya...silencio hay que terminar de desayunar que hoy será un día pesado... ¿Terry en serio no quieres desayunar? –mirándolo –

Terry: No señor muchas gracias

George: Te entiendo...aquí prácticamente se desayuna a la hora de la comida –con mueca y viendo a sus hijos –...con eso de que estoy niños son unos dormilones es imposible desayunar antes de las 10...o las 9

Albert: Ah no...Papá...la dormilona es esta –señalando a Candy –...yo si me paro temprano

Candy: Esta tiene su nombre... –mirando a su hermano – y te paras temprano porque te duermes en las tardes...por eso te paras temprano –molesta –

Albert: Ah claro que no...Me tomo mis siestas de vez en cuando...pero no siempre...tú si te quedas dormida siempre...estas viendo la tele y de repente cuando vemos ya estas bien dormida

Terry: Soy testigo –levantando la mano –

Candy: No me ayudes amor –picándolo con el tenedor –...lo que pasa es que todo el día ando trabajando o haciendo muchas actividades es normal que en la noche este exhausta

Albert: Aja...exhausta –entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo –...cansada...claro y no por la escuela...si no por otro tipo de estudios y actividades ¿no Terry? –mirándolo fijamente con burla mientras él y la rubia lo miraba inquisitivamente –

George: -tosiendo casi se le va el bocado toma un sorbo de café –...bueno creo que esta platica se esta tornando tensa y fuera de mis alcances de...querer entender –levantándose de la mesa –...me voy chicos cuídense por favor...los veo mañana de acuerdo –dando un beso a Candy –...nos vemos Terry

Terry: Hasta luego señor

Candy: Bye pa

Albert: Nos vemos papá

George: Nos vemos chicos –saliendo del comedor y dirigiéndose a la sala donde tenia sus cosas listas las cuales tomo y salio de la casa –

Candy: Nada más te falto decir que tipo de preservativos usamos –viendo a Albert con ojos de muerte –

Albert: Obvio no lo dije...porque no se...no estoy seguro que marca será –sonriendo –

Candy: Hay pero si serás –queriéndose levantar pero Terry la detiene –

Terry: Hey...tranquila mi mona pecosa...

Albert: Si Terry por favor ponle la correa a esa niña que se pone loca... –levantándose de la mesa –...y como has sido la ultima en terminar de desayunar...que crees hermanita preciosa te toca lavar los trastes... –sonriendo –...que los disfrutes

Candy: Ashhhh...tonto – le avienta una servilleta que estaba hecha bola en su mano –...pero ya veras un día de estos... –levantando la mano y moviéndola en señal de acusación –...vas a ver me las voy a cobrar eeeee

Albert: Yo también te quiero hermanita... –le lanza un beso y sale del comedor –

Candy: A veces...dudo que seamos hermanos –con puchero –

Terry: Pero como dudarlos son idénticos...hasta en el sentido del humor...sin decir de cuando se enojan...hasta hacen los mismos pucheros jajajaja –tomándole el mentón a la chica –

Candy: Hay tu también –abriendo los ojos y haciendo otro puchero –

Terry: Ya...amor...era broma...con todo y puchero te amo –acercando la silla a la de ella y tomándola de la cintura –

Candy: Bueno... –pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él –...solo porque eres tú...tendré consideración –se acerca y se besan –

En eso se estaban besando ya un poco mas profundamente, tanto que Terry acariciaba la espalda de Candy y elle había empezado a revolver el cabello de él, cuando de repente sintieron un ruido, era Albert que se asomo por la entrada al comedor silbando, lo que los hizo separarse, al momento que este gritaba.

Albert: Usan Trojan... ¿cuánto a que usan de esos? –con sonrisa –

Terry: Albert... –con voz grave y amenazante –

Candy: Ahora si hermanito...ya sacaste boleto –salta de la silla tras él y este se hecha a correr –...te voy a sacar los ojos

Terry: Por el otro lado amor –se levanta de la silla –...yo lo sigo por acá...vas a morir rubio

Albert: Vamos Terry... ¿entonces fue una afirmación o una sugerencia? –Gritando y corriendo por la sala –...aconséjame...ya ni porque es mi hermana me dices cuales son los mejores

Candy: Alberttttttttttttttttttt...callateeeeeeeeeee –gritando y corriendo por el pasillo –

Stear se había levantado temprano pues quería estar listo antes de la competencia que empezaría al medio día, así que se metió a bañar, bajo a desayunar, y justo cuando estaba viendo la carta una armoniosa voz lo saco de su distracción.

Vanessa: Buenos días –con sonrisa –...puedo acompañarte

Stear: Buenos días...claro –levantándose y jalando la silla para que se sentara –... ¿cómo estas?

Vanessa: Bien gracias...un poco nerviosa pero bien... ¿y tu?

Stear: Bien gracias... ¿entonces vas a participar también?

Vanessa: Esa es la idea...aunque supongo que junto a ti y al joven De Rubin tengo pocas posibilidades de ganar

Stear: Jajaja...no te menosprecies...si estas aquí es porque eres buena...y no te dejes intimidar por Fabricio...no es tan bueno...jajaja

Vanessa: Claro que no es bueno...es excelente...igual que tu

Stear: Gracias... – en eso llega la mesera por la orden –...un desayuno americano por favor... ¿tu que pedirás? –dirigiéndose a la chica –

Vanessa: Necesito calorías...y bastantes…ummm a mi tráigame –viendo la carta –...un desayuno mexicano –la mesera asiente y se va –

Stear: Y bien... –sonriendo – ¿me vas a decir como sabes tanto de mi?...y también pareces saber bastante de Fabricio...la verdad nunca te había visto en el concurso... ¿hace cuanto que vienes?

Vanessa: Bueno...empezando por tu ultima pregunta...esta es mi segunda vez...no vine el año pasado, sino hace dos, cuando tu ganaste...recuerdo esa ronda final de muerte súbita en contra de Fabricio, fue muy emocionante

Stear: Vaya que si...es gracioso que lo recuerdes...yo no me acordaba hasta ahora...pero bueno no nos desviemos de tema...

Vanessa: Ah si...claro –sonriendo –...no es difícil saber quien eres...tanto tu como Fabricio siempre son el centro de atención y de las conversaciones de todos los competidores...de hecho todo lo que se de ti y de él es por la boca de cuando menos 20 personas más

Stear: ¿Ah si? –Sorprendido –...no creí que fuera tan famoso... –sonriendo –... ¿y que tanto dicen?...espero y toda es información sea verídica

Vanessa: Lo podemos comprobar ahora

Stear: De acuerdo...adelante

Vanessa: Tu nombre completo es Alistear Cornwell...vienes del Real Colegio San Pablo de la ciudad de Chicago, tienes 17 años, estas en tu ultimo año y por tal este será tu ultimo concurso, el cual has ganado un par de veces desde que viniste la primera vez cuando estabas en secundaria...mmm se rumora que la Rice University de aquí de Texas que es una de las mejores del país te quiere en sus filas para el siguiente año, pero tu no piensas ir, ya que el clima de aquí no te gusta...y...que más...mmm...ah si estas en la habitación 1513 –sonriendo –

Stear: Vaya –sonriendo y respirando profundamente –...creo que tus informante han hecho bien su trabajo...solo por una cosa...el concurso lo he ganado tres veces

Vanessa: Ah si...

Stear: Si...son tres contando el de este año...que ganare –sonriendo –

Vanessa: Ah por supuesto –llega la mesera con la charola de comidas –...gracias

Stear: Gracias –la mesera se va –...y bueno habiendo resuelto tus dudas... ¿ahora puedo ser yo el que pregunte? –empezando a comer –

Vanessa: Claro –masticando –...adelante pregunta

Stear: Ok...dime todo...jajaja

Vanessa: Ok...pero luego no te quejes...porque no especifico eee...tienes solo una oportunidad –limpiándose con la servilleta y poniéndola a un lado –...Bueno tu humilde servidora se llama Vanessa Carter, tengo 17, estudio en el Colegio San Antonio que esta San Antonio Texas...jajaja... –con una pequeña risa –he venido a este concurso en dos ocasiones contando esta, iré a la Universidad Estatal de Texas...pasando a lo personal...tengo un papá, una mamá, dos hermanos...me gustan las novelas de Vampiros, de música la Trova, adoro la pasta y...ah si estoy en la habitación 3004 –tomando aire y sonriendo –

Debido al insomnio que había sufrido la noche anterior, y varias noches atrás, Archie se veía bastante demacrado, su cara estaba pálida, y sus ojos ya no chispeaban, sin decir que su cabello ya no era peinado con frecuencia, pero aun así se veía bien, no podía evitar que su naturaleza de guapo se deshiciera por unos cuantos días de no dormir. Bajo de su habitación, después de tomarse un café como desayuno, su tía abuela se había percatado del cambio de su sobrino, pero este la ignoraba cuando preguntaba algo, Archie salio de la cocina y se tumbo en el sofá y prendió el televisor, cambiaba de canal constantemente como si nada le satisficiera, hasta que encontró el canal de caricaturas que lo hizo sonreír, tal vez no se sentía feliz pero la televisión le podría hacer olvidar su amargura por un rato, en eso entra la tía abuela.

Elroy: Archie...hijo ¿te pasa algo te he visto extraño estos días? –Quedándose atrás del sillón –...espero todo este en orden...y me refiero a tus estudios –sonando un poco más inquisitiva –

Archie: No me pasa nada –seco –...y la escuela va bien –sin dejar de ver el televisor –

Elroy: Pues lo dudo...te la pasas en la calle o en tu cuarto encerrado –con mueca –...te estas aislando Archie...y se que traes algo entre manos...además estas delgado...demacrado... ¿qué problema tienes?... ¿no me digas que estas consumiendo drogas? –interrogante –

Archie: Jajajajaja... –riendo sarcásticamente –...que imaginación la tuya tía...la verdad –con sonrisa de lado y la mirada fija en el televisor –...pero lamento decepcionarte con tus falsas suposiciones...no estoy consumiendo drogas...y aunque lo fuera...creo que no es de tu incumbencia –seco y molesto –

Elroy: No me hables así jovencito... –enojada –...a mi me respetas...lo que te hace falta es ir a la iglesia para que saques ese demonio que se te ha metido...

Archie: Hay tía no exageres...aunque si quieres trae al cura –con sonrisa de lado –...aunque no creo que el pobre me pueda aconsejar mucho...él no ha pasado por lo que yo

Elroy: Bueno entonces pídele consejos a tus amigos... – con tono mas suave –...habla con Annie ella es buena chica y seguro te ayudara

Con solo escuchar lo ultimo que había dicho su tía, de nuevo Archie volvió a sentir ese dolor amargo que iba desde su boca hasta su pecho y se quedaba incrustado en su corazón, en toda la conversación no había volteado a ver a su tía, cuando escucho el nombre de Annie, se quedo estático, frío, había dejado de cambiarle de canal al televisor, apretó la mirada y los labios, apago la tele, se levanto del sillón volteo a mirar a su tía con una mirada de dolor pero a la vez llena de furia, aventó el control remoto al sofá donde estaba sentado y subió a su habitación, la tía solo alcanzo a escuchar el portazo que se escucho a lo lejos, lo que la dejo aun más preocupada por el estado de su sobrino.

Después de haber dado alcance a Albert y haberle dado unos cuantos zapes y pellizcos, Terry, Candy y Albert se quedaron sentados en los sillones de la sala platicando, Candy primero contó todo lo que había pasado anoche, y después Terry contó su parte, dejando al rubio sorprendido por todo lo que había pasado.

Albert: No pensé que las cosas hubieran llegado hasta ese punto –serio –...hay que hacer algo

Candy: Es que ya no sabemos que mas hacer...hemos hablado mil veces con ambos y nada más no hacen caso...cada vez están peor

Terry: Al principio pensamos que con el tiempo se arreglarían las cosas...pero en caso contrario cada vez cada uno se hunde más y más –preocupado – y solos...no dejan que les ayudemos...aunque...te diré que Archie ya estaba mucho mejor...

Candy: Pero después de lo de anoche...creo que se pondrá peor –triste –

Albert: Tal vez pudiera hablar con él...y pues creo que Annie lo que necesita es ayuda profesional

Candy: Si...pero el problema es que es ella la que tiene que estar convencida de que la necesita...y a nosotras que somos sus amigas ya ni nos pela

Albert: Que hay de sus padres...tal vez pudieran interceder

Terry: Por lo que se no las pelan –molesto –...viven en su propia esfera de cristal...sus hijas parece como si no existieran

Albert: Que lastima...mmm tal vez –pensando –...le diré a Helena que hable con ella...es psicóloga y tal vez pueda hacer algo

Candy: Si...si...tal vez ella logre algo –esperanzada –

Terry: Ah si claro la señorita Helena... –sonriendo –...de veras no nos has contado como vas con ella cuñadito

Albert: Bien...gracias por preguntar cuñadito –sonriendo de la misma manera –

Candy: Oye si hermanito...se que la conozco pero no hemos tenido el gusto de vernos y tratarnos como lo que somos...cuñadas...que te pasa esos no son modales hermano –poniendo sus manos en la cintura y haciendo puchero –

Albert: Jajaja...no lo he hecho porque quería que las cosas se asentaran más

Terry: ¿Las cosas o tu? –enarcando la ceja y sonriendo –

Albert: Terry no empieces...respeta a mi novia

Candy: Hay si ahora quieres respeto...y en la mañana andabas de llevadito...ahora te aguantas

Albert: Ok...creo que es justo...pero moléstenme a mi...con Hellen no se metan ok –señalándolos –...si quieren acompáñenme a su casa y ustedes mismos le plantean la situación

Candy: Ok...me parece buena idea –sonriendo –

Terry: Ok...entonces vamos...pero Albert dime entonces una cosa –sonriendo –

Albert: ¿Qué? –levantando una ceja –

Terry: ¿En serio Trojan es el mejor?...digo no quiero que tu hermana y yo nos adelantemos a los acontecimientos y seas tío antes de tiempo –sonriendo –

Candy: Terryyyyyyyyy...que la boca se te haga chicharrón –abriendo los ojos sin evitar reír –

Albert: Nada más se te ocurre y te ahorco ingles –levantándose del sillón con los ojos como platos –...y si Trojan es lo mejor –sonriendo –

Los tres siguieron riendo de las locuras que decían por un rato, después Candy subió a cambiarse al igual que Albert, mientras Terry iría por las llaves de su auto, cuando regreso no tardaron mucho y salieron con rumbo a la casa de la señorita Helena,

En la acera de enfrente no se sentía el mismo buen animo que en las demás casas, era todo lo contrario se respiraba tristeza, depresión y dolor. Flamy había dormido muy poco, la angustia que sentía por la situación de su hermana estaba por llegar a su limite, por tal motivo había tomado una decisión, se la llevaría a New York y la internaría de nuevo en la clínica de rehabilitación, sabia que no la podía obligar, pero parecía la única manera de sacarla de aquel estado. En ese momento su madre le grita desde la sala que tiene una llamada telefónica, ella que estaba sentada en la cocina se dirigió a la sala y contesto, era Tom, él la escucho angustiada así que colgó el teléfono y fue inmediatamente a verla. A los dos minutos ya estaba en su puerta, ella no lo dejo entrar, sentía que era dentro de su casa donde se sentía peor, así que antes de saludarlo salio de su casa y cerro la puerta, después de eso hizo lo único que tenia ganas de hacer para poder sentirse mejor, abrazo a Tom con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a llorar. El la guió hacia un lado de la casa, ahí se sentaron y dejo que ella descargara todo lo que traía dentro.

Tom: Tranquila...cálmate por favor –acariciando su cabeza –...no me gusta que te pongas así –angustiado –

Flamy: ¿Y cómo quieres que este? –Llorando – si Annie cada vez esta peor...

Tom: Tranquilízate...ya veremos que hacer de acuerdo –tomándola por los hombros –...pero por favor quiero que te calmes, no me gusta verte triste –limpiándole las lagrimas –...tienes que ser fuerte por Annie...pero sobre todo por ti –tocándole con su dedo el pecho –

Flamy: Gracias –sonriendo –...gracias por estar siempre conmigo y darme ánimos

Tom: Gracias a ti por dejarme estar a tu lado... –sonríe –

Tom se acerca, parecería que buscaba sus labios, pero conociendo a Flamy sabia que pensaría que se estaba aprovechando de la situación, así que a centímetros de su boca desvió lentamente el camino y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, que duro una eternidad para ella, le conmovió y sorprendió, su gesto había sido hermoso, nunca había sentido que alguien la comprendiera y tuviera el remedio siempre exacto para cada momento, no cabía duda que Tom era el hombre de su vida, y ahora estaba totalmente segura que lo amaba profundamente. Por tal motivo cuando el chico empezaba a separarse de su mejilla Flamy tomo con sus manos el rostro de él, lo miro directamente a los ojos, lo atrapo en un instante, su mirada aunque triste era definida, decidida, eso era lo que mas le gustaba a Tom de ella, así que la chica al no dudar de sus sentimientos tampoco dudo en besar los labios del hombre que le provocaba todo en su interior, los beso suavemente pero con ansias de llegar a más, había extrañado tanto esa sensación, hacia ya bastante tiempo que los había probado, este beso fue significativo para ambos, era el beso de un nuevo inicio, donde ambos se prometían todo para toda la vida.

La competencia había dado comienzo, la primera fase era sencilla para Stear pues consistía en un examen escrito, el cual no le llevo en realizar más de media hora, mientras que los demás competidores tardaron casi dos horas, en esta misma sala donde Stear hizo el examen también estaban Vanessa y Fabricio, el ultimo salio un poco antes que Stear así que en cuanto salio lo intercepto.

Fabricio: ¿Y bien?

Stear: Fácil, como siempre...creo que cada vez se esfuerzan menos...o cada vez venimos mas preparados -cruzando los brazos -

Fabricio: No me refiero a eso...lo del examen es mas que obvio... –poniendo los ojos en blanco – me refiero a cierta señorita a la que creo que has cautivado –sonriendo –...y que de hecho esta allá adentro...y que por tu culpa no pasara ni siquiera esta prueba hecha para niños de secundaria

Stear: Hablas...de... –enarcando una ceja –

Fabricio: Si hablo de la misma...por la que me dejaste plantado hoy en el desayuno –con mueca –

Stear: Vamos no te pongas celoso...te prometo que comeré contigo –sonriendo –

Fabricio: De acuerdo pero no me cambies de tema ok... ¿Quién es?... ¿es la misma que estaba contigo el otro día en el comedor?

Stear: Si...se llama Vanessa –sonriendo –

Fabricio: Mm...Buen nombre –poniendo su mano en su mentón –...me pregunto ¿cuáles serán sus intenciones?

Stear: Vamos no digas tonterías...hablas como mujer del siglo XIX –con mueca – o pero aun como mi tía…jajaja

Fabricio: Me preocupo por tu porvenir...además por lo que vi hoy...tú también te ves interesado

Stear: Claro que no...Aunque no niego que es muy linda y simpática...es –dudando –...agradable...pero nada más

Fabricio: Admítelo...te gusta...te fascina –con cara de sucio y mal pensado –

Stear: Bueno...ya te dije es simpática...y pues si me gusta...no tengo porque negarlo...pero solo eso –muy seguro –

Fabricio: Vaya quien lo diría...Stear el más fiel...ah volteado a mirar a alguien mas...vaya parece que mi teoría sigue acertando –sonriendo –

Stear: Te advierto que no quiero que lleves las cosas por otro lado...te puede gustar alguna persona y no necesariamente tienes que enamorarte de ella...mis sentimientos no han cambiado...yo sigo enamorado de mi novia

Fabricio: No lo niego esta bien...lo que me pregunto es si ella pensara lo mismo que tu...la cabeza de las mujeres es todo un mundo y sus sentimientos siempre son llevados mas allá de lo normal... ¿no te has puesto a pensar que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de esa chica?... ¿o que es lo que siente?

Stear: Vamos Fabri...no lleves las cosas por donde no...Estas exagerando...solo hemos hablado un par de veces...

Fabricio: Pero has notado como te mira...al ver como te miraba recordé las miles de escenas de telenovelas de amor que ha visto mi madre...cuando los protagonistas se enamoran a primera vista –pestañeando los ojos –

Stear: Creo que estas en un error...y por favor no lo menciones por favor –un poco molesto –

Fabricio: Como gustes...yo solo digo lo que he observado...y solo una cosa para dar el tema por zanjado...por mis observaciones...es evidente que la traes loco, y por lo que me contaste ella sabe mucho de ti...me pregunto si sabrá también que tienes una novia...hermosa, inteligente y que te esta esperando del otro lado del país.

Stear lo miro desconcertado, tenia mucha razón, tal vez no había querido notarlo, pero Vanessa se veía muy interesada en él, más de lo normal pero el como buen chico no había mostrado más interés de lo normal en el par de conversaciones que habían tenido, para que ella no malinterpretara las cosas, aunque no podía negar que le agradaba, es más que le gustaba mucho, y que realmente se sentía atraído por ella, sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, hasta ese momento. Se quedo pensando el lo ultimo que dijo Fabricio, era cierto que ella casi le había relatado su vida, le había dicho mucho, pero nunca menciono el hecho de que él tenia novia, ese detalle era algo evidente todo mundo en el concurso sabia que tenia novia, y como no si la conocían pues Paty también había ido al concurso, todos los conocían pues eran la única pareja del concurso, así que si ella se había enterado de todo lo demás seguramente también le habían dicho de su noviazgo con Paty, pero entonces porque no se lo dijo, fue cuando se dio cuenta que si no lo había dicho es porque tal vez si tenia otras intenciones con él, que muy en el fondo no le desagradaban del todo.

Albert, Candy y Terry habían llegado a casa de Hellen, quien los recibió con sorpresa jamás imaginaba que Albert llegaría acompañado de ellos, así que un poco apenada estuvieron un rato charlando en su casa, en primera instancia le explicaron todo lo sucedido con Annie y Archie.

Candy: Y pues eso ha sido todo hasta ahora... –con mueca –...la verdad quisiera que la fueras a ver...porque pues ahorita en el colegio no es posible pues ya salimos de vacaciones

Helena: Claro que si Candy...cuando quieras la iremos a ver –sonriendo y tomándola de la mano –

Albert: Ese cuadro me encanta...novia y hermana llevándose bien –sonriendo –

Terry: Y no es Candy, Helena...se dice cuñada –sonriendo –

Albert: Oye...más respeto...para ti es señorita Helena pelado igualado –dándole un zape –

Terry: Ah ¿por qué? –Sobándose la cabeza –...si es mi concuña...ya hay más confianza no...Casi…casi ya somos hermanos...si soy novio de Candy...y Candy tu hermana...Helena la ve como hermana...todo queda entre familia

Candy: Si...me agrada...siempre quise una hermana –mirando con sonrisa a Helena –...que dices cuñada...te agrada...ahora ya tienes dos hermanos –agarrando de la mano a Terry –

Helena: Vaya...después de estar sola tanto tiempo...ahora tengo novio y dos hermanos...eso si que es un buen premio...creo que mi familia se ha hecho algo grande –con sonrisa –

Terry: Y falta Duque...cuenten a duque por favor

Helena: ¿Duque? –con interrogancia –

Candy: Si...nuestro perro

Terry: Mi perro

Candy: También es mío... –mirándolo –haber quien lo alimenta...quien se acuerda de sacarlo a pasear...porque si por ti fuera el pobre animal se queda en el baño...o algo así

Terry: Ok...ok... –levantando una mano –nuestro perro –todos rieron –

Albert: Espero no te arrepientas de la nueva familia que te ha tocado –besando los labios de su novia labios –

Helena: Al contrario –sonriendo –...estoy fascinada...aunque espero no abusen de nuestro nuevo lazo familiar cuando estemos en el Colegio...de por si siempre les ayudo a que no se metan en problemas...ahora no dudo que hagan el doble de diabluras

Candy: Hay hermanita...por favor me ofendes yo -señalándose – ¿problemática?...para nada...el malcriado, vago y problemático es él –señalando a Terry –

Terry: Pero si la que tiene más records de castigo en un mes no soy yo... –con sonrisa de lado –...tu conoces mejor que nadie a la señorita de la biblioteca no por estudiosa sino porque siempre te mandan castigada ahí a que limpies...jajaja

Candy: Eres un vago sin remedio Terry –dándole un zape –...pero aun así te amo –besando su frente –

Terry: Lo se –besando ahora el la mejilla de ella –

Albert: Ok...los dos son lo peor...estamos de acuerdo... ¿y pues entonces que hacemos?

Helena: Creo que lo mejor seria ir a hablar de una vez con Annie y Archie...antes de que pueda suceder algo peor

Candy: Hay ni lo digas...

Albert: Entonces vamos de una vez –levantándose –

Terry: Vamos... –levantándose –

A la hora de la comida Stear como lo había prometido se sentó con Fabricio a comer, ambos estaban empezando a comer cuando a lo lejos en la entrada apareció Vanesa que inmediatamente empezó a buscar a Stear dentro del comedor, cuando lo vio sonrió y se dirigió a su mesa, Fabricio no dejaba de reírse, tanto que casi se le ahoga con la comida, Stear sólo pidió que no dijera alguna imprudencia y que fuera discreto, cuando la chica llego a su mesa los saludo.

Vanesa: Hola… ¿puedo acompañarlos? –sonriendo –

Stear: Claro… -ayudándola a tomar asiento –…Deja te presento a mi amigo…Fabrico de Rubin... –señalando a su amigo - …Fabri ella es Vanesa Carter –señalando a la chica –

Fabricio: Encantado de conocerla –dándole la mano –

Vanesa: El placer y el honor es todo mío –recibiendo el saludo -…jamás pensé estar compartiendo la mesa con los dos más grandes contendientes del concurso…todos deben de estar envidiándome –mirando a su alrededor –

Fabricio: No lo dudo…espero y ser el centro de atención no te moleste, porque durante la próxima hora lo serás –sonriendo –

Vanesa: Tendré que metalizarme… ¿Qué tal les fue en la prueba?

Stear: Bien… -con sonrisa de lado –

Fabricio: Sin problemas… ¿A ti como te fue?

Vanesa: Pues…al no poseer su brillante intelecto diré que la prueba estuvo algo pesada, pero confió en que la apruebe y quede entre los diez lugares que pasaran a la siguiente ronda.

Stear: Seguramente así será…los resultados estarán después de la comida como cada año…supongo

Fabricio: Si…ya sabes no cambian nada en la organización, después de la comida dan a conocer los diez lugares

Vanessa: Que emoción…

Fabricio: La verdad para mi ya es aburrido…la verdad no entiendo a que vine

Stear: Vienes para hacer crecer a tu ego…te gusta sentir que eres superior a los demás –con sonrisa de lado –la verdad no se como soportas cuando te ganan

Fabricio: No te negare que me gusta ser halagado y reconocido…y lo de soportar ser vencido…es digamos aceptable…cuando sabes que tu oponente es un digno vencedor…además de ser tu amigo…por eso jamás te he mandado partir la cara cuando me has ganado –sonriendo –

Stear: Ah gracias…

Fabricio: Además porque se que tú no harías lo que yo…jajaja eres demasiado noble para mandarme golpear después de que te gane…aunque te diré que el año pasado cuando Paty perdió…y yo gane me mandarías golpear

Stear: No lo hice porque a pesar de que sabía que Paty merecía mejores calificaciones tú te desempeñaste bien, así que no vi esa necesidad

Vanessa: Bueno –un poco nerviosa – hay que apurarnos a comer, no tardan en dar el anuncio y quiero estar en primera fila –tomando sus cubiertos –

Stear: Si claro –mirándola con extrañeza –

La chica después de haber escuchado cierto nombre había cambiado un poco su actitud se no taba nerviosa y un poco incomoda, Fabricio lo noto y lo tomo con gracia, y por su parte Stear también se percato pero no sabía como interpretar todo aquello. Terminaron de comer y después de un rato fueron a la sala de conferencias donde se daría el anuncio de los diez competidores que pasarían a la siguiente ronda. Stear, Fabricio y Vanessa estaban ya ahí cuando llego el encargado de dar los nombres, todo mundo atento, más de 40 estudiantes esperaban con ansias el dictamen, el director encargado del concurso abrió el sobre y empezó a dar los nombres de los afortunados, y en forma seguida lanzo los tres nombres importantes.

…De la ciudad de Boston…del Colegio San Pedro…Fabricio De Rubin –se escucharon aplausos que ya eran esperados -…De la ciudad de Chicago…del Colegio San Pablo…Alistear Cornwell –más aplausos que también eran esperados -…de la ciudad de San Antonio…del Colegio San Antonio…Vanessa Carter –se escucharon bastantes aplausos pues ella no era esperada y era del estado anfitrión –

Los nombres siguieron, después de terminar, Vanessa estaba que saltaba de emoción, la vez pasada no había podido pasar a la siguiente ronda, así que estaba más que extasiada, los chicos la felicitaron, después de terminado el anuncio, se les dio un par de horas antes de que empezara la siguiente ronda.

Vanessa: No puedo creerlo…esto es fantástico –sonriendo –

Stear: Felicidades…

Fabricio: Muy bien…Vane…ahora prepárate porque lo interesante es lo que viene ahora –en eso suena su celular -…permítanme –contesta -…Si…ok…voy para allá –cuelga el celular –...me disculparan pero mi tutor quiere que analicemos unos temas antes de que venga la siguiente ronda…les recomiendo que también ustedes se vayan a preparar…los dejo…los veo en un rato…Nos vemos –se aleja –

Stear: Nos vemos…estudia –casi le grita –

Vanessa: Adiós –sonriendo y moviendo la mano -… ¿Tu también iras a estudiar?

Stear: Creo que…seria lo indicado

Vanessa: Yo soy de la teoría que si estudia uno ahorita solo conseguirá estresarse más…la presión es mucha…lo que sabes…sabes –sonriendo –mejor acompáñame a dar una vuelta por la terraza

Stear: No lo se... –dudando –

Vanessa: Vamos Stear…solo un rato –con ojos inocentes –

Stear: Esta bien…vamos

Ambos salieron a la terraza, estaban caminando sin decir nada, solo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, cuando se detuvieron ambos miraban hacia el paisaje, que tal vez no era de ensueño para cualquier persona, pero mínimo para Vanessa en ese momento lo era, sentía que era el paraíso porque el chico que estaba a su lado le provocaba demasiado como para disimular que veía estrellas en un cielo totalmente azul sin una pizca de nubes.

Vanessa: A veces me pongo a pensar como la vida puede cambiar en un segundo…y al mismo tiempo como puede ser distinta si escoges no cambiar

Stear: ¿A qué te refieres?

Vanessa: Bueno…a muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que cuando vivía en Detroit todo era diferente, y cuando me mude aquí todo fue nuevo para mi, pero descubrí que a pesar de no estar acostumbrada a muchas cosas…me adapte rápido, y el cambio me gusto, tanto que antes odiaba a las matemáticas y ahora estoy en un concurso de las mismas… -sonriendo –

Stear: Vaya…los cambios son difíciles…y no por lo que representen si no porque en ocasiones no tenemos la capacidad de adaptarnos a ellos

Vanessa: Dímelo a mi…en Detroit siempre frió, y aquí en Texas siempre calor, no se como mi cuerpo lo soporto…aunque hay una cosa que no cambie…y que jamás cambiaria

Stear: Ah si… ¿Qué?

Vanessa: Aquí casi no se ve la luna…siempre es el Sol lo que más se nota…aunque sea de noche parecería que el brillo del Sol y su sequedad no desaparecen…Y yo en Detroit adoraba como lucia la Luna…amaba la Luz de la Luna…su brillo me hacia sonreír cuando estaba triste…y aquí…aunque casi no vea ese brillo…sigo prefiriendo a la Luna por encima del avasallante sol –sonriendo -…creo que las preferencias de cada quien nunca cambiaran…pueden cambiar las decisiones pero las preferencias no…como yo ahora –acercándose al chico -…prefiero estar aquí contigo que estudiando…es mil veces mejor

La chica había atrapado a Stear desde el principio con la mirada, realmente había hechizado el chico con un solo chispeo de sus ojos verdes, ella tenia a su presa ya dominaba, y solo esperaba el toque final, se había empezado a acercar viendo como él parecía temblar por su cercanía, cada vez más cerca la chica se estaba poniendo de puntitas para alcanzar los labios de él, apunto de tocarlos mientras él cerraba los ojos, lo separaba solo un ligero y tenue rayo de sol, se rozaron los labios, y antes de que realmente comenzara un beso, sonó el celular de Stear, haciéndolo volver a la realidad, contesto y para su fortuna o mala suerte, era su realidad, Paty lo llamaba.

Stear: Hola... –tomando con su mano la frente -…hola Paty…-viendo como Vanessa palidecía y mostraba una mirada nerviosa –…bien cariño gracias…si…muy bien…ya sabes…claro…en una hora –viendo su reloj –...aja…si él también te mando saludos…si…ok –sonriendo – esta bien gracias...te marco en la noche…si…yo también Te…Amo…Bye –colgando el celular –

Vanessa: -que espero a que él dijera algo pero al ver que también se quedaba callado hablo –…así que también era cierto…pensé que ella no existía –con tristeza –… ¿la quieres tanto como se dice?

Stear: No se que tanto te habrán dicho…pero –bajando la mirada – que se quedaron cortos

Vanessa: Vaya…no pensé que fuera así…pero me alegro…porque eso quiere decir que eres feliz

Stear: De eso puedes estar segura –firme –…creo que será mejor irnos…la ronda no tarda en empezar…

Vanessa: Si…voy a mi habitación, te veo al rato…ok…-se aleja –

Como el clima ya estaba empezando a refrescar, Flamy y Tom entraron a la casa de ella, se sentaron en el sofá y vieron irse a los padres de ella, iban de nuevo a una cena, sin mucha atención Flamy los vio partir, Tom se quedo un poco confundido y molesto, pues ahora veía el porque de muchas cosas, había visto la indiferencia que tenían en su trato los padres con ellas, no creía que existían padres que mostraran tan poco interés por sus hijas, pero no comento nada pues sabia que eso molestaría a Flamy, así que solo la abrazo quedando ella recostada en su pecho, mientras seguían su platica.

Tom: ¿Y tu hermana no ha bajado?

Annie: No…no ha querido salir de su habitación…pero creo que esta bien, revise su habitación anoche y no tenía ninguna botella, y he tocado de vez en cuando, me contesta pero no sale.

Tom: Entonces… ¿Crees que lo mejor será llevarla a New York?

Flamy: Eso creo, quiero pensar que aun es tiempo de hacer algo…no quiero que pase lo de aquella vez…cuando…la verdad nunca había querido pensar en eso…pero…-guardo silencio –

Tom: ¿Qué? –mirándola –

Flamy: Pues cuando ella toco fondo aquella vez, fue cuando la encontré desmayada, había tomado mucho…pero también de lo que me percate es que…había tomado pastillas para dormir, en aquel momento lo vi como que por el estado en que estaba no se había percatado de lo que había hecho…pero es que la verdad no había querido pensar en otra posibilidad

Tom: ¿A qué te refieres?

Flamy: Pues a que ella…haya…intentado…-con amargura –…suicidarse

Tom: No –sorprendido –no lo creo

Flamy: Yo tampoco lo he querido creer por mucho tiempo…pero ahora es lo único que tengo en mente…y antes de que lo pueda intentar de nuevo…quiero evitarlo…por eso la quiero llevar de aquí…además porque se que mientras este cerca de Archie…ella no podrá salir adelante

Tom: Pues en ese caso…cuenta conmigo…si quieres yo las puedo acompaño a New York

Flamy: ¿En serio? –sorprendida –

Tom: Claro… ¿Si tu quieres?

Flamy: Claro que si…gracias –besándolo –

Archie había estado muy inquieto todo el día, desde que tuvo esa discusión con su tía, y después de haber nombrado a Annie, no podía sacarse de la mente todo lo que había pasado, ya casi terminaba con una cajetilla de cigarros, estaba muy nervioso, así que tomo su guitarra y había empezado a tocar algunas notas pero sin cantar nada ni tocar una pieza en particular, hasta que de repente sus dedos automáticamente sin pensarlo tocaron una tonada, que lo hizo recordar un momento muy lindo, lo hizo sonreír, había empezado a tocar las notas de More Than Words, aquella que le canto a Annie el día que ella y los demás habían ido al lago, recordó todo ese momento, y el recuerdo del rostro de Annie iluminado por las llamas de la fogata sonriéndole, le hicieron darse cuenta de muchas cosas pero de una en particular, nunca se había puesto a pensar en que momento en particular se había enamorado de ella, desde un principio le intereso aunque se mostraba indiferente, le gustaba, pero al pasar el tiempo se había empezado a interesar por ella más de lo normal, y cayo en cuenta que el momento donde ya no pudo negar más que estaba enamorado de ella, fue ese, cuando vio su lindo rostro a través del fuego. Se quedo sin movimiento en su cuerpo por unos minutos, recordando y pensando que tenia que hacer algo, pero la quería de vuelta, quería de regreso a su lado a la chica de la que estaba enamorado, dejo la guitarra a un lado y salio de su casa, tenia que enmendar todo, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer.

Stear estaba a la entrada del aula donde se llevaría a cabo la siguiente ronda, esperaba a Fabricio para entrar juntos, pero cuando sintió a su espalda una mano, no era una mano masculina, volteo y se dio cuenta que era quien el pensaba.

Stear: Hola… ¿lista? –nervioso y con sonrisa –

Vanessa: Si…eso creo…

Stear: Pues bien…entremos –queriendo empezar a caminar pero ella lo detiene –

Vanessa: He pensado y… -sonriendo –tal vez sea estupido de mi parte decirte esto…pero como mujer puedo decir que…se que no te soy indiferente…y aunque ella exista…no pienso reprimir lo que siento…lo he hecho en el pasado…y no me han dejado un buen sabor de boca…Me gustas Stear –mirándolo fijamente -…no te pido que la dejes…solo te pido un hoy…un presente que disfrutar…

Y sin más que decir, la chica casi salta para alcanzar los labios de Stear que aunque con sorpresa correspondieron a ese beso, que fue fugaz pero que hizo sentir mucho, tal vez a cada uno les dejo sensaciones diferentes, pero los había hecho sentir al más que simple agrado del uno por el otro, fue suave, silencioso y cargado de miles de emociones, cuando hubo culminado ambos se vieron, iban a decir algo pero no se pudo, toda la gente comenzaba a entrar, llego Fabricio y los invito a entrar, ellos lo siguieron y tomaron su lugar, Vanessa estaba totalmente fuera de si, estaba feliz, por su parte Stear estaba confundido, le había gustado aquello, pero le había dejado demasiadas dudas en su interior como para querer recordarlo.

Albert, Candy, Terry y Hellen habían decidido ir a comer a un restaurante del centro antes de dirigirse con los demás, el estomago de Candy clamaba por comida, y los demás al notarlo rieron, y decidieron satisfacerlo. Iban ya de regreso en el carro.

Candy: Hay esa pizza estuvo de ahhh –con cara des satisfacción y sobándose el estomago –

Terry: Si quieres desabróchate el botón del pantalón amor… -sonriendo al cabo estamos en confianza -…jajaja no quiero que se desprenda por si solo y me rompas el vidrio del auto de un botonazo asesino –carcajeándose él y los demás –

Candy: Hay…Terry grosero…-con puchero -…no me digas glotona…tu también tragaste peor que un niño de hospicio

Terry: Claro que no –viéndola de reojo sin perder la vista del volante –

Candy: Claro que si

Albert: Ya…que se quejan…son iguales los dos…un par de glotones –desde el asiento trasero –

Terry y Candy: Cállate Albert –volteando los dos –

Helena: Ya niños…cálmense –metiendo paz – y tu –hablándole al rubio – deja de provocarlos…y molestarlos

Albert: Pero si solo dije la verdad

Candy: Hay mejor ya ni digas nada…que lo de glotón es de familia eee…-viéndolo –

Albert: Ah no…yo comeré mucho pero no lo hago como caníbal…como tú comprenderás

Candy: Hay pero si serás –queriéndolo golpear –

Helena: Ya –metiéndose en medio –...es suficiente…los dos se calman de acuerdo –sonriendo –...en serio que disfruto esto…jajaja…con todo y los conflictos…adoro a mi nueva familia

Terry: Yo igual –sonriendo y se escucha una canción en la radio –…ahh...que buena rola…esto es música

Candy: Si amor…súbele –él obedece –

Albert: Muy buena canción –sonriendo –

Helena: No pensé que te gustara ese tipo de música

Candy: Oye si eee… ¿de cuando acá tu tan roquero? –con una ceja levantada –

Albert: Pues sencillo…convivir con Terry deja este tipo de cosas –sonriendo –

Terry: Y obvio no los has olvidado…así que a cantar mi querido amigo.

/watch?vDR2DpgV8fPw

Los dos chicos comenzaron a cantar al mismo tiempo y súper coordinados.

It's bugging me, grating me  
And twisting me around  
Yeah I'm endlessly caving in  
And turning inside out

'Cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
And I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control

It's holding me, morphing me  
And forcing me to strive  
To be endlessly cold within  
And dreaming I'm alive

'Cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
And I'm breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control

And I want you now  
I want you now  
I'll feel my heart implode  
And I'm breaking out  
Escaping now  
Feeling my faith erode

Toda la canción se fue así, las chicas solo miraban admiradas a sus novios, ayudándolos con las estrofas, pero en realidad no se sabían la canción entera como ellos, que se sabían hasta el más mínimo detalle fue muy emocionante para los cuatro compartir ese momento.

Flamy y Tom seguían acostados en el sofá hasta que se escucho un toquido en la puerta, ella se levanto a abrir la puerta, y su semblante cambio al ver de quien se trataba, frunció el ceño y hablo al ver a Archie en la puerta.

Flamy: ¿Qué se te ofrece? –seca –

Archie: Hola –nervioso –…quisiera –ve a Tom – ah hola Tom

Tom: Hola compa… ¿cómo amaneciste? –parándose junto a Flamy –

Archie: Bien gracias –se sentía más aliviado – ¿Cómo esta Annie?

Flamy: Bien…

Archie: Pue…puedo…verla

Flamy: No…así que mejor vete –dura –

Archie: Por favor…solo unos minutos –rogando –

Flamy: Que no entiendes que ella no te quiere ver

Tom: Archie mejor espera unos días a que todo se calme

Archie: Pe…pero sólo quiero verla –triste –

Flamy: Ella no quiere saber nada de ti…sólo le has causado pena y tristezas –con amargura – ¿crees que ella se lo merece?...claro que no…y si realmente le tienes aunque sea aprecio que lo dudo…mejor vete y no vuelvas más…además muy pronto ella se irá de aquí

Archie: ¿Qué? –Sorprendido y preocupado –… ¿A dónde?

Flamy: La llevaré a New York a la clínica de rehabilitación…no puedo permitir que vuelva a tocar fondo

Archie: Yo podría acompañarlas

Flamy: Que noooo –gritando – lo único que puedes hacer es no volverte a acercar a mi hermana…tú has sido el culpable de todo –llorando – no te importo lastimarla…No la mereces…y sabes que no me digas que la quieres… -acercándose al chico –porque si la quisieras de verdad no le hubieras hecho lo que le hiciste.

Los tres quedaron en silencio, Archie sólo miro con dureza a Flamy, le dio en lo más bajo, sintió que no podía debatir ese punto, pues aunque él la amaba no se perdonaba lo que le había hecho, él castaño se dio media vuelta y salio de la casa azotando la puerta. Flamy sólo vio a Tom que la abrazo inmediatamente, sabia que necesitaba de su apoyo en ese instante, pero se asusto pues de repente se escucho otro portazo, venia del piso de arriba, Flamy cayo en cuentas de una sola cosa, Annie había escuchado todo.

Annie había escuchado cuando llamaban a la puerta, estaba acostada en su cama en posición fetal, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, y su boca estaba seca, sentía un vacío en su estomago, y no era de hambre, lo entendió cuando sintió que el vacío no sólo era en su estomago si no en todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron más cuando escucho quien era la persona que había tocado a su puerta, se levanto de su cama, y con lentitud se dirigió a su puerta, la abrió con cuidado sin hacer ruido, había empezado a escuchar lo que decían, sin que la vieran salió de su habitación y se quedo a un lado de las escaleras, no sabía porque había sentido una punzada en su corazón, como si tuviera una esperanza de que se arreglarían las cosas, había sonreído cuando se dio cuenta de que Archie la había ido a ver, se había sorprendido cuando su hermana dijo que la quería llevar de nuevo a la clínica de rehabilitación, eso como que la molesto, pero sintió un rayo de esperanza cuando Archie dijo que las acompañaría, y estuvo a punto de bajar cuando su hermana le dijo que no y le impedía que la viera, pero se detuvo cuando escucho que Flamy le dijo que Archie no la quería, y él no dijo ni una palabra para demostrar lo contrario, sintió como se enfrío todo su cuerpo, si no dijo nada era porque su hermana tenía razón, Archie no la quería como ella a él, escucho la puerta cerrarse, y se recrimino a si misma por pensar en que tal vez las cosas cambiarían, con lágrimas en los ojos se levanto y se fue a su cuarto cerrando de un portazo y poniendo el seguro.

Comenzó a llorar, pero de una manera silenciosa, estaba segura de que su hermana subiría a ver que todo estuviera en orden, no tardo en hacerlo, toco la puerta y pregunto si estaba bien, y tomando aire para que no se escuchara que estaba llorando, le respondió que si, cuando escucho que se alejaba, volvió a llorar, sabía que su hermana había registrado su habitación para sacar cualquier bebida que tuviera escondida, pero no contaba que ella tenía sus propios escondites, en su closet dentro de una caja de zapatos, tenía una botella de wisky tenía un poco menos de la mitad, la abrió y dio un trago grande, al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas, estaba harta, cansada, decepcionada de todo, y más de ella misma, por ser una cobarde y no enfrentar los problemas, y buscando salidas fáciles, como ahora. Se acerco a su cama, se sentó y de su mesita de noche saco un frasco de pastillas para dormir, lo miro y recordó lo que había sucedido hace unos años, había prometido no volver a intentar lo de aquella vez, pero estaba tan destrozada que sólo quería dormir, si eso, dormir y no despertar nunca. Frunció el ceño y abrió el frasco, saco varias pastillas, casi el frasco entero, se las puso en la boca y se las paso con otro gran trago de Wisky, después se recostó de nuevo en su cama, volteo por inercia a ver la mesita de noche donde tenia una fotografía, de ella con Archie, era aquella que Candy les había tomado en la cafetería hace mucho, fue la primera que se tomaron juntos, la miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, antes de cerrarlos sonrió pues antes de dormir quería llevarse esa imagen de cuando era feliz a lado del chico que amaba.

La segunda ronda había estado más pesada, había consistido en un tipo maratón, y sólo los tres primeros en llegar a la meta serían los finalistas, Stear en un principio había estado nervioso, sólo miraba a Vanessa y esta lo miraba a él, fue difícil seguir adelante cargando con todas esas emociones que los estaban confundiendo, más a él, pero gracias a su gran capacidad pudo llegar a la meta en tercer lugar, junto a Fabricio que llego en primero, Vanessa fue la que ya no alcanzo, quedo en quinto lugar, Stear sintió alivió y pesar por eso, cuando salieron del aula, Stear iba con Fabricio, Vanessa los miró y parecía que se acercaría pero, se dio media vuelta y se fue, Fabricio se quedo algo extrañado por el comportamiento de ella, pero Stear le dio una mirada de cautela y le pidió que fueran a otro lugar y le contaría lo que había sucedido, se dirigieron a una pequeña sala que estaba por el hobby del hotel.

Fabricio: ¿En serio te beso? –Con la boca abierta – vaya…que aventada no salió la muchachita…-sonriendo –…te dije que la traías loco…pero nunca me haces caso –riéndose –

Stear: Pues yo no le veo la gracia –molesto –…no te das cuenta…esto esta mal…no quiero lastimarla

Fabricio: Vamos…pero si tú bien que la incitantes –entrecerrando los ojos –

Stear: Claro que no –frunciendo el ceño –

Fabricio: Claro que si…con tus atenciones claro que ella pudo pensar que tu galantería no era por mera educación, sino tal vez por otra cosa…te digo la mente de las chicas es muy grande, pueden imaginarse un sin fin de motivos para una sola situación.

Stear: Y entonces… ¿Qué hago?

Fabricio: No lo se amigo…y sabes porque te lo digo…porque aunque quieras negarlo…a ti no te desagrada del todo lo que ha pasado…la chica te gusta eso es obvio…pero no se cuanto estés dispuesto a arriesgar, por estar con ella…te lo digo porque…más tarde te puedes arrepentir…tanto de haber estado con ella…como de no estarlo…así que piensalo…aunque no mucho…mañana nos vamos.

Stear: Si...es lo bueno.

El auto de Terry se estaciono enfrente de la casa de Candy, después de bajarse todos, voltearon a ver y vieron a Archie sentado a la entrada de su casa, estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo y los brazos estaban recargados en sus piernas, se veía desolado, y en cuanto se acercaron se dieron cuenta de que estaba llorando, Candy inmediatamente se sentó a un lado del chico y lo abrazo, él escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, y sólo pudo decir unas palabras que los demás miraron con tristeza.

Archie: La perdí –llorando –

Candy: ¿De qué hablas Archie? –acariciando su cabeza –

Archie: La perdí Candy…perdí a Annie para siempre –llorando –

Candy: Claro que no Archie…todavía se pueden arreglar las cosas –alentándolo –todo va a estar bien

Archie: No Candy…la he perdido, Flamy se la va a llevar

Terry: ¿A dónde?

Archie: A New York a un centro de rehabilitación –separándose de Candy y quedando su rostro lleno de lágrimas a la vista de todos –

Albert: ¿Cuándo piensa hacer eso?

Archie: No lo se…supongo que pronto –secándose las lagrimas –pero el caso es que he perdido la batalla –mostrando una sonrisa fingida -…no puedo seguir luchando…me siento derrotado –con tristeza –

Albert: ¿Qué dices? –Frunciendo el ceño - ¿te rindes así como así?

Archie: Ya no se que más hacer para que me perdone –agarrando con su manos su cabello –

Albert: Por favor déjennos solos…necesito hablar con este niño…antes de que cometa otra estupidez –mirándolo enojado –

Helena: Ok…vamos Candy…Terry…hay que ir a ver a Annie…No seas duro con él –a Albert –

Albert: No te preocupes... –le sonríe y la besa –

Cuando estuvieron solos, el rubio le pidió a Archie que se levantaran y dieran un paseo, caminaron hacia atrás de la casa del castaño, estando ya un poco más apartados, de nuevo el ojiazul le replico su comportamiento.

Albert: Entonces…te rindes –cruzando los brazos –

Archie: Creo que es lo mejor –con las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón – sólo…sólo le hecho daño…lo mejor es alejarme

Albert: ¿Es lo mejor para ella?...eso crees

Archie: Si…sólo ha sufrido desde que yo llegue a su vida

Albert: ¿Ella te lo dijo?

Archie: No…pero es evidente…en realidad la quiero como para seguir viéndola sufrir –bajando la mirada –

Albert: Si la quisieras no te rendirías tan pronto…creo que eres un cobarde –con sonrisa de lado –

Archie: Tú que sabes… no sabes nada, no puedes saber lo que siento en estos momentos, lo que he sentido desde que estamos separados…no lo entenderías –enojado –…soy un asco…lastime a lo que más quiero y ahora la única manera de enmendar mi error es alejarme de ella…Flamy tiene razón…no merezco estar con Annie, no merezco que me quiera.

Albert: Eres un estúpido…-le da una bofetada –…en serio que eres un estupido –Archie lo miraba con sorpresa – nunca digas eso –enojado –

Archie: ¿Qué? –aun sorprendido –

Albert: Nunca Archie…escúchame bien nunca dejes que te digan que no mereces lo que tú quieres…lucha por demostrar lo contrario

Archie: Pero…ya hice todo y no ha funcionado…ella no quiere saber nada de mi

Albert: Es que ni siquiera has hecho algo…te has dedica a lamentarte por tu error, somos humanos Archie y nos equivocamos…no te puedes quedar estancado pensando en que te equivocaste, tienes que buscar la manera de corregir…ya no sufras por el pasado, lucha ahora por tu futuro…ella te ama y te perdonará…no lo ha hecho porque tú no le has dado la oportunidad de hacerlo…lucha –tomándolo por los hombros –lucha carajo…se un hombre y lucha por lo que quieres…no te derrotes…

En eso Albert abraza el chico que ya no lloraba solo se dedicaba a corresponder con fuerza a ese abrazo de aliento, le había levantado el ánimo, pero más que nada lo había resucitado, se sentía vivo con ganas de luchar, lucharía y conseguiría que ella lo perdonase, ya no más lamentos era hora de actuar. Seguían abrazados cuando de repente escucharon que Candy les grito desde la casa de las Brigthen parecía angustiada, ambos corrieron adentro de la casa, subieron las escaleras y todos estaban parados afuera de la puerta de Annie.

Albert: ¿Qué paso?

Candy: Que tenemos un buen rato tocando pero Annie no abre –preocupada –

Archie: Tal vez este dormida

Tom: Es lo que yo digo

Terry: No lo creo…hemos tocado fuerte y no abre

Helena: Tal vez salio y no la vieron

Flamy: No…no salio…no quiero pensar que haya cometido alguna locura –angustiada –

Archie: ¿Qué de que hablas? –abriendo más los ojos –

Flamy: De que…hace un tiempo…ella –comenzó a llorar –

Archie: -que había entendido lo que había querido decir toco a la puerta la intento abrir pero no pudo -… ¿Annie…estas ahí?...abre por favor quiero que hablemos

Al no recibir respuesta, el chico comenzó a pegarle a la puerta con su propio cuerpo para poder abrirla, Tom se le unió y con su fuerza no tardaron dos segundo más en abrirla, lo que vieron ahí los dejos petrificados, el cuerpo de Annie yacía inerte sobre su cama, parecía dormida, pero inmediatamente comprendieron que no estaba dormida, se veía muy blanca, todos corrieron e intentaron despertarla, pero no lograron nada, Flamy se quedo fría cuando del suelo recogió un frasco de pastillas vacías, parecía que estaba teniendo una regresión, recordando aquella vez cuando su hermana lo había intentado, Flamy comenzó a gritar y mostró el frasco, Candy lo tomo y se dio cuenta de lo grave de la situación, Albert se acerco a la chica y pudo percibir que aún respiraba, Archie que estaba completamente asustado, sintió que era el momento de actuar, sin pedir permiso levanto a Annie entre sus brazos y la saco de ahí, había que actuar rápidamente, todos salieron tras él, Terry se adelanto a traer su auto y lo estaciono en frente de la casa, Archie se introdujo rápidamente en el asiento trasero con Annie en brazos, Candy se subió adelante, mientras Flamy, Albert y Helena corrían a la avenida a parar un taxi.

En el trayecto al hospital, Candy le habló a su padre para que los esperara en Urgencias, mientras Terry parecía conductor de carreras ya que su pie hundía el pedal con más fuerza cada vez, Archie solamente se dedicaba a hablarle a Annie.

Archie: Annie…por favor nena…aguanta…ya casi llegamos... –acariciando su mejilla – vamos no te rindas –acercando su rostro al de ella y besando sus labios suavemente –…quédate conmigo…quédate conmigo por favor –dejando salir una lágrima.

Llegaron rápidamente al hospital, George ya los esperaba, Archie llegó hasta él y les entrego a Annie a la que colocaron rápidamente en una camilla, detrás de ellos llegaron los demás.

George: No se preocupen…todo estará bien parece que la trajeron a tiempo…por favor estén al pendiente…ahora nos toca trabajar a nosotros –se aleja detrás de la camilla –

Todos quedaron desconsolados por lo que había pasado, no podían creerlo, aún no, pero tenían que ser fuertes, Flamy no tuvo más que hablarle a sus papás, no les dijo mucho sólo que Annie estaba hospitalizada, todos se quedaron en la sala de espera, esperando a que George volviera y les trajera noticias.

Stear estaba en su habitación muy pensativo, recostado con las manos tras su cabeza pensaba en todo lo acontecido ese día, ya había oscurecido y sólo podía ver a través de la ventana como brillaba la luna, eso lo hizo recordar a Vanessa, la luz de la luna, sonrió pero después volvió a lo mismo, sus dudas eran cada vez más grandes, un toque un su puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, se levanto y fue abrir, casi se le salen los ojos cuando ve que su visitante era Vanessa.

Vanessa: ¿Puedo pasar? –con ligera sonrisa –

Stear: Eh –saliendo de su asombro –...si claro pasa –la deja pasar y cierra la puerta –… ¿Qué…se te ofrece?

Vanessa: -que estaba mirando sus manos que estaban entrelazadas –…quisiera –levantando el rostro – necesito que hablemos de lo que sucedió esta tarde

Stear: ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Vanessa: ¿Cómo que…que?...-un poco molesta –…pues que sentiste…si te gusto…si no te gusto…necesito que me digas que sientes por mi…se que un beso no significa nada…pero para mi si lo ha hecho…Stear…decirte que me gustas es poco a comparación de lo que en realidad siento –acercándose al chico y tomando su rostro con sus manos –…creo que me enamore de ti –mirándolo fijamente –

La chica no espero más y beso a Stear que a pesar de todo aquel conflicto interno que tenía correspondió al beso de la chica que sin dudar se empezó a abrir paso por la boca de él que parecía disfrutar aquel momento, no supo como paso pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban ambos en la cama, ahora era él quien llevaba la batuta de aquel momento, había comenzado a besar el cuello de Vanessa que había empezado a soltar alguno sonidos de excitación, ahora ella le quito la playera, quedo fascinada por el cuerpo de aquel chico, siguieron besándose sin pensar en nada, él tenia los ojos cerrados de eso se percato ella cuando besaba su oreja, entonces paso lo que tenía que pasar. Stear estaba como hipnotizado por la mirada extasiada de Vanessa, sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero parecía no entender que por eso continuaba en aquel lecho junto a aquella chica, entonces como si fuera algo que él siempre hacia, su costumbre, con los ojos cerrados había comenzado a acariciar el rostro de ella, detuvo sus dedos cuando llego a los parpados de ella, buscando algo, que no encontró, abrió los ojos y miró el rostro de la mujer con la que se había estado besando, busco una mirada castaña con unos anteojos, pero no estaba ahí sólo habían un par de ojos verdes mirándolo con amor. Stear se separó suavemente de ella, poniéndose de pie, algo que dejo desconcertada a la chica.

Vanessa: ¿Qué pasa?

Stear: Perdóname…yo no quise…creo…creo que es mejor que te vayas

Vanessa: No…no… ¿Por qué?

Stear: Porque esto no esta bien…Vanessa…-volteándola a ver – creo que has malinterpretado las cosas

Vanessa: Claro que no…si esto es lo que esperaba…con esto me demuestras que…yo no te soy indiferente –queriéndose acercar pero él no la deja y la toma por los hombros –

Stear: Mira…la verdad yo no te quería lastimar…pero creo que mi propia confusión hizo…que malinterpretaras las cosas

Vanessa: Pero –la interrumpe –

Stear: Escúchame por favor…no te voy a negar que…me gustas, eres una chica muy hermosa, tanto en lo físico…como en tu interior…creí que sentía algo más por ti, hasta hace unos segundos lo creía…pero algo me hizo darme cuenta que no merecías que te engañara…me gustas…en serio y no lo niego…pero no te amo…Yo estoy profundamente enamorado de mi novia…y no voy a defraudarla

Vanessa: Pensé que… -con la voz entrecortada –no la querías tanto…pensé que tenía oportunidad

Stear: Lo siento…pero la realidad es otra…amo a mi novia

Vanessa: Entonces…creo que no hay más que decir…lamento todo esto…

Stear: No…no te sientas mal…fue mi culpa…eres una maravillosa chica…te aprecio mucho y espero encuentres la felicidad…

Vanessa: Y yo espero que sigas siendo feliz como hasta ahora –sonriendo se acerca y le da un tierno beso en los labios y sale del cuarto –

George llegó a la sala de espera, en cuanto lo hizo fue asediado por las miles de preguntas de todos, que esperaban buenas noticias, George pidió silencio y hablo con calma.

George: Haber…tranquilos –levantando las manos –…logramos estabilizar a Annie, ella ahora esta en terapia intensiva mientras se termina de desintoxicar, tomó demasiados fármacos, pero logramos salvarla…la combinación de alcohol y pastillas para dormir no es buena…pero ya esta mejor, estará en observación durante las siguientes horas, y esperemos reaccione bien al medicamento…lo bueno fue que no tomo demasiado alcohol con las pastillas, sino una congestión alcohólica hubiera sido demasiado…y otra cosa estaría diciendo…pero tranquilos –sonriendo –creo que lo peor ya pasó

Flamy: Gracias señor Andrew…no se como agradecerle

George: Oh…no hija como crees…es mi trabajo… ¿tus padres aún no llegan?

Flamy: No –bajando la cabeza –la verdad no se si vayan a venir

George: Porque tengo que hablar con ellos

Flamy: En cuanto lleguen les diré que lo busquen

George: De acuerdo…y yo les sugiero que vayan a dormir…Annie no despertará hasta mañana…no tiene caso que se queden aquí…mejor vayan a casa…los dejo –se aleja -

Albert: Creo que mi papá tiene razón…hay que ir a casa…mañana vendremos temprano

Helena: Si…niños hay que ir a descansar

Flamy: Yo me quedaré…tengo que esperar a mis padres

Tom: Yo me quedaré contigo –abrazándola – Candy puedes avisarle a mi hermana que me quedare aquí…para que le diga a mis papás

Candy: Claro Tom yo le digo

Archie Yo también me quedaré –dijo con voz firme –

Flamy: Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí…mejor vete –agria –

Archie: Pues no lo haré…me quedaré y tu no me lo vas a impedir –decidido –

Terry: Por favor no se van a poner a discutir aquí…-poniéndose entre ambos –…no puedes impedir que se quede Flamy…si él así lo desea…así que mejor compórtense

Candy: Si chicos…ya no se traten mal…háganlo por Annie

Flamy: Esta bien…-indiferente –

Terry: Bueno…nos vamos entonces, vendremos por la mañana, ¿Desean que hagamos algo? –los tres indicaron que no con la cabeza –en ese caso nos vemos mañana

Candy, Terry, Albert y Helena salieron del hospital dejando a los otros tres en la sala de espera, Flamy y Tom tomaron asiento mientras que Archie se quedo de pie mientras le hacia una llamada a su tía para avisarle que no llegaría a casa, después de colgar se sentó a un lado de Tom y comenzó la espera hasta que les dijeran que podían ver a Annie.

Después de haber ido a dejar a Helena, Terry, y los dos rubios se dirigieron a casa, el chico se estaciono y los tres bajaron del auto, Albert metió sus manos en sus bolsillos para cubrirse del frío, mientras que Terry abrazo a Candy para hacer lo mismo. Los tres entraron a casa de los hermanos, Albert dijo estar cansado y se dirigió a su habitación despidiéndose de los chicos y pidiendo que se guardaran sus caricias para otro momento, después de escuchar el puchero de ellos subió las escaleras dejándolos solos. Ambos se acomodaron en el sofá más grande, se acostaron y con una cobija se taparon.

Candy: No puedo creer que este pasando todo esto –mirando al vacío –

Terry: Yo tampoco

Candy: Sólo de pensar que si no llegamos en ese momento ella… -se quedo callada y empezó a sollozar –

Terry: Pero llegamos a tiempo amor –acariciando su cabeza y luego haciendo que la viera –llegamos a tiempo…y ella estará bien…no llores –limpiándole las lágrimas –…sabes que me parte el alma verte llorar

Candy: Es que es mi amiga…y me duele por lo que esta pasando

Terry: Si lo se…pero lo que ella necesita ahora es apoyo no que te pongas a llorar con ella –tocándole la nariz con su dedo –

Candy: Si…tienes razón…mañana iré y la confortare con mi mejor sonrisa –sonriendo –

Terry: Esa es mi pecosa –besando su frente –…Te amo mi amor

Candy: Y yo te amo más –sonriendo –

La chica se acerco y beso los labios de su novio que la recibió gustoso, fue un beso lindo de apoyo, cada beso entre ellos sabia diferente, cada vez tenia más y más sensaciones nuevas que los hacía nunca querer dejar de hacerlo, cada momento entre ellos era mágico, era nuevo y excitante. Los dos sabían que el momento para hacer lo que deseaban sus cuerpos no era ese, así que después de romper ese beso se sonrieron y se quedaron profundamente dormidos en el sofá, cobijados por su amor y por la luna que los alumbraba desde afuera.

Habían pasado un par de horas, ya pasaba de la media noche, los chicos seguían esperando noticias, en ese momento los señores Brigthen llegaron y fueron directamente con Flamy para preguntarle lo que había pasado.

Robert: ¿Pero qué paso Flamy?

Flamy: Bueno…es que parece que Annie tomo pastillas para dormir y…le hicieron daño

Elizabeth: ¿Pero esta bien?

Flamy: Sigue en terapia intensiva…aún no nos vienen a avisar si ya la pasaron a piso

Elizabeth: Ah…entonces no tenemos porque preocuparnos –un poco indiferente –…Flamy hubieras analizado más la seriedad del asunto…nos sacaste a mitad de la cena

Flamy: ¿Pero es que no se dan cuenta? –molesta –

Elizabeth: ¿De qué hija?... ¿de que tu hermana sigue tratando de hacer cualquier cosa por llamar la atención?...mi amor no te preocupes…Annie estará bien

Robert: Ya paso hija…será mejor que todos vayamos a descansar…mañana vendremos –queriendo agarrar a Flamy pero esta no se deja y se les queda mirando feo –…vamos hija…además estoy seguro que tus amigos también querrán descansar

Tom: La verdad no estamos cansados

Archie: Discúlpenme señor…pero aquí falta algo –mirando a Flamy –se que no les ha dicho toda la verdad…y viendo que aún sabiendo que su hija esta haya adentro y les vale…yo se los diré, haber si así reaccionan, porque si en este momento nos permiten entrar a verla no voy a permitir que se le acerquen…porque serán muy sus padres pero ustedes no tienen el menor derecho sobre ella después de haberla ignorado toda su vida

Elizabeth: ¿A qué te refieres jovencito?

Archie: ¿Quieren saber que hizo su hija?...se los diré ya que no es la primera vez que le sucede –apretó los puños y con amargura dijo –…ella…intento suicidarse, si tomo las pastillas no por error, lo hizo premeditadamente y tal vez yo tengo algo de culpa por eso, pero ella no lo hubiera hecho si ustedes le hubieran dado un poco más de amor y atención desde hace años…-más exaltado –…ustedes no se merecen las hijas que les han tocado…no han sabido ser padres…y a pesar de que se que no se nace sabiéndolo ser…se aprende…pero ustedes no han tenido la más mínima intención de aprender

Robert: No te permito que nos faltes al respeto –molesto –

Archie: Ustedes se lo han faltado a ellas durante toda su vida ignorándolas –acercándose – no saben el error tan grande que han cometido…pero gracias a Flamy, Annie aún sigue con nosotros, ella es la única que realmente se ha preocupado por ella, aún con sus propios problemas ella ha levantado a Annie más de una vez, deberían de agradecer a Dios que les diera tan maravillosas hijas…aún sin merecerlas

Elizabeth: ¿Es cierto lo que dice Flamy?... ¿Tú hermana se intento suicidar?

Flamy: Si mamá…espero eso no sea tan poca cosa para ti…y puedas preocuparte un poco por tu hija

Elizabeth: Dios mío –mirando a su marido –

Tom: Es una verdadera lástima que tenga que pasar algo como esto…para que se den cuenta del error tan grande en el que estaban

En ese instante llegó George que venía avisar que Annie ya estaba en piso y que el peligro había pasado, y les hizo saber que podrían pasar a verla pero sólo por unos momentos ya que ella necesitaba descansar, Flamy paso primero con Tom, las enfermeras no permitían el paso a los dos, pero como George iba con ellos no objetaron esto, estuvieron un rato con ella, las hermanas lloraron, Flamy se alegro que ella estuviera a salvo y Annie agradeció todo lo que había hecho por ella, Tom le recalco su apoyo y le pidió que se recuperará pronto. Al salir entraron sus padres, que la miraron con miedo, no podían creer lo malos padres que habían hecho por tantos años, eso sin saber todo lo que habían pasado sus hijas, llegaron con temor a lado de la cama de Annie que los miró con asombro, desde afuera por un cristal Flamy, Tom y Archie miraron la siguiente escena, Annie le hablo a sus papás que se fundieron en un abrazo con su hija que lloraba de felicidad, por primera vez sus padres estaban ahí reconfortando y preocupándose por su hija, fue un momento muy emotivo. Sus padres estuvieron un poco más de rato, pero sabían que faltaba alguien que a pesar de que se había portado un poco grosero con ellos, sentían que él también tenía que ver a Annie, así que se despidieron de su hija de la manera más amorosa posible.

Elizabeth: Ya nos vamos amor, vendremos mañana de acuerdo –besando la mano de su hija –

Annie: Si mamá –sonriendo –

Robert: Por favor descansa

Annie: Así lo haré

Elizabeth: Pero antes…hay alguien más que desea verte –volteando a la puerta –

Ambas voltearon a la puerta, ahí en la entrada estaba Archie mirando toda aquella escena, los padres de la chica salieron de la habitación y dejaron a los dos solos, el chico se acerco lentamente a la cama de ella que lo miraba de manera extraña, parecía hostil su mirada, como si no quisiera verlo, pero viendo más allá de esa mirada, tenía otro significado, lo miraba como si fuera a la única persona que quisiera ver para sentirse mejor.

Archie: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Annie: Me duele un poco la cabeza –volteando la mirada – ¿Qué haces aquí?...no quiero verte…por favor vete

Archie: No lo voy a hacer…porque en el fondo se que no quieres que lo haga

Annie: No seas pedante –mirándolo con odio y volviendo la mirada a otro sitio –

Archie: Sólo digo lo que siento…y se que te debo…no una explicación…sino una disculpa…se que he sido un estupido…fui un idiota primero por dejarme llevar por la idiota de Elisa, pero fui más estupido cuando no hice nada para hacer que el mal trago no nos afectara, que no te afectara…Annie después de todo esto estoy totalmente convencido de algo que en un principio ni quería aceptar –se acerca y con su mano toma la mejilla de la chica y hace que lo mire –…Annie…te amo…me enamore de ti…y no estoy dispuesto a alejarme de ti…porque te necesito como jamás creí necesitar a nadie –la chica lo miro perpleja –

Annie: No juegues conmigo por favor –empezando a llorar –

Archie: El amor para mi no es un juego…y tu representas eso para mi…Te amo –se acerca y se queda a centímetros de su rostro –…y te quiero conmigo por siempre

Archie aprisiono los labios de Annie con un suavidad y ternura inimaginables, le transmitió la mejor cura, a través de ese beso le transmitía amor, y el amor cura todo. Aunque a penas fue un roce, ya que el no quería ser brusco por el estado de ella, con esa sola muestra de su amor, fue suficiente para que Annie se sintiera mucho mejor. Archie se acostó a su lado, la abrazo, le beso la frente y los labios mientras ella le sonreía y espero a que ella volviera a dormir, pero ahora para que si despertara y se quedara a su lado para siempre.

Así llego la mañana con nueva esperanza para algunos, con perdón para otros y con mucha fe en que las cosas mejorarían. Stear se despertó temprano, la fase final sería después del medio día, temprano había ido a buscar a Vanessa a su habitación quería reiterarle su amistad, pero no la encontró parecía que se había ido, con desilusión se dirigió al salón principal y se encontró con Fabricio al cual contó todo lo que paso, sin hacer énfasis en nada más continuaron la charla camino al comedor y esperar la hora de la competencia.

Todo el grupo llego por la mañana a ver a Annie al hospital, les dieron oportunidad de verla a todos juntos, ya que únicamente se habían quedado en el hospital su madre y Archie que no había querido separarse de ella. Todos dieron su mejor sonrisa a la chica y omitieron cualquier comentario de lo sucedido, Annie también les sonrió y agradeció todo lo que hicieron por ella, George le dijo que si seguía con esos ánimos en un par de días se iría casa, todos se alegraron y continuaron con la plática animada.

Antes de entrar al aula Stear estaba parado en una fuente que estaba en el hobby, ahí se encontró con Vanessa que en cuanto lo vio le embozo la mejor de sus sonrisas

Vanessa: Hola

Stear: Hola…pensé que ya te habías ido

Vanessa: Eso se supone…pero no me podía ir sin desearte la mejor de las suertes en el concurso…aunque se que no la necesitas

Stear: Gracias… ¿entonces no te quedaras?

Vanessa: Me gustaría pero un avión me espera…pero bueno…ah que diablos

La chica se lanza a sus brazos y aprieta su rostro contra el pecho de él, Stear aunque sorprendido correspondió a esa muestra de afecto, cuando ella se soltó del abrazo se levanto y le beso en la mejilla.

Vanessa: Gracias por todo Stear…gracias por darme la mejor lección de mi vida

Stear: ¿Cuál? –intrigado –

Vanessa: Mostrarme que el amor de verdad se puede profesar no sólo físicamente, basta una palabra o una mirada, y que este es aún más valioso si le eres totalmente fiel ante todo…dale mis felicitaciones a Paty…pues se ha llevado al mejor de los chicos…al corazón más noble y amoroso que hay.

Stear le sonrió y le beso la frente, ella después de eso se alejo sin dejar de sonreír, Stear la miro hasta que se perdió de su vista, después de eso entro al aula a dar su mejor actuación, antes de entrar en ella sonó su celular, era Paty.

Stear: Hola amor… ¿como estas?... ¿Qué paso?...-frunciendo el ceño –…ok cuando llegue me cuentas…si…estoy a punto de entrar…aja…gracias…Bien todo bien…ok…si…Paty –sonriendo –no olvides que te amo…te amo mi amor…bye.

Sonrió y se entro al aula, Fabricio lo vio cuando ya estaban en el escenario, esta última fase era de preguntas abiertas, era la más complicada y que contenía los temas más difíciles. Después de saludarse cordialmente y decirse una que otra broma, el concurso continuo. Ambos prácticamente estaban avasallando pronto se olvidaron del otro competidor que inmediatamente mostró su inferioridad ante aquellos estudiantes que estaban dando una buena cátedra de conocimientos. De nuevo se habían ido a muerte súbita, el la última pregunta, Fabricio no se mostró inseguro ante la respuesta dada, pero a los jueces no les pareció totalmente correcta, mientras que Stear contesto rápido y de forma segura, eso fue lo que le dio la victoria.

Después de ser felicitado por todo mundo, Stear se dirigió al comedor con Fabricio, tenían que esperar una hora antes de la ceremonia de premiación, en ese lapso Stear había hablado a Paty para comunicar lo sucedido, ellos extasiados lo felicitaron, cada uno, pues cuando hablo Paty estaba en el hospital, y hasta Annie hablo con él, después de esta llamada se quedo platicando con Fabricio.

Fabricio: Acepto con sinceridad y sin arrogancia mi derrota…compañero lo hiciste muy bien

Stear: Gracias…merecías mejor suerte…pero los jueces parece que no opinaron eso

Fabricio: Si…algún día me la cobrare…jajaja…además no solo te felicito por eso…sino también por como manejaste la situación con Vanessa

Stear: Fue lo mejor…ella merece a alguien que la ame de verdad…no que sólo sienta atracción por ella…es una chica maravillosa

Fabricio: Vaya que si…le pedí su correo y teléfono…no por ti sino por mi –sonriendo –

Stear: Ok…luego me lo pasas

Fabricio: Ok…entonces vamos a tu premiación amigo –levantándose –

Stear: Si…-levantándose –…amigo…gracias por tus consejos…

Fabricio: Vamos, ya sabia que aunque te dejara ganar el concurso…con esto no podrías…jajaja –se abrazan –

Stear: Si vuelvo a tener un conflicto así, espero puedas ir hasta Chicago

Fabricio: De acuerdo…pero tú pagas el avión –ambos rieron –

La ceremonia fue corta, premiaron a los finalistas dando más énfasis claro en la victoria de Stear, después de esta se dio una pequeña comida y por la tarde Stear ya venía de vuelta a Chicago, llegaría en la noche. Cuando llego al Aeropuerto ya lo esperaba Paty, Candy y Terry, quienes en cuanto lo vieron se fueron sobre él con millones de abrazos y palabras de felicitación, estaban muy contentos por su amigo, Candy y Terry ayudaron al chico con sus maletas, y comenzaron a avanzar, mientras que Stear detuvo a Paty antes de que comenzaran a seguirlos.

Paty: Anda vamos –tomada de la mano de él –

Stear: Paty –acercándose a ella y tomando su rostro –…Te amo –la besa –

Paty: Vaya…parece que me extrañaste… ¿o paso algo?

Stear: Mm…ya te contare…sólo quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo –la vuelve a besar –…y que jamás lo dejaré de hacer ok

Paty: Ni yo tampoco…te amo cosita hermosa –lo besa mientras se escucha a lo lejos otras voces –

Candy: Si se apuran se los agradeceremos

Terry: Por favor están en un lugar público…vamos niños sean más decentes –sonriendo –

Candy: Hay si tú muy decente no –mirando a su novio –

Terry: Más que tu si…anda camina –dándole una nalgada –

Candy: Hay…Terry Grandchester…eres un aprovechado –y lo comienza a perseguir –

Nunca hay que temer a las dudas, es cierto que estas confunden y llegan a provocarnos problemas, pero en vez de esto hay que saber manejarlas, la duda es la única que te da el beneficio de poder cambiar tu decisión, puede ser buena, o puede ser mala, pero causa cambio, no hay que temer a esto.

**HELLOOOOOOOO…A TODAS MIS LECTORASSSSSS…PUES WOOOOOOOO AQUÍ LES DEJO MI CAPITULO XV…ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, SE QUE ESTUVO ALGO FUERTE POR LA TRAMA, PERO CON ESTO QUIERO HACER INCAPIE EN LOS PROBLEMAS REALES A LOS QUE SE ENFRENTA LA JUVENTUD DE HOY Y QUE ES NECESARIO QUE SE PONGA MAS ATENCION EN ESTOS POR PARTE DE LOS PADRES Y TAMBIEN DEL MISMO JOVEN…LA VIDA ES HERMOSA COMO PARA DESPERCIARLA EN COSAS COMO ESAS.**

**BUENO LA CANCIÓN QUE OCUPE EL DÍA DE HOY, TENIA QUE PONERLA PORQUE HAY DIOS MIO ME ENCANTAAAAAAAAAA…JAJAJ SE LLAMA HYSTERIA Y LA CANTA UN GRUPO INGLES LLAMADO MUSE…QUE HAAAA…COMO ME ENCANTA…UUUUUUUUUUUUUU….AQUI LES DEJO LA TRADUCCIÓN OK**

**Histeria**

**MUSE  
Me está molestando, rallándome  
Y retorciéndome  
Sí, estoy eternamente hundiéndome  
Y volviéndome del revés**

**Porque lo quiero ahora  
Lo quiero ahora  
Dame tu corazón y tu alma  
Y estoy estallando  
Estoy estallando  
Dame tu completo control**

**Está agarrándome, transformándome  
Y forzándome a esforzarme  
Para estar eternamente frío por dentro  
Y soñando que estoy vivo**

**Porque lo quiero ahora  
Lo quiero ahora  
Dame tu corazón y tu alma  
Y no estoy rompiendo a llorar  
Estoy estallando  
Dame completo control**

**Y te quiero ahora  
Te quiero ahora  
Siento mi corazón impulsionar  
Y estoy estallando  
Escapando ahora  
Sintiendo mi fe desgastarse**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR…LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS EL APOYO QUE ME DAN Y TODAS SUS PALABRAS, LA NETA NO TENGO COMO AGRADCER TAN CHIDO DETALLE DE SU PARTE…A TODASSSSSSSSSS…MILES DE GRACIAS…... A TODAS Y CADA UNA QUE LEEN ESTE FIC GRACIAS…LAS ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	16. Viejos Reencuentros

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_En nuestra vida juntos te hice miles de promesas, cuidarte, estar contigo hasta el fin de mi existencia, amarte…fueron muchas promesas que no pude cumplir…y esta amor es una de ellas…prometí olvidarte…y no lo he conseguido._

**CAPITULO XVI**

**VIEJOS REENCUENTROS**

_Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

¿Qué es una promesa?... ¿es una forma de compromiso?... ¿Por qué prometemos cosas que sabemos no cumpliremos?... tal vez porque sea una forma de escape para nosotros mismos, hacer una promesa conlleva un compromiso y una responsabilidad más grande. Las personas que siempre cumplen lo que prometen, son aquellas que realmente son honestas consigo mismas, crean un vinculo entre su propia persona y con la que hicieron esa promesa, ese vinculo se vuelve tan sólido mientras los dos estén concientes y sean fieles a lo que juraron. Aunque también al hacer un juramento este no siempre trae felicidad a las personas que lo hicieron, y es eso lo que nos hace romper las promesas, cuando haces un juramento y sabes que ese te traerá dolor, es cuando es aún más difícil cumplirlo, es más fácil flaquear y romper todo compromiso.

Siempre hay que tener seguridad y fidelidad hacia lo que hacemos, aunque estemos influenciados por muchos sentimientos que nos hagan actuar equivocadamente, si uno no esta seguro de cumplir, es mejor guardar silencio, nunca sabes cuando tendrás de nuevo la necesidad de hacer lo contrario a lo que estas diciendo, tal vez ahora estas jurando no volver, y en cuanto te pesa la soledad, no haces otra cosa que volver, prometes olvidar, y nunca lo haces.

Después de ese fin de semana movidito que tuvieron todos, parecía que la calma había reinado los siguientes días, Stear ya no tenia dudas sobre sus sentimientos, los señores Brigthen habían aceptado su error y estaban dispuestos a cambiar, Archie estaba decidido a luchar siempre por lo que quería, y Annie estaba a punto de salir del hospital.

Annie aun se encontraba en el hospital, estaba mucho mejor y más animada que nuca, las frecuentes visitas de su familia y amigos le habían levantado el animo, en eso entra la enfermera con su desayuno.

Clara: Buenos días señorita ¿cómo amaneció hoy?

Annie: Hola Clara... –sonriendo – bien gracias...

Clara: Me alegro...aquí ya te traigo tu desayuno...recuerda que te tienes que alimentar bien para que te recuperes del todo –acercándole la charola –

Annie: Gracias –en eso entra George –...Buenos días señor Andrew

Clara: Buenos días doctor Andrew

George: Buenos días... ¿cómo amaneciste Annie?... ¿cómo te sientes? –revisando su expediente –

Annie: Bien...me siento muy bien –sonriendo –

George: Que bueno –viendo a Clara –... ¿no hubo ningún cambio durante la noche?

Clara: No nada doctor, esta niña durmió como una bebe –sonriendo –

George: Bueno en ese caso...creo que esta misma tarde podrás irte a casa –sonriendo –

Annie: ¿En serio doctor?...gracias –emocionada –

George: Así es...bueno cuando lleguen sus padres me avisas por favor Clara...nos vemos –sale del cuarto –

Clara: Que buena noticia... –con sonrisa –aunque tengo que admitir que te extrañare a ti y a tus visitas –con mueca –

Annie: ¿Lo dices por Terry?

Clara: Hay es que el novio de Candy es un sueño –poniendo los ojos en blanco –...si tuviera 10 años menos y me sacara la lotería ya le hubiera propuesto matrimonio

Annie: Jajaja...que cosas dices... ¿Conoces desde hace mucho a Candy y su familia?

Clara: Vaya que si...cuando yo entre al hospital Candy era una niña, estuvo mucho tiempo en la guardería del hospital cuando falleció su mamá y el doctor Andrew no podía cuidarla a ella y a Albert

Annie: ¿Conociste a la mamá de Candy?

Clara: Si, aunque no la trate mucho, sólo la vi un par de veces, al poco tiempo que entre a trabajar aquí hace 13 años ella falleció...era muy hermosa, tanto por fuera como por dentro –sonriendo –... Candy se parece mucho a ella, la señora Mary era muy querida por la gente de aquí y por supuesto por su marido y sus hijos, es una lastima lo que le paso

Annie: Si...y que fue... –en eso se escucha la puerta y entran todos sus amigos –...Hola chicos –sonriendo –

Candy: ¿Annie cómo estas?

Paty: Amigaaaa... ¿cómo sigues?

Annie: Bien gracias

Terry: ¿Que tal pasaste la noche?

Tom: Ya te acostumbraste a las camas de hospital...jajaja aush –Flamy lo pellizca –

Flamy: No seas grosero...

Annie: No lo trates mal hermanita...y si pase buena noche como siempre...aunque no quisiera acostumbrarme a las camas de hospital...aunque este Clarita cuidándome –sonriéndole a la enfermera –

Clara: Hay no exageres Annie es mi trabajo

Stear: Y uno muy bueno...eres una magnifica enfermera Clara...si lo sabré yo

Terry: ¿Qué también pasaste tiempo en este hospital?

Stear: Yo no...Pero Archie se la vivía aquí constantemente de niños...siempre fue súper enfermizo y la tía abuela no podía ver que nos quejáramos ni tantito porque en seguida ya estábamos aquí en el hospital

Archie: Cállate Stear...no me lo recuerdes –con fastidio –

Clara: Vamos niños no pelen, que ya no tengo paletas ni dulces para que se estén quietos

Candy: Ahora ya no te pedirían paletas si no otras cosas –haciendo con la mano como si fuera una botella –...Ni había tenido tiempo de saludarte Clarita ¿cómo estas? –acercándose a la enfermera y abrazándola –... ¿Cómo esta Gustav?

Clara: Bien gracias...creciendo...esta enorme

Candy: Que lindo...hace mucho que no lo veo...

Clara: Ah y tengo que decirte que esta muy molesto contigo a parte porque no lo has ido a ver...porque ya se entero de que tienes novio –viendo a Terry –...dice que ¿cuando lo cortaste...y te fuiste con el otro? –con las manos en la cintura –

Candy: Upss...dile que lo siento mucho...pero que no se preocupe que mi nuevo novio me trata bien –yendo a abrazar a Terry –... ¿verdad mi amor?

Terry: Si...pero ¿cómo esta eso de que ya tenias novio? -enarcando una ceja -

Candy: Ah lo que pasa es que el hijo de Clara es mi novio...pero no te preocupes tiene 11 años

Terry: Ah ok...ya me estaba preocupando...asalta cunas

Candy: Oyeeee... –dándole un pequeño golpe –...bueno ya...Annie veo que estabas a mitad de tu desayuno...creo que te venimos a interrumpir

Annie: Oh no...Me terminaron de alegrar el día

Flamy: ¿En serio por qué?

Annie: Bueno, antes de que llegaran vino tu papá Candy y me dijo que me puedo ir a casa esta misma tarde –sonriendo –

Se escucharon puros gritos de felicidad en el cuarto por parte de todos, que se abrazaron y abrazaron a Annie

Candy: Wooo Annie que bien

Paty: Amiga que bueno

Stear: Annie que bueno que ya estés recuperada

Tom: Si ya te extrañábamos en casa

Flamy: Si hermanita no es lo mismo sin ti

Terry: Oye si Annie, no es fácil soportar la ansiedad de Archie cuando no estas, puede ser realmente insoportable

Archie: Calmate arrogante, más bien yo soy quien te ayuda a curar tu ansiedad, si no fuera por mí te la pasarías solo sin tener con quien fumar

Candy: ¿Cómo que con quien fumar?... ¿a caso sigues fumando Terry? –con las manos en la cintura y una mueca –

Terry: Hay mi amor...uno que otro cigarrito no le hacen daño a nadie

Candy: Que te dije Terry –con cara amenazante –

Terry: Archie es quien me induce –señalando al castaño –

Archie: Aja... ¿quién siempre es quien me habla casi a la media noche para que nos salgamos a fumar un cigarro? –cruzando los brazos –

Terry: Ya no me ayudes elegante

Candy: Cuando lleguemos a la casa hablaremos Terry

Clara: Hay Candy no le hables así...es tu novio no tu esclavo

Candy: Hay Clara pero es que Terry no entiende que eso le hace daño...y no lo deja

Clara: Bueno deja que sea él quien tenga la convicción de hacerlo, porque si quieres que lo deje porque tú lo presionas, será muy difícil, un vicio es un vicio

Terry: Por fin... –levantando las manos y viendo al techo –alguien que me entiende –se dirige a Clara le toma las manos y se las besa –...puedo traer a Candy mas seguido para que la aconsejes

Candy: No seas...no te hagas el gracioso Terry –con mueca –

Terry: No si no es broma es en serio –viendo a Candy – tengo miedo de ti Tarzan pecosa –todos ríen –

Candy: Ahora si ya sacaste boleto Terry ven acá –furiosa –

Terry sale disparado de la habitación con Candy detrás de él, todos los demás se quedan viendo y no pudieron evitar carcajearse, en eso Clara también sale pues la esperaba el trabajo, los demás se quedaron con Annie haciéndole compañía en lo que terminaba de desayunar.

Mientras tanto Albert y Hellen estaba en casa de ella, habían terminado de desayunar, ella enjuaga unos trastes mientras el limpiaba la mesa.

Helena: Parece que Annie ya estaba más recuperada

Albert: Si...anoche mi papá me dijo que lo más posible era que la diera de alta hoy

Helena: Que bien...seguramente se pondrá feliz ella y todos

Albert: Si, Candy y los demás irían esta mañana a verla, supongo que ya se habrán enterado –sonriendo –...no se si sea prudente que empezaras las terapias con Annie de una vez

Helena: Bueno pues yo hubiera querido que fuera así, pero después de lo que paso hable con sus padres y me dijeron que lo primero que quieren hacer es llevarla a New York y que la valore el médico experto y ver si es necesario internarla de nuevo en la clínica de rehabilitación, si no es así la traerán conmigo a terapia

Albert: ¿Entonces es cierto que los padres ahora si se están preocupando por ellas?

Helena: Pues si...más vale tarde que nunca...tu y yo sabemos lo que es tener que vivir con la ausencia de los padres –con tristeza –

Albert: Pero a pesar de eso –se acerca la abraza y le besa la frente – nunca nos ha faltado cariño

Helena: En eso tienes razón –aprentando su cabeza contra el pecho del rubio –

Todos a excepción de Flamy y Archie que se quedaron con la morena en el hospital volvieron a casa, pues habían decidido hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida a Annie, así que rápidamente tuvieron que organizar todo. Paty, Stear y Tom se habían desviado al súper mercado para comprar todo lo necesario, mientras Candy y Terry habían ido a casa, pues irían a comunicarle la buena noticia a los señores Brigthen, cuando Terry se estaciono Candy quedo algo extrañada cuando miro la puerta de su casa, una chica estaba en la puerta tocando, así que rápidamente bajo del auto y se apresuro a investigar quien era.

Candy: Buenos días... ¿le puedo ayudar? –quedando atrás de ella –

Conny: Hola buenos días –sonriendo –...disculpa busco a William –con acento extraño que la rubia identifico –

Candy: ¿A William? –Entrecerrando los ojos –...no esta... ¿quién lo busca?

Conny: Ah perdona...me llamo Constanza Facinelli y soy la novia de Will –dándole la mano –

Candy: ¿La novia? –sorprendida en eso llega Terry –

Terry: Candy...parece que los padres de Annie no están... –mira a la rubia perpleja –... ¿Te pasa algo?

Candy: Ehhh –saliendo de la lela –

Conny: Así que tu eres Candy... ¿eres la hermana de Will no?

Candy: Ah...si...si...pero como te dije él no esta

Conny: ¿Pero supongo que volverá pronto?...me dijo que estaría en casa, bueno de todas maneras toma –le da una tarjeta – ahí esta apuntado el hotel donde me estoy hospedando y el número telefónico donde me puede encontrar, pídele que me llame en cuanto llegue por favor...gracias –sonriendo –...un gusto chao –pasa y se va en un auto que estaba estacionado a lado del de Terry –

Terry: Candy... ¿quien era esa mujer que hablaba extraño?...siento que la he visto…pero no se donde

Candy: Terry...esta pasando algo grave –lo mira con gravedad y lo jala al interior de la casa –

Terry: Candy dime que pasa me estas asustando –con preocupación –... ¿quién era esa mujer que te ha puesto tan nerviosa?

Candy: ¿Sabes quién me dijo que era?...me dijo –imitando el acento de la muchacha - me llamo Constanza Faci no se que...y soy la novia de Will –haciendo énfasis en la ultima frase –

Terry: Queeeeeeeee –con sorpresa –... ¿cómo que su novia?...ah claro…debe ser la italiana esa…pero que yo sepa él ya tiene mucho que la dejo

Candy: Pues eso dijo la vieja esa...no se que tan de cierto hay en eso...pero de que conoce a mi hermano lo conoce, supo quien era yo

Terry: Pero entonces si esta dice que es su novia... ¿Helena donde queda?

Candy: No lo se pero cuando llegue ese rubio cara de papa me va a escuchar –molesta –...esto no los tiene que aclarar –con tono amenazador –

Los padres de Annie habían llegado al hospital a ver a su hija, antes de verla George los vio y les dijo que podían llevarse a su hija en el momento que creyeran conveniente que ya estaba dada de alta, sus padres se alegraron mucho, así que cuando subieron a ver a su hija estaban más emocionados que casi se les salían las lagrimas de los ojos. Se la hubieran llevado en este instante pero no iban preparados, así que Flamy regreso a casa para ir por las cosas de Annie, Archie no quiso despegarse ni un instante de la morena que tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir, sus padres vieron con asombro esto, con que esmero Archie protegía a su hija, se daban cuenta de como el chico la apreciaba y la quería.

Albert y Helena llegaron a casa del rubio, Candy y Terry estaban ahí, que se percataron de la llegada de ellos y planearon rápidamente que harían para que Candy hablara con su hermano, así que quedaron de acuerdo y escucharon la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.

Albert: ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Terry: Hola Albert...Helena como estas –saludándolos –

Helena: Hola Terry bien gracias... ¿ya volvieron del hospital?

Terry: Si tenemos un rato, ya dieron de alta a Annie volverá por la tarde y le estamos preparando una fiesta sorpresa

Helena: Que bien...que lindo detalle de parte de todos –sonriendo –

Albert: ¿Y supongo la harán aquí?

Terry: No, en casa de ella, así que creo que debemos empezar ya...los demás fueron a comprar lo necesario, Helena...me podrías acompañar por favor

Helena: ¿A dónde?

Terry: Quisiera hacerte una consulta...claro si tu rubio acompañante no pone objeción…de que hable a solas con mi concuña –mirando divertido a Albert –

Albert: No claro que no...Solo no la vayas a morder eh Terry –señalándolo con un dedo –

Terry: Procurare no hacerlo –se lleva a Helena a la sala y en eso llega Candy –

Albert: - que mira a Candy –... ¿Qué tienes princesa?...te veo rara

Candy: William Albert Andrew acompáñame –molesta y camina hacia la cocina, el rubio sorprendido la sigue –

Albert: ¿Candy que tienes porque me hablas así?

Candy: -se voltea y lo mira con enojo –... ¿Quién demonios es Constanza?

A Albert se le fueron los colores del cuerpo, abrió más de lo normal los ojos, ese nombre lo había aturdido, trago saliva lentamente algo que su hermana noto e hizo que su molestia se hiciera más grande, quería decir que esa persona era alguien de peso en la vida de su hermano, la pecosa cruzo los brazos y se dedico a esperar la respuesta de su hermano, quien después de un minuto se animo a preguntar.

Albert: ¿Hablo contigo?

Candy: Si

Albert: ¿Cuándo?

Candy: Hace un rato...cuando estuvo aquí

Albert: Queeeeeeeeeeeee –totalmente sorprendido y nervioso –... ¿cómo que estuvo aquí?...eso no puede ser

Candy: Claro que puede ser...tanto que me dejo esta tarjeta para que la buscaras –le muestra la tarjeta que Albert va a tomar pero Candy no lo deja –... ¿quién es ella Albert?

Albert: Es...alguien que conocí en Italia –ya más tranquilo –

Candy: Eso explica el acento...pero eso no fue lo que ella me dijo...y es por eso que te pregunto

Albert: ¿Qué te dijo? –con molestia –

Candy: Me dijo que era...que era tu novia –enojada –

Albert: Queee...no puede ser...pero...

Candy: ¿Albert qué fue lo que paso?... ¿quién es ella?... ¿es cierto que es tu novia?

Albert: No...Ya no...Lo fuimos cuando estuve en Italia, pero es que Conny...esta mal...no ha dejado de seguirme

Candy: ¿Cómo que seguirte? –con extrañeza –

Albert: Si...ella y yo fuimos novios hace ya casi 2 años cuando estuve en Italia, pero en cuanto me fui de ahí decidí romper con ella, pero a pesar de que siempre le he dejado en claro que ella y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver, ella no lo ha aceptado y sigue empeñada en que somos novios...esta como obsesionada...esta loca

Candy: ¿Pero entonces desde hace dos años te persigue?

Albert: Si...por eso me la he pasado viajando para de cierta manera evitarla, además la familia de ella tiene mucho dinero, así que no escatima en gastos para buscarme y seguirme, la verdad ya no se que hacer con ella –nervioso –

Candy: Pues será mejor que hagas algo –dándole la tarjeta –...pero a la voz de ya, porque si no Helena se puede enterar y eso te puede traer problemas

Albert: No –mirándola con miedo –...no voy a dejar que esa lunática se le acerque a Helena –con decisión –

Candy: Pues te estas tardando mijo –chasqueando los dedos –...así que mejor ve de una vez, has un ultimo esfuerzo por hablar bien con esa mujer y ponerle en claro las cosas

Albert: Si eso haré, esto tiene que terminar, le diré a Terry que me acompañe para no crearle sospechas a Helena

Candy: De acuerdo mientras yo la distraeré un rato.

Los hermanos se dirigen a la sala para encontrarse con Terry y Helena quienes están sentados en la sala, en cuanto ven a los rubios sonríen, estos les devuelven la sonrisa con un poco de pesar pero disimulando muy bien para no crear sospechas. Así que inventando un pretexto de que tenía que arreglar un asunto de su padre en el banco, Albert le pidió a Terry que lo acompañara y Candy le ofreció su compañía a Helena que en ningún momento sospecho nada. Así los dos muchachos se fueron y las chicas se quedaron en casa, Helena sabia que Candy tenia que ayudar con la fiesta de bienvenida, y no quería ser un estorbo para que ella hiciera lo que tenia planeado, así que en cuanto Paty la fue a buscar le dijo que fuera con ella, y aunque la rubia no quería porque estaba con ella, Helena la animo, le dijo que no se iría de ahí, que esperaría a Albert, y que mientras iría a ver a Eleonor con quien había hecho amistad en el Colegio, Candy se sintió aliviada por esto y tranquilamente se fue con Paty viendo a lo lejos como Helena entraba a casa de su suegra con una gran sonrisa.

Candy y Paty se dirigían a casa de Stear para sacar las cosas y llevarlas a casa de Annie, Flamy ya estaba ahí con Tom, pero antes de entrar a la casa, la familia Brower iba de salida, Candy miro a Anthony que le dio una leve sonrisa, ella sin pensarlo, le correspondió a ese gesto y le saludo con la mano, algo que le sorprendió al chico pero que le agrado, después él y su familia se fueron. Stear salio y los tres se dirigieron a casa de Flamy que ya los esperaba, ella no se tardo en ir ya que tenía que llevarle la ropa a su hermana, y los dejo en su casa para que prepararan todo.

Eleonor y Helena estaban tomando un café en la sala de la madre de Terry, acompañadas de Duque que era el fiel compañero de la señora, ambas habían hecho una muy buena amistad desde que la ojiazul había llegado al colegio, y desde entonces siempre almorzaban juntas y se contaban todo.

Helena: ¿Cómo les fue a tus alumnos en la evaluación? –tomando un sorbo de café –

Eleonor: Bastante bien...parece que lo que les he dado a leer les ha interesado –sonriendo –

Helena: Me alegro...porque cuando a los alumnos les mandas a leer algo que no les llama la atención, pierden el interés y si leen es por inercia y nunca comprenden lo que están leyendo

Eleonor: Si eso es lo que suele pasar...y tu como has estado...ya no te había visto

Helena: Muy bien... –sonriendo –...bastante bien diría yo

Eleonor: Si se ve...ya me entere que estas de novia con Albert el hermano de Candy

Helena: Si... –sonrojada –...después de tanta espera

Eleonor: ¿A qué te refieres?

Helena: ¿Te acuerdas que te conté de mi amor platónico de Secundaria...aquel que se fue a estudiar al extranjero cuando yo me fui de novicia?

Eleonor: Si...el que me contaste hace poco que volvió...no me digas... ¿que es el? –con los ojos abiertos –

Helena: Así es... –sonriendo –

Eleonor: Vaya eso si no me lo esperaba...pero me alegro –tomando la mano de su amiga –

Helena: No sabes...como me siento ahora...lo amo...estar enamorada es algo totalmente maravilloso, y más cuando te sabes correspondida...y que esa persona esta a tu lado compartiendo esa felicidad

Eleonor: Así es...estar enamorada...es el trago mas dulce pero también el mas amargo que puede saborear nuestra boca –con pesar –

Helena: ¿No has vuelto a saber de él?

Eleonor: No... –agachando la cabeza y jugueteando con la servilleta que tenia en sus manos –...como ya te había dicho desde que nos fuimos de su...casa...rompí toda comunicación con él...le dije que no nos buscara...y ha cumplido...me alegra saber que ha respetado la promesa que nos hicimos de cada quien seguir con su vida...pero –aguantando las lagrimas –...para mi ha sido muy difícil... –mira a su amiga a la cara con los ojos contenidos por las lagrimas – Helena...durante años nos hicimos tantas promesas...tantas ilusiones, tantos sueños...que jamás cumplimos...me jure y le jure que esta vez cumpliría –soltando una lagrima –...le prometí que lo olvidaría y que seguiría con mi vida...pero no he podido...lo amo...aun lo amo demasiado –soltando todo el llanto –

Helena se levanto de su lugar y fue a abrazar a su amiga que lloraba desconsolada, realmente sufría por no tener a su lado al hombre de su vida, al padre de su hijo, al ser que amaba con todo su corazón, pero si quería seguir con la vida que ella quería para si misma, tenia que continuar sin él, pues él no quería para ella, lo que ella había escogido.

Albert y Terry llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaba Conny, tal parecía que la joven sabia que el rubio no tardaría en llegar puesto que en cuanto Albert pregunto por ella, la recepcionista le indico el camino para llegar a la habitación de ella. Albert conocía muy bien las mañas de la chica, así que iba preparado, tomo aire, fuerza y algo más para volverse a enfrentar a esa pesadilla llamada Constanza que lo venia atormentando desde hace algunos años, y es que hasta el mismo se recriminaba haber hasta andado con ella en su estancia en Roma, admitía que la chica le gustaba, y como no si era una completa belleza, morena, 1:70 de estatura, delgada con cuerpo de modelo, cabello largo lacio azabache, ojos oscuros, labios carnosos, y aunque el nunca pusiera atención en eso, no se podía ignorar el hecho de que fuera asquerosamente rica. Pero aun con todo el paquete que contenía la señorita Facinelli, Albert supo desde un principio que había sido un error haber estado con ella, a pesar de todo lo que tenia de bueno, tenia bastantes y muchas más cosas malas, era obstinada, obsesiva, impulsiva, hipócrita, presumida, frívola y bastante necia y cruel en ocasiones, el rubio recordaba las veces que había visto como trataba mal a los empleados de su mansión.

Con todos esos pensamientos y recuerdos Albert llego a la suite donde la italiana se hospedaba, toco la puerta, y a los 5 segundos, la puerta se abrió dejando ver la hermosa pero malévola sonrisa de Conny que impulsivamente se lanzo a los brazos del rubio que tal vez ya se esperaba esto pero aun así él no quería que sucediera.

Conny: William...Will mi amor...que gusto verte –abrazándolo –...te he extrañado bebe...-separándose y dándole un fulminante beso que el rubio rompe en un instante –...mi amor no te pongas así...ven pasa –lo arrastra dentro del cuarto y cierra la puerta –...y que no me piensas decir nada...no cruce todo el atlántico para verte enmudecer por la emoción de verme –sonriendo –

Albert: ¿Ha que has venido? –serio –

Conny: Quería darte una sorpresa...mi amor...te –queriéndose acercar y Albert pone las manos al frente para evitar que se acerque –

Albert: Conny...creo que fui muy claro la ultima vez –serio y mirándola con enojo –...te aclare que tu y yo ya no tenemos nada...ya no somos novios

Conny: ¿Sigues con eso? –Cambiando el semblante a uno de furia – y yo ya te dije que yo no acepto eso...y por tal tú y yo seguimos siendo pareja

Albert: No...Constanza nunca te he querido lastimar, de hecho pensando bien las cosas creo que fue un gran error haber dejado que te encapricharas conmigo desde un principio hace dos años...todo ha sido un error con respecto a nosotros...y esto tiene que acabar...y de hecho para mi ya termino...

Conny: Pues para mi no –gritando con furia –...tu no me vas a dejar William...tu y yo vamos a estar juntos siempre... –se acerca ahora con rostro suave –...que no entiendes cuanto te amo... –tomando su rostro e intentando besarlo –...nos pertenecemos Willy mi amor... –Albert sujeta sus muñecas y las quita de su rostro al mismo tiempo que la aleja de él –

Albert: Mira...nunca he querido decirte ni hablarte de manera inapropiada, pues antes que nada tengo educación...pero si sigues con esa postura estupida y loca, no me va a quedar otro camino que hablarte de manera grosera si es que solo así entiendes...no voy a permitir que sigas arruinando mi vida por tus malditos caprichos –con enojo –

Conny: ¿Ahora te revuelcas con ella? –furiosa y gritando –

Albert: ¿No se de que hablas?

Conny: Crees que no te he vigilado mi amor...yo no llegue hoy querido...y se que estas saliendo y revolcándote con esa estupida de cabello castaño y que se ve tan poca cosa –con desplante –

Albert: No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a Hellen porque te va a pesar –amenazante –

Conny: Así que se llama Hellen...que nombre tan...anticuado y estupido

Albert: Constanza te lo advierto...no voy a permitir que le hagas nada

Conny: Esta en tus manos...-se acerca –vente conmigo a Italia...y veras que a ella no le pasara absolutamente nada mi amor –rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de el –

Albert: No te creo capaz

Conny: Por ti haría lo que fuera...hasta –susurrándole al oído –...matar –Albert la empuja –

Albert: No quiero verte ni que me busques...esto ha ido demasiado lejos...has tu vida y déjame en paz –se aleja rápidamente y sale de la habitación azotando la puerta –

Cuando el rubio bajo al lobby donde Terry lo esperaba iba más blanco que de costumbre, ahora estaba entre un color pálido pero con tonos verdes de angustia, su amigo lo noto e inmediatamente lo pregunto sobre que habían hablado, Albert primero le pidió que salieran de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, así que fueron al auto y ahí el rubio le contó todo a su amigo, que con lo que le había relatado termino de recordar a esa lunática, y todos los problemas que había tenido Albert por ella, y que de hecho aun tenia, noto a su amigo un tanto desesperado, eso era realmente extraño, Terry nunca se imaginaba que esa escena se presentara Albert desesperado buscando una solución y el consolándolo con un poco de serenidad y calma, se supone que siempre era al revés, no se alegraba de la situación pero lo veía como una oportunidad de que los papeles se intercambiaran, Terry ahora seria quien aportara la fuerza, calma, serenidad e inteligencia para ayudar a su amigo a salir de aquel gran problema.

Annie ya estaba lista para irse a casa, sus padres, Flamy y Archie la miraban sonriente y con muchos ánimos de volver a casa, ellos se sentían aliviados de que la pesadilla hubiera terminado, Flamy ayudaba a su hermana a cepillarse su largo y lacio cabello, mientras sus padres hablaban con George afuera de la habitación, Archie las miraba detenidamente a las hermanas, de esto se dio cuenta la chica de los ojos azules, así que sonrió y miro al castaño.

Annie: ¿Qué tanto miras Archie?

Archie: Nada en especial

Flamy: Bueno entonces no mires de esa manera...que nos distraes a ambas –sin dejar de cepillar el cabello –

Archie: Lo siento...pero ahora que lo pienso –poniendo su mano en su barbilla – si observo algo en especial

Annie: ¿Ah si que? –viéndolo de reojo –

Archie: La técnica para cepillar el cabello de tu hermana...puede que me de resultado con mi hermosa melena –pasándose la mano por el cabello –... ¿me darías clases Flamy?

Flamy: No te hagas el graciosito elegante –viéndolo de reojo –...que hoy estoy de muy buen humor

Archie: Vaya que bueno...pero espera a que le cuente de esto a Tom...seguramente el me conseguirá una beca para que me des las clases...ajajajajajja –Annie también se ríe y Flamy le avienta el cepillo a Archie que lo esquiva y al mismo tiempo entran los señores Brigthen, George y Clara –

Clara: Niños... ¿qué es eso? –Levantando el cepillo –...compórtense por favor

Flamy: Perdona... –con pena –

George checo por última vez a Annie, ayudado por Clara, para esto Flamy se hizo a un lado y quedo a lado de Archie quien le sonrió.

Flamy: No había tenido tiempo de disculparme por…todo lo que paso…lamento haberte hablado y tratado tan mal

Archie: Perdóname tú por haber sido un idiota cuñis –sonriendo –…espero nos llevemos mejor que antes…por ella –viendo a Annie –

Flamy: Y así será…cuñado –sonriendo –…Gracias por todo…sin ti no se si habría podido sola

Archie: No te preocupes…ahora somos familia –sonriendo –…y estamos todos bien y juntos es lo importante –la abraza –

Flamy: Gracias…-se separan y vuelven a mirar a Annie –

George: Bueno...como ya te había dicho Annie te has recuperado, y estas oficialmente dada de alta, puedes irte a casa...pero por favor si sientes mareos, o alguna molestia no dudes en consultarme ya se hache o en casa... ¿de acuerdo? –sonriendo –

Annie: De acuerdo doctor...muchas gracias –devolviendo la sonrisa –

George: Bueno pues no los entretengo más...nos vemos Annie –tomándole la barbilla en gesto de afecto –…nos vemos chicos...hasta luego señores Brigthen...Clara no tardes mucho el doctor Peterson te estaba buscando –se despide y sale del consultorio –

Clara: No Doctor...voy en seguida –con cara de apuro –

Flamy: Bueno...pues es hora de irnos

Elizabeth: Si...cariño hay que ir por el auto para que Annie no tenga que caminar mucho...las esperamos en la entrada del hospital de acuerdo

Flamy: Ok...

Robert: Muy bien...niñas dense prisa –los padres salen de la habitación –

Archie: Vamos Annie –ayudándola a ponerse de pie la toma del brazo y la aprieta con fuerza y delicadeza –

Flamy: Hay que tonta...se me olvido darles las llaves a mis papás, dejen los alcanzo los veo abajo –sale corriendo –

Clara: Bueno... –acercándose a la morena – pues espero volverte a ver...pero obviamente no en este lugar –sonriendo –...cuídate mucho Annie...

Annie: Tu también Clara...gracias por todo...espero encuentres un buen marido –sonriendo –

Clara: Hay no gracias...jajaj con mi hijo estoy bien...es con el único hombre que puedo convivir...

Annie: No te cierres al amor...la persona indicada para ti debe de andar por ahí...solo que no la has buscado lo suficiente –apretando la mano de Archie quien le devuelve el gesto junto con una sonrisa –

Clara: Puede que tengas razón...tengo que buscar mi felicidad...y la de mi niño...gracias pequeña –la abraza –...tu también disfruta de la vida...aun eres muy joven y te falta vivir lo mejor...nunca le des la espalda a la vida porque te muestre un panorama nublado...nunca tengas miedo de enfrentar los problemas Annie –viéndola ahora a los ojos –...siempre hay una solución...tienes que ser valiente, fuerte, demuéstrale a la vida que quieres lo mejor de ella...aunque ella te intente decir lo contrario...nunca sabes cuando realmente lo que esperas para ser feliz ya esta a tu lado –mirando a Archie –...disfruta cada momento y se feliz

Annie: Tú también –la vuelve a abrazar –...gracias por todo

Clara: Bueno ya –limpiándose unas pequeñas lagrimas –...mejor apúrate no querrás hacer esperar a tus papás...claro que no...Anda camina...con cuidado...nos vemos Archie...la próxima vez tendré paletas para ti

Archie: Es una promesa Clarita...eee –le besa la mejilla –

Annie: Adiós Clara –le besa la mejilla –

Clara: Nos vemos –los mira salir –

Archie y Annie salieron de la habitación, iban caminando despacio por los pasillos, ambos iban abrazados y tomados de la mano, se detuvieron en el elevador a esperar que este abriera, cuando entraron en el estaban un doctor y una persona que bajaron de el cuando ellos subieron, se cerraron las puertas, apretaron el botón del piso indicado y esperaron a llegar a su destino.

Archie: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Annie: Bien...muy bien ha decir verdad –sonriéndole –

Archie: Lo note –poniendo un mechón del cabello de ella detrás de su oreja –

Annie: ¿Por qué se nota?

Archie: Me gusto lo que le dijiste a Clara...no solo por ella...sino por nosotros

Annie: ¿Crees que estaba cerrada al amor?

Archie: No...Tu no...Yo, -espero un momento en silencio y después la voltea a ver –me lastimaron y...ahora que no vale la pena recordarlo...solo quiero pensar en que mi corazón esta abierto para que entres y lo tomes con tus manos -tomando su rostro -...la persona que siempre estuve buscando para amarla con todo mi ser...ya la he encontrado –sonriendo y acercando mas su rostro –...Te amo

Annie: Yo también te amo –con los ojos llenos de lagrimas –...yo no tengo que abrirme al amor...no tengo que abrir mi pecho y darte mi corazón...tu ya te lo has llevado desde hace mucho...Te amo Archie

Ambos se sonríen y juntas sus tibios labios para dar comienzo a un beso de ansiedad y ternura, tanto tiempo que habían estado vagando entre las sombras de la duda, del error, que los había hecho sufrir mucho, ahora eso estaba en el pasado, así como se sonreían, así le sonreían al maravilloso futuro que les esperaba juntos, ya no temían por el pasado del otro, ahora solo disfrutaban de un presente que por medio de ese exquisito beso les estaba haciendo sentir las personas más afortunadas del mundo, no había nada más que quisieran pedirle a la vida que estar con la persona que amaban por toda la eternidad, su parte perfecta, su complemento, su alma gemela estaba besándolo en ese instante, los dos pensaron eso, y no estaban errados.

Terry y Albert llegaron a la casa, y obviamente no encontraron a nadie, el rubio se sobresalto, aun estaba muy nervioso por lo que acababa de pasar, y no quería dejar a Helena sola, ya que sabia lo que la morena seria capaz de hacer, así que salieron rápidamente de la casa y se dirigieron del otro lado de la acera, tocaron en casa de las Brigthen y ahí les abrió Paty, inmediatamente Candy tranquilizo a Albert diciendo que su novia se encontraba con Eleonor, Albert no tardo ni dos segundos y se dirigió para allá, mientras Terry les comentaba todo lo que paso, decidieron no ponerse más nerviosos de lo que el rubio estaba para no echar a perder la fiesta de Annie, así que se dedicaron a terminar de arreglar. Mientras tanto Albert fue por su novia que lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa, en cuanto la vio, la abrazo con unas ansias que sorprendieron hasta la misma Eleonor que quedo sorprendida por la euforia que mostraba Albert con su amiga, Helena también se mostró extrañada pero realmente no le dio importancia, y simplemente se alegro de que Albert hubiera vuelto. No tardaron ni cinco minutos más cuando la pareja salio de aquella casa.

Archie y Annie acompañados de su familia llegaron a casa, antes de eso Flamy ya había hablado con Tom y le dijo que todo ya estaba listo, así que en cuanto llegaron la morena se llevo una muy grata sorpresa, la sala estaba adornada con un gran letrero de Bienvenida Annie, y los globos parecían adornar toda la sala, eufóricos se dirigieron a abrazar a su amiga que los recibió con lagrimas en los ojos de la emoción. Pasaron una deliciosa tarde, todos de nuevo estaban juntos riéndose, hacia bastante que no pasaban una tarde así todos juntos como antes, y eso cada quien lo sintió, algo dentro de ellos sabia que ya les hacia falta volver a estar juntos y felices.

Archie: Hay Tom...jajaja no manches ya había olvidado lo bueno que eran tus chistes

Annie: Hay si...-agarrandose el abdomen –...Dios mío me duele el estomago de tanto reír

Tom: Eso les pasa por andar de abortados de la sociedad...ya ven todo lo bueno que se pierden

Candy: Calmate tu don importante

Flamy: Si no seas engreído

Tom: No soy engreído...soy Don simpático...no pueden vivir sin mi lo se

Terry: Querrás decir Don Payasín...jajaja pero si no podemos estar sin ti...jajaja

Stear: Y eso que Terry no lleva contigo tantos años

Paty: Ni toda una vida como yo

Flamy: Oye si Paty no comprendo como puedes haber soportado tantos años viviendo a lado de este monstruo...ha de ser una tarea muy difícil –sonriendo –

Tom: Quisieras vivir conmigo mi reina

Flamy: Hay no por favor –con cara de asco –

Paty: Creo que nunca me terminare de acostumbrar

Flamy: Creo que nadie...

Tom: Ya lo sabremos el próximo año que vivamos juntos mi pequeña fierecilla

Archie: A poco ya tan pronto van a vivir juntos...vaya eso si es lanzado

Candy: Ya ni yo Flamy que valiente

Flamy: Hay no cállate...ni loca...este esta zafado

Tom: Que acaso olvidas horrible que ya nos vamos a la Universidad

Flamy: Si pero dudo que tu y yo vayamos a la misma

Tom: ¿Ah como sabes?

Stear: En serio... ¿ya mandaron sus solicitudes? –viendo a los interesados –

Flamy: Yo ya...aunque en realidad estoy expectante por una sola...quiero ir a Columbia en New York... ¿y tu Stear?

Stear: Pues tal vez no vivas con Tom pero tal vez tú y yo si vivamos juntos...también pedí Columbia

Flamy: Claro... ¿supongo que es fácil vivir con él no Archie? –mirando al castaño –

Archie: Por supuesto...si ve que en una semana no has lavado tu ropa...mi lindo hermanito lo hace por ti con tal de ver todo limpio...el ha sido mi bendición

Candy: Ya lo creo…te malacostumbro que es distinto –sonriendo y viendo a Terry –... ¿y tu amor ya te decidiste?... ¿entraras a Juliard como lo habías planeado?

Terry: Bueno ese es el plan...ahora solo espero los exámenes de admisión para ver si puedo entrar

Annie: Yo digo que si entras Terry

Paty: Si yo también...tienes talento

Tom: Vaya que si jefe, de cuantas no te has y nos has salvado en el colegio gracias a tus dotes de actor, la verdad yo apuesto a que entras

Stear: Y si es así ya seriamos tres en la casa de New York, que esperemos conseguir...ah claro porque como Tom seguramente se ira a California, dudo que tengamos que lidiar con sus calcetines sucios en casa –todos ríen –

Tom: Y se supone que el gracioso soy yo...jajaja...pues si...la verdad me gustaría estar con ustedes pero si me ofrecen esa beca de la USC dudo mucho que la rechace es mi gran oportunidad...de hecho el entrenador me dijo que en cuanto regresemos de vacaciones y la temporada reinicie en los primeros partidos Irán observadores de muchas universidades y claro de la USC para vernos jugar, y es ahí cuando debo jugar mejor...si es que quiero entrar

Paty: Y claro que entraras hermano

Terry: Si no creo que hayas heredado ese cuerpezote para nada...hay que darle un uso...bueno más que un único uso... ¿no es así Flamy? –mirando a la morena que se sonroja inmediatamente –

Flamy: Hay Terry no seas pelado...a mi que me dices...es su cuerpo –nerviosa –...aunque tienes razón ese gran trasero no solo debe servir para que yo lo patee, tienes que darle otro uso monstruo -con mirada maliciosa -

Tom: Andale síguele de llevadita, luego no te quejes si te ando nalgueando eee

Flamy: Bah falta que me deje –cruzando los brazos –

Tom: No me tientes porque Satanás aparece

Flamy: Te estas tardando –encarándolo –

Archie: Hay gracias...

Annie: Si gracias –todos los miran extrañados –...esto me hacia mucha falta

Archie: Si...verlos discutir es una verdadera delicia... ¿pueden hacerlo otra vez?

Annie: Si por favor

Candy: Creo que tanto tiempo fuera del mundo normal los afecto y bastante...

Terry: Te apoyo...y para volver a el...-sacando de su bolsillo un cigarro y lo pone en su boca –...Archie me prestas tu encendedor

Archie: Si claro –saca uno de su bolsillo y se lo lanza pero Candy lo atrapa –

Candy: Nada de cigarros –quitando el cigarro de la boca de su novio –...nada de nicotina ok –aventando el cigarro –

Terry: Hay Candy...si es solo uno –se levanta y va por el –

Candy: Que no entiendes que te hace daño –molesta –

Terry: Bueno déjame es solo un poco de cáncer...que se manifestara después de los 40 tranquila

Candy: No digas tonterías Terry –molesta –...tienes que dejarlo

Terry: Algún día amor –enciende el cigarro y saca el humo – prometo algún día dejarlo –queriendo darle un beso pero la rubia se quita –...no te enojes Candy

Annie: Candy recuerda lo que dijo Clara...no debes presionar a Terry para que deje su vicio, si él no lo quiere hacer ni aunque le pongas una pistola en la cabeza lo dejara, tienes que dejar que él solo lo deje por convicción

Archie: Si gatita, además tampoco es un fumador compulsivo, ya no fuma tanto

Terry: No desde que tú me das baje con mis cigarros

Archie: Tienes razón, como ahora...dame uno no –poniendo cara de suplica –...anda comparte tu cáncer conmigo

Terry: Ok –le lanza un cigarro –

Stear: ¿Y tu señoriíto desde cuando fumas?

Archie: Hay vamos no es nada nuevo...no te pongas pesado eh Stear, con el sermón de la tía abuela tuve –prendiendo el cigarro –

Flamy: Dame una fumada Archie –alzando la mano –

Tom: Otra...no si aquí ya parece chimenea –moviendo la mano –

Flamy: Hay cállate monstruo –dando una fumada y echándole el humo en la cara a Tom –...no te pongas loco porque sabes que te mando al cuerno –le regresa el cigarro a Archie –

Paty: Esto si se esta poniendo difícil...bueno antes solo era Terry, luego Flamy, ahora también Archie, me pregunto quien será el siguiente

Candy: Esperemos que no haya un siguiente...

Archie: Apostaría a que la gatita será la siguiente –viendo maliciosamente a Candy –

Terry: ¿Crees?...si es la que más esta en contra

Tom: La ley dice que mientras más le rehuyes a algo mas pronto te dejas llevar por el...ve a mi mami...tanto me rehuía y mírala...-la abraza –

Flamy: Hay como eres presumido

Terry: En eso concuerdo...así también andaba Candy conmigo y míranos ahora

Candy: Si pero yo no me voy a hacer una viciosa de eso –señalando el cigarro –

Terry: Y yo espero eso amor...en serio...este vicio no es para ti

Paty: Aunque diré que aunque ellos sean los que fuman, los perjudicados somos nosotros, los fumadores pasivos son más dañados por el humo que los activos

Candy: ¿A qué te refieres con eso Paty?

Paty: Bueno se supone que los fumadores activos son en este caso, Terry, Flamy y Archie, y los fumadores pasivos somos todas aquellas personas que convivimos o estamos muy cerca de personas que fuman y que por tal estamos propensos a aspirar el humo de su cigarro, esos son los fumadores pasivos, y si te das cuenta ellos no se tragan el humo lo sueltan, y los que terminamos aspirándolo en muchas ocasiones somos los pasivos, por eso luego sufrimos mas las consecuencias a corto plazo que los propios fumadores

Candy: En ese caso...amor que esperas dame un cigarro –ansiosa todos empiezan a reír –

Archie: Que te dije Terry...

Terry: Te mereces una cajetilla nueva amigo –sonriendo –

Tom: Pon algo de música no cuate –viendo a Archie –

Archie: Ah por supuesto… ¿Annie aun tienes mi disco?

Annie: Ah si espera –sube rápido a su habitación y baja con un disco que le da a Archie –

Archie: Gracias nena –se voltea al estereo y pone una canción que todos sabían que pondría -…esto es música…por favor canten conmigo

Stear: ¿No puedes estar sin escuchar algo de ellos verdad?

Archie: Así es…vamos a cantar amigos…para celebrar que de nuevo estemos juntos –levantando el vaso y todos lo hacen al mismo tiempo –…Por la amistad

Todos: Salud…por la amistad –y chocan sus vasos –

/watch?vomFdpnSu57U

Archie comienza a cantar con voz sensual seguido de Terry y Tom

The heart is a bloom  
Shoots up through the stony ground  
There's no room  
No space to rent in this town

You're out of luck  
And the reason that you had to care  
The traffic is stuck  
And you're not moving anywhere  
You thought you'd found a friend  
To take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand  
In return for grace

En eso todos comienzan a cantar al mismo tiempo, y se abrazan unos a otros.

It's a beautiful day  
Sky falls, you feel like  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away

Archie se sabia toda la letra, ahora se dirige junto a Flamy mientras esta le quita su cigarro para darle una fumada y dejarlo seguir cantando seguido de Tom que al otro lado mira muy coqueto a la morena

You're on the road  
But you've got no destination  
You're in the mud  
In the maze of her imagination

You love this town  
Even if that doesn't ring true  
You've been all over  
And it's been all over you

De nuevo todos ayudan a Archie a cantar

It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day

De nuevo Archie es la primera voz y va y casi le canta con gritos a Annie que solo se ríe, mientras toma la mano de la chica y la hace que toque su mejilla de él.

Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Teach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case

Ahora de nuevo todos cantan, casi gritando pero con gran alegría y levantando los vasos, algunos hasta cerraban los ojos cantando por la emoción, parecía coro de iglesia bien coordinados

See the world in green and blue  
See China right in front of you  
See the canyons broken by cloud  
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out  
See the Bedouin fires at night  
See the oil fields at first light  
And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth  
After the flood all the colors came out

It was a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
Beautiful day

Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Reach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case

What you don't have you don't need it now  
What you don't know you can feel it somehow  
What you don't have you don't need it now  
Don't need it now  
Was a beautiful day

Nadie de ellos dudaría que ese era un bonito día, donde la amistad de nuevo se interponía y vencía a los problemas, todos se miraban con sonrisa y afecto, su amistad estaba superando la barrera de ella misma para empezarse a transformar en hermandad, ya no eran simples amigos, ahora eran una gran familia, cada uno de ellos eran hermano y hermana, lo sabían, y les gustaba, de ahora en adelante su nueva familia sería un elemento importante en la vida de cada uno, y esa nueva familia los haría felices por siempre.

Albert y Helena estaban en casa de ella, la chica había notado de manera leve el cambio de su novio desde que volvió, pero no sospechaba que algo grave pasara, así que por esa tarde lo dejo pasar. Comieron vieron la televisión un rato, y cenaron en la casa, Helena se dio cuenta de que era más tarde de lo normal, así que le dijo a Albert que si quería ella lo llevaba a su casa pues no quería que se fuera solo a esa hora, pero Albert rechazo la propuesta de ella, y en cambio le pidió que lo dejara quedarse, el rubio no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola ni un minuto con miedo de que Conny la fuera a buscar, así que Helena extrañada por la petición no se negó, pero se le hizo un poco extraño la actitud de su novio, él siempre tan seguro y sereno, pero ella notaba en sus ojos un poco de ansiedad, sabía que algo pasaba pero no le preguntaría, no ahora. Ambos se recostaron en la cama de ella, él la abrazo fuerte y ella recargo su cabeza al pecho de él mientras Albert le besaba la cabeza y aspiraba su aroma, amaba a esa mujer y no permitiría que su desorbitarte pasado la alcanzara a ella para hacerla sufrir.

Los días empezaron a pasar con un poco más de rapidez, faltaban menos de dos semanas para Navidad, y la fiesta de año nuevo iba a ser el acontecimiento, pues para la cena de Navidad la mayoría la pasaría con sus familias, pero los chicos habían arreglado que para año todos celebraran juntos, y así sería.

Las chicas se habían escapado de los chicos que estaban en casa de Candy viendo el Fútbol Americano junto con George y el padre de Tom, en si era una tarde de hombres, y las chicas a toda costa evitarían eso, así que aprovecharon y se fueron al centro comercial a comprar sus obsequios de Navidad.

Paty: Ese perfume que le compraste a Archie huele exquisito Annie, y la corbata esta lindisima

Annie: ¿Verdad que si?...Digo no es que no me guste como huela, pero si se pone este perfume me volverá loca

Candy: ¿Más todavía?...no por favor

Flamy: Si hermana ya tuvimos suficiente…aunque admitiré que si…la verdad huele muy bien…pero prefiero el olor de mi monstruo

Candy: Claro…te gustará el olor a sudado –con cara de fuchi –

Flamy: Si tu lo dices…jajaja por eso yo no opte por comprarle una loción…mejor esta chamarra…que se que se le verá muy bien, además no se porque presiento que lo otro que también le compre lo volverá loco –sonriendo –

Paty: Si…no lo dudo, además ese color le sienta bien…espero a Stear le guste lo que le compre…no es algo que sea común

Annie: Eso es lo bonito…no creo que muchas novias regalen una pijama a sus novios además el gorro que le compraste es muy sofisticado…jajaja a parte la pijama es muy linda y elegante me gusta ese color azul oscuro…casi gris Oxford

Candy: Si y así le puedes decir que quieres que te la modele en la noche –con sonrisa picara –

Paty: Esa es la intención –sonrojada -…hay no como creen

Candy: Ya caíste picarona…jajaja –todas ríen -…y pues yo soy la única perdida…aun no se que demonios comprarle a Terry…

Flamy: Yo se…una cigarrera

Candy: Flamy una cosa es que le pase que sea un vicioso y otra que se lo promueva –cruzando los brazos con mueca –…había pensado en algo de ropa, pero quiero algo más no se…significativo…

Annie: Vamos Candy…seguramente encontraras algo…vamos a seguir caminando

Flamy: Si…ah –mirando hacia un lado –…acompáñenme a la librería…quiero ver si esta un libro que estoy esperando…

Paty: Si vamos…tal vez encuentre algo para mí

Las chicas empezaron a merodear por los estantes llenos de libros, Candy no lucia muy animada, no es que no le gustara leer pero sabia que no era muy aficionada a los libros, pero aun así le interesaban, más las obras de teatro y las novelas románticas, no había leído mucho pero lo poco que había leído le encantaba, como era Romeo y Julieta, y ahí se le prendió el foco, se dirigió al estante donde estaban las obras de Teatro.

Candy: ¿Donde demonios estarán las obras de Shakespeare?... –buscando en eso llega una señorita de la librería –

Montse: Buenas tardes…me llamo Montse ¿puedo ayudarla?... ¿busca algo en especial?

Candy: Si gracias…disculpa busco Romeo y Julieta

Montse: Ah si –busca en un estante de enfrente y saca el libro -…la obra individual aquí esta –le entrega el libro –

Candy lo ve, y en un principio se le hacía el regalo perfecto, pero después su sonrisa se volcó en una mueca, pues seguramente Terry tendría ese libro, y muchos más, aunque recordaba que él le había comentado que muchos de sus libros se habían quedado en su casa de Londres, pero sabia que Romeo y Julieta lo tendría eso si.

Montse: ¿No le gusta señorita?

Candy: Lo que pasa es que es un regalo para…mi novio le encanta Shakespeare y el teatro…sólo que él ya tiene esta obra…la verdad no se porque pregunte exactamente por ella –sonriendo –

Montse: Seguramente porque es su favorita…pero pues tal vez tengo algo que le podría agradarle a su novio…sígame

La chica conduce a Candy a un estante especial que estaba casi en la entrada y que la rubia no se explicaba como no le había puesto atención cuando lo entro, lo miro casi embelezada, sabia que era el regalo perfecto, pues su corazón dio una punzada.

Montse: Mire –toma un paquete – este paquete contiene las obras completas de Shakespeare, además de una breve historia de cómo nació cada una, datos del autor, y algunas narraciones sobre el teatro en la época de Shakespeare…es perfecto para aquellos que son realmente amantes del teatro y del mundo de la actuación, además contiene ilustraciones y un lindo empastado.

La pecosa tomo el paquete con sus manos aún impactada porque haya encontrado algo perfecto para su novio, el empastado era hermoso, los libros que eran como diez venían en diferentes tonalidades, dentro de una caja en color dorado y matices en color hueso, era una maravilla aquel paquete y su contenido era oro puro, Candy lo sabía así que le sonrió a la chica de la librería y fue rápidamente a la caja a pagar.

Albert y Helena también estaban merodeando por las tiendas, ellos aún miraban solamente pensado que sería lo correcto para comprar, después de caminar un rato, decidieron tomar un café, así que entraron a una cafetería y se sentaron, Helena lo seguía notando raro, no era que Albert se notara muy ansioso y nervioso, sabia disimular muy bien, pero Helena lo conocía bastante, para darse cuenta de que su novio tenía algún problema.

Helena: Albert… ¿Por qué no me quieres decir que te pasa?...desde hace días estas raro

Albert: Para nada amor…-sonriendo –

Helena: Te conozco cariño…se que hay algo que te inquieta…-tomando su mano –

Albert: No es nada –tomando su mano y las de ella –…en serio, porque no mejor seguimos buscando que comprar…-levantándose –

Helena: Albert… ¿Por qué no me tienes la confianza de decirme que tienes?...se que algo te pasa…te conozco más de lo que crees

Albert: -se acerca a ella y se pone encuclillas a su lado tomando su mano –…Amor…no quiero que estés nerviosa…no pasa nada en serio…si pasará algo te lo diría de acuerdo…tú eres lo único que me importa –besando su mano –…confía en mi, te amo –la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla –

Helena: Yo también te amo mi amor

La sala de la casa de Candy era un verdadero templo de machos, todos estaban sentados en los sillones, y en el piso viendo el Televisor, aunque hubiera habido un terremoto, nadie se hubiera movido un centímetro, todos estaban muy entretenidos con el juego, hasta George que estaba sentado a lado de Charles el padre de Tom estaban metidos en el juego.

Tom: Ese era castigo… ¿donde esta el pañuelo arbitro? –levantando la mano –

Terry: Si ese centro se movió

Stear: Pero el arbitro no lo vio

Tom: Pues que árbitro tan…ciego –aguantándose las malas palabras –… ¿pásame otra chela no Charly?

Charly: Atrápala –le avienta la cerveza –

George: Hay que ir por más botana...ya casi se acabo –vendo el plato –

Charly: Espera que acabe el cuarto o sea un tiempo fuera...no te querrás perder la jugada

George: Claro que no... –sonriendo –

Archie: Jamás en la vida he visto que le llames papá a tu papá

Tom: Si le digo papá…pero como él dice que soy su mejor amigo…pues a mis amigos no les digo papá…jajaja –destapando la cerveza –

Terry: Yo experimente algo parecido a lo tuyo

Stear: Ah si… ¿Por qué Terry?

Terry: Porque a mi padre casi nunca lo llamaba así solo cuando mi madre lo exigía…nunca hemos tenido una buena relación…y creo que tiene que ver con que nuestros caracteres son demasiados similares, orgullosos y pedantes, sin contar con lo arrogante y antipático –sonriendo –

Archie: ¿Y aun así tienes amigos?...hay compa…te compadezco –se ríe –

Terry: Yo lo compadezco a él…el Duque se ha buscado su propia suerte, por querer tener dos vidas, por querer cumplir su deber y a la vez querer una familia, se quedo sin ninguna de las dos…supongo que seguirá solo en algún lugar frío de Londres

Stear: Nunca los llama

Terry: No…mi madre se lo pidió cuando nos venimos a América…tengo más de dos años sin verlo…a veces creo que he olvidado como es su cara –sonriendo –pero en cuanto veo el rostro de mi madre lo recuerdo al instante…ella lo extraña mucho

Tom: ¿Y por que no vuelven?

Terry: Porque seria lo mismo…mientras mi padre quiera seguir siendo Duque nosotros seguiremos en las mismas, en la oscuridad, pues su familia noble nunca nos ha aceptado como parte de la casa real…son estupideces, de hecho las malas caras que a mi me han puesto no se comparan con las que le han hecho a mi madre, ella ha sido la más perjudicada…ella dejo la vida que ella había soñado por estar con mi padre, y él eso nunca lo valoró a pesar de que se que el Duque la ama...-con amargura -…pero bueno ya…parece que ya tienen el primero y diez –señalando la tele –

Archie: Ah si miren ya están cerca

Stear: Ahora si tienen que anotar

Tom: Más les vale porque se les acaba el tiempo.

Todos los chicos simularon ver el partido, pero realmente seguían sorprendidos por lo que Terry les acababa de narrar, jamás habían visto que se abriera tanto para contarles cosas de su vida familiar, pues se daban cuenta que había cosas espinosas en ella, pero a pesar de que parecía algo sentimental se alegraban de que su nuevo amigo les tuviera la confianza de contarles las cosas, para sus adentros se decían que no sólo las mujeres podían contarse cosas así y brindarse una mano amiga, y ellos le brindarían apoyo al inglés cuando fuera necesario, pues lo sentían, Terry ahora era más que su amigo, era su hermano desde ahora.

Candy y las chicas llegaron al vecindario, después de todo un día de compras, estaba exhaustas, así que quedaron en envolver todos los regalos hasta el siguiente día en casa de la rubia, así que ahí guardarían todos los obsequios, pero de antemano antes de entrar a la casa, sabían que la casa estaría infestada de testosterona, y que en cuanto llegaran los ojos curiosos de todos los chicos irían sobre las bolsas, así que inteligentemente Candy les indico a las chicas que entraran por la puerta trasera, así que en silencio entraron por esa puerta, atravesaron la cocina y una por una con cuidado empezaron a subir las escaleras, de repente saltaban del susto de los gritos de la sala, así que después de respirar y calmarse seguían su camino, llegaron al cuarto de Candy y escondieron las bolsas, y bajaron más despreocupadas, cuando entraron en la sala, saludaron a todos que no las pelaron en un principio por el partido, pero después de un leve chiflido de Candy todos se percataron de la presencia de ellas, que se acercaron a saludar con las miradas curiosas de los demás al verlas llegar sin una sola bolsa.

Tom: Y ahora ustedes ¿a que hora llegaron que ni las oímos?

Candy: Pues con eso de que no parpadean por ver el juego, es difícil que se percataran de nuestra presencia

Paty: Si…muy cierto, pero de hecho acabamos de llegar

Stear: Umm de hecho no tardaron mucho –viendo su reloj –… ¿encontraron lo que querían? –con sonrisa y abrazando a Paty

Paty: Parece que si

Archie: ¿Y que compraron?

Annie: No seas curioso Archie…ya lo sabrán –tocándole la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice –

Tom: Hay ya van a empezar…como el día de los disfraces –rodando los ojos –

Flamy: Si y que…o sea por si tu cerebro no da para nada más monstruo…los obsequios son de Navidad…ok…y aun no es Navidad corazón…así que te aguantas –Tom hace mueca –

Terry: Ni modo mijo Navidad es Navidad –en eso se escucha la puerta y entran Albert y Helena -…hey tú ¿dónde te nos pierdes?

Albert: Hola…parece que hay algo importante…nunca veo mi casa tan concurrida -sonriendo y viendo a todos -

Candy: Es domingo…de partido hermanito…ya sabes

Albert: Ah claro...se me olvido… ¿Cómo van? –se aleja y se sienta junto a su padre sin parpadear y viendo la tele –

Helena: Parece que también ya lo atrapo

Candy: Me extraña que no estuviera aquí

Helena: Creo que lo olvido…con eso de que estos días lo he visto raro… ¿Tú no sabes que le pasa Candy?

Candy: He…-nerviosa –no la verdad casi no he hablado con él… ¿Por qué lo dices?

Helena: Bueno desde hace días lo noto como ansioso, como nervioso y algo ausente como si estuviera pensando mucho en algo, preocupado…pero no me quiere decir, insiste en que todo esta bien…pero

Candy: Si él dice que no hay nada de que preocuparse…es porque así debe de ser…-la abraza – confía en él cuñadita…-se separa –mi hermano te adora no lo dudes –le besa la mejilla –

Helena: Lo se…gracias –sonríe –

Después del partido los chicos aprovecharon que las niñas habían ido junto con Candy a ayudarle a preparar la cena, así que empezaron platicar, primero obviamente sobre el juego, después de que ese tema fue totalmente analizado, empezaron a hablar de otras cosas.

Archie: Oigan… ¿y ya saben que van a regalar para Navidad?

Stear: Pues…tengo algo en mente…digo para todo lo que comprare

Tom: Siempre lo bueno tiene lo malo…La Navidad es una fecha tan esperada, pero el lío de comprar los regalos es muy complicado…el año pasado le pague a Paty para que ella comprara los míos

Archie: A veces es buena idea dejar que la gente escoja lo que quiere…pero se pierde el chiste

Terry: Si se supone que debe ser sorpresa… ¿Qué tienen en mente?

Tom: Creo que eso para mi no cuenta…no tengo cabeza para comprar… ¿Tú jefe?

Terry: Pues creo que yo ya se que comprar –sonriendo – bueno en cuanto a mi madre y los demás…para Candy aún tengo duda…pero creo que lo que estoy pensando es lo que comprare

Archie: Si…bueno a la tía le puedo comprar lo que sea –sonriendo –…pero en cuanto a Annie tengo que poner más esmero

Stear: Si…y más cuando las chicas son más especiales en los detalles

Tom: Hay ni me digas…que me complico más –con mueca –…y ¿cuándo iremos al centro comercial?

Archie: Pues más vale que nos apuremos…las tiendas empiezan a abarrotarse…todo mundo esta haciendo ya sus compras

Terry: Le diría a mamá que nos acompañe…haber si puede

Archie: Hay si dile a tu mami que nos acompañe –mordiéndose el labio inferior –

Tom: Oye si Terry…que vaya –poniendo los ojos en blanco –

Terry: Creo que mejor no

Stear: Pues póngase de acuerdo…podríamos ir ahorita –viendo su reloj –

Terry: Creo que sería lo mejor…de una vez

Tom: Pues vámonos

Archie: Vámonos

Los cuatro chicos se levantaron rápidamente de los sillones, mientras gritaban que luego venían y todos los miraron extrañados. Ellos iban muy contentos como siempre pero nerviosos y concentrados, tenían una misión muy complicada que cumplir, un desafío como aquel iba a ser bastante difícil, cuatro hombres en un centro comercial ya era extraño, lo sabían pero por ellas, lo harían y encontrarían el regalo perfecto.

Terry no queriendo le hablo a su madre para ver si los pudiera auxiliar, Eleonor al saber para quienes eran los regalos se mostró entusiasmada, se le hacia lindo lo que los chicos harían y sabía que eso era tarea de los chicos, acepto darles alguna ayudadita si estaban en alguna emergencia, pero sólo por teléfono ya que ella tenía que salir, Terry y los chicos aceptaron y llegaron al centro comercial algo nerviosos.

Stear: Vamos chicos son solo un par de compras.

Tom: Si lo se, y conste que sólo comprare el regalo de mi mami, los demás le diré a Paty que los compre

Archie: Si… ¿puedo pagarle yo también para que compre los míos?

Tom: No veo porque no –viendo un aparador de videojuegos –…ah mira es el último juego de peleas –quedando embobado –

Terry: Vamos mijo…camina…si no nunca saldremos de aquí –jalándolo –

Pasearon por mil tiendas, realmente esto era un tarea muy difícil para todos, llamaron más de cinco veces a Eleonor, la primera hora, y es que el problema de cuando un hombre va de compras, no tiene ni la más mínima pizca de paciencia que tiene una mujer, lo primero que ven piensan que esta bien, así que es lo que compran, Archie parecía el más paciente, pues la ropa y accesorios de moda le agradaban, Stear se mostraba tranquilo al igual que Terry que parecía más seguro de lo que compraría, pero el pobre de Tom estaba al punto del colapso. Pero se estaban esforzando por encontrar el regalo perfecto para cada una de sus chicas, y lo harían, pues al final salieron del centro comercial contentos por el trabajo tan arduo pero que sabían que había valido la pena. Tom no dejaba de saltar de emoción, además porque no paraba de dar a entender a sus amigos que quería ese videojuego y la chamarra que vio en una de las tiendas, Archie y Terry se sentían complacidos pues sabían que habían comprado lo correcto, y Stear simplemente sonreí pues para Paty cualquier regalo que viniera de sus manos era el ideal.

Al siguiente día después de desayunar Candy fue a casa de Terry, pues le había hablado muy temprano para pedirle que lo acompañara a comprar el obsequio para su madre y sus amigos, a la rubia le pareció una magnifica idea, puesto que ella también tenia que hacer sus compras. Salio de su casa y fue a tocar a la de su novio quien no tardo ni dos segundos en abrir.

Terry: Buenos días amor –la toma de una mano, la jala para besarla y la guía hacia adentro de la casa y cierra la puerta –

Candy: Hola hermoso –le sonríe – ¿listo?

Terry: Solo deja subo por mi abrigo...hace frió ¿no?

Candy: Si bastante... ¿y tu madre?

Terry: Tiene como una hora que se fue, supongo que también fue a hacer sus compras –sonriendo –...bueno deja subo por mi abrigo no tardo –le da otro beso y sube corriendo –

Candy sonríe, y mientras espera camina un poco hacia la sala, ahí se dio cuenta que olía, a ese aroma peculiar que huele después de que alguien fuma, y se dio cuenta de que en la mesita de la sala había un cenicero y una colilla de cigarro que se veía acababan de apagar, la rubio hizo mueca y frunció el ceño, mientras volteaba y veía a Terry bajar por las escaleras.

Candy: Deberías de echar aromatizante a la casa, al rato la pobre de Eleonor no podrá respirar –con mueca – con esta peste –arrugando la nariz –

Terry: Candy...por favor no empieces solo fue uno, y fue para que me hiciera digestión el desayuno –acercándose a la chica que le da la espalda –

Candy: Claro...aja entonces dame uno para que me haga digestión el mío

Terry: Candy...amor por favor...no quiero que cada que fume pase esto...ya te dije que lo voy a dejar...pero por favor no quiero que estemos enojados por esto

Candy: Ok –se voltea y lo ve –...perdóname se que no puedo obligarte a nada, anoche me prometí y te prometí no presionarte con esto, solo quiero que me prometas que intentaras dejarlo, porque tu así lo quieres...me preocupas Terry –lo abraza –...no quiero pensar en las consecuencias de esto en unos años

Terry: Vamos Candy, es muy pronto para pensar en eso...pero se que lo dejare...no quiero que te preocupes por mi

Candy: Lo hago porque me importas –lo mira de nuevo – porque te amo y quiero que estés bien...pero si ahora estas bien con lo que haces, yo lo acepto y no te juzgo amor, ok fumes o no yo te amo igual... –sonriendo –

Terry: Y yo te amo por ser como eres –sonríe –

Así como estaban abrazados Terry se acerca a la rubia que lo esperaba gustosa, sus labios ya esperaban ese leve roce que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en toque y luego en opresión, sus labios vagaron mutuamente sin perder el control, solo disfrutaban de probarse, de sentirse de nuevo. El acariciaba su cabellera rubia con una mano mientras la otra iba y venia por toda la espalda de la pecosa que a pesar de traer un abrigo bastante grueso pudo sentir como su piel se erizaba por el contacto de su novio, mientras que ella le acariciaba la espalda con ambas manos buscando la manera de controlarse y no pedirle que le hiciera el amor en ese momento, así que después de que sus lenguas bailaran un rato, ambos se separaron y se sonrieron, se tomaron de la mano y salieron de casa rumbo al centro comercial para de nuevo hacer mas compras.

Flamy y Tom habían ido a correr muy temprano cerca del lago, a él todavía le sorprendía que su mami fuera aficionada a los deportes, pero eso le encanto más, así que ya que el ahorita estaba inactivo por la temporada de vacaciones y no tenia partidos, tenia que mantenerse en forma, y al mismo tiempo quería estar con la morena. Sin que ella lo hubiera notado, Tom había descubierto mucho de ella en todo el tiempo que habían estado conviviendo, pequeños detalles le hicieron saber que a ella no le desagradaba hacer deporte, así que por eso le planteo hacerlo juntos, no fue una sorpresa que ella se mostrara interesada en el plan. Después de correr un buen rato, se detuvieron en un parque a hacer abdominales, cuando terminaron, fueron a comprar agua a un minimarket que estaba cerca, caminaban de regreso por la calle hacia el parque para descansar un rato cuando una voz la hizo estremecer.

Michael: Hola preciosa ¿cómo estas?...ya no saludas no seas descortés

Flamy: -que voltea lentamente y mira de reojo a Michael –...me lleva –dice casi en susurro –...vámonos Tom –lo intenta jalar –

Tom: Es él...verdad –molesto –...es el imbecil ese

Michael: Haber tu niño ¿quién eres para hablarme así? ...mejor vete a jugar con tus carritos

Tom: Eres un... –se va a lanzar contra el pero Flamy lo detiene –

Flamy: No Tom por favor...no le hagas caso, solo quiere molestar...por favor vámonos

Tom: Pero Flamy, lo que te hizo no se puede quedar así...ese imbecil te uso te humillo

Flamy: Pero tu no te vas a manchar las manos por eso...tu no tienes porque pagar por mi pasado...por favor vámonos

Michael: Flamy nena...que no me piensas dirigir la palabra mi amor...lamento no haberte ido a buscar de nuevo...pero ya sabes los negocios son los negocios amor –hablando de manera seductora – pero creo que puedo compensártelo

Flamy: Mira Michael, porque no mejor te largas por donde viniste y me dejas en paz...búscate otra con quien revolcarte sabes que te sobran las mujerzuelas

Michael: Vamos nena...se que lo sabes, pero no hay otra que me de lo que tu me dabas...y más ahora que estas mejor que nunca –mirándola de arriba abajo con deseo –

Tom: No te atrevas a mirarla de esa manera idiota –furioso –

Michael: Haber tu escuincle... ¿quien te crees que eres para hablarme así?...no te metas en lo que no te importa

Tom: Claro que me importa imbecil, como te atreves si quiera a mirarla a la cara después de lo que le hiciste

Michael: Mira niño mejor lárgate antes de que pierda la paciencia... ¿tu quien te crees que eres?

Tom: No soy ningún niño idiota...soy el novio de Flamy...y no voy a permitir que te le vuelvas a acercar me entendiste

Michael: No me digas que me has sustituido con este mozalbete mi amor –señalando a Tom –...es alto, pero seguro un adolescente precoz e inexperto...apuesto que no te hace sentir lo que yo –sonriendo triunfante –para eso se necesita un verdadero hombre como yo mi amor

Tom no pudo más y quitando a Flamy del camino se le fue encima a Michael que no se esperaba aquello, Tom le dio un puñetazo en la cara, no dio oportunidad de que Michael reaccionara, a penas y le dio unos cuantos golpes que a Tom no le molestaron en lo más mínimo, aunque lo hicieron sangrar de la boca, Flamy pidió ayuda y junto con otras dos personas lograron separar a los dos que tenían mirada enfurecida.

Tom: Cuídate que un día de estos te voy a terminar de partir la cara imbecil

Michael: No sabes con quien te has metido maldito niño

Flamy: Ya basta...vámonos Tom

Michael: No puedo creer que ahora andes con niños Flamy creí que eras más inteligente, a pesar de tus negativas de la ultima vez que estuve en tu casa...estoy seguro que volverás conmigo...ese niño te va a aburrir y volverás conmigo ya lo veras

Flamy vio la dureza de la expresión de Tom en su rostro al escuchar las ultimas palabras de Michael, Flamy al darse cuenta de esto sabia que era hora de hablar y poner todo en su lugar, así que volteo a encarar a Michael que aun se limpiaba la sangre de la boca y de la nariz.

Flamy: ¿En realidad crees que voy a correr a tus brazos después de todo lo que paso?...crees que soy tan estupida para volver a caer, tu mismo lo has dicho soy muy inteligente, por eso estoy aquí a lado de un hombre de verdad, que es él –señalando a Tom –...un hombre de verdad no es aquel que tiene dinero, poder y todas las mujeres que quiere, es él que te da tu lugar, él que te respeta, te cuida, él que te hace sentir amada, y no necesariamente en la cama, él que te hace sentir de verdad aquí –tocándose el corazón –...algo que tu no podrás hacer con nadie ni en un millón de años...eres muy poco hombre para mi...y para cualquier mujer...no vales nada, y yo valgo mucho...y estoy con un hombre que vale más de lo que tu podrías valer aun volviendo a nacer...él si es un hombre...es mi hombre...al que amo...mucho más de lo que te ame a ti alguna vez...así que ahorrate los ridículos y los golpes...y no me vuelvas a buscar...porque tu para mi estas muerto...es más tu para mi nunca exististe.

Flamy se da media vuelta y abraza a Tom para irse caminando lentamente por la acera dejando a Michael estático y furioso por todo lo que paso, sabia que no podía dejar pasar todo aquello, pero no sabia como hacer para cobrarse los golpes y la humillación, se había de nuevo encaprichado con Flamy y la quería de nuevo en su cama, a costa de lo que fuera. Flamy y Tom se sentaron en una banca cerca del parque, ella con algo de agua y un pañuelo le empezó a limpiar la sangre de la boca donde tenia un pequeño golpe, el solo gemía un poco por el dolor, pero de repente su mirada se volvió hostil cuando hablo.

Tom: ¿Por qué me mentiste?

Flamy: ¿De qué hablas? –limpiando la herida –

Tom: Me dijiste que ya no te había buscado...y no es verdad...estuvo en tu casa –con amargura –

Flamy: Per...perdóname –agachando la cabeza –...es solo que –de nuevo viéndolo a lo ojos –

Tom: Si no puedes confiar en mi...no veo que hago aquí contigo –molesto e intentando ponerse de pie pero ella lo detiene –

Flamy: No por favor no te vayas –con suplica y con los ojos ya cristalizados –...por favor Tom...perdóname...mira se que fue un error no haberte dicho que me había estado buscando desde que volvió, y más que fue a buscarme a casa...pero es que quería evitar que pasara lo que paso ahorita...

Tom: Pero si eso es lo que le hacia falta...como no quieres que pague después de todo lo que te hizo

Flamy: No es que no quiera que pague...pero no quiero que tú te involucres en algo que no te toca

Tom: Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo también tienen que ver conmigo...me importa lo que te pase...lo sabes...te prometí que estaría a tu lado y te cuidaría…y esto era inevitable no se como no le acabe de partir la cara al idiota ese

Flamy: No quiero que te manches las manos con la sangre de ese idiota...además no lo conoces Tom...no quiero que te lastime

Tom: Que me puede hacer ese estupido –con una sonrisa de suficiencia –

Flamy: No lo conoces...Michael es peligroso, no quiero que te haga daño –toma el rostro de el con sus manos –...me moriría si te pasa algo –soltando una lagrima –

Tom: No llores –la abraza –...perdóname por todo lo que paso...lo que menos quiero es que te pongas triste por mi culpa

Flamy: Prométeme que no volverás a buscarlo...por favor estaré mas tranquila si no se vuelven a cruzar –lo mira a la cara –

Tom: Te prometo que no lo buscare

Flamy: Gracias –con una sonrisa –

Tom: Pero también te prometo que si él viene a buscarme o a buscarte no respondo...no voy a dejar que te vuela a lastimar –tomando con su mano la cara de ella –...te amo y te voy a cuidar y a proteger de quien sea

Flamy: También te amo –ambos se acercan y se dan un tierno beso que lastima a Tom –

Tom: Ausshh

Flamy: Perdón...haber deja te termino de curar –poniendo el pañuelo en su boca –

Tom: Con cuidado mami, estos labios valen oro...si lo sabrá usted –sonríe –

Flamy: Como eres... –sonriendo –

Terry y Candy habían salido del Centro Comercial, e iban caminando por una calle que tenia grandes tiendas, pues aun les faltaba comprar ciertas cosas, así que decidieron merodear por ahí, ambos iban de la mano platicando y riéndose, en eso Candy besa y luego abraza a Terry que por el movimiento del abrazo quedo mirando hacia un Starbucks que tenían en frente, ahí vio a cierta persona que hizo que se le revolviera el estomago.

Terry: Hay no... –con pesar –

Candy: ¿Qué pasa nene? –separándose y viéndolo –

Terry: Nada mejor vámonos –con la cara molesta –

Candy: Que... –mira hacia adentro y ve a Susana Marlowe dentro del café junto con Karen –...ah ahí esta esa –con mueca –

Terry: Mejor vámonos

Candy: No...Sabes que…se me acaba de antojar un café amor –mirando hacia adentro con gesto extraño –

Terry: ¿Qué pretendes Candy?

Candy: Pues –volteando a ver al chico con mirada maliciosa –...poner las cosas en su lugar amor

Terry: Entonces andando my lady –le devuelve la sonrisa maliciosa –

Ambos entran al café con un poco de alboroto para llamar la atención de la gente y obviamente de Susana y Karen que en cuanto entran se percatan de quienes son, en cuanto los miran se quedan algo sorprendidas, Karen solo miraba como Candy y Terry se hablaban, jugaban y se besaban sin parar, mientras que Susana después de haber ido del color blanco a uno verde en el rostro, no quería mirar, pero su furia la había sobrepasado, así que solo se podía escuchar como le rechinaban los dientes, lo único que quería era que el chico le diera su café y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, Candy y Terry al percatarse de que Susana los miraba se mostraban aun más cariñosos, y la rubia no dejo de pasar la oportunidad de hacer rabiar a la Gusana, así que en un movimiento que Terry hizo y quedo abrazándola por detrás, Candy se encontró con la mirada fúrica de la porrista, y no dudo más, le sonrió y le hablo.

Candy: Susy...que sorpresa... ¿cómo te va?... ¿haciendo las compras?

Susana: Si... –a penas en susurro –...supongo que tu fuiste a algún tianguis a surtirte ¿no?

Candy: La verdad aun no...Pero de hecho íbamos para allá ¿no amor? –mirando a Terry –

Terry: Si...luego tienen muy buenas cosas… –dándole otro beso a Candy –... ¿y que te has hecho Susy querida?...ya no te había visto

Susana: Me fui a Miami unos días –presumiendo –...necesitaba broncearme...supongo que tu nunca has ido a un lugar tan sofisticado con Palm Beach en Miami...jajaja claro a penas has de conocer tu propia pobre colonia

Candy: Pues si de hecho mi pobre colonia es tan colorida y si la conozco bastante bien...y te diré que bueno que te fuiste a poner bajo el sol, claro...las gusanas tienen que tomar el sol para cambiar de piel –Susana abre mas los ojos –

Terry: No amor, esas son las víboras

Candy: Ah...claro las víboras –en eso llega su turno para pedir café –...mmm yo quiero un moka grande por fa ¿y tu amor?

Terry: Yo quiero un capuccino grande también –besándola de nuevo –

Karen: Vas a permitir que te sigan ofendiendo –hablándole bajito a Susana –

Susana: Esa maldita... –tomando su café y empezando a caminar –...Ten cuidado con la víbora Candy...no sabes cuando te pueda morder

Candy: Y tu ten cuidado de no salir a morder...no sabes con que leona más grande y fuerte te puedes encontrar –encarándola –...que tengas Feliz Navidad y muy Prospero año nuevo –sonriéndole –

Susana la empuja un poco para pasar, Karen la sigue, Candy y Terry se quedan ahí aun riéndose de lo que acababan de hacer, habían disfrutado haciendo rabiar a esa chica, pero en sus adentros sentían que debían tener precaución, no sabían como puede reaccionar una víbora cuando realmente estaba enojada.

Helena estaba en su casa leyendo un libro, Albert había tenido que salir pues su padre le había pedido que hiciera un deposito en el Banco pero como aun era muy temprano no le pidió a ella que lo acompañara pues además ella tenia que acompañar a su tía a hacer unas compras por la tarde, así que habían quedado de verse más tarde, el rubio se sentía un poco más tranquilo pues Conny parecía no dar más señales de vida, así que se sintió un poco más tranquilo, pero no contaba con la astucia de aquella morena, la puerta se escucho y Helena fui a abrir, cuando lo hizo pudo ver unos ojos oscuros mirarla con desprecio.

Conny: Así que tu eres la famosa Hellen

Helena: -que la mira con ojos como platos – Disculpe... ¿en que le puedo ayudar? –recuperando la compostura –

Conny: Digamos que –pasando al interior de la casa –...no vengo a pedir tu ayuda...si no a poner las cosas en orden

Helena: Lo siento no la entiendo señorita

Conny: Me llamo Constanza Facinelli...y soy la prometida de William

Helena: ¿La prometida? –abriendo mas lo ojos –

Conny: Así es...y creo que ha habido un error en cuanto a lo que...ha pasado entre Will y tu...no quisiera que malinterpretaras las atenciones que ha tenido contigo

Helena: La verdad no la entiendo...

Conny: Claro que me entiendes –acercándose con furia –...no voy a permitir que te sigas acercando a William entendiste...él es mío...así que por tu propio bien aléjate de nuestras vidas

Helena: Albert no es un objeto...y usted no tiene ningún derecho sobre él...si él quiere estar conmigo usted ni nadie se lo va a impedir

Conny: No te pases de lista estupida...que no sabes con quien estas hablando...escúchame bien...Will y yo nos amamos...y pronto nos vamos a casar, yo solo volví de Italia para regresar juntos y planear la boda...no se que tipo de relación tengas con él...pero por tu propio bien espero te alejes antes de que salgas lastimada.

Helena: Eso es bajo mi propio riesgo...señorita...y si no tiene nada más que decirme...le pido salga de mi casa

Conny: Ok –sonriendo –...espero y hayas entendido...-pellizcándole una mejilla – Chao –pasa a un lado de ella y se va –

Helena sin poder voltear, suelta unas cuantas lagrimas, va hacia la puerta y la cierra de un solo golpe, mientras se toma la cabeza y comienza a llorar, ato cabos en un solo instante, sabia que Albert no estaba raro por cualquier cosa, lo estaba porque ella estaba ahí, había venido para estar a su lado como aquella vez en Italia, cuando ella los vio.

Helena revivió aquello como si estuviera pasando en aquel mismo instante. Ella estaba a pocos días de hacer los votos, y no sabia porque más que nunca tenia dudas, durante años había creído y estaba convencida de que ser monja era su camino, solamente una vez había dudado, y fue cuando Albert la había besado, pero nada más, ya se había acostumbrado a que la llamaran Hermana Maria, pero mientras más se acercaba el gran día, más dudas la golpeaban, y las demás monjas lo notaron, así que antes de que fuera el día de hacer los votos, le pidieron se diera una vuelta por la ciudad para que aclara su mente y sus dudas, ella obedeció y fue a caminar por la ciudad, realmente no le había servido de mucho, le aterraba el exterior se sentía desprotegida, pero a la vez le encantaba sentirse libre, poder sentir el aire en su rostro, ver a la gente sonreír, a los niños correr, le hicieron sentir bien.

Camino por la plaza central y se detuvo en una fuente redonda enorme, de repente como si hubiera sido una llamada miro del otro lado de la fuente, y ahí estaba él, era increíble pensar que se lo toparía ahí, sus ojos azules de nuevo la cautivaron con solo verlo de lejos, era tan hermoso, y condeno a sus recuerdos por no haberle hecho justicia a su belleza cuando lo recordaba, pero hubo algo más que la hicieron estremecer, él no estaba solo, estaba con esa chica morena, él la miraba con cariño, pero ella lo miraba con pasión, a pesar de la lejanía pudo notar que ambos se veían felices, no podía dejar de mirarlos, y entonces ella lo beso, y él correspondió a ese beso no con tanta intensidad pero si con afecto, fue ahí cuando su corazón se hizo pequeño. Miro con lagrimas en los ojos como su amor de juventud besaba a esa chica tan hermosa como el sol, él era feliz no había duda, no pudo hacer nada más que darle la espalda a aquella imagen y sentarse en la fuente, de reojo volteo y miro como la pareja se alejaba.

Helena quedo otro rato ahí llorando en silencio, a pesar de que ella se negara a admitirlo, había deseado por años volverlo a ver aunque sea de lejos, y lo había conseguido, pero lo había visto con alguien más, alguien que no era ella, aunque sabia que eso seria imposible, Albert no era para ella, y ella no era para él, pero tampoco era para Dios, ahora se daba cuenta de todo los años perdidos por querer ser algo que nunca había querido ser, siempre vivió presionada por su tía para ser monja, pero realmente nunca había sido su deseo, se recriminaba porque ahora que lo pensaba muchas cosas hubieran sido diferentes si desde un principio se hubiera negado a seguir esos pasos, tal vez ella y Albert hubieran tenido algo más que su amistad, pero el hubiera no existe, el tiempo sigue su curso y al vida también, Albert había seguido, y era feliz, y ella se alegraba por eso, se alegraba de que él fuera feliz, aunque no fuera con ella, tanto lo quería que donde quiera que se encontraba le deseaba lo mejor del mundo. Helena se puso de pie y volteo hacia la fuente y más a lo lejos aun alcanzo a ver la sonrisa de Albert que era destellante bajo los rayos del sol, ella sonrió y se dijo así misma.

Helena: De nuevo tu vienes y me salvas, como siempre –sonríe –...gracias por venir a darme un rayo de esperanza para empezar a vivir de verdad...ahora se cual es mi camino, te deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo Albert...te prometo que yo buscare la mía...espero algún día nuestros caminos se vuelvan a encontrar...para poder platicarte que ya soy feliz y que por fin encontré mi camino...como me dijiste la ultima vez que nos vimos..._has sido mi luz todos estos años...has sido más que eso...por eso quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos por ti nunca cambiaran...Te quiero_

Volvió a sonreír y dio la vuelta, dejando atrás todo lo que había vivido, para empezar de nuevo, él sin saberlo había sido el motivo por el cual había renunciado a todo aquello y le había dado la fuerza para comenzar a vivir la vida que ella quería. Pero ahora no sabia que pensar, esa mujer estaba ahí diciendo que él se iba a casar con ella, que en ese caso ella no significaba nada para Albert, en ese caso toda la nueva vida que había construido era una farsa sin sentido, eso no podía ser, tenia que haber una explicación que al mismo tiempo no quería escuchar, porque si todo aquello era verdad, se sentía incapaz de soportarlo.

Albert llego por la tarde, él ya tenia llaves del departamento, así que cuando entro vio la sala solitaria, la llamo pero no contesto, busco en la cocina pero no encontró nada, así que directamente fue a la habitación de ella, y may la vio estaba sentada en la cama pero le daba la espalda al rubio que se sintió un tanto inquieto, ella estaba inmóvil, y sabia que ella siempre que sentía su presencia lo recibía con la mejor de las sonrisas, pero ahora no había sido así, ella estaba inmóvil, Albert lo noto y se puso un tanto ansioso.

Albert: Hola... –acercándose un poco mas a la cama –... ¿cómo estas?

Helena: ¿Hace frió afuera?

Albert: Eh… -extrañado por la pregunta –...si parece que nevara... ¿te pasa algo?... ¿estuviste llorando? –viéndola de lado –

Helena: ¿Por qué?...por que mentir cuando prometimos ser sinceros –volteando a verlo con la cara llena de lagrimas –

Albert: Pero que paso –intentado acercarse pero ella se pone de pie y no deja que se acerque –... ¿por qué estas así?

Helena: Creo que de sobra sabes que paso

Albert: Ella…-tragando saliva –...ella estuvo aquí –frunciendo el ceño –

Helena: Así es...y no entiendo porque te empeñaste en decirme que no pasaba nada...cuando sabias perfectamente que si pasaba

Albert: Perdóname...pero no creí que llegara a tanto...pero te juro que ella y yo...ya no tenemos nada...

Helena: Pues no fue lo que ella me aseguro...y la verdad no puedo desmentirla si hasta yo lo vi

Albert: ¿De qué hablas?...Constanza esta loca...esta encaprichada conmigo...pero yo no quiero nada con ella...yo te amo a ti...te lo juro –se acerca y la toma del rostro –...por favor tienes que creerme

Helena: No lo se... –alejándose de él – si realmente me amaras no me hubieras ocultado todo esto...quien me asegura que es mentira lo que ella dijo

Albert: Yo...yo que te amo más que a mi vida... –acercándose de nuevo y tomándola por los hombros –...por favor tienes que creerme –desesperado –

Helena: Sabes...porque no puedo creerte...porque yo te vi...te vi con ella

Albert: ¿Que?

Helena: Si...esto nunca te lo conté...y ni siquiera se porque no lo hice –sonriendo amargamente y alejándose de él para mirar por la ventana –...te conté del día que deje los hábitos cuando estaba en Italia...pero nunca te conté el motivo central de mi decisión...y es que no podía aceptar que el núcleo de todo mi mundo girara alrededor de una sola cosa...de una sola persona –mirándolo –...tu, siempre tu eras el motivo de todo lo que hacia...acepte toda la influencia de mi tía para hacerme monja porque me sentía tan poca cosa para que te fijaras en mi cuando éramos unos niños...después voy a Roma creyendo que mi camino es servir a Dios, y antes de que cumpliera la meta camino por las calles y de nuevo apareces...de la mano de ella –soltando una lagrima –...sabes...no me sentí mal...me sentí feliz porque te vi feliz, habías encontrado tu camino y me di cuenta que yo no había encontrado el mío, que tenia que hacerlo, y lo hice, una sola sonrisa tuya me hizo cambiar, el solo hecho de verte feliz a lado de ella me hizo darme cuenta de mi error, y que era hora de empezar de nuevo.

Albert: ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?

Helena: No lo se...supongo que ahora que lo pienso era para evitar que me hablaras de ella...los vi tan felices que...

Albert: Pero eso fue hace mucho...ni siquiera la quise...fue un error haber estado con ella, ahora me doy cuenta de la consecuencia de mi error...al verte llorar...un error que me ha costado las lagrimas del ser que mas amo en el mundo –tomando su rostro y limpiando sus lagrimas –

Helena: Lo importante es el remediarlo...no buscar más para hacer mas daño... ¿que va a pasar con ella y tú?

Albert: Nada...ya le exigí que me deje en paz –endureciendo la expresión –

Helena: Pues parece renuente

Albert: Perdona por dejar que se te acercara –abrazándola –...no te preocupes...no volverá hacerte daño...te lo juro

Helena: Ella no me haría más daño...del que tú me harías si te alejas de mi...no soportaría que te fueras y me dejaras de amar

Albert: No –separándose y viéndola a los ojos –...nunca me separare de ti...y jamás...jamás te dejaría de amar...eres lo mejor que tengo...te amo nunca lo olvides y nunca lo dudes

El rubio en un solo movimiento besa apasionadamente a la chica, que aun con lagrimas en los ojos recibe con todo su ser a aquel hombre que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, Albert la estrechaba fuertemente a su cuerpo, le acaricia toda su espalda haciendo que la piel de ella se erizara, Helena por su parte enredo sus manos en la hermosa cabellera rubia de su novio que estaba clamando por más de ella, que sin dudarlo se dejo llevar por él, que al comprenderlo sin dejar de besarla la tumbo en la cama.

El comenzó a besarla por el cuello mientras ella empezaba a soltar leves gemidos, que empezaban a excitar al rubio que clamaba más y más mientras más avanzaba por su cuello y hombros, ahora él se había quitado la ropa del tronco para arriba, ella al admirar el hermoso torso de él, no pudo contener un estremecimiento dentro de ella misma, amaba aquella hermosura natural del hombre que le robaba todo, el alma y el aliento, él le desenredo el cabello para dejárselo suelto mientras le quitaba la blusa de encima, y admiraba los senos aun con el brasier cubriéndolos, la levanto un poco y quedaron hincados en la cama mientras ella acariciaba sus hombros y besaba uno de ellos, él besaba su oreja y a ciegas pudo desabrochar aquel brasier blanco que estorbaba para poder mirar aquello que tanto deseaba, cuando lo logro, alejo un poco a Helena y mirar su rostro ya totalmente enrojecido y excitado por todo aquello, su mirada perdida lo volvía loco, ella retiro los brazos de él para poder ayudarlo a deshacerse de su ropa intima, cuando lo hizo ella bajo un poco la mirada por la vergüenza que sintió, pero él le levanto la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

Albert: No sientas vergüenza de tu hermosura, siéntete orgullosa de ella...eres lo más bello que haya visto en mi vida

En eso la vuelve a besar con ternura en los labios, ella enreda sus brazos en el cuello de él, que rápidamente empieza a bajar por su mentón y cuello, la vuelve a recostar en la cama, para poder seguir bajando por su cuerpo, ahora con una mano ya tentaba aquel seno hermoso, que ya estaba totalmente endurecido, sus lenguas estaban marcando el ritmo de todo aquello, cada vez con más intensidad, cada beso era más ardiente que el anterior, fue entonces como Helena empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Albert que dejo que ella sola hiciera el trabajo, mientras él se quitaba los zapatos a patadas, cuando él estuvo en calzoncillos, no pudo esperar más y bajando por su cuerpo, aprisiono un seno de Helena con la boca que la hizo gritar, mientras arañaba el rostro de él, ahora Albert se dedicaba a quitarle el pantalón del pants a su chica que estaba totalmente perdida por la oleada de emociones que estaba experimentando por primera vez, que la hicieron ahora volcarse encima de Albert que la miraba cada vez con más deseo, la quería, la amaba, la deseaba, y ella a el.

Albert: No puedo aguantar mas –dijo entre besos –...te quiero sentir...más...te deseo...te amo

Helena: Hazme el amor Albert...quiero ser tuya en cuerpo y alma...hazme el amor por favor

El joven la miro totalmente extasiado, esas palabras eran lo que necesitaba escuchar para sentirse totalmente feliz y seguro del paso que iba a dar, y es que si era cierto que en su pasado había estado con muchas, pero esta era su primera vez, la primera vez que haría el amor, y ella también, ella jamás pensó que su sueño de perder la virginidad con su amor platónico de juventud se vería realizado, pero ahora estaba convencida y feliz de que eso fuera a pasar, el seria el primero y único en su vida.

Helena se sentía cada vez más perdida por todas las sensaciones, su mano había bajado demasiado hasta tocar el muslo y el glúteo desnudo firme del rubio que se sentía en la gloria por el solo toque de sus manos en su piel, y quería sentirse en el paraíso y más allá cuando estuviera dentro de ella, así que no espero mas y lo hizo. Lentamente bajo el encaje de la ropa intima de ella para ahora si estar ambos desnudos, entreabrió las piernas de la castaña que aunque nerviosa estaba totalmente segura de lo que estaba haciendo, con una mirada de seguridad y un te amo entre sus labios lo impulso a hacerlo, Albert entro en ella despacio y delicadamente al sentir la pared dura de aquella virginidad que era la prueba de que él era el primero en su vida, eso lo hizo sentir un estremecimiento más en su corazón, se sentía dichoso de que ella le entregara aquello que aunque hoy en día parece quedar de lado, para una mujer como ella significaba mucho y para él también. Con un grito de excitación por parte de ella y el entierro de sus uñas en la espalda de él, Albert se empezó a mover dentro de ella con lentitud, haciendo que con el acoplamiento de sus cuerpos los embistes fueran cada vez más fuertes y rápidos, poco a poco el dolor se hizo nulo y dio paso a una oleada gigante de sensaciones totalmente placenteras, ambos no paraban de gritar y gemir por todo aquello, se sentían más allá de la gloria más grande que se pudo crear, hacer el amor con el ser que se ama era mejor que todo lo que la vida te podía ofrecer.

Llenos de sudor sus cuerpos aun temblando, estos nuevos amantes se sentían por fin completos, ahora ya no había nada que pudiera hacerlos dudar de que su amor iba más allá de todo, ahora eran uno solo, que era el uno y el otro a la vez, sus corazones no dejaron de latir rápidamente en ningún momento, se amaban y se amarían aun después del fin de sus días. Albert cayo exhausto encima de Helena que le beso en la sien, mientras le acomodaba su cabello sudoroso, él la miro y le beso en los labios, le sonrió y con su mano acaricio su mejilla sonrojada y ardiente.

Helena: Gracias...por amarme como lo haces

Albert: Gracias a ti por permitírmelo...no importa lo que pase...te amo más que nunca

El peso de una promesa, es del mismo tamaño de nuestra honestidad hacia nosotros mismos, no es cualquier vinculo o palabra vana, es algo más allá, la congruencia y fiabilidad de nuestras palabras y de nuestros actos son los que realmente hablarán por nosotros, lo que somos dentro y fuera, el valor de una promesa que viene de la persona amada es aún más importante, es cuando nos nace la fe ciega, y entregamos el alma sin miedo a que nos decepcionen.

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAA…A TODAS MIS LECTORASSSSSS…SORRY…SORRY..SORRY…LO SE SOY MALA…LA PEOR…JAJAJAJA…PERDON POR LA SUPER TARDANZA…PERO NETA SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACIÓN…ADEMÁS DE QUE MIS PADRES HAN HECHO HASTA LO IMPOSIBLE POR TENERME LEJOS DE CASA Y DE LA COMPU…JAJAJA…PERO BUENO…CON MUCHO ESFUERZO…JAJAJA AQUÍ LES DEJO MI CAPITULO XVI…EEEEEEE…ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**BUENO CON RESPECTO AL CAPITULO, DETALLES QUE ACLARAR…JAJAJA…EN ESPECÍFICO DE LA CANCIÓN QUE UTILICE QUE LA ADOROOOOOOOO…ES DE U2 Y SE LLAMA BEAUTIFUL DAY…JAJAJA OBVIO LA CONOCERAN…JAJAJA AQUÍ LES DEJO LA TRADUCCION…OK **

U2 - Bonito día

El corazón es una flor  
Abriéndose con fuerza a través del suelo pedregoso  
No hay sitio  
Ningún espacio que alquilar en esta ciudad

Se te acabó la suerte  
Y el motivo por el que debías preocuparte  
El tráfico está atascado  
Y no te mueves a ninguna parte  
Creías que habías encontrado un amigo  
Para sacarte de este lugar  
Alguien a quien podrías echar una mano  
A cambio de la gracia  
Es un bonito día,  
El cielo cae, sientes que  
Es un bonito día  
No dejes que se vaya  
Estás en la carretera,  
Pero no tienes ningún destino en mente  
Estás en el barro,  
En el laberinto de la imaginación de ella

Amas esta ciudad  
Incluso si eso no suena a cierto  
Has estado en toda ella,  
Y toda ella sobre ti.

Es un bonito día  
No dejes que se vaya  
Es un bonito día

Tócame  
Llévame a otro lugar  
Enséñame  
Sé que no soy un caso desesperado

Mira el mundo de verde y azul  
Mira China justo delante de ti  
Mira los cañones rotos por las nubes  
Mira los barcos atuneros limpiando el mar  
Mira los fuegos de los Beduinos por la noche  
Mira los campos petrolíferos a la luz del amanecer  
Y mira el pájaro con una hoja en su boca  
Después de la marea todos los colores surgen

Era un bonito día  
No dejes que se vaya  
Bonito día

Tócame  
Llévame a ese otro sitio  
Alcánzame  
Sé que no soy un caso desesperado

Lo que no tienes no lo necesitas ahora  
Lo que no sabes lo puedes sentir de alguna forma  
Lo que no tienes no lo necesitas ahora  
No lo necesitas ahora  
Era un bonito día

**BUENO SIN MÁS PREAMBULO Y SIN MÁS CHORO QUE DECIR…LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS EL APOYO QUE ME DAN A PESAR DE MIS AUSENCIAS AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE TODAS SUS PALABRAS, LA NETA NO TENGO COMO PODER AGRADCERLES SIEMPRE TAN CHIDOS DETALLES DE SU PARTE…A TODASSSSSSSSSS…MILES DE GRACIAS…...LAS ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	17. Un Nuevo Año, Un Nuevo Despertar

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Es un nuevo amanecer…es un nuevo día…es una nueva vida para mi…y me siento muy bien…que más puedo pedir si tú también estas a mi lado compartiendo todo esto._

**CAPITULO XVII**

**UN NUEVO AÑO, UN NUEVO DESPERTAR**

_Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

Siempre que empieza un nuevo día debemos sentirnos felices por el simple hecho de abrir los ojos y ver la luz del sol, el despertar y saber que experimentaras cosas nuevas es un simple motivo para sonreír, y más cuando sabes que estas viviendo una segunda oportunidad. Pensar en la noche anterior, puede ser un arma de doble filo, dependiendo lo que esa noche te haya traído, puede provocarte una sonrisa o una lagrima, o simplemente no te provoca nada. Pensar en el despertar, en el nuevo amanecer que esta cargado de oportunidades nuevas para hacer las cosas bien, mejor que el día anterior, eso es lo que se debe de pensar, no juzgar los errores, pensar en como no volverlos a cometer.

Lo nuevo siempre es expectante, no saber que te depara el día de hoy, también lo es, pensar en el futuro es emocionante cuando no sabes a ciencia cierta donde estarás mañana, o simplemente si es que estarás mañana, pero aún así ya sientes que disfrutas de ese mañana aún cuando no ha llegado. Ayer es historia, hoy es lo que cuenta, mañana…el mañana puede esperar.

El día de víspera de Navidad llego, ese día todos se habían visto temprano para darse el abrazo de navidad, ya que cada quien la pasaría con sus familias, Tom y Paty irían a casa de su tía, Stear y Archie irían junto con su tía abuela a casa de una amiga de ella a las afueras de la ciudad, Annie y Flamy irían junto con sus padres a New Jersey y regresarían hasta el siguiente día, los únicos que la pasarían juntos serian Candy y Terry, ya que ambos la pasarían en casa de la rubia, todos se abrazaron y se desearon lo mejor, prometiendo verse al siguiente día para abrir los regalos.

La cena en casa de Candy seria toda una delicia, desde muy temprano Eleonor había acudido a su casa para ayudarle, ya que a la cena asistirían Eleonor y Terry, Albert estaría un rato ya que prometió ir con Helena a pasarla junto con sus tías, pero prometió volver mas tarde, aun así en la mañana ayudo con la cena, y fue de gran ayuda, el rubio tenia una gran habilidad para la cocina. Terry simplemente se había dedicado a admirar, casi no participo sentía que estorbaría más, aun así disfruto de todo aquel trabajo en equipo.

Candy: Ya casi terminamos con este pavito

Eleonor: Va a quedar delicioso –sonriendo –

Terry: Ya lo creo aunque ahora no tenga muy buen aspecto

Albert: Espérate a que salga del horno...y vamos a ver si dices lo mismo... ¿Candy a que hora llegara papá?

Candy: Dijo que como a las 7 u 8...con eso de que mañana es festivo tiene que dejar todo en orden en el hospital

Eleonor: Por cierto Terry ¿sacaste la basura?...recuerda que seguramente mañana no pasara el camión...no quiero que se acumule

Terry: No te preocupes mamá...la saque esta mañana

Albert: Deberás Candy...hay que sacar la basura...te lo digo porque obviamente no la has sacado ¿verdad?

Candy: Hay hermanito que poca fe me tienes...pero que bien me conoces –se levanta de la mesa y mientras cierra un ojo y saca la lengua –...deja la voy a sacar.

La rubia sale por la puerta trasera para sacar la basura de los botes, y con ella se dirige a la parte de enfrente de la casa, sin poder desviar la mirada, primero mira un auto muy lujoso estacionado casi en frente de la casa de Terry, no queriendo siguió con la mirada puesta en el auto, puso las bolsas en el bote, y cuando pensaba en ir hacia allá, miro a lo lejos a un hombre, con el cabello negro pero que ya pintaban unas cuantas canas, pero a pesar de ellas lucía atractivo, lo noto extraño, pero no quería verse entrometida, pero tal vez era algún familiar de Terry o de Eleonor y era mejor decir que estaban en su casa, cuando dio un paso se dio cuenta que el señor ya se estaba subiendo a su auto y se marchaba de ahí, Candy se quedo con las palabras en la boca y mucho más intrigada.

La chica regreso a la casa un poco distraída, su hermano lo noto, pero no dijo nada, así que en cuanto ella salio de la baba, miró a Terry con interrogáncia, él entendió que algo pasaba, así que ambos se dirigieron a la sala.

Terry: ¿Qué tienes Candy…?

Candy: No nada…bueno sólo que me quede algo intrigada y creo que cometí un error.

Terry: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Candy: Bueno es que ahorita que saque la basura en frente de tu casa había un auto...muy lujoso por cierto…estacionado –la cara de Terry se puso pálida -…y vi a un hombre con el cabello algo cano en la puerta…la verdad pensaba irle a decir que estaban ustedes en mi casa…a lo mejor era algún familiar…pero cuando –Terry se aleja y mira por la ventana –

Terry: ¿Cómo era?

Candy: Bueno no lo vi muy bien…pero era alto, blanco, cabello negro con canas…bien parecido la verdad…pero te digo que cuando…

Terry: ¿Te dijo algo…pregunto por nosotros? –preocupado –

Candy: No…no me dejas terminar…te digo que cuando le iba a ir a decir donde estaban…el ya estaba en el auto y se fue…no tuve tiempo ni de hablarle –Terry suspiro –…Terry ¿Qué tienes…quién era ese señor?

Terry: No era nadie…ven vamos a la cocina –tomándola de la mano –

Candy: Ah no…ahora me dices…no puede ser nadie cuando te pones así porque te mencione que vi a alguien con ciertas características…Dime la verdad… ¿Quién era?

Terry: No lo se…pero por lo que me dices…pienso que la persona que viste era el Duque de Grandchester…mi padre

El chico le pidió a Candy que no dijera una sola palabra a Eleonor, ya que eso la pondría nerviosa, además daba por hecho de que si la persona que había venido era el Duque, seguramente lo había hecho para molestar u ofender a ambos, a pesar del disimulo Eleonor noto un cierto nerviosismo en Candy, ya que Terry con sus dotes para la actuación podía esconder muy bien su nerviosismo, pero Candy lucia algo nerviosa, así que Eleonor le pregunto que si le pasaba algo, pero la rubia lo negó y solo dijo que estaba ansiosa porque la cena saliera deliciosa, la señora no pregunto más.

En New Jersey Annie y Flamy se sentían muy contentas porque sería la primera vez que pasarían como verdadera familia este día, aún así sentían algo de tristeza pues hubieran deseado también pasar la Navidad junto a su nueva familia, es decir sus amigos, a quienes ya consideraban como su propia familia. Annie hablaba con Archie por teléfono cuando entro Flamy a la sala.

Annie: Si...bastante...aunque aquí en la casa casi no se siente...si –sonriendo –...yo también...

Flamy: Ya córtale –con sonrisa y haciendo sena de que cuelgue –...mi mamá te habla

Annie: Si ya voy –dirigiéndose a ella y volviendo a hablar por teléfono –...ahh no es Flamy...jajaja...dice Archie que te manda muchos abrazos...-viendo a su hermana –

Flamy: Dile que yo le mando muchos zapes...y que de paso le de unos a Tom jajajaja –sonriendo –

Annie: Dice que te manda muchos zapes...y que de paso le compartas unos a Tom...-sonriendo –...ok...dice que también te quiere mucho –viendo a la morena –

Flamy: Dile que yo también...abrazos a él y a Stear

Annie: Te manda muchos abrazos a ti y a Stear...también de mi parte...si...gracias mi amor...yo también...si cuídate...hablamos mas tarde...besos...si chao –cuelga el teléfono –

Flamy: Vaya ya era hora...con razón nunca te dura el crédito

Annie: Vamos Flamy...solo fue una pequeña llamada...a parte eso sucede cuando tienes novio...

Flamy: Aja...por fortuna mi novio no es un paranoico que necesita hablar conmigo cada cinco minutos –en eso suena su celular lo saca y mira –

Annie: ¿Quién es?

Flamy: Es Tom –contesta –...hola...hola monstruo... ¿bien y tu?

Annie: Claro yo no tengo un novio paranoico –en tono de burla –...jajajaja –Flamy le hace una mueca –

Stear se encontraba en el jardín de la casa donde se encontraban, parecía pensativo, en eso llego Archie quien iba colgando el teléfono.

Archie: ¿Y ahora tu por que tan solo y pensativo? –guardando el celular –

Stear: Ehh...no solo salí a respirar un poco de frió –con sonrisa –

Archie: Solo espero no se te congele la nariz –sonriendo mientras saca un cigarrillo y lo prende –

Stear: ¿Qué dice Annie?

Archie: Nada en particular...dice que volverán mañana como a medio día...esta muy contenta de pasar la navidad con su familia

Stear: Es obvio...después de sentirse sola tanto tiempo...ella y Flamy han de estar muy contentas

Archie: Si...te mandaron saludos las dos...ahh y recuérdame de darle unos zapes a Tom

Stear: ¿Y eso?...

Archie: Cortesía de Flamy –sonriendo –

Stear: Ah claro...jajajaja...te lo recordare

Archie: ¿Has hablado con Paty?

Stear: Aun no...Esperare hasta la noche...yo no soy un novio paranoico que le habla a su novia cada cinco minutos

Archie: Hay vamos...no exageres...a lo mucho es cada quince cuando le marco –sonriendo –

Stear: Ok...y la tía... ¿sigue contando las mismas historias de cuando salvaste a ese gato cuando tenias diez años?

Archie: Porque crees que estoy afuera...cada ano cuenta lo mismo... –rodando los ojos –...en ocasiones la tía me puede exasperar bastante –dándole una fumada al cigarro –

Stear: Vamos Archie...déjala que se enorgullezca...además si eso la hace feliz...pues que le hacemos...no puedes olvidar que gracias a ella tuvimos un hogar, educación y cariño

Archie: Pues si...pero no todo a su lado ha sido miel sobre hojuelas

Stear: No...En eso tienes razón...pero ella ha sido nuestra familia...ha sido madre y padre para nosotros...y todo lo que nos ha dado ha sido porque nos quiere...somos lo único que tiene

Archie: Si...la verdad tienes razón...que haría yo sin esos sermones mañaneros de los domingos cuando estoy crudísimo... –sonriendo –...son únicos..."Archibald...como es posible...mírate estas ebrio...deberías de rectificar tu conducta y pedirle consejo al señor cura" –imitando a su tía –...jajajaja

Stear: Claro...y su insistencia para que comamos todos los grupos alimenticios en cada comida...jajaja

Archie: Ay por favor no me recuerdes esa parte –rodando los ojos y apagando el cigarrillo –

Stear: Pero aun así...la quiero mucho...estoy seguro que nuestros padres donde quiera que estén...le agradecen todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros

Archie: Si seguro...bueno...porque no vamos con la tía a que le ayudes a terminar con el relato de mi gran hazaña con el gato –pasando su brazo por el hombro de su hermano –

Stear: Si vamos...esta empezando a hacer más frió...pero ese relato te toca a ti...a mi me toca cuando cuente lo de cuando ayude a la señora Swan a cruzar la calle...jajaja –ambos ríen y entran a la casa –

En la casa de la tía de Tom, el chico esta en la sala viendo el televisor junto a su padre, quien se levanta a ayudar a su esposa con unas bolsas del súper, Paty que estaba en la cocina le pide ayuda a Tom con unas ollas, el la sigue y le ayuda a subir un olla gigante con ponche en la lumbre.

Paty: Gracias hermanito...que amable

Tom: No que gracias...son cinco dólares mi reina –estirando la mano –...jajaja...no es cierto –a abraza –

Paty: Síguele...y lo voy a hablar a Flamy para que te venga a dar unos zapes

Tom: Quieres mi teléfono –sacando su celular –...tal vez alcance vuelo

Paty: Hay deberás contigo –sonriendo –... ¿llegan hasta mañana no?

Tom: Si –con mueca –...acabo de hablar con ella...dice que están bien...Annie y ella te mandan abrazos

Paty: Gracias que lindas...les hablare en un rato –moviendo la fruta en la olla –

Tom: ¿Ya le hablaste a tu papá?

Paty: A él...ya...de hecho el me hablo a la casa antes de venir

Tom: ¿Y como esta don David?

Paty: Bien... –sonriendo – aun después de tanto tiempo...guarda la esperanza de que me vaya a vivir con él...Joan y el pequeño Kevin...

Tom: ¿Y nunca lo has considerado?

Paty: La verdad no...Bueno es que estoy tan a gusto donde estoy que la verdad no quisiera cambiar eso...me siento bien contigo, con mamá y Charly...y sin decir que no podría irme y dejar a Stear y los demás

Tom: Eso si...además en Florida hace mucho calor –con mueca –...hay bichos y moscos...ahggg

Paty: Si también...aunque me pidió que considerara ir a pasar una temporada con él en las vacaciones de primavera...ah y claro también quiere que considere entrar a la universidad de allá

Tom: Bueno...ahí puede ser una buena opción...imagínate si entro a la universidad de Florida...podríamos seguir juntos enana hermosa

Paty: Solo si tu estas allá consideraría mandar mi carta de petición a ese lugar

Tom: Aun tienes un año para pensarlo...

Paty: Si...eso si hermanito...pero sin ti ese lugar se descarta...Kevin es mi hermanito...pero prefiero a mi hermanote –abrazándolo –

Tom: Yo también te prefiero a ti enana preciosa... –poniendo un dedo en su barbilla –...creo que no tengo más hermanas para poder compararte...jajaja...oye y nunca te has preguntado ¿por qué nuestros padres no tuvieron hijos?...digo tu papá si tiene otro hijo...pero ¿por qué los de nosotros no?

Paty: No lo se...supongo que después de tener que lidiar contigo...desearon no volver a pasar por eso jajajaja

Tom: Hay muy graciosita eee –con mueca –...

Paty: Si...gracias a ti...tengo gracia...jajaja...y pues la verdad aun nos pueden dar la sorpresa... digo aun están jóvenes –sonriendo y moviendo de nuevo la fruta en la olla – un día de estos nos salen con que tendremos un hermano

Tom: Eso seria genial –sonriendo –...O también tú podrías salir con que les vas a dar un nieto...jajaja

Paty: Hay que cosas dices... –abriendo mas los ojos – primero tu...les das un nieto que yo

Tom: Ya se vera...ya se vera...jajajaja...aun así cualquiera de esas opciones me agradan... –sonríe –

En la casa de Candy ya casi todo estaba listo, Helena estaba también ahí ayudando en lo que Albert terminaba de arreglarse para irse con ella, George y Terry ayudaban a poner la mesa en lo que Eleonor y la rubia terminaban con la cena. En eso suena la puerta y Albert que iba bajando las escaleras va a abrir, su sonrisa se transformo en mueca al ver el rostro bronceado que estaba del otro lado, era Conny.

Conny: Hola mi amor...Feliz Navidad –con sonrisa mientras lo abraza –... ¿no me invitas a pasar?

Albert: ¿Qué haces aquí? –molesto –

Conny: Pues...vengo a pasar la Navidad contigo mi amor...es lo lógico en una pareja –queriendo entrar a la casa pero el rubio la detiene –

Albert: Mira, fui...creo que ya he sido lo suficientemente claro contigo...quiero que te vayas y me dejes en paz

Conny: Y tu no has entendido...que jamás aceptare eso... –en tono seco – así que mejor acostúmbrate porque estaré contigo toda la vida mi amor...no importa lo que pase –acariciando la mejilla de él –

Albert: Que no entiendes que –se escucha otra voz y los ladridos de Duque –

Helena: ¿Quién es cariño? –acercándose a la puerta –

Conny: Así que ella esta aquí... –furiosa mientras Duque no para de ladrarle –...

Albert: Lárgate antes de que pierda la paciencia...

Conny: Oh no ahora menos –se suelta de su agarre, entra a la casa y se enfrenta a la mirada de Helena –...vaya así que tu si fuiste invitada a la cena de navidad –barriéndola con la mirada –...lamento decirte que tu eres la suplente...y como ya llegue es mejor que te vayas largando –con mirada asesina –

Albert: Cállate Conny no voy a permitir que le hables así

Helena: Albert...por favor –mirando al rubio –...se defenderme sola... –mirando de nuevo a la morena –y la que no va a permitir que me hable así soy yo

Conny: Así que la gata ya saco las uñas...pues peor para ti...no sabes con quien te metes

Helena: No te tengo miedo...

Conny: Mira pordiosera...no sabes lo que dices...soy una mujer muy rica y poderosa...te puedo hundir en cuestión de segundos

Helena: Podrás...ser muy rica y poderosa...pero yo poseo algo más valioso que eso... –con leve sonrisa –yo tengo el amor de Albert...algo que tu seguramente jamás alcanzaras ni con todo el oro del mundo –con sonrisa y viendo al rubio –

Conny: Calla...te –cambiando el semblante a uno de total furia –...eres una –se le quiere ir encima pero Albert la detiene al mismo tiempo que llegan Terry, y los demás –...suéltame la voy a matar –gritando –

Candy: ¿Qué pasa?

Eleonor: ¿Por qué tanto grito?

George: ¿Hijo que pasa?... ¿quién es esta señorita?

Albert: No es nadie...y ya se iba –intentando jalarla a la puerta –...Terry ayúdame por favor –el chico corre a lado de su amigo y le ayuda a sacar a esa mujer de ahí que no para de gritar –

Conny: Esto no se va a quedar así maldita...te voy a aplastarrrr –en eso se cierra la puerta –

Eleonor: ¿Pero que fue todo eso?...Helena...quien era... –en eso Helena se pone la mano en la frente y se tambalea – Por Dios Helena –la alcanza a agarrar –estas bien

Helena: Si...solo creo que se me bajo la presión

George: Hija rápido trae mi maletín

Helena: No...No es necesario...fue solo la impresión

Candy: Voy por un vaso de agua

George: Ven hija –pasando un brazo por su cintura –...recuéstate un rato

Helena: Gracias.

Mientras tanto afuera Albert y Terry aun forcejean con la italiana que esta hecha una fiera, cuando por fin se calma Albert le pide que se vaya, ella resignada en que en ese instante ha perdido esa batalla, se va echando fuego no sin antes maldecir y amenazar, cuando lo hace Albert respira y Terry le hace ver que es hora de hacer algo definitivo.

Terry: Tienes que hacer algo pero ya...esa mujer no se va a detener Albert

Albert: Si ya me di cuenta...pero es que...hay maldición –pasando sus manos por su cabello –...

Terry: Tiene que haber algo que la detenga...no puede ser invencible...ni que fuera la mujer maravilla

Albert: No eches a perder la caricatura –con sonrisa –...y si...hay algo que la puede detener...solo que no quería optar por esa opción...pero veo que ya no tengo otro remedio

Terry: Pues hazlo amigo...

Albert: Pero...necesito que me hagas un favor

Terry: Claro el que quieras hermano

Albert: Gracias –le sonríe y pone su mano en el hombro de él –

A pesar de la insistencia de Eleonor y Candy de que se quedara, Helena prefirió que el plan no cambiara, argumento que se sentía bien y que no quería preocupar a sus tías, así que Albert y ella se fueron a casa de las tías de ella, no sin antes desearle una feliz navidad a todos. En casa todos se quedaron comentando lo que había pasado, Candy y Terry no tuvieron más remedio que contar a George y Eleonor lo que pasaba, pero claro obviamente omitiendo ciertos detalles de la historia para no preocupar a sus padres, aun así ellos se quedaron sorprendidos por el relato, pero parecía que todo terminaría pronto, ellos sonrieron y decidieron seguir con la velada, hoy seria Navidad y solo debe de haber buenos deseos.

Se celebro la famosa cena de navidad, con el pavo y las pastas deliciosas, los buenos deseos y la alegría se desbordaban en todo lugar, la gente sonreía y se deseaba lo mejor. Nuestros amigos a pesar de la lejanía se sentían conectados por la misma felicidad, se deseaban lo mejor y esperaban lo mejor para cada uno de ellos. Cenaron muy rico, y pasaron un gran rato. Annie y Flamy se abrazaron con sus padres como nunca antes y lloraron de felicidad por sentirse en familia por primera vez. Archie y Stear no pararon de abrazar a su tía que a pesar de ser muy reservada y educada no paro en decir y contar a sus amigas lo magníficos que eran sus sobrinos. Tom y Paty se la pasaron con sus primos, que aunque no eran sus amigos también reían con ellos, o más bien Tom hacia que rieran, sus padres los miraban con alegría, eran una gran familia. Terry y Candy se sentían más felices que nunca, era su primera Navidad juntos, la primera de muchas se decían ellos mismos, miraban como George y Eleonor platicaban con ellos, sentían que el tiempo había pasado y que ese retrato se había repetido por años, y que solo faltaba ver correr a sus hijos por la sala. Se dieron el abrazo en cuanto dieron la 12, la nieve caía a las afueras de la casa que abelgarba a una nueva familia.

Terry: Feliz Navidad Pecosa

Candy: Feliz Navidad mi hermoso arrogante –dándole un beso –...sabes este ha sido un buen año...y no lo digo solo porque te haya encontrado –sonriendo –

Terry: Ah no...Y entonces...me voy a poner celoso eee –con mueca –

Candy: Hay tu cuando no –dándole un toque con su dedo en la nariz –...lo digo porque ahora siento que tengo la familia que siempre soñé...mi hermano volvió...y me trajo una hermana...una más después de contar a mis otras hermanas...Paty, Annie, Flamy...y ahora también Hellen...luego...además de Albert cuento a mis otros hermanitos –señalando con los dedos de la mano –...Stear, Archie y Tom...ahora también tengo un perro, a mi papa...y tal vez no tengo mamá...pero

Terry: Pero tienes a la mía...que es tuya también

Candy: Lo se –sonriendo –...Eleonor ha sido un gran regalo...tu mamá...

Terry: Nuestra mamá...

Candy: Bueno...nuestra mamá...es maravillosa Terry...no digo que este supliendo a la mía...eso no se puede hacer...pero para mi ha sido un gran regalo tenerla estos meses...me ha dado mucho...consejos...cariño...la verdad no puedo terminar de agradecer a la vida que te haya puesto en mi camino...has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado –acariciando su mejilla que Terry toma y la besa –

Terry: Y tu también has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida mi amor...no sabes como has hecho que mi vida cambie...eres mi luz...mi aire...eres todo... –le da otro beso –...es que no solo eres tu sola...encontrarte fue como encontrarme un paquete que contenía todo lo que siempre había soñado y que creía imposible de tener

Candy: ¿Por qué?

Terry: Porque contenía...amigos, amigas...un papá...un hermano...sonrisas, alegrías, comprensión, convivencias, diversión...y…a ti...algo que jamás pensé tener...amor incondicional por algo...y por alguien...pero tu me lo has dado todo Candy...nunca me cansare de decirte cuanto te amo mi pequeña pecosa

Candy: Y yo jamás me cansare de decirte que eres lo mejor que tengo y podría tener...y que te amo mas que mi vida –tomando su rostro con las manos –...Te amo horrible hermoso –sonriendo –

Terry: Te amo fea preciosa –sonríe –

Sin perder el contacto de sus miradas se acercan mas y juntan sus frentes, después cierran sus parpados y se funden en un beso lleno de calor y amor, la pasión que llego a tener se desvaneció poco a poco por el mismo ambiente que los rodeaba, era algo más limpio, era ternura y cariño, sus besos podían tener todos los matices que se pudieran imaginar, ellos lo sabían y les encantaba, sus lenguas no se extrañaban, se conocían mejor que la luna a la noche, y se emocionaban tanto como la primera vez cuando se encontraban, sus corazones latían al mismo compás, si hubiera un silencio en aquella sala y solo se escuchara ese único latido, solo se escuchara un solo sonido, eran una sola alma, un solo amor, solo el y ella en uno solo.

Por fin era Navidad, calles llenas de hielo y árboles de follaje blanco dieron la bienvenida a esta fecha que en si era más esperada por todos los niños, pero también para toda la gente, significaba paz y armonía, amor y fraternidad. Albert regreso ya entrada la madrugada, así que todos charlaron animados hasta entrada la madrugada. No queriendo Terry se fue a su casa junto con su madre, aunque la intención era regresar a la casa de Candy, no quería dejar sola a su madre, así que se quedo con ella. Candy se levanto algo tarde como era de costumbre, pero más entusiasmada, pues aunque ya no fuera una niña le entusiasmaba abrir los regalos en Navidad.

Candy: Albert dame ese...dice mi nombre no el tuyo –queriéndole quitar una caja –

Albert: Yo no veo que diga dirigido a la pequeña metiche... –sonriendo –

Candy: William...dame mi regalo...

George: Niños no pelen es navidad

Albert: Ok princesa...toma... –le da la caja –

Candy: Gracias... –lo abre –...hay vaya ropa, zapatos...un abrigo y...un libro... –con sorpresa –...gracias papá...

Albert: Hay papá como le regalas un libro...esta no lee ni por error

George: Bueno aun no pierdo la esperanza de que le agarre un poco del amor que tu tienes por la lectura...además el la librería me dijeron que esa novela es famosa y muy buena

Candy: No había oído de ella...pero gracias papá...te prometo que la leeré –sonríe –

Albert: Si cuando los cerdos vuelen...jajajaja

Candy: Cállate grosero –le avienta la caja –...

Albert: Te falta puntería hermanita –tomando otra caja –...ah mira este si es para ti...dice para la pequeña princesa metiche

Candy: ¿Eso dice? –Abriendo los ojos y agarrando la caja –...hay si es tuyo...con razón –entrecerrando los ojos –

Albert: Feliz Navidad hermanita

Candy: Aaaaaaaa...hermanito...una lap nuevaaaaaaa...ahhhhhhh y ahhh es la que...la que

Albert: Exacto...la que tiene bocinas...cámara web...y todos esos programas que te gustan para editar fotos y hacer videos...todo incluido –sonriendo –

Candy: Ahhhhhhhh... –se levanta y lo abraza, casi se le cuelga –...eres lo mejorrrrr...te quiero te quiero –le da muchos besos en la cara –...

Albert: Haber si así...te compadeces y me prestas la otra lap...cibermaniaca

Candy: Claro...claro es toda tuya...

Albert: Solo espero no este intestada de virus...

George: Yo te sugiero te compres otra hijo...

Candy: Gracias por la confianza papá...claro que no tiene virus...jajaja...

Albert: Bueno confío en ti...que bueno que te gusto tu regalo

Candy: O sea es poco...me encanto...gracias...y ahora tocan ustedes.

La entrega de regalos continuo, toda la mañana se fue en abrir regalos, reírse y disfrutar. Candy inmediatamente después de abrir sus regalos los empezó a usar, se puso su abrigo nuevo, y desempaco su lap, quedo maravillada con todo su contenido, y para estrenarla trajo su cámara y paso las fotos que había tomado la noche anterior, había unas de Albert cocinando, otras de Eleonor y Helena, otras de su papá, y otras de Terry y ella que eran más de la mitad, una foto de ambos junto al árbol la uso para probar un programa, y saco una nueva imagen donde ambos solo se les veía el rostro, la adorno poniendo unas tipo estrellas y destellos alrededor, se veía hermosa, y su sonrisa confirmo la satisfacción de lo que había hecho. En eso escucho que la llamaron a desayunar, así que tuvo que dejar para otro momento todo lo que pensaba hacer con su nueva lap.

Cuando termino de desayunar, recibió la llamada de Terry que le dijo que había hablado con Archie y que todos se reunirían en la tarde para abrir los regalos, pues en los arbolitos de las casas de todos, todos habían recibido regalo de santa clos, eso lo dijo Paty, Candy por lo tanto usaría de nuevo su lap, pero antes de eso miro el libro que le había regalado su papá, como ella sabia no era muy aficionada a los libros, pero pues le llamo la atención, miro la portada y luego, leyó la contraportada que de plano le atrapo la curiosidad, y sin mas empezó a leer, y no pudo parar, la historia la atrapo.

Todos se reunieron en casa de Terry para abrir los regalos, sólo faltaban Annie y Flamy que habían llegado apenas hace un rato, así que los demás decidieron esperarlas, mientras los demás acomodaban todos sus regalos en el gran árbol que tenia Terry en su sala, era inmenso y estaba hermosamente adornado, a Eleonor siempre le gustaba que se viera así, decía que desde niño a Terry le gustaba tener el árbol de Navidad más grande. Las morenas llegaron por fin, y todos las recibieron con gran alegría, ni se diga de Archie y Tom, casi se las querían comer, dejaron los regalos en el árbol, y antes de que empezaran a abrirlos, Eleonor les trajo un poco de chocolate, así que bebieron su chocolate en lo que contaron como la habían pasado. En eso Terry recibió una llamada, era Albert.

Terry: Hola… ¿Qué paso?...si…ok…espero ahora si se resuelva –sonriendo –…de nada hermano…ok…te veo en la tarde…si…bye –cuelga el celular –

Candy: ¿Quién era?

Terry: Tú hermano…

Candy: ¿Y que quería?

Terry: Nada mi querida metiche…-abrazándola –

Candy: Terry… –con mueca –

Terry: Jajaja…nada mi amor…me pregunto sobre un asunto…un favor que le hice…y que ahorita esta arreglando

Candy: Es sobre… ¿ella?

Terry: Si…ya es hora de que Albert ponga fin a todo ese problema –le besa la frente –

Como bien había dicho Terry, Albert estaba a punto de terminar todo ese asunto, así que para eso cito a Conny, pidió que se vieran en el lobby del hotel, ella no se lo esperaba, pero le encanto. Después de saludarse, ella le pidió que fueran a su habitación para tener más intimidad, el rubio acepto, sabiendo que eso era lo que ella pediría y sabiendo de antemano que era lo mejor que podía pedir para su plan. Llegaron a la habitación de la morena, ella cerró la puerta y se lanzo a los brazos de Albert, que cuidadosamente la alejo de él.

Albert: Conny…te pedí que nos viéramos, no con esta intención –quitando los brazos de ella de su cuello –…y lo sabes…he venido porque sabes que necesito que entiendas que las cosas no son como tu las crees desde hace tiempo

Conny: No te entiendo…-borrando su sonrisa –

Albert: Lo entiendes y lo sabes…yo soy sólo un capricho para ti…tu no me quieres…si lo hicieras no estarías haciendo todo lo que me has hecho desde que me fui…

Conny: Lo hago porque te amo –aferrándose al rubio –

Albert: Lo haces para llevarle la cortaría a tu padre…porque él nunca estuvo de acuerdo que saliéramos…lo haces para que te ponga atención

Conny: Claro que no –se voltea –…mi padre no tiene nada que ver en esto

Albert: Claro que si…si el supiera todo lo que has hecho para seguirme y hacerme la vida de cuadritos desde que nos conocimos…todo el dinero que has gastado…la gente a la que has ofendido y maltratado…los malos negocios que has hecho a sus espaldas…

Conny: Pero él no tiene porque saberlo –se voltea de nuevo –…si tu quisieras…nos podemos ir lejos…muy lejos…a donde no nos encontrarán…puedo sacar todo el dinero del banco de mi padre…tengo acceso a las cuentas…e irnos a donde no nos encuentren…por favor Will vamonos…si te he seguido estos dos años es porque quiero estar contigo…sólo contigo

Albert: ¿Crees que tu padre no te buscaría?

Conny: Peor para él…eso le pasa por confiar tanto en su hija –con amargura y malicia –

Albert: No…Constanza…jamás me iría contigo…aquí tengo mi vida…y no voy a permitir que la sigas arruinando…te deje hace dos años en Italia…arrepentido de haber estado contigo…cuando no sentía nada por ti…y te pido disculpas…pero la verdad quiero que me dejes vivir en paz

Conny: Jamás –furiosa –…escuchaste jamás te dejare…tu eres mío…y aunque tenga que vender mi alma al diablo te quedaras conmigo William –en eso se escucha otra voz –

Vittorio: No tendrás que vender tu alma, si no todo tu patrimonio para pagarme todo lo que has robado…hija

Un hombre canoso con bigote, abrigo negro y acompañado de otros tres hombres gigantes que eran sus guardaespaldas salieron de la habitación continua, donde habían escuchado todo, Constanza se puso pálida, no podía creer que su padre estuviera ahí, y peor que hubiera escuchado todo lo que ella había dicho.

Conny: Pa…papá –tartamudeando – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vittorio: Tan poco vale tu padre…que pensabas robarle…y no me vengas con el cuento de que no te he puesto la suficiente atención si todo lo que he hecho es por ti…eres tú la que se ha alejado…y me alegro de la llamada que recibí…ahora veo claro tantas cosas

Conny: Papá por favor…déjame explicarte…

Vittorio: No quiero escuchar más mentiras Constanza…por tantos años me las he tragado…pero ahora ha sido suficiente…creo que ha llegado la hora de que te ponga en cintura…lo debí de haber hecho de niña…pero me equivoque al darte todo…pero nunca es tarde para rectificar y eso es lo que haré contigo…-volteando a ver a Albert –Joven Andrew lamento todo lo que ha ocurrido…así como también lamento haber tenido una idea equivocada de usted hace unos años, y espero de algún modo poder remediar todo lo que mi hija le ha hecho pasar

Albert: Descuide señor Facinelli…lo único que quiero es que me dejen vivir en paz…espero y pueda hacer algo por ella…

Conny: Tu…tú le llamaste…pero

Vittorio: Él no me llamo…sabes de antemano que jamás hubiera aceptado recibir una llamada de él antes…pero gracias a que el joven Andrew tiene buenas amistades…conteste esa llamada que me ha abierto los ojos…y creo que el show se ha terminado…por favor –hablando a los guardaespaldas –…recojan sus cosas y tráela –señalando a Conny –

Conny: No…no yo no me voy a ir…papá…por favor –empezando a jalonearse con el guardaespaldas que al final junto con otro la someten y la sacan de la habitación –

Albert: Lamento que haya tenido que pasar todo esto señor Facinelli…pero no me quedo otra opción

Vittorio: No te preocupes muchacho…te agradezco que lo hayas hecho…-poniendo su mano en el hombro de él –…y lo que sea que necesites no dudes en decírmelo…-dándole la mano –

Albert: Gracias señor –recibiendo el saludo –

Vittorio: Ah y por favor dale mis saludos y mi gratitud al joven Grandchester…y que le mande mis saludos al Duque

Albert: Claro…con mucho gusto

El señor salió de la habitación dejando a Albert con una sonrisa en sus labios, por fin su pesadilla había terminado, se rió para sus adentros al recordar cuando Terry hizo la llamada al padre de Constanza, sabiendo de antemano que si él lo llamaba, el señor Facinelli no contestaría, pues lo odiaba por pensar que él extorsionaba a su hija, así que Terry le hablo diciendo que era el hijo del Duque de Grandchester, así tomo la llamada, y este era el resultado, por fin se había librado de esa mujer, y ahora sólo quería compartir esa alegría con una sola persona, salió rápidamente con dirección a casa de la señorita Pony, pues ahí estaba Helena.

En la casa de Terry ya todos estaban ansiosos por abrir los regalos, parecían niños chiquitos, así que sin más preámbulo, comenzaron.

Paty: Haber entonces ¿cómo empezamos?

Terry: Primero las damas

Candy: ¿O sea primero que demos…o que nos den?

Terry: Para mi como quieras…pero en privado –cerrándole el ojo –

Candy: Hay Terryyyy…-poniéndose roja mientras los demás ríen –

Stear: Mejor como vayan saliendo no

Annie: Si mejor…

Tom: Bueno entones haber…-agarra una caja –…este es para Archie…de Annie…haber todos Ahhhhhhhhhhh –abre las manos –

Archie: Ya no seas mamón –le quita la caja –

Annie: Espero te guste mi amor –sonriendo – Feliz Navidad

Archie: Gracias amor... –saca el perfume –…que linda corbata –se acerca la abraza y la besa –

Tom: Oye compa…has de oler mal…sino no te hubiera regalado eso…jajaja

Archie: Cállate monstruo…si el de los olores es otro

Flamy: Bueno ya…haber este es de…Stear y es para Paty –Stear toma la caja y se la da a Paty –

Stear: Feliz Navidad cosita –la abraza –

Paty: Gracias pollito –le sonríe y toma la caja –…gracias mi amor…sabía que me comprarías el libro y los DVD´s…-sonriendo –…son sobre la historia de las culturas en el mundo…-y mostrando un abrigo –…y el abrigo esta hermoso…me encanta el color beige

Stear: Que bueno…sabía que te gustaría –la vuelve a abrazar –

Archie: Haber este dice para…ti hermano…y es de Paty –le lanza la caja –

Paty: Espero te gusten tus obsequios

Stear: Claro que si…todo lo que venga de ti me encanta –abriendo la caja –

Paty: Feliz Navidad

Stear: Miren que padre gorro –poniéndoselo –…y ah…una pijama nueva –mostrándola –

Archie: Ya te hacía falta…jajaja…

Tom: No lo dudo…jajaja…haber ahora…este es para –agarrando otra caja –…Annie…y es del metrosexual de mi amigo

Archie: Cálmate monstruo…que tus regalos se van a la basura eee

Tom: Ah no…pico cerrado –se tapa la boca y le da una caja a Annie –

Annie: Gracias Archie…están hermosos estos pendientes –lo abraza –

Archie: Combinan con tus ojos…Feliz Navidad…y también el broche

Annie: Si esta divino…miren –mostrándolo -…tiene la forma de una mariposa –sonriendo –

Candy: Esta hermoso Annie

Terry: La verdad están muy bonitos

Flamy: Si hermanita…están divinos…haber continuemos…pásame una caja monstruo y ya quitate la mano de la boca…nadie te va a quitar tus regalos –con sonrisa –

Tom: -quitándose la mano de la boca –Conste mami…tu me los das si me los quitan eee

Flamy: Si hombre…pásame otra caja –él le da otra caja –… ¿tenía que ser esta?... –lo mira con los ojos en blanco –

Tom: Ya ábrelo –sonriendo –

Candy: ¿Qué para quien es?

Flamy: Es para mi…y es de Tom

Annie: Pues ábrelo –entusiasmada –

Flamy: Ok… -empieza a abrirlo en lo que Tom se acerca y la abraza por detrás –…hay no…pero si tienes imaginación –sacando una playera de la caja junto con una sudadera –

Paty: ¿Qué es Flamy?

Flamy: Estas loco monstruo –mostrando la sudadera –…primero una sudadera…y luego…hay Tom deberas –riendo –

Tom: Sabía que te encantaría…ya enséñaselas

Flamy: Una playera –muestra una playera blanca que tiene unas letras –…que dice…I love my daddy – todos se empiezan a carcajear –

Candy: No manches Tom…jajajajaja…o sea te la rifaste mijo

Paty: Hermanito que ingenioso… ¿donde lo hiciste?

Tom: Es top secret…pero a poco no esta ¿chido?

Terry: Hay amigo…te dije que ese regalo iba a ser la sensación

Archie: Si hermano…jajaja

Candy: Eso es poco…ahora si Flamy no tiene que decirlo…su ropa hablará por ella…nadie duda que ella ama a su papi…jajaja como dice la blusa

Stear: Ahora Flamy puedes empezar a presumir tu regalo

Flamy: Creeme que si…esta genial monstruo…gracias –lo besa –

Tom: Feliz Navidad mami

Annie: Hermana a parte ese regalo tendrá un sentido aquí y otro en la casa…papá querrá que le estas haciendo un homenaje…y cuando sepa que Tom te la regalo…le tomará más cariño

Flamy: Vaya que si

Tom: Ya vez…y decían que los hombres no sabemos comprar…

Flamy: Y retiro lo dicho…y ahora espero y te guste tu regalo –levanta otra caja y se la da –…toma…Feliz Navidad papi

Tom: Gracias mami –abre la caja -…ah miren la chamarra que me gusto…

Archie: Ah es cierto…la de piel…esta bien chida

Terry: Y hasta en el color –sonriendo –

Tom: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…-gritando –…mami…te amooooooo…

Stear: ¿Y ahora que tienes?

Tom: Es el videojuego…el videojuego –mostrando la caja –

Archie: Ah no ma…es cierto…te la rifaste Flamy –agarrando el videojuego –

Tom: Bien dijiste Flamy…se la rifo…y por su papi…así que traiga pa acá –arrebatándole el videojuego –

Terry: ¿Cómo se te ocurrió que le gustaría eso?

Flamy: Terry…los he visto enviciarse con los videojuegos…los he visto postrarse horas jugando…jajaja y pues lo otro creo que fue instinto…jajaja

Annie: Yo también pensé que estaba loca…pero después comprendí por que y supe que era el regalo perfecto

Tom: Hay mami…eres la mejor –volviéndola a besar –…Terry saca el play…pero ya hay que estrenarlo

Archie: Si sácalo

Candy: Alto primero…Terry tiene que abrir su regalo –acercándose y recogiendo otra caja que le entrega a su novio –

Terry: Muchas gracias pequeña pecosa…-le da un beso –

Candy: Ojalá te guste…Feliz Navidad mi amor

Terry: Gracias –abre la caja y saca primero el paquete de libros -…Candy

Candy: Se que tendrás todas esas obras…pero también trae otras cosas sobre Shakespeare

Terry: Es…perfecto…gracias mi amor –conmovido –…

Candy: Ah…y hay otro pequeño presente para ti –señalando el interior de la caja –

Terry: -sacando del interior un pequeño instrumento – ¿Una armónica?

Candy: Me la regalo mi mamá cuando cumplí tres…antes de que muriera…pero pues nunca la aprendí a tocar…quería dártela porque…se que no te voy a obligar a que dejes de fumar…pero me gustaría que soplaras en la armónica en vez de soplarle al cigarro

Tom: Buena estrategia jefa… ¿no tienes una armónica para mi mami?

Flamy: Cállate monstruo – dándole un manazo –

Terry: Que linda Candy…gracias…-con emoción –…ha sido el mejor regalo que me has podido dar –la abraza –

Candy: Te amo feo…

Terry: Y yo te amo más horrible…y ahora te toca a ti abrir tu regalo pecosa –recoge una caja gigante del piso y se la entrega a Candy –

Archie: Vaya gatita…parece que a ti te fue bien…

Paty: Si mira el tamaño de esa caja

Annie: Que esperas Candy ábrela

Candy: Ok –la chica quita el forro y casi se le salen los ojos cuando ve que contiene la caja –…Te…Terry –tartamudeando y poniéndose una mano en la boca –…es una…una

Terry: Amor si no dejas de tartamudear pensare que no te ha gustado

Candy: Amor…esto…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –grita y se le va encima –…mi amor gracias…gracias te amo te amo

Ahora la rubia abre la caja y saca una primero una cámara de fotografías profesional, y luego otra instantánea, junto con unos estuches para fotógrafos profesionales, Candy estaba totalmente emocionada por su regalo, le encantaba la fotografía y eso Terry lo sabía, y ahora con ese regalo ella podría hacer tantas cosas que le gustaban, pero ese no fue el único regalo para la pecosa, Terry saco otra pequeña caja a parte, que Candy tomo con nerviosismo, en ella había un pequeño dije en forma de corazón que tenía grabadas sus iniciales, cuando ella lo vio casi se puso a llorar, Terry la abrazo.

Terry: Había un dije que eran dos mitades de corazón…pero quise uno completo porque tu no eres mi otra mitad…eres mi todo Candy…mi corazón y mi alma entera…te amo pecosa

Candy: Terry –lo abraza -…gracias…ha sido el mejor regalo de toda mi vida…te amo mi amor... –lo besa –

Mientras Tom y Archie ya venían bajando las escaleras, habían ido al cuarto de Terry con por el Play para ponerse a jugar, después abrieron los regalos que faltaban, todos estaban felices y reían sin parar, era Navidad no había duda, la dicha y felicidad reinaba en todas las casas. Pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando, riendo y comentando como estuvieron las cenas de navidad. Ya se les había ido todo el día, y era hora de volver a casa, todos volvieron a sus respectivas casas, menos Archie y Tom quienes fueron a casa de sus novias, ya que estaban solas, sus padres habían ido a una cena de la empresa donde trabaja el señor Brigthen, pero prometieron regresar temprano. Así que los cuatro entraron en la casa y encendieron las luces.

Tom: ¿Segura que tus papás no están? –viendo a todos lados –

Flamy: No…llegaran al rato…bueno lo que dure la cena

Archie: Pues si…pero pues pueden pensar mal si nos encuentran aquí

Annie: Hay claro que no…nuestros papás los adoran

Tom: Eso si –sonriendo-ya si se pone rudo el asunto pues que mi mami les enseñe la playera y ya…

Archie: Eso si…entonces no hay de que preocuparse –sonriendo –… ¿y que vamos a hacer?

Annie: No se…tengo algo de hambre…vamos Archie hay que ver que hay en el refrigerador para cenar –lo toma de la mano –

Archie: Si vamos… ¿no vienen? –Viendo a los otros dos –

Tom: Yo iría…pero estoy lleno…me atasque de comida en casa de Terry –agarrandose el estomago –

Flamy: Es que tú en serio no comes…tragas –sonriendo –…yo tampoco tengo hambre…mejor voy a subir los obsequios

Annie: Subes los míos por favor

Flamy: Si…claro…Tom ayúdame –dirigiéndose hacia la sala –

Tom: Vamos mami –la sigue –

Annie y Archie se quedaron en la cocina comiendo unos emparedados que hicieron, ambos se sonreían y de vez en cuando daban efusivas muestras de cariño, Annie estaba recargada en un mueble junto al fregadero, ahí Archie la aprisiono poniendo las manos a ambos lados de ella agarrando el mueble donde ella se recargaba, él acerco su rostro pero ella lo esquivaba, había empezado a jugar, y eso a él lo hacia enloquecer, puesto que ella evitaba besarlo en la boca pero había empezado a suspirar y hablar en el oído de él, así que Archie proclamando lo que es suyo, con una mano tomo el rostro de ella y sin más le dio un beso lleno de pasión, la morena sólo atinó a enredar sus brazos en el cuello de él, quien por la efusividad de sus movimientos toma a Annie por las piernas y la levanto para sentarla en el mueble donde estaba ella recargada, ahora devoraba su cuello, Annie había comenzado a gemir, con sus manos había empezado a acariciar la espalda de él, ya por debajo de la playera, y él con sus firmes manos no paraba de apretar los glúteos de ella.

En el piso de arriba, Flamy había ido al cuarto de Annie a dejar los obsequios de ella, después se dirigió a su cuarto donde Tom ya estaba acostado en su cama, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y con aire despreocupado, como si estuviera en su propia casa, ella sólo le sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Flamy: Si quieres te traigo unas cervezas y te sobo los pies –sarcástica –

Tom: Pues no sería mala idea…-sonriendo –…y no te preocupes hoy mis pies huelen bien –quitándose los tenis –

Flamy: Hay puerco –le avienta un cojín –…en serio que no tienes remedio

Tom: Obvio no –rodando los ojos –…oye ponte la blusa…anda –entrecerrando los ojos –…quiero vértela puesta

Flamy: Hay después

Tom: Andale mami…si –con cara de niño chiquito –

Flamy: Bueno…hay no se como me manipulas –rodando los ojos y sacando de la caja la blusa –…ok…pero voltéate

Tom: Hay…no seas…bueno ok –se voltea y Flamy se quita la blusa que traía y se pone la nueva –… ¿ya?

Flamy: Espera… -se quita los lentes y se la termina de poner –…ya

Tom: Haber –voltea –…uff…chiquita…se te ve mejor de lo que imagine…-poniendo cara de que se la quiere comer –

Flamy: Hay no exageres…

Tom: No es en serio –se acerca a ella sin bajarse de la cama –…se te ve bien…más que bien…y la frase me encanta

Flamy: A mi también –sonriendo –…gracias por el obsequio monstruo

Tom: De nada mami –la abraza por la cintura y le da un suave beso en los labios –…

Ese primer toque fue tan sólo un roce, Tom lentamente empezó a acercar a Flamy poco a poco hacia él, ella parecía un poco renuente pues puso sus manos en los hombros de él, queriendo dejar espacio para que sus cuerpos nos se tocaran, pero el chico poco a poco fue persuasivo con el cuerpo de ella, que parecía que estaba cediendo antes las emociones que su novio le provocaba, una mano dejo el hombro de él y la coloco en el cuello acariciando con su pulgar el mentón fuerte del moreno que ya había empezado a explorar con su lengua toda la boca de la chica, una mano de él ya había empezado a bajar por la pierna de ella apretando con fuerza y a la vez con suavidad toda su extremidad, algo que a la chica le encanto, le gustaba sentir la fuerza y la suavidad de los toques de Tom.

Poco a poco Tom la jalo hacía él ahora ella también encima de la cama con él, pronto el la recostó sobre el lecho y se coloco encima de ella y bajo por su mentón para aprisionar su cuello con la boca. La chica estaba perdida en las sensaciones tan placenteras que estaba experimentando, ahora no fue ella la que pensó que no podría hacerlo, de repente el chico la dejo de besar, ella aún con los ojos cerrados los abrió rápidamente pues sintió que él la había dejado de besar, cuando lo hizo Tom la miraba con una expresión que jamás había visto en él, la miraba con ternura pero como si ella fuera la cosa más suave sobre la tierra, frágil e importante en su vida.

Flamy: ¿Qué…que pasa? –interrogante –

Tom: Es sólo que…no quiero que ocurra lo de la otra vez…te amo demasiado para echar a perder algo como esto…y hacer algo que tú no quieres –acariciando con el dorso la mano la mejilla de ella –

La chica se levanto un poco para tomar con sus manos el rostro de él y darle un beso más apasionado que todos los que se habían dado en su vida, parecía que sintiera que él se le podría escapar y ella no quería que se fuera, ese beso hizo que ambos se incorporaran un poco quedando hincados sobre la cama, y así como precipitadamente ella lo beso, lo separo de ella y lo miro a los ojos.

Flamy: Nunca en vida he estado más segura en mi vida

Tom: ¿En serio? –jadeando –

Flamy: Antes de que llegarás a mi vida…me sentía incapaz de volver a sentir…incapaz de volver a amar con todo mi ser...creí que toda mi vida sería como hasta hace poco…sombría y llena de amargura…pero –le da un beso fugaz –…me equivoque…y no sabes como agradezco haberme equivocado…gracias a ti…ahora me siento capaz de todo…de sentir todo lo que jamás creí, capaz de sobreponerme y luchar contra lo que sea…y capaz de amar…de amarme a mi misma…y de amarte a ti…te amo Tom.

Tom: Y yo te amo más Flamy –le sonríe y le da otro beso –

Flamy: Además…papi… -sonriendo –no creo que me hayas comprado esta blusa solo para vérmela puesta… ¿verdad? –con coquetería –

El chico sonrió y sin más volvió a besar a su morena de fuego que lo recibió gustosa llena de pasión, sus besos eran más parecidos a mordidas y succiones, ambos tenían tanta pasión contenida en sus adentros que ahora que la estaban dejando salir hubieran incendiado el cuarto. Como ella lo había dicho antes, él chico no tardo en ver el letrero de la blusa de ella, sonrió y lo quito de su vista, ella sin dudarlo alzo los brazos y dejo que él la despojara de esa blusa, y ella sin dejar pasar más tiempo también le quito la playera a su monstruo, que lejos de ser uno, era más bello de lo que imaginaba, su bien tonificado y marcado torso la hizo perderse aun más, así que no tardo en juntarse de nuevo con el dueño de su excitación, lo beso con pasión, pero el león al que quería domar con sus caricias no cedió en su control sobre aquel lecho, y con energía volvió a tumbar en la cama a la chica que no paraba de besarlo, Tom ahora bajaba por el mentón de ella, llenándola de besos, la morena había empezado a gemir con más fuerza, parecía una lucha de pasiones, ya que él la estaba torturando de placer con sus besos, cuando sintió que besaba su ombligo, ella se incorporó, y lo tomo de los cabellos y le beso de nuevo la boca y después paso por su oreja, ahora era su turno de torturarlo, y así lo hizo le acarició su pecho y enterró las uñas en sus costados, mientras dejaba que su aliento le llenara los oídos al moreno que sentía más allá de si.

Ahora Tom de nuevo tomo el mando, con fuerza tomo a la chica y la coloco enfrente de él, quedando la espalda de ella a merced de la boca de él, con una mano la tenía aprisionada por la cintura, y con la otra movió el cabello que le estorbaba, con su lengua hizo círculos en la nuca de la chica que se estremeció con el toque, después bajo dando pequeños besos poco a poco por toda la espalda, y fue ahí donde miro su siguiente objetivo, uno a uno desabrocho los broches de aquel brasier color negro que aunque se le hacia una prenda tan sexy, ahora se le hacia innecesario, así como lo desabrocho lo quito con sus propias manos, acariciando en el camino los brazos de su novia. Volviendola a tomar por la cintura le beso ahora por un lado del cuello, mientras le susurraba palabras de amor al oído, la chica hecho la cabeza hacia atrás quedando esta recargada en el hombro de él, mientras que de nuevo buscaba los labios del moreno que la esperaba.

Archie y Annie seguían muy entretenidos en el fregadero, ella ya tenía desabrochados los tres primeros botones de la blusa, y el casi tenía la playera en la nuca, estaban dejándose llevar por todas esas sensaciones tan placenteras, que jamás habían sentido, estas eran más especiales, aún así tuvieron que detenerse, el teléfono fue el que interrumpió, Archie aún no dejaba de besar el cuello de Annie cuando ella volvió a la realidad, y le dijo que tenía que contestar, sin moverse de su posición, contesto el teléfono.

Annie: Bueno…ah hola mamá –viendo a Archie –…si aquí estamos las dos…si…bien…si ya cenamos –sacando la lengua –…aja… ¿a qué hora llegan?...ok…si…si mami…se vienen con cuidado –sonriendo –…si bye –cuelga –

Archie: ¿Qué dijo tu mamá? –besándole el mentón –

Annie: Nada…bueno pregunto si estábamos bien…y eso

Archie: Y ¿A qué hora vuelven?

Annie: Que en un par de horas –viendo su reloj –

Archie: Entonces aún tenemos tiempo…para nosotros –besándole el cuello –

Annie: Supongo que…tal vez –sonriendo –…pero este mueble ya me canso… ¿podríamos ir a la sala amor mío?

Archie: Sus deseos son órdenes para mi…amor de mis amores –le sonríe mientras la carga en sus brazos y sale con ella casi corriendo con dirección hacía la sala –

En el piso de arriba, la cosa ya estaba más que caliente, si alguien hubiera entrado en aquel lugar, hubieran pensado que era algo similar que entrar al infierno por el calor que emanaba el cuarto, pero no eso era la entrada al paraíso de Flamy y Tom, que estaban a punto de entregarse. Ambos ya estaban desnudos bajo las sabanas de aquella cama que estaba siendo testigo de todo el amor que se profesaban.

Flamy estaba encima de él, besándolo como si fuera la última vez, como si la vida se le fuera a ir en un momento, Tom acariciaba todo el cuerpo de ella por los costados, sentía que la sensación de la piel de ella en su boca era lo mejor que hubiera podido experimentar, pero eso sólo era el principio. De nuevo Tom se impuso, la pasión que tenía para dar era inimaginable, rodó para quedar encima de la morena, que tuvo que ceder ante la autoridad de aquel hombre que la hacia desvariar a toda hora, pero él no se conformaría con besarle en aquel momento la boca y el cuello, y pasando por este de manera descendente sin dudarlo, mientras lo tentaba y sentía que aquello era mejor que tentar al cielo, aprisiono con su boca el seno de Flamy que ya estaba erguido por la excitación, ella gimió muy alto, y él no paro de besar y mordisquear aquella parte de la anatomía de su novia que adoraba tanto y que tanto soñó posicionarse de ella desde que la conoció, ahora sólo eran propiedad de él, ambos porque así como poseyó uno, lo hizo con el otro, para él ambos eran perfectos, más perfectos que lo perfecto.

Ahora ya lleno de todo, sabía que sólo faltaba algo para consumar todo, y para convertir aquella noche en la noche más perfecta que hayan vividos ambos, así que con sus brazos de nuevo firmes, abrió las piernas de la morena que lejos de tener dudas estaba más segura que nunca que quería que él continuara, quería ser suya, quería que le hiciera el amor.

Flamy: Hazlo…-con mirada perdida –…hazlo ahora…no soporto más el no sentirte como quiero –jadeando –

Tom: No olvides que te amo –con respiración entrecortada –…esta es la mejor noche de mi vida

Flamy: Y la mía –sonriendo -…te amo

Y sin dudar un segundo más, Tom comenzó a entrar en ella, que a pesar de saber y sentir que él no era el primero, para ella lo era, en su nueva vida, él la había revivido, ella había vuelto a nacer, y por esa única y valiosa razón, él sería el primero y el único…le entregaría el cuerpo, porque su corazón ya le pertenecía desde hace mucho. Tom después de esa primera sensación de sentirse dentro de ella que lo hizo estremecerse hasta la médula, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, con delicadeza, pero excitado y motivado por los gemidos de ella, empezó a aumentar la velocidad, la pasión ahora era dueña y señora del ambiente y de ellos, él también comenzó a gritar, se sentía a punto de llegar al punto máximo de placer, y no tardaron en hacerlo, mientras seguían besándose los labios, la cima de esa gloriosa excitación fue de ellos, llegaron juntos empujados por su amor, vieron y tocaron el cielo tomados de la mano, se sonrieron y se juraron amor eterno con la mirada.

En la casa de Candy, la rubia se encontraba en la sala muy entretenida con su nuevo libro, esto obviamente causo el asombro de Albert que venía llegando, saludo a Candy pero esta ni lo pelo, estaba muy ensimismada con su libro, Albert sólo enarco las cejas de sorpresa y se dirigió a la cocina donde su padre estaba terminando de lavar los trastes.

Albert: ¿Y ahora Candy que tiene?…ni me pelo

George: Parece que el libro le gusto…desde que regreso no ha parado de leer –cerrando la llave del fregadero y secándose las manos –

Albert: Vaya eso si que es sorpresa –recargándose en el marco de la puerta –

George: La verdad si…creo que tendré que comprarle más libros de ese tipo –sonriendo –

Albert: Ya lo creo…siempre supe que mi hermana era extraña…y lo corroboro con este tipo de libros… ¿y vas a trabajar el resto de la semana?

George: Si…tengo que hacerlo…de todas maneras descansaré el día último –ambos salen de la cocina –

Albert: Y el plan sigue en pie supongo…la pasaremos en casa de Terry

George: Si…de hecho hace un rato que me encontré a Charly me dijo que ellos también estarán ahí…parecerá una reunión de vecinos –sonriendo –

Albert: Si…creo que será muy divertido…también Helena y la señorita Pony vendrán

George: Que bien…y ¿también vendrá la hermana Grey?

Albert: Ah no…no claro que no…las religiosas no están invitadas…se lo especifique muy bien a Terry –con cara de espanto –…además aunque se les invitara no vendría…si vieras lo difícil que fue soportarla en la cena de Navidad…con su mirada inquisidora –señalando con dos dedos sus ojos –…sobre mi…creí que me lanzaría a los leones como en la antigua Roma

George: No exageres hijo…aunque supongo que un preferirías que te lanzaran a que te coman los leones…a que te comiera la misma hermana Grey –riéndose –

Albert: Creo que si…un león es mucho más hermoso e interesante que esa mujer –sonriendo mientras llegan a la sala y miran a Candy muy entretenida con su libro –…ojalá fuera tan fácil mantenerla siempre así de quietecita

George: Si la verdad que es sorprendente…bueno aunque hay manera de seguirlo haciendo…comprarle la continuación de la novela que esta leyendo…se la iba a comprar pero no me quería arriesgar a que no le gustara y fuera un desperdicio…pero supongo que ahora sería una muy buena inversión hacerlo

Albert: Dame el nombre…en este instante iré a comprarla

Eleonor y Terry estaban en la sala, ella leía un libro sentada en un sofá y Terry estaba acostado en la alfombra jugando con Duque, la chimenea estaba encendida por las llamas que calentaban aquel lugar, el chico estaba aún pensativo por lo que Candy había visto acerca de que tal vez su padre estuvo ahí, le intrigaba pensar que si en serio fuera su padre aquel visitante, ¿Por qué había ido?, se supone que cuando se fueron de su lado todo había quedado claro y él había jurado no volverlos a buscar, y ellos habían prometido no volver, entonces ¿Por qué había vuelto?, a pesar de que él estuviera a gusto en aquel lugar y que recordara todos los defectos de su padre que fueron los que los orillaron a irse de su lado, no podía negar que muy en el fondo quería a su padre, y lo respetaba, eso lo frustraba y aún más el hecho de saber que en el fondo él era igual al Duque.

Terry: Madre…-acariciando la cabeza de Duque –

Eleonor: Dime –sin dejar de ver el libro –

Terry: ¿Qué harías si…él volviera a buscarnos? –se dio cuenta de cómo su madre se puso rígida –

Eleonor: No te entiendo –mirándolo con gesto tembloroso –

Terry: Sabes a que me refiero mamá… ¿Dejarías que él volviera a nuestras vidas?

Eleonor: Él no va a volver…lo prometió

Terry: Bah…y tú aun crees en sus promesas…cuantas hizo antes y nunca cumplió –con amargura –

Eleonor: No entiendo a que viene todo esto Terry…pero no tiene sentido –con molestia mientras se pone de pie –…Richard no va a volver a nuestras vidas…simplemente porque él ya tiene su vida…y nosotros no encajamos en ella –se da la vuelta y empieza a salir de la sala –

Terry: Pero tú aún lo amas –Eleonor se para en seco –…a pesar de todo no puedes negar que sigues amando a mi padre…

Eleonor no quiso voltear a ver a su hijo que le había dicho la más pura de las verdades, con los ojos llenos ya de lágrimas corrió hacia las escaleras y subió a encerrarse en su habitación dejando a Terry acariciando a Duque aún más pensativo que antes, nunca había dejado de afirmarse que su madre amaba a su padre y que le partía el alma haberse separado de él, y él sufría por verla así, quería que su madre fuera feliz como él lo era ahora a lado de la pecosa, el problema era si eso iba a ser posible, porque si su padre no volvía, entonces ¿Él sería capaz de irlo a buscar para suplicarle que volviera a lado de su madre que sufría por su ausencia?... ¿Lo haría por amor a su madre…ó por qué el también lo extrañaba y lo necesita?

Flamy y Tom ahora descansaban sobre el lecho, felices por lo que acababa de suceder, en sus mentes revivían cada momento, él la abrazaba por la cintura, y ella le daba la espalda y su mirada quedo clavada un instante en la pared donde tenía una repisa con fotos y trofeos.

Flamy: Yo…yo jugaba…jugaba básquetbol desde niña lo hice…me gustaba...

Tom: Lo sabía –besando su hombro –…no te regale un sudadera de básquetbol sólo por hacerlo…desde hace tiempo descubrí que te gustaba…lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

Flamy: No lo se…creo que –volteando a verlo –…después de lo que me pasó…sentí que nada tenía sentido…quería olvidar todo lo que me recordará al pasado…y eso formaba parte el

Tom: Pero lo que bien se aprende no se olvida –sonriendo –…mañana temprano nos vamos a la cancha para que practiques

Flamy: Gracias –sonriendo y después lo vuelve a besar –

Annie y Archie seguían bastante calientitos en la sala, sólo los alumbraba la luz del televisor que estaba encendido, pero obviamente no ponían atención a eso, pero lo tuvieron que hacer cuando escucharon que la puerta se abrió, Annie empujo a Archie que se levanto como pudo y se sentó lo bastante lejos de su novia para que no sospecharan, pero sus cabellos los delataron, pues los señores Brigthen los miraron con ojos entrecerrados.

Annie: Hola mamá…hola papá

Archie: Hola ma…digo buenas noches señores Brigthen –levantándose a saludarlos –

Robert: Buenas noches Archie… ¿Qué hacían?

Annie: Veíamos el Televisor –poniéndose de pie y caminando a besar a sus papás –…Archie nos vino a hacer compañía a Flamy y a mi para que no estuviéramos solas –un poco nerviosa –

Elizabeth: Ah ok…gracias Archie… ¿Y tu hermana?

Annie: Arriba…supongo que ya se durmió –viéndose de reojo con Archie –

Archie: Bueno…creo que será mejor que me vaya…buenas noches –despidiéndose de los padres –

Annie: Si te acompaño –caminando con él hasta la puerta –…nos vemos mañana

Archie: Si…- se acerca pero al ver todavía al señor Brigthen mirando sólo dice adiós con la mano –

Elizabeth: ¿Y cómo se la pasaron?

Annie: Bien mami gracias…me voy a acostar aún estoy fatigada por el viaje

Robert: Que bueno que es por el viaje hija –enarcando una ceja –

Annie: Si –con nerviosismo y sorpresa –…por el viaje…buenas noches –empezando a subir las escaleras –

Elizabeth: Iré a ver que hace Flamy –comenzando a subir también las escaleras –

Annie: Ah no –casi gritando y deteniéndola casi en la parte de arriba –…digo para que la molestas mami…debe de estar súper dormida

Elizabeth: Bueno entonces si esta tan dormida no creo que la despierte –caminando hacia la puerta –

Annie: Pero mamá…

Flamy y Tom escuchan los ruidos afuera, y se percatan de todo y obvio se dan cuenta de que su madre esta afuera a punto de descubrirlos desnudos en la cama, así que súper asustados se levantan de la cama, ella se envuelve con las sábanas y él corriendo busca su ropa y zapatos, casi, casi se pone primero el pantalón que los calzoncillos, pero rápidamente se medio viste y con ayuda de la morena sale por la ventana de esta, no sin antes darle un fugaz beso en los labios, ella así como lo hizo regreso a su cama y se hizo la dormida, y al mismo tiempo su madre entra casi empujando a Annie que mira aliviada que no hayan descubierto a su hermana.

Annie: Vez mami…te dije que estaba dormida

Elizabeth: Si ya veo…-con mueca –…bueno vámonos

Annie: Si…yo cierro –mientras ella cierra la puerta ve que su hermana levanta un párpado, y ella le cierra el ojo sonriendo –

Flamy correspondió a esa sonrisa, se estiro en la cama y se echo el edredón a la cara, después se levanto de la cama tomo su playera nueva, que desde ahora sería su favorita, se la puso al igual que un pants, miró por la ventana y sonrió al ver que la luz del cuarto de su novio ya estaba encendida, sin dejar de sonreír volteo y fue hacía el closet y del más lejano rincón saco una caja rectangular, se sentó en el suelo, el cuarto aún estaba oscuro pero era alumbrado por la luz luna, con un poco de miedo, pero que se desvaneció cuando recordó esta tarde, abrió la caja, en ella se encontraban unos tenis, eran los tenis con los que jugaba básquetbol, estaban ya viejos, pero aún recordaba como le habían dado tantas victorias, sonrió y los saco, y se dijo así misma…" lo que bien se aprende no se olvida"

De nuevo los días comenzaron a pasar, hoy era el último día del año, que vaya que buen año había sido para muchos, y como tal se le tenía que despedir como se merecía. La gran reunión de fin de año sería en casa de Terry, que desde temprano estuvo muy concurrida, Paty y su madre habían sido las primeras, habían ido a ayudar con la comida, después llegaron Helena, Albert y la señorita Pony. Por su parte los demás andaban por otros rumbos, los chicos Cornwell y sus chicas habían salido al centro de la ciudad, Tom y Flamy habían tomado muy en serio eso del ejercicio y seguramente ahora estarían en una cancha practicando básquetbol, Terry y Candy habían ido al centro comercial. Después de hacer unas cuantas compras se dirigieron a una cafetería que estaba dentro del mismo centro comercial.

Candy: Me da pena lo de Eleonor –con mueca –

Terry: Si a mi también…no se que hacer…la veo triste

Candy: Tal vez deberías buscarlo…aunque aún no estamos seguros que haya sido él a quien vi en tu puerta

Terry: Si lo se…lo más seguro es que te hayas equivocado y él siga en Londres –riendo con amargura –…bueno ya dejemos eso…veo que ese libro te gusto bastante –señalando la bolsa donde estaba el libro que acababa de comprar Candy –

Candy: Es que en serio mi amor…jamás me había obsesionado tanto con un libro…pero es que en serio…me atrapo…no puedo parar de leer…y ahora que tengo el segundo libro creo que soy capaz de terminar de leerlo antes de que acabe el año

Terry: Creo que te creo…te veo demasiado interesada por esa historia –sonriendo –…aunque de hecho parece interesante

Candy: Eso es poco…o sea amor es totalmente fascinante…es como –suspirando –…es perfecta

Terry: Ok ya entendí…y creo que tendrás que prestármela…tengo curiosidad por ese personaje del cual te enamoraste –enarcando una ceja –

Candy: Ah si…es que él es más que perfecto… pero tú –se acerca y le da un beso –…eres perfecto para mí

Terry: Lo se y que bueno que me lo dices…ya me estaba poniendo celoso

Candy: Tú cuando no –sonriendo y mirando hacia fuera y ahí su mirada se pierde –

Terry: ¿Qué pasa amor?

Candy: Es… -tartamudeando –…es él…-señalando –

Terry: ¿Quién? –volteando en dirección a donde señalaba Candy –

Candy: Es él señor que vi en tu puerta el otro día

Pareciera que todo paso en cámara lenta en aquel instante, Terry con su mirada encontró la silueta que Candy le señalaba, y descubrió aquel rostro que tanto había deseado volver a ver y a la vez no verlo nunca más, era su padre, que caminaba del otro lado del centro comercial y estaba detenido viendo un aparador de una joyería. Terry estaba indeciso, no sabía si era bueno que fuera a su encuentro o no, entonces Candy le apretó y la mano y le sonrió, él sabia lo que quería decir eso, así que sin soltar la mano de la rubia salieron de aquel lugar y caminaron hacía donde se encontraba el Duque de Grandchester.

Terry caminaba con miedo, Candy lo sentía pues su mano tembló en algunos instantes, ella la apretaba aún más para infundarle valor, a él le daba vueltas la cabeza mientras se acercaban más y más al señor de cabellos oscuros y con algunas canas, Terry las recordaba y sonreía para sus adentros recordando que su padre le había dicho que las canas se las había sacado él con su rebeldía. Habían pasado ya algunos años desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero parecía que habían sido días, sentía que era el mismo de esa última vez cuando salio de su casa, a pesar de que su rostro se veía demacrado, y con algunas arrugas más, era él su padre, sin que él aún volteara, Terry lo llamo cuando estuvo a tres pasos de él.

Terry: Aún no puedo creer que seas tú…tenía la esperanza de estar equivocado –dijo con voz seria el Duque lo vio por el cristal y volteo lentamente –

Richard: ¡Terry! –sorprendido –

Terry: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Richard: Vi…vine a…visitarlos –con un poco de nerviosismo –

Terry: Vaya –con sarcasmo –…quien diría que el Duque de Grandchester estaría tan nervioso y tartamudeara frente a gente de clase inferior

Candy: Terry…

Richard: Terry…por favor

Terry: Terry nada…no entiendo que demonios haces aquí…y no me interesa…así que mejor

Candy: Por favor…Terry…no lo trates así es tu padre –mirándolo con súplica –

Richard: Sólo quería saber como estaban…pero cuando fui a su casa no abrió nadie

Terry: Si…me entere…y me alegro que no estuviéramos…y no te preocupes por nosotros estamos bien

Richard: ¿Cómo esta ella?

Terry: Mi madre esta bien –mintió –…así que habiendo satisfecho tus dudas…supongo que volverás a Londres

Richard: Aún no lo se…quisiera ver a Eleonor

Terry: Olvídalo…

Candy: Terry no puedes oponerte…tal vez tu madre si quiera verlo

Terry: Candy por favor no te metas…tú no sabes –lo interrumpe –

Candy: Me meto porque me importas y me importa Eleonor…así que por favor no le niegues la oportunidad de verla, si después de hacerlo se va…no creo que nada más cambien

Richard: Por favor Terry…

Terry: ¿Ahora me suplicas?... ¿Cuántas veces no lo hizo mi madre?...-con amargura y enojo – Cuantas veces te pidió que te quedaras con nosotros…que fuéramos una verdadera familia…y tú nunca lo hiciste

Richard: Perdóname hijo…cometí un error y ahora lo estoy pagando

Terry: Me alegro que así sea

Candy: Terry no hables así…es tu padre

Terry: Para mi…él ya esta muerto –se va –

Candy: Por favor discúlpelo…sólo esta sorprendido y alterado

Richard: Merezco que me trate así…fueron tantos años –con dureza –

Candy: No se culpe…mire no me quisiera meter…pero lo hago porque Terry y Eleonor son dos personas muy importantes para mi…y la verdad los quiero ver bien…así que yo lo invito a la cena de fin de año que tendremos hoy…será en casa de Terry…supongo que no necesito anotarle ala dirección –sonriendo –

Richard: No…se donde es… ¿pero si él se molesta?

Candy: No se preocupe…usted es mi invitado –sonriendo –…bueno me voy…lo espero esta noche –dándole la mano –

Richard: Gracias…-ella se va a soltar pero él la detiene –…disculpe…que descortesía…pero me gustaría saber su nombre…

Candy: Me llamo Candy…y es un placer haberlo conocido Duque de Grandchester –sonríe y se va –

El duque se quedo parado viendo como la rubia se alejaba, había sido una verdadera suerte que creía no merecer que ella hubiera intercedido por él cuando se enfrento a Terry que se había portado muy frío tal como él esperaba. A pesar del miedo que lo embargo estaba emocionado porque de nuevo vería a Eleonor, ahora el problema era como la enfrentaría, estaba preparado para volver a desaparecer de sus vidas si ella se lo pidiera, pero si no lo echaba de su lado, lucharía por ganarse a la familia que rechazo tanto en el pasado.

Candy y Terry volvieron a casa en silencio, él estaba molesto y aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder, pero aún así su furia era más fuerte, así que en cuanto llegaron a casa, todo mundo lo noto, pero Candy sólo pidió que lo dejaran solo, para fortuna de ellos Eleonor no estaba, había ido con Helena a comprar condimentos faltantes para la cena. Candy subió a la habitación de Terry, él aunque había pedido estar sólo no podía negar que deseaba que ella estuviera con él ahora, necesitaba de su compañía y consuelo. Ella toco a la puerta y abrió, él estaba sentado al borde de la cama con las manos sobre el rostro y los codos recargados en las piernas.

Candy: Hola –abriendo la puerta –… ¿Puedo pasar?

Terry: Claro –sonriendo con pesar –…entra

Candy: Gracias –entra y cierra la puerta tras de si –… ¿Cómo estas? –acercándose y sentándose a un lado de él –

Terry: Es obvio…estoy molesto…pero más sorprendido…no puedo creer que este aquí

Candy: Vino a disculparse y a pedir un poco de cariño

Terry: Bah…él… ¿pedir cariño?...por favor Candy –levantándose –…lo que quiere es sólo venir a abrir heridas que aún no han sanado…siempre ha sido así…sólo destruye y no se ocupa de reparar sus errores

Candy: No lo juzgues…él sólo quiere acercarse…

Terry: Que ni lo intente…porque no sabe de lo que soy capaz –con furia –

Candy: Creo que será inevitable –agachando la cabeza –

Terry: ¿De que estas hablando?

Candy: De que…invite a tu padre a la cena de esta noche –mirándolo –

Terry: Pero que… ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

Candy: Porque creo que se merece una oportunidad –se levanta –

Terry: ¿Y tú quien te crees para estar metiéndote en cosas que no te tocan Candy?...-furioso –…Tú no tenias que invitarlo…

Candy: Lo hice porque me importas…y me importa Eleonor –con tristeza y voz alta – y porque creo que eso les haría bien

Terry: Tu que sabes…no sabes nada…no sabes nada de lo que hemos tenido que pasar mi madre y yo porque culpa de ese hombre –enojado y casi gritando –

Candy: Tal vez no lo sepa porque tú jamás me has dicho nada…no te has abierto lo suficiente conmigo –gritando –…y aunque haya sido un error es tu padre y le debes aunque sea un poco de consideración…la gente comete errores y…

Terry: Si los comete…como tú ahora…has cometido una verdadera estupidez…y él no se merece ni consideración ni perdón…él no se va a parar en mi casa…

Candy: ¿Qué vas a cancelar todo?

Terry: Si es necesario…no me queda de otra… -recargando las manos en un silla –

Candy: Ja…-con amargura –…eres un idiota

Terry: ¿Qué dijiste? –volteando a verla con furia –

Candy: Dije que eres un idiota Terruce…porque quieres aparentar lo que no es…tú te estas muriendo porque tú padre venga y todo se arregle…pero tienes miedo…estas temblando por enfrentarlo de verdad…por eso hoy saliste corriendo –encarándolo –

Terry: Tú…tú no sabes nada –acercándose a ella y levantando un dedo que le apunta casi en la cara de ella –…tú no me vas a venir a decir eso…por…

Candy: Si porque no te conozco…y porque no soy nadie para opinar en esto…lo se…y en ese caso yo aquí sobro…a pesar de que te conozco mejor que tu mismo –se voltea y sale del cuarto azotando la puerta –

En cuanto Terry escucho azotarse la puerta, se lleno de furia, aventó una silla y comenzó a llorar, la gente de abajo no ignoro el altercado, pues primero escucho el sonido de la silla arriba y luego vieron a la rubia bajar rápidamente las escaleras y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas salió de la casa. Cuando lo hizo iba corriendo hacía su casa, pero antes de que llegará Anthony que iba pasando por la acera y la vio se dirigió hacia ella y la detuvo, la rubia aún agitada no pudo sintonizar la voz de Anthony que le preguntaba que le pasaba, ella sólo negó con la cabeza y se lanzo a llorar a sus brazos, él chico la apretó y la calmo, cuando lo hizo caminaron hacía la parte trasera de la casa de la rubia donde se sentaron en cerca de un árbol, y ella le contó lo que pasaba.

Candy: Y pues obvio esta molesto…pero –limpiándose las lágrimas –

Anthony: No Candy…no te sientas mal…tú lo hiciste de buena fe…

Candy: Pues si…pero creo que tiene razón de estar molesto…es su familia…

Anthony: No Candy…te puedo asegurar que él no esta molesto sólo esta asustado –con sonrisa de lado –

Candy: ¿Asustado?

Anthony: Si…tiene miedo de darse cuenta que lo ha juzgado mal a él y a ti…es muy orgulloso

Candy: Bastante –con una media sonrisa –…pero no me gusta que estemos enojados

Anthony: Ya se le pasará y verás que vendrá a pedirte perdón…es inglés…tiene que ser educado –riendo –

Candy: Gracias –tomando una mano de él – realmente extrañaba esto

Anthony: Yo también Candy –poniendo su mano encima de las otras –…y quiero que sepas que ya no voy a molestarte…ni a ti ni a Terry

Candy: Gracias…me alegro tanto que mi amigo haya vuelto

Anthony: Y quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo siempre…aunque muy pronto me iré…cuentas conmigo ok

Candy: ¿Te vas?...

Anthony: Si la memoria no te falla…este año me voy a la Universidad –sonriendo –

Candy: Es cierto –abriendo los ojos –… ¿y ya sabes a donde iras?

Anthony: Si…me iré a Los Ángeles…a la UCLA…recibí mi carta de aceptación hace un par de días –sonriendo –

Candy: ¿En serio?...Felicidades –lo abraza –

Anthony: Gracias…aunque voy a extrañar todo esto

Candy: Si…te voy a extrañar…pero espero me escribas

Anthony: Claro…y ¿Los demás como están?... ¿A dónde ira Stear a la Universidad?

Candy: Ahora todos estamos bien…ah por cierto no te había podido agradecer por lo de Annie…en serio gracias por avisarnos

Anthony: No tienes porque…

Candy: En serio gracias…ahora ella esta mejor…va muy bien con Archie -suspirando –...y Stear aún no se si ya lo hayan aceptado…pero nos dijo que quería ir a Columbia en New York

Anthony: Oh…que bien…salúdamelos mucho…bueno me tengo que ir

Candy: ¿En serio?... ¿Dónde la pasaras esta noche?

Anthony: Iremos con familiares de mi padre a Iowa…de hecho ya nos íbamos

Candy: Oh perdón…lamento que te estés retrasando

Anthony: Ah no para nada…no te preocupes…me gusto charlar contigo

Candy: A mi también –le sonríe y lo vuelva a abrazar –…gracias Anthony…Feliz Año nuevo

Anthony: Feliz Año nuevo Candy…amiga mia –la suelta y le da un beso en la mejilla –…cuídate –se aleja –

Candy mira como su rubio se aleja, sonríe y siente un pequeño alivio en todo el pesar que traía en sus adentros, mínimo ahora sabía que el problema con su mejor amigo se había solucionado, así que camino hacia la puerta de la cocina de su casa, pero antes de que la abriera, escucho una voz y la hizo detenerse en seco, era Terry que había visto toda la escena.

Terry: Candy…

Candy: -que abre más los ojos y voltea con lentitud –…Terry

Terry: ¿Podemos hablar?

Candy: Espero y no me hagas una escena porque estaba con Anthony…además creo que ya nos dijimos suficiente por hoy no crees –con amargura –

Terry: Por favor…-con suplica –

Candy: Es…esta bien…pasa –abrió la puerta, entró y él fue tras ella –…y bien –cruzando los brazos –

Terry: Quiero…quiero que me perdones…lamento haberte hablado como lo hice, no me era mi intención herirte

Candy: Pero lo hiciste…yo lo único que quería era ayudarte

Terry: Lo se…pero es que…siempre el tema de mi…-dudo –…del Duque me pone furioso

Candy: Querrás decir el tema de tu padre…

Terry: No puedo llamarlo así…porque no se ha ganado ese título –con amargura –

Candy: Y porque no le das la oportunidad de que lo haga –acercándose un poco a él –

Terry: Porque…-pasando saliva –

Candy: No tengas miedo…Terry…

Terry: Es que han sido tantas decepciones…tanto sufrimiento que –comienzan a rodar las lágrimas en su rostro y Candy lo abraza –…no quiero que volvamos al principio

Candy: No va a ser así…yo estoy aquí contigo –acariciando su cabeza –

Terry: Tenías razón…me conoces mejor que yo mismo

Candy: Por algo te amo tanto –se separa para verle el rostro –

Terry: Lo se…-se acerca y la besa –…gracias amor…-y la vuelve a abrazar –… ¿Qué quería el rubio de pacotilla?

Candy: Se llama Anthony…y es mi amigo…

Terry: Ok como sea –con sonrisa –… ¿qué ya son amigos de nuevo?... ¿no se v a poner loco como antes porque estemos juntos?

Candy: No…ya hicimos las pases…-sonriendo –…me alegro que mi mejor amigo haya vuelto –lo abraza con más fuerza –…lo extrañaba

La noche callo sobre el vecindario, las luces ya estaban encendidas por toda la calle, y las familias se congratulaban en las casas para esperar la llegada del nuevo año. La casa de Terry estaba totalmente llena, estaban los Cornwell acompañados de su Tía abuela, las Brigthen con sus padres, Paty, Tom junto con sus padres, Candy, George, Albert junto con Helena y su tía Pony, y por supuesto Eleonor y Terry quien con cada segundo que pasaba estaba más nervioso por la llegada de su padre.

Candy: Si dejas de temblar…será mucho mejor –diciéndole en susurros –

Terry: Es que…no se como lo voy a manejar

Candy: Ya quedamos que te vas a portar amable de acuerdo… ¿se lo dijiste a Eleonor?

Terry: No…no supe como

Candy: Bueno entonces creo que se llevará una gran supresa –sonriendo –

Terry: Eso si es que viene…que a estas alturas no lo creo –viendo su reloj –…es tarde

Candy: Dije cena no comida…y vaya sorpresa que se llevará en este instante

Terry: ¿Qué? –con interrogancia –

Candy: Porque ya llego –suena el timbre –…voy por ella…y por favor se amable –le da un beso en los labios se aleja de él mientras que él se dirige a la puerta –

Terry: - Dudando en la puerta la abre y se cruza con la mirada de su padre –…Hola…buenas noches…

Richard: Buen…buenas noches Terry –sorprendido –…perdón por incomodar no iba a venir…pero

Terry: Por favor…pasa –le indica con la mano que pase –

El duque pasa temeroso y Terry cierra la puerta después de que la cruza. En ese instante Candy venia por la cocina con Eleonor, diciendo que había alguien que la quería saludar, ella aún sorprendida lo sigue, ella la toma de la mano y casi corriendo la saca de la cocina, en eso Terry presenta a todos a su padre, algo que Eleonor escucho sorprendida.

Terry: Quisiera presentarles a alguien…el señor es Richard Grandchester –lo mira y continua –…mi padre

Richard: Buenas noches a todos –haciendo una reverencia –

Todo mundo en la sala se quedaron con los ojos abiertos, estaban sorprendidos por las palabras que había dicho Terry al final, nadie se atrevía a hacer algún movimiento ni a decir ninguna palabra, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

Eleonor: Richard –con voz baja casi inaudible –

Richard: Eleonor –volteando a mirarla con sorpresa –

Sus miradas se encontraron, fueron segundos eternos, habían sido varios años de ausencia, aún no se sabía si lo que predominaría sería el dolor y el rencor, o todo el amor que se tenían, todo estaba en silencio otra vez y nadie parecía atreverse a respirar si quiera, así que Candy y Terry tuvieron que actuar.

Candy: Bueno Richard no se quede ahí…-se acerca y lo toma de la mano –…venga que lo voy a presentar

Terry: Vamos madre te ayudo con la cena –la jala –

De nuevo todo mundo recupero el aliento y actuaron de lo más normal mientras Candy les presentaba a cada persona que ocupaba la sala, mientras Terry estaba con su madre en la cocina, Eleonor a penas y podía respirar.

Terry: ¿Estas bien mamá?

Eleonor: No…no estoy bien y lo sabes… ¿Dime que estoy alucinando?

Terry: No mamá…él esta allá afuera…vino a vernos y a saber como estábamos

Eleonor: ¿Cómo lo sabes?... ¿te lo dijo…ya lo habías visto?

Terry: Si… -agachando la cabeza –

Eleonor: Y ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –con ojos abiertos –…

Candy termino de presentarle a todo mundo al duque que estaba muy asombrado por todas las buenas amistades que Terry y Eleonor habían hecho, cuando lo hizo le pidió a Candy que la llevará con Eleonor, ella suspirando y con sonrisa lo llevo a la cocina, donde de nuevo se encontró con la mujer de su vida. Terry iba a decir algo, pero el percatarse de quien los miraba lo detuvo, Eleonor volteo y de nuevo palideció ante aquel hombre al que aún amaba con todo su ser.

Richard: Buenas noches Eleonor –acercándose –

Candy: Terry…me ayudas a sacar la vajilla para la cena –tomándole la mano –

Terry: Claro…-se aleja con ella no sin antes mirar atrás el cuadro que dejaba –

Richard: ¿Cómo estas?

Eleonor: Bi…bien –conteniendo la respiración –… ¿y tú?

Richard: Ahora bien…viendo la vida pasar –con tristeza –

Eleonor: Lo prometiste –con ojos contenidos por las lágrimas –… ¿A qué volviste?

Richard: Bien dicen que no valoras realmente algo…hasta que lo vez perdido…además pensé que si te rompí tantas promesas durante tantos años…el romper esta que es la que más me ha dolido cumplir…no sería nada nuevo –acercándose pero ella no deja que se le acerque –…los he extrañado mucho…a mi hijo…a ti

Eleonor: Eso…no se si creerlo…todo en ti es una mentira

Richard: Puedes decirme falso si quieres…pero hay algo que jamás ha sido mentira –acercándose y ahora si impidiendo que ella detenga esa cercanía –…te amo Eleonor…-ella comienza a soltar las lágrimas de sus ojos –…jamás podré amar a nadie más que no seas tú

Eleonor: ¿Por qué me haces esto?... ¿Por qué vuelves ahora que si pretendía olvidarte? –Sollozando –…por que lo haces si volverás a irte

Richard: No me iré a ningún lado si tú no quieres…- ella lo miro asombrada –…vengo a recuperar a mi familia…más bien vengo a ganarme a mi familia…fui un hombre estupido, idiota e influenciable por la gente equivocada por muchos años…y cada error lo he pagado y muy caro…pero también creo que nunca es tarde para cambiar, para empezar de nuevo…y es a lo que vengo…ya he renunciado a todo mi pasado…a todo lo amargo y que me hizo cometer tantos errores…con tal de que me den un pequeño hueco en sus vidas

Eleonor: ¿A qué te refieres?... ¿A que renunciaste?

Richard: Renuncie a mi título…ya no soy Duque…ahora sólo soy un hombre común…que ha venido a ganarse a su familia…soy Richard Grandchester…el hombre que te ama más que a su propia vida.

Eleonor: Pero…

Richard: Eleonor –tomando su rostro –…ya lo he hecho…ya no hay nada que pueda hacer…y no me importa…yo sólo quiero estar con mi familia…pero si tú sigues en la misma postura que la última vez que nos vimos…si ya no sientes lo mismo por mi como hace 20 años…me iré y ahora si cumpliré mi promesa de no volver a cruzarme en tu camino…si es que es eso lo que te hace feliz…sólo necesito saber si aún me amas…no tengas miedo a contestar lo que en realidad sientas…

Eleonor: Richard…yo –agachando la cabeza –

Richard: No te preocupes…-apartando las manos de su rostro –…lo comprendo…era una tontería pensar que aún después de tanto tiempo y de tanto dolor y sufrimiento que provoque…pensara que aún podrías…no te preocupes…ahora si yo te prometo que no

Eleonor: Que clase de promesa absurda es esa –mirándolo de nuevo –…esa ha sido la peor promesa que haya aceptado de ti…nunca te negué nada…y siempre me recrimine no haber tenido valor para negarte algo…y el momento que debí de haberlo hecho no lo hice…debí de haberme negado a prometerme que nunca me buscarías…y claro…claro que te amo…te amo como hace 20 años…a pesar de todo…jamás te podría olvidar…pero tengo miedo…

Richard: ¿Miedo de que?

Eleonor: De que…esto no funcione…no sólo somos tú y yo…también esta Terry

Richard: Creo que él y yo…ya hicimos las pases –sonríe –…por favor…sólo te pido una oportunidad…por favor

Eleonor: Sabes que nunca te niego nada –sonriendo –

El duque devolvió la sonrisa y con gran alegría abrazo a Eleonor que lo recibió con todo su ser, se dieron un gran beso fugaz, que era de perdón y de esperanza, ahora una oportunidad más se veía en el horizonte para aquella familia. Candy y Terry miraban conmovidos aquella escena, el chico aunque no mostraba toda su felicidad estaba totalmente emocionado por aquello, aún no sabía lo que pasaría, pero estaba feliz porque después de tanto tiempo su madre sonreía con verdadera alegría, podía notárselo en sus ojos, Candy lo miro y le dio un beso.

Todos ya estaba con las copas en las manos para brindar, estaban riendo y conversando, cuando todos comenzaron el conteo…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO……………….

Los abrazos, aplausos y gritos no se hicieron esperar, todos felices corrían a abrazarse, su alegría no tenía límites, ahora era un nuevo año, era un nuevo amanecer, y eso hacía sentir muy bien, porque todo aquello llenaba de esperanza y alegría a todos, y más a tres personas en especial, que su encuentro no paso desapercibido por nadie en aquella casa y menos cuando los tres se abrazaron al mismo tiempo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, los Grandchester ahora si eran una familia, eso pensaron Richard, Eleonor y Terry al mismo tiempo mientras se abrazaron.

es./watch?vjzZRpqkfCDo

Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Reeds driftin' on by  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good

Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel  
River running free  
You know how I feel  
Blossom in the tree  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good

Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when the day is done  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me

Stars when you shine  
You know how I feel  
Scent of the pine  
You know how I feel  
Yeah freedom is mine  
And I know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me

And I'm feeling good

**HELLOOOOOOOOOO…COMO LES VAAAAAA?? A TODAS MIS LECTORASSSSSS… AQUÍ LES DEJO MI CAPITULO XVII…EEEEEEE…ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO…LA VERDAD PENSE QUE NO TERMINARIA…JAJJAJA**

**BUENO AHORA SI CON RESPECTO AL CAPITULO, DETALLES QUE ACLARAR…JAJAJA…EN ESPECÍFICO DE LA CANCIÓN QUE UTILICE AL FINAL SE LLAMA FEELING GOOD Y LA CANTA MI GRUPO FAVORITO QUE ES MUSE…OSEA ADORO Y MEGA ADORO Y ESO ES POCO ESTA ROLAAAAAAAA…WOOOOOOOOOOOOO…OBVIO POR ESO LA PUSE…JAJAJAJA…AQUÍ LES DEJO LA TRADUCCION…OK…TA HERMOSA…JAJAJJA**

**Me Siento bien**

**  
Pájaros vuelan alto  
sabes como me siento  
sol en el cielo  
sabes como me siento  
cañas que van a la deriva  
sabes como me siento  
es un nuevo amanecer  
es un nuevo día  
es una nueva vida  
para mi  
y me siento bien**

**pescado en el mar  
sabes como me siento  
río que corre libre  
sabes como me siento  
Flor en el árbol  
sabes como me siento  
es un nuevo amanecer  
es un nuevo día  
es una nueva vida  
para mi  
y me siento bien**

**libélula afuera en el sol  
sabes como me siento  
mariposas divirtiéndose  
sabes a lo que me refiero  
duerme en paz cuando el día esta hecho  
y este viejo mundo es un nuevo mundo  
y un valiente mundo para mi**

**Estrellas cuando ustedes brillas  
sabes como que siento  
olor del pino  
sabes como me siento  
Si, libertas es mía  
y se como me siento  
es un nuevo amanecer  
es un nuevo día  
es una nueva vida  
para mi  
y me siento bien**

**BUENO SIN MÁS NI MÁS…JAJAJA Y SIN MÁS CHORO QUE DECIR…LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS EL APOYO QUE ME DAN A PESAR DE MIS AUSENCIAS AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE TODAS SUS PALABRAS, LA NETA NO TENGO COMO PODER AGRADCERLES SIEMPRE TAN CHIDOS DETALLES DE SU PARTE…A TODASSSSSSSSSS…MILES DE GRACIAS…...A TODAS Y CADA UNA QUE LEEN ESTE FIC GRACIAS…LAS ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	18. Vuelve a Comenzar

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Todo en ti…es cómo yo lo he soñado…tu libertad surge de manera natural…Todo en ti resume felicidad…y es por eso que ahora no me conformare con menos…Quiero todo y mucho más._

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**VUELVE A COMENZAR**

_Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

Aunque suene tal vez duro, o aburrido a veces el comenzar desde cero, volver a hacer todo desde el principio es una gran lección, siempre y cuando uno tenga la firme convicción de que lo hará bien, pues si no ponemos de nuestra parte ese esfuerzo de haber empezado desde abajo, no servirá de nada y por el contrario nos frustraremos aún más, todo el esfuerzo será en vano. El volver a empezar, siempre tiene un diferente sabor de boca para cada persona, depende de que fue lo que nos impulso a querer volverlo a intentar, y es que es eso, una segunda oportunidad que la vida nos brinda para corregir algún error, o para reanudar el camino que habíamos abandonado, o simplemente para empezar un nuevo camino desconocido para nosotros, pero en conjunto todo esto representa tener valor y fuerza para emprender un reto, retos que al seguir alcanzados nos dejarán una gran satisfacción, pero sobre todo una gran enseñanza y lección de vida.

La fiesta de año nuevo fue todo un éxito, las risas, anécdotas, canciones y brindis fue lo que prevaleció en toda esa noche que quedará grabada en la memoria de todos aquellos que asistieron a ella. Muy temprano en la mañana, Terry se levanto, bueno era un decir ya que al ver su reloj se dio cuenta que pasaban de las diez de la mañana, para él ya era tarde, pero aún así después de la desvelada había decidido descansar un poco más, además se dijo hoy es festivo, puedo darme el lujo de levantarme más tarde, bajo por las escaleras, aún en pijama, se iba tallando los ojos cuando llego a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja, estuvo un rato sentado en un banco de la cocina pensando en todo lo que había pasado, cuando se levanto iba a subir las escaleras pero al mirar por la ventana se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba afuera, sentado en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa, Terry sintió curiosidad por aquello y tomando una manta que estaba en el sofá, salió y en silencio se sentó junto a su padre. Ambos miraban al frente.

Richard: ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Terry: Digamos que dormí –sonriendo –… ¿Y tú…que se siente dormir en una cama que no esta hecha de oro?

Richard: Diré que es bastante placentero ser mortal –sonriendo –

Terry: Te lo dije…y nunca me habías querido creer

Richard: Te debo una… ¿Aún duerme?

Terry: Si mi madre es bastante dormilona

Richard: Creí que ese mal hábito ya lo había cambiado

Terry: Que bah…y más si Duque esta con ella…ambos podrían dormir todo el día

Richard: Creí que el perro me habría olvidado

Terry: No…dicen que los animales nunca olvidan a las personas que los trajeron a su nuevo hogar…y la verdad creo que Duque es el único buen regalo que me has dado

Richard: ¿Más aún que tu auto? –con la ceja enarcada –

Terry: Hablo de lo no material –sonriendo y luego riendo junto a su padre –…aunque ahora…tengo un regalo más valioso que todo lo material –sonriendo y cerrando los ojos –

Richard: De casualidad eso tan valioso… ¿no se llama Candy?

Terry: Exacto –suspirando y abriendo los ojos –Candy es lo más valioso que tengo ahora…y que tendré en mi vida

Richard: Es una linda chica…además de muy noble…y bastante enérgica –abriendo más los ojos –…parecía que la pila nunca se le iba a acabar anoche…es bastante entusiasta –sonriendo –

Terry: Y eso es poco –sonriendo –…Candy…es muy alegre esta llena de vida…y me ha contagiado de toda su buena vibra y su amor...me ha cambiado

Richard: Ya lo creo…no creo que tú me hubieras permitido venir si no hubiera sido por ella

Terry: Ya lo creo –mirándolo divertido –

Richard: Me alegro que hayas encontrado una buena chica…creo que tu novia…ella te ama…lo veo en sus ojos

Terry: Y es mutuo…yo también la amo demasiado

Richard: También lo note –sonriendo y poniendo su mano en el hombro de él –…realmente quiero que seas feliz…hijo…gracias por darme la oportunidad de entrar en sus vidas

Terry: No se cómo decir esto, nunca pensé hacerlo…pero –poniendo su mano encima de la de su padre donde este la tenia –…gracias a ti por estar dispuesto a intentarlo…papá

Richard: Ahora sí seremos una familia

Ambos se sonrieron y así como estaban no dudaron en darse un abrazo, padre e hijo ahora ya lo eran, el perdón había florecido y la esperanza de lograr ser una familia era lo que prevalecía en aquella escena, ambos tenían miedo de fracasar, pero el reto ya estaba hecho, y ambos estaban dispuestos a llegar y conseguir la meta, sería difícil, pero darían todo de si.

Los días comenzaron a pasar rápido, realmente este año se iría como agua, todos pensaron eso, y como un nuevo año había cosas nuevas que enfrentar. Los chicos regresaron a clases, todos menos Annie que a pesar de haber mostrado mejoría y buena disposición para su recuperación, tuvo que ir a New York para ser internada de nuevo en el Centro de Rehabilitación donde tendría que estar de tres a seis meses, Archie había insistido en ir con ella, pero pues Annie le pidió que no lo hiciera pues a pesar de que estuviera en la ciudad él no podría estar dentro del Centro y al mismo tiempo perdería el curso escolar, aún con todo su pesar Archie se quedo, pero prometió ir a verla cada quince días que es cuando ella podría recibir visitas.

Flamy se enfrentaba a un nuevo reto, pues aunque no estaba en sus planes, la insistencia de Tom había sido bastante, y por lo cual ella había pedido una oportunidad para entrar en el equipo de básquetbol del colegio, el entrenador en un principio no había querido, dado que la chica estaba en su último año y ya estaban a la mitad de la temporada, pero gracias a que Tom se llevaba bien con el entrenador rogó por una oportunidad para su novia, algo que a ella no le agrado, pero aún así consiguió que le hiciera una prueba, ella aún nerviosa se presento, y aún con todas las dudas que tenía sobre ella misma, gracias a su talento, buena técnica y a los entrenamientos previos con Tom, consiguió deslumbrar al entrenador que no dudo en aceptarla en el equipo, ella emocionada no podía creerlo, pero aún así feliz volvió a las canchas a dar lo mejor de si.

El día de su debut llegó, a penas había tenido una semana de entrenamiento con el equipo, que a pesar de las circunstancias la recibió bien, algo que para ella fue un alivio. Era sábado por la mañana, y la verdad estaba muy nerviosa, algo que aunque ella quisiera ocultar siempre le pasaba antes de un juego, Tom pasó por ella para irse juntos, pues Flamy jugaba a las 3 y él tenía partido también en la escuela a las 4 así que vería parte del partido y luego iría al suyo. Ambos llegaron al colegio, y Tom abrió la cajuela para sacar las mochilas de ambos, pero antes de que ambos caminaran, Tom saco una bolsa.

Tom: Hey…hey tú…espérate, aún no acabo de sacar todo, se te olvida algo

Flamy: ¿Qué falta? –curiosa –

Tom: Esto…creo que te harán falta –le da la bolsa –

Flamy: ¿Qué es?

Tom: Pues ábrelo tontita…sino pues no sabrás

Flamy: Ash… -le da un manazo y saca una caja de la bolsa y mira con asombro a Tom –…son…

La chica sacó de la caja un par de Tenis nuevos para jugar básquetbol, de hecho son unos que a ella le habían gustado y que habían visto en el centro comercial hacía unos días, eran negros con vivos en rojo y blanco, muy bonitos, Flamy estaba sorprendida, y se dio cuenta que en la parte blanca traían una inscripción, en uno decía "I love my daddy", y en el otro tenis decía "Daddy loves you"

Flamy: Gracias monstruo… ¿pero tenías que rayarlos tan pronto? –mostrando el tenis y sonriendo –

Tom: Oye es para que no se te pierdan –riendo –…a parte así no se te olvida quien te los regalo

Flamy: Eso jamás lo olvidaría…nada que tu me des se me olvidará jamás –besándolo –

Tom: Espero y ahí se incluyan tus entrenamientos…y hoy des una buena actuación…espero poder quedarme todo el partido

Flamy: No te preocupes…jajaja…estaré bien…además yo te alcanzaré en tu juego

Tom: Perfecto…por ahora mami…vayamos adentro que se necesita cambiar –la abraza –

Flamy: Ok…tú también, recuerda que hoy vienen los entrenadores de la USC…sólo a verte

Tom: Si…hoy es el gran día

El partido da comienzo, y la verdad las rivales eran muy buenas, Flamy en un principio estuvo nerviosa, pero fue sólo al comienzo poco a poco empezó a agarrar confianza, y comenzó a hacer su juego, todos los chicos en las gradas, estaban alentándola, hasta Archie le había marcado a Annie para narrarle parte del partido. Vaya que la morena no había olvidado como jugar, ella sola al medio tiempo había metido la mitad de los puntos, no queriendo Tom tuvo que irse a cambiar al medio tiempo pues su partido estaba por comenzar, fue le dio un beso fugaz a su novia y se fue. Todos los demás se quedaron en el partido, aunque como el partido de Tom no dilataba en comenzar, Terry, Stear y Paty decidieron adelantarse a las gradas del campo de Fútbol y Candy y Archie se quedaron a ver el final del partido de Flamy.

Al mismo tiempo se estaban llevando a cabo los dos partidos, uno comenzaba y el otro estaba por finalizar, y dos jugadas se dieron al mismo tiempo pero en diferente campo, Flamy en una entrada recibe un golpe por parte de una contraria que la tira al suelo, pero a pesar de eso se levanto, y en el campo de Fútbol, Tom recibió el balón, estaba a punto de lanzar pero un defensivo le llego por detrás, pero la tlaqueda fue hecha por el tronco y las piernas, haciendo que su rodilla se doblará, desde lejos se pudo ver la mala fe del contrario para ir a lastimar y no a jugar limpio, Tom no se levanto.

Flamy sintió un escalofrío, y por tal falló el primer tiro libre, respiro profundo y anoto el segundo, después de eso el partido finalizó, ella como presintiendo algo rápidamente fue a cambiarse par ir al campo a ver a su novio. Cuando Candy, ella y Archie llegaron al campo se sorprendieron porque vieron una camilla, eso no les gusto, y menos cuando llegaron con los demás y se enteraron que al que se llevaban era a Tom.

Todos corrieron a la enfermería para saber como estaba Tom, después de esperar un rato el entrenador salió y les dijo que trasladarían a Tom al hospital, pues necesitaban hacerle algunos estudios para saber el verdadero estado de su rodilla. Así que todos se fueron con dirección al Hospital, Paty se fue en la ambulancia con su hermano y los demás se fueron tras ellos. Al llegar al lugar Candy ya había hablado con su padre que recibió a Tom, pero todos esperaban en la sala de espera, sus padres ya habían llegado y estaban del otro lado de la sala.

Archie: Parece que vuelvo a mi infancia

Candy: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Archie: Porque en menos de dos meses he estado en este lugar más veces que en la iglesia –riendo –

Stear: Vaya que si…sólo que tu no eres el paciente

Archie: Menos mal –rien –

Flamy: ¿Cómo estará Tom? –preocupada –

Paty: Ojalá bien…ya tardaron bastante los médicos

Terry: Es fuerte…seguro estará bien

Flamy: No lo creo si no fuera tan grave no lo habrían traído aquí –más preocupada –

Candy: Vamos Flamy no seas tan pesimista –abrazando a la morena –…seguro esta bien…recuerda que es un monstruo –sonríen y en eso llega George con otro médico –

Flamy: ¿Cómo esta Tom Doctor?

Paty: ¿Si como esta mi hermano? –se acercan los padres –

George: Necesito hablar con ustedes Charly…Lillian…les presento al doctor Anibal Barkley –señalando al doctor –…es nuestro mejor cirujano ortopedista él esta a cargo del caso de Tom

Anibal: Mucho gusto señores Stevenson

Charly: Un gusto doctor… ¿cómo esta mi muchacho?

Anibal: Le realizamos una resonancia magnética a la rodilla de Tom, pues por la revisión que le hice parece que tiene un problema en sus ligamentos, pero le hicimos el estudio para estar seguros.

Lillian: ¿Y qué paso?

Anibal: Pues el resultado arroja lo que me temía, Tom se rompió dos ligamentos el medial y el cruzado anterior que es el que le da la estabilidad a la rodilla, además un menisco también resulto afectado.

Charly: ¿Y eso que significa?

Anibal: Significa que su hijo necesita ser operado.

Charly: Pero…y saldrá bien

Anibal: Eso esperamos, la recuperación de rodilla es larga y dolorosa, pero confiamos en que es joven eso le ayudará

Charly: ¿Y podrá volver a jugar?

Anibal: Confiemos en eso…aunque ahora lo importante es que vuelva a caminar señor Stevenson…si me permiten necesito ir a prepararme para la cirugía –se va –

Charly: George…podemos ver a mi hijo

George: Si…claro vengan…-todos lo siguen –

Tom se hallaba recostado en una cama, se veía afectado, pero en cuanto vio que todos estaban en la puerta se limpio una lágrima y trato de sonreír. Todos trataron de alentar al chico que parecía tranquilo, le desearon lo mejor y salieron del cuarto, dejando al final a la familia, incluida Flamy.

Charly: El doctor Barkley ya nos explico…todo saldrá bien hijo –dándole unas palmadas en la espalda –

Tom: Lo se papá –intentando sonreír –

Paty: Tu tranquilo hermanito…todo estará bien…tú eres muy fuerte

Lillian: Si hijo…tu relájate todo saldrá bien…George dice que el doctor Barkley es el mejor

Tom: Si lo se…no se preocupen por mi estaré bien –en eso entran unas enfermeras –

Lillian: Creo que es hora hijo…nos veremos en un rato…todo saldrá bien –le da un beso en la mejilla –

Charly: Animo campeón…

Paty: Todo estará bien hermanito –lo abraza –

Tom: Gracias –se queda sólo con Flamy a la que mira con tristeza –…no te preocupes…todo saldrá bien…es una cirugía sencilla –bajando la mirada –

Flamy: El doctor confía en que eres joven para que tu recuperación sea más rápida –le toma la mano –…tranquilo todo saldrá bien

Tom: Es que… ¿Por qué me tenia que pasar a mi?... ¿Por qué ahora? –Molesto y con furia –…ahora todo se ha ido al carajo…jamás voy a volver a jugar

Flamy: Claro que volverás a jugar Tom

Tom: No…las lesiones de rodillas son las más severas…los jugadores se retiran cuando tienen una lesión como la mía…crees que no se en que estado estoy…mi rodilla se hizo puré…y obviamente ninguna Universidad se interesará en un jugador con una lesión como la mía.

Flamy: En este momento en lo único que tienes que pensar es en salir adelante

Tom: A mi ya nada me espera...todo se fue al…estoy acabado

Flamy: Escúchame bien Tomas Stevenson –tomándole el rostro y viéndolo a la cara –…tú no estas acabado…y nada se ha ido al carajo…ok…esto es sólo una prueba que vas a superar…me entendiste…no te derrotes antes de luchar…pelea…que aquí estoy para apoyarte siempre –le besa la frente y lo abraza –

Tom comenzó a llorar sin hacer mucho ruido, se sentía derrotado, pero gracias a los ánimos de Flamy ahora creía que valía la pena luchar. En esos instantes la chica tuvo que salir pues habían venido por él para la cirugía, ella le beso la mano y le pidió fuera fuerte, todo saldrían bien, en el pasillo todos le desearon suerte a Tom que parecía más seguro, desde la camilla vio el rostro de la gente que estimaba, todos le sonreían y él lo hizo mientras levantaba el pulgar, antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran ante su vista y lo llevaran al quirófano.

Los días volvieron a pasar, Archie se encontraba en New York junto con la señora Brigthen, ambos se dirigían hacia el centro de rehabilitación, él iba un poco nervioso, sería su primera visita a Annie desde que ella estaba en el centro de Rehabilitación, aún así sabía que ella estaba bien. Cuando llegaron entraron en una sala y esperaron a que trajeran a Annie quien cuando apareció en la puerta tanto su mirada como la de Archie se encontraron y se iluminaron, no dudaron y corriendo se encontraron en un abrazo.

Annie: ¡Archie!...mi amor…que gusto verte –abrazándolo más fuerte –

Archie: ¿Cómo estas?...te extrañe mucho

Annie: Bien –soltándose –…yo también te extrañe mucho –lo besa, el beso se intensifico hasta que Archie se separó indicando que había más gente como su madre de Annie –... ¡mamá!... –la abraza –…que gusto verte

Elizabeth: Hola hija… ¿Cómo te has sentido?

Annie: Muy bien gracias

Elizabeth: Me alegro…iré a hablar con el médico…en lo que tú platicas con Archie…ok –le toma la barbilla y les sonríe –

Annie: Ok mami gracias

Archie: Gracias Elizabeth

Elizabeth: Nos vemos en un rato –se va –

Archie: Tu madre se porto muy bien…tu tía también.

Annie: ¿Qué te pareció New Jersey?

Archie: Bonito…aunque no siento la diferencia de estar aquí que estar allá…las dos ciudades son idénticas –sonriendo –

Annie: Si…bastante…pero ven siéntate –lo jala a un sofá –… ¿Cuéntame cómo están todos?... ¿Cómo sigue Tom?

Archie: Pues todos estamos bien…Tom…pues ahorita anda con muletas el pobre monstruo…los primeros días estuvo algo deprimido…pero ahora ya esta mejor…lo he visto mejor, tú hermana vaya que le ha sabido levantar el ánimo…aunque también lo trata como niño chiquito…no quiere que se mueva ni un centímetro…si no fuera por mi y por Terry el pobre ya hubiera enloquecido

Annie: Ya lo creo…-sonriendo -…y tú… ¿cómo has estado? –acariciando su mejilla que el chico toma y la besa –

Archie: Bien…preocupado por ti…por no verte ni tenerte cerca…pero pensando que es por tu bien…es difícil volver a comenzar…pero el sacrificio al final valdrá la pena…ya lo verás...

Annie: Lo se…yo también te extraño…si no supiera que esto es por mi bien…te juro que ya me hubiera escapado…pero es mejor así…además seis meses se pasan volando

Archie: Eso es lo que intento pensar…te amo

Annie: Yo también te amo –se besan –… ¿Te quedarás el fin de semana?

Archie: No…tengo que irme mañana temprano

Annie: ¿Por qué? –con pesar –

Archie: Porque el lunes es el cumple de Terry, y si de por si sufrimos por tu ausencia, si falto yo mi jefe no me la perdona.

Annie: Entiendo…felicitalo de mi parte.

Archie: Claro –la vuelve a besar –

Paty, Tom, Flamy y Candy estaban en la sala de la casa de los hermanos, Flamy le estaba prácticamente dando de comer a Tom en la boca, obvio Candy y Paty veían esto muy divertidas, la primera estaba mandando un mensaje de su celular, y la segunda se dedicaba a picar el control remoto buscando algo bueno que ver en la televisión.

Tom: Ya no quiero…ya quita esas verduras de mi vista –haciendo cara de fuchi –

Flamy: Todavía te faltan…el doctor dijo que te tienes que alimentar bien

Tom: Esto no es alimentarse bien…es martirizarse bien…que asco –haciendo como si fuera a vomitar –

Flamy: Lo lamento monstruo, pero por ahora están prohibidas las grasas e irritantes

Candy: Y el alcohol –recalcando –

Tom: Por que me castigas así Dios –mirando al techo y con las manos levantadas –

Candy: Hay ya no te quejes y acábate eso

Paty: Si hermanito…aprovecha que tienes enfermera personal

Candy: Y gratis

Flamy: Si andale…come

Tom: Mínimo se pusiera un atuendo de enfermera sexy –viéndole las piernas –

Flamy: Hay pervertido –dándole con la cuchara en la cabeza –

Tom: Aush…bueno ya dame eso –comiendo y hablando a la vez –…oye jefa y que onda…con el cumple –pasándose el bocado – de mi jefe…cuando se va a hacer ¿mañana o hasta el mero lunes?

Candy: Pues no se…es que a mi me gustaría que fuera el lunes, pero pues es lunes no jueguen

Paty: ¿Qué tiene?...si las hemos hecho en jueves, miércoles, todos los días, creo que nos falta lunes

Tom: Además jefa…es lunes, y es Terry, además mañana no el domingo es sagrado es día de Fut…además ya están los playoffs

Flamy: Eso si…los domingos no cuentes con hombres para nada Candy

Candy: Entonces que ¿el lunes?

Paty: Yo digo que si –viendo su celular –…dice Stear que llega con Terry en veinte minutos…así que si planeas hacerle fiesta sorpresa, mejor apúrate –

Candy: Ahh –levantando un dedo y sonriendo –…ya sé que haremos…

Terry y Stear venían en el auto del primero, habían ido a hacer algunos encargos, en eso Stear recibe un mensaje de Paty.

Stear: Dice Paty que están en casa de Tom que ahí nos esperan –cerrando el celular –…hay que pasar por unas sodas o algo

Terry: Si… -dando vuelta en la esquina –…aunque no creo quedarme mucho tiempo tengo que ayudar a mi madre con lo de su puesta en escena

Stear: Ah si…me entere que montará una obra de teatro… ¿Cuál?

Terry: A sugerencia mía…obvio Romeo y Julieta –sonriendo –

Stear: Claro…como no lo pensé

Terry: Si…esta muy entusiasmada, y no es para menos el teatro para ella es su vida…estos días ha estado más feliz que nunca…por su proyecto y por Richard

Stear: De veras… ¿Cómo va todo con tu padre?

Terry: Sinceramente –estacionando el auto –…mejor de lo que creí…-bajan ambos del auto y caminan hacia el minimarket –…la verdad se ha portado muy bien…y sin decir que se ha habituado muy bien a nuestro ritmo de vida aunque se ve que todo esto es nuevo para él pero…la verdad si parece de la familia…con decirte que el perro ya le hace más caso a él que a mi

Stear: Bueno es que tu perro le hace caso a todo mundo menos a ti –riendo –… oye y ¿Cuándo piensa tu madre estrenar la obra?

Terry: Pues me dijo que aún no tiene fecha específica pero ella pretende más o menos en un par de meses, ahorita lo que urge es hacer el casting para escoger a los que participaran y empezar ya con los ensayos… ¿Qué te animas?... podrías ser un buen –pensando –…ah si podrías ser el padre de Romeo…dijiste que querías ser mi padre alguna vez –riendo –

Stear: Sería interesante…eso quiere decir que tú serás Romeo

Terry: Obviamente –sonriendo –

Flamy y Candy ayudaba a Tom a sentarse en el sofá grande y a poner su pierna encima de este.

Candy: Hay Tom…si que estas pesado

Tom: Y tu muy esbelta no…ya me contó Terry que estas pesadita mija

Candy: Hay cállate –dándole un zape –

Paty: Y entonces Candy…no crees que será muy obvio…las monjas nos pueden descubrir…yo digo que Tom se quede

Flamy: Yo digo lo mismo…no tiene caso que vaya…además el tiene justificación para no ir

Tom: Ha no –protestando –no y perderme la diversión…no…aunque tenga que correr de a cojito iré y ustedes me ayudaran

Candy: Pues es peligroso…y ese es el chiste

Tom: Eso es todo jefa –viéndola con malicia –

Flamy: Bueno y entonces cómo le haremos

Candy: Ya sabes que después de misa ya no habrá problema, ahí es donde las monjas miran quien si y quien no esta…así que saliendo de ahí nos vamos

Paty: Hay Candy…nos van a cachar

Candy: Cuando lo hagan será tarde…ya estaremos lejos

Tom: Muy lejos…

Flamy: ¿Y se lo dirás a Terry?

Candy: Ahí esta el chiste…no se…pero supongo que se lo diré cuando él ya lo haya descubierto

Paty: ¿Y ese lugar es seguro Candy?

Candy: Claro ya hable con la dueña de la casa…y todo esta listo, en una hora pasaré por las llaves…haber si me acompañas Paty

Paty: Claro…-en eso suena la puerta –…deben ser ellos –se levanta a abrir y Stear y Terry entran –…hola pasen –los dos entran y saludan a todos –

Stear: ¿Cómo sigues Tom?

Terry: ¿Qué tal va esa pierna? Aún no se pone verde monstruo

Tom: Pues si Flamy me sigue alimentando a base de brócoli y ensaladas no dudes que pronto me pondré verde –todos ríen –

Terry: Ya lo creo…trajimos unas cervezas –sacando las lastas de la bolsa –

Candy: Mm gracias –besando a su novio –

Tom: Oye compa no se vale…ves que yo no puedo y aún traes de eso…-con mueca –…esperaba un poco de solidaridad de su parte

Terry: Aguanta compa…ya la otra semana te quitan los puntos…después de eso ya puedes comer y beber lo que quieras…y a ti te traje una soda…es todo lo que pude hacer por ti –le lanza una lata –

Candy: Lástima monstruo…cero grasas…cero alcohol –con sonrisa –

Tom: Como disfrutas con la desgracia ajena –entrecerrando los ojos –…pero hay un dios Candy

Flamy: Y estoy yo…y si no te portas bien te seguiré dando verduras hasta que te salgan brócolis en vez de cabellos

Tom: Y…por eso digo…que la soda esta bien –abriéndola y bebiendo mientras todos ríen –

En New York Archie y Annie seguían platicando, su madre de ella ya se había ido ya que el chico le dijo que sabría como regresar solo a la casa. Habían estado platicando por horas, realmente se habían extrañado y las palabras lo expresaban, una enfermera le hablo a la chica y le indico que ya era hora de retirarse, Annie le dijo que en un momento lo haría sólo se despediría, pero realmente no quería hacerlo.

Archie: Es hora de que vayas a descansar, yo también tengo que regresar no quiero preocupar a tu madre

Annie: No quiero que te vayas –con pesar –

Archie: Yo tampoco quisiera irme…pero ni modo de quedarme

Annie: Quédate…quédate conmigo esta noche –abrazándolo y diciendo esto casi al oído –

Archie: Estas loca…eso no se puede

Annie: Se puede si tu quieres… -se separa y lo ve a los ojos – ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

Archie: Si…claro

Annie: ¿Me amas?

Archie: Claro que te amo

Annie: Entonces ven –lo toma de la mano y lo jala –

La chica muy sigilosamente condujo a su novio hacia el piso de arriba, ya casi llegando a su habitación una enfermera los cacha, pero antes de que esto pasará entro en la habitación y puso el seguro, un minuto después una enfermera toco a la puerta y Annie sólo dijo que ya estaba ahí y que iba a dormir, la enfermera le dio las buenas noches y se fue, dejando muy sonriente a la pareja.

Archie: Annie esto es una locura –sonriendo –

Annie: Quiero algo de acción…este sitio es muy aburrido –rodeando al castaño con sus brazos –…además no sabes como me hacen falta tus besos –lo besa –

La chica parecía una verdadera fiera, tomo posesión de los labios de Archie con bastante salvajismo y pasión, el chico sorprendido aún no podía reaccionar, tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba como su novia lo besaba con pasión desenfrenada, ella de toda la enjundia que tenía logro sentarlo en la cama mientras lo besaba, ella se sentó sobre él sin dejar de besarlo, él noto que algo más pasaría si no se detenía ahora, más bien si no la detenía, así que con un poco de fuerza la separó y ambos se levantaron.

Annie: ¿Qué pasa Archie? –desconcertada –

Archie: No nada…es sólo que…

Annie: ¿No quieres estar conmigo? –Con un poco de tristeza –

Archie: No…no…no es eso…es sólo que…bueno mira donde estamos…y las circunstancias

Annie: Yo no veo que es lo raro –volviendo a acercarse –…Te amo –le da un beso fugaz en los labios –

Archie: Yo también te amo y es por eso que quiero que la primera vez sea especial…tal vez parezca cursi…pero eso es lo que quiero para ti…y ahora pareciera que somos cómplices y estamos cometiendo un delito –sonriendo –

Annie: Y así es…-pasando los dedos por la melena de él –cuando hay complicidad y un amor como el que tu y yo nos tenemos…el mejor momento para hacer el amor es ahora…y el mejor lugar es aquí…déjame sentirte Archie…hazme el amor…

El castaño miró como su morena lo miraba con una intensidad que jamás le había visto antes, esa era la mujer de sus sueños, aquella que sin reservas le daba todo y ahora exigía algo a cambio y él no se lo podía negar, porque además él también deseaba aquello desde hace mucho, y aunque en un principio no pensaba que aquel lugar y aquel momento no era el indicado para aquello que estaba a punto de suceder, sus palabras fueron muy convincentes, cuando hay amor el lugar y el momento no importa lo que importa es lo que sienten, y por tal motivo no dudo más, le sonrió y comenzó a besarla suavemente mientras con sus brazos comenzaba a acariciar su espalda y caderas.

Archie no parecía tan apasionado como lo fue ella hace unos momentos, parecía que tenía una frágil muñeca de porcelana entre sus brazos, que se rompería en cualquier instante, había comenzado a besarla y acariciarla suavemente mientras se comenzaba a desnudar y dejaba que ella lo hiciera con él, mientras se dirigían a la cama sin dejar de besarse y admirarse.

Semidesnudos ambos cayeron sobre aquel lecho que los esperaba para ser testigo de su primera entrega, aunque las caricias de ambos eran firmes, los temblores por el nerviosismo era evidente, pero al cabo de los segundos corrían y las caricias eran más atrevidas y los besos más profundos eso quedo en el olvido, esto Annie lo demostró cuando se incorporo un poco mientras ponía una mano en la boca de Archie y con rostro coqueto lo dejo ansioso, mientras lo miraba así se quito el brasier que ahora yacía en el suelo, esto causo que ahora si el chico perdiera toda la cordura y suavidad que había tenido hasta ahora, miro a Annie con hambre y sin dudarlo la volvió a besar pero ahora con la pasión que ella utilizo en un principio, bajo rápidamente por su cuello, con las manos ya había empezado a explorar uno de sus senos, lo que hizo empezar a gemir a la chica que tenia las manos y dedos entrelazados con el cabello de su novio que la estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

Ahora fue ella la que reclamo un poco de territorio, bajo por el pecho de él dejando un camino de besos por todo su cuello y tronco, mientras bajaba ayudaba al chico a bajar la ultima prenda que le quedaba haciendo que su masculinidad estuviera en todo su apogeo, la chica volvió a besarlo en los labios y se dejo caer con él encima de ella, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, mientras él con las manos bajaba sus encajes de su parte intima para quedar ahora si ambos completamente desnudos en aquel cuarto. Ahora no había dudas, sólo deseo, Archie ahora besaba un seno de ella mientras que con sus manos acariciaba y reclamaba los glúteos de ella que no podía parar de gemir mientras le decía a aquel hombre cuanto lo amaba, él hizo lo mismo mientras que entraba dentro de ella por primera vez. La morena no pudo evitar arquearse por la sensación de aquel instante, era mejor que sentirse cuando el alma te vuelve al cuerpo, era la gloria entre sus manos, él sólo pensaba que aquello era la mejor sensación hecha para él en todo el universo. Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, haciéndolo lentamente en un principio esperando a que a ella se le pasará el dolor, pero no pudo esperar mucho, quería más y más, quería todo.

Las embestidas fueron más salvajes y rápidas, ambos no paraban de besarse, y a pesar de que afuera nevaba ellos no sentían frío, ambos habían hecho que ese cuarto no sintiera el invierno de afuera, y en cambio pareciera primavera por el calor que emanaban sus cuartos. El castaño callo rendido sobre la morena que acaricio su hermoso cabello húmedo por el sudor, le beso esa melena y le dijo un te amo que el correspondió con un beso antes de caer dormido en los brazos de la mujer que amaba y que acababa de hacer suya en aquel instante.

Se podría decir que Terry disfruto su cumpleaños entero, desde el primer segundo fue festejado, ya que Candy no pudo esperar un segundo más y en cuanto dieron las doce de la noche y empezó el día ella quiso comenzar los festejos. A esa hora subió por el árbol y entro por la ventana de su novio que aún estaba despierto y que en cuanto la miro tocar la ventana y la abrió sonrió sabiendo de antemano que algo así pasaría. Cuando la ayudo a entrar y cerro la ventana ella le sonrió y sin más se lanzo a sus brazos deseándole Feliz Cumpleaños.

Candy: Feliz…feliz y súper mega Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor –abrazándolo fuertemente casi ahorcándolo –

Terry: Gracias mi amor –sonriendo –

Candy: Te quiero mucho, mucho…ok…te deseo lo mejor del mundo…que todos tus sueños y deseos se hagan realidad –le besa la mejilla –

Terry: Gracias mi vida –se separa –…aunque tus palabras están de más…pues se que me quieres…ya tengo lo mejor del mundo, y todos mis sueños y deseos ya se cumplieron porque tú estas conmigo

Candy: Hay no exageres –entrecerrando los ojos y volviéndolo a abrazar –No importa que tengas más sueños y deseos que se te cumplan…Felicidades mi amor te amo

Terry: Gracias pecosa…yo también te amo

Candy: Te iba a traer tu regalo ahora, pero creo que será mejor hasta mañana…bueno dentro de unas horas –sonriendo –

Terry: Si creo que tienes razón –viendo el reloj –…aunque esto es el mejor regalo que me puedan dar…tú –le toma la barbilla –…simplemente te hubieras puesto un moño y ya –riendo –

Candy: Bueno…eso tiene arreglo –saca del bolsillo de su sudadera un moño y se lo pone en la cabeza –…yo soy parte del regalo –mirándolo coquetamente –

Terry: Mmm…esto esta mejor…ya no quiero más regalos este es suficiente.

Y lentamente pero con ansias de hacerlo, Terry poso sus labios en los de Candy que ya estaban entreabiertos esperándolo, lo rodeo con sus tersos brazos por el cuello, mientras él la acerco con sus firmes extremidades por la cintura, de nuevo sus lenguas ya se habían encontrado, poco a poco ambos abrazados caminaron hasta toparse con la cama que parecía más suave de lo normal, ahora también ella sería testigo del encuentro de dos seres que se amaban más allá de lo que la Tierra podía ver. Pero Candy quería dar un gran regalo, así que por primera vez y con decisión tomo el mando del encuentro. Le quito la playera a Terry y empujo a Terry a la cama dejándolo sentado sobre ella y recargado sobre sus codos, cuando intento levantarse la rubia de nuevo lo empujo, coloco sus piernas abiertas a lado de cada una de las de él, se acerco cómo si fuera a besarlo pero lo dejo con las ganas, pues solo dejo que aspirara su aroma, le sonrió y se alejo dejándolo un poco más ansioso, de pie se soltó el cabello y lo alboroto, de nuevo volvió a acercarse pero ahora comenzó por el abdomen perfecto de él dejando un camino de besos, paso por sus pectorales y cuello, rozando su mentón y cuando pareciera que lo besaría en la boca, de nuevo se alejo de nuevo dejando al moreno más encendido aún y vuelto loco por el juego de la pecosa, que ahora continuo quitándose la blusa que traía quedando sólo en brasier, bajo un tirante y luego el otro, pero no lo desabrocho, le sonrió coquetamente a su novio que ya estaba fuera de si, y ahora no dejando que el juego continuara se levanto y aún sentado reclamo el pecho de la rubia que entrelazo sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de su novio que ahora se dedicaba a besarle los hombros.

Y como si fuera algo que lo tuviera más inquieto y ansioso que nada, cuando sus manos vagaban por la espalda de ella, se topo con los broches de su brasier que como si conociera a la perfección no tuvo problemas en quitarlos y dejar al desnudo los hermosos pechos blancos de su novia a los que no dejo a su boca sin probarlos, Candy echo su cabeza para atrás para poder contener la sensación, y ahora ella de nuevo empujo a Terry hacia la cama sin dejar de besarlo, ambos ahora cayeron acostados en la cama que parecía recibirlos con los brazos abiertos.

Ahora de nuevo Terry tomo el mando, se poso encima de Candy que sin haberse percatado sólo traía sus encajes de ropa intima, el chico le tomo de las muñecas haciendo que pareciera grilletes apresando a su esclava, se separo un poco y la admiro sonrojada por la excitación que ya traía a cuestas.

Terry: Se supone que el festejado es el que disfruta del regalo…

Candy: Si…juega como quieras con él –sonriendo y acercándose de nuevo para besarlo pero ahora es él el que se aleja –

Terry: Ah…ah –negando con la cabeza –…es mi regalo…mío y sólo yo decido cómo jugar con él –sonriendo –

Lentamente bajo por su mejilla derecha aspirando su aroma, beso delicadamente el hueco de su cuello y parte de su clavícula, ahora bajo por su pecho al que rozo con la lengua, esto hizo que la pecosa soltara un leve gemido que hizo que su cuerpo estremeciera. Ahora Terry también sólo tenía su ropa interior cubriéndolo, era una verdadera belleza admirarlo en todo su esplendor eso se decía Candy para sus adentros, su novio realmente era un belleza inhumana.

Como si el juego no fuera suficiente, ahora Terry puso de espaldas a Candy y comenzó a besarla por toda la espalda, llegando a su parte baja casi al nacimiento con sus glúteos, con este mismo movimiento quito la última prenda de la rubia que ya estaba más en el cielo que aquí en la tierra. Después de que Terry hiciera esto beso la nuca de la rubia que sintió espasmos con ese roce y con fuerza se volteo para mirar esos azules ojos que era la mejor parte de su rostro, era lo que más transmitía, era lo que decía todo sobre él, lo beso en ambos ojos, y luego volvió a posesionarse de sus labios que ya eran más que conocidos para ella, él la volvió a recostar y ahora sin esperar más disfruto de lleno su regalo de cumpleaños, al volver a fundirse en uno solo con la pecosa, que lanzo un grito júbilo cuando lo sintió por fin dentro de su ser.

Candy se aferro al cuello de Terry cuando este comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, que estaba sentada, no se canso de decirle cuanto lo amaba, y él sólo repetía el nombre de ella cómo si fuera la única palabra que pudiera salir de sus exquisitos labios, el sudor comenzó a caer por sus frentes, y los gemidos se hicieron un poco más fuertes, no sabían si los padres de él estaría escuchando, y si lo hicieran eso ya no importaba, sólo importaba lo que sentían en aquel momento, que sentían que amarse como ellos lo hacían sin reservas y dando el alma en cada beso, la vida se puede acabar mañana y ellos no se percataran de eso, sólo podrán pensar en lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

Cuando ambos llegaron al clímax de aquel encuentro, soltaron un solo grito que les dejo en claro que las sensaciones de cada encuentro siempre serían mejor que la anterior, esa noche y todas en las que se encontraban sus cuerpos así como ahora siempre serían memorables y recordadas en sus vidas aún después de que estas terminaran. Terry cayo rendido sobre la rubia que lo atrajo hacia ella con delicadeza, lo miro a la cara y beso sus labios. Se recostaron y durmieron abrazados pensando que el amanecer los sorprendería pronto para comenzar con el día de hoy al cual ellos ya se habían anticipado y lo habían disfrutado desde el principio.

Cuando Terry abrió los ojos y busco con su brazo el cuerpo de su pecosa, halló el sitio vacío, y sólo encontró una nota de ella que decía.

"_**Amanecer contigo es lo mejor que me pasa en la vida…Mi cuerpo se va pero mi corazón se queda contigo…Te veré en unas horas..."**_

_** Te amo…Candy…**_

Terry sonrió, primero por lo que decía el papel, y luego porque aún sabiendo lo dormilona que era Candy, de nuevo había demostrado que dependiendo el día también podía levantarse temprano. Se levanto, se baño, se puso el uniforme y bajo las escaleras, pensando que su madre ya se había ido como siempre, él también se iría, pero para sorpresa suya el Duque se encontraba en la sala con el otro duque, en cuanto lo vio ambos se sonrieron.

Terry: Buenos días

Richard: Buenos días hijo –sonriendo –

Terry: Supongo que mi madre ya se fue

Richard: Si hace un rato…Terry –acercándose –…hijo…Feliz Cumpleaños –lo abraza y Terry aún con nerviosismo disfruto del abrazo de su padre –

Terry: Gracias…papá

Richard: Espero…seas muy feliz…hoy y siempre hijo…-se separa –…se que como ahora somos una familia normal…los regalos ostentosos ya no van muy contigo

Terry: Bueno un nuevo deportivo no me caería mal –ríe –

Richard: Ok ya entendí…de todas maneras tengo un regalo sencillo para ti…pero muy significativo…se que nunca te ha gustado nada que tenga que ver con nuestro apellido…pero es algo más significativo para mi –saca una cajita de terciopelo en la cual esta un anillo con el escudo de los Grandchester –…era de tu abuelo…- Terry lo toma con precaución –me lo regalo cuando cumplí 18, se que no cumples 18 hoy pero bueno el año pasado no te pude ver…espero te guste…si no lo quieres usar esta bien…sólo consérvalo

Terry: Gracias papá –toma el anillo y lo pone en su dedo anular de la mano derecha y mira con afecto a su padre que lo mira sorprendido –…gracias por el regalo…papá…me gusta mucho

Richard: Felicidades hijo…te quiero mucho –lo abraza –

Terry: Y yo a ti –aprieta los ojos y sonríe – bueno tengo que irme…la escuela me espera

Richard: Diviértete…nos vemos.

Listo para irse a la escuela, fue a casa de su novia, pero nadie abrió, así que pensó que ahora si se ha de haber quedado dormida, pero parece que no fue así, a sus espaldas aparecieron Flamy, Archie y Tom, que antes que otra cosa lo felicitaron.

Tom: Jefecito…Feliz cumpleaños –abrazándolo si soltar las muletas –…otro año más espero y no se te noten las arrugas

Terry: Espero…gracias amigo –sonriendo –

Flamy: Terry…Felicidades…te deseo lo mejor –abrazándolo –

Terry: Gracias Flamy…

Archie: Y obvio compa…Espero todo se te cumpla –lo abraza –…Feliz Cumpleaños…Annie te manda felicitar

Terry: Gracias compa –se separan y sonríe –si ya me mando un mensaje hace rato

Archie: Aunque no se porque presiento que con esa sonrisa que traes…es porque ya se cumplieron tus deseos –entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo maliciosamente –

Terry: Los deseos no se cuentan si no, no se hacen realidad.

Flamy: Ok…Archie no molestes y mejor vámonos

Tom: Si vámonos ni te molestes en gritar Terry…la jefa ya se fue

Terry: ¿Cómo…tan temprano?

Tom: No se que tenía que hacer…pero paso pero bien tempranito por mi sister y se fueron junto con Stear a la escuela…que yo creo habrán ido a abrir.

Archie: Ni me digas que casi en la madrugada fue a despertarme para…-Flamy le da un codazo –…ah si…Si…tal vez le fueron a tocar a la hermana Grey para que les abriera –Terry los mira sospechosos –

Tom: Hay Dios no…ver a esa mujer en pijama…no por favor –con cara de asco –

Flamy: Hay ya deja de pensar tonterías…caminen, que contigo Tom llegaremos mañana por lo lento que eres.

Tom: No te quejes de mis discapacidades eh mami…que te doy con la muleta en las nalgas

Flamy: Y yo te las quito haber como caminas

Tom: Por eso digo que así esta bien –todos ríen –

Los cuatro llegaron a la escuela, Terry buscaba con la mirada a la pecosa, pero no la veía por ningún lado, sólo a lo lejos vio estacionado el auto de Stear, y eso quería decir que ya estaban en la escuela. Como si todo mundo supiera que hoy era su cumpleaños, en los pasillos todo mundo lo felicitaba, él súper extrañado solo daba las gracias, pensó que su madre tenía que ver con eso, pero al llegar a la entrada de su primer clase se dio cuenta que si todo el colegio sabía que era su cumpleaños no era obra de su madre si no de su pecosa novia. En la pared que estaba a lado de la entrada al salón había un letrero gigante, y eso era poco para decir el tamaño, en el cual decía Feliz Cumpleaños, estaba súper adornado y tenía miles de colores, decorado con diferentes tipos de papel, y materiales, el fondo tenia como adorno miles de fotos de él, de ellos y de sus amigos, realmente el cartel estaba muy bien elaborado, parecía un espectacular de alguna película, sin contar que estaba firmado, todos sus amigos habían puesto una dedicatoria, esto Terry lo leyó cuando se acerco y vio de cerca el letrero, la verdad estaba sin habla, se puso a leer cada dedicatoria.

Archie: Espero te guste la mía, no hagas caso a las falta de ortografía estaba más dormido que despierto.

Tom: No le eches la culpa a tus desvelos de tu analfabetismo –riendo –

Archie: No molestes

Terry: La verdad…estoy…-tartamudeando –sorprendido…esto lo hizo…

Flamy: Candy…quien más…Paty y yo le ayudamos sólo a pegar algunas cosas…pero ella hizo todo

Tom: Hay que lindo es el amor –suspirando y riendo –…vaya que mi jefecita te quiere rufián.

Terry: Si…-seguía admirando el letrero en eso llega el profesor y les pide que entren a clases –…

Tom: ¿Hoy vas a entrar?

Terry: Es mi cumpleaños –sonriendo –

Tom: Ok te veo en un rato –entra junto con Flamy –

Archie: Te veo al rato entonces –lo detiene –

Terry: Espera…voy contigo quiero ver a Candy –se van caminando juntos –

Ambos llegaron al salón de Archie, ahí estaba Paty y Stear ya venía de regreso pues tenía que llegar a su salón.

Stear: Que onda Terry…Felicidades –lo abraza –

Terry: Gracias… ¿No has visto a Candy?

Stear: Bueno si y no –sonríe –…como supongo que ya sabes se vino conmigo temprano…pero después de hacer lo que hizo en tu salón…se fue…pero no te preocupes estará aquí para misa…espero se llevo mi auto –con preocupación –

Archie: Ah no juegues Stear…como le dejas a Candy el auto…es una maniática al volante

Stear: Eso lo pensé después de ver que se alejaba con las llaves, pero no te preocupes Paty fue con ella

Archie: ¿Paty no entrará a clases?… -sorprendido y abriendo más los ojos –…ah pues si ellas no están…yo a que entro…mejor me voy por ahí

Stear: No…tu si entras…si no es más fácil que sospechen…-lo empuja a la puerta del salón –…no debemos levantar sospechas, si no al rato será más difícil.

Terry: ¿De que hablan?

Stear: No preguntes y mejor vamos a clase…es mejor que tu también entres –lo toma del brazo y comienzan a caminar –…y tu vicioso entra a ese salón ahora –mirando a Archie que lo mira con reproche–

Archie: Si hombre –entra al salón –

Las primeras clases se fueron como agua, llego la hora de misa, cuando se dirigían hacia la capilla, Terry y los demás se toparon con las jinetas que obvio las chismosas ya se habían enterado de que el moreno hermoso cumplía años, e hipócritamente lo felicitaron, y la muerte obvio fue más efusiva, pero también Terry fue más efusivo en su cortante comportamiento con ella, y esta sin más remedio que quedarse como idiota a medio pasillo se enojo, y como siempre juraba vengarse, aunque aun no supiera como hacerlo.

A las afueras de la capilla estaban Candy y Paty esperando a todos, cuando los vieron sonrieron, se saludaron, Paty felicito a Terry que era la única que faltaba.

Paty: Hey Terry…Felicidades –lo abraza –…que cumplas muchos más –se separa –te deseo lo mejor amigo

Terry: Gracias Paty –mira a Candy –… ¿Y usted señorita por qué se desaparece y se salta las clases?...eso no es bien visto en las señoritas educadas –acercándose y abrazándola –

Candy: Y tampoco es bien visto que me abraces de esta manera enfrente de la iglesia y de todo el colegio…y menos de las monjas –sonriendo –

Terry: De acuerdo tu ganas –la suelta –…pero no olvides que es mi cumpleaños y hoy yo decido que hacer

Candy: De acuerdo pero después de que te explique lo que haremos ahora –Terry la mira intrigado –…pero ahora por primera vez en tu vida en este colegio entraras a misa…-lo toma de la mano y lo jala –

Terry: Estas loca

Candy: Eso ya lo se –sonríe -…y no te preocupes sólo entraremos un rato…

Flamy: ¿Ya esta listo todo?

Paty: Si…dejamos todo listo… ¿ya guardaron las cosas en los autos?

Stear: Si ya…

Archie: Al que debimos guardar de una vez…es a este –señalando a Tom –…nos va a costar un p…sacarlo

Tom: Tranquilo tu metrosexual de quinta…me puse a entrenar eee…verás que me muevo más rápido que tu

Archie: Quiero ver

Flamy: Bueno ya caminen…que si no nos ganan nuestros asientos.

Paty: Si apurense.

Todos entraron a la capilla y como fieles a su costumbre se sentaron en la última banca, algo que a nadie les pareció fuera de lo normal, lo que si fue que Terry entro con ellos, las monjas miraron con asombro y miedo esto, pero Sor Grey solamente miró y pasó pero su rostro mostraba triunfo e interrogáncia, pues seguramente pensaba que por fin el joven Grandchester había asistido a misa y que por tal estaba reflexionando sobre su comportamiento, algo que obviamente nada que ver, pero también por otro lado lo estaría vigilando pues sabía que ese chico sería capaz de muchas cosas y una de esas era armar alboroto durante la misa.

La misa dio comienzo, y como si pareciera que realmente rezaban, todos en la última banca en vez de hacer esto ultimaban detalles para su plan.

Candy: Muy bien –mirando al frente y casi susurrando –…saldremos en este orden…primero se va Stear para acercar el auto, después Archie te llevas a Tom, si te dicen algo di que quieres ir al baño, sigilosamente Paty tu los sigues, Flamy después vas tú, y Terry y yo nos quedamos al final por si hay algún inconveniente.

Terry: ¿Inconveniente?

Archie: No preguntes ni hables tan alto –sin mirarlo y susurrando –

Tom: Si no preguntes sólo acata las ordenes…la jefa esta al mando

Flamy: Y si no dejan de hablar nos van a cachar…la hermana Grey no deja de mirar hacía acá.

Paty: Si mejor…disimulen y por primera vez en sus vidas realmente oren, hay que rezar para que no nos cachen –juntando las manos –

Stear: Todo saldrá bien amor –sonriendo –…creo que es hora –mirando su reloj –…nadie mira –mirando hacia delante –

Candy: No…ahora

Stear: Ok –rápidamente se sale, él que estaba en la orilla de la banca tuvo una salida rápida y sin contratiempos –

Terry: ¿Me puedes explicar que es todo esto?

Candy: Ahorita…deja que comencemos la oración para que te lo pueda decir bien –sonriendo sin mirarlo –…Tom…es tu turno –persignándose –

Tom: A la orden jefa –y comienza a caminar hacia fuera y simulando que se va a caer Archie lo ayuda y ambos salen con lentitud casi en la entrada una monja los detiene y quien sabe que le dijeron que la monja los dejo continuar –

Paty: Ya se fueron…la monja se lo trago –mirando de reojo –…me voy

Flamy: Espera –la toma de la mano –…deja que la monja se quite de la entrada –mirando la entrada –…ahora Paty –le suelta la mano y Paty se hizo más chiquita para no ser vista y salio de la capilla logrando su cometido –

Candy: Ya casi lo logramos –sonriendo por lo bajo en eso se escucha la voz de Sor Grey –

Hermana Grey: Oremos y arrepintámonos de nuestros pecados…Señor te pedimos por nuestras almas –levantando las manos y todos en la capilla se empiezan a hincar Terry que veía a todos como si fueran extraños se hinco también –

Terry: Ahora si me vas a decir –susurrando y juntado las manos como si estuviera rezando –

Candy: Si –cerrando los ojos como si deberás rezara –…pues

Flamy: Me voy…aprovecho que todo mundo reza los veo afuera–se para rápidamente y sale –

Terry: Esto me asusta… ¿A dónde fueron todos?

Candy: A tu fiesta de cumpleaños

Terry: ¿A mi que?... –sorprendido –

Candy: Shhh…no grites –viendo de reojo que nadie se haya dado cuenta –Iba a ser sorpresa…pero necesitaba que cooperaras

Terry: ¿Y cómo voy a cooperar?

Candy: Pues por ahora…agachando la cabeza y disimulando que rezas –sonriendo –…después esperaremos a que la Hermana Grey hable contigo…seguramente te dará un pequeño sermón sobre que gracias a Dios ya eres buen cristiano y asistes a misa…y después de eso…te esperaré donde siempre nos reunimos y muy sigilosamente saldremos de la escuela.

Terry: ¿Nos vamos a saltar las clases? –sorprendido y sonriendo –

Candy: Es tu cumpleaños no lo íbamos a desperdiciar entrando a clases…además es lunes…el día será aburrido aquí.

Terry: ¿Y los demás?

Candy: Fueron a quitar tu cartel y a adelantarse a los autos…sólo nos esperan a nosotros…

Terry: Pero nos van a descubrir…no pasará desapercibido que todos nosotros no estemos en clase

Candy: Por eso venimos a misa, aquí donde las monjas nos vean, te vean y me vean, para cuando termine el día si se dan cuenta que no estuvimos en clase, pues nosotros ya habremos terminado de festejar…además que le pedí a alguien que nos encubriera –sonriendo y viéndolo –

Terry: Eres diabólica –sonriendo –…por eso te amo.

Como la rubia lo había previsto, al término de la misa, la Hermana Grey quiso hablar con Terry, Candy solo se rió y le dijo que lo vería después para disimular en frente de las monjas. Terry muy a su pesar tuvo que actuar frente a la monja que obviamente estaba feliz con el comportamiento del chico que se dedico a decir "ahh…si…claro…mmm"…pero claro con una muy buena actuación para no sonar falso. Después de esto lentamente camino a donde sabía que Candy lo esperaría, y ahí la encontró, se sonrieron y besaron claro, para después rápida pero sigilosamente caminar hasta donde los demás los esperaban. Llegaron hasta la calle corriendo, rápidamente Terry de la mano de Candy que solo miraba hacia los lados vigilando que nadie los viera corrieron hacia su auto el cual traía Archie, ambos casi de un brinco y con el auto en movimiento subieron en el, y se arrancaron, delante de ellos ya iban otros dos autos el de Stear en donde iba con Paty y la camioneta de Tom que iba manejada por Flamy.

En los tres autos todos iban festejando su el triunfo de su fuga del colegio, iban totalmente eufóricos. En el auto de Terry como Archie iba manejando Candy y Terry iban atrás abrazados, Candy le hacía círculos con el dedo al la mano de Terry y ahí se percato del anillo que traía.

Candy: ¿Y esto? –tocando el anillo –

Terry: Me lo regalo mi padre esta mañana

Candy: Es hermoso Terry

Terry: Si…aunque no me gusta

Candy: Como que no te gusta si esta precioso

Terry: No es eso…claro que me gusta…lo que no me gusta es que por primera vez en mi vida me gusta como se me ve el escudo de la familia real en mi –sonriendo –

Candy: Hay tontito –con mueca y sonriendo –

Terry: Pero me agrada…además porque con esto El duque y yo sellamos nuestro pacto de ser ahora como padre e hijo –sonriendo –…ahora si lo somos

Los tres autos manejaron hasta llegar a un departamento cerca del Lincon Park, cuando iban subiendo las escaleras obvio tenían que hacerlo lentamente porque Tom tardaba más en hacerlo por las muletas, así que el chico aprovecho para contar como les fue a ellos en la fuga.

Tom: No si estuvo criminal…por poco y no la libramos

Archie: Si oye…a mi me sudo todo

Flamy: Es que sólo a ti se te ocurre si ir al baño cuando sólo era un cuento para salir

Tom: Oye yo también tengo necesidades –subiendo un escalón –

Archie: No pero lo peor no fue cuando la monja nos pregunto que porque no estábamos en misa…si no cuando nos dijo que ella nos acompañaba a la capilla viendo el estado de este –señalando a Tom –

Tom: Oye este tiene su nombre –con mueca –…a parte fue gracias a mi ingenio que escapamos

Candy: ¿Qué dijiste?

Tom: Jefa…o sea la pregunta ofende…

Paty: No me digas que saliste con el cuento de que te duele el estomago

Tom: Oye tenía que aprovechar e ir al baño…le dije que me dolía…obvio dijo que me llevaba a la enfermería…pero dije que sólo necesitaba ir al baño…a exorcizarme…claro no se lo dije así pero se lo di a entender

Archie: Pero la…p…monjita se quedo afuera del baño esperando

Terry: Jajaja…y entonces… ¿qué hicieron?

Archie: Pues esperar a que se fuera…tardo pero cuando le dije que empezaba a oler feo…dijo que iría a ver si estaba la enfermería abierta…y fue cuando aprovechamos…lo hubieras visto correr con estas cosas a Tom…creo que si practico

Tom: Si te digo…me entrene verdad mami –viendo a Flamy –

Flamy: Si después de que nos caímos como diez veces en tu casa…supongo que todos los moretones que traigo en las piernas deben de haber servido de algo. –todos ríen –

Todos se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta número 13, ahí Candy abrió la puerta con las llaves que traía, cuando Terry entro se quedo anonadado, si el cartel de la escuela lo había sorprendido, ahora ni siquiera tenía palabras para explicar lo que era aquel lugar, el departamento estaba lleno de adornos, globos y carteles igual de impresionantes como el de la escuela, la verdad Terry estaba fascinado con todo aquello, hubiera llorado pero ni si quiera podía hacer que su cerebro reaccionara, en la pared norte que era amplia estaba el mejor de los carteles realmente parecía el tapiz de la misma pared, era un retrato gigante hecho a base de cinco imágenes bien editadas y decoradas, la primera era una foto de Candy, la segunda una de él que de hecho recordaba fue la primera que ella le saco, la tercera la primera que se tomaron juntos, la cuarta una que Candy les había tomado a Terry y sus papás el día de año nuevo, y la última y al centro era aquella foto donde estaban él y todos sus amigos, cuando Terry miro esto sintió un verdadero nudo en la garganta que se le hizo un verdadero vértigo cuando vio otro detalle más del cartel, además de decir Feliz cumpleaños, sobre las imágenes había letras pequeñas parecían poemas, pero no lo era, y Terry lo supo cuando leyó uno.

**Lips are turning blue  
A kiss that can't renew  
I only dream of you  
My beautiful  
Tiptoe to your room  
A starlight in the gloom  
I only dream of you  
And you never knew **

Terry sabía donde había leído eso, era la estrofa que más le gustaba de una de sus canciones favoritas, más abajo encontró otra

**This life's too good to last  
And I'm too young to care**

Y así con pequeñas letras encontró la mayoría de las estrofas de todas las canciones que sabía eran sus favoritas, estaba realmente emocionado, algo que le sorprendió el nunca había sido un sentimental y menos por algo como aquello, jamás había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños y no porque su madre no quisiera hacérsela pero al ser el hijo bastardo de un duque, no tenía muchas amistades que lo apreciaran realmente él ante este asunto jamás quiso convivir con nadie, con el que de vez en cuando festejaba ya de grande era con Albert, pero realmente nunca había tenido una fiesta, y Candy lo sabía, él salio de su ensoñación al escuchar las palabras de esta.

Candy: Tal vez no tengas 5 años, y esto sea algo cursi –señalando los globos –pero creo que nunca es tarde para festejar todos tus cumpleaños como se debe…y todos queríamos que tuvieras tu primera fiesta…un verdadero cumpleaños mi amor, fue algo difícil pero el trabajo en equipo vaya que si sirve…espero y haya valido la pena.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Terry y Candy están acostados en el sillón de la casa de él, parece que miran la televisión pero realmente no ponen mucha atención teniéndose cerca el uno del otro, en eso sale un comercial de comida que es representado por una fiesta de cumpleaños, sale como un niño se embarra de pastel algo que hace reír a la rubia.**_

_**Candy: Aún recuerdo cuando cumplí 8, Albert me arrojo hasta el fondo del pastel casi me quede sin respirar –riendo –…pero aún así me encantaba morderle al pastel…-viendo a Terry que tenía cara melancólica –… ¿Qué tienes amor?**_

_**Terry: Nada…es sólo que yo no tengo tan bonitos recuerdos de mis cumpleaños como tu –con sonrisa amarga –**_

_**Candy: ¿Por que?**_

_**Terry Pues por mi condición de…lo que soy para la familia de mi padre…nunca fui bien…visto por mucha gente...si no fuera por mi madre no se que hubiera sido de mi…por tal no tenía amigos…así que no había a quien invitar a mi fiesta de cumpleaños…ja –de nuevo con amargura –…la última que tuve fue cuando cumplí 5 y creeme son de las cosas que quisiera olvidar en mi vida.**_

_**Candy: Hay…mi amor…cuanto lo siento –lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla –**_

_**Terry: No te preocupes Candy…**_

_**Candy: Verás que tu próximo cumpleaños será diferente**_

_**Terry: Eso no lo dudo si tú estas conmigo –ella le sonríe y se vuelven a besar –**_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

Terry la miro con ternura, después miro a sus demás amigos que le sonreían, vio la sinceridad en cada par de pupilas que lo admiraban, y ahora estaba realmente seguro que había conseguido verdaderos amigos, aquellos que le faltaron en su infancia, aquellos que eran los que tenían que ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños cuando era un niño, aquellos que ahora lo querían ver feliz y que darían todo por él, tal vez era tarde para festejar sus cinco años, pero no lo suficiente para intentar partir un pastel por sus bien cumplidos 19. Terry les sonrió y sin más les dio las gracias a todos.

En casa de los Grandchester, Eleonor iba entrando, Richard miró sorprendido aquello pues no esperaba que ella llegara tan temprano, así que rápidamente se levanto de la sala y fue a verla.

Richard: No te esperaba tan temprano

Eleonor: Ah no…sólo vengo de rápido, tengo que volver a la escuela…hoy haré las audiciones para mi proyecto de la obra, y tuve que venir por algunas cosas –subiendo las escaleras –

Richard: Oh…entonces supongo que tardaras –siguiéndola al igual que el perro –

Eleonor: Si…eso creo –entrando a la habitación y sacando unos papeles –…será un día largo

Richard: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Eleonor: ¿A…acompañarme? –Sorprendida –… ¿a la escuela?

Richard: Si…digo puedo hacerte compañía, y tantos años viéndote en el teatro creo que me han hecho buen crítico –sonriendo –podría ayudarte con la audición…además quiero que empecemos a compartir cosas, nuestro tiempo juntos Ely –acercándose –

Eleonor: La verdad…no se que decir…

Richard: Sólo di que vaya por un abrigo para ir contigo –sonriendo y abrazándola –

Eleonor: Ok –riendo –ve por un abrigo –el perro ladra –

Richard: Pero antes…me permite esta pieza madame –le toma una mano y con la otra prende el estereo que esta junto a la tele y pone una balada –

Eleonor: ¿Qué haces? –él la acomoda como si fueran a bailar –

Richard: Hace mucho que quería hacer esto –deja que la música suene –…no es un vals pero…cualquier pieza es buena si tú bailas conmigo, como hace 20 años.

Eleonor le sonríe y empiezan a mecerse, realmente la música no era para moverse mucho pero la letra hizo que su corazón se conmoviera, recargo la cabeza en el hombro de Richard y se dejo llevar por la música.

/watch?vhjky7v7JIow

**There's something in your eyes  
Makes me wanna lose my self,  
Makes me wanna lose myself in your heart,  
There's something in your voice  
That makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts  
For the rest of my life**

**If you knew how lonely  
My life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done**

**It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**

**A window breaks down on lumdard street  
And a siren rings in the night  
But I'm all right cuz I have you here with me,  
And I can almost see through the dark there is light**

**Well if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much**

**It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**

**It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong.**

Ese abrazo, ese baile, esa mirada era todo para saber que hay amores que no se olvidan, y como decía la canción en tus brazos se siente como en casa, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia jamás habrían otros brazos que reconfortaran tanto como aquellos, tanto Eleonor como Richard lo sabían mientras se sonreían y se daban un tierno beso.

En el departamento la fiesta había comenzado, primero que nada Terry recibió sus obsequios, que realmente le habían agradado mucho, aunque para sus adentros no había mejor obsequio que la amistad de cada uno de los que estaban ahí, Annie hablo en el rato que estuvieron ahí y felicito a Terry quien recibió un obsequio de ella también que le dio Archie. Claro que los obsequios que más le habían agradado eran los de la pecosa, y por supuesto el mejor de todos eran el que había recibido al principio de ese día.

Habían traído de todo, comida, alcohol, aunque claro ya no tomarían como antes, eso era claro aunque dejar de ser borrachos no quería decir dejar de tomar, y menos hoy que había que brindar por Terry. Así que con moderación, en un principio, brindaron a salud del chico que estaba muy feliz. Así se había gran parte de la tarde, entre risas anécdotas de los cumpleaños de todos, bromas y brindis. Entonces Candy tomo la palabra.

Candy: Haber…haber…atención quiero proponer un brindis…bueno dos –levantando el vaso –…primero obvio brindo por mi hombre –sonríe y todos ríen –…amor Felicidades te quiero mucho…eres lo mejor de lo mejor…y –deteniendo a todos –…el otro brindis es por nosotros…porque nuestra amistad dure por la eternidad, y que siempre estemos juntos como hermanos…Por la amistad…salud –levanta el vaso –

Todos: ¡Salud! –todos levantaron el vaso y bebieron –

Candy: Ahora para festejar este brindis y en especial al niño festejado hoy –se acerca al estereo y pone una rola –…amor Felicidades –pulsa el play y la rola hace que Terry grite de emoción seguido de Tom y los demás –…amor no podía faltar tu rola favorita –sonríe y llega a abrazarlo –

Terry: Eres lo mejor…te amo mi pecosa –la besa –

/watch?vQwkbxh-0k0w

Terry súper emocionado comienza a cantar bastante alto, y luego Tom se le une

**Far away  
The ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die**

**Starlight  
I will be chasing your starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore  
**

Aquí ya se les habían unido Archie y Stear, los cuatro cantaban a todo pulmón

**  
****Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms  
**

Aquí fue el turno de las chicas que miraban y cantaban muy coquetamente a sus chicos.

**  
****My life  
You electrify my life  
Lets conspire to re-ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive**

Como si estuvieran en pleno concierto ahora todos cantaron entonados parejos y con muchas ganas

**  
****But I'll never let you go  
If you promised not to fade away  
Never fade away**

Esta parte se la dejaron sola a Terry que la canto con mucho sentimiento

**  
****Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations**

**Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms  
**

De nuevo Terry canto junto con Archie

**Far away  
The ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die**

Y ahora el castaño le dejo su lugar a la rubia que ahora canto junto a Terry abrazados

**I'll never let you go  
If you promised not to fade away  
Never fade away**

**Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
Yeah!  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
**

Para terminar todos cantaron juntos de nuevo levantando los vasos y sonriendo.

**  
****Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms**

**I just wanted to hold...**

Cuando termino la canción todos estaban súper emocionados, Tom prácticamente andaba de pie, Paty ya no traía lentes, Candy y Terry estaban en un rincón dándose muestras de cariño. Después de un rato jugaron cartas, siguieron platicando y escuchando música.

Tom: Oye y de veras jefa ni te he preguntado… -repartiendo las cartas – ¿Quién te presto el depa?

Candy: Ah que no adivinas –tomando sus cartas –

Tom: Si fuera adivino no preguntaría –ríen –

Candy: Ashh…controla a tu hombre Flamy

Flamy: Compórtate –le da un zape – monstruo

Candy: Gracias…ah pues bueno primero le iba a pedir el depa a mi cuñis…pero a la mera hora alguien al saber que era el cumple de Terry se ofreció

Archie: Ah…si…mírate que pegue tienes compa –dándole con el codo a Terry y guiñándole el ojo–

Terry: ¿De quien es la casa Candy? –con interrogancia –

Candy: De mi hada madrina…jajaja…de Clarita

Terry: ¿La enfermera?

Candy: Exacto…la que te aprecia mucho y que me ofreció su casa ya que no iba a estar

Archie: Pero no se supone que ella tiene un hijo chiquito… ¿Dónde se supone que esta? –volteando a los lados –

Candy: Ahh…eso fue una sorpresa para mi…-tira dos cartas –…dame dos Tom –el chico le lanza dos cartas –…bueno el día que me la encontré en el hospital…y me ofreció lo de su casa y todo, me dijo que no habría problema que al cabo ella hoy tenía guardia, y cuando le pregunte por el pequeño… ¿Qué creen que me dijo?

Tom: ¿Qué?...ya di no le hagas de emoción

Candy: Pues que el niño se iba a quedar…con…

Archie: Hay Candy ya termina…-ansioso –…queremos saber el chisme

Candy: Y decían que las chismosas somos nosotras…jajaja bueno que el niño se quedaría con su papá

Tom y Archie:… ¿Con su papá? –con cara de asombro –

Candy: Esa fue la cara que hice yo…

Terry: ¿Pero no se supone que el padre del niño murió?

Candy: Si…pero después me platico de rápido que esta saliendo…con un doctor…y no nada más saliendo…parece que ya casi, casi viven juntos…por eso no había problema con el niño…ya que él se lo iba a cuidar…

Terry: ¿Y quién es él?...

Candy: Es… -en eso suena la puerta –

Paty: ¿Quién será?

Tom: ¿No dijiste que nadie vendría? –un poco asustado –…no la amueles jefa si hay que escapar no creo que pueda ser muy ágil

Archie: Hay que escondernos

Stear: Esperen tal vez sólo sea un vecino

Flamy: O la policía que mando el vecino por el escándalo que estamos haciendo.

Candy: Haber ya…tranquilos –se para y va hacia la puerta y antes de abrir voltea a verlos–…todos pongan cara de angelitos –respira profundo y abre la puerta –…hey tardaste mucho.

Albert: Perdón…tuve que hacer algo –entra con un pastel en la mano –…además que en la pastelería había mucho gente y tu encargo tardo en salir…hey como andan todos –sonriendo y acercándose a saludar a todos –

Tom: No la friegues tío casi me matas de un susto…creí que tendríamos que escapar…y en mi condición no es muy conveniente

Albert: Perdón… ¿Cómo sigues?

Tom: Hay la llevo. –Sonriendo –…mínimo tengo enfermera personal –nalgueando a Flamy –

Albert: Ah si…-saludando a la chica –…pobre de ti

Flamy: Es tarde para lamentarme… ¿cómo estas?

Albert: Bien…aquí viniendo a festejar al rebelde con causa –sonriendo y viendo a Terry –…amigo…maleante y lacra…Feliz Cumpleaños –lo abraza –…que cumplas muchos más y cada año te vuelvas más lacra –todos ríen –

Terry: Gracias hermano…también te deseo lo mejor…veo que te mandaron por el pastel

Albert: Ah si…esta niña que me trae de su gato…no es cierto…-le da el pastel a la rubia –…Helena te manda un abrazo y sus mejores deseos,

Terry: Gracias… ¿Por qué no vino?

Albert: Iba a venir pero no se ha sentido bien, además de que tenía que encubrirlos en la escuela –viendo a todos con reproche –…deberás que nada más se juntan tú y mi hermana y todos los demás se vuelven al camino de la perdición –todos ríen –es que ustedes dos son unas lacras en serio

Candy: Gracias hermano yo también te quiero mucho –poniendo el pastel en la mesa y destapándolo –…que les parece si de una vez partimos el pastel

Paty: Si…vamos –todos se acercan a la mesa –

Todos se acercan alrededor de la mesa, Flamy con un encendedor y ayudada por otro que Candy le pidió a Archie comienzan a prender las velitas del pastel, mientras Stear fue a apagar las luces. Terry miró el pastel y esa imagen quedaría grabada en su mente por el resto de su vida, vio las letras en color azul que decían "Feliz Cumpleaños Terry"…"Tus amigos te queremos"

Terry: No es necesario que canten ok –entrecerrando los ojos –

Candy: Un cumpleaños no es cumpleaños si no se canta, además esto es por todos tus cumpleaños y todas las mañanitas que no te han cantado ok, así que por favor…no seremos el coro de los niños de Viena…pero haremos el intento –sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla –

Albert: Ok niños…desde arriba…uno dos tres…

Todos: Estas son…

En cámara lenta, Terry miro a través de la luminosidad que destellaban las velitas de su pastel, el rostro de cada uno de sus amigos que le cantaban, si eso le hubiera sucedido hace unos años lo hubiera tomado totalmente como algo ridículo, pero no, ahora era el mejor regalo que le podían hacer, sus amigos cantaban para porque sabían que en el fondo era algo muy significativo para él, que era algo que añoraba desde niño, por un momento quiso llorar de felicidad, pero solamente sonrió y miro como todos le aplaudieron cuando terminaron de cantar y gritaban que le soplara a las velitas mientras aplaudían.

Paty: Pide un deseo Terry…antes de apagar las velitas

Candy: Si amor pide un deseo

Terry: Ok –cerro los ojos y sonrió –…ya –le sopla a las velas y todos comienzan a aplaudir –

Archie: Ahora que le muerda…que le muerda

Albert: Que le muerda

Tom: Que se atasque…hasta adentro –aplaudiendo –

Terry: No están locos…quiero vivir para contar sobre esta fiesta

Candy: No te preocupes mi vida…muérdele tranquilo…nadie se te va a acercar…

Terry: Ni tu pecosa maleante…lo que son tu, tú hermano y el monstruo no quiero tenerlos cerca

Albert: ¿Yo por qué?...si soy un santo –cruzándose de brazos –

Terry: Serás un santo…pero en cuanto a pasteles y mordidas de cumpleaños conozco tu historial…Flamy, Paty por favor…

Flamy: Nadie se te acercara Terry

Paty: No te preocupes…muerde sin temor

Stear: Si tranquilo…amigo

Archie: Si te manchas el cabello yo te presto un shampoo muy bueno para que se te caiga –ríen –

Terry: Conste –lo señala se agacha –

El chico aún viendo a todos se agacho lentamente y antes de echar un vistazo se agacho, pero antes de llegar el pastel sintió más de un par de manos sobre su cabeza, parecía que todos lo habían empujado, y así lo comprobó cuando todos al ver su rostro llenó de pastel se empezaron a carcajear. Después de esto la pecosa le ayudo a limpiarse el pastel que tenía por todos lados. Después el chico regreso para partirlo y se repartieron ese delicioso pastel que realmente estaban rico

Pasaron el resto de la tarde con las mismas risas y buen ambiente que hasta ahora, Albert que estaba un poco preocupado por Helena dijo que se tenía que ir, los chicos al ver la hora decidieron que también ya era de irse, así que se pusieron a levantar todo y después de haberlo hecho se fueron a casa.

Llegaron todos a casa de Terry para seguir festejando ahí encontraron a Eleonor y Richard muy acaramelados en el sofá se sorprendieron un poco al ver que Terry traía a sus amigos, pero después solo sonriendo y se sintieron como dos chiquillos que los acababan de sorprender con las manos en la masa, pero ya después del bochorno, invitaron a todos a pasar y a cenar, ya que ambos habían hecho una cena especial para su hijo.

Albert llego a la casa de Helena, o más bien a su casa, prácticamente ya vivía con ella dormir y comía ahí del diario, la joven estaba sentada en el sofá muy quieta, tenía gesto ausente pero no triste, Albert la saludo de lejos en cuanto cerro la puerta pero se quedo inquieto al verla en aquella postura.

Albert: Hola amor… ¿Qué paso…como te sientes? –ella solo lo mira y no contesta –…Hellen ¿Qué pasa? –se acerca y ella se pone de pie –

Helena: Albert –lo mira con cuidado y una leve sonrisa se le alumbra en el rostro –…vamos a ser papás

Albert: ¿Có…cómo? –abriendo los ojos –

Helena: Que estoy embarazada…vamos a tener un bebe –sonriendo –

El rubio sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, abrazo a Helena con verdadero amor, no podía creerlo, un hijo, un hijo de él y de la mujer que amaba, era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, no podía explicar la sensación de saber que ahora un pedacito de vida crecía en el vientre de ella, ahora él formaría una familia a su lado. Pensó en todo lo que vendría, en el reto que representa ser padres, es uno muy difícil pero sin duda uno muy bello, que te deja las mejores satisfacciones de toda la vida, él daría lo mejor de si al igual que ella todo por darle lo mejor a ese ser que venía en camino.

En otro lado de la ciudad otra familia también disfrutaba con su hijo, Eleonor y Richard disfrutaban viendo sonreír a su hijo, recordaban que ese día hace 19 años sus vidas se habían llenado del amor y la luz más grande cuando él vino al mundo, él era lo mejor que les había pasado a ambos, así que sentados en la mesa juntos tomados de la mano disfrutaban de la mayor dicha de unos padres ver sonreír a su hijo que junto a sus amigos brindaban por su cumpleaños.

Volver a comenzar, no es tan difícil si vez el reto no con pesar sin no con alegría y expectativa de que todo saldrá bien, sonreír ante el futuro, y caminar firme sobre el sendero que sonríe al poder guiarte hacia la felicidad que siempre anhela uno.

**HOLA…HOLAAAAAAAAA…HOLAAAAAAAAAAA…HEY A TODASSSSSSSSS…PRECIOSASSSSSSSSSS ESPERO ESTEN SÚPER MEGA BIENNNNNNNNN…PUES AQUÍ CON MI LENTITUD PERO SEGURIDAD…JAJAJA AQUÍ ESTA MI CAPITULO DECIMO OCTAVO…JAJAJA ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**BUENO AHORA CON RESPECTO A DETALLES DEL CAPITULO…JAJAJA…EN ESPECÍFICO ME REFIERO A LAS CANCIONES QUE OCUPE…OK…PRIMERO OCUPE DOS ESTROFAS DE DOS CANCIONES DIFERENTES…JAJAJ PERO DEL MISMO GRUPO OBVIO SABRÁN DE CUAL…JAJAJA POS SI SON DE MUSE…JAJAJA…LA PRIMERA ESTROFA ES DE UNA CANCIÓN QUE SE LLAMA SING FOR ABSOLUTION…AQUÍ LES DEJO LO QUE DICE ESA ESTROFA…**

**Los labios se vuelven azules.  
Un beso que no puedo revivir,  
sólo sueño contigo  
mi hermosa.  
De puntillas me dirijo  
a tu habitación,  
un rayo de luz en la oscuridad.  
Sólo sueño contigo  
y tú nunca lo supiste. **

**Y LA SEGUNDA ESTROFA, BUENO MÁS BIEN LA FRASE QUE USE ES DE UNA CANCIÓN DE MUSE TAMBIEN QUE SE LLAMA…BLACKOUT…AQUÍ ESTA LO QUE DECÍA LA FRASE**

**Esta vida es demasiado buena para durar  
Y yo soy demasiado joven para que me importe **

**  
****BUENO DESPUES PARA LA BALADA ROMANTICA QUE BAILARON RICHARD Y ELEONOR ES UNA CANCIÓN QUE WOOO OSEA ME ENCANTA POR LO QUE DICES ES PRECIOSA…SE LLAMA IT FEELS LIKE HOME Y LA CANTA UNA CHICA LLAMADA CHANTAL KREVIASUK…AQUÍ LES DEJO LA TRADUCCION DE LA SONG PARA QUE VEAN QUE HERMOSA ESTA.**

**Para mi se siente como el hogar**

**Hay algo en tus ojos  
Que me hace querer perderme  
Me hace querer perderme en tu corazón,  
Hay algo en tu voz  
Que hace a mi corazón latir más fuerte  
Espero que este sentimiento dure  
Por el resto de mi vida**

**Si tu supieras cuán solitaria  
Ha sido mi vida  
Y cuanto tiempo he estado tan sola  
Y si supieras cuanto he deseado que alguien llegara  
Y cambiara mi vida de la manera en que tu lo has hecho**

**Para mí se siente como el hogar  
Para mí se siente como el hogar  
Se siente como regresar al lugar de donde vengo  
Para mí se siente como el hogar  
Para mí se siente como el hogar  
Se siente como regresar al lugar a donde pertenezco**

**Una ventana se rompe en la calle lumdard  
Y suena una sirena en la noche  
Pero yo estoy bien porque te tengo aquí conmigo  
Y casi puedo ver que a través de la obscuridad hay luz**

**Si tu supieras lo que significa este momento para mí  
Y cuánto tiempo he esperado tus caricias  
Y si tu supieras cuán feliz me haces  
Nunca pensé que amaría tanto a alguien**

**Para mí se siente como el hogar  
Para mí se siente como el hogar  
Se siente como regresar al lugar de donde vengo  
Para mí se siente como el hogar  
Para mí se siente como el hogar  
Se siente como regresar al lugar a donde pertenezco**

**Se siente como regresar al lugar a donde pertenezco**

**Y PARA TERMINAR LA CANCIÓN FAVORITA DE TERRY QUE ES MI FAVORITA EN LA VIDA REAL, O BUENO DE LAS TOP 3 DE MIS FAVORITAS, Y OBVIO LA CANTA MI GRUPO FAVORITO QUE ES MUSE…OSEA ADORO Y MEGA ADORO Y ESO ES POCO ESTA ROLAAAAAAAA…WOOOOOOOOOOOOO…OBVIO POR ESO LA PUSE…JAJAJAJA…CON ESTO CREO QUE COMPREDERAN QUE MI TERRY ADORA A ESTE GRUPO QUE OBVIO ES DE INLGATERRA, OBVIO TENIA QUE SER INGLES…AQUÍ LES DEJO LA TRADUCCION…OK…TA HERMOSA…JAJAJJA Y ESO ES POCO…**

**LUZ DE ESTRELLA**

**  
A lo lejos  
el barco me toma a lo lejos  
A lo lejos de las memorias  
de las personas que se preocupan si vivo o muero **

**Luz de estrella  
perseguiré tu luz de estrella  
Hasta el final de mi vida  
Yo no sé si lo merezca más**

**Y sostenerte en mis brazos  
solamente quise sostenerte  
en mis brazos **

**  
Mi vida  
Tu electrificas mi vida  
Dejas conspirar encendiendo de nuevo  
Todas las almas que morirían solamente para sentirse vivas**

**Pero nunca te dejaré ir  
Si tu prometieras no desvanecerte  
Nunca desvanecerte**

**Nuestras esperanzas y expectativas  
Agujeros negros y revelaciones  
Nuestras esperanzas y expectativas  
Agujeros negros y revelaciones**

**Sostenerte en mis brazos  
solamente quise sostenerte  
en mis brazos **

**  
A lo lejos  
el barco me toma a lo lejos  
A lo lejos de las memorias  
de las personas que se preocupan si vivo o muero**

**Nunca te dejaré ir  
Si tu prometieras no desvanecerte  
Nunca desvanecerte**

**Nuestras esperanzas y expectativas  
Agujeros negros y revelaciones  
Yeah!  
Nuestras esperanzas y expectativas  
Agujeros negros y revelaciones**

**Sostenerte en mis brazos  
solamente quise sostenerte  
en mis brazos**

**Solamente quise sostenerte**

**BUENO Y PARA FINALIZAR…COMO SIEMPRE AGRADECER A TODAS Y CADA UNA QUE SE AVENTURAN Y LEEN MIS LOCURAS. LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS EL APOYO QUE ME DAN A PESAR DE MIS AUSENCIAS AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE TODAS SUS PALABRAS, LA NETA NO TENGO COMO PODER AGRADCERLES SIEMPRE TAN CHIDOS DETALLES DE SU PARTE…A TODASSSSSSSSSS…MILES DE GRACIAS…...LES AGRADEZCO TODO…TODO… A CADA UNA QUE LEEN ESTE FIC GRACIAS…LAS ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOO…Y ESO ES POCO.**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	19. Estrellas en la Tierra

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos alcanzo el cielo…y cada vez que nos besamos te juro que puedo volar...jamás te dejaré ir…te quiero en mi vida más allá del final._

**CAPITULO XIX**

**ESTRELLAS EN LA TIERRA**

_Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

Creo que cada persona que esta en el mundo puede emitir su propia luz, su espíritu y esencia son dos cosas que hacen que uno brille y pueda ser considerado un estrella más y para esto no es necesario estar en el cielo, las estrellas del mundo terrenal son aun más brillantes, su destello puede alcanzar distancias impresionantes, puede salvar vidas, puede reconfortar a personas, puede hacerte sentir querido, esas estrellas son más que un simple brillo, ellas viven. Cada estrella toma un camino y tiene una forma diferente para brillar en el mundo y en la vida, pero al fin y al cabo esa luz es igual de hermosa en cada uno, y para cada persona es una verdadera magia y fascinación poder ver esa luz deslumbrarnos la mirada.

Las cosas iban mejor, bastante bien se podría decir, los días habían corrido de nuevo y aunque aun se sentía el frío en las calles, en las casas el calor de la felicidad era lo que se sentía. Tom ya pronto dejaría las muletas, de hecho ya estaba apoyando pero aún con las muletas en lo que agarraba confianza para caminar el solo y Flamy se convencía de que él podía hacerlo sin correr riesgos. Albert y Helena habían recibido la noticia de que serían padres con una gran felicidad pero un poco después les trajo algo de preocupación, ya que no estaban casados y eso para la tía, en específico la monjita haría que le diera un infarto, para empezar. Así que tuvieron que pensar y actuar rápido, en primer lugar Albert ya de manera oficial se fue a vivir con Helena, dejando entrever que ahora si todo iba en serio, aunque decidieron guardarse la noticia, sólo dos personas sabían de esto y esas eran Terry por ser el mejor amigo de Albert y Eleonor que era la mejor amiga de Helena, pero de ahí en fuera nadie más sabia, por el momento, ya que iba a ser casi imposible que Eleonor no le dijera a Richard y Terry a Candy, así que digamos que la noticia se regaría poco a poco.

Terry por su parte estaba al igual que su madre muy emocionado porque ya habían comenzado los ensayos para la obra de Romeo y Julieta, aunque a pesar de toda esa emoción sentía una molestia tremenda, no podía ocultar su aberración por su coprotagonista, desde el primer día que la vio parada en el escenario, cuando se entero que ella estaría en la obra.

_**Flash Back**_

_Terry y Stear van camino al salón de Teatro, los dos eran los únicos que participarían en la obra así que después de salir de clases se preparaban para el primer ensayo, los dos cruzaron la puerta y se acercaron al escenario donde se encontraba Eleonor, esta al verlos les sonrió, ellos correspondieron a la sonrisa, pero a los dos así como sonrieron se les borro esa sonrisa de inmediato, se quedaron perplejos al ver quien estaba con ella recibiendo algunas indicaciones, Stear limpio los anteojos para ver mejor, pero la perspectiva no mejoro, y Terry en seguida puso una cara furiosa, con enojo se acerco a su madre seguido de su amigo._

_Eleonor: Hola hijo…mira te quiero presentar a tu coprotagonista…Susana –mirando a la gusana –…ella será Julieta… ¿No es perfecta? –abrazando a la asquerosa –_

_Susana: Hola Terry…que felicidad saber que tú serás Romeo…-con sonrisa maliciosa y tono coqueto–_

_Terry: Madre –apretando los puños –…podemos hablar un segundo –con rostro serio y duro –_

_Eleonor: Si… -dejando de sonreír –claro_

_Ambos caminan tras el escenario donde los demás miran como Terry se ve furioso y su madre parece desconcertada._

_Terry: ¿Qué estas loca o que?...como se te ocurre darle el papel protagónico a esa loca –casi gritando –_

_Eleonor: ¿Hijo de que hablas? –con asombro y desconcierto –_

_Terry: Que esa esta loca…además yo contaba con que Candy hiciera el papel de Julieta –exaltado –_

_Eleonor: Hijo…haber por favor cálmate ok…mira primero que nada si Candy no se quedo con el papel fue simplemente porque ella no vino a la audición, tu tienes el papel porque así lo habíamos decidido y porque se que tú eres perfecto para el papel, pero ella no vino el día de la audición de Julieta…_

_Terry: No vino…porque…porque ese día ella…-tartamudeando –_

_Eleonor: Porque ese día ella y tú por obra del espíritu santo no vinieron a la escuela… -con mueca –_

_Terry: Bueno si…pero ella debería tener ese papel, se sabe la obra de memoria como yo… ¿además de todas tenias que elegir a esa? –señalando con un brazo –_

_Eleonor: No seas grosero…Susana fue la mejor y por mucho…tengo que admitir que tiene dotes de actriz –cruzándose de brazos –_

_Terry: Ya lo creo…la maldita desgra…_

_Eleonor: Terry…por favor no seas grosero… ¿Qué problema tienes con ella?_

_Terry: Pues que la idiota esa me molesta…además de que Candy y ella no se llevan, y yo no la tolero –molesto y con las manos en la cintura –_

_Eleonor: Hijo…sabes de sobra que los problemas personales en el escenario se olvidan…así que espero profesionalismo de tu parte y hagas un buen trabajo a lado de Susana…serán una pareja perfecta –sonriendo y alejándose –_

_Terry: Que la boca se te haga…-con mueca y caminando hacía Stear y Susana –_

_Stear: ¿Qué paso?_

_Terry: Luego te cuento…_

_Susana: Estoy segura que seremos una gran pareja Terry…me muero por presentar la obra…tú y yo seremos las estrellas –sonriendo coquetamente –_

_Terry: Oh claro…yo si soy una estrella –con sarcasmo –…aunque dudo que tu puedas brillar…ni parándote en una esquina con un vestido de lentejuelas baratas –a la gusana se le borra la sonrisa –…vamos Stear te contaré en el camino –camina – _

_Stear: ¿Pero y el ensayo?_

_Terry: Tú y yo ensayaremos en casa…no tenemos porque estar aquí –camina y Stear lo sigue –_

_La rubia gusana se quedo molesta por el desplante de Terry, aún así al final sonrió pues sabía que esta oportunidad era única y no podía desperdiciarla._

_Terry y Stear se dirigían al estacionamiento de la escuela, Terry iba muy molesto pero aún así sabia que tenia que conservar la calma y Stear era bueno en hacer calmar a alguien._

_Terry: Es que esa…nunca me va a dejar en paz –gritando y moviendo los brazos –_

_Stear: Cálmate Terry…enojándote no ganas nada –llegando al auto –_

_Terry: Es que…me lleva…esa vieja sabía que yo estaría ahí…por eso fue…sólo quiere fastidiar…pero no se lo voy a permitir…_

_Stear: ¿Y qué piensas hacer? –subiéndose al auto –_

_Terry: Sencillo voy a sacarla de la obra_

_Stear: No crees que es estas exagerando…además piensa en tu madre…es su proyecto no tuyo_

_Terry: Pues si…pero yo no voy a compartir el escenario con esa vieja –con cara de asco –y mucho menos la voy a besar –como si fuera a vomitar –_

_Stear: Mira yo pienso que le estas dando más importancia de la debida…y como dijo tu madre…tienes que ser profesional…simplemente estas actuando…no te tienes que dejar llevar por ella…_

_Terry: Es que esa vieja me ca…cae mal –aguantándose la mala palabra en lo que enciende el auto –…necesito pensar bien lo que voy a hacer_

_Stear: ¿Piensas decirlo a Candy…o prefieres que ella se entere?...por que eso si…no le va a gustar de que Susana este en la obra y menos que tú te vayas a besar con ella por eso_

_Terry: Ni me lo recuerdes… -abriendo los ojos –y creo será mejor no decirle nada…además para que…si esa no va a estar_

_Stear: ¿Estas seguro que la puedes sacar? –enarcando la ceja –_

_Terry: Stear –sonriendo –soy el hijo de la productora…no subestimes mi poder de persuasión –ambos sonríen –_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Terry había decidido esperar a que los ensayos empezaran para tantear a Susana, había decidido que no le pediría a su madre que sacara a la Gusana de la obra, lo que haría era hacer que ella solita se saliera, así que en los ensayos la haría que se equivocara, o simplemente con su trato hostil haría que ella se fuera. Pero la astuta de la muerte resulto más inteligente, sabía lo que el chico tramaba y parecía que no le incomodaba el mal trato, o sólo se aguantaba, soporto todo tipo de humillación y mal trato de Terry, él pudo notar que su madre tenia razón la chica era muy buena actriz, pero para él no quedaba al escondido que sus dotes de actuación también le estaban sirviendo para disimular muy bien su ira, así que no se daría por vencido, la sacaría a como diera lugar, antes de que Candy se enterara y él perdiera la paciencia.

Albert había pasado por Helena al colegio, iría a su primera cita con él ginecólogo, juntos, ella parecía sonriente pero también había algo en su rostro diferente, esto el rubio lo noto mientras iban en el auto hacia el hospital.

Albert: ¿Qué tal tu día hoy amor?

Helena: Bien…ya esta cerca la última evaluación…así que tenemos bastante trabajo –poniendo una mano en su frente –

Albert: No quiero que te estreses ni que te presiones por el trabajo…tienes que cuidarte y a mi hijo –sonriendo y poniendo una mano en el estomago de ella –

Helena: Lo se –sonriendo –no te preocupes…estaré bien… y tu… ¿Qué tal tu día hoy?

Albert: Bien…de hecho tengo una noticia…te la iba a dar en la noche…pero no hay porque esperar…ya tengo empleo

Helena: ¡En serio! –Abriendo los ojos –…que emoción… ¿Dónde?

Albert: En la veterinaria del centro…uno de los médicos se fue…así que había una vacante…no es realmente lo que tenía en mente…pero bueno es un comienzo…espero no tardar en poder ser mi propio jefe

Helena: Pronto mi amor…verás que pronto lo lograremos…el bebe nos traerá suerte –viéndose el vientre –

Albert: Ya lo creo –sonriendo y conduciendo –…y ¿has pensado en cuando se lo vas a decir a tus tías?

Helena: Si…pero –poniendo cara seria – pues no se como…aunque no creo que tarden en darse cuenta…más mi tía Pony…ella siempre ha asegurado que puede saber cuando una esta embarazada con solo mirarle la cara

Albert: Jajajaj…en serio…entonces creo que te ha descubierto

Helena: Yo creo que si…ya van varios días que me mira raro…la verdad creo que no hay porque seguírselo ocultando a ella

Albert: Creo que si…al igual que creo que ya es hora de decírselo a mi padre…no creo que Candy pueda ocultar ese secreto mucho tiempo

Helena: ¿Candy lo sabe?

Albert: Amor…si lo sabe Terry… ¿crees que no lo sepa ya ella? –entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo –

Helena: Con razón también tiene días que ella también me ve con sonrisa

Albert: Que te parece si mañana se lo decimos a los dos…vamos a invitar a tu tía a comer a mi casa…y sirve que mi padre también estará –tomándola de la mano –

Helena: Creo que es lo mejor –sonriendo –

Tom y Flamy estaban en la sala de la casa del chico, el moreno estaba comenzando a dar sus primeros pasos sin las muletas, aun así Flamy no se separaba de él, lo seguía como si fuera un bebe que estuviera aprendiendo a caminar, así que estando en esa situación el chico aprovecharía que tenia nana particular y de buen ver, así que en una de esas hizo como si se fuera a caer y claro su novia rápidamente reacciono y lo abrazo para que no cayera pero el moreno sonrió y dejo que cayeran ambos al suelo de la sala, la chica asustada lo miro.

Flamy: ¿Estas bien Tom no te lastimaste?

Tom: Si… -sonriendo –…me pegue en la nalga me sobas –con cara maliciosa –

Flamy: Hay no juegues –molesta en intentado levantarse pero el chico la detiene –

Tom: ¿A dónde…a dónde? –acercándola a él –…usted aquí esta a mi servicio

Flamy: Ja…si como no…ni siquiera me pagas

Tom: Haberlo dicho antes…no hay dinero pero si se como pagarte –la besa –

El moreno besa más profundamente a la chica que aun renuente lo recibe gustosa, enredo sus brazos en el cuello de él, mientras él chico ahora se da la vuelta para quedar encima de ella, había comenzado a bajar sus manos para acariciar el cuerpo de la chica que ya se estremecía por aquel contacto, cuando comenzó a bajar de su boca al cuello de ella, hizo que esta comenzara a reír, y con sutileza rompió la atmosfera de pasión.

Flamy: No me muerdas –riendo –

Tom: Ni que fuera vampiro –besando su cuello –

Flamy: Pues ojalá…Los vampiros son sexys

Tom: No me digas que ya te atrapo el libro ese que leyó la jefa –viéndola con sonrisa –

Flamy: La verdad esta muy bueno –besando sus labios –…veo que ya estas mejor, parece que ya no necesitaras de mis servicios

Tom: A no…-negando con la mano –estoy capacitado físicamente pero no psicológicamente…esa es la parte más importante…así que no me puedes dejar

Flamy: Ok…bueno mínimo ahorita –se levanta –… ¿me dejaras ir al baño?

Tom: Mm –poniendo su dedo en la boca como si lo pensara–…esta bien…pero no tardes…te estaré vigilando –señalándola y entrecerrando los ojos –

Flamy: Hay estas loco –lo besa y sonríe –

Tom: Yo lo se –sonríen mientras se levanta y la chica sube las escaleras –

La morena subió las escaleras y camino por el pasillo para llegar al baño, cuando lo hizo iba a tocar antes de entrar por si alguien estaba dentro, pero antes de hacerlo se percato de unos ruidos extraños que provenían del interior del baño, eran como tosidos, parecía que alguien estaba vomitando, Flamy quedo extrañada por los sonidos y se preocupo, así que iba a tocar pero de nuevo la sobresalto ahora el sonido de la taza del baño, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la puerta se abrió y de ella salió Paty. Ambas se quedaron viendo sorprendidas.

Paty: Flamy… -sorprendida y nerviosa –…perdona…ya puedes entrar –pasando a un lado de ella queriendo escapar –

Flamy: Paty… ¿Estas bien?

Paty: Si claro…

Flamy: Es que escuche…

Paty: No en serio estoy bien –sonriendo sin ganas –…no te preocupes…luego nos vemos –y corre a su habitación y se encierra dejando a la morena desconcertada –

Flamy se quedo muy desconcertada y preocupada por su amiga, en su cabeza dieron vueltas muchas cosas que podrían ser el motivo de eso, al final se dijo así misma que le estaba dando mucha importancia, tal vez sólo le había caído mal la comida y por eso estaba un poco enferma, pero nada más, decidió quedarse callada y mejor pensar en otra cosa.

Después del ensayo Terry y Stear se dirigieron al billar, ahí se verían con Candy, Tom, Flamy y Paty, hoy era 14 de febrero. Cuando los chicos llegaron ahí las demás junto con Tom ya estaban sentados en una mesa al fondo junto a la mesa de billar donde siempre jugaban, todos se sonrieron y saludaron cuando se reunieron. Sobraba decir que por la mañana ya se habían dado toda clase de presentes y regalos, claro sin contar los carteles gigantes de Candy, los poemas de Paty, los miles de dulces que llevo Stear, los cientos de globos que llevo Tom que casi lo hacen volar. Obviamente Archie estaba a kilómetros de ahí, ya debería de estar en brazos de Annie que el día de hoy lo compensaría al doble por ser el día del amor.

Todos jugaron, rieron y se la pasaron haciendo bromas como los amigos y hermanos que eran, la verdad ya nadie dudaba de aquella afirmación, era curioso pensar en el giro de que había dado la vida para cada uno desde que estaban juntos, era pensar en que la vida ya no era lo mismo de siempre y a la vez si, había la emoción y la calma que todos requerían desde siempre, era el amor y las tristezas que son necesarias a diario para sentirse vivos, son todas las emociones y sensaciones que te dan la seguridad de que eres importante para ti y para alguien más.

Tom: ¿Oye y don Greñas va a regresar? –sentando y riendo –

Stear: La verdad –haciendo un tiro en la mesa e incorporándose –…lo dudo… la verdad es que había pensado que ni siquiera hoy iría a la escuela, pero fue porque había examen de Mary Jane, si no olvídalo…no hubiera ido

Candy: Hay ni me digas…-poniéndose una mano en la frente y con cara de sufrimiento – que estuvo…de muerte el maldito examen

Paty: Oye si…vaya que se mancho… y conste que lo digo yo

Flama: Pero yo digo que si lo pasan…digo esas ojeras no son de a gratis –señalando a las chicas –

Terry: Ni las de Archie…pero me pregunto en que habrá pensado más…en el examen –contando con los dedos –en que regalarle a Annie…o en como quitarse las ojeras que traía…jajaja –todos se ríen a carcajadas –

Tom: Buena pregunta jefe…que será –poniendo cara de pensativo en lo que se sigue riendo –

Stear: Pues hasta el lunes lo sabremos…estoy seguro que volverá hasta el domingo…si es que recuerda que el lunes tiene examen de Matemáticas

Candy: Hay nooooo –con cara de tortura mientras choca su frente con el pecho de Terry – ¿Por qué nos castigas así Dios?...no salimos de un dolor para ir a uno peor –su novio la abraza –

Terry: Ya pecosa no te quejes…mejor ahora que regresemos te ayudo a estudiar –le besa la frente –

Candy: Bueno –con puchero –…pero mejor mañana…hoy es festivo –sonriendo y dándole un beso fugaz a su novio –…mejor cuéntenme como han estado los ensayos para la obra –volteando a mirar a Stear y de nuevo mirando a Terry –…oye de veras no te había preguntado quien fue la que se quedo con mi papel de Julieta –haciendo puchero otra vez mientras pone sus manos en su cintura –… ¿Quién es la afortunada? –viendo y dándose cuenta de que todo mundo la miraba extraño –… ¿Qué pasa?

Terry: Candy…ven –la toma de la mano –…necesito que hablemos –ambos se dirigen a otra parte del billar –

Tom: Ahora si que se va a poner feo –sacudiendo una mano –

Flamy: No eches la sal –le da un zape –

Stear: Tarde o temprano lo tenía que saber

Paty: Y mejor ahora y de la boca de él.

La pareja se dirigió a otra esquina del lugar, sus amigos veían a lo lejos con detenimiento la escena, aunque no querían fisgonear, pero miraban con la finalidad de que tal vez eso traería buena suerte y no pasaría nada malo, después de lo que Terry le diría a la pecosa. Mientras tanto ella se puso un poco nerviosa al notar todo aquello, las miradas de sus amigos, el comportamiento de su novio que de repente se había puesto serio y también un poco tenso, así que sin más esperaba que aquello que le fuera a decir no fuera tan malo como lo que se veía que sería. Terry suspiro pero aún no sabía como empezar.

Candy: Terry… cariño –buscándole la mirada – ¿Qué pasa…qué tienes?

Terry: No pasa nada amor

Candy: No me digas eso…mira como estas… algo esta pasando y quiero que me digas que es…yo sólo pregunte por Julieta y parece que dije algo malo o trágico…-haciendo cara de interrogación –

Terry: Es que es Julieta realmente el problema…

Candy: ¿Cómo…?...no te entiendo –con desconcierto –

Terry: Candy…mira no te lo había querido decir…porque pensaba arreglar ese problema desde antes, pero realmente todo se ha complicado y no lo he podido solucionar –con enojo –

Candy: ¿De qué problema hablas? –nerviosa –

Terry: De la persona que hará el papel de Julieta en la obra…lo va a…-con voz entrecortada y molesta –…lo va a hacer Susana

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquel nombre que tanto le hacía taladrar los oídos, sintió una punzada de coraje a sus adentros, supo que era dolor y frustración de saber que esa cosa estaría en primera…haciendo el papel que ella debería de hacer, dos que ese papel la convertía en pareja de su novio…y tres…esa fue la que la hizo cambiar de dirección y de objetivo su furia y fue que se pregunto el porque del secreto…si tarde o temprano al ver la obra sabría que ella haría a Julieta… ¿por qué Terry se lo había ocultado?... ¿por qué no simplemente le había dicho que la Gusana haría el papel y punto?... ¿es que a caso no se lo había dicho porque así ella y él podían estar juntos sin que ella se enterara?...ya habían pasado más de dos semanas de ensayos y él no le había dicho nada…es que acaso estaba de acuerdo y feliz de que ella lo besara…ahhh porque aunque fuera sólo ficción…esa cosa lo besaría…y eso si que no lo toleraría…sabia que no debía desconfiar de él…pero ese tiempo en el cual le había ocultado aquello era más que suficiente para ponerla nerviosa y pensar mal, y eso fue lo que hizo.

Terry: Te juro Candy que no se como se las arreglo para que mi madre le diera el papel…pero por más que he querido sacarla no he podido…ella –la rubia lo interrumpe –

Candy: Dices… -levantando una mano –…que ella hará Julieta…y llevan más de dos semanas de ensayo

Terry: Si…y –la rubia lo vuelve a interrumpir –

Candy: ¿Y por qué demonios me lo dices hasta ahora?... ahh porque por lo que veo si no te pregunto ni me dices nada –molesta y mirándolo con furia –…claro si yo no me entero así puedes seguir ensayando súper a gusto con…esa

Terry: ¿Candy que estas diciendo? –desconcertado y molesto –

Candy: Digo…que espero y sigas disfrutando de tus ensayos…de la obra…y por supuesto de tus escenas de amor con Susana…ok –furiosa y dándose la vuelta pero Terry la detiene –

Terry: Espérate Candy –casi gritando –…o sea no te equivoques… ¿cómo puedes pensar eso…?...además te digo que he intentado que mi madre la saque de la obra…pero

Candy: Pero resulta que no…y si tu sigues ahí es porque no te desagrada estar ahí –soltándose del agarre –…así que buena suerte que tengan éxito –sale corriendo –

Terry: Candy no te vayas…espérate –molesto y corriendo tras ella –

Todos en el lugar y en especial Tom, Paty, Stear y Flamy miraron detenidamente la escena, estuvieron a punto de correr tras ellos, pero no lo hicieron pues Stear tenía razón en decir que eso era un problema que sólo les pertenecía a ellos dos y que era mejor no meterse, así que ellos trataron de concentrarse en su juego. Mientras afuera Terry seguía persiguiendo a Candy en la calle, ella ya iba con los ojos llorosos pero más que tristeza derrochaban furia y frustración. El moreno la alcanzo casi al cruzar una calle, ella se jaloneaba para que la soltara.

Candy: Suéltame –jaloneandose –…tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar

Terry: Oh claro que si tenemos de que hablar…y lo vamos a hacer aunque no quieras –la jala hacia un callejón que esta cerca de ahí donde la pone contra la pared y con sus brazos la rodea haciendo una jaula para que ella no pueda escapar –ahora si me vas a escuchar…y te vas a quitar esas estupideces que te estas haciendo en la cabeza –con tono amenazante –

Candy: Si fueran estupideces no estarías amenazando ahora con que te creyera…porque seguramente todo lo que digas serán mentiras –encarándolo –…ya mejor dime… ¿desde cuando te vez con ella?… ¿besa bien? … ¿ya…te acostaste con ella? –diciendo esto último con más pesar que el que hubiera querido poner en su palabras –

Terry: Pero que idioteces estas diciendo… -con molestia y sorpresa –… ¿como te atreves si quiera a pensar en eso?…sabes que no tolero a esa vieja –con furia –…y que a ti te amo…que seria incapaz de si quiera mirar a alguien más…Candy por Dios…como puedes aunque sea intentar pensar que yo tengo que ver con Susana…

Candy: Entonces no comprendo porque no me lo habías dicho… -soltando un par de lagrimas que Terry intenta limpiar pero ella no se deja –… ¿Por qué no tuviste la confianza de decírmelo?... si realmente no hubiera nada turbio detrás…no tendrías que habérmelo ocultado…si no me tienes confianza…eso quiere decir que no me amas como dices…si hay amor es porque hay confianza. –con dolor –

Terry: Entonces –dolido por las palabras y lleno de amargura –…dices que no te amo…ok…pues si tu me amaras y me conocieras….sabrías que ahorita me estas juzgando sin pensar y que estas cometiendo una estupidez…si me conocieras sabrías de antemano que yo jamás amaría a otra y que aunque ella me besara yo seguiría pensando en ti –con furia –…pero si no me conoces y me juzgas…es claro que no me amas

Candy: Entonces…si somos dos desconocidos…no tenemos nada más que hablar…-soltando otra lágrima –…con permiso –quita los brazos de Terry y se aleja con pasos rápidos mientras Terry se queda viendo a la pared antes de dar un golpe en ella –

Como una sola palabra tiene el poder de cambiar todo, de repente todo lo construido se derrumba tras la embestida de la palabra mal empleada combinada con la ceguera que provoca el momento y las emociones fuera de control, el orgullo, el miedo y la duda pueden ser mortales si no sabemos comprenderlos, y mucho menos manejarlos, la ira y la frustración son la consecuencia de no saber como manejar nuestras propias emociones y llevar la mente a un lugar totalmente irracional y alejado de la realidad y de la verdad, las consecuencias desafortunadas están ahí, ahora ambos han caído en un hoyo oscuro del cual no saldrán si no es por ellos mismos, o con la ayuda del otro, la única luz que se mira a lo lejos encima de ellos y que es la salida, es el amor que se tienen, pero si tienen miedo de confiar en esa luz que representa su amor, jamás saldrán de aquel lugar.

Los chicos en el billar se habían quedado muy angustiados por lo que había ocurrido, y esa angustia se volvió más grande cuando ni Candy ni Terry regresaron después de un buen rato, eso era mala señal.

Flamy: Para mi que ya no van a regresar –con mueca y viendo la hora –

Tom: No seas pesimista mami…seguro ya se fueron por ahí a reconciliarse…no creo que haya pasado algo malo

Stear: No lo se… -con lo brazos cruzados –no me gusta nada esto…si como dice Tom se hubieran reconciliado…creo que nos habrían avisado aunque fuera por teléfono que ya no volverían

Flamy: Estoy de acuerdo contigo…además ambos traen el celular apagado –mostrando su celular con las llamadas hechas a ellos –

Tom: ¿En ese caso no sería mejor ir a buscarlos?

Stear: No…si algo malo paso…lo que seguramente necesitaran ambos…es estar solos…aún así creo que es hora de irnos

Flamy: Si…creo que si…

Tom: Vamos… ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?

Flamy: Creo que fue al baño

Stear: Adelántense…yo iré a buscarla.

Quedaron de acuerdo y mientras Flamy y Tom se dirigían a la salida, Stear se alejo de la pareja para ir a buscar a Paty al área de sanitarios que estaba del lado izquierdo, antes de perderse de la vista de los morenos, Flamy miro a Stear con preocupación ya que tenía el presentimiento de que tal vez su amiga estaría haciendo lo mismo de la otra vez, lo preocupante era saber si era algo que sucedida de manera natural o si era provocado.

Dentro del baño esa incógnita era resuelta, Paty se encontraba de nuevo aferrada a la taza del baño con una mano y con la otra sostenía su cabellera, estaba soltando lo poco que había comido esa tarde, cuando sintió que no había nada más, aún así su ansiedad fue tan grande que volvió a meterse el dedo en la boca y de nuevo se provoco el vomito.

Candy había corrido sin rumbo en un principio, después tuvo una sensación de desprotección así que corrió al único lugar donde sabría se sentiría protegida, las cuatro paredes que se levantaban como coraza en su habitación, aunque después de unos momentos se convirtió en lo opuesto, tenía tantas cosas ahí que le recordaban a Terry que sintió que el aire le comenzaba a faltar, así que salió de ahí y corrió al cuarto de su padre, agradecía en el fondo que ese día no viniera a dormir por tener guardia si no encontraría la cama totalmente húmeda de las lágrimas que estaba derramando, aunque tal vez no se percataría puesto que ella se acurruco a llorar no del lado que sabia que dormía su padre si no del lado que ella sabia ocupo su madre en aquella cama, se aferro a la almohada y soñó que su madre la consolaba, antes de caer en la inconciencia del sueño por el cansancio de tanto llorar.

Terry por su parte, después de haber hecho el coraje de su vida en aquel callejón, experimento miles de sensaciones y pensamientos, que al final lo único que consiguieron fue hacerlo sentir peor, nunca había sido su intención lastimar a lo que más ama en el mundo, ¿cuando fue que la conversación que sólo tenía como objetivo informarle de algo que no era tan importante se convirtió en el motivo para que ambos estuvieran en esta trágica situación?... ¿Cómo paso todo lo que acababa de acontecer?... ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiera pasado, pensó que tal vez había bebido demasiado, y que estaba alucinando…pero no, sabía que un par de cervezas no eran el motivo de ese dolor que sentía le estaba partiendo el corazón en mil pedazos.

Después de haber estado un buen rato en aquel callejón sentado pensando en lo ocurrido, se fue, subió a su auto y condujo sin rumbo, sin importarle a donde lo llevaran sus cuatro ruedas, sólo pensaba en el error que había cometido al no decirle todo antes a Candy, pero también pensando en que tampoco ella debía reaccionar así, que jamás olvidaría que ella le dijera que fueran unos extraños, eso era lo que más le había dolido que ella no creyera en él que la amaba más que a todo, eso era lo peor, él lo sabia y ese dolor sólo lo sentían él y la botella de tequila que tenía en su mano y que era la única testigo de lo que sufría.

Ese viernes amaneció más frío que de costumbre, todo mundo tuvo que irse más abrigado que de costumbre. Como Stear lo predijo, Archie no volvió ese día, y lo más seguro era que volviera hasta el domingo, así que habiendo espacio en su auto Paty y Candy se fueron con él, esta última iba demacrada y se notaba que no había dormido bien, Tom y Flamy los vieron en la calle, estaban listos para irse, no quisieron hacer ni decir nada, ni mucho menos preguntarle nada a Candy de lo sucedido el día anterior, bastaba verle el rostro para saber que nada andaba bien. Antes de subirse al auto la rubia no pudo evitar mirar hacia la casa de Terry, sintió de nuevo una punzada de dolor, pero más que nada de angustia, puesto que noto y los demás también que el coche del chico no estaba, la pecosa presentía que las cosas no estaban bien, pero a pesar de todo su orgullo en ese instante pudo más, y mostrando cara de indiferencia se volteo y pidió que se fueran rápido.

Las clases pasaron de manera borrosa para Candy que se sentía realmente mal, pero a estas alturas ya no sabía a que se debía el dolor y vacío que sentía en su pecho, era como sentir que alguien o ella misma hubiera cavado un hoyo en su corazón sin motivo, y tan profundo que no sabía si había algún final, además lo habían dejado abierto para que lentamente el dolor fuera acabando con ella. Ese hoyo estaba haciendo su trabajo muy bien, nublando sus pensamientos y emociones, y poniéndola a pensar realmente ¿qué era lo que había sucedido? ¿Qué habían dicho?... ¿Por qué se habían enojado?...La única respuesta que obtuvo…fue que tal vez él tenía razón y lo había juzgado sin escuchar…que ella había cometido un error.

Aunque estaba muerta de celos, por saber que Susana estaría con él en el escenario y que sabía de antemano que ella se aprovecharía de esa situación para acercarse a Terry, ella sabía que él sólo tenía ojos para ella, y que la Gusana no significaba nada…entonces… ¿Por qué se comporto como lo hizo anoche?...la única respuesta fue por idiota e impulsiva…esa era la palabra…aunque no negaba que las palabras de Terry también le dolieron…pero ella lo conocía y sabía que si lo dijo fue porque él se sentía herido, ahora sólo le quedaba algo, disculparse e intentar que este mal trago pasara.

Así que al termino de las clases fue al salón de Terry, aunque sabía de antemano que por lo de el día anterior seguramente no habría entrado a clases, pero tal vez los chicos lo habían visto, aunque no se podía quitar de la cabeza que durante el almuerzo a pesar de que estaba ausente su mente, era como un zumbido que sentía en la parte trasera de su cabeza que hacía que volteara a ver a Susana que no le quitaba la vista de encima, como si ella supiera lo que había pasado y estuviera contenta por ello, ya que no quitaba su horrible sonrisa de triunfo de su horrible jeta. Esto la inquieto y sintió más grande la necesidad de hablar con Terry y arreglar las cosas, pero cuando llego ni él ni Susana estaba, esto la hizo ponerse nerviosa, se acerco a Tom y Flamy que estaban aún en el salón.

Tom: Hey Candy… ¿Qué onda jefa? –la ve y le sonríe –

Candy: Ho…hola Tom… ¿Ya salieron? –un poco temerosa y nerviosa –

Tom: Si…tenemos ya…- ve el reloj –

Flamy: Como…15 o 20 minutos… ¿Qué pasa Candy?

Candy: Ehh…no nada…sólo… -niega con la cabeza –…perdonen los veo luego –se aleja a la puerta y sale del salón pero en el pasillo Flamy la detiene –

Flamy: Candy… -la toma del brazo –

Candy: Perdona Flamy…no pasa nada –intenta sonreír pero no puede –

Flamy: Tranquila… -le sonríe intentando consolarla –…no entro pero estoy segura que debe de estar en el ensayo

Candy: Gracias Flamy –le sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente antes de alejarse corriendo –

La rubia corrió por el pasillo, mientras lo hacía en su mente volaban miles de pensamientos que la hacían aturdirse y a la vez la alentaban a correr más rápido, mientras más rápido lo hiciera más pronto vería a Terry y arreglarían sus problemas, pero no contaba con lo que iba a ver en aquel instante.

Antes de entrar al salón de Teatro decidió dar un vistazo por la ventanilla de la puerta, quería cerciorarse de que él estaría ahí, y así fue lo miro en el escenario, cuando lo hizo sintió un gran alivio, sonrió y puso una mano en su corazón como sintiendo que ese hoyo que le causaba daño se empezaba a cerrar, él estaba ahí a salvo, esperando por ella para que arreglaran las cosas, entro despacio al salón procurando que nadie notara su presencia, pudo ver a Stear en una de las butacas con otros chicos que seguramente pensó eran parte del reparto, y también la vio a ella a unos cuantos metros de Terry platicando con Eleonor, de nuevo sintió una punzada, pero trato de ignorarla y concentrarse en Terry que parecía ausente, triste y molesto.

Se quedo parada a un lado de la puerta, dudando si sentarse o no a ver el ensayo, tenía dudas, y cuando lo había decidido a hacer se arrepintió ya que la escena que le pareció estaban ensayando sería una entre Terry y Susana. En sus adentros se desato la furia y de nuevo las dudas, ya que cuando comenzó Terry parecía realmente un Romeo enamorado de esa Gusana que era Julieta, la pasión con la que recitaba cada línea era magistral, la verdad es que el hombre que ama era un gran actor, por esa razón a pesar de la repulsión que sentía por ver que a la que le dirigía esas palabras, era su peor enemiga, decidió que era lo suficientemente fuerte para tolerar aquello, así que espero, espero, hasta que sucedió, él la miro.

Terry estaba tomando las manos de Susana pues estaban a mitad de la escena, la vista de él se dirigía hacía el público, así que cuando miro hacía las butacas la encontró a ella, la miro primero sorprendido y luego con dolor, en su mente sólo pasaron las últimas palabras que ella le dijo la noche anterior, que habían sido su tormento toda la noche… _**Entonces…si somos dos desconocidos…no tenemos nada más que hablar…**_esto lo hizo ponerse aún más furioso, así que sin perder la concentración de sus líneas, sería el momento perfecto para que ella sintiera un poco de su dolor, fue lo único que pensó, así que tomo el rostro de Susana y lo beso, era parte de la obra, pero el hizo que todo saliera fuera de contexto, mientras profundizaba más el beso alzaba la vista y miraba a Candy con desafió, diciéndole con la mirada que si lo que ella quería ver era eso, él la complacería, aunque a él le doliera más que a ella.

Por supuesto Candy no se esperaba eso, más bien no quería esperar ver aquello, sabía que se tenían que besar, obvio era parte de la obra, pero no de esa manera, sabía que Terry la había encontrado ahí y que a propósito estaba besando de aquella manera a la cosa esa que hacia de Julieta.

Ahora el hoyo que tenía en el pecho de pronto se convirtió en un enorme agujero del tamaño del Gran Cañón, la sangre se le fue del rostro y las piernas le temblaron, ahora la mano ya no estaba en su corazón estaba en su boca, no sabía si era por la sorpresa o para aguantar el asco y la repulsión que le causaba aquella visión, que en si era la visión de su peor pesadilla. Al no poder sostener la mirada llena de odio de Terry, con lo poco de coordinación que le quedo en el cerebro tomo la manija de la puerta y salió de aquel lugar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

En ese instante Terry casi empujo a Susana que estaba más que fascinada por aquello y obviamente se dio cuenta que aquel beso había tenido otro propósito, para ella claro tenía sólo una idea en mente, pero la realidad el objetivo era otro el cual únicamente Terry y Stear se dieron cuenta, éste último había visto a Candy, observo toda la escena y no supo que pensar, simplemente corrió detrás de su amiga, pero cuando llego a la entrada del Colegio, ella ya se había ido. Stear regresó al salón y con rostro molesto se dirigió hacia Terry que estaba sentado en una butaca de la tercera fila, tenía los pies arriba del asiento de adelante y tenía una mirada molesta.

Stear: ¿Qué fue eso? –llegando a su lado –

Terry: ¿Qué? –con voz arrogante –

Stear: ¿Cómo que qué…eso…Terry por un demonio que intentabas hacer?... ¿Empeorar las cosas?

Terry: Yo sólo estaba actuando –poniéndose de pie –

Stear: Oh si claro…actuando…-con sarcasmo –…si querías hacerle más daño déjame decirte que lo has logrado…eso si merece que te aplauda no, tu dichosa actuación –aplaudiendo –

Terry: Mejor cierra el pico –encarándolo –…tú no sabes nada… ¿que hay del daño que ella me hizo a mi?... ella no es la única que puede lastimar…yo también puedo –con furia y con una sonrisa–

Stear: Si lo note…lo peor de todo que al final el más lastimado serás tú –encarándolo sin miedo –…si tu objetivo es perderla…déjame felicitarte lo estas logrando –Terry deja de sonreír –…espero y no te arrepientas de lo que estas haciendo…a pesar de que le estas haciendo daño…sabes que no lo quieres hacer…y te duele más que a ella…sólo espero que te des cuenta que esto al final al que más hará daño será a ti…y de paso también destruirás la vida de la persona que más amas Terry… -Terry lo mira con tristeza y antes de que suelte el llanto quita del camino a Stear y sale del salón seguido de las miradas de todos –

Tom y Flamy estaban en el hospital, hoy el chico tendría su primera terapia física, realmente estaba nervioso y no por lo que lo esperaba, no tenía miedo de los ejercicios que tuviera que hacer, sentía ansiedad por saber si él sería capaz de lograr rehabilitarse, si sería capaz de hacer que aquel accidente fuera borrado y que su rodilla fuera la misma de antes, de un modo sabía que lograr esa rehabilitación era con objeto de volver a jugar, aunque realmente muy en el fondo lo que le preocupaba era ser el de antes, poder saltar, bailar, brincar, correr sin la preocupación de que esa incapacidad se lo negara. Sólo quería volver a ser Tom y nada más, el juego podía esperar. Tomando fuerte la mano de Flamy, entraron en el gimnasio de rehabilitación, una chica bajita de lentes vestida de enfermera lo recibió, era la terapeuta, pidió a Flamy esperar a fuera, ella le deseo suerte y él la beso antes de entrar a enfrentarse a su nuevo reto.

Albert, Helena y su tía Pony se dirigían a la casa de él, como lo habían planeado cenarían, mientras iban en camino Albert de vez en cuando volteaba a mirar a Helena que le devolvía la sonrisa, la tía los miraba desde atrás, ella también sonreía pues se daba cuenta que por fin su sobrina era feliz, y eso para ella era también su felicidad. Helena miraba por la ventanilla, veía la acera y a la gente caminar, miro su vientre y su mano sobre él, un destello en ella le hizo cerrar los ojos y recordar la noche anterior.

_**Flash Back**_

_Helena estaba en casa de su tía Pony, estaba terminando de poner la mesa, ya que cenaría con ella, en eso suena el timbre y ella va a abrir, se sorprendió al ver a Albert en la entrada, después de sonreír le abrió la puerta._

_Helena: Amor… -con sorpresa y sonrisa –… ¿Qué haces aquí? –le da un beso –_

_Albert: Pues pasaba por aquí…y no resistí pasar a verte –sonriendo –_

_Helena: Pues llegas justo a tiempo para la cena…pasa –se hace a un lado –_

_Albert: En realidad…quisiera platicar contigo…ven –la toma de la mano y la jala hacia fuera –_

_Helena: Ok…pero –sonriendo mientras se pone un abrigo y cierra la puerta–_

_Ambos bajaron por las escaleras del porche, Helena realmente estaba intrigada, sabía que su novio traía algo entre manos, lo conocía demasiado bien, así que sin dejar de mirarlo y de sonreír camino de su mano en silencio alrededor de la casa, no sabía a donde iban, cuando se detuvieron lo miro, él parecía distraído como si estuviera disfrutando de la mejor vista en el mundo._

_Albert: Este lugar siempre será mi favorito –poniéndola de frente mientras la tomaba por la cintura –_

_Helena: ¿Qué? –mirando a su alrededor y descubriendo el patio trasero de su casa –_

_Albert: Hellen…en este mismo lugar nos dimos nuestro primer beso…ahora ese recuerdo es lo más valioso que tengo, porque fue gracias a eso que pude aceptar que te amaba más que a nada en el mundo…y que jamás amaría a nadie como te amo a ti…Tú eres todo lo que siempre he querido…eres el amor que yo necesito… ¿Sabes por qué? –viendo el rostro de ella que ya estaba cristalizado por algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir –…El amor para mi es aquel que te despierta el alma…y te hace luchar cada día, siempre querer más de la vida…el que enciende el corazón y al mismo tiempo trae toda la paz que uno necesita…y eso –mirándola con más profundidad mientras con una mano acariciaba su rostro– es todo lo que tú me has dado…y es lo que yo –hincándose y tomando su mano mientras con la otra saca una cajita de su chaqueta de la cual saca un anillo y lo pone en el dedo de ella –…espero darte por siempre…si es que aceptas ser mi esposa Hellen._

_Hellen se quedo perpleja, estaba conmocionada, sabía que Albert tenía algo entre manos, pero jamás hubiera pensado que sería esto, vio rodar el anillo sobre su dedo, sentir la sensación de aquel hermoso metal en su mano la hizo despertar y darse cuenta que por lo que siempre soñó ahora ya estaba listo para ella, era hora de empezar a vivir la vida que ella siempre quiso, la de una familia llena de amor, Albert, ella y su hijo. Sonrió ampliamente mientras lloraba y con la voz entrecortada le decía que si al amor de su vida._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Los tres al llegar a casa fueron recibidos por George que con una amplia sonrisa les daba la bienvenida. Albert al entrar y darse cuenta que sólo su padre se encontraba a cargo de la cena pregunto por su hermana.

Albert: Veo que tú solito hiciste la cena…lamento no haber llegado más temprano para ayudarte –viendo a su padre sacar un pollo del horno –

George: No te preocupes hijo…no fue tan difícil… -sonriendo –

Albert: Eso se verá cuando pruebe la cena…aunque te diré que huele bien… ¿Dónde esta la flojita de mi hermana…no debería estar ayudándote?

George: Esta arriba durmiendo en mi habitación…dijo que estaba cansada, aunque la verdad –acercándose y poniendo cara seria –…para mi que estuvo llorando.

Albert: Iré a ver –se aleja –

El rubio subió las escaleras y como bien le había dicho su padre su hermana estaba en la habitación de él, acostada de lado de la cama que le correspondía a su difunta madre, estaba hecha bolita abrazando una almohada, pero no dormida, pues cuando entro él, ella se incorporo rápidamente e intento en vano limpiarse el rastro del llanto que tenía en el rostro.

Albert: Hey pequeña –acercándose y sentándose en la cama –

Candy: Hey hola –moqueando y limpiándose el rostro –… Que milagro tenerte por acá –lo abraza –

Albert: A mi también me da gusto verte –se separa –… ¿Qué tienes?

Candy: Nada…sólo me duele un poco la cabeza…es todo –intentando sonreír pero al no lograrlo desvía un poco la mirada–

Albert: Princesa…te conozco –le acaricia el rostro –…estas triste lo se…cuéntame que pasa

Candy: Es que… -no pudo resistir los sollozos y se soltó a llorar en los brazos de Albert que la abrazo fuertemente –

Albert: Tranquila princesa…tranquila –acariciando su cabello –

Candy: Es que…por que… -llorando más fuerte –

Albert: Ya pequeña…tranquila… ¿Quieres hablar de ello ahora?

Candy: No ahora –se separa –…no me quiero sentir peor…

Albert: Sabes que te puedes desahogar conmigo

Candy: Lo se…pero…creo que por ahora no…-limpiándose las lágrimas –

Albert: ¿Segura? –buscando su rostro –

Candy: Si…gracias –intentando volver a sonreír –

Albert: Muy bien…ahora yo te pido un favor…estoy segura de que ya sabes la noticia de que seré papá –entrecerrando los ojos –

Candy: Si creo que escuche ese maravilloso rumor –lo abraza de nuevo –

Albert: Ok…pero ahora necesito que estés allá abajo para escuchar la otra noticia.

Candy: ¿Otra noticia?...estoy intrigada…cuéntame

Albert: No…mejor lávate esa hermosa carita y baja a escucharla con los demás –sonriendo –

Candy: Ok…vamos –se levantan y salen del cuarto –

Cuando bajaron en la sala se encontraban la señorita Pony junto con Helena, Richard y Eleonor, Candy suspiró y agradeció que Terry no estuviera ahí, sabía que seguramente Albert le había pedido que viniera, pero por alguna razón que ella no quería pensar, él no estaba ahí. La rubia saludo a todos e intento sonreír lo más que pudo. George llegó a anunciar que la cena estaba servida, pero antes de que todos se empezaran a trasladar al comedor, el rubio pidió la palabra.

Albert: Por favor…antes de que pasemos el comedor…quiero –tomando fuerte la mano de Hellen que estaba a su lado –…quiero hacer tres anuncios…Ok…el primero es que ya tengo empleo –Candy aplaude y Albert hace una reverencia –…diré que me satisface saber que es algo que me gusta…y que lo que realmente espero es poder superarme y poder ser mi propio jefe…para bien mío y…de mi familia –eso lo hizo volteando a ver a Hellen lo que hizo que los demás vieran extrañados en si sólo George porque la señorita Pony no parecía tan sorprendida –…los dos siguientes anuncios van ligado a eso…el segundo es que –besando la mano de Hellen –…Hellen y yo nos vamos a casar –sonriendo –

En ese instante ahora si todos quedaron en silencio, fue un silencio de dos segundos porque después de eso Eleonor y Candy estallaron en gritos de alegría, corrieron a abrazarlos mientras George y la señorita Pony se quedaron quietos con cara de What?...pero poco después sólo sonrieron.

George: Hijo…vaya que…wooo –rascándose la cabeza –…me sorprendiste…digo es una buena sorpresa se que amas a Helena…me alegro por ambos… ¿pero no crees que es un poco precipitado?

Albert: No para mi papá…se muy bien lo que quiero…y lo que quiero es a Hellen…además hay algo más por lo que quiero hacer las cosas bien

George: ¿Las cosas bien? –con incredulidad –

Albert: -dudando un poco –…Vas a ser abuelo papá

George de nuevo se quedo estático, se sentó de un jalón en el sofá, ahora fueron unos cinco segundos antes de reaccionar, la señorita Pony también se quedo callada, pero después sonrió.

Señorita Pony: Tengo que decir que seguiré creyendo en las leyendas y mitos…lo sabía desde esa mañana que te vi el rostro diferente –se acerca a su sobrina –…y me pregunto ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –con una ligera mueca –

Helena: Pues…es que no sabía como…aunque sabía que no te molestaría

Señorita Pony: Claro que no mi amor…si es una noticia maravillosa –la abraza –

Albert: Quiero que sepa que lo de casarme con Hellen no es por obligación del bebe, simplemente creo que este bebe se merece que hagamos las cosas bien, merece crecer en un hogar firme y amoroso, una verdadera familia…además de que yo se que para Hellen casarse por la iglesia le hace mucha ilusión…y yo sólo quiero hacerla feliz –sonriendo y besando su frente –

Señorita Pony: Lo se hijo…y se que harás feliz a mi Helena… -tomando la barbilla de él –tienen mi bendición

Candy: Esto si que no me lo esperaba…bueno lo del bebe ya lo sabía…pero esto…tú casado…jamás me lo imagine…Felicidades –los abraza –

Albert: Gracias princesa

Hellen: Gracias Candy

Richard: Es un gran paso…toda la dicha del mundo muchachos

Eleonor: Si muchísima suerte…toda la felicidad…amiga –abraza muy fuerte a Hellen –

Candy: Papá… ¿estas bien? –le toca la frente –

George: Si…haber… -levantando una mano –hijo puedes repetir las tres noticias…digo solo por si escuche mal

Candy: Hay papi…no…es que –llega y le pasa una mano por los hombros – ya te esta dando el síndrome de abuelo…estas envejeciendo…haber te ayudo a pararte –todos ríen –

La cena se dio de lo más agradable, todo estuvo delicioso y los brindis en honor de los futuros esposos no faltaron. Cuando terminaron Eleonor y Richard se retiraron pues querían ver si Terry ya estaba en casa, Albert fue a llevar a la señorita Pony y George subió a descansar. Candy y Hellen se quedaron en la cocina lavando los platos. Hellen tampoco pudo evitar notar la tristeza de la pecosa.

Helena: La cena estuvo deliciosa –lavando un plato y pasándoselo a Candy para que lo enjuagara –

Candy: Si…bastante…mi papá guisa mejor que yo –colocando el plato en el escurridor –

Helena: Si…será un buen abuelo

Candy: Sin duda…me alegra mucho lo de la boda y el bebe –intentando sonreír –

Helena: Gracias…aunque esa alegría sea empañada por algo más

Candy: ¿Cómo?

Helena: Te conozco Candy…y –cerrando la llave y mirándola a los ojos –aunque no lo hiciera…es fácil saber cuando alguien…esta triste…y tu lo estas…sonríes pero –la toma de la barbilla –…la alegría no te llega a los ojos y eso es porque por dentro tienes un gran dolor

Candy de nuevo se rompió, se hecho a llorar a los brazos de Hellen que con sus brazos suaves la rodeo, la sintió tan frágil, tan pequeña, como si sólo fuera una niña llorando entre sus brazos, se dedico a acariciar su cabeza en lo que a la rubia se le acababan las lágrimas.

El tiempo pasa aunque esto parezca inevitable, aunque duela más con cada segundo que pasa, Candy sentía que cada segundo que corría dolía más que el anterior, como si con cada movimiento de la manecilla a su corazón le hicieran un pequeño corte, no profundo pero que con el tiempo empieza a arder y duele más porque la agonía es más lenta, aunque ella quisiera que el tiempo no pasará, que se detuviera o terminará de una vez, el tiempo pasa incluso para ella.

Había pasado un mes desde aquel negro día, las cosas marchaban extrañamente normal, parecía que Candy y Terry se habían puesto de acuerdo para turnarse y poder estar con sus amigos, Candy por lo general los veía en la mañana en la escuela, y Terry en las tardes, pero no diario, y en si los dos parecían la misma persona a la vez, ya que estaban ahí en presencia pero su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Candy intentaba distraerse ayudando a Hellen y a la señorita Pony con los preparativos de la boda ya que Eleonor no podía ayudarle a su amiga con los ensayos de la obra. Terry por su parte se había dedicado a los ensayos de tiempo completo, el estar en el escenario le hacia olvidar un poco su situación, además de que estaba aún tan dolido que había cometido la estupidez de empezar a salir con Susana, de cierta manera esta sabía que él la estaba usando ya que no salían mucho realmente se dejaba ver con ella en la escuela donde sabía que Candy los podía ver, obvio la cosa esa se sentía soñada y aprovechaba al máximo sus momentos con Terry y aún más saboreaba cuando veía como Candy se retorcía por dentro cuando ella los miraba juntos.

La situación se había puesto más que insoportable para ambos, él a pesar de mostrarse indiferente por dentro era más que obvio que se moría por ir a hablar con ella, pero su orgullo y su dolor no le permitían, pensaba que si ella le importaba ya hubiera venido, sus amigos se habían cansado de decirle que fuera a hablar con ella, que ambos se portaban como idiotas, pero como siempre, él pensaba que tenia razón. Candy más que obstinación se sentía derrotada y sobretodo engañada, al ver a Terry junto a la Susana no sabía ya que sentir, era como si su interior estuviera anestesiado o lo hubieran vaciado, ya no quedaba nada. Se habían evitado todo lo que habían podido, y realmente lo habían logrado, sólo se encontraban de repente en la escuela y era la peor parte del día, y al mismo tiempo la mejor, no podían negar que se amaban y el verse aunque sea de lejos era el placer más grande y el más doloroso.

Pero sabían que algún día aquello tendría que terminar y se tendrían que ver y enfrentarse, y ese día llego. Era sábado y hoy era el cumple de Annie, así que todos iban a viajar a New York para darle una sorpresa, Archie y Flamy se habían ido por delante junto con los padres de la chica, Stear, Candy, Tom y Paty se irían un poco después, Terry en un principio se había negado a ir, pero todos se sorprendieron cuando llegó al Aeropuerto, Candy sintió que las rodillas le temblaban.

Tom: Hey tú… -lo saluda con un abrazo –…dichosos los ojos que te ven

Terry: Maravillosos ojos los tuyos…benditos –con sonrisa –

Stear: No creí que vinieras

Terry: Era firmar mi sentencia de muerte con Flamy y Archie…además tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos allá

Stear: Me alegra que vinieras amigo

Paty: Si que bueno que viniste Terry

Terry: Gracias Paty –volteando a ver a Candy –

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron fueron instantes eternos, aunque en realidad fueron dos segundos, Terry se mostró inexpresivo y desvió la mirada en seguida, Candy ni siquiera supo cuando termino aquel instante de torturante felicidad, le encantaba admirar al hombre que amaba, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo había tenido tan cerca, tenía ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, tenía ganas de amarlo, pero el solo hecho de pensarlo le causo más dolor. Todos subieron al avión y nadie hablo más del asunto.

El vuelo fue corto, aunque para Candy y Terry había sido una verdadera eternidad, la rubia intento poner atención a la platica de Paty, pero no lo logro y opto por escuchar música en su I Pod a todo volumen e intentar que su alrededor desapareciera por completo. Terry solo miraba desde el asiento de atrás, intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran los rizos rubios de su ahora ex novia. Stear lo noto e intento decir algo, aprovechando que Tom dormía como bebe.

Stear: Y… ¿Cómo te va con tu nueva novia? –con voz queda y sarcástica –

Terry: Susana no es mi novia –con un poco de molestia –

Stear: Ahh…es que como te has empeñado en que parezca eso…yo pensé que…

Terry: No digas estupideces Stear

Stear: Entonces no te comportes como un estupido Terry –lo dijo de manera brusca y Terry lo miro con sorpresa –…porque eso es lo que aparentas...en un principio me sorprendió que ella no se alejara al darse cuenta que sólo la estas usando…pero bueno que se puede esperar de alguien como ella…es Susana…

Terry: Mm –con sonrisa sarcástica –…pues si tienes razón a ella no le interesa sentirse usada…la verdad me sorprende que existan chicas como ella sin amor propio…pero debo decir que si, ella es una basura…pero mínimo es honesta…ella no oculta nada y es sincera…aunque por dentro este podrida –con amargura –…será un monstruo pero es un monstruo honesto

Stear: Si…igual que tú…y como tal acabarás destruyéndote a ti y a lo que más amas…aunque te niegues a admitirlo… ¿Qué quieres de la vida Terry?... ¿Seguirás amargado y autodestruyéndote por tu orgullo idiota? –Terry lo miro con dolor sabía que su amigo tenía razón aun así compuso su rostro –

Terry: Fui así por años…no creo que me cueste mucho volver a hacerlo –y volteo el rostro para ver por la ventanilla y dar por terminada la conversación –

Annie se había despertado muy contenta ese día, realmente había mostrado grandes mejorías y el primer regalo que recibió fue de parte del médico que le informo que si seguía así tal vez en un mes o menos saldría del centro, ella no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Al poco rato su alegría se engrandeció, sus padres acompañados de Flamy y Archie llegaron al centro para felicitarla por su cumpleaños, ella no podía creerlo, no era día de visitas para ella, pero aún así ahí estaban y eso era lo que importaba ahora. Archie acompaño al padre de Annie al auto para sacar algunas cosas y regalos que le habían traído a la morena, su madre estaba con el médico y Flamy aprovecho para estar a solas con su hermana y poder platicar.

Annie: Me da tanto gusto verte –abrazándola –

Flamy: A mi también –separándose –… ¿Cómo te has sentido?

Annie: Bastante bien…aunque los extraño demasiado –con mueca –

Flamy: Nosotros también…

Annie: ¿Cómo están las cosas allá…cómo están todos?

Flamy: Pues más o menos –con desgano –…Candy y Terry siguen peleados –sentándose en un sofá y Annie la imita –

Annie: ¿En serio? –Con sorpresa –…no pensé que ese disgusto fuera a durar tanto

Flamy: Yo tampoco…la verdad…pero es que son tan tercos los dos –suspirando –…pero esperemos que eso se solucione pronto –viendo sus manos –…pero la verdad hay alguien que me preocupa más

Annie: ¿Quién Tom?

Flamy: No…el monstruo esta bien –con una media sonrisa –…le esta echando ganas a la rehabilitación…la que me preocupa es…Paty –mirando por fin a su hermana –

Annie: ¿Paty? –Extrañada –… ¿Por qué?

Flamy: La verdad no se si estoy paranoica…o tal vez sólo equivocada…espero así sea…es que desde hace un tiempo la noto extraña…además bueno –inclinándose hacia su hermana –…bueno van varias veces que la escucho vomitar en el baño…pero lo raro es que lo hace a escondidas…y casi siempre después de comer…en la escuela y también en casa…me he dado cuenta las veces que he estado yo ahí a esa hora…la verdad no quiero pensar que…pues ella se lo provoca –con preocupación –

Annie: Hay… -tapándose la boca de la sorpresa –…pero eso es grave…

Flamy: Pues si…pero no le he preguntado nada…además de que no le he querido comentar nada a nadie…hasta no estar segura de lo que pasa…además parece que nadie lo ha notado, bueno lo que se nota es que ha bajado de peso.

Annie: Pues…yo una vez vi algo extraño también, casi recién que llegamos un día que estábamos en el centro comercial, Paty fue al baño…y a mi también me dieron ganas…pero ella no se dio cuenta que la seguí…y cuando entre al baño se escuchaba que alguien vomitaba…pero no pensé que fuera ella, hasta que la vi salir, de hecho fue el día que nos encontramos con las jinetas y la molestaron…cuando le dijeron que estaba gorda y eso.

Flamy: Entonces…creo que no hay duda…creo que Paty tiene Bulimia.

Al llegar al Aeropuerto de New York se encontraron con Archie que ya los esperaba para llevarlos al centro. Todos se saludaron con mucha alegría, y el castaño estaba feliz de que todos hayan venido, pero aún así él también pudo darse cuenta de la tensión que había en algunos de los recién llegados. Todos se dirigieron al centro a darle una gran sorpresa a Annie.

Cuando llegaron al centro pudieron distinguir a la morena que estaba en el jardín junto con Flamy y sus papás, la hermana mayor se dio cuenta así que se dirigió a su hermana y le tapo los ojos, y la llevo adentro el centro a la sala donde los demás la esperaban con un gran pastel de cumpleaños. Cuando Flamy quito las manos del rostro de su hermana se sorprendió tanto de ver ahí a todos sus amigos que alegres le cantaban las mañanitas y con una gran sonrisa le deseaban Feliz Cumpleaños. Annie sintió una gran emoción, para ella todo pasó en cámara lenta y pudo ver con delicadeza cada rasgo de sus amigos que estaban ahí por ella, porque la querían, y eso a ella la hacía más feliz que nada. Aún con toda la emoción que tenía también sintió tristeza, basto con ver a cada uno de ellos para saber quienes estaban del todo bien y quienes no, noto el semblante de dolor en los rostros de Candy y Terry que a pesar de estar a centímetros procuraban no tocarse ni rozarse, y a Paty que se veía realmente delgada, pero demacrada del rostro, eso le preocupo aún más.

El lugar se lleno de gritos, abrazos y felicitaciones, todos en el centro estaban sorprendidos por aquella minifiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo. Todos se abrazaron, Annie partió el pastel, comieron y pasaron un buen rato, al menos algunos lo intentaron. Ya por la tarde, en la sala se quedaron los chicos charlando, mientras las niñas fueron a dar un paseo por el jardín, Annie y Paty se adelantaron, mientras que Flamy Candy iban atrás a paso lento.

Candy: Annie se ve muy bien

Flamy: Si…el doctor dice que tal vez si sigue así pueda darla de alta antes.

Candy: En serio –sorprendida –…que bien –sonriendo –

Flamy: Si…Candy –se detiene –… ¿Por qué no intentas arreglarlo? –no necesitaba decir que, la rubia lo entendida pues en seguida puso cara triste –

Candy: No lo se…como lo veo ahora creo que ya no hay nada que hacer

Flamy: ¿Cómo que nada? –Con un poco de enojo –…es que ni siquiera lo has intentado

Candy: Es que –con la voz entrecortada –…no se como…además el tampoco ha intentado hablar conmigo

Flamy: Esta dolido

Candy: Lo se…pero yo también…crees que es fácil pasar en frente de él…y que a parte de ignorarte se la pase haciéndole cariñitos a esa cosa…de Susana –con enojo –

Flamy: Si…lo se y no justifico a Terry por portarse como idiota y utilizar a esa vieja para molestarte…pero entiéndelo…los hombres cuando están desesperados se portan como idiotas…no piensan…así que te toca a ti pensar por los dos…e intentar arreglar las cosas.

La rubia miro con miedo el rostro de la morena, pero no era miedo de ella si no de las palabras que había dicho, tenía miedo de enfrentar a Terry, pero si lo amaba y lo quería de vuelta, tenía que ser valiente y enfrentar aquello. Candy abrazo a Flamy tan fuerte como sus brazos se lo permitieron, y le agradeció todo su apoyo. Paty y Annie iban con los brazos entrelazados, ambas sonreían, todo iba perfecto hasta que la morena tuvo que hablar un tema muy sensible.

Annie: Realmente te vez muy delgada Paty

Paty: ¿En serio?...bueno creo que si un poco

Annie: Pero no te veo bien…te veo demacrada

Paty: Que… -con sorpresa y nerviosismo –…no yo creo que es la tensión…los exámenes tu sabes…la verdad no he dormido bien…es todo –volteando el rostro –

Annie: Paty…tenme confianza…dime lo que te pasa…no soy la única que esta preocupada por ti

Paty: ¿A que te refieres? –volteando de pronto –

Annie: Sabemos que estas enferma Paty…y queremos ayudarte –queriéndose acercar y nota los ojos como platos que tiene Paty –

Paty: Yo no estoy enferma –desviando la mirada –…sólo estoy exhausta de tanto estudiar

Annie: Flamy te ha escuchado…vomitando…yo también lo hice hace bastante…tiempo…pero nunca pensé que fuera por esta razón…pero ahora comprendo…Paty por favor deja que te ayudemos…

Paty: Yo no estoy…enferma –queriendo convencerse más a si misma que a su amiga –

Annie: No hace falta…nada más con verte a la cara uno se da cuenta de lo contrario –mirándola con tristeza y preocupación –

Paty: Es que –sollozando –… tú no entiendes…jamás lo harías…tienes un hermoso cuerpo…jamás has sentido la desesperación, el horror de que la ropa no se te vea bien…jamás nadie te ha dicho gorda –con furia y amargura –…no jamás me entenderías –soltándose a llorar –

Annie: Amiga –la abraza –…tal vez no te pueda entender del todo…pero si te puedo ayudar…tranquila…todo saldrá bien.

Los chicos aún platicaban en la sala, bueno todos a excepción de Terry que a penas y decía palabra, así que después de un rato, se levanto y se despidió de ellos argumentando que tenía un compromiso que arreglar. Iba para la salida y Candy lo miro cuando iba hacia allá, ella venía saliendo del baño, tuvo miedo, pero tenía que hablar, era ahora o nunca. Así que con voz queda pero firme lo llamo.

Candy: ¡Terry! –lo llamo y tenía las manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón el se detuvo al escuchar la voz de ella pero sólo se quedo quieto sin hablar –… ¿Ya…ya te vas? –tartamudeando –

Terry: Si –mirando al suelo y volteando a mirarla de nuevo –…tengo que hacer unas cosas

Candy: Ah… -mirando al suelo –…este bueno yo

Terry: Mira…Candy…no creo que sea el mejor momento…es el cumpleaños de Annie y supongo que es mejor que se la pase bien –viendo las llaves que traía en la mano –…no hay que estropearle su cumpleaños –mirándola de nuevo –

Candy: Si…tienes razón…-aguantándose las ganas de llorar –

Terry: Bien –y sin decir más se fue –

La rubia sólo miro como su oportunidad se iba con cada paso que daba Terry, de nuevo el hueco en su interior se sentía más hondo que nunca…de nuevo habían cavado en el, y sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

Terry había tomado fuerzas de su interior para aguantarse las ganas que tenía de tomar a Candy entre sus brazos, apretarla decirle cuanto la amaba y la extrañaba, pero su orgullo y dolor pudieron más, de nuevo. Sentía que su cielo ya no tenía luz, ya no había estrellas, en un momento cuando recordaba todo lo hermoso que era cuando estaba con su pecosa, recordó que pensaba que ya no necesitaba ver las estrellas en el cielo, porque al estar a su lado era como si las estrellas estuvieran a su altura, había estrellas en la tierra, y la más brillante era suya, era su Candy.

Terry llego a la residencia que tenían en aquella ciudad, la casa era grande y de buen gusto ubicada en el centro de Manhantan. Tomo uno de los autos que aún tenía en aquella casa y salió del lugar. No había mentido al decir que tenía un asunto que arreglar, y era que tenía que ir a Juilliard, pues iría a hacer su solicitud para entrar a esa escuela, aunque no sabía con que cabeza haría una audición, si sólo pensaba en lo mismo todos los días. Confiaba en que la obra saldría bien porque se la sabía de memoria y porque sabía que era importante para su madre, lo haría bien sólo por ella, nada más.

En el centro la pequeña fiesta había terminado, Annie tuvo que despedir a todos aún a su pesar, pero se alegro un poco cuando prometieron regresar mañana a despedirse antes de irse a casa, a todos les agradeció la visita, y abrazo más fuerte a Paty y Candy cuando se despidieron de ella, sabía que ellas en ese momento necesitaban sentir su apoyo, las chicas así lo sintieron. Después todos salieron de ahí.

Terry había pasado toda la tarde fuera, después de visitar la escuela de actuación, había ido a caminar por las calles de New York, necesitaba distraerse, no pensar, quería una salida fácil, se dijo cobarde pero no le importo, sólo quería no sentir nada. Cuando llego a casa, estaba un poco más tranquilo, se quito su abrigo y lo colgó dentro del armario que estaba junto a la puerta de la entrada, siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, de ahí pretendía ir hacia la derecha al estudio, pero a pesar del oscuridad no pudo seguir caminando, no hacía falta luz para poder distinguir las dos brillantez luces que alumbraban la sala, esos ojos aún tenían luz pero no la misma de antes, era Candy.

El moreno quedo petrificado al verla en aquel lugar, jamás hubiera imaginado verla ahí sentada en el sillón y mirándola más bella que nunca, en su cara le vio el miedo, pero también vio algo más que esta tarde no había visto en ella, vio determinación y desesperación. Terry se quedo mudo, Candy se puso de pie.

Candy: Lamento haber entrado…pero –mirándose las manos y después mirando de nuevo hacia Terry –…no lamento haber venido

Terry: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

Candy: Flamy…me dio algunos tips para entrar –con media sonrisa –…y vine porque…ya no estamos en el cumpleaños de Annie…ya no hay nada que arruinar…así que no creo…sé que necesitamos hablar.

El día del estreno de la obra llego, todas las localidades habían sido vendidas, las ganancias obviamente serían destinadas a la caridad. Eleonor estaba muy nerviosa, quería que todo saliera perfectamente, Richard a penas podía contenerla y calmarla, le dio un beso y palabras de aliento antes de irse a su lugar en el público. Eleonor iba y venía tras bambalinas, daba las últimas indicaciones a todo mundo, vio a Terry y Stear y les deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Eleonor: Ok todos estamos listos…bien chicos…recuerden den su mejor esfuerzo, hagan lo que tienen que hacer, han hecho un magnifico trabajo y se que esto saldrá maravilloso, relájense y disfruten del momento –les sonrió y abrazo a todos –…hijo… ¿Has visto a Susana?

Terry: No…supongo que estará en su camerino –despectivamente –

Stear: Seguramente ya no tarda

En su camerino la gusana se daba los últimos toques de vestuario, se sonreía y admiraba a través del espejo, era más que obvio que sabía que esa sería su noche, y no la desaprovecharía. Alguien toco a la puerta, ella sin más dijo que pasará, quien quiera que fuera seguramente se sorprendería de lo hermosa que según estaba, y obviamente ella antes de entrar a escena le gustaría y estaría fascinada de que la adularan, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien era su visitante.

Susana: Vaya…a ti era la última persona que esperaba ver –viéndola desde el tocador a través del espejo –… ¿vienes a desearme suerte? –volteando a ver sin levantarse y con sonrisa triunfante –…Terry y yo daremos un gran espectáculo…hemos ensayado tanto…más las escenas románticas

Candy: Realmente…venía a ver si ya estabas lista –con sonrisa –

Susana: Ah… ¿te convertiste en la asistonta de Eleonor?...claro ya que no hubo papel para ti… pues mírame –se da una vuelta –…seré la más hermosa Julieta…y obviamente Romeo se derretirá al verme –soltando el veneno y levantándose y caminando hacia la pecosa para encararla–

Candy: Claro…no lo dudo –barriéndola con la mirada –…Romeo se quedará impresionado al ver a Julieta –con sarcasmo –…no hay la menor duda que se enamorará de ella…lástima que –encarándola –esa Julieta no seas tú querida

Susana: ¿Qué? –borrando la sonrisa –

Sin saber como, Susana sólo sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que vino de la parte de atrás, cayo desmayada al instante, Candy la vio caer y sonrió a sus amigos que estaban ahí, Tom aún sostenía el bastón para jugar Hokey con el que había golpeado a la Gusana.

Tom: Hay… -sonriendo ampliamente –…como disfrute eso –cerrando los ojos en y apretando los puños mientras flexionaba un poco los brazos –

Paty: ¿Esta viva? –se agacha un poco –

Flamy: ¿Importa?...por mi que Tom le de otro para que no de molestias

Tom: Con gusto –se prepara para volver a golpear pero su hermana lo detiene –

Paty: No espérate…que tal si…si la matas…ya déjala

Tom: Ahhh –con puchero –…si con esto ni duele –señalando el bastón –…me hubieran dejado traer el bat de béisbol…ese si la hubiera dejado pero si bien estupi

Archie: ¿Más?

Candy: Bueno ya…llévensela de aquí…y ayúdenme de este lado chicas.

Archie y Tom levantaron el cuerpo de la gusana, bueno en si la arrastraron y la llevaron a encerrar al cuarto donde guardaban los utensilios de limpieza, mientras Candy se sentaba frente al espejo y Flamy y Paty la ayudaban a arreglarse. La rubia se miraba al espejo mientras se untaba maquillaje, al mismo tiempo su mente viajaba días atrás, cuando estaba en New York.

_**Flash Back**_

_Candy: Se…que necesitamos hablar_

_Terry: ¿Hablar? –Despectivo –… ¿Hablar de que?...tu ya dijiste todo –se voltea –_

_Candy: No… -con voz firme –…las cosas no quedaron claras…además tu sabes que las palabras entre nosotros no bastan para entendernos –da un paso hacia él –…mírame Terry…por favor mírame –él voltea lentamente –…sé…se que me equivoque…se que actué por impulso y que no debí desconfiar de ti…soy una idiota…estúpida impulsiva –esto hizo sonreír a Terry –…y se también que con pedirte perdón no voy a arreglar todo lo que ha pasado, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo…lo único realmente verdadero es que Te amo con todo mi corazón y que nada podrá cambiar eso –Terry la mira con ternura –…y que no me importa que ahora estés con ella…yo siempre te voy a amar…y no te preocupes yo siempre… -él la interrumpe –_

_Terry: Espera Candy…-levantando las manos –… ¿que no te importa que yo este con quien?_

_Candy: Pues…con ella…con…con Susana –él se empieza a carcajear –… ¿De qué te ríes?_

_Terry: ¿En serio tú pensabas que yo andaba con eso?_

_Candy: Pues –molesta y con puchero –…tus acciones y escenitas…y no me refiero a los ensayos…dejaban mucho para hablar_

_Terry: Soy un buen actor… -cruzando los brazos –pero claro que no ando con ella –con cara de asco –…jamás me ha llamado la atención ni un poquito…ya deberías de saberlo_

_Candy: Pues si…pero fuiste muy convincente…además de que ella gozaba con tus buenos tratos… ¿Cómo crees que me sentía cuando veía como la mirabas y le hablabas? –Subiendo un poco el tono de la voz –_

_Terry: Lo siento –suavizando la expresión –…ahora soy yo el que te pide perdón por eso…realmente soy un estúpido, quería aliviar mi dolor…provocando el tuyo, pero solamente yo me hacía más daño –con tristeza –_

_Candy: A mi también me dolió _

_Terry: Por favor perdóname –sonando a ruego mientras la tomaba de los brazos –…sabes que me porte como un idiota…que estaba cegado por mi orgullo y mi dolor…pero sabes también que a mi me duele más tu dolor que a ti misma…lamento lo que paso…pero es que –se atraganto con las palabras Candy le pone una mano en la boca –_

_Candy: No digas más…no te atormentes –ahora con ambas manos toma el rostro de él –…sólo hazme olvidar…borra de mí todo el dolor que aún tengo dentro…hazme confirmar que me amas más que a todo…como yo te amo._

_Terry: Te amo más que a nada –la mira fijamente –_

_Candy: Demuéstramelo –con voz bajita incitándolo –_

_/watch?vlh0iELUnGPQ&featurerelated__ (escuchar mientras se lee lo siguiente)_

_Fue como una orden, una señal, ya no había nada más que decir ni que hablar, sólo era momento de dejarse llevar por lo que sentían. Terry lo comprendió y Candy lo aclamaba, así que el moreno de manera desesperada beso a la rubia que rápidamente enredo sus manos en el cabello de él casi jalándolo, los besos soltaban fuego, ansiedad, verdadera pasión, les faltaba la respiración pero aún así tenían tanta urgencia de besarse y sentirse que no podían parar, el cuarto estaba lejos y ellos necesitaban sentirse, así que Terry sólo sintió como la rubia se abalanzo sobre él enredando sus piernas__ en su cintura, él la cargo y la llevo al cuarto contiguo que era el estudio y la recostó primero sobre el escritorio, empezaron a desvestirse, aquel lugar era algo incomodo así que sin dejarse de besar ambos se recostaron sobre la gran alfombra que adornaba el lugar._

_Candy no toleraba que él abandonara su boca ni un segundo, parecía que le quitaba el aire, dejaba de respirar, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo había besado que sentía que si lo dejaba de hacer ahora tal vez no habría otra oportunidad, así que beso su boca hasta que los labios ya no tenían más fuerza. Él parecía niño con juguete nuevo quería hacer todo a la vez y no sabía por donde empezar sólo quería tener y disfrutar de aquel hermoso regalo._

_Ambos seguían desvistiéndose__ uno al otro, se deleitaban con la visión que tenían, parecía que jamás se habían visto, los ojos de ambos brillaban y la ansiedad crecía con cada movimiento y cada prenda que caía al suelo. El alma y el corazón ahora eran los que estaban encargados de llevarlos a la gloria, era increíble ver lo que emanaban esos cuerpos, ambos eran perfectamente el compatible del otro, piezas de rompecabezas…cada uno era el otro al mismo tiempo…Candy era Terry y Terry era Candy, la existencia de cada uno no estaría completa si no siguiera con el otro, su alma era una sola, todo._

_Él comenzó a besar sus pechos al mismo tiempo que ella revoloteaba el cabello de él, ya no había nada más a su alrededor, nada importaba, el pasado se había borrado, sólo vivían el presente, y ellos eran lo importante en el. Terry entro en ella poco a poco, disfrutando de la sensación que tanto amaba, la sensación de la entrega total de la persona amada, porque con cada movimiento se entregaban más que el cuerpo, se daban la vida misma, el corazón, todo su ser. Candy enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Terry, estaba sudando y los movimientos del chico la hacían jadear, él acariciaba la espalda de ella de arriba abajo y de vez en cuando presionaba sus glúteos, sintiéndose orgulloso de saber que esa parte y toda ella sólo eran de él, de nadie más._

_Como si fuera la primera vez, se sorprendieron de la magnificencia de llegar juntos al cielo, de llegar al éxtasis y de sentirse más allá de todo. El cayó encima de ella después de lanzar un grito de triunfo, ella llena de sudor beso su frente luego sus labios, mientras acariciaba su hermoso cabello castaño. Después ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, soñando con aquella entrega, soñando con la dicha de saberse junto al otro._

_Cuando despertaron, ambos estaban abrazados y se miraban, parecía que nunca se cansarían de hacerlo, la Luna destellaba la luz por la ventana y las estrellas parecían tan lejanas y a la vez tan hermosas que aquello parecía una ilusión, pero si así era la ilusión estaba afuera, ellos eran una realidad._

_Candy: ¿En qué piensas?_

_Terry: En ti…_

_Candy: Eso ya lo sabía –sonriendo –_

_Terry: Lo se…y me gusta –la acerca más –…eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…mi vida cambio porque tu llegaste a alumbrarla, con tu luz has iluminado mi camino…antes no tenía dirección ahora se bien a dónde voy y donde debo estar…y es a donde estés tú…tú eres mi hogar._

_Candy: Y tu el mío…-le acaricia la frente y pasa sus dedos por la melena de él –…eres más que mi hogar…eres mi mundo_

_Terry: No necesito más…esas estrellas no son nada comparado contigo…tú brillas más que ellas…el día que te conocí descubrí que no solamente las estrellas brillan en el cielo, también en la tierra, y tú eres la más hermosa._

_Candy: Nunca me dejes de amar –lo besa –…te quiero conmigo…para siempre –lo abraza –_

_Terry: Para siempre –la mira y la besa –…juntos más allá del final _

_Ambos se sonrieron y de nuevo comenzaron a amarse, ya el cansancio también era pasado, parecía que se habían repuesto del todo no les faltaba energía para volver a entregarse, el corazón les daba toda la energía necesaria, y el alma se sentía más viva que nunca._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Las luces en el auditorio se apagaron y la tercera llamada fue dada y con eso la obra dio comienzo. Realmente todo el reparto estaba haciendo un magnífico trabajo, Stear realmente estaba haciéndolo súper bien, el papel del padre de Romeo le había quedado muy bien, desde el público todos sus amigos se reían en voz baja al verlo actuando, pero se sentían felices de que lo estuviera haciendo tan bien. Cuando Terry salió a escena parece que todo mundo puso más atención, el chico realmente tenía presencia y cautivo a todos desde el inicio, su padre desde el público admiraba el gran talento que su hijo había heredado de su madre, realmente se sentí orgulloso de él.

Cuando tocó el turno a Julieta, Terry realmente no quería ni escuchar ni ver a la gusana, así que cuando sabía que le tocaba a ella se alejaba del escenario y sólo estaba al pendiente de su siguiente turno, aunque se dio cuenta de que el público también mostró admiración por el desempeño de la Julieta del escenario, eso lo hizo molestarse, odiaba a esa tipa. Cuando toco el turno de salir a escena y actuar junto a Julieta, respiró profundo, y se preparó para lo desagradable que sería, pero su sorpresa fue mayor, porque a pesar de que esa Julieta llevaba un antifaz, era imposible no identificar esos hermosos ojos verdes. Era Candy. El moreno quedo de nuevo sorprendido, ni siquiera se puso a pensar porque Candy estaba ahí en vez de Susana, sólo pensaba que eso era mejor que cualquier otra cosa que deseara. Sin perder la línea y la concentración, siguió con sus parlamentos.

Terry: -tomando la mano de Candy – Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdóname. Mi boca borrara la mancha cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso.

Candy: El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto. El palmero solo ha de besar manos de santo

Terry: ¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?

Candy: Los labios del peregrino son para rezar

Terry: ¡Oh que santa! Truequen pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Rece el labio y concédeme lo que pido

Candy: El santo oye con serenidad las suplicas

Terry: Pues oídme serena mientras mis labios rezan, y los vuestros me purifican –la besa con ternura y obvio gran realismo –

Candy: En mis labios queda el pecado –sonriendo –

Terry: ¿Del pecado de mis labios? Ellos se arrepentirán con otro beso –la vuelve a besar –

Candy: Besáis muy santamente.

Ambos se admiraban, realmente parecían los personajes, dos enamorados que se iluminaban al ver al otro, capaces de llegar hasta el fin del mundo por amor. En el fondo los dos recordaron al mismo tiempo que con esas líneas habían comenzado a jugar el día que se entregaron por primera vez, era algo especial ahora, era como si les gritaran a todos los presentes que ellos eran el uno para el otro, y no necesitaban actuar para demostrarlo, sólo estaban siendo ellos mismos. Cuando salieron de escena y ambos se encontraron tras las cortinas pudieron hablar un minuto antes de que tuvieran que volver al escenario.

Terry: Candy…por Dios ¿Qué haces aquí?

Candy: Vengo a hacer mi –enfatizando esa palabra – papel de Julieta

Terry: Pero ¿Y Susana?

Candy: Digamos que esta en un lugar apropiado para ella –con sonrisa maliciosa –

Terry: Eres diabólica…y por eso te amo –la besa al tiempo que le gritan –

Stear: Hijo…digo Terry…a escena anda

Candy: Ve anda –la besa de nuevo –

Terry: Ok…voy –la vuelve a besar y se aleja–…te amo Julieta

Candy: Te amo Romeo –sonríe –

El chico volvió a escena y Candy lo admiro desde atrás del escenario, se enorgullecía de saber que ese chico tan hermoso y talentoso fuera sólo de ella, y que ahora ella podía compartir con él esa pasión tan grande que el sentía por actuar. En la escena final cuando ambos mueren, todo fue tan emotivo que prácticamente todo el público estaba llorando, hasta la hermana Grey soltó uno que otro moco, fue hermosa, emotiva y con total entrega a ese momento, cautivaron sin duda, por eso al terminar la obra todo mundo aplaudió y se pusieron de pie, y cuando salieron los protagonistas de la mano a hacer la reverencia la gente rompió en gritos de júbilo y los aplausos fueron más fuertes, Eleonor lloraba de emoción, y para terminar Terry volvió a besar de nuevo a Candy haciendo que aquellos gritos fueran ya más fuertes, la gente emocionada no paro de aplaudir en un buen rato a Romeo y Julieta que habían estado formidables, ellos eran unas verdaderas estrellas.

**HOLA…HOLAAAAAAAAA…HOLAAAAAAAAAAA…HEY A TODASSSSSSSSS…PRECIOSASSSSSSSSSS HERMOSASSSSSSSSSS ESPERO ESTEN SÚPER MEGA HIPER BIENNNNNNNNN…PUES AQUÍ…SE Y SE QUE LO SE Y SE QUE LO SABEN…SOY UNA MALDITA ASQUEROSA DE LO PEOR…SI LO SOY MEREZCO LA HORCA…JAJAJA…SORRY LA VERDAD POR TARDARME TANTO…PERO NETA SE ME COMPLICO TODO…SALI DE VIAJE Y AL MISMO TIEMPO DEDIQUE MI TIEMPO A LEER UN LIBRO QUE HABÍA ESPERADO POR MESES…JAJAJA…AÚN ASÍ ESPERO ME PERDONEN Y QUE ESTE CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.**

**AHORA HABLANDO UN POCO DEL CAPITULO, CREO QUE LA VEZ PASADA SE ME OLVIDO HABLAR UN POCO ACERCA DE ALGUNAS COSAS COMO LO SON LA LESION DE TOM EN LA RODILLA, CREO QUE MUCHAS NO ENTENDIERON DE TERMINOS JAJAJA, NO SE PREOCUPEN YO TAMPOCO ENTENDIA CUANDO ME PASO…Y AHÍ ESTA EL PORQUE LO ESCRIBI, YO PASE POR ESE PROBLEMA, Y LA VERDAD BUENO QUE PUEDO DECIR, SIGO CAMINANDO Y PUEDO CORRER, AH Y APRENDI DE MEDICINA…JAJAJA LA VERDAD NO ME PODÍA AGUANTAR COMPARTIR ESA EXPERIENCIA QUE SIGNIFICO UN CAMBIO EN MI VIDA CON USTEDES. BUENO Y UN POCO MÁS DELICADO EL PROBLEMA DE PATY, CREO QUE HOY EN DÍA ESE ES UN PROBLEMA MUY GRAVE EN EL CUAL LAS FAMILIAS DEBEN DE PONER MÁS ATENCION EN SUS HIJAS, LA MODA DE ESTAR DELGADA ESTA LLEGANDO A UN EXTREMO BASTANTE FEO, OJALA LAS QUE SUFREN POR UNA CIRCUNSTANCIA ASÍ TOMEN EN CUENTA QUE LA BELLEZA MÁS HERMOSA DE LA MUJER ESTA DENTRO DE SI MISMA, AUNQUE SUENE TRILLADO ES LA BELLEZA DEL ALMA LA QUE IMPORTA, YO LO APRENDI Y AHORA SOY MUY FELIZ CON LO QUE SOY.**

**BUENO AHORA CON RESPECTO A DETALLES DEL CAPITULO…JAJAJA…LA CANCION QUE UTILICE AHORA PARA EL ENCUENTRO DE CANDY Y TERRY FUE UNA QUE ME SÚPER FASCINA…SE LLAMA LUCHA DE GIGANTES Y LA CANTA UN GRUPO QUE SE LLAMA NACHA POP, AQUÍ ESTA LA LETRA.**

Lucha de gigantes  
convierte,  
el aire en gas natural  
un duelo salvaje  
advierte,  
lo cerca que ando de entrar  
En un mundo descomunal  
siento mi fragilidad.

Vaya pesadilla  
corriendo,  
con una bestia detrás  
dime que es mentira todo,  
un sueño tonto y no más  
Me da miedo la enormidad  
donde nadie oye mi voz.

Deja de engañar  
no quieras ocultar  
que has pasado sin tropezar  
monstruo de papel  
no sé contra quien voy  
o es que acaso hay alguien mas aquí?

Creo en los fantasmas terribles  
de algún extraño lugar  
y en mis tonterías  
para hacer tu risa estallar

En un mundo descomunal  
siento tu fragilidad.

Deja de engañar  
no quieras ocultar  
que has pasado sin tropezar  
monstruo de papel  
no se contra quien voy  
o es que acaso hay alguien más aquí?

Deja que pasemos sin miedo

**BUENO Y PARA FINALIZAR…COMO SIEMPRE AGRADECER A TODAS Y CADA UNA QUE SE AVENTURAN Y LEEN MIS LOCURAS Y OCURRENCIAS. ENSERIO LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS EL APOYO QUE ME DAN A PESAR DE MIS AUSENCIAS AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE TODAS SUS PALABRAS, LA NETA NO TENGO LAS SUFICIENTES PALABRAS PARA AGRADCERLES SIEMPRE TAN CHIDOS DETALLES DE SU PARTE…A TODASSSSSSSSSS…MILES DE GRACIAS….. A CADA UNA QUE LEEN ESTE FIC GRACIAS…LAS ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOO…Y ESO ES POCO.**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	20. Almas Gemelas

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Corriendo hacia el futuro contigo justo a mi lado…de todas las personas en el mundo tú me elegiste a mi…me quisiste más a mi…Nunca me dejes de amar._

**CAPITULO XX**

**ALMAS GEMELAS**

_Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

¿Será cierto que para cada persona existe una parte totalmente perfecta para uno?...una que haya sido creada para nosotros…y nosotros para ellas, aquella que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia siempre te querrá igual, destinadas a encontrarse y amarse a pesar de todo, ¿Realmente existirán?

La vida pasa, el tiempo corre, y nuevas brechas se abren para que caminemos en ellas, el camino que nos toque correr, o más bien el camino que decidamos seguir siempre tendrá de todo, y tenemos que estar preparados para poder enfrentarlo, pero sobre todo para poder disfrutarlo, vivir al máximo como si cada momento fuera el último. Hay que seguir nuestro camino, aunque este no siempre este a lado de la persona que amas.

La obra había sido todo un éxito, tanto así que la habían presentado un par de veces más, y se planeaba que tal vez se pudiera presentar en algún Teatro de la ciudad. Por ahora los días seguían corriendo, todos estaban preparándose para las últimas evaluaciones, realmente el estrés era algo normal en los alumnos. Candy iba junto a Archie que traía un libro de Anatomía, hoy era el examen final de Mary Jane, y vaya que estaría de muerte, detrás de ellos iban los demás.

Archie: Ok… ¿Glándulas endocrinas?

Candy: Emm…son la –señalando con los dedos –…hipófisis, el hipotálamo, la glándula tiroidea, las paratiroideas, las suprarrenales, el páncreas, el timo, el cuerpo pineal…ahhh…. –dudando –…ah también el hígado, la mucosa gástrica y la intestinal…ahh y claro los ovarios y los testículos –sonriendo –

Terry: Ahora si estudiaste amor –le da un beso en la frente –

Candy: Obvio… -con suficiencia –

Archie: Aja… -entrecerrando los ojos –ahora pregúntale que función tiene cada una…-sonriendo –…a lo mucho sabrá que hacen los testículos y los ovarios –se ríe mientras la rubia le da un codazo –

Candy: Claro que se… -cierra los ojos y cruza los brazos –pero me guardo mi explicación para el examen…no se me vaya a olvidar por decírtelas

Archie: Ah claro

Tom: Si jefa…guárdalas o mejor apuntalas en tu acordeón…si no la idea se va volando –levantando el brazo y viendo a lo lejos –

Flamy: Les deseamos suerte –llegando al salón de quinto –…les irá bien ya verán

Stear: Si…y después de esto ya todo habrá terminado

Terry: No se estresen… lo que saben lo saben…

Tom: Hay que Dios los bendiga –moviendo el brazo como si los estuviera bendiciendo –…van al matadero…que salgan con bien hijos míos

Flamy: Tú iras al matadero si no nos ponemos a repasar Cálculo, tenemos examen en una hora

Tom: Cállate… -con espanto –…pido a lado de Stear –se pone al lado de este y se aferra a su brazo –

Stear: Ése es el lugar de Flamy

Terry: Sorry monstruo…no te preocupes yo te las soplo

Tom: Eso es todo jefe –sonriendo –

Flamy: Vámonos –todos caminan excepto Terry y Stear –

Terry: Suerte pecosa… yo se que puedes

Candy: Tú lo sabes…yo aún lo dudo –sonriendo –…pero de que lo paso lo paso

Terry: Ok…te veo en misa –le besa la frente –

Candy: ¿Vas a ir a misa? –enarcando una ceja –

Terry: Creo que me estoy regenerando –voltea a ambos lados y como ve que no hay nadie le da un beso fugaz en los labios que al a rubia la hace sonreír después se aleja sonriendo y Candy entra al salón –

Stear: ¿Preparada?

Paty: Si…más que lista –con rostro cansado –

Stear: ¿Paty qué tienes?...estos días te he visto rara…como cansada –mirándola con extrañeza mientras le toca la frente –

Paty: Si estoy cansada…de tanto estudiar –se quita la mano de él –…pero estoy bien…ya es lo último…me repondré en un par de días

Stear: ¿Segura…no estas enferma?

Paty: Nooo –subiendo un poco el tono de voz –…perdóname…sólo estoy nerviosa –intentando sonreír –…estoy bien Stear no te preocupes…me tengo que ir…suerte en tu examen –le besa la mejilla y entra al salón –

Claro que Stear se quedo preocupado por su novia, tenía días que la veía rara, ojerosa, demacrada y sobre todo delgada, él había visto las desveladas que se ponía por tanto estudio, pero también notaba que no se alimentaba bien, en ocasiones no quería comer, pero también había días que comía de más, él jamás le decía nada, lo único que le importaba era que ella estuviera bien, y ahora notaba que eso no estaba sucediendo, además su cambio de humor tan repentino era también extraño, algo había raro y él tenía que descubrir que era.

La hora de misa llegó, y como Terry lo había prometido ahí estaba con los demás en la puerta de la iglesia esperando a los que faltaban, cuando llegaron se pusieron a platicar de los exámenes mientras entraban a la capilla y ocupaban su lugar.

Candy: O sea es por eso que jamás estudiaré medicina –con espanto –…no comprendo como mi padre puede retener tanta información en su cabeza…Dios mío, es demasiada

Tom: Es que también Mary Jane se la jala…siempre se pone bien perra en los exámenes

Stear: ¿Qué tal estuvo en general el examen?

Paty: Pues bien…o sea como ya lo teníamos previsto estaría súper pesado…vino todo

Archie: La verdad que ya lo esperaba así

Candy: Si pero no juegues…o sea la parte de Sistema Nervioso estuvo de –con más espanto y enojo –…casi, casi quería que le dijéramos que hacía cada maldita neurona…o sea por ejemplo una inche pregunta decía…El arco reflejo es la unidad anatómica del sistema nervioso…chalala lalala…aja ya sabemos que es –poniendo los ojos en blanco –…y luego decía que cuando estos inches arcos tienen dos o tres neuronas y que diéramos ejemplos de neuronas que tuvieran tres y dos…o sea –pegándose con un dos dedos en la frente –…y a parte que tipo de trabajo hacían esas neuronas…o sea loca demente…

Tom: Hay jefa…pobrecita –le acaricia la cabeza –…ni tus propias neuronas te pudieron ayudar

Candy: No pues obvio no podía dejar la pregunta en blanco…le puse ahí un choro…sobre los reflejos

Paty: Yo creo que estarás bien Candy…ese de los reflejos era un ejemplo de arco reflejo de tres neuronas

Candy: Hay pues ojalá –con cara de cansancio –…que ya estoy hasta el queque de Mary Jane

Terry: Ya mi amor ya paso –la abraza –…sólo un par de semanas más de angustias por las calificaciones…y todo habrá terminado y podrás insultar a Mary Jane –sonríe –

Candy: Vieras como tengo ganas de ahorcar –empuñando una mano y entrecerrando los ojos con odio –…a la desgraciada viejilla…pero mejor no –se pone normal –…aún la veré por aquí el siguiente año…mejor me aguanto

Tom: Si jefa mejor…yo aún estoy esperando ese momento –sonriendo –

Flamy: Tú no vas a hacer nada…y mejor ya silencio porque ya va a empezar.

La misa dio comienzo, los chicos se veían un poco más relajados, ya sólo tendrían que esperar las calificaciones y en menos de un mes estarían fuera, y sus bien merecidas vacaciones ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina haciéndoles ojitos. Susana estaba aún demasiado molesta, se dedicaba a mirar de manera más que asesina a Candy por lo sucedido con la obra, y lo peor es que aunque le fue a chillar a Eleonor y a la hermana Grey, nadie hizo nada para ayudarla, eso la hizo enfurecer y explotar porque Candy había cautivado tanto con el papel de Julieta que ella siguió interpretando el papel en las siguientes representaciones. Quería vengarse, pero no sabía como, tenía que pensar muy bien que hacer.

Lo peor es que aunque ella tenía buenas ideas, el estar con sus demás amigas siempre le ayudaba a pensar mejor, pero todas estaban como en otro lado, su obsesión por Terry las había llevado a hartarse de ella. Karen había estado faltado mucho a clases, según porque había estaba de viaje con su hermano, pero realmente no había hablado bien con ella, y la verdad le daba una flojera preguntarle, Luisa se la vivía con Neal en los antros y ebria, la verdad ella le interesaba poco, pero Elisa era la que más le hacía falta, pero sus problemas con Anthony también la tenían harta a ella. Anthony había dejado a la pelirroja y esta sólo hablaba de cómo recuperarlo, antes era más fácil porque sabían que la fuente de su rechazo era Candy, pero ahora ella ya no lo era así que era más difícil poder hacer algo para que él volviera con ella, Susana sabía que mientras menos complicaciones tuviera mejor, así que decidió ignorar a la pelirroja que estaba desesperada.

Susana miró a Anthony un momento, él noto su mirada y la vio de reojo, al mismo tiempo desviaron sus miradas y Susana trato de no recordar y concentrarse en algún plan de venganza.

A la hora del almuerzo, todos estaban en sus mesas charlando, Candy, Terry y los demás estaban hablando de sus planes del siguiente ciclo escolar.

Stear: ¿Entonces ya te aceptaron en Columbia Flamy?...Felicidades

Flamy: Gracias Stear…ya no estarás solo…aunque también aquí el jovencito…-viendo a Tom –…vendrá con nosotros

Stear: ¿A poco vendrás a Columbia también Tom?

Tom: Exacto…y no exacto –sonriendo y cerrando los ojos mientras movía la cabeza –

Candy: No sabía que en Columbia aceptaban mandriles amaestrados –todos ríen –

Tom: Si me permites jefa –levanta una mano –Digo si…porque iré a New York…obvio no puedo dejar a esta fierecilla sola por las calles –palmeando la espalda de Flamy que le sonríe –…y no porque no iré a Columbia…si no a la Universidad de New York…ayer recibí mi carta de aceptación

Terry: Que bien hijo mío…me alegro por ti

Tom: Yo también –asintiendo mientras abre más los ojos –

Archie: Pero en esa Universidad no tienen buen equipo de Fútbol… ¿O sí?

Tom: No…pero pues la verdad ahorita no estoy pensando en eso…iré a la escuela de negocios ahí…pensando en estudiar…aunque suene raro en mi, si quiero jugar primero me tengo que rehabilitar… -mientras Flamy le aprieta la mano –si lo hago y decido volver…entonces ayudaré a ese equipo a salir del hoyo

Paty: Verás que así será hermanito –le sonríe –… ¿Y tú Terry a dónde iras?

Terry: Pues…fui a hacer mi solicitud para entrar a Julliard, este fin de semana es mi audición –sonriendo –

Candy: Tenemos que ensayar amor…los tienes que impresionar

Stear: Para impresionarlos no necesita ensayar…Terry nació para actuar…claro que lo aceptaran

Archie: Sin duda compa… ¿y entonces los cuatro vivirán juntos en New York el próximo año?

Flamy: Esa es la idea…aunque ahora no se…pensaba en que pudiéramos ocupar la casa en la que vivía allá…para ahorrarnos las rentas…pero mi padre me acaba de decir que ya se vendió –con mueca –

Stear: No te preocupes Flamy…aún tenemos tiempo para buscar casa…o sino simplemente quedarnos en el campus…sólo que tenemos que apurarnos y avisar a la Universidad.

Terry: No, no…nada de campus ni casas… ¿Qué pretenden que viva solo?...obvio no…así que se olvidan de eso…todos viviremos en mi casa… -señalándose –que es lo suficientemente grande para los cuatro…incluido el mono amaestrado –señalando a Tom que entrecierra los ojos y con dos dedos se señala los ojos y luego a Terry –

Stear: Pues si es así…que mejor…pero por favor Terry puedo dormir donde sea…pero no me hagas dormir con Tom…no toleraría sus calcetines sucios –todos ríen –

Terry: No te preocupes…hay bastantes cuartos amigo –riendo –

Tom: Ya verán los dos…eee –viendo a Flamy –…mi mami si me quiere y ella dormirá conmigo

Flamy: ¿Quién ha dicho eso?...si roncas horrible…yo quiero dormir bien –todos ríen -…no es cierto monstruo…jajaja –Tom hace puchero y luego Flamy le abraza la cabeza y la acerca a su hombro y todos siguen riendo –

Las jinetas miraban esta escena a lo lejos, aunque en si la única que miraba con verdadera atención era Susana que no paraba de rechinar los dientes de coraje, las demás estaban en su rollo, Luisa traía una cruda horrible, traía hasta lentes oscuros, Karen se notaba como preocupada, se veía más pálida de lo normal, y su mirada era ausente, Elisa estaba platicando con Anthony cerca de la entrada, parecía como si ella le estuviera rogando, y él realmente no le ponía atención, y rápidamente se alejo de ella, la pelirroja hecha una fiera volvió a la mesa con sus amigas, ahí furiosa soltó su coraje.

Elisa: Es que me lleva –pegando con la mano en la mesa furiosa–

Luisa: No hagas eso –con cara de mártir y tomando su cabeza con las manos –…no hagas ruido que la cabeza me va a estallar

Susana: ¿Y ahora tú que traes?...ahora si tu muñeco rubio te dejo –con sonrisa –

Elisa: No se que tiene el idiota…ahora me sale con que no tenemos nada en común…que nosotros no debemos de estar juntos…y que además como ya se va a ir que no tiene caso seguir…es un imbécil si cree que esto se acabará así como así –frunciendo el ceño –

Luisa: ¿Qué piensas hacer para retenerlo? –sobándose las sienes –

Elisa: Estoy pensando… tengo solo un par de meses –con cierto nerviosismo al mismo tiempo que hace pedazos una servilleta en sus manos –

Luisa: Yo digo que ya lo dejes por la paz…hay más peces en el agua –tomando una pastilla y un trago de agua –

Elisa: Cállate Luisa…Anthony no me va a dejar…primero muerto…antes de que haga eso.

Susana: ¿No crees que estas exagerando?

Elisa: Querida Susy –con sarcasmo –…tú eres la menos indicada para decir quien exagera con respecto a un hombre…-mirando hacia la mesa de Terry –…y de hecho ese es un buen ejemplo de que un hombre ya esta fuera del alcance de tus garras.

En eso las cuatro voltean a la mesa y en ese preciso momento Terry besa a Candy mientras todos los demás ríen, notaron que estaban pasando un buen rato, eso hizo enfurecer aún más a la gusana que apretó la cuchara de plástico que tenía en su mano y la rompió.

Elisa: Lo vez querida…tú estas peor que yo…-sonriendo –

Susana: Verás que te tragarás tus palabras Elisa…ese hombre será mío…aunque tenga que arder en el infierno por venderle mi alma al Diablo.

Luisa: Yo la vendería ahora mismo…a cambio de que mi quitara la cruda –escondiendo la cabeza en la mesa –

Elisa: Susy…verás que al final triunfaremos…sólo necesitamos un buen plan –sonriendo y luego mirando a Karen –… ¿Y tú por qué esa cara de funeral?

Karen: Ehh –saliendo de la distracción –…no nada…-suena la campana para regresar a clases –…mejor vamos o llegaremos tarde Susana –levantándose de la mesa y la rubia la inmita –

Por la tarde, Candy y Terry se encontraban en la casa de la primera, ella estaba entretenida con su lap mientras Terry ensayaba una parte de Hamlet, para su audición en Julliard, en eso llegan Albert y Helena.

Albert: Hey chicos… ¿Cómo están?

Terry: Bien –Candy no contesta sólo levanta la mano -…aquí pasando la tarde –saludando a él y luego a la joven –… ¿Y ustedes que tal?

Albert: Bien… ¿Candy aún no llega mi papá?

Candy: No –sin dejare de ver la lap –

Albert: Si me pones atención te lo agradecería

Candy: No puedo…estoy trabajando –sin verlo –…no molestes

Helena: Ya déjala –con sonrisa –

Albert: Esa niña se enajena con esa máquina

Terry: No te quejes…tú se la regalaste

Helena: Buen punto…amor no te puedes quejar

Albert: Ok…de acuerdo –rodando los ojos –… ¿No sabes si esta haragana hizo algo de comer?

Terry: Me parece que si…creo que había algo de pasta con carne en el refri…vamos –van hacía la cocina los tres –… ¿Y cómo va mi sobrino Helena?

Helena: Bien Terry gracias…aunque de hecho…querrás decir sobrinos

Terry: ¿Quéeeeeee? –con ojos abiertos -

Albert: Eso mismo dije yo…y esa misma cara hice hace una hora…vamos a tener gemelos…bueno en si aún no sabemos el sexo…queremos guardarlo para la siguiente cita que ya se vea más el sexo…pero son dos compadre… ¿Puedes creerlo?

Terry: Pues si…pero sigo sorprendido…que efectivo me saliste –riendo –

Candy: ¿Quién es efectivo? –que iba llegando a la cocina –

Albert: Si te digo… si esta es una metiche profesional

Candy: Hay…grosero –le da un manazo –… ¿Pero de que hablaban?

Terry: De que –la abraza –la familia sigue creciendo amor…prepárate para no jugar con un sobrino…si no con dos –señalando el número con los dedos –

Candy: ¿Dos?... –viendo a Helena y Albert –…son dos…aaaaaaaaaaaaa –grita y abraza a la castaña –…Oh por Dios…que alegría ¿Qué son?

Helena: Aún no sabemos…quisimos esperar a la siguiente cita para estar más seguros –sonriendo –…pero ambos están bien

Candy: Hay que bien…-tomando las manos de su cuñada –…hermanito vaya que sí eres efectivo…mira nada más…quien te viera –con sonrisa maliciosa –

Albert: No molesten…y menos delante de mi prometida –entrecerrando los ojos –…mejor tú metiche calienta algo de comer…y tú novio de metiche ayuda a poner la mesa –dirigiéndose a Terry con sonrisa –

Terry: A la orden don efectivo –sonriendo y Albert le da un zape –

A pesar de ser martes, un cumpleaños no puede pasarse por alto, hoy era el de Flamy, y Tom ya estaba listo con la sorpresa, la chica se despertó y él ya estaba sentado en la silla de su tocador, ella se sobresalto primero, pero después sonrió al ver su regalo.

Flamy: Hay Monstruo…no te hubieras molestado –viendo la bolsa y sacando sus regalos–

Tom: No…si me moleste y quiero mi recompensa –se acerca y ella le da un beso –

Flamy: ¿Y cómo le hiciste para entrar?...si te ven mis papás te matan

Tom: No te preocupes…tu mamá me abrió la puerta con todo gusto…y te tenemos otra sorpresa…así que levántate bella fierecilla durmiente y ven conmigo –la toma de la mano y la saca de la cama –

Inmediatamente que se levanto el moreno le tapo los ojos, ella aún no queriendo se tuvo que aguantar, sino no sería sorpresa, así que con cuidado bajaron las escaleras, ella iba nerviosa, sentía como su novio la dirigía hacia la sala, y se dio cuenta que ahora caminaban en otra dirección, Tom le susurró algo al oído.

Tom: No te impacientes mami…sólo escucha…Feliz Cumpleaños

El chico la sentó en el sofá con los ojos aún tapados, Flamy se estaba empezando a impacientar, así que tuvo que aguantarse, pero se relajo y se sorprendió con los siguientes sonidos que percibió, era las teclas del piano, desde el principio identifico la canción que se escuchaba, era su canción favorita pero tocada sólo con piano, y sólo había una persona que la tocaba para ella, era Annie.

/watch?vDPHntr5t0Fw&featurePlayList&p3195A86E8726CDD1&index182

En cuanto comenzó la tonada, Tom le destapo los ojos a su novia, que esta totalmente sorprendida de ver a su hermana ahí, sentada en el piano tocando su melodía preferida, festejándola, sabía que tenía que estar en el centro de rehabilitación, pero verla ahí, tocando era el mejor regalo que le habían dado, no tardo en dejar correr sus lágrimas de la emoción. No la interrumpió, disfrutaba de la música que los prodigiosos dedos de su hermana producían. Gracias a esto, vinieron a su mente todas aquellas veces que su hermana tocaba para ella, recordó tantas vivencias de su niñez, recordó todo lo que había sido crecer a su lado, recordó como se habían ayudado mutuamente en tiempos difíciles, y recordó que el amor que tenía por ella era más grande de lo que fue años atrás. Ahí estaba su pequeña hermana, viéndose muy bien, sana, y con gran cariño estaba tocando para ella, sólo para ella, para de nuevo demostrarle cuanto la quería. La tonada termino y Flamy se abalanzo sobre Annie en un fuerte abrazo.

Flamy: Annie –la abraza –…hermana –llorando –

Annie: Feliz Cumple hermana –abrazándola fuertemente –…como sé que no canto como Sharon den Adel…no me iba a arriesgar a echar a perder tu canción favorita… -se separa –pero espero te haya gustado mi adaptación

Flamy: Me encanto…fue hermoso –se limpia las lágrimas –…es el mejor regalo que me han dado

Tom: Ah no… ¿y el mío?...dijiste que el mío era el mejor –todos ríen –

Flamy: Pero… ¿Cómo estas…cuándo llegaste?... ¿En el centro saben que estas aquí?

Annie: Si…llegue esta mañana…Archie y mi papá fueron por mi –sonriendo –…y pues esa es la otra sorpresa…por mi gran avance…me dieron de alta antes

Flamy: En serio… -sorprendida mientras la vuelve a abrazar –…que alegría –se separa y la mira –…ya estas bien

Annie: Si bueno…aunque me pidieron que asistiera a terapia…y como Helena se había ofrecido a dármela…pues fue más rápido que me dejaran salir…además quise volver para ver si puedo arreglar lo de mi ausencia en la escuela…mínimo que me den chance de presentar los extras –con mueca –

Flamy: Verás que si hermanita

Archie: Si no te preocupes…le pediremos ayuda a Helena…ella nos ayudará.

Elizabeth: Bueno Flamy será mejor que te cambies hija…es tu cumpleaños…pero hay escuela –la abraza – Feliz cumpleaños

Robert: Si…apresúrate –le da un abrazo –Felicidades hija

Flamy: Gracias…

Archie: Felicidades Flamy…querida –la abraza –

Flamy: Gracias Archie –sonriendo –…será mejor que suba a cambiarme

El día se paso súper divertido, en la tarde fueron al centro comercial, entraron al cine y luego al salir, entraron en un restaurante bar a celebrar, se la pasaron riendo, platicando y cantando, ya que por la noche ese lugar se convertía en karaoke, cuando llegó esa parte obviamente nadie se salvo de no cantar, las chicas lo hicieron primero, una por una, realmente no estaban tas desafinadas, pero como casi siempre se reían, su actuación realmente era graciosa, los chicos de plano no querían cantar, realmente las chicas no entendían porque, ya que pues ya les habían llevado serenata, aunque entendieron que ese día estaban medio ebrios y por tal no se sentían cohibidos, pero al final Archie si se animo, y casi, casi obligo a los demás, ellos aceptaron, los cuatro se levantaron, Tom se adelanto a pedir la música y Candy gano el micrófono.

Candy: Buenas noches querido público…bueno ahora quiero presentarles a un cuarteto…ellos a parte de ser súper guapos…son súper talentosos…así que quiero que nos ayuden para animarlos con un fuerte aplauso por favor –aplaude y todos la copian ella les sonríe a sus amigos y se baja del pequeño escenario para dejarlos a ellos –…suerte… -se va –

Stear: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?...no vamos a cantar…hay mucha gente

Terry: Que nos queda…jajaja vamos no puede ser tan malo…ya estamos aquí –sonriendo y tomando un micrófono y dándole otro a Stear –

Archie: ¿Dónde esta Tom?

Terry: Fue a pedir la canción

Stear: ¿Y cuál fue a pedir?...yo no confío en él –con cara de miedo –

Archie: Yo menos…

Terry: Hay ya…relájense…disfruten de la noche… -Tom llega –

Tom: Ya está… -frotándose las manos y con sonrisa pícara –ahora sólo a ponernos de acuerdo

En eso los cuatro se reúnen en círculo y comentan algo, las chicas los ven a lo lejos y quedan intrigadas por esa minireunión.

Annie: ¿Me pregunto que rola pidió Tom para cantar?

Flamy: Conociéndolo…seguramente saldrá con una jalada

Candy: Ya quiero ver el show –con sonrisa –…seguramente harán algo bastante gracioso.

Paty: Ya shhh…vamos a oír –vuelven a aplaudir todos –

Tom pidió el micrófono antes de que comenzara la canción, alzo una mano para pedir la atención de todo el público.

Tom: Hey…hey…buenas noches tengan todos…esperemos y la próxima rola la disfruten…y en especial…esta dedicada a una mami muy especial…-sonriendo –…obvio es la mía…que hoy cumple años…por favor un fuerte aplauso para mi novia Flamy –la señala la luz la alumbra, su novio da un grito y chifla y todo el lugar se unió a sus gritos y aplausos, Flamy sonrió y agradeció –…Ok pues bien…esto es para ti mami…y también para ustedes chicas -sonríe –

En eso los chicos se acomodan, como si de veras fueran un grupo musical, agachan la cabeza…y en cuanto escuchan la música y reciben las luces en el escenario…comienza el gran show.

/watch?vQq9oRfzy7o

Los cuatro cantaron esta parte, bailando muy sexy, la canción se la sabían de memoria y no necesitaban de leer las letras.

Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Para calentar mejor, comenzó cantando Tom, que poco a poco se acerco a la mesa de las chicas que estaba en frente del escenario, obviamente se acerco a Flamy, que estaba con la boca abierta, no sabía si reír o gritar, el chico le canto con entusiasmo.

It's been some time since we last spoke  
This is gonna sound like a bad joke  
But momma I fell in love again  
It's safe to say I have a new girlfriend

And I know it sounds so old  
But cupid got me in a chokehold  
And I'm afraid I might give in  
Towels on the mat my white flag is wavin'

Esta parte la canto Stear, que parecía otro, lleno de energía y buenos pasos de baile, Paty lo miró demasiado sorprendida, se tuvo que quitar los lentes.

I mean she even cooks me pancakes  
And Alka Seltzer when my tummy aches  
If that ain't love then I don't know what love is

We even got a secret handshake  
And she loves the music that my band makes  
I know I'm young but if I had to choose her or the sun  
I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun

De nuevo volvieron a cantar los cuatro, haciendo movimientos de baile súper chistosos y vistosos, las chicas estaban anonadadas.

**  
**(ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Aquí fue el turno de Terry, que de manera sexy se acerco a la mesa, y sin saber como lo hizo, las chicas vieron como se subió en ella y canto muy bien.

It's been awhile since we talked last and I'm tryin' hard not to talk fast  
But dad I'm finally thinkin' I may have found the one  
Type of girl that will make you way proud of your son

And I know you heard the last song about the girls that didn't last long  
But I promise this is on a whole new plane  
I can tell by the way she says my name (ba ba da da)

Ahora Archie secundó a Terry que ya se había bajado de la mesa, el castaño, tenía mejor voz, sabía que estaba dando un buen show.

I love it when she calls my phone  
She even got her very own ringtone  
If that ain't love then I don't know what love is (ba ba da da)

It's gonna be a long drive home but I know as soon as I arrive home  
And I open the door take off my coat and throw my bag on the floor  
She'll be back into my arms once more for sure

Con un baile súper coordinado, los cuatro volvieron a cantar el corito

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Ahora todos cantaron, uno por uno, empezó Stear.

She's got a smile that would make the most senile  
Annoying old man bite his tongue  
I'm not done  
She's got eyes comparable to sunrise  
And it doesn't stop there  
Man I swear

Ahora fue Archie.

She's got porcelain skin of course she's a ten  
And now she's even got her own song  
But movin' on  
She's got the cutest laugh I ever heard  
And we can be on the phone for three hours  
Not sayin' one word

Fue el turno de Terry y lo ayudo Tom, que cantaron aún más emocionados y acercándose a sus novias.

And I would still cherish every moment  
And when I start to build my future she's the main component  
Call it dumb call it luck call it love or whatever you call it but  
Everywhere I go I keep her picture in my wallet like here

Para terminar, repitieron el coro, con su coreografía y más eufóricos que nunca, todo mundo aplaudía realmente habían prendido todo el lugar, todos cantaban junto con ellos, las chicas no sabían que hacer, estaban totalmente sorprendidas.

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Cuando la música termino, el establecimiento estalló en aplausos y gritos, la gente estaba vuelta loca, los chicos habían dado el show de la noche, y tal vez de la semana, y posiblemente del mes. Ellos agradecieron y se dirigieron a la mesa con las chicas que aún seguían boquiabiertas, pero no paraban de aplaudir, de gritar y de sonreír, estaban más que eufóricas por lo que sus novios acababan de hacer.

No se dieron cuenta de a que hora llegaron a casa, pues después de salir del bar se habían ido un rato al lago, sólo sabían que era tarde, y que al otro día habría escuela, así que todos se fueron a sus casas. Flamy entro a su habitación, había estado un rato con Annie en la cocina platicando, pero viendo que ya era muy tarde ambas decidieron irse a dormir, la morena se disponía a desvestirse, hasta que escucho un ruido en la ventana, eran unos toques, extrañada se dirigió hacia allá, ahí estaba su monstruo predilecto, sonriendo y pidiendo que le abriera, ella entrecerró los ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa, y haciéndose del rogar que era algo que tanto le gustaba al chico, después de un minuto le abrió la ventana y le permitió entrar.

Flamy: ¿No deberías estar ya dormido? –cerrando la ventana –

Tom: No…aún no es hora…no tengo sueño –sonriendo y acercándose a la morena que sólo sonríe sabiendo de antemano las intenciones de su novio –

Flamy: Ya no es mi cumpleaños…así que ya no es hora de regalos

Tom: Y quien dijo que es un regalo…para ti –sonriendo y apresándola –

Sin pedir permiso y sin aviso alguno, el chico tomó posesión de la boca y del cuerpo de Flamy que aún con sorpresa, deseaba tanto aquello como él, así que se dejó llevar por él, es cierto ya no era día 15, ya no era su cumpleaños, pero para hacer aquello, para recibir aquel regalo, ella no necesitaba estar de fiesta.

El chico la atrapo con fuerza, la abrazó y levantándola en vilo y recostándola con urgencia sobre la cama, Flamy ya estaba totalmente cegada por la pasión que su moreno de fuego traía sobre la piel y derrochaba en cada beso que le daba en todo su cuerpo. No tardaron en desnudarse y mostrarse tal como eran, su naturaleza y belleza humana era lo más hermosa que ambos podían admirar. El chico la besaba en los hombros, bajando por su clavícula, hasta llegar a sus pechos que eran su gran tesoro, Flamy sólo producía gemidos ahogados y acariciaba los grandes y poderosos bíceps del chico.

Cuando Flamy quedo acostada debajo de Tom, fue cuestión de segundos para que ambos se volvieran uno, fue rápido, fue avallasador, fue pasional, y hermoso. Los movimientos no tenían tregua, eran dados con todo, con fuerza, con pasión, entrega total, con todo el amor. Así llegaron más rápido al éxtasis, juntos abrazados quedaron tendidos en el lecho, esperando el amanecer, que ya estaba cerca.

El fin de semana llegó, todos tenían planes, pero el más importante era el de Terry, viajaría a New York para hacer su audición a Julliard, Candy iría con él, pero tenía que regresar rápido, pues tenía que ayudar a Helena con los preparativos de la boda.

Ambos viajaron a la gran manzana, llegaron a casa del ojiazul, y después de desayunar se fueron directamente a la escuela, Candy parecía más nerviosa que su propio novio. Cuando llegaron, ambos se sorprendieron de lo bonita que era la Institución, caminaron por pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de audiciones, donde ya esperaban a Terry, Candy le dio un beso fugaz y le deseo suerte.

Mientras tanto en el vecindario, Stear se dirigía hacia la casa de Paty, Flamy fue la que le abrió, ella ya iba de salida con Tom, el moreno lo saludo, pero subió rápido a su habitación, cuando Flamy se quedo a solas con Stear, le pidió que hablaran.

Flamy: Stear… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Stear: Si Flamy ¿que pasa?

Flamy: Pues estoy un poco preocupada…bueno más bien bastante preocupada por –agacha la cabeza y la vuelve a levantar –…por Paty

Stear: ¿Qué le pasa? –asustado –

Flamy: Bueno…lo que pasa es que –en eso se escucha que Tom ya viene –…Stear por favor…ponle atención…ella trae un problema grueso…y tú eres al que realmente escuchará –se calla al escuchar a su novio –

Tom: Nos vamos mami –sonriendo –

Flamy: Si…vamos…nos vemos luego Stear

Stear: Si…

Tom: Te quedas en tu casa compa…mi hermana parece que esta arriba bañándose…no te aproveches….ee –señalándolo con un dedo y luego sonriendo –…cuídate

Stear: Si…adiós –los novios salen de la casa y Stear sube las escaleras –

Cuando el chico subió las escaleras, Paty iba saliendo del baño, tenía una mano en su boca y se veía desmejorada, Stear notó esto al ponerle más atención, la chica se percató de que estaba siendo observada y sonrió, a pesar de saber que su semblante era uno muy diferente.

Paty: Hola pollito –sonriendo y acercándose –… ¿Cómo estas?

Stear: Bien –se acerca y la chica le da un beso –

Paty: ¿Qué te pasa? –con el ceño fruncido –

Stear: Nada –reaccionando y fingiendo estar bien –… ¿Tus papás?

Paty: Ah…fueron al médico…mi mamá no se ha sentido bien estos días…parece que tiene gastroenteritis –con mueca –…pero ven –lo toma de la mano y lo jala hacía su habitación –… ¿Cómo te fue en el examen de literatura? –cerrando la puerta del cuarto, lo suelta de la mano y se dirige hacia la computadora que estaba encendida –

Stear: Eh –saliendo de su ensoñación –…bien…bueno debo decir que tener a Terry ahí es una gran ayuda…Tom no me pregunto tantas cosas –intentando sonreír –

Paty: Que bien –viendo el monitor –…ya casi termina el curso… ¿listo para la graduación?

Stear: Si…-viendo de nuevo muy detenidamente a su novia –…Paty…

Paty: Mm… –sin mirarlo en lo que empieza a apagar la computadora –

Stear: ¿Tú… -sabia que no podía plantearle las cosas directas así que tomo otro camino para sacarle la verdad –…digo dices que tú mamá esta enferma?

Paty: Si…parece que es gastroenteritis…pero aun no estamos seguros

Stear: Algo le habrá caído mal

Paty: Si supongo…es difícil saber…le encanta la comida –sonriendo –

Stear: Como a ti…pero algo parece que ya no…estos días casi no te he visto comer –enarcando una ceja –…bueno salvo el día del karaoke que comiste como niña de la calle

Paty: Ehh –un poco nerviosa –…sigo comiendo igual…no imagines cosas Stear…estoy bien –se pone de pie y camina hacia su mesita de noche como si buscara algo –

Stear: Si tu lo dices…aunque te veo más delgada

Paty: Ahh…si ya te había dicho que era por el estrés…pero estoy bien de veras –notando el chico el tono de voz de ella como si se intentara convencer más así misma que a él –

Stear: Paty… -la toma de la mano y la hace sentar junto a él –…sólo quiero saber que estas bien…ok…me preocupas…y si tienes algún problema quiero que me lo digas –la toma del rostro –…eres lo más importante…lo que más amo, y quiero verte bien.

La chica ya tenía los ojos cristalizados, las lágrimas se estaban empezando a hacer presentes, antes de que éstas se derramaran, abrazo a Stear, su rostro recargado en el hombro de él, la hacían sentir aliviada y culpable, él era su cura, su remedio para cuando se sentía mal, como ahora sintiéndose protegida por sus brazos, sentía que todo estaba bien, que nada malo pasaba, aunque eso fuera un error. Se sentía mal porque sabía que le ocultaba cosas delicadas, y que no se las decía porque no tenía el suficiente valor para hacerlo, porque se avergonzaba, porque no sabía como afrontar, como aceptar, que estaba enferma y que necesitaba ayuda.

Paty: Te amo Stear…gracias por estar conmigo

Stear: Siempre que quieras mi amor –se separa y la besa –

La chica correspondió a ese beso con un poco más de urgencia de lo que ella siempre mostraba, sentía que tenía la enorme necesidad de sentirse querida, de sentirse llena por dentro, después de sentir vacío físicamente, sentir que su malestar no existía, y es que nada existía cuando Stear la tocaba, cuando la besaba…cuando le hacía el amor, que era lo que ella más necesitaba ahora, y él comprendió eso.

Paty comenzó el descenso hacía la cama, atrayendo con ella el cuerpo de Stear que ahora ya estaba totalmente posesionado de la boca de ella que con sus manos también había comenzado a quitarle la playera. Cuando estuvo encima de ella, la chica ahora besaba un hombro de él, que ahora se quito los lentes e hizo lo mismo con los de ella, así tuvo más facilidad de empezar a desnudarla. El chico pudo sentir que su novia tenía una necesidad inmensa de sentirlo, de sentir algo más, sentirse feliz, sentirse completa, y él sabia que no podía negarle algo, pero se entristeció por dentro al saber que esa necesidad que tenía, era porque ella no se encontraba bien, ella tenía un problema.

Dejando un camino de besos desde su esternon hasta su obligo, Stear estaba haciendo a Paty olvidar todo, la chica acariciaba la espalda de él, sintiendo que el placer y la sensación de sentirlo así, era lo más fascinante sobre la tierra, el roce de sus pieles le provocaba todo al mismo tiempo, era sentir dos planetas estallar dentro de un mismo plano, y el hecho de sentir cuando él entraba dentro de ella, era sentir explotar dos universos en su corazón.

Stear comenzó el vaivén ya dentro de Paty, la miraba con ternura, quería hacerla sentir amada, quería que no se sintiera mal, ella lo miraba con esperanza, con alivio, como si el fuera la medicina y solución a todos sus problemas, y lo era, porque mientras él le hacia el amor, ella pudo olvidar en su mente todo lo que le ocurría en la realidad. Paty mordisqueaba la oreja del chico, mientras él besaba su hombro sin dejar de moverse, sus cuerpos sudados ahora al llegar al éxtasis, cayeron rendidos después de soltar varios gemidos al final, ahora el sueño era lo requerido para descansar su cuerpo, ahora que su alma había despertado.

Terry y su pecosa se encontraban en casa de él, después de la audición, habían decidido ir a dar un paseo por la gran manzana, habían ido a ver la estatua de la libertad, a la cual obvio Candy le saco miles de fotos, pasearon por Central Park, pero decidieron volver ya que habían tenido un día muy ajetreado. Ahora estaban en la sala viendo una película, el moreno abrazaba por la cintura a la rubia que tenía su cabeza recargada en el pecho de él.

Terry: ¿Segura que no quieres esperar a mañana?

Candy: Pues de que quiero…quiero…pero –con mueca y viendo a su novio –…le prometí a Helena que la acompañaría y la verdad no le puedo quedar mal a mi hermana futura cuñada

Terry: Tienes razón…entonces vamos antes de que se haga tarde –se levanta y la ayuda a ella a hacerlo –

Candy: Si –con mueca –…pero no se te olvide hablarme mañana…cuando te digan si te aceptaron o no…ok –le rodea el cuello –…porque si no soy capaz de venir por ti

Terry: Oh…eso suena tentador –con rostro coqueto y rodeando la cintura de ella –…en ese caso no contestare…ahora porque estamos cortos de tiempo…que si no aprovecharía esta gran casa… –besándole detrás de la oreja –

Candy: Pues…como no traigo equipaje…no tengo porque llegar tan temprano al aeropuerto –sonriendo y besándole debajo del mentón –

Terry: Pues entonces…la casa espera mi lady –la toma en brazos y sube corriendo con ella al segundo piso mientras ella ríe –

Stear se despertó de pronto, y con su brazo busco a su compañera, pero sólo encontró la cama vacía de ese lado, abrió más lo ojos y se incorporó para buscar a Paty, que sin duda no estaba en la habitación. Stear se levanto, se puso los pantalones y silenciosamente salió de la habitación para buscarla, y no tuvo que ir muy lejos. Stear escucho detenidamente los sonidos que provenían del baño, escucho tosidos, y como alguien estaba vomitando, era Paty lo supo en seguida, abrió los ojos y contuvo la tristeza que sintió en ese instante. Sentía que con cada tosido que se escuchaba, a su corazón le daban un golpe horrible, sintió desesperación, pero no quería que las cosas se agravaran, no espero mucho, se escucho el sonido del escusado y luego el de la puerta abrirse, ahí vino el enfrentamiento, Paty quedo perpleja al ver a su novio ahí, sabía que la había descubierto y no tenía palabras para poder evadir lo que sin duda vendría, la verdad.

Paty: Stear… –con sorpresa y apenas diciendo el nombre de él como un susurro –

Stear: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Con tristeza y un poco de reproche –

Paty: Es que yo… -agachando la cabeza –…nada no me pasa nada –evadiéndolo y corriendo a la habitación –

Stear: Paty –casi gritando y yendo tras ella –…por dios, estas enferma…necesitas ayuda

Paty: Yo no estoy enferma –encarándolo con lágrimas en los ojos –…no lo estoy

Stear: ¿Por que te niegas a aceptarlo?...tus amigas están preocupadas…ahora yo lo estoy…sabía que algo malo pasaba pero no pensé que fuera esto…

Paty: No acepto lo que no es…y ellas…ni tú entenderían como me siento –con enojo –…no entenderían como me siento…jamás lo harían porque ellas no son como yo

Stear: Claro que no…tú eres tú…ellas son ellas…todos somos diferentes

Paty: Pero con la diferencia de que ellas…jamás se han sentido rechazadas…feas…gordas –enfatizando la última palabra –

Stear: ¿Qué…de qué hablas?...tú no estas gorda… –con sorpresa y reprobación –

Paty: Claro que lo estoy…mírame soy una bola de grasa –señalándose –…me falta poco para rodar, la ropa no me queda…y con dieta no puedo bajar ni un gramo… ¿que querías que hiciera…si no me sentía bien conmigo misma?...

Stear: Pero no tenías que hacerlo de esta manera…te estas haciendo daño –furioso y preocupado –…amor eres hermosa –se acerca –…no tienes que hacer esto

Paty: Noo –se aleja de él –…no entiendes…esto es lo único que me ha ayudado…ahora soy un poco más delgada –fuera de si –…ahora me siento aceptada por mi misma.

Stear: Te estas haciendo daño…y necesitas ayuda

Paty: No lo que necesito es que me dejen en paz

Stear: Te desconozco –mirándola con rareza –…tú no eres la mujer que amo

Paty: Lo soy –se acerca y le toma las manos –…soy yo la misma…sólo que más delgada

Stear: No…-se suelta de las manos –…la mujer que yo amo…es una mujer segura de si misma, una que no le importa si es delgada o gorda, la mujer que yo amo…sabe que la belleza interior es lo más importante en cada persona…y la que tengo en frente no es ella.

Paty: Por favor Stear no me digas eso…por favor –llorando y suplicando –…lo último que necesito ahora es que tú me dejes…por favor –poniéndose de rodillas y agarrando las piernas de Stear –

Stear: Entonces déjame ayudarte –se agacha y la toma de las manos –…mi amor…estas enferma y lo sabes…sólo acéptalo y deja que te ayudemos a superar esto

Paty miro a su novio con tristeza, sabía que tenía razón, sabía que tenía que buscar ayuda ahora, pero tenía miedo de no lograr nada y solo ganar de nuevo más kilos y más tristezas, se aferro a él con los brazos y se soltó a llorar, ese llanto fue la prueba de que había aceptado su enfermedad, quería recuperarse, y ser la misma Paty de antes, y él la ayudaría a lograrlo. Ambos quedaron sentados en el suelo abrazados mientras pensaban que hacer para solucionar el problema.

Candy había terminado de desayunar, así que antes de irse con Helena para ayudarla con los preparativos de la boda, decidió hablarle a Terry, el teléfono sonó dos veces, y antes de contestar se quedo muda cuando escucho la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

Susana: Bueno –con voz soñolienta –… ¿Quién habla? –la rubia estaba muda –…mmm ¿Quién molesta a esta hora?...amor creo que te hablan…no se no me contestan –se escucha que le dice a alguien a lo lejos –

Candy de plano no pudo seguir escuchando y mejor colgó el teléfono, no se sentía capaz de escuchar la voz de Terry del otro lado, así que mejor colgó. Pero no se sentía molesta, estaba como sorprendida, estaba como que en shock, sentía que esa llamada no había sido hecha, y que jamás había escuchado la voz de Susana del otro lado del teléfono, contestando el celular de su novio.

Su cuñada pasó por ella, se dirigieron al centro para ver algunas tiendas, estuvieron viendo mantelería, la castaña se dio cuenta que Candy estaba como distraída, pero más que nada ausente, la rubia aún estaba desconcertada, pero prefirió no preguntarle nada, si ella quería hablar, ella la escucharía. La rubia llegó a casa en silencio, no podía aún creer ni regresar a la realidad, estaba totalmente confundida, era su voz, estaba totalmente segura que la voz era de Susana, pero es que eso era imposible ¿A caso ella estaba con Terry?... ¿él ahora que ella se había regresado…estaba con ella?. Eso no podía ser, Terry la amaba a ella, de eso no había duda, pero el escuchar la voz de ella a través de ese teléfono la hizo inquietarse, pero aún así decidió no juzgar hasta no tener pruebas con que argumentar algo, no cometería el mismo error de antes.

El lunes llegó, así que todos de nuevo fueron a la escuela, cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo de vida al ciclo escolar, aunque prácticamente quedaba un mes, los maestros ya estaban cerrando los temas, y se estaban dedicando a trabajos y exámenes finales, así que en el colegio había una atmósfera de estrés y relajación. Candy ya no le había vuelto a hablar a Terry, fue él quien le llamo y le contó que le darían respuesta hasta el lunes, así que no regresaría hasta la tarde de ese día, si bien le iba, el chico noto que la rubia estaba inquieta, pero ella disimulando dijo que sólo le dolía un poco la cabeza, él ya no pregunto más y dejo pasar aquello.

Candy iba caminando sola por un pasillo de la escuela, iba obviamente distraída así que no noto cuando alguien se le paro en frente. Era la gusana asquerosa.

Susana: Vaya…no pensé que regresarás tan pronto…creí que querías más a Terry…pero te agradezco que lo hicieras…nos diste más tiempo para estar solos –con sonrisa maliciosa –

Candy: ¿De que hablas? –tartamudeando y con nerviosismo –

Susana: De que ayer Terry y yo la pasamos de maravilla, aunque me moleste un poco con la llamada que hiciste, me despertaste, y también a él…así que para no desperdiciar el tiempo…volvimos a hacer el amor…

Candy: Eso no es cierto

Susana: Pues…la verdad peor para ti…Terry es tan –suspirando con triunfo –…tan hombre…que vaya es imposible dejar de besarlo

Candy: La verdad no se de que te valiste para contestar ese teléfono…pero estoy segura que mi novio –haciendo énfasis en esa palabra –…no te tocaría ni un pelo…

Susana: Ah si –borrando la sonrisa de su rostro –…eso ya lo veremos…que tal si te digo…que no es la primera vez que Terry y yo estamos juntos…piénsalo –con sonrisa –…cuando tú y él se separaron…tú misma viste que él estuvo conmigo…

Candy: Pero eso no fue nada…lo hizo para darme celos… -encarándola –…sólo te uso querida…él no te ama…y apuesto mi alma a que él jamás te ha tocado

Susana: Pues estate lista para perderla –con enojo –…y para perder a Terry…él es mío…entendiste…espero no te desilusiones…y tu vida se acabe…aunque de todas maneras yo la acabaré por ti –se va –

La rubia muerte se volteo y se fue con paso duro y rápido, dejando a Candy con más dudas que antes, la pecosa sintió de nuevo un vació dentro de si misma, como si regresara un mes atrás, pero ni siquiera sabía porque, quería no juzgar a Terry, pero las primeras pruebas y evidencias habían sido lanzadas por la fiscal infernal, y ahora la punzada de la duda empezaba a hacer mella en ella.

Al término de la escuela, no espero a nadie y se fue a casa, quería no pensar, pero era inevitable, en su mente daban vueltas y vueltas las palabras de Susana, lo que había pasado, y con el paso de los minutos comenzaba a creer en ella. Primero no era posible que ella contestara el teléfono de Terry, segundo, es cierto que ella los había visto juntos cuando ella y Terry estuvieron peleados, pero jamás pensó que llegarán a tanto, además Terry estuvo de acuerdo y la apresuró a regresar a Chicago, eso era algo sospechoso, tal vez él se seguía viendo con ella a escondidas…pero…no eso no podía ser, creía en Terry, él no le haría eso, él no, era lo que quería pensar, pero la duda ya estaba sembrada.

Terry le marco al siguiente día, pero ella no contesto, ya había a comenzado a creer en las palabras de la Gusana, así que ese día se aparto totalmente del grupo, estuvo sola, y claro había llorado, y esto lo notó Susana cuando la vio de lejos en los pasillos, la maldita se regodeo con el rostro triste de Candy, sabía que ya le había creído, y Candy no sabía que hacer.

Al llegar a su casa, sonó el teléfono, de nuevo era Terry, ahora sin poder aguantarse las ganas, contesto, de manera no muy cortes.

Terry: Candy!!

Candy: Si –con enojo –

Terry: Porque no me habías contestado…he estado llamándote –con un poco de reproche –

Candy: Porque simplemente no se me pego la gana…como vez –con sarcasmo y furia –

Terry: ¿Pero que te pasa?

Candy: Me pasa que no quiero hablar contigo…ok…así que mejor quédate donde estas…y no molestes –cuelga el teléfono –

El chico se quedo frío, ya estaba en el Aeropuerto de Chicago así que no tardaría en llegar, tenía que saber que paso, ya que al querer llamar de nuevo el celular estaba apagado, Candy en serio no quería hablar, esto lo inquieto más, así que saliendo de ahí abordo un taxi rápidamente. La pecosa fue a su cuarto, empezó a hacer un coraje, tiro cosas y grito, estaba sola por supuesto, así que nadie noto nada, cuando de plano iba a soltarse a llorar, escucho un toque en la puerta, no iba a abrir, pero algo dentro de ella la empujo a la puerta, al abrir se sorprendió de a quien vio, realmente nunca pensó que ella algún día pisara su casa.

Helena estaba en su casa, sentada en el sillón checando unos documentos, Albert estaba poniendo la mesa, en eso se escucho el toquido de la puerta y el rubio fue a abrir, eran Stear y Paty.

Albert: Hey chicos… ¿Cómo están?...pasen –se hace a un lado y los invita a pasar y los chicos aceptaron –

Stear: ¿Hola como están?

Helena: Bien…chicos… que bueno tenerlos por aquí –levantándose y saludando –…hola Paty ¿como estas?

Paty: Bien… -con pena y nervios –

Albert: Pues llegan a punto para la comida… ¿gustan?

Stear: En realidad veníamos a hablar con Helena –con un poco de seriedad –…bueno en si a buscar su ayuda –viendo a Paty y tomando su mano –

Helena: Claro…si puedo ayudar…encantada lo haré… ¿Cuál es el problema?

Paty: En realidad el problema es mío…-casi en susurros –

Helena: Entiendo…ven Paty –se para a lado de ella y le pasa un brazo por los hombros –…ven vamos a platicar al cuarto –se la lleva –…mientras terminen de poner la mesa chicos.

Las dos se van y se encierran en el cuarto, mientras Stear mira con preocupación como ambas se alejan, Albert comprendió que algo malo ocurría, así que en señal de apoyo paso su brazo por los hombros del chico, y con la otra le dio unas palmadas en el pecho, dándole fuerza, el chico intento sonreír, agradeciendo el gesto de su amigo.

Candy dudo un momento, jamás pensó en que ella estuviera en su casa, pero algo en su rostro le dijo que ella tenía algo diferente.

Karen: Hola Candy…perdón por molestarte… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Candy: No veo de qué tengamos que hablar tú y yo –a la defensiva –

Karen: La verdad si eso me lo hubieras dicho hace unos días hubiera coincidido contigo… -sonriendo con amargura –pero ahora me parece que las cosas han cambiado –con seriedad –

Candy: Mira Karen…si vienes a –la morena la interrumpe –

Karen: Candy por favor…no te quitare mucho tiempo…y te aseguro que lo que te voy a decir te va interesar mucho…por favor sólo dame unos minutos.

La rubia quedo sorprendida de la sinceridad que destilaban las palabras de la jineta, era como si no fuera ella, bueno en sí no parecía ella, se veía más demacrada de lo normal, como triste, desvalida, algo raro había en ella, sintió un poco de lástima y curiosidad, así que sin más la dejo pasar. Ambas pasaron a la sala, Candy estaba expectante y Karen no sabía como empezar, respiro profundo y comenzó.

Karen: Bien…se que no soy alguien grato para ti…y no te culpo, la verdad es que creo que ni siquiera yo me agrado –con tristeza –…la verdad jamás me hubiera querido acostumbrar a pasar por encima de los demás y humillar a la gente, sólo me importaba yo, mi egoísmo y vanidad me han llevado muy lejos –con los ojos cristalizados –…pero bueno no vengo a hablar de mi…si no de ti…

Candy: No te entiendo –con extrañeza –

Karen: Si…vengo a decirte algo sobre Terry y Susana –mirándola fijamente –

La rubia sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, la sangre se le fue del rostro y el corazón se le detuvo por unos segundos, si la morena había venido a despejar sus dudas, no estaba seguro si quería escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir, así que sólo se quedo callada.

Karen: Se que te sorprende que te diga esto…pero la verdad quiero hacer algo bien…por una vez en mi vida.

Candy: ¿Algo bien? –tartamudeando –

Karen: Candy…se que piensas que Susana y Terry se han estado viendo…se que le hiciste una llamada a Terry y contesto ella…pero quiero que sepas que todo es una sucia trampa de Susana para separarlos.

Candy: ¿Queeee? ¿Pero como?

Karen: Si…el teléfono…Susana le robo su teléfono a Terry, seguramente él no se dio cuenta hasta mucho después…ella lo planeo todo con mucho cuidado, sabía que tú tenias que regresar, sabía que le hablarías ese día, y el teatro que ella hizo cuando le hablaste, fue mentira, Terry no estaba con ella.

Candy: Pero yo escuche a un hombre.

Karen: Ese hombre…no era Terry…-con pausa – eso te lo juro…yo estuve con Susana el domingo en la tarde…y te aseguro que no era Terry.

Candy: Entonces ella y Terry no…

Karen: No Candy…jamás…Terry jamás la ha tocado…estoy completamente segura de –le toma las manos a la pecosa – que él te ama…así que te pido que no dudes de él…no eches a perder algo tan bonito…lo que ustedes tienen es de envidiarse…y no vale la pena echarlo a la basura por las intrigas de esa.

Candy: Si…tienes razón…ahora comprendo –intentando sonreír y soltando unas lágrimas –…pero que idiota que había empezado a creer en las estupideces de ella –agarrándose la cabeza –

Karen: Es de humanos equivocarse…pero es también es de humanos rectificar, no te dejes envolver por ella, cree en tu verdad, tú sabes cual es –sonriendo –

Candy: Gracias Karen…pero no comprendo ¿Por qué lo hiciste?...Susana es tu amiga…

Karen: No –con dureza y contestando rápido –…ella no lo es…jamás lo fue…las amigas de verdad están contigo en las buenas y en las malas…y ella me dejo en claro que no es mi amiga.

_**Flash Back**_

_Susana y Karen se encontraban en casa de ella, la morena se sentía triste y la había ido a buscar, para platicar, pero la rubia estaba muy concentrada en otra cosa y no le ponía atención._

_Susana: Mi plan casi esta listo…-con sonrisa –_

_Karen: Creo que estas yendo demasiado lejos…ya déjalos en paz_

_Susana: No digas estupideces –con enojo –…esa no me va a quitar lo que es mío…y Terry es sólo mío_

_Karen: Te has encaprichado con él para nada…él no te quiere_

_Susana: Hay mira si viniste a decir idioteces mejor lárgate por donde llegaste_

_Karen: Perdóname…no vine a incomodarte…sino a platicar contigo…hace mucho que no te veo._

_Susana: Pues como quieres que te hable si no vas a la escuela_

_Karen: Podrías haberme llamado –un poco molesta –…estos días me ha faltado con quien hablar…una amiga –deprimida –_

_Susana: Hay yayayaya… no me vengas con dramas ok…que no estoy para uno…y menos tuyo –con cara de fastidio –_

_Karen: Pero es que yo –en eso suena el celular de Susana y contesta –_

_Susana: Si…hola –con sonrisa –…que bueno que me llamaste…necesito verte…aja…vamos sólo esta vez…será la última te lo prometo…sólo quiero que hablemos…ok –sonriendo más ampliamente –…te espero aquí…beso chao –y cuelga –…sorry querida…pero me tengo que arreglar…tendré visitas –se levanta del sillón y camina hacia las escaleras –_

_Karen: Perdóname…sólo quería contarte lo que me había pasado_

_Susana: Hay bueno…ya cuenta antes de que me valla a cambiar –parándose al pie de las escaleras y con más fastidio la morena hizo una pausa –_

_Karen: Estoy quebrada –con tristeza –…lo hemos perdido todo…la casa, el dinero, el negocio…todo_

_Susana: ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? –con los ojos más abiertos –_

_Karen: Mi hermano lo hecho todo a perder, tiene problemas con el fisco, además de que gasto una cantidad enorme de dinero en el juego, le debe a medio mundo, de hecho ayer –aguantándose las lágrimas –…se lo llevaron preso…estoy en la calle Susy…esta semana tengo que desalojar la casa…ni siquiera tengo dinero para ir a la Universidad –tomándola del brazo con desesperación –_

_Susana: Entonces…ahora…eres…pobre –mirándola despectivamente –_

_Karen: Si –agachando la cabeza y volviéndola a mirar –…y he venido a pedirte…_

_Susana: A que…olvídalo –se aleja de ella –…o sea yo no me puedo relacionar con gente como tú…estas demente…eres una pobretona –mirándola con asco –_

_Karen: Pero Susy…creí que…me ayudarías…somos amigas_

_Susana: ¿Amigas? –Con sarcasmo y burla –…jajaja o sea Karen no inventes… ¿amiga yo? –Señalándose –… ¿de una pobre anoréxica? …obvio no querida…tu y yo jamás hemos sido amigas…de hecho creo que no tengo amigas…y no necesito a una…solo fastidian con sus idioteces…_

_Karen: Eres un…-con furia –_

_Susana: Hay mira ve con tus dramas a otro lado –chasqueándole los dedos y señalándole la puerta –…tu pobreza y tu presencia aquí me enferman…así que te pido por please…sal de mi casa…y no vuelvas…ahh y claro no me vuelvas ni a mirar en tu…pobre vida… - sonriendo mientras sube las escaleras –_

_La morena se quedo helada, estaba petrificada, escucho de nuevo la voz de la rubia que le hablaba desde casi el final de las escaleras._

_Susana: ¿Qué esperas que no te largas?...andale muévete –chasqueándole los dedos –…o quieres que llame a seguridad…o que te eche a los perros –con sonrisa –…andale saca tu pobre y sucio trasero de mi casa._

_La morena reaccionó y después de lanzar una mirada asesina a Susana salió de la casa, iba totalmente decepcionada, sabía que la rubia tenías su carácter y sus arranques…pero jamás pensó que le fuera hablar así, que le diera la espalda de esa manera, eso le dolió demasiado, la única a la que realmente había considerado como su amiga, ahora le demostraba que jamás lo había sido, eso le calo muy hondo._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Paty había estado con Helena mucho rato platicando en la habitación, la chica lloro, pero al final sintió consuelo, tenía esperanza en recuperarse, había admitido que tenía un problema, y quería que la ayudaran, cuando las dos salieron del cuarto los chicos estaban sentados en el sillón viendo la televisión, la cena estaba intacta, las estaban esperando.

Helena: Pero si la cena ya se enfrió… ¿Por qué no cenaron ustedes dos?

Albert: Porque las estábamos esperando…no podíamos cenar solos… -levantándose y besando la frente de la castaña – además solo se vuelve a calentar y ya…no hay mayor problema

Paty: Creo que será mejor irnos…

Albert: No…no ahora se quedan a cenar…es la paga por la consulta –sonriendo –

Stear: Me parece bien… ¿Qué dices Paty?

Paty: Creo que…aun no –con pena –

Helena: No te preocupes Paty…yo te ayudaré…vengan a sentarse.

La chica de lentes le sonrió a la castaña, que le estaba dando fuerza para poder enfrentar su problema, ella le ayudaría, todos lo harían, Albert entro a la cocina y ayudado por Stear recalentaron la cena, Helena termino de acomodar a Paty, y después todos cenaron.

Candy estaba sentada en el sofá, viendo a la nada, se sentía horrible por el simple hecho de pensar mal de Terry, de nuevo, era increíble las estupideces que hacían falta para que ella dudara, sabía que no tenía perdón, sólo esperaba que Terry no estuviera molesto y la perdonara por sus tonterías. Ahora en su mente cruzaban las últimas palabras que le dijo Karen antes de irse de su casa.

_**Flash Back**_

_Candy se dirigía a la puerta junto con la morena, abrió la puerta y esta antes de irse la miró de manera compasiva, la rubia sintió pena por ella, pero le sonrió tal vez la haría sentir mejor._

_Candy: Karen…muchísimas gracias…la verdad no tengo como agradecerte esto –con las manos en los bolsillos –_

_Karen: No lo hagas…sólo sé feliz…con Terry –sonriendo –…y con todos tus amigos Candy…la verdad los envidió, cualquiera los envidiaría con sólo ver lo unidos que son, parecen como hermanos._

_Candy: Lo somos –sonriendo y haciendo que la morena también lo hiciera –_

_Karen: No cambien eso –con un poco de tristeza –…algo de lo mejor que te puede regalar la vida son los amigos…y a la amistad verdadera…tú posees ambas…nos las dejes ir_

_Candy: No lo haré_

_Karen: Bien…cuídate –se va a ir pero la rubia la detiene –_

_Candy: Karen… -y sin más la abraza –_

_La morena se queda totalmente sorprendida por el gesto de la rubia que cierra sus ojos y aprieta el abrazo, era su manera de agradecerle, haciéndola sentir apoyada, estimada, aunque sea sólo por ese momento. Candy se separo y Karen estaba con la mirada sorprendida._

_Candy: Cuídate Karen…todo estará bien ya lo verás –sonriendo –_

_Karen: Gracias Candy –y se va con una media sonrisa –_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Candy salió de su ensoñación gracias a que se escucharon unos toques en la puerta, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, sabía que era él, y no se equivoco, cuando abrió la puerta los ojos azules de Terry la miraron con miedo, con sorpresa, con duda, y era hora de aclararla.

Stear había ido a dejar a Paty a casa, esta se sentía un poco más aliviada después de la conversación con Helena, a partir del siguiente día comenzarían sus terapias, le agradaba la idea de no hacerlo sola, Annie también estaría ahí, así que el saber que ambas se ayudarían y apoyarían mutuamente, le daba más ánimo. Cuando llegó a casa sus papás estaban en la sala viendo Televisión, y su hermano la encontró ahí, el venía de la cocina, traía unas palomitas, le sonrió y la jaló para que se sentara con ellos.

Lillian: Hey nena… ¿Cómo te fue?

Paty: Bien –con sonrisa –… ¿Tú mami como te sientes?

Lillian: Muy bien –viendo a su marido –…de hecho de eso queremos hablarles – su marido le sonríe –

Tom: Ma…esperate a que este el medio tiempo –sin dejar de ver la tele –

Charly: Tom…pon atención a tu madre

Tom: La escucho –sin dejar de ver la tele y atascándose de palomitas –

Lillian: Bueno…esperamos a que estuvieran los dos para darles la noticia…fuimos a ver al médico para saber sobre el malestar que tuve desde hace unos días…y no es gastroenteritis –tomando más fuerte la mano de su marido y sonriendo –…estoy embarazada…van a tener un hermanito

Paty abrió la boca, mientras Tom la cerró al atascarse de palomitas, se le fueron por otro lado y casi se empieza a ahogar, Paty le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, cuando se recupero, el chico comenzó a reír.

Tom: Hay deberás con ustedes…sus bromitas…estuvo buena ehh –señalándolos –…casi me la creo

Charly: Pues creértela…voy a ser papá…de nuevo

Tom: No ya…o sea ya en buena onda –con cara seria –

Paty: Mamá… que buena ondaaaa –la abraza –…que felicidad un hermanito

Lillian: Si…no sabes como me puse cuando George nos lo confirmo –sonriendo –…me puse a llorar

Tom: Neta má… ¿es en serio?

Lillian: Como dices hijo…neta –sonriendo –

Tom: Ahhhhhhhhhh…woooooooo…que bien –abrazando a su mamá –…pero…oigan no esperaron mucho…digo…no es que les diga viejos…pero se les ocurre ahora que ya me voy a la Universidad…no podré educar a mi hermanito

Paty: Por eso lo hicieron…para que no corriera riesgos –con sonrisa –

Tom: Graciosa –con ojos entrecerrados mientras todos ríen–

Candy había hecho pasar a Terry, él aún estaba expectante, realmente esperaba que la pecosa empezará a gritar, a insultarlo y después darle unas bofetadas, que obvio sabía que no se merecía porque no tenía ni idea de que le sucedía, ella lo miraba con ansiedad, pero no se movía, cerro la puerta de la casa y se quedo parada frente a él sin decir nada, sólo lo miraba, Terry estaba empezando a impacientarse, así que antes de que dijera algo, la pecosa sólo se lanzo a sus brazos, lo abrazo muy fuerte, como si alguien se lo fuera a arrebatar, apretó su rostro contra el pecho de él, Terry aún sorprendido puso sus brazos en la espalda de ella, ahora estaba más confundido, pero todo podía esperar si ella se quedaba así, sentía que ya no había nada de que preocuparse, sólo dejaría que las cosas y las palabras pasaran.

Candy: ¿Sabes cuanto te amo verdad? –con el rostro pegado a su pecho de él –

Terry: Sin duda –oliendo su cabello –

Candy: Hasta el final…no…más allá del final te amaré… ¿Lo sabes verdad? –apretando los ojos –

Terry: Siempre…hasta el fin de los tiempos –besando su cabeza –

Candy: Perdóname por lo de hace rato…fue una estupidez…de la cual me arrepiento y no quiero hablar…no ahora…sólo importa –lo mira –…que tu y yo estamos juntos para siempre…y que jamás nos separaremos…

Terry: Tranquila mi amor…no te preocupes…te amo y siempre estaremos juntos –le besa le frente –…nada me importa…sólo saber que tu me amas tanto como yo a ti

Candy: Y así es…absolutamente –lo besa –

Basto con que sus labios se rozaran para saber que no había nada de que preocuparse, cuando amas de verdad no se necesita decir media palabra para saber que todo esta bien, para sentir que no hay nada de que preocuparse, las cosas se arreglan, con una sola mirada, y el perdón ya se había dado. Aún así después de aquello Candy le contó a Terry lo que paso, este estuvo a punto de salir a cazar gusanas, pero la rubia no lo dejo, no valía la pena hacerle algo a esa tipa, por ahora. Decidieron concentrarse en otra cosa, más importante, aunque claro tuvieron que aguantarse de hacer algo más intimo, porque George no tardaba en llegar, se quedaron acostados en la sala platicando, y el moreno le dio la buena noticia, lo habían aceptado en Julliard, Candy no cabía de la emoción, aunque ella ya estaba totalmente segura de que lo aceptarían, pero aún así se emociono mucho.

Las semanas pasaron de bolada, hoy era el día de la graduación, todos felices asistieron a la ceremonia de graduación de Terry, Flamy, Tom y Stear, que ataviados con toga y birrete se veían muy bien, a parte de contentos. A Stear obviamente le toco dar el discurso de despedida, el cual fue aplaudido de manera muy fuerte, ya que había sido muy emotivo, desde el público Candy y Archie no paraban de chiflar, aplaudir y gritar cuando nombraron a sus amigos para pasar por su diploma, Tom obviamente se llevo el show, cuando paso por su diploma, primero le hizo un saludo extraño a un profesor y después cuando la hermana Grey le dio su diploma este lo tomo y comenzó a bailar como el día del karaoke, después cargo a la monja y le dio un beso en la mejilla, al que después hizo cara de asco, pero ya estaba hecho, toda la gente comenzó a reír, Flamy quería esconder la cara pero no podía parar de reírse, después todos lanzaron el birrete al aire, y con eso se cerro otro ciclo escolar.

El ansiado día de la boda de Albert y Helena llegó, la iglesia del colegio estaba hermosamente adornada, era increíble ver que la Hermana Grey se había opuesto primero a todo aquello y más sabiendo que su sobrina estaba embarazada, pero lo increíble fue que al final ella pidió que la boda fuera ahí, no había dado su brazo a torcer en según estar de acuerdo con la boda, pero por algo ofreció que la boda fuera ahí.

Fue emocionante ver como Albert y Helena se daban el sí ante el altar, sus miradas eran un universo de emociones tan fascinantes que era imposible no sentir envidia. El rubio lucía despampanante con ese smoking negro, y Helena lucía encantadora con ese vestido blanco corte princesa que hacía disimular su ya abultado vientre. Entonces el momento de dar los votos llegó.

Albert: Con esta mano –levantando la mano –…yo sostendré tus anhelos…tu copa jamás estará vacía…porque yo seré tu vino –la castaña con lágrimas sonríe y ahora fue su turno –

Helena: Con esta mano –levanta su mano – yo sostendré tus anhelos –sonríe –…tu copa jamás estará vacía porque yo seré tu vino…por siempre

Albert: Por siempre –sonríe –

Después de dar el si se sonrieron, y con un beso suave, a Dios y a la vida le habían dicho que estarían juntos para siempre.

La recepción fue de lo más linda y sencilla, realmente los novios no habían querido hacer algo muy grande, así que la recepción fue pequeña con pocos invitados, pero eran la gente más querida para ellos. Annie estaba sentada en su mesa junto con Archie, en eso llegó Clara la enfermera que la atendió en el hospital, se saludaron muy efusivamente, el castaño las dejo solas para que platicaran.

Clara: Vaya te veo súper recuperada…me alegro –la mira y sonríe –

Annie: Si…bueno me dieron de alta en el centro de rehabilitación…pero aún tengo que asistir a terapia

Clara: Hay pero ya estas fuera prácticamente… ¿Cuéntame como te ha ido…como vas con Archie?

Annie: Bien…muy bien…él ha sido un gran apoyo…lo amo –mirando a lo lejos a su castaño –….estoy muy contenta con lo que tengo

Clara: Me alegro…-aprentandole las manos –…sabía que ese chico era bueno…enfermizo…pero bueno –ambas ríen –

Annie: ¿Y tu cuéntame que tal te va?... ¿Dónde esta tu hijo? –buscándolo –

Clara: Hay…esta allá –señalando a lo lejos –

La morena dirige su vista a lo lejos donde señala la enfermera y se queda algo extrañada, el niño se encuentra como entre platicando y jugando con un hombre bien parecido, bastante bien parecido, rubio, de ojos miel, delgado pero de buen ver, su rostro denotaba que era una buena persona, en todo sentido.

Annie: ¿Quien es él? –Con la boca abierta –…parece una estrella de cine

Clara: Es –con pena y sonrisa –…el doctor Peterson…es pediatra en el hospital

Annie: Y… -viéndola con sonrisa –… ¿Tu y él?

Clara: Digamos que me estoy dando una segunda oportunidad –sonriendo –…además mi hijo lo adora, y Carlisle también…él es…maravilloso…es todo lo que siempre soñé en un hombre…me hubiera encantado habérmelo topado antes…aunque no me quejo ahora trato de ver lo positivo…él vaya que me lo ha inculcado…es muy bueno, demasiado –abriendo los ojos –…a veces creo que estoy soñando al ver que esta conmigo…cuando me dice que me quiere

Annie: Hay Clara…que felicidad –la abraza y en eso llegan Carlisle y el niño –

Clara: Hey chicos –abraza al niño –… ¿Qué travesuras has estado haciendo?

Gustav: Nada mami…yo me porto bien –sonriendo –

Clara: Claro…como no… -sonríe – ¿Ya saludaste a Annie?

El niño sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla a la morena que sonríe, después el niño se va y Carlisle se sienta junto a ellas, antes de eso le dio un tierno beso en los labios a la enfermera que solo sonrió, se veía muy feliz.

Clara: Cariño te presento a una de mis más queridas pacientes…ella es Annie…-la señala –…Annie él es el doctor Carlisle Peterson

Annie: Un gusto conocerlo doctor Peterson –le da la mano –

Carlisle: Dime Carlisle por favor –le sonríe mientras le aprieta la mano –…es un verdadero placer conocerte Annie.

La gente seguía disfrutando de la fiesta, los novios y otras parejas bailaban en la pequeña pista, otros que también lo hacían eran Candy y Terry. La rubia había notado cierto extraño comportamiento en su novio, como que estaba preocupado por algo, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que algo le sucedía, eso no era normal, así que decidió hablar.

Candy: ¿Terry que tienes te noto raro?... ¿Qué te preocupa?

Terry: He…nada pecosa –siguen bailando –

Candy: ¿Cómo que nada?... –con mueca –…te conozco Terry algo pasa y quiero saber que es

Ambos se detienen, Candy lo mira pero él esta mirando hacia el vació, cuando finalmente la mira a los ojos, no dijo nada solamente la tomo de la mano y la condujo a un lugar alejado de la gente, llegaron a un pequeño jardín, Terry después de una pausa que a Candy se le hizo eterna por fin hablo.

Terry: Candy…tengo un problema…y no se que hacer

Candy: ¿Qué pasa Terry…me asustas?

Terry: Tengo que ir a Julliard

Candy: Si…claro que iras es tu sueño… -sonriendo –

Terry: Pero…no te has puesto a pensar…si voy a Julliard…estaré en New York…y tu aquí…no nos podremos ver tan seguido

Candy: Mi amor…claro que nos veremos –se acerca y lo toma del rostro –…yo iré los fines de semana y tu vendrás cuando puedas

Terry: No será así de fácil Candy…estaremos ocupados con muchas cosas, una relación así es difícil…yo no puedo tolerar estar lejos de ti –con ansiedad –…es por eso que había pensado…no ir

Candy: ¿Cómo?

Terry: Puedo esperar un año…quedarme aquí contigo –con esperanza –…así no nos separaremos…

Candy: No Terry –casi gritando –…no puedes renunciar a tu sueño por quedarme conmigo…

Terry: ¿No quieres que me quede? –con dureza –

Candy: No…no es eso…claro que quiero que estemos juntos…pero no voy a ser la culpable de que pierdas la oportunidad de tu vida

Terry: No será la única…puedo volver el siguiente año

Candy: Pero no tienes porque esperar… ¿Qué harás mientras?... yo seguiré en el colegio mientras tú estarás en casa sin hacer nada…no Terry tienes que ir a Julliard…no puedo permitir que te quedes conmigo…no lo haré

Terry: ¿Qué piensas hacer para impedirlo?

Candy: Haré lo que sea…haré lo correcto…por ti.

Era difícil tomar una decisión clara y correcta en aquel momento, y más cuando era una tan determinante para la vida de ambos, más para Terry, él estaba sufriendo mucho, quería quedarse, pero no podía negar que ansiaba irse a cumplir su sueño, cualquiera de las dos decisiones le dolería, hasta el alma, nunca pensó que algo que anhelara tanto le fuera a causar así como alegría, amargura.

Las vacaciones de nuevo ya estaban presentes, todos estaban en casa aún, no habían decidido salir de viaje, por ahora. Terry y Candy se habían distanciado un poco después de la boda, les dolía verse después de no saber que decidirían ahora, más Terry estaba muy confundido, Candy había sido muy convincente con aquello de que no quería que se quedará, esas palabras en ocasiones las tomaba como lo correcto, que era lo mejor, pero a veces las llevaba por otro rumbo y lo hacían sentirse peor, era como si ella ya no quisiera verlo, era una tontería pensarlo, pero lo hacía, tenía que decidir lo correcto…pero ¿para quién?. En un momento decisivo lo hizo, tomo una decisión, no sabía para quién sería mejor, sólo arreglo su maleta y salió de casa.

El moreno toco a la puerta de Candy, esta salio al porche, ahí vio que estaba el carro de Eleonor en la avenida, eso le dio una punzada en el pecho, él había decidido irse.

Candy: ¿Te vas?

Terry: Si…iré a New York a arreglar lo de mi inscripción…no creo volver el resto del verano…tengo que ver muchas cosas para la escuela –mintió mientras desviaba la mirada –

Candy: Ok –metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de atrás del pantalón –…pues…-sacando las manos –…buena suerte

Terry: Gracias… -dudando si besarla cuando se acerca sólo la besa en la frente –….cuídate –se va –

Candy: Tú también.

Candy miró a Terry subirse al auto de sus padres y marcharse, miró como la camioneta desapareció en le siguiente esquina de la calle, cuando lo hizo sintió otro escalofrió dentro, se había ido y ni siquiera le había recordado que lo amaba y que si lo dejaba ir, era por su bien, porque quería que realizará su sueño. Entro a la casa intentando no llorar, convencida de que eso era lo correcto, pero no estaba convencida, había dejado ir lo que más amaba en el mundo, ¿ahora como respiraría?... él era su oxigeno, pero no podía ser egoísta…así que seguía firme, aunque por dentro se estaba desmoronando.

Después de un rato, subió pero no entro a su habitación, quería acostarse en la cama de su madre, era el mejor consuelo que tenía, pero al entrar descubrió que la habitación no estaba sola, su padre se encontraba ahí, sentado en la cama sosteniendo un retrato. Candy había olvidado por completo que día era hoy, era el único día en el año que su padre estaba triste, hoy era el aniversario luctuoso de su madre.

Candy: Perdón papá…no pensé que estuvieras aquí.

George: No te preocupes princesa…pasa, ven siéntate conmigo –la chica obedece y se sienta a un lado de su padre y mira la foto de su madre –

Candy: Era tan hermosa

George: Era más que eso –viendo con nostalgia –…ella era bella por fuera, pero más por dentro, una gran mujer, excelente madre, y la mejor compañera –sonriendo –…lo será siempre

Candy: Lo se papá –lo abraza –…ella siempre estará con nosotros

George: Siempre –besa el retrato –…hija… -hace una pausa – ¿tú crees en las almas gemelas?

La rubia lo mira con expectación, de nuevo sintió una punzada en su corazón, y puso más atención a las palabras de su padre.

Candy: ¿Almas gemelas? –tartamudeando –

George: Si… -mirando hacia en frente –aquellas que están destinadas a encontrarse, y que a pesar de que se separen…siempre estarán juntas… aquí –señalándose el corazón –…y que tarde o temprano se volverán a reunir, porque las dos son una sola… -de nuevo mira el retrato –por eso no he buscado a alguien más…porque se que tú madre era la única…y tarde o temprano volveremos a estar juntos…porque el amor lo puede todo.

Candy se quedo totalmente pensativa con las palabras de su padre, había sido como un detonador en su interior, con mirada aún ausente se despidió de su padre y salió corriendo de ahí, no sin antes darle un beso y agradecerle a su padre por aquellas palabras.

La rubia tomo el auto y manejando como desquiciada se dirigió al aeropuerto, corrió como loca, era tarde talvez él ya había tomado el vuelo, cuando llegó a la sala vio a Eleonor y a Richard a lo lejos.

Candy: ¿Dónde esta Terry? –sin aliento –

Eleonor: Acaba de entrar a la sala para abordar –sorprendida de verla –

Candy: ¿Ya abordo?

Richard: No…creo, pero no tarda en hacerlo

Candy: Tengo que verlo…

Eleonor: Pero no creo que te dejen pasar, ahí solo entras con boletos

Candy: Pues comprare uno

Richard: Vamos –los dos la acompañan –

La pecosa llegó al vestíbulo, pero ya no había boletos en el vuelo de Terry, así que no había manera de llegar hasta el avión, pero no se daría por vencida, Richard le sugirió que comprará cualquier boleto, al fin y al cabo no viajaría sólo era para entrar a la sala de abordaje.

Candy: Ok…déme un boleto para –pensando sin pensar –…no se…Escocia –sus suegros la miran extrañados –…es lo primero que se me vino a la mente –explicándose –

La señorita le entrego su boleto que Candy casi le arrebata, y después de que sus suegros le dijeran en que sala estaría Terry de nuevo volvió a correr, ahora más deprisa pues una voz en el Aeropuerto anuncio el abordaje del vuelo de Terry. Corrió como nunca, el corazón se le salía del pecho, pero no por el cansancio sino por la ansiedad de ya no encontrar a Terry, él ya estaba formado para abordar, faltaba una persona más antes de que diera su boleto cuando Candy lo miro, en ese momento el va a dar el boleto y ella grito.

Candy: Noooo…Terry –se acerca a él que la mira con asombro –

Terry: Candy –con sorpresa y mirándola profundamente – ¿qué haces aquí? –la jala a un lado para no obstruir a los pasajeros –

Candy: Terry…necesito… -hace un pausa y lo mira profundamente –sólo decirte…que te amo…y que pasé lo que pasé eso no cambiará

Terry: Dime…dime que quieres que me quede y lo haré –con ansiedad –

Candy: No –negando con la cabeza –…este es el camino que tienes que recorrer…tú…mi camino aún esta aquí

Terry: Entonces…-con tristeza –

Candy: Entonces no importa si tu camino y el mío estén separados…por ahora…estaremos juntos aquí –le señala el corazón –…eres mi alma gemela, y no importa donde estés somos uno…para siempre…volveremos a estar juntos, pero ahora tienes que ir a cumplir tu sueño…

Terry: Tú eres mi sueño –le toma el rostro –

Candy: Pero ese no lo tienes que cumplir…ya esta hecho –le besa en los labios –…no tengas miedo…que siempre estaré contigo

Terry: Volveré en un par de semanas…-la abraza –

Candy: Aquí te estaré esperando…siempre mi amor –la sobrecargo interrumpe –

Sobrecargo: Disculpe joven… ¿Va a abordar el avión?

Candy: Si…si va abordar –sin dejar de ver a Terry –

Terry: Te amo

Candy: Te amo

La rubia lo vuelve a besar con urgencia, y después se separó para dejar que se fuera, Terry se alejo, le dio su boleto a la sobrecargo y le dio una última mirada a Candy, le dijo un te amo y camino por el pasillo para abordar el avión.

Cuando Terry se perdió de su vista, ahora no sintió nostalgia, respiro profundo y sintió alivio, ahora si sentía que todo estaría bien, miro el avión despegar, fue a reembolsar el boleto y regreso a casa, con la esperanza de saber que el hombre que ama estaría bien, que ambos estarían bien, no importa donde se encontraran.

El amor verdadero es aquel que ni el tiempo ni la distancia pueden romper, cuando dos personas se pertenecen de verdad no importa donde estén físicamente, la conexión que tienen ambas espiritualmente es tan fuerte, que no importa si una ya no existe, siempre serán uno. Las almas gemelas respiran, sienten, aman al mismo tiempo, están destinadas a estar juntas durante la vida y después de esta, no importan donde estén siempre serán una sola, para siempre.

**HEY…HEY A TODASSSSSSSSS…PRECIOSASSSSSSSSSS HERMOSASSSSSSSSSS BELLASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...PUES DE NUEVO AQUI TOY ESPERANDO ESTEN SÚPER MEGA BIENNNNNNNNN…BUENO PUES AHORA ME PORTE BIEN…JAJA CASI NO TARDE EN TRAER NUEVO CAPITULO…JAJAJA… ESPERO LES HAYA GUSYADO.**

**OK AHORA HABLANDO UN POCO DEL CAPITULO LA MÚSICA DE PIANO QUE TOCA ANNIE ES DE MI ROLA PREDILECTA EN LA VIDA…JAJAJA…NO MAMEN ADORO ESA ROLA…ES DE MI GRUPO FAVORITO WITHIN TEMPTATION…SE LLAMA MEMORIES…AH Y POR ESO EL NOMBRE DE SHARON DEN ADEL…ELLA ES LA VOCALISTA Y CANTA…UY COMO UN ANGEL…LES DEJO EL LINK PA QUE JUZGUEN USTEDES…Y CLARO LA LETRA**

**es./watch?vbhzJO34SCoc**

**WHITIN TEMPTATION**

**MEMORIES  
Memories, memories, memories**

**In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I prayed to the gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why**

**All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears**

**Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life.  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go home.**

**All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near**

**Your silent whispers, silent tears.**

**Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I'll love you  
till the end of time.**

**All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.**

**All of my memories**

**AQUÍ LA TRADUCCION…JAJAJA PARA QUE VEAN QUE HERMOSA ROLA…OMG…LA ADOROOOOOOOO**

**Memorias  
(susurro) Memorias, Memorias, Memorias**

**Este mundo que probaste  
ahora me deja sola atras  
no hay otro camino  
rezare a los dioses: dejalo quedarse**

**Las memorias borran el dolor dentro  
ahora se por que**

**Todas mis memorias  
te mantienen cerca  
en momentos silenciosos  
imagino si estuvieses aqui  
todas mis memorias  
te mantienen cerca  
los susurros silenciosos, lagrimas silenciosas**

**Me hiciste prometer que probaria  
encontrar mi camino atras en esta vida  
espero que este lejos  
para darme una señar de que estas bien  
me recuerda nuevamente  
lo vale todo a fin de cuentas  
asi puedo ir a casa**

**Juntos en todas estas memorias  
veo tu sonrisa  
todas estas memoroas que aprecio tanto  
amado mio, sabes qeu te**

**BUENO AHORA LA CANCION DEL KARAOKE ES UNA QUE TAMBIEN ME ENCANTA Y QUE ESTA CAGADA…JAJAJA…ES DE UN GRUPO LLAMADO GYM CLASS HEROES Y LA ROLA SE LLAMA CUPID´S CHOKEHOLD…AQUÍ LES DEJO LA TRADUCCIÓN, PARA QUE VEAN EL PORQUE LA PUSE…Y CLARO COMO SE DEBIERON HABER VISTO LOS CHICOS CANTANDO ESO…JAJAJA**

**flechazo del cupido  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da**

**coro  
Echale un vistazo a mi novia  
ella es la unica que consegui  
no es mucho una novia  
parece que nunca tuve un monton**

**ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez qe hablamos  
esto va a sonar como una mala broma  
pero mama me siento enamorado de nuevo  
es seguro decir que tengo una nueva novia**

**y yo se que suena tan viejo  
pero cupido me consiguio un flechazo  
y tengo miedo que pueda ceder  
las toallas estan colgadas my bandera blanca esta flameando**

**quiero decir, ella aun incluso me prepara panqueques y alca seltzer cuando me duele mi barriga  
si eso no es amor entonces no se lo ke el amor es**

**nosotros incluso tenemos un dialogo en claves  
y adora la musica que mi banda hace  
se que soy joven pero si tuviera que escoger entre ella o el sol  
seria un hijo nocturno de un disparo**

**rep coro**

**ha pasado un poco desde la ultima vez que hablamos y trato mucho no hablar rapido  
pero papa creo que finalmente pienso  
que quizas encontre al tipo de chica  
que hara que te sientas orgulloso de tu hijo**

**y se que escuchaste la ultima cancion  
acerca de las chicas que no duran mucho  
pero te juro que esto es un completo nuevo plan  
te lo digo por la forma en que ella dice mi nombre**

**me encanta cuanto ella llama a mi celular  
ella hasta tiene su propio rigtone  
si eso no es amor entonces no se lo que el amor es**

**sera un largo viaje a casa  
pero tan pronto como llegue  
y abra la puerta, me saque el abrigo y ponga las maletas en el piso  
ella volvera a mis brazos una vez mas seguramente**

**rep coro**

**ella tiene una sonrisa que haria que hasta el mas viejo se muerda la lengua  
aun no termino  
tiene ojos comparables con el atardecer  
me, te lo juro  
tiene piel de porcelana por supuesto que es un diez  
y ahora tiene su propia cancion  
pero prosiguiendo  
tiene la mas linda risa que nunca oi  
y podemos estar por tres horas en el telefono  
sin decir una palabra  
y aun apreciare cada momento  
y cuando empiezp a construir mi futuro ella es el principal componente  
llamalo estupido llamalo suerte o llamalo como quieras llamarlo  
pero a donde vaya llevo una foto de ella como aqui**

**BUENO Y COMO SIEMPRE PARA FINALIZAR… AGRADECER A TODAS Y CADA UNA QUE SE AVENTURAN Y LEEN MIS LOCURAS Y OCURRENCIAS. ENSERIO LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS, AMIGAS MIAS QUE ADOROOOOOOO…GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME DAN A PESAR DE MIS AUSENCIAS AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE TODAS SUS PALABRAS, LA NETA NO TENGO LAS SUFICIENTES PALABRAS PARA AGRADCERLES SIEMPRE TAN CHIDOS DETALLES DE SU PARTE…A TODASSSSSSSSSS…MILES DE GRACIAS…... SABEN QUE A TODAS LAS TENGO PRESENTES…LAS LLEVO EN MI CORAZÓN…Y SABEN QUE LES AGRADEZCO TODO…TODO… A CADA UNA QUE LEEN ESTE FIC GRACIAS…LAS ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOO…Y ESO ES POCO.**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	21. Tiempo Fuera

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Él tiempo es precioso y merece la pena, a pesar de cómo me sienta por dentro ahora, voy a confiar en que todo estará bien…me voy a levantar y seré más fuerte…por ti…por nuestro amor. _

**CAPITULO XXI**

**TIEMPO FUERA**

_Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

Hay momentos en que no sabemos si el tiempo siguió corriendo, o se detuvo, o simplemente no existe, es como si siguiera corriendo para los demás, pero para uno no, vez la vida desde afuera, todo eso pasa porque el verdadero sentido de que la vida siga su curso no esta contigo.

Pero a pesar de todo, tú debes, tienes que seguir adelante, si estas segura y eres una persona de corazón, sabrás que a pesar de todo, que a pesar de que nada esta bien, lo esta, tienes confianza en ti, en la persona que amas, en el destino, sabes que él no te fallara, ni tu a él, todo estará bien, el tiempo pasa y tú solo lo ves, pero no te importa.

Aunque se supone que se habían despedido, Candy no pudo estar mucho tiempo sin Terry, y aunque él había dicho que regresaría en tres semanas, Candy se adelanto y no había pasado una semana y ya estaba en New York con él, ya eran vacaciones así que no había de que preocuparse, los padres de Terry también estaban acompañándolos.

Stear y Archie habían salido de viaje con su tía abuela, irían a Denver a ver a una amiga de ella. Las Brigthen habían ido a Boston a ver a unos familiares, Paty había ido a Florida con su padre, claro a pesar de las constantes súplicas de él porque se quedara más tiempo, ella no accedió, y puso de pretexto sus terapias, aunque claro que eran importantes, pero ella lo que quería era sentirse en casa, y aquel lugar no era precisamente eso. Él único que se había quedado en casa era Tom, con la noticia del embarazo de su madre, se había puesto muy feliz, más que de costumbre, y se dedicaba a mimarla día y noche, además de que tenía que seguir con la terapia, aunque claro esta ya había cambiado, ahora su terapia era de fortalecimiento, y constaba en hacer pesas, algo que claro a él no le desagradaba.

Parecía que todos esperaban a Candy y Terry, ya que en cuanto ellos regresaron, las verdaderas vacaciones se pusieron en marcha. Todos fueron juntos al lago, estaban escuchando música de la camioneta de Tom, algunos se encontraban recargados en el auto, otros sentados dentro y fuera de él, la verdad estaban bastante aburridos.

Annie: ¿Y si… vamos al cine? –Con un poco de entusiasmo que a nadie contagio –

Flamy: Fuimos ayer –con fastidio –…y en lo que va de la semana hemos ido tres veces

Tom: Si…prácticamente mi comida del diario son nachos con queso y soda

Stear: Podemos ir al billar

Candy: Podría ser…pero es muy temprano

Archie: O vamos al Holler esta noche

Paty: No gracias…después de las desveladas que nos hemos dado…lo que mi cuerpo necesita es paz…descanso

Tom: ¿Entonces que demonios hacemos? –con fastidio y cruzando los brazos –…que me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento

Terry: Ok…aquí Terry al rescate –con sonrisa y levantando las manos –…he escuchado sus peticiones y…tengo el lugar perfecto para todos

Candy: ¿De que lugar hablas amor?

Terry: Un lugar…donde puedes tener tu cine personal –viendo a Annie –…mucha comida de todo tipo –viendo a Tom –…Antro…personal si lo quieres –viendo a Archie –…y rodeado de los mejores prados…llenos de paz y tranquilidad –viendo a Paty –

Tom: ¿No hablamos del paraíso verdad jefe?...aun no me quiero morir

Terry: No, hablo de la villa de mis padres en Escocia…

Candy: ¿Escocia?

Terry: Si…así que si todos quieren ir…están cordialmente invitados, este servidor se sentirá muy halagado que acepten hospedarse en su humilde morada –haciendo una reverencia –

Todos comenzaron a reír y gritaron de júbilo, estaba decidido, todos irían a Escocia a pasar el verano, antes de que tuvieran que separarse cuando este terminara.

La villa de los Grandchester se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad de Edimburgo, la verdad es que era un verdadero paraíso, era una mansión disfrazada de Castillo, o tal vez al revés, cuando los chicos llegaron se quedaron impresionados por la belleza de todo el lugar, no sólo de la casa, si no del paisaje, el clima, los árboles, las flores, el lago, todo, todo era perfectamente hermoso.

Paty: Vaya Terry –asombrada –…si que es hermosa…tu casa

Terry: Gracias…lo se –con sonrisa –…este era el único lugar donde realmente me sentía como en casa –

Archie: Y como no…mira el tamaño de…esto –señalando la casa y abriendo más los ojos –

Tom: Y es cuando me pregunto…porque si tienes esto ¿vives en mi calle? –todos ríen –

Entraron en la casa, y Terry con ayuda de algunos sirvientes que cuidaban la casa ayudaron a todos a instalarse en sus habitaciones. Ya era tarde así que todos decidieron irse a dormir temprano. Al siguiente día, temprano todos hicieron sus actividades rutinarias, Flamy y Tom se despertaron temprano para ir a correr un rato, Archie y Annie como siempre hicieron algo de yoga, Paty y Stear se habían enamorado de la biblioteca gigante de la casa, tenía de todo y ellos quedaron fascinados, Candy y Terry habían ido a recorrer los alrededores, y la rubia quedo enamorada de toda la vegetación de aquel lugar. Todos regresaron a buena hora para desayunar, el comedor era bastante grande, así que todos se sentían como de la realeza, lo tomaron con humor, y no pararon de hacer bromas en todo el rato.

Por la tarde, decidieron hacer un día de campo, prepararon comida y todos fueron hacía el lago de aquel lugar, todos estaban de acuerdo que ese era un lago de verdad, su agua totalmente cristalina reflejaba con intensidad la hermosa luz del sol que los bañaba, además los árboles y el prado que estaban acompañándolos parecían en armonía con ellos, como si todos fueran parte de una hermosa pintura.

Las chicas comenzaron a organizar todo lo que traían, pusieron una manta, y colocaron la comida sobre ella, aún era temprano para comer, así que primero decidieron jugar un rato. Algo de Fútbol Americano estaría bien para hacer hambre.

Tom: Ok…hay que hacer los equipos.

Archie: Pero tú no…eres bien ventajoso –con mueca –…hay que dejar los equipos equilibrados

Tom: Oye…yo soy un discapacitado…tengo desventaja –levanta la pierna –

Archie: Aja –con sarcasmo –…me vale si eres atleta paralimpico…tú no haces los equipos…haber Stear…tú eres más justo hazlo tú.

Stear: Ok…pues bueno somos ocho –poniéndose una mano en la barbilla –…creo que si queremos que todo quede de la mejor manera, sin ventajas ni nada…un equipo podría ser…Terry, Flamy, Annie y yo…y el otro…Archie, Tom, Paty y Candy

Tom: Ese me agrada –con sonrisa –

Terry: Esta bien…me agrada –mostrando una leve sonrisa de triunfo –

Flamy: Si…esta bien…

Annie: Ok…tomen en cuenta que ni Paty ni yo somos demasiado hábiles para esto

Paty: Si…están advertidos

Tom: Hay ya no te preocupes hermanita…sencillo tú marcas a Annie y ella a ti…así nadie sale lastimado

Candy: Ok…pues comencemos.

Cada quien se dirigió de un lado del prado junto con su equipo, ambos se acercaron en un círculo para ponerse de acuerdo, era gracioso ver como parecían muy concentrados en la estrategia del juego, en el equipo de Tom la clave era Candy, ya que Tom sería el pasador y Candy la corredora, Archie esperaría un pase largo, mientras Paty se quedaría en la línea vigilando. En el otro equipo era algo más difícil adivinar como jugarían, pues cualquiera podría pasar, y cualquiera podría correr con el balón, aunque Tom como buen jugador olía lo que pretendía el otro equipo.

Los primeros en atacar fueron el equipo de los PaPi´s, así los bautizo Tom, como bien se había previsto Tom era el pasador, y la estrategia fue simple, hacer que Candy corriera, y vaya que corría la pecosa delincuente, en tres corridas hicieron la primera anotación.

Tom: Anotación –levantando los brazos –

Archie: Eso es todo gatita –aplaudiendo –

Paty: Bien Candy

Candy: Gracias…gracias –haciendo reverencia –…haber que haces contra eso mi amor –a Terry –

Terry: No me provoques mi amor –le da una nalgada –

Ahora la ofensiva era a cargo de las MaMi´s, así bautizo Terry al equipo en nombre de Flamy viendo que los otros eran los PaPi´s, así que era la hora de atacar. Para sorpresa y no sorpresa, Flamy era la pasadora, pero Terry sólo era el que se quedaba en la línea, parecía que mandaban solos a la Guerra a Stear y Annie, los PaPi´s se desconcertaron en un principio, pero inteligentemente Tom y Candy sabían que eso era un truco.

Cuando Flamy recibió el balón de manos de Terry, hizo el ademán de pasar a Annie, pero en vez de eso le dio el balón a Terry que empezó a correr.

Candy: No…no la tiene Annie…la tiene Terry…a él

Tom: Corre Archie…tlaquealo –corriendo –…rompele una pierna aunque sea

Archie: Voy…voy –corriendo –

Flamy: Corre Terry…corre

Candy: Agarrenloooooooooo –gritando y corriendo –

Stear: Vamos Terry…

Annie: Ya…ya llegó –aplaudiendo –

Terry siguió corriendo después de esquivar a Archie, Tom lo alcanzo pero era tarde ya había anotado, Candy con un puchero y sonrisa después se quejo por la anotación con Terry, este sólo le sonrió y ella se le fue encima como si fuera a hacerle caballito, el corrió con ella, y después siguieron con el juego.

Por la noche, después de probar los experimentos culinarios de las chicas en la cena, y quedar satisfechos, todos se quedaron en una sala grande con chimenea. Sobre un sofá estaba Annie sentada y Archie estaba recostado sobre ella con la cabeza en las piernas de la morena, Paty y Stear estaban sentados en dos sillas muy cómodas, ambos se tomaban de la mano, Tom estaba sentado en el suelo recargando su espalda en el sofá donde estaba Archie, y Flamy estaba sentada recargado su espalda en el pecho de él. Terry y Candy estaban acostados en la alfombra al centro, Candy estaba recargada sobre sus codos y Terry tenía su cabeza acomodada en el estomago de ella. Todos estaban platicando amenamente.

Terry: Y pues ya…sólo es cuestión de que ustedes lleven su ropa, por muebles no se preocupen, la casa tiene de todo

Candy: Vaya que si –con gran sonrisa –

Tom: Andale jefa…eee…seguramente me puedes decir que cama es la más cómoda… ¿verdad? –con malicia y enarcando una ceja –

Candy: ¿Sólo las camas? –todos ríen –

Archie: Este año va a ser muy aburrido sin ustedes –con mueca –

Tom: Ya mi amor no sufras por mí –tocando con su mano la pierna de Archie, todos ríen y el castaño hace mueca –

Annie: Si…no será lo mismo

Paty: El grupo se dividirá…las cosas no serán totalmente divertidas

Flamy: Hay no hagan drama…cuando menos lo vean el año se habrá ido y ustedes también nos alcanzaran…bueno si es que también quieren ir a New York con nosotros

Candy: ¿Crees que me iría a otro lado…y dejaría a mi amor solito? –Con sarcasmo –…obvio no…este no se me va vivo

Terry: Ni quien se quiera ir

Stear: Nosotros también los extrañaremos

Terry: Sin duda…parece que fue ayer cuando llegué…y ya ha pasado un año…tan rápido… -con asombro y alegría –…el mejor de mi vida

Candy: Y…parece que el de todos –le acaricia el cabello al moreno –

Tom: Voto por eso…tuvo de todo…y vaya que fue intenso –abriendo los ojos –

Archie: Eso es poco monstruo…este año…ha sido el año –enfatizando las ultimas palabras –

Tom: Si compa…además han pasado cosas que jamás hubiéramos pensado que pasarían…como por ejemplo –hablando más fuerte y con entusiasmo –…quien iba a pensar que se les acabaría el reinado a las jinetas.

Paty: Si…vaya que fue una sorpresa

Stear: Bueno aunque se supone que de todas maneras todo acababa este año porque Susana y Karen se iban

Archie: Si hermanito…pero no puedes comparar un fin como ese…a como acabo la cosa –abriendo más los ojos –

Tom: Si oye –con emoción –…bien dicen que para acabar con un mal…aplícale uno más grande

Flamy: Y las únicas que podían hacer daño suficiente para acabarlas…

Candy: Eran ellas mismas…nadie más podía hacerlo…sólo ellas

Annie: Y vaya que lo hicieron…ese día fue…de…

_**Flash Back**_

_Las clases habían terminado ese día, Elisa, Neal y Luisa se dirigían al auto de la pelirroja, ahí Karen los alcanzo._

_Karen: Hey Elisa –llegando casi corriendo –_

_Elisa: Miren nada más quien esta aquí…la nueva pobretona –con crueldad –…será mejor que te vayas antes de que te deje el autobús –sonriendo con malicia –_

_Karen: ¿Tu también? –con dolor –_

_Elisa: No me digas que pretendías que te siguiera hablando…obvio no -rodando los ojos y poniendo rostro como si lo que dijera fuera algo evidente –_

_Neal: Elisa…deja de perder el tiempo…vamonos –entrando en el auto –_

_Karen: ¿Luisa tu también? –mirando a la chica –_

_Luisa: Yo… -dudando –_

_Neal: Luisa entra ya…me estoy enfriando…ven a calentarme –llamándola desde adentro del auto –_

_Elisa: Entra ahora –mirando a Luisa con determinación –_

_Luisa: Perdóname –mirando a Karen y entrando al auto –_

_Elisa: Como vez…ya no tienes a nadie…así que mejor largate…ve a hacer amistad con las ratas_

_Karen: Ok –aguantándose la rabia –…pero ya veremos quien acaba peor de todas_

_Elisa: ¿Es una amenaza?_

_Karen: No…como ustedes decían…es un anticipo –con sonrisa y encarando –…yo también aprendí a ser mala y cruel –con enojo –_

_Elisa: Bah…no me hagas reír –sonriendo – tú nunca fuiste como nosotras…siempre fuiste una débil…tú no tienes la sangre para ganar las batallas del mundo querida –con dureza –_

_Karen: No tendré la sangre…pero tengo las armas –encarándola –…mejor cuídate Elisa y prepárate…nunca sabes quien es la persona que te va a hundir –amenazante, se da la media vuelta y se va –_

_Elisa: Estupida –susurrando y se sube al auto –_

_Neal: Vaya ya era hora –recargado en el asiento trasero junto con Luisa –_

_Elisa: Cállate imbecil…si no quieres que te baje de mi auto…estupido alcohólico que le quitan la licencia por manejar como imbecil borracho._

_Luisa: ¿Qué te dijo? –un poco asustada –_

_Elisa: Nada…la muy imbecil sólo vino a decir estupideces –arranca el auto y se va –_

_Al siguiente día, cuando termino la segunda clase Elisa se levanto de su asiento y al agacharse para recoger su bolsa vio una nota pegada de un lado de su asiento, aunque fuera sólo por curiosidad la abrió y la leyó, el cambio que dio su rostro fue total, de una sonrisa pasó a abrir más los ojos, rechino los dientes y la furia que la invadió fue total. En eso llego Luisa a su lado vio su rostro y comprendió que algo pasaba._

_Luisa: ¿Qué tienes Elisa…estas pálida? –la pelirroja no responde sólo le entrega el papel que la morena lee y se queda igual de perpleja que la pelirroja que de la impresión y con gesto ausente se sienta en el pupitre –…pero esto es mentira…no puedes creer…_

_Elisa: Claro que es una broma…pero una que sobrepasa mis límites…y ya se quien fue…-la expresión de furia regreso a su rostro se levanto de un salto y salió del salón con la morena detrás de ella –_

_Paty: Y ahora… ¿qué le pasa a Elisa?_

_Annie: Iba echa una fiera_

_Archie: Que es lo que es…pero seguramente algo pasó parece que va a matar a alguien_

_Candy: Y así será –con sonrisa y susurrando –…llegó la hora –todos la miran –…el fin del Apocalipsis se acerca_

_Elisa llegó al salón de último grado, Terry y los demás ya estaban ahí, la pelirroja enojada se acerco a un chico y le pregunto._

_Elisa: ¿Dónde esta Karen?_

_Chico: No se…no vino hoy a la escuela_

_Elisa: ¿Cómo que no vino? –desconcertada –_

_Chico: Si…de hecho por lo que se…ya no va a venir…hasta el fin de cursos_

_Elisa: Pe…pero…si ella no vino…quien me mando esto._

_Luisa: Elisa…tal vez no fue ella…ha de ser una broma de alguien más_

_Elisa: ¿Y si no es una…broma? –con miedo en los ojos –_

_Luisa: Vamos Elisa… -con nervios –…no puedes creer que ella…y él_

_La pelirroja no contesto sólo tenía la vista perdida, pero cuando localizo uno de sus objetivos regreso a la realidad y de nuevo con furia en los ojos se dirigió al él._

_Elisa: Dime que no es cierto _

_Anthony: ¿Qué? –con sorpresa –_

_Elisa: Esto –le da el papel –_

_Cuando el chico lee lo que dice el papel, primero tuvo una reacción de sorpresa, pero en sus ojos no denotaba culpa sólo suavizo el rostro, como si fuera algo que no le hiciera sentir culpa, pero que tampoco significaba mucho para él, simplemente lo tomo a la ligera._

_Elisa: ¿Es verdad? –con la voz entrecortada –_

_Anthony: Lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida…no es tú asunto –ignorándola e intentando pasar mientras le regresa el papel –_

_Elisa: Pero como lo tomas de esa manera…o sea –deteniéndolo –_

_Anthony: Elisa…tú y yo ya no tenemos nada…-hablando un poco más fuerte –…de hecho nunca hubo nada…ya te lo dije…_

_Elisa: Como dices eso –estallando de furia –…estuvimos juntos…y_

_Anthony: Por Dios…sabes que si lo estuvimos fue porque me sentía solo…pero siempre supe que fue un error…nunca te quise…y jamás lo haré…-con desprecio –…estas hueca…_

_Elisa: Eres un grosero –ofendida –_

_Anthony: Soy honesto…pero yo no soy un monstruo…Elisa tú fuiste mi peor error…-con desprecio –_

_Elisa: Esta me la vas a pagar –con odio y apretando el papel –_

_Anthony: Haz lo que quieras –antes de voltearse –…ah y si…el papel dice la verdad…eso es otra prueba de que como mujer no vales…ni en eso –con sonrisa –_

_Cuando dijo esas palabras, parecía que toda la escuela estaba ahí escuchando, Tom, Terry y los demás habían visto todo, estaban con la boca abierta, primero jamás pensaron que algo así pasara, que alguien le hablara así a una de las jinetas, y luego menos que fuera alguien como Anthony, pero eso fue lo mejor, el fin del Apocalipsis estaba cerca._

_La chica estaba en estado de shock, las lagrimas de frustración querían salir de sus ojos, pero vio tanta gente que se aguanto, pero de nuevo vio el papel, y después de soltar un gruñido de su pecho, camino con paso firme y asesino hacía la capilla, era la hora de misa y sabía que la persona que buscaba estaba ahí. Cuando llegó la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban ahí, todos la miraban, pero ella parecía estar en otro mundo, no pelaba a nadie, sólo estaba pendiente de una sola cosa, una sola persona. Cuando la vio alentó el pasó, llegó detrás de ella y con voz de odio le hablo._

_Elisa: ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –ya con las lágrimas de fuera –_

_Susana: Que –se voltea y mira a la pelirroja –… ¿Qué tienes Elisa?_

_Elisa: ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?_

_Susana: No se de que me hablas –desconcertada –_

_Elisa: De esto zorra estúpida –le grita mientras le tira el papel a la cara –_

_La rubia tomo el papel, cuando lo leyó el color de la cara se desvaneció hasta sus pies que sintió que les habían prendido lumbre, trago saliva y pensó rápidamente que decir._

_Susana: Eli querida…no pretenderás creer esta patraña_

_Elisa: No lo pretendo…lo creo porque se la clase zorra que eres –se le acerca toda la capilla estaba pendiente de esa conversación –_

_Susana: Pero Eli…o sea obvio esto es una broma_

_Elisa: Tú eres la broma aquí…un chiste estúpido_

_Susana: Mira tampoco voy a dejar que me insultes…cálmate que nos esta viendo toda la maldita escuela –le susurra mientras mira de reojo a los lados, la intenta tomar del brazo pero Elisa se zafa con un jalón–_

_Elisa: Me importa un…carajo quien nos mire –vuelve a gritar –…y mejor que nos oigan –sonríe – ¡Escuchen…respetable colegio San Pablo! –Gritando –…Tengo aquí un comunicado que hacer –levantando los brazos –…viendo que todo mundo esta intrigado por saber el motivo de nuestra conversación…yo misma les diré cual es_

_Susana: Elisa –susurrando –…cállate_

_Elisa: Aquí mi querida amiga…la zorra número uno…de Susana Marlowe –señalándola –…y yo estamos hablado de porque la golfa se acostó con mi novio Anthony Brower –con dureza –…si se suponía que era mi amiga…_

_Susana: Elisa ya cállate –con voz más fuerte –_

_Elisa: No…creo que si vamos a ventilar cosas…es bueno hacerlo de una vez…claro aquí en frente de toda la escuela…y de Dios - sonriendo mientras las monjas miraban todo el espectáculo calladas –…haber Susy querida…porque no les cuentas de cómo tu prodigioso cuerpo te ha ayudado a pasar las materias…si cuéntales cuando te acostaste con el profesor de Deportes para pasar la materia…o cuando falsificaste la firma de tu madre para poder faltar…o mejor aún…porque no le cuentas a Candy y a Terry todas las cosas que hiciste para separarlos –señalando a la pareja –…si…de hecho me pregunto si ya le devolviste a Terry el celular que le robaste…seguramente no…o sea a parte de zorra…también eres una ratera…y te burlabas de la pobre de Karen…_

_Susana: Por que no te callas ya –gritando –…anda pues…quieres hablar –con enojo y rostro fúrico –…quieres hablar…muy bien vamos a contar…vamos a compartir con todos nuestros secretos…-el rostro de Elisa cambio –…cuenta pequeña zorra…cuéntales también de tus trampas en los exámenes…de todos las veces que tu padre los ha sacado de los líos a ti y a tu inútil hermanito con la policía por sus problemas con las drogas y el alcohol…cuenta de cuando sobornaron a los del consejo para que fueras parte del consejo estudiantil…anda –encarándola –…cuenta…Luisa querida –viendo a la morena que la miro con miedo – pero porque no le contaste antes todo esto…dile a tu querida Eli como eran mis encuentros con Anthony…_

_Elisa: Tú lo sabias –agarrando a Luisa por un brazo –…lo sabias maldita traidora y no me dijiste nada –gritando –_

_Luisa: Elisa perdóname…pero es que no quería…_

_Susana: A porque claro que si es cierto querida…me acosté con tú novio…vino a mi ya que tú no fuiste lo suficiente mujer para retenerlo a tu lado aunque fuera sólo por sexo…y a mi me hacia falta un hombre…y el resulto uno muy bueno…no sabes que bueno es en la cama –con cara de satisfacción –… a puesto que a ti a penas y te toco –enarcando una ceja –…que todo el mundo sepa que tienes problemas en la cama…eres una frígida corazón…tú lo sabes –con burla –_

_Elisa: Eres una…_

_Susana: Vamos Eli…lo tuviste y lo perdiste…aunque… porque no les cuentas cómo conseguiste a Anthony…porque obviamente querida si él no hubiera estado sólo –con malicia –…en la vida…ni aunque volvieras a nacer se hubiera fijado en ti…eres muy poca cosa para él…para cualquier hombre –se lo dice a la cara con crueldad –_

_En ese momento, la pelirroja exploto y se abalanzo sobre la rubia que prácticamente ya la esperaba, toda la escuela hizo alboroto ante la pelea de aquellas chicas que estaban desquitando las traiciones de todas, después de un par de arañazos y jalones de cabello, y claro palabras altisonantes, las monjas ahora si intervinieron para poner orden, al tiempo que la Hermana Grey fue personalmente a separarlas._

_Por supuesto las chicas fueron llevadas a la dirección, donde recibieron las sanciones pertinentes, ya todos sabían cuales serían, aunque la verdad no pensaban que con la jerarquía que tenían ambas familias de las chicas en el colegio, lo hicieran, pero la Hermana Grey, le tenía un gran respeto al reglamento y después de haber escuchado todo lo que aquellas muchachas habían hecho durante tanto tiempo, las expulso a las dos. Susana no lo podía creer, estaba a unas semanas de graduarse y ahora por aquello no lo haría. Elisa por su parte se dedico a amenazar a la monja argumentando que con la ayuda de los abogados de su padre la hundiría a ella y a la escuela. Pero aún no era todo, faltaba otro pequeño castigo para las jinetas. _

_A la hora del cambio de clases, cuando a ellas las llevaban por el pasillo central por donde pasaba todo mundo mirándolas, del ultimo piso empezaron a caer miles de hojas, todos los alumnos que cambiaban de clases vieron aquella lluvia de papeles, eran como volantes de colores, en las escaleras por donde subían estudiantes, cada uno tomaba una, en los pisos, en todos lugares cayeron las hojas, las jinetas también tomaron una, ahora si estaban atónitas._

_Cada papeleta contenía la foto de cada una. Luisa fue la primera en ver la suya, tenía una foto de ella saliendo de un antro totalmente ebria, la papeleta decía:_

_Luisa_

_Jineta: La peste (huele a cualquier botella de brandy, tequila, vodka, y destilado que conozcas) _

_Alias: La alcohólica_

_Después de sus primeros datos venía una lista de todas las fechorías que había hecho durante su estancia en el San Pablo y fuera de ella, la chica esta totalmente atónita. Elisa fue la siguiente, traía una foto de ella con cuernos y con un letrero como si fuera una reclusa._

_Elisa_

_Jineta: La guerra (gata callejera, presidiario, hija de la mafia)_

_Alias: La cornuda_

_Debajo había una lista bastante amplia, donde también contaban sus problemas con la ley que eran algo totalmente confidencial, la chica empezó a sudar frío. Susana rechino los dientes cuando vio el suyo. Tenía una foto de su cara con cuerpo de gusana y alrededor de ella las caritas chiquitas de miles de hombres, que eran por los que había pasado._

_Susana:_

_Jineta: La muerte (no te preocupes tarde o temprano te va a tocar)_

_Alias: La gusana, golfa, zorra, quita novios de amigas y demás (¿algún otro apodo que se quiera agregar…?)_

_El historial de Susana era bastante amplio, iba casi desde sus inicios en el kinder hasta lo que había hecho hacía algunos días, el volante tenía información por los dos lados, y un link para checar más información en Internet. Susana no podía creerlo, empezó a llorar, pero no sabía porque, después de tantos años lloraba por ella, porque sabía que todo su teatro se había caído, se había derrumbado con su vida entera, en ese instante miro hacia delante y vio a Terry de la mano de Candy que la miraban con triunfo y suficiencia._

_Susana: ¿Fuiste tú verdad?_

_Candy: No…fuiste tú…tú junto con ellas hicieron todo esto –con palabra firme –…ustedes solas se hundieron_

_Susana: Sabes que esto no se va a quedar así –con furia –_

_Terry: Tú ya no estas en condiciones de amenazar…mejor preocúpate por lo que pasara de ahora en adelante –con dureza –…dudo que todo vuelva a hacer como antes para ti…_

_Susana: Terry yo… _

_Terry: Por favor no –moviendo la mano con gesto negativo –…ni siquiera te atrevas a pronunciar mi nombre –mirándola con furia –…ya fue suficiente…espero que entiendas que en el corazón no se gobierna…ni aunque hubieras sido la reina…jamás me hubiera fijado en ti…eres lo peor…lo más bajo…no eres nada –con crueldad –…no me gusta juzgar, pero ahora puedo hacer la excepción porque te lo has ganado a pulso…y vez no importó todas las bajezas que intentaste hacer para separarme de la mujer que amo –apretando más la mano de la pecosa –…no pudiste y nunca podrás separarnos…_

_Candy: No te puedo desear buena suerte…porque yo no soy hipócrita…como tú…sólo espero y encuentres un camino menos peligroso y dañino del que estas acostumbrada a recorrer…por tu propio bien…Adiós Susana –con rostro inexpresivo jaló a Terry y ambos desaparecieron de la vista de la gusana que estaba totalmente en shock, la monja que las acompañaba la levanto del suelo después de que esta cayera hincada. _

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Ya entrada la noche, cada quien se fue a recostar, Candy y Terry estaban en la habitación con las puertas del balcón abiertas dejando que la luz de la luna los alumbrara. Estaban sentados sobre la cama, ella recargaba su espalda en el pecho de él, mientras Terry le acariciaba con una mano el brazo y con el otro el cabello.

Candy: Si Karen no me lo hubiera dicho…jamás hubiera pensado que Susana le bajaría el novio a Elisa…si se supone eran tan amigas

Terry: Esas no son amigas ni de ellas mismas, además creo que muy en el fondo ellas deseaban desquitarse una con la otra

Candy: ¿Cómo…por qué?

Terry: Amor…ambas deseaban ser la líder…y aunque sabían que una a la otra se apoyaban en sus fechorías… ¿no crees que también sentían celos una de la otra?

Candy: Bueno más que celos…yo creo que odio…es que esas deberás que están mal de la cabeza –señalando su cabeza con un dedo –

Terry: Es por eso que si quieres acabar con una cabeza desquiciada…usa una igual a esa…aunque te diré que yo me sorprendí de que Anthony se metiera con Susana.

Candy: Si…aunque entiendo que se sentía solo…pero por Dios…Susana –con asco y sorpresa –…digo hay mejores cosas que ver

Terry: Bueno…no esta de mal ver la niña –bromeando –

Candy: Anda síguele –se separa y le da un golpe –…que no se me olvida que tu también la besaste

Terry: Era una broma pecosa –le sonríe y la abraza –…solo de recordar cuando lo hice me dan nauseas –con cara de asco –

Candy: Más te vale…-con puchero y bromeando –

Terry: A parte te diré que esos volantes te quedaron muy bien…la cornuda –se carcajea –…jajaja

Candy: Bueno tenía que regresarle a Karen el favor que ella me hizo…además lo disfrute mucho…fue como cobrarme lo que me hicieron durante tanto tiempo –sonriendo con malicia –

Terry: Y no sólo a ti…apuesto a que la escuela entera te lo agradeció –con sonrisa –

Candy: Obviamente…me encanta ayudar a la comunidad –con suficiencia –

Terry: Oh vaya que lo se –se acerca a ella y la aprisiona contra la cama y su cuerpo –

Candy: Ayudo a la comunidad…no a particulares –con sonrisa pero sin apartarse –

Terry: Lamento comunicarle…que desde hace meses…este monumento –mirando su cuerpo –…ha sido privatizado.

Candy: Gracias por el informe –se acerca –

.com/watch?v=SsK90GWBVLY

La unión de sus cuerpos ya era total, Terry se adentro en la boca de Candy que era su altar y el mejor lugar donde el podría estar, la Luna hacía que aquel retrato tuviera una imagen irreal, absurdamente hermosa. Sin besarla, sólo aspirando su aroma, hizo un camino con su nariz a través del cuello, el mentón y la clavícula de Candy que con cada respiración de Terry se estremecía y sentía su corazón estallar. En su trayecto hacia abajo, el moreno aprovecho para bajar los tirantes de la blusa que traía Candy, pero no la quería desnudar, no aún no, solo lo hizo para con su boca besar los hombros de la chica que sonreía y con sus manos revoloteaba ese cabello que tanto adoraba. Terry la volvió a abrazar, pero ahora por detrás, beso la oreja de Candy para después susurrar unas palabras, más bien cantarlas.

Terry: You´re the closest to heaven that I´ll ever be

Candy reconoció la letra de esa canción, se giro para mirar esos ojos azules que tanto idolatraba, ellos la miraban con intensidad, y ella solo se dejaba arrastrar por las sensaciones que le provocaban. Terry la acerco de nuevo, hizo que sus frentes se juntaran y de nuevo volvió a cantar.

Terry: And all I can taste is this moment…And all I can breathe is your life

La rubia estaba conmovida por lo que su novio le cantaba, así que ahora ella le ayudo a continuar cantando, se besaron tiernamente, se miraron a los ojos y ambos cantaron.

**And I don´t want the world to see me**

**Cause I don´t think that they´d understand**

**When everything´s made to be broken**

**I just want you to know I am**

Los labios humedecidos se encontraron de nuevo, para demostrar que cada caricia hecha por los mismos puede lograr elevar más allá de la gravedad, más allá de todo universo. El amor que se ve con los ojos del alma, desde detrás de los párpados y que florece en la mirada del que se ama, ese amor, que ahora llena el corazón de Candy y Terry, es el que no muere, y que el tiempo sólo lo hace más fuerte, lo reinventa y lo lleva a alturas increíbles.

El moreno ahora si desnudo a su pecosa que ya lo esperaba, no necesitaba más que sentir, sentirse en ella, y ella aclamaba por aquello, era la única manera de sentirse más allá de su propia existencia, ella no era ella solamente, era Terry también, y él era Candy. Ambos se fundieron en el mismo abrazo, sintiéndose, volviéndose uno sólo, para siempre.

Durante la semana se la pasaron de lo mejor, hicieron de todo, y claro no les podía faltar su noche de fiesta, como se le había prometido a Archie, quería una noche de antro, pero después de todo decidieron hacer su noche de antro en la gran mansión, y realmente no fue una noche de total perdición, como es de regla cuando se sale de antro, simplemente en el gran salón sirvieron algunas bebidas y se dedicaron a echar cotorreo entre ellos, la música fue puesta por las chicas, era algo así como para bailar, cantar y reírse. Eso fue lo que paso en cuanto escucharon la tonada.

Candy: Vamos chicas quiero ver esas palmas y esas bocas cantando.

Archie: Ni que fuéramos el coro de Vienna

.com/watch?v=pp0ce1kS-yw

Candy…canto mientras se acercaba lenta y de manera sexy a su Terry

I LOVE YOU  
BUT I GOTTA STAY TRUE  
MY MORALS GOT ME ON MY KNEES  
IM BEGGING PLEASE STOP PLAYING GAMES

Las demás morenas cantaron al mismo tiempo…ya bien entradas en la música.

I DONT KNOW WHAT THIS IS  
COS YOU GOT ME GOOD  
JUST LIKE YOU KNEW YOU WOULD

I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU DO  
BUT YOU DO IT WELL  
I'M UNDER YOUR SPELL

Todos al mismo tiempo cantaron el coro

YOU GOT ME BEGGING YOU FOR MERCY  
WHY WONT YOU RELASE ME  
YOU GOT ME BEGGING YOU FOR MERCY  
WHY WONT YOU RELEASE ME  
I SAID RELEASE ME

El resto de la canción fue mejor aun, todos se movían con gracia, parecía que en vez de bailar estaban en una competencia de haber quien se movía más chistoso, obvio la competencia era entre Tom y Candy, quienes eran los que más gracia tenían para esas cosas, los demás sólo se carcajeaban, hubo un punto en que Archie no pudo seguir de pie y tubo que acostarse en el sillón por la risa, y Terry se recargo en la pared, Flamy estaba llorando de la risa. Tom y Candy realmente serían millonarios si se dedicaran a hacer reír a la gente.

En la madrugada, ya exhaustos de tanto bailar y cotorrear, terminaron de nuevo descansando en el gran salón. Candy, Terry y Annie fueron a la cocina a buscar algo para cenar, a pesar de las horas, no vieron nada raro y bajaron, traerían algo para los demás que se quedaron en el salón.

Archie: Si por mi fuera no regresaba nunca

Tom: Ahora me arrepiento de irme a la Universidad, prefiero ser un granjero aquí –con sonrisa –

Paty: Si…lo bueno es que yo aun tengo un año para pensarlo –sonriendo –…este lugar es más que hermoso… ¿Tu ya habías venido aquí Flamy?

Flamy: No…Terry me platico de él…pero ahora veo que se quedo corto con la descripción –viendo alrededor –

Tom: Bueno…sólo espero que no se olvide de traernos más seguido

Stear: Tal vez si te portas bien con él ahora que vivamos juntos…lo tome en consideración –con sonrisa –

Tom: Si…tienes razón compa…le trapeare si es necesario

Flamy: Te prometo que será necesario mi amor –con sarcasmo –…y que lo hagas diario

Archie: Ya vez quien te manda andar de ofrecido…tarado…lo de criado era con Terry no con Flamy…ahora atente a las consecuencias

Paty: Ni modo hermanito

Tom: Creo que estoy en problemas –con cara de miedo –

Stear: Vaya que si

Paty: Jajaja…ah deberás hermanito no te he dado las gracias por lo de contactarme con la escuela de baile…Ruby es excelente y Emm me cae muy bien es muy chistoso

Tom: Ooo…pues claro mi cuate el Emm…es a toda maquina…y Ruby ni se diga.

Flamy: ¿Ya cuanto tienen en la escuela?

Paty: Mm… –en eso van llegando los demás –…Annie oye ¿Ya cuanto llevamos en la escuela de baile?

Annie: Antes de venirnos…hicimos tres semanas

Candy: Yo creo que voy a entrar cuando regresemos… –comiendo un panecillo –

Terry: Estaría bien mi amor…para que te pongas a hacer algo de ejercicio…nada más te la pasas aplastada en la compu y no haces nada…

Tom: Jefa no es por echar cizaña pero te acaba de decir gorda y huevona eee… –con inocencia –

Flamy: No seas víbora monstruo –le da un zape –

Candy: Pero si lo dijo… ¿me dijiste gorda mi amor? –con puchero –

Terry: No mi vida como crees –con sonrisa –

Candy: No lo dijiste pero lo pensaste que es peor –señalándolo y entrecerrando los ojos –…pues sabes que –cruzándose de brazos –…no me importa seré una gorda…feliz…mejor gorda que de risa a flaca que de lástima

Tom: Si jefa mejor que ruedes a que te arrastres –todos ríen –

Candy: Gracias por los ánimos

Terry: Si mi amor…mejor gordita que ría…y que ruede a mis brazos –la abraza –

Paty: Si Candy verás que la pasarás muy bien…Ruby es muy buena maestra

Annie: Si a parte como el edificio además de la academia de baile esta el gimnasio de pesas se ve cada chico…súper cuero –se calla y se tapa la boca y voltea a ver a Archie –

Archie: ¿Cómo esta eso de los chicos y los cueros? –con interrogancia y el ceño fruncido –

Stear: No hermanito…lo de chico y cuero van en la misma oración…vienen de lo mismo…es la misma especie –con sonrisa –

Archie: Annie… ¿Vas a las clases de baile…o a ver a los que hacen pesas? –inquisitivo –

Annie: Este…o sea bueno para ir al salón de baile tengo que pasar por ahí amor…y…pues ni modo que me tape los ojos

Archie: Pues deberías –con mueca –

Annie: Y perderme eso –con ojos muy abiertos –…hay no –todos ríen –…pero no te enojes corazón –le da un beso en la mejilla y lo abraza –…tu eres más hermoso

Terry: Y más flaco…

Tom: Y menos musculoso…pero hermoso –lanzándole un beso y todos vuelven a reír –

Después de un par de semanas en aquel paradisíaco lugar, todos regresaron a América, en el vuelo de regreso Candy se sentó junto a Terry que se quedo dormido, del otro lado estaba Paty con quien empezó a platicar.

Candy: Mira esta foto esta súper –mostrando con la cámara unas fotos –

Paty: Si…mi hermano nunca se cansará de hacer caras chistosas –se ríe y la rubia se le une –

Candy: Oye Paty…pues tengo la duda…bueno se que bailas…pero nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que entraras a lo del baile –con extrañeza –…así con clases y todo.

Paty: Bueno…de hecho fue una sugerencia de Helena…lo que pasa es que Annie y yo tomamos en ocasiones la terapia juntas…y pues Helena nos dijo que para poder rehabilitarnos más pronto lo que necesitamos es distraernos, y el ejercicio es algo sano para hacerlo, más para mí –viendo sus manos un momento y mirando de nuevo a Candy –…por lo de mi problema con la comida…y pues Tom nos hablo que en el gimnasio donde iba en el piso de arriba daban clases de baile y a Annie y a mi nos pareció una buena idea…digo se que no nos dedicaremos a eso profesionalmente…pero es divertido

Candy: Pues ahora tengo más curiosidad por entrar.

Paty: Te va agradar mucho Candy…Ruby es una excelente maestra…yo en un principio tenía mis dudas porque la verdad no soy una bailarina muy buena…Annie estaba igual…pero la verdad estamos muy a gusto.

Candy: Bueno…si me dices algo más creo que me pondré a bailar ahora mismo –ambas ríen –

_**Flash Back**_

_La camioneta de Tom se estaciona enfrente de un edificio de tres pisos, no es muy lujoso, pero si amplio. Tom, Paty y Annie se bajan del auto, las chicas traen ropa deportiva, el moreno entra por delante, en el interior la temperatura es más caliente pero no por la calefacción, si no porque en la planta baja se encuentra un gimnasio de pesas. Las chicas caminan temerosas pero con ojos bien abiertos al descubrir a más de un hombre con músculos enormes y sexys, las niñas piensan que han entrado al paraíso. Ellas se quedan petrificadas, mientras que el chico se adelanta y al fondo se encuentra con otro chico, bueno con un hombre, bastante, bastante bien, las chicas abren la boca más abajo del suelo y si no es porque tenían los labios secos de la impresión hubieran comenzado a babear._

_Tom y el joven se saludan con muchos toques extraños, con una familiaridad impresionante. El joven era bastante alto, de hecho era más alto que Tom que era un monstruo, su piel era blanca, aunque tenía un tono bronceado tal vez porque seguramente practicaba ejercicio, su rostro al igual que el de Tom parecía el de un niño, sus facciones eran finas pero con un toque de curiosidad, labios gruesos, y ojos color miel, el cabello lo llevaba al rape, era de color negro azabache. Tom le dijo algo y junto con el joven se acercaron a las chicas que se quedaron petrificadas._

_Tom: Hey chicas…les quiero presentar a mi amigo e instructor de pesas Emmett –lo señala –…Emm ella es mi hermana Paty –señalando a la castaña –…y ella mi cuñada Annie –señalando a la morena –_

_Emmett: Encantado preciosas –saludando a ambas de beso las chicas dejaron de respirar –…veo que vienen por las clases de baile_

_Paty: Ahh… –en la lela –_

_Annie: Si…si –tartamudeando –_

_Emmett: Es una pena que no se queden bajo mi tutela…me hubiera gustado tenerlas aquí abajo…pero lamento decirles que lo que buscan es allá arriba –sonriendo y señalando el techo –_

_Annie: Que lástima _

_Paty: Si…pero pues…digo también podríamos venir aquí… ¿no? –viendo a Annie –_

_Annie: Si claro…_

_Emmett: Cuando quieran…_

_Tom: Aja –viendo a las dos con extrañeza y entrecerrando los ojos –… ¿bueno pues esta Ruby allá arriba?_

_Emmett: Si…claro…vamos –camina y los demás lo siguen –… ¿hey Tom y como esta Terry?…ese malandrín no volvió ni por la silla –riendo –_

_Tom: Ni volverá por ahora compa…ya esta en New York…_

_Emmett: ¿Si se fue? –Suben las escaleras –…salúdamelo_

_Llegan al siguiente piso que era un salón gigante de piso de madera y con espejos grandes en todas las paredes, en el se encuentran un grupo de chicos y chicas, al fondo junto a un mueble que contiene un equipo de sonido, se encuentra una chica, esa era Ruby._

_Emmett: Hey nena…mira quien esta aquí –la llama –_

_Ruby: Hey…hello Tom –se acerca y lo saluda con gran sonrisa – dichosos los ojos que te ven_

_Tom: Más dichosos los míos que te ven…lo del baile si que sirve –la admira –…con todo respeto compa –mirando a Emmett –_

_Emmett: Jajaja…no te preocupes monstruo _

_Ruby: ¿Y tú como estas osito? –lo abraza –_

_Emmett: Ahora…perfectamente._

_El chico abraza a la joven que de un salto se abraza con brazos y piernas al musculoso chavo que la empieza a besar apasionadamente, parecía que jugaban era algo bastante lindo, y provocador, parecía que ellos no notaban la presencia de nadie, con esos toques de Emmett en la parte inferior de las piernas de Ruby, Tom tosió y estos tuvieron que regresar a la realidad._

_Emmett: Perdonen –la baja y solo se queda tomado de su mano –…osita mira te traigo unas nuevas alumnas…ellas son Paty y Annie –las señala –_

_Annie: Hola_

_Paty: Hola Ruby_

_Ruby: Encantada de conocerlas chicas… ¿Así que vienen a las clases de baile?_

_Paty: Pues si…esa es la idea –mirando a Annie –_

_Annie: Claro no somos unas bailarinas…sólo queremos hacer un poco de ejercicio_

_Tom: Que vaya que les hace falta –ambas chicas lo miran con enojo –_

_Ruby: Tú no cambias Tom –se ríe y Emmett se le une –…pues bienvenidas chicas…si quieren pongan sus cosas por allá –señalando un estante – y en un momento iniciamos_

_Paty: ¿Cómo ya? –abriendo de más los ojos –_

_Annie: ¿Ahorita? –con sorpresa y miedo –_

_Ruby: Si claro…no se preocupen…verán que la pasaran súper bien –sonriendo –…y ustedes dos…afuera por favor que mi clase va a empezar –empuja a los chicos –_

_Tom: Yo me puedo quedar…te puedo bailar algo de lambada si quieres –haciendo unos pasos sexys que hacen reír a Emmett y a Ruby –_

_Las chicas temerosas fueron a colocar sus cosas, y pocos minutos después la clase empezó, obvio ellas se colocaron en la fila de hasta atrás, pero fue poco tiempo, la clase pedía gran dinamismo y no tardaron en entrar en la dinámica de aquella, realmente la estaban pasando bien. Admiraban a su nueva maestra, que no podían negar que envidiaban. Primero por su físico perfecto, piel morena, cabello rizado oscuro a la mitad de la espalda, labios carnosos, caderas pronunciadas, piernas tonificadas al igual que el abdomen y un muy buen busto, realmente parecía una modelo, bueno una modelo bailarina, ya que bailaba mejor que las chicas de la televisión, eso que ni que, tenía mucha gracia, y su simpatía, alegría y energía a cualquiera contagiaba, con razón tenía a su lado a alguien como Emmett._

_Las chicas quedaron fascinadas con su clase desde el primer día, ahora esto lo hacían con más gusto del que en verdad pensaron tenerle, Paty recordaba aquello y se le hacía feliz el hecho de que encontrara un camino agradable para poder ayudarse y recuperarse de su enfermedad._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

La semana se fue muy rápido, tal vez es que cuando más lento quieres que pase el tiempo, más rápido se va, pero no por eso se disfruta menos, pero al final pasa, y ahora había llegado el momento de despedirse.

Parecía que la cuadra entera se salía a despedir a los cuatro chicos que se iban a la Universidad, todos se encontraban en frente de la casa de Terry, la familia de Tom, la de Stear, la de Flamy, la de Candy y la de Terry, y uno que otro chismoso de la cuadra. A pesar de la insistencia de los padres, tanto Tom como Terry quisieron llevan sus autos, así que se irían manejando hasta New York, sería un poco más largo que ir en avión, sólo un poco, pero preferían la carretera, todo por sus autos. Todos se hacían bromas en lo que comenzaba la despedida, las madres, incluida la Tía Elroy estaban con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, era obvio, ahora si sus chiquitos se iban, hechos hombres, a enfrentar ahora si el mundo ellos solos, creo que esa es la realización y el miedo de toda madre.

Archie, abrazó fuertemente a Stear, mientras Paty lo hacía con su hermano.

Archie: ¿Tienes que ser el mejor de la clase ehh? –abrazándolo –

Stear: Eso no tienes que decirlo…cuídate hermano

Archie: Tú también –sonriendo –

Tom: Bueno enana…ahora te tocara irte en el autobús a la escuela…lo siento –con mueca –…a menos que quieras irte con la lunática de Candy

Paty: Creo que me arriesgare…aunque creo que Annie es más fiable al volante –sonriendo –…te voy a extrañar mucho monstruo –con lágrimas –

Tom: No…no…no llores –la carga –…ahora tú serás la consentida…el tiempo pasará pronto…y espero que vayas a visitarme ok…cuida a los jefes y al nuevo hermanito por mi

Paty: Si –asintiendo –

Las Brigthen estaban abrazadas, mientras Terry se despedía de Archie y Albert.

Flamy: Cuídate mucho…échale ganas a la terapia de acuerdo

Annie: Si…tú échale ganas a la escuela…te escribiré seguido

Flamy: Si…te quiero mucho hermanita

Annie: Y yo más –sonriendo y abrazándola de nuevo –

Albert: Espero te comportes como gente decente –señalándolo con el dedo –

Archie: No pidas milagros –riendo –

Albert: Imploro por uno –viendo al cielo –

Terry: Veré que puedo hacer…salúdame a Helena por favor…lamento no poder quedarme para el nacimiento de los gemelos fantásticos

Albert: Cuates…cuates –remarcando la palabra –…recuerda que vienen en bolsas separadas

Terry: Ok…pues hermano –lo abraza –…espero vengas a visitarme

Albert: Cuenta con ello…tengo que visitar a mis animales de vez en cuando para su chequeo –sonríe y Archie ríe –

Archie: Papá…-lo abraza –

Terry: Hijo…pórtate bien…que nada te cuesta…y ya no fumes tanto

Archie: No lo haré…sólo cuando vengas…no es lo mismo fumar sin ti –sonriendo –

Terry: Lo mismo digo…es un trato

Paty estaba abrazada a Stear, mientras que Candy se acerco a despedirse de su Terry.

Paty: No se que voy a hacer ahora…

Stear: Seguir la vida normal linda –acariciando su cabello –…preocúpate por tu terapia de acuerdo…quiero que le pongas todo tu empeño –le levanta el mentón para mirarla –…eres lo más valioso que tengo…y ahora que no puedo cuidarte tienes que hacerlo tu misma…ok

Paty: Si…te prometo que me cuidare y le echare todas las ganas del mundo –sonríe –…me voy a recuperar…por ti…y por mi

Stear: Eso me gusta…te amo –la besa –

Paty: Y yo a ti

Candy: Pues…aunque no quiera…debo dejarte ir…creo que es tarde para amarrarte a mi cama o algo por el estilo.

Terry: Pues aún tienes tiempo…no he subido al auto –con sonrisa –

Candy: No creo que me atreva en frente de tu papá…

Terry: ¿Y del tuyo?

Candy: Naaa –con suficiencia y despreocupación –…el señor papá no dice nada –lo vuelve a mirar con tristeza –…creo que no es necesario decirte que te voy a extrañar…pero no más de lo que te voy a recordar mientras no estés.

Terry: Pero hay algo más fuerte que habrá en medio de ese pesar –la abraza –…más que extrañarte te voy a amar más que nunca –la besa –…no te pido que sigas…porque no quiero que camines sin que yo este a tu lado…sólo continua por donde vas…que por ese camino nos volveremos a encontrar muy pronto…lo presiento –sonríe –

Candy: No es un presagio…ni una promesa…es el destino…nacimos para estar juntos…

Terry: Así es pecosa…cuídate…que yo cuidare de tu alma y tu corazón desde donde este –la vuelva a besar con un poco más de profundidad –…Recuerda…El Tiempo no es importante….sólo la vida es importante…y tú eres mi vida

Candy: Y tú la mía…Te amo…más que a mi propia vida…lo sabes

Terry: Si…más que mi propia vida

Se abrazaron fuertemente, la pecosa ya con lágrimas en los ojos hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Terry que beso su rizada cabellera mientras aspiraba el olor a rosas de su pelo, pero sabiendo que a pesar de que estaban tomando con calma todo aquello, decidieron separarse, no querían hacer más dolorosa la despedida. La rubia se alejo limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y camino hacia donde estaban los demás, los otros tres ya estaban a lado del auto de Tom y del de Terry, pero antes de que éste último pudiera subirse, tuvo que voltear, Candy sin decir más camino de nuevo hasta él, no sin antes volverse hacía su suegros y los demás espectadores.

Candy: Con su permiso –hace reverencia hacia Richard, Eleonor y los demás y de un salto se cuelga de Terry como una mona y le da un beso bastante convincente –…ok… –se baja –…ahora si…Nos vemos mi amor…que tengas buen viaje –sonríe y se aleja -

Terry: Ok… -que estaba todavía petrificado cierra la boca –…nos ve…mos mi amor –sonríe y se sube al auto –

.com/watch?v=cJck-Xwla2k

Todos al mismo tiempo miraron como ambos carros se movieron del asfalto y empezaron a alejarse poco a poco por la calle, los demás sólo agitaron las manos como seña de despedida, algunos soltaron lágrimas, y otros sólo sonrieron para no mostrar el pesar, al final la otra mitad de la familia, Candy, Archie, Annie y Paty se quedaron aún mirando la calle vacía, deseando que el tiempo corriera rápido para volver a estar junto a sus seres queridos, a su nueva familia, a la que le deseaban con todo su corazón la mejor de la suertes en su nueva encrucijada. Mientras en sus mentes recordaban todo lo vivido ese maravilloso año.

Hay puntos decisivos en la vida, que pueden ser impredecibles, pero que son parte de ella y tenemos que afrontarlos, cambio, proceso, destino, todo es parte de lo mismo, se le llama crecer, y ahora algunos tenían que hacerlo. En la ciudad de los vientos, los chicos se encontraban en la sala de Candy, viendo el Televisor, bueno aunque en sí no ponían atención, sus mentes estaban a kilómetros, veían los espacios a sus lados, vacíos, y no pudieron evitar sentir nostalgia, no se acostumbrarían nunca aquello, no lo harían, porque sabían que tarde o temprano, todo volvería a hacer como antes. El tiempo te toma de la mano y te dirige a donde ir, ellos sabían que pronto los llevaría a donde estaban los demás. En la ciudad de New York, los futuros universitarios, llegaban a su nuevo hogar, soltando las maletas en el primero piso, suspirando, y expectantes de todo lo que será su vida desde ahora, sonrieron unos a otros y empezaron a desempacar.

De nuevo, un nuevo ciclo escolar comenzó para todo chico en aquel país. Todos los jóvenes volvieron a las aulas, y nuestros amigos en Chicago y New York no fueron la excepción. Tom, junto con Stear y Flamy se dirigieron a sus respectivas escuelas, iban más que nerviosos, pero después de la primera clase todo fue más ligero, aunque el no estar en la misma escuela, hizo que las cosas no fueran tan fáciles, pero ya iban preparados para eso, así que todo lo tomaron con calma y madurez. Terry por su parte, ya tenía una semana de haber entrado a Julliard, así que el ya se estaba aclimatando, aunque él no tuvo problemas en adaptarse, toda su vida había sido así, siempre siendo nuevo en todo, así que rápidamente se sintió como pez en el agua, y más en aquel lugar que era su pasión, el escenario.

En el San Pablo, las cosas eran similarmente diferentes, todos los alumnos entraban como borregos al gran edificio seguido por las miradas de las monjas, los chicos suspiraron y siguieron el flujo del gentío.

Paty: Vaya…de nuevo aquí…llegar para irnos

Archie: Es lo único que cuenta, es el último año…y por fin al diablo esta maldita prisión.

Annie: Ya falta poco…sólo resistir un poco más.

Candy: Si –suspirando –…no será lo mismo…ahora somos los grandes –sonriendo –…hay que aprovechar eso

Archie: Oh si vaya que si gatita –sonriendo con malicia –

Paty: La escuela se me hace tan extraña sin los demás aquí –con tristeza –

Candy: Me pregunto ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora? –Mirando hacia atrás –...un año…sólo uno más –diciendo más para si –

Annie: No te preocupes Candy –le pasa un brazo por los hombros –…verás que el tiempo pasa rápido…

Candy: Si –sonriendo –…el tiempo…pasa… -los cuatro entraron a su salón de clases –

Aún con el optimismo, aún con esperanza, con resignación, nadie dijo que sería fácil, el tiempo también cobra su corrida. Pasaron, días, semanas, meses, y la vida y el tiempo seguían su curso. La agenda diaria tenía ya sus pautas marcadas en la vida de cada uno.

En New York, los chicos seguían en la Universidad, adaptándose a su nueva vida, Flamy había entrado a la escuela de Leyes en Columbia, realmente la escuela le quitaba todo el tiempo, cuando tenía tiempo hacía ejercicio junto con Tom que había entrado a la escuela de Negocios en la Universidad de New York, Stear por su parte había entrado a la escuela de Ciencias en Columbia, su carrera realmente le apasionaba, en su tiempo libre realizaba proyectos junto con otros estudiantes de la Universidad, era él el que pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa. Terry por su parte, estaba muy entusiasmado con sus clases, gracias a su hermoso físico, lo había invitado a hacer comerciales, pero el lo había rechazado, pues por ahora la televisión no le interesaba, su sueño era comenzar por el teatro, y en la Universidad ya lo conocían por su gran talento. Su convivencia en la misma casa había sido relativamente fácil, era como si siempre hubieran vivido juntos, las tareas del hogar se repartían de manera equitativa, y los gastos igual, nunca hubo problemas, salvo por los calcetines sucios de Tom, pero bueno eso ya no era nada nuevo.

Los demás, en Chicago, seguían con la rutina de cada día, bueno la nueva que habían adoptado, aunque no era muy distinta. Paty y Annie se habían unido más que nunca, pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, gracias a las terapias y a la escuela de baile, Candy se les unió, y realmente quedo sorprendida tanto por las clases como por el gimnasio y sus clientes, no dejaron las clases. Archie, además de la escuela había invertido su tiempo en ayudar a Annie con sus terapias, y en regularizarse en la escuela, ya que el año pasado debido a sus constantes inasistencias, había bajado de promedio, Annie estaba en las mismas, aunque también el castaño pasaba más tiempo con Albert, que era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía, y con quien podía platicar de cosas de hombres y tomarse unas cervezas. Annie además de la terapia, había entrado a cursos de dibujo y diseño, ya que siempre le había gustado hacerlo, eso le ayudo aún más a su recuperación.

Albert y Helena tuvieron a sus cuates al finalizar el verano, como ya sabían eran dos que venían en diferente bolsa, y por tal tuvieron rasgos muy diferentes. Tuvieron un niño y una niña, a los cuales nombraron Jack y Ashley, el niño para sorpresa de todos no tenía tanto parecido con los padres, pero si a su abuelo George, era de cabello negro con ojos azules, obviamente se convirtió en el consentido del doctor. La niña era una combinación especial, era de cabello castaño claro lacio, la perfecta combinación del tono de su madre y su padre pero con la forma y textura de la primera, sus ojos eran de color avellana, como su madre, pero en lo demás su padre había ganado, era su vivo retrato cuando sonreía, Candy la adoró por eso, y más porque sabía que también tenía parecido con ella, pues ella y su hermano mayor eran casi como dos gotas de agua. La pecosa se convirtió en la tía y niñera de tiempo completo de estos bebes, en eso invirtió su tiempo después de estar separa de Terry.

Paty también se convirtió en niñera al igual que Candy, pero ella de su pequeña hermanita, que nació en noviembre, la llamaron Catherine, pero de cariño le decían Caty, la niña era un verdadero torbellino, muy inquieta desde que nació, se parecía mucho a su papá, pero tenía rasgos de Paty, como la pequeña naricita, pero su cabello ondulado castaño oscuro dejaron bien marcado, a quien había obedecido más la genética, a veces Candy en vez de decirle Caty le decía Tamy…era imposible que Tom no amara a su clon. Y así fue, el monstruo quedo encantado con su pequeña hermanita, a la que desde bebe quería enseñarla a lanzar un balón.

Todo ese tiempo era como si estuvieran durante un tiempo fuera pedido en un partido de Fútbol, todo estaba detenido, no pasaba nada realmente, veías el campo y a los jugadores, veías a la vida correr y a la gente pasar, pero tú sólo mirabas no actuabas, no jugabas, ni participabas en el partido. Realmente los momentos donde jugabas en el partido era cuando todo era como antes, cuanto tenías el chance de volver a jugar con tu equipo completo, y era cuando todos estaban juntos de nuevo, y eran esos momentos los únicos que parecían realmente suceder de verdad en la vida de cada uno, cuando volvían a estar juntos otra vez, que realmente no fueron muchos, a veces venían algunos, a veces iban otros, pero todos, fueron contadas esas veces. Acción de gracias, Navidad, y vacaciones de Pascua, parecían las únicas ocasiones que habían estado todos juntos.

Pero había llegado el momento de que la espera casi terminara, pronto la siguiente camada volaría también del nido. Paty abrió rápidamente la puerta, los toquidos eran bastante fuertes, era la pecosa.

Paty: Candy… ¿Qué pasa? –la deja pasar –

Candy: Perdón… -casi saltando –…no desperté a Caty ¿verdad?

Paty: No…la llevaron al pediatra… ¿Qué pasa?

Candy: Es de New York –enseñando el sobre y sonriendo–

Paty: ¿Y que dice? –con ansiedad –

Candy: No lo se…no la he abierto –con nervios –…a parte quiero que la abras tú…no me creo capaz de leer una negativa… -con pesar –

Paty: Haber dámela –se la pide y la pecosa se la da con miedo mientras se cubre el rostro, abre el sobre -…ok –aclarándose la garganta –…Estimada señorita Candice White Andrew, por medio de la presente…le comunicamos que… -se detiene y lee en silencio mientras cambia la expresión –

Candy: Que –con miedo –…me… ¿rechazaron? –con tristeza –

Paty: Candy… -grita –…ahhhhhhhhhhh te aceptaron –comienza a saltar y la pecosa se une a su euforia –

Candy: Ahhhhhhhhhh… ¿en serio?...Oh my God –le arrebata la hoja y lee –…Señorita Candice White Andrew… por medio de la presente –tartamudeando y jadeando –…le comunicamos que ha sido aceptada en el Instituto de Fotografía de New York ahhhhhhhhh -grita y vuelve a saltar –…no puedo creerlo…

Paty: Felicidades amiga –la abraza –…ahora si…de nuevo juntos

Candy: Si…vaya que sufrí, sólo faltaba yo…si no me quedaba era capaz de irme con ustedes aunque sea sólo para lavarles la ropa…jajaja –ríen –

Paty: Ya lo creo…espera que se enteren los demás

Candy: ¿Y Annie y Archie?

Paty: Fueron al centro a comprar unas cosas, pero no deben tardar ya casi es hora de irnos a las clases de baile

Candy: Uy si…ya casi se me olvidaba, iré a cambiarme y paso por ti ok

Paty: De acuerdo…felicidades de nuevo –sonríe y la vuelve a abrazar –

Candy: Gracias

La rubia volvió a su casa realmente feliz, había sido realmente atemorizante y agotador todo el tiempo de espera antes de haber recibido esa carta de aceptación de la escuela donde quería acudir, ya que significaba las dos cosas más importantes para ella, la realización de su sueño de ser fotógrafa, y volver a estar con Terry. Beso miles de veces la hoja, telefonearía a Albert para darle la buena nueva, le diría que de regreso pasaría al consultorio para enseñarle la carta, y por la noche cuando George llegara se la mostraría también, pero por ahora sólo había una persona a la que quería comunicarle la buena noticia, tomo el teléfono y marco el número de su hermoso novio. Pero mientras esperaba que la llamada entrara, colgó, fue algo instintivo, tenía tantas ganas que él supiera la noticia, que sabía que para ella no bastaría decírsela por teléfono, no le sabría igual, tenía que decírselo en persona, y decírselo ahora, así que volvió a levantar el teléfono pero para marcar a otro lugar.

Annie llegó a casa de Paty para irse juntas a las clases de baile, Archie también iba, desde hace algún tiempo él asistía al Gimnasio de ahí, según para ejercitarse, pero en el fondo iba de vigilante.

Annie: ¿Lista?

Paty: Si…vámonos… hola Archie –lo saluda –

Archie: Hello cuñis

Annie: Pero… ¿y Candy?

Paty: Creo que…ella no vendrá hoy…-sonriendo –…tenía que ir a dar un recado…no creo que le de tiempo de volver a tiempo –sonriendo más –…vámonos se nos hará tarde…en el camino les cuento.

La morena y su novio miraron con incredulidad a su amiga, que a juzgar por su sonrisa parecía que se sentía complacida por ser participe de alguna diablura. George llegó a casa, y cuando lo hizo Albert ya estaba ahí, parado junto a la mesa del comedor con unas notas en la mano, su padre se acerco a él y lo miro con sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarlo ahí. El rubio aún sonreía.

George: Hijo…que sorpresa…

Albert: Lo logró… -viendo aún el papel –…lo hizo papá –con sonrisa –

George: ¿De que hablas? –con preocupación mientras el rubio le muestra el papel –

El doctor abrió los ojos de más, estaba sorprendido, su pequeña lo había logrado, había entrado a la Universidad, su corazón se hincho de alegría y orgullo, aunque no sabía como, pero él ya lo sabía, su hija, su princesa había logrado su meta, y él era la persona más feliz por aquello, miro a su hijo con una sonrisa y con la mirada a punto de llorar, Albert le sonrió y puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de su padre, él también compartía la alegría de él, Candy era y siempre sería uno de sus preciados tesoros, pero para cortar la alegría de su padre y poder reírse de la siguiente expresión que tendría le mostró la otra nota. George la tomo y primero abrió de más los ojos y después frunció el ceño, mientras resoplaba, sabía que podía esperar algo así de su querida y loca hija.

Albert: No te preocupes…estará aquí a tiempo para la escuela.

George: ¿Quién me lo asegura?...Esa niña esta loca…-con preocupación –…como se le ocurre…y luego ella sola…mínimo hubiera esperado que yo viniera…o tú –alterado –

Albert: Vamos papá…tranquilo…ella sabe lo que hace…además por algo no nos espero…menos a ti…sabía que no la dejarías ir… ¿O me equivoco?

George: Por supuesto que no…obvio no la hubiera dejado ir

Albert: Ya lo sabía…y ella lo sabía –sonriendo –…bueno eso creo –con mueca –…tranquilo prometió hablar cuando este allá…además no creo que el tanque de la gasolina…le aguante…no creo que tenga tanto dinero para ponerle más… -sonriendo –…si no es que la para una patrulla antes por conducir como lunática

George: Ni lo digas…No se que me daría mas vergüenza…ir por mi camioneta al corralón…o ir por ella a la comisaría –rodando los ojos –

Albert: Si es que tu camioneta sobrevive –riendo –

George: Gracias por los ánimos hijo…sólo espero sea precavida…de veras con esta niña –sonriendo –

Albert: Se nos va…se nos va papá…así que no la castigues cuando vuelva…porque a partir de su regreso los días para que tu princesa se marche de su castillo están contados.

George: Si –agachando la cabeza y volviéndola a levantar –…la princesa encontró…su propio reino…y parece que también a su rey –viendo la segunda nota y poniéndola en la mesa mientras camina con su hijo hacía la cocina –

Padre e hijo se dirigieron juntos a la cocina para cenar como los viejos tiempos, mientras la nota sobre la mesa decía más que la verdad que había salido de la boca de George.

"**ALBERT…PAPÁ…**

**AUN ESTOY EMOCIONADA POR LA NOTICIA…Y ES QUE ACABA DE LLEGAR MI ACEPTACIÓN DEL INSTITUTO DE FOTOGRAFÍA EN NEW YORK… ¿PUEDEN CREERLO?...LO LOGRÉ…AQUÍ LES DEJO UNA COPIA DE LA CARTA…LA ORIGINAL…PUES ESA ES LA OTRA PARTE…**

**PAPI PERDON PODRÁS CASTIGARME LO QUE QUIERAS CUANDO REGRESE…PERO SABES QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO SÓLO HAY UNA PERSONA CON LA QUE QUIERO COMPARTIR ESTA NOTICIA…Y PUES NO IBA A SER LO MISMO POR TELÉFONO…ASI QUE PUES TE AVISO QUE TOME PRESTADA TU CAMIONETA PARA IR A NEW YORK A CONTARSELO A TERRY…LO SIENTO PERO NO TENIA SUFICIENTE PARA IR EN AVION…ADEMAS ESTE VIAJE ME SERVIRA PARA CUANDO ME VAYA A VIVIR ALLA…YA CONOCERE EL CAMINO…¿NO CREES?...BUENO TE PROMETO QUE CUIDARE DE ELLA CON MI VIDA…**

**HERMANITO…UN BESO…Y YA SABES…HASME EL PARO CON MI PAPÁ PARA QUE NO SE ENOJE TANTO…"**

**BESOS A LOS DOS…LOS QUIERO…**

**CANDY**

Ya a kilómetros de ahí, Candy iba por la carretera manejando con dirección a New York, estaba por llegar a Cleveland, eso indicaba la mitad del camino, con cada kilómetro que se acercaba, se sentía aún más emocionada, además de orgullosa por haber conducido la distancia más larga en su vida, casi no pestañeaba, no tenía sueño, en vez de eso sentía que la adrenalina en sus venas era cada vez más intensa, pronto estaría con Terry, muy pronto, y le diría que ahora si, volverían a estar juntos, la espera había terminado.

Después de ya bastantes horas de camino, Candy luchaba por no dormirse, eran ya las 11:30 de la noche, había manejado ya por más de 8 horas, y no se sentía cansada, sólo más ansiosa, faltaba aún un par de horas más de camino, así que para no aburrirse encendió el radio, buena idea, la música le recordaba a Terry, tal vez alguna canción que sintonizara fuera una de sus favoritas, de repente dejo una, la verdad no era una que le gustara a Terry más bien no la conocía, pero ella si, así que canto con lo más alto que le dio el pulmón sin dejar de poner atención al volante, escucho la letra, le subió al volumen, esa era la señal que necesitaba para terminar de convencerse que ella y su novio sólo tenían un destino, estar juntos.

.com/watch?v=24hLo2h7EW8

When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me,  
I felt love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love.

Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

Stear se encontraba dormido sobre el sofá de la sala, con un libro sobre su pecho, Tom también se encontraba acostado en el otro sofá, boca abajo y con un brazo colgando del sofá, tenía la boca entre abierta, Flamy lo fue a despertar.

Flamy: Hey tú…ven vamos a la cama –el chico a penas abre los ojos –

Tom: Cinco minutos más… -moviéndose con pesar en el sofá –

Flamy: No tonto…aún no es hora de despertarse…es hora de que vayas a tu cama a dormir como la gente normal –sonriendo y ayudándole a pararse –

Tom: A bueno eso esta mejor –tallándose un ojo y bostezando –…vamos a dormir mami –la abraza –

Flamy: Si vamos… ¿Despertarás a Stear? –dirigiéndose a Terry –

Terry: Me parece que le daré unos minutos de descanso más –mirando a su amigo con sonrisa –…ha trabajado mucho…no te preocupes aún no me iré a dormir –sosteniendo una taza de café en sus manos –…que descansen

Flamy: Igual tú –subiendo con Tom las escaleras –

Tom: Buenas noches jefe –bostezando –

Terry: Igualmente mijo –sonriendo –

El moreno aún con sonrisa, se dirige a la sala, mira a su amigo Stear con otra sonrisa torcida y le quita el libro que tenía en el pecho y en su lugar coloca una manta para arroparlo, después de esto se dirigió a la cocina, pero antes de que llegará escucho el sonido de la puerta, esto lo hizo sobresaltarse ya que miró su reloj y ya pasaban de la 1:30 de la mañana, a esa hora las visitas no eran normales, así que con el ceño más fruncido que nunca, y con cautela se dirigió a la puerta, el ceño desapareció.

Terry: Buenas noches Doctor Green. –con sonrisa –

Doctor Green: Hola Terry…disculpa que te moleste a esta hora…

Terry: Oh no…no se preocupe…aún estaba despierto

Doctor Green: Oh que bien…quería pedirte el favor…sabes que salgo muy temprano para el hospital…y quería pedirte si le podrías dar las llaves de mi casa a mi hija que llega mañana de casa de su madre…-le muestra las llaves –

Terry: Claro doctor –toma las llaves –…yo se las daré de todas maneras si no me encuentro le diré a cualquiera de los chicos que se las hagan llegar

Doctor Green: Gracias Terry…ella llegará alrededor de las 10…ya sabe que tiene que venir aquí por las llaves…de nuevo gracias y perdona la molestia –sonriendo y despidiéndose –

Terry: No se preocupe doctor…hasta luego –se despide y cierra la puerta –

El moreno cerró la puerta y coloco las llaves en la mesa que estaba casi en la entrada, pondría una nota para esas llaves, antes de que diera otro paso. La puerta volvió a sonar, seguramente al doctor se le había olvidado algo, pensó, pero su rostro tuvo una transformación total, su semblante fue sustituido por la mirada más grande de asombro que había tenido en mucho tiempo, con la boca abierta sólo pudo articular el nombre de la persona que estaba ante sus ojos, Candy.

La rubia lo miró con la más grande de las alegrías, habían pasado ya más de un mes desde la última vez que lo había visto, antes de verlo no recordaba cuando había sido esa ultima vez, pero haciendo memoria recordó que esa ultima vez, había sido su cumpleaños, ahora ese recuerdo no importaba, importaba que ahora lo tenía a pocos centímetros, más hermoso que nunca. Nunca se cansaría de deslumbrarse por la absurda belleza de su novio, era perfecto, más que eso, a veces creía que como una contradicción a todo lo humano, miro sus ojos azules y no pudo evitar sentirse como un ciego que ha visto el mundo por primera vez.

Terry no podía creer que fuera ella, pensaba que estaba alucinando, tal vez la falta de sueño estaba haciendo sus estragos en él, pero la imagen de Candy, de su Candy era tan real, que era imposible que fuera tan perfecta y que estuviera ahí a unos cuantos pasos de él. Se notaba cansada, pero no por eso sus verdes ojos que eran su devoción habían perdido la luz, brillaban más que nunca, ahora sentía que había sido una eternidad desde la última vez que la había visto, y solo eran unos meses, pero la vida lejos de ella, era más lenta, y su carrera no le dejaba mucho tiempo para viajar. Trato de no pensar el hecho de que el tener tanto trabajo era el motivo de haberse perdido tanto tiempo aquel encuentro, que aún no sabía como es que estaba ocurriendo, mejor pensó que si aquello no era una ilusión, ella respondería a su voz, cuando la escucho decir su nombre, él supo que era real, y ahora todo volvía a tener sentido.

Terry: Candy –con asombro –

Candy: Hola…mi amor –con sonrisa –…espero no haberte despertado

El moreno descubrió su voz, y prontamente sin perder el tiempo, se acerco y la estrecho con más euforia que un futbolista después de meter un gol, era ella, su olor la delataba, nadie olía tan exquisito como ella, le beso el cabello. La nariz, la frente, el mentón, y dejo al final su hermosa boca que era su altar, de nuevo se sintió en la gloria por tenerla entre sus brazos, y poder acariciar con su boca los hermosos labios de su pecosa.

Terry: Candy…mi amor… ¿Qué haces aquí? –con respiración entrecortada –

Candy: Bueno pues no resistí las ganas de verte…tenía que venir… ¿Qué no puedo venir a ver a mi novio? –con inocencia –

Terry: Claro que si –tomando su rostro y besándola de nuevo –…pero amor me hubieras hablado para haber ido por ti al aeropuerto

Candy: Bueno ejem –bajando la mirada –…lo que pasa es que…no vine en avión –mirándolo de nuevo –

Terry: ¿Ah no? –Enarcando una ceja –…entonces

Candy: Bueno tome prestada…la camioneta de papá…bueno en si creo que me la robe –bajando la cabeza –…pero le deje una nota – subiendo de nuevo la mirada y recalcando la parte de la nota –…sabe que estoy aquí y todo…de hecho prometí hablarles cuando llegara…

Terry: Amor…en serio eres diabólica…por eso te amo –sonriendo –

Candy: Yo también –lo vuelve a besar –…te he extrañado mucho –lo abraza con fuerza –

Terry: Yo a ti…no sabes cuanto –besa el cabello de la rubia –…pero no esperaba tu visita así de repente

Candy: Bueno lo que pasa es que hay algo que tengo que decirte

Terry: ¿Algo?...me supongo que es algo importante –la mira con incredulidad –

Candy: Si bastante…mi amor…te iba a llamar por teléfono, pero la verdad no sería lo mismo…y me dije… ¿Por qué no?...y aquí estoy

Terry: Bueno y ¿cual es la noticia…?

Candy: La mejor mi amor…ahora si tu y yo…estaremos juntos…ya no más separación…ni tiempo alejados…ahora si…todo estará en su sitio.

Aunque estén dispersas las piezas del rompecabezas que forma la vida, sólo es cuestión de buscar, y poco a poco ir armándola, es cuestión de tiempo para que todas las piezas estén en su sitio, sólo se necesita paciencia y fuerza. Todo esto lo haces porque sabes que el esfuerzo vale la pena, tienes que levantarte y seguir luchando, porque sabes que al final recibirás la recompensa, cualquiera que sea esta, pero que sabes que la has anhelado por mucho tiempo, tiempo que ahora ya no existe, pues has logrado cumplir tu sueño.

Después de escuchar la gran noticia que decían los labios de Candy, Terry la abrazo llenó de alegría y euforia, la levanto y giro con ella compartiendo su felicidad, que también era la suya.

**HEY…HEY…HELLO HELLOOOOOOOOO A TODASSSSSSSSS…PRECIOSASSSSSSSSSS HERMOSASSSSSSSSSS BELLASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...PUES OK AUNQUE TARDE AQUÍ TOY DE NUEVO PRIMERO QUE NADA ESPERANDO ESTEN SÚPER MEGA BIENNNNNNNNN…Y CLARO ESPERANDO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSYADO.**

**OK AHORA, EMPECEMOS HABLANDO SOBRE DETALLES DEL CAPITULO…JAJAJA LAS TRES UNIVERSIDADES A LAS QUE MENCIONO EXISTEN…JAJA JULLIARD ES UNA PRESTIGIADA UNIVERSIDAD DE ACTUACIÓN Y BAILE, COLUMBIA FORMA PARTE DE LAS UNIVERSIDADES MÁS ACAUDALADAS DE EUA Y LA UNIVERSIDAD DE NEW YORK TAMBIEN TIENE BUEN PRESTIGIO. EL INSTITUO DE FOTOGRAFIA DE NEW YORK TAMBIEN EXISTE…ME PREGUNTO PORQUE NO ESTOY AHÍ AHORA…JAJAJA…**

**BUENO EN CUANTO A LAS CANCIONES QUE UTILICE, AHORA SI FUERON BASTANTES, LA PRIMERA QUE USE PARA EL ENCUENTRO INTIMO DE CANDY Y TERRY ES DEL GRUPO GO GO DOLLS Y SE LLAMA IRIS, CREO QUE LA MAYORIA LA RECONOCEN PORQUE SALE EN LA PELICULA DE UN ANGEL ENAMORADO, OBVIO ES LINDISIMA, LES DEJO LA LETRA COMPLETA Y LA TRADUCCION**

**Go Go Dolls**

**Iris**

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

**Iris**

**  
Y abandonaría por siempre tocarte  
Porque sé que me sientes de algún modo  
Tu estás mas cerca del cielo de lo que yo jamás estaré  
Y no quiero irme a casa justo ahora**

**Y todo lo que puedo saborear en este momento  
Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida  
Porque más tarde o más temprano se terminará  
Simplemente no quiero extrañarte esta noche**

**Y no quiero que el mundo me vea  
Porque no creo que ellos entiendan  
Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto  
Yo sólo quiero que tu sepas quién soy**

**Y tu no puedes combatir las lágrimas que no vienen  
O el momento de verdad en tus mentiras  
Cuando todo se siente como en las películas  
Sí tu sangras para saber que estás viva**

**Y no quiero que el mundo me vea  
Porque no creo que ellos entiendan  
Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto  
Yo sólo quiero que tu sepas quién soy**

**Y no quiero que el mundo me vea  
Porque no creo que ellos entiendan  
Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto  
Yo sólo quiero que tu sepas quién soy**

**Yo sólo quiero saber quién soy  
Yo sólo quiero saber quién soy  
Yo sólo quiero saber quién soy  
Yo sólo quiero saber quién soy**

**LA SEGUNDA QUE FUE PARA LA MINI FIESTA DE LOS CHICOS EN ESOCIA ES UNA CANCION LLAMADA MERCY DE UNA CANTANTE LLAMADA DUFY…LA VERDAD ME GUSTA MUCHO…NO SE PORQUE…JAJAJAJ AQUÍ LA LETRA Y TRADUCCION…**

Mercy  
YEAH YEAH YEAH X4

I LOVE YOU  
BUT I GOTTA STAY TRUE  
MY MORALS GOT ME ON MY KNEES  
IM BEGGING PLEASE STOP PLAYING GAMES

I DONT KNOW WHAT THIS IS  
COS YOU GOT ME GOOD  
JUST LIKE YOU KNEW YOU WOULD

I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU DO  
BUT YOU DO IT WELL  
I'M UNDER YOUR SPELL

CHORUS  
YOU GOT ME BEGGING YOU FOR MERCY  
WHY WONT YOU RELASE ME  
YOU GOT ME BEGGING YOU FOR MERCY  
WHY WONT YOU RELEASE ME  
I SAID RELEASE ME

NOW YOU THINK THAT I  
WILL BE SOMETHING ON THE SIDE  
BUT YOU GOT TO UNDERSTAND  
THAT I NEED A MAN  
WHO CAN TAKE MY HAND YES I DO

I DONT KNOW WHAT THIS IS  
BUT YOU GOT ME GOOD  
JUST LIKE YOU KNEW YOU WOULD  
» letras traducidas al español

I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU DO  
BUT YOU DO IT WELL  
I'M UNDER YOUR SPELL

YOU GOT ME BEGGING YOU FOR MERCY  
WHY WONT YOU RELEASE ME  
YOU GOT ME BEGGING YOU FOR MERCY  
WHY WONT YOU RELEASE ME  
I SAID YOU'D BETTER RELEASE YEAH YEAH YEAH

IM BEGGING YOU FOR MERCY  
YES WHY WONT YOU REALSE ME  
IM BEGGING YOU FOR MERCY

YOU GOT ME BEGGING  
YOU GOT ME BEGGING  
YOU GOT ME BEGGING

MERCY, WHY WONT YOU REALISE ME  
IM BEGGING YOU FOR MERCY  
WHY WONT YOU RELEASE ME

YOU GOT ME BEGGING YOU FOR MERCY  
IM BEGGING YOU FOR MERCY  
IM BEGGING YOU FOR MERCY  
IM BEGGING YOU FOR MERCY  
IM BEGGING YOU FOR MERCY

WHY WONT YOU RELEASE ME YEAH YEAH  
BREAK IT DOWN

(FADE)

**Compasión  
SI SI SI X4**

**TE AMO  
PERO DEBO PERMANECER FIEL  
MI MORAL ME TIENE DE RODILLAS  
ROGANDO POR FAVOR DE QUE DEJES DE JUGAR**

**NO SE QUE ES  
PORQUE TU ME HACES BIEN  
ASI COMO SABÍAS QUE PODÍAS HACERLO**

**NOSE QUE ES LO QUE HACES  
PERO LO HACES BIEN  
ESTOY BAJO EL PODER DE TU HECHIZO**

**CORO:  
TU ME TIENES ROGANDO COMPASIÓN  
PORQUE NO ME SUELTAS?  
TU ME TIENES ROGANDO COMPASIÓN  
POR QUE NO QUIERES SOLTARME?  
HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES**

**AHORA PIENSAS QUE YO  
SERÉ ALGO DE UN LADO  
PERO TIENES QUE ENTENDER  
QUE YO NECESITO UN HOMBRE  
QUE ME TOME DE LA MANO, SI, LO QUIERO**

**NO SE QUE ES  
PEROTU ME HACES BIEN  
ASI COMO SABÍAS QUE PODÍAS HACERLO**

**NOSE QUE ES LO QUE HACES  
PERO LO HACES BIEN  
ESTOY BAJO EL PODER DE TU HECHIZO**

**CORO:  
TU ME TIENES ROGANDO COMPASIÓN  
POR QUE NO ME SUELTAS?  
TU ME TIENES ROGANDO COMPASIÓN  
PORQUE NO QUIERES SOLTARME?  
HE DICHO QUE SERÁ MEJOR QUE ME SUELTES SI SI SI**

**TE ESTOY ROGANDO COMPASIÓN  
SI, PORQUE NO QUIERES SOLTARME?  
TE ESTOY ROGANDO COMPASIÓN**

**TU ME TIENES ROGANDO  
TU ME TIENES ROGANDO  
TU ME TIENES ROGANDO**

**COMPASIÓN, POR QUE NO ME SUELTAS?  
TE ESTOY ROGANDO COMPASIÓN  
POR QUE NO ME SUELTAS?**

**TU ME TIENES ROGANDO POR COMPASIÓN  
TE ESTOY ROGANDO COMPASIÓN  
TE ESTOY ROGANDO COMPASIÓN  
TE ESTOY ROGANDO COMPASIÓN  
TE ESTOY ROGANDO COMPASIÓN**

**POR QUE NO ME SUELTAS? SI SI  
AGÁCHATE  
**

**Y FINALMENTE LA CANCION QUE CANDY ESCUCHA EN EL AUTO ES DE SHANIA TWIN Y SE LLAMA YOU´RE STILL THE ONE Y WOOOOOOOO ES HERMOSA…POR ALGO LA PUSE…JAJA AQUÍ LES DEJO LA TRADUCCIÓN. **

**Aun Eres El Único**

**  
(Cuando te vi por primera vez, vi amor  
y la primera vez que me tocaste, sentí amor  
y después  
todo este tiempo, aún eres el único que amo)  
Parece que lo hicimos  
Mira cuan lejos hemos llegado bebé  
Deberíamos tomar el largo camino  
Supimos que llegaríamos allí algún día**

**Ellos dijeron, "apuesto a que nunca lo harán"  
Pero mírennos esperando  
Aún estamos juntos, aún fuertes**

**(aún eres el único)  
aún eres el único por el que yo corro  
el único al que le pertenezco  
aún eres el único que quiero para vivir  
(aún eres el único)  
aún eres el único que amo  
el único con el que sueño  
tu eres el único al que le doy el beso de buenas noches**

**No hay nada mejor  
Pasamos las desavenencias juntos  
Estoy contenta que no hayamos escuchado  
Mira lo que nos hubiéramos perdido**

**Ellos dijeron, "apuesto a que nunca lo harán"  
Pero mírennos esperando  
Aún estamos juntos, aún fuertes**

**(aún eres el único)  
aún eres el único por el que yo corro  
el único al que le pertenezco  
aún eres el único que quiero para vivir  
(aún eres el único)  
aún eres el único que amo  
el único con el que sueño  
tu eres el único al que le doy el beso de buenas noches**

**(aún eres el único)  
aún eres el único por el que yo corro  
el único al que le pertenezco  
aún eres el único que quiero para vivir  
(aún eres el único)  
aún eres el único que amo  
el único con el que sueño  
tu eres el único al que le doy el beso de buenas noches**

**BUENO Y COMO SIEMPRE PARA FINALIZAR… AGRADECER A TODAS Y CADA UNA QUE SE AVENTURAN Y LEEN MIS LOCURAS Y OCURRENCIAS. EN SERIO LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS, AMIGAS MIAS QUE ADOROOOOOOO…GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME DAN A PESAR DE MIS AUSENCIAS AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE TODAS SUS PALABRAS, LA NETA NO TENGO LAS SUFICIENTES PALABRAS PARA AGRADCERLES SIEMPRE TAN CHIDOS DETALLES DE SU PARTE…A TODASSSSSSSSSS…A CADA UNA QUE LEEN ESTE FIC GRACIAS…LAS ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOO…Y ESO ES POCO.**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**

cachis_.mx


	22. Familia

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Es tiempo de salir, abrir los brazos y mirar de frente al sol…No tengo miedo, ya no…ahora que tú estas a mi lado, pues tus brazos son mi hogar…y tu alma es mi cielo…la tierra nos sostiene…y eso es todo lo que necesito. _

**CAPITULO XXII**

**FAMILIA**

_Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

¿Cuando es realmente el momento cuando crecemos?, ¿Cuándo realmente somos capaces de llamarnos adultos e independientes? ¿Qué es lo que nos acredita llamarnos gente madura y responsable?...parece que lo único que realmente nos puede responder son nuestros actos, nuestras consecuencias, y las enseñanzas que tomamos de todo. Para crecer hay que saber cómo hacerlo, no tener miedo a caer, sólo pensar en como levantarte, cómo seguir caminando, cómo seguir viviendo. La familia es el soporte para lograr atravesar la brecha, su cariño y apoyo representa una parte importante del motor para vivir, pero cuando esta se convierte en sólo una parte más del coche de la vida, es cuando realmente estamos preparados para el primer viaje solos.

Los padres nos dejan ir, tienen que hacerlo, aunque realmente nos apoyen, al final sólo se convierten en espectadores de nuestro juego de vida. La gente que no ha aprendido a enfrentarse a la vida, es aquella que aun teniendo la edad para hacerlo, permite que los padres sigan jugando con ellos en el partido que representa la vida, siguen siendo el pasador y el joven sólo sigue recibiendo el balón, pero no tiene control sobre él, no lleva la batuta de su propia vida, en cambio las personas que realmente maduran y son independientes y responsables son aquellas que mandan a la banca a los padres, juegan solos, y lo hacen bien y el padre no se siente desplazado por ello, sólo se siente orgulloso y realizado de que haya aprendido a pasar bien el balón. Ahora su jugador estrella juega con otro equipo, que comparte los ideales y sentimientos que él, ahora tiene una nueva familia, que cruzará con ellos el camino que resta.

Candy, Annie y Paty se encontraban en casa de la última, arreglándose para la ceremonia de graduación, Annie se estaba maquillando, mientras Candy le planchaba el cabello a Paty, así se rotaban, luego una le pintaba las uñas a la otra mientras que la otra maquillaba a la otra, era un buen trabajo de equipo, eficiente y rápido tomando en cuenta que ya era bastante tarde. Bajaron a tiempo las tres, Archie ya las estaba esperando junto con la demás familia.

Al llegar a la escuela los familiares de cada uno tuvieron que despedir momentáneamente a sus graduados, los chicos tenían que ir a tomar sus lugares junto a todo el cuerpo estudiantil, y los padres tenían que pasar a los asientos del otro lado. Realmente les había agradado el color azul rey de la toga y el birrete, aunque los vivos en amarillo brillante no eran muy bonitos, la combinación fue buena. Entre los estudiantes el ambiente de risas y alegrías era muy palpable, aunque claro no sobraba aquellos que ya empezaban a sentirse un poco melancólicos por la situación, dejar la escuela, ir a la universidad, dejar la casa, dejar de ser niños y convertirse en adultos de verdad, a algunos ya les había empezado a pegar ese tipo de argumentos.

Las chicas tuvieron que separase ya que las acomodaron por apellidos, Candy quedo en la primera fila, mientras que Annie estaba casi detrás de ella casi junto a Archie, Paty no se sentó con ellos, ella estaba en el estrado, sería la encargada de leer el discurso de despedida. Los chicos estaban muy felices por terminar esta etapa, pero con cierta tristeza porque en aquel lugar no estaban todos sus seres queridos, faltaban cuatro que eran más que primordiales. Tom, Flamy, Stear y Terry no habían podido asistir, pues por ser fin de semestre estaban en exámenes finales y no habían podido viajar, lo comprendieron, con todo pesar.

Hermana Grey: Queridos alumnos y padres de familia, después de dar gracias a Dios por otro magnifico año, me complace terminar un año más teniendo la completa seguridad de que le entregamos a la vida jóvenes con principios y armas para enfrentarse y sobresalir en el camino que elijan tomar –se escuchan aplausos –…a nombre del Real Colegio San Pablo, agradezco a todos y cada uno que contribuyeron para que este ciclo escolar haya sido un éxito –se escuchan más aplausos –…para dar comienzo a esta ceremonia, me enorgullece dejarles con un orgullo de este Colegio, la mejor estudiante de la generación, un ejemplo a seguir…La señorita Patricia O´Brien –ahora si se escuchan aplausos de verdad y uno que otro grito –

La castaña llega junto a la madre superiora que le dio su lugar para que hablara en el estrado, la chica le sonrió, le dio las gracias y se preparó para leer su discurso, antes de esto miro hacia delante y alcanzo a divisar a su familia, y otros más, vio a Tom y a Stear que le sonrieron y la saludaron, ella tenía nervios para lo que iba a decir ahora, pero después del par de sonrisas que le dieron, ya no hubo nervios, sólo se dejo llevar.

Paty: Buenos días a todos…Me siento muy halagada y a la vez triste, me enorgullece ser yo a quien hayan escogido como vocera de todos mis compañeros, ha sido un honor para mi, creo que…la tristeza que me embarga es el motivo de las lágrimas de mis compañeros… crecer. Dejar este colegio y con esto cerrar un ciclo, mirar atrás y darte cuenta que el tiempo ha corrido y que no volverá atrás, que es hora de que realmente volemos con nuestras propias alas. Puede sonar trillado pero es verdad, este final significa un nuevo comienzo, donde cada uno de nosotros decidiremos a donde dirigirnos. Crecer, es la clave y parte de la naturaleza de la vida, tenemos que seguir creciendo y experimentar más con la vida que nos ha dado la oportunidad de aprender, con caídas, con triunfos, nos ha demostrado que vale la pena estar aquí y vivir. Nos convertiremos en abogados, doctores, diseñadores…seremos lo que queremos ser, y el futuro nos sonríe para eso. Pero nunca olviden cuando volteen a ver el pasado que hubo una etapa hermosa, que fue esta donde éramos lo suficientemente grandes para salir a una fiesta o retar a nuestros padres, pero demasiado pequeños para entrar a ver una película de adultos –se escuchan risitas –. Donde los amigos que encuentras ahora, son los que envejecerán contigo, algunos encuentran aquí al amor de su vida –mirando a Stear –donde comienzas a soñar, con sueños que son más realidad que ilusión, donde aprendes a remediar tus errores, donde aprendes a vivir, donde te das cuenta que te queda mucho futuro para hacer cosas grandes. Tal vez dentro de unos 20 años habrán hecho realmente lo que ahora desean, habrán cumplidos sus metas, serán hombres y mujeres de bien, serán adultos…pero recuerden…a ese adolescente que tienen y que siempre vivirá en su interior, recuerden y vivan de nuevo…ese será el retorno a la inocencia…Chicos –sonriendo –…lo logramos…-todos comienzan a aplaudir y a gritar –

La entrega de diplomas dio inicio, Candy fue de las primeras, cuando la nombraron se levanto con una gran sonrisa que se hizo más amplia, cuando reconoció la voz que le gritaba desde el otro lado, escucho a Terry, volteo como desquiciada, dejo con la mano extendida a la herma Grey un buen rato, pero eso no le quito ver a su novio entre la gente junto a George y Albert quienes aplaudían fuertemente, ella los saludo y cuando recordó que tenía que ir por su diploma reacciono y fue por el.

Annie paso después saludando al estrado y luego volteando a saludar a sus padres y a Flamy que estaba ahí aplaudiendo. Archie que se veía realmente guapo con todo y el gorrito ese, paso por su diploma mientras Stear aplaudía y abrazaba a la tía Elroy que estaba hecha una magdalena, por la emoción. Cuando Paty pasó le toco recibir el diploma por parte de Helena que estaba también en el estrado, ella le sonrió y abrazo a la chica, se sentía muy orgullosa de ella, y así se lo hizo sentir con ese abrazo, la chica le sonrió y corrió a lado de sus amigas mientras volteaba a ver a su familia.

Cuando la entrega de diplomas termino, la generación se junto en el patio principal para el lanzamiento de los birretes, que al caer golpeo a más de uno. Los recién graduados se dirigieron con sus familias que orgullosas ya los esperaban con brazos abiertos y palabras de felicitación.

Fue una gran sorpresa para todos los recién graduados ver a sus amigos ahí, realmente fue una sorpresa, pero una muy agradable, después de las felicitaciones todos fueron a un restaurante italiano del centro, donde se dio una gran celebración. Empezando con el hecho de que cuando la recepcionista vio al gran número de personas que venían, no sabía si la estaban cotorreando o era verdad que venían juntos todos, pues en total eran 17 sin contar a los bebes, así que la recepcionista muy amable, sonrió y los condujo a una mesa grande en un privado, donde todos se dispusieron a pasar un excelente rato. La mesa tenía una división invisible, de un lado estaban los padres, y del otro los chicos.

Tom: Te juro que cuando Archie me vio se le pusieron los ojos de Remi –se carcajea –…le vi el moco desde lejos por la emoción

Flamy: No exageres monstruo…tampoco es para tanto

Stear: Para mí que si –sonriendo –…mi hermano suele ser muy sentimental…

Annie: No es por echarte más amor…pero es cierto…lloraste cuando vimos Titanic el otro día…

Paty: Bueno todo mundo llora con esa película… -todos ríen –

Archie: Para serte sincero…amigo…casi…lloro…-levantando un dedo –…pero porque tu traje de hoy esta para llorar –sonríe y todos ríen –

Tom: Oye…ahora que me visto de manera decente dices que estoy para llorar –tocándose las solapas –…y eso que todo lo que sabía de moda era por ti…

Archie: Pues cuando me habrás visto vestido así…-con cara de asco –…me alegra que hayan venido

Paty: Si…nos alegra tanto –tomando la mano de Stear –

Terry: Digo algún premio tenían que tener por haberse graduado

Candy: Que considerado my lord –con sonrisa sarcástica –…algún otro presente para su humilde corte

Terry: Oh si –le toma el rostro y le da un gran beso –…y esto es una pequeña parte –mientras todos aúllan –

Albert: Hey hey…tú…compórtate maleante –cargando a la bebe –...que hay niños presentes

Terry: ¿Lo dices por los bebes o por Tom? –todos ríen –

Tom: Oye jefe no me ayudes –con mueca –…que apenas estoy demostrando que ya puedo ir solo al baño y tu sales con esto –todos se carcajean –

Paty: Imaginate lo que sería de mi pequeña hermanita si Tom estuviera en casa…

Candy: No por favor… -con horror – de por si esa bebe es un monstruo

Flamy: No quiero pensar si la niña fuera educada por él…

Tom: Ja…no necesito estar en casa para que esa niña me quiera más que a Santa Clous…verdad Caty –le habla con balbuceos en lo que se pone de pie y va hacia ella, que ya le sonríe y pide que la cargue –…ven…me adora

Archie: Si…ese es el problema

Tom: Quejense todo lo que quieran esta pequeña…será la próxima Joe Montana…ven que brazo tiene –la niña lanza un manotazo –…tiene futuro

Stear: Tom estas loco…como tu hermanita va a jugar americano

Annie: Si…ese deporte no es para niñas…la pueden lastimar

Tom: No que va…ella es fuerte como su hermano…verdad Caty –la niña lanza otro manotazo y sonríe –…ven…-sonríe más –

Flamy: Estas loco… -meneando la cabeza –y que hubo de novedades en el Colegio este año…casi ni me entere de nada…por cierto no vi a lo que quedo de las jinetas… ¿Qué fue de ellas?

Annie: Si supieras hermanita –abriendo más los ojos, y empezando a disfrutar del chisme –…bueno vez que el año pasado pues corrieron a Susana y Elisa…ah pues total, ellas ya no volvieron.

Candy: Supe que Karen a pesar de sus problemas si se graduó, aunque parece que se mudo a Tampa o algo así con una tía, me escribió diciendo que había entrado a una escuela de belleza, y que ahora trabajaba de maquillista en un teatro, le va bien –sonríe –…me alegro por ella

Flamy: No puedo decir los mismo –con mueca –…pero bueno… ¿Y las demás?...no vi a Luisa en la graduación…se supone que ella terminaba este año ¿no?

Paty: Si…pero no, no estuvo…la sacaron de la escuela hace un par de meses

Stear: ¿Y eso?

Paty: Pues sus problemas con el alcohol fueron más allá de lo que se esperaba…la sacaron de la escuela después de que un día entro en la capilla totalmente ebria…y vomito en el estanque del agua bendita

Tom: ¿En serio hizo eso?...que tino –con asco –

Annie: Pobrecita me dio mucha lástima verla así, pero es comprensible después de que Neal la dejara…él era su mundo

Terry: Mejor para ella que ese mozalbete la haya dejado

Archie: Si…pero no la dejo porque quisiera…sino porque la obligaron

Terry: ¿Y eso? –con extrañeza –

Archie: Pues se supone que Neal ya tenía problemas con la ley desde hace años…pero nunca había salido nada a la luz gracias al súper abogado que es su padre…pero el niño idiota siguió haciendo estupideces, y un día le tenía que colmar el plato a su padre.

Annie: Nos contaron que en un antro empezó a gritar…totalmente ebrio y drogado que él era el rey de la ciudad…que él podía hacer lo que quería…que al cabo su padre era el que mandaba…que la ley se la pasaba…ejem por ahí

Candy: Y pues además dijo que su padre tenía éxito por los negocios que hacía…claro eso fue su error…a los pocos días nos enteramos que el niño fue casi, casi desheredado…lo sacaron del colegio, por lo poco que se…esta en un centro de rehabilitación en Utah, para delincuentes juveniles –abriendo más los ojos –

Stear: Vaya pobre Neal…y su molesta hermana… ¿no volvió?

Paty: Hay no…no volvió…sor Grey no lo permitió…es que a parte esta bien tonta…porque en vez de pedir clemencia…la tonta se pone a amenazar a la hermana…diciendo que la iba a hundir a ella y al colegio…que no sabía con quien se metía…

Annie: Y claro otra vez poniendo de nuevo por delante el nombre de su papá…y eso fue su error…

Archie: Supimos que estaba en el Colegio de San Matías, en el norte de la ciudad, pero por ese error, su padre la saco y la metió a una escuela pública, del lado oeste, junto a todos los rufianes de la ciudad, además de que también como a Neal, prácticamente la desheredo…me platicaron que no logró entrar a la Universidad, ahora la verdad no se que pasó con ella

Candy: Me dijeron que se había ido a California con su madre…ah porque esto es nuevo –acercándose más y hablando con más interés – sus padres se divorciaron…y el señor les quito to-do… -enfatizando las palabras –

Annie: ¿En serio? –sorprendida –

Tom: Pobres…no…repobres…no que…rejodidos

Terry: Haber ahora que hacen…el dinero era todo para ellos.

Candy: Pues la verdad…mientras menos sepa de ellos mejor…así ha sido con Susana…no he sabido nada de ella…y es lo mejor que me puede pasar

Flamy: ¿No han sabido nada de ella desde que se fue?

Candy: No…bueno…sólo supe que se había ido a New Jersey con su madre…pero nada más

Stear: Bueno no vale la pena pensar en donde estará ahora.

Paty: Si…pero cuenten ustedes… ¿Cómo les ha ido?...hace mucho que no platicábamos todos juntos –con sonrisa –

Stear: Bueno…pues creo que a nombre de mi familia –mirando a sus amigos –puedo decir que…nos ha ido bien…la verdad esta nueva etapa no hubiera sido más agradable sin ellos –sonriendo –

Tom: Lo mismo digo hermano…no sería lo mismo sin tu limpieza y los guisos de Terry…jefe eres el rey de la cocina –sonriendo y dándole una palmada en la espalda –

Terry: Y no sería lo mismo sin tus ronquidos a las 3 de la mañana…claro que no…ah y sin tus calcetines sucios –todos ríen –…Flamy como los soportas

Flamy: No lo se…creo que se me ha adormecido el sentido del olfato y el del oído –vuelven a reír –…no encuentro otra explicación.

Tom: Oigan… ¿es el día de todos contra Tom o que? –con mueca –

Archie: Hay compa…es que es inevitable no molestarte… -ríen – ¿como te va en la Uni…ahora si estudias?

Tom: Si…por desgracia…ya me dedico a estudiar…las clases están bien…y pues el tiempo libre lo uso para hacer ejercicio aquí con mi comadre –ve a Flamy y le da un beso en la frente –

Annie: Que bueno que se mantienen en forma

Flamy: Si porque la verdad comemos como huérfanos…Terry ha hecho que ahora comamos siempre dos raciones…jaja si no fuera por el ejercicio…yo creo que ya sería más parecida a una pelota que un obeso.

Candy: No exageres Flamy…más delgada que tú…no creo que se pueda…

Archie: ¿Y tu que apá…como le va en el teatro…ya mero te veré en los espectaculares de alguna película taquillera?

Terry: Ya mero mijo…ya mero –sonriendo –…me va bien…la verdad entre las clases y el estudio…invierto la mayoría de mi tiempo…me han propuesto proyectos en la televisión…pero la verdad quiero empezar por lo que me apasiona que es el teatro…dentro de poco habrá audiciones para un musical en Broadway…y para otras obras…así que me estoy preparando para eso…ah y claro mis tiempos libres los ocupo para cuidar a mis hijos –viendo a Tom y Flamy –…ah y claro con mi papá –viendo a Stear –…no se que haría sin tu paciencia y pulcridad para limpiar todo

Stear: Es cuestión de practica –sonriendo –…hemos logrado algo en este año…los calcetines de Tom aún están ahí…pero mínimo ya no están por toda la casa…sólo en su cuarto…eso es un avance –todos ríen –

Tom: Creo que cuando terminen de hablar de mi volveré –con mueca –

Candy: Nos alegramos mucho que hayan venido la verdad –sonriendo –…ha sido el mejor regalo de graduación…y prepárense para lidiar con más calcetines sucios…

Archie: Los tuyos verdad gatita –sonriendo mientras todos ríen-

Candy: Cállate Archie –con mueca –…bueno espero nos hagan un espacio en su humilde hogar

Terry: Bueno creo que tendremos que acondicionar algunas habitaciones…pero creo que algo podremos hacer pos ustedes –con sonrisa divertida –…espero no les moleste dormir en el comedor o el baño

Candy: No…no lo creo –sonriendo –

Tom: Ok pues propongo un brindis porque la familia estará unida de nuevo…-todos levantan las copas –…por los graduados…los que ya lo hicieron…y el gran futuro que nos espera a todos…

¡SALUD!!!!

Después de la comida, cada quien regreso a su hogar, por desgracia Tom y Stear saliendo tuvieron que regresar a New York pues tenían trabajo. Candy y Terry estaban en casa de ella, también estaban Albert, Helena y los bebes quienes estaban siendo cuidados por Candy y Terry mientras que los papás ayudaban a George con la cena, era impresionante pensar que aun pensaran en cenar después de todo lo que se comieron, pero bueno la familia Andrew era de buen diente. Candy cargaba al pequeño Jack mientras que Terry hacia lo mismo con la pequeña Ashley, ambos miraban y jugaban con los niños, que eran adorables, todo lo que se podía escuchar era los balbuceos de los bebes, hasta que la rubia hablo de verdad.

Candy: Son hermosos –admirando al bebe y sonriendo –…no concibo belleza más pura e inocente que esta

Terry: Si…es una belleza inigualable –sonriendo a Candy y mirando de nuevo a la bebe –

Candy: Pero es más que eso…no es sólo lo que se ve…es…lo que se siente –mirando a Terry –…es como si cuando los miraras…no vieras realmente con los ojos, sino con el corazón…es lo que uno siente cuando los miras…cuando los tocas –mirando de nuevo al bebe –…es maravilloso sentir esa sensación –meneando la cabeza y ojos más abiertos –

Terry: Son pequeños pero tienen un corazón más grande…y un aura de cariño que hace que sea imposible no quererlos.

Candy: Terry…tu crees… -mirándolo –…que… ¿nuestros hijos serán más hermosos?

Terry: Cla…claro –extrañado y luego sonriendo –…serán hermosos…si se parecen a mí –riendo –…con que no saquen tus pecas

Candy: Gracioso…-con puchero y luego riendo –…lo que si sacaran serán tus ojos…de eso estoy segura

Terry: Yo espero que alguno saque los tuyos

Candy: Tal vez…pero de lo que estoy segura es que cuando los mire…sabré que no hay otra cosa más maravillosa que ellos…serán lo que más amare en mi vida

Terry: Sólo espero que no te olvides que también me amas a mi…-enarcando una ceja y sonriendo –

Candy: No…no… -meneando la cabeza y sonriendo –…no será como si dividiera mi amor –viendo a Terry –...todo ese amor estará en mi corazón…lo se…no será como si dividiera mi corazón en muchos compartimentos…será como si –sonriendo y mirando al vacio –…será como si mi corazón se hiciera más grande…porque tendrá más amor que guardar en el.

El moreno la siguió mirando, las palabras de su pecosa lo habían tomado desprevenido, jamás pensó que ella sacaría un tema así ahora, no podía negar que en algún momento él ya había pensado en un futuro con la pecosa, pero no tan visualizado, pero gracias a las palabras de ella, en estos momentos el pudo visualizar como sería ese futuro. Se imagino ese futuro, vio un patio con muchos árboles y pasto, donde Candy estaría corriendo detrás de un pequeñito de cabello castaño, y ojos verdes, y él cargaba a una pequeña de ojos azules y cabello dorado, sonriendo, vio todo, sabía que era su futuro, y en este momento toda esa felicidad la quiso con desesperación.

Esa misma noche como si fuera un ritual de despedida, Terry escalo para llegar a la ventana de Candy, ella sabía por algo extraño que lo haría, por eso dejo la ventana abierta y se sentó sobre el borde de su cama con una sonrisa, de ante mano sabía lo que pasaría. Cuando él entro ella le sonrió y lo abrazó juntando su cabeza con la de él. Él la beso con suaves movimientos en los labios destilando más sensualidad que nunca.

Terry: Te dije que el beso de hace rato sería sólo una pequeña parte.

Candy: Y yo no me iba a conformar con menos –sonriendo y besándolo con más pasión –

Comenzaron a desnudarse, el bajo por el cuello de ella llenando la clavícula de puros besos, ella disfruto mucho esa parte mientras se mordía los labios para guardar todo sonido de su boca para que él lo acallara con más besos. Esa noche hicieron el amor como nunca, y como siempre, con los mismos toques y a la vez con algo nuevo, jugaron a amarse y disfrutaron de aquel momento, de aquella cama que ahora les estaba diciendo adiós, así como un día fue la que les dio la bienvenida, esa noche había sido así como la primera, maravillosa, mágica. Ambos en su interior lo habían querido así, él había subido por esa ventana como aquella primera vez, cuando hicieron el amor, y ahora antes de irse los dos de aquel lugar donde dejaron de ser jóvenes, querían que ese lugar guardara el último rescoldo de aquella etapa tan maravillosa de sus vidas que ahora dejaban atrás.

El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian, era extraño ver que a pesar de que aún había verano, el sol no brillaba como debía, parecía que ese suelo sentía que los niños a los que vio crecer se iban, aquellos niños que jugaron en esos patios, se subían a los árboles, que reían con sus juegos, ya no estarían más, habían partido a un lugar nuevo, a jugar a convertirse en adultos. Los chicos partieron a su nuevo hogar, Tom había venido por ellos en la camioneta, los cuatro nuevos universitarios partieron hacia New York, sintiendo una nueva alegría, y una nueva tristeza, pasar de ser niños a intentar convertirse en mujeres y hombres de bien.

Sus familias los vieron partir con tristeza, pero con gran orgullo y alegría, siempre desde que ellos eran unos niños, sabían que esto pasaría algún día y se alegraron que los sacrificios por ellos hubieran valido la pena, porque ahora ellos estaban aprovechando la mayor herencia que te puede dejar un padre, la enseñanza en todos los sentidos. Vieron el cielo sin sol, pero a pesar de eso estaba más azul que nunca. Antes de subirse a la camioneta Candy miró hacía su casa donde la miraban su padre, Albert y la pequeña Ashley que estaba sonriendo y levantando la manita para decirle adiós, ella le sonrió igualmente y pensó que seguramente así se veía ella hace muchos años, y se pregunto si la vería ver partir a ella cuando fuera a la Universidad, volvió a sonreír y respirando la brisa del viento que le alborotó el cabello, subió al auto, los árboles y la calle que la vio crecer, le dijeron hasta luego, y le desearon buena suerte.

Al llegar a New York por la noche, ya estaban en la casa Stear y Flamy que los estaban esperando. Los chicos al verse de nuevo se abrazaron con gran alegría, parecía que tenían siglos sin verlos, aunque en realidad sólo habían pasado unas semanas.

Stear: ¿Qué tal el viaje? –sonriendo y ayudando con las maletas –

Annie: Bastante bien…aunque un poco intenso

Paty: No recordaba lo rápido que maneja Tom

Tom: Hay no te quejes enana

Flamy: Te dije que no le metieras tanto al pedal Monstruo…ya te dije que es peligroso –con mueca –

Tom: Hay pero ni me vine tan rápido…loco me hubiera visto si hubiera dejado que manejara Candy –con cara de miedo –…ella tocar mi bebe ni loco

Candy: Es que tu bebe no me llega –con suficiencia –…apenas llega a los 110 y ya esta llorando…mínimo la de mi papá llega a los 130 sin decir nada

Tom: Con mi bebe no te metas –con mueca –…además tampoco iba a dejar que nos hicieras estamparnos y quedáramos como galleta de avena toda fea

Stear: -interrumpiendo –…bueno ya…tu niño galleta avena y tu pilota de la formula uno…vamos a bajar el resto del equipaje

Archie: Yo te apoyo hermanito vamos –le pone una mano en el hombro –… ¿dónde esta mi apa? –viendo a los lados

Candy: Si…es verdad ¿dónde esta Terry?

Flamy: Aún no llega de la escuela…parece que tenía ensayo…pero seguramente ya no tarda…

Bajaron el resto de las maletas, y después de eso subieron el equipaje al piso de arriba, aunque en si la casa era de tres pisos. Candy la conocía muy bien, así que sabía por donde moverse. Sabía que en la planta baja después de la entrada a la izquierda había un armario para guardar abrigos, a la derecha estaban las escaleras, si caminabas de frente llegabas a la primera salita que al cruzar te llevaba al estudio, también, en ese mismo piso se encontraba el comedor que estaba conectado con la sala y la cocina, que era bastante amplia, y que tenía una puerta que te llevaba a la calle de atrás. El primer piso tenía tres habitaciones, la de la derecha era la de Stear, luego venía un baño, un armario y después otra habitación, que parecía la habitación de los padres de Terry, era la más amplia y contaba con un salón extra, que usaban como sala de Televisión. La siguiente habitación era la de Terry, Candy lo sabía porque en seguida metió sus cosas ahí.

El siguiente piso desde antes de terminar las escaleras ya era territorio de Tom, sus calcetines marcaban aquello. Tenía otras tres habitaciones, otro baño y una puerta con escaleras que te llevaban al desván, los nuevos quedaron fascinados con la casa, Archie y Annie ocuparon la habitación a lado de la de Tom y Flamy que con pena comenzó a levantar los calcetines de Tom.

Flamy, Paty y Stear estaban en la cocina preparando unos bocadillos para cenar, mientras los demás estaban en el salón de Televisión viendo una película, cuando llegó Terry, quien sabe como Candy escucho la puerta y bajo corriendo, ya sabía que era él, los chicos abajo sólo escucharon el sonido de las escaleras, Terry a penas había dado dos pasos dentro de la casa cuando Candy desde el tercer escalón, se creyó en las luchas y se aventó desde ahí a los brazos de Terry que como pudo la cachó. La pecosa lo beso hasta que se cansó, y el moreno no sabía si reír o quejarse de que le saco el aire con tremendo salto. Los demás sólo miraron con risas aquello.

Terry: No pensé que fueran a llegar tan pronto –viendo a todos que se acercaron a saludarlos –…aún pensé que daría tiempo de preparar algo especial de cenar para darles la bienvenida.

Paty: Gracias Terry…pero ya sabes como maneja mi hermano

Tom: Dos horas menos –señalando con los dedos –

Terry: Debí suponerlo –con sonrisa – aunque supongo que mínimo exigiste que se pusieran el cinturón de seguridad y dijeran una plegaría antes de salir verdad…

Tom: Claro jefe…tal como me lo dijiste…ah y también no deje que la jefa manejara…también como me lo pediste –con sonrisa –

Candy: ¿A poco tú le pediste que no me dejara manejar? –con mueca –

Terry: No quería que te cansaras mi hermosa tarzanita pecosa –viendo aún como estaba colgada ella de él –…la carretera te podía desgastar y no quería que llegaras exhausta aquí

Tom: Si jefa –asintiendo con los ojos cerrados y con sonrisa divertida –…todo fue por tu bien

Archie: Y el nuestro –en voz baja pero aún así todos lo escucharon y se empezaron a reír –

Terry: Bueno ya… -le da un beso a Candy y la bajo –… ¿entonces ya cenaron?

Flamy: En eso estamos –suspirando –…estábamos preparando unos bocadillos en la cocina –sonriendo y señalando la cocina a sus espaldas –

Stear: Pero si queremos darles una buena bienvenida…creo que será mejor que nos ayudes –sonriendo –

Terry: Pues entonces abran paso al chef de esta casa –arremangándose al camisa –…vamos –todos se dirigen a la cocina –

Candy: ¿Cómo te ha ido? –lo detiene antes de entrar a la cocina –

Terry: Bien… -la mira con extrañeza –… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Candy: Nada más –sonríe y lo abraza de repente muy fuerte hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de él –…me alegro tanto de estar aquí

Terry: Yo también –le acaricia la cabeza para luego besarla –…ahora me siento completo –ella lo mira –…te amo Candy

Candy: Yo también te amo cosa fea hermosa –sonríe y le da un ligero beso –

Terry: Ven vamos a preparar la cena de nuestro niños –sonríe mientras la toma de la mano y le guiña el ojo –

Los ocho se metieron a la cocina a prepara una cena, que más que constar de platillos de chef, lo que si contenía era muchas risas y alegría. Unos se dedicaban a sacar los alimentos, mientras otros sacaban platos y vasos, otros ayudaban a mover la comida en la lumbre, mientras otros partían y rebanaban, todo era un gran trabajo en equipo, parecía que esa actividad la habían hecho toda la vida, juntos, parecían una verdadera familia. Terry estaba sazonando la salsa para la pasta, cuando sintió un pedazo de albóndiga en la cara, ese había sido Tom, que se reía a más no poder. Candy al ver que su novio no podía lanzarle nada porque tenía las manos ocupadas, le lanzo un pan que él chico esquivo y se rió todavía más alto, entonces en eso entro Flamy y se agarró a Tom de una oreja.

Flamy: Ya te dije que con la comida no se juega…y menos antes de cenar

Tom: Hay no esperate –con dolor y mueca por el jalón de la oreja –…si yo ni hice nada…ahhhh…no tan fuerte

Candy: Haber si ya controlas a tú monstruo bebe

Terry: La próxima vez le lanzare la salsa caliente

Flamy: Lo hubieras hecho Terry –todavía sosteniendo la oreja de Tom mientras comienza a caminar –…tú ven acá…que te voy a poner a hacer unas cuantas cositas en el comedor

Tom: Si…si lo que quieras…pero ya sueltame…me vas a arrancar la oreja –sale con ella de la cocina –

Candy: Deberás que ese Tom no va a cambiar nunca –mordisqueando otro pan –…pero por eso lo quiero mucho…me hace reír tanto –sonriendo –

Terry: Si…no se que haría sin él…-moviendo la salsa –…ya casi esta

Candy: Mm –aspirando el aroma –…huele muy rico –sonriendo –… ¿quieres? –le acerca el pan que tiene en la mano y el chico lo muerde–

Terry: Mm…esta muy bien…y con la pasta y esta salsa sabrá mejor –masticando y saboreando –

Candy: Ya lo creo…

Terry: Hay que empezar a llevar las cazuelas de la pasta y esta…pásame ese refractario –la chica lo obedece –…ok –vacía la pasta en el refractario –

Candy: Pues hora de cenar…

Todos pasaron al comedor que parecía que tenía las ocho sillas exactas para los miembros de la familia, cada quien tomo su lugar, fue una cena muy especial, la comida estaba deliciosa, y las platicas durante esta no se hicieron esperar, o más bien anécdotas graciosas, que hicieron que de vez en cuando alguien estuviera a punto de ahogarse.

La casa era bastante amplia, aún así la sintieron pequeña y acogedora, perfecta para ellos, los cuartos eran grandes, aún así se llenaban completamente con la presencia de cada uno de los habitantes, cada uno llenaba el espacio que faltaba a cada rincón de aquel edificio, simplemente ellos pertenecían a ese lugar, al lugar donde estaba su familia.

Si por ellos hubiera sido, esa noche nadie hubiera dormido, tenían tantas cosas que decirse, que planear, ahora que compartirían de nuevo las rutinas de sus vidas, pero el viaje en realidad había sido largo, así que cada quien se retiro a su habitación, a descansar y esperar el nuevo día, la nueva rutina. Por la mañana cuando Candy se despertó, ahora si no pudo evitar ser de las últimas, se sentía en casa, así que para ella despertarse tarde era normal, se dio cuenta que Terry ya no la acompañaba en la cama, así que aún somnolienta se levanto y bajó. Guiada por el olor y el ruido, llegó hasta la cocina donde estaba Terry, Paty y Stear preparando el desayuno.

Stear: Hey…dormilona –mirando a la rubia entrar a la cocina con cara aún de dormida –… ¿Qué tal tu noche?...buenos días

Candy: Hey…buenos días –acercándose a Paty que estaba acomodando unas galletas en una charola –…la verdad muy bien…dormí como nunca

Terry: Y roncaste como siempre… -apagando el chocolate que estaba en la lumbre –…me parece que descansaste muy bien

Candy: Creo que si… -bostezando –…esa cama es prodigiosa

Paty: Ni que lo digas…están súper cómodas…creo que yo ya estaba dormida desde que me senté en ella.

Stear: Cuando me vaya…me llevaré el colchón –sonriendo –

Terry: Ok pá…estoy advertido…

Candy: ¿Y los demás?... –viendo a los lados –…no me digan que fui la última en despertarme

Terry: Bueno no lo veas mal…aquí la gente ya tiene su hábito…Flamy y Tom se despertaron muy temprano…se van a correr al parque central, ya no deben de tardar –viendo su reloj –…siempre llegan a tiempo para el desayuno.

Candy: Vaya…hasta Tom se levanta más temprano que yo…y en vacaciones –con asombro –…no es posible… ¿Y Archie y Annie?

Paty: Fueron a comprar algunos panecillos…Stear habló de una panadería muy buena…y ya sabes un pretexto para salir…y ellos lo toman…

Candy: Vaya…sigo asombrada…pero amor no los hubieras dejado ir solos…

Terry: ¿Por qué?...vamos no creo que se pierdan…

Candy: No lo digo por eso…si se trata de pan…las personas indicadas no son ellos…acabarán trayendo puro pan de dieta, integral y nada de dulce, chocolate y que valga la pena –todos se carcajean – con tal de que no engorden

Stear: Creo que tienes razón Candy…debería haber ido yo…o Terry, terminaremos comiendo pan de linaza o algo así –en eso se escucha la puerta y Tom y Flamy entran por la puerta de la cocina –

Flamy: Buenos días

Tom: Hey floja…no juegues jefa…roncas como animal

Candy: No empieces Tom –viéndolo con mirada asesina –…que el animal despertó, tiene hambre y no ha desayunado…estoy sensible

Tom: Y en tus días supongo –la chica le avienta un trapo que él esquiva –

Flamy: ¿Aún no vuelven Archie y Annie?

Paty: No…pero ya no deben de tardar –viendo el reloj –

Flamy: Bueno me iré a dar un baño…ya bajamos

Tom: Si…y no te comas el sartén jefa…el metal te puede dañar los colmillos que tienes

Candy: Yo se lo que me dañará los dientes...la reacción alérgica después de morder tu piel podrida –con ojos entrecerrados –

Tom: Ok…el baño me espera –y se va mientras todos ríen –

Durante el día se dedicaron a desempacar el resto de las cosas, ya que la noche anterior no habían sacado nada, también salieron a comer y a conocer la ciudad, realmente aquel lugar era fascinante y eso que aún era de día, ya que los que ya vivían ahí aseguraban que la noche le daba un toque especial y fascinante a aquel suelo. Los chicos quedaron prendados por aquel comentario así que decidieron salir en la noche a disfrutar de aquel cuadro.

Como en los viejos tiempos, salieron los ocho a un bar, no tanto como para irse a bailar, sino un lugar con música y donde pudiera charlar y pasarla bien, así que Terry y Tom ya sabían que lugar era el indicado.

Candy: ¿Al qué? –con cara de que no entendió –… ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

Terry: Se llama Showbitz…y es un bar

Candy: ¿Showbitz?

Tom: Si jefa Showbitz…hay jefa tanto tiempo alejados de ti…y hasta tartamuda te has vuelto –con sonrisa y pone los ojos en blanco –

Candy: Cállate… ¿y que tipo de lugar es ese?

Archie: Si… ¿Qué tipo de ambiente hay?

Flamy: Pues es un bar…como cualquier otro…la música es muy buena, el ambiente esta bien, no es muy de antro pero tampoco aburrido

Tom: Además de que las bebidas son exquisitas

Paty: Y supongo que son clientes frecuentes

Terry: Yo no lo llamaría así…de hecho casi no tenemos tiempo de salir…pero cuando lo tenemos por lo general vamos ahí…la Sexosa es muy buena onda y nos conciente

Annie: ¿La sexosa? –con cara de incredulidad y asombro –

Candy: ¿Quién es esa…una nudista o que? –con molestia y levantando la voz mientras los demás ríen –

Archie: Que esperamos písale apá…yo quiero verla –con cara morbosa mientras Annie le da un codazo –

Stear: Ya vez lo que provoca un apodo…Rosy es la dueña del bar, una chica muy alivianada y buena onda…sólo que la gente la conoce como la Rosy Sexy…pero Tom y Terry se encargaron de modificar ese apodo a Sexosa

Candy: Pues por algo será –con los ojos entrecerrados y mirando a Terry y Tom con cautela –

Tom: Hay ya jefa tranquis…es que la sexy es súper buena onda…y lo de sexosa pues sonaba más cool…pero no te preocupes a pesar de que le trae ganas a Terry no ha habido nada –Candy abre los ojos y Terry mira a Tom con miedo –

Terry: ¿Cuáles ganas? –mirándolo con perplejidad –

Candy: Si… ¿Cuáles ganas? –Gritando y viendo a ambos como si fuera una asesina –

Tom: Digo…no ganas…si no…

En ese momento el interior del auto se convirtió en una reverenda romería, nadie entendía nada de nada, todos hablaban a la vez, Candy agarraba las mejillas de Tom, este intentaba defenderse, Terry esquivaba los manotazos de Candy y manejar al mismo tiempo, Archie cantaba la canción que sonaba en la radio y Annie intentaba agarrar a Candy ayudada de Paty para que no siguiera golpeando a los de adelante, hasta que Terry frenó el auto de golpe y todos se zarandearon como muñecos de trapo, todo mundo se calmo. En eso llegaron al Showbitz.

El lugar estaba bastante bien, era grande, pero aún así no del tamaño de un antro, en la entrada tenía un pequeño recibidor y después venía un salón grande con mesitas y al fondo un pequeño escenario donde seguramente algún músico venía a cantar, pero los chicos tenía su área VIP, era un pequeña área con sillones y mesas que tenía la mejor vista del lugar, pues estaba un poco más arriba del nivel de las demás mesas, en la barra una mujer les sonrió a los chicos, era Rosy.

Tom: Hey Sexosa –se acerca y la saluda con un gran abrazo –

Rosy: Hey mi monstruo preferido… ¿Qué milagro?...por fin te soltó la escuela

Tom: Si ya era justo…me traían como calzón de nudista…pa arriba y pa abajo –todos se ríen -…pero soy un hombre libre

Rosy: Bueno ni tan libre –mira a Flamy –…me da un gusto verte Flamy querida

Flamy: Igual a mi Rosy… ¿Cómo has estado…que tal el negocio?

Rosy: Bien…muy bien…el negocio como siempre…súper bien –sonriendo –…Stear de mi vida… ¿Qué tal los números?

Stear: En reposo…estoy en estado de reposo –sonriendo –

Rosy: Eso es genial…Y mi sexy boy preferido –se acerca a Terry –… ¿Cómo te va bombón?

Terry: Mejor que nunca Rosy…de hecho tenemos mucho que contarte –viendo a los demás –…y a tantos que presentarte

Rosy: Si ya veo…haber espero a que me introduzcas

Terry: Ok…chicos cómo ya escucharon ella es Rosy es la dueña del Showbitz…Rosy…ella es Annie la hermana de Flamy…Archie el hermano de Stear –los señala –

Rosy: Wooo que gusto…eres más linda de lo que tu hermana platico, mucho gusto –saluda a la morena –…y bueno –mirando a Archie y su cabello –…tenían razón ese cabello es de comercial…me puedes pasar la receta –todos ríen -…mucho gusto Archie

Annie: Igualmente –sonriendo –

Archie: Mucho gusto…veo que no les falto tema de conversación –viendo a los chicos –

Terry: Oh claro no que mijo…-sonríe –…bueno ella es Paty la hermana de Tom –señala a la castaña –

Paty: Es un placer Rosy…tu bar esta muy bien

Rosy: Gracias…así que tu eres la hermana del monstruo…creo que tu no sacaste el gen maligno…no te ves tan monstrua –ríe –…ah y claro eres el tesoro de Stear…que afortunada

Paty: Lo se…

Stear: El afortunado soy yo –abraza a Paty –

Terry: Y mi querida Sexy…es para mi un placer presentarte…

Rosy: No lo digas…ya se quien es –se acerca a Candy –…tú eres la pequeña Tarzan pecosa…más afortunada del universo…-le toma las manos –…eres Candy…tus ojos te delatan –la rubia que se quedo perpleja ante aquel comportamiento sólo asintió –…lo sabía…déjame decirte que todo New York incluida yo…te envidiamos por ser la dueña y señora de semejante hombre –viendo a Terry –…felicidades…es un placer conocerte

Candy: Si igualmente –aún perpleja recibiendo el abrazo de la chica –

Rosy: Pero Terry cariño…te quedaste corto…esta chica es mucho más hermosa de lo que me habías platicado –admirando a Candy de arriba abajo –

Terry: Es que no hay palabras suficientes para describir semejante belleza

Rosy: Ya lo creo…pero bueno no seguiremos charlando aquí…pasen su mesa como siempre esta lista…

Todos siguieron a Rosy que los condujo a su mesa de siempre, que tenía la mejor vista del lugar, con una música de fondo aún tranquila, los chicos admiraron el resto del lugar. Candy estaba aún como en shock, y es que no esperaba una reacción así por parte de aquella mujer, y es que antes que eso ella iba con la firme convicción de despellejarla viva por querer bajarle a su novio, pero después de ver lo agradable y buena onda que era, todo ese coraje se desvaneció, era imposible que alguien como ella le cayera mal, la vio sin querer como la hermana mayor que siempre quiso. Rosy era una chica, no joven pero tampoco grande, estaba entre los veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos, se veía muy bien, era bajita, de complexión media, de tez moreno clara, cabello a media espalda bien peinado en color castaño con rayitos, usaba anteojos, y tenía una sonrisa que contagiaba risas sólo con verla, a Candy le agradó todo lo que ella emanaba, una persona así es querida hasta por un desconocido.

Rosy: Bueno chicos, para empezar les traigo una ronda de tequilas… ¿Qué les parece?

Tom: Perfecto…claro…

Annie: Rosy…yo

Rosy: Ah no te preocupes Annie…a ti te traeré algo especial… -sonriendo -…ya vengo…

Candy: Hey Rosy…oye…una pregunta –la toma del brazo y la acerca –…no creas que soy una loca ni nada por el estilo…sólo me preguntaba… ¿Cómo sabías que yo era…yo? –poniendo cara de que sabía que la pregunta era estúpida –

Rosy: Ah…eso fue fácil…de todos los que entraron…tú eras la única que me observaba con mirada asesina…y obvio sabía que Tom diría alguna de sus comentarios –sonriendo –…además no creo que nadie más tenga unos ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos…sólo los que describió Terry…los ojos de la mujer que ama…sólo ella los podría tener –le toca la mejilla –…ya vengo –se va dejando a la rubia pensando –

Como era de esperarse el escenario era para que algún artista, o cantante amenizará el lugar, y cuando este pasó, un chico común y corriente, que de hecho también conocían Terry y los demás, les sonrió, ese gesto de aprecio también significaba que la siguiente canción era para aquella mesa, y de una manera magistral comenzó a tocar la guitarra, acompañado de otro chico. Cuando Terry y los demás reconocieron la canción empezaron a aplaudirle, y a soltar uno que otro silbido para animar los aplausos de los demás en el bar.

.com/watch?v=XYJEKh9OqEY

You could be my unintended  
Choice to live my life extended  
You could be the one I'll always love  
You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions  
You could be the one I'll always love

I'll be there as soon as I can  
But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before

First there was the one who challenged  
All my dreams and all my balance  
She could never be as good as you

Aquella canción era totalmente hipnotizante, el ritmo, la cadencia, el sonido, la letra, era totalmente hermosa, los chicos cantaron en voz baja para no arruinar el número de aquel chico que les estaba haciendo un magnifico regalo de bienvenida al cantar aquella hermosa canción otro silbido para animar los aplausos de los demás en el bar.

You could be my unintended  
Choice to live my life extended  
You should be the one I'll always love

I'll be there as soon as I can  
But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before

I'll be there as soon as I can  
But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before

Before you...

El número finalizo con un conjunto de fuertes aplausos para el cantante, quien agradeció a todos sus muestras de cariño, la verdad había sido un grandioso número, todos en el bar lo sabían. Todos miraron fijamente a su pareja, con una sonrisa, la canción les había recordado que uno de los motivos por el que estaba ahí era el otro, su complemento, la persona que amaban, como decía la canción, ellos serían a quienes querrían por siempre.

Terry: Sabes pecosa…Te amo –la miro fijamente mientras se acercaba a su rostro –

Candy: Lo sé…esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí –se acerca y lo besa –

La noche pasó de lo más agradable, realmente el lugar tenía muy buen ambiente, además de que los chicos hacían su propio ambiente, no necesitaban de más sólo ellos, aunque claro con las copas, la música y las risas, aquello era su paraíso. Se quedaron al final, prácticamente el lugar debía de cerrar, pero ellos tenían privilegios, así que la sexosa sabiendo de sus gustos, puso una rola que sabía todos cantarían.

.com/watch?v=JFWPeVfWB9o

Y claro que lo hizo, en cuanto escucharon el sonido de guitarra que sonaba en aquella canción, instantáneamente hizo que Archie y Tom dieran un grito y comenzaran a brindar, antes de que comenzaran a cantar todos a coro, esa canción se la sabían de memoria, así que no hubo problema en que todos la cantaran al mismo tiempo.

Is it getting better  
Or do you feel the same  
Will it make it easier on you now  
You got someone to blame  
You say...

One love  
One life  
When it's one need  
In the night  
One love  
We get to share it  
Leaves you baby if you  
Don't care for it

Did I disappoint you  
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth  
You act like you never had love  
And you want me to go without  
Well it's...

Too late  
Tonight  
To drag the past out into the light  
We're one, but we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other  
One...

Have you come here for forgiveness  
Have you come to raise the dead  
Have you come here to play Jesus  
To the lepers in your head

Did I ask too much  
More than a lot  
You gave me nothing  
Now it's all I got  
We're one  
But we're not the same  
Well we  
Hurt each other  
Then we do it again  
You say  
Love is a temple  
Love a higher law  
Love is a temple  
Love the higher law  
You ask me to enter  
But then you make me crawl  
And I can't be holding on  
To what you got  
When all you got is hurt

One love  
One blood  
One life  
You got to do what you should  
One life  
With each other  
Sisters  
Brothers  
One life  
But we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other

One...life

One

Cuando la canción termino todos aplaudieron, los trabajadores de la limpieza que ya estaban levantando las sillas, el barman, y por supuesto la sexosa que los miraba desde la barra muy contenta de que sus amigos hubieran pasado un buen rato.

Después de esa noche, ninguno de ellos dudo que debajo de aquel cielo estrellado, sus destinos y caminos encontrarían nuevas sorpresas, nuevos retos, nuevas formas para ver la vida, y disfrutar, de cada momento.

Ni siquiera los primeros días en sus nuevas escuelas fueron extraños para los nuevos inquilinos de la Universidad…lo único extraño era sentirse como si ya tuvieran tiempo ahí, la seguridad en si mismos fue mucho más grande que la que tuvieron Stear y Tom un año antes, tal vez se debiera a que Candy y los demás sentían el soporte de alguien, y en cambio Flamy y los chicos estaban solos.

Annie y Paty no habían sentido el menor cambio ya que al entrar ambas a Columbia pues no se separaban casi nunca, a pesar de que sus carreras eran distintas, la primera estaba estudiando Diseño Gráfico y la segunda Psicología, para ellas lo único que había cambiado era que ya no tenían que usar uniforme para ir a la escuela. Archie parecía un poco renuente a la idea de ir a la escuela de negocios pero acompañado de Tom, todo fue mejor, con su compa a su lado todo era más sencillo, así que después de la primera semana se sentía como pez en el agua. Candy en vez de pez parecia sirena, el Instituto de Fotografía se había convertido en un lugar mágico para ella, nunca pensó que la escuela pudiera ser tan maravillosa, todo lo que había ahí, lo que descubría y aprendía le parecía fascinante, parecía que nunca se cansaría de seguir queriendo aprender.

De los pocos días que tenían para verse entre semana por la mañana, las chicas estaban en un café platicando, Paty tenía hora libre, Annie no tenía clase y Candy que iba llegando las saludo.

Candy: Hey chicas…vengo de rápido…se supone que estoy en la biblioteca sacando una investigación.

Paty: Ok…entonces sientate y relajate un instante para que no parezca que te escapaste a tomar un café con tus amigas

Candy: Si…no puedo dejar que la antes de la primer semana me echen…ya no estan las jinetas ya no hay porque tenga que seguir la maldición

Annie: Hay Candy como puedes pensar aún en eso…

Candy: Pues después de pasar por lo mismo cada año…creo que se hace costumbre…no podía esperar menos de la primera semana de clases que un castigo.

Paty: Si pero ya no estamos en el San Pablo

Annie: Y ya no hay jinetas que te provoquen los castigos –sonriendo –

Paty: Las cosas cambian

Candy: Si…es lo que necesitaba un cambio.

Annie: Pues…ahora que hablas de cambios –poniendose un dedo en la boca y sonriendo –

Candy: ¿Que tramas Annie?

Annie: Dicen que cuando empiezas una nueva etapa lo mejor es cambiar completo tu imagen…lo que proyectas para que no atraigas malas cosas de la etapa que acabas de cerrar…y sugiero que hagamos algo así…un cambio de imagen…o hacer un cambio en nosotras como signo de nuestra nueva etapa.

Paty: Eso me agrada…creo que me pintaré el cabello…aunque quiero dejarlo crecer –se toma un mechón de cabello –

Annie: En cambio creo que yo lo cortaré –sonriendo –… ¿Y tu Candy?

Candy: He…no se creo que el cabello para mi no sería suficiente para librarme de la maldición de las jinetas…pero creo que tengo algo en mente

Por la tarde Annie y Paty fueron a la estética, y ambas se hicieron cambio de imagen, Paty se hizo rallitos rubios pero aún así no se veía tan rubia, su tono natural seguía ahí, se veía bien, el que casi se infarta es Archie cuando vio entrar a Annie con el cabello corto, la morena se veía bien con ese corte a la altura de las mejillas y su flequillo de siempre, y para que Archie se calmara tuvo que decirle que el cabello crece, pero él no se calmo con eso, sólo se dedico a preguntar si el cabello que lo cortaron lo habían guardado, y se empezó a quejar que hubieran pensado en él, en su salud, quería guardar ese cabello de recuerdo.

Candy no se iba a conformar con un cambio de imagen, cuando hacía algo sabía que tenía que ser radical, así que aunque fue con ellas a la estética sólo se despunto el cabello y le dio tratamiento, seguía siendo ella, era Terry con quien quería ir a hacer su cambio. Por la noche salieron a caminar y ella lo introdujo en un lugar que jamás pensó visitaría con la pecosa, fue cuando ella le dijo lo que quería hacer.

Terry: Un… ¿qué?

Candy: Tatuaje…amor…que quiero hacerme un tatuaje

Terry: ¿Estas loca?...tú papá me mata si dejo que te hagas eso…y Albert me revive y me vuelve a matar si te dejo

Candy: Ya soy mayor de edad…así que no pueden hacer nada…además Terry siempre me han llamado la atención me gustan…y necesito un cambio y…por eso lo haré

Terry: Creo que esta demás decir que no tengo que decir en tu contra…porque…

Candy: A ti también te gustan…bueno tal vez no te gusten…pero no te desagradan…eso es bueno…además te gustaran después de que me haga yo uno

Terry: Es probable… ¿Y que tienes en mente?... ¿Qué te piensas tatuar y en dónde?

Candy: Ya verás –sonriendo –

El moreno acompaño a su novia durante todo el proceso, ella escogió algo que a él no le sorprendió pero le conmovió, escogió el dibujo de un ojo mitad azul y mitad verde, con un pequeño rosal alrededor del ojo y en el centro del ojo formaba un eclipse, pidió que se dibujara en su muñeca derecha y que abajo con letras pequeñas pusiera las iniciales de ella y Terry, el que tatuaba entendía que aquello era una especie de ritual de amor, aunque también sabía que las figuras que la gente se tatúa tienen un significado especial, él lo supo cuando miró los ojos de él y luego los de ella. Para terminar su análisis el tatuador le pregunto al final a Candy que a que se dedicaba y ella dijo que era fotógrafa, con eso entendió todo el porque del dibujo.

Pronto serían vacaciones así que antes de irse se había enterado de un proyecto que le pareció interesante y que si trabajaba en el, tal vez le ayudaría mucho en su carrera, así que no dudo y se puso en marcha, sólo que como era alumna de primer año no tenía muchas bases para hacerlo, así que buscó ayuda. Estaba en la biblioteca del instituto cuando un compañero de clase, que le caía bien se le acerco a preguntarle que hacía.

Ray: Hey Candy… ¿Trabajando?...si son vacaciones

Candy: Hola Ray…si…hace unos meses ni yo misma me reconocería…pero el proyecto de Black and White me llama la atención –sin dejar de ver un libro

Ray: Ah si…es un buen concurso…aunque no de mi atención…a mi me llama más la atención el color…lo visual y tecnológico –se recarga en una mesa y le sonríe –…como que lo clásico no es lo mío

Candy: En gustos se rompen géneros –sin dejar de hojear los libros –

Ray: Y porque no pides asesorías…a algún profesor...a la profesora Mason de foto clásica

Candy: Es lo que pensé…pero ya se fue de vacaciones –aun viendo el libro –

Ray: Y a la profesora ¿Hardwicke?

Candy: ¿Hardwicke? –Levantando la mirada –… ¿quien es?

Ray: Es la directora de fotografía clásica del instituto…creo que da una materia de los últimos semestres…no estoy seguro…tal vez ella te pueda ayudar

Candy: Pero crees…que quiera…

Ray: Pues yo creo que si…dicen que es muy accesible

Candy: ¿Y aun estará por aquí?

Ray: Si vas…yo creo que lo descubrirás…-sonriendo –…te deseo suerte en el concurso…y Felices vaca… -no había terminado de decir la frase cuando Candy salió corriendo –

Candy: Gracias Ray…te debo una… -y salio de la biblioteca corriendo

La rubia subió y bajo escaleras a todo lo que le dieron sus pulmones, no tardo mucho en llegar a la dirección puesto que ya no había casi nadie en el instituto, cuando llego, vio el tablero donde estaban los nombres de los directores de área, busco rápidamente el nombre de Hardwicke y no vio ni siquiera una H en los apellidos que estaban sobre ese tablero, se quedo desconcertada puesto que la profesora tenía que estar ahí, así que rápidamente busco el número de oficina de la que ocupaba el profesor que supervisaba el área de fotografía clásica, era lo único que quedaba, así que fue que miró en el tablero que decía C. Pattinson, Candy no sabía si era la oficina correcta o el maestro correcto, pero aún dudosa se dirigió a la oficina número 9 de aquel edificio, toco esperando que alguien respondiera, cualquier persona, y se sorprendió al escuchar una voz joven que la invito a pasar.

Candy miro a una mujer parada de espaldas viendo unos bocetos en la pared este de la oficina, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera azul marino, la rubia pensó que tal vez o se había equivocado o aquella persona era alguna alumna.

Casandra: Hola… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Candy: Lo siento busco… -dudando –busco a la profesora Hardwicke

Casandra: Si dime –con sonrisa –…en ¿qué puedo ayudarte?

Candy se quedo pasmada ante aquella afirmación, era claro que se veía bastante madura para ser alumna, pero muy joven para ser maestra, y más aún directora de un área, además así vestida como estaba, no daba la finta de tener un cargo directivo, Candy la volvió a mirar sorprendida

Candy: ¿Usted es la profesora Hardwicke?...no…es…un poco… ¿joven?

Casandra: -sonriendo –Lamento que estés confundida…tal vez esperabas encontrarte con otro tipo de persona

Candy: La verdad si –un poco apenada –…es usted muy joven

Casandra: Pues…relativamente…digamos que la vida me ha tratado bien –sonriendo –…pero pasa ¿Cómo te llamas?...siéntate

La pecosa obedeció esa voz tan dulce pero a la vez alta, de buena entonación, mientras se sentaba y encontraba las palabras con que dirigirse a la profesora la observo mejor. No era delgada, tampoco gorda, su piel era blanca, su cabello castaño claro ondulado amarrado en chongo y un pasador para sostener los mechones que se salían, sus ojos color miel eran lindos y expresivos, pero parecían desbordar fuerza, seguramente genéticamente estaba destinada a trabajar con los ojos o través de ellos, pensó Candy, su sonrisa era deslumbrante daba seguridad y fue lo que la pecosa sintió cuando comenzó a hablar

Candy: Hola me llamo Candy Andrew…soy de primer año

Casandra: Hola Candy…bienvenida… -le da la mano y se sienta en escritorio –

Candy: Perdone aún estoy un poco confundida… ¿Usted es la profesora Hardwicke en serio?

Casandra: Así es…

Candy: ¿Entonces porque en el tablero no viene su nombre…y en esta placa esta otro apellido? –Las últimas palabras las dijo con voz más baja sabiendo que se estaba viendo muy chismosa –

Casandra: Hay perdón…lo que pasa es que Hardwicke es mi apellido de soltera…y todo el mundo me conoce como la profesora Hardwicke…pero me casé hace un par de años…y pues ahora tengo el apellido de mi esposo –sonriendo y tomando la laminilla donde decía su nombre y colocándola de nuevo en el escritorio–

Candy: Felicidades

Casandra: Lo mismo digo –soltado una risita –…pero dime Candy que te trae por aquí… ¿En qué puedo servirte?

Candy: Eh…ah bueno lo que pasa es que viene el concurso…bueno el proyecto de Black and White y…

Casandra: Te gustaría participar… -concluyó la frase de la rubia –…me alegra que tengas interés…aunque es extraño verlo por parte de un alumno de primer año

Candy: ¿Por qué?

Casandra: Pues porque sienten que no tienen la capacidad y los conocimientos necesarios para lograrlo…y los profesores se encargan de hacerles pensar lo mismo…pero yo no pienso de esa manera…

Candy: Yo tampoco…y quería ver la posibilidad de que usted bueno me…asesorara con mi proyecto…

Casandra: Pues la verdad me encantaría…sólo necesito que me digas una cosa Candy…-la miro más detenidamente -… ¿Por qué quieres entrar…cuál es tu objetivo al realizar este proyecto?

Candy: Pues…en un principio…pensé que era aprender –se quedo un poco pensativa –…y después descubrí que no…no…no es la única razón…es porque realmente esto me apasiona me encanta lo que hago, bueno lo que veo a través de la fotografía, -empieza a gesticular y a mover las manos –esta carrera es más de gusto que de aprender cosas…creo que la fotografía me da la oportunidad de captar cosas que para mis ojos no sería suficiente un segundo y que verlas siempre sería maravilloso…y este proyecto bueno es clásico porque muestra la naturaleza real de la fotografía…sin tanta tecnología ni cosas tan visuales, es lo natural, lo real…es lo que me gusta y lo quiero hacer.

Casandra: Ok…pues –levantándose de su escritorio y mirando a la pecosa – creo que tenemos mucho en que trabajar. –sonriendo –

Cuando Candy regresó a casa por la noche, estaban terminando de servir la cena entre Annie, Flamy y Stear, la pecosa llegó llena de libros, así que su amigo le ayudo a cargarlos.

Candy: Gracias Stear

Stear: ¿Dónde andabas Candy?…Terry estaba muy preocupado…dice que no contestabas el teléfono

Candy: Lo siento…es que estuve en la biblioteca y viendo unas cosas para un proyecto… ¿Dónde esta él?

Stear: En la cocina terminando la cena

La rubia se dirigió hacia allá, pasó por la sala y ahí estaban Tom y Archie jugando X-Box, obvio ni la pelaron cuando los saludo, su novio estaba sacando unas vasijas de la alacena, y Paty estaba saliendo de la cocina con unas cucharas, la saludo al salir, cuando Terry escucho la voz de su pecosa respiro más fácilmente

Paty: Candy…que bueno que llegaste…no podíamos empezar a cenar sin ti

Candy: Si lo se –sonriendo y Paty se dirige al comedor–

Terry: Candy…por Dios dónde andabas…te estuve marcando…

Candy: Si perdón amor –se acerca y lo abraza –…es que estaba en la biblioteca y viendo cosas de un proyecto

Terry: Pero mínimo podías haber contestado o mandado un mensaje –con tono molesto –

Candy: Lo siento –lo besa tiernamente en los labios –estaba tan emocionada que…mejor deja te cuento –con más entusiasmo – ven… -lo toma de la mano –

Terry: ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

Candy: Te voy a contar vamos…allá arriba

La rubia casi lo lleva corriendo, pasaron como un meteoro hacía las escaleras, mientras Tom y Archie ya iban para el comedor después de escuchar las amenazas de Flamy de que si no iban a cenar convertiría el X-Box en estofado, los chicos vieron pasar a Candy y Terry a las escaleras y los miraron incrédulos ante casi ser empujados por ambos.

Archie: ¿Qué no van a cenar?... Flamy ya esta sirviendo –los chicos ni los pelaron –

Tom: Creo que ellos no cenaran lo que esta sirviendo Flamy…pero de que cenan…cenan compa –sonriendo con cara maliciosa –

El castaño le devuelve la sonrisa y ambos se dirigen al comedor a cenar mientras Candy y Terry ya estaban arriba en la habitación de ambos. La rubia le contó los pormenores del proyecto con gran entusiasmo, él la escucho con atención pero más que nada con una mirada que Candy nunca había visto, parecía confundido, pero más que confusión ella vio tristeza.

Candy: ¿Qué no te alegras? –con la voz más alta y algo molesta –

Terry: No…no es eso…como crees –tendiéndole las manos –…claro que me alegro por ti es solo que… -sonriendo –

Candy: ¿Qué Terry?

Terry: Me alegra mucho que tu carrera te este satisfaciendo

Candy: Bueno a mi también –un poco sacada de onda –…pero no se porque noto que hay algo que…bueno algo más que no me has dicho

Terry: No amor…es sólo que me da gusto verte feliz…ver que tomaste la decisión correcta…que la profesión que elegiste es la correcta…así como yo lo hice.

Candy: Nunca en mi vida estuve más feliz y más segura de esta decisión…ah bueno sólo de una –abrazándolo –…sólo cuando decidí que te amaba y quería estar contigo…esa sobrepasa todas –sonriendo –

Terry: Eso me tranquiliza –besándola en la frente y luego en los labios –…oye bueno pensaba esperar para mostrarte esto…pero ya que estamos tan felices…creo que no estaría mal mostrártelo ahora…

Candy: ¿Qué?

En ese momento Terry se arremanga la camisa y le muestra su brazo izquierdo y en la parte de la muñeca tenía el mismo tatuaje que Candy, ella lo miró con perplejidad y luego con emoción y comprendió que aquello era una muestra más de que el uno era el otro, todo parte de un mismo ser. Terry tomo la muñeca derecha de Candy y la beso en la parte del tatuaje, Candy lo imito y tomó la muñeca izquierda de Terry y la beso ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sentirse en casa es cuestión de sensibilidad, de que tan en paz y a gusto este tu interior, podría ser el fin del mundo pero tu sentirías que es tu hogar, y no hay mejor hogar que aquel que acoja a una verdadera familia. Los miembros de una familia se apoyan, se quieren, hacen todo por la familia, ese es el sentido y el porque de su ser, no importa si no son de la misma sangre, los lazos son más fuertes.

**HELLOOOOOOOOO A TODASSSSSSSSS…PRECIOSASSSSSSSSSS HERMOSASSSSSSSSSS BELLASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...PUES OK…QUE PUEDO DECIR AHORA EN MI DEFENSA…CREO QUE YO MISMA YA ME AHORQUE…ME MATE…ME REVIVI ME VOLVI A MATAR…JAJAJA YO SOLITA ME DOY ASCO POR TARDARME MÁS DE UNA VIDA…BUENO PERO AQUÍ SEGURA DE QUE LES GUSTARA ESTE CAP…AQUÍ SE LOS DEJO…AH Y CLARO ESPERO TODAS ESTEN SÚPER MEGA BIENNNNNNNNN…Y CLARO ESPERANDO QUE SIGAN DISFRUTANDO DE LA VIDA**

**OK AHORA, EMPECEMOS HABLANDO SOBRE DETALLES DEL CAPITULO…COMO VEN SI…NO ME AGUANTÉ….Y QUÉ…OBVIO TENÍA QUE SALIR…JAJAJAJ…Y ME ENCANTA MI PERSONAJE….Y MIS APELLIDOS…JAJAJA…SORRY SI ALGUNA SE SIENTE OFENDIDA…PERO YO TECLEO LO QUE A MI LOCA CABEZA SE LE OCURRE O PIDE…Y PUES…ESO PIDIÓ…Y YO CUMPLÍ…JAJAJAJJAJAAJ**

**BUENO EN CUANTO A LAS CANCIONES QUE UTILICE, LA PRIMERA ES DE MI GRUPO FAVORITO…OBVIO MUSE…ME PREGUNTO SI EN ALGUN CAPITULO LOS HE OMITIDO…JAJAJAJA…BUENO LA CANCIÓN SE LLAMA UNINTENDED…ESTA HERMOSA OBVIO AQUÍ LES DEJO LA TRADUCCIÓN.**

Imprevisto  
Tu podrías ser mi imprevista  
Elección para vivir mi vida extensamente  
Tu podrías ser la que yo siempre querré

Tu podrías ser la que escuche  
Mis mas profundas inquisiciones  
Tu podrías ser la que yo siempre querré

Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda,  
Pero ahora estoy ocupado reparando las rotas  
Piezas de la vida que he tenido antes

Primero hubo quien desafío  
Todos mis sueños y todo mi equilibrio  
Ella nunca será tan buena como tu

Tu podrías ser mi imprevista  
Elección para vivir mi vida extensamente  
Tu podrías ser la que yo siempre querré

Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda  
Pero ahora estoy ocupado reparando las rotas

Piezas de la vida que he tenido antes

Antes de ti...

**LA SEGUNDA QUE FUE PARA CUANDO YA CIERRAN EL BAR SUPONGO QUE TODAS LA CONOCEN…ES ONE DE U2…JAJAJA AQUÍ LES DEJO LA TRADUCCION **

Uno  
Se pone mejor  
o sientes lo mismo.  
Será más fácil para ti  
tener a alguien a quien culpar,  
tu dices...

Un amor  
Una vida,  
cuando es lo que se necesita  
en la noche,  
un amor,  
tenemos que compartirlo.  
Déjalo nena  
si no te importa.

Te decepcioné  
o te dejé un mal sabor de boca?  
Actúas como si nunca hubieras amado  
y quieres que yo actué igual.  
Pues es...

Demasiado tarde,  
esta noche  
Sacaré el pasado a la luz.  
Somos uno, pero no somos los mismos.  
Tenemos que  
cuidarnos el uno al otro.  
Cuidarnos el uno al otro.  
Uno solo...

Has venido aquí por perdón?  
Has venido a resucitar a la muerte?  
Has venido aqui para pretender  
que eres Dios y fingir  
a los leprosos en tu cabeza?.

Pedí demasiado?  
mucho más que de costumbre?,  
No me diste nada  
y ahora es todo lo que tengo.  
Somos uno  
pero no somos lo mismo,  
pues nos hemos lastimado  
el uno al otro  
y lo hacemos de nuevo.

Tu dices:  
el amor es un templo,  
El amor es la ley más superior,  
el amor es un templo,  
El amor es la ley más superior.  
Me pediste que entrara,  
pero luego me haces arrastrarme  
y no puedo seguir soportando  
lo que tienes,  
cuando todo es dolor.

Un amor,  
una sangre  
una vida  
Debes hacer lo que crees  
una vida  
con cada uno,  
hermanas  
hermanos  
Una sola vida,  
pero no somos lo mismo  
tenemos que  
cuidarnos el uno al otro  
cuidarnos el uno al otro.

Una...vida

**BUENO Y COMO SIEMPRE PARA FINALIZAR… AGRADECER A TODAS Y CADA UNA QUE SE AVENTURAN Y LEEN MIS LOCURAS Y OCURRENCIAS. EN SERIO LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS, AMIGAS MIAS QUE ADOROOOOOOO…GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME DAN A PESAR DE MIS AUSENCIAS AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE TODAS SUS PALABRAS, LA NETA NO TENGO LAS SUFICIENTES PALABRAS PARA AGRADCERLES SIEMPRE TAN CHIDOS DETALLES DE SU PARTE…A TODASSSSSSSSSS…MILES DE GRACIAS…...CLARA…CLARINETEEEEEEEE… VANE…AUN TE QUIERO MALDITA…JAJAJA, CELIA, RUBY SACA EL POMOOOOOOO, DELY, MARIANA, YOLA, SILVYA, MAGALY, MIRNA, KARINA, CARELY, MARY A TODAS…SE QUE ME FALTA NOMBRAS A MUCHAS…PERO YA SABEN QUE MI CABEZA NO ESTA MEDIO MAL…ESTA MUY MAL…JAJAJA TENGO MIS DESVARIOS…JAJAJAPERO SABEN QUE A TODAS LAS TENGO PRESENTES…LAS LLEVO EN MI CORAZÓN…Y SABEN QUE LES AGRADEZCO TODO…TODO… A CADA UNA QUE LEEN ESTE FIC GRACIAS…LAS ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOO…Y ESO ES POCO.**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	23. Equilibrio

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Haremos de todo…y no necesitaremos de nada…solo a nosotros mismos…Así que ven aquí, acuéstate a mi lado y veamos la vida pasar. _

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**EQUILIBRIO**

_Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

Reto, ¿Qué es un reto?...hay muchos tipos de retos, aquellos que nos ponen a prueba en lo profesional, los que nos retan a demostrar que tan enamorados estamos, los que nos prueban, para ver que tan capaces somos de vivir, al final intentan darnos lo mismo, quieren que tengamos éxito en el reto y logremos la meta, y para hacerlo se necesita tiempo y dedicación. Pero siempre es necesario marcar una línea entre lo que significa querer lograr un reto, y el clavarte en él, no puedes olvidar que a tu alrededor y dentro de ti hay más cosas que también forman parte de ti, eres parte de un todo, y a la vez todo es parte de ti, tienes que ser compartida, y dejarte compartir, sino tarde o temprano la balanza se inclinará tanto de un lado que perderás todo lo que ya tenías del otro lado.

Después de haber regresado de las vacaciones navideñas, los chicos volvieron a su rutina en la escuela, aunque unos se lo tomaban más en serio que otros. Candy bajaba las escaleras como una loca, pasa corriendo con el corredor y se topa con Flamy y Tom que llegan de ir a correr.

Tom: Aguas jefa…casi te pasas el alto y me arrollas

Candy: Perdón Tom…es que ya se me hizo tarde

Flamy: ¿Tarde?...pero Candy tengo entendido que hoy es viernes…y los viernes entras más tarde… ¿o no? –un poco confundida –

Candy: Si pero…tengo que aprovechar ese tiempo para adelantar cosas del proyecto –tomando un abrigo del closet que esta junto a la puerta –

Terry: Candy si quieres te llevo…sólo espérame cinco minutos –bajando por las escaleras –

Candy: No amor…ya se me hizo tarde…-lo besa rápidamente –…mejor nos vemos luego ok…bye –y sale corriendo –

Terry se quedo mirando la puerta, un poco molesto mientras detrás de él Tom y Flamy se miraron con un poco de cautela.

Flamy: Se esta esforzando –diciendo mientras se acerca a su amigo –…dale tiempo

Terry: Lo sé…sólo que a veces siento que…-tragándose las palabras para no herirse –

Flamy: Ya…ya no hagas drama y mejor vamos a desayunar algo –sonriendo –

Tom: Si jefe…no chilles…y mira si la jefa no quiso que la llevaras a la escuela…yo estoy súper disponible a que me lleves…soy todo tuyo –riendo –

Terry: De acuerdo –con una sonrisa no muy convincente y todos van hacia la cocina.

*******************

Annie y Paty estaban llegando a la Universidad, se cubrían del frío mientras charlaban.

Paty: Creo que esa materia me traerá problemas…se ve complicada

Annie: Para ti no hay nada complicado Paty…siempre has sido una excelente estudiante

Paty: Si pero es que no es sólo eso…siento como que no le caigo bien a la maestra –con mueca y preocupación –

Annie: Pues no tendría porque…tu siempre has sido muy respetuosa…además no eres de las que les caes mal a la gente…ni que fueras una jineta –riendo –

Paty: La jineta será ella…la señorita Wheaver -enfatizando la palabra –…es algo especial…parece que tiene muy mal carácter…pero espero que con el reporte que entregaré hoy tenga una mejor impresión de mi.

Annie: Ya verás que si –sonriendo mientras ambas se detienen –…bueno será mejor que me vaya hoy tengo taller y necesito llegar temprano para arreglar todo mi material de trabajo

Paty: Ok…nos vemos en la tarde –se despiden y caminan en direcciones opuestas –

*******************

Terry iba junto con Stear y Archie en el auto del primero, había mucho tráfico y el castaño estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Archie: Me lleva…con este maldito tráfico…seguramente llegaré tarde…no que tarde…tardísimo –molesto y viendo por la ventana –

Stear: Calma hermano…

Terry: Si cálmate o se te pararan los pelos del estrés…y no creo que quieras eso –riendo –

Archie: Muy gracioso –con mueca mientras disimuladamente se toca el cabello–

Stear: Gracias por traernos Terry

Terry: Para mi es un placer…así tengo algo en que ocupar mi tiempo antes de irme a la escuela –con mueca –…con eso de que ya no llevo a Candy casi nunca a la Universidad ahorro mucho tiempo –con un poco de amargura y volteando el rostro y ve por la ventana –

Stear: Vamos Terry…no la juzgues…trata de comprenderla

Terry: Es lo que intento…te lo juro –un poco exasperado –

Stear: Lo sé…pero lo que tienes que hacer es ponerte en su lugar…que tal si el que tuviera un gran proyecto fueras tú…y tuvieras que sacrificar tu tiempo de estar con ella para ensayar o algo por el estilo.

Terry: -se quedo mudo al principio pero después viendo hacia el frente –…yo se cuales son mis prioridades –con voz firme mientras Stear lo mira –

Archie: Órale Terry avanza ya se puso el verde en el semáforo –casi le grita mientras el moreno pisa el acelerador –

*******************

Annie y Paty como habían quedado se vieron a la hora de la salida, ambas se verían con Stear en el café que frecuentaban para irse juntos a casa, la morena miró a su amiga de lejos, y desde esa distancia pudo distinguir que no traía buena cara.

Annie: Hey… ¿Qué pasa estas bien?

Paty: Es que…no entiendo –con el rostro desconcertado –

Annie: Paty ¿Qué te pasa me estas asustando?

Paty: La profesora Wheaver…me reprobó…en el trabajo que le entregue

Annie: Pero ¿qué…cómo?

Paty: Es que ni siquiera me dejo preguntar por qué simplemente me lo entregó con la calificación…y hasta pareció regocijarse con el hecho de que me había reprobado

Annie: Pero que esa mujer es un monstruo o que –empiezan a caminar –

Paty: No lo se…pero es que esto jamás me había pasado…y estoy segura que mi trabajo era bueno

Annie: Claro yo lo se…pero tranquila sólo fue un trabajo aún te puedes recuperar…el semestre apenas comienza –animándola –

Paty: Pero si así es ahorita no quiero pensar como será después –con cara de miedo –

Annie: Tranquila todo saldrá bien –la abraza y siguen caminando –

Stear: Hey chicas las encontré antes ¿Cómo están…qué tal su día?

Paty: ¿Quieres que te platique? –con cara de pocos amigos –

Stear: Pues con esa cara creo que puedo esperar –intentando sonreír –

Paty: Ok…mejor de una vez –se acerca y le da un beso –

Annie: Si…mejor y sirve que lo acompañamos con un buen café para calentarnos –sonriendo mientras los tres entran en la cafetería –

*******************

Después de un par de semanas, las cosas y la rutina era la misma, Terry intentaba ser más comprensivo con Candy, era muy difícil pero tal vez Stear tenía razón con el hecho de que tal vez si ella estuviera en su lugar sería más comprensiva, así que él se había dedicado a apoyarla lo más que podía, sonreía y cuando ella necesitaba que la llevara a algún sitio para investigar cosas o tomar fotografías, el de muy buena gana lo hacía, pero aún así no se sentía muy cómodo. También él tenía sus compromisos en la escuela, así que eso, el estar arriba del escenario le hacía olvidar un poco sus problemas, así que últimamente pasaba ahí más tiempo de lo normal, al fin de cuentas sabía que Candy no estaría en casa.

Ya por la noche, Candy iba llegando, con todo lo que traía tuvo que dejar su bolsa y materiales en el suelo para quitarse su abrigo y colgarlo en el armario, escucho a lo lejos las voces de Archie y Tom en la sala, se dirigió hacia allá.

Candy: Hey chicos

Archie: Que onda gatita –sin verla ya que toda su atención estaba en la tele –…si, si salta –emocionado –

Tom: Maldito control…salta monito…dispara –moviendo el control del X box y súper concentrado en el juego –…si corre

Archie: Dale ahí…si…no por arriba –moviendo las manos –

Candy: Ok…espero pasen de nivel

Archie: Si ya verás gatita…pasaremos ese maldito nivel 23…ya verás…Aguas Tom…ya te mataron

Tom: Maldición…esa cosa que sale del agua –molesto –…aún nos quedan dos vidas…te toca –le da el control al castaño –

Archie: Ya verana horita esos monitos –concentrándose –

Candy: ¿Y los demás?

Tom: Me parece que se quedaron aún en la cocina

Candy: Ok…suerte con ese nivel –y se dirige a la cocina –

Cuando la rubia llegó a la cocina vio a Stear, Annie, y Flamy rodeando a Paty que parecía un poco alterada, pero en cuanto vieron a Candy todos y más la castaña cambiaron la cara.

Stear: Hey ¿Qué tal tu día?

Candy: Bien…un poco agotador ¿Todo esta bien?

Annie: Eh –dudando un poco –

Paty: Si…Candy –interrumpiendo –…supongo deberás tener hambre…después de todo un día de trabajo –se acerca a la estufa –

Candy: No…realmente cene algo por ahí

Flamy: Terry ya llegó…también ceno fuera

Candy: Ok…segura… ¿Qué estás bien Paty?

Paty: Si Candy…mejor ve a descansar…te hace falta

Candy: Ok…buenas noches –se da vuelta y se va –

Annie: ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Candy lo que te pasa con la profesora esa?

Paty: Porque no quiero agobiarla con mis problemas…de por si tiene suficiente estrés por su cuenta…en otro momento cuando este mejor le contaré

Stear: Bueno será mejor que vayamos a dormir…vamos amor te daré un masaje –la abraza y Paty se estrecha más con él –

La rubia entro a su habitación, Terry estaba recostado en la cama leyendo un libro, en cuanto vio a la rubia le sonrió, ella se acerco mientras colocaba sus cosas por ahí, se sentó al borde de la cama y se toco el cuello y la nuca.

Terry: ¿Qué tal tu día?

Candy: Desgastante –con pesar –

Terry: ¿Te doy un masaje?

Candy: ¿Es mucho pedir? –sonriendo mientras el moreno se acerca y se coloca tras ella mientras la comienza a masajear de los hombros –

Obviamente Terry quería aprovechar aquello para lograr tener un encuentro más íntimo con su novia, así que en cuanto ella se comenzó a relajar, el masaje se convirtió en una oleada de caricias que iban desde su mentón hasta recorrer por completo su clavícula, así como toda la extensión de sus brazos y desde su vientre subiendo hasta sus senos, con una mano volteó el rostro de la rubia y comenzó a besarlo, la otra mano ya se estaba adueñando de uno de los senos de ella, que en un principio se estaba dejando llevar por toda la pasión que su novio estaba comenzando a desbordar, así que hundió sus dedos en la cabellera de él, pero cuando sintió que él la comenzaba a recostar en la cama y comenzaba a desabotonar la blusa, ella se separó sutilmente.

Candy: Terry…amor…ahorita no

Terry: ¿Por qué no?...quiero estar contigo…te extraño –sin dejar de besarla –

Candy: Amor…por favor estoy algo cansada…además…supongo que tú también –sonriendo –

Terry: Para esto –besándole el cuello –…jamás estoy cansado

Candy: Pero yo si…amor por fa…-alejándose –…te prometo que te lo recompensaré –besándolo con un poco más de profundidad y alejándose de él–

Terry: Recordaré eso –sonriendo un poco y después cambiando la cara a una de decepción –…bueno me voy a dar un baño…no quieres venir –intentando usar una última opción –

Candy: No…prefiero acostarme de una vez –con cara de cansancio –

Terry: Ok…ya vengo entonces –y sale de la habitación –

El chico entro en el baño y desde el trayecto iba pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando en su relación con Candy, él no quería que acabara, pero el hecho es que ya no convivían tanto como antes era una mala señal, ni pareciera que aún fueran pareja, en las últimas semanas eran contados con los dedos de una sola mano las veces que se habían besado, y hablar de tener relaciones era mejor no hacerlo, él no quería que les pasara como a muchas parejas, que con el simple hecho de dejar de verse, de ya no convivir, la relación se enfría, la atracción se desvanece y lo peor, el amor se acaba, él no quería eso, así que sabía que necesitaba más paciencia, paciencia para que Candy solita regresara a él y todo volviera a ser como antes, sólo tenía que esperar a que lo del proyecto pasará después de eso él ya vería que hacer para que aquello saliera adelante, pero los desplantes de Candy, como el de ahora lo hacían dudar de que su relación pudiera tener futuro, porque sabía que su novia apenas estaba comenzando la carrera, y si así era al principio, no quería pensar cómo sería más adelante, sólo de pensarlo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, mejor entro en la regadera y dejo que el agua caliente lo relajara.

Cuando Terry regreso de bañarse, abrió la puerta de la habitación muy despacio pues no quería despertar a su pecosa, pero fue grande su sorpresa, pues en vez de encontrarla dormida como el pensó, la encontró sentada sobre la cama con la lap en sus piernas y un libro a lado, eso lo molesto.

Terry: Pensé que tenías sueño y querías dormir –con tono seco –

Candy: Ah…si…bueno es que recordé que me faltaban unas cosas por hacer…y pensé que era mejor hacerlo ahora

Terry: Ah…para eso, no estas cansada –le da la espalda y pone la ropa que traía en las manos en una silla –

Candy: ¿Qué quieres decir? –viéndolo extrañada y quitándose la lap de las piernas–

Terry: Nada… –sentándose al borde de la cama dándole aún la espalda –…Candy –levantándose de golpe y viéndola ahora si –…no puedes dejar que eso te absorba…te estas olvidando de mi…de todo lo demás –con la mirada llena de enojo pero a punto de desbordar lágrimas que rápidamente no dejo que salieran –…de tus amigos…de tu familia…de ti misma.

Candy: Eso no es cierto –con un poco de molestia –

Terry: Ah no… ¿Y esas ojeras –señalando su rostro –…cuándo fue la última vez que le hablaste a tu padre…a Albert? –Exasperado –…sabes a caso ¿Cómo están tus amigas las que viven aquí contigo?

Candy: Ellas están bien… -dudando un poco –

Terry: ¿Sabes a caso que Paty va mal en la escuela?...que ha tenido problemas con una maestra –al ver la cara de sorpresa de su novia el sonríe con amargura –…No, no lo sabes…ya ni siquiera tienes tiempo de platicar con tus amigas

Candy: Cuando llegué la vi triste, pero no quiso decirme nada

Terry: Porque te ven demasiado preocupada en tus cosas –enfatizando la ultima palabra –…que seguramente no quieren agobiarte

Candy: Iré a hablar con ella –levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia la puerta –

Terry: Candy… –antes de que saliera del cuarto –…espero que al regresar estés pensando en dormir…no en trabajar

Candy: Si… –y sale del cuarto –

La rubia fue a hablar con su amiga que le contó todo, Candy se sintió muy mal de no saber nada acerca de todo lo que pasaba con la que era casi su hermana desde niña, no había cosa que una no supiera de la otra, y ahora ella había fallado, tal vez Terry tenía razón y necesitaba seguir poniendo atención a lo demás. Mientras tanto el moreno se acostó en la cama, quería dormir, ya que no hacerlo sería tentar a su autodominio a hacer lo que en ese momento no era prudente, sabía que sí no dormía, cuando Candy regresara volverían a discutir, o intentaría hacerle el amor, y si ella lo rechazaba él no lo soportaría, intento conciliar el sueño, pero no pudo, aún escucho a su novia entrar en la habitación, cerrar la puerta, sentarse sobre la cama, escucho cada y sintió cada uno de sus movimientos, pero no se movió, lo último que alcanzo a percibir fue a su novia recostándose sobre la almohada.

*******************

La rubia despertó muy temprano, miró que para su sorpresa su novio aún estaba ahí, dormido, ella pensando que aún lo estaría se levanto despacio y se fue a bañar, cuando regresó ya no lo encontró en la cama. Ella no quería irse sin antes hablar con él, y sabía que él también quería hablar aún con ella, así que salió del cuarto para buscarlo no tardo mucho en encontrarlo, sabía de sobra a dónde iba Terry cuando se sentía triste o enojado, al mismo lugar donde se refugiaba desde niño, al cuarto de sus padres. Candy entró y lo miro al pie de la ventana, se acerco lentamente y miró hacia la calle junto con él.

Terry: Siempre que nevaba procuraba jugar en esa acera, no necesitaba patines, con mis propios zapatos podía patinar –con sonrisa de lado –…a mi mamá le enloquecía aquello cuando me caía se preocupaba mucho, y mi padre sólo decía que como siempre yo buscaba algo más peligroso que hacer…igual que él –se quedo callado un momento y después miro a su novia –...me compró unos patines a la siguiente semana…que nunca use…y él se alegro por eso…sabía que yo era un luchador…que jamás me daba por vencido…aunque cayera.

Candy: Eres igual a tu madre físicamente…pero por dentro…eres idéntico a tu papá –acariciando su mejilla que Terry toma y besa –

Terry: Así es –mirando de nuevo por la ventana –

Candy: Perdóname…por lo de…

Terry: No Candy…no tienes porque pedirme perdón…lo único que quiero que entiendas…que te entré en tu necia y torpe cabecita –tocándole la cabeza con un dedo mientras ella hace mueca y sonríe igual que él –…es que me preocupo por ti…que quiero que estés bien.

Candy: Lo sé…pues que te parece si –lo abraza sin dejar de verlo a la cara –esta noche me preparas algo de muy rico de cenar

Terry: Me parece perfecto…sólo una pregunta… ¿Será sólo nuestra cena…o invitaremos a nuestros hijos? –sonriendo –

Candy: Podemos dejarles las sobras –sonriendo y cerrando un ojo –

Terry: -sonríe y la besa muy suavemente –…esto es lo que quiero… a ti…para siempre

Candy: Yo también…y si quieres después de cenar si no quedamos satisfechos…pues en el cuarto podemos cenarnos el postre –besándole el cuello –

Terry: Eso me parece aún mejor

Candy: Pero por ahora…me tengo que ir mi hermoso cheff –se aleja sin dejar de verlo –…te veo en la cena – le manda un beso –

Terry: De acuerdo –quedándose junto a la ventana –

Candy: A las 8… -alejándose sin dejar de verlo –

Terry: Es una cita –sonriendo –

Candy: …Te amo

Terry: Yo también te amo –sonriendo y viendo salir a la rubia –

*******************

La mañana transcurrió de manera normal, llena de nieve, con el invierno a todo lo que daba realmente era bueno abrigarse al salir, eso lo comprobaron cuando Flamy, Annie y Archie iban llegando a la casa.

Annie: Brrrrr… no puede ser que este nevando tanto.

Paty: Y lo que se viene –ayudándolos a quitarse sus abrigos –

Archie: Creo que tendremos que comprarnos abrigos nuevos amor –quitándose copos de nieve del cabello –

Flamy: Aunque no soy muy aficionada a comprarme ropa a cada rato creo que yo también necesito abrigos nuevos… ¿Dónde esta Tom?...y los demás

Paty: Ya sabes que mi hermano cuando prende esa cosa no hay quien lo mueva…y más si pasa del nivel del cual no pudo pasar el día anterior

Archie: Logro pasar el nivel 23 –con sorpresa y emoción –… Tommmmmmm…lo pasaste compa –gritando mientras se dirigía a la sala –

Annie: Iré a quitarme la nieve del cabello –sube las escaleras –

Flamy: Algún día venderé ese aparato…o lo tirare a la basura –poniéndose la mano en las caderas –

Paty: No creo que lo hagas –sonriendo –…ven mejor ayúdanos a cortar la carne

Flamy: Ok… ¿estas haciendo de cenar con Stear?

Paty: No…Stear tuvo que ir al Instituto, pero dijo que volverá para la cena…Terry esta cocinando.

Flamy: ¿Terry?...pensé que estaría en el teatro ensayando o algo así

Paty: No…llego temprano dijo que quería prepararnos algo especial para cenar

Flamy: Traducido… "Algo especial para Candy" –con sonrisa de lado –

Paty: Exacto –correspondiendo a la sonrisa –

Flamy: Y ella… ¿Supongo que no esta?

Paty: No esta en la escuela trabajando en su proyecto pero dijo que estaría aquí para la cena.

Flamy: Pues bueno vamos a ver en que podemos ayudarle a nuestro querido padre –y ambas se dirigen a la cocina –

*******************

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Chicago el invierno también estaba dejando su huella, nieve por todas partes y los árboles que antes eran verdes ahora sólo podían ser blancos. George seguía con su rutina en el hospital, le había ofrecido a su hijo mudarse a su casa ya que después de que Candy se fue la casa le quedaba grande, Albert no acepto el ofrecimiento ya que quería tener independencia, su padre no se lo reprochó, aún así Albert y su familia pasaban la mayor parte en la casa de su padre cuando éste estaba, Helena y los niños se sentían como en casa en aquel lugar y George agradeció que sus nietos y su nuera le dieran el cariño y compañía que tanto necesitaba ahora que su pequeña estaba lejos.

Helena estaba en la cocina terminando de sacar el estofado mientras George ayudaba a llevar cucharas a la mesa y con un brazo cargaba al pequeño Jack, en eso se escucho la puerta y segundos más tarde Albert entró por la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa, desde que su pequeña hija lo vio le sonrió y lo reclamo con los brazos, él antes de dirigirse a ella fue y le dio un tierno beso a su esposa, después saco a la pequeñita de su sillita y la levanto muy alto.

Albert: ¿Cómo estas preciosa?...espero te hayas portado bien –sonriendo y besando su mejilla –

Helena: Estuvo muy inquieta, parece que cada día te extraña más

Albert: En serio mi amor –hablándole a la bebe –…quiero que te comportes no es bueno que preocupes a mamá

George: En su edad es normal que este inquieta…sólo de recordar como era Candy digo lo que ella hace no es nada

Albert: No es que Candy era una hiperactiva…nació con algo malo en la cabeza que la hacía hacer cosas increíbles –acercándose y besando la cabeza de su hijo –…aún recuerdo el día que casi se escapa de la guardería

Helena: Oh si me acuerdo…tu mamá por poco y se infarta…pero ¿Qué edad tenía?…sólo recuerdo que era muy pequeña

Albert: Tenía un año y medio

George: No entiendo como lo hizo –con desconcierto –…pero lo bueno es que tu tía Pony estaba aún encargada de la guardería donde estaba Candy y la vio antes de que saliera por completo del lugar

Albert: Así que espero mi hija no herede de su tía ese instinto audaz y de hacer locuras cada que se le presenten

Helena: Vamos…tampoco es para tanto…si tu hermana no fuera así tu infancia hubiera sido muy aburrida sin tener a quien cuidar –sonriendo –

Albert: Ok…en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo –sonriendo –…bueno pues hay que servir la cena antes de que mi estomago se coma a mis demás órganos –poniendo a la bebe en al sillita mientras George lo imita y pone al bebe en la otra sillita –…Hellen –la llama aprovechando que su padre esta en el comedor terminando de poner la mesa –…después de la cena quisiera que habláramos –un poco más serio –

Helena: Si claro…-un poco desconcertada –…nos quedaremos aquí supongo

Albert: Si…la nieve no deja de caer –viendo por la ventana –

Helena: ¿Albert pasa algo malo? –Acercándose a él un poco preocupada –

Albert: No cariño –la abraza –…todo esta bien…de hecho más que bien…pero ahora hay que ir a cenar –le besa la frente y ambos salen al comedor –

*******************

La pecosa se encontraba en la biblioteca checando unos libros y al mismo tiempo viendo otras cosas en su Laptop que la profesora Pattinson le había proporcionado, estaba realmente entretenida y decidida a hacer una excelente participación en el concurso, en si estaba más que convencida a hacer más que eso.

Candy: Ok…entonces tengo que tomar en cuenta ese punto –dando un clic y escribiendo en su cuaderno –…ok ya lo tengo –y de nuevo puso el dedo en el controlador de la lap para mover el mouse, mientras escucho pasos –

Emma: Hola Candy ¿Aún por aquí? –sentándose frente a la rubia –

Candy: Hey Emma…lo mismo digo –sonriéndole a la chica –

Emma: Hay si…mi profesora de historia me pidió una investigación horrible –con cara de fastidio mientras se sienta en frente de la rubia–…mira que buscar dos siglos de historia fotográfica desde un punto de vista moderno…es totalmente ilógico

Candy: Vaya que tu maestra es extraña…

Emma: Oh si… -poniéndose las manos en la cara y después mirando a Candy de nuevo –…pero oye después de que te vi en taller te perdiste completamente…te iba a invitar un café

Candy: Lo lamento salí como un cohete…tenía que ir a ver a la profesora Hard…digo Pattinson para que me diera unas bibliografías…y si no me apuraba no la iba a alcanzar

Emma: No te preocupes a todos nos sigue costando trabajo llamarla por su nuevo apellido –sonriendo –

Candy: Bueno y eso que yo no lo conocía de antes –mirando de nuevo un libro –

Emma: Vas muy en serio con esto eh –viendo los libros –

Candy: Si…realmente quiero ganar…no sólo por ganar…sino por todo lo que aprenderé en el camino

Emma: Me alegro que te esfuerces y que pienses así…bueno –sonriendo – espero ahora si me aceptes un café…aunque sea de aquí

Candy: Realmente me falta mucho Emma…

Emma: Tranquila ya vi que ese sillón te tiene amarrada peor que a un preso…iré por ellos y los traeré aquí…nos hará bien para terminar lo que tenemos que hacer

Candy: Gracias –le sonríe –

Emma: Ya vuelvo –y se aleja –

*******************

En la casa Terry miraba por la venta sin ver rastro de Candy ni de nadie más en la calle desierta, en eso Stear se acerca.

Stear: Ya llegará…aún podemos esperar otro rato

Terry: Ella no es la única que vive aquí –con rudeza –…hay que servir la cena –dirigiéndose a la cocina –

Stear: Terry –siguiéndolo – aún podemos esperarla otro rato…a nosotros no nos molesta

Terry: -volteando a verlo –Pero a mi si…no me gusta comerme la cena fría

*******************

Albert y George estaban terminando de levantar la mesa, Helena se encontraba arriba pues había ido a acostar a los bebes, el rubio sintió que a pesar de que sabía que era un hombre de decisiones y fuerte, era ahora de pedir un consejo.

Albert: Papá… -dudoso –

George: Si hijo –limpiando la mesa –

Albert: Cuando tú y mamá decidieron mudarse aquí… ¿cual fue la razón?

George: Bueno pues porque en el hospital de aquí tenía más posibilidades de progresar…y tú madre y yo pensamos que sería bueno.

Albert: Pero en Arizona estaba toda la familia de mamá…y la tuya… ¿por qué nos mudamos tan lejos?...digo ambos estaban solos…y eran jóvenes

George: Lo sé –con un poco de nostalgia –…a veces me despierto y me pregunto como es que tu madre fue capaz de venirse conmigo…éramos muy jóvenes y tú estabas tan pequeño…su familia siempre nos apoyo y cuando se presento la oportunidad de irme a Chicago…fue algo extraño…yo sabía que necesitaba esa oportunidad para sacarlos adelante…pero no quería arrastrarla hasta aquí…a un mundo desconocido y donde no sabía si realmente podrían estar bien...yo…hubiera querido que ustedes dos se quedaran allá en Arizona…

Albert: Entonces ¿por qué…nos mudamos los tres?

George: Porque tu madre siempre creyó en la unión de la familia –sonriendo –…creyó que juntos los tres los problemas desaparecen –ahora con sonrisa nostálgica –…en un principio quise persuadirla de hacer una locura de venirse conmigo…no quería que te expusiera…pero tu madre…y su obstinación…no permitió que nos separáramos…Aún recuerdo las palabras que me dijo…"_George no puedes olvidarte de nosotros…somos un equipo recuerdas…en las buenas y en las malas…siempre juntos"…_-ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que se rompió – y así fue como llegamos aquí…esperaba lo peor…y resulto que tuve mucha suerte…escalé rápido…y en menos de un año estábamos viviendo aquí –sonriendo ampliamente –

Albert: Que bien –con sonrisa de medio lado –

George: ¿Por qué lo preguntas hijo?

Albert: No por nada en especial…curiosidad…te ayudo a lavar los trastes

George: No déjalo…vete a descansar…tú día fue más pesado que el mío…anda ve

Albert: Buenas noches papá –saliendo de la cocina –

George: Buenas noches hijo

Albert: Hey papá –parándose a medio pasillo –…gracias por no olvidar a tu equipo…y me gusto nuestro nuevo estadio para jugar –sonriendo mientras se dirige a las escaleras mientras su padre lo mira con una gran sonrisa–

*******************

Candy ya con más cansancio que nada con ambas manos se toma el rostro y se lo talla para despabilarse, mientras su amiga Emma ya esta más dormida que despierta en el pequeño sofá de enfrente, la rubia la despierta.

Candy: Emma despierta –moviéndole el brazo –

Emma: Ehh –despertando –…hay por Dios me quede dormida

Candy: Si creo que yo también…o no lo se… ¿Qué hora es?

Emma: Son… -viendo su reloj –…wooo que tarde ya pasan de las 11

Candy: Queeee…no puede ser…se supone que tendría que estar en casa hace más de 3 horas…-empieza a recoger sus cosas con rapidez –

Emma: Calma Candy…vamos yo te llevo

Candy: Gracias

*******************

Albert entró en su habitación, Helena estaba terminando de acomodar a la pequeña Ashley en su cuna, el joven entro, cerro la puerta pero se quedo mirándola desde ahí.

Helena: No se quería dormir, parecía que te estaba esperando…pero por fin logré que sucumbiera a disfrutar de un sueño –Albert se acerca a su lado y ambos la miran –

Albert: Se parece a Candy cuando era bebe…recuerdo como mi mamá sufría para lograr que se durmiera…yo siempre le ayudaba, a veces teníamos que cantar, contarle un cuento, o simplemente hablarle, lo que nunca era buena estrategia es dejar que mirara la televisión…en vez de que se durmiera ella…nos dormíamos nosotros dos –sonriendo –

Helena: Cariño que pasa –mirándolo tiernamente mientras con su mano toca su frente y la desliza por su mejilla –... ¿Qué sucede…te noto tenso? –el rubio toma la mano de su mujer y le da un beso en el dorso de esta –

Albert: Es que…no se si es algo bueno…o malo…al principio pensé que era lo mejor que me podía pasar…pero ahora…no lo sé

Helena: Porque no me lo cuentas –lo jala para que ambos se sienten en la orilla de la cama –…juntos podremos resolver esto…de acuerdo…para eso somos una familia –le sonríe –

En eso el rubio la mira a los ojos y recordó lo que su padre le acababa de decir, una familia, ahora él era el pilar principal que sostenía a una familia y esa responsabilidad no era cualquier cosa. Tomando aire empezó a contarle a Helena lo que pasaba.

Albert: Hace un par de semanas estaba en la Veterinaria y recibimos una llamada de emergencia del Zoológico del Parque Central, necesitaban urgentemente de nuestra ayuda con uno de sus animales, ya que sus médicos no eran suficientes…así que me dejaron ir a mi…para ver en que podía ayudar…el problema era un león, tenía un problema en uno de sus órganos, el problema era que por el dolor no podían examinarlo estaba muy arisco y sensible, pero no lo se…para mi fue diferente que para las demás personas…a mi no me dio miedo…sentía una completa fascinación y desesperación por ayudar al pobre animal, así que con cuidado me acerque y logre que inyectarle un sedante, lo revise y tuvimos que hacer cirugía de emergencia…todo salió bien…el animal esta en perfectas condiciones –sonriendo –

Helena: Que bien amor…felicidades –lo abraza –…estoy muy orgullosa de ti…entonces no entiendo porque estas tenso…deberías de estar feliz…seguramente los del Zoológico querrán contratarte –sonriendo –

Albert: Algo por el estilo –poniéndose serio –

Helena: No entiendo

Albert: Los médicos del Zoológico creen que soy un muy buen veterinario, y lo que más les sorprendió fue mi habilidad para tratar con animales tan peligrosos como el León…por eso me ofrecieron empleo para tratar a sus animales…pero no aquí.

Helena: ¿Quieren…que trabajes en otro Zoológico de la ciudad?

Albert: No…quieren que…trabaje en un Safari en África

*******************

Candy bajó del auto de Emma, cerró la puerta del auto y con la mano se despidió de ella, después de eso su el carro arranco, la rubia miró la casa que estaba a oscuras y respiró profundo, sabía que adentro no le esperaba un lecho de rosas. Cuando cerro la puerta, el interior le pareció inmenso no se escuchaba ningún ruido, ni había mucha luminosidad sólo una que era de una lámpara de la sala, cuando llego se dio cuenta de que era la señal de que ahí es donde se debía de dirigir cuando llegara, Terry estaba sentado sobre el sofá, en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron parece que una voz de fondo grito Round 1…Fight.

Candy: Hey… ¿Cómo estuvo tú día? –el moreno no la mira y no le contesta –…hoy estuvo peor el clima –intentando sonreír mientras se empieza a acercar con paso lento y cauteloso mientras el chico sigue sin mirarla a la cara –…Lamento lo de la cena…perdí la noción del tiempo…en serio…cuando vi el reloj…ya era muy tarde…en serio lo lamento…se que dije que estaría aquí…pero en serio no pude…lo lamento

Terry: ¿Terminaste? –Sin mirarla y con voz dura la rubia sólo lo mira con desconcierto –…si tienes hambre –se levanta del sofá y camina hacia la salida sin mirarla – puedes calentarte la cena en el microondas –la pasa y sigue caminando –…seguramente recalentada te sabrá mejor

Candy: Terry espera…permíteme –lo intenta agarrar pero él se suelta inmediatamente de su agarre dejando a Candy un poco asustada –…no te pongas así…ya te dije que lo siento…fue sólo una cena

Terry: ¡Y eso que! –gritando –…Candy por Dios no es que haga un drama porque no viniste a cenar…se trata del compromiso –la encara con fiereza –…se trata de qué tan importante somos tanto yo…como todo lo demás en tu vida…te has dedicado excesivamente al proyecto ese, que ya en ocasiones te olvidas de ti misma...hoy no sólo me faltaste a mi…también a tus amigos…porque prometiste estar aquí para cenar…y simplemente no llegaste…haciendo que ellos también se sintieran desplazados por ti.

Candy: Terry no se va acabar el mundo si un día no ceno con ustedes – gritando y encarándolo también –

Terry: No…no se va acabar Candy…pero entiende de lo que te estoy hablando…tienes que ponerle un equilibrio a las cosas…desde la mañana que te vas a la escuela no te vemos en todo el día…comprendo que quieras ganar el concurso…que le pongas todo tu empeño…pero te olvidas que tienes otras cosas en tu vida…Ya ni siquiera podemos hacer el amor porque siempre estas cansada.

Candy: Ah ok…entonces esto es por sexo…es porque ya no tenemos sexo con frecuencia –enojada y volviendo a levantar la voz –

Terry: Rayos no…por supuesto que no –enfurecido –…Candy yo te amo…con o sin sexo…sólo quiero que estés bien…que disfrutes de todo…pero ahora te estas olvidando de mi…de tus amigos…de ti misma…mira como estas…esas ojeras

Tom, Archie y los demás al escuchar los gritos se despertaron y estaban viendo todo desde las escaleras.

Candy: Estoy bien

Terry: No lo estas…necesitas descansar

Candy: Lo haré en cuanto acabe el proyecto…por ahora no puedo…Terry sabes lo que significa esto para mi

Terry: Y tú sabes lo que tú significas para mi…y para todos los que estamos aquí…al parecer no…-con rudeza –

Candy: No se trata de eso…todos son importantes para mi…pero por ahora…

Terry: Tú prioridad es el maldito proyecto –sonriendo con amargura –…ok…espero él te haga el amor mejor que yo –se voltea y sube las escaleras después de unos segundos se oye un portazo –

Paty: Candy estas bien –se acerca y la abraza mientras Annie y los demás también se acercan –

Candy: Si…perdonen por despertarlos

Tom: No jefa tranquis…

Stear: ¿Estas bien Candy?

Candy: Si –asentando con la cabeza –

Annie: No quieres que te preparemos un té

Flamy: Para que te calmes

Candy: No en serio estoy bien…vayan a dormir estaré bien…en serio –conteniendo las lágrimas –…por favor quiero estar sola

Paty: ¿Segura Candy? –mirándola con preocupación –

Candy: Si anden vayan a dormir

Archie: Vamos chicos…hay que dajarla sola…buenas noches Gatita

Todos les dieron las buenas noches mientras se dirigían a la escalera, ella antes de perderlos de vista respiro profundo para aguantar las lágrimas, se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá donde Terry la había esperado, apagó la luz de la lámpara que estaba a lado y en cuanto lo hizo puso sus manos en el rostro y comenzó a llorar, eran lágrimas de amargura, de tristeza y de impotencia, porque a pesar de todo pensaba que todo aquello que le parecía absurdo que pasara, era una completa idiotez, ella tenía razón, la incomprendida era ella, y Terry sólo se estaba portando como imbécil y egoísta con ella, no quería y no entendía que también había otras cosas en su vida, no sólo él, ese proyecto era realmente importante para ella, y lo quería ganar, y para eso necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo doble, él no entendía eso, ese mismo argumento se repitió durante un rato hasta que ahora otro lado de su cerebro se planteo la posibilidad de que tal vez él podría tener razón, que tal vez si se había olvidado de que tenía otras cosas que hacer, que disfrutar, además de a él, a sus amigos y a sí misma, tenía que buscar una salida, una solución antes de que todo se complicara, así que decididamente se levanto del sofá, se limpió las lágrimas y subió por las escaleras, tenía que hablar con Terry, sabía que juntos podrían encontrar una solución, sabía que lo necesitaba para esto.

Lamentablemente todo el optimismo que logró juntar en las escaleras se desvaneció cuando entro a la habitación de ambos y vio la cama vacía, se acerco a ella y al tocarla la sintió más fría que de costumbre, tanto era su enojo que ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a dormir a lado de ella esa noche. Candy se sentó sobre la cama y miro a su alrededor intentando encontrar la solución para todo aquello, a lo cual ni siquiera podía darle un nombre, sólo sabía que le dolía.

Terry estaba igual o peor que Candy, sabía que había sido duro con ella, tal vez había exagerado, pero también sabía que no había dicho muchas cosas que sentía en aquel momento que sabía que lastimarían a la pecosa, pero que al guardárselas le hacían mucho más daño a él, miro a su alrededor, y posó su vista en la enorme cama que alguna vez compartieron sus padres, recordó que cuando niño en las noches frías venía acostarse junto con ellos para calentarse, ellos con una sonrisa lo arropaban, esa cama era la mejor, siempre lo había pensado, y más desde que en esa cama había hecho el amor con Candy, Terry se sentó al borde de esa cama, pero ahora le parecía totalmente fría, sin calor ni nada, y se dijo que como es posible que un simple detalle puede cambiar completamente la esencia y la hermosura de las cosas. Ni Candy ni Terry pudieron dormir aquella noche.

*******************

Al otro día Annie, Stear y Paty se encontraban en la cocina, la primera terminaba de desayunar mientras los otros sólo platicaban.

Paty: Pobre Candy…a pesar de que seguramente se hizo la fuerte se que ha de haber pasado mala noche

Annie: Si…yo la escuche llorar

Stear: Hay que ser comprensivos y apoyar a ambos no queremos que pase una desgracia y se dej… –se calla al escuchar a alguien que entra en la cocina –

Candy: Hola –intentando sonreír -…Buenos Días

Paty: Hola Candy buenos días –sonriendo –… ¿Quieres desayunar? Stear preparó un riquísimo Ommelett

Annie: Si Candy…pruébalo esta delicioso

Candy: Perdón chicos…se me hace tarde para la escuela

Stear: Vamos Candy no te puedes ir sin desayunar –la abraza y la jala hacia la mesa y le acerca un vaso de jugo de naranja–…tienes que tener fuerza y energía para rendir en la escuela y con tu proyecto

Candy: Tienes razón…pero se me hace tarde –le da un sorbo al vaso de jugo de naranja –

Paty: Anda Candy…no desprecies la comida de Stear…esta riquísimo…no serán como los guisos de Terry pero… -se calla al ver el rostro triste de Candy –…perdón Candy…

Candy: No te preocupes…ya se me hizo tarde –se levanta y se dirige a la salida –…nos vemos

Paty: Hay metí la pata –mordiéndose el labio –

Annie: Pobre Candy…se ve muy mal…creo que no durmió en toda la noche

Stear: No lo dudes…espero y arreglen sus problemas…no es bueno para ambos…ni para nosotros.

Candy salió de la casa distinta, en vez de ir llena de energía y pensando como distribuiría su dia, salió apática, triste, sin ganas de ir ni a la escuela ni a ningún lado. Tomo un taxi, pues ya era costumbre, pero cuando estuvo dentro descubrió que aquello era totalmente ajeno a ella, se suponía que en lugar de ir en el asiento trasero tendría que estar en el asiento de en frente y el chofer no tenía que ser ese hombre obeso de lentes que estaba al volante, para nada tenía el aspecto del que tenia que ser la persona que la llevara a la escuela, ese no era Terry.

.com/watch?v=9N6h43zsyvw

**I can't remember when it was good  
Moments of happiness elude  
Maybe I just misunderstood**

All of the love we left behind  
Watching the flash backs intertwine  
Memories I will never find

So I'll love whatever you become  
And forget the reckless things we've done  
I think our lives have just begun  
I think our lives have just begun

And I feel my world crumbling  
I feel my life crumbling  
I feel my soul crumbling away  
And falling away  
Falling away with you

Staying awake to chase a dream  
Tasting the air you're breathing in  
I know I won't forget a thing

Promise to hold you close and pray  
Watching the fantasies decay  
Nothing will ever stay the same

All of the love we threw away  
All of the hopes we cherished fade  
Making the same mistakes again  
Making the same mistakes again

I can feel my world crumbling  
I can feel my life crumbling  
I can feel my soul crumbling  
And falling away  
Falling away with you

All of the love we've left behind  
Watching the flash backs intertwine  
Memories I will never find  
Memories I will never find

Ahora se daba cuenta de que aquello, de que todo lo que estaba pasando simplemente no era como tenía que ser, como ella quisiera, y todo en realidad pasaba porque ella lo quería, en ese momento toda esa verdad la abrumo, quiso llorar. La noche anterior realmente la había pasado mal, bastante, su mundo, su vida misma se habían empezado a desmoronar y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, estaba desaprovechando el amor y la vida de verdad, y lo peor es que después de esa noche ya no sabía si albergar esperanzas de volver a ser feliz como antes con en amor de su vida.

En ese momento la pecosa cerró los ojos, apretó fuerte, sentía desesperación, quería bajarse del auto y correr a ninguna parte, y que al final el único destino que tuviera fueran los brazos de Terry, pero eso lo veía muy lejano, en lugar de eso por su mente pasaron muchas imágenes, flashbacks de su vida, de cuando realmente vivía, cuando equilibraba las cosas y disfrutaba de todos, vio a su padre, a Albert y su nueva familia, a el Colegio San Pablo, su amigos, Archie, Stear, Annie, Paty, Flamy y Tom, vió a su madre sonriendo, jugando con ella cuando era pequeña, y exactamente escucho su voz diciendo que siempre sonriera, que fuera feliz…al final vio a Terry…él día que lo conoció…y lo vió sonreír…Candy abrió los ojos, y en su mente supo que tenía que hacer algo.

**HELLOOOO PRECIOSAS…ESPERO TODAS ESTEN DE LO SUPER MEJOR…YO PUES PA QUE LES CUENTO ESTOY TRABAJANDO Y ESTUDIANDO Y LA NETA ES UNA CHINGA…PERO NI PEDO...JAJAJJA…PUES OK AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAP…Y COMO SE HABRÁN DADO CUENTA ES MÁS CORTO…EL MOTIVO ES QUE YA NO TENGO TANTO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR Y LA VERDAD DE REPENTE SE ME VINIERON MÁS IDEAS A LA CABEZA…Y LO QUE OPTE ES HACER COMO UNA SERIE…EL CAP ANTERIOR FUE EL INICIO DE LA TEMPORADA 2…AUN NO SE CUANTOS CAPS SERAN POR TEMPORADA NI CUANTAS TEMPORADAS SERAN ASI QUE PUES…HABER QUE SALE…JAJAJJAJAJA**

**BUENO EN CUANTO A LA CANCION QUE UTILICE, OBVIO ES DE MI GRUPO FAVORITO…OBVIO MUSE…ME PREGUNTO SI EN ALGUN CAPITULO LOS HE OMITIDO…JAJAJAJA…ME SIGO PREGUNTANDO ESO…JAJAJA…BUENO LA CANCIÓN SE LLAMA FALLING AWAY WITH YOU…ESTA HERMOSA OBVIO… APARTE QUE ME GUSTO MUCHO PARA LA PARTE DE LA TRAMA EN DONDE LA UTILICE…AQUÍ LES DEJO LA TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Desapareciendo contigo**

**  
No puedo recordar cuando era bueno  
Los momentos de felicidad se escapan  
Quizás solo lo malinterprete**

Todo el amor que dejamos atrás  
Viendo los flashbacks entrelazarse  
Recuerdos que nunca encontrare

Así que amare lo que sea en que te conviertas  
Y olvidare las cosas imprudentes que hicimos  
Creo que nuestras vidas acaban de comenzar  
Creo que nuestras vidas acaban de comenzar

Y siento mi mundo desmoronarse  
Siento mi vida desmoronarse  
Siento mi alma deshacerse  
Y desapareciendo  
Desapareciendo contigo

Quedándome despierto para cazar un sueño  
Saboreando el aire que estas respirando  
Se que no olvidare nada

Prometo tenerte cerca y rezar  
Viendo las fantasías decaer  
Nada permanecerá igual

Todo el amor que desaprovechamos  
Todas las esperanzas que albergábamos desaparecen  
Cometiendo los mismos errores otra vez  
Cometiendo los mismos errores otra vez

Siento mi mundo desmoronarse  
Siento mi vida desmoronarse  
Siento mi alma deshacerse  
Y desapareciendo  
Desapareciendo contigo

Todo el amor que dejamos atrás  
Viendo los flashbacks entrelazarse  
Recuerdos que nunca encontrare

**BUENO Y COMO SIEMPRE PARA FINALIZAR… AGRADECER A TODAS Y CADA UNA QUE SE AVENTURAN Y LEEN MIS LOCURAS Y OCURRENCIAS. EN SERIO LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS, QUE ME DA GUSTO CADA VEZ SON MÁS…DIOS MIO…JAJAJ DIGO…EDWARD MIO…JAJAJAJAJA…AMIGAS MIAS QUE ADOROOOOOOO…GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME DAN A PESAR DE MIS AUSENCIAS AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE TODAS SUS PALABRAS, LA NETA NO TENGO LAS SUFICIENTES PALABRAS PARA AGRADCERLES SIEMPRE TAN CHIDOS DETALLES DE SU PARTE…A TODASSSSSSSSSS…MILES DE GRACIAS…...CLARA…CLARINETEEEEEEEE YA DEJA DE IGNORARME MALDITA DESGRACIADA… VANE…YA TOCA LA HAMBURGUESA GRASIENTA BRUJA DEL MAL…JAJAJA, CELIA…YA QUIERO FICCCCCCCC…, RUBY SACA EL POMOOOOOOO…CHELAAAA, DELY, MARIANA, YOLA, SILVYA, MAGALY, MIRNA, KARINA, CARELY, MARY, GABY LINDA, LAS NIÑAS DE FANFICTION…QUE PLEASE SI ME PONEN SUS NOMBRES CON GUSTO LAS PONGO A TODAS…JAJAJJAAJ… A TODAS…SE QUE ME FALTA NOMBRAS A MUCHAS…PERO YA SABEN QUE MI CABEZA NO ESTA MEDIO MAL…ESTA MUY MAL…JAJAJA TENGO MIS DESVARIOS…JAJAJAPERO SABEN QUE A TODAS LAS TENGO PRESENTES…LAS LLEVO EN MI CORAZÓN…Y SABEN QUE LES AGRADEZCO TODO…TODO… A CADA UNA QUE LEEN ESTE FIC GRACIAS…LAS ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOO…Y ESO ES POCO.**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	24. Oportunidad ó Desperdicio

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_No puedo recordar cuando era bueno…los momentos de felicidad se escapan…Recuerdos que tengo miedo de no volver a encontrar…Aún así…amare lo que sea en que te conviertas. _

**CAPITULO XXIV**

**OPORTUNIDAD Ó DESPERDICIO.**

_Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

Cuando decidimos quedarnos, irnos, esperar, acelerar, lo que sea que decidamos hacer, hablar, sentir, siempre esa decisión será el detonador de un cambio, o simplemente el complemento de la vida misma, no lo sabemos, o tal vez si, y no nos damos cuenta, por lo general así es, si supiéramos lo que pasaría mañana, sería obvio que no nos preocuparíamos por esas decisiones, al fin y al cabo sabríamos que es lo que nos convendría, pero no lo sabemos, ni siquiera tenemos la seguridad de si tendremos un mañana, pero mientras esperamos que así sea, tenemos que seguir con lo mismo, decidiendo para lograr ver a donde nos lleva esa decisión, o simplemente puedes ver la vida pasar y dejarte llevar por la misma, ¿Qué hacer?... ¿No es la vida una aventura?...si no la disfrutas tal y como es… ¿Entonces que hacer?... ¿aprovechar o desperdiciar?

Annie y Paty iban caminando de nuevo por los pasillos de la Universidad, se dirigían a sus clases, amabas platicaban, la castaña de nuevo iba un poco preocupada.

Paty: Espero hoy me vaya mejor…si no por primera vez en mi vida odiaré la escuela. –con mueca y preocupación –

Annie: Creo que tantos años con Candy están surtiendo efectos. –sonriendo e intentando hacer sonreír a su amiga –

Paty: Puede ser –sonriendo un poco –

Annie: Tranquila Paty…todo estará bien…ya lo verás…tu firme y con toda la disposición de aprender que a eso es a lo que vienes a la Universidad…no ha ver a que maestro le caes bien y a cual no

Paty: Tienes razón –suspirando –…bueno te dejo

Annie: Ok…cuídate nos vemos en la tarde…suerte –despidiéndose y alejándose –

Paty: A ti también…nos vemos

La castaña miro a su amiga alejarse y siguió su camino hacia su aula, donde la profesora Wheaver la esperaba para darle un par de horas de tortura, ya que no se conformaba con calificarla mal, si no que también le gustaba humillarla en publico, haciéndole preguntas irrelevantes y poniéndola en ridículo frente a la clase, y más desde que en una ocasión la chica la corrigió, ahí fue donde el trato de la profesora se hizo más agresivo y hostil, siempre buscaba la mínima oportunidad para empezar a torturar a la chica.

Paty llego al salón, estaba semivacío ya que ella siempre llegaba temprano, después de unos minutos se llenó y como siempre muy puntual la profesora Kerry Wheaver llegó y se planto delante de su clase.

Kerry: Muy bien clase, después de haber terminado con el tema de Normalidad y Anormalidad, y viendo que lo comprendieron muy bien por sus excelentes trabajos…de casi todos –viendo de reojo a Paty –…creo que podemos pasar con lo siguiente…los siguientes dos puntos del temario los veremos juntos…como ya saben…porque quiero suponer que ya leyeron su temario…los temas que vienen son el tema salud-enfermedad y el tema de signo, síntoma y síndrome…que pueden decirme acerca de esto clase…Señorita O´Brien –viéndola mientras se sienta en la mesa de su escritorio –

Paty: ¿Acerca de que con especificación?

Kerry: Pues sobre lo que se supone que debe tratar la clase…los temas que acabo de mencionar… o ¿acaso no hay leído su temario?

Paty: Si ya lo leí –un poco intimidada –

Kerry: Entonces dígame… ¿Qué… o a quien se le considera una persona enferma? –se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia el lugar de Paty –

Paty: Bueno…una enfermedad es el estado de…

Kerry: No le pregunte eso señorita…pregunte por la persona no el padecimiento –llega junto a ella y la mira con desprecio –

Paty: Pero quería plantear primero lo que significa una enfermedad para complementar lo que significa el concepto de persona enferma…que es aquella que padece un estado de insatisfacción que le produce un malestar en su organismo, mente… -la interrumpe –

Kerry: Aquí no se viene a dar definiciones de libros

Paty: No es una definición de libros –un poco molesta –

Kerry: Si no tiene la capacidad de análisis para entender esto…creo que su presencia aquí sobra…pero si quiere quedarse…puede hacerlo –dándole la espalda mientras se dirige de nuevo a su escritorio –…al fin y al cabo la que pierde su tiempo es usted –Paty de nuevo se quedo muda mientras Kerry de nuevo estaba en frente de todos los alumnos que miraban todo en silencio –…bien clase…alguien más tiene algo mejor que decir –sonriendo –

*******************

El taxi donde Candy venía se estacionó en frente de la acera, ella le pagó al chofer y vio en silencio el edificio que estaba en frente de ella, suspiro y se fue acercando, cuando cruzo el edificio sintió algo, pero no supo que, tal vez un presentimiento, no supo si fue bueno, o malo, o sólo sus nervios.

*******************

Annie se encontraba en su taller de pintura, estaba en su lugar junto a sus herramientas de trabajo, lavaba sus pinceles cuando alguien llegó junto a ella.

David: Buenos días señorita Brigthen… ¿lista para la clase? –sonriendo –

Annie: Buenos días profesor Readick…en eso estoy –viendo sus pínceles –

David: Me parece perfecto… ¿Cómo esta tu hermana?

Annie: Bien…me dijo que te dijera que aún le debes un café

David: Ok –riendo –…pero ella aún me debe unos chocolates…diría cigarros pero ya no fumo

Annie: Ok le diré del cambio…mis padres te mandan saludos…hable con ellos anoche

David: Gracias… ¿Cómo se encuentran?

Annie: Muy bien…ya sabes jamás se despegan –riendo –

David: Eso es bueno…tus padres han superado sus malos ratos…juntos –sonriendo con nostalgia –

Annie: Lamento que los tuyos no –poniendo cara triste y tomando la mano del profesor –

David: No te preocupes…el tiempo te ayuda a superar las cosas…además estoy mejor así…no iba a pretender vivir con ellos toda la vida

Annie: Si en eso tienes razón

David: Bueno –soltando la mano de la morena y dándole una palmadita en el dorso de esta –

Será mejor que vaya a preparar mi equipo antes de que lleguen los alumnos

Annie: Ok…profesor –sonriendo y viéndolo alejarse –

David: Ha…y ni creas que se me ha olvidado lo de que me tienes que presentar a tu novio…aún lo sigo esperando

Annie: Le diré que venga por mi mañana

David: De acuerdo –sonriendo –

Desde su lugar la morena miró a su profesor, y amigo, preparar sus utensilios para dar la clase de pintura que impartía, sonreía al verlo por tantas cosas, los recuerdos, el presente, y lo que pensaba y piensa ahora. David es un joven de 28 años, delgado de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos miel, trae un pantalón de mezclilla negra y una playera blanca muy delgada, era atractivo no se podía negar aquello, pero aún así su mirada denotaba algo de sombra, tristeza, soledad y había algo más que Annie no había podido adivinar en las semanas que había convivido de nuevo con él.

Annie conocía a David desde niña, cuando ambos vivían en New York, él era el vecino de ellas, el chico adopto a las niñas Brigthen como sus hermanitas pequeñas ya que él era hijo único y al igual que sus amigas, sus padres lo ignoraban. Annie siempre lo vio como su amor platónico desde niña, ella lo miraba pasar y sonreía, y él le devolvía la sonrisa, era lo mejor que le podía pasar a esa pequeña niña en todo el día, a pesar de la diferencia de edades, ella soñaba con el día de que él se fijara en ella como una posible novia, ese día no llegó, y Annie tuvo que verlo siempre como un amor imposible, hasta ahora. Y ahora sólo lo miraba como lo que siempre fue, un buen hermano mayor, que siempre le dio apoyo, consuelo, afecto y comprensión cuando sus seres queridos no se lo dieron cuando era niña.

La morena tenía cerca de 10 años sin verlo, desde que él se había ido a estudiar Arte a Europa, y no había regresado, y cuando lo hizo hace poco, ella ya no estaba ahí, así que su reencuentro fue más que emotivo, tanto para ella como para Flamy quien también le guardaba un gran afecto al joven. David vivía por su cuenta, la relación con sus padres seguía siendo la misma así que no había mayor cambio en su vida, en cambio si lo había en su aspecto y Annie lo sabía pero David insistía en que estaba bien.

_Flash Back_

_Annie y David se encuentran en una cafetería, ambos platican muy amenamente._

_David: Es triste que tengas que tocar fondo para darte cuenta de que estas mal…pero me alegra que hayas superado tu problema _

_Annie: Fue difícil pero lo logré…gracias también a la ayuda de mi familia, mis amigos…y principalmente de mi novio –sonriendo ante la mención de éste –…Archie…ha sido fundamental en mi vida desde que me mude a Chicago…hasta ahora_

_David: Me alegro de que tengas a tu lado a alguien que te ame como te mereces mi niña –sonriendo pero luego poniéndose serio –…pero nunca es bueno convertir en prioridad de tu vida a alguien que no seas tú_

_Annie: ¿Por qué me dices eso? –con extrañeza –_

_David: Porque me doy cuenta de que amas mucho a tu novio, y en ocasiones eso puede ser más malo que bueno…pero no me hagas caso…esperemos no sea tu caso_

_Annie: ¿Lo dices por ti? _

_David: Algo así…ahora dirás que soy un resentido –sonriendo con amargura –_

_Annie: No si me lo platicas –tomando la mano del joven –_

_David: Bueno…hace poco más de dos años yo vivía como sabes en París, estaba trabajando en una galería de arte…y muy pronto tendría un lugar para presentar mis propias creaciones, mi trabajo me encantaba…no digo que ahora no lo haga…me gusta enseñar…pero aquello realmente me apasionaba –sonriendo –…desde que comencé la carrera conocí a alguien…Fleur…era estudiante…pero por su belleza los profesores siempre le pedían que posara para realizar nuestros proyectos…así la conocí…nos enamoramos desde el principio…ella era mi Sol personal…su cabello rubio…me encantaba tocarlo…no necesitaba más que a ella…y durante 7 años…así fue._

_Annie: ¿Así fue? _

_David: Simplemente un día me dijo que ya no podía seguir con lo nuestro…que ella quería otras cosas…que su camino ya no era el mismo que el mío…y que había llegado la hora de separarnos…en un principio me aferre a que eso no podía pasar…tantos años a la basura…pensaba que era cruel de su parte dejarme…pero luego pensé en que tal vez sería egoísta de mi parte no dejarla ir…si ella ya no quería ni era feliz conmigo…y se fue…desde el día en que la vi cerrar la puerta de nuestro apartamento con sus cosas…no la he vuelto a ver…ni he sabido nada de ella._

_Annie: Pero… ¿Por qué?...si tú la amabas… debías de haber luchado…tal vez ella estaba confundida_

_David: No…los problemas entre nosotros…y circunstancias que pasaron en esos momentos fueron las que me hicieron dar cuenta de que la realidad era una muy distinta a la que yo creía…no la busque porque era lo mejor para ella…y yo a pesar de todo quiero lo mejor para ella…sea lo que sea._

_Annie: Eso es muy noble de tu parte_

_David: Era lo que podía hacer…por eso regrese…no con mis padres por supuesto…pero no podía seguir en aquel lugar que solo me traería recuerdos que me atormentarían…pronto encontré la vacante de profesor de arte y pintura en la Universidad…pensé encontrarlas a ustedes…me preguntaba como serían después de tantos años…pero ya no vivían aquí…me dijo la señora Willis que tenían un mes de haberse mudado._

_Annie: Si…nos mudamos en el verano…pero David… ¿por qué volviste?…o sea es que no comprendo se que vivir en donde vivías era una tortura para ti…pero el volver significó renunciar a tu sueño…todo lo que querías estaba ahí…y ahora en este lugar es más difícil lograr lo que tu tanto quieres_

_David: Annie…princesa –apretando más su mano –…en la vida hay cosas más importantes que la realización de un sueño…y más dolorosas que un fracaso._

_La morena lo miró intrigada, sabía que debajo de aquellas palabras había algo más, algo que él no le había dicho pero que era importante. Ella le dedico una sonrisa de consuelo que él intento devolver._

_Fin de Flash Back_

*******************

Candy iba por los pasillos caminando, buscaba el salón A-13, parecía que iba en buena dirección, las letras lo indicaban, cuando se topo con la puerta grande que tenía el número que buscaba, ya no supo si haber ido a aquel lugar era buena idea, tal vez debería de haber dejado eso para después y dar prioridad a otras cosas, dio media vuelta, pero se quedo de pie dándole la espalda al salón, respiro profundo le dio de nuevo la cara a esa puerta y entró.

En silencio caminó por el aula, que más que un aula era un pequeño auditorio, un miniteatro, busco un asiento en la ultima fila, en si el salón estaba vacio, solo unos cuantos alumnos en las primeras filas charlando, y otros en el escenario, pero sus ojos aún no divisaban lo que había ido a buscar, al amor de su vida.

Terry no parecía estar por ahí, la chica pensó en esperar a verlo, pero de repente sintió una impaciencia, así que se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por las filas, avanzo hasta toparse con algunos chicos que ni parecieron notar la presencia de una extraña, cuando Candy estaba a punto de preguntarles por Terry, lo vio a un lado del escenario casi detrás del telón, volvió a respirar y se acerco lentamente, el chico parecía estar leyendo junto con otro compañero un libreto, de repente elevo la mirada y encontró la de ella, su expresión cambió, estaba sería pero ya no relajada como lo había visto hacía unos segundos, ahora estaba tensa, la rubia inmediatamente lo observo, aún así no se intimido y se acerco, el moreno le murmuro algo a su compañero que miro a la rubia y luego se alejo con una parte del libreto.

Ambos se miraron por segundos interminables, aún no sabían como reaccionar, que decir, que sentir, nadie quería romper el silencio por miedo a cometer un error más, hacerlo sería cavar más hondo en la tumba que hacía unas semanas se había hecho para sepultar un amor que hasta hace poco parecía inquebrantable. La rubia no pudo más, así que ella fue la que se arriesgo a hablar primero.

Candy: ¿Ensayando? –jugando con sus dedos que ya comenzaban a sudar e intentando sonreír para aplacar la atmosfera tensa –

Terry: Algo así… -mirándola serio –… ¿Qué haces aquí…no tienes clases o algo mejor que hacer? –sarcástico –

Candy: Terry… -viendo al piso y luego a él –…No vengo a pelear ni a discutir…por favor sólo quiero que hablemos…que me escuches

Terry: Candy…perdóname…pero en este momento no puedo atenderte…– la rubia lo miro seria –…ahora soy yo el que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer – levantando las hojas que llevaba en las manos mientras la miraba con amargura y una gran frialdad –

Candy: ¿Cómo que no puedes?...es import… -la interrumpe –

Terry: Candy…por favor…hablamos luego –se da media vuelta y se aleja de ella –

La rubia se quedo perpleja, clavada en el piso de aquel escenario, en ese rincón viendo como el amor de su vida le daba la espalda, negándose a hablar con ella, negándose a arreglar las cosas, a perdonarla tal vez, aún no sabía si era eso, porque no quería considerar que estaba totalmente equivocada, porque el luchar por un sueño no es un error, es un acierto… siempre ¿O No?...mientras miraba como Terry se mezclaba en su clase sin ponerle la más mínima atención, Candy pudo ver, por un segundo, sintió el estar en el lugar de otro, por un segundo estuvo dentro del cuerpo de Terry, y supo lo que él había sentido hasta ese día, sintió indiferencia, dolor, sintió que una parte de su interior se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco, era su otra mitad, la otra parte de su alma que era Terry, se estaba esfumando…por su culpa, y ella no sabía que hacer para evitarlo, vio como su mundo se estaba poniendo de cabeza si poder hacer nada para colocarlo en su posición correcta.

La rubia pensó que se iba a desmayar o algo por el estilo, no supo como pasó pero de repente ella ya estaba dentro del autobús que la llevaría a la Universidad, logró entenderlo porque ante sus ojos pasaban objetos de manera rápida, y se dio cuenta de que eran autos que se movían por la avenida, lo peor de todo es que todo aquello no tenía sentido, no todavía, por eso no lloraba, ni expresaba nada, sólo se movía como autómata, siguiendo los pasos de sus pies, pero sin saber porque iba hacía ese sentido. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en clase.

En cambio Terry, capto y sintió cada momento en cámara lenta, cuando le dio la espalda a Candy y tomo su lugar junto a sus compañeros, cerro sus ojos por un instante para no mirar lo que había hecho, lo que le había hecho a Candy, sabía que lo había hecho por una buena razón, para que ella sintiera lo que él ha sentido desde hace semanas, era eso...quería convencerse de eso…o tal vez, simplemente tuvo miedo, mientras miraba el libreto y de reojo miraba como Candy no se movía de donde él la había dejado, pensó en levantarse y pedirle perdón, decirle que hablaran, que todo estaría bien, pero después pensó que tal vez al final sería lo mismo, ella seguiría ignorándolo, él no lo soportaría, y fue por eso que en ese momento no había querido hablar, por miedo a que por el resentimiento que aún tenía dentro, fuera a terminar todo, fuera a cometer otro error y al final Candy y ella serían historia, una que él no quería que terminara. La miro salir, no tuvo que esconder que la siguió con la mirada porque Candy nunca lo volvió a mirar, simplemente camino como sonámbula entre el pasillo hasta llegar a la salida, lo último que Terry alcanzó a mirarle fue su cabello, estuvo seguro que alcanzo a olerlo, y supo que se había ido cuando ese exquisito olor a rosas se desvaneció.

*******************

Albert entró en la cocina, vio a Helena frente a la estufa cocinando, cuando lo miró puso una gran sonrisa, él no esperaba aquello, la noche anterior había sido silenciosa después de que él le había dicho lo del trabajo en el Safari de África, pero se tranquilizo al ver a su esposa sonriendo.

Helena: Buenos días amor, ¿te sirvo el desayuno?...a tu padre le encanto –sonriendo –

Albert: Si…si claro... ¿Ya se fue?

Helena: Si…tiene como 10 minutos –sirviendo un poco de lo que preparó en un plato mientras el rubio se sienta y le toma la mano –

Helena: Come…aun esta caliente –acariciando la mejilla del rubio –

Albert: Gracias… –mirándola a los ojos mientras besa la mano de ella que aún sostenía –

El rubio desayuno en silencio mientras Helena se sentó con él en la mesa pero no desayuno argumentando que lo había hecho con George, el silencio no parecía incomodo, más bien necesario, cuando el rubio termino de desayuna Helena se puso de pie para recoger el plato, él lo hubiera hecho pero ahora se le hacía tarde para ir a trabajar, así que dejo que ella lo hiciera, ella lo coloco en el fregadero, aún sonreía.

Albert: Será mejor que me vaya…sino…simplemente no llegó –sonriendo –… ¿Los bebes aún duermen?

Helena: Si…aunque Ashley no tardará en despertar…parece que ya sabe la hora en que te vas –sonriendo un poco –…que tengas un buen día

Albert: Gracias –se acerca y le da un tierno beso en los labios –…te amo

Helena: Yo también –lo mira con ternura –

El rubio le sonrió y salió de la cocina poco a poco sin verla, cuando dio media vuelta caminó más rápido, sólo se escucho un sonido de puerta, cuando ese sonido se escucho la Helena de pie junto al fregadero se quebró, comenzó a llorar, puso una mano en su boca para no hacer ruido y despertar a los niños, se sentó en un silla y recargo su cabeza en la mesa, intentando esconder todo el sufrimiento y dudas que tenía en sus adentros ahora, la expectación de saber que su futuro cambiaría demasiado a partir de ahora, y no saber que decisión era la correcta, no saber que hacer.

*******************

El sonido de un timbre hizo salir a Candy de su ensoñación, aún así lo único de lo que se percató es que estaba en un salón de clases, se levantó lentamente y tomo sus cosas, en eso llegó su compañera Emma que la miró extraña.

Emma: Candy… ¿Estás bien? –poniendo su mano en el hombro de la pecosa –

Candy: Eh…ah hola Emma… ¿Perdón que decías?

Emma: ¿Qué si estas bien?

Candy: Si… ¿Por qué lo dices?

Emma: Porque durante toda la clase estuviste distraída, creo que nunca pusiste atención…parecías como sonámbula, sólo mirabas al frente…creo que ni siquiera parpadeaste… Cuéntame que te pasa –un poco preocupada –

Candy: Es que…es tan ridículo –abriendo un poco la boca y sonriendo ante la forma estúpida de llamar todo aquello –…es completamente estúpido todo lo que me esta pasando

Emma: ¿Por qué lo dices? –con extrañeza al ver la forma con que Candy se refería a todo aquello –

Candy: Porque nunca pensé que pasaría…nunca debería de haber pasado –poniendo el semblante triste mientras vuelve a ver a la nada –

Emma: Y creo…que necesitas hablar de eso…ven vamos a aprovechar esta hora libre para tomarnos un café…y no quiero que digas –un poco más enérgica –que tienes algo que hacerle a tu proyecto…porque soy capaz de hacer que te saquen del concurso…ven vamos –pasando su brazo por el de la rubia –

Candy: Ok –sonriendo un poco ante el comentario de su amiga –

Emma: No te importa que venga Ron…verdad –comenzando a caminar hacia la salida –

Candy: Claro que no…hace mucho que no lo veo

Emma: Claro…pues como…si ya no te dejas ver

Candy: Es cierto –ambas salieron del salón –

Las chicas compraron un café y se fueron a sentar a unas bancas que estaban en uno de los jardines de la Universidad, ahí se les unió el novio de Emma, Ron, él era un chico alto de complexión media, pelirrojo con cabellera abundante, ojos azules, y expresión de flojera y diversión, contraste con su novia Emma que era castaña, delgada y de facciones finas pero con expresión decidida e inteligente, ambos eran el complemento perfecto. Ron antes que otra cosa recibió a su novia con un beso y una sonrisa, después de esto saludo a Candy.

Ron: Hey hermana de pecas –sonriendo y abrazando a la pecosa –… ¿Cómo estas?

Candy: Hola Ron…hermano de pecas –intentando sonreír –

Ron: Por el semblante que traes, creo que no te encuentras del todo bien –enarcando una ceja y mirando a Emma –

Emma: Si tu inteligencia te lo permite, creo que aciertas cariño –de manera sarcástica –…que acaso siempre ves a una Candy así de apagada

Ron: No…

Emma: Entonces…-le da un zape que le revuelve su cabello –…bueno pero no venimos a hablar de ti… –mirando a la pecosa –Candy…ven cuenta que ha pasado –las chicas se sientan en la banca y el pelirrojo se queda de pie –

Candy: Pues…es que –intentando encontrar palabras – creo que mi vida se esta saliendo de control –agachando un poco la cabeza –…y no se cómo devolverla a su cause

Emma: Pero…porque lo dices…si tu proyecto va muy bien…hasta hace poco estabas muy contenta con tu trabajo

Candy: Si…pero el problema es que sólo estaba mirando para ese lado…y me olvide por completo del otro lado de mi vida…a mis amigos…a mi novio…a mi misma

Emma: Terry… ¿te reclamo?

Candy: Si…desde hace días…pero no fue un reclamo…hasta ahora me di cuenta –intentando aguantar las lágrimas –…fue un ruego…quería que mantuviera el equilibrio conmigo misma…que no me olvidara de lo demás…me dijo que estaba dejando que el proyecto me absorbiera demasiado

Emma: ¿Y eso es cierto?

Candy: Pensé que no…pero –limpiándose una lágrima mientras su amiga la abraza –

Ron: ¿Desde cuando no te acuestas con él?

Emma: ¡¡¡Ron!!! –Diciendo indignada mientras le da un golpe y lo ve con mirada asesina–

Ron: Sólo quiero ayudar –sobándose –

Candy: Pues…no lo se…no lo recuerdo

Ron: He ahí el problema

Emma: Cómo puede ser ese el problema –dice indignada –…el sexo no lo es todo en una relación…así que deja de decir tonterías muñeco sexual de quinta

Ron: Dame cuerda y dirás lo contrario –sonriendo –…pero bueno…hablando de tu problema Candy…no es el sexo puramente a lo que me refiero…como hombre –señalándose –…y teniendo de novia a una chica que se deja absorber totalmente por los estudios –viendo a su novia con media sonrisa mientras ella le devuelve el gesto sacándole la lengua –…debo decir a favor de tu novio…que no es el acontecimiento del acto sexual lo que realmente él extraña…o que reclama que le des…sino el sentir que aún despierta algo en ti como para que de ti nazca darle una caricia…una mirada…un beso…o hacerle el amor…el no hacerlo…para él puede significar que tal vez…ya no lo ames

Candy: ¿Qué no ame…a Terry?...eso es totalmente absurdo

Ron: Bueno ese es mi punto de vista…tal vez tu novio piense diferente

Emma: Espera un momento… ¿Entonces si piensas eso…como es que sigues conmigo? –mirando a Ron –

Ron: Porque a pesar de todo –se agacha para estar a la altura de su novia –…por estar con la persona que se ama…uno aguanta todo –sonriendo –

Emma: Tonto –sonriendo –

Candy: Pero…las personas tienen limites…y creo que Terry ya toco el suyo…esta mañana

Emma: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Candy: Me hizo lo mismo que yo le hice durante todos estos días… -sonriendo de manera amarga –…ignorarme

Emma: Tal vez sólo quería darte otra lección

Candy: No lo creo…Terry es muy determinante…y yo le falle…y me falle.

Sus amigos la miraron con tristeza y en silencio pues ya no sabían que más decir para alentar a la chica, Candy solamente miraba su vaso de café que ni siquiera pudo calentarle el ánimo para poder pensar que hacer para recuperar todo lo que se le estaba yendo de las manos.

*******************

Stear, Archie y Tom se encontraban en una tienda de discos, siempre que tenían tiempo libre les gustaba pasar por ahí, la buena música nunca era suficiente, y los videojuegos tampoco, Tom buscaba entre los videojuegos, mientras Archie iba detrás de él y Stear solo miraba.

Stear: Realmente la relación de Candy y Terry está pasando por un momento muy difícil.

Archie: Pues eso parece…es que no entiendo a Candy…Terry la verdad ha sido muy paciente –levantando un disco y observando su contenido –

Stear: Si…pero también Candy, le está poniendo todo su empeño a algo que sabe será bueno para su formación profesional…Terry también debe entender eso.

Archie: Si pero no todo es trabajo en la vida Stear –tomando otro disco –Hey monstruo checa este…se ve bien

Tom: Mmm…mira este –le pasa un videojuego –

Archie: -viendo de nuevo a Stear –…además Terry nunca la ha dejado de apoyar…y ella sigue en las mismas…cualquier chica hoy en día quisiera un novio como Terry

Tom: Si…creo que si fuera mujer le pediría que fuera mi novio

Archie: También yo

Tom: Me lo quieres bajar –encarándolo y poniendo cara de enojado –

Archie: Dejemos que él decida…él que gane le comprará al otro el último juego de carreras de Fórmula 1

Tom: Hecho –dándose la mano –

Stear: Aún sigo pensando que Terry no debería de ser tan extremista…además el debe de confiar en ella…que todo saldrá bien…que a pesar de que ella casi no pasa el tiempo con él…sus sentimientos están intactos

Tom: Eso si…-se aleja un poco de ambos y se pone a ver videojuegos del otro lado del panel –

Archie: Podría ser hermanito… ¿tú predicas con ese ejemplo?

Stear: ¿A qué te refieres? –mirándolo con extrañeza –

Archie: A caso...-viendo que Tom no escuchara y hablando más bajito –… ¿le contaste a Paty lo que paso entre la chica Texana…la del concurso y tu?

Stear: -que se le fueron los colores de la cara –…yo no vi la necesidad –tartamudeando –…de decírselo…eso no fue algo importante

Archie: Pues yo creo… -en eso llega Tom –

Tom: Mira compa…este si es la neta…no creí que ya fueran a sacar el nuevo tan rápido

Archie: FIFA…como que partiditos de Futbol –con mueca –…eran para la secundaria…ya no me divierte

Tom: Solo porque no me aguantas ni medio tiempo papá

Archie: Ja…te gano el campeonato enterito mi rey –con suficiencia –…y con una mano…recuerda que ese juego era mi juego…

Tom: Lo se…como tu –señalándolo –a mi no me dabas para el arranque en los juegos de pelea…-sonriendo –

Archie: Buen punto…por eso ahora jugamos en conjunto otros juegos

Tom: Exacto…entonces que –viendo los videojuegos –…te animas…no me quiero aburrir el fin de semana…

Archie: Yo tampoco –toma los videojuegos –

Stear: Ok –viendo todo el juego de sus amigos como algo normal –…el punto es que ambos son nuestros amigos…y debemos ayudarlos

Tom: Que…ah si…Candy y Terry…Tienes razón cuñis…pero por ejemplo uno no puede ayudar si ellos no quieren…la verdad todo esto se ha hecho grande porque así lo quisieron…bueno así lo quiso la jefa

Stear: No se trata de ponerse de un lado…o de ver quien tiene la razón

Archie: No es eso Stear…pero creo que esto es un asunto de ellos…ellos son los que tienen que ver y solucionar lo que pasa en su relación –recalcando la última palabra –…para nada nos pondríamos de lado de uno…ambos son nuestros amigos

Stear: Si…creo que tienen razón…bueno –caminando –…vamos a pagar lo que vayan a comprar que se hace tarde –se adelanta dejando a los otros dos –

Tom: Estoy con el fuerte masculino –cuchicheando a su amigo y acentuando con la cabeza–…el jefe manda

Archie: Si…estoy contigo –ambos se miran y chocan las manos –

*******************

Annie y Paty iban llegando a casa, ambas venían de la escuela, al entrar se quitaron sus abrigos y los colocaron en el armario junto a la puerta.

Paty: Es que no puedo creer que no haya un día en que esa mujer no me haga pasar un mal rato –con la voz más alta y moviendo los brazos –… ¿Es que no se cansa? –con cara de ¿cómo es posible? –

Annie: Es una amargada…seguramente es soltera y fea

Paty: Hay mira lo de fea ni siquiera puedo decirte…no me gusta juzgar la belleza física de alguien…pero lo de amargada y soltera creo que si –en eso llega Flamy –

Flamy: Hey… ¿vienen de la escuela?

Annie: Si… ¿Y tú que tal tú día?

Flamy: Pesado e interesante como siempre…parece que aunque parezca pronto…me dejaran ir a ver prácticas en los juzgados…bueno juicios y ese tipo de cosas –emocionada –

Annie: Que bien hermana –sonriendo –

Paty: Que bueno…me alegro mucho por ti –tomando la mano de su cuñada –

Flamy: Gracias…y supongo que tú sigues con la tortura de tu profesora esa –con mueca –

Paty: Hay si…es lo que le comentaba a Annie…que parece que nunca se cansa de hacerme la vida imposible…parece que es su objetivo del día…molestarme

Flamy: Esperemos algún día se canse y te deje en paz

Paty: Esperemos -abriendo más los ojos –

Flamy: ¿Y a ti que tal tu día? –abrazando a su hermana –

Annie: Bien…ah David me dijo que ahora en vez de cigarros le des chocolates porque ya no fuma –sonriendo –

Flamy: Ah con que ya no fuma –sonriendo más –…ok me parece muy bien –caminando hacia la cocina –….pues creo que será mejor que nosotras preparemos la comida…los chicos iban a ir al centro comercial a buscar videojuegos nuevos –con mueca y sonrisa a la vez –…así que no creo que nos vengan a ayudar…y pues Terry y Candy…ya saben –ahora se notó más la mueca –

Annie: Esperemos se arreglen pronto

Paty: Si…esperemos…pues vamos –empezando a caminar las tres a la cocina, pero en eso se escucha la puerta –…yo abro, ya las alcanzo.

La chica se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso lento, al llegar movió la manija y se quedó algo asombrada ante la visita que tenía en frente después de abrir la puerta, no supo si sonreír o gritar, pero se quedo parada sin hacer nada al final.

*******************

Aún, después de todo, como cada día, Candy se había quedado en la Universidad a trabajar en su proyecto, sólo que esta vez fue diferente, además de por los motivos ya obvios, porque la parte técnica y teórica del trabajo estaba más que hecha, así que ya no tenía más que hacer en esa parte, ahora faltaba la parte artística, y para esa ahora no tenía ganas para trabajar, y mucho menos inspiración. Fue a buscar a la profesora Pattinson para mostrarle el trabajo técnico final, tenía que distraerse, olvidarse de aquella mala mañana, y tal vez el trabajo la ayudaría. Lo malo es que la confusión en su mente le nublaba todo, iba tan distraída que cuando entró en el edificio casi choca con una persona que cargaba a un niño, la chica se disculpo, y el joven con el bebe se disculpo también y le pregunto si estaba bien, a lo que Candy sólo con una mano y media sonrisa dio a entender que si y siguió su camino. Sabía que había visto a la persona con quien se topo, pero no recordó su rostro un segundo después, no podría decir con exactitud como era el niño que el joven traía en brazos, seguramente era hermoso, como su padre que seguramente sería el joven, pero ella no lo noto, no podía notar nada más en aquel cuarto, los sentidos no respondían, quería despertar, pero no podía, de nuevo volvía a caminar sin sentido, pero en el fondo sabía que quería, que tenía que aliviar todo aquello, volvería a ver, y recordaría el rostro de aquel niño.

La rubia toco una vez y la voz de su profesora del otro lado le anuncio que podía pasar, ella lo hizo, Casandra estaba sentada del otro lado de su escritorio con unos papeles en las manos, eso pensó Candy, después se dio cuenta de que eran fotografías.

Casandra: Hola Candy…pasa –le sonríe –

Candy: Gracias –entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de si –…le traigo el trabajo técnico final –empezando a sacar unas hojas de su bolsa –

Casandra: Vaya…no pensé que lo trajeras tan rápido –con sorpresa –...veo que si le has dedica tiempo a tu trabajo

Candy al escuchar estas palabras se quedo de nuevo muda, pero más que nada fría…tiempo…si vaya que le había dedicado tiempo a aquello, el dilema, el punto era que si todo aquello, todo el sacrificio por hacer lo mejor posible con ese trabajo…era una oportunidad para tener una mejor formación profesional, una superación…o una oportunidad para cambiar…su vida, un desperdicio…porque gracias a aquello su vida estaba a punto de desvanecerse, pues sin Terry ella no podía concebir vida en aquel momento. La profesora saco a Candy de su ensoñación.

Casandra: ¿Qué pasa Candy?

Candy: Perdón… ¿Qué me decía?

Casandra: Digo que este trabajo está más que listo y terminado –sonriendo mientras vuelve a mirar el trabajo –…bueno esta parte

Candy: Que bien –con sonrisa apagada –

Casandra: No pareces muy entusiasmada –viendo más detenidamente el rostro de la pecosa –…pensé que cuando te dijera que lo habrías terminado te alegrarías

Candy: Si…claro –sonriendo falsamente –

Casandra: Candy… ¿Tienes algún problema?

Candy: No bueno…lo que pasa…no nada –desviando la mirada y viendo sus manos mientras las apretuja –

Casandra: Si quieres hablar de ello está bien…sino…tranquila no pasa nada

Candy: Gracias profesora

Casandra: Bueno…y pues este trabajo este totalmente completo…ahora viene la mejor parte…la más importante…la galería de fotos que presentaras…necesito que me digas cual será el tema central, tienes que darle un título…ya sabes que el tema es libre…naturaleza, gente, emociones, animales…claro ya sabes que la técnica es la clásica…blanco y negro

Candy: Si…lo sé…pero por ahora no se me ha ocurrido nada…bueno las ideas que le había planteado con anterioridad…ya no me parecen tan buenas…y he decidido descartarlas –diciendo en tono desganado –

Casandra: No te preocupes –dándose cuenta que la chica esta triste –…no hay prisa…sólo recuerda que son realmente las fotografías las que hacen ganar ese concurso, pues más que la parte técnica…lo que se califica y toma más en cuenta es la manera de expresar a través de la fotografía…estados de ánimo, momentos, sentimientos…si logras traspasar el papel y hacer que la gente se compenetre con tu visión, seguramente ganaras –sonriendo –…sé que harás un buen trabajo…eres una chica de buenos sentimientos y con mucho carácter

Candy: En estos momentos…eso no lo sé –mirando a la profesora fijamente quien se quedo desconcertada ante lo que dijo la pecosa –…bueno me retiro…la vendré a ver en un par de días –se levanta de la silla y camina hacia la puerta –…con su permiso –y sale cerrando la puerta y dejando a la profesora algo intranquila–

*******************

Helena fue a casa de su tía Pony a llevar a sus hijos a pasar un rato con ella, la Señorita Pony en seguida notó que su sobrina estaba inquieta. Mientras ambas estaban en la sala con los niños, platicaban de cualquier cosa.

Helena: Ya estamos a mitad de año, tengo que apurarme con los proyectos escolares –tocándose la frente con una mano –

Señorita Pony: No te presiones hija…sabes que tu trabajo es prácticamente voluntario –sosteniendo a la pequeña Ashley –

Helena: Si…pero realmente me siento comprometida con ellos

Señorita Pony: Hija –dejando a la niña en el suelo a lado de su hermano –…porque no mejor me dices que problema tienes…se que te pasa algo…veo la pena en tus ojos –acercándose y tomando las manos de su sobrina –

Helena: Hay tía…es que no se…ya no quiero llorar –negando con la cabeza y aguantando el llanto –

Señorita Pony: El llanto es bueno…ayuda a curar las heridas del alma

Helena: Si lo se…y no es que no lo quiera hacer…es sólo que no tiene sentido hacerlo…debería estar feliz por él…porque lo amo…pero no lo estoy…porque siento que esta oportunidad para él…la oportunidad de su vida…es también el motivo por el cual mi sueño, mi familia…mi vida se venga abajo…y no sé qué hacer –tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras su tía la abraza –

Señorita Pony: Tranquila hija…llora –mientras Maria empieza a llorar en sus brazos –…quítale todo el peso a tu alma…llora.

*******************

Por la noche, Candy iba llegando a casa, no supo en ese instante porque no había llegado antes, pues en toda la tarde no había hecho nada del proyecto, ni siquiera había intentado sacar su cámara para ver si encontraba algo que le agradara capturar, simplemente vago por las calles. Se paró enfrente de su casa aún sin saber si quería entrar, la miró inmensa, extraña, la desconoció, esa no era su casa, y si lo era, tal vez la extraña era ella, y eso era, la que había cambiado era ella, y ya no pertenecía a aquel lugar. Subió las escaleras del portón para llegar a la puerta, abrió la puerta y sólo pidió que lo que le esperara dentro, no fuera peor de lo que ya le había pasado.

Candy traspaso la puerta y en el recibidor no ubicó a nadie, así que hizo lo de siempre, viendo que todo en la casa estaba normal, se quito su abrigo lo metió dentro del armario, iba a subir las escaleras cuando escucho unos murmullos en la sala, así que lentamente se dirigió hacia allá, cuando llegó a la sala se quedo sorprendida con el cuadro que encontró en la sala de su casa.

Eleonor: Candy…por fin llegaste –poniéndose de pie y yendo a saludar a la chica –…me da tanto gusto verte

La rubia no esperaba aquella visita, Eleonor la abrazo muy tiernamente mientras le besaba la mejilla, al mismo tiempo la chica veía que en la sala también se encontraban Richard y la señora Elroy. También estaban Annie, Stear, Paty, y también Terry, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron la tensión se hizo palpable, pero aún así, el chico saco sus mejores dotes de actor, y supo cambiar la cara y el temple antes de que alguna de las visitas se dieran cuenta del estado real de aquella relación.

Eleonor: ¿Cómo estas linda? –viéndola de arriba abajo –

Candy: Bien…gracias –sonriendo aunque la madre de su novio notó rápidamente que esa alegría era fingida, no se la noto en los ojos –…que sorpresa

Eleonor: Pues nos dijimos – viendo a su esposo y a la señora Elroy –…si ellos ya vinieron ahora nos toca a nosotros ir –sonriendo –…espero les haya agradado la sorpresa –la pecosa iba a hablar pero Terry la interrumpió –

Terry: Claro mamá…nos agrada tenerlos aquí

Richard: Terry nos contó que estas realizando un proyecto muy bueno…y que le estas poniendo mucho empeño

La rubia se quedo perpleja ante el comentario de su suegro, aquello era una burla, o reproche, una manera de hacerles saber a ellos lo que pasaba, se quedo un poco muda no sabía que decir, sólo lo miro y trato de sacar palabras para responder, pero de nuevo fue Terry el que hablo.

Terry: Como les dije Candy esta trabajando mucho…tanto que a veces se queda sin palabras –la señora Elroy soltó una risita secundada por Richard, y después todos los acompañaron –…será mejor que empecemos a hacer la cena

Eleonor: Veo que mis dotes culinarios no fueron desperdiciados

Richard: Querida pensé que ese don lo había sacado de mi

Elroy: ¿Usted cocina Richard?

Richard: Por supuesto…cuando Eleonor me lo permite –sonriendo –

Eleonor: Que es muy seguido…pero ese don lo heredo de mi…punto

Terry: Digamos que ese don se complemento…por eso mis guisos son más deliciosos que los de ustedes.

Eleonor: Hijo que modesto…eso creo que si lo heredaste de tu padre

Richard: En absoluto –todos ríen –

Terry: Candy…porque no subes tus cosas…en un rato cenaremos y quisiéramos que nos acompañes

De nuevo, esas palabras tenían un trasfondo, Candy lo sintió, él intentaba decirle algo, reclamarle, tal vez hacerla sentir más miserable de lo que ya se sentía hasta ahora, ella le sonrió, de manera falsa otra vez.

Candy: Claro…iré a dejar mis cosas y regreso.

Annie: Voy contigo –la morena se acerca a su amiga –

Ambas salieron de la sala y se dirigieron hacía las escaleras, en todo el trayecto Candy no dejo de lanzarle miradas de reojo a Terry que hacía lo mismo. Cuando estuvieron en el primer piso, la morena paro a Candy y empezó a hablarle en voz baja.

Annie: Candy…no metas tus cosas ahí…sacamos lo que pudimos

Candy: ¿A qué te refieres?

Annie: A que obvio la visita no sabe la manera en que…mm bueno nos acomodamos en casa –la rubia la siguió mirando con duda –…pues a que tú duermes con Terry…yo con Archie y así

Candy: Ahhh…y entonces ¿que hicieron?

Annie: Bueno pues las cosas que se veían en los cuartos las pasamos a otros…o las escondimos…no nos preocupan mucho los padres de Terry, él dice que no hay problema…el problema es la Señora Elroy…así como es…no creo que le parezca muy bien que sus sobrinos compartan cuarto con sus novias…imagínate si les va con el chisme a mis papás –con miedo –

Candy: Vamos Annie…como si ellos no lo sospechen ya

Annie: Pero de todas maneras…es mejor si yo no se que saben…me da menos vergüenza

Candy: Ok…bueno y entonces…como quedo el asunto, donde se supone que es mi cuarto…porque obvio no es ese.

Annie: No…bueno se supone que tú estas arriba con Paty en mi cuarto y a lado Flamy y yo…y aquí en el cuarto de Stear esta él con Archie y en tu cuarto Terry y Tom…perdona…pero fue lo más rápido que pudimos aventar las cosas antes de que se dieran cuenta…la señora Elroy inmediatamente quiso conocer donde nos quedábamos…Archie casi colapsa cuando su tía encontró una blusa rosa de Paty en el cuarto…y tuvo que decir que era suya

Candy: Pobre…y ahorita ¿Dónde están?

Annie: Fueron por Flamy a la Universidad junto con Tom…además querían salir de aquí para que se les pasara el susto…porque también se llevaron la sorpresa

Candy: Bueno…iré a dejar mis cosas…ahh y deja saco aunque sea una playera para dormir

La rubia entro rápidamente en el cuarto, camino hacia el closet y comenzó a buscar una playera y un pants para dormir, cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse.

Candy: Annie…puedes encender la luz…es que no… -miro quien entro y no era Annie –

Terry: Le dije que bajara a ayudar con la cena

La chica se quedó muda de nuevo, ya no sabía como reaccionar, su novio la miraba con un aire extraño, parecía sereno, no había reproche ni amargura en su mirada, eso sin saber porque la inquieto más.

Candy: Sólo vine por unas cosas…para llevarlas arriba –volteándose hacia el closet –…ya se que me tengo que quedar con Annie… -sacando unas ropas y poniéndolas en la cama –en un momento bajo –intentando ignorar al chico –

Terry: Sólo se quedarán esta noche

Candy: Ojalá se quedaran más tiempo…extraño mucho a tu madre –con una pequeña sonrisa triste –

Terry: Yo también… -imitando el gesto de ella –mira sobre esta mañana –la chica paso saliva mientras el vio sus manos y luego a ella de nuevo –…creo que ahora si tenemos que hablar

Candy: ¿Por qué en la mañana no quisiste que habláramos?... –con amargura y enojo –… que sólo es cuando tu quieras…

Terry: Candy…por favor –en tono serio y normal –…no vengo a pelear…sólo vengo a decirte como serán las cosas…

Candy: ¿A qué te refieres? –un poco asustada –

Terry: Candy…después de todo lo que ha pasado…viendo…como nuestras vidas están…cambiando…como estamos cambiando nosotros…creo que es el momento de hacer cambios en nuestra relación –mirándola fijamente –

Candy: No…te entiendo –tartamudeando y comenzando a ver por donde iba –…no…no puedes pensar que es mejor separarnos –negando con la cabeza –

Terry: Te juro que…esta mañana pensé –bajando la cabeza –…que sería lo mejor…pero –volviendo a ver a Candy –…las circunstancias son…complicadas…vivimos juntos…con nuestros amigos…sería algo incomodo para todos…además…no puedo estar lejos de ti…pero tampoco puedo seguir con esto

Candy: Entonces… ¿qué pretendes…que salida nos queda?

Terry: Que sigamos con nuestras vidas como hasta ahora, tu con tus cosas yo con las mías, si en algún momento tú tienes tiempo…o yo lo tengo para disfrutar un poco de nuestra compañía…salir…hacer el amor…lo haremos…pero si no lo hay…no nos vamos a comprometer a molestarnos con el otro…

Candy: Pero como puedes decir eso… ¿Eso no es una relación?...es…ni siquiera hay nombre para definir eso –molesta –

Terry: No me dejas otra opción Candy…yo ya no puedo seguir como hasta ahora…nos estamos haciendo daño

Candy: Te juro que ya se termino…la parte difícil del proyecto ya termino…lo que viene es más fácil para mi…podemos…

Terry: No Candy –poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella –…es que no se trata sólo del proyecto…se trata de tú futuro…de lo que pasara en tu vida profesional mañana –la pecosa lo mira desconcertada y con tristeza al no esperar aquel argumento –…yo te amo…y sé que me amas…pero también amas esto –señalando su cámara de fotos que traía en la bolsa –…y yo no soy capaz de privarte de lo que amas…así que…sólo me queda decir que cuando quieras besarme no me rehusare, cuando quieras abrazarme…no me negare…cuando necesites tener sexo…nuestra cama estará dispuesta y yo también…sólo espero que cuando estés satisfecha y creas que tus metas profesionales han sido concluidas…no sea demasiado tarde para nosotros…o mínimo…aún quieras amarme.

Candy: Yo siempre… -el chico le pone un dedo los labios para silenciarla –

Terry: No…no digas nada…no hagas promesas que no cumplirás…será mejor que bajes, la cena estaba casi lista –el chico se aleja de ella y camina hacia la puerta –…no te preocupes por las visitas…se irán mañana –y salió del cuarto –

Candy sólo miro la puerta que quedo entreabierta, parecía que el sonido que producía era como si estuviera muy lejos del lugar, se sentía fuera de ahí, el cuarto lo sintió gigante, inmenso, las piernas las sintió rotas, y la cabeza desconectada de su cuerpo, nada concordaba en aquella escena.

Se sentó sobre la cama, miro hacia la ventana, luego de nuevo a la puerta, y no pudo creer lo que había pasado, las ventanas de su mente estaban totalmente cerradas y por eso no había más que oscuridad en su interior, no podía pensar nada más que en la nada, ya no le quedaba nada, porque aunque Terry le había ofrecido seguir como hasta ahora, también le había hecho saber que la relación no sería la misma, que al fin y al cabo cada quien tendría su vida a parte para no interferir en la del otro, ahora su relación sólo se basaría en momentos de necesidad, de deseo, de soledad, esos momentos que motivaran a buscar al otro, ya no el amor…ese parecía que se había esfumado.

.com/watch?v=KxRi2SsZ_eU

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart,  
There's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah.  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart,  
There's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices that want to be heard.  
So much to mention but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart,  
There's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart.

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Candy después de haber soltado unas cuantas lágrimas, se levanto de la cama, fue al baño a lavarse la cara y a dejar sus cosas a la habitación donde se quedaría con Annie, y bajo a enfrentarse con las visitas y con el que ahora era un extraño para ella, el hombre que amaba, se arrepintió de llamarlo extraño…el jamás podría ser un extraño para ella, cuando amas tanto a alguien, tanto que se convierte en tu propio ser, es difícil concebir seguir el camino sin esa parte…Candy en ese momento recordó una frase de uno de sus libros favoritos, mientras bajaba las escaleras, y la repitió para si misma, cuando entró en el comedor y vio a Terry sirviéndole el estofado a su madre mientras sonreía, cuando la miró a ella, la miró con tristeza pero aún así le sonrió y ella también hizo el mismo par de gestos, y se repitió la frase en su mente…

_**¨NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN MI VIDA…NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN MI ALMA¨**_

Candy se acerco a la mesa con la mejor sonrisa que pudo actuar parecía que ella también iba a la escuela de actuación junto con Terry, desde ahí en adelante nadie noto nada sobre sus problemas, hasta los chicos pensaron que se habían reconciliado, se sonreían, y platicaban amenamente, Eleonor, Richard y la señora Elroy se alegraron de que todo pareciera ir mejor que nunca.

Había algo detrás de las sonrisas de ambos que decía que a pesar de todo, ambos quería que las cosas fueran diferentes, que fueran igual de sencillas como hacía algún tiempo, que la vida no fuera tan complicada, que fuera igual de simple que una canción de pop, pero no lo era. Lo que ellos necesitaban era escuchar a su corazón más atentamente, se estaban olvidando por completo de él, y por eso, todo lo que habían construido se estaba derrumbando. Al término de la noche, en la oscuridad que reflejaba aquel cielo, dos almas se desprendieron de su cuerpo.

*******************

La vida misma es una oportunidad que uno no puede desperdiciar, si lo haces el arrepentimiento no será suficiente para sanar el dolor que pueda provocar el error. Sólo hay que recordar que aún se puede sonreír en momentos de oscuridad, sólo hay que recordar como encender la luz, no darse por vencidos y seguir adelante.

**HELLOOOO NENASS DE MI VIDAAAAAAAA…ESPERO TODAS ESTEN DE LO SUPER MEJOR…YO AQUÍ INTENTADO APURARME Y VINIENDO A ENTREGAR MI CAP 24…CON TODO Y QUE ANDO EN LA CHINGA…JAJA ME APURE…**

**OK…BUENO EN CUANTO A LA CANCION QUE UTILICE, AHORA UTILICE UNA MUY LINDA…Y TRISTE LLAMADA LISTEN TO YOUR HEART DE DHT…ESTA SUPER HERMOSA…Y SE ME HIZO PERFECTA PARA LA ESCENA DONDE LA UTILICE… …AQUÍ LES DEJO LA TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Escucha a tu corazón  
Sé que hay algo detrás de tu sonrisa.  
Tengo una noción a partir de tu mirada, sí.  
Has construido un amor pero ese amor se derrumba.  
Tu pequeño pedazo de cielo se vuelve demasiado oscuro.**

Escucha a tu corazón  
Cuando te está llamando.  
Escucha a tu corazón,  
No hay otra cosa que puedas hacer.  
No sé adónde estás yendo  
Y no sé por qué,  
Pero escucha a tu corazón  
Antes de decirle adiós.

A veces te preguntas si esta lucha vale la pena.  
Los preciados momentos se pierden en la marea, sí.  
Se fueron y nada es lo que parece,  
La sensación de pertenecer a tus sueños.

Escucha a tu corazón  
Cuando te está llamando.  
Escucha a tu corazón,  
No hay otra cosa que puedas hacer.  
No sé adónde estás yendo  
Y no sé por qué,  
Pero escucha a tu corazón  
Antes de decirle adiós.

Y hay voces que quieren ser escuchadas.  
Muchas para mencionarlas pero igual no puedes encontrar las palabras.  
El aroma de la magia, la belleza que ha existido  
Cuando el amor era más desenfrenado que el viento.

Escucha a tu corazón  
Cuando te está llamando.  
Escucha a tu corazón,  
No hay otra cosa que puedas hacer.  
No sé adónde estás yendo  
Y no sé por qué,  
Pero escucha a tu corazón  
Antes de decirle adiós.

Escucha a tu corazón.

No sé adónde estás yendo  
Y no sé por qué,  
Pero escucha a tu corazón  
Antes de decirle adiós.

**BUENO Y COMO SIEMPRE PARA FINALIZAR… AGRADECER A TODAS Y CADA UNA QUE SE AVENTURAN Y LEEN MIS LOCURAS Y OCURRENCIAS. EN SERIO LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS, QUE ME DA GUSTO CADA VEZ SON MÁS…DIOS MIO…JAJAJ DIGO…EDWARD MIO…JAJAJAJAJA…AMIGAS MIAS QUE ADOROOOOOOO…GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME DAN A PESAR DE MIS AUSENCIAS AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE TODAS SUS PALABRAS, LA NETA NO TENGO LAS SUFICIENTES PALABRAS PARA AGRADCERLES SIEMPRE TAN CHIDOS DETALLES DE SU PARTE…A TODASSSSSSSSSS…MILES DE GRACIAS…...CLARA…CLARINETEEEEEEEE YA DEJA DE IGNORARME MALDITA DESGRACIADA… VANE…YA TOCA LA HAMBURGUESA GRASIENTA BRUJA DEL MAL…JAJAJA, CELIA…YA QUIERO FICCCCCCCC…, RUBY SACA EL POMOOOOOOO…CHELAAAA, DELY, MARIANA, YOLA, SILVYA, MAGALY, MIRNA, KARINA, CARELY, MARY, GABY LINDA, LAS NIÑAS DE FANFICTION… JENNIE, JESSIE, YELI, GABY, MISSJU, APRIL… A TODAS…SE QUE ME FALTA NOMBRAS A MUCHAS…PERO YA SABEN QUE MI CABEZA NO ESTA MEDIO MAL…ESTA MUY MAL…JAJAJA TENGO MIS DESVARIOS…JAJAJAPERO SABEN QUE A TODAS LAS TENGO PRESENTES…LAS LLEVO EN MI CORAZÓN…Y SABEN QUE LES AGRADEZCO TODO…TODO… A CADA UNA QUE LEEN ESTE FIC GRACIAS…LAS ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOO…Y ESO ES POCO. ****JENNIE, JESSIE, YELI, GABY, MISSJU, APRIL, **

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	25. Viviendo una Mentira

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Prefiero desperdiciar mi vida pretendiendo… que intentar olvidarte un solo minuto. _

**CAPITULO XXV**

**VIVIENDO UNA MENTIRA**

_Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

Cuando las situaciones de la vida se ponen difíciles, insoportables y dolorosas, es fácil buscar una vía de escape, retirarnos, ignorar la realidad, y buscar una nueva manera, una nueva perspectiva y expectativa de vida. ¿Pero que sucede cuando no hay otra expectativa, porque la única que queremos es la que nos hace sufrir?, y a la vez te hace feliz, nos aferramos a esta, no importa que tanto tengamos que padecer, porque seguimos creyendo en ella, no importa lo que pase, con los ojos cerrados, con el corazón en la mano y dando la vida y el alma, seguiremos creyendo en esta, al final, esto no se llama masoquismo, se llama amor verdadero y creencia total en lo que queremos, en nuestros sentimientos.

Había pasado ya más de un mes desde la visita de los padres de Terry a New York, desde que Candy y Terry habían cambiado la situación de su relación, para los demás el tiempo transcurría de manera normal, pero para ellos, parecía que había transcurrido un siglo, de total y completa tristeza.

Seguían durmiendo juntos, pero a pesar de que sus cuerpos estaban a centímetros de tocarse, ni siquiera compartían la misma gravedad, ni un roce puesto que parecía que ambos no querían poner su deseo carnal antes que sus sentimientos por el otro. Candy seguía como su proyecto, pero algo había cambiado, ya no tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo, parecía que de repente las ganas por ganar ese concurso se habían esfumado, y ella sabía a que se debía ese cambio de humor, y era peor ya que ahora necesitaba sacar las fotos de su galería para el proyecto, y si no tenía un tema y algo bueno que mostrar, obviamente no ganaría, y eso no lo podría hacer si no estaba feliz, y en estos momentos eso era más que obvio. Había intentado irse al parque a sacar fotos de la naturaleza, de la misma ciudad, de la gente, pero nada le funcionaba, nada la convencía, ninguna foto era merecedora de su aprobación. Lo peor fue darse cuenta que todo aquello pasaba porque su vida personal estaba peor que nunca y que por el momento no tenía arreglo.

Terry, por su parte, no había tenido mayor cambio en la escuela, seguía con sus estudios, saliendo con sus amigos y dando la atención, que por cortesía o creía necesaria a su relación con Candy, sabía que todo aquello era absurdo, pero le daba más coraje pensar que ella había tomado la postura que él hubiera deseado no tomara, cuando le propuso aquello, él quería que ella siendo como es se rebelara a aceptarlo y actuara de manera diferente, buscando una solución, pero no lo hizo, se comporto peor de lo esperado, peor que él, fría, distante. Los besos y caricias que habían compartido desde aquel día habían sabido a la más amarga de las glorias, porque para él, besarla siempre sería lo mejor que le pasara en el día, pero aún así todo aquello hacia que esos besos no supieran igual, tenían dolor, y eso hacía que supieran diferentes. El moreno se encontraba sentado en la cama, estaba a punto de irse a la escuela, pero se había quedado muy pensativo, desde hacia un mes, siempre estaba así por las mañanas, eso era obvio, se preguntaba que era lo que había pasado, porque habían cambiado las cosas, y cada mañana la respuesta era la misma, no había respuesta. Terry salió de sus cavilaciones cuando escucho la puerta, era Candy.

Candy: ¿No vas a desayunar? –moviéndose hacia un lado de la cama y tomando de una silla su bolsa –

Terry: No…lo haré en la Universidad –jugando con un anillo entre sus manos –

Candy: Es el anillo de tu padre

Terry: Si –mostrando una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de ver el anillo –…fue nuestro símbolo de reconciliación –mirando a Candy –… ¿Quieres que te lleve a la escuela?

Candy: Emm…no gracias…tomare el autobús –acercándose a la puerta – ¿Nos vemos para comer?

Terry: No…tengo ensayo por la tarde

Candy: Ok…bueno entonces…te veo en la noche

Terry: Ok –la mira de reojo pero sigue centrando su atención en el anillo –

La rubia lo miro un momento y después de morderse los labios, salió de la habitación, Terry al escuchar la puerta volteo a mirarla y de nuevo sintió ese golpe en el pecho, ese dolor que como cada mañana le quería hacer llorar, pero que al mismo tiempo no lo hacía, pues creía que en sus adentros ya no había nada. Volvió a mirar el anillo, y recordó el mes pasado, cuando sus padres estuvieron de visita.

_Flash Back_

_Al día siguiente de la llegada de Eleonor, Richard y La señora Elroy, ellos y los chicos fueron a dar la vuelta a la gran manzana, la verdad todos querían dar la mejor apariencia a sus mayores, querían dar la mejor impresión, y realmente a nadie les costo trabajo, ni a Candy y Terry, no parecían afectados por la noche anterior, parecían dos partes que después de haber firmado un tratado se comportan conformes con lo que obtuvieron._

_Habían ido a desayunar, y ahora se dirigían al zoológico del parque central, más tarde irían a la pista de hielo del centro Rockefeller, así después se podrían ir de compras, todo el día estaba completamente planeado antes de que las visitas se fueran. Todos iban caminando por la calle, Tom junto con Flamy la señora Elroy y Archie, más atrás estaban Candy, Annie y Paty, y hasta atrás venían Stear, Terry y los padres de este._

_Elroy: De verdad que esta ciudad es preciosa…sólo que esto del frío no me agrada mucho…espero te estés abrigando bien al salir Archibald_

_Archie: Si tía –poniendo mueca y un poco avergonzado–…como si nunca hubiera vivido en una ciudad tan fría como esta_

_Tom: Si…en Chicago hacia más frío_

_Flamy: No lo creo…New York tiene lo suyo…he vivido en los dos lados…soy la más apta para comparar_

_Elroy: Estoy de acuerdo contigo…este frio hasta tapa los oídos y la nariz_

_Flamy: Si aquí el frio congela y entume –abrazándose más a Tom –_

_Tom: Pero por algo a Chicago le dicen la Ciudad del viento_

_Elroy: Bueno no podemos negar que allá los vientos son bastante fuertes…por cierto cariño tus padres te mandaron muchos saludos –dirigiéndose a la chica –_

_Flamy: Gracias señora…de hecho estamos en constante contacto…ahora si –sonriendo –_

_Elroy: Me alegra… y dime…se que tú si serás sincera conmigo ¿Cómo se portan mis sobrinos…?...espero que bien y se dediquen a hacer sus deberes –Archie casi se atraganta y Tom tuvo que contener la risa –_

_Flamy: Emm… –sorprendida por la pregunta –…cla…claro –titubeando –_

_Elroy: No te veo muy convencida –con mueca y achicando los ojos –_

_Tom: Hay señora…pues no dijo usted que el frio tapa los oídos –sobando los oídos de su novia –…seguramente Flamy no la escucha bien_

_Flamy: Si…si… ¿Cómo dijo?_

_Elroy: ¿Qué si mis sobrinos se portan bien?…anoche vi cosas extrañas en su habitación_

_Archie: ¿Extrañas?...para nada tía…es solo que luego no nos da tiempo de tenerlo bien arreglado…ya sabes tenemos mucha tarea y eso_

_Tom: Si mucha tarea_

_Flamy: Si…mucha tarea –mostrando un tono más sarcástico y pensando "Si supiera cuál es su tarea…acabar videojuegos en menos tiempo cada vez" –_

_Más atrás Candy, Annie y Paty venían platicando, las dos últimas venían preguntándole a la rubia sobre lo que había pasado entre Terry y ella la noche anterior._

_Candy: Si eso es lo que él quiere…yo no puedo hacerlo cambiar de opinión –con voz triste –…además lo importante es que él este bien…y tal vez sea lo mejor para nosotros_

_Paty: Pero que estas diciendo Candy…que no vas a luchar…no puedes rendirte tan fácilmente_

_Annie: Si Candy…tienes que hacer algo_

_Candy: Pero no es que me rinda es solo que…esto es lo mejor…nuestra situación ha cambiado y…_

_Annie: Candy las circunstancias…para toda relación siempre están en constante movimiento…siempre va a haber algo que cambie…y no por eso te vas a retirar…la relación y la pareja se adapta a la situación_

_Paty: Exacto…busca la manera de enfrentar cualquier cosa…pero juntos…no puedes permitir que Terry se rinda…ni tu tampoco_

_Candy: No se chicas…tal vez…él me dijo esto porque quiere separarse de mi poco a poco…para no dañarme…para no lastimarme más…o para que yo ya no lo lastime_

_Sus amigas se le quedaron viendo con tristeza y luego se miraron ellas, pensando en que tanto había de verdad en las palabras de su amiga que estaba más deprimida que nunca…no se le reconocía, la Candy que tanto querían estaba muy afectada y sabían que tenían que hacer algo, pero no sabían que. El grupo de atrás también venía conversando._

_Terry: Esperamos poder presentar la obra antes de la fecha que marca la escuela, para probar suerte…bueno en si aprobación_

_Eleonor: Me alegra que todo te este saliendo bien en la Universidad_

_Richard: Si hijo…nos alegramos por ti…no quería verme en la penosa necesidad de tener que venir por ti para llevarte a Londres a que ocuparas el puesto de Duque…pero sólo porque vas bien en la escuela lo reconsiderare –dando una palmadita en la espalda de su hijo –_

_Terry: Gracias papá –sonriéndole –…por cierto ¿por qué no trajeron al verdadero duque?...extraño a mi perro_

_Eleonor: Estuvo inquieto estos días, parece que le dio una infección en su estomago…lo llevamos con Albert…ya está mejor, pero se quedo en casa de Charly._

_Terry: Y seguramente le dio la infección porque mi padre sólo le da pollo y carne en lugar de las croquetas_

_Eleonor: No puedo creer que adivinaras –con tono sarcástico –…si tu padre nunca hace eso_

_Richard: Soy la única persona que lo consiente…pobre animal toda la vida comiendo eso_

_Eleonor: Eso es lo que tiene que comer…mira ahora lo que provocas…el pobrecito se quedo en casa muy triste…parecía que sabía que vendríamos a verte_

_Terry: Eso es un hecho…espero ir pronto a verlo –sonriendo –_

_Richard: También nosotros –sonriendo y luego mira a Stear – ¿Y tú Stear como vas?...supongo que sin problemas en la escuela_

_Stear: Bueno realmente no veo porque deba de haber problemas en algo que me gusta…si lo hubiera creo que los llamaría retos que cumplir_

_Richard: Estoy de acuerdo contigo hijo…también veo que las chicas van muy bien en la escuela…al igual que los demás…aunque la que parece más inmiscuida con su trabajo es Candy_

_Eleonor: Si yo también, me sorprendí en realidad…aunque la veo demacrada… -cambiando el semblante a uno más serio –_

_Richard: Es cierto… ¿hijo que no estás al pendiente de su alimentación…de que duerma bien?_

_Terry: Candy ya esta lo bastante grande para saber como llevar su vida…yo solo procuro que haga lo que es mejor para ella…pero parece que no siempre sigue los buenos consejos –sus papás se quedaron viendo un poco sorprendidos –_

_Stear: Lo que pasa es que Candy se ha dejado absorber mucho por el trabajo, en ocasiones deja de comer o dormir, pero todos estamos tratando de que se cuide más y no se malpase. _

_*******************_

_Cuando llegaron a la pista de hielo el grupo se unió de nuevo, admiraron el hermoso panorama que tenían en frente, los que iban a patinar fueron a alquilar sus patines, y los que no decidieron tomar un lugar cercano a la pista solamente para mirar. Annie y Archie acompañaron a la señora Elroy a las tiendas ya que ellos no querían patinar. Todos los demás estaban listos, al final Candy fue la única que no quiso alquilar patines, diciendo que estaba muy cansada, el duque la miro con un poco de consideración y extrañeza ya que sabía que no había niña con más energía en este planeta que ella, así que dijo que él tampoco patinaría, ambos se acomodaron cerca de la pista y miraron a los demás. Tom y Flamy, como siempre, parecían más estar luchando que patinando, sus cuerpos estuvieron más en el suelo que de pie. Stear y Paty se dedicaron a patinar lentamente, casi caminando, mientras que Terry y su madre iban de la mano con paso normal, Candy al mirar ese cuadro visualizo a un niño tomado de la mano de Eleonor._

_Richard: Él nos obligo a aprender a patinar –mirando hacia donde la mirada de Candy le indicaba –…cuando vivía con ellos, nos hacía venir a este lugar cada fin de semana, su madre y yo en un principio nos oponíamos, ninguno de los dos sabía patinar, al final aprendimos…bueno medio aprendimos…aunque al final él solo aprendió…me hubiera gustado que hubiera aprendido de mi…pero por desgracia…tenía otras obligaciones…_

_Candy: No siempre podemos hacer lo que queremos…o actuar como queremos_

_Richard: Cierto…pero siempre está en nosotros hacerlo –la rubia lo mira con detenimiento –…cuando no hacemos lo que queremos Candy…es porque simplemente no queremos…puedes culpar a las circunstancias…a tu alrededor, a otras personas…siempre habrá alguien más a quien culpar…pero al final si no lo tenemos…si no tenemos lo que queremos…es porque no queremos…más siendo mujer_

_Candy: ¿Siendo mujer?_

_Richard: Claro…la mujer es el ser que más fácilmente puede obtener lo que desea…tiene todo a su favor…encanto, belleza, inteligencia…ustedes pueden obtener la vida que realmente desean, el caso es que la quieran tener._

_Candy: Lo tomare en cuenta –con una pequeña sonrisa –_

_Richard: No dejes que ese joven testarudo se te suba a la cabeza…ponlo en su lugar…que es eso lo que él pide a gritos…alguien que lo ponga en su lugar…que lo pueda dominar como él no lo sabe hacer consigo mismo –sonriendo –_

_En la pista Terry y su madre patinaban y platicaban, la señora quería sacar a colación aquello que la tenía un poco preocupada._

_Eleonor: Ya dímelo –mirando hacia delante –_

_Terry: ¿Qué cosa? –mirándola de reojo –_

_Eleonor: ¿Qué problema hay entre tú y Candy?...y no me digas que no hay ningún problema porque sé que mientes Terry te conozco bien_

_Terry: El problema está resuelto madre…ya hablamos y lo resolvimos_

_Eleonor: Pues parece que la resolución no fue la más adecuada…_

_Terry: ¿Por qué lo dices? –frunciendo el ceño –_

_Eleonor: Es más que obvio…a penas y cruzan sus miradas…y es un milagro que se hablen o toquen…Terry sé que las cosas no están bien…y sé que estas sufriendo por eso hijo._

_Terry: Madre a veces la solución no es la más apta…pero es la única –viendo a lo lejos donde estaban su padre y Candy –_

_Eleonor: Hijo –deteniéndose y haciendo que él se detenga –….la única solución para cualquier problema en la vida no es la única ni la primera que se te ocurra…es la que te haga feliz…no importa cuál sea…y sé que la que han tomado ha sido errónea…hijo –le toma el rostro –…yo cometí errores en mi juventud y no me arrepiento de ellos, porque sin ellos no hubiera podido aprender…pero el caso esta…lo importante es enmendarlos…saber cuando los cometes…saber pedir perdón…y pedírtelo a ti mismo…no eches por la borda tu felicidad por un mal momento…aprende, madura, y se feliz._

_Terry: Gracias mamá –le da un beso en la mejilla y la abraza –_

_Eleonor: Cuando quieras hijo…cuando quieras._

_En eso continúan patinando y se dirigen hacia la orilla, ambos iban riéndose así que captaron totalmente la atención de Richard y Candy que los miraron también con una sonrisa._

_Eleonor: No puedo creer que siga teniendo dos pies izquierdos para esto, no sé como Terry si pudo aprender y yo no –riendo –_

_Terry: Práctica madre…práctica._

_Richard: Creo que a mí me falto practicar…pero aún no es tarde para esto…hijo préstame tus patines…quiero practicar con tu madre como en los viejos tiempos_

_Eleonor: ¿Estás loco? –riendo y viéndolo sorprendida –…quieres dejar huérfano a nuestro hijo…tú eras peor patinador que yo_

_Richard: No claro que no…eso ya lo veremos…vamos hijo_

_Terry se quito los patines mientras sonreía por la idea de su padre y veía a su madre totalmente sorprendida y alegre, y es que realmente aquel momento le hacía recordar su niñez. Cuando Richard se puso los patines entro en la pista tratando de mantener el equilibrio y tomando la mano de Eleonor empezaron a patinar hacia el centro, a cada dos pasos parecían que caerían. Antes de alejarse mucho Richard les grito._

_Richard: Vayan a conseguir otro par de patines para que nos rescaten si caemos –y empezó a reír y al mismo tiempo casi cae junto con Eleonor esto provoco la risa de Candy y Terry –_

_Candy: ¿Quieres ir por unos patines?...para rescatar a tus padres _

_Terry: No…prefiero ir por un café_

_Candy: ¿Pue…digo te acompaño? –corrigiéndose y mostrándose directa y no débil –_

_Terry: Claro –algo extrañado pero mostrando una leve sonrisa mientras la mira caminar junto a él –_

_Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacía un puesto de café que estaba junto a la pista seguido de las miradas de los padres de Terry._

_Eleonor: Tienen problemas_

_Richard: Si…y parece que serios_

_Eleonor: El con su cabezota…siempre testarudo y orgulloso_

_Richard: Y parece que en ella encontró la horma de su zapato_

_Eleonor: No parece…la encontró_

_Richard: Eso es lo mejor…al final las piezas que pertenecen al mismo lugar…terminan donde deben –mirando a su mujer con una sonrisa –_

_Eleonor: Pero a costa de que –con mueca y luego riendo –_

_Ambos después de estos se besan y abrazan lo que provoca que pierdan el equilibrio y caigan al suelo, riendo a carcajadas captaron ahora la atención de Candy y Terry que en silencio habían seguido el trayecto a los cafés, ahora desde el puesto los miraban, aún en silencio._

_Candy: ¿Por qué si son tan felices juntos…se separaron? –aún viendo en dirección a sus suegros –_

_Terry: Porque así lo quisieron ellos_

_Candy: Entonces cada pareja tiene lo que quiere en su relación –mirando al moreno –_

_Terry: Tú lo has dicho –por fin mirando a la rubia –_

_Candy: Entonces…nosotros_

_Terry: Candy…_

_Candy: No…no quiero discutir…es más no vamos a discutir más…vengo con bandera blanca, no te voy a hacer quedar mal con tus padres ni mucho menos te voy a hacer una escenita…sólo necesito saber si es esto realmente lo que queremos para nosotros, esta bien, pero si no es así prefiero pasarme la vida discutiendo y peleando que quedarme callada viendo como nos distanciamos más cada momento…yo no quiero eso…así que prefiero que me grites a que me ignores…porque mínimo sé que al pronunciar mi nombre pensaras en mi…y para mi eso es lo que vale –en esto toma su café y se aleja del chico –_

_Terry sorprendido la miro alejarse, nunca pensó que ella le dijera aquellas palabras en ese momento, no supo que pensar, sólo sintió algo nuevo dentro de él, ella lo quería tanto como a él, sólo que a pesar de todo él seguía pensando que las cosas seguían siendo igual de complicadas, mientras sus vidas fueran encarriladas en la dirección donde estaban era difícil que algo pudiera cambiar._

_*******************_

_Después todos se pasearon por las tiendas, comieron y después de esto las visitas se despidieron ya que no querían tomar la mayoría del camino de noche. Todos se estaban dando abrazos y despidiéndose, Eleonor abrazó a Candy que la estrecho con mucha fuerza, sin querer la sintió como una madre, un apoyo que en aquel momento ella necesitaba mucho._

_Candy: Que tenga buen viaje Eleonor_

_Eleonor: Gracias hija – se separa para poder mirarla a la cara –…nunca dejes de sonreír ok –sonriéndole y provocando la sonrisa de la pecosa –…nadie nunca ha dicho que la vida sea sencilla…hay que saberla afrontar…en las buenas y en las malas…el caso es no rendirse…ten valor Candy…y sobre todo pelea por lo que quieres_

_Candy: Así lo haré –asintiendo con la cabeza –_

_Eleonor: Nos vemos –le besa la mejilla –_

_Candy miró a Eleonor alejarse de ella, esas palabras le habían entrado muy hondo, y desde su alma sabía que esas palabras eran las que necesitaba en ese momento, las palabras exactas que su madre le hubiera dicho, que ella misma se hubiera dicho… "no te rindas, pelea hasta el final"… Y así lo haría._

_Elroy: Recuerden que deben dividir sus prendas al lavar para que no se les maltraten…y tampoco se manchen_

_Archie: Sí tía –poniendo los ojos en blanco –_

_Elroy: Y plancharla siempre…abríguense bien al salir_

_Stear: Así lo haremos tía…aunque ya no tarda en llegar la primavera –sonriendo –_

_Elroy: Aún así hasta que no vean el sol brillar…no salgan sin suéter…no se vayan a enfermar_

_Archie: Vamos tía no somos unos chiquillos_

_Stear: No te preocupes tía así lo haremos –tomando la mano de su tía –_

_Elroy: Es que me preocupo mucho por ustedes…me hacen tanta falta hijos –poniendo su mano libre en la mejilla de Archie –…los extraño_

_Stear: Nosotros también –sonriendo –_

_Elroy: Bueno me voy antes de que me ponga sentimental –abraza y besa las mejillas de sus sobrinos –…los quiero hijos_

_Archie: También nosotros tía_

_Stear: Buen viaje._

_Ambos chicos miraron a su tía, tal vez pensarían que ella aún los trataba como unos niños y que siempre había sido muy sobre protectora, aún ahora que ya eran unos hombres, tal vez otros ya la ignorarían o ni la pelarían, pero para Archie Stear, esa mujer que hostigaba, y sobre protectora, fue aquella que les dio una abrazo cuando estaban tristes, aquella que se desvelaba cuidándolos cuando enfermaban, aquella que les dijo te quiero cuando no había un padre y una madre que lo hiciera, ella era su familia, padre y madre y los chicos le agradecían en el alma, a pesar de su forma de ser, le agradecían todo lo que había hecho por ellos._

_Todos ya estaban en el recibidor de la casa listos, riendo y terminando de despedirse, Richard estaba junto a Terry._

_Richard: Ah casi se me olvidaba…había venido también por eso y casi se me olvida_

_Eleonor: ¿Qué mi amor?_

_Richard: Mi caja de puros y mi pipa…están en mi despacho…voy por ellas… ¿me acompañas hijo?_

_Terry: Si claro…vamos – y ambos se alejan –_

_Al entrar al despacho, Terry entro detrás de su padre que se dirigió al escritorio del cual saco una caja._

_Richard: Cierra la puerta Terry –el chico un poco extrañado por la petición de su padre obedeció –...veo que no has querido probarlos –sacando un puro de la caja y oliéndolo –…están intactos y completos_

_Terry: Nunca me han agradado…mejor para ti_

_Richard: Así es –sonriendo –…hijo… -agachando la cabeza – ¿Qué tanto aprecias tu felicidad? –volviéndolo a mirar –_

_Terry: ¿A qué se debe la pregunta? –en tono un poco molesto y extrañado –_

_Richard: A que creo que eres una persona inteligente, que sabe lo que quiere…y que sobre todo busca siempre estar bien consigo mismo_

_Terry: ¿No te entiendo?_

_Richard: Algo que agradezco a Dios…es que hayas sacado esa seguridad en ti mismo –acercándose a su hijo que lo mira detenidamente – y la capacidad de luchar por tus ideales…Ser tú mismo… -señalándolo con el dedo mientras a Terry se le empiezan a notar las ganas de llorar pero como siempre se aguanta –siempre lo has sido Terry desde chico…siempre has sido quien quieres ser toda tu vida…algo que yo no he podido ser…No fui capaz de luchar por lo que quería un tiempo y lo peor de eso fue que no sólo me hice daño a mi…le hice daño a las personas que más amo en el mundo…no cometas el mismo error que yo hijo…no lastimes a la persona que amas._

_Terry se quedo sin palabras de nuevo, miro a su padre y vio la sinceridad y el gran amor que este le estaba brindando, en verdad no recordaba algún momento en el cual su padre hubiera hablado así con él, de hombre a hombre, dándole un consejo, brindándola su apoyo, su cariño de padre, eso era algo que él nunca iba a olvidar. Terry se limpio una lágrima solitaria que se la había escapado y la cual era la prueba de que aquello era algo muy significativo para él, en su vida, en el presente, su padre lo abrazo y beso su frente, como si fuera un niño Terry comenzó a llorar._

_Después de un momento, Candy y los demás vieron regresar a Terry y su padre, venían abrazados, conversaban y se sonreían, eso le sorprendió a Candy y Eleonor, ambas sabían que en el despacho había ocurrido algo, sólo se miraron un momento pero no dijeron nada, las despedidas concluyeron y las visitas comenzaron a salir, abordaron el auto y partieron del lugar, en ese momento Terry había quedado a un lado de Candy, y con movimiento lento paso su brazo alrededor del hombro de la pecosa que lo miro sorprendida, Terry seguía viendo al frente y con el otro brazo decía adiós a sus padres._

_La rubia no sabía si mirar la mano de Terry o hacia el auto que se alejaba, estaba desconcertada, era posible que un simple toque, una pequeña acción como aquella sirviera para cambiar todo lo que tenía en su mente hasta ese momento, cada minuto, cada segundo había algo diferente a lo anterior, ya no sabía que pensar. ¿Terry se portaba así para que sus padres no notaran que había problemas entre ellos? O tal vez eso se debía a que su padre le había dado un buen consejo que lo había hecho reaccionar, o tal vez había sido un movimiento por inercia, algo normal que no tenía ningún tipo de significado y Candy solo estaba haciendo una teoría para una situación sin explicación. Cuando el auto desapareció de la vista de todos, los chicos entraron en la casa y Terry soltó a Candy._

_Annie: Ojalá la carretera, este despejada_

_Paty: Es lo más seguro_

_Stear: Seguramente llegaran con bien –sonriendo mientras abraza a su novia –_

_Tom: Lo harán pero por favor –juntando sus manos y con cara de ruego – la próxima vez que se le ocurra venir a tu tía que avise –viendo a Stear y Archie –…creo que se me bajo el azúcar del puro susto en cuanto la vi parada en la sala_

_Archie: Ni me digas que creo que a mi se me paro el corazón y los pantalones no se me cayeron porque traía cinturón –poniendo la misma cara y agarrándose el cabello –_

_Flamy: No sean exagerados…debería darles vergüenza…imagínate que tu tía se enterara que aún no aprendes a lavar la ropa…que mezclas la ropa de color con la blanca –viendo a Archie mientras Tom ríe –…y tu mejor cállate…que vas a ver cuando tu papi se entere que aun no has aprendido a lavar el baño y sigues sin bajarle a la tasa de vez en cuando_

_Tom: Yo por eso digo que mejor me callo –quita la sonrisa –_

_Archie: Tranquila cuñis no te pongas loca…es solo que nos tomo por sorpresa todo esto…digo lo más complicado para mi tía es asimilar que en vez de compartir el cuarto con Stear lo hago con Annie…y realmente no dormimos en camas separadas…y_

_Flamy: No quiero detalles –levantando las manos –_

_Archie: Lo sé…por eso imagínate si mi tía se va con la noticia de que Annie y yo…pues tu sabes…yo se que a ti te vale lo que tus papás digan…pero con respecto a Annie no lo creo…y lo sabes_

_Tom: Si monstruita…mijo tiene razón…hubieras tenido a tus papás en menos de lo que canta un gallo en la puerta con una pistola y un hacha…aparte con esta mentirita dejamos a una viejita feliz…tus papás como si nada…y todos contentos y felices durmiendo con quien queremos –la abraza y la chica le hace una mueca –_

_Stear: No es que este de acuerdo con mentir…pero creo que esta vez fue lo mejor…más adelante tal vez sea mejor momento…lo digo también por las demás –viendo a Paty y Candy –_

_Terry: Bueno será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha si es que hoy quieren dormir con sus mujeres –sonriendo –_

_Tom: Dios te bendiga apá –sonriendo y dándole una nalgada a Flamy –_

_Todos comenzaron a esparcirse por la casa para acomodar todo, antes de que Terry pudiera dar un paso Candy le tomo la mano y lo miro seria, sin decir nada miro sus manos juntas, Terry siguió la vista de Candy y se percató de que esta le estaba tomando la mano con posesión, con enojo, él intento sonreír pero vio que ella intentaba descifrar algo, no sabía que era. No sabia si lo quería intimidar, pero él no se dejaría, no caería en su juego, porque para los dos ahora aquello se convirtió en un juego. Ahora Terry le tomo la otra mano y con un poco de fuerza la jalo hacía el despacho, nadie los vio así que cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Candy veía hacia la ventana, él se quedo en la puerta, no podía verle la cara pues ella todavía estaba volteada, hubo un silencio muy prolongado, Terry que era el más confundido fue el que se animo a hablar._

_Terry: ¿Qué intentas probar?... ¿Qué pretendes?_

_Candy: Eso es lo que yo quiero saber –volteándose y mirándolo con enojo –… ¿De qué se trata todo esto Terry?_

_Terry: Pues si tú me lo explicas servirá de mucho –cruzándose de brazos –_

_Candy: Es que no te entiendo…un momento estas molesto…no me hablas y mucho menos me tocas…y de repente llegas y me abrazas…que –acercándose y encarándolo –…no querías ¿que tus papás se fueran con una mala imagen de nosotros? –con sarcasmo mientras ahora el semblante de Terry cambia a uno enfurecido –_

_Terry: ¿Crees que hago las cosas por aparentar algo que no es?... ¿Crees que estoy contigo para no molestar a mis padres?... ¿Eso es lo que crees?_

_Candy: Es…es… lo que –tartamudeando y dudando –…lo que ve –con ojos llorosos –_

_Terry: Entonces si es así…es que no me conoces…jamás hago algo por satisfacer las necesidades de otros…por aparentar –se voltea está a punto de irse pero se detiene ante las palabras de la rubia –_

_Candy: Eres…un maldito mentiroso –con la voz un poco quebrada mientras Terry la mira furioso –...eres un mentiroso…claro que haces las cosas por aparentar…lo has hecho desde hace días conmigo…con nosotros…estamos viviendo una mentira por aparentar…eso es lo que pasa –gritando –…somos una maldita mentira…_

_.com/watch?v=2tRuce6tj4s_

_Terry la había estado mirando con ojos más abiertos, con mirada destruida, esas palabras eran duras pero no menos ciertas, estaban aparentando por no querer arreglar las cosas que eran sencillas y ellos las estaban complicando. Terry no soporto la cruel verdad de los labios de su amada, no soportaba escuchar que ellos que hasta hace poco eran la más hermosa de las verdades, ahora eran la más horrible de las mentiras, así que tenía que evitarlo. _

_Sin detenerse y sin que Candy lo esperara, la tomo del rostro que ya estaba bañado en lágrimas y le planto un beso que a pesar de todo Candy correspondió, pues se moría de hacerlo, se moría por volver a probar los labios de Terry, probarlos era como besar su alma, su corazón, sus sentimientos, todo él. El beso se intensifico un poco, haciendo que Candy colocara sus brazos alrededor de él y él del cuerpo de ella, sus lenguas por fin se habían reencontrado, pero fue poco el tiempo que tuvieron para disfrutarse, así como llego de repente, como una tormenta Terry se separo de Candy, dejándola huella de su paso, y sin mirarla salió rápidamente del despacho dejando a la rubia aún más confundida, mirando la puerta mientras con su mano se tocaba los labios._

_Fin de Flash Back_

*******************

Terry seguía dándole vuelta al anillo con sus manos, desde la visita de sus padres su relación con Candy seguía en el mismo punto, se podría decir que era cordial, pero realmente lo que ambos buscaban era no verse, no convivir, dormían juntos, a veces comían juntos, pero esto realmente lo buscaban hacer no solos sino en compañía de alguien más, aún así se podría ver que se seguían amando, y que más que otra cosa, se necesitaban más que nunca. Terry se puso el anillo, se levanto y salió de la habitación.

*******************

Archie y Tom bajaban del auto del segundo, estaban en el estacionamiento de la escuela y se dirigían a sus respectivas clases.

Archie: ¿Entonces como le vamos a hacer?

Tom: No se –cerrando el auto –…mi vieja ya me la sentenció…si vuelvo a jugar antes de que pase esa materia…tira el aparato…y créeme que no miente ni se anda con rodeos con esas cosas…ella si lo cumple

Archie: Si pero este no es un jueguito cualquiera…es "EL JUEGO" –enfatizando la palabra –un Guitar Hero no se tiene todos los días…a parte ni que fueras un bebe…Flamy no es tu mamá

Tom: No pues no…pero ya sabes cómo se pone como fiera –poniendo cara preocupada –

Archie: Ya agárrate los pantalones y enfréntala…te maneja a su antojo

Tom: Ah no tampoco…no te pases…si tu vieja es una sedosita no es mi problema

Archie: Epale con Annie no te metas

Tom: Pues tu empezaste…y ni tan sedosita…ya te contó lo de su maestro que es su amigo…bueno que era su amor platónico de niña

Archie: ¿Qué…quién? –Cambiando la expresión a una de duda y sorpresa–

Tom: Bueno Flamy me platicó que un maestro de ella de la Universidad era vecino de ellas cuando vivían aquí…y que Annie siempre estuvo enamorada de él

Archie: No…no me ha contado –con el ceño fruncido –

Tom: Pues yo creo que se le paso…no ha de ser importante…si era una niña…bueno y entonces ¿cómo le hacemos?

Archie: No se… este –distraído –

Tom: Bueno a la hora de comer lo vemos ok…se me hace tarde para la clase…ya no puedo llegar tarde –viendo su reloj –…te veo a las 2 donde siempre –le da una palmada en la espalda y comienza a caminar –

Archie: Ajá –todavía distraído –

El castaño se quedo pensando en lo que su amigo le acababa de decir, ¿Por qué Annie no le había comentado nada de eso?, ¿Por qué si no tenía importancia no le había contado la historia de su maestro…o amigo?...acaso escondía algo, o tal vez por la timidez de su novia ella no se atrevía a contarle algo que tal vez sabía que a él no le agradaría. Archie sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y con mala cara camino por el patio de la Universidad.

*******************

Como siempre Candy además de sus clases estaba al pendiente de su proyecto, el concurso estaba más cerca que nunca, en tres semanas sería el gran evento, la rubia aún estaba concentrada en él, pero ya no se emocionaba como antes, había muerto la ilusión y el sueño en su interior, quería ganar todavía, claro que quería ganar, pero sólo quería eso porque ganar significaría que su sacrificio y todo lo que había perdido había valido en algo la pena, si perdía, todo lo que había pasado había sido en vano. Aún así en su interior desde hacía un mes ese concurso ya no significaba nada para ella, absolutamente nada.

La rubia aprovecho un entre clases para ir a buscar a la profesora Pattinson, tenía las fotos que quería presentar para el gran día y quería mostrárselas. Toco a la puerta y una voz la guío hacia adentro, pero no era la profesora. Candy entro y se encontró con un hombre, sostenía un libro con una mano, era muy apuesto, de abundante cabello color cobrizo, piel blanca y ojos miel, casi dorados, vestía de manera informal, se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás que se encontraban dentro de la oficina. Un niño pequeño lo acompañaba, éste estaba de pie junto al otro sofá jugando con unos cochecitos, el hombre le sonrió y fue él quien le hablo.

Edward: Hola ¿Puedo ayudarte? –sonriendo mientras dejaba el libro en la mesita que tenía en frente de él y con la otra mano estaba al pendiente del niño –

Candy: Perdone, disculpe –algo desconcertada – ¿Se encontrara la profesora Pattinson? –en eso, antes de que él le pudiera contestar la profesora apareció a espaldas de Candy –

Casandra: Hola Candy –la saluda de beso mientras le sonríe –…pasa… -camina hacia su escritorio deja unos papeles, se dirige al pequeño que esta en el sillón y lo carga –…hola mi amor –le da un beso mientras le da los brazos –…que es…un cochechitoo –…le sonríe y ve que el niño le muestra un cochecito con mucho entusiasmo –…Que lindo…y ahora ¿Cuál es?

Edward: En cuanto lo miro en el aparador lo quiso…será porque es el coche de su tía –sonriendo –…lo reconoce muy bien

Casandra: Hay pues ahorra porque si le gustan tanto los coches no quiero pensar cuantos te pedirá cuando crezca y realmente pueda conducirlos

Edward: Lo he pensado…le diré mejor a Al…que se lo compre al cabo ella es la culpable…por darle tantos paseos en su auto –sonriendo –

Casandra: Buena opción –sonriendo y volteando a ver a la pecosa –…Candy te presento a mi esposo Edward...cariño ella es Candy Andrew la alumna de la que te platique – viendo ahora a su marido e indicando con un asentamiento a la rubia –

Edward: Es un placer conocerte al fin Candy –con sonrisa torcida mientras toma la mano de la pecosa –

Candy: El placer es mío señor Pattinson –estrechando la mano de Edward –

Edward: Edward por favor…me haces sentir viejo…

Casandra: Si por favor…nada de señores…si tú te sientes viejo…imagínate yo amor –sonriendo mientras lo ve –

Candy: De acuerdo –sonriendo un poco ante aquel comentario –

Casandra: Y también quiero presentarte –viendo al niño con ternura–…al motivo de mi existencia…claro a parte de mi marido –viendo a su esposo quien le vuelve a sonreír –…mi hijo Cedric –sonriendo mientras le besa la mejilla al niño –…Ced amor…saluda a Candy…dile hola –hablándole al niño –

Cedric: Ho…la Candy –con una sonrisa y voz cautivadora –

Candy: Por Dios…que niño tan encantador –mientras le toca una mejilla –… ¿Qué edad tiene?

Casandra: Dile cuántos años tienes Ced –el niño automáticamente levanta la mano y levanta primero tres deditos, pero sus padres le dicen que no y después sólo deja dos levantados y sus padres le sonríen haciéndole saber que acertó –

Candy: Y aparte muy inteligente

Casandra: Inteligente y súper despierto…deberías de ver las que nos hace pasar –con una mueca que después se convirtió en sonrisa –…por eso es la luz de nuestras vidas

Candy: Me imagino –volviendo a sonreír mientras sigue mirando al niño con ternura –

Edward: Y yo me imagino que ustedes tendrán que trabajar –toma al niño de los brazos de su esposa –…y nosotros nos tenemos que retirar… ¿Verdad campeón? –con el niño en brazos mientras le sonríe y este asienta con la cabeza –

Casandra: De acuerdo…con cuidado…nos vemos en un rato…espero prepares algo rico de comer

Edward: Yo siempre –sonriendo mientras le guiña el ojo –

Casandra: Confío en ti –imita el gesto y le lanza un beso que su esposo le devuelve –

Edward: Ok cariño –le da un beso en los labios y el niño también la besa –…dile adiós a mami y a Candy

Cedric: Adiós mami –la abraza y besa otra vez –…adi…o Candy –le sonríe se acerca y le da un beso –

Edward: Te amo –le dice mientras se empieza a alejar –

Casandra: Y yo a ti

Edward y su hijo se alejan de las chicas mientras el niño con la manita sigue diciendo adiós, cuando salen de la oficina Candy no pudo evitar sentirse totalmente conmovida por la escena que acababa que presenciar, tan hermosa, sincera y llena de pureza que de repente recordó, y que pensó que ella también había soñado con algo así alguna vez.

Candy: Tiene una hermosa familia… ¿A qué se dedica su esposo…si se puede saber?

Casandra: Claro –sonriendo –…es editor de libros…y como es muy bueno en lo que hace sólo trabaja con libros que realmente le interesan, los mejores autores lo buscan…prácticamente trabaja por hobbie...siempre le gustaron los libros…de hecho si a mi me gusta leer es por él –ríe –…aunque realmente su pasión es la música

Candy: Entonces…tiene mucho tiempo libre

Casandra: Bueno no exactamente…de hecho yo soy la que tiene más tiempo libre…los padres de mi marido murieron hace muchos años así que él y mi cuñada se han tenido que hacer cargo del negocio familiar, bueno en sí mi esposo es el que se hace cargo…mi cuñada realmente tiene otros intereses –vuelve a reír –…aunque bueno con la llegada de Ced hemos tenido algunos cambios…mi cuñada y su esposo quien tiene más noción del manejo de los negocios se están haciendo cargo de todo mientras nuestro hijo crece…así nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de él…educarlo…verlo crecer –sonriendo –…Nunca nos agradaron las niñeras…a ninguno de los dos

Candy: Es algo muy lindo y responsable de su parte

Casandra: Cuando quieres algo…siempre hay la manera de lograrlo…querer es poder…quería al hombre de mi sueños y lo tuve…quería una familia hermosa y la tengo…tengo lo que siempre he añorado y lo conservo porque lucho por el Candy, día a día,…así tiene que ser –mirando a la chica detenidamente –

La profesora miraba a Candy como queriendo transmitir la felicidad y el orgullo que sentía por todo lo que había logrado, la pecosa la miro con admiración, pero más que nada miro el ejemplo exacto de lo que ella le encantaría ser en el futuro, una mujer feliz con el trabajo que siempre deseo, con la familia que siempre añoró y a lado del hombre que siempre amo. Ese pensamiento así como llegó se fue, cuando recordó el único rostro que podría amar, y el cual en este instante estaba borroso, ya no lo veía claro.

Casandra: Bueno Candy… creo que nos desviamos un poco del tema… – riendo y la pecosa se le une – ¿A qué debo tu visita? –sonriéndole mientras le pasa el brazo por los hombros atrayéndola hacia el escritorio –

Candy: Eh… –saliendo de su ensoñación –…traje mis bocetos, bueno en sí el material que presentaría en el concurso

Casandra: Ah perfecto…pues vamos a verlos –le hace la seña para que se siente la rubia la obedece y comienza a buscar en su bolsa –

*******************

Paty se encontraba en un asiento dentro de su salón de clases, en eso llega Annie, obviamente la castaña se sorprende de verla ahí.

Paty: Annie… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Annie: Pues estoy aquí por esto –le muestra un celular –

Paty: Hay Dios mío pues donde tengo la cabeza –reconoce su celular el cual toma –

Annie: Se quedo en el auto de Tom esta mañana –se sienta en una silla junto a la de Paty – me lo vino a traer después de que nos dejaron…

Paty: Gracias…espero no hayan llegado tarde –con un poco de preocupación –

Annie: No lo creo…ah antes de que se me pase, ya que mi cumple caerá entre semana…espero no lo hayas olvidado –con las manos en la cintura –

Paty: Por supuesto que no –sonriendo –

Annie: Ok ya lo sabía…y ahora si como que no creo que podamos festejarlo bien…que les parece si hoy nos vamos a algún lugar por la noche, al cabo mañana es sábado

Paty: Me parece muy bien –emocionada –… ¿Pero que se te antoja hacer o a dónde quieres ir?

Annie: La verdad…el lugar no me importa…sólo deseo que…estemos todos juntos…como antes –sonriendo con un poco de nostalgia –

Paty: Claro… – tomando la mano de su amiga –…y así lo haremos…saldremos todos juntos esta noche

En eso ambas se dan cuenta que el profesor de Paty entra en el salón, las chicas se despiden y se dan un gran abrazo, después de eso Annie sale del salón y Paty se queda pensando en que es verdad que hace mucho no conviven como los grandes amigos que eran antes, por las circunstancias ahora por lo general cada quien andaba por su lado, y no era que no se quisieran o se llevaran mal, sino que simplemente sus obligaciones los hacían no coincidir e invertir tiempo en más cosas que en pasar el tiempo juntos. Paty sonrió ante la expectativa de aquella noche, de estar juntos otra vez, como amigos, como hermanos, como familia.

*******************

Annie al salir del edificio que era la Facultad de Paty recibió una llamada telefónica, que a esa hora le sorprendió, era Archie.

Annie: Hola amor…estoy –corrigiéndose sin perder el paso – bueno estaba en la Facultad de Paty…voy hacia la mía…vine a dejarle algo…ajá… ¿pasa algo?...a ok…claro…si salgo a las 3…te veo a esa hora…si sabes donde ¿verdad? –Sonriendo –…ok nos vemos…te amo –y cuelga el teléfono –

Al colgar el teléfono sintió como alguien le ponía ambas manos en la cintura un segundo para sorprenderla, y así fue, Annie salto, volteó y miró que era David.

Annie: David –tocándose el pecho –…me diste un susto

David: Lo siento –mientras seguía riendo –… ¿No deberías estar en clase señorita?

Annie: Creo… –sonriendo –…fui a dejarle algo a una amiga aquí a Psicología… y tú ¿no deberías estar dando clase? –contraatacando mientras sonreía –

David: No…no tengo clase ahorita pero me gusta llegar temprano para preparar mis clases –sonriendo con suficiencia –…yo soy muy responsable

Annie: Claro que si…ya lo creo…ah por cierto te tengo una sorpresa –con más entusiasmo –…por fin vas a conocer a Archie, mi novio…me dijo que al rato pasaba a recogerme al taller ¿Qué te parece?

David: Genial…por fin tendré el gusto

Annie: Verás que te caerá muy bien

David: Si ya lo creo –en eso aspira profundamente y cierra los ojos mientras se toca el pecho –

Annie: ¿Qué tienes? - un poco preocupada – ¿Te pasa algo?

David: No nada…es que estoy un poco enfermo de la gripa…y tengo –con los ojos aún cerrados y la mano en el pecho –…algo congestionado el pecho

Annie: ¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?

David: No –en eso abre los ojos y se recupera pero aún se ve adolorido –…estoy bien…no te preocupes –sonriendo –

Annie: ¿Seguro?

David: Claro…mejor apresúrate a tu clase…yo tengo que pasar a la dirección

Annie: Ok…te veo al rato –empieza a caminar lentamente sin dejar de verlo –

David: Si nos vemos –se da la vuelta y camina en dirección contraria –

*******************

La profesora Pattinson observaba las fotografías que Candy le había llevado, en su cara había un semblante que Candy no le había visto, muy analítico, pero a la vez había algo más, era como si lo que veía no le agradara, la pecosa desde su asiento la miraba con inquietud.

Casandra: Candy… ¿Estas segura que esto es lo que quieres presentar en tu exposición final? –mirando las fotos y luego a Candy –

Candy: Bue…bueno –tartamudeando y sorprendida ante la pregunta de la mujer –…es lo que me ha agradado hasta ahora de lo que he conseguido hacer…en si…creo

Casandra: No me respondiste –viéndola con detenimiento –… ¿Esto es lo que quieres mostrar? –la pecosa se quedo callada sin saber que responder –…Candy, he visto como le has puesto empeño a este proyecto…y me rehúso a pensar que –viendo de nuevo las fotos –…esto es lo que quieres mostrar en la exposición…y no es que denigre este trabajo…es bueno…las fotos son de muy buena calidad…pero…

Candy: Pe…pero –mirando muy detenidamente a su maestra –

Casandra: No transmiten nada…carecen de vida…esto es solo papel con una imagen…no me hace sentir lo que tú realmente quieres proyectar…lo que realmente tú quieres que la gente sienta…he aprendido a conocerte a través de tu proyecto este tiempo Candy…y creo que esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que tú realmente haces…tu transmites cuando tomas una foto, y aquí no has conseguido transmitirme nada.

Candy sabía que la profesora tenía razón, en todo, ese material no era lo que realmente ella quería mostrar para el concurso, pero hasta hoy era lo más decente que había hecho, aún así no era suficiente. La inspiración se había ido, la había abandonado, ya no podía transmitir nada porque estaba vacía.

Casandra: Mira Candy no quiero que te presiones…aún hay tiempo para poder hacer algo mejor, se que le has puesto todo tu cariño y empeño a esto…y estoy segura que harás lo mejor…por experiencia –mostrando una sonrisa sincera –…te puedo decir que cuando miras las fotos que son las correctas…lo sientes en cuanto las vez

*******************

Tom se encontraba sentado dentro de la cafetería donde siempre comía junto con Archie, éste último iba entrando muy deprisa, llego a sentarse junto a Tom de manera un tanto brusca.

Tom: ¿Y ahora tu que traes? –al verlo como se sentó –… ¿Qué te pico o que?

Archie: En menos de una hora tengo que pasar por Annie

Tom: ¿Y?... –con cara y eso que –

Archie: Que pasare por ella a su taller de pintura…donde esta el mequetrefe ese de su maestro –molesto mientras con los dedos de la mano comienza a pegar en la mesa –

Tom: Ha ya salió el peine…si te ibas a poner así mejor ni te hubiera dicho nada…te pones histérico a la primera…aguas no se te vayan a parar los pelos –se carcajea –

Archie: Que tal si el imbécil ese le quiere coquetear a Annie –con voz posesiva –

Tom: Hay no inventes Archie –dejando de reír poco a poco –…es su maestro…aparte fue como su hermano…bueno eso me dijo Flamy…y pues lo de su amor platónico…o sea era una niña

Archie: Pero los amores platónicos perduran…siempre

Tom: Hay por favor…si no la controlas no la fumes compadre

Archie: Yo aún estoy enamorado de Jennifer López

Tom: Y yo de Pamela Anderson…pero me quedo con las bubbies de mi vieja…están mejor y no son operadas –sonriendo –…ya olvídalo…te aseguro que entre Annie y ese profesor no hay nada.

Archie: Pues eso lo veré ahora –se levanta de la mesa –

Tom: ¿Qué no vas a comer? –señalando la mesa –

Archie: No se me hace tarde…nos vemos –se aleja rápidamente –

Tom: Hay inche Archie…no me gusta comer solo –con puchero –

*******************

La campana del término de la clase sonó dentro del Taller de pintura, Annie ya se encontraba lavando sus pinceles, David la miraba a lo lejos, sonriendo. En eso da dos pasos para acercarse, pero antes de que diera el tercero miró como otra persona la tomaba por detrás y la abrazaba, después Annie volteaba y sonriendo lo estrechaba aún más, para después besarlo intensamente, era Archie. David se quedo en su lugar y su sonrisa, sin querer desapareció.

Annie: Llegaste muy rápido…pensaba alcanzarte para comer con Tom

Archie: Lo deje comiendo solo –besándola –…hoy sólo quiero comerte a ti –volviéndola a besar –…sólo a ti

Annie: Mm…me agrada –con voz coqueta –…sólo deja termino con esto –mostrando sus pinceles –…y nos podemos ir a comer –sonriendo y besándolo de nuevo –

Archie: Me agrada esa idea

La morena se aleja de su novio, que en cuanto la deja de observar busca a la persona que sabía quería ver en ese momento, y se dio cuenta que no era el único que quería conocerle, él también quería conocerlo a él, David inmediatamente cruzó su mirada con la de Archie, fue intensa, era la mirada de dos animales de la selva que se están disputando el terreno, la presa, el dominio. Dos vaqueros en el desierto a punto de batirse a duelo. David se acerco, y Archie espero a que llegara hasta él.

David: ¿Tú debes ser Archie?

Archie: ¿Y tú eres? – en tono amargo y sarcástico –

David: Soy David Readick…profesor de Annie…ella me ha hablado mucho de ti

Archie: ¡Ah si!... –aún con tono sarcástico –…pues ella de ti no me ha hablado nada –en eso llega la morena –

Annie: Veo que ya se presentaron –sonriente –

Archie: No del todo amor –sonriendo –…Archie Cornwell –dándole la mano –…novio de Annie –enfatizando la palabra novio –

David: Es un placer –estrechándole la mano –…le comentaba a tu novio que me hablas mucho de él princesa –el castaño ante ese comentario abrió un poco más los ojos –

Annie: Si…siempre hablo de ti… ¿Verdad que es súper simpático?

David: Claro mi niña…es tal como me lo habías descrito –viendo a Archie –

Archie: Gracias…lo mismo digo de usted –sólo él se trago esa palabra –…profesor… –recalcando la palabra –…nos vamos amor –abrazándola –

Annie: Si claro… –viendo un poco extraña la actitud de Archie frente a David –…nos vemos David

David: Cuídate Annie… –se acerca y se despiden –…nos vemos…y de nuevo fue un placer Archie –dándole la mano de nuevo –

Archie: Claro… –le estrecha la mano más fuerte mientras sonríe con suficiencia –

Después de eso Archie aprieta más el brazo con en el que abrazaba a su novia y ambos se condujeron fuera del taller, David se quedo un poco inquieto por aquel encuentro, Annie estaba extrañada por la actitud de Archie, y este estaba más furioso que nunca, el profesorcito ese no le había caído nada bien. Cuando iban saliendo de la Universidad Annie tuvo la inquietud de preguntarle a Archie que le ocurría.

Annie: Puedo preguntar ¿Qué te molesta?

Archie: Nada –con tono áspero mientras se detiene y saca un cigarrillo –

Annie: Entonces porque tienes esa cara y me hablas así –con el ceño fruncido –

Archie: Estas imaginando cosas –enciende el cigarrillo –…vámonos que tengo hambre –quiere tomar su mano pero Annie se suelta –

Annie: No nos vamos a mover hasta que me digas que tienes

Archie: ¿En serio quieres saber?

Annie: Si…si quiero saber

Archie: Pues que tu maestrito ese me calló en la punta del hígado…eso

Annie: Pero… ¿Por qué?...David es súper buena onda...te trato muy bien

Archie: El problema es que a ti te trata más que bien –con mueca –…Me hablas mucho de él princesa…claro mi niña –arremedando el tono de voz del profesor pero con tono burlesco –…no me gusta como te trata…es tú profesor

Annie: Hay bueno –poniendo los ojos en blanco –…pues es que lo conozco desde hace muchos años…le tengo mucho aprecio

Archie: Y entonces si le tienes mucho aprecio ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de él? –Poniendo cara seria que en seguida Annie imito –

Annie: Bueno…creo que…no había tenido la oportunidad –un poco nerviosa –

Archie: Por favor Annie…–poniendo ahora los ojos en blanco mientras le daba una fumada a su cigarro –

Annie: Archie por favor…es un amigo muy querido para mí

Archie: ¿Estas segura que sólo es un amigo?

Annie: Claro que si tontito –se acerca y le da un beso en los labios –…es sólo un amigo…más bien como un hermano…y tú –pegándole con el dedo en la nariz de él –…eres mi novio ok…son cariños diferentes

Archie: Ok…esta bien…perdón –relajando el semblante –

Annie: No te preocupes –le da otro beso –…ahora si vamos a comer…tal vez alcancemos todavía a Tom –empezando a caminar de la mano –

Archie: Ojalá…necesito arreglar cuentas con él –dándole una última fumada a su cigarro antes de tirarlo –

Annie: ¿Por qué?

Archie: Por meterme ideas en la cabeza –

*******************

Por la tarde, Terry iba llegando a casa, paso por el recibidor y dejo sus cosas dentro del armario, camino y llego hasta la sala ahí se encontraban Archie, Annie y Flamy. Terry se sento junto a ellos.

Terry: ¿Cómo están todos?... ¿Qué tal sus vidas el día de hoy? –Sonriendo un poco –

Flamy: Bien

Annie: Satisfactoria

Archie: Intentando no quejarme –que estaba casi acostado en el sofá –

Terry: Vamos mijo ánimo –dándole una palmadita en la rodilla –… ¿dónde esta mi otro hijo?

Flamy: Arriba estudiando –con suficiencia como una madre orgullosa que pone a su hijo a estudiar –

Terry: ¿Estudiando?

Archie: ¿Realmente crees que este estudiando Flamy?

Flamy: Obvio…el aparato ese lo tienen aquí abajo y dijo que se concentraba más en el cuarto

Archie: Pero existe la computadora cuñis –con sonrisa –

Flamy: Ahh –abriendo los ojos –…ese hijo de su…Tommmmm –gritando mientras sube corriendo las escaleras –

Terry: ¿Por qué lo echas de cabeza mijo? eso no se vale

Archie: Me debía una –en eso Annie le da un zape –…auch –entran Stear y Paty –

Stear: Hey llegaste…pensamos que te tendríamos que esperar hasta la noche

Paty: Pero ya habíamos decidido no irnos sin ti –sonriendo –

Terry: ¿Irnos? –Mirándolos con duda –… ¿A dónde?

Annie: A festejar mi cumple por adelantado

Paty: Saldremos todos juntos a ver a donde nos llevan la calles y la noche

Terry: No lo se…la verdad estoy muy cansado

Archie: Hay vamos Terry no seas aguado…hay que ir –en eso Candy va entrando a la sala –

Candy: ¿A dónde van a ir?

Annie: No van…vamos es el término correcto

Stear: Si el termino es correcto…quiere decir que tú también iras Candy querida

Archie: Exacto y en términos míos…todos somos parte de una manada

Paty: Y la manada no se separa…va junta a todos lados…y más cuando se trata de festejar a una de sus miembros –viendo y sonriéndole a Annie –

Candy: Pero tu cumpleaños no es hoy –mirando a Annie –

Annie: Lo se…pero como es muy posible que el día de mi cumple nadie me pele porque es entre semana y están en sus rollos…es mejor hacerlo hoy…así que Candy sube ponte guapa que hoy no volveremos hasta que amanezca

Candy: Annie…la verdad no me siento muy bien…creo que será mejor que vayan sin mi

Annie: Hay no Candy –con ruego –

Paty: Candy…esto es por Annie no le puedes decir que no

Annie: Y menos hoy

Archie: Si gatita…vamos…no te hagas del rogar…si tu eres bien parrandera…no puedes negar tus orígenes

Paty: Aunque claro…si no quieres ir…entonces tú y Terry se quedarían solos en casa…él tampoco quiere ir…es comprensible si quieren estar solos –poniendo cara de inocente –

.com/watch?v=Be6jlCuMvVQ

Candy y Terry se miraron de soslayo y rápidamente desviaron la mirada, todos los demás estaban expectantes por ver que decidirían si ir con ellos, o quedarse solos en casa, tal vez sería una buena oportunidad para reconciliarse, o tal vez era sólo un momento más para seguir como estaban, viviendo una mentira como hasta ahora, pretendiendo algo que ya no eran, una pareja. Había algo muy claro en las miradas de aquella pareja, y eso era miedo, tenían un miedo gigantesco de cualquier cosa que pasara en aquel momento.

Las buenas o malas oportunidades, las viejas y nuevas cosas, lo conocido y desconocido, lo dulce y lo amargo, valentía y cobardía, la fuerza y la debilidad, todo se encuentra en el interior y fuera de cada uno, no controlamos a la circunstancia, pero podemos construirla.

De nuevo Terry miró a Candy y ella a él, pensando en que hacer, que harían en ese instante, quedarse o irse, amarse o separarse definitivamente, todos subieron a cambiarse, Candy subió las escaleras lentamente, Terry se quedo aún de pie y de nuevo vio el anillo de su mano para después pasar su vista a la imagen de su muñeca, después él también subió a su cuarto.

*******************

**HELLOOOO NIÑAS DE MI VIDAAAAAAAA…ESPERO TODAS ESTEN DE LO SUPER MEJOR…YO AQUÍ EN LA FRIEGA ESCOLAR Y LABORAL…JAJJAAINTENTADO APURARME Y VINIENDO A ENTREGAR MI CAP 25…CON TODO Y EL INCHE TRABAJO…PERO BUENO MÁS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA…JAJAJA**

**OK…BUENO EN CUANTO A LAS CANCIONES QUE UTILICE, LA PRIMERA ES UNA CANCIÓN QUE ESTA MUY LINDA PERO ES TRISTE…ALGO ASI…JAJA SE LLAMA DOS PALABRAS Y LA CANTA MOTEL Y PATY CANTU, AQUÍ LA LETRA.**

**MOTEL - DOS PALABRAS CON PATY CANTÚ**

Si el dolor, nos separó  
Si fue el temor, tal vez los dos

Y ahora estoy,  
Buscándolo, tal vez podamos saber  
Que nos pasó

Porque, hay dos palabras doradas  
Que en el tiempo me encontré congeladas  
Porque, tu voz sonó a la distancia  
Y el silencio se rompió en tu mirada

Siéntelo, me he quedado en tu piel  
y tal vez recuerdes que ayer  
te vi creer

Porque, hay dos palabras doradas  
Que en el tiempo me encontré congeladas  
Porque, tu voz sonó a la distancia  
Y en silencio recordé que, no quiero olvidarte  
no puedo olvidarte así  
no quiero dejarte ir.

**BUENO DESPUES AL FINAL DEL CAP PUSE UNA CANCION QUE TAL VEZ DIGAN QUE PEDO…JAJA…BUENO LA NETA A MI ME ENCANTA…JAJAJA…Y SE ME HACÍA MUY ACORDE CON LO QUE PASABA….OK…LA SONG SE LLAMA RELAX, TAKE IT EASY Y ES DE MIKA…AQUÍ LA LETRA…Y LA TRADUCCION…ALGO MACUARRA…SORRY PERO ANDO EN CHINGA Y YA EL CEREBRO NO ME CUADRA…JAJAJA**

**Relax, take it easy**

Took a right to the end of the line  
Where no one ever goes.  
Ended up on a broken train with nobody I know.  
But the pain and the (longings) the same.  
(Where the dying  
Now I´m lost and I´m screaming for help.)

Relax, take it easy  
For there is nothing that we can do.  
Relax, take it easy  
Blame it on me or blame it on you.

It´s as if I´m scared.  
It´s as if I´m terrified.  
It´s as if I scared.  
It´s as if I´m playing with fire.  
Scared.  
It´s as if I´m terrified.  
Are you scared?  
Are we playing with fire?

Relax  
There is an answer to the darkest times.  
It´s clear we don´t understand but the last thing on my mind  
Is to leave you.  
I believe that we´re in this together.  
Don´t scream - there are so many roads left.

Relax, take it easy  
For there is nothing that we can do.  
Relax, take it easy  
Blame it on me or blame it on you.

Relax, take it easy  
For there is nothing that we can do.  
Relax, take it easy  
Blame it on me or blame it on you.

Relax, take it easy  
For there is nothing that we can do.  
Relax, take it easy  
Blame it on me or blame it on you.

Relax, take it easy  
For there is nothing that we can do.  
Relax, take it easy  
Blame it on me or blame it on you.

It´s as if I´m scared.  
It´s as if I´m terrified.  
It´s as if I scared.  
It´s as if I´m playing with fire.  
Scared.  
It´s as if I´m terrified.  
Are you scared?  
Are we playing with fire?

Relax  
Relax

**RELAJATE…TOMALO CON CALMA**

Toma hasta el final de la línea

Donde nadie va

Terminado sobre un tren roto con nadie, yo lo se

Pero el dolor y lo mismo

Donde el morir

Ahora estoy perdido y grito por ayuda

Relájate, tómalo con calma

No hay nada que podamos hacer

Relájate, tómalo con calma

La culpa es fácil sobre mi, o sobre ti

Es como si me asustaran.

Es como si me aterrorizara

Es como si me asustará

Es como si juego con el fuego.

Asustado.

Es como si me aterrorizada

¿Te asustan?

¿Jugamos con fuego?

Relájate

Hay una respuesta en los tiempos oscuros

Es claro que no entendemos pero la última cosa sobre mi mente

Es de abandonarla

. Creo que estamos en esto juntos.

No grites

Hay tantos caminos que abandonamos

**BUENO Y COMO SIEMPRE PARA FINALIZAR… AGRADECER A TODAS Y CADA UNA QUE SE AVENTURAN Y LEEN MIS LOCURAS Y OCURRENCIAS. EN SERIO LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS, QUE ME DA GUSTO CADA VEZ SON MÁS…DIOS MIO…JAJAJ DIGO…EDWARD MIO…JAJAJAJAJA…AMIGAS MIAS QUE ADOROOOOOOO…GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME DAN A PESAR DE MIS AUSENCIAS AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE TODAS SUS PALABRAS, LA NETA NO TENGO LAS SUFICIENTES PALABRAS PARA AGRADCERLES SIEMPRE TAN CHIDOS DETALLES DE SU PARTE…A TODASSSSSSSSSS…MILES DE GRACIAS…...CLARA…CLARINETEEEEEEEE YA DEJA DE IGNORARME MALDITA DESGRACIADA… VANE…YA TOCA LA HAMBURGUESA GRASIENTA BRUJA DEL MAL…JAJAJA, CELIA…YA QUIERO FICCCCCCCC…, RUBY SACA EL POMOOOOOOO…CHELAAAA, DELY, MARIANA, YOLA, SILVYA, MAGALY, MIRNA, KARINA, CARELY, MARY, GABY LINDA, LAS NIÑAS DE FANFICTION… JENNIE, JESSIE, YELI, GABY, MISSJU, APRIL… A TODAS…SE QUE ME FALTA NOMBRAS A MUCHAS…PERO YA SABEN QUE MI CABEZA NO ESTA MEDIO MAL…ESTA MUY MAL…JAJAJA TENGO MIS DESVARIOS…JAJAJAPERO SABEN QUE A TODAS LAS TENGO PRESENTES…LAS LLEVO EN MI CORAZÓN…Y SABEN QUE LES AGRADEZCO TODO…TODO… A CADA UNA QUE LEEN ESTE FIC GRACIAS…LAS ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOO…Y ESO ES POCO. ****JENNIE, JESSIE, YELI, GABY, MISSJU, APRIL, **

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	26. Blanco y Negro

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Mirando tu mundo desde lejos…tratando de estar donde tú estas…desmoronándome poco a poco…pero tú no lo sabes…y yo…seguiré ahí cuidando tú corazón…en secreto. _

**CAPITULO XXVI**

**BLANCO Y NEGRO**

_Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

Decidir, esa es la cuestión, decidimos estar bien o estar mal, decidimos actuar o no actuar, decidimos vivir o no vivir, pero decidimos. La vida esta hecha de decisiones, las circunstancias, no existen, no valen si no hay decisiones. Se podría decir que en una ecuación matemática las circunstancias son la constante, nosotros somos un elemento y la decisión es el otro elemento, al conjuntarnos los tres, hacemos una acción que será al final nuestro destino. No nos podemos quejar del destino, si al fin y al cabo nosotros sumamos o restamos para que ese destino ocurriera, somos parte de una ecuación de la vida. Uno no se debe de hundir ni decaerse ante las adversidades, ante las tristezas u obstáculos, es cuando cada uno de nosotros debe tener más fuerza para levantar el vuelo, para seguir adelante, para sacar de nuestro interior toda la capacidad de amar y de enfrentar la vida. No hay que tener miedo a vivir.

La camioneta de Tom estaba estacionada enfrente de la casa ya lista para arrancar con todos los tripulantes dentro. Archie había puesto la radio mientras las últimas personas salían de la casa, Tom y él intentaban cantar la canción de la radio, mientras Annie intentaba seguirles el tono, pero desconocían la canción así que no le hacían mucho caso, en el asiento trasero Stear miraba algunos mensajes de su celular, Flamy se ponía lápiz labial y Terry miraba por la ventana.

Archie: ¿Y ahora porque tardara tanto Paty?...ella siempre es puntual –mirando por la ventana un poco exasperado –

Tom: Quien sabe…mejor busca en la guantera algún disco bueno

Archie: Mejor tú Annie…si me muevo puedo lastimarte –viendo a su novia que estaba sentada en sus piernas –

Tom: Que lastimarla…ni que nada…acabaras violándola de tanto movimiento…jajaja –Terry y Stear se unieron a sus risas hasta que Flamy le dio un zape a su novio –

Flamy: Bájale violador…

Tom: Auch…oye me dolió

Annie: Haber que canciones tendrá este disco –le da el disco a Tom

Flamy: De eso se trataba…y mejor ya prende el auto

Tom: Auch…pero ni…ha ya salió –en eso pone el disco y todos voltean a la puerta –

.com/watch?v=KuGfHslRpBA

En la puerta estaba Paty quien se estaba arreglando la blusa, la puerta se estaba cerrando sola. La música comenzó a sonar en la camioneta, Archie y Tom la reconocieron en seguida.

Tom: Buena elección cuñis preciosa…esa rola…es una mega rola… ¿te acuerdas Archie?

Archie: Como no…hace mucho que no la escuchaba

Comenzaron a cantar y de nuevo Annie se les unió, Stear desde atrás cantaba en voz baja al igual que Flamy, esa canción les había llegado a todos, Terry quería comenzar a cantar pero su estado de ánimo como que no le daba para eso, de nuevo volteó la mirada a la ventana, miró a Paty y después la puerta que se cerraba, pero antes de que eso pasará miró a Candy salir por esa puerta más bella que nunca.

Terry se quedo impresionado, y no es que hubiera olvidado lo hermosa que era su novia, pero hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía así vestida, pues ya no había habido oportunidad de salir a algún lugar. Mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa junto con Paty, todo sucedió en cámara lenta, así paso para él, lo hizo para poder admirarla bien, esa falda negra entallada contrastaba perfectamente con la blusa en color violeta, además las zapatillas negras altas con las que acompañaba su atuendo hacían todavía que se realzara su belleza. El cabello lo llevaba suelto sólo un pasador de un lado lo adornaba. Terry quedo impresionado aún más, la canción de fondo y lo que tenía en frente le hacían pensar que al fin y al cabo podía acabarse el mundo, pero el seguiría amando a Candy sin dudar. Ambas chicas llegaron al auto, Terry abrió la puerta.

Paty: Creo Terry que te tendrás que bajar para que yo pueda subir –sonriendo –…o sólo que también me quieras cargar a mi

Stear: Amor no le des más cargas a Terry

Tom: Si con Candy es suficiente y le sobra –al fondo se escucha su risa y la de Archie –

Paty sube al auto mientras Candy y Terry aun afuera de la camioneta se miran, pues Candy también no podía negar que Terry esta noche lucía muy atractivo, pues con ese pantalón negro y esa camisa azul marino, hacia que su cuerpo luciera mejor que nunca, su cabello como siempre estaba acomodado de manera perfecta, pero a Candy lo que le llamo la atención fue la pequeña arracada que traía en su oreja, aquella que le vio la primera vez que salieron todos juntos a bailar. Ambos iban a decir algo, pero el claxon y la voz de Tom interrumpieron.

Tom: No es que quiera arruinar el momento romántico…pero se hace tarde…así que por fa ya súbanse.

Tanto la rubia como el moreno salieron de la ensoñación y subieron a la camioneta, la canción aún sonaba en la radio, el auto comenzó a avanzar mientras sus habitantes dentro seguían cantando.

*******************

El timbre de la puerta se hizo presente en la casa, Albert fue a abrir la puerta y con una gran sonrisa recibió a su padre quien traía cargando un par de bolsas y una caja, el rubio le ayudo a cargarlas.

George: Gracias hijo…esa si que estaba pesada

Albert: Pues quien te manda a comprar una caja de cervezas…y a parte –poniendo la bolsa en la mesa de la cocina y comenzando a sacar una botella de una de las bolsas –…una botella de champagne

George: Tenemos que celebrar lo de tu partida

Albert: Si claro –sonriendo pero a la vez con un poco de melancolía, en eso llega la señorita Pony –

Señorita Pony: Veo que lo que faltaba ha llegado…y no me refiero a esa caja George –mirando al doctor con mueca y luego con sonrisa –

George: Hoy es día para celebrar…así que esa caja es bienvenida

Señorita Pony: Creo que tiene razón –sonriendo ampliamente –…este niño se lo merece –poniendo su mano en el brazo de Albert –…que les parece si comenzamos a poner la mesa para cenar

George: Me parece una excelente idea…hoy no he podido comer algo decente en el hospital…el café ha sido mi alimento…así que lo que haya preparado señorita Pony…me caerá perfecto… Por cierto ¿Y Helena?

Albert: Estaba cambiando a los niños…ya no tarda en hablar para que le ayude a traerlos.

Señorita Pony: No esperes a que te llame…ve anda…tu padre y yo ponemos la mesa

Albert: Ok… –se va –

Señorita Pony: Ojalá y le vaya bien en el trabajo…por el bien de todos

George: Le irá bien…tiene entereza…siempre ha sabido tomar las mejores decisiones para él mismo…y creo que en esta tampoco ha errado…creo que por eso tiene lo que tiene, y es como es. –con orgullo en los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios –

Señorita Pony: Y es por eso que usted esta muy orgulloso de él.

George: Así es…Albert es el mejor hijo que me pudo haber tocado…gracias a él no sufrí tanto con Candy al morir su madre…él tuvo mucho que ver que ella creciera como cualquier otra niña, sino es que de otra manera más especial…y a mi también me ayudo a que no me afectara tanto y pudiera seguir adelante con ellos…es un gran muchacho

Señorita Pony: Y seguramente Mary allá arriba estará igual de orgullosa de él…y de usted también

En eso su conversación es interrumpida al escuchar a los bebes reírse, y observar a Albert y a Helena llegar con los bebes. Después de eso todos rieron junto con los bebes pues sus gestos eran muy graciosos, más tarde se dispusieron a cenar con un ambiente muy lindo.

*******************

Los chicos habían decidido pasar una buena noche, primero irían a cenar y luego a bailar, así que pararon en un buen restaurante de Central Park, estaban en la entrada esperando mesa.

Tom: Estoy casi seguro que me comería una vaca entera…me muero de hambre

Flamy: Pues más te vale que no lo hagas…porque sino tu solito te quedas a lavar los trastes por no traer con que pagar

Archie: Eso si…no cuentes conmigo si de lavar trastes se trata –se ríe y todos lo acompañan –

Tom: Si ya me di cuenta que nadie ayudaría –viéndolos con puchero –

Stear: Bueno parece que ya vamos a entrar

Hacía ellos viene una mesera que les indica el camino hacia su mesa, Terry y Candy que eran los últimos del grupo siguieron a sus amigos, pero se detuvieron ya que Candy fue tomada por otra mano.

Emma: ¿Vienes ida o qué? –Con sonrisa –…que milagro amiga…y que guapa –viéndola de arriba abajo –

Candy: Emma…que gusto verte –luego ve a Ron –...veo que vinieron a cenar

Ron: Exactamente…hola Candy –la saluda –hoy es nuestro aniversario…y aunque Emma no sea muy amiga de este tipo de cosas –abrazándola –…yo tenía que cumplir –con sonrisa –

Emma: Se me hace algo totalmente ridículo…pero bueno

Candy: Claro…como no –sonriendo –…ah…que descuidada –viendo a Terry –…Ron…Emma…él es Terry… –el moreno se acerca a saludar –

Terry: Su novio…mucho gusto –saluda a Emma –

Emma: Es un placer conocerte al fin Terry

Terry: Igualmente –después saluda a Ron –

Ron: Candy nos ha hablado mucho de ti…eres actor

Terry: Así es…y espero Candy hable bien de mi –tomando la mano de ella y sonriendo mientras la pecosa muy sacada de onda medio sonríe también –

Ron: Claro…mi hermana de pecas no habla mal de la gente…eso no va con ella

Terry: Entonces no la conoces –riendo mientras todos los demás ríen con él –… ¿nos gustan acompañar?…estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de una amiga

Candy: Si claro…quédense a cenar con nosotros –entusiasmada con la idea –

Emma: Nos encantaría…pero en primera ya cenamos…y en segunda tenemos otro compromiso…y advierto no es sexual –todos vuelven a reír –

Ron: Eso será más tarde cariño…es que vamos a ir a pedir la mano de mi cuñada…ya sabes mi familia súper tradicionalista…y nos esperan en su casa de ella

Candy: Comprendo…salúdame a tu hermano…digo a mi padre…y mis mejores deseos también para Angelina

Ron: Gracias de tu parte…le diré que estarás a tiempo en la iglesia para entregarlo

Terry: ¿Por qué dices que es tu padre?

Candy: Es que el hermano de Ron se llama George…como mi papá…y de hecho no te he preguntado –viendo al pelirrojo- como ha tomado Fred la noticia

Ron: Pues te diré…ya lo está comenzando a extrañar

Candy: Me imagino…pues dile que no se ponga triste y que mejor en vez de andar de parrandero se ponga a buscar novia

Emma: Mejor que se ponga a estudiar…bueno los dejamos…un placer conocerte Terry…ya veo porque Candy te adora tanto

Terry: Gracias…que pasen buena noche

Ron: Igualmente…hasta luego

Candy: Bye… –se queda viendo cómo se van sus amigos y luego se da vuelta para caminar hacia la mesa y Terry la mira de forma extraña –…hay que apurarnos los chicos nos han de estar esperando –dice nerviosa mientras comienza a caminar hacia la mesa dejando a Terry sólo observándola, ambos llegaron al par a la mesa donde todos los esperaban –

La cena estuvo de lo más amena, la comida estuvo riquísima, a pesar de eso Tom tuvo que aguantarse de no ensartarse la vaca entera, aún así quedo satisfecho. Cerca de las diez salieron del restaurante y decidieron ir a un antro muy exclusivo de New York, Annie estaba muy contenta al ver a todos sus amigos juntos, la única que iba sacada de onda era Candy, le había sorprendido la manera como se había portado Terry junto a sus amigos, se había mostrado de lo más normal, dominante y seguro al pronunciar la palabra novia, como si todo entre ellos estuviera de lo más normal. La rubia no quería complicarse, así que al salir del restaurante había decidido irse a casa.

Candy: Chicos…lo siento pero no me siento muy bien…creo que me iré a casa…tomaré un taxi

Paty: Hay no Candy no inventes –con puchero –

Archie: Oye si gatita… ¿la noche no ha empezado y ya te vas a echar para atrás? –con mueca –

Tom: Si no empieces…Candy…no andes de aguada –imitando los gestos de los demás –

Candy: En serio…creo que es mejor que no vaya –viendo de reojo a Terry –

Annie: Vamos Candy…no me puedes desairar…hoy no –con ruego –

Flamy: Si quiere descansar…déjenla

Tom: Naa…Tu cállate…no la mal aconsejes –Flamy le da un manazo –

Stear: Dejen que ella decida

Terry: Entonces yo te llevo a casa –con voz decidida –

Candy: No…no es necesario –abriendo más los ojos –…yo puedo tomar un taxi –nerviosa –…ve y diviértete

Terry: ¿Crees que te voy a dejar sola? –Viéndola a los ojos –…vamos a casa si no tienes ánimo –se pone a su lado mientras Archie y Tom se miran con sonrisa –…ahí nos quedaremos los dos descansando

Candy: Terry no tienes porque hacer esto –le dice en voz baja –

Terry: Y tu tampoco –le dice en voz más baja y un poco amenazante –…no tienes que echarle a perder el cumpleaños a Annie simplemente porque no quieres estar cerca de mi

Candy: Eso no es cierto –juntando las cejas y viéndolo aún de manera nerviosa –…estas equivocado

Terry: Demuéstralo –retándola –

La rubia no lo pensó dos veces y se regresó junto a los demás sonriendo de manera un poco falsa y dejando a Terry atrás

Candy: No me había dado cuenta que desde hace mucho no salgo a bailar y a divertirme en serio…creo que ya es hora de darme un descanso y divertirme a lo grande

Stear: Así se habla Candy

Annie: Verás que nos lo pasaremos genial

Paty: Obvio…será una gran noche

Las chicas caminaron por delante, dejando atrás a los chicos, Tom y Archie no tardaron en sonreír y murmurar.

Tom: Eso es manejar la situación a conveniencia de uno

Archie: No cabe duda que mi compa es un experto

Tom: Psicología inversa mijo…eso nada más

Archie: Tenemos que aprender más de él

Tom: Tienes mucha razón –se ríen y siguen caminando –

Cuando llegaron al antro, los ánimos se habían intensificado, la expectativa de volver a divertirse juntos como hacia algún tiempo hizo que todos se sintieran realmente bien, menos Candy y Terry que más que sentirse a gusto se miraban de una manera un poco menos que asesina. Todos se acomodaron en una mesa y pidieron bebidas, Annie, Archie, Tom y Flamy no esperaron más y se dirigieron a la pista de baile dejando a los demás en la mesa. Terry sacó un cigarrillo, Candy hizo una mueca y movió la mano para quitarse el humo, ese gesto hizo a Terry sonreír y no queriendo, le echo el humo en la cara de ella.

Candy: Te agradecería que no hicieras eso

Terry: Perdona…pero como mi pareja no quiere bailar…pues no hallo que más hacer que fumar

Stear: En ese caso vamos a bailar todos

Paty: Si Candy…ven…hay que bailar todos –dándose cuenta de la situación y queriendo meter paz –

Terry: No la obligues Paty…si la niña no quiere bailar conmigo…nadie la va a obligar –con sonrisa –

Candy: No he bailado porque nadie me ha invitado…más bien porque mi pareja parece muda y no me dice nada –con voz atropellada –

Terry: En ese caso… ¿quieres bailar?...amor –diciendo la última palabra con tono mordaz y sarcástico –

Candy: Encantada mi amor –usando el mismo tono –

Ambos se levantaron y Paty y Stear los siguieron intentando vigilar que no fuera a pasar nada desagradable. Los cuatro se abrieron camino entre la multitud hasta llegar junto a sus otros amigos quienes la estaban pasando muy bien. Candy se paro en seco y volteo a enfrentar a Terry.

Candy: Te advierto que como tengo bastante de no venir a estos lugares, he perdido práctica –en eso le da un pisotón en el pie, el moreno hace una mueca pero después de eso sonrió –

Terry: Y yo te advierto que de tanto no venir ya me hace falta un momento como este –la acerca más –…así que espero no te quejes.

Terry acerco a Candy demasiado hacia él, tomando con una mano su cintura y con la otra una mano de ella, apretándola fuerte, sintió su cuerpo tensarse ante el toque de sus fuertes y varoniles manos que hacía mucho no sentían el calor y la perfección de ese cuerpo que sin quererlo lo estaba llamando. Candy lo miró a los ojos sin dar crédito al comportamiento de Terry, que sin pensar en otra cosa comenzó a bailar sin soltar ni un solo momento el cuerpo de la rubia que se movía gracias al movimiento de su novio. Parecía que bailaban vals pero a un ritmo más rápido y sensual pero más que nada sus ojos se estaban desnudando el uno al otro, no pudieron apartar sus miradas por un buen rato, hasta que sin querer el movimiento de las demás parejas para abrir un circulo al centro hizo que se tuvieran que separar un poco.

.com/watch?v=xsRWpK4pf90

Una nueva pieza comenzó a sonar y las parejas formando un círculo y aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música comenzaron a pasar al centro para dar cada quien un breve espectáculo. Cada uno lo hizo de manera espectacular, Tom casi se llevo la noche con ese paso de tirarse al suelo y girar, Flamy no sabía si avergonzarse o seguir aplaudiendo, cuando toco el turno a Candy y Terry, fue como si hubieran pasado al ruedo dos animales a punto de darse de golpes, se miraban como si quisieran encontrar la manera de ganarle al otro, pero de nuevo Terry se adelanto, le sonrió a la rubia y con ese gesto la sacó de combate, tomo a Candy por detrás, con un brazo rodeo su cintura y con la otra se dedico a mover las caderas de la rubia que estaba casi al punto de explotar de la impresión, y en el fondo de placer, pues jamás se espero eso.

Con esos movimientos Candy se dejo llevar por la música y comenzó a bailar como nunca, los aplausos se intensificaron cuando la chica se volteo y comenzó a bailar mejor que Terry, le estaba bailando era la palabra adecuada, el moreno casi se quedo quieto, sólo no dejaba de admirarla, era como si ella fuera un flautista y el la serpiente que queda hipnotizada bajo su sonido y encanto, pero eso tenía que ponerse mejor, así que Terry de nuevo la tomo por la cintura y ambos sin dejar de verse siguieron moviéndose al par de la música, hasta que sin poder evitarlo, sus bocas se encontraron, después de mucho tiempo se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían. Sus lenguas probaron de nuevo el sabor que tanto anhelaban, sus labios recordaron la suavidad de cada, y el sentimiento de sentirse de nuevo fue más allá de todo, encendió completamente el interior de cada uno.

Cuando la música terminó, parecía que el encanto también, ambos se separaron lentamente, todo parecía perfecto, hasta que sin más ni más, Candy se alejo lentamente sin mirarlo. El moreno se quedo obviamente sacadísimo de onda, lo único que atino a hacer es ir tras ella, antes de que llegara a la mesa la tomo del brazo y la hizo mirarlo.

Terry: ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Qué fue eso?

Candy: Perdóname…yo –un poco apenada –

Terry: ¿A qué estas jugando Candy?...porque conmigo no lo vas a hacer –con furia –

Candy: Yo no estoy jugando a nada –ahora con tono molesto –

Terry: ¿Entonces porque me besas y luego te vas? –ya casi gritando –

Candy: Perdón…me equivoque…no te debía de haber besado –gritándole a la cara –

Al decir esto, parecía que a Terry le dieron una descarga, más bien parecía que Candy le había dado una descarga y la soltó enseguida, la miró con tristeza e ira a la vez, pero se quedo callado, después de eso paso a lado de ella y se fue sin voltear, Candy quiso ir tras él pero conociéndolo sabía que era un error. La rubia se dirigió a la mesa y ahí Flamy y Tom la abordaron

Tom: Que buen baile diste Candy…te la rifaste

Flamy: Si...bailaron muy bien…por cierto ¿Dónde esta Terry?

Candy: Se fue… –con tristeza y bajando la cabeza –

Tom: ¿Cómo que se fue?

Candy: No se…es que…creo que como dices tu Tom…la cague

Después de un rato, los chicos seguían bailando y cotorreando, Archie y Stear regresaron con más bebidas, Paty estaba junto con Candy quien le acababa de platicar lo que paso. Stear le dio un vaso de agua a Candy.

Candy: Gracias Stear –tomando el vaso –

Stear: De nada…y ya no te preocupes…

Candy: Como no me voy a preocupar…si se fue muy enojado…quien sabe donde estará…y todo por mi culpa –con tono preocupado mientras Paty intentaba consolarla –

Stear: Él esta bien…no se fue…esta en la barra, Archie y yo lo acabamos de ver

Candy: Iré a verlo –se levanta –

Stear: Mejor espera a mañana Candy –la detiene –…estaba bebiendo un poco descontrolado…y no sea que se vaya a portar grosero contigo…

Candy: Es lo mínimo que merezco por lo que le dije…y todo lo que le he hecho –con culpa –

Paty: Hazle caso Candy…mejor hay que esperar

Stear: Si Candy…es lo mejor…mañana más tranquilo hablas con él. De hecho creo que es hora de irnos –viendo el reloj –

Tom: Hay no inventes Stear…son las cuatro

Stear: Por eso mismo lo digo

Archie: ¿No dijeron que hasta que amaneciera?

Stear: Hermanito…si no te has dado cuenta…esta a punto de amanecer…además será mejor llevarnos a Terry antes de que beba más de la cuenta

Archie: Pues para como estaba bebiendo creo que ya es tarde

Tom: Bueno…será mejor ir por él

Candy: Yo voy con ustedes –poniéndose de pie –

Stear: No Candy, mejor vayan adelantándose, las veremos afuera –viendo a las demás –

Candy: Pero…yo

Flamy: Anda Candy…ven vamos afuera –jalándola –

No queriendo Candy se fue con las chicas, mientras los chicos se dirigieron a la barra a buscar a su amigo que estaba pidiendo otro trago, pero había que recalcar que su estado ya no era del todo conveniente. Los tres se colocaron detrás de él.

Stear: Terry…es hora de irnos

Terry: Eh… –viéndolos de reojo pero volteando y centrando su atención en su trago –… ¿a dónde?...si aquí nos la estamos pasando muy divertido…todos –tomándole a su vaso –

Archie: Si…pero ya es hora de irnos…vamos Terry…las chicas nos están esperando

Terry: Por mi que se vayan…yo aquí me quedo…aquí estoy bien –sonriendo –…a mi nadie me espera en casa –con amargura y bebiendo lo que quedaba del vaso –

Tom: Anda Terry no te pongas necio…vamonos

Terry: No le faltes el respeto a tu padre –volteando y señalándolo –…me debes respeto

Tom: Bueno mínimo aún nos reconoce –viendo a Stear y Archie –

Stear: Anda Terry…haz caso…necesitas descansar...

Terry: Yo lo que necesito es olvidar…eso es lo que necesito –con enojo y tristeza –…y aquí lo estaba haciendo muy bien –viendo su vaso –…déme otro trago –dirigiéndose al barman –

Stear: ¿Emborrachándote?...no lo creo…así que camina anda –intentando moverlo –…y por favor ya no le dé más.

Terry: Hey no me quiero ir –queriendo quitarse la mano de Stear pero a penas y puede controlar su cuerpo –…déjenme en paz

Archie: Terry por favor… –en eso Tom le da un codazo y le hace una seña con los ojos –

Tom: Bueno si te quieres quedar…quédate…piérdete en el alcohol –con tono como si no le importara –…con eso demostraras que Candy tiene razón al ya no querer estar contigo

Parecía que el simple hecho de nombrarla, era meter limón en la herida, Terry se enderezo y abrió los ojos demás, respiro profundo y se levanto, Archie y Stear lo ayudaron un poco, pero él se los quito de encima, dándoles a entender que el podía caminar solo.

Terry: Sólo necesito ir al baño –empezando a caminar lentamente y desbalanceado –

Stear: De acuerdo…vamos –caminando detrás de él –

Archie y Tom se volvieron a mirar con sonrisa, el moreno le cerró el ojo y chasqueo los dedos, dando a entender que ya había aprendido. Acompañaron a Terry al baño para que se recuperara un poco.

Las chicas llevaban afuera buen rato, estaba comenzando a hacer frío, y los chicos no daban señales de vida, Candy estaba más que impaciente.

Candy: Ya tardaron mucho

Paty: Seguro ya no tardan –queriendo tranquilizar a la rubia –

Candy: ¿Y si paso algo?... ¿y si se pelearon?

Annie: No lo creo…seguramente están pagando la cuenta o algo así

Candy: No…algo pasó…ya tardaron mucho…tengo que ir a ver que pasó –quiere caminar pero Flamy la detiene –

Flamy: Candy tienes que calmarte…si hubiera pasado algo…alguno de ellos ya nos habría avisado

Annie: Mi hermana tiene razón Candy tienes que calmarte.

Paty: Tranquila…mira allá vienen –viendo a lo lejos –

A lo lejos en la entrada venían saliendo los cuatro, Archie venía por delante, y atrás Tom venía abrazando a Terry, mientras que Stear venía atrás de ellos, por si se caía. A pesar de todo, el moreno no venía tan mal, intentaba caminar por el mismo, pero Tom se rehusaba a dejarlo. Las chicas los miraron un poco temerosas y sorprendidas, ya que era la primera vez que veían a Terry en ese estado. Para Candy fue peor mirar aquello, hizo que su culpa se hiciera más grande, no se soltó a llorar porque sabía que eso sería aún peor, pero no pudo dejar de mirar con tristeza aquello. Sabía que las cosas habían llegado a su límite. Archie llegó primero junto a las chicas.

Annie: ¿Qué pasó?

Archie: Pues lo que vez…esta pasado de copas…bueno ni tanto…puede caminar y aún reconoce a las personas –abriendo el coche –

Paty: ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Archie: Primero, porque no se quería venir…y luego quiso ir al baño…y pues ahí hecho todo

Flamy: ¿Todo? –desconcertada –

Archie: Si hombre…se guacareo…todo lo que pudo –haciendo movimiento con las manos hacia adelante –

Candy: ¿Pero está bien? –preocupada –

Archie: Pues –viendo a lo lejos –…eso parece –metiéndose al auto –…suban chicas…intenten acomodarse, hay que hacerle espacio a Terry y Tom.

Las chicas obedecieron, pero Candy seguía como en shock, miraba como venía Terry, cada paso que daba su novio a punto de caerse era como si la estuvieran apuñalando en el pecho, lo peor es que sabía que la que hacía la herida, era ella misma. Los chicos llegaron junto a ella, que seguía de pie en el mismo lugar.

Tom: Jefecita…te agradecería que me dieras permiso…necesito subir a Terry

Stear: Hay que acomodarlo atrás, pero del lado de la ventana, por si le dan ganas de vomitar otra vez.

Candy como autista seguía sin hacer ningún movimiento, hasta que Terry la volteó a ver.

Terry: ¿Qué?... ¿Nunca habías visto a un hombre ebrio?...o es que necesito estar así para llamar tu atención

Candy: Terry yo… –con voz ahogada –

Terry: ¿Tu qué?… ¿todavía pretendes decirme algo más claro?…creo que ya has hablado y actuado claramente –con tono mordaz –

Stear: Terry basta…sube al auto

Terry: No…no…creo que es momento de decirle aquí a la señorita unas cuantas cositas –soltándose del abrazo de Tom –

Tom: Vamos Terry cuando lleguemos a la casa hablan…ahorita no –queriéndolo agarrar de nuevo –

Terry: No…es ahora –necio e intentando mantenerse en pie –…sabes Candy…siempre –agachando la cabeza y levantándola en seguida con mirada triste –siempre…serás mi Candy…a pesar de que te empeñes en demostrar lo contrario…no importa que hagas –aguantándose las lágrimas –…despreciarme o ignorarme…siempre serás mi Candy –con tristeza –…aunque me destruyas –señalándose –…no lo olvides

La chica estaba paralizada, ella realmente se esperaba lo peor, que le gritara, que la insultara, y por el contrario, le dijo algo que jamás hubiera esperado, y que a pesar del lindo trasfondo de las palabras, le dolía, él aún la amaba, claro que si, pero ella se había empeñado en complicar las cosas, no pudo más que soltar unas cuantas lágrimas. Miró como Tom metió a Terry en el asiento trasero y luego él se sentó a su lado cerrando la puerta, Candy se tuvo que ir adelante junto con Stear. Durante todo el trayecto a casa ella no podía más que pensar en las palabras que Terry le acababa de decir, en todo lo que había pasado, mientras tanto Terry se quedo profundamente dormido.

Al llegar a casa, tuvieron que medio despertarlo, aún desorientado el chico camino con ayuda de Tom y Stear que lo llevaron hasta su habitación, detrás de ellos Candy observaba todo. Los chicos recostaron a Terry en la cama.

Stear: Candy si quieres sube y duerme con Paty, yo me quedaré con él, o también esta la habitación de tus suegros…puedes dormir ahí más tranquila

Candy: No…estaré bien chicos…ya hicieron bastante por él…y por mi –sin dejar de mirar a Terry en la cama –

Tom: ¿Segura jefa? –mirándola con cautela –

Candy: Si no se preocupen…seguramente no despertara hasta mañana –con media sonrisa intentando tranquilizarlos –

Stear: De acuerdo cualquier cosa que necesites nos llamas

Candy: Si gracias…buenas noches

Los chicos le dieron las buenas noches y salieron de la habitación, la rubia se quito los zapatos y se acerco a la cama a quitarle los suyos a Terry para que pudiera descansar mejor, cuando lo hizo se sentó en la cama junto a él y empezó a desabrochar su camisa, sentía que lo poco que podía hacer era ponerlo un poco más cómodo. Cuando iba por el tercer botón, se asusto al sentir como la mano de su novio, de repente tomo la suya y sus miradas no pudieron más que cruzarse. En aquel momento el tiempo para ambos se paralizó.

Parecía que el desequilibrio y la desorientación que dominaban a Terry hace unos momentos habían desaparecido ya que el agarre con el que tenía atrapada a Candy era firme, intenso, ella no sabía si sorprenderse o decir algo, sólo atino a dejarse llevar por lo que él quería hacer en aquel momento, y así lo hizo, cuando Terry la coloco debajo de él, paso su mano por el rostro de ella, una caricia que la hizo estremecer, que la hizo olvidar, y que la hizo desear, desear llegar de nuevo al cielo junto con el hombre que amaba. Terry seguía acariciando su rostro, mientras la miraba con ternura, sonriendo, paso su pulgar por la boca de ella que con toda intención y deseo beso, fue cuando Terry se acerco y la beso en los labios terminando por fin con el tormento de no sentirse juntos.

Aquel beso comenzó de manera suave, disfrutando cada roce de sus labios, saciando con el sabor de sus lenguas, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que sus interiores quisieran explotar la pasión que tenían contenidas. Candy termino de quitarle la camisa a Terry y acarició su hermoso torso que parecía no tener más dueña que ella, ya que al sentir el roce de sus manos se estremeció. Por su parte, Candy se estaba dejando llevar por lo que Terry quería hacer con su cuerpo, los besos de él ya habían rodeado su cuello, y sus manos había comenzado a explorar sus senos que ya estaban dando señales de placer, estaban reclamando a su dueño, sin darse cuenta la blusa de ella también había desaparecido de su cuerpo. Una mano de Terry ya había empezado a acariciar la pierna de Candy que con cada movimiento se sentía más llena de vida. Recordó más que nunca cuanto amaba a aquel hombre que nunca la había dejado de amar, y sabía que él se merecía lo mejor del mundo.

Entonces Candy recordó algo, una ocasión hace algunos años, que sin recordar porque, había sido muy importante, muy significativa, había sido algo muy parecido a esta ocasión, solo que los papeles se habían intercambiado. Recordó como Terry la llevo a su casa completamente ebria, recordó como a pesar de la insistencia de ella para que hicieran el amor, él no lo hizo, y no porque no quisiera, sino porque realmente la amaba y quería que cuando lo hicieran fuera especial, porque sabía que ella no estaba en condiciones, era aprovecharse del momento, y para este tipo de cosas no era cuestión de aprovecharse, era cuestión de querer, de desearlo en verdad. Sabía que si en ese momento ella lo apartaba él se pondría peor de lo que estaba, sería capaz de irse de la casa en ese instante, de odiarla por siempre, pero como hacerle saber, como hacerle sentir y comprender que si lo apartaba, que si no quería tener relaciones en ese momento no era porque no lo deseara, claro que no, se moría por sentirlo, por sentirse amada por él, pero ese no era el momento, porque sabría en el fondo que él lo haría impulsado por un sentimiento erróneo y no estando en sus cinco sentidos, y ella preferiría mil veces, no tocarlo, a hacerlo de esta manera.

Como pudo la rubia coloco de nuevo su cuerpo encima de su novio, sin dejar de mirarlo, le dio tres suaves besos, uno en la frente, uno en la nariz y luego uno en la boca, después de eso lo tomo de las manos y lo incorporó junto con ella, ambos quedaron sentados sobre la cama viéndose a los ojos, ella le sonrió puesto que Terry con un semblante desconcertado comenzaba a dar señales de sentirse rechazado por parte de ella, así que Candy no iba a dejar indicios de aquello, con sus manos tomo el rostro del moreno.

Candy: No hay nada en este mundo…óyelo bien…nada en este mundo que desee más que esto, pero también… no hay nada más valioso para mi que saber que me amas de verdad y que cada momento nuestro es completamente de corazón, que nace del alma –lo atrae hacia ella y junta su frente con la de él –…te amo Terry…te amo más que a nada…más que mi propia vida…y sé que me amas de la misma manera…y sé que por eso mismo tú sabes que este no es el momento adecuado para esto –volviéndolo a mirar a los ojos –… a pesar que lo deseemos…sabemos que ahora no es momento.

Terry: ¿Cuándo será el momento?

Candy: Lo sabremos…como siempre…dejemos que las cosas se den…como siempre nos ha pasado

Terry: No sabes cuánto necesito estar contigo –con ansiedad –…te extraño demasiado

Candy: Y yo a ti –acariciando su mejilla que Terry aprovecha para besar la mano de ella –…pero hay que esperar…Siempre seré tu Candy…siempre…pero por ahora lo que necesitas es una buena ducha –sonriendo intentando levantarse pero Terry la detiene –

Terry: Segura… ¿Qué aún me amas?

Candy: –lo mira con intensidad sin perder la sonrisa –…jamás podría dudar de algo así…primero me olvido de quien soy antes de olvidar lo mucho que te amo –lo besa en los labios, un beso que se prolongo un poco y que cuando finalizó dejo a ambos más tranquilos –…anda ven…tienes que darte un baño –

La rubia lo llevo de la mano hasta el baño –

*******************

En el cuarto vecino, Stear y Paty estaban un poco preocupados por sus amigos, pero aún así creían que todo se arreglaría, estaban descansando en su cama, Paty estaba sentada recargada en la cabecera y Stear acostado con la cabeza recargada en las piernas de ella.

Paty: Yo creo que Terry le dio demasiada importancia a unas palabras que ni al caso…creo que exagero.

Stear: Puede que tengas razón…pero tienes que entender que ahorita tanto él como Candy están sensibles, cualquier palabra pueden tomarla o interpretarla de manera distinta.

Paty: Puede ser…aún así creo que Terry exagero…le dio demasiada importancia a las palabras de Candy

Stear: Como tu se las das a tu maestra de Psicología

Paty: Ah no…ese es un caso distinto…ella me odia…y además me tortura

Stear: Y tú le estas dando demasiada importancia de la que tiene…sólo piensas en que te odia y por eso no te concentras lo suficiente en la materia que es lo importante

Paty: Lo dices tan tranquilamente porque no es tu maestra…simplemente no puedes trabajar con ella, nada le parece…más bien nada de lo que yo hago le parece

Stear: Pues simple…ignórala –incorporándose –

Paty: ¿Qué dices? –sin entender lo que su novio le intentaba decir –

Stear: Si…ignórala…ya no le prestes atención…hasta ahora has intentado por todos los medios caerle bien y hacer las cosas como crees que a ella le van a agradar…y no has logrado nada…entonces ya no te mortifiques más…ignórala

Paty: Pero eso significaría prácticamente reprobar su materia

Stear: No la materia…su clase, porque tú sabes que has aprendido estudiando por tu cuenta…además están los extraordinarios –acariciando la mejilla de su novia –

Paty: No lo sé… –dudando –

Stear: Amor…siempre nos vamos a topar aunque sea una vez en la vida con un profesor como tu maestra…nefastos y que en vez de dedicarse a enseñar…sólo van a la escuela a molestar a los alumnos y a hacer de todo menos lo que tienen que hacer…así que no te mortifiques más con esa maestra…ignórala, dedícate a estudiar por tu cuenta como lo has venido haciendo y pasa el extraordinario, así de sencillo

Paty: Creo que tienes razón –suspira –

Stear: Tu tranquila…todo saldrá bien –le sonríe y luego la besa –

Paty: Eso espero…porque si no –se inca y rodea con sus brazos el cuello de su novio –…tú tendrás que hacer mi extra por mi –le da otro beso –

Stear: De acuerdo…pero sólo si tú me das las indicaciones –sonriendo y volviéndola a besar –

Paty: Con todo gusto –sonriendo y esta vez tira sobre la cama a Stear –

*******************

En el piso de arriba, Flamy acababa de salir de bañarse, mientras que Tom estaba acostado viendo televisión.

Flamy: Creí que ya te habías dormido –quitándose la toalla de la cabeza –

Tom: Cómo me voy a dormir con el ruido de la regadera –poniendo cara seria y luego sonriendo al sentir que su novia le avienta la toalla en la cara –

Flamy: Chistosito… –con mueca –

Tom: No pues me quede con ganas de más…como habían dicho que hasta amanecer…ya me había programado para eso

Flamy: Si se ve que traías mucha pila –sentándose en el tocador a cepillarse el cabello –…después de tus pasos todos raros que hiciste no sabía donde meter la cabeza –viéndolo por el espejo con cara de horror –

Tom: Hay no te hagas si a ti como a todos les encanto mi súper baile –poniéndose de pie –

Flamy: Si…aja… –poniéndose crema en las piernas y poniendo los ojos en blanco –…estuve a punto de dejarte bailando solo

Tom: ¿En serio? –Entrecerrando los ojos colocándose atrás de ella –…no te creo

Flamy: Hay para lo que me importa que me creas

Tom: Ya lo se…así como cuando no me crees si te digo que ahorita en este instante te voy a hacer el amor –susurrándole al oído –

Flamy: No seas idiota…no tengo ganas –poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el closet –

Tom: No te pregunte si tenías ganas –con sonrisa maliciosa –

Flamy: Pues me vale…no quiero…además no te atreverías eso es obvio –con suficiencia –

La chica lo mira con las manos en la cintura, y sonríe al ver que el chico se queda donde esta, sabiendo que su autoridad gana por sobre todo. La chica sonrió de nuevo y después se volteo hacia el closet para buscar su ropa de dormir, pero no había pasado ni un segundo cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Tom rodearla por detrás y susurrarle al oído.

Tom: No eres la única que manda chiquita…yo también puedo exigir el mando

Tom la cargo y la tiro sobre la cama, Flamy aún sorprendida no pudo hacer más que sentir el cuerpo de su imponente novio sobre ella, acercándose lentamente.

Flamy: No te atrevas… –aún amenazante pero con tono bajo sabiendo que estaba a punto de perder –

Tom: Sabes que quieres que me atreva a todo en este momento –sonriendo –

El chico se acerco más y con su lengua rozo los labios de la chica que ya estaba comenzando a caer en las redes del deseo, el chico continuo metiendo una mano dentro de la bata de baño y acariciando uno de sus senos, con la otra mano tomo una de sus piernas y la acaricio desde el muslo hasta la cadera, eso hizo perder el control a Flamy, así que dándose por vencida ella con sus manos jaló fuerte a Tom para besarlo con verdadera pasión y desesperación

Después de esa forma de reaccionar de su novia, Tom no tardo más en desnudarla, fue demasiado fácil para él, la chica parecía que había cambiado de parecer totalmente de cómo decía hacia unos momentos, le quito el pantalón que era lo único que traía Tom puesto casi a rasguños, y sin dejar de besarlo hizo que rápidamente estuviera dentro de ella, la morena lanzo un grito ahogado en un principio, pero después se dedico a disfrutar de cada segundo que él estaba en esa posición, por cada embestida de el moreno era un momento de frenesí para la chica que con sus manos y piernas hacía de aquel abrazo algo más intimo y cercano.

Como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían, sus cuerpos bañados en sudor y deseo, se miraron al mismo tiempo, mientras que en ese instante alcanzaban la cima de todo placer, de todo éxtasis, la cima del amor.

*******************

La propia Candy sabía que sus defensas estaban muy sensibles en aquel momento, había logrado contenerse y no dejar que Terry le hiciera el amor en aquel momento, así que con todo el autocontrol que pudo haber sacado, entro en el baño con Terry, lo termino de desnudar, lo metió en la bañera, y desde afuera lo tallo con suaves movimientos, cada rincón del cuerpo del moreno se estremecía con cada roce que Candy provocaba, con sus manos tomaba agua y lo enjugaba, Terry también se estaba conteniendo, quería ser fiel al trato que habían hecho hacia unos momentos, y lo haría. Cuando el baño termino, él ya mismo la ayudo a secarlo y a vestirlo, él se quedo en la cama sentado esperando mientras ella se bañaba, cuando termino ambos se quedaron acostados en la cama, abrazados.

Candy: Albert se va a África…por fin cumplirá su sueño…no había encontrado el momento para decírtelo…lo siento

Terry: ¿Cuándo se va?

Candy: En unas cuantas semanas…pensaba irlo a ver antes de que se fuera… ¿Quieres venir?

Terry: Las despedidas entre él y yo se están haciendo muy frecuentes –con sonrisa –…necesito ver mis tiempos…tenemos que ir a presentar con la academia una obra de teatro a Los Ángeles…y estaré fuera un par de semanas…tampoco había encontrado el momento adecuado para decírtelo…lo siento

Candy: No te preocupes…supongo que ambos estuvimos en la misma situación –intentando sonreír –

Terry: Esta a punto de amanecer –volviendo la vista hacia la ventana –

La pecosa imito a su novio y miro junto con él a la ventana, miró como el sol estaba a punto de salir, eso la puso a pensar en su situación, tal vez como se decía…cuanto más oscuro se ve…es porque ya esta por amanecer…y tal vez la relación de Terry y ella ya había pasado su etapa más dura, más oscuro, y tal vez de ahora en adelante, las cosas irían mejor, era lo que ella esperaba, era lo único que quería esperar.

*******************

Candy no se dio cuenta en el momento en que se quedó dormida, simplemente abrió los ojos y fue un gran placer para ella despertarse y verse aún en brazos de Terry, esa imagen para ella era la más hermosa y magnífica que podía haber en el Universo, ver al hombre que amaba a su lado, rodeándola con esos fuertes y hermosos brazos, sintiéndose amada con el simple hecho de sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, se levanto con cuidado para no despertarlo, lo miró profundamente dormido, proyectaba tal belleza que le era totalmente imposible imaginar a alguien más hermoso, y sin querer recordó algo, la primera mañana junto a él, la primera vez que despertó en los brazos de Terry, había sido la mejor de su vida, y hasta ahora esa calificación no había cambiado. Sonrió al mirarlo y deleitarse con ese recuerdo, pero después recordó algo más, vio de nuevo a Terry y tomando rápido un pantalón, una sudadera, tenis y una bolsa salió corriendo de la habitación.

*******************

Terry abrió los ojos lentamente y con su brazo buscó a Candy, y con desconcierto descubrió que no estaba, miró la hora en el reloj, sabía que día era, así que no había razón para que ella no estuviera, tallándose los ojos se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia la parte de abajo.

En la cocina encontró a Annie, Stear y Archie quienes estaban haciendo de desayunar.

Stear: Hey Terry buenos días –recibiendo al moreno con una sonrisa –

Terry: Buenos días –aún con cara soñolienta –

Archie: ¿Qué tal te trata la cruda? –Con sonrisa –…si que nos diste lata anoche –…no te creas –riendo mientras Annie lo veía con cara inquisidora mientras con la cuchara le daba un golpe en la mano –

Terry: Lamento mucho las molestias que les debí de haber dado anoche –con vergüenza –…y de castigo tengo una cruda bastante grande –tomándose la cabeza –

Annie: Ya lo creo…ven Terry ya tenemos prepara para ti una taza de café bien cargado –acercándole una taza –

Terry: Gracias –tomándola y bebiendo un poco –… ¿oigan no han visto a Candy?

Archie: No…creíamos que estaba contigo

Annie: ¿Qué no durmió en su habitación?

Terry: Si…pero me desperté y no está…pensé que estaría aquí –un poco desconcertado –

Stear: Pues entonces quiere decir que no esta…Paty se esta bañando…y Tom y Flamy no han despertado

Archie: ¿Entonces dónde se habrá metido?

Terry se quedo muy pensativo y preocupado por aquello, ¿Dónde estaba Candy? ¿Por qué había huido tan temprano? ¿Acaso se había arrepentido de todo lo que habían hablado anoche? ¿Volvería a ser la misma de antes, fría, distante? Todas estas preguntas viajaban en la mente de Terry dejándolo más confundido que nunca, lo peor era que si Candy no volvía pronto no tendría tiempo de hablar y aclarar las cosas, pues él tenía que tomar un avión a Los Ángeles y no la vería en dos semanas, dos semanas en las cuales podían pasar muchas cosas, él no se podía ir así, no podía hacerlo, o tal vez era inevitable que eso pasara. El moreno empuño una mano en señal de frustración mientras salía de la cocina dejando a sus amigos más que confundidos.

*******************

Candy sabía que no eran tal vez el momento adecuado para visitas en aquel instante, pero era tanta la urgencia que tenía de corroborar lo que tenía en mente, que nada la había podido detener. Toco el timbre de la casa y de nuevo un hermosa y varonil rostro la recibió con una sonrisa.

Edward: Candy…que sorpresa ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Candy: Bien señor Pa…digo Edward –corrigiéndose a si misma con una sonrisa –…disculpe la molestia a esta hora…y en este día… ¿Estará la profesora?

Edward: Claro…pasa –le indica con la mano hacia adentro –

Candy: Gracias –entra en la casa –

Edward: Ven…esta en el comedor...espero tengas hambre…hicimos mucho de desayunar…como siempre –con sonrisa –

La rubia siguió al hombre por los pasillos de la casa, y mirando que esa casa no podía ser otra que la de la profesora pues estaba llena de fotografías cubiertas por diferentes marcos, no estaba segura cual calificar como la más hermosa, todas eran magnificas, la pecosa tuvo una visión de su propio hogar como aquel, dentro de unos años, porque además la casa era grande y excelsa, hermosa de pies a cabeza, del suelo al techo. La chica sonrió aún más al llegar al comedor, cuando su mirada y la de su profesora se encontraron, y al escuchar el saludo del pequeño Cedric al verla, él la había reconocido, no se había olvidado de ella, y sin duda ella no olvidaría aquel día.

*******************

La rubia no se había dado cuenta de que se le había ido todo el día, con el concurso en puerta y la preparación de su galería, Casandra le había ayudado todo el día, y como este proyecto le apasionaba en verdad, se había olvidado de todo, del tiempo, así que cuando se dio cuenta ya era bastante tarde, regresó a casa, y encontró a Annie y Paty en la sala, la estaban esperando.

Candy: Chicas… ¿Y los demás?... ¿Dónde esta Terry?

Annie: Solo estamos nosotras

Paty: Los demás fueron a acompañar a Terry al aeropuerto…se fueron hace más de una hora

Candy: No puede ser –tomándose el rostro y luego pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos –…lo que me faltaba…crees que sería…

Paty: No tiene caso…el vuelo salía en unos cuantos minutos –viendo su reloj –

Annie: Dijo que te dejo un mensaje en su habitación –

Candy no había dejado de escuchar la frase entera de Annie cuando ya estaba corriendo por las escaleras para llegar a su habitación, ahí encontró una nota sobre el buró a lado de la cama, junto a una foto de los dos. La tomo y con atención y desesperación leyó las palabras que contenía aquel papel.

.com/watch?v=NUNdgeumMYM

**Candy:**

**Pon todo tu empeño al concurso…yo haré lo mismo con la obra, nos veremos pronto mi amor…gracias por darme de nuevo una esperanza, espero a mi regreso no hayas cambiado de opinión respecto a nosotros…**

**Te amo.**

**Terry.**

La rubia sonrió al leer el papel, lamentaba no haber estado ahí para desearle buena suerte a Terry, él si lo había hecho, aunque en el fondo sabía que él no necesitaría suerte, seguramente le iría bien, era un gran actor, en cambio ella si la tendría dura. Beso el papel y lo pego a su pecho.

Candy: Claro que pondré todo mi empeño mi amor…esta va por ti.

*******************

George ayudaba a Albert a subir las maletas a la camioneta del primero, adentro del departamento la señorita Pony y Helena estaban metiendo algunas cosas en la pañalera.

Albert: ¿Tienes las llaves del departamento?

Helena: Si…las tengo –mostrándole las llaves –

Albert: Ok…ya esta todo listo entonces…hay que apurarnos…ya sabes que en el aeropuerto se debe de estar con mucho tiempo de anticipación –con media sonrisa –

Señorita Pony: Es cierto…y no se porque… -con mueca –

Helena: Bueno pues hay que apurarnos

Albert: De acuerdo –toma a la pequeña Ashley –…ven mi niña linda –camina por delante –

Helena toma al otro bebe, mientras que la señorita Pony se cuelga la pañalera, ambas caminan detrás del Albert, salen del departamento de ellos, las mujeres se detienen a cerrar la puerta, y la señorita Pony detiene a su sobrina.

Señorita Pony: Hija… ¿Estas segura que esto es lo mejor?

Helena: Eso…es lo que quiero creer tía…es lo que me consuela…que esta decisión es la mejor para los cuatro –mirando a su hijo –

*******************

Candy se había tenido que mover al doble que siempre en esta semana, ya que el concurso era hoy, el tiempo se había rápido y al cambiar toda su colección había tenido que trabajar al doble, pero al final le había quedado un magnifico trabajo. La rubia se encontraba junto a la profesora Pattinson quien la había acompañado en todo momento durante el concurso.

Casandra: Ok Candy…sabíamos que pasarías a la final, era más que obvio –pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica –

Candy: Si pero ahora esta más difícil la cosa –con nerviosismo –

Casandra: Eso es muy cierto, pero tienes que tener confianza en tu trabajo…que realmente es muy hermoso…lo más hermoso que he visto hasta ahora…felicidades –viéndola con sonrisa y admiración –

Candy: Gracias profesora –correspondiendo a la sonrisa –

Casandra: Ya sabes que ahora en la etapa final, cuenta mucho la exposición que des de tu trabajo estrella, así que estoy muy expectante acerca de lo que hay detrás de la cortina.

Candy: Se llevará una agradable sorpresa –con rostro alegre –

Casandra: Seguramente…y de hecho la única persona que creo que puede darte pelea en esta competencia…es la chica de California…la tal Cho Leung…es talentosa

Candy: Si…la vi en las preliminares…aunque bastante antipática

Casandra: Claro…igual de soberbia que el padre…el señor Leung es un famoso director de fotografía, trabaja para las grandes casas productoras de cine

Candy: ¿Quiere decir que esa niña aquí tiene influencia? –con preocupación –

Casandra: Puede ser… -intentado calmarla –pero no te preocupes…confiemos en que los jueces se muestren justos a la hora de decidir…no te preocupes…el concurso de Blanco y Negro será tuyo.

Candy: Eso esperemos…mire ahí esta Cho Leung

Ambas dirigieron la vista hacía donde estaba la chica, de rasgos asiáticos y rostro inocente, la chica mostraba a kilómetros su petulancia y soberbia, pues mucha gente se le acercaba con sonrisa y ella los miraba prácticamente hacia abajo, por un momento miró a Candy y como a los demás la miro con despotismo, pero al final al ver con quien estaba, parecía que sabía quien era, y su mirada fue aún peor. Candy desvió la mirada y se encontró con algo más alegre. Sus amigos habían llegado al concurso, la rubia los recibió con una gran sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció al ver que la persona que más le importaba no estaba.

Annie: Candy vimos tu trabajo…esta hermoso

Archie: Si gatita fantástico

Paty: En serio que tienes talento

Tom: Y claro que lo tiene…y como no iba a estar chido su trabajo si nos incluyo

Flamy: Ese fue un lindo detalle de tu parte –tomando la mano de su amiga –

Stear: Y supongo que el trabajo estrella será aún más espectacular

Candy: Si…gracias por venir…no saben lo que significa para mi –sonriendo –… ¿Han sabido algo de Terry?

Flamy: No…intente comunicarme con él esta mañana y no me contesto…seguramente llegará a tiempo

Annie: Si Candy…no te preocupes…conoces a Terry…él estará aquí –sonriendo y tomándola también de la mano –

Candy: Ojalá

Casandra: Candy…es hora…Leung presentará su trabajo luego vas tú

Candy: Ok…los veo luego chicos –se aleja –

Paty: Suerte…

La gente se empezó a juntar en el salón principal, donde se darían las últimas exposiciones, solo quedaban dos, la de Cho y la de Candy, la pecosa intentaba concentrarse en lo que tenía que decir, pero en ese momento su pensamiento estaba muy lejos, realmente le gustaría que en ese momento Terry estuviera ahí para apoyarla y calmarla, pero no estaba y seguramente no llegaría, peor aún para sentirse más nerviosa escucho lo que estaba presentando Cho.

Cho: Buenas tardes damas y caballeros…es un honor para mi presentarles a ustedes mi galería de arte titulada Beautiful in the Darkness…

La galería constaba de una serie de fotografías con paisajes de todo el mundo, las fotografías eran más que buenas, tomadas con gran técnica y realizadas con gran cuidado y excelentes materiales, Candy se sintió cohibida ante aquel excelente trabajo, pero aún así sabía que su trabajo tenía posibilidades, eso esperaba. Realmente no escucho la explicación de Cho, tan pensativa estaba que esos en minutos ella no estaba en aquel lugar, lo que la sacó de la ensoñación fueron los aplausos de la gente, y en ese momento sabía que era su turno.

Candy caminó hasta la parte donde su obra estaba cubierta, con nerviosismo tomaba las tarjetas donde venía la explicación de su obra, aunque sabía que en esos momentos esas tarjetas no le servirían de mucho, así que tomo aire y vio hacia delante. Miró en primera instancia la cara de satisfacción de Cho al ver su nerviosismo, luego miró a la profesora Pattinson junto a su esposo y el pequeño Cedric, él también estaba ahí sonriendo, luego miró a sus amigos, no podía sonreír, él no estaba ahí.

Candy: Bue…buenas tar…tardes –entre viendo las tarjetas y al público –…mi nombre…es…Candy Andrew…y en esta ocasión…

En eso viendo entre la gente, divisó una figura, la figura perfecta abriéndose paso entre la gente, con rostro brillante, el corazón de Candy reacciono ante aquella silueta, la seguridad volvió a ella misma, todo estaba dónde tenía que estar. Candy no dejo de mirarlo hasta que Terry encontró a los demás y la miró a los ojos, él le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo. Moviendo los labios se dijeron palabras mudas, las más importantes entre ellos.

Terry: Te amo –moviendo los labios sin pronunciar sonido –

Candy: Te amo –imitando lo mismo que el moreno en eso se da cuenta que los jueces la miran así que decide continuar ahora si con firmeza –…en esta ocasión les traigo un faro de luz…mi inspiración…esta galería de arte a la que llamé Forever Dawn

En eso la pecosa corre la cortina y en aquella pared se encontraba algo más que una galería de arte, estaba el amor mismo.

Las fotografías en blanco y negro, eran fotografías de diferentes ángulos de Terry dormido, algunas tenían solo alguna parte de su rostro, otras variaban de ángulos y tonos de luz, pero más que nada mostraban al hombre más perfecto durmiendo placidamente, en ocasiones Candy también salía en las fotos, pero solo en partes, había algunas que realmente eran hermosas, donde salía parte del rostro de ambos iluminado por el rayo del sol, esa Terry la identifico, sabía que esa foto tenía bastante tiempo, era de cuando habían hecho el amor por primera vez, de hecho la mayoría de las fotos eran de aquella época, pero Candy las había modificado para el concurso, en cuanto al color y los ángulos, pero todas eran una maravilla, eran más que fotos, eran ellos, era su amor, su vida juntos.

Candy: Tal vez no haya ni montañas extravagantes, ni ríos caudalosos, ni flores hermosas –poniéndose delante de los cuadros –…y no es que no aprecie la belleza de la naturaleza, sino que simplemente para mi…esto –señalando las fotos –…es mi mundo…es lo que es realmente hermoso para mi…es lo que me mueve –empieza a asomar unas cuantas lágrimas –…lo que me inspira…lo que hace que mi mundo se paralice…como lo hago al tomar una foto…se que puedo detener el mundo para mi…y hacerlo con esta imagen…es algo magnifico, es todo lo que pido…podría sacar millones de fotos de esto y jamás cambiaría de parecer al decir que lo que veo es bello…porque creo que no solo a nosotros los fotógrafos…si no a todo el mundo…los mueve el sentimiento…eso es lo que los inspira…el amor…a mi el amor me hace…y me inspira…Forever Dawn –viendo de nuevo las fotos – es esto…porque no podría cambiar este amanecer hermoso, a lado de la persona que amo y que me ama…por nada…con un solo clic de mi cámara inmortalice en mi mente y en mi corazón lo más importante…el amor…Muchas Gracias –sonriendo –

En ese momento hubo cinco segundos de silencio y después se escucharon más aplausos que en un concierto de música, la gente estaba totalmente emocionada y conmovida por la presentación de Candy, y realmente maravillada por las fotos de la chica que eran una delicia, así lo calificaron los jueces.

En eso la rubia corrió hacia sus amigos, pero más que otra cosa corrió hacia los brazos de Terry que la recibió con los brazos abiertos, y sin más que esperar se fundieron en un gran beso.

Candy: Creí que no llegarías –apartándose un poco –

Terry: Creías que me perdería esto –tomando con ambas manos su rostro –…no podía permitírmelo…no después de tanto sacrificio que hicimos los dos –volviéndola a besar –

Candy: Gracias…

Terry: Gracias a ti mi amor…realmente me inmortalizaste –sonriendo –

Candy: ¿Te gusto? –emocionada por el comentario –

Terry: Valió la pena todo lo que pasamos…quedo hermoso…y no lo digo porque yo sea el modelo –sonriendo y en eso llegan los demás –

Tom: Hey jefe…pensamos que no llegabas

Archie: Y lo hiciste justo a tiempo

Terry: Creía que no llegaba…el avión se retraso

Flamy: Felicidades Candy…esta espectacular –abrazándola –

Annie: Si Candy…sigo con la boca abierta

Paty: Realmente mereces ganar el concurso

Candy: Pues eso esperemos

Stear: Ya verás que si…mira parece que los jueces van a hablar

Casandra: Candy…felicidades…estuvo más que asombroso –abrazándola –

Edward: Si felicidades…las fotos son perfectas…supongo que él es el modelo –señalando a Terry –

Candy: Si…Terry ellos son Casandra mi maestra de foto y su esposo Edward…él es Terry mi novio

Terry: Encantado –saluda –

Casandra: Un placer…gracias por ser la inspiración de esta chiquilla…y por quererla tanto…mira lo que han logrado –sonriendo –

Edward: Parece que ahora si darán el veredicto.

Los jueces se van acercando al estrado con un sobre en las manos, Terry estrecha más a Candy a su costado y besa su cabeza.

Terry: Si no ganas no importa…todo mundo sabe que eres la mejor

Candy: Gracias…pero si gano todo mundo sabrá cuanto te amo…no importa lo que pase…estando tú aquí…eso es lo que importa…contigo a mi lado…me siento…intocable…mejor que nunca…me siento feliz.

.com/watch?v=bzGPeoitZeo

Terry le sonríe y la vuelve a besar en los labios, la pecosa le sonríe y lo vuelve a besar, después da un suspira y mira hacia delante esperando la decisión de los jueces. Muy en el fondo ya no le importaba tanto el resultado, en ese momento nada que pasará podría cambiar la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento, era intocable a todo lo demás.

Cada momento grabado en la memoria de cada quien se vuelve más importante, más anhelado cuando se vuelve parte de los recuerdos, pero se vuelva más precioso e importante cuando lo vivimos en el presente, mientras no desperdicies cada momento de tu vida, jamás tendrás que añorarlo después, porque sabrás que lo viviste y disfrutaste al máximo, esa es la clave de la vida.

*******************

**HELLOOOO NIÑAS DE MI VIDAAAAAAAA…ESPERO TODAS ESTEN DE LO SUPER MEJOR…YO AQUÍ ENCERRADA E INTENTANDO INSPIRARME…JAJJAA Y VINIENDO A ENTREGAR MI CAP 26… MÁS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA…JAJAJA**

**OK…BUENO EN CUANTO A LAS CANCIONES QUE UTILICE, LA PRIMERA ES UNA CANCIÓN QUE WOOOOO…HACIA MUCHO QUE NO ME ACORDABA DE ELLA…LE AGRADEZCO A UN SÚPER AMIGO…QUE LO ADORO POR DESCUBRIRLA PARA MI HACE YA VARIOS AÑOS…MIGUE…SABES QUE TE ADORO…SIEMPRE SERÁS…ALGO ESPECIAL IN MY HEART…AQUÍ LES DEJO LA LETRA…**

A Little Respect  
I tried to discover  
A little something to make me sweeter  
Oh baby refrain from breaking my heart  
I'm so in love with you  
i'll be forever blue  
That you give me no reason,  
You know you're making me work so hard  
That you give me no . . .  
That you give me no . . .  
That you give me no . . .  
That you give me no . . .

Soul, I hear you calling  
Oh baby please  
Give a little respect to me.

And if i should falter,  
Would you open your arms out to me?  
We can make love not war,  
And live in peace with our hearts  
I'm so in love with you,  
I'll be forever blue  
What religion or reason  
Could drive a man to forsake his lover?  
Don't you tell me no...  
Don't you tell me no...  
Don't you tell me no...  
Don't you tell me no...

Soul, I hear you calling  
Oh baby please,  
Give a little respect to me.

I'm so in love with you  
i'll be forever blue  
That you give me no reason  
You know you're making me work so hard  
That you give me no.  
That you give me no.  
That you give me no.  
That you give me no.

Soul, I hear you calling.  
Oh baby, please  
Give a little respect to me.  
Oh baby,  
Please give a little respect to me.

**BUENO LA SEGUNDA CANCION, LA DEL ANTRO ES DE UNA DE MIS CANTANTES FAVORITAS…RIHANNA…ESA SONG ME ENCANTA SIEMPRE ME PARO A BAILAR…JAJAJA**

RIHANNA - DON'T STOP THE MUSIC

Please don't stop the music (music, music, music)  
Please don't stop the music (music, music, music)  
Please don't stop the music (music, music, music)  
Please don't stop the music (music, music, music)

[Verse 1:]  
It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favourite place  
I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew, that you'd be up here lookin' like you do  
You're making staying over here impossible  
Baby I must say, your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go (don't)

[Bridge:]  
Do you know what you've started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dancefloor, acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest and now we're face to face

[Chorus:]  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

[Verse 2:]  
Baby are you ready cause it's getting cold  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show, oh

[Bridge:]  
Do you know what you've started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor, acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest and now we're face to face

[Chorus:]  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw  
Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw  
Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw  
Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw  
Please don't stop the music  
Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw  
Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw  
Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw  
Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw  
Please don't stop the music (music, music, music)  
Please don't stop the music (music, music, music)

[Chorus:]  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw  
Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw  
Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw  
Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw  
Please don't stop the music (music, music, music)  
Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw  
Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw  
Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw  
Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw  
Please don't stop the music (music, music, music)  
Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw  
Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw  
Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw  
Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw  
Please don't stop the music (music, music, music)

**Y BUENO LA TERCERA ROLA ES UNA QUE SE ME PEGO HACE UNAS HORAS…ES DE COLDPLAY…Y ES MARAVILLOSA CON SOLO SER DE COLDPLAY, SE LLAMA VIOLET HILL…**

Violet Hill

Was a long and dark December  
From the rooftops I remember  
There was snow, white snow  
Clearly I remember  
From the windows they were watching  
While we froze down below  
When the future's architectured  
By a carnival of idiots on show  
You'd better lie low  
If you love me won't you let me know

Was a long and dark December  
When the banks became cathedrals  
And the fox became God  
Priests clutched onto bibles  
Hollowed out to fit their rifles  
And the cross was held aloft  
Bury me in armour  
When I'm dead and hit the ground  
My nerves are poles that unfroze  
And if you love me won't you let me know

I don't want to be a soldier  
Who the captain of some sinking ship  
Would stow, far below  
If you love me why'd you let me go?

I took my love down to violet hill  
There we sat in snow  
All that time she was silent still  
Said if you love me, won't you let me know?  
If you love me won't you let me know?

**BUENO DESPUES AL FINAL DEL CAP PUSE UNA CANCION QUE LA TRAIGO TALADRÁNDOME EN EL CEREBRO…Y HASTA QUE NO ME LA APRENDA NO LA DEJARE DE PONER…JAJAJA..ESTA BIEN RAPIDA…PERO LA LETRA ESTA CHIDA…Y SE ME HIZO ACORDE PARA ESE MOMENTO…SE LLAMA UNTOUCHED Y LA CANTAN UNAS GEMELAS LLAMAS THE VERONICAS…AQUÍ LES PONGO LA LETRA Y TRADUCCIÓN.**

Untouched

I go oooh you go aaahlalalala lalalala  
I wanna get what I want don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got  
Cause I can't wait any more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think  
Cause you're the only one that's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever never wanna hear you say goodbye. (bye bye bye)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
I need you so much  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched  
And I need you so much

See you breathe you I want to be you  
Alalala alalala  
You can take time  
To live the way you gonna live your life

Give me give me give me all of you  
Don't be scared  
To see through the loneliness of one more  
don't even think about what's right or wrong  
'cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
to answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up (up),  
and I will never let you down

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
I need you so much  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
I need you so much  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

**Intocable**

Yo voy ooo ooo Tu vas ahh ahh  
La la la la, la la la la  
Yo puedo la la la la la la  
Quiero quiero quiero conseguir conseguir conseguir lo que  
quiero, no pares  
Dame, dame, dame lo que tienes tienes  
porque no puedo esperar esperar esperar más más

Ni siquiera hables de las consecuencias  
Porque ahora mismo tu eres lo unico que tiene algún sentido para mi  
Y me importa una mierda lo que digan o lo que piensen piensen  
Porque eres el unico al que tengo en mi cabeza

Nunca jamás dejaré que me abandones  
Trataré de parar el tiempo para siempre  
No quiero oirte decir adios nunca

CORO:  
Me siento tan intocable y te quiero tanto  
que no puedo resistirme a ti  
No es suficiente con decir que te echo de menos  
me siento tan intocable ahora , por alguna razón te  
necesito tanto  
No puedo olvidarte  
Me vuelvo loca desde que te conocí

Intocable  
Y te necesito tanto  
Verte, olerte  
Quiero ser tu  
Ah la la la, ah la la la

Puedes tomarte tomarte tomarte tiempo  
para vivir como tienes tienes que vivir tu vida  
Dame, dame, dame todo de ti  
No te asustes, de ver a traves de la soledad.

Lo quiero más más más  
No pienses en que está bien o mal o mal o bien  
Porque al final somos solo tu y yo  
Y no va a haber nadie más  
para resolver todas las preguntas dejadas atrás  
Y tu y yo estamos destinados

Asi que incluso si el mundo se cayera hoy  
aún me tienes a mi para sujetarte  
Y yo nunca te dejaría caer caer

CORO  
Me siento tan intocable y te quiero tanto  
que no puedo resistirme a ti  
No es suficiente con decir que te echo de menos  
me siento tan intocable ahora , por alguna razón te necesito tanto  
No puedo olvidarte  
Me vuelvo loca desde que te conocí

Intocable  
Intocable  
Intocable...  
Ah la la la Ah la la la  
Intocable  
Ah la la la Ah la la la

CORO  
Me siento tan intocable y te quiero tanto  
que no puedo resistirme a ti  
No es suficiente con decir que te echo de menos  
me siento tan intocable ahora , por alguna razón te  
necesito tanto  
No puedo olvidarte  
Me vuelvo loca desde que te conocí  
Me siento tan intocable y te quiero tanto  
que no puedo resistirme a ti  
No es suficiente con decir que te echo de menos  
me siento tan intocable ahora , por alguna razón te  
necesito tanto  
No puedo olvidarte  
Me vuelvo loca desde que te conocí  
Me siento tan intocable y te quiero tanto  
que no puedo resistirme a ti  
No es suficiente con decir que te echo de menos  
me siento tan intocable ahora , por alguna razón te necesito tanto  
No puedo olvidarte  
Me vuelvo loca desde que te conocí

Intocable  
Intocable  
Intocable

**BUENO Y COMO SIEMPRE PARA FINALIZAR… AGRADECER A TODAS Y CADA UNA QUE SE AVENTURAN Y LEEN MIS LOCURAS Y OCURRENCIAS. EN SERIO LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS, QUE ME DA GUSTO CADA VEZ SON MÁS…DIOS MIO…JAJAJ DIGO…EDWARD MIO…JAJAJAJAJA…AMIGAS MIAS QUE ADOROOOOOOO…GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME DAN A PESAR DE MIS AUSENCIAS AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE TODAS SUS PALABRAS, LA NETA NO TENGO LAS SUFICIENTES PALABRAS PARA AGRADCERLES SIEMPRE TAN CHIDOS DETALLES DE SU PARTE…A TODASSSSSSSSSS…MILES DE GRACIAS…...CLARA…CLARINETEEEEEEEE YA DEJA DE IGNORARME MALDITA DESGRACIADA… VANE…YA TOCA LA HAMBURGUESA GRASIENTA BRUJA DEL MAL…JAJAJA, CELIA…YA QUIERO FICCCCCCCC…, RUBY SACA EL POMOOOOOOO…CHELAAAA, DELY, MARIANA, YOLA, SILVYA, MAGALY, MIRNA, KARINA, CARELY, MARY, GABY LINDA, LAS NIÑAS DE FANFICTION… JENNIE, JESSIE, YELI, GABY, MISSJU, APRIL… A TODAS…SE QUE ME FALTA NOMBRAS A MUCHAS…PERO YA SABEN QUE MI CABEZA NO ESTA MEDIO MAL…ESTA MUY MAL…JAJAJA TENGO MIS DESVARIOS…JAJAJAPERO SABEN QUE A TODAS LAS TENGO PRESENTES…LAS LLEVO EN MI CORAZÓN…Y SABEN QUE LES AGRADEZCO TODO…TODO… A CADA UNA QUE LEEN ESTE FIC GRACIAS…LAS ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOO…Y ESO ES POCO. ****JENNIE, JESSIE, YELI, GABY, MISSJU, APRIL, A TODAS LAS CHICAS DE FANFICTIONET...WOOOOOO GRACIAS POR AGUANTARME...LAS QUIEROOOOOOOOOOO  
**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	27. Dos Corazones

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Nunca más dejare que me abandones…trataré de parar el tiempo para siempre…no quiero oírte jamás decir adiós…Si me amas… nunca me digas adiós. _

**CAPITULO XXVII**

**DOS CORAZONES**

_Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

A veces la vida es tan rutinaria, tan normal que no nos damos cuenta de cuando surgen cambios en ella, en ocasiones los cambios son tan rápidos y diferentes que no sabemos cómo enfrentarlos, no estamos preparados, y ese cambio que representa un giro de 360 grados nos causa temor, inseguridad, nos hace preguntarnos que pasará ahora con nosotros por tales cambios. Cuando pasan este tipo de cosas, es posible que la gente intente denominarse Estoicista, de esas que piensan que el destino está escrito, cada quien está destinado a que le pase lo que le tenga que pasar, pero a la vez se hacen responsables de sus actos, es una buena manera de ver positiva la vida, y es que además, ellos creen que la vida es justa y por tal cada quien tendrá lo que se merece, por eso aceptan ese destino.

*******************

Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, que realmente estaba ahí, que estaba donde tanto quería estar, de donde no se querría mover nunca. Los primeros rayos de la mañana entraron por la ventana iluminando aún más aquello que tanto amaba, aquello que siempre sería lo más bello que ella viera, por siempre. Su cuerpo se volvió a estremecer cuando dio un ligero movimiento y su piel rozaba con la de la persona que la cubría, era más que magnifico sentir aquello, era algo más, como siempre había sido, siempre era mejor, y sabía que ni aunque perdiera la memoria en algún momento de su vida, cada noche como aquella que acababa de pasar, jamás la olvidaría, sería lo que su alma guardaría, no su mente, sino su corazón. Estaba segura que los recuerdos del alma se quedan intactos.

En ese instante miró hacia arriba, se dio cuenta que él estaba completamente dormido, pero aún así su abrazo era firme, la rodeaba como si ella fuera el tesoro más preciado que tuviera y no quisiera que nadie se lo arrebatara. Ella suspiro, beso el pecho de él, cerró los ojos y pensó en los momentos que precedieron a ese hermoso instante.

_**Flash Back**_

_Edward: Parece que ya van a dar el veredicto._

_Casandra: Ok…shhhhh –dando la señal de que todos se callen –…vamos a escuchar que dicen._

_Una mujer sube con un sobre en sus manos, toda la gente en el salón la sigue con la mirada, hasta que se detiene justo en frente del micrófono._

_Juez: El comité y su servidora estamos muy contentos por el gran éxito y calidad que se mostró en el concurso, realmente quedamos fascinados con cada uno de los trabajos, pero como saben sólo puede haber un ganador –levantando el sobrecito –…fue una decisión difícil al final, pues nuestras compañeras finalistas nos deleitaron con hermosas fotografías, la competencia fue cerrada, pero se tomo una decisión –toma el sobre y lo abre –…la ganadora del segundo puesto es la señorita…_

_En ese momento Candy apretó con más fuerza la mano de Terry, y por su mente pasaron imágenes de todo lo que había pasado meses atrás, de los problemas que había tenido que enfrentar, pero también vio cosas de más atrás, vio a su mamá jugando con ella, a su padre el día que le regalaron su primera cámara, de juguete pero para ella eso era el mejor regalo, vio a Terry y a ella en la cama después de hacer el amor la primera vez, el rayo del sol deslumbrándola y la sonrisa de sus amigos, su sonrisa, vio su felicidad, vio todo eso antes de escuchar que ella, había ganado._

…_Cho Leung…por tal la ganadora del certamen Black and White este año es la señorita Candice Andrew._

_.com/watch?v=Aey7hwjjuJE_

_(__Hold On To Me - Sugarplum Fairies)_

_Todos los chicos gritaron de emoción y abrazaron a la rubia que seguía petrificada, fue hasta que Terry la abrazó y la profesora le confirmo que había ganado que reaccionó y comenzó a gritar también, después de dar unos saltos. Después de dar recibir algunos abrazos de felicitación, pasó al estrado a recibir su premio, dijo algunas palabras de agradecimiento y entre aplausos y gritos la chica sonrió y guardo ese momento en su memoria._

_Candy: Oh…Por Dios –recibiendo el galardón –…realmente no puedo creerlo…esto realmente es genial…mil gracias al jurado por este premio –un poco nerviosa –…realmente significa mucho para mi…en serio –con ojos llorosos –y pues quiero agradecer a muchas personas…y sobre todo dedicar este premio…a mi familia…mi papá y mi hermano que no están aquí pero que en todo momento los llevo en mi corazón…gracias por apoyarme siempre desde niña a luchar por mis sueños…mi mami en el cielo que de ella herede la pasión por esto…a mis amigos –señalando a todos –…gracias por todo su cariño los quiero…a mi maestra Casandra Pattinson –señalando a la profesora que le manda un beso mientras su marido la abraza –…gracias por todo lo que me enseño…es una gran maestra, una gran profesional que admiro…y una gran persona –tomando aire –…y pues esto no hubiera podido ser posible sin la persona que me inspiro en este trabajo…mi muso… mi novio Terry –lo mira mientras Terry no deja de sonreír –…gracias por todo lo que me aguantaste –sonriendo y limpiándose las lágrimas –…por apoyarme…por amarme…eres mi mejor amigo…mi amante, mi compañero…y estoy muy orgullosa de poder llamarte mío…amor esto es para ti._

_La gente comenzó a aplaudir más fuerte, todo mundo estaba conmovido por las palabras de la pecosa que sin dejar de sonreír le susurro un Te amo a Terry que desde su lugar y con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos le susurro lo mismo a su Candy._

_*******************_

_Más tarde todos se fueron a celebrar a un restaurante muy elegante, también los acompaño la profesora Casandra y su esposo, así como Emma y Ron, todos fueron a celebrar el gran triunfo de la pecosa. Entre risas y algunos tragos, estaban pasando una gran noche._

_Candy: Sude frio se los juro, el momento antes de escuchar a la ganadora_

_Tom: Yo creo que más que sudar frío…estuviste a punto de vomitar…te vi pero si pálida jefa –haciendo cara de enfermo –_

_Archie: Pero…obvio se aguanto…sino imaginate…se guacarea y aunque hubiera ganado los jueces le hubieran dicho…no ya no ganas…por cochina –todos se empiezan a reír –_

_Paty: Pero es que todas estábamos nerviosas_

_Annie: Si…parecía que todas tendríamos un colapso._

_Casandra: En serio que si, Candy no fue la única, yo estaba con los nervios a punto de estallar, si ganaba la niña esa, te lo juro que iba a empezar a gritar vendido_

_Edward: Pero cariño…su trabajo también fue muy bueno…tú misma lo dijiste_

_Casandra: Pues si –con puchero –…pero no mejor que el de Candy…eso también hay que reconocerlo_

_Emma: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo…a parte esa tipa estaba súper creída que iba a ganar…es una arrogante_

_Ron: Como le debió de haber quedado el ojo después de saberse perdedora_

_Tom: Me hubiera plantado en su cara y decirle "Luserrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" –haciendo una letra L con la mano –_

_Flamy: Eso hubiera sido grosero de tu parte…pero bueno viniendo de ti…es normal._

_Archie: Es que eso no hubiera sido suficiente…mejor hubiéramos ido los dos…tu te acostabas en el piso y yo me quedaba de pie para formar una súper L…de súper Luserrrrrrrrrr –imita el tono de Tom y todos comienzan a reír –_

_Terry: Eso me hubiera agradado más –sin dejar de reír –_

_Candy: Chicos…no sean así…Cho también hizo un buen trabajo_

_Stear: Estoy de acuerdo._

_Emma: Hay Candy por Dios, no te hagas que antes del concurso bien que decías que esa tipa estaba en el concurso por influencias…y que su trabajo era una porquería y…_

_Candy: Ok…ok Emma…stop –levantando las manos –…recuerda que a la hora de la cena no se dicen malas palabras –apenada voltea hacia muchos lados y todos ríen de nuevo –_

_Terry: No te avergüences cariño…cuando te sale la pantera…todos lo entendemos_

_Archie: Si gatita…tranquila…_

_Candy: Pero que va a decir mi maestra y su esposo –viéndolos de reojo –_

_Casandra: No te preocupes Candy…es bueno decir una que otra mala palabra de vez en cuando…ayuda a sacar el estrés_

_Edward: Con razón tú siempre estas desestresada cariño –sonriendo y mirándola mientras todos comienzan a reír –_

_Casandra: No me pongas en evidencia mi amor…mejor –levantando su copa –…propongo un brindis por la ganadora del día de hoy…Felicidades Candy…y que éste sea el comienzo de muchos triunfos más en tu carrera…Salud –todos levantan las copas y las chocan para celebrar –_

_*******************_

_Al regresar a casa, todos venían felices, obviamente, no en el sentido de la bebida, simplemente estaban contentos por tan buen día que habían tenido, aún así el cansancio ya estaba haciendo estragos en cada uno, así que sin más preámbulo se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, a excepción de Candy y Flamy que fueron a la cocina por un poco de agua._

_Candy: Estoy exhausta –sentándose en un banquito junto a la mesa de la cocina –…pero feliz –sonriendo –_

_Flamy: Fue un buen día…yo también me he sentido muy cansada estos días – sirviendo dos vasos de agua y tocándose la frente –_

_Candy: Que raro…tú nunca estas así… ¿Estas enferma? –tomando un vaso de agua que le ofrece su amiga –_

_Flamy: No…supongo que es el estrés de la escuela_

_Candy: Si te sientes mal…deberías ir al médico_

_Flamy: Hay no como crees…lo que deberíamos de hacer es ir a dormir…ya es muy tarde –sonriendo –_

_Candy: Si tienes razón –se levanta, termina de beber su agua –…buenas noches –empieza a caminar hacia el pasillo –_

_Flamy: Buenas noches… ¡Candy! –La rubia voltea –…Felicidades… -le sonríe gesto que la rubia imita –_

_Candy: Gracias –y sale de la cocina –_

_Las palabras de su amiga habían removido aún más aquel sentimiento de orgullo, satisfacción que ya irradiaba dentro de ella, sabía que lo había logrado, sabía que el sacrificio, la dedicación, y sobre todo el amor que le había puesto a este proyecto había dado algo mejor de lo que había esperado, no sabía lo que pasaría ahora, pero lo importante era que en ese momento, ella era grande, era una triunfadora._

_Subió a su habitación, donde todo lo encontró a oscuras, pensó que Terry estaría en el baño, o talvez ya estaría dormido, dio un paso, pero antes de terminar de asentar el pie, sintió dos extremidades rodearla por la cintura, eran aquellos brazos que ella hubiera reconocido aún sin tener sentido del tacto, era el único abrazo que la hacia estremecer, eran los brazos de Terry._

_Sin palabras, sin murmullos, sin más que sus miradas y sus cuerpos sintiendo aquel roce de fuego, comenzaron aspirando el aroma de cada uno, esta vez no habría tregua, ambos lo sabían, y ambos así lo querían, esta vez no habría porque limitar todo lo que llevaban dentro, esta noche, era la noche para disfrutarse más que nunca. Candy acaricio con sus manos los costados de Terry, él tenía ya la camisa desabrochada, así que introduciendo sus manos, sintió la piel de él más suave, pero firme, él puso sus manos en el rostro de ella, la miró a los ojos y descubrió que en el centro de cada esmeralda sólo había una cosa reflejada, él, solamente él estaba ahí, él era su deseo, su pasión, era su mundo._

_Terry: Ahora no hay tiempo…nada existe alrededor –acariciando las mejillas de ella –…sólo tú…y yo…-sonríe –…y sé que es el momento_

_.com/watch?v=8vTRjlw25mw_

_(Whit te notes in my ears-Peter Broderick)_

_Candy le sonrió y posó sus labios en los de él, suavemente saboreando cada infinita parte de la boca de él, bebiendo la deliciosa miel de sus labios, haciendo cada vez más profundo lo que tanto había deseado, tenía razón, ese era el momento, y ninguno de los dos podía esperar._

_Poco a poco y muy suavemente se despojaron de sus ropas, sin dejar de mirarse, con cada roce de sus pieles, algo dentro de ellos iba estallando, hasta que colocados sobre la cama tomaron más que el alma del otro._

_Acariciando su rostro y besando su cabello, Terry se acerco más a Candy que con sus manos acariciaba el pecho de él, poco a poco se encontraron de nuevo en casa._

_En el centro del lecho, Candy espero ansiosa la entrada de Terry, cuando sintió el primer contacto fue más que un hecho de que aquella noche sería memorable, espasmos, shoks eléctricos y más fue lo que sintió al primer contacto, por eso al momento de saberse uno solo simplemente dejo de respirar, se dedicaron a disfrutar del momento, a besarse hasta que no tuvieran aliento, a tocarse hasta que ya no hubiera ningún lugar que no tuviera rastro de sus caricias. Con sus fuertes brazos le rodeo la cintura, tomo posesión de ella, con recelo sabiéndose dueño de aquel cuerpo, con su boca beso el hombro de la chica que revolviendo el cabello de él lo fue guiando hacia abajo hasta que rodeo su pezón con suavidad para después reclamarlo con fuerza, lo que hizo que ella soltara un primer gemido. Aquella noche de pasión fue larga, placentera, fue exhaustiva, fue cautivante, fue algo más que hacer el amor, fue algo más que tocar el cielo, fue el reencuentro de dos seres que habían estado destinados a estar juntos desde el comienzo de los tiempos._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

*******************

Candy abrió los ojos, y con suavidad volteó ligeramente y beso el pecho desnudo de su novio que al sentir ese contacto despertó.

Candy: Buenos días –sonriendo –

Terry: Buenos días –suspirando, sonriendo –… ¿Desde que hora estas despierta?

Candy: Un rato…lamento haberte despertado…lucías tan placentero dormido…seguramente estarías teniendo un buen sueño.

Terry: Bastante…más bien diría que nunca me dormí –la abraza más fuerte y besa sus labios –…puedes ayudarme a que continué donde me quede en mi sueño –se pone encima de ella –

Candy: Es tentador…pero tengo algo más que hacer

Terry: ¿Más importante que esto? –le da un suave beso en el cuello y luego en la barbilla –

Candy: Pues… –nerviosa estira la mano y toma su cámara –…necesito material para mi próximo concurso –sonríe –

Terry: Que profesional –con sonrisa –

Con gran placer, Candy comenzó a dar click una y otra vez a la cámara que tenía en su mano, captando todo lo bella que era aquella mañana, ella, él, los dos, lo perfecto de aquel momento no podía quedarse sin documentar, ella lo sabía, y sabía que aquellas fotos tal vez no las pondría en una exposición para un concurso, simplemente las podría poner en su galería personal, como la prueba del día que volvió a sonreír, del día que volvió a ser feliz, completamente.

*******************

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde aquel día, las cosas seguían su curso, cada quien tenía su rutina, y a pesar de la similitud de sus labores diarias, nunca habían estado mejor, el semestre pronto llegaría a su fin y pronto podrían volver a Chicago con sus familias. Candy llegó a la cocina donde la mayoría aún estaba desayunando, llegó y dio los buenos días.

Annie: Buenos días Candy…ya se te hizo tarde otra vez –con mueca –

Candy: Si…que terror –apurada –…ese reloj despertador no sirve…lo de siempre por favor Stear… –el chico la mira y sobre lo que prepararon de desayunar, le sirve un poco –

Terry: No culpes al reloj, lo escuchaste…lo apagaste y te volviste a acostar –la rubia le suelta una mirada de reproche –

Terry: Mejor ponte a desayunar que vamos tarde –sonriendo –

Stear: Si Candy…come…que se hace tarde

Candy: Ok…ya –dando tres cucharasos a la comida y poniéndose de pie en lo que bebe de su jugo –…vámonos…que si no el tráfico se pondrá peor

Terry: Ok…nos vemos chicos

Candy: Si bye –sale corriendo –

Tom: De nuevo tarde... ¿Por qué no nos terminaremos de acostumbrar?

Archie: Díselo a Terry él es quien siempre la lleva cuando va tarde

*******************

En el auto, Terry y Candy estaban un poco retrasados con el tráfico, ella ya estaba un poco preocupada por la hora, pero él como siempre intentaba calmarla.

Terry: Con ponerte a gritar no llegaras más pronto…te lo digo antes de que pienses en hacerlo –sonriendo –

Candy: No pensaba gritar –con mueca mientras él la mira con la ceja levantaba –…bueno sólo les gritaría a esos autos que se movieran

Terry: Ya casi llegamos tranquila…mejor que te parece si el siguiente fin de semana vamos a Chicago, desde que vino tu padre hace un mes no lo has vuelto a ver…y supongo que tendrás muchas ganas de verlo.

Candy: Claro…si –sonriendo y luego disimulando un poco de tristeza –

Terry: ¿Te pasa algo? –notando el cambio del semblante –

Candy: No nada…mira ya esta el verde…avanza –distrayéndolo –

La pecosa tenía muchas ganas de ver a su padre eso era más que obvio, aunque sabía que al mismo tiempo no tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarle, ya que al igual que Terry, la conocía muy bien y sabría que algo estaba ocultándole, algo muy importante. Él había venido a New York poco después del concurso y había disfrutado con su hija de ese triunfo tan importante, pero la había notado un poco rara con respecto a los detalles del concurso, algo ocultaba la pecosa y él señor Andrew lo sabía, en Chicago se seguía preguntando que era. George se encontraba en el hospital, en su trabajo cotidiano, salvando vidas, estaba muy pensativo, en eso llega el doctor Peterson.

Carlisle: George, buenos días…me mandaste llamar –saludando al doctor que sale de sus pensamientos –

George: Hola Carlisle…perdón…si gracias…necesito una consulta de pediatría para un paciente que tengo, un pequeñín que acaba de llegar

Carlisle: Si claro…

George: Esta en el cubículo 3 –lo dirige hacía el consultorio –

Carlisle: ¿Te pasa algo George?...te veo preocupado

George: No nada…bueno…un poco mi hija

Carlisle: ah…por cierto… ¿Cómo esta Candy?

George: Bien –sonriendo –…acaba de ganar un concurso de Fotografía muy importante

Carlisle: Que bien…me la saludas…y dale mis felicitaciones por supuesto…pero si le ha ido tan bien no entiendo ¿de qué te preocupas?

George: Yo tampoco –desconcertado –…sólo siento que algo…algo pasa

Carlisle: Tranquilo…seguramente no pasa nada…es solo que al ya no vivir contigo la sientes lejos y no puedes estar al pendiente como antes de ella…eso te hace tener esa ansiedad…es lógico

George: Es probable…seguramente es eso –intentando sonreír y creer en lo que él decía –

Carlisle: Tranquilo amigo –le da una palmadita en la espalda –…bueno deja ver que podemos hacer por este paciente –entran al consultorio –

*******************

Paty iba llegando a su salón de clases de la mano de Stear quien le iba dando palabras de apoyo, ya que tenía examen.

Stear: no te preocupes…todo saldrá bien…tú sabes recuerda eso…conoces los temas de pies a cabeza.

Paty: Lo se –tomando aire y sacándolo lentamente –…lo que me inquieta es esa mujer

Stear: Tranquila…mientras tu te concentres en lo tuyo…ella no puede hacerte nada…ok

Paty: Ok…estoy lista

Stear: Perfecto…entonces te veo al rato –la besa en los labios –te amo

Paty: Yo también –en eso mira hacia un lado y a lo lejos la profesora Wheaver los mira molesta mientras se acerca –

Kerry: Espero que haya estudiado señorita O´Brien…y no haya estado perdiendo el tiempo…como todo el semestre –mirando de mala manera a Stear –…sino lo más seguro es que no apruebe…que no creo sea algo difícil de ocurrir

Paty: No se preocupe por mi…profesora –con seguridad –…que con este examen se dará cuenta que mis métodos de estudio fueron bastante efectivos

La profesora quita su sonrisa altanera y muestra una cara furiosa, más en el momento en que se dio cuenta como Paty estrechaba más fuerte la mano de Stear, en eso la profesora hace una mueca y entra en el salón.

Paty: Será mejor que me vaya antes de que me cierre la puerta o no me permita hacer el examen –un poco nerviosa –

Stear: Tranquila amor…ella no puede hacer eso…mejor concéntrate…que todo saldrá bien ok –la vuelve a besar –…nos vemos

Paty: Bye.

La castaña entra en el salón y después de darle un último vistazo a su maestra se coloca en su asiento, la maestra que no le quitaba el ojo se dedico a sacar las hojas de los exámenes y comenzó a repartirlos, cuando paso a dejarle el suyo a Paty, lo puso sobre su pupitre pero no quito la mano de ahí, en cambio se acerco y en su oído le susurro.

Kerry: Haber si esa soberbia te ayuda a pasar el examen…o ese novio tuyo…que no lo creo –se va –

Paty trato de no hacer caso de las palabras de la profesora y se enfoco en su examen, sabía que tenía que probarle a la maestra que estaba equivocada y que ella realmente no merecía reprobar.

*******************

Después de que Terry la pasara a dejar Candy fue directamente a sus clases, realmente ya no quedaba mucho trabajo, sólo exámenes finales, realmente Candy no sabía si su estrés era por los exámenes, o era otra cosa, o simplemente ya estaba acostumbrada a sentirse así al final de un semestre escolar. La rubia se encaminaba hacia la biblioteca, pero antes pensaba en tomarse un café para eso de los nervios, o un té, sí eso sería algo más apropiado, para sus nervios innecesarios, en el camino se encontró con Emma.

Emma: Hey Candy, ¿Cómo estas?

Candy: Emma… he –distraída – bien… ¿y tú?

Emma: Pues preparándome para los finales… ¿Supongo que ya estudiaste? –Mirándola con reproche y sonrisa a la vez –

Candy: Digamos que a mi manera lo estoy haciendo –intentando sonreír –

Emma: Ok… pero –notándola extraña – ¿qué tienes Candy?...te noto rara…parece que en vez de haber ganado el concurso…hubiera sido todo lo contrario

Candy: Claro que estoy contenta…es sólo que…no me lo esperaba –volteando un poco el rostro –

Emma: No se porque siento que me ocultas algo

Candy: Para nada –sonriendo –…esos nervios por los exámenes te están haciendo delirar…mejor vamos por un café…yo invito –la toma del brazo –

Emma: Ok…vamos.

Candy: Mejor dime que harás este fin…

Emma: Bueno pues…iré con Ron y su familia a la casa de campo que tienen en las afueras de la ciudad, jugaremos rugby o algo así

Candy: ¿Rugby?...ese es un deporte muy pesado

Emma: De hecho el rugby se considera como un juego de hombres jugado por caballeros…además…tiene que ver con que la familia de Ron es irlandesa…ya sabes les gusta conservar tradiciones y eso incluye deportes.

Candy: Pues esperemos y las tradiciones no te rompan una pierna

Emma: No claro que no, Ron no lo permitiría…si lo hace…simplemente la que rompa sus piernas no será la tradición, sino yo –ambas ríen – ¿y tu qué harás este fin de semana?...porque supongo que estudiar no

Candy: Pues no…Terry menciono ir a Chicago a ver a nuestras familias –con poco entusiasmo –

Emma: Que bien…ya quisiera yo poder hacer eso…pero con eso de que mi familia esta bastante lejos…es difícil…pero –viéndola bien – no pareces muy entusiasmada ¿Qué no quieres ver a tu familia?

Candy: Claro…bueno…si…olvídalo –sonríe –…claro que me sentiré muy feliz de ver a mi papá…claro que si

La rubia sonrió y miró a lo lejos, pensaba en todo lo que había vivido en los últimos meses, en el concurso, en su nueva vida con Terry, en su infancia, en lo que había vivido a lado de su padre, de su hermano, en su vida desde que su madre no estaba, y que al final sabía que le daba tristeza no tener madre, pero esa tristeza nunca la había llenado, porque el amor de su padre había valido por dos, su hermano había contribuido, pero su padre había sido padre y madre, y su amor por él no tenía limites, y en ese instante sabía que su pensamiento estaba lejos de aquel lugar, estaba a lado de su padre.

*******************

Tom iba de camino a su auto, cruzaba el patio frontal de su facultad que era un gran tramo de césped, cuando recibió un mensaje, era de Archie.

FELIZ NAVIDAD COMPADRE…TENGO UN REGALAZO PARA AMBOS… ¿VIENES AL CENTRO COMERCIAL? ¿O NOS VEMOS EN CASA?...CONTESTA RÁPIDO…ADELANTE NUESTRA NAVIDAD

Obviamente Tom iba a contestar en cinco minutos estoy contigo, pero en eso alguien grito y de pronto a dos pasos de él cayo un balón de futbol, unos chicos a lo lejos jugaban una cascarita, le pidieron que lanzara el balón, Tom primero vio aquel artefacto como algo totalmente ajeno para él, pero en cuanto sintió la textura del balón sobre sus dedos fue como si su mano hubiera estado cortada y ahora estuviera conectada a su cuerpo de nuevo, acomodó sus dedos, sonrió y lanzó el balón, los chicos se quedaron impresionados con aquel lance del chico, lo que bien se aprende no se olvida le había dicho él una vez a Flamy, ahora él se lo decía a sí mismo, después de eso, Tom levantó su mochila que estaba en el suelo y se dio vuelta hacia su auto, pero en eso dos chicos de los que estaban jugando corrieron y se acercaron a él y lo invitaron a jugar, Tom no lo pensó dos veces, sólo le escribió a Archie que su regalo podía esperar un par de horas, que Santa le había traído otro antes, y así era.

*******************

Terminando de guardar sus cosas, Annie sintió una presencia detrás de ella, se dio cuenta al voltear que era David, ambos se sonrieron.

Annie: ¿Viene a calificarme todavía profesor?...pensé que la clase ya había terminado –sonriendo –

David: De hecho venía a invitarte un café…pero pues no es mala idea lo de calificarte…–fijándose en el material –…esos pinceles no están bien lavados…no del todo –sonriendo y mirando los pinceles mientras la morena lo mira con sonrisa –…tendré que tomar en cuenta eso para tu calificación final.

Annie: Que le parece si acepto su invitación y discutimos ahí este asunto –tomando su bolsa –

David: Me parece una sabia decisión –sonriendo y dándole el brazo a la chica que lo toma y ambos salen del salón –

Ya estando en una cafetería, ambos se acomodan y comienzan a platicar de varias cosas.

David: ¿Y cómo esta tu hermana?...me sigue debiendo un café

Annie: De hecho casi no la he visto en estos días, todos estamos muy ocupados con el final del semestre, además creo que ella es la que más lo sufre, la noto enferma, pálida, siempre le pregunto si esta bien, pero ya sabes como es, siempre te dirá que está bien

David: Si claro, Flamy siempre se hace la fuerte…pero no dejes que esa fachada te engañe…si tu sientes que pasa algo malo con ella, averígualo…pues si así es…necesitara tu apoyo –toma la mano de Annie –

Annie: Cla…claro –con pequeña sonrisa –

David: Annie…hace mucho que he querido preguntarte algo…pero no me había animado…pero creo que es buen tiempo… -la chica se queda intrigada por la forma de hablarle de David –Annie…está de más preguntarte que si eres feliz…porque es más que obvio que lo eres

Annie: Claro…soy muy feliz…pero ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? –intrigada –

David: Annie…no había querido hablar contigo de esto antes porque no quería que la situación en la que estamos todavía nos afecte…la de maestro y alumna

Annie: No entiendo

David: Annie…estoy enamorado de ti

La morena se quedo petrificada, esas palabras le taladraron en todo el cerebro, era como si todo alrededor se detuviera y ningún sonido externo pudiera intervenir entre ella y lo que escuchaba, sólo veía a David viéndola directamente a los ojos. Por un segundo la chica se sintió de nuevo como una niña de diez años, una niña que miraba por la ventana siempre a su vecino, a su amigo, a su amor de ensueño, sin poder decirle lo mucho que lo quería, sin poder hacer nada para que su sueño se volviera realidad, y ahora esa niña veía su sueño cumplido, la niña quería gritar de felicidad, pero simplemente no pudo. La chica miro hacia abajo, su mano aún era cubierta por la del joven, de nuevo levanto la mirada que encontró otra mirada que más que otra cosa, mostraba esperanza, realmente él la amaba.

Annie: David…yo –intentando hablar pero no podía –…perdóname pero yo

David: Quiero que sepas que estoy conciente de que estas con Archie y que es muy egoísta de mi parte complicarte la vida hablándote de esto, pero si no lo hice antes es porque sería perjudicarte aún más externando mis sentimientos sabiendo que soy tu maestro…además ya no podía ocultarlo…ya no más, desde siempre me gustaste, tu inocencia, tu calidez, pero siempre lo vi como una fantasía…tu y yo.

Annie: David…tu siempre fuiste mi amor platónico…desde que era niña –cuando lo dijo, por la mirada de él cruzo una chispa de esperanza –…pero así será siempre…un amor platónico…mi amor de verdad es Archie…perdóname.

David: No te preocupes Annie –volviendo a poner cara triste –…yo sabía a qué me estaba arriesgando al decirte esto…sólo espero nuestra amistad siga intacta

Annie: Por supuesto –apretando más la mano –

David: Y quiero que te quede muy claro que si te dije esto no es por egoísmo ni capricho…simplemente últimamente la vida me ha enseñado muchas cosas…y una de ellas es que es importante decirle a las personas importantes para ti que las amas…mientras aún te puedan escuchar

Annie se quedo desconcertada con las últimas palabras de David, era ese trasfondo con él que la mayoría de veces hablaba, era como si lo que dijera estuviera cubriendo algo más.

Annie: Dime la verdad…que es eso que escondes…se que hay algo más que no me has contado desde que nos volvimos a encontrar y que seguramente es lo que te impulsa a decirme todo esto hoy ¿Qué es?

David: Y que también impulso la decisión de Fleur hace unos años –con más tristeza –…Te amo Annie…pero no quiero tú lástima

Annie: Tienes mi cariño incondicional

La morena tomó con sus dos manos la mano de David que ya con un par de lágrimas en los ojos miró de nuevo directamente el rostro de Annie que le daba confianza y tranquilidad, eso fue lo único que necesito para comenzar a hablar.

*******************

Al término del examen, Paty se quedo afuera del salón a esperar que el último de sus compañeros que estuviera haciendo el examen saliera para ella poder entrar a hablar con la profesora Wheaver, y así lo hizo. La chica camino hasta ponerse enfrente del escritorio de la profesora quien la miro de arriba abajo e intento ignorarla.

Kerry: El examen termino O´Brien las calificaciones las pegaré la semana entrante afuera del salón, ya lo había dicho…pero claro como nunca pones atención…seguramente no sabías…ahora ya lo sabes así que ya puedes retirarte –juntando los exámenes –

Paty: Ya lo sabía profesora, pero no vengo a eso…vengo a solicitarle que califique mi examen de una vez para evitar cualquier error con mi calificación…y no se lo pido…se lo exijo

Kerry: Estas loca si crees que voy a acceder a eso…tú no tienes ningún privilegio para venirme a exigir que te califique tu examen ahora

Paty: Se que no lo tengo…pero no veo porque no lo pueda hacer…así me demostraría en mi cara que soy una completa ignorante y que merece reprobarme –hablando con completa seguridad –

Kerry: Eso ya lo se sin calificar tu examen

Paty: Pero yo no…así que demuéstreme que esta en lo correcto…repruébeme con argumentos, con pruebas

La profesora la miró a los ojos con sorpresa, jamás pensó que la chica se fuera a comportar de aquella forma, y Paty por su parte sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, que esa era su última oportunidad para poder librarse de aquel suplicio.

*******************

La chica se miró en el espejo, realmente no se reconocía, se hecho agua en la cara, la froto en intento mirarse de nuevo en el espejo, pero había algo diferente, lo sabía, pero aún no lo podía creer como real, a pesar de que el objeto a su lado que estaba sobre el lavabo le indicaba que sí, que ella ya no era la misma, que tenía que cambiar, respiro profundo, cerro los ojos e intento pensar en el futuro.

*******************

La profesora Wheaver ante la mirada siempre observadora y dando visto bueno de todo de parte de Paty, terminó de calificar el examen, y obviamente para alegría de una y rabia de la otra, el examen había salido excelente.

Paty: Le agradezco que haya accedido a calificarlo en mi presencia, pero con esto consta que si tengo el conocimiento y que sus palabras y comentarios hacía mí siempre fueron erróneos

Kerry: Pues yo no cantaría victoria

Paty: Profesora Wheaver… ¿Por qué? –moviendo la cabeza desconcertada de que la profesora le tenga tan mala voluntad –

Kerry: Ya me quitaste demasiado tiempo –toma sus cosas y sale del salón –

*******************

Eleonor colgó el teléfono, ella y otros profesores se encontraban en la sala de maestros tomando un descanso.

Eleonor: Que buenas noticias –sonriendo –

Señorita Pony: ¿Quién era Ely?

Eleonor: Era Richard…dice que Terry habló parece que él y Candy vendrán a Chicago el fin de semana

Señorita Pony: Que buena noticia –dejando su café en la mesa –… ¿no te lo parece hija?

Al fondo de la sala junto a la cafetera se encontraban un par de manos sosteniendo una taza de café, la persona dueña de las manos no parecía reaccionar al llamado.

Señorita Pony: Helena… ¿hija me oyes?

Helena: Si tía…que bueno que Terry y Candy vengan…a los niños les encantará verlos –con mirada perdida mientras revolvía con una cuchara su café –

*******************

Terry iba entrando a un restaurante, después de echar una mirada hacía adelante localizo a su amigo y fue directo a su mesa.

Stear: Hey creí que no vendrías…muy raro que la futura estrella del teatro en Broadway acepte una invitación de su amigo a comer –sonriendo mientras su amigo toma asiento –

Terry: Tú lo dijiste la futura, mientras el futuro no llegue acepto invitaciones –sonriendo –

Stear: Me alegra escucharlo… -dándole una carta y él tomando otra –¿Y entonces irán este fin de semana Candy y tú a Chicago?

Terry: Si…se lo platique en la mañana y dijo que sí…aunque la noto extraña

Stear: ¿Extraña?... ¿A qué te refieres?...yo la veo normal

Terry: Si bueno…no rara, rara…es en ocasiones

Stear: Si te explicas…creo que te entenderé amigo –dejando ambos la carta de un lado –

Terry: Lo que he notado y de hecho fue hasta esta mañana…fue que actúa así cuando hablo de su padre…

Stear: ¿De su padre?...pero ¿Qué podría incomodarla de él?

Terry: Es lo que no se –pensativo –

Stear: Bueno en ese caso este fin de semana puedes averiguarlo, cuando vayan a Chicago

Terry: Si eso mismo pensé…y tú que cuentas –cambiando de tema –

Stear: Pues…en sí por ahora nada…aunque de hecho ayer –se queda callado –

Terry: ¿Ayer qué?... En que negocios turbios andas metido malandrín –sonriendo mientras vuelve a tomar la carta –

Stear: Hay la posibilidad de que entre al ejercito

En ese momento Terry se quedo frío, lo miró de repente y no supo que más hacer que quedarse callado, en un rápido vistazo de su imaginación lo vio con un uniforme del ejercito, y fue maravilloso y desagradable a la vez.

Stear: Se que te sorprende, a mi también, fue algo inesperado, tengo un profesor que fue militar y le intereso un trabajo que hice, y dice que él puede recomendarme para un excelente trabajo con un amigo suyo, obviamente militar en un campo en Texas

Terry: Pero eso sería enlistarte en la armada… ¿Volverte soldado?

Stear: Pues eso ya sería decisión mía, aunque no necesariamente necesito convertirme en soldado ya mismo, primero iría como una persona normal a trabajar en el proyecto que el profesor me ofrece y si todo sale bien, me pueden ofrecer algo mejor, pero sería dentro del ejercito.

Terry: Y esto lo sabe…

Stear: No…nadie lo sabe…ni siquiera Paty…eres la primera persona a la que se lo comento…y realmente no quiero que se sepa hasta que no este seguro de algo

Terry: Claro amigo…no te preocupes…y lo que sea que decidas o necesites…cuentas con mi apoyo…ya lo sabes

Stear: Gracias amigo.

*******************

Archie estaba con sonrisa de chiquillo en Navidad en la sala sacando de una caja un aparato y conectando todo en la pantalla cuando Flamy bajo por las escaleras vestida para salir.

Archie: ¿Hey cuñis…no quieres venir a ver esto?...mira lo que traje…es la nueva versión de Guitar Hero…Tom se va a morir…espero y lo dejes jugar

Flamy: Que… -acercándose un poco –…ah…que bien…disfrútalo

Archie: ¿Estas bien? –Levantando una ceja – ¿Vas a salir?

Flamy: Eh… –distraída –…si no tardo…cuando llegue Tom dile que no me demoro…disfruta tu juego –le medio sonríe y sale de la casa mientras el castaño se queda mirándola ceñudo –

_.com/watch?v=uz48XeYD1TE_

_(I Tell Myself – Correatown)_

Tantas cosas inesperadas, tantas cosas esperadas, tanto que decir, poco que asimilar, preparándose para luchar, viviendo la derrota, jugando a vivir, mientras otros esperan morir.

Paty salía por la puerta principal de su escuela, se detuvo y hecho un vistazo rápido al edificio, sabía que nunca más tendría porque sentir miedo de entrar ahí, temiendo a fracasar, y no por su culpa, sonrió y siguió su camino.

Annie iba caminando por las calles, su rostro y ojos hinchados eran el rastro de un llanto largo, dio la vuelta y camino por un parque y sin mas se sentó en una banca, respiro y como si fuera algo que ya estuviera pasando desde hacer horas, soltó de nuevo las lágrimas y se tapo el rostro con las manos, como queriendo ocultar la verdad, una verdad que le dolía.

Flamy, sentada y viendo a su alrededor un pasillo blanco, inmenso que parecía que nunca tendría fin, pensaba en su pasado, el lo blanco y oscuro que había sido, pero el resplandor de aquel pasillo la hacían pensar sólo en la luz de su pasado, si una vez hubo una luz que se apago. De repente escucho que alguien la llamaba, se levanto y fue hacía donde sabía que esa luz se podría volver a encender, pues ahora era diferente.

Candy, mirando por su ventana, recostada sobre su cama pensaba, en el futuro tal vez, en el presente, tomando con su mano un sobre que era algo primordial para su vida en aquel momento, no sabía lo que pasaría, sólo sabía que estaría lista para lo que fuera, viendo al techo miró de nuevo ese sobre, leyó de nuevo el contenido de la carta, y después volteo a ver la foto que estaba en su buró donde estaban ella y Terry, ambas cosas eran su futuro, pero no podían vivirse al mismo tiempo.

*******************

Stear y Terry llegaron a casa, ya era de noche, en la sala, como siempre se encontraban Archie y Tom jugando con la nueva versión de Guitar Hero, aunque parecía que hoy Tom estaba más emocionado de lo normal, le platicaba algo muy interesante a Paty que en cuanto vio a su novio corrió a saludarlo.

Paty: Hey –abrazándolo – ¿Cómo estas?

Stear: Muy bien…y parece que tú también

Paty: Si…me fue muy bien en el examen…ven y te cuento, lo toma de la mano y lo jala a la sala

Terry se acerca a la sala y ve con una sonrisa a sus amigos que no pierden la concentración del juego.

Terry: Me podrían dar un autógrafo…de una vez antes de que se hagan famosos dando conciertos

Archie: Que onda Terry

Tom: Que paso pa… ¿Quieres jugar?

Terry: En un rato… ¿Esta Candy?

Archie: Si…supongo en su habitación…llego hace rato

Terry: Ok…ya vuelvo.

Tom: Ok…porque tengo algo que contarte…¡¡¡importante!!! –casi gritándole para que lo escuchara en las escaleras –

Terry: ¡¡De acuerdo!! –gritándole también –

El chico subió y se acerco a la puerta de su habitación que estaba entreabierta, las luces estaban apagadas, Candy ahora estaba de pie viendo por la ventana, de inmediato sin tener necesidad de mirar supo de la presencia de su novio.

Candy: Las noches así son las más agradables, un poco de todo, nubes que no opacan estrellas que brillan y acompañan el gran esplendor de la luna –voltea – todo en equilibrio –levanta la mano para que el la tome, el chico que estaba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta sonríe y se acerca a tomar la mano de la chica –…con esta única luz…tus ojos son de otro color azul…

Terry: Y los tuyos cambian según tu estado de ánimo –la pecosa sonríe –

Candy: Apuesto que ahora son verde esmeralda…así se ponen cuando estoy feliz –le da un beso y lo abraza –

Terry: ¿Estas segura que eres completamente feliz? –Candy no lo quiso mirar en aquel momento sólo se acurruco más en su abrazo –… ¿Candy?

Candy: -cerro los ojos para luego abrirlos y enfrentar a los ojos a Terry –…Claro que si…contigo mi felicidad no tiene limites –y lo vuelve a besar –

*******************

Más tarde, Annie venía por la acera y al llegar a casa en las escaleras de la entrada se encontró sentada a Flamy, parecía ausente, pero tenía media sonrisa en el rostro, era un semblante muy difícil de explicar, Annie que aún venía con la nariz irritada tuvo que limpiarse un poco el rostro antes de acercarse, cuando lo hizo, lo hizo en silencio no la saludo, sólo se sentó a su lado, conocía a su hermana de sobra, para saber que algo importante le había ocurrido.

Flamy: ¿Bonita noche no?

Annie: Si…noche para sorpresas…

Flamy: Vaya que si –sonriendo – ¿Cuál es tu historia?

Annie: Una que no esperaba…y a la vez creo que si –respira profundo –…David me confeso que me ama…desde niña lo soñé…y ahora que pasa…no estoy segura de que quisiera que pasará…quiere tener una relación seria conmigo…no se que hacer…Archie

Su hermana la abraza, irónico las situaciones de las personas, mientras unas son felices otras sufren desdicha. Estuvieron así abrazadas unos minutos, hasta que Annie se separo.

Annie: Bueno…pero por ahora dejemos el dramatismo –separándose de ella –…ahora tu cuéntame tú historia ¿Por qué estas aquí afuera?

Flamy: Pues… –mirando al suelo –…sabes que me considero fuerte…pero ahora –levantando de nuevo el rostro – no sé como es que algo puede hacerte sentir tan vulnerable…y sobretodo algo que causa felicidad, las piernas me tiemblan –sonríe mientras Annie la mira con escepticismo –

Annie: ¿Que pasó?

Flamy: Esta tarde me hice una prueba, y no estaba segura…pero esta tarde el doctor me lo confirmo…Estoy embarazada…En este momento…Dos corazones laten dentro de mi.

La morena se quedo más que sorprendida con la noticia de su hermana, sin decir nada simplemente la abrazó, fue todo lo que hizo, ambas se quedaron ahí abrazadas sin decir nada más.

Un corazón que comienza a latir por otro que se debilita día con día, así es el ciclo de la vida, no se puede parar el tiempo, la vida sigue, y a veces uno necesita caer para poder ascender.

**HELLOOOO…MEREZCO QUE ME DESOLLEN VIVA, ME ODIO…JAJJAA PIDO DISCULPAS, DE TODO CORAZÓN PERDON POR LA TARDANZA DE ESTA OCACIÓN…QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE EL FIC PARO POR CUESTIONES NO DE QUE YA NO QUISIERA ESCRIBIR…SI NO POR UNA MEZCLA DE TRABAJO, ESCUELA, Y BLOQUEO…LAMENTO MUCHO LA ESPERA EN SERIO…ME SIENTO MUY APENADA QUE EN REALIDAD MEREZCO QUE NO ME VUELVAN A PELAR…PERO BUENO AQUI LLEGO A ENTREGAR MI MUY ESPERADO CAP 27… MÁS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA…JAJAJA…QUE ESPERO REIVINDIQUE UN POCO LO MAL QUE ME HE PORTADO**

**OK…BUENO EN CUANTO A LAS CANCIONES QUE UTILICE, COMO VEO QUE LOS LINKS AQUI NO SE VEN BIEN LES DEJO ENTRE PARENTESIS EL NOMBRE DE LA CANCION Y DEL GRUPO PARA QUE SI GUSTAN USTEDES LA BUSQUEN...SE LAS RECOMIENDO...BUENO...LA PRIMERA ES UNA HERMOSA CANCIÓN QUE SIEMPRE ME HACE LLORAR…JAJAJA SE LLAMA HOLD ON TO ME Y ES DE UN GRUPO LLAMADO SUGARPLUMFAIRIES, LA SEGUNDA ES UNA CANCIÓN QUE ME ENCANTA DESDE QUE LA ESCUCHE POR PRIMERA VEZ SUPE EXACTAMENTE QUE LA PONDRÍA EN UNA ESCENA COMO ESTA. Y LA TERCERA ES UNA CANCIÓN TAMBIEN MUY LINDA LLAMADA I TELL MYSELF DE UN GRUPO LLAMADO CORREATOWN, AQUÍ LES DEJO LOS LYRICS…SORRY SI POR AHORA NO LES TRAIGO TRADUCCIÓN YA NO ME DIO TIEMPO.**

PETER BRODERICK

WITH THE NOTES IN MY EARS

Oh the ones I often dreamt of with the notes in my ears.  
And the ones I often mimicked,  
With the notes on my fingers.  
Ooh. Ooh.

And my bed is on the floor, yes my bed is on the floor.  
Of one of the ones I often dreamt of with the notes in my ears.  
And that's why I know that I can say I'm lucky today.  
And that's how I know that its time to be brave.  
Ooh. Oo

**Correatown**

**I Tell Myself**

Say that I'm changed  
Say I'm different  
Maybe I finally understand  
Say I've let go  
Say that it's obvious  
I tell myself over and over  
And over and over again

I'm ready I'm ready  
I'm ready to believe

Tell me I'm strong  
Tell me I'm weak  
Tell me I'll never, never bend  
Tell me I'm fire  
Tell me I'm cold  
Cold I tell myself over and  
Over and over again

I'm ready I'm ready  
I'm ready to believe

'Cuz I want to feel my heart  
Yes I want to feel my heart  
Yeah I want to feel feel feel my heart

So tell me I'm strong  
Tell me I'm weak  
Tell me I'll never understand  
Oh, but I'm ready  
I'm ready I'm ready to believe

**BUENO Y COMO SIEMPRE PARA FINALIZAR… AGRADECER A TODAS Y CADA UNA QUE SE AVENTURAN Y LEEN MIS LOCURAS Y OCURRENCIAS. EN SERIO LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS, QUE ME DA GUSTO CADA VEZ SON MÁS…DIOS MIO…JAJAJ DIGO…EDWARD MIO…JAJAJAJAJA…AMIGAS MIAS QUE ADOROOOOOOO…GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME DAN A PESAR DE MIS SUPER MEGA LARGAS AUSENCIAS AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE TODAS SUS PALABRAS, LA NETA NO TENGO LAS SUFICIENTES PALABRAS PARA AGRADCERLES SIEMPRE TAN CHIDOS DETALLES DE SU PARTE…A TODASSSSSSSSSS…MILES DE GRACIAS…...CLARA…CLARINETEEEEEEEE YA DEJA DE IGNORARME MALDITA DESGRACIADA… VANE…YA TOCA LA HAMBURGUESA GRASIENTA BRUJA DEL MAL…JAJAJA, CELIA…YA QUIERO FICCCCCCCC…, RUBY SACA EL POMOOOOOOO…CHELAAAA, DELY, MARIANA, YOLA, SILVYA, MAGALY, MIRNA, KARINA, CARELY, MARY, GABY LINDA, A MIS NUEVAS AMIX…ADRYX…ALMA…LORE… ****LAS NIÑAS DE FANFICTION… JENNIE, JESSIE, YELI, GABY, MISSJU, APRIL… ****A TODAS…SE QUE ME FALTA NOMBRAS A MUCHAS…PERO YA SABEN QUE MI CABEZA NO ESTA MEDIO MAL…ESTA MUY MAL…JAJAJA TENGO MIS DESVARIOS…JAJAJAPERO SABEN QUE A TODAS LAS TENGO PRESENTES…LAS LLEVO EN MI CORAZÓN…Y SABEN QUE LES AGRADEZCO TODO…TODO… A CADA UNA QUE LEEN ESTE FIC GRACIAS…LAS ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOO…Y ESO ES POCO. ****JENNIE, JESSIE, YELI, GABY, MISSJU, APRIL, **

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	28. Intentar

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Donde las puertas susurran todo el día… Donde la escalera apoya el crepúsculo hasta el alba…Donde las ventanas aspiran la luz, Donde los cuartos son una colección de nuestras vidas…Este es el lugar donde no me siento solo…Este es el lugar que llamo mi hogar._

**CAPITULO XXVIII**

**INTENTAR**

_Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

Es cierto que en la vida no todo tiene precio, la vida enseña muchas cosas, pero a veces mientras más crece uno, menos sabe, algunos dicen que más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, a pesar de eso puedes vivir, ver el mundo y conocer infinidad de cosas, pero puede que al final no sepas realmente nada. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, cada uno de nosotros que conoce lo que quiere de la vida sabe que hacer, sabe que decir, sabe a que aspirar, sus motivaciones son fundamentales para conseguir lo que quiera de la vida, ves tus motivos justo enfrente de ti, cuando todo esta perdido, pero ves tus metas pidiendo un esfuerzo más de tu parte y lo único que podemos hacer es intentar. No podemos ahogarnos en nuestro propio ser, nuestros problemas e ignorancia, hay que intentar salir, ascender, intentar vivir.

*******************

Terry y Candy ya estaban listos para irse al Aeropuerto, Paty y Stear los llevarían, se detuvieron en la entrada para despedirse de los demás.

Tom: Recuerda por favor contarle a mi padre por favor Terry

Terry: Después de decírmelo diez veces creeme –sonriendo y poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo –…no se me va a olvidar…además tu ya se lo contaste

Tom: Si pero quiero que me cuentes la cara que pone en vivo cuando se lo digas de nuevo tú –con sonrisa –

Terry: Ok…de acuerdo

Tom: Gracias pa

Terry: De nada mijo…y por favor mantengan la casa en orden

Tom: Por favor –ofendido – pues por quien nos tomas –abriendo los brazos en señal de inocencia –

Terry: Por eso lo digo –con mueca –

Archie: Tranquilo Terry que con el Guitar Hero aquí…seguramente no saldremos de casa

Terry: Eso es lo que me preocupa –con cara de asustado –…Annie por favor que Flamy y tú procuren mandarlos a la cama temprano

Annie: Tranquilo Terry…eso haremos…además Stear estará aquí…seguramente a él si lo obedecerán

Terry: Si con eso me siento más tranquilo… y ¿Tú hermana?...no la he visto desde anoche

Tom: Sigue acostada…me dijo que estaba cansada…no se ha querido despertar la flojita

Terry: Bueno nos despiden de ella…regresamos en un par de días –empieza a despedirse –

Annie: Se cuidan –mira a Candy con extrañeza –… ¿Candy te pasa algo?

Candy: Eh…no…perdona es que traigo muchas cosas en la cabeza…ya sabes la escuela y eso

Annie: Si claro…pero bueno este viaje te servirá para relajarte –con media sonrisa –

Candy: Si claro…lo hará –mirando a lo lejos –

Annie: Por favor dale mis saludos a todos…sobre todo a mis padres

Candy: Por supuesto…nos vemos –la abraza y se va –

Los cuatro salieron de la casa y agitando las manos se despidieron de los que se quedaron en casa, Archie en cuanto los vio desaparecer por la calle se fue a colocar frente al televisor, Tom lo iba a seguir pero antes de eso detuvo a Annie para preguntarle algo.

Tom: ¿Oye Annie…tu sabes que tiene Flamy?...esta rara desde anoche…la notó como enferma o triste… ¿Te ha contado algo?

Annie: ¿Qué?...no… ¿Ella no te ha dicho nada? –sorprendida por la pregunta y evitando la mirada del moreno –

Tom: ¿Nada de qué? –con más curiosidad –

Annie: Digo que si a ti no te ha dicho nada…pues a mi menos –un poco nerviosa –…dices que sigue dormida…iré a ver que tiene ok...

Tom: Ok… -la morena se dirigió a las escaleras y subió lentamente –…y dile que ya se levante que ya es hora… ¡ya ni fuimos a correr! –Casi gritando –…floja

Annie subió las escaleras pensando en las preguntas de Tom y en lo que Flamy le había dicho la noche anterior, su hermana le había pedido que no dijera nada a nadie, que ella personalmente quería dar la noticia, y claro que el primero que tenía que saber era Tom, pero tal parecía que él aún no sabía nada, y ella tenía que saber porque. Llego hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, dio un pequeño toque, pero no escucho nada así que decidió entrar, parecía que exactamente como había dicho el chico seguía dormida, estaba acostada hecha una bolita en su cama, tapada, pero al acercarse se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, y tal parecía que ahí había un rastro de tristeza, había lágrimas.

Annie: Flamy…Flamy ¿Hermana qué tienes? –acercándose a su lado mientras su hermana sólo parpadea – ¿Qué paso…le contaste…qué dijo?...Habla por Dios –después de un breve silencio la chica hablo –

Flamy: La vida no puede ser perfecta…no se porque durante un momento lo pensé.

Annie: ¿Qué paso? –un poco asustada –

Flamy: Y lo pensé –sonriendo amargamente mientras se incorpora lentamente y con la mano se limpia las lagrimas –…Podrías traerme un vaso con agua por favor

Annie: Claro –se separa de ella y se dirige a la puerta –

Flamy: Annie…por favor que nadie te vea ¿De acuerdo?

Su hermana asintió con la cabeza y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta, mientras Flamy se sentaba en la cama, viendo hacia la nada mientras tocaba su vientre, recordaba la noche anterior, la que se supone sería feliz, perfecta, pero se había quedado muy lejos de ese contexto.

_**Flash Back**_

_Flamy y Annie entran a la casa abrazadas, en cuanto lo hacen todos se dan cuenta de su presencia._

_Tom: Por fin –saltando del sillón –_

_Archie: Annie…querida ven a ver esto… -le grita desde la sala –_

_Las dos morenas se miran y se dan una sonrisa, Flamy aprovecha que aún no llega Tom y le susurra algo a su hermana._

_Flamy: Por favor recuerda no decir nada ok_

_Annie: No te preocupes –le sonríe –_

_Tom: ¿Y ahora por qué tanto beso?_

_Flamy: ¿Qué mi hermana no me puede dar un beso monstruo del mal?_

_Tom: No yo no digo que no…pero digo si a ella le das…a mi dame doble_

_Flamy: Hay no…ahorita no quiero –haciéndose la difícil –_

_Annie: Yo te doy uno en la mejilla –se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla –…bueno los dejo mi músico preferido me esta esperando –les sonríe y se aleja –_

_Tom: ¿Y tú dónde estuviste toda la tarde? –tomando su mano –_

_Flamy: Eso debería de preguntarte yo a ti –tratando de ponerse seria –_

_Tom: Cierto –sonriendo –…tengo que contarte algo muy importante…sensacional –con la emoción de un niño pequeño –_

_Flamy: ¿En serio?... que bien –respondiendo a la sonrisa –…porque yo también tengo algo importante que decirte_

_Tom: Ok pues…vamos a sentarnos – la intenta jalar –_

_Flamy: ¿Por qué no vamos al cuarto…para hablar en privado?_

_Tom: Pues no veo porque esconderlo…ya todos los demás lo saben…hasta Candy que esta en su cuarto y no ha bajado_

_Flamy: Si pero lo que yo te tengo que decir no lo sabe nadie…y quiero que tú seas el primero en saberlo –Tom sonrió ante esas palabras y le dio un tierno beso –_

_Tom: Ok…pues vamos._

_Ambos se dirigieron a su habitación tomados de la mano, en cuanto entraron al cuarto, Flamy se fue a sentar en la cama y Tom no pudo esperar para hablar, estaba demasiado emocionado, realmente parecía un niño feliz, Flamy lo veía y sonreía, sabía que estaba viendo al hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida, un hombre con corazón de niño, fuerte y comprensible, que sería su soporte siempre, ése era el padre de su hijo. Sabía que lo que ella tenía que decir era mucho más importante que nada, pero al verlo tan entusiasmado dejo que él fuera el primero que hablara._

_Flamy: Ok entonces…cuéntame todo niñote –sonriendo –_

_Tom: Es que ni siquiera se por donde –nervioso y sonriendo –…se que me dirás que por el principio…no soy idiota…pero es que no se donde empezó…si cuando toque el balón, cuando lo vi, cuando jugué…no se_

_Flamy: Haber ordena tus ideas y cuéntame mejor por orden cronológico…ok_

_Tom: Ok –respirando profundo y soltando el aire –…iba saliendo de la escuela y antes de subirme al auto y arrancarme para ver a Archie en el centro comercial para lo del Guitar Hero –tomando aire de nuevo –…unos chicos estaban jugando Fútbol americano…entonces me pidieron que les lanzara el balón…y obvio vieron mi potencial que no se ha ido…y pues me invitaron a jugar…y –volviendo a respirar y sonreír –…fue… –poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza –…asombroso –maravillado con sus palabras –_

_La chica le sonrió, el chico soltó los brazos y empezó a contarle detalles del partido, de sus pases, de sus movimientos, Flamy estaba maravillada, sonreía por cada palabra que salía de esa boca. Se admiro y sonrió para si misma al recordar en el giro que había dado su vida desde que había encontrado a Tom, Tomas Stevenson era su hombre perfecto, Flamy Stevenson pensó, algún día muy próximo ese sería su nombre._

_Tom: Mami…fue…maravilloso…fue como si mi brazo hubiera estado separado de mi cuerpo mucho tiempo, y por fin lo hubieran unido de nuevo…el balón se volvió una parte de mi cuerpo de nuevo… –sonrió y se hinco para estar a la altura de Flamy que seguía sentada y sonriendo –…hace mucho no me sentía tan bien como hoy –la chica lo abrazó –_

_Flamy: No sabes que gusto me da que hayas tenido esa experiencia hoy…y que hayas tenido aunque sea un ratito de felicidad con el juego…sé lo mucho que significo para ti…y lo difícil que fue dejarlo amor _

_Tom: Si pero…eso va a cambiar –el chico se separa de ella para verla a los ojos –…va a cambiar… -sonríe –_

_Flamy: ¿A qué te refieres? –sorprendida por las palabras –_

_Tom: Resulta que los tipos con los que estaba jugando pertenecen a un equipo de la Liga Semiprofesional de Fútbol Americano, su equipo son las Águilas de Scranton…en Pensilvanya…y ¿A qué no adivinas?_

_Flamy: ¿Qué? –para este entonces a la chica ya se le había ido la sangre del rostro –_

_Tom: Me invitaron a ir a jugar…bueno realmente me dan un plazo de un mes de prueba…si lo paso serán seis meses…es decir la temporada completa… ¿No es genial? –muy emocionado –_

_Flamy: Cla…claro –intentando sonreír –… ¿Pero y la escuela? –poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda –_

_Tom: Bueno pues en cuanto acabe el semestre iré a pedir una baja temporal…para el siguiente semestre…ya sabes si las cosas no resultan en Scranton regresare el siguiente año aquí…y pues si…si resultan…podría llegar hasta la liga profesional –la abraza por detrás –…te das cuenta…mi sueño se haría realidad_

_Las últimas palabras fueron las que más le taladraron en la cabeza, "mi sueño"…ella no podía arrancarle la ilusión de poder cumplir su sueño, uno por el que había luchado muchos años y que por un segundo desafortunado se había ido a la basura, y ahora ella de la misma manera, en un segundo podía volver a romper sus ilusiones, y no era capaz. Flamy soltó una lágrima y volteo a verlo._

_Flamy: Me alegra tanto por ti –tomando su rostro –_

_Tom: ¿Pero por qué lloras?_

_Flamy: De felicidad…por ti –acariciando su mejilla –_

_Tom: Ah bueno… y tú… ¿Qué era eso tan importante que me tenías que contar? –sonriendo –_

_Flamy: Ahora ya no importa…ya después te lo contaré…tranquilo…_

_Tom: ¿Segura? – enarcando una ceja –_

_Flamy: Si… ¿entonces te iras pronto?_

_Tom: El siguiente mes…vendré todas las veces que pueda…Pensilvanya no esta muy lejos_

_Flamy: Tranquilo…tú concéntrate en jugar de acuerdo…para que pronto llegues a la profesional –intentando sonreír –_

_Tom: Lo haré mami…por ti –le acaricia la cara –…te amo _

_Flamy: Y yo a ti –le da un beso y luego lo abraza –_

_La morena se acurruco en el enorme cuerpo de su novio que sin pensarlo siquiera estaba consolando el dolor de una futura madre que en ese momento no sabía que hacer, no sabía si la decisión era la correcta. Tom la siguió abrazando sin saber que en medio de ellos ya estaba su hijo también._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Flamy seguía viendo al vació, sabía que necesitaba pensar que haría, pero en esos momentos no podía, una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla cuando entró Annie de nuevo, se limpio rápidamente el rostro mientras su hermana se fue a sentar a su lado, le intento sonreír, pero sabía que si a alguien no podía engañar era a ella que la conocía desde siempre.

Annie: Conmigo no tienes porque hacerte la fuerte…aquí estoy para apoyarte…siempre –le toma la mano y la estrecha –

Flamy: Gracias

*******************

Stear y Paty estaban viendo por los ventanales del aeropuerto esperando que el avión de Candy y Terry despegara, ambos en silencio contemplaban las pistas de aterrizaje. Paty lo volteo a ver de repente y con una linda sonrisa le pregunto.

Paty: ¿Tres monedas por tu secreto?

Stear: Cinco es lo menos –sonriendo sin mirarla –

Paty: ¿Qué tienes?...te noto algo distraído –un breve silencio se hizo antes de que Stear hablara de algo que ella no entendió –

Stear: ¿Cómo lo asimilo ella?... ¿Cómo enfrento Candy ese año sola?... ¿Cuándo Terry y nosotros nos habíamos ido ya a la Universidad? –aún sin mirarla –

Paty: Bueno… –sorprendida por las preguntas pero intentando responder – debo decir que no fue fácil, estuvo muy deprimida en un principio…después parece que algo comprendió…que hizo que el resto del tiempo fuera más simple…era como si supiera que tarde o temprano volvería a estar con él…recuerdo que cuando la veía más triste de lo normal le preguntaba como estaba…y ella me decía "no lo se…pero mañana estaré mejor"…y ese mañana llegó –sonriendo mientras Stear daba una leve sonrisa – ¿Por qué me lo preguntas pollito? –en ese instante Stear la voltea a verla y le sonríe mientras le besa la frente –

Stear: Por nada en especial

*******************

En Chicago ya todos se preparaban para la llegada de Candy y Terry, Eleonor y Richard habían quedado de ir por ellos al aeropuerto, mientras tanto en casa George esperaba con impaciencia, la puerta se abrió, Hellen había llegado con los niños y la señorita Pony.

George: Helena…hija como estas –ayudándole con las pañaleras – ¿Cómo esta señorita Pony? –saludando a la señorita –

Helena: Hola George… ¿Cómo esta? –entrando con Jack en brazos –

George: Bien gracias…que sorpresa –ayudándole también a cargar al niño –

Hola campeón… ¿Cómo estas? –el niño lo saluda –

Señorita Pony: Como supimos que Candy y Terry llegaban hoy muy temprano decidimos venirnos desde ahorita para acá para recibirlos –poniendo a Ashley en el suelo –…saluda a tu abuelo nena –la niña se acerca y lo abraza y le da un beso –

George: Hola preciosa –le da un tierno beso –…Pues no deben de tardar…Eleonor y Richard ya fueron por ellos –viendo el reloj –…pero tomen asiento ¿ya desayunaron? –poniendo a Jack en el suelo –

Helena: Yo no tengo hambre –con el rostro demacrado –

Señorita Pony: Bueno entonces iré con los niños a la cocina a prepararles algo ¿Me permite invadir su cocina George?

George: Claro señorita Pony adelante, esta en su casa

Señorita Pony: Gracias –sonriendo –…vamos niños les voy a preparar algo muy rico –los toma de la mano y se van hacia la cocina –

Helena vio a sus hijos y sonrió un poco, cuando ya habían desaparecido por el corredor se dirigió a la sala donde se sentó en el sillón con rostro demacrado, George la miró y supo que algo no andaba bien, así que se fue a sentar a un lado de ella, en silencio dejo que la chica solita comenzara a hablar.

Helena: No he podido dormir bien los últimos días…Jack no se ha sentido muy bien…mi tía me dice que me vaya con ella…para que no me sienta sola y ella me ayude más con los niños…pero no es ese el problema…no es ni el cansancio, ni el estrés, ni la ansiedad…no es eso –una pequeña lágrima salio por su mejilla mientras George pone una mano sobre su hombro –…Anoche hable con él…se oía tan feliz –sonriendo con amargura –…dice que todo va de maravilla…que muy pronto mandara por nosotros…hablo con los niños y ellos sólo al escuchar su voz se pusieron tan contentos –tomándose el cabello y luego recargando sus codos sobre sus rodillas –…no habían estado tan contentos desde hace mucho…y sé que yo también debería de estarlo, pero no…cada día la tristeza me consume más…siento que no puedo…pero lo único que me sostiene son mis hijos.

George: Si Albert dice que pronto vendrá por ustedes…lo único que tienes que tener es paciencia hija

Helena: Y eso es lo que me atormenta…que regrese para llevarnos…se que mi vida es a su lado…que es lo que quiero…y que iría hasta el fin del mundo si él me lo pidiera George…pero es su sueño por el mío…mi sueño esta aquí…con mi trabajo…con mi familia…no del otro lado del mundo, en una tierra que no conozco y que esta llena de peligros para mis hijos…y que para mi no guarda ningún futuro profesional –mirándolo con desesperación –…tengo mucho miedo

El señor viendo la desesperación que la chica tenía, sólo supo que lo que necesitaba era alguien con quien desahogarse, la abrazo muy fuerte y dejo que desquitara su llanto en su hombro, Helena ahora también era como una hija para él, de hecho desde niña la consideraba de su familia, la había visto crecer, y ahora era la esposa de su hijo, sabía que tenía que apoyarle, y como buen padre, darle un buen consejo, porque el peor de los dolores de un padre es ver llorar a los hijos. Con el rostro bañado en llanto de Helena sobre su hombro, y con sus manos acariciando su cabello castaño, George le dijo algo que siempre quedará grabado en la memoria de la joven.

George: La vida esta llena de obstáculos, problemas, que nos hacen cometer errores…humanos que a la larga son una insignificancia realmente, cuando pasa el tiempo terminas riéndote de ellos –sonríe –…Cuando me case con Mary y tuvimos a Albert…ella tuvo que renunciar a su carrera de Fotógrafa por cuidar a nuestro hijo…en ese momento yo me sentí como la peor persona…le había quitado la oportunidad de realizar su sueño…pero ella me dijo algo que jamás olvidaré…"Cuando compartes tu vida y tu amor…como tú y yo…tu sueño es el mío…tus fracasos son los míos…tus alegrías también lo son…y si hoy no se puede realizar lo que queremos…mañana será otro día…pero jamás dejaremos de intentar ser mejores personas"…Ahora tú estas con Albert…y estas haciendo un sacrificio para que él pueda avanzar…pero estoy seguro que más adelante tú tendrás tu oportunidad…sólo no te des por vencida…sólo recuerda tú y él son ahora uno solo…un solo sueño…un solo esfuerzo.

Helena asintió e intento sonreír, esas palabras eran pura verdad, en cuanto George terminó de hablar sintió un inmenso alivio, su consejo había servido, y en realidad esas palabras jamás las olvidaría. El señor la abrazó más fuerte y beso su cabeza mientras la joven apretó su mano en señal de agradecimiento.

*******************

Archie venía saliendo de la cocina con un tazón de cereal con leche en las manos y al llegar al recibidor vio a Annie que tomaba su bolso del armario, era obvio que iba a salir.

Archie: ¿Supongo que vas a salir…puedo preguntar a dónde?

Annie: Ehh…voy a la escuela –intentado desviar la mirada –

Archie: ¿A la escuela? –Con cara súper extrañada – ¿En sábado…temprano y en fin de semestre? ¿Qué tipo de escuela esta abierta en sábado?

Annie: Si…tengo que ver algunas cosas para mis trabajos finales

Archie: Bueno entonces espera…voy contigo

Annie: ¡No!... –levantando un poco la voz y luego volviéndola a moderar –no amor…no te molestes –se acerca a él que la mira mucho más extrañado que antes –…aparte no tardare ok –sonriendo –…además mírate estas aún en pijama…tranquilo no tardo ok –le da un beso fugaz y se apresura a salir –

Archie se quedó un poco inquieto por la actitud de su novia, la noto nerviosa y sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no era momento de imaginarse cosas, así que caminó a la sala donde no había nadie, en eso voltea y por las escaleras venía bajando Tom, y se notaba que él también iba a salir.

Archie: ¿Qué tú también vas a la escuela?

Tom: Que comes que adivinas –llegando junto a él y agarrando con la cuchara un poco del cereal de su amigo –

Archie: Y ahora porque a todo el mundo le dio por ir a la escuela los sábados

Tom: Pues asuntos importantes –masticando el cereal –…deberías hacer algo por ti…estas perdiendo el glamour…mírate ya van a ser las doce y tu sigues en pijama

Archie: Cállate –Tom le sonríe y le da otra cucharada al cereal y se aleja hacia la puerta –

Tom: Ah oye y por favor échale un ojo a Flamy no se siente muy bien…no me tardo –sale y cierra la puerta –

Archie: Pues que me vieron cara de niñera o que –con puchero mientras revuelve su cereal y luego ve la cuchara con cara de asco –…Aggg babas de Tom

El castaño aún con cara de asco, volvió a revolver su cereal y subió las escaleras, tenía pensado hacer dos tareas antes de la primordial para ese día que era acostarse todo el día, pero primero iría a ver a Flamy, vería como estaba y al mismo tiempo le preguntaría que pasaba con Annie, pues desde la noche anterior la había visto como distraída, como si estuviera en otro planeta, el chico se detuvo en la puerta del cuarto de su cuñada, pero antes de tocar escucho ruidos que venían de otro parte, en seguida se dio cuenta que provenían del baño, así que despacio se dirigió hacia allá, escucho tosidos, y supo que algo no andaba bien, parecía que estaba vomitando, un poco preocupado el chico toco a la puerta.

Archie: Oye Flamy estas bien –pegando el oído a la puerta –

Flamy: Eh si –se escucho del otro lado –…estoy bien Archie –se escucho el sonido de la taza y luego del agua del fregadero, el chico espero unos minutos y luego la puerta se abrió, su cuñada estaba más amarilla que un plátano –

Archie: Oye… ¿Estas enferma?...no te ves bien –mirándola bien –

Flamy: Estoy bien –sonriendo –…en serio… –en eso baja la vista y ve el cereal de Archie con cara de horror cierra la puerta y se vuelve a escuchar como el vomito salía de la boca de la chica –

Archie: Ok…creo que iré a terminar de desayunar allá abajo

*******************

Stear y Paty habían llegado a la escuela de la última, pues había recibido un mensaje de una de sus compañeras donde le decía que las calificaciones ya estaban pegadas afuera del salón, así que decidieron ir para allá de una vez. Ambos iban caminando por el pasillo tomados de la mano, a lo lejos podía ver a una bolita de sus compañeros de clase afuera del salón, parecía que ahí ya estaba la lista de calificaciones finales de la profesora Wheaver. Cuando llegó Paty la mayoría de los compañeros se estaban retirando, algunos con buena cara y otros con no tan buena.

Paty: Hey chicas ¿Cómo les fue? –saludando a dos de sus compañeras –

Adri: Pues más o menos –con molestia – la maldita me puso 8…ya ni porque me mate todas las clases para entregar cada inmunda tarea…hay la odio…pero hay un Dios

Paty: Que mal… ¿Y a ti Alma como te fue?

Alma: Pues me puso 8 también…no entiendo según yo me fue muy bien en el examen, jamás falte y entregue todo –con desaliento –

Paty: Y ni como reclamarle…por eso yo le pedí ese día que me calificara mi examen en mi cara…con eso de que no le caigo para nada bien…no quería arriesgarme a que me hiciera una mala pasada

Alma: Eso si… ¿Y cómo te fue?

Paty: Muy bien en realidad…saque 10

Adri: Hay que bueno…seguramente también te puso esa calificación al final

Paty: Pues no lo creo…pero de que me tuvo que ir bien…de eso no tengo dudas…dejen me fijo –sonríe y se acerca a mirar la lista –

En ese momento a Paty se le fue completamente la sonrisa del rostro, sus ojos se salieron de sus orbitas por la sorpresa que estaban viendo, era increíble, simplemente imposible que estuviera viendo aquello. En aquella lista en la misma línea, en el espacio seguido a su nombre, con color rojo estaba un número 5, era totalmente inaudito, esa mujer la había reprobado, la había reprobado aún cuando Paty le había demostrado que no lo merecía, la mujer esa lo había hecho sin importarle nada. Stear se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, se acerco a su novia y ella que tenía los ojos llenos de coraje y lágrimas no dijo nada y sólo señalo con el dedo donde estaba su nombre.

Stear: Pero no dijiste que tu examen había salido…

Paty: Perfecto –completando la frase de él –

Adri: Pero entonces ¿te reprobó? Por sus calzones la vieja esta –con sorpresa e indignación –

Alma: Esa no puede llamarse maestra

Stear: Tenemos que hacer algo…no puede reprobarte

Adri: Si Paty…aunque pensándolo bien –con miedo –…no creo que puedas hacer mucho…esa mujer aquí es una eminencia todo mundo la respeta

Alma: Pero esto no se puede quedar así...todos sabemos que le tomo mala voluntad a Paty desde el principio –indignada –

Stear: Mira tranquila…vamos a la dirección, ahí seguramente nos podrán ayudar –la chica sólo asintió y se fue con él, sus compañeras sólo la miraron con tristeza, sabían que no era justo lo que le estaba pasando –

*******************

El auto de los Grandchester se estacionó sobre la acera, cuando Candy salió del auto y miró su casa no supo que fue lo que sintió primero, si alivio o temor, adoraba su hogar, pero en estos momentos estar en él significaba el miedo a perderlo, no sabía porque sentía aquello, algo le oprimía el pecho, más que cualquier otro día, respiro profundo e intento relajarse, sabía que no quería preocupar a su padre, no todavía. Parecía que George reconocía el perfume de su hija, porque no había pasado ni un minuto de su llegada y él ya estaba en la puerta, sonriendo, orgulloso, feliz. Candy y el mismo Terry se acercaron a la puerta de su casa, la pecosa sabía que era mejor dejarse llevar por el sentimiento de felicidad en ese momento, así que sin más abrazo a su padre y disfruto de esa sensación.

Candy: Hola papá…te extrañe mucho

George: Hola princesa…bienvenida a casa –y la estrecho aún más fuerte entre sus brazos –

*******************

Annie que iba caminando un poco nerviosa se introdujo en un edificio grande, que no era su escuela, subió hasta el piso 15 y toco en el departamento 3, ahí un rostro se sonrió al verla y ella le devolvió la sonrisa aunque no tan grande. Era David.

David: Annie –la abraza – viniste…pensé que no lo harías

Annie: Te dije que vendría –soltando su abrazo –…y aquí estoy

David: Y estoy muy feliz…pero pasa…pasa –le hace pasar y cierra la puerta tras de si –…toma asiento… ¿Gustas beber algo?

Annie: La verdad…no puedo tardarme mucho…mi hermana no esta muy bien

David: ¿Qué le pasa…acaso esta enferma? –con tono preocupado –

Annie: No…bueno algo así…ya luego te contaré…porque no mejor nos ponemos a trabajar –dejando el bolso en el sofá –

David: Haber Annie…tranquila…esto de la pintura es relajante…así que no me sirve de nada que mi modelo este estresada así no me puedo inspirar –se acerca y le toma el rostro –…así que relajada ok

Annie: Ok –sonriendo –…relajada

David: Muy bien –le sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla –

David la miro con tanta ternura que Annie no se dio cuenta cuando el chico se acerco mucho más y en un segundo sus labios ya se habían rozado, se habían tocado, él la había besado, la chica sólo se quedo quieta y cuando él la volvió a mirar ella sólo pudo sonreír, no le quería romper el corazón, no más de lo que ya lo tenía roto.

*******************

Cuando Candy entró a su casa no pudo resistir la sensación de alivio, extrañaba aquel lugar, lo había extrañado bastante, sonrió y aspiro el olor de aquel sitio, e inmediatamente después sintió el brazo de su padre sobre sus hombros, la dirigió hacia dentro donde los niños, Helena y la Señorita Pony la esperaban para darle la bienvenida.

Señorita Pony: Hija –llegando a abrazarla –…que gusto verte –se separa y con sus manos toma el rostro de Candy –…hace tanto que no te veía…estas bellísima…y has crecido tanto –mirándola de arriba abajo –

Terry: Se dice envejeciendo –sonriendo –…pero hermosa

Eleonor: Terry…se dice crecer…madurar hijo –reprendiéndolo –…es una grosería para una mujer decirle que envejeces

Richard: Dímelo a mi –riendo seguido por los demás –

George: Pero bueno vamos pasen no se queden ahí

Terry: De hecho creo que nosotros por ahora nos retiramos…tenemos que terminar de llegar a casa

George: Bueno… ¿pero volverán para cenar?

Richard: Claro George…no me perdería ni uno de tus guisos…

George: Claro maestro…después de tus grandes enseñanzas

Candy: Vaya…veo que han hecho gran amistad –sonriendo –

Eleonor: Eso es poco Candy…parecen siameses –abriendo más los ojos –

Richard: No exageres mi amor

Eleonor: Yo nunca exagero Richard y lo sabes…pero bueno vámonos…porque mientras más pronto nos vayamos más pronto regresaremos –dirigiéndose a la puerta – y eso seguramente es lo que más deseas cariño…nos vemos

Richard: Espero y estés listo para perder esta noche de nuevo en el ajedrez

George: Anoche te di ventaja…ya verás que hoy no podrás conmigo –todos vuelven a reír mientras los Grandchester se dirigen a la puerta –

Terry: Nos veremos en un rato de acuerdo –dirigiéndose a Candy –

Candy: Si claro –le sonríe un poco el chico se acerca y la besa antes de salir de la casa –

Helena: ¿Y qué tal el vuelo Candy?

Candy: Bien…tranquilo ¿tú como estas?...mis sobrinos se ven bien

Helena: Si…están bien…aunque claro extrañan a su papá

Candy: Claro…

George: ¿Quieres comer algo hija?

Candy: En realidad papá quisiera descansar un poco –con rostro cansado –

George: De acuerdo –mirándola lo más normal que podía –

Candy: Ok –y sube por las escaleras –

Todos los que se quedaron abajo sabían que algo malo pasaba con Candy, ella sabía que no podía fingir bien, pero lo que más le angustiaba era esa inseguridad que tenía, y es que sabía que la decisión estaba tomada, ella sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero tenía miedo de que no todos comprendieran lo que haría, y menos las personas que más significaban para ella. La chica se sentó sobre su cama, tomó un peluche que había sobre ella, a los pocos segundos escucho un toque en su puerta y después esta se abrió, Candy no pudo decir nada cuando esta persona le pidió entrar, sólo dijo que si con la cabeza.

George: Se que querías descansar princesa –cerrando la puerta tras de si y acercándose a sentar junto a su hija –…pero te veo tan poco tiempo últimamente que cada momento que pueda estar contigo…es realmente valioso…y siento que debo aprovecharlo –sonriendo –

Candy: Si…lo siento papá –poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de él –

George: ¿Cómo has estado princesa? –tomando el peluche que tenía su hija –

Candy: Pues bien…un poco cansada pero bien

George: Veo que cada vez van las cosas mejor con Terry

Candy: Si…bastante –sonriendo aún más –

George: Me alegro… ¿La escuela como va?

Candy: Bien –un poco tensa y sin mirarlo –…cuando regrese sólo tendré que ir un día por un examen y ya… ¿Y tu como te ha ido…cómo va el hospital?

George: Muy bien…lo de siempre…estoy pensando seriamente tomarme unas buenas vacaciones…no es que te extrañe mucho o que intente invadir tu intimidad…pero me gustaría pasar un tiempo contigo en New York

Candy: Eso sería genial –viéndolo de pronto con los ojos llenos de alegría –…nos encantaría tenerte con nosotros

George: Bueno pero ya hablaremos de eso más delante ¿de acuerdo? –Dándole una palmada en la pierna –…te dejo descansar…pero no lo hagas demasiado flojita –levantándose –…que te quiero disfrutar –mira al peluche que trae en la mano –…te lo regale cuando cumpliste nueve años… -sonríe le da un beso en la cabeza y sale del cuarto –

Candy vio la puerta cerrarse y luego al peluche de nuevo, no sabía como haría lo que tenía que hacer, sabía, presentía que alguien saldría lastimado y lo peor es que cualquiera que fuera, a ella le dolería mucho.

*******************

Archie seguía pegado a la puerta del baño, Flamy no había salido aún y no quería quitarse de ahí hasta no asegurarse que su cuñada estaba bien, cuando la puerta se abrió la chica se veía un poco mejor, pero aún así no realmente bien. Antes de que el castaño pudiera decir algo la chica hablo.

Flamy: Estoy bien –poniendo una mano al frente para evitarlo y con la otra recargándose en el marco de la puerta –…en serio

Archie: ¿Bien?...pareces un cadáver…estás muy pálida –acercándose a ayudarla –…vamos te llevo al médico

Flamy: En serio…estoy bien…no te preocupes…seguramente la cena de anoche me cayo mal…eso es todo…no exageres no tienes porque llevarme al hospital por un malestar tan pequeño.

Archie: Bueno…si tu lo dices…pero mínimo deja le hablo a Tom para que venga rápido.

Flamy: ¡Noo! –Gritando –…no lo llames…él tenía algo importante que hacer –empezando a caminar despacio –…no lo molestes…él ya vendrá más tarde

Archie: Ok…como quieras –viéndola de manera extraña –…pero bueno qué hacemos…no te puedes quedar así

Flamy: Ya me tomé algo para el dolor…estaré bien…sólo necesito descansar…en serio –dirigiéndose a su cuarto –

Archie: Bueno…de hecho ese era mi plan… ¿Te parece si descansamos juntos cuñis? –con media sonrisa –

Flamy: Ok…pero yo decido que ver en la televisión –sonriendo –

Archie: Me parece perverso –sonriendo –

El chico se acerco para darle una mano y ambos entraron en la habitación de ella.

*******************

Paty y Stear se habían intentado movilizar por toda la escuela para lograr encontrar a la profesora o a alguien que le ayudara a resolver su problema, pero por desgracia no había encontrado a la maestra esa y en la dirección le había dicho que no podían cambiar la calificación ya que el profesor tenía libertad de cátedra y para meter alguna queja tendría que esperar a que el siguiente semestre comenzara. Pero lo que le dolía más a Paty no era la calificación sino que esa mujer a pesar de que le había demostrado completamente que estaba equivocada en todo sentido con respecto a ella, la había reprobado, había sido injusta con ella, no le importaba la verdad y había hecho lo que había querido, Paty se sentía totalmente impotente por todo aquello, no podía creer que estuviera pasando, ella y Stear habían entrado a la cafetería ya que si por el momento no podían hacer nada, lo mejor que podían hacer en ese momento según él, era calmarse. La chica tenía una mano sobre su frente, tocándose el cabello, la otra la tenía Stear quien intentaba transmitirle un poco de calma.

Stear: Tranquila amor…verás que podremos arreglar esto.

Paty: Es que simplemente esto no puede estarme pasando –con el rostro lleno de angustia –…se supone que ya había salido de esto…y esa mujer –con coraje –…es que no entiendo ¿Qué tiene contra mi? –mirando a su novio con mucho coraje y apunto de llorar –

Stear: Mira tranquila…cualquier cosa que sea…lo arreglaremos…pero necesitas calmarte primero de acuerdo –apretando más su mano –…esa mujer tiene todo en su contra…el examen es la prueba de que tú tienes razón.

Paty: Pero es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de hundirme…lo presiento

Stear: Paty…tranquila…todo saldrá bien…en cuanto empiece el semestre se arreglará

Paty: No…esto lo voy a arreglar ahora –decidida y poniéndose de pie –

Stear: ¿A dónde vas?

Paty: A terminar con esto de una vez –sale con paso veloz de la cafetería –

*******************

Annie estaba aún viendo hacia la ventana con la bata puesta, no se había cambiado de ropa, David estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas, la chica salió de su distracción y tomo sus ropas para cambiarse.

David: ¿No quieres ver como quedo antes de que te cambies?

Annie: Claro… -sonriendo un poco y acercándose con él –

Ambos admiraron el cuadro que yacía frente a ellos, donde mostraba a una Annie con el rostro de perfil y solo tapada por una sábana, el cuadro era realmente excelso, ambos lo sabían, pero la chica a pesar de eso no pudo reaccionar como el cuadro lo ameritaba.

Annie: Te quedo muy bien

David: Eso es porque la modelo es una gran inspiración –sonriendo mientras intenta abrazarla pero antes de que lo haga Annie se hace a un lado sutilmente –

Annie: Voy a cambiarme…se me hace tarde –sonriendo –…ya vengo –le da un beso en la mejilla – quedo muy bien…felicidades –y se aleja –

La chica se fue a cambiar y David se quedo muy pensativo por el comportamiento de ella, no sabía si lo que quería de ella era aquello, ella ahora le tenía compasión, se estaba arrepintiendo por haberle dicho lo que sentía. Cuando salió de cambiarse David estaba sentado sobre el sofá con la cara baja viendo sus rodillas.

Annie: Bueno…me tengo que ir… ¿cuándo quieres que vuelva a venir?

David: Creo que lo mejor es que ya no regreses – con la voz dura y sin mirarla –

Annie: ¿Pero por qué? –extrañada –

David: No quiero que te sientas obligada…y mucho menos incomoda

Annie: Pero claro que no…yo

David: Ya te lo había dicho Annie –poniéndose de pie y mirándola con dureza – no quiero tu lástima.

Annie: Pero ya te dije que eso no se cierto…yo no hago esto por lástima…eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho

David: ¿Por qué haces realmente esto Annie? –Acercándose a ella – ¿por qué me quieres…o por lástima?

La chica se sentía en la orilla de un abismo, sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera en aquel momento causaría dolor a ella o a él, o a alguien más, pero no sabía que era mejor, sabía que no lo hacía por lástima, pero tampoco lo hacia por amor, no por el amor que él quería que fuera, pero no hallaba la manera de hacérselo entender, así que en ese mismo instante entre la espalda y la pared, no le quedo otra cosa que mentir. La chica se acerco y con sus manos tomó el rostro frió de él y lo miro a los ojos con los suyos llenos de lágrimas.

Annie: Hago esto…por ti…porque me importas…porque te quiero profundamente –el chico sonrió profundamente y se acerco para besarla y esta vez ella no puso resistencia y dejo que aquel beso se intensificara –

*******************

Tom había vuelto a casa después de haber arreglado algunos asuntos en la escuela, al entrar a la sala y no ver más la tele apagada y los sillones solitarios, pensó que no habría nadie, pero al subir escucho ruidos en su cuarto, al entrar se llevo una sorpresa. Flamy y Archie estaban sentados en la cama jugando un videojuego, pero la sorpresa era que Flamy estaba muy metida en el juego que por poco no se da cuenta de que Tom había llegado sino es porque Archie lo vio.

Archie: Hey…que bueno que llegas ahora si podemos jugar Guitar Hero

Flamy: No…pero hasta que acabemos este nivel…no nos jodimos tanto para pasar ese maldito castillo para nada –Tom la seguía mirando con la boca abierta –… ¿Qué? –viendo que la miraba boquiabierto –

Tom: En serio… ¿Eres tú? –Acercándose aún perplejo –...te la deje un par de horas Archie y ahora mata por llegar al siguiente nivel

Archie: Y tiene talento…no le llevo más de dos intentos pasar de nivel –asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo –

Tom: Te amo –abre los brazos pero en vez de abrazar a Flamy, abraza a Archie y le besa la cabeza –…ahora si podré ser feliz por siempre

Flamy: Ya…ya no sean dramáticos…haber Archie toma…pasa tu esta escena…porque yo ya me canse…además voy al baño –le da el control del aparato –

Archie: Ok… ¿Qué otra vez te sientes mal? –con mueca –

Flamy: No –un poco preocupada por la reacción de Tom –…para nada – saliendo del cuarto con Tom detrás del ella –

Tom: ¿Te sentiste mal? –con el ceño fruncido –

Flamy: Nada de importancia –dirigiéndose al baño –...mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue? –intentando sonreír y cambiando de tema –

Tom: Pues bien…me dijeron que no habría problemas por la baja temporal…y claro diciendo eso de que si estoy totalmente seguro de dejar la escuela y todo eso –restándole importancia a ese comentario –…ah…pero que tengo que esperar a que salgan todas mis calificaciones para poder tramitarla…eso será hasta el otro mes…o sea que si me voy a Scranton será hasta el término del verano –con mueca –…pero ya hable con los del equipo y dicen que me pueden esperar –sonriendo de nuevo –

Flamy: Que bien…o sea que en dos meses te vas –con una leve mueca –…ya te estoy extrañando –acariciando su mejilla –

Tom: Andas muy cariñosita y sensible… ¿Qué andas en tus días? –con sonrisa de burla –

Flamy: Hay…tonto –le da un manazo y se encierra en el baño –

Tom: Nada más no vayas a llorar eh –se ríe y se aleja de la puerta –…ya sabes que con todo y todo te quiero.

Flamy se quedo recargada de espaldas en la puerta del baño con los ojos cerrados, los videojuegos habían sido una buena distracción para no pensar en todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero ahora de nuevo todos sus problemas le caían encima como una avalancha de nieve de la cual no había escapatoria, pensaba que lo único que podía hacer era quedarse quieta, sin decir nada y dejar que las cosas pasaran. Abrió los ojos y los cerro de nuevo para dejar caer de nuevo una sola lágrima.

*******************

Paty le había dicho a Stear que la esperara afuera del edificio, ya que ese problema era de ella, y ella sola lo tenía que solucionar, tenía que madurar y enfrentar las cosas sola, agradecía profundamente el apoyo incondicional de su novio, pero había cosas y momentos en la vida que deben de encararse a solas, y esta era una de esas, Paty respiro profundo y toco en la puerta de aquel departamento.

Kerry: ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –Paty con rostro endurecido y lleno de valentía hablo sin titubear –

Paty: Lamento molestarla señorita Wheaver…pero esta visita usted se la pudo haber ahorrado… ¿Me permite pasar?...seré breve –después de un breve momento de pensarlo la profesora la dejo entrar – Bien… –intentado no distraerse con lo que veía a su alrededor y viendo fijamente a la maestra –…pues verá esta mañana me informaron que las calificaciones ya estaban –la maestra palideció ante este comentario –…me sorprendí ya que usted había dicho que en una semana…pero esa no fue mi mayor sorpresa sino la que me lleve cuando vi mi calificación…una que tanto usted como yo sabemos…es totalmente injusta

Kerry: Los profesores tenemos libertad de cátedra…así que yo te puedo poner la calificación que yo crea conveniente –con cinismo –

Paty: Conveniente reprobarme –alzando la voz y con enojo –…cuando le demostré que tenía todos los conocimientos…conveniente reprobarme cuando con el examen que usted –señalándola –hizo le comprobé que siempre ha estado equivocada acerca de mi y que esa calificación es totalmente injustificada… ¿se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo?... ¿Se da cuenta de la falta de ética que esta demostrando al actuar de esta manera?

Kerry: ¿Y tu no te das cuenta del desperdicio que estas haciendo de tu vida? –gritando también y abriendo más los ojos dándose cuenta de que no debió de haber dicho lo que acababa de decir –

Paty: ¿No entiendo a que se refiere? –con la boca entreabierta y sin comprender las palabras de Kerry –… ¿Qué acaso todo esto es personal?...no lo dudaría –con sonrisa amarga –… ¿Qué le he hecho pro…perdón…señorita Wheaver?...discúlpeme pero después de lo que me ha hecho…ya no puedo llamarla profesora…no se lo merece

Kerry: Todo el talento –viendo que ya no tenía caso guardarse las cosas –…toda esa personalidad…inteligencia –acercándose –…belleza –levantando su mano para intentar tocarla a lo que Paty se hace para atrás –

Paty: ¿De que esta hablando? –Con un poco de temor –

Kerry: Desde que te vi…sabía que eras una joya…sabía que eras una mujer que valía la pena…y sabía que como siempre algo no saldría bien…no para mi –limpiándose una lágrima que ya había salido por su ojo –…nunca he tenido suerte en esas cosas

Paty: No la entiendo –negando con la cabeza –

Kerry: Paty…yo –mirándola –…yo me enamore de ti…a primera vista…fue totalmente ridículo –sonriendo amargamente –…y luego cuando te observe y descubrí lo inteligente y hermosa que eras por dentro…me cautivaste…pero –ensombreciendo la mirada –…tenías…tenías…tú y ese novio tuyo…que siempre esta contigo –empuñando las manos –…cuando me di cuenta que no mirarías más allá de él…supe que no valías la pena…ese hombre te tiene totalmente acorralada

Paty: ¿Cómo puede decir eso…esta totalmente loca?...Ni siquiera me conoce a mí…o a Stear para juzgarnos

Kerry: No necesito hacerlo –levantando la voz – todos son iguales…solo buscan sexo y se van…y en cuanto a las chicas como tu…es normal que busquen amparo en un hombre porque no saben enfrentar solas la vida…son unas ineptas dependientes de esos machos…unas completas idiotas

En ese momento Paty exploto, y para descargar todo le soltó una bofetada que debió de haber resonado hasta donde Stear estaba, Kerry se tomó la mejilla y miró enfurecida y sorprendida a una Paty que con el rostro lleno de enojo se dio media vuelta y camino hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir sin voltear le dijo algo a la mujer que aún la miraba perpleja.

Paty: En estos momentos ya no importa lo que haya hecho…sólo quisiera borrarlo de mi memoria…estoy segura que el siguiente año que pueda volver a cursar esta materia…ese verdadero maestro se dará cuenta que no tengo nada que hacer en ese curso porque sabré todo lo que contiene –abriendo la puerta –…buenas tardes –y sale azotando la puerta tras de si –

*******************

Las estrellas se miraban hermosas en aquel tapiz oscuro que era el cielo de Chicago. Candy junto con su familia habían salido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, al regresar por la noche se prepararon para recibir a los Grandchester durante la cena. Más tarde durante la cena, esta se lleno de risas al contar George todas las anécdotas de él y Richard durante este tiempo, algo que a Candy y a Terry les dio mucha alegría. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Eleonor y Helena se quedaron platicando en la cocina mientras la señorita Pony había ido a acostar a los niños, así como George y Richard pasaron a la sala a jugar su ya pendiente juego de ajedrez, y Candy y Terry salieron y se sentaron en las escaleras de la entrada a contemplar las estrellas. Terry le paso un brazo por los hombros a la pecosa, quien aún se notaba distraída.

(Where the Road Meets the Sun - Katie Herzig & Matthew Perryman Jones)

Terry: ¿Qué tienes?...te he notado rara estos días –le da un beso en la mejilla – la chica solo niega con la cabeza – ¿Qué ahora ya no me tienes confianza?...pensé que hacía años habíamos pasado las evasivas –intentado hacerla reír –

Candy: No…es que bueno –jugando con sus manos y sin mirarlo–…ahora que veo a mi padre y lo bien que esta…siento que –viendo sus manos –…que fui una tonta al pensar que estaba muy solo…

Terry: ¿Era eso lo que te preocupaba? –Viéndola más de cerca –

Candy: Si –asintiendo con la cabeza –…tiene a los niños…su hospital…Helena…y también a tu papá –sonriendo y viendo a Terry –…creo que él estará bien siempre…aunque yo no este con él

Terry: Claro que lo estará siempre Candy… -tomando con su mano la barbilla de ella –…y sabes cual es la prueba –mirándola bien a los ojos –…que a pesar de que tu madre murió hace mucho…tu padre siguió adelante por ustedes…Albert también se ha ido…y tu padre sigue adelante…así que no tienes porque preocuparte…si tú te vas…él estará bien –frotando con su brazo el brazo de ella –

Candy: Pero no puedo impedirme extrañarlo –con cierta tristeza –

Terry: Claro que no…es normal…pero tienes que entender…lo que él ya entendió –Candy lo miró con más interés –…el tiempo pasa…la gente crece…busca su propio camino y él sabe que tu camino no siempre será el mismo que el de él…ya no eres una niña…tu ya empezaste a caminar sobre tu propia dirección y él entiende que tu vida ya no esta aquí con él…te apoya porque sabe qué es lo importante para ti…él siempre te querrá y apoyara tus decisiones…donde quiera que él este –sonriendo y ella le corresponde igual –

La rubia se acurruco más en el abrazo de su novio, esas eran las palabras que ella necesitaba escuchar en aquel momento, era cierto que su padre siempre la había apoyado y querido, y tal vez sería cierto que en esta ocasión sería igual, necesitaba pensar eso. Además ahora veía a su padre mejor que nunca, antes se sentía culpable por dejarlo solo, pero ahora comprendía que eso tenía que pasar, y su padre así lo había asimilado, aparte al ver a su padre tan feliz en compañía de los niños y de Richard, sabía que ella no tenía que hacer nada por ahora para poner más feliz a su padre, ahora ella podía hacer su vida y tomar sus decisiones sin ningún temor.

*******************

El fin de semana había estado maravilloso, Candy la había pasado mejor que nunca, Terry no había parado de sonreír con las anécdotas de su padre y su suegro, realmente ese fin de semana sería inolvidable para ambos. El lunes por la mañana el auto ya esperaba para ir al aeropuerto. Candy y Terry se encontraban afuera del jardín de la casa de él esperando a sus padres.

Terry: ¿Segura que no quieres que me quede?…no importa si llego hasta el miércoles

Candy: No seas tonto –sonriendo –…tu tienes que estar hoy en la tarde en los ensayos…y yo no tengo nada que hacer hasta el miércoles…volveré mañana de acuerdo –besándolo –

Terry: Ok…como quieras –sonriendo y volviendo a besarla –

Candy: Quiero pasar aunque sea un día más con mi padre…hay algo que tengo que decirle…y no he encontrado el momento

Terry: ¡Ah si!...y se puede saber ¿Qué es? –intrigado pero sin dejar de sonreír –

Candy: No todavía…cuando regrese te lo diré –sonriendo, en eso escuchan la voz de George –

George: ¿Listo Terry?

Terry: Casi…sólo me estaba despidiendo de mi muñequita –viendo a Candy –

George: Ahora si te la gane –sonriendo –…aunque sea un ratito

Candy: No se pelen por favor si hay mucha Candy para ambos –abrazando a los dos –…así esta mejor…mis dos hombres juntos –sonriendo –

George: Nada más que no te vaya a escuchar tu hermano –abriendo más los ojos –

Terry: Si, no se vaya a poner de sentido –todos ríen –

George: Terry puedes venir un momento…ahora te toca a ti esperar aquí señorita –viendo a Candy –

Candy: No me gusta que se estén secreteando –con puchero –

Terry: Es cosa de hombres Tarzan pecosa –sonríe y se aleja con su papá después de que Candy le da un manazo en la espalda –…usted dirá señor

George: Bueno primero que nada…te deseo un buen viaje hijo…espero y tengas mucho éxito…en esta obra y en todas las que presentes

Terry: Gracias señor…eso espero yo también –sonriendo –

George: La verdad quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por Candy…tu apoyo, tu cariño…sé que nunca la abandonarías ni dejarías que se equivocara…ya sabes con eso de que luego se aloca –moviendo la mano en señal de locura –

Terry: Claro que no señor…Candy es algo más que importante para mí…no tendría las palabras suficientes para poder explicarle todo lo que su hija significa para mí

George: No me las digas a mi…díselas a ella…sólo quiero pedirte que la cuides…y que la quieras…ahora yo soy el segundo hombre más importante para ella…

Terry: No señor…para Candy no hay lugares…todos ocupamos el mismo…el primero –poniendo su mano en el hombro del señor –…y yo le agradezco lo que ha hecho por mi padre…aún no puedo creer que este sonriendo y este tan feliz de estar aquí…gracias por la amistad que le ha brindado

George: No se como no lo conocí antes –sonriendo –…hubiera sido divertido tener un amigo así en la juventud…tu madre dice que somos como Albert y tú

Terry: Algún día Albert y yo nos veremos así…estoy seguro…sólo espero no tener tantas canas como mi padre –riendo y George hace lo mismo –

(Landslide - Dixie Chicks)

George: Bueno hijo…no te distraigo más…cuídate –poniendo su mano también en el hombro de él –…mucho éxito para ti

Terry: Gracias…George –sonriendo –

Era inevitable el abrazo que se dieron en aquel instante, Terry había ganado una familia entera gracias a Candy, otro padre, un hermano, hasta sobrinos, y George por su lado otro hijo, lo supo desde que vio por primera vez a Candy junto a Terry, ese chico sería tarde o temprano de su familia, lo sabía. Ese abrazo significo mucho para ambos, era una promesa del futuro. Candy los miró a lo lejos y no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir un nudo en su pecho, aquel momento era para recordar, se molesto por no tener una cámara a la mano para capturar ese momento, pero no hacía falta porque en su mente aquella fotografía jamás se olvidaría, el día en que el hombre que amaba y el hombre que le dio la vida se habían vuelto familia. Quería llorar de alegría pero era mejor seguir sonriendo, sonreír por siempre, era lo que siempre le decían en su casa, se veía más linda cuando reía que cuando lloraba, aunque esas lágrimas fueran de alegría. Terry se acerco a Candy para despedirse, se dieron un beso y antes de subirse al auto ella le pregunto.

Candy: ¿De qué tanto hablaste con mi padre?

Terry: Es un secreto…no te lo puedo decir todavía –sonriendo –…cuando regreses te lo diré –la vuelve a besar –…te veo en un par de días

Candy: Ok…te amo

Terry: Yo más –se subió al coche mientras Candy se dirigía junto a su padre –

George: Es un buen chico…y triunfará estoy seguro

Candy: Ahora parece más tu hijo que yo, a mi no me elogias tanto

George: Calmate tu Celostina –sonriendo –… ¿Y qué vamos a hacer princesa…a dónde quieres ir?

Candy: Mmm…de hecho me quiero quedar en casa contigo viendo televisión… tirados en el sofá ¿Qué te parece?...un maratón de películas de Bruce Willis…o Steven Seagal

George: Mmm…suena tentador –sonriendo –…vamos a ver cuál se antoja primero –y ambos entran en la casa –

*******************

Hacia un par de horas que Terry había llegado a New York, todos estaban cenando en la cocina, habían mandado traer pizza, todos le preguntaban al chico como estaban las cosas por la ciudad de los vientos, y claro el no podía dejarlos sin el más mínimo detalle. Archie le pasaba otro pedazo a Annie, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

Archie: Pero si apenas te has comido uno…anda vamos comete otro aunque sea –insistiendo –

Annie: No…ya no tengo hambre –negando con la mano y la cabeza –

Archie: ¿Qué tu también estas enferma?... ¿Es una epidemia o que?

Annie: No…sólo que ya no tengo apetito –un poco molesta –

Archie: Bueno pero no te enojes –con el ceño fruncido –…has estado rara estos días…por cierto a dónde fuiste hoy…no me digas que de nuevo a la escuela…porque ya cerraron todas las escuelas eh –dando un mordisco al pedazo de pizza –

Annie: Eh…no –un poco nerviosa –…no fui a ver ropa…hace mucho que no paseaba por las tiendas –sin mirarlo –

Archie: ¿Y por qué no me dijiste…sabes que a mi también me gusta ir a las tiendas?

Annie: Perdóname –en eso suena el timbre de la puerta –…iré a ver quien es –y sale de la cocina, después de unos minutos de ir a abrir la puerta la chica regresa a medio pasillo para avisar –…Paty te buscan en la puerta

Paty: Gracias –deja su plato y camina a la entrada y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver quien era –… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Kerry: Lamento venir a estas horas…sólo quería darte esto –le da un sobre –…es una constancia con tus verdaderas calificaciones…se ha modificado tu calificación final a la que de verdad mereces

Paty: ¿Por qué? –Sorprendida viendo el papel –…cuando la vi no pensé que cambiara de parecer

Kerry: Ni yo tampoco –intentado sonreír –…pero…creo que tienes razón…no puedo seguir mezclando mis cosas personales con las profesionales…por eso también he venido ha pedirte perdón por todo lo que ha pasado…por lo que te dije

Paty: Tranquila…no se preocupe

Kerry: Quiero que sepas que no tengo nada en contra de tu novio…creo que es una magnifica persona…por eso estas con él…además creo que no puedes obligar a ninguna persona a que sea como tú quieras…ese siempre ha sido mi error…mis preferencias al ser diferentes a las de la mayoría me han impedido ser feliz…pero lo que más lo ha hecho…soy yo…al no comprender la forma de ser de los demás…no me da pena decir que soy lesbiana…me siento orgullosa de lo que soy…

Paty: Eso es bueno…espero y pueda encontrar a alguien que la sepa valorar por lo que es –le sonríe –

Kerry: Gracias –le contesta la sonrisa –

Paty: ¿No gusta pasar?...estamos cenando

Kerry: No gracias…en realidad…tengo prisa tengo que tomar un avión…necesito vacaciones –sonriendo –…sólo que no quería irme sin entregarte eso…llevalo mañana a primera hora para que te modifiquen tu calificación

Paty: De acuerdo –la chica no pudo evitarlo y abrazo a la maestra que sorprendida correspondió a ese gesto –…gracias

Kerry: Cuídate Paty –se separa y la mira –…y te deseo mucho éxito –baja las escaleras y toma el taxi que la estaba esperando en la acera –

La chica se quedo mirando el auto hasta que desapareció de su vista, cuando entro en la casa y vio de nuevo el papel sonrió mucho, sabía que las cosas tenían que mejorar, la justicia tenia que estar de su lado, el esfuerzo había valido la pena, apretó el sobre contra su pecho y corrió a la cocina para enseñarles y contarles a todos la buena noticia.

*******************

Entrada la noche, George se encontraba en su cama a punto de dormirse, estaba leyendo algunas notas del hospital, cuando escucho que su puerta se abría, era su pequeña que con una sonrisa le pidió permiso para pasar.

Candy: No me digas que estas trabajando –acercándose y metiéndose en la cama a lado de su papá –

George: Sólo estaba mirando algunas notas de unos pacientes –ayudando a su hija a meterse junto a él en la cama y dejando de lado las notas –

Candy: Me pregunto que haría el hospital sin ti…Urgencias colapsaría –sonriendo mientras abraza a su papá –

George: Bueno…no niego que se las verían negras…pero un día cuando me jubile…ellos tendrán que hacerlo solos…y yo se que lo harían bien

Candy: Yo también lo creo…siempre has tenido un buen equipo ahí

George: Si… -sonriendo –…ahora que estas aquí…se me vienen tantos recuerdos a la mente

Candy: Ah si…

George: Como cuando tenías 3 años y te llevábamos al parque con tu madre y Albert…te gustaban los globos…y claro siempre te comprábamos el que más te gustara…y recuerdo que siempre en cuanto te lo daba…lo soltabas al aire…tu madre enloquecía por eso…y como siempre yo iba y te compraba otro…o cuando salíamos al patio a mirar las estrellas

Candy: Orión…era mi favorita…Si…me acuerdo –sonriendo –…o como ahora…que me dejaban dormir con ustedes…eran las noches que mejor dormía…cuando tu y mamá estaban a lado de mi

George: Estoy seguro que este donde este tu mami ahora…siempre te manda tu beso de buenas noches –acariciando el cabello de la rubia –

Candy: Si…y también a ti –mirando a su papá –…te quiero papi

George: Y yo a ti princesa –sonríe y le da un beso en la cabeza y la pecosa le devuelve uno en la mejilla –

Así como estaban abrazados, sólo apagaron la luz y se quedaron profundamente dormidos, con la cortina abierta para dejar entrar la luz de las estrellas, dónde seguramente una de ellas era Mary que miraba a su esposo y a su hija juntos como a ella tanto le gustaba.

Al otro día, Candy se había sentido como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo, se levanto tarde, desayuno con su papá y miró la televisión después. La chica sabía que antes de irse tenía que hablar con su padre, y tenía que hacerlo ya, pues a medio día regresaría a New York. Candy había ya bajado su maleta, ya que su taxi no tardaría en venir.

George: Cariño…segura que no quieres que te lleve –insistiendo –

Candy: No papi…no quiero que se te haga tarde para tu turno

George: Pero no pasa nada si llego un poquito tarde…al fin y al cabo soy el jefe –sonriendo –

Candy: Ok, pero no así esta bien –sonriendo –…bueno…aunque en realidad –poniéndose seria –…quería hablar contigo desde hace mucho pero no había tenido la oportunidad

George: ¿De qué princesa?

Candy: Del premio que me gane en el concurso de fotografía

George: ¿Qué hay con el premio?...ya metiste el dinero que te ganaste en una cuenta en el banco ¿no?

Candy: Si…bueno –mirando a sus zapatos y volviendo a levantar la cara – es que no solo me gane el dinero

George: ¿A qué te refieres con que no solo te ganaste el dinero? –con el ceño muy fruncido –

Candy: Pues –respirando profundo –…también me gane una beca para terminar mis estudios de fotografía en la mejor academia del país…que esta en California…pero…decidí no ir

George: ¿Qué? –Sorprendido y con los ojos más abiertos – ¿Pero por qué?

Candy: Porque mi vida esta en New York papá…además ahí estoy muy bien…me agrada mi escuela y…

George: ¿Y qué? –ya en tono enojado –

Candy: No…no –titubeaba porque no sabia si ser totalmente sincera con él –…no me quiero separar de Terry

George: Pero como es posible Candy –ahora si estaba furioso –… ¿qué estés desperdiciando esta gran oportunidad por algo como esto?…eres muy joven hija tienes que ver por tu futuro

Candy: Terry es mi futuro –levantando la voz –

George: Hija tienes 19 años aún eres muy joven

Candy: Pues no me importa –con decisión –…esta decisión esta tomada…me voy a quedar en New York…así te guste o no –molesta –

George: Así que ya lo decidiste –enojado, moviendo la cabeza –…ya no eres una niña a la que pueda obligar a hacer las cosas –resignado pero aún furioso –…sólo quiero que sepas que estas cometiendo un error – baja la cabeza y cuando la levanta se le ve toda la amargura en los ojos –…me has decepcionado Candy…realmente me has decepcionado

Después de eso Candy miró a su padre con el rostro molesto antes de que él saliera de su vista, la chica se quedo parada en el vestíbulo sin poder pensar en todo lo que acababa de pasar, sólo se decía así misma que aquello tenía que pasar y que tarde o temprano su papá lo entendería y todo volvería a ser como antes. En eso se escucho un pitido, era el taxi, la pecosa se limpio las lágrimas y salió de la casa, se detuvo antes de subir al taxi, miró a su casa y no vio a su padre, no había salido a despedirla, la chica se hizo la fuerte y subió al auto, su padre la miró desde una ventana alejarse.

*******************

Durante todo el viaje Candy no pudo dejar de sentir una opresión aún mas fuerte en el pecho, era como si lo que acababa de pasar no tenía que haber pasado, todo era un error y su padre jamás se había enojado por aquello que le había dicho, por aquello que ella había decidido, su papá tenía que perdonarla algún día, ella se repetía a cada rato. Intento relajarse más cuando llego a casa, Terry la esperaba con una sonrisa, la abrazo fuerte y ella tuvo calma después de tantas horas de angustia.

Terry: ¿Cómo te fue?

Candy: Bien…ahora estoy bien –lo beso y Terry la apretó más contra él –

*******************

George se encontraba en el hospital, todo la tarde desde que comenzó su medio turno de aquel día había estado inquieto, de malas, muy pensativo, todos en la sala de urgencias se habían dado cuenta. Tuvo que salir de sus cavilaciones porque en aquel instante una de sus residentes le hablaba.

Irlanda: Doctor Andrew…disculpe necesito que firme una autorización para la cirugía del chico de la moto lo acaban de subir a cirugía –viendo que no la pelaba –… ¡Doctor Andrew!

George: Eh…perdón… ¿Qué decías Robward?

Irlanda: Qué necesito que firme una autorización para una cirugía –dándole la forma y una pluma –…el doctor Barkley ya se llevo el paciente a quirófano…sé que su turno esta a punto de terminar pero necesito que la firme

George escuchaba como un zumbido lo que la chica le decía, pues en ese momento vio a una niña rubia como de 6 años acompañada de un hombre que el supuso sería su padre.

George: Me permites…en un momento estoy contigo –se va alejando y se dirige hacia la niña –

Irlanda: De acuerdo estamos en el cubiculo 2

George: Ok… –y llega junto a la niña y el señor –…buenas noches…soy el Doctor Andrew –le da la mano al señor –

Señor: Buenas noches doctor…es mi hija July –señalando a la niña –…se corto la mano en la cocina de la casa

(Rise Up – Ben Lee)

George: Ok…hola July… ¿me permites ver tu mano? –sentándose para estar a la altura de la niña –

July: Me duele…no quiero que se asuste también –teniendo aun la mano encogida –

George: Te prometo que no me asustare –sonriéndole para darle confianza –…vamos a jugar ok…cierra tus ojos –la niña cerro los ojos mientras le daba la mano y George se acercaba una charola para curaciones –… ¿Qué ves?

July: El cielo

George: ¿Qué hay ahí arriba? –Curándola al tiempo que la miraba con curiosidad –

July: El cinturón de Orión –con los ojos bien cerrados y sonriendo –

George: ¿Orión? –poniendo un vendaje y escuchando con más atención –

July: Es mi estrella favorita…es la más brillante…y la que más se ve en todo el cielo

George: Si… –sonriendo –…ya lo sabía –terminando de poner un vendaje –…ya esta… termine

July: En serio –abriendo los ojos sorprendida –…no me dolió… ¿En serio eso es todo?

George: Si…gracias July –sonriendo –

July: ¿Qué hice?

George: Por convertirte en mi ultimo paciente

Señor: ¿Termino su turno doctor?

George: Si –mirando al señor –…bueno –poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano al señor –…con su permiso…cuídate July

Señor: Gracias doctor

July: Bye doctor Andrew –y la niña sale con su padre –

George los vio salir del hospital con una sonrisa y después se acerco a Irlanda quien lo estaba esperando para que le firmara la autorización.

*******************

Nunca nos debemos de cansar de intentar luchar por lo que queremos, debemos ser fuertes y enfrentar lo que sea por lo que queremos, pero jamás olvidar intentar sonreír, escuchar, respirar, ser feliz, vivir. Algunas veces las cosas no saldrán como queramos, pero para eso hay un mañana, para volver a intentarlo, mientras haya luz para ver a donde queremos llegar, siempre habrá un lugar esperando por nosotros.

Se encontraba en un semáforo esperando la luz verde, cuando la vio sonrió pues le recordó un par de ojos verdes que él tanto amaba, aún con esa sonrisa acelero, sin darse cuenta que por la otra calle otro auto a gran velocidad se pasó el alto y lo impacto completamente volcándolo.

**HELLOOOO…PUES ESPERO TODAS ESTEN BIEN…AHORA SI CREO QUE NO ME PASE…NO TARDE TANTO…JAJA Y DE HECHO YA SE ESTA TRABAJANDO EL SIGUIENTE CAP…PERO BUENO EL IMPORTANTE ES EL DE AHORITA Y AQUI LLEGO A ENTREGAR MI CAP 28…QUE LA VERDAD ME GUSTO MUCHO…JAJAJA**

**OK…BUENO EN CUANTO A LAS CANCIONES QUE UTILICE, LA PRIMERA ES UNA LINDA CANCION QUE ME ENCANTA OBVIO…JAJAJA SE LLAMA WHERE THE ROADS MEET THE SUN…SE ME HACE UNA CANCIÓN LLENA DE ESPERANZA…YA SABEN QUE ABAJO LES DEJO SIEMPRE LA LETRA…LA SEGUNDA ES UNA CANCIÓN QUE HACIA BASTANTE LA CONOCIA PERO NO SE PORQUE SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO…ASÍ POQUITO LA ENCONTRE DE NUEVO Y ME GUSTO PONERLA PARA LA ESCENA DE TERRY Y GEORGE PUES ME GUSTA LA PARTE DONDE DICE QUE LOS NIÑOS SE HACEN VIEJOS Y YO TAMBIEN...LA CANCION SE LLAMA LANDSLIDE Y ES DE UN TRIO DE CHICAS QUE SE LLAMA DIXIE CHICKS…Y LA TERCERA ES UNA CANCIÓN QUE TAMBIÉN ME ECANTAN SE LLAMA RISE UP Y ES DE UN CHICO LLAMADO BEN LEE…DESDE QUE LA ESCUCHE POR PRIMERA VEZ ME HACE LLORAR**

**Katie Herzig & Matthew Perryman Jones**

Angel wings spread over water worn wishes  
Guarding the dreams and the things left unsaid  
Here we are wandering, aimlessly roaming  
Lovers who linger and never forget

And when it's done we will walk where the road meets the sun

Waiting for you by the Santa Maria  
How long does thou stay with these letters from you  
I don't know whether we'll end up together  
But I always know that our love is true

And when it's done we will walk where the road meets the sun

Don't disappear  
Darlin', I want you  
Don't leave me here  
And when the day comes  
I'll meet you here  
'Cause I know that wishes come true  
Finding my way back to you

Angels wings spread over water worn wishes  
Guarding the dreams and the things left unsaid  
And when it's done we will walk where the road meets the sun

And when it's done we will walk where the road meets the sun  
And when it's done we will walk where the road meets the sun  
And when it's done we will walk where the road meets the sun  
And when it's done we will walk where the road meets the sun

And when it's done we will walk where the road meets the sun  
And when it's done we will walk where the road meets the sun  
And when it's done we will walk where the road meets the sun  
And when it's done we will walk where the road meets the sun

And when it's done we will walk where the road meets the sun  
And when it's done we will walk where the road meets the sun

**Dixie Chicks**

**Landslide**

I took my love and I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide brought me down

Oh, mirror in the sky  
What is love  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
Can I sail thru the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life

Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
I'm getting older too  
Well...

Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
I'm getting older, too  
Well I'm getting older too

So, take this love and take it down  
Year and if you climb a mountain and ya turn around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well the landslide brought me down  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well maybe  
Well maybe  
Well maybe the landslide will bring you dow

**Ben Lee**

**Rise Up**

what's in your heart  
what's in your head  
it's one or the other these days  
the quicker the dead  
sometimes we gotta fight  
so don't you complain  
because i never promised this would be easy babe

you and me  
are going to rise up  
and they will be surprised, yeah

now everything's weird  
but soon they will be gone  
because our whispered words  
are louder than bombs  
so don't you lose faith  
they say it's no fun  
because we have come too far to stop before we're done

you and me  
are going to rise up  
and they will be surprised, yeah  
you and me  
are going to rise up  
and they will be surprised, yeah

sometimes we get lost  
but soon we'll be found  
this is far too important  
to turn back now

you and me  
are going to rise up  
and they will be surprised, yeah  
you and me  
are going to rise up  
and they will be surprised, yeah  
they will be surprised, yeah  
they will be surprised, yeah  
because we are going to rise up  
come on and rise

**BUENO Y COMO SIEMPRE PARA FINALIZAR… AGRADECER A TODAS Y CADA UNA QUE SE AVENTURAN Y LEEN MIS LOCURAS Y OCURRENCIAS. EN SERIO LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS, QUE ME DA GUSTO CADA VEZ SON MÁS…DIOS MIO…JAJAJ DIGO…EDWARD MIO…JAJAJAJAJA…AMIGAS MIAS QUE ADOROOOOOOO…GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME DAN A PESAR DE MIS SUPER MEGA LARGAS AUSENCIAS AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE TODAS SUS PALABRAS, LA NETA NO TENGO LAS SUFICIENTES PALABRAS PARA AGRADCERLES SIEMPRE TAN CHIDOS DETALLES DE SU PARTE…A TODASSSSSSSSSS…MILES DE GRACIAS…...CLARA…CLARINETEEEEEEEE YA DEJA DE IGNORARME MALDITA DESGRACIADA… VANE…YA TOCA LA HAMBURGUESA GRASIENTA BRUJA DEL MAL…JAJAJA, CELIA…YA QUIERO FICCCCCCCC…, RUBY SACA EL POMOOOOOOO…CHELAAAA, DELY, MARIANA, YOLA, SILVYA, MAGALY, MIRNA, KARINA, CARELY, MARY, GABY LINDA, A MIS NUEVAS AMIX…ADRYX…ALMA…LORE… ****LAS NIÑAS DE FANFICTION… JENNIE, JESSIE, YELI, GABY, MISSJU, APRIL… ****A TODAS…SE QUE ME FALTA NOMBRAS A MUCHAS…PERO YA SABEN QUE MI CABEZA NO ESTA MEDIO MAL…ESTA MUY MAL…JAJAJA TENGO MIS DESVARIOS…JAJAJAPERO SABEN QUE A TODAS LAS TENGO PRESENTES…LAS LLEVO EN MI CORAZÓN…Y SABEN QUE LES AGRADEZCO TODO…TODO… A CADA UNA QUE LEEN ESTE FIC GRACIAS…LAS ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOO…Y ESO ES POCO. JENNIE, JESSIE, YELI, GABY, MISSJU, APRIL, **

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	29. Seguir Respirando

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_La vida no es esperar a que pase la tormenta…es aprender a bailar bajo la lluvia._

**CAPITULO XXIX**

**SEGUIR RESPIRANDO**

**(****DEDICADO A MARY. EN MEMORIA DE RAFAEL ALVARADO)**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

Hay momentos de nuestra vida que son tan difíciles de afrontar que pensamos que moriremos antes de que algo cambie, la falta de respiración, la vista nublada y sentir que estamos parados sin que el tiempo corra, son algunas de las cosas que se sienten cuando necesitamos desahogarnos por una gran tristeza, sería bueno decir que la tristeza es una parte de las emociones de cada humano, y que es normal sentirla de vez en cuando, pero cuando es provocada por algo que no quisiéramos que pasara nunca, es cuando ni siquiera la podemos coceptualizar, no la sabemos sobrellevar, y la tristeza se convierte en la superficie de un montón de emociones que pasan por nuestra mente y cuerpo. Se puede decir que cuando pasa esto tu alma se desconecta de tu cuerpo, y nada sucede, sólo ves las cosas pasar como un borrón pero realmente no asimilas las cosas, puede ser evasión o negación para evitar el dolor, porque si afrontamos, si vemos y tomamos de frente todo lo sucedido es cuando el dolor se hace presente, y es cuando quisiéramos morir antes de seguir adelante.

Candy se despertó de un sobresalto, se levanto y se quedo sentada sobre la cama, toco su pecho con su mano y sintió el latir de su corazón, más acelerado de lo normal, respiro profundo y cerro los ojos para calmarse, sólo había sido un mal sueño. En ese momento entra Terry con el cabello mojado, regresaba de darse un buen baño, en cuanto la vio supo que algo no andaba bien.

Terry: ¿Qué tienes? …hace unos momentos estabas durmiendo placidamente…tu rostro lo decía –con media sonrisa –

Candy: Eh… si… –saliendo de la ensoñación y sonriendo un poco al chico –…sólo un mal sueño…al final…pero ya pasó –tocándose la frente – ¿Te vas a ensayar?

Terry: Si…ya se me hizo un poco tarde…ya me estoy pareciendo más a ti –sonriendo –

Candy: Gracioso –se levanta y se pone de rodillas sobre la cama y se acerca para abrazarlo –…siempre me echas la culpa –le pasa los brazos por el cuello–

Terry: No siempre…sólo cuando es necesario

Candy: Ok…te veo en la noche supongo…tengo que ir con Cass me prometió –dudando un poco – enseñarme algunas cosas que me servirán en el siguiente curso

Terry: Ah mira…ya no es profesora Pattinson…ahora es Cass…que confiancitas

Candy: Ashh –le da un manazo –…ella me dijo que la llamara así…aunque claro obviamente en la escuela le llamare profesora

Terry: Ok… -sonriendo –…bueno entonces nos vemos en la noche ¿de acuerdo? – Enarcando una ceja –…espero no te salgan otros planes

Candy: No –sonriendo y negando con la cabeza –…que otra cosa más importante podría tener que cenar contigo…así que vete sin cuidado

La chica tomo el rostro del moreno con las dos manos y cerrando los ojos se dieron un beso de despedida, tierno y suave; cuando abrieron los ojos se sonrieron.

Terry: Te amo preciosa horrible

Candy: Te amo feo hermoso –le sonríe más –

El chico se alejo por la puerta, cuando lo hizo la chica aún sonriendo se dejo caer de nuevo sobre la cama, volteo hacia la ventana que le dedicaba los primeros rayos del sol, al verlo no supo porque dejo de sonreír, sólo lo hizo y de nuevo se toco el corazón.

*******************

Terry acababa de salir por la puerta de la cocina, en ella se quedaron desayunando Paty y Annie, la primera le estaba terminando de contar lo que había acontecido con su profesora la noche anterior.

Annie: Pues la verdad me sorprendí al verla, y me alegra mucho que haya rectificado –moviendo su desayuno con el tenedor pero sin probar bocado –

Paty: Si vaya que me dio gusto…no tanto por la calificación…sino por el acto…yo jamás le haría eso a alguien…y menos por los motivos que ella tenía…pero bueno ya todo termino…y salió bien –sonriendo y viendo que su amiga estaba distraída –… ¿Annie…me escuchas?

Annie: Ah…perdón Paty –saliendo de la distracción –… ¿Qué decías?

Paty: Oye…estas bien…te noto rara desde hace algunos días ¿Te pasa algo?

Annie: No nada –sin mirarla a los ojos –

Paty: Annie…te conozco… ¿dime que ocurre? –se acerca y le toca el brazo –

Annie: Hay Paty –la abraza –…ya no puedo más…necesito contárselo a alguien –con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –

Paty: ¿Pero que pasa? –con tono asustado –

Annie: Se trata de David…pero no podemos hablar aquí…nos pueden escuchar –viendo hacia el corredor –

Paty: Ven vamos a mi habitación…Stear se fue muy temprano –la toma de la mano y ambas chicas suben a la habitación de Paty, ya estando dentro y con la puerta cerrada la morena empezó a hablar –

*******************

Candy aún en pijama entro en la habitación de Tom y Flamy que aún estaban sobre la cama pero muy animosos jugando un videojuego, Candy al igual que muchos otros se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a Flamy.

Candy: O estoy comenzando a quedarme ciega…o estoy alucinando –con sonrisa y ojos más grandes –

Tom: Lo que estas viendo jefa…es a la chica que te quitara el trono en los videojuegos –muy orgulloso –…si no más era darle un empujoncito

Flamy: No te distraigas…necesito que me digas en que puerta debo meterme –diciéndole sin dejar de ver la televisión –

Candy: Ok…estoy asustada –entrando y sentándose junto a ellos –…jamás creí que te gustaran los videojuegos Flamy

Flamy: Ni yo tampoco… ¿en cual?...rápido antes de que me maten

Tom: ¿Qué? –Distraído –…en la…

Flamy: Ya vez…me mataron tonto –con mueca dándole un zape a Tom –…toma te toca –le da el control –

Candy: Sigo sorprendida… ¿Van a desayunar?

Flamy: Supongo… -viendo al monstruo – ¿Terry ya se fue?

Candy: Si tenía llamado muy temprano

Tom: ¿Y que harás todo el día sin tu hombre? –sin apartar la vista de la tele –

Candy: Iré con Casandra a que –dudando un poco – me muestre unas cosas para el siguiente curso… ¿Y ustedes que harán?

Tom: Yo…tengo que ir a la escuela por una calificación…y luego le dije a Stear que pasaría por él para ir con él y Archie a comprar unas cosas que necesito para ahora que me vaya a Scranton –sonriendo –

Candy: ¿Tú también iras Flamy? –viendo a su amiga –

Flamy: No…prefiero no ir –moviendo la mano en señal de negativa –…comprar con hombres no es una regla natural de las mujeres…prefiero quedarme en casa

Candy: ¿Y porque no mejor vienes conmigo? –Le sonríe –…al menos te distraerás un rato…además no tardaremos

Flamy: Ok…esta bien

Candy: Bueno entonces me voy a cambiar para desayunar e irnos ok

Flamy: De acuerdo –le sonríe –

*******************

Annie le estaba terminando de contar a Paty todo lo que había acontecido hasta ese momento con David.

Annie: Y no se qué hacer Paty…me siento comprometida con él…es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho…y no quiero hacerle daño…pero tampoco se lo quiero hacer a Archie…es como si me lo hiciera a mi misma –limpiándose las lágrimas –…me siento muy mal

Paty: Tranquila –la abraza –…mira lo que tienes que hacer es hablar en claro con David…no le puedes seguir mintiendo…le haces más daño…tienes que decirle que sólo lo puedes querer como amigo

Annie: Creeme que lo intente…pero el solo pensar que si lo hago…y por eso el puede…él puede morir…Paty…sus días están contados…por esa enfermedad del corazón que tiene su antigua novia lo dejo…si yo lo dejo también…se muere…seguro que se muere –desesperada –

Paty: Annie…tienes que ser fuerte…tienes que ser sincera contigo misma…no puedes sacrificarte…tienes que hallar la forma de terminar con este dolor que te estas causando y que le estas causando a él…porque indirectamente y a largo plazo se lo estas haciendo…y también a Archie

Annie: Si lo se y… -pero en eso son interrumpidas por un toque en la puerta –

Archie: ¿Paty?... ¿oye no esta Annie contigo? –Se escuchaba su voz del otro lado de la puerta –

Paty: Si…aquí esta…en un momento salimos

Archie: Ok… ¿No están tomando o algo por el estilo?...digo…sino para que me inviten

Paty: No –sonriendo mientras Annie se seguía limpiando el rostro –…ya vamos

Archie: Bueno las veo abajo –y se escuchan sus pasos alejarse de la puerta –

Paty: Será mejor que bajemos…sino puede sospechar…anda límpiate la cara

La dos chicas se apresuraron a bajar, cuando lo hicieron Archie iba para la cocina.

Archie: Hey… ¿Por qué estaban encerradas?

Paty: Cosa de chicas…no preguntes –pasando a lado de él –

Archie: Ah…ok… ¿Ya desayunaste?

Annie: Si… ¿Tú vas a desayunar?

Archie: Eso pretendía

Annie: Ok –le da un beso en la boca –…te acompaño

Archie: Ok –sonriendo en eso suena el teléfono y Paty contesta –

Paty: Hola…ah hola Eleonor ¿Cómo esta? –frunciendo el ceño mientras mira a la escalera por la que vienen bajando Candy y Flamy –…si…si aquí esta ya se la comunico –le dirige el teléfono a Candy –…Candy es Eleonor…quiere hablar contigo…parece algo urgente se le escucha la voz algo extraña –le da el teléfono –

Candy: Hola Eleonor ¿Cómo estas? –Sonriendo y al mismo instante poniéndose seria –… ¿Qué pasa? –Frunciendo el ceño mientras se hace un breve silencio –… ¿Qué?... –alejando poco a poco el teléfono de su oído –

La rubia casi deja caer el teléfono, aún se escuchaba la voz de Eleonor del otro lado, fue por eso que Paty volvió a tomar la bocina, mientras Candy sólo se quedaba de pie viendo al vació.

Flamy: ¿Candy que pasa? –acercándose a su amiga –

Paty: Bueno…Eleonor –tomando la bocina –… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Cómo? –con voz temblorosa mientras ponía su otra mano sobre su mejilla con cara de espanto –… ¿Pero cómo? –todos la miraban incrédulos –…si…si…ya salimos para allá –cuelga el teléfono –

Archie: ¿Pero que demonios pasa Paty?... ¿Qué te dijo Eleonor? –Paty guardo silencio aún aturdida y miró a Candy que seguía igual –

Annie: Paty por Dios… ¿Qué paso? –asustada –

Paty: George…George…tuvo un accidente anoche…y…y murió –con la voz más temblorosa –

En ese momento los cuatro se quedaron pasmados, parecía que las palabras de Paty y de Eleonor ni siquiera eran pronunciadas, pero dentro de Candy retumbaron, hicieron eco, dentro de ella sólo podía escuchar el nombre de su padre y cuando su amiga decía que había muerto, parecía totalmente absurdo, en ese momento quería estar sorda, para no escuchar en ninguna parte aquellas palabras. Pero lo más sorprendente es que no sabía porque no se soltaba a llorar, tal vez era porque no lo podía creer todavía, aquello no era cierto, no podía ser, su padre no podía estar muerto, la evasión era una buena amiga en aquel momento, engañosa pero buena, le evitaba sentir el dolor normal de una persona que acaba de perder a uno de los seres más queridos, porque era cierto, su padre había muerto, algo dentro de ella se lo decía, había muerto y ella no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Seguía sin decir palabra, ni siquiera sintió cuando Archie la abrazo tan fuerte que la hubiera dejado sin respiración, ni a Annie poniendo las manos en su espalda, ni los sollozos de Paty, ni la respiración en aumento de Flamy, no sentía, no oía, no veía nada, sólo estaba ella y un vació, que no sabía cómo había llegado a él, ni sabía como saldría…y no le importo saberlo.

*******************

Eleonor acababa de colgar el teléfono, miró al otro lado de la sala donde su marido iba llegando, en cuanto entro en la sala se fue a sentar al sofá y se quedo mirando hacia la nada con una mano sobre su sien y la otra sobre el sofá, parecía que su mente estaba a muchos kilómetros.

Eleonor: Los muchachos dicen que se vienen inmediatamente… ¿Hablaste con la funeraria?

Richard: Si –sin dejar de ver hacia la nada –…el cuerpo sigue en la morgue…solo hay que esperar a que Albert y Candy lleguen para ver que es lo que quieren hacer… ¿Hablaste con Albert?

Eleonor: Si… -agachando la cabeza y viendo de nuevo a su esposo mientras reprimía una lágrima –…desde la madrugada le hable…dijo que tomaría el siguiente vuelo…lo más seguro es que llegue por la tarde o en la noche.

Richard: Entonces hay que esperar a que lleguen…sólo ellos pueden decidir acerca del funeral de George –en eso una lágrima se asoma por su mejilla –

Eleonor no pudo evitar acercarse a su esposo, se sentó en el brazo del sofá y lo abrazó, en cuanto sintió el contacto de su mujer, Richard no pudo evitar soltar más lágrimas silenciosas por su amigo, su único amigo.

*******************

Terry entró deprisa en la casa, Flamy ya le había telefoneado para avisarle de la tragedia, así que en cuanto entro vio que en la sala estaba Paty junto a Stear y Tom que la consolaban, también los chicos tenían una cara muy triste, los tres habían conocido a George de toda la vida, Archie venía por las escaleras bajando junto con Annie.

Terry: ¿Dónde esta Candy? –Con impaciencia – ¿Cómo esta?

Annie: Esta arriba se quedo con mi hermana

Archie: Pues obvio no se encuentra bien…pero es extraño…

El chico no espero a que su amigo terminara de hablar subió corriendo las escaleras y antes de entrar al cuarto se encontró a Flamy que iba saliendo del cuarto.

Flamy: Por fin llegas

Terry: ¿Qué paso?... ¿Cómo esta?

Flamy: No lo se –con ojos llenos de temor –…no se que pasa…esta como en trance…es normal…lo que no es normal es que

Terry: ¿Qué no es normal? –con nerviosismo –

Flamy: No ha llorado…desde que hablo con tu madre…y se lo dijo…no ha llorado…contesta si se le habla…pero pareciera que no esta aquí.

El moreno se puso un poco pálido ante aquel comentario, conocía a Candy de sobra, sabía que era una persona muy emocional, que no dudaba nunca en mostrar sus sentimientos y emociones en el momento que ella lo necesitaba, así que aquello no le pareció nada bien, así que después de escuchar aquello decidió entrar a ver a su novia, que sin más se encontraba parada junto a la ventana viendo hacia el sol. El chico no sabía si llegar y abrazarla de inmediato, la reacción normal en ella sería voltear en cuanto lo sintiera y correr a abrazarlo, y por fin ponerse a llorar, pero parecía que el sabía que eso no ocurriría, así que camino unos cuantos pasos y la llamó, pero como le habían dicho parecía que Candy no se daba cuenta de nada en el mundo.

Terry: Candy…Candy –dando un paso –…lo siento mucho…amor –pero ella no respondía ni se volteaba –… Candy –dio otro paso –

Candy: Ya lo sabía –con voz inexpresiva –…desde la mañana lo supe

Terry: ¿Qué sabias? –dando otro paso –

Candy: Que él había muerto…ya lo sabia –sin dejar de ver hacia fuera –

Terry: ¿Por qué lo dices? –llegando junto a ella pero sin tocarla –

Candy: Porque hoy…el Sol brillaba diferente –en ese momento Terry la abrazo pero ella parecía no estar ahí no hizo por abrazarlo ni soltarse a llorar simplemente dejo que él manejara su cuerpo como si ella no tuviera control sobre él –…hoy no brillaba igual

Terry: Lo siento tanto amor…en serio lo siento –y soltó una lágrima –

Candy: Lo sé –se aparta un poco de él –…será mejor que nos apresuremos…tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a Chicago…sólo te estábamos esperando a ti –sin mirarlo a los ojos se aleja y saca algunas ropas del closet –

Terry: Si…claro –se quedo desconcertado –

*******************

El trayecto fue lento y en silencio, cuando llegaron a casa, parecía que la calle era larga, pero sobre todo extraña, Candy miraba en silencio hacia la que se supone que era su casa, pero la desconocía, algo le faltaba y ella sabía qué era. Todos entraron, ahí ya estaban la Señorita Pony, con Helena, los niños y los padres de Terry, en cuanto la vieron la abrazaron y le dieron el pésame, pero ella seguía ausente, asentía y daba las gracias pero ella no estaba ahí. La rubia parecía estar muy calmada, eso es lo que pensaron todos, pues no había ni rastro de llanto ni de tristeza, estaba en calma, y así hablo.

Candy: ¿Ya hablaron con mi hermano?

Eleonor: Si…de hecho en unas horas llegará su vuelo…iremos por él por supuesto.

Richard: No hemos querido tomar ninguna decisión sobre los servicios funerarios hasta que ustedes dos estén aquí para que decidan que quieren hacer…de cualquier modo tengo todo listo para lo que quieran hacer.

Candy: Gracias Richard…entonces sólo hay que esperar a Albert…bueno pues por ahora no hay nada que hacer…así que será mejor que vayan a descansar…yo haré lo mismo…con permiso –y sube las escaleras –

Todo mundo se le quedo viendo de manera extraña, y no era para menos, aquella no era una reacción normal en ella, parecía otra persona, parecía que aquello no era de gran importancia, o realmente estaba teniendo un gran uso de su autocontrol. Terry la siguió, entro en la habitación y la encontró sentada en su escritorio, miraba una foto que tenía sobre él. El chico se acerco y se sentó sobre la cama para verla bien.

Terry: Necesitas comer algo…necesitas desahogarte

Candy: Es curioso –tocando el marco de la foto con una mano, era la foto de su familia cuando aún vivía su madre –…ambos murieron antes de tiempo…porque la hora de su partida…no era la que les tocaba…de eso estoy segura

Terry: Candy…no tienes porque seguir así…tienes que tomar esto de la manera adecuada…te puede hacer daño –preocupado –

Candy: Estoy bien –sin dejar de mirar la foto –…quiero esperar a que llegue Albert para ver todos los detalles…mientras tanto quisiera descansar…

Terry: Ok –viendo que no la convencería – ¿Quieres que me quede?

Candy: No…me gustaría que acompañaras a tus padres al aeropuerto…a recibir a Albert…seguramente le gustaría ver a su mejor amigo al bajar del avión en estos momentos

Terry: De acuerdo…entonces…no tardaré –se levanta de la cama y se acerca a Candy –…te amo –ella solo asienta la cabeza y sonríe un poco –…no tardo –

Le besa la cabeza y sale del cuarto –

*******************

En cuanto Albert bajo del avión se dijo así mismo que tenía que ser fuerte, por él y más por Candy, aun recordaba el funeral de su madre, y aunque sabía que su hermana era muy pequeña para entender, él se dio cuenta que la niña se entristeció mucho. Pero no pudo evitar sentir un hoyo en su pecho cuando vio a Terry, se acerco y abrazo a su amigo que lo apretó fuerte y en silencio espero a que su consuelo lo calmara un poco. Durante el trayecto a casa, Albert no había dicho mucho, era comprensible, aun así tenía que enterarse de las cosas bien antes de llegar a casa.

Albert: ¿Cómo fue?

Richard: Parece que –dudando un poco en hablar – alguien se paso un semáforo y esto hizo que ese auto impactara con el auto de tu padre –el rubio se quedo un momento en silencio y después hablo rápido –

Albert: Hay que hacer los arreglos rápido con la morgue y la funeraria

Richard: Ya tengo eso cubierto…sólo faltaría que elegirían algunos detalles ustedes…como la hora, como será el entierro y el ataúd –en ese momento Albert se enderezo –…si tú quieres me puedo hacer cargo de todo hijo

Albert: No hace falta Richard…ya ha hecho bastante por nosotros…y se lo agradezco en verdad…pero creo que es mi deber encargarme de eso

Richard: Como gustes…de cualquier forma en lo que necesites cuentas conmigo…con nosotros –viendo a Terry –

Albert: Gracias –mostrando una pequeña sonrisa mientras ve a los dos –… y… ¿Cómo esta mi hermana? –Mirando a Terry –… ¿Cómo lo esta tomando?

Terry: Creo que es mejor que lo veas tú…porque la verdad no puedo explicar lo que pasa –bajando la mirada –

Albert: ¿Por qué? –con rostro preocupado –

Terry: Porque pareciera que no pasa nada –con desconcierto y preocupación –…esta demasiado tranquila… ni siquiera ha llorado

Richard: Tal vez en cuanto vea a su hermano se desahogue

Terry: Eso espero…porque ni conmigo ha querido hablar bien –con amargura –

Cuando llegaron a casa, Albert estaba más preocupado, fue desconcertante llegar a casa y sentirse destrozado por la tragedia, pero no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa felicidad al ver el rostro de su esposa, y el de sus hijos. En cuanto se vieron se abrazaron, y sin poder evitarlo ambos comenzaron a llorar, abrazados como estaban sintieron llegar a sus hijos y Albert con lágrimas en los ojos pero con una inmensa sonrisa los abrazo a los dos.

Helena: Te extrañe mucho –acariciando su rostro –

Albert: Yo también –tocando su cabello –

Helena: Lamento mucho lo que paso…pero tienes que ser fuerte…por ti…y más por Candy…

Albert: ¿Dónde esta? –con preocupación –

Helena: En su cuarto supongo…no ha bajado para nada…y no la hemos querido molestar

Albert les dio un beso a sus hijos y subió rápido a ver a su hermana. Al entrar en su cuarto no la encontró, le pareció extraño, no creía que hubiera salido a algún sitio, pero antes de bajar a preguntar si alguien más la había visto salir, supo inmediatamente donde debía estar. Caminó despacio a la habitación de sus padres, y antes de llegar vio la puerta entreabierta, y si, ahí estaba ella sentada de un lado de la cama, del lado donde dormía su padre. Entró lentamente y se sentó a su lado.

Candy: Nunca pudo dormir del otro lado –tocando la cama con la mano –…durante todos estos años nunca durmió del lado donde lo hacía mamá…sólo yo en ocasiones –con media sonrisa –…hace un par de noches lo hice…dormí junto a él aquí mismo –mirando la cama y luego respirando profundo, después voltea a verlo sin ninguna expresión en los ojos mientras Albert tenía los suyos inundaos de lágrimas pero no las dejo salir –

En ese momento Albert la abraza, acaricia su cabello y ella lo abraza pero no lo aprieta como él esperaba, él lo sintió pero no dijo nada, sólo esperaba empezar a escuchar los sollozos de su hermana pero estos nunca llegaron, de repente ella lo soltó lentamente y lo miró con normalidad.

Candy: ¿Qué tal estuvo tu vuelo?

Albert: No lo se…desde que me avisaron…todo parece estar fuera de lugar para mi.

Candy: Es normal… ¿y que vamos a hacer? Tenemos que hablar con la funeraria y el cementerio…supongo que lo enterraremos junto a mamá

Albert: Si…Richard ya ha arreglado bastantes cosas…pero ya mismo me pondré yo en eso… -la mira con más atención –…saldremos adelante Candy –cubriendo con su mano la de ella –…ahora él ya esta junto a mamá

Candy: Lo sé –viendo hacia la ventana –

Albert: Candy –buscando su mirada –Es bueno ser fuerte…pero también es necesario dejar que el duelo tome su tiempo…te conozco y esta no es tu manera de asimilar las cosas…y menos algo así

Candy: No me puedo pasar toda la vida llorando –poniéndose de pie –…ya no soy una niña –sale del cuarto –

Albert se quedo desconcertado por el comportamiento de su hermana, no era normal aquello, lo sabía, algo malo sucedía, pero no sabía que, su cabeza le quería estallar en aquel momento, tenía tantas cosas que no sabía ni por cual empezar. Soltó una lágrima y toco la cama, aún olía a su padres, siempre olería a ellos.

*******************

Albert no supo que fue lo más difícil de hacer, si recoger el cuerpo de su padre, escoger el ataúd o decir al cementerio que el lugar a lado de su madre fallecida ya se ocuparía, con el cuerpo de su padre. Aquel realmente había sido el día más difícil de su vida, pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que hacerlo.

Candy abogo porque las cosas fueran lo más rápido posible, así que el entierro sería al siguiente día por la mañana, aunque Albert abogo porque se hiciera una misa antes del entierro. Candy siguió con la misma actitud, sin expresión, más bien parecía molesta por algo, no dejaba que nadie le hablara, ni siquiera Terry, este estaba aún más preocupado no sabía como hacer para que Candy se desahogara, y ella en cambió lo evitaba más que nunca.

Al día siguiente cuando salieron de casa para ir al funeral, Albert no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al ver a Candy vestida de negro, sintió lo mismo que hace más de 15 años cuando salieron de casa para ir a sepultar a su madre, no pudo evitar verla como una niña pequeña con la mirada perdida, triste, que sabía perfectamente que su madre no iba a volver, que se había ido al cielo, ahora ella entendía y sabía que su padre había seguido el mismo camino, que no iba a volver. Ella lo miró un momento y después paso de largo para subirse al auto que los llevaría a la iglesia y después al entierro.

*******************

(Emiliana Torrini – Birds)

Bajo el mismo Sol, que había dicho brillaba diferente, Candy presencio el entierro de su padre, al igual que cuando le dieron la noticia sentía que su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero ella no, no escuchaba, no sentía, no veía nada, era como si alguien tuviera un control remoto y apretara el botón de adelantar, luego regresar, luego cámara lenta y al final pausa, nada tenía sentido, por eso ella no podía detenerse a sentir algo, en el mundo donde ahora ella estaba, nada tenia sentido y no había qué sentir.

La gente que vestía de color negro que presenciaba el funeral era como una cortina negra, ella no distinguía los rostros, no distinguió ahí los rostros de todos sus amigos, que realmente se veían afectados, más por ella. No pudo distinguir ahí además a otras personas que le venían a mostrar su apoyo como, los doctores amigos de su padre, su amiga Emma con Ron su novio y amigo, su maestra Casandra junto a su marido Edward, hasta las monjas de colegio San Pablo estaban ahí, pero ella no notó a nadie, sólo miraba al frente, un ataúd de madera muy bonita con un hermoso arreglo floral encima, trato de concentrarse en las flores, pero ni siquiera podía hacer eso. Terry que estaba a su lado la tomaba de la mano, pero ella no lo notaba, ella no ordenaba a su cuerpo en aquel momento, dejaba que lo manejaran.

Del otro lado de Candy, se encontraba Albert que aunque sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por Candy y por él mismo, no se avergonzaba de soltar una lágrima, su padre merecía más que eso, además no podía evitar sentirse regresar en el tiempo, cuando él y Candy eran niños y habían asistido al funeral de su madre, aquella vez el Sol brillaba de la misma manera, Helena le tomo la mano fuertemente y su hija se recargo en el hueco de su cuello, mientras su hijo le tocaba la mejilla, ellos también compartían su dolor.

Paty y Tom, junto con sus padres no sintieron vergüenza al llorar en aquel lugar, era menos de lo que se podía demostrar por George quien había sido más que un vecino, era de la familia. Paty había visto en él más que al padre de Candy…sino uno propio, y Tom jamás olvidaría a la única persona que lo entendía cuando decía que saltarse una clase era una regla natural y necesaria en todo joven, ambos se abrazaron más fuerte sin dejar de llorar en silencio.

Stear que se encontraba del otro lado de Paty, miró a su hermano por un momento y luego hacia delante, si alguna vez habían tenido una figura paterna ese había sido George, nadie más para darles consejo y ayuda cuando la necesitaban, el chico cerro los ojos y respiro profundo diciendo una plegaria en su mente. Archie que no dejaba de mirar el ataúd y a Candy, jamás olvidaría todo lo que representaba esa persona para él, al igual que su hermano, sabía que nunca se había sentido huérfano, padre siempre había tenido, nadie como George para ayudas extremas, el chico sintió la mano de su hermano sobre su hombro, lo miró y dejo caer una lágrima.

Annie y Flamy, a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo de conocer a George, sentían un gran aprecio por él, no sabían porque pero el señor les había dado confianza desde el primer momento, pero más que nada su tristeza era por Candy, ella era su amiga y sabían que su apoyo hacia ella ahora sería importante, pues sabían que ella haría exactamente lo mismo por las dos, ambas se miraron y se tomaron de la mano.

Terry que intentaba mostrarse fuerte por Candy, no quería fallar ahora que ella lo necesitaría tanto, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste por aquello, apenas hace unos días aquel hombre que yacía en el ataúd le había hecho prometer que cuidaría a su hija, y se habían abrazado, algo que para él había significado mucho, ahora podía ver a George como otro padre, eso decía, y ahora se había ido. Miró al otro lado y vio a su verdadero padre, se sorprendió porque jamás había visto aquello, Richard estaba llorando mientras su madre que también lo hacía lo abrazaba para consolarlo, su padre había perdido al único verdadero amigo que había tenido. Había tenido una gran familia por unos momentos, y parecía que ahora la tristeza la derrumbaría.

Candy no supo porque en aquel momento cuando ella no escuchaba nada, lo único que escucho fueron a los pájaros que a lo lejos cantaban. Su padre había volado del mundo, el juego había acabado y empezaría otro, pero lejos de ella, lejos de ahí. En aquel momento lo único que Candy quería era aprender a volar para ir tras su padre.

*******************

Después del entierro, todos fueron a casa de Candy a tomar un café, la mayoría amigos del trabajo y de la familia. Por la tarde casi todos se habían ido, sólo quedaron los más allegados. Paty fue a la cocina, se quedo recargada en el marco de la puerta, ahí estaba Helena arrullando a Jack que estaba ya completamente dormido.

Helena: Esta exhausto, anoche estuvo muy inquieto, triste…parece que él también entiende lo que pasó –viendo al niño –

Paty: Seguramente…los niños tienen mucha sensibilidad para estas cosas

Helena: Si… -mirándola – ¿Y Stear?

Paty: Fue a traerle unos calmantes a su tía abuela…también ella lo resintió mucho…conocía a George desde hace mucho

Helena: Cierto –se levanta –…será mejor que lleve a acostar a este pequeñín –pasa a un lado de ella y sale de la cocina, Paty la mira y después voltea hacia el comedor, y la silla no estaba vacía, la chica sonrió –

George: Hola Paty –sonriendo –…que milagro que estés por aquí

Paty: Cierto…hace mucho que no venía…la última vez fue esta mañana

George: Mucho tiempo –sonriendo más –…pero ven siéntate…te sirvo un vaso de coca cola –tomando el refresco y sirviendo en el vaso –…sé que siendo médico no es muy sano y coherente que te invite esto…pero no puedo negar que me encanta –con sonrisa –

Paty: No gracias señor…

George: Nada…nada…anda ven – la chica se sienta y el la mira aún más sonriente –…estoy muy feliz de que seas amiga de Candy…eres una excelente niña…la más inteligente

Paty: Gracias George –tomando el vaso de refresco y sonriendo –

La chica miró el vaso y después a la silla donde estaba George, y que ahora de nuevo estaba vacía, Paty sonrió y tomo de su vaso, había sido aquel un bello recuerdo.

*******************

Archie se encontraba en la sala, sentado sobre un sillón y con la cabeza hacia atrás, se sentía cansado, pero más que nada sentía una opresión en su pecho, como todos los demás, sólo podía ser una cosa, tristeza. Cerro y abrió lo ojos, volteo hacia un lado y miró un espejo que estaba de un lado de la entrada de la sala, se levanto y caminó hacia él. Cuando llego y se paro enfrente de él, notó el reflejo de un joven tan diferente al que había sido hace tantos años, ya no era un niño, la voz detrás de él se lo confirmo.

George: Vaya que ese cabello ha crecido Archie, deberías o cortarlo o cuidarlo más…aunque supongo que tu tía abuela vota porque lo cortes –sonriendo –…aunque sabes que…yo opino que se te ve bien largo…te da más personalidad –el castaño voltea y le sonríe –

Archie: Eso lo se…uno tiene que tener un toque original en si mismo…es lo que nos da personalidad…desde que me lo dijo cuando niño jamás lo olvide

George: Eso es bueno…que siempre guardes y recuerdes los buenos consejos –le sonríe más –…esos te ayudaran en el futuro cuando te conviertas en un hombre

Archie: Algún día –sonríe y voltea al espejo para verse de nuevo ahora sonriendo y cuando vuelve a voltear su recuerdo y esa sonrisa se habían ido –

*******************

Annie y Flamy estaban en la sala de su casa, ahora que estaban ahí y después de lo que había pasado con el padre de Candy, ambas sentían más que nunca la necesidad de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con sus padres. Los cuatro se encontraban en la sala.

Robert: Una verdadera tragedia

Elizabeth: Vaya que si…pobres de los chicos…me pregunto si Albert regresará a África

Flamy: Es lo más posible…no tendría ningún caso que se quedara aquí…si Candy estará en New York

Elizabeth: Tienes razón –se pone de pie del sillón –…iré a recostarme un rato, ¿Vienes cariño?

Robert: Si…estoy exhausto… y me parece que ustedes deberían ir a hacerle compañía a su amiga…en este momento las necesita más que nunca

Annie: Si…ya vamos para allá

Robert: Muy bien –les sonríe y toma la mano de su esposa –…nos vemos más tarde –y sube las escaleras junto con su esposa –

Annie: Creo que los hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo…antes pensaba que ellos eran los que nos desperdiciaban a nosotras…pero creo que fuimos también nosotras

Flamy: Si…realmente nunca sabemos cuanto tiempo nos queda…pero lo que si es que sabemos cuánto hemos perdido –se hace una pausa –

Annie: ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo a Tom?

Flamy: Ya tome una decisión –respirando profundo –...no voy a quitarle su sueño…este hijo debe sentirse amado desde el principio…y no quiero que sienta el rechazo de su padre desde ahora

Annie: Pero si Tom lo amará –con desconcierto –

Flamy: Lo se…pero no se lo diré hasta que él tenga su futuro asegurado…así que no se lo diré…no ahora –con determinación

Annie: No lo vas a poder esconder toda la vida

Flamy: Es posible…pero ya veré como me las arreglaré después…anda vamos hay que ir con Candy –le da la mano y ambas salen de la casa –

*******************

Tom entró al estudio donde se encontraba Richard con las manos juntas, sentado enfrente del tablero grande de Ajedrez que siempre había tenido George, el señor lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa y el moreno se acerco a sentarse frente a él.

Tom: La señora Eleonor me mando buscarlo, parece que quiere hablar con usted sobre un asunto con la funeraria

Richard: Gracias –sin dejar de ver el tablero –

Tom: Realmente hizo una amistad muy fuerte con George el tiempo que estuvo aquí

Richard: Si –asintiendo con la cabeza –…fue más que una amistad…por casi dos años tuve un hermano –viendo a Tom –…George era un gran hombre, un magnifico profesional, un buen padre, el mejor de los amigos

Tom: Tiene razón, yo mismo lo pude comprobar durante todos estos años

Richard: Fuimos afortunados –con media sonrisa –…ahora sé que si la muerte me sorprende en cualquier momento, me podré ir feliz…porque lo único que me faltaba por conocer en la vida…George me lo dio –hace una pausa –…amistad verdadera –mueve el rey del ajedrez y lo coloca a lado del otro rey –…bueno iré a ver a mi esposa –le da una palmada a Tom en la pierna y se levanta del asiento antes de salir por la puerta, el chico lo mira salir y cuando voltea al asiento una sonrisa lo espera –

George: Muy bien Tom…te toca –moviendo un caballo, juntando las manos y analizando el tablero –

Tom: Creo que no encuentro la manera de ganarle alguna vez en esto –sonriendo –

George: Vamos Tom…no te des por vencido tan pronto…si apenas estamos comenzando el juego…además –viendo su reloj –…es muy temprano, aún no es hora de que llegues de la escuela…y conste que no sé porque te estoy solapando…ni aunque no tuvieras clase deberías de estar en la escuela –con cara de regaño –

Tom: Usted mismo dice que es bueno saltarse una clase de vez en cuando

George: Bueno si…pero no todos los días…y que no nos oiga Candy…porque esa niña le dices eso y acaba por dejar la escuela –sonriendo –

Tom: Gracias por recibirme siempre en su casa George

George: Siempre que lo necesites muchacho –tocándole la rodilla –…esta es tu casa…y nosotros tu familia

Tom: Gracias…bueno pues a jugar –mira el tablero y cuando levanta la vista el recuerdo se había esfumado, Tom se recargo en el sillón y suspiró –

*******************

Stear estacionó su auto enfrente de su casa, apagó el motor, respiro profundo, volteó a su derecha y sonrió.

George: Muy bien Stear…para ser tu primer clase de manejo, estas muy bien…sólo recuerda tener consideración del cluch siempre antes de sacarlo…no como Candy que parece que es su peor enemigo –con sonrisa –

Stear: Muchas gracias por su ayuda George…no se como lo hubiera hecho sin usted

George: Es un placer…se que a tu tía abuela le sería un poco complicado esto…así que para eso estamos hijo –poniendo su mano en su hombro –…siempre que necesites ayuda –sonríe – puedes contar conmigo…siempre

Stear: Lo se –sonríe también –…gracias

El chico voltea hacia delante y cuando vuelve a voltear el recuerdo de George se había ido, su rostro se ensombreció un poco, salió del auto y se apresuró a llegar donde su abuela.

*******************

Albert estaba en su cuarto, hacía tiempo que no estaba en aquel lugar, pero aún así jamás habría otro lugar que conociera mejor y donde más sentía en casa. De pie junto a la ventana respiro profundo, volteo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

George: ¿Listo para el baile?

Albert: Eso creo –asintiendo –

George: Lo estas –acercándose –…tú siempre estas listo...por eso siempre he estado orgulloso de ti…eres más maduro que yo –se ríe –

Albert: Es que tú eres como Candy…un niño –sonriendo –

George: Si…eso creo… ¿Iras al baile con Helena?

Albert: Me dijo que no iría…pero no quisiera darme por vencido

George: No lo hagas…no esta en tu naturaleza rendirte –le pone la mano en el hombro –lucha siempre…esa felicidad que buscas…es la que te mereces…ve por ella

Albert: Eso haré –sonríe voltea a la ventana y al siguiente momento su padre, su recuerdo ya no estaba –

*******************

Flamy y Annie acababan de entrar en la casa, la profesora Pattinson y su esposo se estaban retirando, Candy los estaba despidiendo.

Candy: Gracias por venir

Casandra: No tienes porque…lo siento mucho Candy –la abraza –…debes ser fuerte ok…regresa cuando puedas… -la ve a la cara –ya hablaremos sobre lo de tu beca…aun tienes todo el verano…de todas maneras si no te decides para entonces yo veré que hacer para que te respeten tu lugar

Candy: Gracias

Edward: Cuídate mucho Candy –la abraza –…y de nuevo te doy mis condolencias

Candy: Gracias…y salúdenme a Cedric –intentado sonreír –

Edward: De tu parte –en eso comienza a sonar el teléfono pero nadie contesta por seguir despidiéndose, en ese momento se escucho un pitido y se escucho la grabadora del teléfono, era la voz de George –

George: Hola hablas a casa de los Andrew, si buscas a Candy o Albert ellos no se encuentran, y si escuchas esto quiere decir que yo tampoco así que deja tu mensaje…

Desde que Candy comenzó a escuchar la voz de su padre con el rostro horrorizado y molesto se acerco a la grabadora y comenzó a apretar los botones para que la voz se dejara de escuchar, al no lograr nada y ver que la voz de su padre seguía escuchándose, con fuerza tomo la grabadora y la levanto arrancando el cable, sólo así dejo de sonar. Todo mundo la miró, pensaban que por fin reaccionaria de manera normal y lloraría, pero eso no sucedió, sólo tenía un semblante enojado, alguien quería decir algo, pero nadie dijo nada. Terry se acerco y le quiso poner una mano en el hombro pero ella se quito.

Terry: ¿Candy?

Candy: Estoy bien –en un susurro –

Terry: Candy…tranquila

Candy: Dije que estoy bien –con voz fuerte mientras se dirige a la puerta y sale precipitadamente –

Todo mundo miró la puerta cerrarse, después se miraron entre ambos, Archie, Tom, Stear, Paty, Annie, Flamy, Terry, Albert, Helena, Casandra, Edward, Richard, Eleonor, La señorita Pony, todos vieron aquella puerta cerrarse de golpe, no supieron sin sentir lástima por Candy o tristeza por si mismos, pues todos compartían los mismos sentimientos. No podían sentir lástima por ella, porque era sentirla por ellos mismos. Después de unos minutos, Albert puso una mano en el hombro de Terry que parecía iría tras la rubia, él le indico que no con la cabeza y se adelanto a atravesar la puerta para ir tras su hermana. Cuando salió la encontró recargada en uno de los autos, el rubio metió sus manos en las bolsas de los pantalones y caminó hasta estar junto a ella, ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, parecía que nadie quería hablar, y al mismo tiempo los dos querían decir todo, la rubia se mordió el labio inferior y sin verlo hablo.

Candy: Estoy bien…no necesito que estés aquí intentando animarme…no lo necesito –con dureza –

Albert: No vine a eso…no puedo animar a alguien cuando ni siquiera yo estoy animado

Candy: ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

Albert: El país es libre…creo que puedo ir a dónde me plazca

Candy: Di lo que me tengas que decir sin rodeos –viéndolo –

Albert: Me conoces demasiado bien –con media sonrisa –…sólo necesito hacerte una pregunta…si me la respondes con la verdad me iré y no te molestare más ¿Estas de acuerdo?

Candy: Pregunta –sin verlo de nuevo –

Albert: ¿Qué es eso que te molesta tanto…que ni siquiera puedes vivir el duelo de la muerte de papá como debiera?... ¿Qué es eso tan grande que te llena dentro que no tienes ni siquiera un espacio para externar el dolor normal por la muerte de un ser querido? ¿Qué te esta atormentando Candy? –con rostro preocupado mientras el rostro de la rubia toma un semblante de enojo y tristeza –

Candy: Creo que hiciste más de una pregunta –intentado recomponerse –

Albert: Lo fueron…pero entre las tres hacen una sola respuesta –se da una pausa mientras se siente correr el viento de manera suave –

Candy: Y tienes razón estoy molesta…molesta conmigo misma –con los dientes apretados –

Albert: ¿Por qué? –pasándole el brazo por los hombros –

Candy: Porque no puedo quitarme de la cabeza…que al final no haya sido lo que mi padre esperaba…que haya muerto y no pudiera hacer algo para remediar las cosas

Albert: ¿A qué te refieres? –desconcertado –

Candy: Que soy yo…La tonta y problemática de Candy…la que se deja llevar por los sentimientos y deja la razón para después…y ahora no puedo llorar porque siento que es un insulto a él y a mi hacerlo…por ser sentimental mi padre se fue decepcionado de mi…y ahora es tarde para arreglarlo –viéndolo con enojo –

Albert: Candy no entiendo porque dices eso…pero sea lo que sea…no creo que papá se haya ido decepcionado de ti…claro que no

Candy: Eso lo dices porque no lo escuchaste de sus labios –con rostro desolado mientras se aleja de él –

*******************

(Fisher – Too Late)

La semana que transcurrió fue la más lenta vivida por todos, el tiempo no tenía medida, ni lógica, era como si la gravedad hubiera actuado sobre él y no le permitiera pasar con la normalidad habitual, aunque generalmente para todos el tiempo era un aliado para olvidarse de los tragos amargos, esta vez no parecía que fuera de mucha ayuda. Todos habían decidido quedarse esa semana en Chicago, hacía mucho que no estaban ahí, parecía una buena idea para estar con sus familias y disfrutar de los paisajes de la infancia, pero en aquel momento el estar en aquel lugar les hacía sentirse más tristes de lo normal, el viento que empezaba a soplar parecía que estaba lleno de dolor, por eso después de dos semanas todos a excepción de Candy y Terry decidieron volver a New York.

Terry ya no sabía cómo acercarse a Candy, con el paso de los días ésta lo evitaba más, se portaba fría con él, y de cierta manera con todo mundo, procuraba encerrarse en su cuarto o salir todo el día a perderse en las calles de la ciudad para evitar hablar con alguien. El moreno ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse, aquello era demasiado para él, pero sabía que no podía abandonarla, si en algún momento tuvo miedo porque Candy se alejara de él, que terminaran y se fuera, esto era mucho peor, su silencio, el que estuviera cerca y no le hablara, era terrorífico, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, ese silencio le estaba costando lágrimas, las que derramaba por las noches antes de dormir, no sabía cómo iba a derribar aquel muro silencioso, pero sabía que lo tendría que hacer, por ahora sólo le quedaba algo a su favor, darle tiempo, él era el único que podía devolverle a su Candy, tenía que confiar en el tiempo.

*******************

Por la mañana, Candy bajo a la cocina esperando no encontrar a nadie y poder tomar un pequeño refrigerio sola, pero no tuvo suerte, en la cocina estaban Helena y los niños, iban a desayunar, a pesar de todo la chica no podía negarles una sonrisa a los niños, eran los únicos que la hacían sentirse mejor de vez en cuando, así que se sentó en la mesa a lado de ambos.

Helena: Buenos días Candy –sonriéndole mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador –

Candy: Buenos días –dejando que Ashley le agarrara la mano –

Helena: ¿Quieres desayunar?

Candy: Sólo tomare algo ligero…un vaso de leche

Helena: Claro –asomándose de nuevo en el refrigerador –…hay…lo siento creo que se terminó la leche –tomando el recipiente de la leche vació –… ¿ahora que les daré a los niños también? – Con mueca –…no me había fijado que ya no había

Candy: No te preocupes…iré rápido al minimarket por uno –poniéndose de pie –… ¿me prestas tu camioneta?…ya sabes que la camioneta de nosotros… -bajando la vista –

Helena: Si…si –interrumpiéndola antes de que dijera algo de la camioneta de su padre –…claro tómala…las llaves están en la mesa del recibidor

Candy: Ok…no tardo –y salio por la cocina –

*******************

Candy llegó al minimarket a comprar la leche para los niños, su cara aún denotaba inexpresión, se sentía aún en otro mundo, lejano a este que estaba lleno de dolor, un dolor y una culpa, que parecía la seguiría por siempre. Cuando se acerco a la caja se dio cuenta de que Irlanda la residente de su padre acababa de pagar algo en la caja y la miró, se acerco a saludarla, en ese momento a Candy le dieron ganas de irse sin pagar y echarse a correr, quería evitar a toda costa de nuevo palabras de ánimo y compasión por parte de todo mundo por la muerte de su padre. Pero no pudo evitarlo, en lo que terminaba de pagar la chica se le acerco.

Irlanda: Hola Candy… ¿Cómo te encuentras? –siendo amable y sensible –

Candy: Hola…bien gracias –tomando la bolsa y caminando hacia la puerta con la doctora – ¿Tú como estas?

Irlanda: Bien…gracias viniendo por provisiones para aguantar la guardia de esta noche –enseñando un paquete de sodas con cafeína –…ahora tenemos más trabajo… -se detuvo ya que sabía que aquello era por la ausencia de George y eso Candy lo entendía –…lo lamento –agachando un poco la cabeza –

Candy: No te preocupes…esta bien

Irlanda: Lo lamento mucho Candy…ya sabes que en lo que necesiten tu y Albert…sabes que puedes contar conmigo…tú padre para mi significó mucho…fue el mejor maestro que tuve…y…siempre le deberé mucho de lo que soy ahora

Candy: Si…bueno… -que pretendía irse –

Irlanda: Candy…se que ahorita es un momento difícil…pero quisiera platicarte algo –espero un momento y luego dijo –…cuando yo tenía diez años mi padre y yo tuvimos un accidente de auto…yo solo sufrí unos cuantos rasguños…pero mi padre se estaba desangrando ante mis ojos –deteniéndose un poco pues se veía que era difícil platicar aquello –…lo único que atiné a hacer…fue poner mis manos sobre su corazón para intentar salvarlo –con sonrisa amarga –…pero no funcionó –negando con la cabeza –…su corazón dejó de latir bajo mis manos –Candy se le quedo viendo con inexpresión –…fue en ese momento que decidí que sería doctora

Candy: Lamento mucho lo de tu padre –diciéndolo en serio –

Irlanda: Es curioso que hayamos pasado por circunstancias similares…aún me siento extraña ahora sabiendo que fui la ultima persona con la que tal vez hablo tu papá.

(Keep Breathing - Ingrid Michaelson)

En ese momento Candy la volvió a mirar, pero ahora con más atención y con un brillo intenso en los ojos, era como si estuviera viendo a su padre.

Irlanda: Recuerdo que me tenía que firmar una autorización –hablando como si estuviera reviviendo el momento –…y espere a que terminara de atender a una paciente…y mientras la firmaba y me daba las indicaciones para la guardia…saliste al tema, no recuerdo porque pero en cuanto dijo tu nombre su rostro se ilumino con una gran sonrisa –sonriendo y haciendo una pausa –…no sabes como te quería Candy – en ese momento a Candy se le paró el corazón –…recuerdo que me dijo… "estoy muy orgulloso de ella… ha madurado…ahora es toda una mujer…no tiene miedo a equivocarse…afronta y defiende sus decisiones...es valiente, siempre lo ha sido…eso me gusta…realmente tengo la mejor de las hijas…siempre estaré orgulloso de ella…donde quiera que este…la querré mucho" –volviendo a sonreír –…donde quiera que este tu papá…te estará cuidando siempre –Candy que apenas y parpadeaba solo asintió con la cabeza –…bueno te tengo que dejar…tengo que volver al hospital…cuídate mucho –se despide, la abraza y se va –

Candy se quedo de pie ahí un momento más, miró a su alrededor parecía que estaba aterrizando de nuevo en el mundo, por fin había dejado de vagar por otro espacio y había vuelto al mundo, después de eso regresó al auto, en cuanto entró y cerró la puerta respiro profundo, mirando hacia el frente sin parpadear, tomó fuerte el volante hasta poner en blanco sus nudillos, sintió que algo dentro de ella, algo que estaba atascado desde que le habían dicho que su padre había muerto, por fin podía salir, lo dejo salir, en ese momento se soltó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, se pego al volante, después al asiento, y las lágrimas no dejaron de caer, grito, pego con sus brazos en el volante y en el tablero, era el llanto que tanto se había aguantado porque se sentía culpable, se sentía mal porque pensaba que su padre había muerto y ellos no habían podido arreglar sus diferencias, que él se había ido con una decepción muy grande por parte de ella, pero ahora que conocía la verdad, podía soltar ese llanto que tanto le hacía falta, ahora ella podía seguir adelante, ese llanto le susurraba como si fueran las palabras de su padre… "hay que seguir adelante". Candy siguió llorando un rato más, no había porque apresurar a las lágrimas, estas merecían un tiempo para correr libremente.

Hay sucesos que son inevitables, no podemos regresar atrás y cambiarlos, son ciclos o momentos que tarde o temprano tendrán que pasar, lo único que podemos hacer es afrontarlo, llorar por él, y al final seguir adelante, la vida sigue y nosotros con ella, hoy esta oscuro pero pronto amanecerá.

Candy venía de regreso del minimarket y antes de llegar a su casa notó algo de la casa que estaba a lado de la de Terry, se estaba vendiendo y en la orilla de la cerca había un par de globos amarrados como adorno, no supo cómo es que los noto, pero se detuvo frente a esa casa, salió del auto y camino hacia los globos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Terry y Albert estaban afuera de la casa del primero, acariciaban al perro de Terry y se veía que platicaban. Cuando Candy llegó junto a los globos desamarro uno y lo sostuvo un momento en su mano, y después lo dejo volar. Lo miró ascender en el aire y dirigirse al cielo, junto a su padre.

**HOLA…BUENO ANTES QUE NADA LES ENVIO UN SALUDO MUY GRANDE…ESPERO ESTE CAP NÚMERO 29 LES HAYA GUSTADO…LA VERDAD PARA MI FUE DIFICIL ESCRIBIRLO, PERO AL FINAL CREO QUE QUEDO ALGO BONITO…COMO VIERON AL PRINCIPIO TIENE TOTAL Y ENTERA DEDICATORIA…ESTE CAP FUE PARA MI MEJOR AMIGA MARY CARMEN…EN MEMORIA DE SU PADRE RAFAEL ALVARADO…A QUIEN YO CONSIDERARE POR SIEMPRE COMO OTRO PADRE PARA MI…UNA MAGNIFICA PERSONA…UN GRAN AMIGO…Y EXCELENTE PADRE…AMIX…SABES QUE TU PENA ES LA MIA…QUE TE QUIERO MUCHO Y ESPERO ESTO TE HAYA GUSTADO PORQUE FUE PARA TI…DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTE TU PAPI TE ADORA…Y TE QUERRA POR SIEMPRE…UN BRINDIS AMIX A SU SALUD…CON COCA COLA POR SUPUESTO…JAJAJA**

**OK…BUENO EN CUANTO A LAS CANCIONES QUE UTILICE, LA PRIMERA ES UNA CANCION BELLISIMA…MUY TIERNA Y TRISTE EN VERDAD…SE LLAMA BIRDS DE UNA CANTANTE LLAMADA EMILIANA TORRINI, LA COLOQUE AHÍ PUES EN SU LETRA HABLA DEL JUEGO QUE TERMINA AHORA Y QUE PRONTO COMENZARA OTRO, Y SOBRE EL VUELO DE LOS PAJAROS, SE ME HIZO MUY ACORDE CON EL FUNERAL…YA SABEN QUE ABAJO LES DEJO SIEMPRE LA LETRA…LA SEGUNDA ES UNA CANCIÓN QUE LA ESCUCHE HACE BASTANTE Y SIEMPRE ME HABÍA GUSTADO…AUNQUE CLARO SU LETRA TAMBIEN ES UN POCO TRISTE…POR ESO LA UBIQUE AQUÍ…SE LLAMA TOO LATE DE UNA CANTANTE LLAMADA FISHER…LA PARTE IMPORTANTE DE LA CANCIÓN ES QUE DICE QUE JAMÁS LO VOLVERÁ A VER Y QUE ES TARDE PARA PENSAR EN LO QUE DEJO ATRÁS Y QUE ESTA PERDIDA EN SU PROPIO MUNDO…BUENO Y LA TERCERA ES UNA CANCIÓN QUE DIOS MIO…DESDE QUE LA ESCUCHE POR PRIMERA VEZ ME HIZO LLORAR…AUNQUE CLARO YO SOY BIEN SENTIMENTAL…JAJAJA…SE LLAMA KEEP BREATHING DE UNA CANTANTE LLAMADA INGRID MICHAELSON…HABLA SOBRE LAS TORMENTAS Y TIEMPOS DIFICILES QUE ESTAN POR VENIR, LA GENTE MUERE Y A PESAR DE TODO LO MALO…LO ÚNICO QUE NOS QUEDA ES SEGUIR RESPIRANDO.**

**Emiliana Torrini**

**Birds**

Let's stay awake and listen to the dark  
Before the birds, before they all wake up  
It's the ending of a play  
And soon begins another  
Hear, the leaves applaud the wind

See the sun come rising  
And white-wings start to fly  
Like strings of pearls in the firey sky  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna leave the stage now  
The leaves applaud our stay

Lend me your wings and teach me how to fly  
Show me, when it rains  
The place you go to hide  
And the curtains draw again  
And bow another day ends  
The leaves applaud the wind

**Fisher**

**Too Late**

Gone are the chances I have passed by

-sewn all my seeds to the wind

Time can be nothing but pain in disguise

-I'll never see you again

And it's too late

to think of what I've left behind

-dreams that have faded from view

Too late – too late

I've burned all my bridges with you

and I can't walk on water

The road that I've traveled is all that I know

-paved with each piece of my soul

And it's taken me far - but left you behind

and I'm longing to see you again

But it's too late

to think of what I've left behind

-dreams that have faded from view

Too late – too late

I've burned all my bridges with you

Did I reach for a sky that wasn't my own?

Lost in my own world

-now I can never come home

to you

And it's too late

to think of what I've left behind

-dreams that have faded from view

Too late- there's no turning back

-nothing that I can undo

And I can't walk on water

**Ingrid Michaelson****  
****Keep Breathing**

The storm is coming but I don't mind  
People are dying, I close my blinds  
All that I know is I'm breathing now

I want to change the world... instead I sleep  
I want to believe in more than you and me

But all that I know is I'm breathing  
All I can do is keep breathing  
All we can do is keep breathing now

All that I know is I'm breathing  
All I can do is keep breathing  
All we can do is keep breathing  
All we can do is keep breathing  
All we can do is keep breathing  
All we can do is keep breathing  
All we can do is keep breathing  
All we can do is keep breathing  
All we can do is keep breathing  
All we can do is keep breathing  
All we can do is keep breathing now

**Seguir respirando**

**  
**La tormenta viene, pero no me importa  
La gente muere, cierro mis cortinas  
Todo lo que se es que ahora estoy respirando

Quiero cambiar el mundo... en cambio duermo  
Quiero creer en más que tu y yo

Pero todo lo que se es que estoy respirando  
Todo lo que puedo hacer es seguir respirando  
Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es seguir respirando

Todo lo que se es que estoy respirando  
Todo lo que puedo hacer es seguir respirando  
Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir respirando  
Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir respirando  
Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir respirando  
Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir respirando  
Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir respirando  
Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir respirando  
Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir respirando  
Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir respirando  
Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es seguir respirando

**BUENO Y COMO SIEMPRE PARA FINALIZAR… AGRADECER A TODAS Y CADA UNA QUE SE AVENTURAN Y LEEN MIS LOCURAS Y OCURRENCIAS. EN SERIO LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS, QUE ME DA GUSTO CADA VEZ SON MÁS…DIOS MIO…JAJAJ DIGO…EDWARD MIO…JAJAJAJAJA…AMIGAS MIAS QUE ADOROOOOOOO…GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME DAN A PESAR DE MIS SUPER MEGA LARGAS AUSENCIAS AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE TODAS SUS PALABRAS, LA NETA NO TENGO LAS SUFICIENTES PALABRAS PARA AGRADCERLES SIEMPRE TAN CHIDOS DETALLES DE SU PARTE…A TODASSSSSSSSSS…MILES DE GRACIAS…...CLARA…VANE…YA TOCA LA HAMBURGUESA GRASIENTA BRUJA DEL MAL…JAJAJA, CELIA…YA QUIERO FICCCCCCCC…, RUBY SACA EL POMOOOOOOO…CHELAAAA, DELY, MARIANA, YOLA, SILVYA, MAGALY, MIRNA, KARINA, CARELY, MARY, GABY LINDA, A MIS NUEVAS AMIX…ADRYX…ALMA…LORE… LAS NIÑAS DE FANFICTION… JENNIE, JESSIE, YELI, GABY, MISSJU, APRIL…YOLA, ANNGEL, ARLETTE, GABY A TODAS…SE QUE ME FALTA NOMBRAS A MUCHAS…PERO YA SABEN QUE MI CABEZA NO ESTA MEDIO MAL…ESTA MUY MAL…JAJAJA TENGO MIS DESVARIOS…JAJAJAPERO SABEN QUE A TODAS LAS TENGO PRESENTES…LAS LLEVO EN MI CORAZÓN…Y SABEN QUE LES AGRADEZCO TODO…TODO… A CADA UNA QUE LEEN ESTE FIC GRACIAS…LAS ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOO…Y ESO ES POCO. JENNIE, JESSIE, YELI, GABY, MISSJU, APRIL, **

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	30. Hacia Adelante

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_He estado aquí muchas veces antes…Hoy de nuevo me he hecho daño a mi misma…Y lo peor es que mi propio dolor lastima a los demás._

**CAPITULO XXX**

**HACIA ADELANTE**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

Cuando pasas por momentos difíciles, es sencillo intentar dejarte llevar por la corriente y esperar a que termines en cualquier lugar, sin pensar, sin sentir, nada importa, intentas pensar en lo simple que puede ser todo, pero no lo es. La vida es compleja, ese es su chiste, no hay mejor ni peor mundo que este, tenemos todo, todo el amor y toda la tristeza, cada uno de nosotros esta lleno de emociones que se externan según el entorno, nuestra humanidad es una bendición, tenemos muchas capacidades como tales y tenemos una que es muy importante en momentos difíciles, y es la capacidad de reponernos, de curar nuestras heridas por nosotros mismos, de seguir adelante. Cuando caemos, no agachamos la cabeza y nos quedamos contemplando desde el suelo la vida pasar, nos levantamos, vemos hacia delante y continuamos con nuestras vidas.

Había transcurrido casi un mes desde la tragedia, las cosas parecía que iban mejor, Candy había podido vivir su duelo de manera normal, y a pesar de que seguía triste, se le notaba un mejor humor, Terry lo noto, aún así no se había atrevido a mostrarse con ella como antes, romántico o cariñoso, simplemente intentaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, darle apoyo y consuelo, pero aún así sabía que de vez en cuando ella necesitaba estar sola, y él lo respetaba. Tenía que aprender a esperar, y lo haría, lo haría por ella.

Terry bajo las escaleras de su casa y un olor muy delicioso lo guió hacia la cocina, con media sonrisa miró a su padre que estaba preparando algo en la estufa.

Richard: Buenos días hijo –sonriendo un poco –

Terry: Buenos días padre…veo que además de ya estar levantado…te has puesto muy productivo desde temprano

Richard: Así es –tomando la cafetera y sirviendo un café –… ¿Quieres un café?

Terry: No gracias…quede de ir a desayunar con Candy, Albert, Helena y los niños…pero me encantaría que me invitaras a comer –sonriendo –

Richard: Dalo por hecho –quitando la tetera de la estufa –

Terry: ¿Y mi madre? –mirando con cierto recelo la cocina –

Richard: Aún está recostada…amaneció con jaqueca…por eso le estoy preparando un té y algo ligero de desayunar –sirviendo agua de la tetera en una taza –…pero no te preocupes seguramente con esto se le pasará…Duque se quedo cuidando de ella mientras yo estoy acá abajo

Terry: Ok…entonces los veo en la tarde…chao papá

Richard: Nos vemos hijo –y el chico sale de la cocina –…muy bien… –tomando la charola con el desayuno –…allá voy –caminando despacio para no tirar nada –

El chico se dirigió inmediatamente a la casa de a lado de donde ya venían saliendo los demás, Candy venía cargando al pequeño Jack que en cuanto vio a Terry le sonrió. El moreno saludo a Helena que cargaba a Ashley, mientras que con una agitación de la mano saludo a Albert que estaba cerrando la puerta, dejo al final a Candy que sonrió un poco al cruzar su mirada con la de él. Como siempre hacía cuando la veía en estos días, además de sonreírle le daba un pequeño abrazo y beso en la mejilla, ella apreciaba aquello y por eso le estrechaba más la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

Terry: ¿Cómo están todos? –viendo a todos e intentado sonreírles –

Albert: Pues –llegando a lado de Terry y Candy –…te diré que el clima me esta ayudando mucho…donde estoy en África por lo general el calor no es muy agradable

Terry: Este sol es una bendición para ti ¿Verdad?

Albert: Tú lo has dicho –sonriendo –…pero bueno será mejor irnos…es fin de semana y los restaurantes de la ciudad se llenan muy rápido por la mañana –tomando a su hijo de los brazos de su hermana –…así que vamonos –y se adelanta al auto –

Terry: ¿Cómo estas hoy? –acariciando el brazo de ella –

Candy: Cansada –pasándose una mano por el cabello –…no he podido dormir bien estos días –viendo hacia delante –…pero espero hacerlo hoy –con media sonrisa para tranquilizar el rostro de pesar de su novio mientras volteaba a verlo –

Terry: Claro que si –sonriéndole y besando su mano que ya le estrechaba con fuerza, mientras caminaban hacía el auto –

*******************

Flamy aún dormía abrazada al cuerpo de Tom, no podía evitar cada día pensar en lo mismo, en momentos pensaba que estaba haciendo bien al ocultarle su embarazo, pero en ocasiones dudaba, como aquel momento, al despertar, pues siempre soñaba con un bebe sonriente, que se le apagaba la luz de los ojos y la sonrisa mientras comenzaba a llorar y Flamy estaba sola y no sabía que hacer para calmar el dolor de su hijo, Tom no estaba ahí para ayudarla. La chica se toco la frente, volteo a ver de reojo a su novio que dormía placidamente con un brazo rodeándola por la espalda, la chica sonrió un poco y se levanto lentamente para no despertarlo, pero cuando se iba a levantar el aún con los ojos cerrados la llamó.

Tom: No me digas que ya es hora de levantarse –con voz dormilona –

Flamy: No…sólo que tengo sed…ya vengo –se levanta y va hacia la puerta –

Tom: Pero vienes…porque no pienso ir por ti –abrazando una almohada y acomodándose más en la cama –

Flamy: Ok –y sale por la puerta –

La chica salió de su cuarto y bajo a la cocina, ahí se encontró con un solitario Archie que le daba la vuelta a su cereal con la cuchara, y a leguas se notaba que estaba haciendo un puchero. La chica sonrió un poco y miro a su cuñado con extrañeza.

Flamy: ¿Tan temprano levantado? –caminando hacia él, le da una palmada en el hombro y se dirige hacia la alacena a sacar un vaso –

Archie: Ni yo me lo creo…pero ni tan temprano eh…hay gente que madruga más –con tono un tanto mordaz –

Flamy: ¿Por qué lo dices? –sirviéndose agua y dando el primer sorbo –

Archie: Por tu hermana –levantando la cara y mirándola –…ella si que madruga…y eso no es todo…ni siquiera avisa dónde esta…ha estado actuando raro estos días –la chica casi se atraganta con el agua –

Flamy: Bueno –disimulando –…no seas paranoico…seguramente será algo muy personal…además no creo que sea algo tan grave para que te pongas así… ¿No eres su papá o si?...porque ni mi papá se pone así

Archie: Ya se…ni yo mismo me reconozco –dejando el plato en la barra –…pero es que no se…es algo que siento aquí adentro

Flamy: Hay Archie por favor… -mostrándose divertida –…ahora pareces la pobre sufrida protagonista de una telenovela barata –caminando hacia él –

…estas imaginando cosas –le da una palmada en el hombro –

Archie: Si…seguramente –con media sonrisa mientras la chica camina hacia la salida de la cocina –…porque obviamente si algo pasara…tú me lo dirías ¿Verdad? –enarcando una ceja mientras Flamy se para en seco en el umbral de la puerta, respira profundo y voltea con una media sonrisa –

Flamy: Claro –se da la vuelta y sale de ahí –

*******************

Candy, Terry, Albert, Helena y los niños se encontraban desayunando en un restaurante del centro. Además de los sonidos de los cubiertos y los cotilleos de las demás mesas, no había otro sonido más que saliera de ellos. Aún les estaba costando trabajo asimilar algunas cosas. Helena le ayudaba a Jack a rebanar su hot cake y Albert le ayudaba a Ashley con su jugo de naranja, Terry los vio y supo que tenía que decir algo, aunque sea por hacer platica, pues Candy estaba demasiado concentrada en seguir dándole vuelta a su café con la cuchara.

Terry: Entonces…supongo que te iras de nuevo –viendo a Albert –…A África quiero decir

Albert: Eh…si…aún tengo un par de días antes de reportarme –en eso mira a Helena de reojo que también lo miro de la misma manera –…supongo que ustedes también tienen que volver a New York –viendo a su hermana y su amigo –

Terry: Bueno pues…si…se supone –viendo a Candy –…estoy esperando que Candy me diga cuando quiere irse…no pienso irme sin ella –en ese momento la chica salió de la distracción y miro a su novio –

Albert: Eh… –viendo que había un silencio –…amor me pasas una servilleta

Helena: Si claro… –toma una servilleta y se la pasa al rubio –

Candy: Tu… –rompiendo el silencio y hablando lentamente – tenías que haber vuelto a New York hace mucho…no era necesario que te quedaras –con voz suave –

Terry: Aún así…no iba a dejarte sola…no ahora –le toma la mano que ella estrecha mientras le sonríe –

Candy: Gracias –suspira –…pues pronto terminara el verano y cada quien tendrá que volver a sus actividades como siempre

Albert: Así es princesa…la vida sigue

Candy: Si…la vida sigue –hablando y con la mirada perdida –

*******************

Archie veía la televisión cuando escucho la puerta, rápidamente volteo y se incorporó, esperaba que fuera Annie, pero no, era Stear así que su rostro no tardo en mostrar su decepción.

Stear: No pensé que te alegrara tanto verme –con media sonrisa mientras se quitaba la chamarra –

Archie: Lo siento…pensé que era Annie –volviéndose a sentar en el sofá –

Stear: ¿Volvió a salir temprano? –acercándose a dónde estaba su hermano y quedándose a un lado del sillón –

Archie: Si…de nuevo –suspirando – tú… ¿A dónde fuiste? –mirándolo –

Stear: A tratar algunos asuntos de la escuela, míos y de Paty –con sonrisa –

Archie: Mm… ¿Cuándo regresa?

Stear: Hable con ella anoche y me dijo que pasado mañana…aunque como siempre su papá no la quiere dejar venir

Archie: Al rato se tendrán que ir a vivir a Florida para que la deje en paz

Stear: Tal vez –asintiendo con rostro pensativo –

Archie: ¿Crees que estoy exagerando? –con mueca, sacando de la ensoñación a su hermano –

Stear: ¿Exagerando? –extrañado por el comentario de su hermano –

Archie: Si…con eso de que Annie esta sospechosa…y que yo creo que algo me oculta… ¿Crees que estoy paranoico?

Stear: Bueno…tal vez estés paranoico –con sonrisa y poniéndose una mano en la barbilla –…eso es normal en ti…pero –poniéndose un poco más serio – a veces ese comportamiento anormal…se debe a algo que lo provoca…si tu crees que Annie se comporta rara…tú la conoces mejor que nadie…si te sientes inseguro, por algo será…háblalo con ella –con media sonrisa –

Archie: Si…lo haré –un poco más tranquilo –… ¿pero no parezco como la protagonista sufrida de una telenovela barata?

Stear: Solo en el cabello –sonriendo mientras sale de la sala–

*******************

Después de desayunar, Albert, Candy, Terry, Helena y los niños fueron al Zoológico, el rubio no podía estar lejos de los animales mucho tiempo, así que fueron a dar una vuelta por ahí. Como era normal Albert y sus hijos estaban muy emocionados en aquel lugar, Helena también estaba feliz, pero su alegría era por otra razón, de nuevo su familia estaba unida, y ella supo algo en aquel momento, mientras Albert les enseñaba a sus hijos todo acerca de aquel elefante que se veía a lo lejos, desde su peso, origen, dieta y forma de vida; supo, que no sería capaz de desarmar ese marco de nuevo, no podía permitir que su familia se separara de nuevo.

Candy y Terry se encontraban a unos pasos de ellos viendo a las jirafas alimentarse de las ramas más altas, a ella se le hizo muy curioso como en aquel momento ella se comparó con las jirafas, ellas se alimentaban de las ramas más altas porque su cuello así se lo permitía, no como a otros animales, pero también sabía que las jirafas habían pasado por una evolución, no siempre habían tenido el cuello grande, lo habían tenido que desarrollar por mucho tiempo, porque si no lo hubieran hecho, hubieran muerto, habían tenido que evolucionar para sobrevivir, y ella sabía que ella tenía que hacerlo si quería sobrevivir al dolor que aún tenia dentro, pero aún no sabía como lo tendría que hacer, en aquel momento, aún dudaba de cómo hacerlo. Terry la miro y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy pensativa, tomo una mano de ella que estaba recargada en el barandal.

Terry: ¿En qué piensas? –Viendo hacia donde miraba su novia –… ¿estas buscando en que se parecen?

Candy: Pues –con media sonrisa –…eso creo

Terry: No creo que consigas éxito…la jaula de los monos esta más allá –sonriendo y esperando que ella lo hiciera, al final lo hizo –

Candy: Lo había olvidado –mirándolo –…aunque en estos momentos no creo guardar muchos parecidos con ellos –poniéndose seria –…ellos siempre están alegres –juntando sus manos y recargando ambas en el barandal –

Terry: Todo lleva su tiempo…no te presiones –pasándole un brazo por los hombros –…al final uno nunca deja de ser el mismo

Candy: Eso espero –mientras asentía con la cabeza –

Terry: Ya verás que todo saldrá bien –dándole un beso en la cabeza –

Candy: Terry…creo que ya es tiempo de volver…podemos volver mañana a New York

Terry: ¿Estas segura? –mirándola ceñudo –

Candy: Si –asintiendo y hablando con firmeza –…tú tienes que volver –él la iba a interrumpir pero ella no lo dejo –…y yo también…hay que seguir adelante

Terry: Ok –asintiendo y acomodándole un cabello detrás de su oreja –

Candy: Además extraño mucho a los muchachos –intentando sonreír –…y también sé que si mi papá estuviera aquí…no hubiera permitido que me quedara aquí sin hacer nada y viendo la vida pasar…tengo que seguir adelante

Terry: Tienes razón –con media sonrisa y mirándola orgulloso –…hay que seguir adelante…mañana mismo nos vamos

Candy: Gracias –y voltea de nuevo a ver a las jirafas –

*******************

Estaban terminando de cenar, Stear estaba ocupado con su celular, Tom aún se estaba terminando de comer hasta las migajas del plato, Annie y Flamy estaban comenzando a levantar la mesa, y Archie no dejaba de mirar a su novia que desde que llegó lo evitaba con la mirada.

Flamy: ¿Ya terminaste de lamer perrito hambriento? –con sonrisa mientras acerca la mano para quitar el plato –

Tom: Casi –tomando las últimas boronas –…es que ese pan de naranja estuvo –poniendo cara de satisfacción –…no sabía que eras buena cocinando Annie

Annie: Gracias –le sonríe –

Archie: Oh vaya que es buena –con cara y tono mordaz –…y para otras cosas también

Tom: Pero eso no quiero que me lo cuentes ahora –con sonrisa mientras se pone de pie –…Flamy me acompañas quiero mostrarte algunas cosas que compre para lo del Fut –frotando las manos –

Flamy: Ya te alcanzo…tengo que ayudarle a Annie a lavar los platos

Annie: No…esta bien…yo lo hago no te preocupes

Flamy: ¿Segura?

Annie: Si anda –poniendo más platos sobre el fregadero –

Flamy: Ok…vamos –camina junto a Tom y salen de la cocina, se hizo un breve silencio –

Annie: Y… ¿Cuándo regresa Paty? –empezando a enjabonar los platos –

Stear: Pues pasado mañana…espero –levantándose de la mesa –…si es que su padre la deja venirse…sino tendré que ir por ella –se acerca a su lado –…deja te ayudo –se estaba acercando y en eso suena su celular, mira el identificador y sonríe –…es ella…ya regreso –contesta y camina hacia fuera de la cocina –…hola mi amor… -de repente sólo se escuchaba el sonido del agua correr –

Archie: ¿A dónde fuiste esta mañana? –con voz fuerte y yendo directo al grano –…y ayer…y todos estos días que has salido muy temprano –levantándose de la mesa

Annie: Ehh… –un poco dudosa –Ya te había dicho que a la escuela

Archie: Ahh…pues no entiendo porque no te creo –colocándose a un lado de ella –

Annie: ¿Por qué no me crees? –siguiendo lavando e intentando controlar los nervios –

Archie: No lo se…dímelo tú –cerrando la llave del agua –…dime porque debo creerte cuando cada vez que te pregunto…o que quiero acompañarte me niegas una respuesta creíble…porque sé, que no vas a donde dices que vas…eso lo sé…Annie te conozco y se cuando mientes…y sé que estas mintiendo ahora ¿Por qué no me tienes confianza?

Annie: Archie –apretando una mano y volteando con el rostro lo más normal que pudo –…no hay nada que esconder…y no hay nada raro…he estado yendo a la escuela porque quiero ponerme a practicar pintura antes de que empiece el semestre…no he querido que me acompañes porque no quería distraerme…y además para ti sería muy aburrido estar ahí sin hacer nada mientras yo practico –tomando la mano de el chico –

Archie: ¿Estas segura? –suavizando el semblante y poniéndole una mano sobre la mejilla que ella toma y la besa –

Annie: No hay porque te angusties…todo esta bien…te amo

_(Love will tear us apart - Susanna and The Magical Orchestra)_

El chico la abraza muy fuerte y le acaricia el cabello, la morena sólo cerraba los ojos e intentaba no llorar, no quería que se descubriera su mentira, no soportaría ver sufrir a Archie por su culpa, aún peor no soportaría su abandono, pero lo peor es que sabía que tal vez muy pronto ella lo tendría que abandonar a él.

Archie: Perdóname…soy un tonto…jamás volveré a dudar de ti.

Candy había terminado de hacer su maleta, ya se había despedido de los niños, pues al otro día muy temprano saldrían ella y Terry hacia el aeropuerto, las despedidas habían comenzado, esta vez le habían dolido más que la vez anterior, aún no sabía porque, pues sabía a dónde iría al día siguiente, pero no estaba segura a dónde estaría el día después de mañana, se sentía segura de si misma, pero a su vez se sentía más insegura que nunca acerca de su vida, de su futuro, ahora ella iba a la deriva. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, las despedidas tenían que continuar, se quedo un momento en la entrada, dio un par de pasos pero sentía que no podía caminar más, la cama de sus padres parecía tan grande, tan extraña, tan fría, ahora sólo era un mueble. De repente por todo su cuerpo empezaron a correr escalofríos, sentía entumecidas las manos, su cabeza punzaba y la cara le ardía, aún dolía todo lo sucedido. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y sintió como todos los escalofríos y dolores iban cesando.

Albert: Has venido a despedirte supongo

Candy: Algo así…pero ahora ni siquiera sé que hago aquí…siento que este cuarto nunca ha estado aquí

Albert: Los sitios y cosas que pertenecen a quienes nos han dejado siempre tendrán la huella de esas personas…siempre y cuando nosotros queramos recordarlos…no tengas miedo a recordarlos

Candy: Tengo miedo a olvidar el porqué tengo que recordarlos…porque eso significa que he admitido que jamás los veré de nuevo

Albert: Es cierto que se han ido…pero ellos jamás desaparecen del interior de cada persona…Candy necesitas aceptar la realidad y al mismo tiempo comenzar a recordarlos…a quererlos por lo que significaran siempre para ti –abrazando a su hermana –

Candy: Mi amor por ellos es lo que me esta desgarrando por dentro –soltando una lágrima silenciosa –

El rubio la abrazo aún más y no se permitió llorar, no en aquel momento cuando su hermana necesitaba que fuera fuerte por los dos, le acaricio el cabello, de repente ella se separó y camino hacia la cama se sentó del lado de su papá, y muy despacio volvió a colocar la mano sobre la cama, como si con ese toque lo sintiera de nuevo, Albert sólo la miraba en silencio.

Candy: No puedo detenerme…tengo que seguir adelante –mirando su mano sobre la cama –

Albert: Así es…hay que seguir adelante

Candy: Adelante… –voltea hacía el buró donde estaba una foto de sus papás la toma y la mira –…mañana vuelvo a retomar mi vida…así tiene que ser –pasa dos dedos sobre el cristal del marco –…deséenme suerte.

*******************

El tiempo no se detiene, y uno tampoco debe hacerlo, ellos lo sabían, como fuera tenían que seguir adelante. El domingo por la mañana Candy y Terry llegaron a casa, fue una sorpresa para ellos ver que Paty ya estaba ahí, se les había adelantado, no era que no le gustara estar con su padre, pero estar mucho tiempo alejada de sus amigos era algo difícil de sobrellevar para ella. Después de desayunar, todos se sentaron en la sala y platicaron lo que estuvieron haciendo aquellos días, realmente era algo incomodo para ellos intentar tocar cualquier tema pues sabían que Candy aún no estaba del todo recuperada, aunque Terry no les había mencionado nada sobre si ella se encontraba bien o si no hablaran de algo en especial, ellos entendieron que aún no era momento de hacer o decir todo lo que quisieran.

Stear: Y…Albert ¿Ya volvió a África?

Terry: Eh…no…creo que hasta la otra semana

Candy: Quería pasar más tiempo con los niños...es natural hace mucho que no los veía

Archie: Claro…oye gatita…y tu… ¿Cómo te encuentras? –todos lo miraron con cara de eres un idiota o que –

Candy: Estoy bien Archie –sonriendo un poco pero de manera sincera –…y espero estar mejor mañana…gracias por preguntar

Paty: Me alegro por ti Candy –tomando la mano de su amiga –

Candy: Gracias… ¿Y tu padre como esta?

Paty: Bien…bronceado –sonriendo –…y claro lo de cada año…quiere que pruebe irme a vivir con él…dice que me extraña mucho…pero no se…es que mi vida siempre ha estado en otro lado.

Candy: Nunca deseches del todo una oportunidad como esa…aprovecha a tu padre…tú que aún lo tienes –con semblante un poco triste –

Annie: Bueno...pero –tratando de romper el silencio que se hizo de repente –…mínimo te bronceaste por ahora Paty…mírate ese color de piel te va muy bien –sonriendo –

Paty: No sé –sonrojándose –

Stear: Ya lo creo –tocando la mejilla de su novia –

Tom: Diferente pero bien…apoyo la opinión de Annie…cambiar los anteojos por lentes de sol…no es mala idea –haciendo ademán de que se pone lentes de sol y se acuesta en la arena –

Flamy: Ya ni siquiera me acuerdo como era la playa… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuimos Annie?

Annie: Creo que aún éramos niñas

Flamy: Ah claro…David nos llevó con él a San Francisco con su familia…ya que nuestros padres no quisieron llevarnos –en ese momento Annie se puso rígida y Archie la sintió, la miró y ella disimulo –

Annie: Hace un día bonito… ¿por qué no salimos? –todos se vieron y vieron a Candy, y ella al verlos se quedo un momento callada –

Tom: Bueno…no se si mi jefa…

Candy: Me encantaría salir…creo que es una gran idea –sonriendo –

Terry sonrió y le apretó la mano, los demás se sintieron contentos y aliviados de que su amiga estuviera tomando las cosas de manera positiva y que en vez de encerrarse en su dolor, estuviera dispuesta a seguir adelante. Se sonrieron y se fueron a arreglar para salir a dar una vuelta.

*******************

Después de haber salido toda la mañana, Helena, Albert y los niños se encontraban ya en casa, él estaba con ambos niños en la sala viendo una película, y Helena estaba en la cocina preparando bocadillos, cuando llego a la sala y miró a su esposo abrazando a sus dos hijos y disfrutando de aquella película, no pudo evitar sonreír, y al mismo tiempo sentir nostalgia, extrañaba tanto aquellos momentos que se sentía culpable y desdichada, ¿Qué haría ahora que Albert se volviera a ir? ¿Qué pasaría con ella y los niños cuando estuvieran solos de nuevo? Trato de hacer a un lado esas interrogantes, suspiró y camino hasta llegar junto a su familia que la recibió con una sonrisa. Helena se sentó junto con ellos pero realmente no miraba la película, miraba a su familia.

Albert: Había olvidado lo buena que era esta película, siempre ame al Rey León –sonriendo –

Helena: Supongo que por películas como estas…decidiste ser lo que eres –mirándolo con ternura –

Albert: No podría negar que cosas como estas tuvieron gran influencia sobre mi…pero creo que cosas como la vocación se traen desde que uno nace, son cualidades que uno simplemente desarrolla, pero que ya existen dentro de uno…a mi siempre me gustaron los animales, cuidarlos, ayudarlos…admirarlos –se hizo un silencio que la mujer rompió –

Helena: ¿Cómo es allá?

Albert: ¿Dónde? –con extrañeza –

Helena: El lugar donde trabajas y vives ahora en África

Albert: Bueno…no es el Rey León –viendo la tele y luego mirando a su esposa –

Ahí los leones no cantan ni los animales bailan en coreografías –se ríe y su esposa le sonríe –…pero es un lugar agradable a pesar del clima…es bastante caluroso no te lo niego…pero por todo lo demás vale la pena…el lugar donde trabajo esta entre la sabana y un pueblo que tiene lo necesario para subsistir, de hecho estamos a menos de una hora de la ciudad, cuando lo requerimos nos transportamos para allá, aunque realmente siempre me quedo en el pueblo…ahí esta la mejor parte –sonriendo y mirando a la nada –

Helena: ¿Qué parte?

Albert: Los amaneceres ahí son estupendos…por eso cada día me levanto con más ánimos…porque los amaneceres valen la pena –mirando con dulzura a su esposa antes de que su hijo reclamara su atención –

Helena se quedo mirando a su esposo, sabía que él era feliz, el lugar donde estaba trabajando realmente lo hacía feliz, y por esa razón su amargura disminuyo un poco, ella no seria capaz de arrebatarle eso, no podría, preferiría seguir llorando por la noches en silencio, que quitarle la felicidad a la persona que amaba. Miró el amanecer que pintaba la película, y se dio cuenta que si ahí se veía hermoso, en la vida real, sería mucho más.

*******************

Después de dar vueltas por ahí y no haber decidido un lugar específico a dónde ir, por mientras decidieron parar en un centro comercial. Tom y Archie se morían de hambre así que fueron hacía el área de comidas. Juntaron dos mesas para que todos estuvieran juntos, estaban también indecisos en qué comerían, así que mientras analizaban las opciones se quedaron sentados en las mesas.

Paty: Creo que yo comeré algo de Pizza –mirando hacía el local de las pizzas –

¿Tú Stear de qué tienes antojo?

Stear: No lo se…pero supongo ¿que podemos compartir la pizza? –sonriendo –

Archie: Yo lo que se…es que tengo mucha hambre y lo que coma no lo compartiré con nadie

Tom: Amen…estoy contigo –asintiendo con los ojos cerrados –

Candy: Bueno y ¿Por qué no van a dar una vuelta por los locales que están más allá y miran si hay algo que cubra sus necesidades estomacales?

Archie: Buena idea gatita…pero es tanta mi hambre que caminar me da más hambre –riendo –

Tom: Amen –sonriendo y chocando las manos con el castaño –

Terry: En serio que ustedes dos son un caso perdido –sonriendo –…ya los extrañaba

Tom: Nosotros también –poniendo cara de afligido y las manos en el corazón –

Annie: Ya en serio hay que pedir algo…creo que yo pediré sushi

Archie: ¿Desde cuando te gusta el sushi? –Con entrecejo fruncido –la morena no supo que contestar –

Flamy: Hay bueno yo –señalándose ella misma –…si tengo hambre así que iré a buscar algo que comer…anda vamos baquetón –le toma la mano a Tom que con mueca se va con ella en eso se oye el sonido de un celular –

Paty: ¿De quién es el celular? –Annie estaba como echa piedra ya que por lo bajo alcanzo a ver el número de quién la llamaba –

Archie: ¿Qué no vas a contestar? –Con un poco de molestia –… ¿Quién te esta llamando que no le quieres contestar? –tratando de mirar el número –

Annie: No es nadie –en eso dejo de sonar el celular –

Archie: ¿Quién te estaba llamando? –ahora si enojado mientras los demás intentaban ignorar la pequeña discusión – ¡Annie te estoy hablando!

La chica tenía las manos sobre su regazo, se sentía acorralada, sentía que Archie estaba a punto de descubrirlo todo, no había podido inventar nada para cuando pregunto por el sushi, a ella nunca le había gustado el sushi, hasta que empezó a comerlo muy seguido con David, y ahora la llamada, que haría para lograr que Archie se olvidará de aquello, no sabía que decir, él la estaba presionando, tenía que decir algo, y de un solo golpe, y con voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos la escucharan hablo.

Annie: ¡Flamy esta embarazada! –dijo sin pensar y en voz alta, todos la miraron sorprendidos –

Todos estaban con la boca abierta, en shock, Annie aún miraba hacia sus manos, sabía que había cometido un error, pero aún así sabía que aquello la sacaría del aprieto, se sintió mal por haber traicionado a su hermana, pero aún así sabía que aquello no se iba a ocultar para siempre.

Annie: Por favor no vayan a decir nada –levantando la cara con mirada afligida –…le prometí que nadie se iba a enterar…ella quería decirles en cuanto sintiera que era el momento adecuado…pero por favor no le vayan a decir que ya saben…y menos que yo les dije

Paty: Pero… ¿Por qué no nos lo había dicho?

Annie: No lo se…supongo que

Candy: ¿Embarazada? –con sorpresa –

Stear: Preñada

Archie: ¿La mami…será mami en verdad? –con cara de incredulidad –

Paty: Y mi hermano será papi en realidad

Archie: Lo de papi siempre fue con él –asintiendo –

Terry: ¿Tom ya lo sabe? –Annie negó con la cabeza –… ¿Pero por qué?

Annie: Pues…según ella no quiere que ahora que él se va a ir a Scranton a jugar…renuncie a su oportunidad por quedarse aquí con ella

Archie: Con razón estaba rara…y enferma –con asco –

Paty: Pero es que –un poco molesta –…ella no puede ocultarle algo así…él es el papi…digo el padre…tiene derecho a saberlo

Annie: Por favor Paty…no le vayan a decir nada a Tom –suplicando –

Stear: Pero Annie…Paty tiene razón…Tom se tiene que enterar…además un embarazo no es algo que se pueda ocultar mucho tiempo…por más que Flamy lo oculte…Tom se va a enterar…y es mejor que sea cuanto antes…sino se puede prestar a malos entendidos

Terry: Con lo que odiaba Flamy ponerse gorda –con sonrisa –

Candy: ¿Cuántos kilos subirá?

Archie: La mami hot me dará un ahijado –sonriendo –

Annie: Por favor…yo hablare con ella…le diré que le diga la verdad…pero por ahora nadie diga nada

Paty: Pero… -no muy convencida con lo que la morena pedía –

Candy: No lo haremos Annie descuida –tomando la mano de su amiga –…nadie en esta mesa dirá nada ¿Entendido? –mirando inquisitivamente a todos –…debemos respetar lo que Flamy ha querido…ella sabrá cuál es el momento más adecuado para decirle todo a Tom…pero mientras eso sucede…nadie dirá nada…ok…NADIE –haciendo énfasis en la última palabra mientras que todos asentían con la cabeza quedando de acuerdo –

Terry: Ahora si se aplica más en serio –sonriendo –

Candy: ¿Qué? –mirando a su novio –

Terry: El apodo con el que siempre le habla Tom…

Stear: ¿Mami? –Con media sonrisa –…mira como es que le atino

Archie: Vaya que le atinó –levantando ambas cejas –…mira nada más como la dejo…bien embarazada…con un monstruo dentro –haciendo con los brazos como si estuviera embarazado –

Terry: Mami Hot…mira nada más Flamy…la mami ahora si será de verdad mami –todos sonrieron –

Todos estaban con una sonrisa en los labios, fuera de que tuvieran que guardar el secreto y que no estuvieran de acuerdo, les llenaba de felicidad que aquel nuevo ser viniera al mundo. Aún así, Archie no pudo evitar mirar con sospecha a Annie que esquivaba la mirada de su novio, aún estaba nerviosa, intento por todos los medios esquivar las preguntas de Archie, sabía que lo había logrado por el momento, pero aún así sabía que a la primera oportunidad su novio comenzaría de nuevo con el interrogatorio, así que tenía que pensar rápido en lo que diría. A lo lejos vieron que Flamy y Tom volvían.

Annie: Ahí vienen –con nerviosismo –

Candy: Ya saben…no digan nada –mirando a todos –

Archie: Claro gatita…haré como si no tuviera panza…digo no tuviera oídos…para haber escuchado nada –Terry rió y Stear sin querer también –

Se dieron cuenta que Flamy traía una bandeja de Hot dogs y Tom también, pero no eran uno ni dos hot dogs eran más de veinte hot dogs, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, sólo Archie lo miró como si hubiera llegado Dios.

Archie: Sabías que te amo papi –Candy le dio un pellizco –…auch…gatita –sobandose el brazo –…digo Tom me das uno

Tom: Ok…esto es para todos…los que quieran participar.

Flamy: No se que mosca le pico…de repente dijo que haríamos algo divertido…como lo hacían hace años –poniendo su bandeja para ella sola con unos hotdogs aparte –…pero yo no pienso participar…quiero mi comida para mi –sentándose –

Terry: Claro que no compartirás tu ración con nadie mami –con media sonrisa –

Stear: Tiene que alimentarse bien –asintiendo y riendo con Terry –

Flamy: Ok ¿Cuál es el chiste? –con ojos entrecerrados –

Candy: Nada Flamy…tú come tranquila –con mirada asesina hacía Terry y Stear –…pero ¿Qué es todo esto Tom?

Tom: Pues sabes qué jefa…creo que es hora de que rías de verdad…hay que divertirnos…y qué mejor que con un viejo juego –sentándose enfrente de todos los hotdogs –…y conste que escogí el que más te favorecía –señalo los hotdogs y Stear y Archie comenzaron a reír mientras que los demás se quedaron con cara de what –

_(No Doubt - Sunday Morning)_

Paty: Pero Tom…no pretenderás –con boca abierta –

Tom: ¿Qué?...es bueno…tenemos hambre…Candy necesita diversión y sentirse bien…esto es perfecto –con sonrisa y ánimo –

Archie: Estoy de acuerdo gatita…hay que jugar…estoy seguro que esta vez puedo ganarte…tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme a Flamy entera –Flamy lo miró con rareza y los demás abrieron mucho los ojos –…digo a cualquiera de aquí –rectificando con nerviosismo –

Terry: Pero ¿De qué se trata todo esto? –mirando a Candy que comenzaba a sonreír –

Stear: Cuando estábamos en la secundaria jugábamos a la bestia…comprábamos hot dogs, el mismo número para cada uno, y el que terminara primero, se convertía en la bestia y ganaba –sonriendo –…por alguna extraña razón que hasta hoy ignoramos…Candy siempre ganaba

Tom: Pero eso terminará hoy –con mirada maliciosa y señalando a la pecosa –

Archie: Veremos quien ganará el trono de la bestia

Annie: Yo definitivamente no participo –negando con la cabeza –

Paty: Yo nunca lo hice…yo les tomaba el tiempo…y hoy no dejaré de hacer mi labor –preparando su reloj –

Stear: Creo que yo me quedo con mi pizza ¿Qué dices Terry?

Terry: Prefiero observar la primera vez

Tom: ¿Qué jefa, estas lista? ¿Vamos a hacerlo? –La rubia lo pensó durante cinco segundos en silencio, luego sonrió –

Candy: Ok –con entusiasmo –…vamos a hacerlo –acomodándose enfrente de una bandeja –

Archie: No se olviden de mí –preparándose –

Paty: Ok…prepárense

Stear: Perderás hermano…siempre pierdes –tocándole el hombro –

Archie: No me toques –quitando la mano –…me desconcentras –cerrando los ojos –…tengo que mentalizarme –acomodando las manos a ambos lados de la bandeja –

Annie: ¿En serio van a hacerlo? –Con la boca abierta mientras Tom se tronaba los dedos–

Paty: Oh si –asintiendo –

Candy: No toques –viendo a Tom que acercaba la mano a un hot dog –…juego limpio –poniendo sus manos a los lados y concentrándose –

Paty: Muy bien listos –mirando a los tres –… ¡Ahora!

Y los tres se abalanzaron sobre sus bandejas, Archie parecía querer acabar de un jalón, parecía que se había metido los siete hotdogs al mismo tiempo, pero su boca no era lo suficientemente grade porque había más comida fuera de su boca que dentro y ni siquiera la podía masticar. Tom parecía llevar más fuerza, agarraba por pedazos y los metía y masticaba rápido, aún así tenía problema para masticar. Candy por su parte comía y observaba a sus contrincantes, empezó comiendo las puras salchichas, las mastico rápido, cuando acabo fue por los panes, para ganar tiempo tomo su refresco y los mojó para hacerlos más pequeños y así se los metió a la boca, mastico rápido. Todos los miraban entre risas y asombro, era increíble ver comer así, pero divertido. Paty miraba su reloj, Annie tenía el rostro llenó de miedo sentía que Archie se ahogaría en cualquier momento, Flamy y Stear sonreían y Terry miraba comer a Candy, pero no sabía si reír, detenerla o animarla. Archie no podía terminar con el primer bocado, parecía que nunca podría pasarlo, Tom masticaba y masticaba con fuerza, pero Candy terminó primero. Levanto las manos con triunfo.

Archie la señalo y le decía algo que obviamente no se le entendía nada por lo atascada que estaba su boca, Tom la señalo igual, a él si se le entendía un poco más. Todos los demás armaron alboroto, entre aplausos, gritos y recriminaciones Candy disfrutaba su triunfo.

Tom: ¿Bro…r…mm…meas? –Intentando pasar la comida – Hizo trampa…mojo el pan

Stear: Nada de eso…el punto es comerse todo, no importa cómo –aplaudiendo –…Candy solo tuvo una estrategia…y de nuevo… -riendo –

Paty: Les pateo el trasero –riendo mientras guardaba su reloj –

Candy: Gn…ne –con la boca aún llena de comida y poniéndose de pie –

Terry: No puedo creerlo, además de tarzan, mona, eres una bestia comiendo –con asombro y sonrisa –

Flamy: Candy…siéntate no hables te puedes ahogar

Annie: ¿Estas bien Archie? –pero el chico seguía intentando pasar la comida –

Candy: Gn…ne…quie…e…res se…er como yo –bailando y cantando aún con la boca llena –…pero no puedes ser como yo…quieres ser como yo…

En eso Candy se quedo callada, dejo de moverse y puso una mano sobre su boca, puso cara de asco.

Terry: Demonios –viendo a su novia cambiar el semblante –

Paty: Oh por Dios va a vomitar –con miedo mientras todos se paraban de la mesa y corrían –

*******************

Más tarde regresaron a casa, todo el camino vinieron riendo, habían pasado una gran tarde, algunos se acomodaron en la sala, otros fueron a la cocina. Candy subió a su habitación, hizo una llamada telefónica y bajó más rápido de lo que subió, iba a salir.

Terry: ¿A dónde vas? –con extrañeza –

Candy: A casa de Cass –tomando las llaves –

Terry: Voy contigo

Candy: No es necesario –con un poco de nerviosismo –…no tardare…además ya le había pedido a Flamy que me acompañara –viendo a la chica que comprendió el rostro de ayuda que pedía su amiga –

Flamy: Si…yo iré…no te preocupes Terry –acercándose y poniéndose a lado de la rubia –…no tardaremos

Candy: Nos vemos más tarde –y ambas caminan a la puerta mientras el moreno las miraba con rostro sospechoso –

Las dos chicas salieron de la casa y se subieron al auto de Terry, cuando iban manejando por las calles Candy no pudo evitar darle las gracias a su amiga.

Candy: Gracias por venir conmigo –sonriéndole –

Flamy: De nada…aunque no estoy de acuerdo que le ocultes algo a Terry

Candy: Yo no…

Flamy: A mi no me engañas…no querías que Terry viniera por alguna razón –volteando a mirar a su amiga –…y eso no esta bien Candy

Candy: Es cierto…es malo esconderle las cosas a la persona que amas –mirándola –

Flamy vio que la mirada de Candy decía algo más, sintió reproche de su parte, cómo si Candy le estuviera reprochando algo, pero ella no podía hacerlo, ella no sabía, así que miró hacia otro lado, no quería sentirse mal por lo que su amiga le había dicho, y era la verdad, no era bueno esconderle las cosas a la persona que amas y menos si ese algo era la futura paternidad de alguien.

*******************

Archie, Terry y los demás seguían riéndose por el concurso de la bestia, le platicaban que no sabían como Candy siempre les ganaba, Annie y Paty seguían asombradas.

Archie: Es que es inconcebible que aún no le podamos ganar…esa gatita en serio que es una bestia para comer

Stear: Nada de eso…es muy buena estratega eso es todo

Annie: Pero es que ¿Cómo lo hace?...yo aún sigo sorprendida –con boca abierta –

Paty: Bueno…supongo que el crecer entre hombres le ayudo

Archie: Discúlpame Paty, pero no creo que ni Albert ni George hayan comido así alguna vez…ella es algo fuera de lo común cuando se trata de comida

Terry: Y de muchas cosas –sonriendo –…Candy es simplemente única

Tom: Que va…es un monstruo…ella si es un monstruo no yo –señalándose –

Archie: No…tú eres un papi –sonriendo y callándose de pronto –

Tom: Bueno…si…claro…yo soy un papi –todos intentaban disimular –…aunque mi pa es Terry verdad –volteando a ver al moreno –

Terry: Cla…claro –sonriendo –…mijo –dándole una palmada en la espalda –

Tom: ¿Qué pasa? –viendo a todos desconcertados y en silencio –

Paty: Na…nada –nerviosa –

Stear: No es nada papi –con más seguridad –…es sólo que aún nos afecta el escuchar hablar de George…aún esta reciente

Tom: Ah claro…lo bueno es que no esta Candy –con un poco de tristeza –…pero creo que con lo de hoy se animo –con sonrisa –

Terry: Ya lo creo –sonriendo más –…Hey Tom no había tenido tiempo…tu madre te mando unas cosas conmigo…ven para que te las dé –poniéndose de pie –

Tom: Que bien –sonriendo y siguiendo al moreno. Cuando ambos salieron de la sala los demás sintieron cierto remordimiento y comenzaron a hablar –

Paty: No podemos seguir así…él tiene que saber –soltando de pronto –

Annie: No…por favor –con suplica –…lo prometieron Paty

Stear: Él no tardara en enterarse…será mejor que Flamy se apresure

Archie: Si…es por el bien de todos…no se por cuanto tiempo podré soportar esto…un día de estos se me va salir

Annie: Archie no…por favor

Paty: Lo siento Annie –poniéndose de pie –…pero si Flamy no le dice pronto la verdad a Tom –mirando a su amiga –…se la diré yo…es mi hermano…es mi sobrino…así que es mi familia –saliendo de la sala –

Stear: Es lo mejor Annie –yendo tras su novia –

La morena se sintió desconsolada, pronto se sabría el secreto de su hermana y todo por su culpa, se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a lloriquear, de repente sintió que alguien más se ponía de pie, era Archie que caminó a la salida de la sala, pero antes de que saliera se dio vuelta y encaro a la morena que lo miró con escepticismo.

Archie: Creo que debo dejarte sola para que reflexiones acerca de todos esos secretos que te están atormentando…no quiero que te aflijas –mirándola con sinceridad –…pero ni creas que se me ha olvidado lo de esta tarde…y todos estos días…voy a saber la verdad…y espero salga de tus labios Annie

El chico se marcho dejando a la morena aún más petrificada, sintió como si se quedara clavada en ese sillón y una tormenta comenzara a caer sobre ella, sintió frió y humedad, esa humedad eran lagrimas que comenzaban a caer sin detenerse, no sabía que hacer, tenía miedo de actuar, fuera lo que fuera que decidiera hacer, tenía miedo, pues sabría que perdería algo, perdería a alguno de los dos.

*******************

Candy y Flamy llegaron a casa de Casandra, tocaron la puerta, Flamy nunca había estado en aquel lugar, pero desde que vio la casa por el exterior supo que era muy bonita. Cuando la puerta se abrió, las recibió el esposo de Casandra, Edward.

Edward: Candy –con sonrisa – ¿Cómo estas? –dejando pasar a la chicas –

Candy: Hola Ed…bien –con media sonrisa –

Edward: Me alegro…hola Flamy –viendo a la morena – ¿Cómo estas?

Flamy: Bien, gracias señor Pattinson

Edward: Edward por favor…que me siento algo viejo –sonriendo –…pero vengan…Cass esta en la sala con Ced

Los tres caminaron por el recibidor y llegaron hasta la sala, ahí se encontraban Casandra y su hijo, estaban jugando, en cuanto llego Candy no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, ese niño era realmente afortunado por tener a sus padres. Tanto Cass como el niño le sonrieron a Candy.

Casandra: Candy, querida ¿Cómo estas? –corriendo a abrazarla –

Candy: Bien…mucho mejor –intentando que no se le quebrara la voz –

Casandra: ¿Cuándo volviste? –mirándola y buscando indicios de lágrimas que Candy no dejo caer –

Candy: Por la mañana…vengo a tratar un asunto contigo…podemos hablar en privado

Casandra: Claro –asintiendo –…amor puedes quedarte con Cedric un rato

Edward: Por supuesto…ven campeón –y el niño corrió a lado de su padre –

Candy: No tardo Flamy

Flamy: No te preocupes Candy…aquí te espero –la chica le sonrió y salio de la estancia con su maestra –

Edward: ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber Flamy?

Flamy: No muchas gracias…

Edward: Anda…Cedric –agachándose para quedar a la altura de su hijo –…porque no le dices a Flamy que pruebe la naranjada que tenemos…es muy buena

Cedric: Flamy…Prueba la naranjada que tenemos…es muy rica –con sonrisa –…te va a gustar –la morena lo miró con ternura –

_(O+S - The Fox)_

Flamy: Esta bien…seguro que me encantara –sonriendo –

El niño la tomo de la mano y la guío a la cocina junto con su padre, la chica al sentir el roce de la mano del niño sintió un vuelco al corazón, era una experiencia que jamás había tenido, la hizo sentir, la hizo ver como si él fuera su hijo, ser madre sería lo mejor que le pasaría, una experiencia única y feliz. Pensó en Tom, se sintió egoísta al ver que ella si disfrutaría de su hijo, pero le estaba negando a Tom esa dicha. Llegaron a la cocina, Flamy ayudo a Cedric a subir a una silla, ella se sentó a lado y Edward se acerco al refrigerador para sacar una jarra de naranjada, saco tres vasos y sirvió la naranjada. Flamy bebió, estaba deliciosa, pero lo que la cautivo era ver como Cedric bebía y le sonreía a ella, y a su padre, y este lo veía con idolatría.

Cedric: ¿Vedad que esta rica Flamy? –sosteniendo el vaso con sus manos y sonriéndole –

Flamy: Muy rica –sonriendo –

Cedric: Papá la hizo –viendo a su papá como si fuera su héroe –

Edward: Y tu me ayudaste –despeinándole el cabello –

Cedric: También el señor Zorro

Edward: Ah claro… ¿Por qué no le presentas a Flamy al señor Zorro?

Cedric: Si –asintiendo con efusividad, su padre lo bajo de la silla y el niño corrió fuera de la cocina –

Flamy: Edward… ¿Cuándo supiste que Cedric iba a nacer…cuál fue tu reacción?

Edward: Bueno supongo que la misma de cualquier padre –un poco sorprendido por la pregunta –

Flamy: ¿Cuál es esa?

Edward: Felicidad, orgullo, emoción

Flamy: Crees que es lo mismo para todos los embarazos…me refiero ¿a que si las circunstancias no cuentan? –viendo el vaso con vergüenza –

Edward: Bueno…creo que –entendiendo a lo que se refería –…las circunstancias juegan su papel como en toda situación…tal vez se pase por un mal momento cuando te enteras de tu paternidad, pero la felicidad que te llena cuando lo sabes…opaca todo

Flamy: ¿Pero no fue difícil para ti y para Cass tener a Ced cuando ambos trabajaban y no disponían de tiempo? –viendo a Edward con determinación –

Edward: Nada es fácil en esta vida Flamy…claro que nos ha costado trabajo a la fecha…Cass ha tenido que parar con sus proyectos de fotografía independientes de la escuela y yo no puedo manejar los negocios de mi familia, sólo me dedico a editar libros cuando tengo tiempo, hemos renunciado a muchas cosas que nos gustan y forman parte de nuestra vida por él…pero sabes que –mirándola con sonrisa –…ha valido la pena…ese niño…nos da la felicidad que nos daban nuestros proyectos…no me arrepiento de no hacer lo que me gusta…porque ahora lo que me gusta es estar con él…estar con mi familia –en ese momento entro Ced con un peluche en forma de zorro –

Ced: Mira Flamy…el es el señor zorro –mostrándoselo –

Flamy: Es muy lindo –sonriendo y sosteniendo las lágrimas –

Flamy lo miró con atención, aquellas palabras le habían hecho ver distintas las cosas, ahora ella tendría un hijo, un hijo de Tom y ella, ahora serían una familia, y no podía negarle a Tom la dicha de disfrutar a su hijo, pero aún dudaba, todo esto lo hacía por él, porque no quería que renunciara a su sueño. ¿Sería posible que ese sueño quedara de lado cuando se enterara de su paternidad? ¿O se sentiría decepcionado porque siempre pasaba algo que hacía que las oportunidades se fueran a la basura?

*******************

Ya había oscurecido, aún así la noche era cálida, así que cubrieron sólo con una manta a los niños. Helena y Albert aún contemplaban a sus hijos durmiendo, sonreían, aquellos pequeños eran realmente lo más hermoso que les había pasado, se tomaron de la mano y salieron de la habitación. Albert abrazo a su esposa y caminaron a su dormitorio, estando ahí el rubio se sentó en la cama y Helena fue hacia la ventana, parecía distraída.

Helena: Albert –sin mirarlo – ¿Cuándo vuelves?

Albert: Hable –con un poco de temor –…hable con ellos esta mañana…tengo que regresar en un par de días…me iré pasado mañana –con tristeza al final –

Helena: Sabes…quiero a mi familia unida de nuevo

Albert: Lo sé…perdóname…te pido que me des un poco más de tiempo…tal vez en un año o dos pueda –en eso Helena se da la vuelta –

Helena: Déjame unir a mi familia de nuevo –con rostro tierno mientras se acerca y se sienta a lado de su esposo –…es hora de estar juntos de nuevo –tomando su mano –

Albert: ¿Qué quieres decir? –con rostro extrañado –

Helena: Que los niños y yo iremos contigo

Albert: Pero ustedes no están acostumbrados… -ella lo interrumpió –

Helena: No…Albert ya lo hemos decidido…los niños no quieren separarse de ti…y yo tampoco…simplemente no puedo vivir alejada de ti…no importa donde estemos…mientras estemos juntos…somos un equipo –sonriendo –ya me explicaste que el lugar donde vives no es una gran comodidad…pero tiene lo suficiente para que estemos bien…somos una familia...iremos contigo –sonriéndole –

El rubio tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sonrió y estrecho con fuerza a su esposa que también comenzó a llorar, lo habían decidido, donde quiera que fueran siempre estarían juntos, como la familia que eran.

*******************

De nuevo todos estaban en la sala, veían televisión, bueno en realidad el único que la miraba era Tom, todos los demás se miraban unos a otros, como esperando haber quien decía algo, quien lo impediría y quien sólo alborotaría a los demás. Paty miraba a Annie quien la miraba con suplica al mismo tiempo que evitaba las miradas inquisitivas de Archie. Stear se miraba con Terry quienes con la mirada buscaban la manera de parar aquel lío, aún así ambos se miraban con sonrisa, realmente se reían de la situación.

Tom: Esa escena es muy buena…mira Terry como le dobla el cuello –emocionado y moviendo las manos como karateca –…vaya que Steven Seagal es la neta

Terry: Admitiré que tienes razón…jamás vi a nadie que tuviera tal dominio con las manos

Stear: Aunque te diré que con esa estatura cualquiera haría lo que él…es bastante alto

Tom: No le quites méritos Stear…realmente es bueno

Archie: Bueno y luego adiciónale con el que esta peleando…vamos ese Richie Madanno es un tamal mal amarrado…parece mujer embarazada –se calla de repente y todos lo miran en silencio –

Tom: Bueno…si parece como si estuviera embarazado –viendo a todos con extrañeza –

Paty: ¡¡Hay ya!! –Gritando y poniéndose de pie de repente –…ya no puedo lo siento

Annie: Paty no por favor –suplicando mientras todos miran a la castaña –

Tom: ¿Qué pasa hermanita? –mirándola con interés –

Paty: Es que hay algo que tienes que saber y… -la interrumpen –

Terry: Recuerda que es algo que no te corresponde a ti Paty –con determinación –

Archie: Tenía que abrir mi bocota –pasándose una mano por el cabello –

Annie: Por favor Paty –con lágrimas –…no digas nada

Stear: Será mejor que se entere de una buena vez

Paty: Al fin y al cabo ella ya no tarda…le explicará todo con detalles cuando llegue

Tom: ¿Qué? ¿Quién? –Confundido –… ¿De qué hablan?

Annie: De nada Tom –viendo al moreno y tomándolo de los brazos –…nada…sólo están bromeando –intentando sonreír –

Archie: Ya no se puede ocultar…mejor ni te esfuerces

Tom: ¿Ocultarme que?

Terry: Cállate Archie…ya has dicho suficiente

Paty: No…ha dicho lo importante…Tom –mirándolo con firmeza –…hay algo que tienes que saber…acerca de Flamy –en ese momento el moreno se puso pálido –

Tom: ¿Qué pasa con ella? –con tono serio –

Paty: Mira ella…ella –en eso la interrumpe otra voz –

Flamy: No hace falta que digan nada –con tono sereno y firme –…yo misma se lo diré

Tom: ¿Decirme qué? –Mirando a su novia con confusión y nerviosismo – ¿Qué demonios pasa Flamy?

Candy: Tom por favor –intentando calmar a su amigo –

Flamy: No te preocupes –deteniendo a su amiga –…Tom ven conmigo…tenemos que hablar –extendiéndole una mano –

El moreno miró a todos con nerviosismo y extrañeza, en ese momento nadie lo quiso mirar, no sabían si ella le diría la verdad. Tomo la mano de Flamy quien lo guió hacia el piso de arriba, seguramente irían a su cuarto y ahí ella le diría todo. Todos se quedaron viendo hacia las escaleras hasta que vieron desaparecer a sus amigos por ellas.

Stear: Bueno creo que…eso es todo…al final todo se supo –sentándose en el sofá –

Paty: ¿Crees que se lo diga? –con nerviosismo –

Archie: Claro que se lo va a decir –sentándose –…es Flamy…es fuerte

Paty: ¿Entonces por qué no lo había hecho antes?

Terry: Por Tom –con serenidad mientras encendía un cigarrillo –

Paty: ¿Por mi hermano? –con rostro extrañado –

Terry: Seguramente Flamy no le había querido decir por lo de la beca de Fútbol, no quería que desperdiciara esa oportunidad –Candy lo miraba con ternura –…lo conoce demasiado bien y sabía que él no iría si sabía que ella esta embarazada

Paty: Aun así ella se lo debió de haber dicho

Terry: Puede que tengas razón pero no olvides otra cosa… -en eso lo interrumpe la rubia –

Candy: No quería que perdiera otra oportunidad –todos la miraron expectantes intentando comprender sus palabras –…todos sabemos que Tom perdió la oportunidad de jugar Fútbol en la Universidad por la lesión que tuvo el último año en el colegio, y esta oportunidad que le dieron no la iba a obtener de nuevo, Flamy lo sabía, quería que Tom cumpliera su sueño, sacrificando su felicidad juntos…

Stear: Por eso le oculto el embarazo

Archie: Pero eso no se puede –diciendo secamente –…cuando dos personas se aman y quieren estar juntas…los secretos siempre salen a la luz –mirando a Annie que esta vez no desvió la mirada –

Terry: Será mejor que vayamos a descansar…ya nos enteraremos mañana de lo que hablaron

Annie: Lamento mucho haberlos puesto en esta situación…pero comprendan que le había prometido a mi hermana no decir nada y yo –con voz quebrada –…yo

Candy: Tranquila Annie –llegando a confortar a su amiga –…te comprendemos y no te recriminamos nada –en eso Paty se acerca –

Paty: Perdóname Annie…yo no quería gritarte ni nada…pero comprende que así como se trataba de tu familia…también se trataba de la mía

Annie: Lo sé Paty…perdóname –la abraza –

Paty: Ya tranquila –le acaricia el cabello –…ya paso

Candy: Estoy de acuerdo en que nos vayamos a descansar…no creo que vayamos a saber nada por ahora

Archie: Pero yo quiero saber…es más estoy seguro que Tom bajará corriendo esas escaleras gritando las buenas noticias

Stear: Aún así…no creo que eso sea dentro de cinco minutos –con sonrisa –

Archie: Como sea yo me quedo –encendiendo el televisor –…no tengo sueño

Stear: Pues yo si ¿vienes Paty?

Paty: Si vamos –lo toma de la mano –

Annie: Estoy cansada… ¿me acompañas a acostarme Candy?

Candy: Si Annie…vamos –camina con ella –…buenas noches –y sale con los demás de la sala –

Archie: ¿Que no te irás a acostar?

Terry: No –sentándose en el sofá y mostrando un semblante triste –…le daré tiempo para que pueda hacerse la dormida

Archie: ¿A quién? –Con el ceño fruncido – ¿A Candy? –el moreno le indica que si con la cabeza –

Terry: A veces siento que se esta reponiendo –apagando el cigarrillo en un cenicero de la mesita de enfrente –…pero a veces –pasando una mano por su cabellera –…parece que esta más lejana que nunca…tengo miedo de estar perdiéndola –mirando a su amigo con miedo –

Archie: Vamos Terry no exageres…sólo tienes que darle tiempo…no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la muerte de su padre…es obvio que este algo extraña y lejana

Terry: No es eso –negando con la cabeza –…es como si algo más pasara en ella…algo que yo no se…y que la esta atormentando –con impotencia –

Archie: No lo creo…entre tú y Candy nunca hay secretos –diciendo la última palabra con dureza –…ella siempre ha sido sincera contigo…vamos tranquilo…verás que en cuanto comiencen las clases y ella vuelva a su vida normal…todo volverá a ser como antes –dándole unas palmadas en la espalda –

Terry: Puede que tengas razón –con media sonrisa y tranquilizándose un poco –…tiempo –susurrando mientras se pone de pie –

Archie: ¿Te vas a dormir?

Terry: Iré a la cocina por un vaso de agua…tengo que darle tiempo –sonriendo –…que descanses

Archie: Igual tú

El castaño miró como Terry se iba y se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho, de que ella necesitaba tiempo, tal vez Annie también necesitaba tiempo para acomodar sus ideas y su mente, tal vez él imaginaba cosas y la estaba juzgando por nada, tal vez él era el único culpable de que las cosas últimamente no funcionaran entre ellos, tal vez podría ser eso, o tal vez ella realmente ocultaba algo, apagó la televisión y se fue a su cuarto.

*******************

Tom estaba sentado sobre una silla, mientras Flamy mirando hacia afuera estaba en silencio.

Tom: Y bien… ¿por fin vas a decirme que demonios pasa?...ya había notado que todo mundo estaba raro pero…no sabía que fuera con respecto a ti –moviendo las manos –

Flamy: Yo les pedí que no dijeran nada…bueno no exactamente –con media sonrisa –

Tom: ¿Cómo? –Con rostro frustrado –…no entiendo nada –poniéndose de pie –…explícame ya de una vez qué demonios pasa –acercándose a ella –

Flamy: Sólo necesito saber algo…te diré lo que tienes que saber de todas formas…pero necesito que me respondas algo

Tom: ¿Qué cosa?

Flamy: ¿Te arrepientes de no haberte ido a jugar a California cuando te iban a reclutar? ¿Eso te duele? –con la mirada extrañada Tom hablo –

Tom: Bueno…claro que me duele –en ese momento a Flamy se le entristecieron los ojos –…era mi sueño –la chica bajo la mirada –…pero ahora, no lo veo como si se hubiera acabado el mundo al contrario –en ese momento la chica lo volvió a mirar con esperanza –…bueno me entusiasmaba jugar en aquel momento, pero después cuando acepte que ya no jugaría, vi todo de manera diferente, y no como un fracaso sino como una oportunidad de hacer algo diferente a lo que siempre hice…y pues claro lo hice, vine a la escuela y estudie de verdad –con sonrisa –…además si hubiera tomado la beca –tomando la mejilla de su novia –…jamás hubiera venido aquí contigo…y eso realmente me hubiera dolido…eres lo más importante que tengo ahora…lo más importante que tendré de ahora en adelante…por siempre –la chica lo miro con sonrisa y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y de repente hablo –

Flamy: Estoy embarazada

_(Aqualung - Good Times Gonna Come)_

En ese momento Tom se quedo paralizado. La miro a los ojos como buscando la burla y el chiste en los ojos de su novia, pero lo único que encontró fueron lágrimas, calidez, y esperanza, la esperanza de que él no fuera a actuar y tomar todo aquello con negatividad. Tom se soltó un poco de ella, estaba totalmente en shock, tenía la boca abierta pero no decía nada. Flamy no sabía que esperar, esos segundos en los que su novio permaneció en silencio fueron los más largos, dolorosos y expectantes de su vida. Cuando por fin la miró de nuevo, pensó que le comenzaría a gritar, pero no lo hizo, cerro la boca, no dijo nada pero sus ojos dijeron todo, brillaron, vio el orgullo y la felicidad en ellos, vio amor, Tom sonrió y Flamy también lo hizo, ambos se abrazaron.

Flamy: Perdón por no decírtelo antes…tenía mucho miedo ¿Qué pasara ahora con tu beca? –con pesadez –

Tom: No importa –acariciando el cabello de la chica –…tú eres más importante…y él lo es ahora –señalando su vientre –

Flamy: ¿Él? –con la ceja enarcada mientras miraba a Tom –

Tom: Mi hijo por supuesto –con sonrisa –

Flamy: ¿Cómo sabes que será niño?

Tom: Es un instinto…yo se que él es niño –con suficiencia –

Flamy: ¿En serio? –conteniendo las lágrimas –

Tom: Claro –explotando de alegría – ¡¡¡Voy a ser papá!!! –saltando y subiéndose a la cama – ¡¡¡Voy a ser papá!!!

Stear estaba recostado en la cama, mientras Paty daba vueltas, esperaba noticias de lo que Tom y Flamy estarían hablando, cuando escucharon los gritos y los saltos ambos sonrieron.

Stear: ¿Ahora ya puedes venir a la cama? –quitándose los anteojos –

Paty: Creo que si –suspirando y metiéndose en la cama junto a su novio –…voy a ser tía… ¡Que emoción!...

Stear: Si…es lindo

Paty: Siempre la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia es exultante –abrazándose a Stear –…es curioso y triste…un nuevo miembro llegará a nuestro circulo…y uno acaba de irse –dijo con tristeza pensando en el papá de su amiga –

Stear: Las despedidas son difíciles…siempre lo son –con pesadez que escondió –

El chico acariciaba el rostro de su novia con el pulgar, pensando en la despedida que tal vez el tendría que planear intento conciliar el sueño, pero supo que no podría, secreto y despedida eran dos cosas que lo molestarían hasta el día en que ambas se unieran para ensombrecer su felicidad con Paty.

Archie subió a su habitación, cuando entró la luz estaba apagada, vio la silueta de Annie recostada sobre la cama, le daba la espalda, dio por hecho de que estaba dormida, y pensó en lo que Terry le había dicho antes, si estaba realmente dormida o no, en ese momento no le importo, sentía que todo aquello no tenía sentido, pelear por algo que tal vez no existía, o tal vez por algo que ya estaba perdido. Se sentó sobre la cama dándole la espalda al cuerpo de Annie, no la miro, simplemente hablo.

Archie: Odio no sentirme seguro de las cosas…aún así trato de ignorarlo, pero no puedo…estoy inseguro, más inseguro que nunca sobre tu y yo…lo sabes…así que sea lo que sea, prefiero que lo digas antes de que yo lo diga por ti, sabes que lo haré…sabes que sabré lo que pasa

A pesar de que ya se había fumado un cigarrillo, Terry prendió otro, estaba sobre la terraza que daba al patio trasero, miraba el cielo oscurecido lleno de estrellas, pensaba en que la noche siempre ha sido la misma, en cambio su vida no, ¿por qué dos cosas que son tan bellas pueden ser tan diferentes?. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba.

Terry: ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ahí? –mirando a Candy recargada en el marco de la puerta de la terraza –

Candy: Lo suficiente para saber en qué piensas – sin moverse –

Terry: ¿Qué es?

Candy: Mirabas las estrellas…supongo que tiene que ver con algún cambio –caminando –

Terry: ¿Cómo estas tan segura? –mirándola acercarse –

Candy: Porque eso representan –mirando al cielo –…belleza y transformación…no siempre están pero sabes que están ahí…parecen iguales pero en realidad son diferentes…como la vida de cada persona

El chico la miró embelezado y sorprendido su pensamiento y el de él realmente eran idénticos, sintió curiosidad por saber que más estaría pensando y sintiendo la mujer que ama.

Candy: ¿Qué crees que pasará ahora?

Terry: Bueno…es difícil adivinar…el futuro siempre puede cambiar –dándole una fumada al cigarro –…sólo podemos confiar en que vengan buenos tiempos –abrazando a la rubia –

Candy: Terry –volteando a verlo – ¿Tú me amas?

Terry: ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –con rostro curioso y sorprendido –

Candy: Solo contéstame por favor ¿Me amas?

Terry: Claro que te amo –diciéndolo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del universo –

Candy: Y… –dudando un poco – ¿Harías lo que fuera por mí?

Terry: Claro Candy

Candy: Lo que fuera –mirándolo fijamente –

Terry: Lo que fuera –diciendo con firmeza –

El chico le beso la frente y la rubia se acurruco más hacia él, su abrazo realmente le traía calma y despejaba sus pensamientos. Mientras Terry pensaba en que aquellas palabras eran la fiel muestra del juramento que le había hecho a George antes de morir, Candy pensaba en que esas palabras eran la clave para la decisión que acababa de tomar, él estaba dispuesto a todo, a tener todo, o a perderlo todo, sólo por ella. Candy cerró los ojos, aspiro el aroma de Terry, pensó en sus padres y se dejo llevar hacia un lugar menos complicado en su mente en compañía de sus buenos recuerdos.

Puedes gritar, llorar, eludir, hacer lo que tengas que hacer si sientes miedo, tristeza, pero al final sólo nos queda mirar hacia delante. La gente muere, pero resulta que nosotros estamos vivos, y tenemos que seguir viviendo, tenemos que arrojar el peso de nuestro corazón y seguir adelante, vivir, vivir de verdad.

**HELLO…HELLO A TODAS…ESPERO ESTEN DE LO MEJOR…SORRY LA TARDANZA PERO BUENO AHORA MI TIEMPO SI QUE SE HA REDUCIDO…ESTOY TRABAJANDO Y PUES YA SABEN…ADEMÁS DEBO ADMITIR QUE ECHARME LA SAGA DE HARRY POTTER ME QUITO TIEMPO…JAJAJA BUENO NO ME LO QUITO LO ACAPARO…JAJAJ BUENO AQUÍ LES VINE A DEJAR MI CAPITULO 30 QUE ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO…Y EL SIGUIENTE ES EL FIN DE TEMPORADA…ASÍ QUE ESPERO RECEN PORQUE LO ACABE PRONTO…JAJAJA…**

**OK…BUENO AHORA PARA HABLAR SOBRE LAS CANCIONES QUE USE…NO TUVE TIEMPO DE TRAERLES LAS LETRAS PERO LES EXPLICO BREVEMENTE DE QUE TRATA CADA UNA…LA PRIMERA QUE USE SE LLAMA ****LOVE WILL TEAR US APART Y LA CANTA UN DUETO LLAMADO SUSANNA AND TE MAGICAL ORCHESTRA, DEBO ADMITIR QUE DESDE QUE ESCUCHE POR PRIMERA VEZ ESTA CANCIÓN ME ARRANCO LAGRIMAS Y ES QUE HABLA SOBRE LA RUTINA, LA TRISTEZA Y QUE EL AMOR SERÁ LO QUE DESGARRARÁ A LA PERSONA, SE ME HIZO ALGO MUY ACORDE CON LA PENA DE CANDY Y ALBERT. LA SEGUNDA CANCIÓN ES DE UNO DE MIS GRUPOS FAVORITOS, RECUERDO QUE ESTA CANCION ME RECUERDA A COMIDA PUES EL VIDEO ES DE UN PICNIC, ADEMÁS COMO SE LLAMA SUNDAY MORNIG NO LO SE ME OCURRIO Y LA PUSE PARA EL CONCURSO DE COMIDA. LA TERCERA SE LLAMA THE FOX DEL GRUPO O+S, Y OH POR DIOS, ES POCO ESA CANCIÓN SE ME HACE UNA DE LAS TONADAS MÁS TRISTES DE TODA MI VIDA, CUANDO LA ESCUCHE POR PRIMERA VEZ JESUS LLORE, ADEMÁS DE QUE EN LA ESCENA DONDE LA VI TAMBIEN AYUDO A MI LLORADERA, LA QUISE PONER PARA LA ESCENA CON FLAMY POR EL HECHO DE QUE HABLA SOBRE UN ZORRO QUE ENCONTRO EN EL BOSQUE Y QUE SABIA QUE SIEMPRE LA AMO, HABLANDO SOBRE EL NIÑO QUE ELLA ESPERA, ME GUSTO PONERLA AHÍ. Y POR ÚLTIMO LA CANCION DE AQUALUNG THE GOOD TIMES GONNA COME, BUENO ESA SONG REALMENTE ME ENCANTA, SIMPLEMENTE DONDE DICE SI TE TIENES QUE IR ESTA BIEN, HABLANDO SOBRE LAS DESPEDIDAS QUE PARECEN AVECINARSE, Y A PESAR DE TODO SABEN QUE VENDRÁN BUENOS TIEMPOS, SE ME HACE UN BUEN LEMA PARA ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA, ADEMÁS DE QUE LA MELODIA ES GENIAL. LES RECOMIENDO CADA UNA DE ESTAS SONGS.**

**BUENO Y COMO SIEMPRE PARA FINALIZAR… AGRADECER A TODAS Y CADA UNA QUE SE AVENTURAN Y LEEN MIS LOCURAS Y OCURRENCIAS. EN SERIO LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS, QUE ME DA GUSTO, CADA VEZ SON MÁS…DIOS MIO…JAJAJ DIGO…EDWARD ROBERT MIO…JAJAJAJAJA…AMIGAS MIAS QUE ADOROOOOOOO…GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME DAN A PESAR DE MIS SUPER MEGA LARGAS AUSENCIAS AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE TODAS SUS PALABRAS, LA NETA NO TENGO LAS SUFICIENTES PALABRAS PARA AGRADCERLES SIEMPRE TAN CHIDOS DETALLES DE SU PARTE…A TODASSSSSSSSSS…MILES DE GRACIAS…...CLARA…VANE…YA TOCA LA HAMBURGUESA GRASIENTA BRUJA DEL MAL…JAJAJA, CELIA…YA QUIERO FICCCCCCCC…, RUBY SACA EL POMOOOOOOO…CHELAAAA, DELY, MARIANA, YOLA, SILVYA, MAGALY, MIRNA, KARINA, CARELY, MARY, GABY LINDA, A MIS NUEVAS AMIX…ADRYX…ALMA…LORE… LAS NIÑAS DE FANFICTION… JENNIE, JESSIE, YELI, GABY, MISSJU, APRIL…YOLA, ANNGEL, ARLETTE, GABY A TODAS…SE QUE ME FALTA NOMBRAS A MUCHAS…PERO YA SABEN QUE MI CABEZA NO ESTA MEDIO MAL…ESTA MUY MAL…JAJAJA TENGO MIS DESVARIOS…JAJAJAPERO SABEN QUE A TODAS LAS TENGO PRESENTES…LAS LLEVO EN MI CORAZÓN…Y SABEN QUE LES AGRADEZCO TODO…TODO… A CADA UNA QUE LEEN ESTE FIC GRACIAS…LAS ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOO…Y ESO ES POCO. JENNIE, JESSIE, YELI, GABY, MISSJU, APRIL, **

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	31. Corriendo

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Si pudiera derretir tu corazón nunca nos separaríamos…Entrégate a mi…que sólo tú tienes la llave._

**CAPITULO XXXI**

**CORRIENDO**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

Como jóvenes, hambrientos por vivir, ansiosos por tener experiencias y recelosos por lo que nos pase, podemos, en muchas ocasiones renegar de lo que nos toque vivir, justificar lo que no nos gusta con injusticia hacia nosotros y culpar al destino y a la suerte por las malas decisiones y errores que cometemos, pero no es así. No hay nada al azar, no hay un momento incorrecto, cada cosa pasa en el momento en que tiene que pasar, cada palabra se dice en el momento justo en que sale de nuestra boca, aunque parezca tarde, así es, cada acontecimiento de nuestra vida esta justamente medido y acomodado para determinado punto de nuestra vida, aunque no lo creamos, es imposible huir a nuestro destino, aunque nos empeñemos en querer hacerlo, cometiendo errores entupidos, corriendo en dirección contraria, tarde o temprano, el agua del río vuelve a su cause y desemboca en el mismo mar a donde debió de haber llegado hace mucho tiempo.

Parecía que Tom jamás se cansaría de saltar y decirle a todo mundo que sería papá, no paraba de sonreír y hacer bromas a sus amigos, y decir que ayudaba más que sus amigos en vez de decirle que se serenara, lo animaban, ellos también estaban emocionados, todos parecían haber adoptado el papel de padres de ese bebe, no sólo Tom. Todos se encontraban en la cocina, estaban comenzando a desayunar sobre la barra.

Tom: ¿Quién se acabo la leche? –Sacando del refrigerador el envase ya vacío y con una gran mueca–

Stear: Archie…ya sabes que vive de cereal –sin dejar de comer su desayuno –

Tom: Mínimo si ya no tiene ya no metas el envase vacío –diciéndole a su amigo que ni lo pelo – ¡Hey Archie!

Archie: ¿Qué? –Saliendo de la ensoñación –…si ya…perdón –con tono molesto mientras levantaba una mano para indicar que lo dejara de molestar–

Tom: Pareces niño chiquito –con el entrecejo fruncido y hablando en tono severo pero juguetón –…de todo te quejas y haces mueca…cuando mi hijo Jim nazca -señalándose con el dedo –yo no le enseñare malas mañas y no dejare que se comporte como tu

Paty: Hay Tom por Dios…el niño ni siquiera ha empezado a crecer en el cuerpo de Flamy y tú ya estas hablando de cómo se va a portar –con sonrisa –

Terry: Esta bien que de una vez vaya planeando eso –sirviéndose una tasa de café –…es bueno estar preparado y saber que es lo que se tendrá que hacer cuando llegue el momento adecuado para hacerlo –Candy lo miró por un instante para después voltear y partir otro hot cake de su plato –

Tom: Exactamente…tú si sabes jefe –señalando a Terry con el tenedor que tenía en la mano –…tú serás un buen padre –Terry sonrió y miró a Candy de reojo que le devolvió la sonrisa pero solo por un instante para volver a concentrarse en su desayuno –

Flamy: Sólo espero no le pegues tus mañas –con mueca y sonrisa –…digo estas hablando de todo lo bueno que le enseñaras…pero ¿y de todo lo malo?

Tom: ¿Cuál malo? –con sorpresa –

Flamy: ¿Quieres que las enumere? –Levantando los dedos –…roncar…no sacar la basura…

Stear: Los calcetines sucios

Archie: Eructar como puerco

Annie: Comportarse como un simio de la prehistoria

Tom: Haber…haber no me ayuden –viendo a todos que se rieron por lo bajo –…nadie nace sabiendo ser padre…y claro que a mi hijo no le enseñare esas cosas –guardando silencio para luego sonreír –…eso ya lo traerá de herencia –Flamy lo zapea y ahora si todos rieron –

Annie: Flamy… –agachando un poco la cabeza – ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo a nuestros papás? –todos dejaron de reír –

No era algo más que obvio que a los papás de Flamy y de Tom les iba a caer como balde de agua fría aquella noticia, no es que fuera algo malo, pero sabían que la llegada de un bebe en este momento no era algo que hubieran planeado para sus hijos, ellos obviamente querían otra cosa, pero aquello ya estaba hecho, así que la reacción era, como parecía, lo más difícil de sobrellevar, más que el propio embarazo.

Flamy: Pues… –tomando la mano de Tom –…no lo se…supongo que en nuestra próxima visita

Candy: Flamy no es que quiera presionar u otra cosa…pero creo que lo mejor es que se lo digan lo antes posible…también a tus papás Tom –viendo al moreno –

Stear: Candy tiene razón…no pueden esperar a que estés a punto de dar a luz para decirles la verdad

Paty: Si tienen que hablar de una vez

Archie: O si quieren para el bautizo del niño…podría ser una buena ocasión –riendo mientras Tom y Terry lo hacían también –

Candy: No se que tan convencionales sean tus padres Flamy…pero

Flamy: ¿A qué te refieres? –mirándola con interrogación –

Candy: Digo…que si tus papás no son de la idea de que bueno no se…no digo que virgen hasta el matrimonio –rodando los ojos –…más algo así como casarte…por el hecho de que ahora tendrán un hijo…

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante el comentario de la rubia, parecía que a nadie le había pasado por la cabeza la palabra matrimonio, ¿A esta edad?...por favor…había juventud y se tenía que vivir, pero un hijo refleja responsabilidad, y el matrimonio significa compromiso, que tal parecía todos concluyeron era primo de la responsabilidad, todos supieron realmente a lo que se refería Candy, más Flamy y Tom, ahora serían una familia, y si querían consumar ese hecho tendría que haber un compromiso de por medio, pero, ¿Qué tipo de compromiso?

Tom: Ok –saliendo de la ensoñación –…tú –señalando a Archie –…vienes conmigo…tú y tú –señalando a Paty y Annie –…cuidaran a Flamy y al pequeño Joe

Paty: ¿Joe? ¿No era Jim? –Sonriendo extrañada – ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A caso ya escogiste un nombre para el bebe?

Tom: Bueno…hace rato me gustaba el nombre de Jim…por Jim Kelly mariscal de los Bills de Buffalo…pero ahorita me gustaría que se llamara Joe…como Joe Montana el mariscal de San Francisco

Paty: ¿Pero como que ahorita? –más confundida –

Flamy: Si –rodando los ojos –…ayer se llamaba Troy…por Troy Aikman mariscal de los Vaqueros de Dallas –con un suspiro –

Tom: Tú –señalando a Stear –…cuidas a las chicas…Tú –señalando a Terry –…cuida la casa –el ojiazul le hizo una señal de marino –…y tú –señalando a Candy –…supongo que…tú cuidas de Terry

Candy: Sin problema –con sonrisa – ¿Pero a dónde van?

Tom: No comas ansias jefa…ya lo veras…ándale –zapeando a Archie que todavía estaba con su cereal –

Archie: Hey…todavía no acabo

Tom: Si ya acabaste –tomando el plato y poniéndolo en el fregadero –…camina

Archie: Ok…ok –poniéndose de pie y caminando a la salida –

Tom: No tardamos –acercándose a Flamy –…te amo –la besa y luego a su panza –…cuida de mami pequeño John –con sonrisa –

Annie: ¿Ahora es John? –con la ceja levantada –

Tom: Bueno me acorde de los buenos pases de John Elway…y me gusto –con sonrisa mientras salia de la cocina con Archie –

*******************

Albert y Helena se encontraban en su departamento, este se encontraba prácticamente vació, había cajas por doquier y la pareja estaba terminando de recoger las pocas cosas que quedaban en su ahora viejo hogar, pronto tendrían uno nuevo. Albert puso una caja que parecía pesada sobre la barra de la cocina, miró a su esposa quien estaba juntando otras cosas en una caja que tenía sobre su regazo. El rubio se acerco y se sentó junto a ella.

Albert: Espero no este vacío mucho tiempo –mirando a las paredes –…es un lindo lugar

Helena: Seguramente no –mirando una sonaja que tenía en sus manos –

Albert: Fue el primer juguete que le compré a Jack

Helena: Pero Ash lo reclamo como suyo desde el principio –con sonrisa –

Albert: Esa niña tiene carácter –con orgullo y una gran sonrisa –

Helena: Se parece a Candy…y a tu mamá

Albert: También a ti…tiene coraje y es valiente –su esposa lo miró –

Helena: ¿Tú crees?

Albert: No lo dudo…ni un instante –le puso un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja y le dio un beso suave en los labios –…para tomar la decisión que tomaste…se necesitan algo más que pantalones…te casaste con un loco aventurero –riendo –

Helena: Tienes razón…me case con un loco aventurero…pero al que amo…y que se que me ama –ahora ella lo beso y se quedaron viendo a los ojos –…será mejor apurarnos –sonriendo mientras el rubio asentía –

**(The Weepies-World Spins Madly On)**

Albert: Vamos…que un largo viaje nos espera –se puso de pie y le ayudo a su esposa a hacerlo también –

El rubio camino a la barra donde había dejado la caja con cosas, Helena se quedo de pie en medio de lo que antes era su sala, miro a su alrededor, no pudo evitar sentir la nostalgia que significa un adiós, dejar algo atrás, aquel lugar había sido su hogar desde hace años, en aquel lugar había vivido los mejores momentos de su vida hasta ahora, extrañaría aquellas paredes, lo sabía, de hecho ya las estaba extrañando, pero sabía que unas nuevas y más cálidas la esperaban.

Recordó que un final es sólo otro comienzo, ese lugar le había dado la oportunidad de comenzar cuando había decidido abandonar la casa de sus tías, y había sido feliz, ahora le tocaba comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar, sabía que un ciclo se estaba cerrando y que comenzaría otro. Pero de algo estaba segura, jamás olvidaría todos los bellos momentos pasados en aquel lugar, cerro sus ojos y los rememoro en un solo segundo, la primera vez que llego y se sintió libre, la primera vez que hizo el amor con Albert en aquel lugar, la vez que le dijo que estaba embarazada, la primera vez que durmió a sus hijos en ese lugar, todos eran bellos recuerdos. Sonrió, abrió los ojos y escucho la voz más maravillosa para sus oídos.

Albert: Ya es hora amor –dijo sonriéndole mientras abría la puerta y regresaba para cargar la caja –

Helena: Si…ya es hora –dijo con sonrisa, se agacho para cargar la caja –

Caminó hacia la puerta donde Albert ya la esperaba, miró hacia atrás por última vez, dio un suspiro y sonrió, después de eso cerró la puerta, y con eso cerro un capítulo más de su vida.

*******************

Tom y Archie iban por la calle caminando, el moreno volteaba mirando a los aparadores, buscando algo, pero parecía que nada lo complacía, por su lado Archie caminaba, y eso era ganancia, Tom se dio cuenta.

Tom: Y ahora tú ¿Qué tienes?...Traes una cara –con la ceja levantada –

Archie: No pues…nada –con las manos dentro de las bolsas de los pantalones y una jeta que el solo se la aguantaba –

Tom: A mi no me vengas con eso…te conozco desde pañal entrenador… ¿Qué te traes?... ¿Es por Annie?

Archie: ¡Pues si chinga!… ¿Por qué más? –diciendo más enojado mientras pasaba una mano por su cabellera –

Tom: ¿No han hablado?

Archie: No realmente…pero yo se que todo esta a punto de irse al carajo…lo presiento –con enojo y miedo –

Tom: Calmate –pasándole un brazo por los hombros –…mejor piensa como sacar adelante la relación en nuestro pequeño viaje –con una pequeña sonrisa –

Archie: ¿Cuál viaje? –mirándolo interrogante –

Tom: El que haremos todos…y donde todos la pasaremos bien…y donde todos –sonriendo más –…reiremos y disfrutaremos de un gran acontecimiento

Archie: ¿De que demonios hablas? –Deteniéndose junto con su amigo frente a otro aparador –

Ambos se quedaron viendo el aparador, Archie comprendió hacia donde iba la intención de su amigo, y cual era el destino para el viaje que harían. A Tom le brillaron los ojos, sonrió más ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza. Después ambos entraron en la tienda.

*******************

Flamy, Paty y Annie se encontraban en la recamara de la primera, las tres se encontraban acostadas en la cama, sonriendo, y todas miraban hacia el mismo lugar, el vientre de Flamy.

Paty: ¿Qué se siente?...Suena tonto –con sonrisa y mirada brillante –…pero dicen que desde el primer momento tienes una sensación distinta en el cuerpo

Flamy: Pues creo que si…es como –viendo a sus manos que estaban sobre su vientre que aún no estaba abultado pero al que veía diferente –…si tuvieras un hormigueo constante…que te provoca sonreír todo el día

Annie: ¿Cómo cosquillas?

Flamy: Si…como cosquillas…pero que sientes por todo el cuerpo…y te hace ser feliz…este niño será muy gracioso puedo apostarlo…me hace reír a cada rato

Paty: Mi hermano…su vivo retrato –sonriendo y poniendo su mano sobre la de su amiga encima de su vientre –…aunque ahora esta tranquilo

Annie: Sabe contenerse cuando debe…sabe descansar cuando lo tiene que hacer…como mi hermana –poniendo su mano sobre la de su hermana, en eso llegó Stear –

Stear: Toc, toc –simulando que toco la puerta y sonriendo – Vine a ver que tanto hacen –entrando al cuarto y caminando a la cama –…con eso de que mi tarea es cuidarlas –sonriendo –

Flamy: Ese Tom que cosas se le ocurren –rodando los ojos –

Paty: Esta bien…ahora todos tenemos que cuidarte mucho –tomando la mano de su amiga –

Annie: Si…mi sobrinito tiene que nacer grande, fuerte y sano

Stear: Bueno eso no será difícil, si es hijo de Tom –todos rieron, en eso sonó un celular y Annie vio el identificador –

Annie: Disculpen…ya vuelvo –se levanta y sale del cuarto para contestar, todos la miraron, se hizo un breve silencio que el chico rompió –

Stear: Sé que no es de mi incumbencia…pero siento que debo de hacer algo…por Archie…porque él si es de mi incumbencia –diciendo cada palabra de manera clara y directa –

Flamy: ¿A qué te refieres? –tratando de no mostrarse nerviosa –

Stear: ¿Qué pasa con Annie?...ha estado demasiado rara estos últimos días –con tono serio –…bueno, no días…semanas…y la verdad creo que no es justo su silencio para con mi hermano…él merece que si ella ya no quiere nada con él se lo diga

Flamy: ¿Por qué piensas eso?...ella no esta con nadie más

Paty: Si, es muy apresurado decir que Annie anda con otra persona…por unas cuantas llamadas y salidas

Stear: Amor –viendo a Paty –…así como ustedes tienen un sexto sentido –haciendo comillas con los dedos –…y una gran intuición…nosotros también poseemos ciertos dones…para saber cuando algo no anda bien…y más para saber cuando nuestra novia ya no es nada más nuestra novia…se siente…aunque piensen que no lo notemos…lo sabemos…sólo que somos más discretos y orgullosos con nuestros sentimientos…sólo que Archie ya llego a su límite…por eso esta molesto todo el tiempo

Paty: ¿Es cierto que Annie anda con otro? –ahora mirando a Flamy inquisitivamente –

Flamy: Ella…no –negando con la cabeza –…es mi hermana…por favor no me pregunten

Stear y Paty se miraron como intentando comprender la postura de su amiga, pero al mismo tiempo queriendo saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, qué pasaba con Annie, y qué sucedería cuando Archie se enterara, porque de que algo malo sucedía, era más que obvio.

*******************

Terry y Candy se encontraban en la sala, veían la televisión, sonrieron un poco ante el programa que estaban viendo, era imposible no reír con aquellos personajes amarillos.

Terry: Recuerdo cuando vi ese capítulo por primera vez, no pude parar de reír en tres días

Candy: Creo que yo termine tirada en el suelo privada de la risa, mi papá pensó que me estaba convulsionando –cuando mencionó a su papá su cara entristeció un poco y la bajo, su novio se dio cuenta y con su mano le levanto el rostro para que lo viera –

Terry: Deberías de sonreír, porque cada momento que lo recuerdes será un momento feliz, porque sabes que lo viviste, ya no más lágrimas –la rubia asintió limpiando la única lágrima que había derramado –

Mirándose a los ojos, Terry la había comenzado a acercar, quería besarla, necesitaba besarla, desde antes de la muerte de George, él no había podido probar de nuevo los labios de Candy, y era una tortura, pero lo había hecho porque sabía que ella necesitaba espacio y tiempo para recuperarse, sabía que cuando ella estuviera lista para estar de nuevo con él, él lo sabría, pero teniéndola ahí tan cerca, tan hermosa, no podía contenerse, la quería tener ahí, en ese momento, ya, cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de su boca, ella dudo un poco y volteo ligeramente el rostro, pero a pesar de eso Terry no se daba por vencido, se acerco un poco más, pero en ese momento se escucho la puerta y Tom y Archie entraron con gran estruendo, Candy rompió todo contacto y se volteo a mirar a sus amigos, Terry no supo si sentir frustración y decepción, ya que no sabía si ella no lo había deseado o simplemente ya no lo quería. Algo pasaba, pero no quería pensar que. Se levantaron del sofá para encontrase en el recibidor con sus amigos.

Tom: ¡¡¡¡Familia!!!! –gritando al pie de las escaleras –

Archie: No grites –tapándose los oídos –…lo hiciste como mi tía abuela –con puchero –

Tom: ¿En serio? –se acerco al chico y en el oído le grito – ¡¡¡Archie…hijo!!! –Terry, Tom y Candy rieron –

Arriba aparecieron los demás, bajaron con paso lento, ya que todos venían cuidando a Flamy, la hacían ver como si no fuera capaz de dar un paso por si sola. Cuando llegaron hasta abajo se saludaron de nuevo y esperaron para ver qué motivo había tenido la salida de Tom y Archie.

Paty: ¿Y bien a dónde fueron que tardaron tanto? –con sonrisa y curiosa mirando a su hermano –

Tom: Ok…primero que nada –se acerca a Flamy pero después se voltea –…Archie sírveme un wisky…o lo que sea –cerrando los ojos mientras su amigo iba por lo que le pidió –…necesito concentrarme…acomodar mis ideas –susurraba en eso llego Archie con lo que le pidió y se tomó el licor de un jalón –…muy bien –en eso abrió los ojos y miró de nuevo a Flamy –tú eres lo importante…ellos solo adornan –haciendo ademán con la mano dirigiéndose a los demás –

Terry: Gracias por el cumplido

Tom: Bien…sólo quiero que digas… ¿público o privado? –mirándola a los ojos –

Flamy: Bueno no te entiendo –negando con la cabeza –

Tom: Tú sólo di… ¿Lo quieres público o privado?

Flamy: ¿Es que no se a qué te refieres Tom?

Archie: Hay ya Tom…como sea…déjate de andar con rodeos…y tú mejor contesta –señalando a Flamy –

Candy: Pero como le va a contestar si no sabe de qué se trata…viniendo de él –señalando a Tom –…puede ser cualquier cosa…bochornosa

Annie: Entonces ¿Qué es?...todos queremos saber

Stear: Dejen que Flamy decida

Tom: ¿Y bien?

**(O+S - We Do What We Want To)**

Flamy: Bueno…creo que…viéndolo desde ese punto…todo esto ya esta más publico que lo privado que debería…así que…no veo porque no pueda ser público lo que me vas a decir…ellos de todas maneras se enterarán…

Tom sonrió y de repente Flamy no lo perdió con la mirada, ni siquiera cuando esta tuvo que ir hacia abajo, cuando el puso una rodilla en el piso.

A Flamy casi se le salieron los ojos, mirando a Tom hacia abajo con una rodilla al suelo y con las manos sobre la pierna, sintió como el corazón dejo de latir en un instante para después disparase en un revoloteo frenético. Todos lo miraron con asombro, Stear y Paty estaban con la boca abierta, Candy tenía una mano en la boca, Annie tenía las suyas juntas y Archie y Terry sólo tenía una media sonrisa. Flamy parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma, pero no era miedo, era sorpresa, su rostro se suavizo cuando escucho la voz de su novio.

Tom: Se que has sufrido antes, y que te has escondido del mundo…aún así no te has dejado vencer, sientes y te haces llamar dura y hasta oscura…y crees que eso es un defecto…pero no es más que una fortaleza…eres una luchadora –con intensidad en los ojos –…desde que te conocí no ha pasado ni un solo minuto que no haya dejado de pensar en ti, me cambiaste el mundo…me enseñaste que hay algo más allá de lo que vivo hoy…y de lo que puedo tener mañana…has despertado en mi algo que jamás pensé tener…por eso en mi interior no tengo más que un deseo intenso de cambiarte el mundo también…quiero reconciliar el dolor de tu corazón, quiero reconocer que tu belleza no es sólo exterior, quiero exorcizar todo lo malo de tu pasado…quiero satisfacer todo los deseos que aún no me has revelado, pero que sé que existen…Y sé que cada vez que te miro me siento mejor…y –sonriendo –…sólo sé que cada mañana que me despierto y te veo a mi lado… quiero cantar porque me siento feliz por estar contigo, porque sé que me amas…y porque se que te amo…esa es mi mayor verdad…te amo…y ahora más que nunca…cuando sé que llevas una parte de mi contigo…te amo –saca una cajita negra y la abre, para ese momento Flamy ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la mayoría de los demás también – formemos una familia de verdad…Cásate conmigo… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Todos estaban impactados, era la primera vez que Tom hablaba tanto, y vaya que se le daba, o tal vez había sido el momento, un silencio de diez segundos se dio, nadie se movía ni parpadeaba, hasta que un ligero movimiento se dio, si tenían los ojos abiertos, ahora tuvieron que sostenerlos sino se les hubieran salido. Flamy apretó la mano de Tom y se hincó para estar a la misma altura que él. Con una sonrisa tomó el anillo y el moreno la ayudo a ponérselo, ella tenía un brillo en sus ojos, más que especial parecía que ella sola podría alumbrar el mundo.

Flamy: Sigue cambiando mi mundo –sonriendo –…y construyamos uno juntos para nuestro hijo…eso es lo que quiero… -asintiendo y sonriendo aún más –…acepto…claro que acepto casarme contigo

El chico sonrió y beso a su ahora prometida que lo recibió con un abrazo, todos empezaron a gritar, soltar lágrimas, silbidos y brincos, aquella noticia había sido una total sorpresa, pero una muy agradable. Felicitaron a los novios y las chicas miraban el anillo de Flamy, que era sencillo pero lindo. Todos se encontraban felices, y para terminar, sólo escucharon la voz de Tom que de repente grito.

Tom: ¡¡¡¡Las Vegas…aquí vamos!!!!

*******************

Parecía que todos habían retrocedido en el tiempo, a cuando estaban en preparatoria y todo por lo que se tenían que preocupar era de no ponerse hasta las chanclas en un lugar desconocido para no hacer el ridículo, o que la Hermana Grey los fuera a cachar saltándose las clases, o que no se fueran a un examen final. Todos parecían muy relajados, o más bien estaban felices por sus amigos, aún así cada quien en su interior llevaba sus propios demonios bastante dominados.

Al llegar a las Vegas, tuvieron que hacer todo muy rápido ya que tenían que volver al día siguiente a New York, pues en dos días comenzaba la escuela, así que esa misma noche, Flamy y Tom serían marido y mujer. Decidieron que a pesar de que se casarían en una iglesia rápida, de esas en las que casi te puedes casar sin bajarte del auto, la ceremonia no sería para nada vulgar.

En cuanto se bajaron del avión, tuvieron que conseguir rápidamente lo necesario para la ceremonia. Archie ya había comprado los anillos en New York, así que él y Annie serían los padrinos de anillos, Paty y Stear sufrieron para conseguir arras, sabían que tal vez en esa ceremonia no se usaría, no en algún lugar como ese, pero sabían que a Flamy y hasta el mismo Tom les gustaría que su boda tuviera todavía un toque de las bodas tradicionales, al final lo que hicieron fue juntar fichas de un casino, y a cada una de un lado le pusieron la inicial de uno y del otro lado la del otro. Terry y Candy fueron los padrinos de lazo, la chica tuvo que improvisar, compro flores e hizo un lazo de puras flores de colores, sólo le adicionó una inscripción en la parte central del lazo que decía.

**FOREVER**

Cuando llegaron al lugar, realmente no esperaban encontrarlo tan agradable. Para empezar les encantó la idea de que la iglesia estuviera decorada con flores y al estilo rock and roll, Tom sudo un poco cuando llegó y vio al tipo que los iba a casar, tenía cierto parecido al padre de Flamy y el hecho de que lo estuviera viendo durante toda la hora harían que lo pusieran realmente nervioso, pero se relajo cuando el señor se fue y regreso vestido de Elvis Presley, eso fue mucho mejor, aunque ahora sentía que con ese cabello el señor había tomado cierto parecido a su propio padre, eso fue aún peor, procuro no mirarlo más, aunque al final de todo, eso fue cómico. Habían quedado de acuerdo en que esto sería algo loco, así que cada quien iría con algo original. Los tres padrinos se veían muy guapos y extraños. Stear llevaba una camisa de vestir blanca debajo de un chaleco de vestir gris, un pantalón de mezclilla claro roto y unas botas vaqueras, lo raro en él es que llevaba una peluca afro, realmente parecía el hijo de Jimie Hendrix. Archie llevaba una playera negra de su grupo favorito U2 la cual decía Beautiful Day que es el nombre de una canción de ellos y que era muy acorde con la ocasión de ese día, su peinado era el mismo, pero lo gracioso en él, es que llevaba una falda escocesa, con calcetas y zapatos acorde con el traje de aquel país, realmente sus piernas se veían muy bien. Terry, por su parte, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla gris oscuro, muy deslavado, una camisa de cuadros guinda y azul desfajada y desabrochada, traía una playera negra de su grupo favorito "MUSE", ha decir verdad esa playera parecía un letrero, porque él realmente parecía un muso, también traía unos zapatos que parecía los había sacado de la basura, por tan descarapelados que los traía, se despeino el cabello, aunque se veía bien de todas maneras, y en su oreja colgaba una arracada, una que hace mucho no se ponía, aún así se veía muy sexy.

Las chicas, optaron por no ser tan raras, pero aún así fueron excéntricas. Paty traía un pantalón de mezclilla pescador que tenía tirantes, lo acompaño con una blusa negra sin mangas que tenía la imagen de un peón rojo y una reina de ajedrez blanca, de zapatos utilizo unas zapatillas negras bajitas y su cabello lo dejo suelto. Annie parecía, bueno algo así como un imán, con tanto metal en el cuerpo, traía una falda que estaba echa de clavitos, y estoperoles, lo único que podían pensar era si no se lastimaría cuando se sentara, se puso una blusa blanca sin mangas y unas zapatillas negras muy altas, se amarró el cabello en una coleta como pudo pues aún lo tenía muy corto. Candy se dejo el cabello suelto, se puso una minifalda roja con encaje negro y una playera negra que decía "Soy la Jefa" obviamente con referencia a Tom, ella siempre sería su jefa, así la había bautizado él, y para hacer original su atuendo lo combino poniéndose sus converse negros de bota, realmente se veía muy bien, Terry nunca lo dudo.

Los novios fueron convencionales y originales. Tom traía el traje del novio, negro, pero el pantalón era pescador, el saco parecía más chico porque parecía más chaleco, en vez de zapatos traía sus converse rojos, traía una playera de su equipo favorito de Fútbol americano y su cabello lo llevaba sin peinar, así como a Flamy le gustaba, ella traía el cabello en pequeños rizos, una falda arriba de las rodillas blanca con florecitas pequeñas de colores, una blusa de tirantes, con pequeños olanes, escotada pero que decía " I Love my Baby Monster" (amo a mi bebe monstruo), cuando Tom leyó eso, sonrió aún más, con un pequeño ramo de flores de colores y zapatos rosas, sonriendo caminó por la alfombra morada hasta llegar a donde estaba Tom, se tomaron de la mano, ambos sonrieron y Elvis Presley prosiguió a darles la bendición.

*******************

Después de la ceremonia, no dudaron en irse a los casinos a celebrar, ya después pensarían en como darles la noticia a sus padres, esta noche era para celebrar. Candy supo que era momento de las mejores fotos, porque cuando todos estuvieran en completo estado de ebriedad, aquellas no serían del todo agradables, ella podría perder su cámara, sino es que moría primero cuando sus amigas vieran las fotos que habría sacado. Justo afuera del gran casino Bellagio, frente a sus magnificas fuentes, Candy reunió a todos, para tomar una gran foto. Los colocó a todos y les tomó unas cuantas, para después pedirle a una persona que les tomará una a todos, sabía que esa no necesitaba de su magia y habilidad para apretar el flash y que la foto saliera perfecta, esa no la necesitaba, la magia la pondrían ellos. Y así fue.

*******************

Más tarde, al finalizar la gran noche, cada quien se había dispersado un poco, querían estar solos, Flamy y Tom fueron los primeros en irse a su habitación querían empezar a disfrutar de la vida de casados. Terry y Candy se fueron a su cuarto, pero salieron a la terraza les gustaba disfrutar de la noche de aquella ciudad, tan luminosa. La rubia recargando sus brazos en el barandal sintió como su novio la abrazó por detrás, sonrió ante el cálido contacto, él le beso la mejilla y dejo sentir la brisa sobre ellos.

Terry: ¿En que piensas? –ocultando su rostro en la melena de la chica –

Candy: En si –mirando las luces de la ciudad –…en nada…no hay en que pensar…sólo miro –con rostro impasible –…voy a extrañar esto…las luces

Terry: ¿Qué? –un poco extrañado y mirando las luces también –…bueno no es algo que se mire todo los días…pero las de New York también son muy bonitas –intentando sonreír –

Candy: Si… -con mirada perdida –…Terry –volteando a verlo y guardando silencio por unos momentos –…he llegado a la conclusión de que no puedo seguir así

Terry: ¿Qué quieres decir? –con el entrecejo marcado –

**(Snow Patrol - Set The Fire To The Third Bar)**

Candy: Que toda crisis…genera un cambió…y yo necesito un cambio –tomando el rostro de él –…necesito que mi vida de un giro –con ojos suplicantes –…y necesito que tú me apoyes

Terry: Claro que te apoyaré…siempre te apoyare en lo que decidas –le besa la frente y la abraza –…siempre podrás contar conmigo.

La rubia se hundió más en el pecho de su novio, quería sentir su calor, su fortaleza, su apoyo, lo necesitaba tanto, cerro los ojos e intento no pensar, sólo sentir, era todo lo que necesitaba en aquel momento para sentirse bien, por ahora.

Paty y Stear habían decidido quedarse otro rato a jugar en los casinos, realmente se les hacía muy divertido aquello, no paraban de reír y sentir adrenalina por los juegos, estaban en la ruleta, cuando Stear sintió un espasmo, sabía que tenía que hablar con Paty sobre lo de su ofrecimiento en Texas, más bien sobre lo de que casi fuera un hecho que en menos de unas semana se fuera lejos de ella.

Stear: Pa…Paty –con tono un poco serio –

Paty: Si… -entre mirándolo a él pero sin dejar de ver la ruleta –

Stear: Tengo…necesito decirte algo…muy…muy importante –con nerviosismo que su novia aún no captaba –

Paty: Te escucho –mirándolo de reojo y luego mirando a la ruleta –…15 rojo por favor –diciéndole al señor que manejaba la ruleta –…dime amor te escucho –con sonrisa –…ahora si vamos a ganar –con brillo en los ojos –

La ruleta empezó a girar y con ella la suerte de ambos, Stear miraba a su novia tan feliz, tan plena, la amaba demasiado, desde que la conoció supo que ella sería su compañera perfecta, y ahora la tenía que dejar, o podría no hacerlo, pero sabía que ella no lo permitiría, ella nunca dejaría que renunciara a sus sueños, ni aunque eso significara dejarla a ella, tenía un gran dilema, quería irse, pero no quería dejarla, ¿Qué hacer?, la ruleta seguía girando, estaba a punto de detenerse.

Stear: Me ofrecieron un trabajo especial en Texas por parte del ejercito –lo dijo de un tiro mientras la sonrisa de Paty desaparecía –…me voy en dos semanas –la chica lo miró con los ojos más abiertos.

Se quedaron en silenció mientras escuchaban el número ganador de la ruleta "17 negro ganador", Paty supo que había perdido, había perdido el juego, el amor, el sonido del número ganador le hizo sentir que ese negro era lo único que podía divisar desde ahora, las palabras de Stear la taladraron, pero no dijo nada, no había nada más que decir, Stear tenía que irse.

Archie se había ido a su habitación, a pesar de que se la había estado pasando muy bien, no podía negar que lo que había estado pasando con Annie le tenía molesto. Aún a oscuras en su cuarto, prendió un cigarro, se sentó sobre la cama y dejo que las luces del exterior le iluminan el rostro, en eso escucho un sonido, era Terry.

Archie: Hey…pensé que ya estarías dormido –con media sonrisa –

Terry: No…bueno en un rato…sólo venía a avisarte que a las 8 tenemos que estar listos –acercándose y dándole una fumada al cigarro de su amigo –...a esa hora nos vemos aquí afuera

Archie: Muy bien –su amigo le dio una palmada en el brazo con media sonrisa y camino hacia la puerta –

Terry: Descansa

Archie: Tu también –con media sonrisa –

Cuando escucho cerrarse la puerta miró de nuevo hacia el ventanal, las luces se veían impresionantes, pero ni esa magnifica vista le hacían sentir mejor, dio una fumada más y escucho de nuevo la puerta, pensó que era Terry, pero no era él.

Annie: ¿Puedo pasar? –con timidez –

Archie: Ya estas adentro –con tono mordaz –

Annie: Lamento incomodarte…es sólo que…-mirándose las manos –

Archie: ¿Por qué no terminas con esto de una vez? –con rostro molesto y voz rasposa mientras Annie lo miraba con ojos más abiertos –…estoy harto de esto…de tu actitud…de que estés jugando conmigo…con lo que siento por ti…ya basta…te amo pero si tu no…

El despotricar de Archie fue interrumpido cuando la morena se le lanzo y lo beso apasionadamente, sus manos fueron directo a los cabellos del castaño quien correspondió a aquel ataque pasional que Annie le había dado, la tomo por la cintura con fuerza y comenzó a acariciarla, la chica paso de su boca al lóbulo de su novio, quien gemía por tal acto. A pesar de que pareciera que comenzarían a quitarse la ropa, el deseo y la pasión con la comenzó ese encuentro fue cayendo, y no era porque no lo desearan, claro que se deseaban, es que más que pasión ambos deseaban sentirse queridos y amados el uno del otro, con un beso tierno Annie se separo de Archie para quedar ambos rostros a centímetros, las manos de ella estaban a los lados del rostro del chico que tenía los ojos cerrados, los apretó fuerte.

Archie: ¿Por qué me haces esto?... ¿Por qué juegas conmigo? –Con voz contenida –…no entiendes que me haces daño

Annie: Lo único que sé es que –aún sin estabilizar su respiración –…es que Te amo…y no –cerrando los ojos –…no quiero perderte

La chica se separó y camino rápido a la puerta dejando a un Archie aún más confundido, el chico se tumbo en la cama y con sus manos tomo su cabello y luego su rostro, suspiro y cerro los ojos.

*******************

A gran diferencia del viaje de ida, el de regreso, fue bastante silencioso, incomodo y eterno, a excepción de Tom y Flamy que estaban radiantes, todos los demás parecían regresar de un funeral en vez de una boda. Cuando llegaron a New York, cada quien se disperso, querían pasar tiempo solos, o eso pareció. Candy se fue a recostar, Terry subió las maletas, Archie se fue a su habitación, Paty caminó hasta la cocina, Stear se quedó en la sala, Annie estaba parada en el recibidor escribiendo un mensaje, mientras Tom y Flamy sin dejar de sonreír metían algunas bolsas en el armario.

Flamy: ¿Vas a salir? –mirando a su hermana que no terminaba de llegar –

Annie: Eh… –mirando su celular y luego a su hermana –…si…necesito –dudando –…no tardo

Flamy: Ok –mirándola precavida –…no tardes…

Annie: No…vuelvo en una hora –se apresura a salir –

Tom: Oye…ahora que somos esposos –con la ceja enarcada –-…y no puede haber secretos entre nosotros… ¿Me vas a decir que demonios le esta pasando a tu hermana? –ya con tono serio –

Flamy lo miró con cautela, suspiro y supo que él tenía razón, no le podía ocultar las cosas, pero tampoco podía traicionar la confianza de su hermana, y de todas maneras, al final no sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, porque seguramente ni la misma Annie lo sabía.

*******************

Candy entró en su habitación, se sentó sobre su cama y se dejo caer hacia atrás, suspiro muy profundo, cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió supo qué tenía que hacer, se levanto rápido y salió del cuarto, sin mirar atrás. El reflejo del marco de una fotografía reflejó la huida de la rubia, y la fotografía que mostraba a dos personas sonriendo parecía perder brillo.

*******************

Terry entró en la cocina, donde su amiga Paty estaba con mirada ausente, sentada sobre un banco y con las manos sobre las piernas, parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia del chico.

Terry: ¿Tanto te impacto que tu hermano se casara que estas como ausente? –con media sonrisa –

Paty: No puedo creer que se haya casado primero que yo…siempre creí que jamás se casaría…ni siquiera que tuviera una relación formal…es difícil asimilarlo –sin pestañear –

Terry: A veces lo que piensas que es más fácil que pase…no sucede y viceversa…lo que nunca crees que pasará es lo que ocurre sin remedio

Cuando Terry dijo estas palabras la chica salió de su ensoñación y miró a los ojos a su amigo quien sin saber cómo, comprendió que en algún sentido o punto, Paty y él se sentían igual, o estaban en una misma postura, pero no quiso preguntar, tuvo miedo, no supo porque, pero sabía que era real, el escalofrío de esa similitud de circunstancias, él no quiso preguntar y ella tampoco, era como aceptar más la realidad que se aproximaba más y más cada vez.

*******************

Annie tenía la mirada perdida, su vista estaba dirigida hacia su taza de café, pero no lo miraba, no estaba en ningún lugar, la voz frente a ella la hizo reaccionar.

David: Annie…cariño ¿estas bien?

Annie: Si…perdón –tomando un sorbo –

David: ¿Cómo estuvo lo de la boda? –con media sonrisa e intentado distraer a la chica –…me hubiera gustado asistir

Annie: Si…supongo que a Flamy le hubiera encantado…pero todo fue muy rápido…no tuve tiempo de avisarte…lo lamento

David: No te preocupes –tomando su mano –…ya la iré a felicitar después –con sonrisa –

Annie: Seguro –con una pequeña sonrisa, triste – bueno creo que debo irme –mirando su reloj y poniéndose de pie –

David: Te acompaño a la estación.

Ambos salieron de la cafetería donde se encontraban y caminaron a la estación del metro que no estaba lejos, pero aun así el trayecto que fue en silencio porque la morena no hablaba, fue incomodo, cuando estuvieron en la estación, el joven supo que tenía que hablar de una vez.

David: Annie –tomándola del brazo y volteándola para que estuvieran de frente, dudo un poco al hablar pero después de mirar los ojos azules de la chica se animo –…te amo –la chica abrió más los ojos –…y sé que te pido mucho…porque sé que no me amas…pero sé que lo harás…te pido una oportunidad…dale una oportunidad…a este hombre que esta a punto de morir –aquí la chica puso un rostro bastante triste –…dale la oportunidad de vivir de la manera más feliz sus últimos momentos –tomo más aire y después de un silencio corto dijo –…cásate conmigo Annie

En este instante una ráfaga de viento movió el cabello de ambos, pues el metro iba llegando, la morena abrió más los ojos, se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero no eran de felicidad, eran de lástima, se sintió conmovida por la propuesta ¿Qué más podría hacer? ¿Qué haría con respecto a Archie?...en ese instante no pensó mucho, a él le quedaba poco tiempo y ella tendría toda una vida para pedirle perdón a Archie, eso pensó. El metro se detuvo y ella sonrió un poco.

Annie: Acepto –lo abrazo –

David: Annie… ¡Annie!...que feliz soy...hay que celebrarlo –en ese momento la ve y la besa suavemente mientras las puertas del metro se abren –…te espero en la noche en mi apartamento…tenemos que celebrarlo

**(Sander Bohlke - The Weight of Us)**

Annie: Ok…nos vemos –se suelta del chico y entra en el metro –

David: Te amo –con sonrisa –

Cuando las puertas del metro se cerraron, la chica sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, aún de pie mirando las puertas del metro, miró por los cristales como la silueta de David se iba haciendo más difusa conforme el metro se iba alejando, aún así pudo notar la sonrisa que aún tenía en el rostro, la chica se sintió muy mal por lo que acababa de hacer, David no lo merecía y Archie menos, se sintió basura, cuando la silueta del chico se perdió en la distancia Annie tapo su rostro con una mano y soltó el llanto.

Candy se encontraba en el baño de su cuarto, había salido y regresado sin que nadie lo notara, se miro de nuevo en el espejo, y en su mente repitió algo que le venía dando vueltas la cabeza desde hace mucho, "cambio", ella necesitaba un cambio, un cambio para poder dejar atrás toda la tragedia que le había sucedido, suspiró, y sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo se despidió de aquella chica, tomo su cabello, y sin dudarlo comenzó por ahí el cambio que tanto quería.

Stear miraba por la ventana, acababa de colgar el teléfono, increíble pensar que en dos semanas su vida daría un cambio radical, tenía que seguir adelante, comenzar en otro lugar, ¿pero como hacerlo sin dejar atrás lo importante? ¿Cómo enfrentar tu futuro si tu pasado es primordial en tu presente? Tenía que pensar en algo para poder solucionar aquella, de nuevo vio su celular y se sintió aún más alejado de aquel sitio.

Terry y Paty seguían en la cocina, ambos en silencio sólo miraban hacia lados opuestos, hacia la nada, sentían que su silencio, compartido e intimo a la vez era algo que necesitaban tener, que necesitaban dejar salir, cómo si fuera una misma pena, Paty veía los rayos del sol entrar por la ventana mientras Terry miraba las nubes, sin saber porque el chico pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amiga quien recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y soltó una lágrima, nadie pregunto nada, nadie dijo nada, el silencio era el amo y señor de aquel momento.

Archie estaba sentado sobre su cama, para ese momento ya no había por qué ocultar su dolor, su desconcierto, sabía que a pesar del momento tan hermoso que había vivido al tener de nuevo a Annie entre sus brazos, era un espejismo, sabía que era cuestión de pocas horas, minutos o hasta segundos que su relación terminara, así que el castaño no reprimió el dolor, lo dejo salir desde antes. Con lágrimas por sus mejillas, mirando hacia la nada dejo caer con cada lágrima un recuerdo, los quería fuera de él, no quería tener nada de Annie dentro, era como si quisiera conservar un cuchillo clavado por siempre. Pero al final de todo, siempre tenía esperanza, estúpidamente, soñaba que todo volviera a la normalidad, soñaba, pues sabía que por más indicios que hubiera de que la relación hubiera terminado, él nunca estaría preparado para enfrentar aquello.

El chico se levanto con coraje y empezó a tirar cosas, a gritar, aventó todo lo que tuvo a su paso, tomó su cabello y lo jalo, no quería nada a su paso en aquella habitación, todo le recordaba a ella, en ese momento hasta él mismo quería arrancarse la piel, pues esa piel le pertenecía a ella, siempre a ella, soltando llanto en verdad no supo cómo ni cuando se calmo, de repente estaba de rodillas en el suelo, implorando porque todo fuera una pesadilla, despertara y todo terminara.

*******************

Annie llegó a casa, en la sala se encontró a Terry y Stear frente al televisor, aunque sus vistas estaban dirigidas hacia el aparato, realmente no miraban, no se percataron de que la chica llegó, ella misma lo noto así que sin más se dirigió a las escaleras donde se cruzó con Paty quien iba bajando, apenas y se saludaron. Cuando Paty bajó se dio realmente cuenta de que Annie se acababa de cruzar en su camino, volteo a mirar como terminaba de subir las escaleras al mismo tiempo que por la cocina salían Tom y Flamy con un poco de helado.

Flamy: ¿Esa era mi hermana? –intentando divisar las escaleras –

Paty: Eh…si…eso creo

Tom: Que paso hermanita ¿Ya ni con los lentes ves bien? –Con sonrisa burlona mientras Flamy le da un manazo –…hey duele…–con puchero –

Paty: Si…era Annie…estaba extraña, creo que había llorado…no se no estoy segura.

Flamy miro a las escaleras y sin dudarlo las subió, tenía que ir a ver a su hermana y descubrir que estaba pasando.

*******************

La morena entro en su habitación, rogó por encontrarla vacía, pero su plegaria no fue escuchada, sentado con la espalda recargada en la cama se encontraba Archie, quien no hizo ningún ademán de darse cuenta de la presencia de su aún novia. La chica respiro profundo y entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse al castaño, pero no podía negar que tenía miedo, siempre había sido una cobarde, y este momento no era la excepción.

Annie: Ar…Archie…com –la interrumpe el chico –

Archie: Sólo dilo –cerrando los ojos que estaban rojos por tanto llorar –…sé que vienes de estar con él –con voz dura –…ya no importa

Annie: Archie…yo –con voz nerviosa y quebrada –

Archie: ¿Quieres hacerlo tú…o lo hago yo? –poniéndose de pie mientras encara a la chica –

Los ojos de Archie ahora estaban llenos de furia, miraba a Annie como si fuera la persona que más odiara en el universo, y cuando esta lo miró no sintió miedo de él, sintió miedo de lo que pasaría cuando saliera de aquel cuarto, porque sabía que cuando lo hiciera, lo habría perdido para siempre, ya no habría tiempo suficiente para recuperarlo.

Archie: Te di todo, todo…jamás te falte y me fallaste –negando con la cabeza – ¿Por qué Annie?

Annie: Archie por favor…déjame

Archie: ¡¡¡Dejarte que!!! –gritando mientras alzaba las manos y las agitaba –…¡¡¡dejar que me termines de matar!!! –La chica lo miraba muy asustada y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes de nuevo –…¡¡¡lo que me gane por amarte es que me traicionaras!!! –el chico agarro y aventó un objeto del piso que choco contra la puerta – y te fueras con otro…me fallaste…te fallaste

Annie: ¡¡¡No!!! –gritando tapándose los oídos mientras se escuchaban toques en la puerta –

Flamy: ¡Annie!... ¿Qué pasa? –tocando la puerta –

Annie: Por favor Archie deja que te explique –rogando –…no es lo que crees

Archie: Claro que lo es…jamás en la vida podrás volver a mirarte con dignidad –diciendo con más ímpetu –…te revolcaste con otro…o quien sabe con cuantos más verdad –ya fuera de si –... ¡¡¡maldita mujerzuela!!!

En ese momento se escucho el estruendo de la cachetada que Annie le planto a Archie, este sin más se quedo callado, miró a Annie con furia, respiro profundo, la morena se miro la mano con la que había golpeado al chico y luego lo miró a él y vio como toda la furia que había en sus ojos ahora se había desvanecido, ahora sólo se reflejaba algo, tristeza, la chica no soporto ver los ojos que tanto amaba llenos de la más profunda tristeza, así que se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente esquivando a sus amigos que quisieron detenerla para preguntarle que había pasado, su hermana fue tras ella. Todos los demás miraron a Archie intentando pedir una explicación con la mirada, pero lo único que consiguieron fue que el chico les diera la espalda. Estaban en el pasillo, Paty, Stear, Terry cuando Candy llegó a preguntar que había pasado.

Candy: ¿Qué fueron todos esos gritos? –con rostro preocupado –

Stear: Parece que Archie y Annie tuvieron una discusión

Paty: Para mí –con rostro preocupado mientras suspiraba –…eso fue más que una discusión

Tom: Me sonó a rompimiento

Candy: ¿Qué? –Con ojos más abiertos y la boca abierta –… ¿En serio?...no lo puedo creer

Terry: Se escucharon gritos y subimos haber que pasaba, pero no abrían, hasta que se escucho un golpe

Candy: ¿La golpeo? –con asombro –

Stear: Más bien lo golpeo…el llamarla mujerzuela no era algo que se podía quedar así como así…mi hermano se pasó

Tom: Pero Annie lo provocó

Candy: ¿Tú que tanto sabes…por qué dices eso?

Tom: Yo nada –nervioso –…tal vez Flamy la haya alcanzado allá abajo…vamos –corriendo hacia las escaleras seguido de Stear y Paty, cuando Candy los iba a seguir Terry la detuvo por el brazo y se le quedó viendo –

Terry: Diferente… ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que hablamos? –con los ojos entrecerrados mirando el cabello de su novia –

La chica solo pudo asentir una vez y mostrar una media sonrisa. Su cabello ahora más corto y teñido de negro era realmente un contraste con lo que había sido durante años, aún estaba humedecido pero con ese color le daba a la textura de su piel un tono aún más pálido y en contraste con sus ojos verdes, su rostro cambiaba bastante, se veía más maduro, más marcado, se veía bien, pero como bien había dicho Terry, se veía diferente. La chica sintió un calambre en su espina dorsal al pensar que el cabello era una pequeña parte de su verdadero cambio.

*******************

Flamy no había logrado alcanzar a Annie quien había salido muy rápido. La chica ahora corría por las calles, se dirigía hacia la estación del metro, ahora sólo tenía un lugar a dónde ir, donde siempre tendría un cálido abrazo que la consolara, aunque nunca la haría sentir completa.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí, David sostenía en sus manos unos bocetos, eran algunas ideas de las próximas obras que haría, y claro todas tenían que ver con Annie. Caminó hacia su cama y se recostó sobre ella sin dejar de ver los bocetos, se recargo sobre una almohada, casi como si fuera a dormir, tenía ganas de soñar en ese instante la realidad que pronto viviría, que Annie estuviera a su lado, sonrió, miró uno de los bocetos una vez más, este contenía la cara de Annie desde una ángulo que la favorecía mucho, sintió como su corazón palpito más rápido. Cerró los ojos, abrió un poco la boca por el pinchazo que había sentido en el pecho. Los bocetos cayeron de sus manos y ya no se escucho un latido más.

*******************

Flamy viendo que no podía correr tras su hermana, fue a hablar con Archie, le tenía que explicar que estaba pasando. Entro en la habitación con una mirada que hubiera matado si tuviera poderes. Todos la miraron con terror, pero más que nada con curiosidad para ver que le diría al chico.

Flamy: ¿Qué paso? –Con la respiración contenida pero con la voz serena, un silencio se hizo presente, al ver que él no contestaba volvió a preguntar pero ahora con el tono de voz más fuerte – ¿Te estoy preguntando que paso? –Él chico no contesto, ahora si gritando volvió a hablar – ¿Con una fregada qué demonios paso Archie? –dando un paso al frente y Tom la detiene –

Tom: Hey cálmate –sosteniéndola –

Flamy: ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?...si no se qué le hizo a mi hermana…y no se ahora dónde esta ella…no sé que le hizo para que se fuera así –en ese momento Archie reaccionó –

Archie: Que le hice –siseando –… ¡¡Porque no le preguntas que me hizo ella a mi!! –Poniéndose de pie y encarando a la chica, Stear y Terry lo detuvieron –…mejor no te hagas la mosca muerta porque tú seguramente sabías que ella estaba con el idiota ese –enojado gritando –

Paty: Archie calmate…

Stear: Hermano por favor calmate –sosteniendo al castaño –

Archie: ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? –Gritando –…cómo quieres que me calme cuando me vio la cara Stear…me traicionó –con los ojos otras vez a punto de llenarse de lágrimas –…me –ya no pudo más –

En ese momento Terry se acerco y con la mano acerco la cabeza de su amigo a su hombro y dejo que su amigo llorará en él, todos los demás sólo miraban en silencio.

Candy: ¿Tú lo sabías Flamy? –la morena no supo si era una pregunta o una afirmación –

Tom: Candy creo que no es el momento de hacer juicios…creo que lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar a Annie y tratar de calmar a Archie.

Paty: Si tienes razón…Flamy ¿Por qué no le hablas por teléfono?

La morena que estaba un poco alterada sólo asintió, sacó su celular y llamó al celular de su hermana, la mando al buzón de voz, respiro profundo ante aquello, después y aunque no queriendo llamó a otro número, estaba segura que estaría ahí, pero fue extraño cuando tampoco contestaron en aquel teléfono.

Flamy: No…no contesta –intentando mantener la calma –… ¿Y si le pasó algo? –Con un poco de temor –

Tom: Tranquila…ella seguramente esta bien –intentando calmarla –

Paty: Si tranquila –acariciando el brazo de su amiga para reconfortarla –

Flamy: Si algo le pasa a mi hermana –mirando con dureza a Archie –…te juro que te vas a arrepentir…si algo le llega a pasar

Archie no la miró con miedo, por más que hubiera querido en aquel instante mirar con hostilidad a Flamy no pudo, lo único que pudo es sentir miedo porque algo malo le hubiera pasado a Annie, jamás podría desearle algo malo, a pesar de que ella ya lo había matado. En eso sonó el teléfono de Flamy quien primero hizo una cara de extrañeza pues no conocía el número, contesto a pesar de todo, podía ser Annie.

Flamy: Diga –escuchando atenta –…sí soy yo –con los ojos entrecerrados –… ¿Cómo? –con tono más asustado – ¿Dónde?...si…si…gracias voy para allá –la chica colgó el teléfono –…Annie…

Archie al escuchar el nombre de Annie sintió mucho frió, Flamy sólo atinó a salir del cuarto casi corriendo mientras todos los demás la miraban y salían con ella de la casa.

*******************

Venían corriendo por el pasillo, cuando llegaron a la puerta encontraron a un hombre de edad avanzada en la puerta del departamento, Flamy lo reconoció como el portero del edificio, él la había llamado.

Flamy: ¿Qué pasó? –Con preocupación – ¿Dónde esta mi hermana? ¿Esta bien?

Portero: Disculpe…es sólo que no sabía a quien llamar…y me acordé de usted y busque en la agenda del señor David…

Tom: ¿Pero que paso? –un poco preocupado –

Portero: La señorita Annie llegó hace un rato, tocó a la puerta y nadie le abrió, yo estaba seguro que él señor Redick estaba en casa pues lo vi llegar y ya no lo vi salir…entonces ella me fue a buscar para que le abriera…entramos y…

Flamy: ¿Y… -con desesperación –…qué paso?

Portero: Lo encontramos –bajando la cara con semblante triste –…encontramos su cuerpo –todo mundo lo miró con los ojos desorbitados –

Stear: ¿Dónde esta Annie? –intentando serenarse –

Portero: Esta adentro con él

No había terminado de hablar cuando todos entraron en la casa, miraron a todos lados, y fueron a encontrar a Annie en el cuarto con el cuerpo de David, ya sin vida. Él se encontraba acostado, con la cabeza recargada en la almohada, como si estuviera dormido, pero la palidez de su rostro denotaba que él ya no estaba con vida. Acostada a su lado, abrazándolo estaba Annie. Con el rostro desolado y los ojos rojos, pues se veía que había estado llorando la chica estaba en silencio con su mano sobre el pecho del joven. Todos se detuvieron en seco ante aquella visión.

Flamy: Annie…

Tom: Annie…

Annie: Creo que fue rápido…sufría de una falla cardiaca…un paro cardiaco…fulminante –viendo hacia la nada –…era cuestión de tiempo…

Candy: Annie… -con tono triste –

Annie: Él sabía que no quedaba tiempo…pero no sé porque yo nunca pensé que quedará tan poco –se hizo un silencio –…murió solo

Terry: No hay nada que hubieras podido hacer de haber estado aquí

Annie: Estuve sentada en la estación del metro demasiado tiempo…intentando serenarme…porque no quería que al llegar me viera triste…quería que me viera linda

Stear: Annie… –acercándose un poco a la cama –…entendemos como te sientes

Paty: Annie…necesitas moverte…necesitan mover el cuerpo…

Annie: Llevarlo a la morgue –con voz inexpresiva –

Flamy: No puedes quedarte aquí –sonando un poco más fría intentado infundirle valor a su hermana –…sé que quieres hacerlo pero…

Annie: Pueden por favor –cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos de nuevo –…sólo irse –suspira –…quiero estar aquí con David

Archie: Annie…ese no es David

Annie: Cállate –diciendo en un susurro mientras el castaño sale de la parte de atrás y se coloca a un lado de la cama junto a Annie –

Archie: Annie…ese no es David…en el momento en que su corazón dejo de latir…dejo de ser David…ahora sé que lo amabas…y creo saber que él también te amaba…y te seguirá amando –dijo esto apretando los puños – pero su corazón no late…porque ya no es David…ya no lo es.

**(Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars)**

Annie escucho las palabras de Archie retumbar en su cabeza, "Cuando su corazón dejo de latir…dejo de ser David…Ya no es David…ya no lo es", la chica comprendió por fin lo que había pasado, David estaba muerto, y ella abrazaba su cuerpo sin vida, ese corazón bajo su mano no volvería a latir nunca. Annie suspiró.

Annie: Hace una hora me había propuesto matrimonio…y ahora –con la voz empezando a debilitarse –…se tiene que ir a la morgue… ¿No es ridículo? –Empezando a quebrársele la voz – No…es la cosa más estu…pida y ri…ridícula que han escuchado en su vida –soltándose a llorar –

La chica se soltó a llorar con fuerza esta vez, enterró su cabello en el hueco del cuello de David, todos la miraron con tristeza, con dolor, pero nadie se movió, hasta que Archie se acerco y lentamente tomo el brazo de Annie y poco a poco cargándola la quito del lado de David, la chica envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño, mientras lloraba Archie se sentó con ella en sus brazos en un sofá que estaba cerca y junto su mejilla con la de ella para calmarla.

Terry: Hay que llamar al portero…y a una ambulancia…para que se lleven el cuerpo

Stear: Yo me encargo –saliendo de la habitación seguido de Terry –

Todos los demás se quedaron callados, estaban totalmente impactados con lo que estaban viendo, Flamy tenía los ojos vidriosos, Tom fue a abrazarla en seguida, Paty tenía la mano en su pecho. Candy no pudo evitar acercase un poco más a la cama y ver el cadáver más de cerca, sentía que se le estaba dando muy seguido estar cerca de cadáveres o tener que ver con ellos, cuando estuvo frente al de David, no pudo evitar sentir una especie de repetición, aunque no quisiera ahí sentía estar viendo a su padre, era inevitable, la chica cerro los ojos y tomando aire salió de la habitación. En aquel cuarto desolado, lo único que se podía escuchar era el llanto de Annie.

Esa noche fue particularmente más larga que otras que cualquiera de ellos hubiera tenido. Nadie había dormido en sí, todo lo que había sucedido recientemente los tenía más inquietos que nunca. Stear y Paty se habían quedado en la sala viendo Televisión, no era algo que hicieran a menudo, pero por alguna razón que sólo ellos comprendieron, sintieron la necesidad de hacer aquello.

Flamy se había quedado con Annie toda la noche, intentando consolarla, Archie la había traído cargando prácticamente todo el camino, pero en cuanto la dejo en el suelo, sintió la necesidad de alejarse de ella lo más que pudiera, como si ella quemara, no la quiso volver a tocar, ni a ver en el resto de la noche, en cambio Tom sabía que su amigo necesitaba apoyo, así que lo siguió a su habitación, estando a oscuras vio como su amigo se sentó sobre el piso y recargo la espalda en la cama, el moreno se sentó en la cama y en silencio puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo quien al sentir el contacto sintió algo de alivio, consuelo. Archie no tardo en comenzar a llorar, Tom sólo lo contemplo en silencio, durante toda la noche.

Ellos sabían que tenían necesidad de sentirse cerca, Terry por no sentirla lejos, y Candy por sentirlo una vez más. Ambos se quedaron abrazados muy juntos en la cama toda la noche, sin pestañear, sin hablar, sólo sintiéndose, escuchando la respiración del otro, percibiendo y oliendo el exquisito aroma del otro, escuchando el latido del corazón de la persona que amaban, pensando en que la vida da vueltas y que hoy puedes estar aquí…y mañana tal vez no.

*******************

Si la noche había sido larga, el día fue algo más que eterno y sin sentido. Annie se había encerrado en el baño y no le abría a nadie, Flamy se estaba poniendo un poco paranoica por esto y Tom no hallaba como calmarla, Archie parecía autista, no le contestaba nada a nadie, ni siquiera cuando su hermano les aviso que se iría esa misma tarde a Texas, pues lo solicitaban al siguiente día para comenzar con sus labores, parecía que no pararían de llover las sorpresas y malas cosas. Candy sintió un espasmo, pues sabía que ella también tenía asuntos pendientes que resolver ese mismo día. Flamy se sentó afuera del baño y recargo su espalda en la puerta, sabía que ella la escucharía.

Flamy: No pretendo molestarte…pero talvez deberías despedirte de Stear…esta a punto de irse…creo que no sabías que…se va un tiempo a Texas a estudiar…Annie –suspirando –…por un momento no pienses sólo en tú dolor sino también en el de nosotros que lo vamos a extrañar…en el de Paty

La chica sin esperar mucho, se levanto y se empezó a alejar de aquel sitio, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta, de ella salió Annie con los ojos hinchados y la ropa desarreglada, su hermana se acerco pero no dijo nada.

Annie: Tengo que –suspirando –…irle a desear buena suerte a Stear.

*******************

Todos le desearon buena suerte a su amigo, quien con una sonrisa poco creíble se despedía de cada uno, Archie fue a abrazar a su hermano y cuando se separó de él sintió que una parte de él se desprendía de su cuerpo, ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca, y él tenía que irse. Cuando las despedidas terminaron Stear salió con Paty quien lo llevaría al aeropuerto, nadie más quiso ir, pues sabían que tenían que darles un momento más de intimidad a ellos.

Tom se dio cuenta más tarde que no había víveres, así que decidió salir a comprar algunos, Candy le pidió a Terry que lo acompañara que ella se quedaría con Flamy, Annie y Archie, él asintió y se fue con su amigo, pero en cuanto salió por la puerta la chica se dirigió a su cuarto, directamente a su closet.

Flamy no quería dejar a su hermana sola con Archie pero parecía que era algo que no podía estar evitando por siempre, pero quería retrasarlo lo más que pudiera, y fue un alivio que en cuanto todos se fueran Archie también se perdiera de su vista. Annie suspiro y se aguanto las ganas de llorar, Flamy la fue a abrazar.

*******************

Stear y Paty llegaron al aeropuerto, era más que evidente que por dentro sentían algo más que dolor, aunque la chica no comprendía por qué ahora se sentía más preocupada porque su novio se fuera, hace unos años ya habían tenido que lidiar con que él se fuera y ella se quedara, cuando él vino primero a la universidad, había sido un año de relación a distancia, y ahora sólo serían unos meses, pero aún así ella se sentía intranquila, sentía mucha tristeza. Los dos llegaron a la sala de espera.

Stear: Iré a registrar mi equipaje

Paty: Te acompaño –quedándose de pie –

Stear: No…mejor esperame aquí…ya vuelvo –le besa la frente y se va –

Paty: Ok –con voz débil mientras observa a su novio alejarse –

*******************

Cuando Terry y Tom llegaron, Flamy y Annie estaban en la sala, la primera abrazaba a la segunda, en cuanto se percataron de la presencia de los muchachos, ambas se dieron vuelta, Annie se levanto, se disculpo y se fue. Flamy agacho la cabeza, sentía una pesadez increíble por no poder ayudar a su hermana con su dolor. Tom dejó las bolsas sobre el piso y se acerco a su esposa, mientras Terry tomaba la bolsa que había dejado su amigo y se dirigía a la cocina, tenía que darles privacidad.

Tom: Hey –sentándose a lado de su esposa y abrazándola – ¿estas bien?

Flamy: Si –asintiendo y limpiándose los ojos –…es sólo que no sé como ayudar a Annie…esta devastada…y yo me siento con la obligación de ayudarla

Tom: Eres su hermana…no su madre… tu deber es darle apoyo…no resolverle la vida –la chica lo miro con entrecejo –…no pienses que soy un egoísta al decirte que debes pensar en ti como prioridad…pero es que ahora debes pensar en ti…en tu salud…en la de nuestro hijo –la chica suavizó la mirada –…no quiero que te enfermes

Flamy: ¿Pero…entonces…cómo hago para que se sienta mejor? –buscando con esperanza la sabia respuesta en los ojos de Tom –

**(Snow Patrol – Run)**

Tom: Pues –intentando sonreír –…sólo ella lo sabrá…sólo ella puede curar sus heridas –con ojos tristes –…y remediar el daño que causó –hablando por Archie – y que se hizo a ella misma.

La chica se acunó y se estrecho aún más contra el pecho de su esposo, sólo él la haría sentir mejor. Tom la apretó y beso su cabello, deseando que aquel cariño reconfortara el dolor que la mujer que amaba estaba sintiendo.

Annie estaba en la habitación de su hermana, no había querido ir a la suya pues sabía que Archie estaría ahí, no lo quería ver, pero no porque le hiciera daño a ella, sino porque sabía que ella era la que le hacía daño a él con su sola presencia. Se sentía el ser más miserable del universo con solo existir, le había fallado a Archie por darle una oportunidad a David, y este ya estaba muerto, sentía que se merecía la desdicha que le estaba pasando. Se preguntaba cómo le había hecho Archie para traerla cargando todo el camino la noche anterior, sabiendo que ella lo había traicionado, supuso que el castaño la había pasado bastante mal, y que ahora seguramente la había pasado peor. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, alguien estaba dentro en el cuarto junto con ella, esa persona se quedo parada junto a la puerta.

Archie: Sólo quería ver que estuvieras bien –con voz lenta y suave –

Annie: No te sentí entrar –mirándolo con asombro –

Archie: Y veo que lo estas –continuando con lo que acababa de decir como si la chica no hubiera hablado –…así que mejor me voy –se dio la vuelta pero la chica lo detuvo al hablar –

Annie: Archie…espera –caminando hacia él –…por favor…necesito que hablemos –con los ojos aún rojos –…necesito que sepas –con las palabras atropelladas –… que me merezco lo que me esta pasando…que merezco que me aborrezcas –con voz pastosa –…que merezco que David este muerto y no pueda quererme –con dolor y reproche –…que si en este momento me siento desdichada…no es tanto porque él este muerto…sino porque sé…que te estoy perdiendo –con temerosidad en la voz –…que tal vez ya te perdí –esto lo dijo con miedo y esperó a ver qué reacción tenía el chico que se quedo en silencio y viendo hacia la nada –…necesito que sepas que a pesar de que había decidido irme…con él –deteniéndose un poco –…sabes que a la única persona –sorbiendo la nariz – que siempre amare…eres tú ¿Lo sabes verdad?

Archie: Lo sé… –con rostro impasible, la chica sonrió un poco –…así como también sé –continuando con el mismo tono de voz –…que jamás podré perdonarte esto –con voz débil mientras la chica asomaba su peor semblante –…que sé que será una tortura amarte…y olvidarte –separo claramente estas palabras –…porque tengo que olvidarte…porque no tiene caso intentar seguir contigo…cuando sé que jamás podré mirarte de nuevo a los ojos sin sentir odio hacia ti…sin recordar que me traicionaste –la chica lo miraba con desesperación, se hizo un breve silencio –…así que buena suerte Annie

Annie se quedo pasmada ante las palabras de Archie quien sin más se dio la vuelta y cerro la puerta tras salir. La chica al escuchar, al ver la puerta cerrarse, supo que también se había cerrado la vida para ella, todo había acabado.

Se escucho el llamado para abordar al vuelo con destino a Dallas Texas, Paty sintió una punzada cuando supo que era la hora de que Stear se fuera de su lado. Ambos titubearon al momento de hablar, no sabían realmente qué decir.

Paty: Debo decir… ¿Buena suerte? –con media sonrisa para alejar la tensión y conteniendo las lágrimas –el chico no dijo nada, Paty suspiró –… ¿O adiós? – el chico puso el rostro triste mientras escuchaban de nuevo el llamado de abordaje –…Ya no hay tiempo –Ahora si las lágrimas se empezaban a asomar en los ojos oscuros de la chica, Stear tomó el rostro de Paty entre sus manos y suspiró –

Stear: Sólo recuerda que –mirándola con cariño e intensidad – el sueño de uno…es el sueño de los dos…y que el dolor de uno es el de ambos –cerrando los ojos mientras sentía ya las lágrimas de su novia sobre sus propio rostro –…me voy con gran ilusión porque esto es algo para el futuro de ambos…y con gran tristeza porque quisiera que estuvieras ahí…pero sabes que tú tienes que estar aquí por ahora –la chica asintió –…sabes que volveré más pronto de lo que imaginas…confía en mi.

Paty: Si –asintiendo de nuevo –Yo…estaré ahí…siempre estaré ahí…sólo cierra los ojos y estaré ahí contigo

Sin más por hacer, el chico la beso con intensidad, ella le respondió de igual manera, ¿qué más podía hacer en ese instante?, tenía que sentirlo antes de que se fuera, tenía que hacerle sentir que su amor sería más fuerte que la distancia. Stear se separó jadeante y Paty apretó los ojos y luego los abrió, y con la mirada que le lanzó le dio a entender que ya era hora. En silencio Stear se alejo lentamente dejando a una Paty con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el alma dividida, pues una parte se había quedado con ella y la otra se la había llevado él.

*******************

Cuando entró en el cuarto, su desconcierto fue poco a comparación con lo que realmente sintió en aquel momento, pues el ver una maleta abierta en la cama llena de ropa y otra ya lista a un lado de la puerta, no era para menos, alguien más se iba, y estaba seguro que no era él, el escalofrío que sintió en su espina lo dejo petrificado. Cuando vio salir a Candy del baño con algunas cosas no supo por qué al momento de verla a los ojos, no reconoció a la mujer que estaba frente a él, a pesar de la oscuridad que había supo distinguir las diferencias, no era sólo el cabello, ahora también su postura, sus ojos, ya no brillaban igual. Se quedaron un momento en silencio mientras Terry dirigía su mirada de la maleta a Candy y viceversa. Nadie parecía querer hablar primero, hasta que la chica lo hizo.

Candy: Creí que llegarías más tarde –caminando y poniendo las cosas que traía en la mano en la maleta –

Terry: No tardamos –sin perderla de vista y con el rostro serio –

Candy: Ya veo –sin mirarlo –…necesito que hablemos –ahora si encarándolo, el chico no dijo nada y esperó, ella sin parpadear ni dudar –…te hable de que necesitaba un cambio…y es lo que estoy haciendo –señalando las maletas –

Terry: Lo sé –con rostro impasible –…te dije que…que te apoyaría

El joven, al presenciar que su novia no decía nada más, se quedo pensando un momento, al ver que sólo había maletas para ella, comprendió lo que ese tan importante "cambio" quería decir, el cambio no contemplaba la palabra pareja, no había espacio para Terry en el paquete llamado "cambio".

Terry: ¿Haremos un viaje? –preguntando cauteloso –

Candy: No exactamente –bajando un poco la mirada –

Terry: Cuando… –comprendiendo lo que ella quería decir –… hablaste del cambio…Yo no estaba contemplado en ese cambio ¿verdad? –con voz un poco dura, se hizo un pequeño silencio –

Candy: Necesito comenzar de nuevo…dejar el pasado atrás…y eso quiere decir que necesito alejarme de todo…de todo –aquí miro a Terry de manera impasible –

Terry: Y eso… Me incluye a mí –no era una pregunta –

Candy: Si –lo dijo sin dudar –…ahora tengo la oportunidad de empezar en otro lugar…y no la voy a desaprovechar

Terry: ¿Qué tienes en mente? –intentado mostrarse normal –

Candy: Como parte del concurso que gane…me dieron una beca para irme a estudiar a otro lugar –no quería decirle a dónde, obviamente no quería que fuera detrás de ella –…me tarde en decidir…pero ya he confirmado…me solicitan ahí mañana

Terry: Iré contigo –diciendo con voz fuerte –

Candy: Terry… –mirándolo sin parpadear –…no quiero que vengas –separando las palabras y diciéndolas con la voz más fría y despiadada que pudo –

**(Tom McRae - My Vampire Herat)**

Se hizo un pequeño silencio incomodo, él no podía creer en las palabras que estaban saliendo de la boca que tanto amaba, no podía creerlas, pero lo hizo, sintió como cada palabra lo partía en mil pedazos, y como cada parte de su alma se desprendía poco a poco de su cuerpo, su mirada perdida en la oscuridad quería enfocar la de la chica, buscando una explicación lógica, o más bien buscando que aquello no fuera más que una broma, una pesadilla, que no fuera verdad, pero no encontró nada, sintió como si nunca más volviera a salir el Sol, sintió que jamás nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Terry camino hacia la cama, miró la maleta llena de ropa, llena de ella, la miró a los ojos y no supo por qué sabía que esa batalla estaba perdida, no la detendría, no lo iba poder hacer, aunque la amarrara, aunque le rogara, ella se iría lo supo.

Terry: Así que eso es todo… ¿Me echas de tu lado…así como así? –mirándola frío –…mis sentimientos no te importan en lo más mínimo

Candy: Dijiste que me apoyarías…fuera lo que fuera…no espero que faltes a tu promesa –diciendo mecánicamente –…espero entiendas que no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad…en mi vida personal y profesional –mirándolo sin expresión –…tú deberías hacer lo mismo…buscar oportunidades para destacar en otro lugar…tienes mucho futuro

Terry: Tú eres mi futuro –diciendo un poco a manera de ruego –

Candy: No –negando con la cabeza –…ni tu futuro…ni tu vida puede anclarse solamente en una persona…debes de pensar que tu vida depende de otras cosas…de ti mismo…no de alguien más…yo ya lo entendí

Terry: Quiere decir que tus prioridades fueron otras…

Candy: Mi prioridad en este momento –interrumpiendo al chico –…es mi carrera…mi carrera es lo más importante para mi en este momento y lo será por bastante tiempo.

Terry: Entonces… ¿Ya no habrá un nosotros…para ti?... ¿Cuándo cambio lo que sentías por mi? –mirando a sus pies y nuevo a la chica –

Candy: No lo se –dándole una mirada a las maletas –…tal vez fue un error dar demasiada importancia a una sola cosa –suspirando –…te pido perdón por mi error…jamás debí de haber dejado que pasara.

Terry: No te disculpes…el único imbecil fui yo por creerlo –con sonrisa amarga –

Candy: Lo siento –evitando su mirada y apurándose a poner las últimas cosas en la maleta y cerrándola –…espero que entiendas…que –titubeando un poco y mordiéndose los labios –…es mejor terminar aqui

Terry: Ok –asintiendo con pesar –…es todo entonces –evitando la mirada de la ojiverde –

Candy: Si –asintiendo –…te…te deseo buena suerte –intentando dar un paso pero el chico dio uno hacia atrás –

Terry: Yo… -echando la cabeza hacia abajo y luego volteando a ver a Candy con el rostro descompuesto –…buena suerte –y salio de la habitación.

Cuando Candy vio a Terry desaparecer no supo por qué no sintió nada, se sentó sobre la cama y miró de nuevo la foto que tenía en el buró de los dos muy sonrientes, supo entonces que no sentía nada, porque en su interior no quedaba nada vivo, ella se había encargado de rematar lo poco que quedaba con vida de ella misma, lo único que la había mantenido con vida hasta ahora, había sido Terry y ella lo acababa de alejar de su lado. Sintió como poco a poco la respiración le comenzó a faltar, puso sus manos alrededor de sus costillas, jadeando y sorbiendo por la nariz, comenzó a llorar.

Siempre que realizamos un cambio en nuestra vida, sabemos que más que esperar algo, sabemos que lo que tenemos que tener es…

_Fuerza y valor, para encarar lo que se venga_ –pensó Tom mientras veía a Flamy–

_Pero sobre todo para superar lo que ya se quedó atrás_ –pensó Archie mientras rompía una foto de él y Annie –

_Lo que estas dejando por correr a nuestro nuevo destino_ –pensó Stear mientras veía por la ventana del avión –

_Aún así no te debes de equivocar cuando tomas una decisión_ –pensó Paty sentada en el sofá de la sala viendo hacia la nada –

_El intentar un cambio no siempre significa crecer, sino que es un escape_ –pensó Terry con lágrimas en los ojos mientras caminaba por las calles –

_O una gran oportunidad_ –se decía Candy mientras salía de la casa, miro de nuevo hacia atrás, y juro que sería la última vez que lo haría, le sonrió a la casa que tantos buenos momentos le había dado, ahora eran recuerdos.

Lo único en lo cual estaban de acuerdo todos ellos, era que el futuro que habían pensado antes, no era el que se habían imaginado ahora. Aunque vivamos planeando el futuro, intentando predecirlo, preparándonos para él. Sólo algo es cierto, el futuro nunca es lo que esperamos.

**HEY HOLAAAA A TODAS…BUENO PUES SEGÚN YO ME TARDE UN BUEN…LA VERDAD NI QUIERO VER CUANTO…JAJAJA…OK…ESPERO ESTEN DE LO MEJOR… AQUÍ LES VINE A DEJAR MI CAPITULO 31…FIN DE ESTA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA…Y NADA MÁS ME QUEDA UNA…ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAP…ESPERO PONERME A TRABAJAR YA EN LA SIGUIENTE TEMPORADA…AUNQUE NO CREO TERMINAR EL SIG CAP PARA FIN DE AÑO…ADEMÁS TODAS ESTAREMOS EN FIESTA ASÍ QUE…APROVECHO PARA DESEARLE LO MEJOR EN ESTE FIN DE AÑO Y FIESTAS NAVIDEÑAS…MIS MEJORES DESEOS PARA EL SIGUIENTE AÑO.**

**OK…BUENO AHORA PARA HABLAR SOBRE LAS CANCIONES QUE USE…LA VERDAD NO ESTOY SEGURA SI ESTE HA SIDO EL CAP DONDE MÁS CANCIONES HE USADO…JAJAJA LA VERDAD NI SE…PERO BUENO UN POCO MÁS INTELIGENTE DE MI PARTE LOS VIDEOS CON LA MÚSICA YA TRAEN LAS LETRAS ASI QUE DISFRUTENLAS…SON CANCIONES QUE PARA MI SIGNIFICAN MUCHO, Y LAS LETRAS VAN DEMASIADO ACORDE CON LO QUE PASA EN EL FIC. ASPECTOS CURIOSOS DEL FIC, UNO DE ELLOS ES QUE SI EXISTE EL CASINO DEL BELLAGIO Y ES UNA BELLEZA, Y LA FUENTE DONDE SE TOMARON LA FOTO TAMBIEN EXISTE.**

**BUENO Y COMO SIEMPRE PARA FINALIZAR… AGRADECER A TODAS Y CADA UNA QUE SE AVENTURAN Y LEEN MIS LOCURAS Y OCURRENCIAS. EN SERIO LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS, QUE ME DA GUSTO, CADA VEZ SON MÁS…DIOS MIO…JAJAJ DIGO…EDWARD ROBERT MIO…JAJAJAJAJA…AMIGAS MIAS QUE ADOROOOOOOO…GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME DAN A PESAR DE MIS SUPER MEGA LARGAS AUSENCIAS AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE TODAS SUS PALABRAS, LA NETA NO TENGO LAS SUFICIENTES PALABRAS PARA AGRADCERLES SIEMPRE TAN CHIDOS DETALLES DE SU PARTE…A TODASSSSSSSSSS…MILES DE GRACIAS…...CLARA…VANE…YA TOCA LA HAMBURGUESA GRASIENTA BRUJA DEL MAL…JAJAJA, CELIA…YA QUIERO FICCCCCCCC…, RUBY SACA EL POMOOOOOOO…CHELAAAA, DELY, MARIANA, YOLA, SILVYA, MAGALY, MIRNA, KARINA, CARELY, MARY, GABY LINDA, A MIS NUEVAS AMIX…ADRYX…ALMA…LORE… LAS NIÑAS DE FANFICTION… JENNIE, JESSIE, YELI, GABY, MISSJU, APRIL…YOLA, ANNGEL, ARLETTE, GABY A TODAS…SE QUE ME FALTA NOMBRAS A MUCHAS…PERO YA SABEN QUE MI CABEZA NO ESTA MEDIO MAL…ESTA MUY MAL…JAJAJA TENGO MIS DESVARIOS…JAJAJAPERO SABEN QUE A TODAS LAS TENGO PRESENTES…LAS LLEVO EN MI CORAZÓN…Y SABEN QUE LES AGRADEZCO TODO…TODO… A CADA UNA QUE LEEN ESTE FIC GRACIAS…LAS ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOO…Y ESO ES POCO. JENNIE, JESSIE, YELI, GABY, MISSJU, APRIL, **

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	32. Hacia Atras

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Al final todo estará bien…sino lo esta…quiere decir que no es el final._

**CAPITULO XXXII**

**HACIA ATRAS**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

Sucede ¿No es así? Que das un parpadeo y de repente estas en un lugar donde todo es nuevo y no conoces nada, y te preguntas ¿Cómo demonios llegué aquí?, sabes que estas ahí, pero te repites a ti mismo que aquello que te llevó ahí, en este momento no tiene sentido, que tú ahora no justificarías al tú de ayer para hacer lo que hizo. Pero al final no queda más que decir, lo hice, esta hecho y no hay marcha atrás. El mundo sigue girando y tu puedes ver todo pasar, quedarte quieto y en silencio, pero a esas alturas es mejor seguir el curso, te mezclas entre la multitud y sigues tu paso, porque no tiene caso detenerte si ya has tomado un camino que al fin y al cabo te llevará a donde tienes que llegar.

*******************

Candy aun con la boca sobre la almohada entreabrió un ojo, y miró que su ventana abierta dejaba pasar los rayos del sol, se volteo hacía el otro lado no queriendo que esos rayos le quitaran la comodidad de su sueño, pero después de escuchar unos toques en la puerta y una voz que le dijo que ya era hora no pudo ignorar aquello y al sol, gruñó y levanto la cabeza, con el cabello alborotado se levanto y camino hacia la ventana y miró el paisaje, lindo, aún así le faltaba algo, dio la vuelta para ducharse antes de bajar a desayunar.

*******************

Stear esperaba afuera de una oficina, sentía que era una eternidad el tiempo que tenía esperando, pero a la vez pensaba que habían pasado unos segundos desde que había llegado ahí. Desde que había regresado todo aquello se le hacía algo extraño, como el hecho de estar en un lugar tan tranquilo, silencioso y totalmente urbanizado, se le hacía totalmente fuera de lugar para lo que él ya se había acostumbrado. Con el cabello corto, más alto y corpulento y ataviado con uniforme, Stear se puso de pie cuando la secretaria le indico que su jefe lo estaba esperando, dio las gracias y se encaminó hacia la oficina, se detuvo un momento antes para mirar por la ventana, y mirar ese cielo tan azul y despejado, también el cielo en aquel lugar se veía diferente, entro en la oficina con su cabeza llena de recuerdos.

_**Flash Back (cuatro años antes)**_

_Viendo por la ventana del avión, respiro profundo e intento contener todo aquello que tenía dentro, emoción, expectación, y tristeza. Sabía que había tomado una decisión, pero aún así le dolía hasta el alma el haberla tomado, porque así como significaba mucho para él, también involucraba una parte importante de su vida, y aquello le haría mucho daño, a la persona que había protegido con todo su ser hasta ese momento. Pensaba una y otra vez en las palabras que debería de decir, pero simplemente no podía, veía su rostro en su mente y no podía evitar sentir una angustia terrible, era como si aquel rostro que él veía tan claramente en su mente se fuera a desvanecer poco a poco, y no podía permitirlo, ese recuerdo sería lo único que lo mantendría con vida, en el futuro próximo. Stear suspiro, cerró los ojos y escucho el llamado para abrochar los cinturones, pues comenzarían el aterrizaje._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

*******************

Candy entró un poco más animada a la cocina, ahí en la barra ya la esperaban un buen desayuno y un rostro bastante sonriente.

Candy: ¡Buenos días! –con sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento –

Jake: Hey…dormilona –con sonrisa –…buenos días ¿Qué tal la fiesta de anoche?

Candy: Sin comentarios –con aburrimiento mientras toma un trago de su jugo –…la verdad no duramos ni media hora los chicos y yo salimos de ahí en cuanto pudimos…no era nuestro ambiente…y se veía que se pondría peor.

Jake: Que lastima…las fiestas ya no son lo mismo que antes…bueno no digo que sea un viejo

Candy: No lo eres –con sonrisa –… ¿Cuántos años me llevas? ¿Cinco?

Jake: Gracias linda…pero te sorprendería si te dijera que hacíamos en las fiestas de mis tiempos –en eso una voz se escucha entrar en la cocina e interrumpe al joven –

Marvick: No por favor no digas…me da vergüenza y pena de acordarme lo que hacíamos cuando jóvenes –con ojos más grandes –

Candy: Hey ¿Dónde andabas? –sonriendo mientras saluda con un beso en la mejilla a la mujer –

Marvick: En el teléfono

Jake: Cuando no –con sonrisa mientras Marvick le da un zape – auch… –sobandose la cabeza –

Marvick: Pues por si no lo sabías…eran del centro de auto partes…hablaron para lo de tu moto –en eso el joven la ve con atención –

Jake: ¿Qué dijeron que paso? ¿Consiguieron lo que les pedí? –con impaciencia –

Marvick: Pues…les dije que por el bien de todos utilizaran esas partes en otro cliente –con suficiencia mientras miraba sus uñas y Jake la miraba con ojos desorbitados –…Hay obvio no amor –sonriendo –…que ya llegaron y te están esperando para que vayas por ellas o que si querían ellos las traían

Jake: Eres malvada –mirándola con ojos entrecerrados mientras se pone de pie –…pero te amo –sonriendo –…mejor voy de una vez a traer esos tesoros –le da un beso a Marvick –…nos vemos chicas

Candy: Bye…no corras –con sonrisa –…Es increíble como tiene tanta energía…y Seth también…anoche cuando llegué y conste que llegué tarde…aún estaban los dos jugando play

Marvick: Si esos dos van a acabar con mis nervios…no me tiño el cabello por gusto –la chica le sonríe –…oye pero no dijiste que habían regresado temprano de la fiesta… ¿Por qué llegaste tarde anoche?

Candy: Ah…si nos fuimos temprano…pero los chicos yo fuimos a dar una vuelta por la playa, nos quedamos platicando mucho rato…ya sabes tranquilo solo mirando las olas –mirando a la nada con algo de tristeza –

Marvick: Candy… ¿Cuándo piensas volver? –La chica salió de su ensoñación y miró con sorpresa a la mujer –…Recuerdo que hace cinco años prometiste volver…prometiste recuperarlo

La rubia la miró con tristeza y luego pareció asomar un dejo de frustración como no encontrando qué decir, como si no supiera o no tuviera un plan para hacer, para hacer lo que se supone que tenía que hacer, lo que había prometido hacer, bajó la cabeza y cerro los ojos intentando buscar en el fondo de si misma, en algún rincón de su cabeza aquello que fuera la solución pero simplemente no encontró nada, otra voz las saco a ambas de aquel silencio.

Seth: Hey…buenos días –saludo alegremente el niño –

Marvick: Hey mi lobito consentido –lo abraza y le da un beso –

Seth: Ma…soy tu único hijo –mirándola con una ceja levantada –

Marvick: Y eso que…aún así eres el consentido –lo vuelve a abrazar –…anda desayuna que se te hace tarde

Seth: Hey Candy –empezando a desayunar –…te hubieras quedado anoche a jugar con nosotros –con la boca llena –…papá no pudo ganarme en tres rounds seguidos

Candy: ¿En serio? –con sonrisa –

Marvick: No hables con la boca llena –corrigiéndolo –

Seth: Realmente eres buena enseñando

Candy: Lo soy…pero tú eres un magnifico estudiante –le alborota el cabello –

Seth: Eso lo se –con sonrisa –

Marvick: Anda apresúrate…que Candy tiene que pasarte a dejar antes de ir a la escuela –el chico toma otros bocados –

Candy: No te preocupes…de todas maneras es fin de semestre

Seth: Si ma…además Candy ya hasta terminó su carrera y especialización y todo…

Marvick: Si…pero de todas maneras no es de buena educación llegar tarde

Seth: Pero si tu llegas tarde todo el tiempo…según hasta mi papá me contó que llegaste tarde a tu boda –Candy y el chico empezaron a reír ante el puchero de Marvick –

Marvick: Anda ya ve y lávate los dientes…antes de que te los tumbe de un golpe –el chico se levanta riendo –

Seth: Ok…Candy te veo en la puerta –y sale corriendo –

Candy: No lo niegues porque yo ya lo sabía…Cass me contó lo de la boda

Marvick: Fue culpa del estupido de Paul…mi cuñado que arruino el auto antes de la ceremonia…tuve que caminar siete cuadras a la maldita iglesia en pleno verano…mis piernas me estaban matando y mis pies tenían ampollas –Candy seguía riendo –

Candy: Será mejor que me apresure sino el que no llegará a tiempo será Seth –levantándose –…nos vemos más tarde –caminando hacia la salida –

Marvick: Candy… -la rubia voltea –…recuerda tu promesa –la rubia le sonríe un poco mientras asiente –

**(Stop crying your heart out – Oasis)**

¿Cuando había pasado tanto tiempo? ¿Cuándo se habían quedado atrás los sentimientos, los recuerdos? ¿Había dejado de ser él?, eso no podía ser, el estar donde estaba le demostraba, que seguía siendo él, o al menos una parte de él la reclamaba de vez en cuando, porque de algo estaba seguro, después de escuchar esas palabras hace cinco años, y haber cerrado esa puerta, una parte de él se había adormecido, se había paralizado en el tiempo, había entrado en un trance, se había muerto.

Las luces del escenario se apagaron, una voz a lo lejos le indico que el ensayo había terminado. Terry se bajo del escenario, recogió su chamarra que estaba en una de las butacas, y salió del teatro. Afuera el viento le dio una brisa fresca, algo que él agradeció, el aire le ayudaba a pensar claramente, y se llevaba los recuerdos con facilidad, algo que él necesitaba a menudo desde hace tiempo. Prendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a caminar por la acera, recordando como lo había hecho tantas veces, pero cómo una sola vez esa misma caminata había sido completamente diferente.

_**Flash Back (cinco años antes)**_

_No sabía cuánto tiempo había caminado, ni cuanto tiempo había estado sin parpadear, ni cuantos cigarros había fumado ya, no era conciente de nada, sólo de algo caliente sobre su rostro, lágrimas, que rodaban en silencio sin parar, y no se quería preguntar el por qué rodaban, pues inmediatamente sabría la respuesta, y eso le causaría el peor dolor que jamás alguien pudiera haber imaginado. Esa noche fue la más larga, absurda, y dolorosa de su vida, no recordó haber vuelto a casa, pero lo hizo, se dio cuenta cuándo, sin saber cómo abrió la puerta de su habitación, el vacío y frío que se sentía dentro fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, de lo que había pasado. Ella se había ido, se había ido, lo había dejado. Terry no soporto las lágrimas que peleaban por salir de sus ojos otra vez, pero simplemente sentía que viendo aquello no podía, cerro la puerta rápido, se recargo por fuera en la puerta, empezó a respirar muy rápido, pasó una mano por su cara, y como cuando era niño, corrió a la habitación que siempre lo hizo sentirse seguro, necesitaba un consuelo. _

_Entró en la habitación de sus padres, cerró la puerta y se encaminó a la cama, se sentó en una orilla, para ese entonces las lágrimas de nuevo estaban ahí, sorbió por la nariz, paso su mano por su largo cabello. Suspiro, no creyendo que aquello realmente estaba pasando, sonrió amargamente, negándose a creer lo que hace unas horas había acontecido. Tapo su rostro con sus manos y espero un momento, como intentado romper el hechizo y que cuando quitara las manos de su cara de nuevo todo fuera como antes, que Candy estuviera a su lado sonriéndole y le diera un beso. Lo hizo, dejo caer sus manos, volteo hacia un lado de la cama, y ese vacío que encontró fue lo que lo hizo quebrarse, ese sería el cuadro que encontraría siempre de ahora en adelante a su lado, nada. Terry rompió a llorar como un niño, ya nada importaba, ya nada había para él, ya nada de lo que pasara en el futuro podría hacer que él pudiera vivir de nuevo, porque él ya había muerto._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

*******************

Estaba sentada con las manos juntas metidas entre sus piernas que estaban ligeramente separadas, el banco en el cual se encontraba parecía darle un poco de paz, y lo que estaba frente a ella le reclamaba, desde hace tiempo un poco de su talento. La chica levanto un dedo y apretó una tecla del piano, el sonido fue placentero, ese sonido nunca cambiaria, siempre sería hermoso, pero ella se negaba a darse ese placer, ya no tenía alma para tocar como se debía, una voz la saco de su ensoñación, retirando su dedo de inmediato.

Flamy: Annie… ¿En serio no quieres venir a desayunar conmigo?...puedo llegar un poco tarde a la oficina

Annie: No hermana –volteando y sonriendo un poco –…prefiero quedarme

Flamy: ¿Estas segura? –mirándola con cautela –

Annie: Si –asintiendo y levantándose del banco –…no te preocupes…estaré bien –caminando hacia su hermana –…que tengas un buen día –le da un beso y sale de la sala –

Su hermana la miró como la miraba desde hace algunos años, con miedo que de nuevo volviera a caer en depresión, con miedo de que se le deshiciera en los brazos como la arena y no pudiera hacer nada. Había pasado mucho tiempo, aún así, a pesar de que el tiempo debería de haber ayudado a curar las heridas, el semblante de su pequeña hermana era el mismo que el del primer día que la vio después de que ella y Archie rompieran.

_**Flash Back (cinco años antes)**_

_Flamy había estado preocupada por el estado de su hermana, así que le había pedido a su madre que fuera a visitarla, ella sin dudarlo fue a New York, cuando llegó allá no pensó que las cosas estuvieran tan mal, pero lo estaban, lo supo en el momento en que vio el rostro de su hija. La morena se encontraba sentada en una silla, con las piernas encogidas sostenidas por sus brazos, la mirada estaba perdida en el vació, su ropa parecía no haber sido cambiada en días, su cabello no parecía el de ella, y estaba en silencio, ni siquiera reacciono al escuchar que alguien entraba. Su madre se acerco y se sentó en la cama a un lado de donde se encontraba su hija._

_Elizabeth: Annie –casi en susurro –… ¿hija?...soy yo…mamá –intentando mirarla a la cara, pero la chica seguía viendo al vació –…mi amor –sintiendo un nudo en la garganta por ver el estado de su hija –…sé que estas pasando por momentos difíciles y –alcanzando una de las manos de su hija –…a pesar de todo…no necesito que me digas nada…si tú o él se equivocaron…todos -tomando las dos manos de su hija y parándose para verla de frente –…todos somos humanos mi amor…y nos equivocamos_

_Miró como su hija de repente soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas, tenía miedo de que en aquel momento se quebrara, no podía permitir aquello, tantos años la ignoro y no supo consolarla, no supo darle palabras de apoyo ni hacerla sentir querida y protegida. Así que con determinación en sus movimientos y rostro cálido, levanto a su hija de la silla, quien no puso resistencia a lo que hacía su madre y la jaló hacia ella, parecía que la iba a abrazar, pero no, la señora Brigthen se sentó en la cama y colocó a Annie sobre su regazo, parecía que la morena sería demasiado grande para estar en los brazos y piernas de su madre, pero su cuerpo se amoldo perfectamente al suyo. Elizabeth rodeo con un brazo el cuerpo de su hija, y con el otro se dedico a acariciar la cabeza de su hija, que seguí soltando lágrimas silenciosas, la señora se empezó a mecer lentamente y coloco su mejilla sobre la cabeza de su hija._

_Annie: Ma…mami –con voz rota –…yo_

_Elizabeth: Shhh…tranquila mi amor –acariciando su cabeza –…no pasa nada…aquí estoy –se escucharon los sollozos de Annie –…si nena…llora…llora todo lo que quieras –besa la cabeza de su hija –_

_Sin soportarlo más, Annie se soltó a llorar, hundió su rostro en el pecho de su madre que inmediatamente se humedeció por las lágrimas que la morena soltó, Elizabeth se negó a llorar, tenía que ser fuerte, para darle fortaleza a su hija, ella necesitaba su apoyo, la morena siguió llorando mientras abrazaba a su madre, quien también la abrazaba fuertemente. Sin explicar nada, la señora supo que en aquel momento lo que realmente estaba llorando, era el corazón de Annie, de su pequeña hija, y por tal razón el suyo lloraba también._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

*******************

La persona que lo esperaba del otro lado del escritorio, realmente estaba muy feliz de verlo, la sonrisa en el rostro de aquel hombre, le hizo darse cuenta que realmente estaba ahí, había vuelto. Se puso de pie y lo recibió con un abrazo al que Stear correspondió con gran cariño.

Owen: Bienvenido a casa hijo

Stear: Gracias Coronel

_**Flash Back (cinco años antes)**_

_Stear estaba en su nueva habitación, tenía que reconocer que era bastante cómoda, pero aún así sin nada de lujos, contenía lo necesario, y con eso el se conformo, se sintió bien. Terminó de arreglar sus cosas y sin pensarlo mucho decidió dar una vuelta por el campus, tenía que presentarse con sus superiores en una hora, así que tenía suficiente tiempo para mirar. _

_Caminó por bastante rato, se sintió extraño, cómo si alguien lo estuviera mirando, volteo y vio a su alrededor, pero no había nadie conocido, checo su reloj y supo que era tiempo de ir a dónde tenía que ir. Llego a la dirección y pregunto por el Teniente Coronel Hunt quien sería su apoyo durante toda su estancia ahí. Tocó la puerta y una voz fuerte lo recibió._

_Owen: Señor Cornwell…pasé…tome asiento –poniéndose de pie –_

_Stear: Gracias Coronel –cierra la puerta y se acerca, le extiende la mano al coronel y este recibe el saludo –_

_Owen: ¿Ya te instalaste? –le indica con la mano que se siente –_

_Stear: Si muchas gracias, el lugar es perfecto_

_Owen: Me alegra…aunque ya sabes que eso será mientras sólo estés trabajando en el proyecto_

_Stear: Ese es el tiempo que tengo pensado estar aquí_

_Owen: Stear… ¿Puedo llamarte así?_

_Stear: Claro señor –sonriendo mientras el coronel se pone de pie –_

_Owen: Gracias…Stear… ¿No sé que tanto haya hablado contigo sobre tu estancia aquí el General Carter?_

_Stear: Bueno pues…que mi proyecto les intereso y que querían apoyarlo de una manera más profunda, y que para eso yo tenía que venir aquí por un periodo de seis meses_

_Owen: ¿Nada más? –enarcando una ceja –_

_Stear: Bueno…y me hablo de otra posibilidad –agachando un poco la cabeza –…pero que eso se vería con el transcurso del tiempo…y de lo que yo decidiera –mirando al Coronel –_

_Owen: ¿Y qué piensas de esa segunda posibilidad? –dándose cuenta que el chico sabía de qué hablaba –_

_Stear: Creo que…en cualquier circunstancia…poder servir a tu país es algo totalmente honorable –diciendo con sinceridad y fuerza –_

_Owen: Tienes toda la razón –sonriendo –…y me alegra que pienses así –acercándose y poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico –…porque quiero que sepas que nos interesaría mucho conservarte en este lugar, no como invitado…sino como uno de los nuestros –Stear asintió y le dedico media sonrisa –_

_**Fin de Flash Back.**_

*******************

Colgó el teléfono y respiro profundo, no quería hacer corajes, pero es que realmente cuando las cosas no te salen como esperas, o más bien como tienen que salir, es imposible no enojarte, se tomo el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y pulgar y espero que su jaqueca pasara. Se escucho la puerta y ella levanto la cabeza, era su compañera de oficina.

Tory: Uy que carita –cerrando la puerta y poniendo en el escritorio un café –…creo que necesitas un buen calmante

Flamy: Lo que necesito es que el imbecil ese no me haga más difíciles las cosas –con tono duro –…es que no entiendo porque se complican tanto la maldita vida

Tory: Porque son hombres corazón –sentándose y subiendo sus piernas en el escritorio –…todos son una bola de imbeciles –rodando los ojos –

Flamy: Casi

Tory: Ah si…me olvidaba de tu hijo…ahh y tu marido claro –dándole un sorbo a su café – Oye por cierto ¿Le ha ido muy bien a Tom con la agencia esta de publicidad y de relaciones públicas verdad?

Flamy: Si…bastante –sonriendo –…si todo sale mejor…pronto llevará las relaciones públicas de alguna buena empresa…aunque él esta peleando por algo del fútbol…no se realmente qué…pero parece que es un buen negocio y lo tiene entusiasmado

Tory: Bueno…supongo que es bueno…en cambio tú…sino te asignan un buen caso pronto…no sé que harás linda…yo estoy a punto de dejarlo todo y dedicarme a vender ropa usada afuera del metro

Flamy: Ni me digas –con rostro un poco asustado –…no he luchado tanto…bueno no hemos luchado tanto…ni sacrificado tanto por nada…tú prácticamente eres más soltera que una monja y yo no paso tiempo con mi hijo –Tory le saca la lengua –…algo bueno tiene que llegar

Tory: Sigue rezando por favor –sorbe más de su café en eso suena el teléfono –…diga…si…hola –con media sonrisa –…si ahorita te la paso…bye –le pasa el teléfono a Flamy –…tu mounstrito –con sonrisa mientras se pone de pie –

Flamy: Hola mi amor –sonriendo mucho –…si estoy trabajando ¿Y tú que haces?...ah que bien… ¿a dónde te llevaran?...ah que bien…lo siento mi amor pero no puedo salirme del trabajo –con mueca –…en serio no puedo…pero que tal si en la noche cenamos algo muy rico ¿Qué te parece? –ve como Tory le hace muecas –…muy bien…dale un beso a tu papi de mi parte…no claro que no es gay –rodando los ojos –…muy bien…cuídate mi amor…te amo –sonríe y cuelga el teléfono –

Tory: ¿Por qué demonios no fuiste con él?

Flamy: Porque estoy en horas de trabajo

Tory: Si…como si realmente tuviéramos mucho…esto esta más muerto que un panteón…que va más muerto que mi agenda de citas

Flamy: No importa…tenemos que quedarnos aquí…además el entiende…y Tom también

Tory: Pues mientras sea así…que bueno…pero no descuides a tu familia…te lo dice la voz de la experiencia…y eso que yo no tuve hijos –se la vuelta y sale de la oficina –

Flamy: Algo bueno tiene que llegar…algo grande –decía en susurros mientras veía la foto que tenía de su pequeña gran familia en su escritorio –…algo grande llegará.

_**Flash Back (Cinco años)**_

_Nunca se había preguntado como sería aquel momento, y es que jamás lo había visualizado y menos como algo tan próximo, el ver por primera vez a tu hijo, aunque fuera por ultrasonido, era algo para lo que ella no estaba preparada, todo había sido tan rápido, que aún no estaba segura de que fuera real, sino fuera por el hecho de que tanto ella como Tom tenían nauseas y vómitos, que la cabeza le daba vueltas, que no aguantaba los pies y que se empezaba a ver como una vaca rellena, no habría imaginado que estuviera embrazada, pero lo estaba y hoy vería por primera vez al hijo que ya llevaba dentro de ella. Tom y ella esperaban sentados en la sala de espera, ambos movían con impaciencia los pies y las manos, el chico ya se estaba comiendo las uñas._

_Flamy: Deja de comerte las uñas…que me pones nerviosa_

_Tom: Deja de mover los pies…que me estas pateando_

_Flamy: ¿Crees que…?_

_Tom: Todo saldrá bien –con ansiedad –…el bebe esta bien_

_Flamy: Claro…él…o ella esta bien_

_Tom: Él…es él_

_Flamy: ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? –con ojos entrecerrados –_

_Tom: Lo estoy punto…fue mi esperma…yo decido…y he decidido que será niño_

_Flamy: Fue mí óvulo…y yo digo que no digas tonterías y –en eso sale el doctor –_

_Doctor Green: Buenas tardes señores Stevenson –con sonrisa –_

_Tom: Hola doctor –con sonrisa –_

_Flamy: ¿Cómo esta doctor?_

_Doctor Green: Bien gracias…pero bueno a lo que hemos venido…pasemos para hacer el ultrasonido_

_Ambos chicos se miraron y se tomaron de la mano, siguieron al doctor por un pasillo largo y entraron en una habitación, donde el aparato para el estudio ya estaba listo. Flamy se recostó, Tom jamás la soltó de la mano, el doctor le descubrió el estomago, coloco gel en la palita y encendió el monitor. Empezó a pasar la palita por el estomago de Flamy, mientras eso pasaba Tom y Flamy sentían su corazón a punto de estallar. Hasta que el doctor hablo._

_Doctor Green: He ahí…ahí se encuentra su pequeñin…bueno –viendo mejor el monitor –…a su bebe_

_Ambos miraron mejor el monitor, y como si fuera algo que se reconociera a kilómetros de distancia, ambos sonrieron, era él, era su hijo, sin duda era él, escucharon un sonido y sin dudarlo supieron que era el corazón de él, y el de ellos. No había palabras para describir aquella sensación, verlo por primera vez había sido más intenso y gratificante de lo que alguna vez imaginaron, era mucho mejor, era simplemente excitante._

_Doctor: Su ritmo cardiaco es normal, y tal parece que todo esta bien_

_Tom: Entonces esta sano y todo_

_Doctor: Si…aunque_

_Flamy: ¿Aunque qué doctor? –con ansiedad –_

_Doctor: Bueno para las semanas de gestación que tiene…esta bastante…grande_

_Tom: Si…ese es mi hijo –con sonrisa y orgullo en los ojos –_

_Flamy: Sin duda…por favor desde ahora firmo la autorización para hacer la cesárea_

_Doctor Green: De acuerdo –con sonrisa –…pero no se preocupen…el bebe se encuentra bien…_

_Tom: Gracias doc –sin dejar de ver el monitor –…esto es asombroso –besando la frente de su esposa –_

_Flamy: Es más que eso…simplemente no hay palabras –con sonrisa –_

_Ambos se quedaron viendo al monitor, no querían perder ni un solo momento de las primeras imágenes de lo que su amor había creado, un verdadero pedazo de amor, ese niño era enorme, pero era bello, era hermoso. Ambos se sintieron orgullosos de su pedazo de gloria y prometieron en silencio que ese niño sería completamente feliz y estaría lleno de amor todos los días de su vida._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

*******************

El sol estaba que brillaba en serio, y la temperatura era bastante cálida a pesar de ser muy temprano, pero qué otra cosa se podía esperar cuando vives en Los Ángeles, eso mismo se repetía Candy una y otra vez. Mientras conducía con su gafas oscuras y pasaba cerca de la playa la chica no pudo omitir mirar el bello paisaje, bello pero a pesar de todo, no era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Estando parada en un semáforo esperando la señal del siga, se miró en el espejo retrovisor, había cambiado mucho en los últimos cinco años, en ocasiones ya no se reconocía. De nuevo tenía el cabello rubio, en su tono natural, sólo que ahora lo utilizaba lacio, lo tenía a media espalda, y que se puede decir del cuerpo de una mujer de 24 años, había dejado de ser una niña en su totalidad, el busto lo tenía más grande y firme, las curvas estaban más pronunciadas, las piernas más largas, y las facciones más definidas, su piel había adoptado un color más bronceado. La chica se dio a si misma una mirada de desconcierto, se desconoció, seguía sin reconocerse, cómo lo hacía desde hacía cinco años.

_**Flash Back (cinco años antes)**_

_Candy iba saliendo de un salón de clases, iba muy callada, algo muy raro en ella, pero desde que había llegado hace cinco meses a Los Ángeles ese había sido su comportamiento, parecía que su disposición de empezar desde cero también abarcaba el hecho de empezar a ser otra en su persona desde cero. La chica se sentó en unas mesitas que estaban en el patio de su escuela y una voz a sus espaldas la saco de su ensoñación, y que la dejo perpleja, jamás imaginó encontrarlo ahí._

_Anthony: ¿Candy…eres tú?_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

*******************

Terry llegó a su casa, se quito su chamarra de piel negra y la metió en el armario que había en la entrada, suspiro al caminar por el recibidor y no escuchar nada más que el sonido de sus zapatos al caminar. Checo los mensajes que tenía en el teléfono, la alarma sonó, sólo tenía un mensaje, y de la única persona que podía y se comunicaba con él.

Eleonor: "Hijo…supongo que estarás en el ensayo…sino… ¿Qué esperas?...tienes que poner mucho empeño –sonando seria –…te queremos mucho hijo –suavizando su tono –…y te extrañamos…esperamos verte pronto mi amor…bye" –se escucha el pitido del mensaje –

En cuanto Terry termino de escuchar el mensaje, hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa, y es que antes de que comenzara el mensaje, sabía lo que su madre le diría, al final ella lo único que quería, era que volviera, pero eso, él no lo tenía contemplado en sus planes, no todavía. Camino hasta la cocina, abrió el refrigerador buscando algo con que refrescarse, había jugo de naranja, leche, agua y cerveza, las dos primeras las descarto inmediatamente, la tercera era la opción, pero en aquel momento no pudo decirle que no a la última, así que la tomo y la destapo, en cuanto la probó, no pudo evitar sentirse por una milésima de segundo, cómo hace tiempo, y no por lo deprimente, sino por como algo puede saberte tan diferente, en tiempos distintos. Cómo a alguien que vive en un desierto, la lluvia puede parecerle algo completamente divino, y como a alguien que vive en un sitio caluroso y seco, es algo totalmente ordinario incluso molesto, así mismo se sintió Terry, pues en ese momento la cerveza era algo completamente ordinario, pero en algún punto de su vida era lo mejor que podía tener en el día, pues al final hacía que nada tuviera sentido, y eso era lo que el buscaba.

_**Flash Back**_

_Habían pasado días, tal vez semanas, y él seguía en la misma postura, sentado en el suelo, recargado en la pared a un lado de un mueble y con la ventana dándole de frente, sólo veía cómo amanecía y anochecía, por eso sabía que el tiempo pasaba, pero realmente no sabía cuánto exactamente, el tiempo en ese momento, y todo lo demás eran algo completamente ajeno y sin importancia para él. De vez en cuanto se percataba de que los demás tocaban la puerta y preguntaban si estaba bien, él les daba algún tipo de señal como lanzar un zapato a la puerta o decir "si" o "larguense", así ellos se iban y lo dejaban en paz._

_Hubo un momento en que se preguntó si el dolor punzante en su pecho desaparecería algún día, pues a pesar de que ahí no tenía ni un rasguño sentía que le ardía mucho más que su muñeca, pues uno de esos días absurdos, había intentado borrarse el tatuaje de la muñeca, pero lo único que consiguió fue que le sangrara un poco, no era plumón, así que supo que era un caso perdido, por eso ahora evitaba mirarse esa parte de su cuerpo._

_Un día por la mañana, escucho los gritos de Tom, pero más que gritos eran regaños, parecía que le gritaba a Archie, pero él no escuchaba que el castaño gritara. Y recordó algo, antes de que él entrara en este estado de locura, Archie lo había hecho primero, él seguramente entendería por lo que él estaba pasando, él comprendería su dolor, y ahora sabía algo, que no podía estar sólo toda la vida, necesitaba compañía, necesitaba un amigo._

_Terry se levanto, iba descalzo, con un pans de pijama y una playera blanca delgada, el cabello enmarañado, se acerco lentamente a la puerta y la abrió poco a poco, se fijó que no hubiera nadie, cuando se aseguró de ello, salió en silencio y se encaminó a la habitación de su amigo. Cuando llegó ahí dio un par de toquidos, al no recibir respuesta, tocó un poco más fuerte la siguiente vez, ahora si escucho la voz de Archie al otro lado._

_Archie: ¡¡Dije que me dejen en paz con una chingada!! –gritando –_

_Terry: Archie…soy yo –diciendo con voz pausada –…Terry_

_Se hizo un breve silencio donde el moreno no escucho nada más que su respiración, pensó que el castaño no abriría, pero Terry no se movió y después de un momento se oyó el pestillo de la puerta y después ésta se abrió, y parecía que aquello no era una puerta, sino un espejo, pues Terry no pudo ver más que a otro hombre con el mismo reflejo que el suyo, abatido, desaliñado, pero sobre todo muerto en vida. Archie lo miró sin parpadear y Terry hizo una sonrisa de medio lado._

_Terry: Creo que…necesitas compañía –el castaño sólo asintió y lo dejó entrar –_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

*******************

La chica parpadeo y continuo manejando, después de pasar unas cuantas cuadras llegó a su destino. Bajo del auto y se dirigió al interior del edificio, saludó a la recepcionista quien le dirigió una sonrisa, pasó por un pasillo grande y subió al elevador, después de pasar unos cuantos pisos camino por un pasillo lleno de fotografías y entro en una oficina que tenía una hermosa vista hacia la playa, ahí una mujer la esperaba sentada del otro lado en un sofá.

Candy: Hey…tan temprano –con sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta –

Celia: Oh si –hojeando aún la revista que traía en las manos –

Candy: Lamento la hora…tuve que pasar por unos papeles a la Universidad –acercándose al escritorio y dejando su bolso sobre él –

Celia: Me encanto esta portada –cerrando la revista y mostrándosela –…realmente eres buena

Candy: Lo que pasa es que no hay mucho que resaltar si la modelo es bonita

Celia: Ah vamos…ni es tan bonita –con mueca –…eres buena resaltando la belleza…por eso estas dónde estas

Candy: Por eso me tienes aquí –con sonrisa –

Celia: Oh si –se levanta –…pero…con todo el dolor de mi corazón…sé que tú no deberías estar aquí.

Candy: Ya hablamos de eso…Cel por favor

Celia: Hey shh –la hace callar y se sienta en la silla del escritorio –…no interrumpas a tu jefa por favor –suspira –…muy bien como sabes adoro tenerte aquí…esta revista no sería lo mismo si no fuera por ti…pero a pesar de todo yo sé que esto no es lo tuyo…tu talento no es para encasillarse en fotos de revista

Candy: Sabes que estoy empezando mi carrera profesional

Celia: Lo sé…pero tu carrera no es cualquiera carrera…con un primer lugar de un concurso mundialmente famoso y tus grandes aportes, tú ya deberías de estar haciendo cosas más grandes

Candy: ¿Cómo qué? –con aburrimiento –

Celia: Cómo estar dando exposiciones, galerías de fotografía en Paris, Roma, New York –al decir esto la chica se puso rígida –…sé que piensas que eres joven…pero también sé que sabes que tú eres muy capaz –señalándola con un dedo –

Candy: Pues…no sé…no se qué quieres que te diga.

Celia: No si no tienes que decirme nada –levantándose –…tú sabes muy bien porque estas aquí… -suspirando –…la jefa hablo

Candy: ¿Qué te dijo? –con los ojos un poco más abiertos –

Celia: ¿Has hablado con ella? –con ojos entrecerrados –

Candy: Bueno…hable con ella hace un par de días…pero no me dijo nada importante…de hecho creo que acababa de volver de un viaje que hizo.

Celia: Si –asintiendo –…eso mismo me comento…además de otra cosa –mirando a la chica muy profundamente –

Candy: ¿Qué cosa? –Con un poco de nerviosismo –

Celia: Que –dejando salir aire –…mejor que ella te lo diga –levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la puerta–

Candy: ¿Cómo? –con extrañeza –

Celia: Si…que ella te lo diga en persona…llega mañana –y sale –

La rubia se quedó petrificada ante las palabras de Celia, sabía que si su jefa venía, sería para algo realmente importante, pero no quería ponerse a pensar en qué. Candy rodeo el escritorio y se sentó, entrelazó las manos y miró hacia un lado donde tenía una fotografía, la miró y no supo que pensar, tenía tantas ganas de volver a sentirse feliz como en aquellos días que creía que ya había olvidado, y que había olvidado como se sentía ser feliz.

_**Flash Back**_

_Cuando volteó y miró a Anthony, estaba cambiado, más bronceado, pero con esos ojos azules tan llenos de calidez que al sentirlos sobre ella, la hizo sentir una paz que hacía bastante no sentía, con una gran sonrisa el chico se acerco sonriendo, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, no dudaron en fundirse en un abrazo._

_Anthony: No puedo creerlo…que gusto verte –apretándola fuerte –_

_Candy: Es una maravilla –viéndolo –… no pensé encontrarte aquí_

_Anthony: Eso debería de haberte dicho yo…se supone que estarías al otro lado del país –con sonrisa – ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Candy: Pues me ofrecieron una beca…y aquí estoy_

_Anthony: Pero mírate –viéndola de pies a cabeza – estas súper cambiada… -viendo su cabello corto y aún en color negro –_

_Candy: Si…entonces no entiendo como me reconociste –con una ceja enarcada –_

_Anthony: Bueno…intuición –con media sonrisa –…aunque esos ojos y esas pecas las reconocería a distancia_

_Candy: Me da mucho gusto verte Anthony –sonriéndole con ternura –…pero siéntate –indicándole que se sentara – ¿Cuéntame cómo te ha ido?_

_Anthony: Muy bien…me encanta esta ciudad y mi carrera_

_Candy: ¿Qué estas estudiando?_

_Anthony: Biología... y tú…ya eres toda una fotógrafa famosa_

_Candy: No…aún no…pero espero serlo –con media sonrisa –_

_Anthony: Supe lo de tu padre –viendo a la chica con tristeza –…lo lamento –tomándole una mano mientras la chica baja la mirada –…sabes que hubiera querido estar ahí…pero me encontraba de viaje por parte de la escuela…me enteré casi un mes después cuando hable con mi mamá…lo siento mucho_

_Candy: Gracias –bajando un poco la cabeza –_

_Anthony: ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo lo estas tomando?_

_Candy: Bien…me costo trabajo en un principio…pero lo estoy superando –intentando sonreír y volviéndolo a mirar–_

_Anthony: Me alegro…y –cambiando de tema y sonriendo de nuevo – ¿Cómo están los demás?_

_Candy: Pues los chicos están…supongo bien…hace mucho que no hablo con ellos…Tom y Flamy van a ser papás –sonriendo –_

_Anthony: ¿En serio? –Con sorpresa –… ¡wooo! que buena noticia…espero todo salga bien…felicitalos por favor de mi parte…y… ¿Terry cómo esta? –la chica se puso un poco seria –_

_Candy: Pu…pues –tartamudeando y viendo sus manos, tomó una y tapo con ella el tatuaje de su muñeca–…no se…tampoco he hablado con él_

_Anthony: ¿Por qué? –Buscando la mirada de la chica –… ¿Se pelearon?_

_Candy: No –mirándolo de nuevo –…terminamos_

_Anthony: Pero ¿Por qué Candy? –Muy extrañado –…de hecho pensé que él estaría aquí contigo…siempre han sido muy unidos_

_Candy: No, él esta en New York estudiando…no podía venir…no podía dejar su carrera por mi…así que lo mejor fue terminar…que él siguiera su camino y yo él mío_

_Anthony: No te entiendo –con el ceño fruncido –_

_Candy: Es sencillo –intentado quitarle importancia, mientras escondía sus manos debajo de la mesa –…no podía desaprovechar mi beca…tenía que venir…él tenía que quedarse…así no se puede llevar una relación…lo más sano para ambos era alejarnos…además éste era mi sueño y el de mi padre…triunfar en mi profesión –el chico se quedo callado un momento y después dando un suspiro le hablo –_

_Anthony: Así que es eso –con el rostro molesto –…eso es lo que hiciste_

_Candy: ¿Qué? –el chico voltea y deja que el viento le de en el rostro –_

_Anthony: Pues…que otra cosa –mirándola de nuevo –…huiste_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

*******************

Como cada noche, desde hace cinco años, venía al mismo lugar, a pesar de que él quería olvidar, estaba aterrado por dejar atrás los recuerdos, se avergonzaba de si mismo, pero no por ser cobarde, sino por no haber sabido hacer las cosas en el momento en que tenía que haberlas hecho. Aunque no se podía quejar, su vida no había sido tan mala, había tenido buenos momentos, aún así, las cosas jamás serían iguales, con o sin ella, la vida ya no sería la misma. Archie dio una fumada a su cigarro y miró de nuevo la imagen frente a él.

_**Flash Back (cinco años)**_

_Otro día más, lo único diferente era el número en el calendario, eso era, un patético y horrible día más. Archie se tapo la cabeza cuando alguien entro a su habitación y abrió las cortinas para dejar entrar los rayos del Sol._

_Tom: Haber…en este momento levantas tu pálido y pequeño trasero, te das un buen baño, te cambias y me acompañas –con voz seria –_

_Archie: Lar-ga-te –separando las silabas –…me duele la cabeza_

_Tom: Pues como no si tanto tú como el otro idiota llegaron hasta la madre anoche –enojado –…sin decir del ruido…¡Hey! –Jalando las sábanas –…No pueden seguir así_

_Archie: No te metas en lo que no te importa –tapando su cabeza con la almohada_

_Tom: Me importa…me importas tú –señalándolo –…y me importa Terry…son más que mis amigos…y lo sabes Archie…así que en este mismo instante haces lo que te dije_

_Archie: ¡No! –Gritando –…y largate_

_Tom: Archie…_

_Archie: ¡¡Déjame en paz!! –sentándose –…que no entiendes…quiero que me dejen en paz…Terry es el único que me entiende…tú no podrías hacerlo porque estas putamente feliz con tu esposa y tu hijo –señalando hacia un lado –…pero yo –con los ojos rojos, señalándose y la voz ronca –…yo no tengo nada…y jamás tendré nada de nuevo…así que lo único que pido es paz_

_Tom: El alcohol no te dará la paz que necesitas_

_Archie: Pues ha hecho bastante por mí…así que déjame a mí tomar mis decisiones…decidir como curar mis penas –se vuelve a acostar dándole la espalda a su amigo –_

_Tom: De una vez te digo…que no me daré por vencido contigo…ni con Terry, así que –apretando los puños –_

_Archie: Cuando salgas…cierra la puerta_

_El castaño no escucho nada durante cinco segundos, después sólo se oyó el azote de la puerta. Archie apretó los parpados y suplico a sus ojos que no lo traicionaran con lágrimas, pero no lo pudo evitar._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

*******************

Acostado de lado, abrió los ojos lentamente, se dio cuenta que la televisión se había quedado encendida, tomo el control remoto que estaba a un lado de él y apago el aparato, después volteó y miró a su acompañante en la que había sido su pequeña siesta, bueno para él, porque para su acompañante, sería el dulce sueño hasta el siguiente día. El pequeño niño yacía de lado también totalmente dormido, con el cabello despeinado y la boca entreabierta. Tom sonrió ante aquello, era tan parecido a él, pero también a su madre, su hijo era lo mejor que le había pasado, él y su esposa lo serían para siempre, serían su mayor tesoro. Acaricio la mejilla de su hijo y luego paso la mano por el cabello del niño ligeramente, procurando no despertarlo, obviamente no lo haría, el niño nadaba plácidamente en la tierra de los sueños, un pequeño ronquido del niño le saco una pequeña risa a su padre, no había duda que ese era su hijo.

_**Flash Back (cinco años antes)**_

_Tom entro corriendo por la puerta de la cocina, ahí se encontraban Paty y Annie quienes preparaban la comida, el chico entro como un tornado, beso a cada una en la mejilla, estas sonrieron por la euforia del chico._

_Paty: ¿A qué se debe tanta euforia?_

_Tom: Mm…a que tengo buenas noticias –con sonrisa –…y la primera en saberlo tiene que ser mi esposa ¿Dónde esta? –viendo hacia los lados –_

_Annie: En la sala –indicándole con la cabeza –_

_Paty: Esta con Archie jugando play –poniendo cara de no inventes –_

_Tom: Hay mi fierecilla –con los ojos brillando y suspirando –...bueno ya vengo –y sale corriendo –_

_Cuando llega a la sala, Archie y Flamy están sumergidos en gritos y abstraídos por el juego, ella tenía el control, y el chico le indicaba, pero más que eso se ponía más nervioso y ella se descontrolaba, Tom los miro con sonrisa, hasta que ella perdió, ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron al chico._

_Flamy: Hey ¿Cómo te fue? –le da el control a Archie –_

_Archie: Si como te fue…alguna novedad_

_Tom: De hecho si –de un salto se coloca en el sillón a lado de Flamy –…tengo una magnifica noticia –pasando su brazo por los hombros de su esposa –…ya tengo trabajo_

_Flamy sonrió y abrazó a Tom quien la apretó fuerte, sin lastimarla claro, esa panza de Flamy era un obstáculo, bueno una bonita adición a su cuerpo, así lo denomino el monstruo, por el alboroto Archie se distrajo y perdió en el juego._

_Archie: Ya viste ya me hiciste perder –con mueca –_

_Flamy: Estoy muy orgullosa de ti –se separa y le da un beso –_

_Tom: Gracias_

_Archie: ¿Y dónde si se puede saber? ¿En el zoológico junto a los chimpancés? –con sonrisa mientras Flamy le da un manazo –_

_Tom: No…bueno no es la gran cosa…como vendedor en una tienda deportiva del centro, es bastante grande…la tienda es muy buena…puede que hasta conozca deportistas famosos ahí_

_Flamy: Que bueno…me alegro_

_Tom: Por ahora la paga no es mucha…pero pienso ascender…tomar turnos dobles y eso…por ahora estaré en las tardes y los fines de semana, bueno con un día de descanso _

_Flamy: ¿Pero y la escuela? –Con un poco de preocupación –_

_Tom: No hay problema…es en la mañana…el trabajo es en la tarde –encogiéndose de hombros –_

_Flamy: Tom…no quiero que descuides tus estudios…tal vez podíamos…_

_Tom: No –con voz fuerte –…no vamos a pedirle nada a nadie…podremos con esto ok…tu y yo…somos un equipo…te prometo que al bebe ni a ti les faltara nada…tu tranquila_

_Archie: Pues haber si es cierto…porque trabajar y estudiar no es cualquier cosa…no es hacer enchiladas mi rey_

_Tom: Gracias por tu apoyo compadre –con mirada asesina –_

_Flamy: Archie tiene razón…no será fácil_

_Tom: Yo no dije que sería fácil…pero saldremos adelante ok –tomando el rostro de su esposa –_

_Flamy: Ok –asintiendo y dándole un beso –_

_La abraza y abre los ojos para ver a Archie que se estaba riendo de él, Tom le enseño el dedo de en medio sin dejar de abrazar a Flamy, el castaño se rio y siguió con su juego._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

*******************

Con la mirada perdida en la chimenea que estaba frente a ella y envuelta en humo que no venía de ese fuego, sino de un cigarrillo que estaba en un cenicero a lado de ella, Paty estaba pensativa, aún después de tantos años no encontraba la respuesta, a veces pensaba que era porque todo aquello no era real, a veces que solamente no había respuesta, pero al final siempre llegaba a lo mismo, y es que simplemente ella no quería conocer la respuesta, porque esa respuesta la haría sufrir más de lo que ya había sufrido durante tanto tiempo. La chica dio una fumada al cigarrillo y rememoró todo lo sucedido.

_**Flash Back (cuatro años antes)**_

_La castaña estaba realmente ansiosa por la llegada de Stear, y es que simplemente no podía estar de otra manera, los seis meses que se supone sólo estaría lejos se había convertido primero en ocho y ahora se había alargado casi a un año, se había resignado sólo porque Stear le había dicho que era necesario y porque ella sabía que todo esto significaba mucho para él, pero ahora que regresaba ella no lo dejaría ir de nuevo, ya había sido mucho tiempo y ella no se creía capaz de volver a separarse de él. En cuanto lo vio aparecer por la puerta de llegada en el aeropuerto, no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas, sintió un deja vu pues la última vez que lo había visto tambien se había quedado llorando mientras lo veía alejarse por aquel lugar, pero había una pequeña gran diferencia, ahora sus lágrimas eran de felicidad no de tristeza, la chica corrió a encontrarlo y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo a mitad de camino._

_Paty: ¡Oh Stear!...Dios mío –abrazándolo muy fuerte –…por fin…no sabes como te extrañe mi amor_

_Stear: Yo también – pero hablando con menos efusividad que la chica –_

_Paty: ¿Cómo estas? –mirándolo –_

_Stear: Bien…ahora estoy bien –ella le sonríe y lo besa –_

_Aquel beso fue suave, en principio, había un gran torrente de emociones cargado en aquel beso, que sin dudar se fue intensificando poco a poco, el chico apretaba fuertemente la cintura de la chica que pasaba sus dedos por la cabeza de su novio, y se dio cuenta de que tenía el cabello muy corto, eso no le importo en aquel momento, sólo importaba que Stear estaba ahí, que la besaba y nada más. El chico se separó poco a poco y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la chica que se sintió un poco dudosa por aquello._

_Stear: Vamos…hay que ir a casa –la chica asintió con media sonrisa y ambos caminaron de la mano hacía la salida –_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Paty salió de su ensoñación cuando sintió a alguien llegar, era Flamy quien llegaba del trabajo, ataviada con un traje sastre gris oscuro caminó lentamente hacia la sala a encontrarse con su cuñada.

Flamy: Hey –sentándose junto a ella y echando la cabeza hacía atrás – ¿Qué tal tú día?

Paty: Sin novedades ¿Y el tuyo? –sin mirarla –

Flamy: Pesado…como siempre… ¿Me das? –levantando una mano –

Paty: Claro –le pasa el cigarrillo –

Flamy: Gracias…hace horas que imploraba por esto –dándole una fumada mientras ponía los ojos en blanco con cara de satisfacción – ¿Los demás?

Paty: Arriba descansando

Flamy: ¿Y que haces tú aquí tan solita? –mirándola con interrogación mientras la castaña se quedaba en silencio –…no te aflijas…él esta bien –entendiendo su tristeza –…regresará con bien –pone su mano en el hombro de su amiga y ella asiente en silencio –…todo saldrá bien ok –se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla –…iré a ver como están mis dos monstruos –con sonrisa mientras se pone de pie y apaga el cigarrillo –…que descanses

Paty: Buenas noches –dijo sin voltear mientras la morena salía de la sala –

*******************

Archie subió al pequeño Johny al auto, esa era la tarea más divertida para él en el día, cuidar a Johny, más que cuidar pasar el tiempo con él, ser algo así como su nana, Tom bromeaba acerca de eso con él, pero lo curioso es que a él no le molestaba le encantaba compartir el tiempo con el niño, él se había convertido en su amigo.

Archie: ¿Qué tal la escuela hoy? –sonriendo mientras arrancaba el auto –

Johny: Bien…ya sabes la miss revisó la tarea –encogiéndose de hombros –

Archie: ¿Y qué sacaste?...espero lo que hicimos haya valido la pena –enarcando una ceja –

Johny: Obvio tío Archie –rodando los ojos –…pero hubieras visto la cara de otro niño…como lo hizo mal, casi se puso a llorar…se vio muy gay –se ríe –

Archie: Muy gay –repitió lo que el niño dijo sabiendo que esa palabra la había sacado de él y su padre –

Ese niño era fantástico, realmente había sido su consuelo, su puerto seguro, su amigo, cuando más lo había necesitado, su simple compañía desde que era un bebe, le había reconfortado, agradecía aquello, porque el niño vino en el mejor momento, pues cuando más necesito un amigo, y lo tuvo, este lo dejo.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Archie entro en la cocina, Terry estaba ahí sirviéndose café en una taza y con un cigarro en la boca, cuando entro el castaño, lo miro con media sonrisa, una que era bastante amarga y sarcástica._

_Terry: ¿Cruda joven?_

_Archie: ¿Se nota? –Acercándose con sus ojos rojos y sentándose en un banco cerca de Terry –_

_Terry: Para nada... ¿Un café? –le da la taza –_

_Archie: Tan atento –con sarcasmo – ¿Tú que tal?... ¿Anoche no supe quien se puso peor? No vuelvo a cruzar vodka y tequila –con mueca –_

_Terry: La verdad no me acuerdo…y así prefiero dejarlo –con ojos tristes y sonrisa amarga –…de eso se trata todo esto, de olvidar_

_Archie: Así es –mirando hacia el vacío –_

_Terry: Bueno nos vemos en un rato –le da una palmada en el hombro –_

_Archie: Ok…supongo hoy ¿Saldremos de nuevo?_

_Terry: Tú ten listo el auto –con el mismo semblante mientras salía de la cocina –_

_El castaño se quedo con su café, realmente Terry era experto en curar crudas, el café estaba perfecto._

_El resto del día se la paso encerrado en su habitación, era lo mejor que podía hacer para evitar las miradas, preguntas y charlas entupidas de todos los que estaban ahí, pero sobre todo era la mejor manera de evitar ver a la protagonista de sus pesadillas, de su dolor, de que si en algún momento su corazón latiera, fuera por ella. Annie, no entendía porque ella seguía en aquella casa, ¿Por qué no se había ido?, tal vez ella esperaba que él se fuera, pero obviamente no le daría ese gusto, esa era su casa, ahí estaban sus amigos y él no se iría, primero se iría ella, si que ella se fuera, sería lo mejor. Recostado en su habitación, sintió un poco de hambre, bajo el primer lote de escaleras y se dio cuenta que la puerta de la habitación de los padres de Terry estaba abierta, ahí se encontraba su amigo, junto a una maleta._

_Archie: ¿Y ahora qué…nos vamos de viaje o que? –mirando las maletas –_

_Terry: Pues –con sonrisa amarga –…te diré que parece que estoy viviendo una regresión…pero de manera invertida –Archie lo miro con interrogancia –…y si hay un viaje…uno que haré solo_

_**(Done All Wrong - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club)**_

_Archie: Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Te vas? –con ojos más abiertos –_

_Terry: Si…necesito irme…alejarme de toda esta…mierda…necesito rehacer mi vida Archie…y creo que…tú también amigo_

_Archie: Pero Terry…_

_Terry: Archie…sabes que necesitas hacer esto…tanto como yo…tal vez no irte…pero si…necesitas pedirte perdón…y pedirle perdón_

_Archie: ¿Estas loco? –Con rostro descompuesto –…ella no merece ni que la mire_

_Terry: Hasta que no lo hagas…no podrás estar en paz…y según tus palabras… ¿eso es lo que buscamos no?...estar en Paz –con rostro sereno –_

_Archie: Pero ¿A dónde iras?_

_Terry: Me han ofrecido un lugar en una academia teatral en Londres –con media sonrisa –…el teatro es mi pasión así que –suspirando –…no veo porque no aprovechar esta oportunidad –con la mente en otro lado –…tengo talento y pues las oportunidades no se dan todos los días_

_Archie: ¿Entonces no piensas volver? –con rostro triste –_

_Terry: No lo creo –bajando la cabeza –…aunque nunca des nada por hecho –viendo a su amigo con sonrisa –…tu y yo sabemos…que las cosas pueden cambiar cuando menos te lo esperas –tomando el hombro del castaño –_

_El chico asintió con pesar, y después sin poder evitarlo, abrazó a su amigo, ambos sin querer, y en silencio soltaron unas cuantas lágrimas, ambos sabían de dolores similares, de corazones rotos e ilusiones perdidas, y la compañía que se habían dado las últimas semanas había sido realmente importante._

_Archie fue a dejar a Terry al aeropuerto, realmente sería difícil verlo irse, su compañía había sido desde el principio muy importante, y ahora no sabía cómo haría para sobrellevar su dolor, ¿Con quien se acompañaría por las noches cuando estuviera ebrio y tuviera ganas de llorar?_

_Archie: Pues…que tengas buena suerte…bueno eso ni lo necesitas –sonriendo un poco –…más bien mucho éxito…y échale ganas_

_Terry: Tu también –con sonrisa –…y recuerda –suspirando –…las cosas estarán bien…al final…sino lo están –encogiéndose de hombros –…quiere decir que el final no ha llegado…perdona y deja que te perdonen_

_El castaño asintió y volvió a abrazar a Terry que esta vez lo apretó más fuerte, el castaño apretó los párpados y el moreno le susurro algo al oído._

_Terry: Intenta vivir de nuevo…que yo haré lo mismo –después de eso se separó de él y comenzó a caminar –_

_Archie se quedó estático en aquel lugar, su amigo se dirigía hacia un nuevo lugar, más bien se dirigía a explorar una nueva oportunidad de vivir, y él tenía que buscar la suya, pero para eso, tenía que hacer algo antes._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Cada paso que das, cada centímetro que avanzas, cada movimiento que haces, será siempre el resultado de lo mucho o poco que pensaste segundos antes. Es bueno saber y sentir que lo hiciste bien, pero ¿Y si no fue así? ¿Cómo remediar un mal paso? ¿Cómo recuperar el camino y el tiempo? ¿Cómo volver a ser uno mismo? Te lo puedes preguntar toda la vida, pero no obtendrás una respuesta sino estas dispuesto a escuchar lo que sea.

**HELLOOOOO…TANTO TIEMPO…SI LO SE SOY UNA DESGRACIADA…LAS TUVE CASI DOS MESES SIN ACTUALIZAR…PIDO DISCULPAS…EN REALIDAD LAS VACACIONES ME TUVIERON OCUPADA…PERO CREANME VALIÓ LA PENA…JAJAJA…Y REALMENTE SE QUE EL CAPITULO ESTUVO CORTO PARA EL TIEMPO QUE ME TARDE Y A LO QUE LAS TENGO ACOSTUMBRADAS…PERO BUENO VERAN QUE AHORA SI…SE LLEVARAN UNA SORPRESA…ACTUALIZARÉ CUANDO MENOS LO TENGAN PENSADO…JAJAJA…ASÍ QUE CHICAS NO SE DESCONECTEN AHORA SI LAS CONSENTIRE. BUENO CON RESPECTO AL CAPITULO QUE ES INICIO DE MI TERCERA TEMPORADA Y ÚLTIMA...LOS CAPITULOS QUE VIENEN ESTARAN PRACTICAMENTE LLENOS DE FLASH´S BACK´S, SON UNOS CUANTOS NO SE PREOCUPEN, ASÍ QUE NO SE ME INQUIETEN, NECESITO CONTAR QUE FUE LO QUE ESTUVIERON HACIENDO DURANTE CINCO AÑOS, QUE VAYA SE YO PUEDEN SONAR A POCO Y MUCHO A LA VEZ, EL TIEMPO JAMÁS SE PUEDE MEDIR REALMENTE. **

**OK…BUENO…YA SABEN QUE LAS CANCIONES QUE PONGO ES MUY IMPORTANTE QUE LAS ESCUCHEN MIENTRAS LEEN LA ESCENA QUE PONGO…SIENTO QUE LE DA UN PLUS, JAJAJA…BUENO ASI ME INSPIRE Y ESCRIBI ESOS PEDAZOS. LOS LINKS ESTAN AHÍ PARA QUE LAS ESCUCHEN Y LAS GUARDEN SI LES GUSTAN COMO A MI.**

**BUENO Y CLARO AGRADECER A TODAS MIS LECTORES, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SU CARIÑO…ESTOY CONVENCIDA DE QUE USTEDES SON LAS MÁS HERMOSAS E INTELIGENTES DEL MUNDO, THANKS AGAIN…SON INCREIBLES, SALUDOS Y BESOS A TODASSSS. **

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	33. En Trance

**Playlist (ya saben les recomiendo que escuchen estas songs para las partes donde las anuncio en el fic)  
**

**Miles ahead – Elias**

**The Wind Blows - The All-American Rejects**

**Nowhere Warm – Kate Havnevick**

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Quiero creer en ti, quiero creer que cuando todo este mal, tú vendrás a arreglarlo…quiero creer en nosotros, en que aún me amas…como yo te amo… ¿Tú también lo crees?_

**CAPITULO XXXIII**

**EN TRANCE**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

Podrías decir para siempre, o podrías decir nunca más, de todas maneras estas aquí, y lo has hecho sin mirar atrás. Muchos en este lugar han prometido, o han hecho más que cambiar el mundo, pero al final tu te niegas a dejarte arrastrar por ellos, construyes un muro y te defiendes, tus armas son los recuerdos, bellos recuerdos, tristes memorias, que si te hacen sentir bien o mal, te hacen sentir algo, y es por lo que vives cada día, mueres por sentirte vivo de nuevo. ¿Por qué tanto masoquismo? No es que a la gente le guste sufrir, pero al final eso parece, y eso dan a entender con sus actos, si al final, todo fuera maravilloso, la vida sería demasiado simple para querer vivirla, luz y más luz, centellas y estrellas ¿Por qué no ambicionar un mejor futuro cuando el pasado no nos ha sonreído como esperábamos?

*******************

Paty se despertó muy tarde, se dio cuenta de eso cuando miró hacia la ventana y vio al sol en todo su esplendor, hizo un puchero y se levanto aún no queriendo, tenía que tomar un vuelo a Chicago en unas horas junto con Annie, no era que le entusiasmara mucho la idea de ir a casa de sus padres, pero sabía que se sentiría mucho mejor allá que en el lugar donde se encontraba ahora, y es que el poder distraerse con su hermanita y sus papás la harían no pensar tanto en lo que estaba sufriendo, en lo que venía sufriendo desde hace tiempo. Abrazo la almohada, suspiro y cerró los ojos.

_**Flash Back.**_

_La castaña había notado diferente a Stear, no es que pensara que fuera otro, sino simplemente en ocasiones lo sentía distante y a veces demasiado aprensivo, como si pensará que ella se desvanecería de un momento a otro, a ella eso más que desagradarle o hacerle extraño, le gustaba, no quería separarse de él ni un segundo, aún así era extraño. Habían hecho el amor como nunca durante días, había disfrutado todos y cada minuto a su lado, pero al final había algo que le impedía sentirse totalmente feliz, y eso fue lo que más le preocupó ¿Qué no era eso lo que ella quería? ¿A Stear a su lado de nuevo? ¿Entonces por qué simplemente no podía sentirse plena?_

_Paty y Stear habían salido muy temprano, más que ir a un sitio especifico querían salir a caminar, acompañarse, platicar. Pero en realidad no hablaron mucho, el silencio era su tercer acompañante. Este se rompió cuando sonó un celular, era el de Stear, miró el mensaje pero no respondió, guardo el celular de nuevo._

_Paty: ¿Por qué no contestaste? –sin dar mucha importancia –_

_Stear: No era importante…puede esperar –se hizo otro silencio –_

_Paty: Mm…ok… ¿Y cómo termino el proyecto…todo salió bien? _

_Stear: Si…muy bien en realidad…todos quedamos muy conformes…ellos con lo que hicimos…y yo con mi trabajo –con media sonrisa –_

_Paty: Me alegro –con sonrisa –…eso quiere decir que les dejaste muy buena impresión…eso es bueno…ahora que no vas a regresar seguramente te recordaran como un gran elemento –el chico se detuvo un instante –_

_La chica se quedo desconcertada por lo que hizo su novio, él volteó a verla y la miró primero con miedo y luego con un poco de desolación, la chica no supo que decir, sólo se quedo mirándolo, intentado descifrar el por qué de su mirada, él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el sonido de su celular de nuevo lo calló, ahora contesto la llamada._

_Stear: Diga…si con él –se aleja un poco de Paty –…aún sigo en New York…si…si me avisaron –mirando de reojo a su novia que lo mira y escucha con más atención –…si ya les di mi respuesta…estaré ahí en un par de días –cuando dijo esto Paty abrió demás los ojos y él cerro el celular y encararla –_

_Paty: Te irás de nuevo –no era una pregunta –_

_Stear la miró en silencio, sin saber qué decir, si hace un año le había costado mucho decirle a la mujer que amaba que se iría, ahora no sabía cómo le explicaría el por qué tenía que regresar, y lo peor, a qué regresaría._

_Stear: Tenemos que hablar Paty –diciendo lentamente y casi en susurros –_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

*******************

Candy iba llegando a la casa, entró y cuando su rostro fue hacía la sala sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver quien estaba ahí.

Marvick: Vaya ya era hora que llegaras…te estábamos esperando para cenar levantándose del sillón –…anda no te quedes ahí parada ¿que no vas a saludar? – la rubia camina lentamente y cuando llega a lado de las dos mujeres no supo cómo reaccionar –… ¿Qué? si no es un fantasma, sé que esta súper pálida pero así es ella

Casandra: Gracias hermana –dándole una mueca a Marvick y luego mirando a Candy –… ¿Qué no me vas a dar un abrazo?

La rubia en silencio y aún en shock se tiró a los brazos de la mujer que la apretó muy fuerte, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que la había visto por última vez.

Candy: Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Cuándo llegaste?... Celia me dijo que llegabas…–mirándola con sonrisa –

Casandra: Pues adelante mi vuelo…me salieron algunos compromisos y tengo que volver pronto –con sonrisa –…espero te hayan tratado bien aquí…-mirando de reojo a Marvick –

Marvick: Pero por supuesto querida hermanita…es más yo te agradezco que me hayas enviado a esta hermosura de chica –abrazando a Candy –…es un encanto

Candy: Soy yo la que les agradece a las dos –sonriendo – Tú Cass por ayudarme a entrar a la Universidad a pesar de que ya no era tiempo…y a ti Marvick por recibirme en tu casa

Casandra: Ah porque yo se lo pedí –señalándose –…sino quien sabe

Marvick: Hay como eres…claro que la hubiera recibido –en eso van entrando Seth y Jake cargando a una pequeña niña –…vaya ya era hora

Seth: Mi papá que se tarda las horas…hola Candy –sonriendo –

Candy: Hola… ¿Y esta niña es? –viendo a Cass –

Casandra: Si…es mi hija –llega la niña y la carga –…es Isabella –sonriendo –

Candy: Pero si esta enorme – viéndola con sorpresa –…la última vez que la vi era una bebe recién nacida

Casandra: Ya tiene dos años…

Jake: Para que veas que tan atrasada estas –dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro –…Oye cuñis y ¿Por qué no vino Edward ni Ced?

Seth: Si tía ¿Por qué no vinieron?...yo quería jugar con Ced

Casandra: Perdóname mi amor…pero cómo no me iba a quedar mucho tiempo –con mueca –…además tu tío Edward tenia mucho trabajo…y Ced esta en la escuela…pero ya quedamos con tu mami…que vendremos todos para el verano a pasar las vacaciones –sonriendo –

Seth: Qué bien –con sonrisa –

Jake: Si oye ya hace falta que traigas al cara pálida de tu marido a que le de un poco el sol –con rostro de es obvio –

Casandra: Ándale síguele –dándole un golpe –

Marvick: Bueno qué les parece si comenzamos a preparar la cena

Jake: Eso se me hace una idea muy sabia…razonable y en tiempo –sonriendo –…tú siempre tan acertada –abrazándola y caminando hacia la cocina, Candy los iba a seguir pero Cass la detiene –

Casandra: Tú y yo tenemos que hablar –con un poco más de seriedad –…es por ti que estoy aquí –la rubia solo asiente con la cabeza –

*******************

El Coronel Hunt sirvió un par de wiskies, le dio uno a Stear y el otro lo sostuvo él, brindaron por el regreso del joven.

Owen: Vaya que ya era tiempo de que volvieras…hace tiempo que te requería aquí

Stear: Lo cierto es que me necesitaban más allá

Owen: No lo dudo…tu esfuerzo, buena voluntad y sobre todo valentía son algo que aquí valoramos…en especial yo –levanto su copa y volvió a beber –

Stear se quedo pensativo por las palabras del Coronel, sobre todo con la última, al decir que era valiente, no dudaba de ello, pues a lo largo de los años su valentía se había hecho enorme, tuvo que hacerlo, pero aún así sabía que en algún momento de su vida, había sido el mayor de los cobardes posibles.

_**Flash Back**_

_Sabía que le tenía que decir a Paty la verdad, pero se decía a sí mismo que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, pero en realidad, no encontraba el valor para hacerlo ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan cobarde? , sabía que ahora se tendría que enfrentar a mayores infiernos y realidades, y eso no le daba ni un ápice de miedo, pero aquello, era lo peor a lo que se podía enfrentar, sentía que la cobardía y el temor lo invadían por completo. Ambos iban saliendo de una tienda en una de las grandes avenidas._

_Paty: Hace mucho que no salía…desde que te fuiste no me apetece mucho_

_Stear: Donde estoy realmente no hay un lugar lindo para dar paseos…y con el clima en realidad no ayuda mucho a que tenga ganas de salir –con media sonrisa –_

_Paty: Me imagino –correspondiendo a su sonrisa –_

_Stear: ¿Quieres dar un paseo? –diciendo un poco ansioso –_

_Paty: Si claro –un poco confundida –…aunque pensé que ya lo estábamos dando –_

_Stear: Bueno sí…aunque preferiría ir a otro lugar –tomo la mano de la chica y la apretó fuerte - ¿Vamos?_

_Paty: Si…si vamos –un poco nerviosa –_

_Ambos siguieron de frente, sus pasos eran lentos y temerosos, ambos sabían que algo no estaba bien, pero él no se atrevía a decir qué, y ella estaba aterrada por saberlo._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

*******************

**(Miles ahead – Elias)**

Mirando como todos ayudaban a preparar la cena, la chica miró lo que hacían sus manos un instante, se supone que estaba vaciando verdura en un tazón, pero en realidad su mente estaba muy lejos.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Candy: ¿Cómo dices? –Con rostro desconcertado – ¿Qué yo huí?_

_Anthony: Eso es lo que veo…y no sólo huiste…sino que también cambiaste tu aspecto como si eso te fuera a ayudar a olvidar más rápido el pasado –mirándola ceñudo –_

_Candy: Eso no es cierto –con molestia –…tú ni siquiera sabes que pasó…y si cambie mi aspecto fue porque necesitaba hacerlo…necesitaba empezar de nuevo_

_Anthony: ¿Por qué necesitabas empezar de nuevo? –sosteniéndole la mirada –_

_Candy: Porque tenia –titubeando –…porque necesitaba alejarme del dolor…Anthony –mirándolo con pesar –…tú no sabes lo difícil que fue para mi asimilar la muerte de mi papá –con los ojos cristalinos –…no sabes lo difícil que fue aceptar que él ya no esta…que se fue y no pude cumplir con él…que nunca podrá verme triunfar…por eso estoy aquí –limpiándose la lágrima que había salido –…para demostrarle a él y a mi misma que puedo triunfar…que realmente puedo hacerlo…y a lado de Terry nunca lo hubiera logrado…él era una traba…quedarme con él significaba darle la espalda a lo que yo y mi padre construimos por años_

_Anthony: Eres una idiota –con voz mordaz –_

_Candy: ¿Qué? –Con sorpresa y mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos – ¿Qué dices?_

_Anthony: Digo que eres una idiota –hablando con naturalidad –…una estupida por lo que hiciste_

_Candy: ¿Pero…por qué me dices eso? –aun perpleja –_

_Anthony: Porque es lo que te mereces –mirándola con dureza –… ¿Cómo es posible que hayas dejado todo por una estupidez?_

_Candy: Esto no es ninguna estupidez –con molestia y levantando la voz –_

_Anthony: Claro que lo es –imitando su tono de voz –…porque dejaste al amor de tu vida…porque te dejaste a ti misma…porque te conozco Candy…y yo se que tú…tú estarás donde este él…tu ya no eres tú…Candy murió_

_Candy: Tienes razón –con rostro triste –…se murió el día que murió su padre_

_Anthony: ¿Por qué te empeñas en clavar tu vida en algo que no estaba en tus manos que pasara o no pasara?...No fue tu culpa que tu padre muriera…y estoy absolutamente seguro que si él estuviera contigo…te diría que cometiste el peor error de tú vida…alejarte de la persona que te hacia feliz_

_Candy: ¿Y que se supone que tenía que hacer ahh? –Gritando –... ¿Decirle que dejara todo y se viniera conmigo?... ¿Pedirle que dejara su carrera para que viajará conmigo?_

_Anthony: Te apuesto a que él te lo dijo…él te planteo venirse contigo –la chica lo miró perpleja –…Él te pidió que lo dejaras venir contigo –diciendo esto más como una afirmación –_

_Candy: Si…si pero…no iba a dejar que él… -el chico la interrumpe –_

_Anthony: ¿Piensas que Terry iba a abandonar su carrera así como así?…claro que no Candy…lo conoces…él tampoco iba a renunciar a sus sueños…pero si te pidió que lo dejaras venir…era porque sabía que para él había una opción de seguir con su sueño…en donde tú estuvieras –la chica bajo la mirada y se quedo pensativa –…y tú simplemente…no lo dejaste…lo abandonaste así como así…lo echaste de tu vida_

_Candy: Yo ya no tengo vida...y creo que jamás la recuperare –volviendo a dejar salir unas lágrimas –_

_Anthony: Candy –suspirando y tomando su barbilla para que lo vea –…nunca en mi vida…conocí a una persona más fuerte…tenaz y valiente que tú…por eso me enamore de ti –la chica abre más los ojos –…pero eso fue en el pasado…te quiero mucho Candy…y siempre te voy a querer…pero como amiga…y cómo mi hermana…y por eso…quiero verte feliz._

_Candy: ¿Pero cómo se supone es que voy a recobrar mi felicidad?_

_Anthony: -se acerca a ella y le pone un brazo sobre los hombros –…Tú sabes exactamente lo que tienes que hacer… -mientras le levanta la mano y le miro el tatuaje de su muñeca, y la rubia lo miro también –_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

La rubia seguía mirándose las manos, su muñeca aún tenía el mismo color que hace años, ese dibujo en su piel jamás se borraría, como jamás se borraría en su corazón su amor por el hombre al que había abandonado. Candy levanto la vista y miró hacia la ventana, en aquel momento su todo su ser estaba a miles de millas de ahí, intentando encontrar a Terry, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, necesitaba pensar que él aún la amaba.

*******************

Annie y Paty iban en el avión, ambas iban muy calladas, la primera intentaba dormir un poco y la segunda sólo miraba por la ventana. Pronto estarían en la ciudad de los vientos, verían a sus familias, algo que en ese momento necesitaban, sentirse queridas y apoyadas, pues a ambas les faltaba el soporte que en ellas mismas ya no existía. La morena rompió el silencio.

Annie: Sería buena idea ir a tomar unas cuantas clases con Ruby –intentando sonreír –…hace mucho que no hacemos ejercicio

Paty: No lo creo –con apatía –…la verdad sólo quisiera descansar en cuanto este en casa…y pasar tiempo con Caty

Annie: Si…claro –iba a decir algo más pero su amiga hablo primero –

Paty: ¿Cómo lo superaste? –viéndola con el ceño fruncido –

Annie: ¿Qué? –extrañada por la pregunta –

Paty: ¿Cómo superaste la ruptura con Archie?

Annie: Yo…yo –sorprendida por la pregunta y poniéndose nerviosa –…En realidad yo –mirando sus manos –…yo aún…no lo he superado

Paty: Annie por Dios…llevan prácticamente cinco años viviendo bajo el mismo techo sin siquiera levantarse la voz o tratarse mal, claro que lo han superado… -con un poco de exasperación –

Annie: No –negando con la cabeza –…no se Archie…pero por mi parte sigo igual que hace cinco años…y creo que peor –su amiga la miró con interrogancia –…No sabes lo difícil que es levantarte cada mañana y saber que la persona que amas esta a tan pocos metros y que no la puedes abrazar, besar ni decirle lo mucho que significa para ti…y que por el contrario –con sonrisa amarga –…sabes que te odia…que le eres indiferente…y que jamás volverá a ti…eso es lo peor…

Paty: Si…es lo peor…pensar que nunca volverá a ti –con rostro muy triste –

Annie: Él va a volver…Stear volverá –intentando animarla –…en cambio Archie no…mi castigo…será siempre el mismo…tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos

La castaña la miró por un instante y luego de nuevo volteó a mirar el cielo a media tarde por la ventana, tal vez Annie tenía razón, era difícil saber que lo tienes cerca y a la vez no, eso era horrible, pero mínimo ella lo tenía ahí a unos cuantos pasos, lo podía ver, hablar con él, en cambio ella no, ella ya no lo veía, ya no hablaba con él, ni siquiera sabía cómo estaba, y para ella eso era peor que cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginar.

_**Flash Back**_

_Stear no había querido decirle nada a Paty en aquel lugar, le dijo que lo hicieran en casa, donde estuvieran más tranquilos, eso a ella se le hizo de peor augurio. Lo que se venía sería peor de lo que pensaba, las manos le empezaron a sudar. Cuando llegaron a casa subieron rápido a su habitación, él se veía bastante nervioso, su silencio lo delataba y ella no pudo más que esperar, esperar a que él hablara._

_Stear: Lamento…no haber hecho esto antes…es sólo que no encontraba el momento adecuado para decírtelo…además me sentía tan feliz por verte que –con media sonrisa que en cuanto vio a Paty se desvaneció –…no quería que esto empeñara los buenos momentos que hemos pasado…_

_Paty: ¿Te iras de nuevo? –con voz débil, el chico asintió en silencio, ella paso saliva –… ¿Cuándo?_

_Stear: Me iré en un par de días…_

_Paty: ¿No se supone que tu trabajo con ellos termino? –Levantando un poco la voz –_

_Stear: Así es…_

_Paty: Entonces no entiendo… ¿Por qué tienes que volver? –con los ojos cristalinos –_

_Stear: Porque… -agachando la cabeza –_

_Paty: ¡Habla…Stear por Dios…habla de una vez! –con exasperación –_

_Stear: Decidí… –levantando la cara y viéndola a los ojos –… decidí entrar al ejército –la castaña palideció –_

_Paty: ¿Pero que? –totalmente perpleja –_

_Stear: Sé que te parecerá una locura…pero es algo que necesito y quiero hacer…este tiempo allá me enseño que… -ella lo interrumpe –_

_Paty: Me…me –cerrando los ojos y poniendo las manos adelante –…estas diciendo que…que mi novio –abriendo los ojos – ¿el dulce…cariñoso…y sencillo Stear quiere unirse al ejercito para que lo manden al otro lado del mundo a morir en medio de la nada?_

_Stear: No voy a morir _

_Paty: Tú no puedes asegurar eso…la gente muere en batalla –gritando –_

_Stear: Yo estaré bien…además por ahora no es muy probable que me manden a ningún lado…en realidad el ejército me quiere para otras labores_

_Paty: Pero aún así, si se requiere…te irías_

_Stear: Si –agachando un poco la mirada –…entiende por favor –ahora viéndola con ruego –…esto es muy importante para mí… –intentando acercarse –_

_Paty: ¿Y yo qué?... ¿Yo no soy importante? –con voz cortante –_

_Stear: Claro que lo eres…pero tienes que entender que no puedo dejar esto…yo regresaré…lo haré –tomándola de los hombros –…es por ti también que hago esto…quiero que estés orgullosa de mí_

_Paty: Prefiero…tener a mi lado al hombre que amo…sin ningún título ni nada que lo haga importante…que sentirme orgullosa por un cadáver que dio su vida en combate – la chica se zafa del agarre –_

_Paty camino con paso firme y salió de la habitación, dejando a Stear con la mirada perdida, aquellas palabras le habían dolido mucho, pero las entendía, y en cierto modo sentía que las merecía, ella sufrió mucho, y ahora agonizaría con aquello, era injusto, pero él ya había tomado una decisión, se iría al ejercito, y si era necesario, daría su vida en combate, por su patria y por ella._

_**Fin de Flash Back.**_

*******************

Johny y Archie se encontraban en el cuarto del segundo, el niño estaba abstraído con unos dibujos, mientras que Archie leía el periódico.

Johny: Tío… ¿Por qué tengo que actuar en el recital?...a mi no me gusta actuar…además eso de ponerme un traje con mallas es muy gay –con puchero –

Archie: Naa…ni se ve gay…y a ti –enarcando una ceja al verlo –…te sale tan bien actuar como a Terry –con sonrisa –

Johny: ¿Crees que mi tío Terry pueda venir al recital?...tal vez él me pueda dar unas clases

Archie: No lo creo Johny –con tristeza en la mirada –…él esta trabajando muy lejos…pero seguramente si le hablas…te pueda dar algunos consejos

Johny: Si tienes razón…le llamaré –el castaño le sonríe –…Oye… ¿Cuándo crees que regrese mi tía Annie?...ella es buena con el piano según mi mamá… tal vez pueda tocar la música en el recital –dijo el niño con emoción –

Pero a Archie en cuanto escucho aquel nombre, se le ensombreció más la mirada, paso saliva e intento que el niño no notara el cambio repentino en su mirada, intento sonreír y hablar normal.

Archie: No…la verdad no lo se… ¿oye pero que te parece si hablamos de una vez a Terry? –Poniéndose de pie y mostrándose entusiasta –…recuerda que dónde él esta –viendo su reloj –…no es la misma hora que aquí

Johny: Si vamos –con mucho entusiasmo mientras se pone de pie –…pero yo marco

Archie: De acuerdo –con sonrisa que se desvanece al mismo tiempo que el niño lo deja de ver –

_**Flash Back**_

_Había pasado una semana desde que Terry se había ido, y en lo único que podía pensar fue en lo último que él le dijo, "perdona y deja que te perdonen", su orgullo había hecho que el momento al que tanto temía se retrasara, el momento de enfrentar a Annie y ponerle fin a todo y comenzar de nuevo. Desde que todo había terminado, obviamente ellos no dormían en el mismo sitio, él se había quedado en la misma habitación, y Annie se había mudado al cuarto de Paty, así que sabía que si quería hablar con ella, tenía que esperarla ahí. Agradeció que su cuñada no estuviera. Entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama. No tuvo que esperar mucho, Annie llegó poco después, y claro su rostro se pinto de sorpresa y temor en cuanto vio a Archie en aquel lugar._

_Archie: Ho…hola –tartamudeando y poniéndose de pie – Perdón por entrar así –mirando sus manos – ¿Podemos hablar? –la chica asintió en silencio –_

_La morena camino con cautela, dejó su bolso sobre un escritorio y lentamente volteo a mirar a Archie, quien con la mano le indico que se sentara en la silla que estaba a un lado de la chica, ella en silencio le obedeció, se veía más nerviosa que nada, él lo noto, se sentó y empezó a hablar._

_Archie: Tranquila…no voy a gritar…ni a insultarte –ella lo miro con cautela –…vengo a arreglar las cosas –la chica abrió los ojos de más –…necesito hacerlo_

_Annie: Archie…yo –bajando la mirada –_

_Archie: Quiero que sepas…que –tomando aire –…como ya te lo había dicho antes –arrastrando un poco las palabras –…jamás podré olvidar lo que pasó –con dolor en la mirada –…que todo eso me dolió mucho –la chica hizo una mueca de dolor –…y que pasará mucho tiempo para que me reponga de todo esto…debo decir que –con sonrisa amarga – hasta hace poco…deseaba que te largaras de aquí y nunca volvieras…que sufrieras hasta rogar por morir –la chica se aguantaba las lágrimas –…pero –el castaño paso una mano por su cabello –…nunca podría desear eso –mirándola con tristeza –…simplemente no puedo…y aunque tenga mucho dolor adentro…creo que aun me queda algo en el corazón para hacer lo que quiero hacer…desde el momento en que te dije adiós_

**(****The Wind Blows - The All-American Rejects)**

_Como el espacio entre ellos no era mucho, el chico pudo estirarse lo suficiente y posar una mano sobre las de Annie que las tenía sobre su regazo. La miró con ruego y tristeza y ella estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar._

_Archie: Te perdono –ella lo miró con tristeza –…por lo que paso…y al mismo tiempo te pido perdón por como me porte contigo –suspirando –…bajo ninguna circunstancia es aceptable tratar a alguien como yo te trate ese día…así que te pido que me perdones_

_Annie: Archie…yo no tengo nada que perdonarte…soy yo la que –él la interrumpe –_

_Archie: Sólo…por favor…necesito escuchar que me perdonas –se hizo un breve silencio –_

_Annie: Ok…yo –dudando un poco de lo que tenia que decir –…yo te perdono –tomando con una de sus manos la de él –…si tú me dices que me perdonas_

_Archie: Yo…yo ya te perdoné –con media sonrisa –…creo que es mejor para ambos hacer esto…si vamos a vivir aquí…por el bien de nuestros amigos…y de nosotros mismos_

_Annie: Si –la chica asintió con la cabeza intentando sonreír, sonrisa que se desvaneció en cuanto Archie se puso de pie alejándose de ella –_

_Archie: Bueno pues…eso era todo_

_Annie: Archie –el chico voltea – ¿Crees que algún día…? –él la vuelve a interrumpir –_

_Archie: No –negando con la cabeza –…creo que entre lo dos es suficiente con tener paz….nada más…eso es todo lo que puede haber entre nosotros –el chico se da la vuelta y sale del cuarto –_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Terry caminó con su cerveza por la cocina, estaba a punto de ponerse el sol afuera, y el panorama era bonito lo sabía, pero ya no le sorprendía, pasó una mano por su cabello que ya no era tan largo como antes, dio otro trago a su cerveza y se rió de si mismo. Ahora que vivía solo, que más podría esperar de cada atardecer, sino que admirar algo tan magnifico y considerarlo ordinario, porque no habría con quien compartirlo.

_**Flash Back**_

_Archie y Terry estaban en el cuarto del primero, sin importar la opinión ni la preocupación de la gente del otro lado de la puerta, los chicos decidieron emprender un camino hacia los lugares más alejados de la realidad y más cercanos al estado de embriaguez. El castaño estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas y la espalda recargada en el tocador, con una botella de vodka en la mano, totalmente ebrio; Terry por su cuenta, estaba sentado también en el piso, con la espalda recargada en la cama, una pierna estaba doblada en la cual recargaba su mano que sostenía su botella de wisky, y obvio también estaba ebrio, y otro aspecto que también tenían en común, era que no paraban de reír, cantar y de sollozar. Ambos estaban casi gritando en vez de cantar._

_Archie y Terry: "Y por esa calle vive la que a mi…me abandono…su mamá tuvo la culpa" –Archie hipa –_

_Terry: No…su mamá no…ella…ella –señalando a la nada –_

_Archie: Si…si –asintiendo – Creo que tus padres están aquí –intentando pararse pero se resbala –… ¿Se darán cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo? –riendo –_

_Terry: ¿Crees que me importa? –con sonrisa –_

_Archie: Seguro que no –volviéndose a sentar ya viendo que no se pudo parar –Sabes…la primera vez que te vi…ya sabía que eras buena onda…nada más que el idiota de Anthony nos llenó de tonterías la cabeza_

_Terry: ¿Quién es más idiota…él que dice las idioteces…o él que las cree? –con risa –_

_Archie: Gracias amigo…por eso me caes bien –hipando –…siempre tan franco…y sincero –levantando la botella –…salud por eso –Terry levanta su botella y ambos la chocan –…y mira lo que obtuvimos por ser sinceros –con dureza –_

_Terry: Una patada en el trasero –tratando de tener todavía humor –_

_Archie: Eso hubiera sido mejor –empezando a dejar ver un par de lágrimas –…mucho mejor que esto que –llorando –…esto que me esta quemando aquí –señalándose el pecho – ¿Por qué lo hizo?_

_Terry: ¿Crees que si supiera la respuesta estaría aquí? –Viéndolo con amargura –…Si lo supiera… -se intenta reír pero en vez de eso le sale un semblante triste –_

_Archie: No sabes como la odio –con voz dura y rostro enojado –…la aborrezco_

_Terry: No –con voz pausada –…eso es lo peor…que no la odias…que la amas más que nunca…que las amamos a pesar de que nos han roto en pedazos…y que más que nada…estamos asustados…de intentar si quiera vivir sin ellas –dejando caer un lágrima –…estamos asustados de respirar, de hablar, de vivir, porque cualquier cosa podría cambiar nuestro futuro…uno que –hablando casi en susurros –…nosotros ya habíamos escogido –viendo hacia la nada – pensamos que estaríamos juntos para siempre…pero no pensamos que el futuro no era lo que esperábamos…y que el destino y la suerte no estaría de nuestro lado –dándole un trago a su botella –…te podría decir en este mismo instante…que la vida para mi ya no tiene sentido –viendo a Archie –…pero ¿quien me asegura que mañana que despierte…pensare lo mismo?...porque tal vez mañana me de cuenta…o encuentre algo que me motive a querer seguir viviendo_

_Archie: Así cómo tú dices…sabes que eso es imposible…puedes encontrar algo que te motive por ahora…pero no para siempre…él para siempre ya se fue…nuestro mañana ya no existe…ellas se lo llevaron_

_Terry: ¿Entonces…qué hacemos aquí?_

_Archie: ¿Crees que si lo supiera estaría aquí? –intentando sonreír y su compañero lo imito –…Gracias por compartir tu pena conmigo amigo_

_Terry: Gracias por compartir tu pena conmigo…Amigo –chocan las botellas y vuelven a tomar –_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Tiro el envase de la cerveza y salió de la cocina, camino por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, subió por estas, ya estando arriba, entró en su habitación y se sentó en su cama, de nuevo tomo su cabello y suspiró, estaba realmente cansado, pero no por el trabajo, estaba harto de la manera en que vivía, tal vez la rutina, el estar solo, no le venia bien, o simplemente extrañaba la manera a la que se había acostumbrado y le gustaba vivir. Se acercó al buró donde siempre guardaba sus libretos, sacó uno, encendió su estereo, se escucho algo de jazz, bajo el volumen hasta que sólo fuera música de fondo, se recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a leerlo. Esto realmente era por lo que al final del día, valía la pena poner algo de esfuerzo en sobrevivir.

Como ya tenía planeado, Annie fue a dar una vuelta por ahí, fue a un centro comercial, era lo ideal si quería caminar y perder el tiempo, distrayéndose con trivialidades, aunque en sí quiso ir a aquel lugar, pues tenía pensado comprarle algo a su pequeño sobrino, bueno ni tan pequeño, pero no había encontrado nada que le agradara. De repente vio una tienda de instrumentos de arte, sin darle mucha importancia entró. Tenía mucho que no compraba cosas para pintar. Desde que había acabado la carrera, realmente no había vuelto a pintar, a su carrera profesional eso le había caído muy mal, pero a ella misma, era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Estaba mirando unos pinceles, cuando a un lado se encontraban algunas revistas de arte, y en portada se encontraba una pintura que ella reconocía muy bien. Annie se quedó en shock, era una de las pinturas que había hecho David poco antes de que muriera, y sin duda reconocía a la modelo, era ella. Un vendedor se le acerco.

Vendedor: ¿Buenas tardes, le puedo ayudar en algo?

Annie: Ah…lo siento –saliendo de la distracción –…solo miraba

Vendedor: Ese número acaba de llegar directo de New York –con sonrisa y haciendo un ademán con la cabeza hacia la revista –

Annie: ¿En serio?... –un poco sorprendida –

Vendedor: Si…muestra lo mejor del trabajo de David Readick el pintor

Annie: Si…yo –un poco nerviosa –…yo conocí su obra –viendo la revista –

Vendedor: Según dice la revista…sus mejores trabajos fueron los que hizo poco antes de morir…esa pintura –señalando la revista –…la de la portada realmente es una obra maestra

Annie se sintió nerviosa al mirar la pintura, era un cuadro de ella semidesnuda entre las sábanas, estaba sentada dando la espalda y con el rostro de perfil, la mezcla de colores y luces utilizadas en el cuadro, realmente eran magistrales.

Vendedor: Es una verdadera pena que haya fallecido tan joven –con mueca –…aunque como todo artista se nota que vivió una vida llena de pasión y amor…simplemente al ver esta pintura, llena de magia –con embelesamiento viendo la pintura –…realmente fantástica –Annie tragó saliva –…sabe algo…usted tiene cierto parecido con la modelo –mirando a la morena –

Annie: Bueno…disculpe…me gustaría pagar esto –enseñando los pinceles –

Vendedor: De acuerdo ¿Se va a llevar la revista? –la chica miró la revista y luego negó con la cabeza –

Annie siguió al vendedor hacia las cajas, mientras pensaba que ella no necesitaba esa revista para conocer las obras de David, ella se las sabía de memoria.

_**Flash Back**_

_Para ese día de acción de gracias, sentía que toda aquella celebración era algo totalmente estúpido, pues en vez de agradecer, sentía que debería ser el día de contar todas las idioteces que había hecho para sentirse más miserable, si, debía ser el día de los miserables. Agradecía en lo más profundo que sus padres hubieran accedido a venir a New York en vez de ir ellas, y es que después de cómo la había visto su mamá, dudaba que ella le fuera a dar la espalda, o hacer algo que la entristeciera. Su hermana y Tom también la pasarían aquí, así como los padres de Paty y su amiga y su hermanita, él único que no la pasaría ahí, sería Archie quién fue con su abuela a pasarla con Stear, o eso tratarían, aún no sabían si él podría verlos, aún así, el hecho era que ella no lo vería, y eso era suficiente para estar tranquila, y sentirse más miserable._

_Realmente ella no había querido participar mucho en la cena, y la celebración y todo eso, se había autoexiliado a la sala, quería estar sola, pero Tom no la dejo salirse con la suya._

_Tom: Hey –llego, se sentó a un lado de ella y le paso un brazo por los hombros – ¿Por qué te fuiste?_

_Annie: Bueno…en realidad no me sentía con ánimos para fiestas –viendo hacia sus manos que estaban en su regazo –…es una verdadera tontería cuando debería de disfrutar…ya que mis papás están aquí –mirando a su amigo con sonrisa amarga –_

_Tom: Tienes razón –asintiendo con tono juguetón –…además te perdiste el momento estelar_

_Annie: ¿Cuál? –enarcando una ceja –_

_Tom: Cuando con gran habilidad y elegancia –moviendo sus manos al frente como samurai –…destace al pavo –Annie se ríe y él también –_

_Annie: Gracias –en eso suena la puerta –_

_Tom: No hay de qué – le da un beso en la mejilla y se levanta para ir abrir la puerta –_

_La morena se quedo sola de nuevo, pero con una pequeña sonrisa, tenía que agradecer los esfuerzos de Tom por hacerla sentir mejor, él siempre había sido muy bueno con ella, a pesar de que su mejor amigo sufría por su culpa. Tom regresó poco después acompañado de una persona._

_Phil: Buenas tardes señorita Brigthen…mi nombre es Philip Race –le extiende la mano –_

_Annie: Buenas tardes –recibe el saludo – ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_

_Phil: Bueno…si no fuera una intromisión quisiera hacer una cita, o si es posible arreglar de una vez este asunto_

_Annie: ¿Qué asunto?_

_Phil: Yo era el abogado del señor Readick…y estoy a cargo de su testamento_

_Annie: ¿David? –Con extrañeza –… ¿Pero qué tengo que ver yo con eso?_

_Phil: Bueno señorita…usted es prácticamente la beneficiaria de todas las posesiones del señor Readick_

_La morena abrió demasiado los ojos, por poco y se le salen, lo que decía el abogado no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, era totalmente absurdo, era imposible que ella haya heredado algo de David. Cerró los ojos y se aclaro la mente. Y se dijo así misma que todo aquello, era lo único lógico, lo que tenía que pasar. Él no tenía realmente a nadie más, su familia y él habían roto los lazos hacía mucho tiempo, y salvo ella y su hermana, él no tenía trato cercano con nadie más, y después de los últimos meses que compartió con él, era más que creíble que le hubiera heredado. Pero lo que la tenía sorprendida era que sólo a ella, pues dinero podía haber donado a la caridad, a algo relacionado con las artes, pero no, todo se lo había dejado a ella._

_El abogado volvió al día siguiente temprano, pidió estar a solas con él, y no dijo nada acerca de que asunto tenía que tratar ella con él, y nadie dijo nada. Conforme la lectura del testamento fue corriendo, Annie se estremecía más con la cantidad de cosas que ahora ella poseía, simplemente sentía que con cada bien inmueble, y acciones que se pronunciaban, era como un montón de tierra más a su tumba, y es que al final, daría cada una de esas acciones, cada una de esas casas, por tener a David de nuevo, sabía que a pesar de todo lo sucedido con Archie, ella deseaba con toda su alma, que su amigo estuviera con vida, porque al final, él hubiera entendido que no lo amaba y la hubiera dejado ser feliz con Archie, con su amistad incondicional para siempre. Estaba totalmente abstraída en sus pensamientos cuando algo que dijo el abogado la saco inmediatamente de su distracción._

_Phil: Y también, le otorgo todas y cada una de mis pinturas, tanto las que se encuentran en galerías en Europa como en New York, ella será la única beneficiaría de las regalías obtenidas por la venta o exposición de esas pinturas _

_El abogado siguió leyendo pero Annie no capto lo demás, se había quedado trabada en la parte de las pinturas, ahora sus pinturas, abrió la boca pero no le salieron las palabras, fue hasta que el abogado termino de leer y ella encontró en su cerebro algo parecido a lo que quería decir._

_Annie: Significa que…que…sus pinturas…son –él termino la frase –_

_Phil: De usted… si –sonriendo –…el señor Readick enfatizo esto conmigo personalmente cuando modificó su testamento hace poco…quería que sólo usted en lo personal…fuera dueña de esa parte de sus bienes_

_Annie: ¿Qué hay acerca de su familia? ¿Ellos no pelearan nada de esto?_

_Phil: No lo creo…la familia del señor Readick tiene mucho dinero…realmente esto que le deja a usted en lo material, para ellos es una menudencia, además por lo que tengo entendido hace años que ellos no tenían contacto –Annie asintió en silencio –…bueno si me permite señorita tengo que retirarme para hacer válido esto – señalando los documentos –_

_Annie: Si claro –poniéndose de pie al igual que el abogado –…gracias _

_Phil: Mañana me pondré en contacto con usted para lo de la entrega de bienes –sonriéndole y dándole la mano –_

_Annie: Si…gracias –recibiendo el saludo, el abogado se da la vuelta pero ella lo detiene –…disculpe licenciado…quisiera preguntarle algo_

_Phil: Si dígame_

_Annie: Usted me dijo que –mirando sus manos y luego de nuevo al abogado –…que David cambió su testamento hace poco…quisiera…quisiera saber ¿A quién estaban dirigidos todos estos bienes antes de que él me pusiera a mí? –El abogado le sonrió un poco –_

_Phil: En si…por cuestiones jurídicas no puedo contestarle esa pregunta –Annie asintió y cerro los ojos –…pero no creo que dañe a nadie si le respondo –la chica lo miró con ansiedad –…porque en si…no cambió mucho…sólo añadió su nombre y me dijo que usted sabría exactamente qué hacer con él, "que harías con él…lo que él ya había decidido antes", así me dijo_

_Annie: ¿Antes? –con extrañeza –_

_Phil: La beneficencia…y el arte…aunque si fuera usted…yo conservaría las pinturas…creo que él quería que las conservaras –le sonríe –…ahora si me retiro –le da de nuevo la mano y sale –_

_La chica se quedó de nuevo totalmente en shock por lo que acababa de oír, realmente había sido demasiado en tan poco tiempo. Y ella aún no sabía como asimilar tantas cosas, miró la copia del testamento en sus manos, aquello era algo de lo poco que tenía muy claro que haría._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Y así lo había hecho, había vendido todo, las acciones, las casas, a excepción del departamento, no sabía por qué no había vendido aquel lugar, pero lo seguía conservando, desalojado, pero ahí estaba, sentía que le serviría en algún momento. Todo lo había vendido y las ganancias se habían donado a la beneficencia y a la Universidad en la que ambos estudiaron, al área de artes, en su honor a un auditorio le pusieron su nombre. Ella conservó las pinturas, las montó en exposición durante mucho tiempo, tuvo éxito por muchas razones, por su gran calidad, su magia, y por desgracia porque el autor tenía poco de haber muerto y eso le daba a todo aquello un toque de más de valor. La galería fue todo un éxito, pero aún así Annie no había querido vender en un principio, quería conservar aquellas pinturas, pero al final sabía que el conservar aquello sería hacerse más daño, así que vendió unos cuantos cuadros y otros los conservo, y supo ahí qué finalidad le daría al departamento que fue su estudio de pintura, el de un almacén.

Annie iba saliendo del centro comercial, buscaba algo en su bolso, cuando una voz la llamó.

Ruby: Hey Annie –con voz alegre –

Annie: Hola Ruby –sonriendo y saludando a la chica–

Emmett: Hola niña –saludando a la morena –

Annie: Hola Emmett –sonriéndole al chico –…creo que cada vez que te veo estas más grande

Emmett: Eso es porque te pierdes y tardas en verme siglos…y obvio uno nunca deja de ejercitarse –con sonrisa coqueta –

Annie: Ya lo creo

Ruby: ¿Y tú cómo estas?... ¿Estas de vacaciones? –Tomando una de sus manos –…tengo años de no verte ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?

Annie: Pues…si estoy de vacaciones…y pues termine mi carrera y estoy tratando de darme un respiro por ahora

Ruby: Eso esta bien…pero ¿Dónde esta Archie? ¿No vino contigo? –viendo hacia los lados –

Emmett: Seguramente estará en el salón de belleza –riendo y Ruby pone los ojos en blanco – ¿Dónde esta ese metro sexual de quinta Annie?

Annie: Bueno…supongo que estará en New York…lo que pasa es que –bajando un poco la mirada –…Archie y yo ya…bueno ya no estamos juntos…hace ya bastante de eso –con tristeza –

Ruby: Uh –sintiéndose mal por la chica mientras que a Emmett se le borró la sonrisa –…lo lamento

Annie: Estoy bien… -intentando sonreír –…bueno –suspirando – ya me tengo que ir… –despidiéndose de ambos –…me dio mucho gusto verlos

Emmett: Igualmente niña…cuídate –la abraza fuerte –…y espero verte pronto

Annie: Si…nos vemos

Ruby: ¡Annie!...bueno…sé que no estarás de muy buen humor…pero cuando yo me siento deprimida…lo que me ayuda a sentirme mejor es bailar –sonriendo un poco – ¿Por qué no intentas venir a bailar un rato al salón?...para entretenerte

Annie: Bueno…yo –agachando un poco la cabeza –…tengo que regresar pronto a New York y…

Ruby: Sólo piensalo ¿ok? –Sonriendo –…cuando puedas y tengas ganas…las puertas de mi salón estarán abiertas

Annie: Gracias –intentando que no se le quebrara la voz –

La morena abrazó a Ruby muy fuerte, la chica del cabello rizado le correspondió, sabía que más que otra cosa, Annie necesitaba apoyo. Sabía que su amiga pasaba por un momento difícil, pero también sabía que mientras una no estuviera dispuesta a luchar para salir del hoyo simplemente no salías. Annie se soltó, le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, dejando a Ruby con la esperanza de que pronto la viera sonriendo, bailando en su salón.

*******************

Casi había terminado de leer la primera hoja cuando su teléfono sonó, seguramente sería su madre. Cuando contesto, realmente se llevó una sorpresa.

Terry: Diga…si –sonríe –…hey…que gusto saber de ti –dejando las hojas a un lado sobre la cama –…claro que no…de hecho en estos días había pensado en hablarles –suspirando y riendo –…gracias…a mi también me da mucho gusto saber de ustedes… ¿Qué?...ah bueno pues ponlo al teléfono –sonríe más –…Bueno –simulando una voz más juguetona –…con él… ¿Con quién hablo? –Ahora ya toma de nuevo su voz – ¿en serio estoy hablando con el mismísimo Johny Stevenson? –con voz sorprendida –…hey que gusto campeón ¿Cómo estas?...que bien…yo…bueno…hace cinco segundos hacía algo del trabajo…pero en este preciso instante…hablo con una estrella del fútbol –sonriendo como si estuviera viendo al niño en ese instante –… ¡ah si!... ¿Mi ayuda? –Enarcando una ceja –...bueno pues si esta en mis manos…Cuéntame

El moreno se sentó a escuchar lo que el pequeño Johny tenía que contarle, mientras recordaba la ocasión en que lo conoció.

_**Flash Back**_

_Casi un año había pasado desde que ella se había ido, y aún era la misma historia, vacío y nada más. Aún así accedió a la petición de sus padres de irse unos días durante el verano a la villa en Escocia, él realmente estaba renuente, pero lo único que le hizo cambiar de opinión fue que Eleonor había invitado a Tom, Flamy y su pequeño retoño, tenía tantas ganas de ver a sus amigos y conocer al pequeño monstruo, que realmente al final, no pudo negarse, aunque desde un principio sabía que aquello no era del todo una buena idea, pues aquel lugar le traía muchos recuerdos, había pasado muy buenos momentos con Candy en aquel lugar, y el simple hecho de respirar el aire de Escocia le haría querer darse un tiro._

_Cuando llegó a Escocia, todos ya se encontraban ahí, fue algo extraño ver a sus amigos ahí, pues en cuanto los vio sintió nostalgia, como si retrocediera en el tiempo, sentía que ahí también se encontraban Annie, Archie, Paty, Stear, y Candy, pero no era así, suspiro y se encaminó al jardín trasero que era donde se encontraban Eleonor, Tom, Flamy y ella cargaba al bebe. El niño no tenía ni un año cumplido, pero vaya que era grande, eso fue lo primero que pensó Terry, y cuando se acerco se dio cuenta del gran parecido que tenía con sus padres. Era de piel bronceada como su padre, tenía la nariz afilada de su madre, su cabello azabache y la forma definida de la boca, pero compartía el cabello rizado de su padre, sus ojos grandes y juguetones, y la expresión de quien guarda una sorpresa. Ese niño era realmente un sueño._

_Todos lo miraron, le sonrieron y le saludaron, cuando el moreno llegó hasta ellos su madre lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y después se fundió en un abrazo fuerte con Tom._

_Tom: Pero mírate nada más –viéndolo – ¡Cómo ha crecido apá! –riendo –_

_Terry: No tanto como usted mijo –riendo –…me da gusto verte_

_Tom: A mi también –palmeándole un hombro –…Flamy querida –viendo a su amiga –_

_Flamy: Hola Terry –con sonrisa –…tanto tiempo bribón –lo abraza –…me da tanto gusto verte_

_Terry: A mi también fierecilla…y bueno –viendo al niño –…preséntame al nuevo miembro de la familia_

_Flamy: Terry…el es mi hijo –Tom carraspea –…a nuestro hijo –mirando a Tom –…John –sonriendo mientras mira al bebe con idolatría –_

_Terry: Hola John –moviendo la mano –…Yo soy Terry…amigo de tus problemáticos y mounstrosos padres –sonriendo –_

_Tom: Gracias yo también te quiero…pero te agradecería que no le hablaras mal a mi hijo de quienes serán su ejemplo_

_Terry: Ok –le da los brazos y el niño no duda y se va con él –…eso es –sonriendo –…realmente estas muy grande…y fuerte amigo –el niño le toca la cara a Terry –…es muy hermoso –mirando a Flamy –_

_Flamy: Lo es…y ya sé porque dicen que la belleza cuesta –abriendo de más los ojos –…pero vale la pena_

_Terry: Sin duda –sin dejar de ver a Johny –… ¿Y Effy madre?_

_Eleonor: Esta adentro con tu padre_

_Terry: ¿Ya se conocen? –mirando al niño y luego a su madre y Flamy –_

_Eleonor: Oh vaya que si…parece que se han tenido bastante afecto desde el principio –riendo y los demás se le unen –…bueno ¿por qué no vamos adentro?…hay que servir la comida…sólo te estábamos esperando a ti hijo –sonriéndole –_

_Flamy: Si vamos_

_Tom: Oh si…mi estomago ya lo reclama –Flamy le da un manazo y luego ríen –_

_Terry fue detrás de ellos con Johny aún en sus brazos, el niño y él habían hecho una bonita amistad en cuestión de segundos. El niño jugaba con la mano de Terry quien no se perdía ni un movimiento, ni una expresión, ni un respiro de lo que ese niño hacía, y es que no podía evitar recordar, que alguna vez en una sala, cargando a dos niños y teniendo a un lado a la que pensó sería su compañera por siempre, había soñado con cargar a un bebe como aquel, pero suyo y de ella. Sintió derrumbarse al ver que en aquellos momentos eso estaba más lejano que el mismo Sol, y que ya nada de lo que alguna vez fue ese sueño sería posible realizarse. Mejor miró a Johny, le dio un beso en la frente y caminó hacia la casa._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

*******************

Tom, Flamy, Johny y Archie se encontraban en la cocina, estaban terminando de cenar, el niño estaba exultante porque había hablado con Terry y este le había vendido todo lo bueno del teatro, ahora el niño estaba en su hora de querer ser actor.

Johny: Le dije a mi tío Terry que mi traje sería de pirata…y él me dijo que me concentrara en la voz de hombre…así que tendré que practicar

Flamy: Eso me parece bien…la práctica hace al maestro –sonriendo –

Tom: Y recuerda hijo…presencia…mucha presencia

Johny: Aja –asintiendo con la cabeza –…le dije que ojalá y pudiera venir…pero dice que esta trabajando –con tristeza en el rostro –…pero dijo que me mandaría una sorpresa –con cierta ilusión en el rostro –

Archie: Seguro será algo increíble…así que tienes que poner todo de tu parte para la obra…para que Terry no diga que no tomaste en cuanta sus consejos

Johny: Sip…bueno él no va a estar…pero espero y tía Paty y tía Annie si estén –Archie se puso algo tenso – ¿Crees que mis tías estén aquí para ese día mamá? –mirando a Flamy –

Flamy: Seguramente ellas estarán aquí –dándose cuenta de cómo se puso Archie –…de todas maneras les hablare para que no lo olviden

Johny: Ok… ¿Y la jefa podrá venir? –viendo a su papá –

Flamy: ¿La jefa? –Viendo interrogante al niño y luego con mueca a Tom – ¿Querrás decir tu tía Candy Johny?

Johny: Bueno si…pero como mi papá le dice jefa –encogiéndose de hombros –… ¿Crees que pueda venir?

Tom: Hijo…no creo que pueda venir…ella también esta ocupada

Johny: ¿Cómo tío Terry?

Tom: Si…como tío Terry –dándose cuenta de la similitud de casos –…pero no perdemos nada con hablarle…ven vamos…al cabo que donde esta ella…es más temprano…anda –lo ayuda a bajar del banco y corre con él a la sala

Archie y Flamy se quedaron quietos en la cocina, el castaño aún no salía de su ensoñación, a veces no sabía que prefería, el que ella estuviera lejos, o el tenerla cerca, al final, ninguna de las opciones lo hacía feliz, desde hace años vivía en el limbo, y eso que se supone ambos se pidieron perdón. La chica entendió hacía donde estaban dirigidos los pensamientos del castaño en aquel momento.

Flamy: ¿Iras a dar una vuelta?

Archie: Si –mirándola de repente –…nos vemos en un rato –se levanta y camina hacia la salida –

Flamy: Con cuidado –con media sonrisa y suspirando al ver salir a su amigo –

Archie tomó su chamarra y salió de la casa, en cuanto bajo las escaleras del porche encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a caminar por la acera.

_**Flash Back**_

_El castaño se encontraba en la terraza, fumando un cigarrillo como siempre hacía por las tardes, le gustaba ver el atardecer a solas. Iba a apagar el cigarrillo que tenía en su boca, cuando una voz le pidió que no lo hiciera._

_Paty: No lo apagues…mejor –acercándose –…compárteme un poco –con sonrisa tímida –_

_Archie: ¿Desde cuando compartes esto? –señalando el cigarro en sus dedos –_

_Paty: Mm –encogiéndose de hombros –…lo suficiente para saber que me calma los nervios cuando lo necesito –el chico le sonrió –_

_Archie: Pero este ya se acabo –tirando la colilla y sacando su cajetilla y ofreciéndole uno nuevo –…por favor no digas a Stear que estoy haciendo esto –mientras le ayuda a encender el cigarro –_

_Paty: No te preocupes…para cuando él se entere de esto…yo ya habré muerto de enfisema pulmonar –con sonrisa amarga mientras saca humo de la boca –_

_Archie: No deberías juzgarlo…me sorprende que no lo apoyes tanto como las otras veces –mirando hacia enfrente –_

_Paty: Claro que lo apoyo…pero no por eso me voy a regodear y a sentirme feliz por el hecho de que este lejos de mi…eso es imposible –dándole una fumada a su cigarro –_

_Archie: La felicidad esta catalogada en muchos sentidos –sacando un nuevo cigarrillo y encendiéndolo –…pero sobre todo sobrevaluada_

_Paty: La felicidad y el amor –mirando de reojo a su amigo –…son lo que son…en todo lugar y en cualquier momento…simplemente la asimilamos de diferente manera…según las circunstancias_

_Archie: ¿Qué no es lo mismo? –mirándola con interrogancia –_

_Paty: Digamos que el que Stear me haya hecho a un lado ahora para poder lograr algo que es importante para él…no significa que me haya dejado de amar…me duele…pero trato de entenderlo._

_Archie: ¿Aquí el que se esta perdiendo soy yo? –con rostro más incomodo –Paty: Archie… -suspirando –…Que tú no le hayas perdonado lo que paso…no significa que la hayas dejado de amar –el semblante del castaño cambio a uno con molestia –_

_Archie: Yo ya la perdone…y estoy superando lo demás…yo ya no –y se atraganto las palabras –_

_Paty: No tienes porque sentirte mal –le pone una mano en el hombro –…el amor no se puede acabar de la noche a la mañana aunque uno lo deseara…de todas maneras no te preocupes –con media sonrisa –…si tú dices que ya se perdonaron…eso es bueno…siempre el perdón es un buen comienzo –le da una última fumada a su cigarro y se da la vuelta, antes de que entrara en la casa Archie le habla –_

_Archie: Paty…paciencia amiga…que todo volverá a su cauce…cuando menos lo esperes –ella le sonríe a pesar de que él no volteo –_

_El castaño siguió respirando la tarde, estaba a punto de anochecer, su parte favorita del día, cuando el sol se metía y las luces de aquella ciudad iluminaban todo, era lo mejor, las estrellas ya no eran algo bello que mirar, esa belleza ya no le importaba, la naturaleza no era algo que le importaba, ya no._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

*******************

Casandra y Candy caminaban por la playa, ya era algo tarde, el Sol estaba por meterse, era la hora del Crepúsculo, ambas iban en silencio, la mujer esperó a que Candy hablara, pero al ver que ella no decía nada, sentía que era ella la que tenía que decir algo.

Casandra: Siempre ah sido mi hora preferida –viendo hacia el horizonte –…no puedo decir que prefiero la noche, cuando sin el día me perdería un espectáculo así –sonriendo mientras la rubia sigue en silencio –… Celia esta muy contenta con tu trabajo

Candy: Ha sido muy buena conmigo –mostrando una media sonrisa –…me ha enseñado mucho.

Casandra: Lo sé…yo también aprendí mucho de ella…cuando trabajamos juntas…aprendí lo necesario…pero aún así yo sabía que no me dedicaría a eso –la rubia la miró ahora si con expectación –…y tu tampoco –ahora la miro con nerviosismo –…es tiempo de volver Candy…tu verdadero futuro te esta esperando

Candy: Pero…es que yo aún no estoy lista –bajando la mirada –

Casandra: Lo estas…aunque no lo creas…lo estas…de hecho creo que hace tiempo lo estabas…sólo que deje que lo pensaras un poco más –sonriendo un poco –

Candy: ¿Eso crees?

Casandra: No lo creo –poniendo su mano en el hombro de le chica –…lo sé…no tengas miedo de estar en dónde tu sabes que quieres estar…

_**Flash Back**_

_Después de haber hablado con Anthony, no había tardado mucho en comprender lo que tenía que hacer, así que sin dudarlo fue al aeropuerto y tomó un avión a New York. El vuelo se le hizo eterno, se la pasó pensando y planeando lo que iba a decir cuando lo viera, más bien pensó mil maneras de pedirle perdón, pedirle que la dejara entrar en su vida de nuevo, habían pasado ya seis meses, en ese tiempo podían haber pasado muchas cosas, tal vez él ya estaría con alguien más, o tal vez ya la había dejado de querer, ese tipo de pensamientos la atormento todo el vuelo, intento sacarlos de su mente, pero al final los dejó ahí, como castigo a su estupidez._

_Cuando se bajó del taxi, no pudo evitar sentir miedo, miró la casa que fue su hogar hace algunos meses, recordó la última vez que la había visto, y se dio cuenta que la ultima vez, también estaba muerta de miedo y llena de expectativas de lo que fuera a pasar de ahora en adelante. Se acerco y tocó la puerta, sintió que pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se abriera la puerta, el chico que la abrió la miro con ojos perplejos, sintió que había sido una eternidad lo que había pasado, pero aún así reconoció que él también estaba feliz de verla, él le sonrió y ella correspondió a ese gesto._

_Tom: Candy… ¡Jefa! –gritando y abrazándola –_

_Candy: Tom –abrazándolo muy fuerte – ¿Cómo estas? –sonriendo –_

_Tom: Bien…pero que sorpresa –viéndola de arriba abajo –…aún estas pálida… ¿Qué no sales al Sol en Los Ángeles?_

_Candy: Me alegro tanto de verte –sonriendo – ¿Y los demás? –en eso alguien llega –_

_Flamy: Tom… ¿Quién era? –En eso mira a la chica – ¿Candy? –Sonriendo y yendo a saludar, la chica se encontró con ella a medio camino antes de abrazarla –…amiga…no puedo creerlo_

_Candy: Tenía tantas ganas de verlos –sonriendo y apretando los ojos antes de separarse del abrazo –…pero mírate…estas enorme –mirándole la panza –…_

_Flamy: Ni te quiero decir cuantos kilos subí –con horror –_

_Tom: Ya mero le toca explotar –con sonrisa –…el pequeño…bueno ni tan pequeño ya no tarda en salir al mundo._

_Candy: ¡Woo!…que felicidad –con sonrisa sincera–_

_Flamy: Si…pero anda Candy –tomándola de la mano –…ven no te quedes ahí –caminando hacía la sala –…Tom tráele algo de tomar –el chico sale hacia la cocina –… ¿Cómo te ha ido?_

_Candy: Pues…bien –viendo sus manos y luego hacia la chica –… ¿Y a ustedes? ¿Cómo les va?_

_Flamy: Bien…todo programado…acabo de terminar el semestre…y como volvemos en dos meses…y el bebe nace el siguiente mes…pues tendré el tiempo suficiente para mi incapacidad…Tom y las chicas se ofrecieron a ayudarme a cuidarlo los primeros meses…para que no deje la escuela._

_Candy: Que bien –con sonrisa en eso llega Tom – ¿Por cierto dónde están todos? –viendo hacia alrededor –_

_Flamy: Bueno –un poco más seria –…Annie y Paty fueron a Chicago…Stear como sabes sigue en Texas…y Archie salió, fue a la escuela…pero no ha de tardar –intentando sonreír –_

_Candy: Ah…que bien…y –no queriendo preguntar pero no pudiendo evitarlo –… ¿Y él?... ¿Terry? –la chica notó cómo Tom y Flamy se miraron un segundo y luego miraron a Candy con tristeza –_

_Tom: Jefa…bueno lo que pasa es que… -agachando la cabeza –_

_Flamy: Lo que pasa Candy…es que Terry ya no vive aquí –la rubia se quedo perpleja –_

_Candy: ¿Cómo que…que ya no vive aquí? –con voz llena de pánico –_

_Flamy: Al poco tiempo que tú te fuiste –mirando sus manos y luego a la chica –…él también se fue…a Londres…dijo que necesitaba estar solo…se comunica con nosotros de vez en cuando_

_Candy: Se fue –con la mirada perdida –…a Londres –con los ojos cristalinos –_

_Tom: Bueno…de hecho también se fue porque le ofrecieron de una compañía teatral de allá un buen lugar…parece que le ha ido bien_

_Candy: Claro… -intentando sonreír –…tiene talento…me alegra que este bien –los esposos la miran como intentando disculparse por decirle la verdad –…me alegro que le este yendo bien –en eso se escucha la puerta y entra Archie –_

_Archie: Oye Tom –mira a la chica – ¡¡Candy!! –se acerca y la rubia lo recibe con un abrazo –…gatita ¿Cómo estas…cuándo llegaste?_

_Candy: No tengo ni quince minutos –sonriendo –… ¿Cómo estas? –viendo al chico que lucía muy delgado, ella le pasó una mano por la mejilla –_

_Archie: Bien –con los ojos un poco tristes –… Pero mejor cuéntame como estas tú… ¿que tal la escuela? –sentándose a lado de ella –_

_Candy: Bien…_

_Flamy: Bueno…mejor que tal si platicamos en la cena –sonriendo –_

_Tom: Es la mejor idea que has tenido en el día mi amor_

_Flamy: Que lindo –con mueca –…bueno vamos a prepararla_

_Candy: Ok…yo les ayudo_

_Flamy: No, no –no dejando que se paré –…tú te quedas aquí y descansas…el vuelo debe de haber sido muy cansado…no te preocupes que Tom y yo podemos solos –levantándose y yéndose con su marido –_

_Tom: Si jefa…he progresado…aunque no lo creas…ya lo veras –sonriendo y saliendo de la sala –_

_Candy: ¿Y tú como has estado? –viéndolo con más seriedad dándole a entender que se refería a su relación con Annie –_

_Archie: Pues –viendo sus manos con nostalgia –…realmente no quisiera hablar de ello…ni de ella –mirando a Candy –…estoy intentando tomar las cosas con madurez_

_Candy: Me alegro –le toma la mano y la estrecha –_

_Archie: ¿Y tú…cómo lo has tomado?... ¿ya sabes que Terry no esta aquí?_

_Candy: Si –asintiendo con la cabeza –…aunque de hecho venía por él –el castaño la mira con el ceño fruncido –…venía a verlo a él…pero creo que el viaje fue en balde –con sonrisa amarga –…no se porque no me imagine que esto pasaría…si yo misma le sugerí que se fuera_

_La cena transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas de lo que habían hecho hasta ahora, realmente los que acapararon la conversación fueron Tom y Flamy. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Candy se dispuso a ir a la cama. Sintió miedo al tomar el picaporte de la puerta de la que antes había sido su habitación, suspiro, cerro los ojos y abrió la puerta._

**(Nowhere Warm – Kate Havnevick)**

_No supo que fue lo que sintió primero, si nostalgia, tristeza, felicidad o miedo, pareció que fue todo al mismo tiempo, el cuarto estaba intacto, totalmente igual a como ella lo recordaba, caminó unos cuantos pasos en la oscuridad de la habitación, parecía que nada se había movido ni un centímetro, como si después de que ella había salido por la puerta hace meses, nadie más se hubiera parado por ahí, cuando llegó a un lado de la cama, se sentó en el borde de esta, pero fue ahí donde comprendió lo diferente que era aquel cuarto, sintió un escalofrió, aquel cuarto ahora era frío, y termino de sentirse mal cuando volteo hacia el buró, y miró como una fotografía estaba tirada sobre el buró, alguien la había ocultado para que no se pudiera ver que mostraba aquella fotografía, Candy con más miedo y los ojos llenándose de lágrimas, comprendió de qué fotografía se trataba, la tomo con cuidado y la volteo para ver la imagen, eran ellos, los dos, sonriendo, mostrando la felicidad del pasado, la chica se reflejo en el marco y mostró la triste imagen del presente, derramando lágrimas, toco con sus dedos el marco y lo apretó a su pecho, sintiéndose terrible por todo lo que había causado, y más porque estaba segura que la persona que había volteado el marco, había sido Terry, seguramente él lo había hecho, había ocultado la imagen del pasado, porque sabía que sino lo hacía, no podría rehacer su vida y buscar un futuro para él. _

_La rubia no podía dormir, no en aquel lugar, había encontrado el encendedor de Terry en un cajón, se la había pasado jugando con él, el insomnio de plano se hizo dueño de ella, así que en la madrugada bajo y salió a la terraza, aún con el frió, necesitaba respirar aire, porque adentro se estaba ahogando de tristeza, fue una sorpresa encontrarse a Archie ahí, estaba fumando, la chica llego junto a él, nadie dijo nada, sólo contemplaban las estrellas. El castaño rompió el silencio después de un rato._

_Archie: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –sin mirarla –_

_Candy: No lo se –sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería –…por idiota…por estupida –recordando las palabras que le había dicho Anthony –…no supe interpretar y manejar de la manera correcta una situación…me equivoque…y ahora pago las consecuencias._

_Archie: Eso mismo hizo ella…y yo –dando una fumada –…se equivoco…y yo no supe manejar la situación…ahora pagamos las consecuencias_

_Candy: Todos cometemos errores_

_Archie: Somos humanos…pero también es de humanos enmendarlos –mirándola ahora si, la chica lo mira sin entender –…yo ya le he pedido perdón por como me porte…aunque eso no significó que estemos juntos…siento que la cordialidad es un buen punto para nosotros…sé que jamás volverá a ser como antes…pero mínimo llegamos a un punto de paz_

_Candy: Quisiera poder hacer lo mismo que tú –con sonrisa amarga y mirando de nuevo hacia delante –_

_Archie: Puedes hacerlo…si tú quieres…alguna vez escuche decir que –con media sonrisa –…no hay imposibles…mientras estés dispuesto a intentarlo –la chica lo miró de nuevo y él le sonrió –_

_Archie se detuvo y miró a Candy, le sonrió antes de que ella se despidiera de él en el aeropuerto._

_Candy: ¿Dime que esto no es una locura?_

_Archie: Esto es una locura gatita…pero es una que vale la pena hacer –con media sonrisa –… ¿tienes tu boleto?_

_Candy: Si –mostrando el boleto –…gracias Archie –y lo abraza muy fuerte –…en serio gracias_

_Archie: De nada gatita…para eso estamos los amigos –sonriendo mientras deshace el abrazo – sonríe… –acariciando la mejilla de su amiga –…saluda a mi apá de mi parte –sonriendo más –_

_Candy: Claro – sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla –…y tú también…sonríe –el chico le besa el dorso de la mano y después la chica se empieza a alejar –_

_Archie la miró desaparecer entre la multitud que se dirigía hacia el área de abordaje de salidas internacionales, Candy con el rostro sereno pero llena de nervios se acerco para tomar el vuelo, la ciudad de Londres la esperaba._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

*******************

Como la mayoría de los días, Flamy salía súper cansada de la oficina, aún así siempre insistía en que no saldría del trabajo hasta dejar todo en orden, así que su cansancio era justificado para ella, pero no por eso deseable. Salió junto con Tory, que como cada noche la acercaba a su casa.

Tory: Por fin…otro día terminó –poniendo los ojos en blanco –

Flamy: Ni que lo digas…estoy más que muerta –tocándose el cuello –

Tory: Pero bueno ya es hora de descansar…anda te acerco a tu casa

Flamy: Gracias –ambas caminan al auto de la chica –

En el trayecto a casa, Flamy venía casi cabeceando, suspiraba por el cansancio, Tory no lo hacía tanto pues tenía que estar alerta al volante.

Tory: Te juro que si no fuera porque me da más flojera ir y buscar otro empleo…en este mismo instante renunciaría y me iría a descansar a una playa solitaria en el caribe

Flamy: Pero ni es tan fácil conseguir trabajo…ni tenemos dinero de sobra para irnos a la playa y descansar por siempre

Tory: A veces me dan ganas de volver con mis padres…y así no preocuparme de nada…con ellos tendría todo sin hacer nada –pasándose una mano por su cabello –…pero –suspirando –…soy demasiado orgullosa e independiente para hacerlo –sonriendo y mirando a su amiga –

Flamy: Siempre llega el momento en que debemos separarnos de los padres y ser responsables de nosotros mismos

Tory: Así es –asintiendo mientras avanzaba en el auto –

Flamy miró al frente, perdida en sus recuerdos, esas últimas palabras le habían retumbado en su cabeza muy duro, durante algún tiempo, un tiempo en que no sabía qué iba a pasar, ni cómo afrontaría ese futuro.

_**Flash Back**_

_Tom y Flamy llegaron a Chicago después de un largo vuelo, uno en el cual ambos habían estado más que inquietos, sólo de pensar en el motivo de aquella visita a sus familiares, les ponía los pelos de punta. Irían a decirles que serían papás y por tal sus padres serían abuelos. Sabían que querían hacer aquello ellos solos, aunque les hubiera encantado un poco de apoyo por parte de sus amigos, pero lo de Annie y Archie estaba muy reciente, así que Paty se había quedado con ellos, y a decir verdad esta última tampoco se encontraba del todo bien, así que sólo eran ellos dos, y el bebe, enfrentándose a la furia de sus padres, que por más que rezaran, sabían que no recibirían la noticia con mariachis o algo así._

_Citaron a los padres de Flamy a casa de Tom, querían que estuvieran los cuatro juntos, bueno además de Caty la hermanita de Tom, aunque Tom pensó que no sería muy adecuado que la niña se quedara, por su propia seguridad, era mejor alejarla de aquel lugar. Primero todos cenaron, Flamy y Tom estaban más que inquietos, el chico casi no comió, y ella lo hizo como desquiciada, y obvio todos se dieron cuenta de esto, ella procuro ponerse ropa holgada para ocultar su vientre que ya empezaba a abultarse, cuando finalizo la cena, todos pasaron a la sala, los nuevos esposos se sentaron en un sofá viendo de frente a sus padres que estaban sentados en el otro sofá._

_Lillian: ¿Y bien chicos de que querían hablar con nosotros? –con sonrisa –_

_Flamy: Bueno…nosotros –tartamudeando un poco –_

_Robert: ¿Qué pasa hija?... ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? –entrecerrando los ojos –_

_Tom: La escuela ya sabe como es medio histérica su hija –la chica le da un codazo –… ¡auch! _

_Elizabeth: Tú siempre te preocupas de más Flamy…debes tener más calma_

_Flamy: Si lo se…bueno aún así tenemos algunos anuncios importantes que hacerles –mirando de reojo a Tom –_

_Charly: Bueno pues hablen ya –con un poco de impaciencia –…andén que no estaremos así toda la noche_

_Tom: Bueno lo primero –suspirando –…es que ya no iré a Scranton a jugar…decidí quedarme en la universidad y terminar la carrera_

_Charly: Pero…si –con un poco de molestia –…esto era una gran oportunidad –poniéndose de pie –_

_Tom: Lo sé…pero jugar ya no es mi prioridad –viendo de reojo a su esposa –_

_Lillian: Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo hijo –mirando a Tom con sonrisa –...tus estudios son ahora lo importante_

_Robert: Estoy de acuerdo con tu madre Tom…siempre los estudios son de vitalidad para nuestra vida…muy importantes_

_Tom: Si lo sé…pero ahora hay dos cosas todavía más importantes –tomando las manos de Flamy y luego mirando a sus interlocutores –…mucho más importantes para mi –él y Flamy se miraron con sonrisa y de manera muy intensa –_

_Elizabeth: ¡Oh por Dios! –con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos –_

_Lillian: ¡Por Cristo! –Tapándose la boca con la mano –…pero niños –interrumpiéndose a sí misma –_

_Siempre las mujeres tenían un sexto sentido, la intuición, las mamás de los chicos con solo ver la mirada que se dieron, entendieron que era aquello que ambos querían decirles. En cambio Charly y Robert no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, miraron a sus esposas y luego a los chicos y seguían con cara de what._

_Charly: ¿Pero que pasa mujer? –mirándola ceñudo –_

_Lillian: Pero niños…es que –tapándose el rostro –…como es posible_

_Elizabeth: Pues…que no pien –se interrumpe –…bueno mínimo –viendo la mano de Flamy –…aún así… ¡por Dios! –Poniendo su mano en su frente –… ¿Qué no les enseñaron a evitar eso en la escuela?_

_Robert: Cariño que pasa…no entiendo nada_

_Charly: Ni yo tampoco… ¿Qué demonios le pasa a tu madre Tom? ¿No me digas que estas embarazada otra vez? –mirándola con miedo –_

_Tom: Ella no lo esta_

_Flamy: Pero yo si_

_Cuando termino de decirlo, tanto Charly como Robert voltearon lentamente, mientras que Lillian y Elizabeth sólo seguían con las manos en la cabeza. Tom estaba listo para tomar a Flamy entre sus brazos y salir corriendo, antes de que su padre lo matara para que luego su suegro lo reviviera y lo matara de nuevo. Se hizo un silencio que se corto cuando alguien comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente._

_Charly: ¿Qué?... ¿Qué? –Sentándose de nuevo –_

_Tom: Que vas a ser abuelo papá –con cautela y una pequeña sonrisa –_

_Robert: ¿Qué él que? –viendo hacia la nada –_

_Elizabeth: Que tu también serás un abuelo cariño –con la vista en la nada –…y yo una abuela muy joven_

_Flamy: Si…serán abuelos…pero no se preocupen…el bebe esta bien…nosotros también –sonriendo un poco para calmar el ambiente –…además queríamos hacer todo bien y –Tom la detuvo al ver que nadie reaccionaba –_

_Tom: Mejor eso luego –con miedo en la mirada –_

_Flamy: Hay…ya mejor que todo se sepa de una vez –se zafa la mano de Tom y muestra su anillo de bodas –…además nos casamos_

_Lillian: ¿Cómo que se casaron? –con doble sorpresa –... ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?_

_Tom: Bueno mamá…este –rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza –_

_Flamy: Nos casamos en Las Vegas hace unas semanas –diciendo con firmeza –_

_Robert: ¿Pero qué? –con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido –_

_Charly: Lillian…tráeme algo duro –Tom y Flamy abrieron mucho los ojos –…necesito morder algo –con la mirada perdida –…para que se me pase el coraje_

_Robert: Pero antes me lo permite…necesito pegarlo a algo…o a alguien –mirando de manera asesina a Tom que pasó saliva –_

_Flamy: ¡Haber ya! –se pone de pie con voz fuerte y mira de manera fiera a sus interlocutores –…nada de dramas –mirando a su madre y su suegra –…nada de masticar cosas para el coraje –mirando a Charly quien ya había comenzado a morder un cojin –…ni nada de golpear gente –mirando a su padre –…nadie va a hacer eso…porque todos estamos felices por la llegada de nuestro bebe_

_Elizabeth: Pero hija no te das cuenta que tu vida se ha echado a perder…se ha truncado tu carrera_

_Flamy: No mamá –con voz firme – ni he echado a perder ni he truncado mi vida…simplemente escogí una manera diferente de madurar que la mayoría de las jóvenes, y la que tengo es la mejor que pude haber escogido para mí._

_Lillian: ¿Pero y sus estudios? –mirando a ambos –_

_Flamy: Seguiremos adelante con ellos –mirando a Tom quien se pone de pie y la toma de la mano –…sabemos que no será fácil…pero lo haremos…haremos lo mejor por nosotros y sobre todo por nuestro hijo_

_Tom: Y quiero que sepan que…no me case con ella por obligación…lo hice en primera instancia…porque la amo –viéndola con sonrisa –…porque no podría estar mejor con nadie más…y porque este bebe merece crecer en un hogar de verdad…merece una familia llena de amor…como la que ustedes me dieron –viendo a sus papás –…creanme que gracias a lo que ustedes me inculcaron…no seré capaz de fallarle a mi familia…a mi nueva familia –poniendo una mano en el estomago de Flamy –_

_Flamy: Todo saldrá bien…y si venimos hasta aquí…no fue para recibir sus regaños, ni justificar lo que hicimos y mucho menos pedirles ayuda…creo que somos adultos…y somos lo suficientemente responsables para hacernos cargo de esto…venimos porque queríamos compartir con ustedes la dicha que vivimos ahora…porque ustedes son las personas más importantes para nosotros_

_Se hizo un breve silencio, en el cual Tom y Flamy consideraron salir de ahí sin despedirse, pero un pequeño movimiento de Lillian los hizo quedarse ahí._

_Lillian: Bueno –dándole una palmada a su marido en la pierna –…no dudo que pronto te salgan canas mi amor…vas a ser abuelo –Charly se le quedo viendo con cara de pocos amigos mientras veía a su esposa ponerse de pie –…Felicidades mi amor –abraza a Tom –…Bienvenida a la familia hija –le sonríe a la morena y la abraza –_

_Flamy: Gracias Lillian –sonriendo –_

_Tom: Gracias mamá_

_Lillian: Espero y sepas en que lío te has metido al casarte con él –viendo a su nuera –…les deseo suerte_

_Elizabeth: Yo también –que estaba a un lado –…Felicidades mi amor –abraza a su hija –…me hubiera encantado estar en tu boda…pero bueno eso ya no importa –le besa la mejilla –…que seas muy feliz –la chica le dedico una sonrisa y se limpio una lágrima –_

_Robert: Pues todo por el bien de mi nieto…mi hija…y el hijo que nunca tuve –viendo a Tom –…Te llevas uno de mis tesoros…espero lo sepas valorar…cuidar…y sobre todo amar_

_Tom: No se preocupe señor…Flamy esta en buenas manos –sonriendo mientras se abraza con el señor –_

_Robert: Felicidades hija…y espero…me des un nieto…ya son muchas mujeres en la familia –riendo –_

_Charly: Si no es niño –se escucho su voz ronca desde donde estaba –…no se molesten en regresar…quiero un nieto al que pueda taclear…no me atrevo hacerlo con Caty –Tom le sonrió a su papá y fue abrazarlo –…Ahora eres un hombre…demuéstralo…fuerza y corazón hijo_

_Tom: Si papá…gracias_

_Charly: Siempre supe que formarías parte de la familia –acercándose a abrazar a Flamy –…en un tiempo tuve miedo de que así fuera –sonriendo –…pero ahora sé que era lo mejor…cuida a mi muchacho…y sé una buena esposa y madre_

_Flamy: Así será señor –Charly levanta las cejas –…perdón Charly –el señor abre la boca –…papá –con sonrisa mientras Charly sonríe y la abraza más –_

_Todos rieron y quedaron platicando sobre todos los detalles del embarazo y la boda, parecía que aquel tormentoso día se había acabado, todo lo bueno estaba por venir._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

*******************

Tom se levanto lentamente de la cama para no despertar al chico, al mismo tiempo la puerta se abrió lentamente, Flamy entró y miro a su esposo y a su hijo con una sonrisa. El chico se acerco y le dio un beso fugaz.

Tom: ¿Qué tal tu día? –abrazándola –

Flamy: Supongo que no tan placentero como el tuyo –mirando su cabello despeinado y luego al niño –

Tom: Estuvimos jugando toda la tarde…era normal que cayera dormido –con sonrisa mientras voltea hacia la cama –

Flamy: No puedo creer que tenga tanta energía –abriendo de más los ojos –… ¿Cómo estuvo la junta de padres?

Tom: Bien…lo de siempre…aunque te diré que esos pitufos son realmente odiosos

Flamy: ¿Cuáles pitufos? –con ojos entrecerrados –

Tom: Los otros niños…apenas y le llegan al hombro al pequeño John

Flamy: Es que nuestro pequeño John es un monstruito –se acerca a la cama –…el pediatra dijo que es bastante alto para su edad –le acaricia la frente al niño –

Tom: Naa…que a los otros enclenques no los alimenten bien…no es culpa de Johny…además es mejor que crezca fuerte y sano…que sea grande como su padre –levantando ambos brazos y flexionándolos para que se vean sus músculos –

Flamy: Eso sin duda –rodando los ojos –…será mejor llevarlo a su habitación

Tom: Yo me encargo –se acerca para cargarlo –

Flamy: Con cuidado…no vayas a despertarlo

Tom: Este no se despierta ni aunque Archie con su voz de vieja le gritara en el oído –se levanta con él y camina hacia la puerta –…no te vayas a dormir que tengo ganas de hacerte cositas –se ríe –

Flamy: Aja…estoy cansada

Tom: Yo también…y no te estoy preguntando…te estoy avisando chiquita –se ríe con malicia y sale del cuarto –

Con el niño en brazos, Tom entró en el cuarto del niño que estaba a oscuras, lo recostó sobre su cama y lo arropo, Johny estaba totalmente dormido, suspiro y su padre de nuevo sonrió. Era increíble lo rápido que había crecido, parece que había sido ayer cuando se había enterado de que sería papá, cuando había ido a su primer ultrasonido, cuando lo había cargado por primera vez, y ahora era un niño, bueno un súper niño, un monstruito. Eran en esos momentos cuando lo veía así tan tranquilo, tan feliz, que no dudaba que todos sus sacrificios habían valido la pena.

_**Flash Back**_

_Tom iba llegando a la tienda donde trabajaba, tenía la peor cara de desvelado que se podría tener, aún así llego hasta la caja registradora, dejo sus cosas en un armario y se dispuso a trabajar, uno de los dueños estaba ahí, se acerco al ver la cara del chico._

_Fred: Que bonita cara –con media sonrisa –…te hubieras echado agua en la cara aunque sea_

_Tom: Lo hice…estoy despierto lo juro –luchando porque los ojos no se le cerraran –_

_Fred: ¿Pues dónde fue la fiesta?... ¿En lunes? –con incredulidad –_

_Tom: Bueno hubiera sido…lo que pasa es que tuve un examen muy difícil hoy…y pues no había podido estudiar…lo hice toda la noche…es que mi esposa no se había sentido muy bien…y pues la estuve cuidando_

_Fred: ¿Pero ya esta bien? –Con un poco de preocupación –_

_Tom: Si gracias –en eso llega un cliente –…buenas tardes en que le podemos servir –cambiando el semblante a uno totalmente alegre –…claro que si…pase por este lado por favor_

_Fred: Espera Tom…Andy –llama a otro chico que estaba al otro lado de la tienda –…atiende a la señora_

_Tom: Pero yo puedo hacerlo Fred en serio_

_Fred: No te preocupes –le pone una mano en el hombro –…ve a tu casa y duerme…mañana será otro día –con media sonrisa –…y no te preocupes que no te lo descontare…aunque espero y Flamy te crea –sonriendo –_

_Tom: Gracias…te prometo que compensare las horas el fin de semana_

_Fred: Como quieras…anda ve…pero no te vayas a quedar dormido en el camino ok_

_Tom: No –sonriendo –…gracias Fred…digo patrón –toma sus cosas –_

_Fred: Sólo porque yo también sé lo que es trabajar y estudiar…anda ve a casa_

_Tom: Gracias de nuevo…te veo mañana –le da un abrazo y sale de la tienda –_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Mantente arriba, siempre arriba de las circunstancias, no debemos tener miedo, pues al fin y al cabo uno en ocasiones no es culpable de lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor, aunque paguemos por ese suerte que maldecimos desde el principio, cuando pasa, tú ya no podrás cambiar lo que ha pasado. Realmente tu sonrisa puede brillar, tu destino te protege, aunque las estrellas se estén desvaneciendo en el cielo, no debemos tener miedo, pues algún día terminara, sólo hay que tomar lo necesario de cada día, seguir el camino, y dejar que nuestro corazón pare de llorar.

**HELLOOOOO…BUENO AHORA SI NO TARDE…TANTO COMO OTRAS VECES…Y DE NUEVO DIGO…ACTUALIZARÉ CUANDO MENOS LO PIENSEN…JAJA…SE QUE ME ESTOY VIENDO BIEN MALDITA POR PONER TANTO DRAMA…PERO BUENO ES UN MAL NECESARIO…SORRY SI SUFREN COMO YO LO HAGO CUANDO LO ESCRIBO…PERO PROMETO RECOMPENSARLAS…DE ANTEMANO LES DIGO QUE EL DRAMA SEGUIRÁ POR UN PEQUEÑO RATITO, POQUITO A POCO IRE PONIENDO TODO EN SU LUGAR…**

**OK…YA SABEN QUE LA PLAYLIST QUE PONGO ES IMPORTANTE PARA DARLE UN TOQUE MÁS LINDO AL FIC…LES RECOMIENDO ESCUCHEN LA MUSICA…**

**Y COMO SIEMPRE…AGRADECER A TODAS MIS LECTORES, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SU CARIÑO…ESTOY CONVENCIDA DE QUE USTEDES SON LAS MÁS HERMOSAS E INTELIGENTES DEL MUNDO, THANKS AGAIN…SON INCREIBLES, SALUDOS Y BESOS A TODASSSS. **

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	34. Olor

**Aqui les dejo el Playlist, recuerden que es recomendable escucharlo mientras se lee la parte del fic donde se indica...bueno eso creo yo...jajaja...**

**(Roslyn - Bon Iver & St. Vincent)**

**(Pieces – Red)**

**(Ride - Cary Brothers)**

**Ahora si prometo ya no tanto drama...jaja...las veo abajo...disfruten mientras**

**______________________________________________________________________  
**

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Veo tu rostro y encuentro todo aquello que antes creí perdido…en un solo instante reconstruyes mi vida y no hay nada más que tú y yo._

**CAPITULO XXXIV**

**OLOR**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

Al fin y al cabo lo seremos algún día ¿No es así?, algún día nos convertiremos en lo que soñamos, o en lo que merecemos, o más bien en lo que trabajamos, seremos aquello que queremos ser mientras tengamos convicción de lograrlo, y tendremos aquello por lo cual hemos trabajo, como se dice "cosecha lo que siembras y obtendrás los frutos merecidos", que lo bueno este a tu alrededor y lo malo quede lejos, eso pedimos todos, pero es fácil pedir, y muy difícil merecer, eso siempre hay que tenerlo en cuenta, aquel que sea humilde, bueno y justo hallará con facilidad todo aquello por lo que ha luchado, porque simplemente le llegará como regalo por su valía.

*******************

Annie colgó el teléfono, acababa de hablar con Flamy, su hermana le recordó que la siguiente semana era el festival de su ahijado, así que ella no podía faltar, ni ella, ni el padrino, eso lo sabía de sobra, Archie no faltaría por nada del mundo, así que sería mejor mentalizarse acerca de pasar un rato en compañía de él. Suspiró, aunque no quisiera regresar, tendría que hacerlo, tenía que volver a New York y enfrentar su pasado, presente y futuro, de nuevo.

_**Flash Back.**_

_La morena iba llegando de la Universidad, intentaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible fuera de la casa, aunque al mismo tiempo le gustaba estar cerca de su sobrino, así que para ella era difícil esa situación, porque el embrollo de todo era estar en casa, pero no estar cerca de Archie, realmente era una estupidez necesaria para ella. Cuando cruzó el umbral escucho la voz de su hermana que la llamaba desde la sala, ella se encaminó hacia ese lugar, pero se paró en seco cuando vio que ahí además de Tom estaba Johny en brazos de Archie._

_Flamy: ¿Podrías sentarte?...quisiéramos hablar contigo un instante –_

_Annie: Eh… -la chica dudaba, no sabía que se traía entre manos su hermana, estando Archie ahí, podría ser algún asunto relacionado con ello, pensó la morena –…bueno yo_

_Tom: Anda Annie…que no te quitaremos mucho tiempo…además ya cenamos no te vamos a morder_

_Annie: Ok –casi en susurros y con cautela se sienta en un sofá –_

_Flamy: Bueno…Tom y yo le hemos estado dando vueltas a este asunto…y creemos que ya es tiempo de hacerlo –diciendo de manera seria –_

_La morena se sintió nerviosa por las palabras de su hermana, ella no quería hablar de aquello, y mucho menos tener un enfrentamiento con Archie, ya no, apenas y tenían una relación más o menos cordial, no quería que aquello se viniera abajo por los intentos de su hermana y Tom por juntarlos de nuevo. Empezó a sudar frío, pero algo la calmo un poco, miró de reojo a Archie quien estaba muy entretenido con Johny, parecía que él no tenía la menor intención de participar en la conversación, así que ¿Si iban a hablar de su relación, por qué estaba tan tranquilo? ¿Qué simplemente no le importaba y se mostraría indiferente? ¿O tal vez él ya había dado su postura y no le importaba lo que los demás fueran a decir? Annie pasó saliva y espero a que su hermana hablara de nuevo._

_Flamy: Ambos creemos que es mejor hacerlo de una vez, antes de que pase más tiempo_

_Tom: Sip –asintiendo –…además para qué esperar…sabemos que esto se tiene que hacer tarde o temprano…así que suponemos que es mejor ahora que después…por el bien de todos –sonriendo mientras Annie se tomaba las manos sobre su regazo –_

_Flamy: Y es por eso que queríamos hablar con los dos…pues esto los involucra a ambos –mirando a su hermana y luego a Archie –_

_Archie: Ya les dije que yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo –sin dejar de mirar a Johny –…no tengo ningún problema_

_Tom: Si ya lo sabemos -mirando a Archie –_

_Annie estaba en shock, lo que había dicho Archie realmente la tenía petrificada, ¿Significa qué ahora si todo se iba a arreglar? ¿Él estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo? La chica abrió de más los ojos y después miró de reojo a Archie y de nuevo se dio cuenta que él no estaba realmente pendiente de lo que pasaba con la conversación, así que, en cuestión de segundos su ilusión se fue abajo._

_Annie: Bueno…si me dicen de qué están hablando –con cautela –_

_Flamy: Es que queremos bautizar a Johny y pues Tom y yo queremos que tu y Archie sean los padrinos –con mirada llena de ruego –…sé que tal vez no sea…_

_Annie: Acepto –sin dejar que su hermana terminara –…me encantará ser la madrina de Johny –mirando al niño –…yo no tengo ningún problema… -mirando al castaño, Flamy y Tom también lo hicieron -_

_Archie: Yo ya les había dicho –mirando a la pareja –…que para mí será un placer apadrinar a Johny…simplemente faltaba que ella aceptara…si ya lo hizo…no hay más que decir_

_Tom: Eso es todo –levantándose y sonriendo –…siempre soñé con el día en que te convirtieras en mi compadre de verdad –haciendo como que lloraba –_

_Archie: Yo también –con sonrisa –_

_Después de sonreír, Archie le dio una mirada a Annie que le dedico una media sonrisa, y contra todo pronostico, él chico se la devolvió, ambos tenían que hacer un esfuerzo por llevarse bien en aquel momento por su futuro ahijado, así que en silencio ambos pactaron portarse lo mejor posible por el bien de su ahijado. Flamy se veía contenta, y es que su tensión de antes se debía obviamente a que una cosa fuera que Archie dijera que si, y a otra que, siguiera diciendo que si en cuanto Annie dijera que si, eso era diferente, pero al final todo había salido bien, ahora sólo esperaba que el día de la celebración, todo fuera igual de bien._

_El día del bautizo llegó, y como ambos se habían prometido en silencio el día en que aceptaron ser los padrinos, se portaron de manera muy cordial. Todos se vistieron muy elegantes, a pesar de que quiso evitarlo no pudo, Annie se veía muy bella ese día, con una falda negra pegada y un saco corto, zapatos negro con blanco altos y su cabello bien peinado en una coleta. Le sonrió cuando la vio y ella hizo lo mismo, ambos se dijeron un "te vez bien", pues Archie también se veía bien con su traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata negra al igual que los zapatos. _

_Estando en la iglesia, antes de que comenzara la misa, Archie le pidió a Annie que le pasara al niño, pues era un bebe muy pesado._

_Archie: Deja que yo lo cargue…esta pesado y se te pueden dormir los brazos_

_Annie: No te preocupes…realmente no pesa mucho –intentando sonreír –_

_Archie: Vamos…dámelo…además tu lo cargaras al rato cuando estemos en misa –estirando los brazos –…además este mounstrito –cargando al niño –…esta realmente pesado_

_Annie: Si…esta bien –con sonrisa –_

_En cuanto Archie cargo al niño, volteo la mirada e intento ignorar a Annie de nuevo, y ella también, pero eso era casi imposible para ambos. La misa transcurrió de una manera muy linda, el castaño no dejo que Annie cargara a Johny hasta cuando el padre pidió que pasaran a la pila de agua bendita. Tom y Flamy realmente estaban al punto de las lágrimas, les emocionaba tanto aquello que sentía que su alegría no tenía límites. Cuando vieron como el padre dejaba caer el agua sobre la cabeza de su hijo, y éste intentaba alcanzar la mano del sacerdote, mientras Annie lo cargaba y le sonreía y Archie estaba a un lado de ella, con una mano sobre el hombro de la morena y sonriendo a su nuevo ahijado._

_Ella no pudo evitar, mirar de reojo como Archie, el hombre que alguna vez le había dicho que la amaba y había sido feliz a su lado, verlo sonreír tan ampliamente, tan natural, de una manera tan sincera, esa sonrisa realmente le estremeció el corazón. Cuando él se dio cuenta de la mirada, el castaño simplemente bajo la intensidad de aquello y pidió cargar al niño, la morena se lo pasó e intento que no se notara su desconcierto y decepción por no seguir contemplando lo que más amaba. Archie caminó delante de ella con dirección hacia los demás, ella lo siguió con media sonrisa._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

*******************

Había pasado una semana desde que Casandra había regresado a New York, y Candy no había dejado de pensar en lo que habían hablado, en que ella tenía que volver, se sentía confundida, pero más que nada tenía miedo de volver y que al hacerlo se diera cuenta que ya nada volvería a ser igual, no paraba de mirarse el tatuaje de su muñeca, la voz de Marvick la saco de su ensoñación.

Marvick: Candy…te buscan

Candy: Gracias –le sonríe y sale de su habitación, cuando llego a la sala dos personas la esperaban, la chica les sonrió –…Hey…que gusto verlos –acercándose a saludarlos –

Anthony: Como ya no nos volviste a hablar…ya no fuimos al cine como habíamos quedado…era el estreno… -con mirada de reproche pero sin dejar de sonreír –creímos necesario venir a ver el por qué ya no nos hablaste

Candy: Lo siento –tomándose el cabello –…lo olvide…estuve un poco ocupada…lo lamento

Maggie: No te preocupes Candy…supimos que Cass estuvo aquí… ¿Cómo esta ella?

Candy: Muy bien…en realidad sólo estuvo un par de días…y por cuestiones de trabajo…ya saben en la revista

Anthony: Claro…pero entonces qué… ¿Quieres salir con nosotros?

Candy: Bueno…no quisiera ser mal tercio –con mueca –

Maggie: Hay por Dios Candy…tenemos años saliendo los tres…y jamás te has sentido así…para nosotros es un placer salir contigo…y sino has tenido pareja es porque no has querido…anda vamos…prometemos que no nos besaremos ni haremos nada indebido mientras estemos juntos –mirando a Anthony quien no la dejaba de mirar – ¿No es así Anthony? –mirando a su novio –

Anthony: Pues…me la pones difícil –sonriendo –…pero con tal de que Candy salga de su cueva y venga con nosotros…encantado

Candy: No sean tontos…no tienen que hacer nada…dejen voy por dinero –y sale de la sala –

*******************

Archie y Tom se encontraban en el parque con el pequeño John, el niño les lanzaba un pequeño balón de fútbol americano que su padre le había regalado hace mucho, los tres se dispusieron a jugar, pero más que nada a reírse un poco.

Archie: En serio que tiene fuerza –levantándose del piso donde antes encima de él se había aventado Johny –…creo que sería un buen tacle

Tom: No…creo que él será un buen receptor…romperá las marcas de Jerry Rice –con orgullo –

Archie: Claro –con sonrisa –…mi ahijado será famoso o por eso…o por su monstruoso tamaño…podría salir en aunque usted no lo crea –se carcajea –

Tom: Oye –con puchero –

Archie: Creo que el día que lo bautizamos se me durmieron las manos todo el tiempo que lo cargue –se carcajea más –

Pero paro de reírse cuando Johny le lanzo el balón y este le dio en sus partes, Archie se encorvo por el dolor e hizo una mueca de dolor. El niño se acerco corriendo y Tom también pero con una sonrisa.

Johny: Tío Archie ¿Por qué no atrapaste el balón? –con mueca –

Archie: En vez de que preguntes como estoy –apenas y pudiendo hablar –

Johny: Ahora perdimos el partido…la próxima vez…pon más atención –toma el balón del suelo –…y ya quita esa cara de hiena asustada – Tom se empieza a carcajear y Archie frunce el ceño –

Tom: Anda hiena asustada levántate…te lo mereces

Archie: Además de monstruo es igual de graciosito que tú –se incorpora lentamente – y mandón como su madre –siguiendo quejándose –…espera – pone sus manos sobre sus piernas y toma aire –…es que si me pego duro

Tom: No seas maricona…verdad Johny –el niño asiente con energía –…dame el balón hijo muéstrale como si serás un buen receptor –el niño con entusiasmo corre y su padre le lanza el balón, sin titubear se queda con el balón –…te lo dije…será muy bueno

Archie: Ahora será mejor que corras pequeño monstruo…porque te voy a taclear –y comienza a correr, el niño comienza a correr también –

Tom los miró a ambos, era totalmente asombroso, ver la vitalidad y lo feliz que era su hijo, desde el principio sabía que sería así.

_**Flash Back**_

_Por la mañana Flamy había estado inquieta, con algunas molestias, pero le había dicho a Tom que se fuera tranquilo, que de todas maneras Annie y Archie se quedarían con ella. Por esa razón, Tom insistió en quedarse, sabía que aunque sus dos amigos no se trataban mal, tampoco se podía decir que eran amigos de nuevo, tenía miedo que de la nada se soltaran en una discusión que le provocara un malestar a Flamy y por tal al bebe, pero aún así su esposa lo convenció y se fue a trabajar._

_Todo el día estuvo inquieto, en la escuela no supo ni qué había visto, llamaba a cada rato para saber como estaba, hasta que Flamy le dijo que desconectaría el teléfono si seguía llamando. Fue al trabajo y estuvo igual, sólo que no tenía tanto tiempo para distracciones, la tienda realmente tenía muchos clientes, y él estuvo ocupado prácticamente toda la tarde, hasta que desde la caja lo llamaron._

_Andy: Hey Tom tienes una llamada –el chico se disculpo con los clientes que prácticamente se habían llevado lo que el moreno les había ofrecido –…Tom…teléfono –el chico se acerco rápido –…parece tu hermano o algo así_

_Tom: Ok…gracias…debe ser Archie –toma el auricular –…Que onda metrosexual de quinta que pasó –con sonrisa que le desapareció –… ¿Cómo?...si…si…voy para allá –cuelga el teléfono con rostro llenó de pánico –_

_Andy: ¿Qué pasa amigo? – En eso llega Fred – ¿Tom?_

_Fred: ¿Y ahora este que tiene? –El chico niega con la cabeza – ¿Tom que te pasa?_

_Tom: Voy a ser papá –apenas y susurro –_

_Fred: Si eso ya lo sabemos _

_Tom: No –negando con la cabeza –…voy a ser papá justo en este momento –mira a su jefe y a su amigo –_

_Fred: ¿Y qué demonios haces aquí? –Levantando la voz –…corre al hospital –tomando las cosas de Tom y casi aventándoselas –…anda apurate_

_Tom: Si –apenas saliendo de su ensoñación –…si –sonriendo –…mi hijo va a nacer…si –besa en la mejilla a Fred de la euforia –…nos vemos…gracias –sale corriendo –_

_Todo el camino su mente iba a mil por hora, se imaginaba primero a su hijo ya entre sus brazos, luego a Flamy gritando por las contracciones, su sonrisa desapareció un instante, una por el sufrimiento de su esposa, pero por otro lado, porque ya sabía lo que le esperaba cuando llegara, a Flamy diciéndole todas las groserías habidas y por haber por ser causante de aquellos dolores insoportables._

_Cuando llegó al hospital, divisó a Annie y Paty quienes al verlo se pusieron de pie y le indicaron que Flamy estaba en su cuarto, pero que parecía que ya estaba dando a luz._

_Tom: ¿Qué paso? –Con impaciencia – ¿Cómo están?_

_Annie: Pues aún no ha salido el doctor a indicarnos…prácticamente vamos llegando –mirando a Paty –_

_Tom: Pero entonces ¿No tienen noticias de ella?_

_Paty: Lo único que sabemos es que Archie esta con ella…y que parecía que el niño estaba por nacer_

_Tom: ¿Pero bueno…entonces que hacemos?...yo soy el padre –señalándose –…no el metrosexual –en eso se acerca un doctor –_

_Doctor Green: ¿Ustedes son familia de la señora Flamy Stevenson?_

_Tom: Si…yo soy su esposo –con ansiedad – ¿Cómo esta mi esposa y mi hijo…están bien?...por favor…dígame algo –muy impaciente –_

_Doctor Green: Tranquilo…ya todo pasó –le pone una mano en el hombro –…felicidades señor…acaba de ser padre de un –con sonrisa –…hermoso y sano bebe gigantesco_

_Las chicas sonríen y se abrazaron, después abrazaron a Tom quien estaba en shock, no podía creer aquellas palabras, ahora si era un papi de verdad._

_Tom: ¿Puedo verlos?_

_Paty: ¿Si doctor podemos ver a nuestro sobrino?_

_Annie: Ande si…déjenos verlos_

_Doctor Green: Claro…vengan conmigo…sólo necesito que me diga ¿A quien quiere ver primero a su hijo o a su esposa? –viendo a Tom con una ceja enarcada –_

_Tom: Mm…bueno sólo dígame… ¿quien grito menos?_

_Doctor Green: Creo que vamos a ver al niño primero –con sonrisa –_

_Tom: De acuerdo…y por favor le pido que olvide todas las malas palabras que mi mujer haya dicho de mí allá adentro_

_Doctor Green: Creo que tardaré para conseguir eso –los cuatro se encaminan por un pasillo largo –_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

*******************

El Coronel y Stear habían ido a otro salón donde tenían muchos cuadros, era más bien una sala, muy elegante, el Coronel le indico a Stear que se sentara.

Owen: Por lo que tengo entendido…en toda tu estadía te fue bien

Stear: Si…todo salió bien…en determinados momentos hubo altercados…como siempre se ve allá…aunque no debiera –con cierta tristeza –…pero uno hace lo que puede

Owen: El mundo no siempre es lo que uno quisiera…pero bueno –sonriendo –…me alegra tanto que estés aquí…y para no volver –levantando su dedo índice –…he dado la orden de que tus servicios del otro lado no sean requeridos en un buen tiempo…te necesito de este lado del charco –con media sonrisa –

Stear: De hecho…también es algo que quería tratar con usted Coronel –en tono serio –

Owen: ¿De que se trata? –con ceño fruncido –

Stear: Sé que esto no esta realmente en mis manos…por eso acudo a usted…y espero me comprenda –hizo una pausa y tomó aire –…quiero pedir un permiso o transferencia

Owen: ¿Por qué?... ¿A dónde?

Stear: A New York señor –pasando saliva –…quiero volver a casa

_**Flash Back**_

_La discusión con Paty lo había dejado totalmente abatido, sentía que todo aquello no tenía que haber pasado, pero aún así él sabía desde antes de subirse al avión que aquello pasaría, era como si estuviera viendo una película, una que ya había visto con anterioridad, en sus sueños, o más bien en sus pesadillas. Terminó de hacer su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta, sabía que era un cobarde porque ni siquiera se atrevió a volver a buscar a Paty para decirle adiós, pero no lo necesito, cuando bajo las escaleras y pasó por la sala la vio sentada, ella le daba la espalda, eso era bueno porque no le podría ver el rostro destrozado cuando él dijera algo, y ella no vería cuando él se fuera, era mejor así, no se quería llevar como último recuerdo su rostro totalmente triste. Ella no volteo, Stear suspiro._

_Stear: Sé que piensas que esto esta mal, pero te demostraré que no, y quiero que recuerdes, que este donde este, pensaré en ti…y no moriré…porque te amo demasiado como para permitirlo…volveré…te lo prometo –el chico tomo su maleta y salio –_

_Cuando la puerta se cerro, Paty ya había derramado las primeras dos lágrimas, las primeras dos, de miles que sabía derramaría durante mucho tiempo, se quedo sentada ahí, en aquel sofá el cual sería su acompañante durante años._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

*******************

No todos los días podía aprovechar y llegar temprano a casa, así que aquel día tenía que aprovecharlo. Sabía que Tom seguiría en su oficina, así que Johny seguramente estaría en casa con Archie, se apresuro a llegar a casa, quería pasar la tarde con su hijo, hace tiempo no lo hacía, así que este día sería diferente. En cuanto abrió la puerta escucho el bullicio, venía de la sala y no podían ser nadie más que Archie, Johny y los videojuegos.

Johny: ¡Salta tío, salta! –brincando en el sofá –

Archie: Espera…es que esa cosa –concentrado en la tele y aferrándose al control del videojuego –…esa cosa de arriba me estorba –con molestia –

Johny: Dale tío…dale –lanzando puñetazos al aire –

Archie: Ya…espera…ah demonios –suelta un gruñido mientras escuchan una risa detrás –

Flamy: Nunca has podido con esa escena…que luser eres –con sonrisa –

Johny: ¡¡¡Mami!!! –gritando feliz y corriendo a abrazar a su mamá que lo recibió muy feliz –

Flamy: ¿Cómo estas mi amor?

Johny: Bien…mi tío Archie y yo estamos intentando pasar la escena 25, pero nada más no –con mueca –

Flamy: Abran paso a la experta –se dirige al sofá y le arrebata el control a Archie –…hazte un lado y mira como se hace

Archie: Bahhh…no serías nada en esto de no ser por mí

Flamy: Aja…un momento –viendo a los dos –… ¿Ya hizo su tarea? –Viendo a Archie – ¿Ya hiciste tu tarea Johny?...no podemos jugar si no has cumplido con tus obligaciones

Johny: Este…bueno –con rostro preocupado –

Archie: Si claro…ya las hizo… -asintiendo y cerrando los ojos –

Johny: Si mami…ya las hice…uy desde hace rato…tío Archie me ayudo –Flamy entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca –

Flamy: Los dos arriba –se pone de pie y apaga la tele y el aparato –…a hacer su tarea jovencito…y usted a ayudar por mentiroso

Archie: Yo que, ni es mi tarea –con indignación –

Johny: Ya tío…eso te pasa por no saber actuar –se baja del sillón y empieza a caminar fuera de la sala –

Archie: Ahora la culpa es mía… Todo yo…siempre yo –se levanta y camina tras el niño.

Cuando ambos desaparecieron por las escaleras, ella no pudo evitar sonreír, desde el primer momento supo que serían muy unidos, le debía mucho a Archie, y sabía que Johny lo sabía sin tener que decirle nada, el niño lo adoraba, y a pesar de lo que había pasado entre el chico y su hermana, ella no podía aborrecerle, le debía casi la vida de su hijo.

_**Flash Back**_

_Tenía varios días en que había sentido inquieto al bebe, unos cuantos dolores, pero aún así, sabía que las cosas estaban bien, aún faltaban unas cuantas semanas para la hora de la verdad, así que intento calmarse y convencer a Tom de que todo estaba bien y fuera a trabajar, realmente necesitaba hacerlo, en cuanto llegara el bebe, los gastos se vendrían como avalancha, así que tenían que ahorrar y tener más ingresos. Sabía en primer lugar que el hecho de que se quedaran Annie y Archie juntos, con ella, podía ser algo del cual no preocuparse, o algo malo, nada de algo bueno, para nada. Ellos ya no tenían que ver, no se trataban mal, porque simplemente ya no se trataban. _

_A veces se preguntaba como es que ninguno opto por irse de aquí, y hasta hace poco entendió, que era por el bebe, por Tom y por ella, ambos los querían y anteponían su felicidad a su propia tortura, ella realmente se los agradecía con el alma. Annie y Flamy estaban en el cuarto de la ultima, Annie realmente no decía mucho, casi no hablaba, era como estar con ella en la época en que tenía problemas con el alcohol, como siempre la hermana mayor se sentía mal por ella. Intentaba distraerse con uno de sus libros de la escuela. Archie se encontraba en su habitación, sabía que él estaba pendiente de lo que necesitara, pero aún así sabía que no estaría aquí a su lado, como sabía que lo estaría, sino es porque su hermana estaba ahí también. Flamy se harto de la cama._

_Flamy: Ayúdame a moverme –intentando levantarse –…quiero bajar a la sala…ya me harte de esto –con fastidio –_

_Annie: Pero Flamy no deberías moverte mucho –con preocupación mientras la ayuda a sentarse en la cama –_

_Flamy: Hay ya me harte de esto…necesito moverme un poco…anda ayúdame_

_Annie: Pero…bueno es que no creo que pueda –intentando ayudarla –_

_Flamy: Pues háblale a… -se calla y mira como a su hermana se le ensombrece el rostro – ¡Archie! –No tardó ni cinco segundos y el chico entro en la habitación –_

_Archie: ¿Qué paso? ¿Necesitas algo? –intentando no mirar a Annie –_

_Flamy: Si, Por favor –dándole la mano –…ayúdame a bajar a la sala, necesito moverme_

_Archie: Ok –le da la mano y la ayuda a ponerse de pie –…con cuidado –se dan la vuelta y Annie les esta obstruyendo el paso, no se había dado cuenta que estaba en la puerta, ella mira al castaño que le devuelve la mirada –…necesito que te muevas un poco…no podemos pasar_

_Annie: ¡Ah si! –Saliendo de su ensoñación –…lo siento –y se hace a un lado –_

_Archie: No te preocupes –saliendo de la habitación con Flamy –…podrás quedarte con ella en cuanto la deje en la sala –con voz inexpresiva –_

_Annie se quedo con la interrogante en el rostro, hasta Flamy se dio cuenta, no sabía que le había querido decir Archie con aquello. Él ayudo a Flamy a bajar por la escalera, la llevo hasta la sala, detrás de ellos siempre fue Annie en silencio. En cuanto la dejo sobre un sofá, se dio la vuelta y de nuevo se encaró con Annie que ahora lo veía con el rostro un poco molesto, él que no tenía esa expresión la copio en cuanto se sintió amenazado por su mirada._

_Archie: Estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas de nuevo Flamy –sin dejar de mirar a Annie –…ya puedes entrar y sentarte con ella…ya me voy –pasando a un lado de ella –_

_Annie: ¿Por qué haces eso?...no tienes que portarte así conmigo…y mucho menos con Flamy_

_Archie: ¿Perdón? ¿Qué no tengo que hacer qué? –con sarcasmo –_

_Flamy: Chicos…por favor –con tono conciliador –_

_Annie: Ignorarme…y no quedarte en ningún lugar donde este yo –ignorando a su hermana y concentrándose en el castaño –…súpera las cosas y no te comportes como un niño –se arrepintió en cuanto dijo aquello, el rostro de Archie se encendió –_

_Archie: ¿Superarlo? ¿Un niño? –Acercándose amenazadoramente –… ¿Quién es la que no soporta sostenerme la mirada? –Levantando un poco la voz – ¿Quién es la que no puede ni siquiera dar los buenos días sin que se le trabe la lengua porque al hablarme se le llena la cara de vergüenza?_

_Flamy: ¡¡Archie basta!! –Levantando un poco la voz –_

_Archie: ¿Quién provoco que no soporte estar en el mismo cuarto que tú? –Ya casi gritando – ¿Quién me rompió el corazón?_

_Flamy: ¡¡Ya por favor!! –gritando y mostrando una mueca en el rostro –_

_Annie: ¡¡Tú también rompiste el mío!! –contestando igual en gritos –_

_Archie: No… Tú –señalándola con un dedo que le toco el pecho a la chica –…tú te rompiste tú propio corazón…el día que te fuiste con él…y provocaste mi desdicha –aguantándose las lágrimas –_

_Annie: Sigo pagando por eso –con las lágrimas al borde –…y lo seguiré pagando mientras viva…porque toda mi vida te amare_

_Archie: Pues yo ya no –con sequedad –…yo si lo supere…porque ya no te amo_

_La chica abrió un poco más los ojos, y de repente lentamente se dio la vuelta y camino a la puerta y salió por ella. Archie miró cada pasó que dio, en cuanto la puerta se cerro se volteó y se tomo el cabello con ambas manos, dos lágrimas salieron, las cuales seco, no quería que Flamy las viera, pero un pequeño gemido le hizo acordarse de que ella seguía en la sala._

_Flamy: Me lleva –retorciéndose un poco –_

_Archie: ¿Qué? –viéndola un poco temeroso –_

_Flamy: Ya valió –respirando profundo –…la fuente…se me rompió –con mueca muy pronunciada –_

_El castaño la miró con ojos desorbitados, el momento había llegado y él se encontraba mal emocionalmente para hacer, lo que se supone se tenía que hacer en esos casos. Aún así como pudo, lo hizo, se apresuró a ir por las cosas de Flamy, la subió con cuidado al auto, llamó a Tom y a Paty, él iría con Flamy al hospital. Todo el camino ella no paró de gritar, sabía que todas las groserías que ella le decía ahora, él se las transmitiría después a Tom, pues sabía estaban dirigidas a él por embarazarla. Cuando llegaron al hospital, a ella se la llevaron y él tuvo que quedarse en la sala un instante. Flamy aún estaba en una habitación, pues se rehusaba a entrar en quirófano._

_Flamy: ¡No! –Con medio grito en la boca –…no, quiero que esperemos hasta que ¡¡Maldición!! –Aguantando una contracción –…que llegue mi marido ¡¡Ahhhhh!! ¡¡Demonios!!_

_Doctor Green: Pero señora…tenemos que sacar ya al bebe…tiene la dilatación adecuada…no podemos esperar más._

_Flamy: No…él bebe va a aguantar…tenemos que esperar a Tom –con la voz entrecortada –_

_Ella se veía muy definida, el doctor salió de la habitación, y ella se quedo en compañía de una enfermera y sus contracciones, y quería que ambas se fueran. Después de unos minutos el doctor volvió junto con Archie que traía puesta una pijama azul, de esas de cirugía._

_Flamy: ¿Has sabido algo de Tom? –con media contracción por venir –_

_Archie: Hable con él…viene en camino…pero tardara alrededor de veinte minutos_

_Flamy: Ok…puedo aguantar veinte minutos de esta mierda –sudando y con mueca –_

_Doctor: El bebe ya no puede esperar más…si esperamos puede…_

_Flamy: ¡Al bebe no le va a pasar nada! –Mirando de forma asesina al doctor –…me oyó…nada jodidamente estupido le va a pasar…porque usted hará bien su trabajo ¿Verdad?_

_Doctor: Bueno si usted dejara…_

_Flamy: Vamos a esperar a que el imbecil de mi marido llegue y… -otra contracción –… ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!...chin… -aguantándose –_

_Archie: Ya basta –con voz fuerte –…te vas a callar y dejar que mi sobrino nazca_

_Flamy: Pero…-mirando ceñuda a Archie –_

_Archie: Tom no esta…pero estoy yo –la toma de la mano –_

_La chica miró sorprendida a Archie, pero más se sorprendió cuando vio lo que hizo._

_Archie: Prepare todo doctor –viendo al médico y luego de nuevo a Flamy –_

_El castaño se subió a la cama donde Flamy estaba casi sentada, se acomodó detrás de ella, abrió las piernas y por atrás tomó las manos de ella, que estaba sufriendo de contracciones más seguidas._

_Archie: Vamos Flamy yo se que tú puedes_

_Flamy: Sólo no te atrevas a ver mi estúpida vagina –diciendo entre jadeos –_

_Archie: Ok –con media sonrisa –…vamos a dejar que este pequeño mounstro salga –apretando más las manos de ella –_

_Doctor Green: ¿Esta lista señora?_

_Flamy: Si –asintiendo con dolor en el rostro y en todo el cuerpo obviamente –…vamos –apretando las manos de Archie y tomando aire –_

_Archie: Aquí vamos amiga_

_La chica comenzó a pujar, vaya que eso era el mayor dolor que había sentido en su vida, ahora entendía cuando decían que los hijos son la cruz y el mayor dolor de las madres, ahora lo comprendía perfectamente. Archie le apretó las manos en todo momento y le dio palabras de aliento, a pesar de sus gritos y groserías, tendría que pedirle disculpas después por eso, y porque seguramente le había fracturado las manos. El dolor era insoportable, en algún punto sintió que se desmayaría, pero al final supo que todo había valido la pena y un simple sonido le devolvió la energía al cuerpo. Fue el llanto de un bebe, el llanto de su hijo. Archie gritó de emoción y Flamy pidió verlo. Las enfermeras lo limpiaron y arroparon y enseguida le llevaron su bultito, más bien bultote a sus brazos. Su hijo era hermoso, realmente hermoso, ahora comprendía el mundo de una manera diferente, comprendía al amor de una manera diferente, todo era diferente porque él estaba entre sus brazos y le hacía sentir aquello, aquel amor por el cual cualquier persona moriría sin dudarlo, el amor de una madre por su hijo. Le sonrió a su amigo y luego volvió a admirar a su hijo. Su embelesamiento fue distraído por la voz de la enfermera._

_Enfermera: Disculpe señora…tengo que llevarme al bebe… ¿Tendrá ya el nombre para él?...sino, no hay problema…sólo necesito algo para identificarlo…puedo ponerle su nombre –con sonrisa –_

_Flamy: No…ya tengo un nombre –la miró y luego a Archie –…se llama John…John Stevenson –Archie la miró un poco confundido –_

_Archie: ¿Qué por John Naitman el jugador? –con media sonrisa mientras miraba al bebe –_

_Flamy: No…por John Cornwell_

_El castaño la miró con sorpresa, no pudo evitar que su semblante se suavizara y sus ojos se cristalizaran, aquel era el nombre de su padre. Archie sonrió y ella le devolvió la mirada mientras la enfermera escribía el nombre del bebe en una pulsera y se la colocaba, después lo cargo y se lo llevó._

_Archie: ¿No crees que Tom se moleste porque no le dejaste nombrar al bebe?_

_Flamy: No…además no tiene porque saber –encogiéndose de hombros –…que él siga pensando que es por John Naitman –se ríe y el castaño se une a sus risas –_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Así como lo había cargado por primera vez, miró a su hijo acostado con Archie en la cama viendo televisión.

Archie: Ya terminamos la tarea…así que no puedes decirnos nada –saliendo en defensa de los dos –

Flamy: ¿Venía a ver si me invitaban?

Johny: Si mami…ven –le da la mano –

Flamy: Gracias…quita tus patas aborigen –quitando los pies de Archie –

Archie: Síguele… -le da un zape y se ríe –

Flamy se acurruco a un lado de su hijo, lo abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte como aquella primera vez que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, y como siempre cada momento como ese, era mágico, feliz, era lo mejor de cada día.

*******************

Terry llegó al teatro, el ensayo empezaba en un rato, al él siempre le gustaba llegar temprano, en ocasiones para repasar el libreto, o simplemente llegaba y se sentaba en lo que llegaba la demás gente, realmente él en estos años no había hecho amistad con nadie en aquel lugar, se había vuelto huraño y un tanto engreído, por tal la gente lo evitaba, pero no podían negar que el chico realmente tenía talento, el verlo actuar y disfrutar sus presentaciones, era un placer culposo para todos. En cuanto Terry llegó un chico le avisó que el director quería verlo, así que se encaminó hacia el despacho de este. Tocó la puerta y él director le pidió que entrara.

Nicolas: Hey Terry –viendo unos papeles –…pasa por favor

Terry: ¿Qué necesitaba verme? –pasando y acercándose al escritorio –

Nicolas: Si…por favor –indicándole con la mano que se sentara –

Terry: Gracias –se sienta –

Nicolas: Terry…como bien sabes –entrelazando sus manos y poniéndolas sobre el escritorio –…la temporada de presentaciones acaba de terminar…los ensayos que tenemos son por las presentaciones que se tenía pensado hacer fueras

Terry: ¿Tenía? –enarcando una ceja –

Nicolas: Si…se ha suspendido la temporada…la mayoría de los actores pidieron vacaciones y…la verdad han trabajo muy duro…no vi porqué no dárselas…además la gira puede hacerse después…no hay prisa

Terry: Esa bola de holgazanes –con sonrisa sarcástica –…realmente no le tienen amor a su trabajo…solo buscan su beneficio…el dinero

Nicolas: Terry…sabes que ellos necesitan descansar…y también tú

Terry: Claro que no –desviando la mirada –

Nicolas: Oh si –asintiendo e intentando sonreír –…eres él que más se esfuerza de todos…y no es por dar favoritismos…pero sabes tanto como yo…como todos los que trabajamos en este lugar que eres el que más talento, empeño y dedicación le pone a cada función…me recuerdas mucho a tu madre –dio una media sonrisa que el chico imito –… ¿Por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones? …ve a ver a tu familia…termina lo que iniciaste en Julliard…no tardaras más de un año…además con lo que empezaste aquí…seguramente no te tomara mucho trabajo

Terry: Es que yo –estaba dudando –

Nicolas: Terry…necesitas volver…retomar tu vida –le pone la mano sobre la suya –…dejaste muchas cosas inconclusas…aquí siempre estaremos dispuestos a recibirte con los brazos abiertos

Terry: Es que yo no…no puedo volver –con el rostro un poco atemorizado –…no todavía

_**Flash Back**_

_Sentía la cabeza estallar, la noche anterior vaya que había tomado más que varios tragos con Archie, pero al final no se arrepentía, todo era por estar bien, o más bien, por no estar mal, sólo estar. Aunque se había dicho en un principio que no iría a la escuela, al final se cambió y si fue, más tarde repetiría con Archie lo de anoche así el dolor de cabeza pasaría. En cuanto llegó a la escuela entró al baño, necesitaba mojarse la cara, la cruda realmente lo estaba matando, pero el mataría por un trago en ese instante. Cuando salió del baño pasó por el pizarrón de anuncios, hoy no era día para detenerse a mirar que había de nuevo, pero le llamo la atención que había más de dos personas viendo con atención aquello, así que se detuvo, abrió demás los ojos y rápidamente entró en la dirección._

**(Roslyn - Bon Iver & St. Vincent)**

_Cuando salió de la escuela con un sobre lleno de documentos, no supo si lo que sintió en aquel momento fue alivio, o miedo, o las dos cosas. Había tomado una decisión al vapor, sí lo sabía, pero era una decisión que él estaba pidiendo a gritos hace tiempo, necesitaba una oportunidad para salir del hoyo, y esta parecía la ideal, fue por eso que no dudo ni un instante hacerse de esta. Prendió un cigarrillo mientras caminaba con dirección a casa. En el trayecto se pregunto mil cosas, ¿Había hecho bien? ¿No había sido un error haber hecho aquello? ¿Qué pasaría ahora con su vida? ¿Algo bueno lo esperaría allá a donde se dirigía? ¿Sería capaz de sobreponerse a todo el dolor que le embargaba? Y al final se preguntaba ¿Cómo estaría ella? Porque siempre, aunque lo intentara negar, siempre al final todo en su vida giraba en torno a ella, pues ella le había dicho que buscara una oportunidad para sobresalir en su carrera, y eso era lo que había hecho. Las palabras de Candy ahora zumbaban en su cabeza "tú deberías hacer lo mismo…buscar oportunidades para destacar en otro lugar…tienes mucho futuro", y ahora iría en busca de ese futuro que ella le pinto, pero que no quiso compartir, iría solo a buscar algo de distracción en lo que terminaba de entender por qué su vida de la noche a la mañana había pasado de ser un paraíso a algo peor que el infierno._

_En cuanto llegó a casa subió las escaleras como un rayo, pero en el pasillo antes de entrar a su cuarto se encofró con Flamy, extrañaría a su amiga, pensó, ella y Albert habían sido sus primeros amigos de verdad, realmente extrañaría a la fierecilla, a la mounstra, a la mami. Ella parecía entender que Terry traía algo entre manos, así que en cuanto el chico entro en su habitación la chica lo siguió. Saco una maleta de su closet y ropa, al principio él intento ignorarla, pero la presencia de ella ahí era fuerte, ella estaba en silencio, y él tenía que sacar sus dotes de actor para no desquebrajarse en una despedida, que ya le estaba doliendo. Él suspiro y viendo que ella no decía nada, sólo observaba, se decidió a romper el silencio._

_Terry: ¿Qué…no vas a preguntar ni a decir nada? –sin dejar de meter cosas a su maleta –_

_Flamy: ¿Debería? –con rostro suspicaz –_

_Terry: Tal vez –con voz monocorde –…porque sólo a ti soy capaz de decirle las cosas de frente en estos momentos –mirándola y ella sostiene su mirada –_

_Flamy: Huyes –sin parpadear –_

_Terry: No –con sonrisa amarga y poniendo otra pila de ropa sobre la maleta –…simplemente estoy buscando una oportunidad para sobrevivir…no crees que estoy en mi derecho_

_Flamy: Si…estas en todo tu derecho…pero eso no lo encontraras alejándote de los que te queremos…aislándote del mundo_

_Terry: ¿Quién dice que lo haré? –Con arrogancia –…tal vez a dónde vaya me esperan mejores cosas…mejores personas_

_Flamy: Nada de lo que te diga hará que cambies de opinión ¿verdad? –con rostro triste –_

_Terry: Tengo que –con mirada desolada –…que intentar recoger lo poco que queda de mí…y aquí –negando con la cabeza –…simplemente no podré…hay demasiado –atragantándose un poco con las palabras –…hay demasiadas cosas que me recuerdan a ella –_

_Flamy lo miró con mucho dolor, su amigo, el primero que había tenido estaba sufriendo, y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarle ese dolor, sabía que la decisión de Terry tal vez no estaba del todo mal, pero tampoco era la correcta, se sentía impotente, así que lo único que atino hacer fue caminar los tres pasos que la separaban de su amigo y abrazarlo muy fuerte, Terry correspondió a ese acto de fraternidad, necesitaba tanto de aquel abrazo que no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a llorar._

_Flamy: Siempre…recuerda que siempre…estés en donde estés…nuestra amistad estará intacta…siempre contaras con mí apoyo –apretando fuerte a su amigo –…lucha y recupera tu vida –se separa y lo mira a la cara –_

_Terry: Gracias –limpiándose las lágrimas –_

_Flamy: Te dejo para que termines de empacar –se separa y camina hacia la puerta –... ¿Ya hiciste la reservación? –El chico niega con la cabeza y ella le sonríe –... llamaré a la aerolínea ¿Qué destino?_

_Terry: Londres –ella asintió –…es una academia de teatro muy buena_

_Flamy: Y seguramente tú serás la estrella –sonriendo –_

_Terry: No lo dudes –la morena iba a salir pero él la llama antes –…Flamy…sabes que no quisiera que… -ella termina la frase –_

_Flamy: No te preocupes…no le diré nada si ella habla_

_Terry: Si…gracias…aunque ella no tendría porque preguntar claro –con sonrisa amarga y poniendo otra playera en la maleta, la chica lo mira con tristeza por un segundo –…hey –su rostro se suaviza –…lamento no poder quedarme a conocer al mounstrito…te prometo que en cuanto pueda vendré a verlo_

_Flamy: Claro que si –la chica le vuelve a sonreír y sale del cuarto –_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

*******************

Sonó el celular de Archie y éste salió de la cocina para contestar, al salir se cruzó con Flamy que iba llegando de trabajar. Tom y su hijo la recibieron con una sonrisa, ella se acerco y beso a ambos.

Johny: Mami… te perdiste el partido…atrape todos los pases…y tío Archie no me pudo alcanzar –mostrándose muy orgulloso –

Flamy: ¿En serio? –Con gran sonrisa –…que bueno

Tom: ¿Por qué no llegaste?...te estuvimos esperando mucho tiempo en el parque –diciéndole sin reproche –

Flamy: Lo siento…la audiencia se alargo…y no pude salir…en serio lo lamento

Tom: No te preocupes –con media sonrisa –…ya será para la próxima – sirviéndole a su hijo un vaso de leche – ¿Quieres algo de cenar?...

Flamy: Gracias…pero no…sólo quiero dormir…pero te prometo que la próxima vez que vayas a jugar ahí estaré ok –mirando a su hijo –

Johny: Ok mami –masticando una galleta y tomando de su vaso –

Tom: Has espacio en tu agenda para la siguiente semana…recuerda que es el festival escolar de Johny…no todos los días vez a un capitán garfio tan atractivo

Jonhy: Me van a hacer cantar y bailar…y no quiero –con mueca –

Tom: Naa…lo harás bien…y no te verás nada gay

Flamy: Tom no le digas eso –con reproche –

Tom: Que…si eso es lo que le preocupa

Flamy: No te preocupes mi amor…te verás muy bien –acercándose y abrazando a su hijo –…los piratas siempre se ven muy hombres –el niño le sonríe y la abraza –…Bueno…me voy a descansar –le da un beso al niño y luego a Tom –…no se duerman tarde

Tom: Aja –el niño lo imita –

Johny: Aja –sonríe mientras su madre los mira con mueca y luego sonríe mientras sale de la cocina –

Tom: Bueno campeón… ¿listo para ver el partido?

Johny: Si –terminándose de pasar el bocado mientras entra Archie –… ¿Tío vas a ver el partido con nosotros?

Archie: No lo creo…tengo unos asuntitos pendientes en la calle en estos momentos –el niño le hace un puchero –

Tom: ¿Vas a salir?

Archie: Si…vengo en un rato

Tom: Johny…adelántate y prende la televisión –el niño asiente y se va corriendo – ¿A dónde iras esta vez? –con cara seria –

Archie: Sabes que mi rumbo nunca es fijo…sólo me dejo llevar por los pasos –con sonrisa amarga –…nos vemos luego –y se pierde de la vista de su amigo –

A pesar del tiempo, y de que en estos años, desde el nacimiento de su hijo su felicidad se había hecho inmensa, no podía negar que, también así como habían traído lo mejor de su vida, también habían traído cosas realmente malas, como el hecho de que su circulo de amigos estuviera casi disuelto, hace un tiempo eso lo veía como algo imposible, como para reírse de lo estupido que sonaba, pero ahora lo estupido y ridículo era ver que se había vuelto realidad. Stear, Candy y Terry no estaban, se habían ido lejos y quien sabe si volverían algún día. Annie y Archie prácticamente no se hablaban y eso dividía a todos los que se llevaban con ambos, Paty desde que Stear se había ido, era como si ella tampoco estuviera ahí, Flamy y su hijo eran lo único que quedaban de aquellos rescoldos de felicidad que se prometía conservaría por siempre. Era gracioso pensar que los momentos en que se llevaban un poco mejor, eran aquellos en los que se reunían gracias a Johny, su hijo era la razón de que de vez en cuando fueran realmente felices juntos. Por su mente pasaron momentos fugaces de aquellos momentos.

Cuando Candy vino a conocerlo en la primavera después de que nació y que el niño la había adoptado como su bufón, de todo se reía con ella. Cuando hablaron un día por teléfono con Stear y al escuchar la voz del chico el niño dio sus primeros balbuceos. Cuando Paty lo cuidaba, parecía que era la única persona con la que ella realmente platicaba. Cuando él y Flamy fueron a escocia y pasaron unos días con Terry y su familia en su villa, Terry por unos momentos pareció olvidar un poco el dolor y concentrarse en la sonrisa del niño, pero solo un momento. Y uno de los que siempre tenía presente, porque sentía que mostraba esperanza, pues jamás pensó que llegara a pasar.

Cuando bautizaron a Johny, él y Flamy quedaron en escoger un padrino y una madrina cada quien, y era casi obvio ver a quien escogerían, el caso era ver si ellos aceptarían, y lo hicieron. Annie y Archie aceptaron ser juntos los padrinos de Johny. Tom intento sonreír ante eso, había visto a su amigo salir por esa puerta cada noche desde que él y su amiga se habían separado, no sabía a dónde iba en realidad, nunca lo había querido seguir, sentía que aquel momento a solas, era su momento, el momento de seguir curando las heridas del pasado, y él no se interpondría, pero aún así guardaba la esperanza de que algún día, él encontrara su equilibrio, su verdadera felicidad como él lo había hecho. Volteo al escuchar un grito de su hijo.

Johny: ¡Papá!...ya empezó –grito con fuerza –

Tom: Ya voy campeón –se encamino hacia la sala –

*******************

Stear le dio las gracias a la secretaria, se despidió y salió de la oficina del Coronel, camino por los pasillos, iba totalmente distraído, pensando en lo que había hablado con el Coronel, en Paty, y en lo que iba a hacer ahora, no había recorrido cinco metros cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Vanessa: Regresaste –con voz contenida pero llena de emoción –...escuche ese rumor esta mañana…pero no pensé que fuera cierto –dio dos pasos –

Stear: Es cierto…volví –con media sonrisa –

Vanessa: Ya me doy cuenta –sonriendo y saltando a los brazos del chico que la abraza también –…te extrañe mucho –hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del chico –

Él no dijo nada, sólo se quedo ahí en silencio, abrazado a la chica que estaba totalmente extasiada por su regreso, eso era algo con lo que él no contaba hace cinco años cuando llegó a aquel lugar, que ella estuviera ahí, pero así había sido, y tuvo que vivir con eso.

*******************

Annie estaba bajando la última maleta, sus padres ya estaban en la puerta esperándola, ella tenía miedo, pero muy en el fondo estaba ansiosa por volver, algo le decía que esta vez las cosas serían diferentes, o eso se quería decir a ella misma, suspiró y caminó junto a sus padres hacia fuera de su casa, le dio una última mirada al interior de su hogar, dio media sonrisa, tomo el picaporte de la puerta y salió, cerrando, y yendo hacia su destino.

*******************

Cuando el taxi en el que venía se detuvo en la acera, Paty miró aquella calle que había sido testigo de muchos años de su felicidad, una felicidad que ahora se veía muy lejana, casi irreconocible. Se dirigió a su casa, pero antes de entrar miró hacia la casa de a lado, la casa de Candy, y ella misma se pudo ver así misma hace unos años, tocar en esa puerta desesperada buscando un consejo.

_**Flash Back**_

_Paty tocaba la puerta como desesperada, necesitaba hablar con alguien. En cuanto Stear se había ido el día anterior, ella había comenzado a sentir como le empezaba a faltar el aire. Ni siquiera había podido despedirse bien de su novio, no toleraba verlo y sentir que no lo volvería a ver con vida, que jamás regresara. Salió de New York inmediatamente, necesitaba irse a otro lugar, lo primero que pensó fue en Chicago, y ahí llegó, estuvo un par de días prácticamente enclaustrada, no quería hablar con nadie, sólo quería estar sola, estando en su habitación, se dio cuenta que alguien iba entrando en la casa de su amiga Candy, se le hizo muy extraño, en esos momentos nadie vivía ahí, pero le sorprendió ver que la persona que entraba, era le persona que en ese momento ella necesitaba ver, Helena siempre había sido buena consejera y amiga, y eso era lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento._

_Cuando Helena abrió la puerta, Paty ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero se las aguanto, no quería preocupar a la mujer. Ella la saludo y la invito a pasar. Llegaron a la sala y se sentaron._

_Helena: Me sorprende mucho verte por aquí Paty –con media sonrisa –…creí que estarías en New York_

_Paty: Vine a pasar unos días con mi familia…ya me hacía falta –intentando sonreír pero sin lograrlo –_

_Helena: Ya veo…y –la castaña la interrumpe –_

_Paty: ¿Y tú como has estado? ¿El que tú estés aquí realmente es una sorpresa? –diciendo de manera atropellada –_

_Helena: Bueno pues –viendo lo alterada que estaba la chica –…yo estoy bien…y bueno vine por un par de días a arreglar unos asuntos personales_

_Paty: ¿Y Albert y los niños como están? –De nuevo con nerviosismo –_

_Helena: También están muy bien –sin dejar de verla con preocupación, la chica iba a preguntar algo más pero Hellen la detiene –…Paty ¿Por qué no me dices que tienes?...estas temblando –la chica agacho la cabeza y cuando la levanto una lágrima se desbordo –… ¿Pero que tienes? –abrazándola –_

_Paty: Necesito hablar con alguien –limpiándose las lágrimas y viendo a su amiga –…Stear vino...pero se volvió a ir_

_Helena: Lo lamento mucho_

_Paty: Pero eso no es lo peor…no va a regresar en mucho tiempo…si no es que nunca…Se enlisto en el ejército –diciendo con angustia –_

_Helena: ¿En el ejército? –con sorpresa –_

_Paty: Si en el ejercito…es una completa locura –levantando un poco la voz –…simplemente es una idiotez…una tontería que haya hecho eso –con enojo –…estoy pensando seriamente en ir a Texas y detener esta locura ¿Crees que tenga oportunidad?...porque realmente… -la interrumpe –_

_Helena: ¿Por qué lo quieres detener?_

_Paty: Porque se enlisto en el ejército –diciendo como si fuera algo demasiado obvio –_

_Helena: ¿Y?_

_Paty: Porque es mi novio…porque lo amo…_

_Helena: ¿Y?_

_Paty: Pues…porque se enlisto en el ejército ¿No crees que es un gran problema?_

_Helena: Yo creo que es algo asombroso_

_Paty: ¿Asombroso? –Con cara de incredulidad mientras Helena asiente – ¿Dices que es asombroso? –con molestia –…que Stear…el dulce, tierno, educado Stear que no es capaz de hacerle daño a nadie…se enlisto en el ejercito…que este en medio de la nada…con balas y bombas a su alrededor… ¿Es algo asombroso? –Fuera de si –_

_Helena: Lo es_

_Paty: No lo es…Por Dios –furiosa –… ¿Quién eres? –se va a ir pero Hellen la detiene –_

_Helena: Tal vez no entienda muchas cosas del mundo, pero sigo creyendo que el hecho de que Stear se haya enlistado…es asombroso_

_Paty: ¡Cállate! –intenta zafarse pero su amiga no la deja –_

_Helena: No –y la pone frente a ella – ¿Me preguntaste quien era?...soy una persona que piensa que lo que Stear esta haciendo es peligroso, aterrador y muy valiente…el va a servir a su país –con más ímpetu –…el va a ir a rescatar y ayudar a mucha gente…va a ayudar a que personas como tu y yo podamos dormir más tranquilas en nuestros hogares…soy una persona que piensa que eso es valiente –Paty seguía sin mirarla –…y soy una persona que siendo una niña…espero en un hangar… y vio llegar el cuerpo de su padre en un ataúd –ahí la chica la miró a los ojos mientras la voz de Hellen se empezó a quebrar –…y lo único que recibió fue una bandera… -respiro profundo –Mi padre murió en el campo de batalla, porque no hubo ni suficientes médicos, ni suficientes soldados cerca de él para auxiliarlo cuando lo hirieron…así que para mi… Stear es un patriota…es un héroe y doy gracias a Dios porque exista –aguantándose las lágrimas – …así que si…la palabra que dije es Asombroso…y esa es la que soy yo._

_La castaña sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando escucho aquello, no supo que era lo peor, que lo que le acababan de contar, o pensar que Stear estaría en el lugar donde el padre de Helena había muerto, aún así aquello la había hecho ver todo de una manera diferente. Sacó aire, tomó la mano de Helena y la apretó._

_Paty: Lo siento –Helena asintió y abrazó a la chica –_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Sabía que durante mucho tiempo había vivido de recuerdos, que así como la hacían sentirse feliz, la hacían entristecer como nunca, eran su bálsamo y su perdición, se sentía en medio de la nada, pero le gustaba aquel lugar, pues sabía que el amor de su vida estaba en un lugar similar. Paty cerró los ojos e intento dormir, tal vez en sus sueños Stear apareciera y le diría de nuevo cuanto la amaba, cómo la primera vez.

*******************

Esperando a que se pusiera el alto y pudiera cruzar la avenida, vio a lo lejos el lugar que era su refugio desde hacía tantos años, dio una última fumada a su cigarro, tiro la colilla, y cruzo la calle con paso lento.

_**Flash Back**_

_La platica con Paty le había puesto a pensar en muchas cosas, que al fin y al cabo siempre rodaban en el mismo núcleo, eran acerca de lo mismo, Annie. _

_Salió a caminar, sin un rumbo en si, sólo dejándose mover por sus pies, pensaba en lo que había dicho Paty, y en su conversación con Annie, se supone que él había dicho que iban a hablar, y bueno eso fue en una mitad lo que paso, pero realmente lo que tenía en mente no pasó, no se sintió capaz de pedirle que hablaran de completamente todo, no se sintió capaz de tomar todo con serenidad y madurez y no empezar a gritar y a insultar. Sólo le había pedido perdón y le había dicho que la perdonaba, nada más, y eso no era suficiente. Se detuvo de repente, fue instintivo, hizo una mueca y hecho una maldición, todo estaba mal, odiaba lo que pasaba, la odiaba a ella, y se odiaba a él mismo por odiar lo que más amaba, movió la cabeza para los lados negando todo lo que pasaba y no supo como en uno movimiento de cabeza, vio hacia el otro lado de la calle, y su mentón se fue hasta el suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron de más y la respiración se le acelero. Casi corrió hacia el otro lado, para su suerte el semáforo estaba en rojo, sino un coche pudo haberlo atropellado, pues cruzo sin dejar de mirar lo que estaba del otro lado del aparador._

_Cuando llegó ante aquel cristal, no supo que fue lo que lo inundó primero, si el embelesamiento, la tristeza, o la ira. Se encontraba enfrente de una de las galerías de arte más famosas de la ciudad, y en memoria de un gran artista muerto hace poco tiempo, la galería mostraba algunos de sus últimos cuadros, y era uno de esos cuadros el que dejo a Archie en shock. _

_El cuadro mostraba a una mujer de espaldas, con el rostro de perfil y el cabello amarrado con una pequeña pinza, mostrando su hermoso y sexy cuello, el cuerpo de la mujer se encontraba desnudo, su espalda lucia sedosa, brillante, todo un deleite, su hermoso cuerpo sólo estaba tapado de la parte debajo de la espalda baja, donde ella se encontraba sentada sobre una cama llena de sábanas blancas. La chica mostraba una mirada profunda, a primera vista se podría decir que seducía su mirada, pero él que conocía esa mirada más que la suya, sabía que esa mirada sólo reflejaba algo, tristeza, Annie se veía triste en aquel cuadro, hermosamente triste. Archie puso una mano sobre el cristal intentando que con aquello pudiera tocar de nuevo ese cuerpo, que tanto tiempo adoro, llenó de caricias y besos, pero su mano se volvió puño, cuando leyó debajo del lienzo el nombre del cuadro y su autor. _

"_Soft por David Readick". Al castaño se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y en su estomago se desato un océano de fuego, coraje y furia era poco de lo que sentía en aquel instante, y es que seguramente ese cuadro era producto de todos aquellos momentos en que Annie y ese pintor estuvieron juntos, seguramente esa postura de Annie entre las sábanas era el después de haber compartido esas sábanas. Archie le dio un pequeño golpe al vidrio, soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, se estaba cegando por el coraje y el dolor, pero levanto la vista y volvió a mirar el cuadro, y algo dentro de él cambio. _

_Miró de nuevo el rostro de Annie, el rostro triste, ese no podía ser el rostro de alguien que estuviera feliz después de hacer el amor con la persona que ama, no, ese era el rostro de alguien que sufría por amor._

_Él sabía lo que pasaba, siempre lo supo, ella lo seguía amando, nunca lo dejo de hacer, aun cuando ella hubiera estado con él, ella siempre pensó en Archie, él lo supo. Respiro profundo y supo que aquello era verdad. Pero aun así, ya nada podía cambiar las cosas, nada de aquello cambiaría lo que había pasado, ni lo que pasaba ahora, ni lo que pasaría después, el daño estaba hecho._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

No había pasado ni una sola noche en que no se parara frente a ese aparador y viera ese cuadro, se alegró que en la galería le tuvieran afecto a Readick, pues conservaron su pintura por mucho tiempo en exhibición, para después venderla a un comprador anónimo, que sólo pidió que la tuvieran ahí en exhibición por tiempo indefinido, en la galería no tuvieron objeción. Por horas Archie miraba el cuerpo de Annie detrás del cristal, sintiéndola tan cerca que le dolía, y a la vez tan lejos que lo hacía sentirse morir a cada minuto, como cuando la veía en casa y no se atrevía a hablarle siquiera, y ella copio su juego, algo que él agradeció y aborreció. Esa pintura se convirtió por años en el único vínculo entre ellos dos, y eso para él, estaba bien, pero no era suficiente.

*******************

Habían pasado una noche muy agradable, cuando llegaron a casa de Candy, antes de que esta entrara le recordó a Maggie que tenía unas cosas para ella, así que la chica entró a la casa de la rubia junto con ella, Anthony se quedó afuera. Ambas chicas entraron en el cuarto de la rubia, Maggie se había dado cuenta que Candy había estado rara toda la noche, como distraída, ausente y sobre todo nerviosa. La pecosa estaba en su escritorio sacando algunos bocetos y sobres.

Candy: Ok…estos son los bocetos de la nueva campaña –dándole las hojas –…en este sobre están las fotos preliminares de la campaña…y en esta memoria –enseñándole la USB –…están los comerciales que te había dicho…para que empieces a trabajar en el video promocional

Maggie: Ok…yo lo revisaré –sonriendo y esperando a que la chica la mirara de nuevo –…Candy… ¿Ahora si me dirás qué tienes? –suavizando el semblante –

La pecosa se mordió el labio, sabía exactamente que su amiga tenía razón, a ella no le podía ocultar nada, antes que ser la novia de su mejor amigo, era su amiga también, y la conocía, Magaly había sido un gran consuelo durante estos años de sufrimiento, siempre había tenido en su hombro un apoyo para llorar, y un gran consejo, y era eso lo que necesitaba ahora con urgencia. La chica suspiro, se puso las manos en el rostro y se sentó sobre la cama a un lado de la morena.

Candy: Es que…no se que hacer…Seguramente te imaginarás a que vino Cass

Maggie: Vino a llevarte de vuelta a New York

Candy: Mag…es que no estoy lista para su rechazo…se que hace años me prometí volver…pero ahora después de tanto tiempo…ya no se si sea buena idea…tengo mucho miedo…estoy confundida…no sé que hacer –Candy había comenzado a derramar lágrimas y la morena había empezado a acariciarle el cabello –

Maggie: No debes tener miedo…todo saldrá bien

Candy: Es que no puedo pensar que saldrá bien –mirándola con el rostro descompuesto –…cuando ni siquiera sé que es lo que tengo que hacer…no sé que hacer…dime –con impaciencia –… ¿Dime Magaly… dime que hacer?

La morena la miro con ternura mientras con su mano acercaba a la chica hacía el hueco de su cuello, estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Candy paró de llorar, la morena suspiro.

Maggie: Desde el momento en que decidiste que volverías…ya sabías lo que tienes que hacer ahora…todo este pánico que sientes…es sólo una prueba para mostrarte que tan valiente eres…y tú lo eres Candy…es normal tener miedo…así como es normal en ti enfrentar esos miedos…Tú sabes exactamente qué hacer –dijo esto pausadamente –…ya lo sabes

_**Flash Back**_

_Desde que se había bajado del avión, no había podido parar de prender y apagar el encendedor y morderse los labios. Y eso fue poco cuando llegó a las afueras de la que se suponía ahora era la casa de Terry, o eso suponía ella. Se supone que esa era la casa de su padre, y ella suponía que Terry se encontraría hospedado ahí, sino sería un verdadero lío encontrarlo. Cerro los ojos, respiro profundo y se encamino hacia la entrada, sentía que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre ir tocando puertas mientras su corazón latía fuertemente con demasiado expectación por lo que le esperaba del otro lado de la puerta. Toco el timbre y agacho la cabeza esperando que alguien le fuera a abrir. Una mujer desconocida le abrió la puerta, no supo si se había equivocado de casa, o simplemente aquella persona formaba parte de la familia Grandchester._

_Lucy: ¿Diga?_

_Candy: Ah…ah –tartamudeando –…disculpe…no se si me habré equivocado… ¿Esta es la residencia Grandchester? _

_Lucy: Si aquí es_

_Candy: Ah…que bien…soy amiga de la familia…mi nombre es Candy Andrew_

_Lucy: Mmm…no me suena su nombre…pero creo haberla visto en algún sitio_

_Candy: Bueno –con rostro triste, obviamente Terry no había hablado de ella con nadie –…soy de Chicago ahí… -Lucy la interrumpió –_

_Lucy: Ahh… ¿Es de Chicago?...con razón no la conocía…pero pase –le indica que pase –…perdone…pero es que los amigos de la familia…por lo general los conozco…pero los de Chicago no… -con sonrisa mientras la dirige a la sala–…por favor déme su abrigo_

_Candy: Gracias –con timidez –… ¿Usted es de la familia? –con cautela –_

_Lucy: Bueno algo así…soy el ama de llaves_

_Candy: Ah… ¿y no hay nadie en casa? –al mal paso darle prisa se dijo la rubia mientras miraba alrededor –_

_Lucy: No…los señores salieron…pero no han de tardar…y –ahora la rubia interrumpió –_

_Candy: ¿Los señores? –Con sorpresa – ¿Eleonor y Richard están aquí?_

_Lucy: Si…vinieron a pasar las fiestas con su hijo_

_Candy: Terry –diciendo en un susurro –_

_Lucy: Supongo que usted es una de las amigas de Chicago del joven Terry_

_Candy: Algo así –dijo con timidez –_

_Lucy: Me lo imaginé –con sonrisa –…pero que descortés de mi parte…no le he ofrecido nada… ¿le puedo ofrecer una taza de té?_

_Candy: Si muchas gracias –con media sonrisa –_

_Lucy: Muy bien…ya vuelvo –la mujer se va –_

_Candy no pudo evitar acercarse a la chimenea encima de la cual había fotos de la familia que tanto adoraba. Sonrió ante aquellas imágenes, un Terry pequeño de unos tres años sonriendo y con un traje de marinero, esperaba que a pesar de que ella le había destrozado el corazón hace meses, él hubiera encontrado la forma de ser feliz de nuevo, él tenía que haber vuelto a sonreír, como en la foto, él tenía que estar bien a pesar de que ella no lo estaba. Lucy volvió con el té, Candy se dio la vuelta y recibió la taza._

_Candy: Gracias –le da un sorbo mientras se sienta – ¿Tienen mucho que llegaron Eleonor y Richard?_

_Lucy: Unos cuantos días…de hecho es por lo que yo estoy aquí…el señor Grandchester me pidió que viniera a ayudar mientras estén aquí, en cuanto se vayan regresaré a mi antiguo empleo, al fin de cuentas el joven Terry no requiere mis servicios_

_Candy: ¿Dónde se encuentra él ahora? –diciendo muy despacio –_

_Lucy: Oh se encuentra en el teatro, ensayando, supongo…es muy buen actor, le esta yendo muy bien –sonriendo –…supongo que llegará en un rato…realmente no tiene hora de llegada._

_La rubia al escuchar esto, sintió un escalofrió, Terry podría llegar en ese instante, y ella aún no sabía que le diría, por un instante tuvo ganas de salir corriendo de aquel lugar y volver a la inmundicia que ahora era su vida, pero no lo hizo. En eso sonó la puerta, Candy entró en pánico, volteó hacia otro lado no quería ver, si era Terry como hace un instante había pensado, no sabría como enfrentarlo._

_Richard: Lucy…estamos en casa –se escucho su voz a lo lejos, gracias a esto Candy pudo respirar tranquila –…aun no… –llegando a la sala y mirando a la visita –…Candy –la rubia se puso de pie –_

_Candy: Buenas tardes Richard –con media sonrisa, en eso llega Eleonor que al verla se quedo sin habla al igual que la rubia – _

_Eleonor: Candy…pero…que sorpresa –se acerca –_

_Candy: Debo decir lo mismo –mirándola con la boca abierta –_

_Eleonor: Supongo que si –mirándose y luego abrazando a la rubia –_

_No era para menos, Candy esperaba reconocer a simple vista a Eleonor y Richard, pero ahora pensaba que, sobre todo ella no era como la recordaba, no con aquella panza gigante que tenía. Candy jamás pensó que Eleonor se fuera a embarazar, pero así se lo confirmó la señora._

_Candy: Estoy realmente impactada –mirándola de nuevo con la boca abierta –…jamás me imagine_

_Eleonor: Estas en todo tu derecho…porque yo tampoco…de hecho cuando nos lo confirmaron –viendo a Richard –…él fue el primero que lo acepto antes que yo_

_Richard: Pero aún así tardamos más de una semana en asimilarlo –con media sonrisa –_

_Candy: Me lo imagino –con sonrisa –…felicidades…me alegro mucho por los dos_

_Richard: Muchas gracias… ¿Pero debo preguntar a qué debemos el honor de tu visita?...No creo que hayas venido por nosotros_

_Candy: Pues… –agachando la cabeza –…es complicado_

_Eleonor: Candy…hija –tomándola de la barbilla para que la mirara –…creo que podemos hacer un esfuerzo por entender._

_La rubia los miró con agradecimiento, había extrañado aquella sensación de apoyo y consuelo que Eleonor siempre le había brindando, y ahora era lo que más necesitaba._

_Habían estado platicando buena parte de la tarde, Candy había contado todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, pensaba que realmente no tenía caso ocultar nada, y sin embargo se dio cuenta que Terry no les había contado absolutamente nada, eso no le agrado. Richard tuvo que salir, así que Candy y Eleonor se quedaron solas, ambas se encontraban en un salón que tenían._

_Candy: Creo que al fin de cuentas…los errores que cometes dejan cicatrices que nunca cerraran –viendo sus manos con rostro triste –_

_Eleonor: Es de humanos equivocarse…no te aflijas –le pasa una mano por el cabello –…aunque creo que ahora me toca a mi hablar –la rubia la mira con atención mientras la señora guarda silencio por unos momentos –…quiero que sepas que hasta hoy no sabía nada acerca de lo que había pasado entre mi hijo y tú…tenía la certeza de que había pasado algo muy fuerte y doloroso –con rostro serio – por como lo encontré cuando lo vi después de que te fuiste –con dolor en la mirada –…dejaste más que dolor con tu partida…y él no necesito decir ni una sola palabra para que yo pudiera darme cuenta –a Candy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta –…realmente fue horrible verlo, no hablaba, no salía, no comía, cuando me daba cuenta ya no estaba en casa…llegaba tarde y pasado de copas, Richard y yo estábamos muy preocupados…pero aunque intentamos interceder…él simplemente no nos dejo…se cerro totalmente y a los pocos días nos avisó que se había venido para acá…no dijimos nada…sólo nos pidió que no viniéramos tras él –agachando la cabeza y luego mirando triste a la rubia –…que quería estar solo_

_Candy: En verdad –con la voz pastosa –…en verdad lamento todo esto Eleonor…sabes mejor que nadie que me duele mucho saber esto…y que jamás me voy a perdonar haberle hecho tanto daño a Terry –con lágrimas en los ojos –_

**(Pieces – Red)**

_Eleonor: Pero lo hiciste…le hiciste daño –con cierto aire de recriminación –…no es tiempo de buscar culpables Candy…sino soluciones…Terry ahora esta un poco mejor – sonriendo un poco –…su trabajo le ha ayudado mucho…la compañía donde esta es de las mejores de Inglaterra y lo están tomando bastante en cuenta…esta empezando a salir adelante –mirándola de manera extraña y la chica se dio cuenta –_

_Candy: ¿Qué me quiere decir?_

_Eleonor: Tú lo echaste de tu vida…porque necesitabas dedicarte a tu carrera…él siguió tu ejemplo y también se esta dedicando a su carrera… ¿Tú crees que si el supiera que estas aquí para pedirle perdón y pedirle que vuelva contigo…él no lo hará? –La rubia se quedo callada –…a pesar del dolor…él te ama…y te perdonara… ¿Y entonces qué?... ¿regresará a América y desperdiciará esta oportunidad?_

_Candy: Pero…como me puede pedir que deje las cosas así –con cara molesta –…sé que cometí un error pero él y yo no podemos estar separados…nos amamos_

_Eleonor: Tienes razón…se aman…pero cometiste un error…ahora asúmelo…hazte responsable de tus actos por más dolorosos que sean…la vida no es fácil Candy…te costará trabajo enmendar lo que hiciste…pero sé que al final lo harás…pero tendrás que luchar fuerte –la chica la miro con furia al principio, pero después suavizo el rostro dándole la razón a Eleonor –...aunque mis palabras son duras…tu siempre has sido justa Candy…y sé que me das la razón –la chica asintió lentamente –_

_Candy: Volveré –levantando el rostro ya con lágrimas en los ojos –…prometo que volveré…y me ganaré su perdón_

_Eleonor: Lo sé –sonriendo, a lo lejos escucharon la puerta y luego una voz –_

_Lucy: Buenas tardes joven Terry_

_Al escuchar ambas la voz de Lucy anunciando la llegada de Terry, las dos abrieron de más los ojos._

_Candy: Aún no podemos vernos –con pánico –…aún no…_

_Eleonor: Tranquila…puedes salir por esa puerta, al finalizar el pasillo esta una salida_

_Candy: Gracias…por favor no le diga que estuve aquí…–saca algo de su bolsillo –…déle esto y dígale que Archie le mando saludos –le da el encendedor –…mil gracias por todo Eleonor –le da un beso y camina a la puerta –…suerte con el bebe –sonríe y sale corriendo, en cuanto cerro la puerta por la otra entro Terry –_

_Terry: Hola madre –entrando y cerrando la puerta – ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_Candy no se había ido, se había quedado tras la puerta, a pesar de que no tenía el valor para enfrentar a Terry necesitaba verlo, en cuanto escucho su voz, sintió una punzada en su corazón, fue alivio por escuchar de nuevo esa melodiosa voz, pero también dolor porque esa voz carecía de vida. _

_Eleonor: Bien hijo –dándole un beso en la mejilla –… ¿Tú que tal estas? –acariciando la mejilla del chico –_

_Terry: He tenido peores días –con sonrisa amarga –…pero bueno…me iré a descansar –se voltea –_

_Eleonor: Espera Terry…tengo un recado para ti…–saca de su bolsillo el encendedor –…Archie…te mando saludar –le da un beso en la mejilla –_

_Terry: ¿Llamo? –con curiosidad –_

_Eleonor: No –con media sonrisa mientras le pone en la mano el encendedor–…me voy a recostar –le palmea el hombro y sale del salón –_

_Terry se le quedo viendo al objeto con curiosidad, el encendedor era suyo, lo reconoció al instante, y sabía dónde lo había dejado exactamente, en Chicago, pensó rápidamente en lo que había dicho su madre, el saludo de Archie y el encendedor, tal vez él lo había encontrado y se lo había mandado, aunque era muy improbable. Candy no pudo aguantarse más y abrió un poco la puerta, y lo vio, parado a mitad del salón viendo el encendedor detenidamente, en cuanto vio su rostro supo la más grande de las verdades, ella siempre sería suya, su corazón dejo de latir un segundo para después desatarse a mil por hora, a pesar de lo demacrado de su semblante y el corte de su cabello, era lo más hermoso que había visto, siempre lo sería. Tuvo ganas de salir y gritarle que lo amaba, de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero no pudo, era más su culpa y su reproche hacía ella misma que se quedo quieta. Terry miró más de cerca el encendedor, sus ojos habían empezado a cambiar de expresión, y entonces lentamente acerco el objeto a su nariz, reconoció el olor, lo haría aunque estuviera muerto, y como si fuera algo inexplicable pero a la vez lo que más hubiera querido en susurros dijo._

_Terry:…Candy… -sin dejar de ver el encendedor –_

_Cuando la rubia escucho decir su nombre de los labios de Terry, no supo por cuanto tiempo volvió a escuchar en su cabeza aquello, cuando dijo su nombre ella sintió que volvía a él, echa pedazos, para que sólo él la pudiera reconstruir de nuevo, se sintió abrumada, sintió que su cabeza desconectada de su cuerpo hasta ese instante, volvía a su lugar original, su ojos llenos de lágrimas volvían a brillar, porque la forma en que él la había nombrado, no era con odio, ella supo que aunque él la odiara, no la había dejado de amar, y eso era lo único que necesitaba. Sonrió y cuidadosamente y en silencio se alejo de aquel lugar susurrando "volveré". Camino hacia la otra salida y cerro la puerta, en cuanto lo hizo Terry se percató de aquel sonido y camino hacia ese pasillo, en cuanto camino por aquel lugar supo quien había estado ahí, el olor era un buen delator, camino más rápido hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y miró la calle desierta, el viento le soplo a la cara y aún así el seguía oliendo a Candy, aspiro profundamente y cerro los ojos imaginando que Candy aún estaba junto a él._

_La rubia ya iba en un taxi con dirección al aeropuerto, no tenía caso quedarse más tiempo ahí, tenía que volver y terminar lo que empezó en su vida profesional, quería volver y que la vida pasará rápido para poder volver con Terry._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Así como termino su recuerdo, Candy iba por las calles, viendo el paisaje, el taxi en el que iba, se deslizaba suavemente lo que hacía que ella se sintiera ir sobre las olas, miro el mar y parecía que hasta él le hablaba, pero sobre todo ver su tonalidad azul, le hizo recordar que lo que estaba haciendo ahora lo tenía que haber hecho hace muchos años, sólo esperaba que ahora no fuera demasiado tarde. Suspiro mientras escucho su celular.

Candy: Hey hola…si…de hecho voy hacía el aeropuerto…si –con media sonrisa – decidí regresar a New York…si…esta misma noche estaré allá…

**(Ride - Cary Brothers)**

El taxi siguió su camino mientras el sol alumbraba su camino, increíble que en ese mismo día pero con la luna como foco guía, Candy estará de frente a su pasado, su presente y su futuro, porque eso era Terry para ella, era todo eso y más.

Terry se sentía totalmente al borde de un precipicio, como si estuviera a un paso de dar un gran salto al cual estuviera acostumbrado, pero al mismo tiempo aterrorizado de hacerlo, era una rara sensación.

En cuanto llegó a su casa, ni siquiera subió a su cuarto, se quedó en la sala, se sentó sobre el sofá y comenzó a pensar en lo que había platicado esa tarde con Nicolas, era extraño como una propuesta lo había llevado ahí, y lo mismo ahora quería sacarlo de ese lugar. Por unos momentos sentía unas ganas tremendas de sacar la maleta echar lo primero que encontrara y regresar a casa, pero después pensaba en todo el dolor y se arrepentía. Al final todo giraba en torno a lo mismo, regresar significaría de cierta manera, volver al origen de todo lo bueno y lo malo en su vida, de lo dulce y lo salado, de lo simple y lo complejo, de su noche y su día, todo, volver a casa, volver a ella, donde quiera que estuviera.

Sacó su encendedor de su bolsillo y simplemente comenzó a prenderlo y apagarlo, lo miraba, Archie se lo había enviado, o eso pensaba él, porque no quería pensar que aquel objeto había llegado a sus manos por otra situación. Lo acerco a su nariz, olfateo su aroma, era increíble que desde hacía tanto tiempo que lo había recuperado, siguiera oliendo igual. Abrió demás los ojos, se levanto rápido y marco el teléfono, mientras recordaba.

_**Flash Back**_

_Cerró la maleta y suspiro, miro a su alrededor, ese cuarto que había sido su lugar preferido por tanto tiempo, ahora era totalmente un infierno, un infierno frío y sin sentido. Se acerco a su buró para recoger su celular, y miró la fotografía de él y Candy cuando aún eran felices, la tomó con sus dos manos, y por su rostro pasaron muchas emociones al mismo tiempo, felicidad, agonía, furia, tristeza y esa fue la que prevaleció al final. Tomo aire y coloco la fotografía sobre el buró, pero volteada para que no la pudiera ver más, para que nadie más mirara los restos de lo que alguna vez fue su felicidad. Se dio vuelta y bajo la maleta al suelo, buscó entre sus pantalones para checar que no le faltara nada, y de uno de sus bolsillos sacó su encendedor, lo miró y recordó el día que lo compró, a pesar de que a ella no le gustaba que fumara, a ella le había gustado ese modelo y por eso él lo había comprado, lo miró y sintió que le quemaba la mano, así que abrió uno de los cajones que tenía el tocador, y lo tiró ahí y lo escondió entre la ropa, así nadie lo podría encontrar, después sin mirar atrás tomo la maleta y salió del cuarto._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

El teléfono sonó y no contestaba, Terry se sintió de repente muy ansioso, después de un cuarto pitido, contesto, quien él quería que contestara.

Terry: Hey Archie –con voz un poco más controlada –…perdona la llamada… -sonriendo –…oye no se si te parezca idiota mi pregunta –rodando los ojos pero sin dejar de estar ansioso –…lo que pasa es que tengo una duda… -sonríe de nuevo –…si ya se que no soy tan inteligente como tú…por eso pregunto al sabio…lo que pasa es que –viendo el encendedor –…hace unos años tu…bueno tú mandaste mi encendedor metálico con mi madre ¿Verdad?... ¿Fuiste tú no es así?

La respuesta del castaño al otro lado del teléfono hizo que Terry apretara el encendedor y lo pusiera junto a su boca, cerró los ojos y respiro fuertemente.

Terry: Si…eso era todo amigo…muchas gracias…te llamo luego ok…si bye –y cuelga el teléfono –

Después de mirar el teléfono por unos segundos, su mirada se plantó en el encendedor. No podía creer lo que su mente maquinaba en aquel momento, era imposible, pero su corazón, su interior, y el aroma que sentía clavada en su mente en aquel momento le indicaban lo contrario. El chico caminó por la sala y llegó al salón que estaba a lado, cerró un poco los ojos e intento regresar en el tiempo, aspiro fuertemente, abrió los ojos y se sintió en paz, sonrió un poco. Se acerco a la mesa que tenía a un lado y tomó el teléfono. En este teléfono contestaron al segundo pitido.

Terry: Hey…papá ¿Cómo estas? –Sonríe –…me alegro…si estoy bien ¿Cómo están Effy y mamá? –Mirando a la mesita del teléfono –…que bien…dile que yo también la extraño –sonriendo y levantando el rostro –…ponla al teléfono… ¡Hey preciosa! –Con voz tierna y alegre –…muy bien ¿y tú?...que bueno –sonriendo –… ¿Cuéntame Duque cuida de ti? ¿O tu lo cuidas a él?...jajajaja –carcajeándose –…yo también te extraño –sonriendo –… ¿pero sabes qué?...ya no tendrás por qué extrañarme más –apretando el encendedor –…podrás abrazarme y besarme todo lo que quieras en unas horas…en serio no te estoy mintiendo…tomare el próximo vuelo a casa –en ese instante enciende el encendedor y lo mira con profundidad –

Basta una palabra, una mirada, una acción, o sólo un vistazo a tu pasado, para darte cuenta que en tu presente falta algo muy importante, falta lo que habías venido a buscar en un futuro sin fronteras, ni límites, a la deriva en medio de la nada. La luz que te guía hacia el lugar al que perteneces nunca se extingue, sólo que la puedes extraviar de vez en cuando, pero cuando la vuelvas a encontrar, sólo hay que seguirla, ella nos llevará al buen lugar, a nuestro hogar. Hay que creer, hay que sentir, hay que vivir, aunque todo este mal y no parezca haber solución alguna, sólo tenemos que creer en nosotros mismos.

**HELLOOOOO…OK…PUES AQUÍ LES DEJE MI CAP 34…WOOO NO PUEDO CREER HASTA DONDE HE LLEGADO…OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO…AHORA SI YA NO MÁS…TANTO DRAMA…JAJAJ YA LAS DOTACIONES GRANDES SE FUERON…BUENO TAL VEZ MÁS ADELANTE META UN POQUITO PARA DARLE SABOR…PERO POQUITO…JAJAJA OK…COMO YA MENCIONE ANTES QUE LA PLAYLIST QUE PONGO ES IMPORTANTE PARA DARLE UN TOQUE MÁS PADRE AL FIC…LES RECOMIENDO ESCUCHEN LA MUSICA…**

**Y BUENO…AGRADECER A TODAS MIS LECTORES, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SU CARIÑO…ESTOY CONVENCIDA DE QUE USTEDES SON LAS MÁS HERMOSAS E INTELIGENTES DEL MUNDO, THANKS AGAIN…SON INCREIBLES, SALUDOS Y BESOS A TODASSSS. **

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	35. Necesidad

**Hey hello a todasss**

**Espero les guste este nuevo cap...ya menos drama como lo prometi...de hecho las cosas iran mejorando bastante...jajja aqui les dejo el playlist...me gustaria mucho que escucharan estas canciones mientras leen en donde les indico..jaja bueno si quieren...jajaj**

**(I go to Sleep - Sia)**

**(The Scientist – Coldplay)**

**Las veo a abajoooo...**

* * *

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Y es ahí cuando te das cuenta que tu vida tiene sentido…cuando lo miras a los ojos…y en realidad te vez a ti mismo._

**CAPITULO XXXV**

**NECESIDAD**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

El dolor hecho por una herida puede en ocasiones ser solo una leve punzada, que con el tiempo aprendes a ignorar, que es tan pequeñita que a la larga puedes llegar a olvidarla, esos pequeños rasguños no son nada, sólo nos demuestran su insignificancia. Pero a veces el dolor puede llegar a ser algo verdaderamente insoportable, algo que sin creer posible que existiera, esta ahí y te aplasta como una roca que cae sobre la tierra con toda su fuerza, puede ser como una puñalada, que te adormece primero, sientes tu sangre correr, para después dar paso al dolor, que es el que se queda incrustado por siempre. Y si con el tiempo te acostumbras al dolor, llegará el momento en que no lo sientas, pero eso no significa que este no exista, ahí esta, como una mirada, como una palabra, como un sonido. No hay que acostumbrarnos al dolor, hay que aprender a curarse, hay que tener fortaleza, entereza para sobreponernos al dolor, perdonar, y perdonarse a uno mismo, si es que tú mismo te causaste ese dolor, porque en ocasiones el verdadero dolor es producto de tus propios actos no de alguien más.

*******************

Stear y Vanessa se encontraban en una cafetería, ella se veía más que sonriente, tomaba la mano del chico por encima de la mesa, él acepto la muestra de cariño de la chica, porque sabía que él también le tenía cariño, y que de cierta manera ella había sido buena compañía cuando estuvo ahí.

Vanessa: Te juro que cuando supe que estabas aquí…no lo podía creer –sonriendo –…como casi no escribías –bajando un poco la mirada –…pensé que te habías olvidado de mi –con un pequeño puchero –

Stear: Como crees –con media sonrisa –…es sólo que estando en medio del campo de batalla no tienes mucho tiempo para escribir, ni hacer algo más

Vanessa: Lo sé…no se porque hago drama…si ya debería de estar acostumbrada…ya sabes a cuando mi papá estuvo en la guerra…pero bueno –intentando mostrarse más alegre –…lo importante es que estas aquí…y que ya no te iras

Stear: Bueno si…de cierta manera –mostrándose un poco serio –

Vanessa: ¿Qué pasa? –con el ceño fruncido –

Stear: Bueno pues –mirando sus manos y luego a los ojos –…he pedido un permiso…para regresar a casa

Vanessa: Ya estas en casa

Stear: No –negando con la cabeza –…tu sabes que este no es mi hogar –en ese momento la chica suelta la mano de Stear –…mi hogar es ella…y es a donde me dirijo ahora

La joven se quedo callada, su mirada se torno liquida, él se sintió mal por hacerla sentir así y se odió por lo que pensó en aquel instante, pero prefería ver a aquellos ojos llorar, que a los ojos castaños que tanto amaba y a los que había hecho llorar tantas veces.

*******************

Tom se encontraba en el aeropuerto, Johny estaba con él, sentado en sus hombros, el niño estaba viendo a lo lejos, ambos habían ido a buscar a Annie y Paty.

Tom: ¿No las ves campeón? –agarrando las piernas de su hijo –

Johny: Nop…hay mucha gente –intentando agudizar la vista –…esto parece un hormiguero papá… ¡allá vienen! –Señalando a lo lejos – ¡¡Tíasssss!! –moviendo los brazos al aire mientras Tom empezó a chiflar–

En cuanto las chicas escucharon el alboroto abrieron más los ojos y comenzaron a reír, caminaron hacia donde estaban los dos esperándolas.

Paty: Hey mi gigante preferido –sonriendo –

Tom: ¿Qué tal el viaje? –bajando al niño –

Annie: Algo tedioso…pero no tenían porque venir –con una mueca –

Johny: O sea tía…claro que teníamos que venir…las extrañamos mucho

Annie: Nosotras también –lo abraza y le da un beso –

Paty: Pero mírate estas enorme –sonriendo y abriendo los ojos –

Johny: Soy el más alto de mi clase –diciendo con orgullo –

Tom: Y casi puedo asegurar que de todo preescolar…en serio que ahí los niños parecen…

Johny: Pitufos –el niño termino la frase lo que hizo que ambas chicas rieran –

Paty: Ya lo creo…

Los cuatro se encaminaron al estacionamiento, subieron las maletas y luego al carro, Tom y Paty fueron al frente y Annie junto con Johny atrás. La castaña se volteo un poco para mirar a su sobrino.

Paty: Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo va a estar eso del recital en el que participaras? –diciendo con entusiasmo –

Johny: Bueno pues –algo indeciso –

Annie: Ah si…me comentaste que hasta querías que yo tocara el piano ese día

Johny: Es que no se –con mueca –…mi tío Terry y los demás dicen que es grandioso eso de actuar…pero es que seré pirata, bueno eso es bueno…pero tendré que ponerme mayas…y eso es como muy gay –las chicas lo miraron confundidas –

Tom: Yo también me quede así –asintiendo y rodando los ojos sin perder de vista la avenida –…hace unos días hablo con Terry y quedo fascinado con lo de la idea del teatro…pero hoy se levanto y dijo que ya no quería actuar…creo que es igual de bipolar que su madre –con mueca –

Paty: ¡Cállate!...que si tiene esa idea es por ti –señalando a su hermano –…y por Archie…le han metido cosas en la cabeza

Tom: ¿Qué cosas? –con rostro inocente –

Paty: "Se ve muy gay" –imitando la voz de su hermano –…por favor gracias a comentarios como ese…el niño tiene esas ideas

Annie: Si Tom…ahora tendrás que hacer algo

Tom: Este bueno –intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas –…hijo…el usar mayas no es gay

Johny: Pero tu has dicho cuando vemos la tele y salen los tipos…

Tom: Olvida que lo dije…bueno mira velo así…es cierto usaras algo así como unas mayas…pero con las botas, el pantalón y el saco no se te notaran…además eres un pirata –con entusiasmo –…los piratas son muy bravucones…malos y muy masculinos –el niño sonrió ante este comentario y las chicas también –…además ve esto…nadie se verá más gay que el imbecil de Peter Pan con esas mayitas verdes –ahí a Paty y Annie se les borró la sonrisa y la de Johny se hizo más grande –…es pobre niño si que se verá gay –riendo acompañado de su hijo –

Paty: Árbol que crece torcido… –con mueca –

Annie: Jamás su tronco endereza –suspirando –

*******************

Stear se había despedido de Vanessa y ahora se encaminaba a su habitación en el cuartel, realmente lo único que tenía que hacer era recoger sus cosas, desde que había llegado no había desempacado nada, y es que en sí al llegar ahí años atrás no había traído muchas cosas, pues en el cuartel no las necesitaría. Tomo sus maletas y se encamino a la salida. Llegó de nuevo a la dirección, tenía que recoger su permiso, la secretaria se lo dio pero le indico que pasara al despacho del Coronel Hunt, pues deseaba verlo antes de que se fuera. El chico le encargo sus maletas a la secretaria y se encaminó a la oficina, ahí de pie junto a una ventana lo esperaba el Coronel.

Stear: ¿Deseaba verme coronel? –entrando y cerrando la puerta –

Owen: Si Stear…pasa –dándose la vuelta para verlo –

Stear: Usted dirá Coronel –el coronel espero –…quisiera darle las gracias por el permiso…acabo de recogerlo –señalando la hoja de papel en sus manos –

Owen: Te lo mereces hijo…has sido un ejemplo a seguir desde que llegaste aquí…estoy muy contento por tu desempeño –sonriendo –…y te deseo suerte en la vida…por eso quería verte…para hacer inválido eso –señalando la hoja –…y hacer válido esto –recoge una hoja de su escritorio –…sé que renunciaste mucho al venir aquí…sé que tienes una vida a parte de esto…que ahora forma parte de…pero realmente quiero que regreses y recuperes lo que dejaste por hacer esto –le da la hoja, Stear la toma, la lee y sus ojos se ensanchan –

Stear: Pero Coronel…esto –mirando al hombre –

Owen: Yo alguna vez tuve una esposa…la ame mucho...me dio una hija esplendida –sonriendo –…pero por desgracia no pude disfrutarlas a ambas –con sombra en los ojos –…mi esposa murió cuando yo estaba en batalla…lejos de ella…y lo que más me dolió por años…es que yo sabía que ella nunca entendió porque la abandoné y me uní al ejercito…por eso ahora estoy aquí…para poder disfrutar de mi hija…ella me necesita…y yo a ella –suspira y pone su mano en el hombre del joven –…Ve y recuperala…aún estas a tiempo hijo

Stear: Gracias Coronel –le sonríe y lo abraza –

Owen: Ha sido un verdadero orgullo tenerte aquí Teniente Cornwell –lo mira al romper el abrazo –

Stear: Y para mí ha sido un verdadero orgullo y placer haber aprendido de usted mi Coronel

Owen: Espero verlo de nuevo Teniente –le hace el saludo militar –

Stear: Sin dudarlo mi coronel –lo imita poniendo su mano en la frente –

Cuando Stear salió de la oficina, iba más que sonriente, tomó sus maletas y se despidió de la secretaria, caminó por el pasillo y ahí de nuevo se encontró a la chica de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro.

Vanessa: Ahora si…te vas –con voz un poco rota –

Stear: Si –mostrándose normal no quería caer en los sentimientos de ella –…vine por mi carta –señalando la hoja –

Vanessa: ¿No piensas volver nunca?

Stear: Lo único que te puedo decir por ahora…es que no se si lo vaya a hacer…todo depende

Vanessa: ¿De qué? –acercándose al chico –

Stear: De ella…de que me deje entrar en su vida de nuevo

Vanessa: Sabes que si…ella jamás te ha echado de su vida –con un poco de enojo en la voz –

Stear: Eso espero

Vanessa: ¿Y que hay de mi? –Con un poco de recriminación – ¿Qué yo no significo nada para ti?...sabes que yo te quiero –con algo de ruego al final –

Stear: Y sabes que yo también te quiero…pero sólo como amiga…jamás te di a entender otra cosa…lo sabes –la chica se quedo callada un momento –…espero y ahora que no este…realmente comiences a buscar tu felicidad…eres extraordinaria –sonriendo –…hermosa…una de las mujeres más fascinantes que he conocido –se acerca y le besa la frente –…y en serio te deseo lo mejor…amiga –la chica ya estaba con las lágrimas desbordadas pero sonrió ante las palabras de Stear –

Vanessa: Yo también te deseo lo mejor…amigo

La chica se puso de puntitas y beso a Stear muy suavemente en los labios, era su manera de despedirse transmitiéndole cuanto lo quería, y diciendo que jamás lo olvidaría, y mucho menos dejaría de ser su amiga. El chico sonrió y le beso el dorso de la mano, después de eso la soltó, tomó sus maletas y siguió su camino, dejando ahora un pasado que hace años lo había considerado un no muy buen predecible futuro, y continuo mirando hacia ahora un futuro que quería que fuera predecible a lo que su corazón decía, que ella aún lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Sonrió cuando miro la hoja en sus manos.

*******************

Archie estaba en la cocina, sus días últimamente los había sentido algo pesados, lo más curioso era que el cansancio se debía a no hacer nada, el trabajar por honorarios realmente era demasiado cómodo, tenía que empezar a buscar un trabajo fijo, el sedentarismo no era para él. Dejó el yogurt que estaba comiendo cuando escucho la puerta, se encaminó a la entrada y abrió la puerta del otro lado sintió que volvía a la infancia al ver tan sonriente rostro.

Candy: ¡Hola Archie! –con sonrisa –

Archie: ¡¡Gatita!! –con mucho entusiasmo –

El chico la abrazó y la levanto del aire, la chica lo apretó fuerte, sentía que aquel buen recibimiento era un buen comienzo, cuando la puso en el suelo, Archie la ayudó a meter sus maletas y Candy se adentró en la casa.

Archie: ¡Pero que sorpresa!...no te esperábamos gatita

Candy: ¡Sorpresa!...realmente ni yo sabía que vendría ¿Pero dónde están todos? –viendo alrededor –

Archie: Hubieras avisado que vendrías…Tom fue al aeropuerto por Paty y Annie que también regresan hoy…te hubieras venido con ellos si nos hubieras avisado

Candy: Bueno…pero lo importante es que ya estoy aquí

Archie: Si –sonriéndole –…ellos ya no deben de tardar…Flamy también no ha de tardar –viendo su reloj –…pero ven Candy te ayudo a subir tus maletas…supongo que –viendo el equipaje –…piensas quedarte un buen rato

Candy: No –mirando fijamente al castaño –…en realidad –el chico la mira desconcertado –…vengo a quedarme…ya no voy a regresar a Los Ángeles…vengo a quedarme definitivamente en New York

Archie: Candy –diciendo en susurros y luego la abraza –…me alegra tanto…en realidad –la mira –…la vida aquí no es lo mismo sin ti –sonriendo y la chica lo imita –…bienvenida a casa

Candy: Gracias

Ambos subieron las escaleras cargando el equipaje de la rubia, Candy dio un leve vistazo hacia atrás a la puerta, y diciéndose a si misma que jamás cruzaría esa puerta para no volver, ahora se quedaría aunque él no la quisiera de nuevo.

*******************

Flamy se encontraba analizando unos documentos, en eso Tory entra como un huracán.

Flamy: Disculpa –viéndola con molestia –…estoy intentando concentrarme

Tory: Pues desconcentrate…levanta tú redondo y perfecto trasero y ve a la oficina del jefe

Flamy: ¿Y ahora por qué? –viéndola desconcertada mientras se pone de pie –

Tory: Porque parece que llegó algo grande –con las manos levantadas y a los lados –…y sino vas ahora…le dará el caso a alguien más –empujándola a la puerta –

Flamy: Ok…ok ya voy –saliendo rápidamente –

La morena camino por los pasillos y se detuvo afuera de la puerta de su jefe, dio dos toques y recibió la respuesta para que pasara. Ahí su jefe, un hombre mayor con ya bastantes canas le pidió que se acercara.

Flamy: Buenos días señor Murray ¿Me mando llamar?

Doug: Si Stevenson…por favor toma asiento –sin dejar de ver unos papeles –

Flamy: Gracias señor –la morena se siente –

Doug: Bueno…como sabrás los casos aquí nunca terminan…y desde hace tiempo creo que te has dedicado a demostrar que tienes la capacidad necesaria para llevar de manera excelente los casos, aunque son menores los que se te han asignado…creo que te han servido en tu entrenamiento

Flamy: Si señor…y le agradezco infinitamente su confianza para con mi trabajo

Doug: Bueno pero…creo que las ligas menores te están quedando cortas ahora…se que eres aún joven…pero desde que te contrate…sabía que estabas capacitada para las cosas grandes –con media sonrisa –…por eso quiero asignarte un caso…bastante bueno para demostrar tus capacidades y maniobras con las leyes –le pasa un fólder –…quiero que te hagas cargo de este caso

Flamy: Claro que si licenciado…le agradezco la oportunidad…y verá que no lo defraudaré –con media sonrisa –

Doug: Eso espero…la primera audiencia es en un mes…pero necesito que veas a nuestro cliente mañana mismo…ahí mismo vienen los datos necesarios para que te comuniques con él.

Flamy: Si claro…bueno si es todo…me retiro tengo que ponerme a trabajar –se levanta y sale de la oficina –

La morena iba muy feliz con el fólder en las manos, esta era la gran oportunidad que necesitaba para poder escalar en su trabajo, y no la desperdiciaría, abrió el fólder de una vez, necesitaba ponerse a estudiar en el caso a la hora de ya, pero al ver la información, la sonrisa del rostro se desvaneció y su rostro que antes denotaba felicidad, ahora se había transformado en horror puro.

*******************

Tom abrió la puerta y cargando un par de maletas entró en la casa seguido por Paty que tomaba de la mano a Johny y a Annie que cargaba una bolsa, en cuanto entraron Archie los recibió, iba saliendo de la sala.

Archie: Hey ¿Qué tal el viaje? –mirando a todos con una gran sonrisa –

Paty: Bien gracias –el castaño la abraza –… ¿Tú como has estado?

Archie: Bien… ¿Qué tal el vuelo Annie? –preguntando y mirándola con un poco más de cautela que a su cuñada –

Annie: Bien Archie…gracias –contestando con tono suave y monocorde –

Tom: Mejor en vez de quedarte parado ayúdame con esto –le indica las maletas –

Johny: Si tío Archie…no te pongas de reina y ayúdanos

Archie: Deja todo donde esta…y mejor disfruta de la sorpresa que les tengo –con sonrisa picara –

Paty: ¿Sorpresa? –con el ceño fruncido mientras Archie sin dejar de verlos camina hacia atrás –

De atrás de la pared salió primero una mano y después Candy asomó la cabeza con una gran sonrisa, que en cuanto fue divisada por los demás, todos copiaron esa sonrisa.

Candy: ¡Sorpresa! –dijo la chica saliendo de su escondite –

Todos se abalanzaron sobre ella para abrazarla, la chica los recibió con gusto, este era el segundo buen recibimiento, eso era todavía mejor, las cosas iban bastante bien.

Annie: Dios mío Candy… ¿Cuándo llegaste? –mirándola con sorpresa y mucho gusto –

Candy: Hace menos de una hora

Tom: Pero jefa…hubieras avisado y te hubiéramos recogido en el aeropuerto –con media mueca –

Paty: Si Candy…te hubiéramos encontrado allá –sosteniendo la mano de la rubia –

Candy: ¿Y perderme sus caras de hace unos segundos? –Con sonrisa picara –…ni loca –todos ríen –

Paty: Nos alegra tanto que estés aquí Candy…te extrañamos mucho –la abraza –

Candy: Pues ya no tendrán que extrañarme nunca más

Annie: ¿Por qué lo dices? –extrañada –

Johny: Si tía Candy ¿Por qué? –dijo al momento que Candy le acaricia la mejilla –

Candy: Pues porque…si ustedes me lo permiten –suspirando –…quisiera que me recibieran en su casa otra vez…vine para quedarme –viendo a sus amigos con ternura –

Todos se quedaron en shock al oír a su pecosa amiga quien miró a todos, y si antes habían reaccionado felices, la euforia de ahora no tenía limites, la volvieron a abrazar, las chicas estaban totalmente pegadas a Candy y Tom las abrazó a las tres mientras Johny que también estaba feliz fue cargado por Archie para no sentirse fuera del acontecimiento.

*******************

Terry quien se acababa de bajar de un taxi, miró hacia delante, su casa lo esperaba, sintió un poco de temor, pues había regresado al pasado, esto le costaría trabajo, pero sabía que podría hacerlo. Tocó a la puerta y una voz infantil se escucho del otro lado. En cuanto Terry vio a la personita del otro lado no pudo más que sonreírle con todo su corazón, y esa sonrisa se reflejo en el pequeño rostro que lo recibió. Cuando se abrazaron, los miedos de Terry se disiparon y no pudo evitar sentirse en casa.

*******************

Tory y Flamy se encontraban en la oficina de ambas, la primera estaba recostada en el sofá que tenían ahí y la morena estaba sentada mirando los papeles del caso que le habían asignado no con muy buena cara.

Tory: Es que no te entiendo –levantando las manos –…rogaste por meses porque llegara un buen caso…y ahí lo tienes…y ahora que lo tienes…ya no lo quieres

Flamy: No es que no lo quiera –con voz frustrada –…es que…no…yo no puedo hacer esto…yo no –negando con la cabeza –

Tory: Hay por favor Flamy…claro que puedes –se levanta y queda sentada –…tienes las capacidades y los conocimientos…sin decir del carácter…vamos esto será pan comido para ti

Flamy: No es que no entiendes –se pasa las manos por la cara –…será mejor que vaya a casa –se pone de pie –

Tory: No es que sea aguafiestas pero deberías quedarte a estudiar el caso…mañana prácticamente empieza todo lo referente a este trabajo

Flamy: Pues…no creí decirlo nunca…pero tendrá que esperar…mí hermana y mi cuñada llegan hoy –recogiendo sus cosas y encaminándose a la puerta –…te veré mañana

Tory: Bueno… ¿Pero no quieres que te lleve? –Con un poco de preocupación –

Flamy: No gracias –sonriendo un poco –…nos vemos mañana

La morena salió de la oficina dejando a una Tory mucho más que confundida, tanto así que se volvió a recostar y suspiró, vaya que pensaba que Flamy era rara.

*******************

Los demás llegaron a darle la bienvenida a Terry que no paraba de dar vueltas con la personita que estaba abrazando.

Eleonor: ¡Por Dios Terry…hijo! –con rostro verdaderamente sorprendido –

Terry: Hola mama –sin dejar de abrazar a su hermanita –

Richard: ¡Has vuelto hijo –con sonrisa –

Effy: ¡En serio eres tú! –viéndolo con gran sonrisa y volviendo a clavar su rostro en el cuello de el –

Terry: Si soy yo…he vuelto –acariciando la cabeza de su hermanita –

*******************

Todos estaban en la cocina ayudando a preparar la cena, todos miraban a su alrededor y sintieron que habían regresado en el tiempo, cuando todos ayudaban a preparar la cena y mientras lo hacían se reían y bromeaban, ahí solo faltaban dos personas, él que cocinaba y dejaba todo delicioso y el que los cuidaba para que no convirtieran la cena en guerra de comida. Paty no pudo sonreír ampliamente ante este recuerdo y Candy la miró como comprendiendo que pensaba su amiga, y al mismo tiempo sintió lo mismo.

Archie: Vamos gatita…quiero verte feliz…sonríe –mirándola con alegría mientras picaba jitomate –…yo estoy encantado de que estés aquí

Candy: Yo también…pero sabes que me falta algo –con algo de tristeza mientras veía sus manos que estaban rayando queso –

Archie: Corrijo…nos falta…nosotros también lo extrañamos

Candy: Corrijo…los extrañamos…también quisiera que Stear estuviera aquí –mirando de reojo a Paty –

Archie: Si…pero corrijo –en eso lo interrumpe su celular –…si me permites –se limpia las manos y saca su celular para checar el mensaje que le llego –

Tom: ¿Ahora qué Archie? –sin dejar de mover la sopa en la cazuela –

Archie: Que…tendrán que prescindir de mis servicios –sonriendo mientras guarda su teléfono –…tengo que salir –dudando un poco al hablar –

Flamy: Ah no…que te pasa…no tú te quedas a ayudar…deja tus caminatas nocturnas para otro día vampiro de quinta –ayudando a su esposo mientras alejaba a Johny de la estufa –

Archie: Lo siento pero no puedo…es imprescindible que vaya –con sonrisa –…los veo en un rato –dirigiéndose a la salida –

Paty: Espero que mínimo llegues a cenar –diciendo mientras le pasaba un refractario a Annie y esta miraba de reojo a Archie –

Archie: Oh claro que si…no empiecen hasta…que –dudando de nuevo –…este aquí de nuevo –sonriendo –

Candy: ¿A dónde vas? –con mirada curiosa y diciendo casi en susurros –

Archie: Ya lo verás –se acerca y le susurra al oído –…espera la sorpresa –el castaño se aleja dejando a Candy aún más curiosa –

*******************

Los Grandchester se encontraban en la sala, todos estaban muy felices por la llegada de Terry, Eleonor y Richard estaban en el sofá sentados agarrados de la mano, mientras que Effy la hermanita de Terry no se le había despegado ni un instante, estaba sentada en su regazo y lo abrazaba del cuello como si él se fuera a esfumar en cualquier momento.

Eleonor: Te juro que cuando Effy me dijo que volvías…pensé que estaba jugando…o que tal vez le habías dicho eso para calmarla…últimamente ha estado muy triste porque no te había visto

Terry: ¿En serio? –Mirando a su hermanita – ¿Estabas triste princesa? –la niña asintió en silencio –…pero bueno tú sabías que yo vendría cuando te lo dije por teléfono –acariciando la espalda de la niña –

Effy: Si… –asintiendo de nuevo con la cabeza –…yo sabía que no me mentirías nunca…por eso sabía que vendrías cuando me lo dijiste –mirándolo con sonrisa –

Richard: Y bueno hijo…no es que no me alegre que estés aquí…pero ¿Por qué decidiste volver así de repente?

Terry: Bueno pues…digamos que –mirando a Effy –…me dieron un respiro cuando más la necesitaba –besando la cabeza de su hermanita –

Sus papás lo miraron con interrogancia y luego con ternura, sabían que había algo más debajo de la causa por la cual su hijo volvió, pero sabían que no la diría en aquel momento, pues seguramente Effy se sentiría mal escuchando que ella no era la razón por la que su hermano había vuelto.

Effy era realmente una niña con carácter, al igual que Terry, era muy intensa, muy inteligente, y muy noble. La niña era digna representante del apellido Grandchester, muy hermosa físicamente y más en su interior. Había heredado los ojos de su madre y de Terry, su cabello era igual al de su madre, pero las demás facciones eran idénticas a su papá, Richard la adoraba, y muy en el fondo supo que alguien más la hubiera adorado si la hubiera conocido, su mejor amigo, George, por eso él y Eleonor decidieron ponerle dos nombres, uno por cada lado, así habían hecho con Terry, Eleonor escogió el nombre de Elizabeth por su personaje favorito de su novela favorita, y Richard escogió Georgiana, en memoria de su amigo, a ambos les encanto la combinación, pero al final todos le hablaban por el diminutivo que Terry le puso, Effy.

La niña idolatraba a Terry, a pesar de que tardaba en volverlo a ver, él era su adoración, y ella se convirtió en la de él, amaba a su hermana con todo su ser, a veces sentía que ella era la única persona que lo había mantenido con vida durante tanto tiempo. El chico suspiro y beso la frente de su hermanita.

Terry: Vamos Effy, te llevo para que te acuestes, ya es muy tarde

Effy: Pero no tengo sueño –con puchero –…quiero estar contigo un rato más –viéndolo con ruego –

Terry: Anda…te leeré un cuento –se levanta con ella en brazos –

Effy: ¿Y te quedarás hasta que me duerma?

Terry: Claro que si…es más tal vez hasta me de sueño y me quede contigo –le sonríe y a la niña se le ilumina el rostro –

Effy: Perfecto –se aferra al cuello de Terry mientras este empieza a caminar –

Terry: Buenas noches

Richard: Buenas noches hijo

Eleonor: Que descanses –miran a Terry salir de la sala junto con Effy –

Richard: ¿Sabes por qué volvió? –viendo a Eleonor y esta no deja de mirar hacia el lugar en donde desaparecieron sus hijos hace un instante –

Eleonor: Si –asintiendo lentamente –…volvió para intentar recuperar su vida

Su marido la miró con interrogancia, pero le tomo un segundo entender a qué se refería Eleonor, Terry había vuelto por respuestas, a buscar las cosas que él necesitaba para vivir y que había dejado aquí, y por la cuales no había podido ser feliz durante estos cinco años. Sólo que ahora, habría que ver si su hijo estaba dispuesto a enfrentar y aceptar aquello en lo que se hayan convertido aquellas cosas.

*******************

La cena se estaba terminando de cocinar, mientras esto pasaba, todos descansaban en la cocina, Tom estaba muy al pendiente de lo que estaba sobre la estufa, Flamy estaba terminando de sacar unos utensilios para servir la cena, Annie jugaba muy amenamente con Johny y Paty y Candy se estaban dando un tiempo para platicar, realmente las amigas se habían extrañado.

Paty: Es extraño…pensar que el tiempo ha pasado –con media sonrisa –…tan rápido…y tan lento a la vez…bueno me refiero a los último años –bajando un poco la mirada –

Candy: Si…aunque en realidad…parece que fue ayer cuando jugábamos a tocar timbres en la cuadra y nos echábamos a correr –se ríe y logra que su amiga lo haga –

Paty: Si no fuera porque siempre me tomabas de la mano y me ayudabas a ir más rápido –abriendo más los ojos rememorando aquel feliz pasado –…seguramente siempre me habrían descubierto –Candy se ríe más y Paty igual –…era una pelota…por Dios…porque mejor entonces no rodaba como tal

Candy: Nunca fuiste gorda –con mueca –…era un simple complejo…mírate ahora eres hermosa –le toca la mejilla –…siempre lo has sido

Paty: Ni que decir de ti –la mira con detenimiento –…estas guapísima Candy –le toca el cabello –…tal parece que ese cambio te ayudo bastante…estas radiante

Candy: Gracias…aunque –deja salir una mirada triste –…es solo la fachada…si miras bien…no verías a la mujer que dices que ves

Paty: Tus ojos siempre te delatan –con tristeza –…les falta brillo

Candy: Pero sabes que –volviendo a sonreír –…volveremos a ser felices amiga…como cuando éramos niñas…felices y siempre juntas –con los ojos un poco cristalizados –…lamento haberme ido…haberte dejado

Paty: No te preocupes –negando con la cabeza y aguantando las lágrimas –…lo que importa es que estas aquí

La rubia agradeció aquel comentario, y sin dudarlo abrazó a su amiga quien la recibió con gran ímpetu, ambas habían sido amigas desde que tenían conciencia, jamás se habían separado, habían estado juntas en las buenas y las malas, se habían apoyado, y ahora sentían que ese apoyo era realmente importante, tenían que apoyarse una a la otra. Se separaron al escuchar la puerta, Archie había llegado. Las chicas salieron al pasillo para recibirlo, y ambas se quedaron petrificadas, cuando vieron que él no venía solo.

Un hombre alto, de aspecto atlético, cabello corto y uniforme verde, venía detrás de Archie quien en cuanto se percato de que Candy y Paty estaban en el pasillo, no hizo más que sonreír y mirar a su acompañante. Stear las miró también con sonrisa, Candy fue la primera en reaccionar y corrió a abrazar a su amigo quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y gran alegría. Paty aún no reaccionaba, camino lentamente unos cuantos pasos, pero se detuvo, aquella visión era totalmente surreal, no podía creer que él estuviera a cinco pasos de distancia, él se había ido, la guerra lo había arrebatado de su lado, y pensó que jamás volvería a verlo, pero ahora estaba ahí, y en cuanto él la miró todo fue tan claro. Él soltó a Candy lentamente quien se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Fue tan fuerte, tan real, tan seguro que él no necesito que ella dijera algo, era ella, estaba ahí de pie esperándolo, como siempre él la imagino desde que se había ido al campo de batalla, hasta el último día que estuvo ahí, la pensó cada noche, y cada día, así, hermosa. Tom y los demás también salieron al pasillo al escuchar el alboroto de Candy, pero no hicieron nada porque Paty estaba delante de ellos y les obstruía el paso, la chica dio un paso más, lo que hizo a Stear moverse, ahora él acorto con un paso.

Paty: Así es como te imagine –con voz lenta y suave –…durante cinco años…y –con una lágrima en su mejilla –…jamás pensé que me gustaría tanto verte así…como ahora –con media sonrisa –…realmente te queda bien el uniforme

El chico sonrió ante el comentario de su novia, era todo lo que necesitaba, por ahora, porque no quería pensar que aquello era el perdón que ella le daba por tantos años de ausencia. Caminó rápidamente el espacio que aún los separaba y la abrazó sin mesura, ella rodeo su cuello y comenzó a llorar, Stear hundió su rostro en el cuello de Paty quien beso la mejilla de él. Todos miraron aquello como si fuera realmente un sueño que había tardado mucho en pasar, y ahora nadie quería despertar, menos Paty y Stear.

Stear: Te lo prometí –diciéndole al oído –…te prometí que no moriría…y que volvería contigo –acariciando el cabello de Paty –

La chica pudo creer ahora realmente que él había vuelto, esas palabras le habían devuelto el alma a su cuerpo, porque él había regresado. Lo apretó más fuerte, queriendo así poder fundir sus cuerpos y nunca separarse más.

*******************

Terry estaba terminando de arropar a Effy cuando Eleonor entró en la habitación en silencio, él chico se dio cuenta de la presencia de su madre, pero termino de cobijar a su hermana que ya estaba profundamente dormida. Su madre se acerco y se quedo al pie de la cama, Terry no dejo de mirar a su hermanita.

Eleonor: A veces caigo primero dormida yo que ella, se embeleza demasiado con los libros

Terry: No te quejes…eso lo heredo de ti –viendo a su madre y sonriendo –

Eleonor: No me quejo…me fascina que sea como es –mirando a su hija con ternura –

Terry: A mi también –apagando la lámpara de la mesita de noche –…será mejor ir a descansar también –camina a un lado de su madre y ambos salen de la habitación –…buenas noches madre –le besa la mejilla y se iba a dar la vuelta pero su madre lo detiene –

Eleonor: Hijo…sé que quieres descansar…que el viaje ha sido largo…pero no te quitaré mucho tiempo

Terry: ¿Qué pasa madre?

Eleonor: Terry –mirando sus manos y luego a los ojos de su hijo –…Sé que lo que hablamos allá abajo…no es todo lo que tenías que decirnos –el semblante del ojiazul se puso serio –…sé que no habrías vuelto de no ser por una buena razón –el chico suspiro y soltó una pequeña sonrisa amarga –

Terry: Ni siquiera sé si estoy seguro de estar aquí –hablando con los dientes apretados –…no hay razón para –su mamá lo interrumpe –

Eleonor: Esa razón –le acaricia la mejilla – esa razón eres tú mismo –el chico voltea un poco el rostro –…tu interior…tu alma pide que recuperes tu vida…la que dejaste aquí…hace cinco años –el iba a decir algo pero ella siguió –…porque a pesar de que hiciste una vereda en Londres…a pesar de que has adelantado mucho en tu sueño con el Teatro…no has podido ser feliz –negando con la cabeza –

Terry: Madre…yo –queriendo llorar –…yo no sé –ella lo abraza –…no sé si vale la pena…si ella lo vale –su madre le acaricia el cabello –

Eleonor: Una de las partes de amarse a sí mismos…y amar a Dios…es saber perdonar Terry…no juzgues a las personas por sus errores…aprende a perdonarlos

Terry: Pero…es que –deshaciendo el abrazo –…yo no sé como

Eleonor: Tú sabes exactamente lo que tienes que hacer…ella te escuchara –él abre los ojos de más –…ella esta esperando por ti…por tu perdón…desde hace mucho tiempo –él se quedo desconcertado por esas palabras, su madre le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla –…Buenas noches hijo –se aleja de él –

Terry miró a su madre caminar a su habitación y entrar en ella, mientras intentaba encontrar el trasfondo de las palabras que ella le acababa de decir, metió su mano en la bolsa del pantalón y ahí encontró la respuesta, sacó su encendedor, aquel por el cual estaba ahí ahora, ella le acababa de confirmar aquello, Candy lo había ido a buscar, y le había dejado aquel objeto con Eleonor, pero ¿Por qué no lo había querido ver? ¿Por qué no se lo dio ella personalmente? ¿Aún sentía vergüenza por lo que hizo? ¿O tal vez ella solo se encontró con su madre por casualidad y se lo había dado? ¿Por qué le había llevado eso si ella ya no quería nada con él? Pero su madre había dicho algo que hasta ahora pudo procesar su cerebro _**"ella esta esperando por ti…por tu perdón…desde hace mucho tiempo"**_ Terry entendió en ese momento que Candy estaba arrepentida, y que lo había buscado. Ahora lo que se preguntaba era si él estaba dispuesto a perdonarla. Sacó rápido su celular y marco un número.

*******************

Habían terminado de cenar, todos estaban muy alegres, la llegada de Candy había traído toneladas de felicidad, y la sorpresiva llegada de Stear había sido la culminación de un día perfecto para aquella casa, para aquella familia.

Tom: Es que en serio…a todos les ha dado por llegar sin avisar…que chamacos tan malcriados

Candy: ¿Bueno prefieres que lleguemos de sorpresa o que no lleguemos? –con mirada picara –

Tom: No tampoco te pongas loca jefa –con rostro asustado –…sino se trata de chantajear

Archie: Calmate tú victima –con sonrisa –…debo de decir que yo si sabía de la llegada de mi hermano

Paty: Si ya nos dimos cuenta –con voz bajita y amenazante –

Archie: Si ejem –tratando de ignorar a su cuñada –…porque él me aviso…aclaro, esta mañana –enfatizando la última palabra –…y me pidió –mirando a su cuñada –…que no dijera que iba a llegar hoy…así que no tienes porque reclamarme –cruzándose de brazos –

Paty: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –mirando a Stear y este estaba sonriendo –

Stear: Bueno pues…en primera no pensé que me fueran a dar el permiso tan rápido…por tal no tenía sentido hablar y decir que venía si tal vez no podía…entonces –la chica lo interrumpe –

Paty: ¿Cuál permiso?

Stear: Ten paciencia cariño –le acaricia la mano –…bueno como decía

Tom: ¿O sea que no te iban a dar permiso?... ¿Permiso de que?

Johny: ¿Pides permiso para ir al baño tío Stear?, en la escuela nosotros tenemos que pedir permiso para ir

Stear: No…por supuesto que –ahora habla Flamy –

Flamy: Que preguntas son esas Johny…claro que no…discúlpalo –viendo a su amigo –

Stear: No te preocupes –con media sonrisa –

Archie: Si oye aún no termino de entender como estaba ese rollo del permiso o que –con una mano en su barbilla, Stear intento hablar de nuevo pero ahora hablo Annie –

Annie: Supongo debe ser importante…en sitios como la armada los permisos son importantes

Stear: Bueno si… -ahora lo interrumpe Tom –

Tom: Y con eso de que a este le encanta eso de las normas y obedecer –con cara de asco mientras mira a su hijo y este le copia la cara –

Candy: Hay que flojera…normas –y también hace cara de asco –

Archie: Si me acuerdo que…

Paty: ¡¡¡¡¡Yaaaaaaaa!!!!! –Gritó y todos se quedaron petrificados y en silencio –…déjenlo hablar por Dios –viendo a todos con mirada asesina –…lo van a dejar terminar de hablar –todos asintieron y Tom y Johny al mismo tiempo se pusieron un candado en la boca e hicieron como que tiraban la llavecita –…gracias…continua mi amor –más calmada y mirando a Stear –

Stear: Gracias…aunque no era necesario que gritaras –palmeándole el dorso de la mano –…bueno –respirando y mirando para ver si alguien lo interrumpía –…ok…el famoso y tan mencionado permiso…fue vital para que ahora yo este aquí –mirando a todos –…en cuanto me dieron luz verde para regresar del campo de batalla –poniéndose un poco serio ante este comentario –…yo ya sabía que iba a hacer en cuanto pusiera un pie en el cuartel –mirando a Paty y tomándola de la mano–…pediría un permiso para poder volver a casa…por lo general –mirando de nuevo a todos –…esos permisos no los dan tan fácilmente…y si los dan bueno…los dan por un par de meses cuando mucho –todos lo miraron con tristeza –…no me arrepiento de haber entrado al ejercito –diciendo esto con firmeza –…pero admito que hay cosas muy difíciles que conllevan servir a tu país…estar alejado de tu familia…realmente es algo duro…no es fácil intentar dormir cuando piensas que tal vez no despiertes al otro día…y que por eso jamás volverás a verlos –viendo a sus amigos –…pero aún así…creo que soy una persona con suerte –sonriendo –…lo digo porque tengo una gran familia que me apoya y me quiere…y porque en este camino que escogí me encontré con personas realmente generosas –Tom iba a hablar pero se silencio al momento –…uno de ellos es mi superior en el cuartel de Texas –sonriendo –…el Coronel Hunt realmente se convirtió en un gran amigo…de hecho fue él quien pidió mi regreso…y fue él quien me dio el permiso para volver

Flamy: Dios bendiga a ese hombre –diciendo casi para si –…ups –poniendo una mano en su boca –…perdona –dándose cuenta que había interrumpido –

Stear: No te preocupes –sonriendo –…El Coronel Owen Hunt fue mi mentor en aquel lugar…un apoyo y debo de decir que casi un padre…quien me dio el mejor de los regalos antes de regresar

Paty: ¿A qué te refieres? –frunciendo el ceño –

Stear: Que él ya había hecho que me dieran el permiso para venir por dos meses

Paty: ¿Cómo que había?

Stear: Había…porque invalidó ese permiso –Paty se desconcertó bastante ante aquello y los demás también –…y me dio este –saca un sobre de su chaqueta el cual Paty casi le arrebata –

Annie: ¿Qué dice Paty? –con ansiedad –

Paty: Estimado Teniente Cornwell…por medio de –sigue leyendo en silencio –

Tom: ¡Ha mira…ya es Teniente! –sonriendo –

Candy: ¿Qué más dice Paty?

Johny: ¿Qué es Teniente papi? –mirando a Tom –

Tom: Es como…mmm digamos que…mejor que luego te explique tu tío Stear –el niño asiente –

Flamy: ¿Y bueno qué dice Paty? –Ya un poco impaciente –

Cuando se dieron cuenta las manos de Paty estaban temblando, aún así tomo aire y leyó la parte más importante de la carta.

Paty: Le informamos que se le ha concedido un permiso indefinido, por lo que no serán requeridos sus servicios hasta nuevo aviso de su parte, o en su caso por aviso de su superior –cuando la chica termino de leer miró a Stear quien estaba sonriendo –

Candy: O sea que no tendrás que volver –diciendo lentamente –

Johny: Tía…que no podemos hablar –poniendo su dedo en la boca señalando que se callara –

Stear: Exacto…o en su debido caso…hasta que mi superior me lo indique…y pues

Archie: Tu superior es el Coronel Hunt –su hermano asiente con la cabeza –

Paty: Y fue él quien te dio esto –señalando la hoja, su novio vuelve a indicar que si con la cabeza –

Tom: Eso quiere decir que si quieres no vuelves nunca –con sonrisa mientras su hijo rueda los ojos –

Stear: Bueno no exactamente…pero por ahora estoy de vacaciones por un buen tiempo

Todos estallaron en gritos de júbilo, se levantaron de la mesa y abrazaron a Stear, Paty se quedo estática un momento, como intentando procesar lo que acababa de pasar, si había sido algo increíble que su novio hubiera vuelto, el hecho de que ahora no se tendría que ir, era totalmente alucinante, puso una mano en su boca, e intento que sus lágrimas de felicidad no cayeran, pero no lo pudo evitar, cuando Stear se levanto y la abrazó ella estaba llorando con una sonrisa en su boca. Todos se sintieron igual que Paty, su amigo había vuelto, y eso era causa de una gran felicidad, que no había otra manera de representar con una lágrima y una sonrisa.

*******************

Terry estaba acostado en su cama, boca arriba y con una mano sobre su frente y la otra sobre su estomago, realmente el sueño se le había ido, todo lo que había escuchado, lo que había sentido, lo que había imaginado, había sido totalmente aturdidor, pero en aquel momento se alegro totalmente de aquello, prefería sentirse aturdido e inquieto que sentir lo que sintió durante cinco años, nada. Como si fuera algo que necesitara, volteo su cabeza que estaba recargada sobre la almohada, y miro a través de la ventana, y pudo divisar aquella que estaba enfrente, la ventana que siempre le daba acceso al paraíso, a ella, el cuarto de Candy, ahora a oscuras mostraba lo que en realidad ahora era su paraíso, sólo sombras, una nada interminable.

**(I go to S****leep - Sia)**

Terry cerro los ojos y provocándose un placer culposo, o más bien un placer doloroso, pensó en todas aquellas noches en que él y Candy habían compartido noches totalmente hermosas, inigualables y llenas de pasión en aquel lugar, sentir su piel y sus besos, se sintió bien pensando en aquello, y apretó el puño pues sabía que inmediatamente vendría un gran dolor, como siempre pasaba cuando pensaba en ella, pero para su sorpresa, no ocurrió, siguió sintiéndose pleno pensando en ella, volvió a mirar por la ventana intentando reconocer, intentando revivir su paraíso, otra vez.

Stear había subido con Paty a su habitación, Annie desde hace rato había sacado sus cosas para dormir, sabía que esta noche ya no dormiría en ese cuarto, y no solo esa noche. La chica traía a Stear tomado de la mano, sentía que ahora no tendría porque más sentir miedo, él ya no se desvanecería, lo jalo y ambos se sentaron sobre la cama. Fueron tantas noches en las que ella se recostaba sobre esa almohada, miraba hacia arriba y el frío de la soledad la habían hecho estremecer, y que únicamente el pensamiento de saberse amada por él la mantenía con vida, tantas noches en que soñó que él estaba ahí con ella y no tan lejos de sus brazos.

Paty acarició el rostro de Stear, intentando terminar de convencerse que él realmente estaba ahí, que ahora sus brazos estarían cerca para rodearla cuando ella lo necesitara. Ya no abría más lágrimas, ya no más vivir de recuerdos, ahora él estaba ahí para hacerle sentir el presente, hacerle sentir que el amor existe, porque ella estaba ahí con él.

Recordó la última vez que había estado con él, la última vez que la había hecho suya, le había hecho el amor de una manera desesperada, anticipando el momento de despedirse y sintiéndose necesitado por hacerla suya antes de irse, porque tal vez no volvería. Pero ahora sería diferente.

Paty: Ahora puedo dormir tranquila –con sonrisa mientras Stear le besa el dorso de la mano –…porque sé que la mañana no me encontrara en soledad

Stear: Nunca más… –mirándola intensamente –

Él se inclino lentamente, de manera pausada se acerco hasta su boca, en cuanto sus labios entraron en contacto pareció que la oscuridad se había transformado en luz, alrededor se podía respirar un ambiente lleno de magia. Él tomo con su mano el rostro de Paty para acercarla más quien tenía una mano entrelazada con la de Stear y la otra ahora navegaba por la clavícula del hombre que la besaba con más amor que nunca. Con mucha delicadeza él la fue tendiendo en la cama, beso cada parte de su rostro el cual Paty ahora consideraba bendito por haber sido besado por lo más sagrado para ella, comenzó a bajar sus manos por el torso de él, haciéndolo estremecer con cada roce de sus manos que ahora buscaban tocar la piel de ese hombre que le quitaba el aliento con sólo olerlo. Stear estaba muy ocupado besando los labios de Paty y acariciando su rostro con las manos, y sólo se dio cuenta que ella ya le había desabotonado la camisa, el sonrió y le ayudo a ella a quitársela, fue un pequeño momento de terror, cuando ella pudo mirar las marcas que la guerra había dejado en él, cicatrices que lo acompañarían por siempre, él al darse cuenta de la mirada de Paty intento decir algo y taparse, pero ella no lo permitió, se sentó y se quitó su blusa y después con besos tiernos y suaves besó todas y cada una de las marcas del torso y brazos de Stear, esto hizo que al chico se le hinchara el corazón y el vientre le ardiera por lo sensaciones que ella le estaba provocando.

No pudo esperar más, terminó de desnudar a la mujer que lo hacía sentir todas las sensaciones en un solo segundo, y ella hizo lo mismo con él. Cuando él se colocó sobre ella para poder comenzar el hermoso acto de amor, la miró como la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, lleno de ilusión pero cauteloso por no lo lastimar lo que más quería, y como ella lo había hecho aquella vez, le sonrió y lo beso, diciéndole con eso que no había cosa que ella más deseara ni nadie más a quien pudiera amar.

Con ese beso Stear también entró en ella y fue como haber entrado en nirvana, haber tocado aquello que más se anhelaba. Se comenzó a mover al mismo tiempo que masajeaba el seno derecho de Paty quien mordía el lóbulo del joven que estaba totalmente perdido en el mejor de los placeres. Los movimientos lentos pero fuertes e increíbles hicieron que rápidamente ambos llegaran al clímax, gimieron juntos y se besaron pensando que haber esperado tanto había valido la pena, ahora sabían que la paciencia y el sacrificio tenían sus recompensas. Él la besó en la frente y ella hizo lo mismo antes de quedarse profundamente dormidos.

*******************

Hacía bastante tiempo que los Grandchester no se encontraban como ahora, desayunando en familia, Eleonor no pudo más que sonreír ante esta visión. Cuando el desayuno terminó, Effy no quería más que estar con Terry, pero en cuanto supo que Terry lavaría los trastes se alejo un poquito, la verdad, los quehaceres del hogar no eran del agrado de la niña, así que se fue a sentar con su padre frente al televisor. Mientras tanto Terry se quedo con su madre en la cocina.

Eleonor: ¿Y cuándo piensas irte? –Diciendo con voz normal –…supongo volverás a New York…o iras a buscarla

Terry: Madre…yo…aún –dudando –

Eleonor: Vamos hijo…no te preocupes…sabes que todo saldrá bien…además supongo que ya te has puesto en contacto con tus amigos…y sabrás a dónde te tienes que dirigir –el chico solo la miro y después intento seguir lavando los trastes –

Eleonor: Espero que ahora que no estarás tan lejos –sonriendo e intentando quitar tensión en la conversación –…me visites más seguido –Terry sonrió y después voltearon al escuchar un sollozo –

Effy se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina y había escuchado la conversación, había descubierto que Terry se volvería a ir, y eso la ponía muy triste, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y corrió lejos de ahí.

*******************

A pesar de que se sentía muy feliz por estar en casa, realmente no había podido dormir bien, el cansancio y una pesadez en su interior habían provocado un insomnio constante desde hacía cinco años, aún así intentaba poner su mejor cara cada día, y hoy no sería la excepción. Se lavo bien la cara e intento arreglarse, claro se levanto tarde, tendría que arreglar algunas cosas antes de dar el siguiente paso, sabía que había prometido quedarse ahí, pero tenía que arreglar otro asunto más importante primero, tenía que ir por Terry. Cuando bajó las escaleras, Stear estaba en la puerta checando el correo, Archie se le unió un momento antes tomar sus cosas para irse a trabajar.

Archie: Buenos Días gatita –sonriendo y checando su correo –

Stear: Querrás decir buenas noches –viendo el reloj y Candy hace un puchero –…esta bien que hayas descansado…los vuelos son bastante pesados

Archie: Aunque no creo que tú hayas descansado bastante –viéndolo con mirada picara –

Candy: Ok… –sonriendo – ¿Archie te vas?

Archie: Si…pero llego como a las tres

Candy: Podrías hacerme un favor…necesito que me reserves unos boletos… ¿trabajas cerca del aeropuerto no?

Archie: Si…pero ¿Cómo que boletos? ¿Te iras de nuevo? –con ceño fruncido –

Stear: Pero Candy creímos que habías dicho que te quedarías

Candy: Si pero…necesito hacer algo antes de establecerme aquí –con mirada triste –…necesito –viendo sus manos y luego de nuevo a los chicos –…necesito ir a Londres

Ambos hermanos se miraron por un segundo y después sonrieron, un gesto que la rubia no entendió, se quedo muy sacada de onda, Stear puso su mano sobre el hombro de Candy.

Stear: Candy…creo que puedo aconsejarte que nos disfrutes un rato…no hay prisa

Candy: Pero…

Archie: Mira tu relájate…en la tarde cuando vuelva hablamos ok –se acerca y le besa la mejilla –…ningún viaje por ahora –le guiña el ojo –…nos vemos gatita

Candy: Archie espera –el chico sale de la casa – Stear…no entiendo –viendo a su otro amigo –…yo necesito

Stear: Lo que necesitas por ahora es desayunar Candy…ven –le pasa un brazo por los hombros –…ven te prepararé algo –y ambos caminan hacia la cocina –

*******************

Effy se había encerrado en su habitación, estaba bastante molesta porque Terry se iría de nuevo, y sentía que ella no era lo suficientemente importante para él, para provocar que él se quedara, de cierta manera estaba entendiendo que ella no había sido el motivo de su regreso, y eso la hizo enojar, Terry estaba tocando la puerta de su habitación, pero ella no lo quería ver.

Effy: ¡Vete! –Gritaba abrazando un peluche sentada en la cama –… ¡No te quiero ver!... ¡Mentiroso! –Terry suspiraba del otro lado de la puerta –

Terry: Vamos Effy…déjame entrar y te lo voy a explicar

Effy: ¡No quiero!...te vas a ir…y me vas a dejar otra vez –aguantándose las ganas de llorar –

Terry: Mira…si me dejas entrar te podré decir lo que tengo pensado hacer –con media sonrisa –…a caso crees que pienso dejar de verte tan pronto –se hizo un breve silencio, y después escucho como el seguro de la puerta era quitado –…muy sensato de tu parte –mirándola con sonrisa divertida mientras la niña le daba la espalda y se iba a sentar a un lado de la cama –

Terry: Muy bien…comprendo que estés molesta y…

Effy: Espero y tengas algo bueno que decir…sino no me interesa que te quedes –dijo con voz mordaz –

Ante aquella actitud Terry sonrió, era tan parecida a él en eso, cuando era niño él era igual, arrogante, sin temor a decir las cosas, muy caprichoso, pero sobre todo muy noble, sabía que si él le explicara lo que estaba pasando y el porque tenía que irse de nuevo, ella se molestaría pero al final, ella entendería y lo dejaría ir. Pero realmente había extrañado a esa diablilla, la quería tanto, y es que de cierta manera, su vivacidad y su carácter le hacían recordar mucho a alguien, a Candy, tenían muchas cosas que le hacían recordar al amor de su vida, y agradecía que esas cosas fueran buenas, porque sino hacía años que hubiera muerto por recordar solo tristezas. Suspiro y empezó a hablar con Effy quien esperaba ansiosa por una explicación.

*******************

Flamy había estado muy nerviosa todo el camino, realmente le costaba trabajo hasta respirar, éste era su primer caso, y tenía que hacerlo bien eso le daría un buen impulso para su carrera profesional. Siempre pensó que para cuando este momento llegará, ella estaría realmente lista, pero ahora que estaba frente a esto, no estaba tan segura, y es que no era fácil para ella resolver algo que para ella ya estaba cerrado.

Esperando en un cuarto de visitas en la prisión, estaba sentada con las manos entrelazadas encima de la mesa, esperando a su cliente. Cuando la puerta se abrió y los policías entraron junto con el prisionero, ella pasó saliva e intento tener un semblante normal, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, la sonrisa de su interlocutor le hizo darse cuenta que no había engañado a nadie. Flamy se puso de pie y le indico a los policías que podían sentar al prisionero, ella se sentó e intento desviar la mirada, pero era un caso perdido, tenía que hablar con él, ayudarlo para salir de la cárcel, y él se veía complacido por su defensora, así que no dudo en comenzar a hablar ya que la chica se había quedado sin habla.

Michael: Tanto tiempo nena –con sonrisa –…realmente no pensé que mi salvadora fueras a ser tu –la chica tenía la vista hacia abajo –…así es como me gustaste la primera vez…te veías tan tímida –la chica levanta la mirada –…es un placer volver a verte Flamy

Flamy: Yo solo vengo a hacer mi trabajo Michael –intentando mostrarse indiferente –

Michael: Y eso me parece perfecto –colocando sus manos encima de la mesa –…siempre me gusto pasar tiempo contigo…y que hicieras cosas por mi

La chica sostuvo su mirada e intento desechar los recuerdos amargos y en un tiempo anterior, placenteros que la querían inundar, cuando este tipo que estaba frente a ella, era su mundo, cerro los ojos y se concentro en el presente. Su trabajo era sacarlo de prisión, solo eso, ella ya no tenía que ver con él, haría su trabajo sin mezclar de por medio sus sentimientos, aunque lo odiara con todo su ser, tenía que ayudarlo. Él la devoro con la mirada mientras ella no dejaba de verlo con furia.

Michael: Como cada vez que te vuelvo a ver –saboreándose –…estas más hermosa que nunca.

*******************

Richard ayudó a subir a Effy a la camioneta, mientras Eleonor esperaba a Terry quien iba saliendo de la casa.

Eleonor: Confío en tu buen juicio para dejarte hacer esto

Terry: Que bien –con sonrisa –…aunque déjame decirte que hace años que perdí el juicio…creo que fue durante la secundaria cuando me lo dijiste –Eleonor le hace una mueca –

Eleonor: Promete que serás muy sensato…pero sobre todo, que no harás juicios antes de tiempo –El chico suspira y abraza a su mama –

Terry: Te prometo que haré lo que tenga que hacer…para recuperar mi vida…sin lastimarme…ni lastimar a nadie

Eleonor: Gracias –se separaron y Terry beso la mano de su madre –

Después de eso ambos subieron al auto que ya estaba encendido esperando por ellos, la camioneta salió de la propiedad de los Grandchester mientras la brisa de los árboles les deseba buena suerte.

Del otro lado de la calle, un taxi del aeropuerto iba llegando, se estacionó entre la casa de los Grandchester y los Andrew, el chofer ayudó a bajar a las personas que venían en el auto, y después a bajar las maletas, un par de ojos miraron el lugar, respirando profundamente, intentado reconocer todo aquello, sonrió, lo había hecho, estaba en casa.

*******************

Tom se encontraba en su oficina, estaba haciendo una llamada, parecía que el cliente realmente estaba interesado, porque la sonrisa de su rostro era deslumbrante. En ese instante, un rostro sonriente y muy conocido por Tom se asomo por la puerta, el moreno en seguida lo hizo pasar haciéndole señas para que entrara. Él todavía estaba hablando, y su invitado se sentó mientras él chico terminaba. Mientras esto sucedía, su invitado le hacía todo tipo de señas, muecas, sonrisas e inspeccionaba el lugar al mismo tiempo.

Tom: Muy bien señor Newman entonces pasaré a verlo mañana temprano para cerrar el trato –dijo sonriente mientras cerraba el puño en señal de victoria y le lanzaba la pequeña pelota de espuma que traía en las manos a su visitante –…un placer siempre tratar con usted…gracias…buenas tardes –cuelga el teléfono –…trato cerrado…dinero rápido

Fred: No digo que estoy sorprendido…sino cerrabas el negocio…te iba a patear el trasero –apretando la pelota con la mano izquierda – ¿Cómo van las cosas? –Mientras, Tom se sienta del otro lado del escritorio –

Tom: Bueno…si digo que más que fantásticas ¿Me creerías?

Fred: No… –Tom lo mira con escepticismo mientras Fred sonríe –

Tom: ¿Y puedo preguntar por qué?

Fred: Porque para que las cosas estén más que fantásticas –le avienta la pelota y Tom la cacha –…tienes que escuchar lo que vengo a decirte –sonríe con picardía –Primero…tendrás que cancelar la cita con el señor Newman mañana –señalando el teléfono –…o programarla para más tarde

Tom: ¿Por qué?

Fred: Porque mañana temprano…tu –señalándolo –…y yo –señalándose con el pulgar –…tenemos una cita con la gente de Publicidad de la NFL –Tom abrió los ojos demás –…están interesados en que les trabajemos una de sus muchas campañas de publicidad para la nueva temporada…es algo pequeño pero…es la NFL vaquero

Tom: ¿Estas bromeando? –con cara de incredulidad –

Fred: Sé que soy el rey de los chistes…pero con esto no bromeo vaquero…y sabes lo que esto puede significar…ahí será más probable que la gente de los equipos nos contrate para llevarles las relaciones publicas…o la publicidad de manera permanente

Tom: Si lo se –con la misma cara –…no puedo creerlo

Fred: Pues creelo vaquero…y mejor reacciona…levanta el teléfono –señalando el artefacto – y llama al señor Newman

Tom: Seguro –reaccionando –…mañana tenemos que cabalgar en campo grande –sonriendo y tomando el teléfono –

*******************

Annie y Paty habían ido a traer despensa, ahora que eran más en la casa, el refrigerador demandaba más alimento, ellas lo entendieron, ambas se encontraban en el supermercado haciendo las compras. La morena empujaba el carrito, mientras que la castaña tomaba una que otra fruta y las olía y revisaba.

Paty: Mm –oliendo una pera –…parece que están en su punto –sonriendo – Mira… –extendiendo la mano para pasarle la pera, pero su amiga estaba un tanto distraída – ¿Annie estas bien?

Annie: Ehh –saliendo de la ensoñación –…si ¿Qué decías? –su amiga le hace una mueca –

Paty: Ok –suspirando –…cuéntamelo

Annie: ¿Qué? –Tratando de esquivar las palabras de su amiga –…no hay nada que contar…haber pásame la pera –le quita la fruta de las manos –…se ve bien…hay que llevar bastantes…a Flamy le gustan las peras –acercándose donde esta la demás fruta y empezando a tomar más –…aunque a Johny no…

Paty: ¿Qué no me tienes confianza? –La morena la mira –…sé que no estas bien…sino me lo quieres decir esta bien…sólo que creo que necesitas desahogarte con alguien –se voltea y pone las frutas sobre el carrito en una bolsa –

Annie: Perdóname Paty…tienes razón –sintiéndose mal por un momento –…es solo que –mirando sus manos y luego a su amiga –…en realidad no es nada…bueno

Paty: Vamos…sólo dilo…no importa

Annie: Lo que pasa es que bueno…después de haber estado yendo y viniendo y en realidad hace bastante que no estoy aquí por mucho tiempo…al fin y al cabo creo que todo es parte de lo mismo –se calla por un momento –

Paty: Archie –diciendo en susurro –

Annie: Si –asintiendo –…y pues anoche todo estuvo tan…tan bien…como era antes…es decir no él y yo…claro que no…bueno…no se todos estábamos tan felices por Stear…por Candy…que me sentí como hace unos años –con media sonrisa –…como cuando todos estábamos contentos…felices…y ahora –su mirada se ensombrece –

Paty: ¿Hablaste con él?

Annie: Bueno…no realmente…lo normal…aunque lo sentí menos renuente a hablar conmigo, parece que mi presencia ya no le afecta como antes…debe ser que ya lo superó…o intentaba mostrarse amable para que Stear o Candy no le fueran a preguntar algo

Paty: Annie… ¿Y por qué no lo intentas una vez más?...arreglar las cosas con él –la morena la mira desconcertada –…si, intentar estar juntos de nuevo…creo que después de tantos años…han logrado llegar a un buen punto, no se tratan mal, es más su cordialidad es bastante buena, su trato realmente ha mejorado…yo creo que si tu hablaras –su amiga la interrumpe –

Annie: No…Paty no eso es imposible…él jamás me perdonará lo que le hice

Paty: ¿Tú crees que él nunca querrá volver contigo?...o más bien ¿No quieres que él vuelva contigo? –la morena pone rostro desconcertado y molesto –

Annie: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?...es absurdo…por supuesto que quiero que él vuelva conmigo…sueño con eso cada noche desde que rompimos

Paty: ¿Entonces por qué no lo intentas? ¿Qué puedes perder? ¿Qué más puedes perder de lo que ya has perdido con anterioridad? –con firmeza –

Annie: Es que –suspirando –…tengo miedo –mirando a su amiga con ganas de llorar pero resistiéndose a eso –…miedo de perder lo poco que he ganado en estos cinco años de pesadilla

Paty: Annie…tienes que ser valiente por una vez en tu vida…el ser una cobarde te llevo a perder a Archie…porque no fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para decirle lo que pasaba con David…y mira a lo que te ha llevado –mirándola con firmeza –…no puedes seguir haciendo lo mismo…tienes que jugártela…por Archie…y por ti

Annie: ¿Crees que valga la pena?

Paty: ¿Archie vale la pena?

Annie: Claro que si

Paty: Entonces…no pierdas tiempo…el amor verdadero siempre es algo por lo que vale la pena luchar –sonriendo –

La morena abrazó a Paty que la apretó muy fuerte, en aquellos momentos sentía la vulnerabilidad de su amiga que más que otra cosa necesitaba un empujoncito para poder tener la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a lo que ella sabía tenía que enfrentar, al amor. Annie agradeció infinitamente a Paty por el consejo que ella misma se había negado por tanto tiempo, ella tenía que salir del caparazón y ser valiente, tenía que recuperar a Archie, tenía que hacer que volviera con él, porque si eso no pasaba, ella ya no tenía nada más que hacer en aquel sitio.

*******************

Candy había estado muy inquieta toda la mañana, las palabras de sus amigos realmente la habían puesto a maquinar tonterías en su mente, tal vez Terry había hablado con ellos y les había dicho que no quería verla, o tal vez él ya no estaba en Londres, muchas cosas podían haber pasado, y todas y cada una pasaron por la mente de Candy, ella y Stear disfrutaban de la televisión, bueno en realidad sólo Stear, su sonrisa lo decía todo, él realmente parecía una persona normal, Candy dudaba de si misma, se sentía peor que el gato muerto por la curiosidad, sólo miraba a Stear mientras movía sus dedos sin parar, él chico no le prestaba atención, estaba muy atento a la película del medio oeste que estaba en el televisor, la chica estaba aún más irritada por esto, quería saber qué pasaba, y lo tenía que saber ya.

Candy: ¡Ok yaa! –se para del sofá y se pone enfrente del televisor – en este mismo instante me vas a decir que esta pasando…y porque te comportas de manera tan –intentando encontrar las palabras –…no sé…como

Stear: Candy te molesto –moviendo la cabeza para un lado –…esta es la mejor parte…el tiroteo entre Whyat Herat y la pandilla de vaqueros –la chica se sintió ofendida al darse cuenta de que él no la estaba pelando –…vamos relájate y disfruta de la película –Candy se enfureció más tomó el control remoto y apago el televisor, Stear la miró con los ojos muy abiertos –

Stear: Vamos Candy

Candy: Vamos nada –con rostro fúrico –…y no vas a ver nada hasta que no me digas –escondiendo el control remoto entre sus manos –

Stear: Vamos Candy… ¿Qué no puedes ser paciente?...sólo espera –la chica lo interrumpe –

Candy: Sabes que la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes

Stear: Pues deberías trabajar en ella –en eso se escucha el sonido de la puerta y voces –

Archie: Estamos en casa –se escucha su voz a lo lejos –

Johny: ¡¡¡Estamos en casa!!! –repite lo que el castaño gritando aún más alto –

Candy: Estamos en la sala –mirando a Stear –…Archie me dirá…él seguramente me dirá que pasa –con rostro triunfante al momento que le avienta el control a Stear –

Archie: Hey gatita ¿Qué tal la mañana? –con sonrisa mientras su hermano prende el televisor

Johny: Si tía ¿Cómo te la estás pasando? –sonriendo mientras llega a abrazar a la rubia –

Candy: Pues me la estoy pasando de maravilla –sonriéndole y revolviéndole el cabello – Pero cuéntame… ¿A ti como te fue en la escuela?

Johny: Pues bien…ya sabes lo normal…bueno estamos ensayando para lo de la obra

Candy: Me parece perfecto –le vuelve a sonreír y después mira a Archie –…Necesito hablar contigo

Archie: Claro –se quita su bolso y se lo pasa a Johny –…toma Johny ponlo por ahí

Johny: Espera…que no ves que están pasando una película de vaqueros –sentado a lado de Stear sin quitar los ojos de la tele –

Candy: Necesito que me digan ¿Por qué no quieren que vaya a Londres a ver a Terry? –con rostro serio –

Archie: Gatita –con media sonrisa y suspirando, intentando aliviar la curiosidad de su amiga –…ya te dije

Candy: ¡No!...soy la enemiga número uno de la paciencia, y no voy a esperar a quien sabe cuando para saber que pasa –con la voz fuerte – ¿Qué acaso hablaron con él? –El castaño quita la sonrisa –…es eso…hablaron con él –con miedo en la mirada –…seguramente les dijo que no quiere verme ¿Verdad?

Archie: Candy… -sintiéndose mal por su amiga y tocándole el antebrazo para calmarla –…yo

Candy: No lo culpo sino quiere verme –las lágrimas ya empezaban a cristalizar sus ojos –…él esta en todo su derecho para querer detestarme

Archie: Candy –captando su atención –…quieres dejar de pensar y dar por hecho cosas que no son –tomando con ambas manos los brazos de la rubia –…nada de lo que dices es cierto…además yo jamás dije que hubiera hablado con él…yo no he hablado con él últimamente.

Candy: Entonces ¿Por qué? –con voz bajita –

Archie abrió la boca, pero en seguida la cerró, otro sonido en la puerta los interrumpió, Tom iba llegando haciendo tremendo alboroto, claro su felicidad no tenía limites después de las noticias de la tarde, aún en si nadie lo pelo, por lo de la película de vaqueros, y él en cuanto vió lo que había en el televisor, olvidó por un momento su euforia y se acomodó en el sillón a ver la película, Archie aprovecho aquella distracción para alejarse de Candy, quien al ver que ni siquiera él le diría nada, mejor salió de aquel lugar.

*******************

Charly, Lillian y la pequeña Caty, que ahora no era tan pequeña, estaba bastante grande, iban llegando a su casa, venían del centro comercial así que cargaban algunas bolsas, alguien a lo lejos los observaba.

Charly: Caty…toma esta bolsa casi no pesa –le pasa una bolsa muy chiquita –

Caty: Padre…no soy una enclenque…puedo cargar algo más pesado –con rostro molesto –

Lillian: No debería permitir que Tom diga esas palabras en frente de ella –con preocupación mientras Charly rueda los ojos –

Charly: Ok…haber…aquí tienes –le pasa otra bolsa un poco más grande –…y es suficiente…vamos –le indica que camine la niña no muy contenta camina hacia la casa –… ¿Quién trae las llaves? –La niña levanta la mano y muestra las llaves, mientras él lidiaba para cargar lo que traía en las manos –…Oh maldición –dijo al ver que una manzana se le calló de la bolsa, otra mano la recoge –

Albert: ¿Necesitas ayuda Charly? –dijo el rubio con la manzana en la mano y una gran sonrisa –

Charly: Perdón… –volteando y con rostro sorprendido al ver al rubio que se acerca más –…eres tú –con sonrisa mientras Caty y Lillian voltean – Has vuelto

Albert: Corrección Charly –sonriendo y mirando a la manzana y luego a su vecino –…hemos vuelto

Charly dejo las bolsas en el piso y le dio un gran y fuerte abrazo a Albert, el chico, bueno el hombre estaba bastante cambiado, su cabello lo llevaba corto, y en aquel momento no llevaba sus gafas, su piel estaba muy bronceada, pero sobre todo estaba muy corpulento, hecho más que hombre, un padre, ahora Charly podía decir que el hombre que abrazaba en aquellos momentos y que alguna vez sintió estrechar en esos mismos brazos, pero como un niño pequeño llorando por la muerte de su madre, ahora, era totalmente un ser distinto físicamente, había madurado, había crecido, se había convertido en alguien igual que él, en un padre de familia, en un hombre de verdad.

*******************

Las chicas se encontraban en la cocina, estaban preparando la cena, los chicos de plano no se habían separado del televisor, las películas de vaqueros era algo sagrado para ellos, así como los videojuegos y las cervezas del fin de semana. Paty y Annie se encontraban en la estufa, Flamy un poco distraída rebanaba pedazos de pan, y Candy que estaba totalmente fuera de aquel panorama estaba sentada en un banco moviendo los dedos.

Paty: Vamos Candy…un poco de paciencia no te hará daño –revolviendo lo que tenía en la lumbre –

Annie: Yo opino igual…aunque es extraño que ni siquiera Stear te haya dicho algo…él siempre es sensato y no tenía porqué ocultarle las cosas

Paty: Sensato…tú lo has dicho…seguramente lo más sensato es no decir nada

Candy: Pues no sé…pero no me gusta nada esto –se escuchan gritos de la sala, los chicos realmente estaban emocionados con la película –…es que no entiendo porqué no me quieren decir…si ya saben que él ya no me quiere…que me lo digan de una vez –desesperada –

Flamy: Mira si no te calmas –chupandose el dedo, parecía que se había cortado –…va a ser peor

Annie: ¿Estas bien? –viendo a su hermana con precaución –

Flamy: Si –volviéndose a chupar el dedo y haciendo una pequeña mueca –…me voy a lavar

Candy: Te acompaño –diciendo y yendo tras Flamy –

Ambas chicas salieron de la cocina, caminaron hacía la derecha, entraron en el baño y Candy le ayudo a Flamy a curarse la herida, afuera se seguía escuchando un alboroto, se escuchaban tiroteos que venían de la tele y los gritos de euforia de los chicos. Candy rodó los ojos y terminó de ponerle una bandita a Flamy en el dedo.

Candy: Listo

Flamy: Gracias –con media mueca –

Candy: Estoy segura que esa mueca no es por el dedo… ¿Qué tienes?

Flamy: Nada –intentando esquivar su mirada –…bueno es que…tengo mucho trabajo y me siento un poco ajetreada…casi no he pasado tiempo con Johny y Tom últimamente

Candy: Pues tómate el tiempo…organízate…no dejes de lado todo lo que creas que es importante

Flamy: Si…claro –intentando sonreír –…gracias –suspirando –creo que en realidad tú tienes razón…es justo que te digan que pasa…porque en realidad no puedes perder tiempo para irlo a buscar –mirando de manera sincera a su amiga –

Candy: Espero y no sea tarde…cuando llegué el momento de enfrentarlo –se volvieron a escuchar gritos afuera –…vaya parece que esos vaqueros los traen locos

Flamy: Anda vamos a ver que pasó con la cena –sonriendo mientras se encamina a la puerta –

Candy: Deja me lavo las manos –la chica abre el grifo y comienza a lavarse –

Sin querer escucho voces que ya no parecían gritos, y luego a Flamy caminar más fuerte, parecía que corría, se le hizo extraño, cerro la llave del agua y caminó a la puerta que su amiga había dejado entreabierta, y fue ahí que descubrió lo que habían querido decir con que tuviera paciencia, ese sonido se lo hizo saber, esa voz.

**(The Scientist – Coldplay)**

Terry: Si…estoy en casa –se escucho su voz clara y con cierta alegría –

Candy se estremeció al escuchar aquel sonido, aquella voz que ella encontraría a pesar de que fuera sorda, que la identificaría a pesar de que su mente fuera destruida. En aquel momento tuvo ganas de salir corriendo, ir y abrazarlo, rogarle, hacerlo enojar con su sola presencia, con tal de que él la mirara, con tal de que él le hablara, quería sentirlo. La rubia se acerco bien a la puerta y por la abertura miró hacia fuera, realmente no podía ver nada, sólo el pasillo, pero las voces no paraban, ella no escuchaba a las demás, esas eran solo zumbidos, ella sólo tenía atención para una sola.

Terry: Hable con Stear, él sabía que vendría…realmente estoy contento de verlos

Candy sentía que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento, pero no podía permitir flaquear en aquel momento, necesitaba ser fuerte, valiente, ella siempre lo había sido, y ahora necesitaba demostrarlo. La cobardía no podía tener cabida en ese momento en ella, ahí ya no había por donde escapar, tenía que salir y enfrentar a su destino, a su amor, a su vida. Tomo la manija de la puerta y con lentitud la jalo para abrir la puerta. Dudo un poco, respiro profundo y apretó los ojos y dio un paso adelante, con la cabeza agachada, no quería ver todavía, sabía que ahora, con ese paso quedaba expuesta a los demás, a él.

Había esperado cinco años por este momento y ahora no sabía que hacer. Realmente aquello sería lo más difícil que tendría que hacer ahora, un silencio se había hecho, uno muy profundo y grande, eso quería decir que todos ya se habían percatado de su presencia, hasta él, y nadie dijo nada, eso era mala señal, ella sólo estaba conciente de sus zapatos que era lo que estaba mirando, no tenía valor aún para levantar la mirada y enfrentarse a todo aquello, ahora tenía ganas de meterse al baño otra vez.

Pero en aquel momento un pensamiento le pasó por su cabeza, uno que había recluido en su interior y que no lo había querido sacar por miedo, por no hacerse daño, pues el pensarlo la hacía ver en su mente automáticamente, el rostro de lo que más amaba viéndola con repudio, eso sería lo peor, pero ese pensamiento surgió de pronto como un meteoro, y le iluminó toda su alma, su mente, su cuerpo, _**"Tengo que encontrarlo, decirle que lo necesito que lo siento…que volvamos a empezar porque no hay vida más allá de él"**__._ La chica apretó los puños, cerró los ojos y levanto la cara, espero dos segundos y sus pupilas fueron testigo de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Ahí estaba él, tan hermoso, tan glorioso, tan triste, ella reconocía a kilómetros el estado de animo e interno de Terry, era algo tan difícil de apreciar pero fácil de saber, para ella lo era, porque su semblante era el de ella, el de un persona que se esta enfrentando a algo que esperaba tanto pero que a la vez tenía miedo de ver. El joven no dejó de mirarla ni un instante, su postura ahora era tensa, pero su rostro se había suavizado de repente, esos hermosos ojos habían pasado de ser agua turbia a un dulce lago en el cual Candy se hundió con todo gusto, el cabello de Terry ya no era largo como antes, Candy lo vio enseguida, pero le gustaba ese corte medio que hacía que el cabello castaño y sedoso de Terry se alborotara y al mismo tiempo estuviera perfectamente acomodado. Más alto y delgado, Terry apreció el gran cambió que había ocurrido en la pecosa, que ahora era toda una mujer, una mujer que él hubiera comido a besos en aquel instante, si no hubiera sabido que era ella, la que más amor y daño le habían dado en su existencia.

Candy tenía tantas cosas que decirle, que no sabía ni como hacer para empezar, quería decirle que sí ella fue quien lo alejo, que rogaba por empezar de nuevo, que lo había perseguido en sueños durante cinco tormentosos años lo cuales ella había provocado. Ella sabía que lo que pediría sería algo difícil, pero también siempre supo que no sería fácil, ahora se daba cuenta del gran error de su pasado, apartarse de aquel hombre que tanto amaba, había sido algo más que un error, había sido lo peor. Quería acercarse y susurrarle al oído que lo amaba y que por favor la llevara de regreso al inicio de su amor, para poder remediar todo lo ocurrido. En aquel momento ningún sabelotodo sabía más que su corazón, ninguno hablaba más fuerte que él. Ella sólo quería escuchar perdón, y él en cambio sin saber porque, porque sabía que lo único que quería sentir era odio por ella, por su mente sólo paso un pensamiento, un deseo que había sido el mismo por cinco años, _**"dime que me amas…regresa y buscame"**_

La rubia avanzó unos cuantos pasos, con mucha cautela y sin perder de vista a Terry que era lo único de lo cual ella era conciente en aquel momento, al igual que él. Se detuvo a un par de metros de donde estaban todos, sus manos sudaban mientras que las de él parecían temblar, aún así Candy no quiso mirarlas, lo único que quería era no perder su rostro de vista. Su corazón latiendo más rápido que un coche de carreras se detuvo estrepitosamente cuando él hizo un movimiento con la boca, parecía que hablaría, y ella hizo lo mismo. Tenían tanto que decirse. ¿Pero era ahora el momento? ¿Habría momento, o tiempo suficiente para curar tantas heridas? ¿Existirá en el corazón de cada uno suficiente amor por el otro para poder pedir una segunda oportunidad? ¿Para poder dárselas?

Siempre que estamos dispuestos a cambiar las cosas, la esperanza de que las cosas salgan bien estará presente, no importa si parece difícil o fácil, siempre habrá algo que nos diga que las cosas pueden funcionar, que todo puede cambiar.

"_Que podemos volver a empezar"_ –pensó la rubia –

"_Que tal vez…valga la pena…volverlo a intentar" _–no pudo negar pensar el ojiazul –

**HELLOOOOO…BUENO…PUES YA LES TRAJE MI CAP 35…EN SERIO ESTOY SORPRENDIA POR LO FLUIDA QUE HE ESTADO ESTOS DÍAS…JAJAJA…ESPERO SEGUIR ASÍ…AH Y CLARO LO IMPORTANTE ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO…COMO YA SE DIERON CUENTA YA DEJE MENOS DRAMA…CON ESO DE QUE YA ME EMPIEZAN A LLAMAR LA DRAMA QUEEN…JAJA Y CON RAZON…SI CREO QUE ME PUSE BASTANTE DRÁMATICA…JAJAJA…PERO YA INTENTARE DEJAR TODO ESO MÁS DE LADO…CREO QUE YA TODOS SUFRIMOS BASTANTE… OK…COMO YA MENCIONE ANTES QUE LA PLAYLIST QUE PONGO ES IMPORTANTE PARA DARLE UN TOQUE MÁS PADRE AL FIC…LES RECOMIENDO ESCUCHEN LA MUSICA…Y ES QUE DE HECHO LAS CANCIONES DE ESTA VEZ FUERON LA CLAVE PARA LAS ESCENAS DONDE LAS COLOQUE…TODAS…PUES LO QUE DICEN ES REALMENTE TODO LO QUE EXPRESE…FUERON PERFECTAS.**

**Y BUENO…AGRADECER A TODAS MIS LECTORES, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SU CARIÑO…ESTOY REALMENTE CONVENCIDA DE QUE USTEDES SON LAS MÁS HERMOSAS E INTELIGENTES DEL MUNDO, THANKS AGAIN…SON INCREIBLES, SALUDOS Y BESOS A TODASSSS. **

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	36. Desde mis Cenizas

**Im here...again...jajja....**

**Espero esten de lo mejor...aqui les dejo mi cap 36...espero les guste...dejen sus reviewsss...ok...les dejo el playlist de una vez para que lo vayan buscando y lo pongan cuando les indico...jaja si quieren claro...a mi me encantaria...y más en este cap...estas rolas inspiraron los parrafos escritoss**

**Playlist**

**(Falling Awake - Gary Jules)**

**(I Love Playin with Fire – The Runaways) **

**(Oh Dear – Brandi Carlile)**

**Bueno ahora si disfruten...las veo abajooo...**

**________________________________________________________________________________  
**

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_La felicidad es real…cuando tienes con quien compartirla._

**CAPITULO XXXVI**

**DESDE MIS CENIZAS**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

Si fuera real, si pudiéramos hacer realidad todas y cada una de nuestras fantasías, cada persona en el mundo viviría insatisfecha en determinado punto, pues aquellas pequeñas o grandes cosas con las que soñamos son las que nos motivan a continuar y seguir soñando en la vida, son las que nos permiten tener algo más allá de la vida normal, nos dan ilusión, nos permiten sentir magia, pues sería mágico poder cumplir un sueño, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando ya cumpliste ese sueño?, ¿Qué pasa en el momento en que te das cuenta que el cumplirlo no te trajo la felicidad ni la autorrealización que tu esperabas? Que al fin y al cabo solo fue algo más que hiciste, entonces ¿Qué sentido tiene ilusionarse por hacer algo que cuando lo cumplas no te hará feliz?, de cierta manera todo tiene relación con una sola cosa, tu verdadero yo, tu yo interno, tu yo real que es el que realmente es dueño de ti, de tu mente, no lo que tu piensas que eres o demuestras al exterior, en tu interior las cosas son diferentes, y es ese yo el que te aconseja, y que cuando lo dejas de escuchar te vuelves simplemente una sombra de ti mismo. Si uno aprende a escucharse a si mismo, se dará cuenta que al final los deseos insatisfechos no serán más que un susurro en la plena felicidad de tu vida.

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad, una silenciosa e impredecible eternidad, nadie hablaba nada, ni mucho menos sabían que decir para romper ese silencio, parecía que todos esperaban que Terry y Candy hablaran primero, pero tal parecía que a ellos no les salían las palabras. Candy dio un paso más, parecía que ella sería la primera.

Candy: He…ho –en eso desde la sala entran Johny y Effy corriendo –

Effy: ¿Candy? –Emocionada y sonriente –… ¡¡¡Eres tú!!!

La niña corrió y se abalanzó a los brazos de la rubia quien la recibió con mucho gusto, pero ahora su pequeña burbuja, su pequeño momento se había roto, el abrazo continuaba, abrió los ojos y miró a Terry quien miraba desconcertado aquella muestra de cariño, nunca pensó que su hermanita y Candy se tuvieran tanto afecto.

Effy: No puedo creer que tú también estés aquí –rompiendo el abrazo y mirándola con gran sonrisa –

Candy: La que no puede creer es que estés tan grande y sobre todo tan preciosa –poniéndose a su altura –…mira como has crecido –la niña le sonríe –

Effy: Bueno es que ya tenía mucho que no me veías ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? –la rubia iba a contestar pero la interrumpieron –

Flamy: Bueno porque no mejor continúan la plática después de la cena…que ya esta lista –sonriendo –…no queremos que se enfríe

Stear: Si me parece una excelente idea…vamos Terry te ayudo a subir el equipaje –levanta un par de maletas –

Terry: Eh…si –saliendo de la lela –…gracias Stear

Tom: Si…vamos yo los ayudo –sonriendo y cargando otra maleta –

Todos comenzaron a dispersarse, los chicos comenzaron a subir las maletas, Terry daba miradas hacia atrás, mientas que Candy miraba hacía arriba de vez en cuando, pues Effy estaba reclamando toda su atención. Cuando los chicos desaparecieron en el segundo piso, la rubia aún tenía la mirada perdida donde había desaparecido la silueta del que siempre consideraría su único amor, Effy la jaló de la mano y le hablo, aún así Candy seguía con la mirada arriba.

Effy: ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos vimos la última vez?...me prometiste llevarme a la playa –sonriendo –

Candy: Aja… –con la vista hacia arriba –

Effy: Pues yo creo que ahora lo podemos hacer…bueno con Terry será más divertido…bueno sólo hay que esperar a que arregle sus asuntos –en eso la rubia voltea inmediatamente –

Candy: ¿Qué asuntos? –con el rostro aterrado –

Effy: Bueno –dudando un poco por la cara de Candy –…es algo muy personal…e importante –hablando como si fuera toda una adulta –…ahh y de su pasado…así me dijo –la chica estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba hablando con otra chica, sino con una niña así que le sonrió –

Candy: Esperemos…que le vaya bien para que nos podamos ir todos juntos a la playa ¿no crees? –sonriendo –

Effy: ¡¡¡Si!!! –Muy entusiasmada –…seguramente Terry estará muy contento de venir con nosotras

Candy: Bueno…ya platicaremos de nuestro viaje luego…ven vamos a cenar –la toma de la mano y se dirigen al comedor –

Dentro del comedor todos ya estaban acomodando la mesa, estaban poniendo lugares demás, ya que la llegada de Terry y su pequeña era algo sorpresivo, pero aún así estaban preparados para algo así, casi detrás de Candy y Effy, entraron Terry, Tom y Stear. La niña inmediatamente se pego a Terry aún sin soltar a Candy de la mano, lo que hizo que ambos se quedaran viendo y cerca el uno del otro. Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer.

Effy: Terry… ¿Dónde pusiste mis cosas?

Terry: Ehh –dejando de mirar a Candy y mirando a su hermanita –…en mi cuarto…bueno en el que era mi cuarto…antes era de mamá y papá…es el más grande y bonito –la mira con sonrisa – te gustara

Effy: Que bien…supongo que como es muy grande…Candy se puede quedar con nosotros…haremos una pijamada… –mirando a los dos – ¿Verdad que si? –mirando a su hermano que se quedo callado –

Candy: No te preocupes Effy…yo ya tengo donde quedarme –tratando de mirar con sonrisa a la niña que se entristeció ante este comentario –…además no creo que sea… -en eso Terry la interrumpe –

Terry: Si Candy no tiene problema…será bienvenida en nuestra pijamada –con media sonrisa –

Effy: ¡¡Estupendo!! –Muy feliz –… ¿Entonces te quedaras con nosotros?

Candy se quedo perpleja ante esto, primero que nada era música para sus oídos, escuchar a Terry decir su nombre, era algo tan placentero, algo que extrañaba y añoraba desde hace años, y se sintió exactamente como ella se había imaginado, la mitad de su alma ya había revivido con ese sólo sonido. Y después escuchar que parecía que él no tenía ningún impedimento en tenerla cerca, eso realmente la desconcertaba, pues claro que le encantaba estar cerca de él, pero aún así no sabía que tan bueno o malo fuera que él se estuviera portando de aquella manera. En el fondo ella deseaba que Terry reaccionara de la manera natural, de la manera en que ella sabía que reaccionaría el Terry que amaba, que le empezaría a gritar, a maldecir, a decirle que la odiaba, que la aborrecía por lo que le hizo, que la dejaría ahí llorando para que ella pudiera implorar perdón, para que se pudiera arrastrar sobre el fuego como castigo. Pero parecía que él no tenía pensado hacer nada de eso, esa tranquilidad en su mirada se lo dijo. La chica salió de su profundo pensamiento.

Candy: Claro que me encantaría, si Terry no se opone…claro que me gustaría ser parte de la pijamada –con sonrisa viendo a Effy y luego a Terry –

Effy: ¡Muy bien! –Dando un salto –…entonces en cuanto terminemos de cenar nos subimos para preparar la pijamada

Candy: Ok…aunque te advierto que por lo general me muevo mucho cuando duermo –se sonrió al igual que Effy, y Terry dio una media sonrisa –

Effy: Eso no es problema…ponemos a Terry en medio –a los dos se les quito la sonrisa –…bueno vamos a cenar, tomo a ambos de la mano y los jaló a la mesa –

*******************

Charly y su familia no habían dejado pasar más tiempo e invitaron a Albert a pasar, el rubio acepto, pero dijo que se adelantaran que iría por su familia, para que se vieran todos. Así que los Stevenson entraron en casa y guardaron todo lo que habían traído del supermercado en lo que llegaban las visitas. Cuando la puerta sonó, prácticamente los tres corrieron al recibidor. Cuando Charly abrió la puerta no supo si sonreír primero o sorprenderse aún más. El tiempo vaya que pasa rápido.

Albert estaba más que sonriente, a su lado Helena estaba como la recordaba, sonriente y con el rostro amable, su cabello ahora era más corto, pero parecía que la juventud no la abandonaría nunca, ni ese rostro de ángel. Pero la mayor sorpresa se la llevo al ver a los retoños de esa hermosa pareja. ¿Hace cuánto se habían ido? La última vez que los vio eran unos bebes, bueno ya caminaban y todo, pero ahora, realmente ya no eran unos bebes, parecía que no es cierto que en África se estén muriendo de hambre, pues ambos chicos se veían muy bien nutridos, estaban bastante grandes. Jack era alto y esbelto, tenía el cabello bastante largo para ser un niño, pero esos ojos azules, que le recordaban tanto a su amigo George fueron la clave para determinar que él era el pequeño niño que había conocido hacía cinco años. La niña, bueno decir que era preciosa era poco, tenía cierta sonrisa tímida, pero una curiosidad en sus ojos avellana que la delataron, esa era Ashley, la pequeña niña con el carácter fuerte y alma libre, igual que su tía.

Albert: Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo

Helena: Es un gusto volver a verte Charly –con sonrisa –

Charly: No sabes el tamaño de gusto que tengo yo –con sonrisa –…pero vamos pasen no se queden ahí…pareciera que nunca han venido –dejándolos pasar –

Lillian: Que agradable sorpresa –se acerca a saludar –

Helena: En realidad que es un gusto volver a verlos…ansiábamos desde hace mucho esto

Lillian: Ya lo creo –abraza a Albert –…mírate…no puedo creer que ya seas todo un hombre de familia…bueno no es que no te haya visto así antes…es sólo que…cuando te conocí eras tan solo un niño…creo que me siento un poco vieja

Albert: Para nada Lillian…sigues igual de hermosa y amable como el primer día que te conocí –con sonrisa –

Charly: Realmente estamos sorprendidos…pero muy contentos –sonríe y mira a los pequeños –…hey niños –alborotando la cabeza de los niños –…realmente están bastante crecidos –los niños sólo sonrieron un poco –…vamos si sólo soy yo…no me los voy a comer

Helena: Perdónalos…creo que ya están sintiendo el cambio

Lillian: Es normal…no creo que recuerden mucho de las cosas de aquí –voltea hacia atrás –…Caty…vamos hija ven a saludar –la niña se acerca lentamente y Albert y Helena la miran con sonrisa –…anda hija saluda a Albert y Helena

Helena: Seguramente ella tampoco se acuerda de nosotros

Caty: Si me acuerdo –se acerca y les da la mano –…eres el hermano de Candy y ella es tu esposa –todos sonríen ante el comentario –

Albert: Vaya…parece que nuestra pequeña si nos recuerda

Jack: Yo si me acuerdo de ella –hablando por primera vez mientras se acerca a Caty –…una vez me mordió –todos se quedan sorprendidos –

Ashley: Porque te lo merecías –mirando a su hermano y luego a la niña –…interrumpiste nuestro juego

Helena: Vamos Jack…eso no puede ser…cuando nos fuimos Caty era tan solo un bebe

Jack: Ya se…pero aún así ya tenía algunos dientes

Ashley: No seas llorona –se voltea y mira a la niña –…me da gusto verte Caty –sonriéndole y hablando como si ya fuera mayor –

Caty: Si a mi también –con sonrisa –

Lillian: Bueno…viendo que ya nos hemos saludado –sonriendo –…los invito a pasar…en lo que preparo la cena…ah porque eso si…se quedarán a cenar

Helena: Nos encantaría –sonriendo y mirando a su esposo –

Albert: Será un placer disfrutar de tus delicias Lillian

Charly: Pues entonces…mientras pasemos a la sala –les señala con el brazo el lugar –

Los adultos caminaron hacia la sala dejando a los niños en el recibidor, Ashley se paso del lado de Caty y ambas sonrieron a Jack que miraba aquella alianza un tanto temeroso. Caty dio un paso hacia Jack que ante esto dio uno hacia atrás.

Caty: Vamos…que ni te mordí tan fuerte –con sonrisa mientras Ashley suelta una pequeña risita –…anden vamos afuera –toma de la mano a Jack y junto con Ashley salen por la puerta trasera de la casa –

*******************

Después de cenar, todos se sentaron en la sala a platicar de cualquier cosa, en realidad no hubo un tema central, sabían que no era tiempo para sacar cosas que tal vez fuera un error querer saber en aquel momento, más que nada entre Candy y Terry. Aquel momento era sólo para disfrutar, que todos estuvieran juntos de nuevo. No fue difícil verlos reír, parecía que realmente todos lo necesitaban, y fue como sentirse más jóvenes, pues Effy había desaparecido con Johny, estaban jugando por ahí, así que estaban solo ellos, los ocho de nuevo juntos, riendo, realmente esto era mágico, no tenía precio. A pesar de las diferencias, de los conflictos, de la amargura y el dolor, era tan fácil pasar el tiempo riendo y sin preocupaciones cuando todos estaban juntos.

Archie: Si recuerdo que si no es porque traía cinturón, los calzones se me hubieran ido al suelo del susto…es que Candy en serio le hubieras dicho que dijera una clave o algo

Candy: Hay Archie…quien más podría ser sino Albert…él ya había quedado de traer el pastel

Archie: Me vale…ese día sentí como se me bajo el azúcar del pinche susto –cruzándose de brazos –

Tom: Hay es que siempre has sido una maricona –sonriendo –

Stear: Es cierto desde que éramos unos niños –Paty y Candy ríen –

Archie: Eso no es cierto –con puchero –

Candy: Vamos Archie…no es por apoyarlos…pero siempre que jugábamos cuando niños…terminabas llorando o algo así

Paty: Oh si…ni siquiera yo –todos empiezan a reír –

Archie: Eso era porque estos –señalando a su hermano y a Tom –…siempre fueron unos pesados…se aprovechaban de que yo era más pequeño

Terry: Y lo sigues siendo –con sonrisa –

Archie: Hay apá no me ayudes –rodando los ojos –

Flamy: Ya me imagino al pobre de Archie…todo chiquito –se comienza a carcajear –

Tom: No te lo imagines mi amor…velo –señalándolo –aún sigue igual –todos se ríen más –

Archie: Oigan no es justo –aventándole un cojin a Tom – ¿Por qué todos contra mi?

Candy: Es la regla Archie…todos contra uno…y se le deja en paz hasta que empecemos a fregar a otro

Terry: Vamos mijo sea hombre y aguántese –riéndose –

Archie: No pues qué consuelo

Paty: Sólo no te pongas a llorar

Stear: Así son los hermanitos pequeños…lloran por todo

Annie: Disculpa Stear…pero creo que formo parte del club de los hermanitos pequeños

Stear: Disculpa Annie

Candy: Oye si no te metas con los hermanos pequeños –dando una mirada asesina pero chusca –

Paty: Si…ehh –dando un pequeño manazo en la mano de su novio –…no nos denigres porque yo también formo parte del club

Stear: Lo siento –con sonrisa –

Terry: Creo que ese no fue un buen comentario Stear

Tom: Ah…ha –negando con la cabeza –…meterse con "las hermanitas menores" –enfatizando las palabras –…eso no es bueno

Stear: Si…bueno ¿en que estábamos? –Irguiéndose un poco –…ah si en que Archie lo tiene chiquito –todos se carcajean –

Tom: Jajajajaja…esa estuvo buena

Archie: ¡¡¡Oye!!! –Le avienta otro cojín –…no digas estupideces –nadie para de reír –

Stear: Perdón –se tapa ya que su hermano le sigue aventando cojines –…no… bueno yo no se porque lo dije…fue inconsciente

Tom: Para nada…fue con premeditación…alevosía…y mucha ventaja –sigue riéndose –

Archie: Cállate…tú que sabes –se pone de pie –

Tom: Yo nada…la que debe saber es Annie… ¿Cuñis que tan chiquito lo tiene?

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, no sabían que tan acertado había sido aquel comentario, todos miraron a Annie y luego como se ponía toda roja. Candy fue la que rescato el momento.

Candy: Ups…no nos digas que es verdad –todos volvieron a carcajearse –

Annie: No…es que yo no se –todos siguieron riendo –

Tom: Ahí esta la evidencia…la pequeña evidencia –seguían carcajeándose –

Archie: No…no –se voltea y mira a la morena –…Annie diles la verdad –la chica se queda sorprendida –…diles que no es cierto que lo tengo chiquito –Tom ya estaba en el suelo de tanto reír –

Annie: Bue…bueno

Flamy: Hay ya hermana ni te esfuerces –tomándose el estomago –…sino le creció…no es tu culpa –las carcajadas parecían ya gritos, Annie hablo fuerte –

Annie: Archie será maricona…llorón y todo lo que quieran –dijo de repente y todos se callaron –…tendrá todo eso en él…pero lo que no tiene y para nada…es un pene pequeño –dijo y al ver como Archie la miró se comenzó a reír y luego el castaño hizo lo mismo –

Todos continuaron riéndose, era tan grandioso todo aquello, que nadie quería parar de reír, a pesar de que el estomago ya les dolía bastante.

*******************

La cena había transcurrido entre anécdotas y risas, era increíble ver como pasan tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo parece que sólo ha pasado un parpadeo desde la última vez que conviviste con las personas de tu pasado. Lillian se había levantado junto con Helena para recoger la mesa, los niños ya habían volado de ahí, se escuchaba el televisor a lo lejos, así que Charly y Albert se quedaron solos en el comedor.

Charly: ¿Y qué tanto hiciste mientras estuviste allá?

Albert: Bueno…trabajar –se ríe –…estuve trabajando para un safari prácticamente vivía con los animales, en su hábitat natural.

Charly: ¡Vaya!...creo que no me sorprende…aunque no consigo imaginarte a lado de un león conviviendo con él como si fuera tu mejor amigo

Albert: Ya lo creo…pero en realidad todos los animales son muy nobles si los sabes tratar…por eso me retuvieron allá mucho tiempo, bueno yo me retuve –se ríe –…la verdad me fue muy bien

Charly: Te creo… ¿Y Helena y los niños?

Albert: Bueno Hellen los primeros años se dedico a los niños…ya después encontró un empleo en una escuela en un pequeño pueblo, realmente le tomó un gran afecto a aquello, los niños de África son realmente una comunidad que se da a querer y que te toma bastante cariño

Charly: Supongo ahora la extrañaran

Albert: Si…en realidad no querían dejarla venir…pero ella muy en el fondo sabía que teníamos que regresar…y bueno los niños son los menos encantados ahora…ellos se querían quedar…allá se sentían libres…espero se habitúen rápido.

Charly: Y bueno…no es que no me alegre que estés aquí hijo –le sonríe –…sabes que nos alegra mucho que hayas…bueno que hayan vuelto

Albert: Gracias Charly –le devuelve la sonrisa –

Charly: ¿Entonces por qué decidieron volver?

Albert: Bueno…en realidad si hubiera sido por mi…me hubiera quedado toda la vida allá…el trabajar para el safari era mi sueño hecho realidad…pero…mi vida ya no es solo mía –mira con intensidad al señor –…también es de ellos…de ella –se hace un pequeño silencio –…hace cinco años ella abandono su vida aquí para ir conmigo a un lugar donde ella no iba a poder continuar con sus sueños…se sacrificó…ahora es mi turno de complacerla

Charly: Ya veo ¿Pero no crees que eso a la larga pueda hacer que te frustres?

Albert: En lo absoluto…hice lo que quería hacer…ahora tengo otras metas…ver a mis hijos felices…soy un adulto comprometido ya no solo conmigo mismo…sino con tres personas más que son mi motor de vida…mientras ellos estén bien…yo estaré bien

Charly: ¿Y que harás ahora?

Albert: Regresaré al zoológico…me están esperando…para que sea su nuevo médico en jefe –sonríe –

Charly: Vaya…pues ni tan sacrificado

Albert: No pensabas que tantos años en medio de animales salvajes había servido para nada –con voz socarrona –

Charly: Oh claro que no…siempre fuiste demasiado inteligente –se ríe y el rubio lo hace también –…te deseo mucha suerte…vecino…porque supongo te quedaras aquí a lado

Albert: Si –sonriendo –…este siempre fue mi hogar…y el de mi familia

*******************

Candy había sopesado la idea de mejor no asistir a la pijamada, y es que realmente no se sentía aún con la fuerza suficiente para tener a Terry cerca sabiendo que las cosas aún no estaban bien, en si, que ni siquiera estaban.. Ahora se preguntaba ¿De qué le había servido irse a estudiar para ser una gran profesionista, si al final su felicidad estaba en el más profundo de los hoyos? Claro que habían pasado un buen momento hace un rato en compañía de todos, pero eso no significaba nada, de hecho él nunca se dirigió hacia ella directamente. Si tenerlo cerca era totalmente difícil, ¿Cómo iba a poder estar tranquila al estar compartiendo una cama con él? Tenía que salir de aquel atolladero, diría que se sentía mal, o que estaba cansada y quería descansar tranquilamente en su habitación, si algo así, pero fue imposible hacerlo teniendo en cuenta que en cuanto todos decidieron irse a dormir, Effy ya se le había colgado de la mano y no la había dejado de ver con una sonrisa cegadora. La rubia aún tomada de la mano de Effy entraron en la habitación, donde Terry estaba a un lado de la ventana, acababa de terminar de hacer una llamada. Candy caminó con paso cauteloso.

Terry: ¿Estas lista para dormir? –mirando a su hermanita –

Effy: Hey en una pijamada uno se duerme tarde –con puchero –

Terry: Pero aunque me lo niegues estas cansada por el viaje –la niña solo puso cara de cierra la boca –…mamá y papá hablaron –señalando el teléfono –…así que será mejor dormir ya

Effy: Pero íbamos a tener una pijamada –con los dientes apretados y los brazos cruzados –

Candy: Effy…tu hermano tiene razón –se agacha para estar a su altura –…tienes que descansar y dormir bien…la pijamada la podemos hacer otro día –con sonrisa –

Effy: Pero yo quería que te quedaras conmigo –con ruego –

Candy: Me puedo quedar si…tu…quieres –diciendo pausadamente pues ahora no sabía que opinaría Terry –

Effy: ¿Se puede quedar verdad Terry?

Terry: Si ella quiere quedarse…que lo haga –diciendo más para si que para las demás –

En cuanto dijo esto Effy prácticamente voló al baño para ponerse su pijama, y Candy se sintió bastante inquieta por quedarse por primera vez sola con Terry, el silencio y las miradas cautelosas no se hicieron esperar, la rubia no sabía que pasaría, pues el rostro amable de hace unos momentos había desaparecido en el semblante de Terry que ahora parecía muy concentrado en algo, algo muy lejano que seguramente Candy no podría adivinar, o más bien no quería hacerlo.

Candy: No es necesario que me quede…en serio puedo irme a mi habitación –diciendo con más miedo que un niño que no estudio antes de hacer el examen –

Terry: Ella quiere que te quedes…por mi no hay ningún problema –diciendo sin expresión en el rostro y sin mirarla –

Candy: Bueno…puedo dormir en este sofá –señalando el mueble a un lado –

Terry: ¿Cómo es que te tiene tanto afecto? –mirándola inquisitivo –… ¿Desde cuándo la conoces? –la rubia se quedó desconcertada por la repentina pregunta, pero intento calmarse y contesto de manera normal –

Candy: ¿Te refieres a Effy? –el sólo dice que si con la cabeza –…bueno la conozco prácticamente desde que nació…fui a Chicago a conocerla…y cada que tenía vacaciones me gustaba visitar a…Eleonor y Richard…y claro Effy…ella es genial…y parece que siempre le he agradado –él seguía mirándola con la interrogancia en la frente –…se nota que te adora…siempre que la veo…habla mucho de ti

Terry: Pues ella nunca hablo de ti conmigo –diciendo un tanto frío algo que le dolió a la rubia –

Candy: Si seguramente –con tono triste mientras Terry desvía la mirada –…porque tú tampoco le hablaste nunca de mi –el chico volteó a mirarla con sorpresa, iba abrir la boca pero la cerro pues Effy salió del baño –

Effy: Estoy lista ¿Qué piensas dormir en esa ropa Terry? –el chico no desviaba su mirada de Candy que ahora se sentía más que aterrada –…Candy ya esta lista

Candy: No...Bueno aún tengo que entrar al baño –desviando un poco la mirada hacia Effy –

Terry: Entra ahí…yo iré a cambiarme al otro baño –toma sus cosas de la cama y sale del cuarto –

Candy agacho un poco la cabeza y cerro los ojos cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, sin decir nada se encaminó rápidamente hacía el baño y se encerró también, Effy miró primero la puerta del baño y luego la del cuarto, y después se encogió de hombros y se subió a la cama.

*******************

Tom entro en la habitación, acababa de ir a acostar a su hijo, Flamy estaba sentada sobre la cama revisando unos papeles, pero su rostro demostraba que no estaba disfrutando mucho de su nueva tarea.

Tom: Hey –se sienta a un lado de ella –… ¿Por qué no intentas descansar? –empieza a darle masaje en el cuello –

Flamy: No puedo…tengo que terminar esto –poniendo una mano sobre su sien dejando ver que estaba más que cansada y harta –

Tom: Vamos…ya lo harás mañana…se nota que necesitas descansar…no te exijas demasiado…anda ven –la intenta jalar para recostarla pero ella no se deja –

Flamy: ¡Que no entiendes que no puedo¡ –con tono fuerte y molesto –…tengo que terminarlo…no tengo tiempo para estupideces como descansar…no ahora…así que déjame en paz –Tom se le quedo viendo raro, levanto las manos dando señal de que ya no la iba a molestar –

Tom: Si eso quieres…pues jodete trabajando –diciendo ya molesto –

El moreno se volteo para acostarse, Flamy se sintió mal inmediatamente sabía que la había cagado, sin poder describir aquello con otras palabras, suspiro y cerró los ojos, se quito los lentes y los puso a un lado, al igual que todo con lo que estaba trabajando.

Flamy: Hey –ya con tono suave –…perdón…por exaltarme…es sólo que estoy un poco estresada

Tom: Querrás decir rara…desde ayer estas muy rara ¿Qué te preocupa? –mirándola detenidamente –

Flamy: Es sólo un caso –un poco nerviosa –…importante que me asignaron

Tom: Entiendo tu trabajo…pero eso no te da derecho a portarte así…y lo sabes

Flamy: Si…perdóname –el chico hace media sonrisa y jala a su esposa para darle un beso y recostarse con ella en la cama –

Tom: No te preocupes…sino me pongo a llorar cuando me dices idiota…creo que puedo resistir esto…aunque espero y no lo hagas muy seguido –la chica sonríe –

Flamy: Sólo cuando sea necesario y te pases de idiota –se ríe y él también –

Tom: Ok…estoy de acuerdo

**(Falling Awake - Gary Jules)**

Flamy: Gracias por estar conmigo –se aprieta más a él –

Tom: Lo mismo digo –le besa la cabeza y la aprieta más a su cuerpo –

Stear y Paty estaban en la cama, ella estaba encima de él, mientras él se dedicaba a acariciarla en la espalda, disfrutaban de un momento tranquilo, sólo ellos dos.

Stear: En cuanto tome un buen periodo de vacaciones –sonríe –…voy a ir a la Universidad a ver a mis superiores

Paty: ¿Para qué? –sin alterar la voz, aunque su corazón si lo hizo –

Stear: Voy a pedirles que me den empleo aquí…no quiero moverme de tu lado nunca más –viéndola y ella hace lo mismo –

La chica se acerca y le da un suave beso en los labios, después recuesta su cabeza sobre el pecho de Stear, escucho su corazón y suspiro.

Paty: Así nunca podré dejar de escuchar esto nunca…eso me gusta…que ni tú ni tu corazón se alejen de mi nunca.

Ambos se quedaron disfrutando de aquel momento en silencio, era maravilloso poder sentir al otro sin tener miedo de que pudiera desaparecer en cualquier instante, pensar que ya no había trincheras que los pudieran alejar, sin nada alrededor de que preocuparse, sólo de estar juntas.

Archie iba subiendo las escaleras, y bajando por ellas se encontró con Annie que no pudo más que mostrar sorpresa por ese encuentro, a pesar de que era normal encontrarte con alguien que vive en el mismo sitio que tu, siempre había sido así con él en los ultimo años, sorpresa y desconocimiento de la reacción que tendrían ambos. La chica con el rostro agachado paso lentamente a un lado, había bajado unos cuantos escalones cuando Archie la llamo, ella volteo rápido y con más sorpresa que antes, él la miraba con cierta cautela, pero sin recriminación.

Archie: Ah…bueno…yo –mirando sus manos y luego de nuevo a ella –…como decirlo –sintiéndose un tonto por no poder hablar bien –

Annie: ¿Qué…pa…pasa? –con voz queda –

Archie: Bueno yo –suspirando –…gracias por lo de mi pene…digo quiero decir –sintiéndose más estupido e intentado sonreír por lo tonto que sonó aquello –…por lo que dijiste –sonriendo un poco –…no tenías que hacerlo…aunque te lo hubiera pedido

Annie: No te preocupes –sonriendo un poco, sintiéndose más que aliviada –…no fue nada –ya diciendo de manera relajada –…además…es la verdad –el chico le sonríe –…eso…o yo soy muy estrecha –el castaño suelta una pequeña risa y ella también –

Archie: No lo creo –disfrutando del chiste –…bueno…de todas maneras gracias –asiente y sube un escalón sin dejar de mirarla –…buenas noches

Annie: Buenas noches –la chica se da la vuelta con una sonrisa y termina de bajar las escaleras –

Raro, aquello había sido más que raro, como una pequeña broma los había hecho sentir que aún podían estar a gusto el uno con el otro, aunque fuera por un pequeño instante.

Terry entró en el cuarto de nuevo, ahí ya estaban Candy y Effy encima de la cama, ambas reían sentadas con las piernas dobladas, él intento no mirarlas, pero no pudo, así que hizo una media sonrisa en lo que iba y dejaba sus cosas. Los dos sentían sus músculos tensos y sus corazones totalmente de gelatina, ¿Cómo es que este momento estaba pasando cuando se supone que ambos ni siquiera podrían compartir una habitación sin sentirse miserables? Pero ahí estaban intentando poner su mejor sonrisa para que esa niña que se veía más contenta que un niño en Disneylandia pudiera dormir tranquila.

Effy: Bueno ahora si a dormir –se recuesta –…aunque Candy dice que patea…quiero dormir en medio

Terry: Me parece una excelente idea –Candy lo miro de reojo, ella también estaba de acuerdo, y se moría por estar en desacuerdo –

Effy: Bueno pues…acomódense –diciendo de manera muy alegre mientras miraba a los dos –

Candy como que no se quería mover, y Terry tampoco, así que sólo atinaron a mirar a Effy, quien obvio los miró raro. El joven salió de la ensoñación y quito las mantas para acostarse, y Candy hizo lo mismo. Cuando los tres estuvieron acostados, fue gracioso ver como se veían desde arriba. Effy estaba totalmente soñada, parecía que en el techo se podían ver las estrellas, el rostro de Terry denotaba que se estaba preguntando ¿Cómo es que había llegado a ese lugar? Y Candy tenía cara de que estaba buscando la manera de salir de ahí. Ambos recostados boca arriba con las manos encima de la manta entrelazadas se quedaron en silencio.

Effy: Buenas noches –y se voltea hacia donde se encuentra Candy para tomar su posición de dormir, y cerro los ojos –

Candy: Buenas noches –sin moverse –

Terry: Buenas noches – diciendo casi en susurros, tampoco se movió –

La niña envuelta en su eterno sueño no tenía idea de que era ella la causante, de que dos personas que estaban luchando por resurgir de sus cenizas estuvieran a corta distancia, intentando reprimir sus deseos de sacar a ella de su cama y apagar el fuego que sentían en el estomago, y al mismo tiempo, las ganas de poder desaparecer el pasado para no sentirse culpables y miserables por no poder decirle te amo sin sentir dolor en lo más profundo de su alma.

*******************

Albert bajó las escaleras, realmente había dormido como no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre el sentirse en casa te hacía sentir una comodidad indescriptible. Se dejó guiar por el olor, inmediatamente supo que su esposa estaba haciendo el desayuno. Caminó hasta la cocina y se paro en el marco de la puerta, ahí la miró con sonrisa. Helena en cuanto se percató de su presencia le sonrió.

Albert: Muy temprano –mirándola con sonrisa y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón –

Helena: Buenos días –dándole una sonrisa sin dejar de atender lo que estaba haciendo en la estufa –

Albert: ¿Aprovechando el día? –se acerca lentamente y le da un beso en la mejilla –

Helena: Tenemos poco tiempo, los niños ya deben de estar en la escuela el lunes

Albert: Con tus tías en la escuela…no creo que haya problema

Helena: Sabes que no me gusta abusar

Albert: No es abusar…realmente llevan un mes que regresaron a clases…no creo que haya problemas…además sabes que ellas estarán encantadas de tener a Jack y Ashley ahí en el San Pablo

Helena: No puedo creer…como ha pasado el tiempo…hace unos años tú y yo estudiábamos ahí…y ahora serán nuestros hijos

Albert: Bueno amor…no quisiera decirlo…pero ese ayer…fue hace bastante tiempo –con media sonrisa –

Helena: Aunque tengas razón…siento que fue ayer cuando te veía en el pupitre de a lado…sonriéndome

Albert: Yo también –viéndola con ternura –…y aún…me sigues deslumbrando

*******************

Terry abrió lentamente los ojos, obviamente esperaba encontrarse con la silueta de su hermanita, pero vaya que esa no era el rostro que esperaba ver. Como la recordaba, Candy se encontraba recostada de lado, su rostro totalmente apacible, le hizo querer hacer lo que siempre hacía en los años felices, cuando podía compartir la cama con ella sin sentir un dolor punzante en el pecho, no pudo evitar mostrar un sonrisa ante aquella vista, pues toda ella, era como la recordaba, su cabello a pesar de ser lacio ahora, estaba totalmente alborotado sobre la almohada, una de sus piernas estaba doblada y la otra casi estirada, sus brazos abrazaban una almohada, toda ella era un caos, un hermoso y bendito caos al dormir, y sabía que él la amaba por eso, porque sin duda alguna, aún la amaba. Es por eso que esa sonrisa se desvaneció y no tolero estar un momento más ahí, se levanto rápido pero sin hacer mucho movimiento para no despertarla, caminó hacia la puerta, y dando una última mirada, salió dejando su hermoso sueño atrás.

*******************

Stear se encontraba en la cocina junto con Paty y Annie, quienes le ayudaban a empezar a preparar el desayuno, en eso llegaron Tom y Flamy, habían ido a correr muy temprano. Al fondo se escuchaba el sonido de la televisión, Effy y Johny ya estaban viendo las caricaturas.

Stear: Hey…buenos días –sonriéndoles a sus amigos –

Tom: Buenas las tengan todos –aún intentado calmar su ritmo cardiaco –

Paty: ¿Y ahora tú? –Viéndolo con media sonrisa – ¿Qué corriste el maratón o que?

Tom: Esta –señalando a su esposa –…que le dio por correr como ratera –Flamy le da un zape –… ¡auch!

Flamy: Cálmate…esta –señalándose – tiene su nombre… corrimos lo normal…y además tú fuiste el que insistió en esto…así que ni modo papacito…te aguantas

Annie: Eso te pasa por hablador –conectando la cafetera –

Tom: Yo sólo dije que sería bueno que fuéramos a correr para que te desestresaras…no para que terminaras con mis pulmones y mis piernas

Flamy: Hay lamento haber entendido mal el mensaje –con sarcasmo mientras se sirve un vaso de agua –

Stear: Ese siempre ha sido su problema…no te preocupes –los demás ríen un poco –… ¿supongo desayunaran con nosotros?

Flamy: Si…sólo deja que nos vayamos a asear

Tom: Además…comeremos, cenaremos y haremos ¡Todo! –Enfatizando la última palabra –…hoy…juntos…porque hoy nadie trabaja…ni hace nada del trabajo –mirando a su esposa que le rueda los ojos –

Paty: Supongo que el piedraza fue directo a la cabeza de mi querida cuñada ¿Verdad Flamy?

Flamy: No supongas hechos reales –suspirando –…anoche le prometí que todo este fin de semana sería cero trabajo y 100% nosotros…y eso ya incluye a todos nosotros –señalando a todos –

Tom: Así que ni se te ocurra escapar –le toma las manos por detrás como si la fuera a esposar –…eres prisionera de la diversión todo el fin de semana – Flamy solo rueda los ojos –

Annie: Eso se me hace una magnifica idea…necesitas darte un respiro…y creo que a todos nosotros nos hace falta pasar tiempo juntos –en eso va entrando Archie junto con Terry –

Stear: Buenos días jóvenes

Terry: Apa… –con media sonrisa –…Buenos días a todos

Archie: ¿Qué tal durmieron? –Estirándose un poco –

Tom: Yo plácidamente como siempre… ¿Y tú?...pene petit –todos empiezan a reír de nuevo y el castaño le enseña el dedo de en medio –…upss…supongo que esa es la versión del original –señalando el dedo de su amigo –

Archie: Ya deja eso

Terry: Ni siquiera porque Annie te defendió te deja en paz –sonriendo –…vaya que extrañaba esto –sentándose en un banco en la barra –

Archie: Ni siquiera porque soy la nana de su hijo me tiene un poco de respeto

Stear: Vamos Archie…no es que no te respete…simplemente que hay cosas que no se pueden ignorar

Archie: Antes de que llegaras –volteando a ver a su hermano –…me las podía arreglar solo…así que no me ayudes…rey de los hermanos traidores

Stear: Ok… -poniendo lo que estaba cocinando en un plato gigante –…no pensé que los niños se fueran a despertar tan temprano…desde que baje ya estaban ahí viendo el televisor

Flamy: Y no solo hoy…siempre se levanta muy temprano…él prácticamente es mi despertador…desde chiquito…siempre se levanta él solito para ir a la escuela

Terry: Por cierto… ¿Qué pasó con lo de su obra de teatro?

Tom: Pues haber que te dice a ti…porque con nosotros esta de un día si y un día no

Annie: Haber que suerte tienes tú…porque con eso de que el niño esta más preocupado por unas mayas…

Paty: Y verse muy gay –mirando con recriminación a Archie y su hermano –…el niño estará entre quiero y no quiero hasta dos minutos antes de la presentación

Terry: Bueno…pues ya verán que además de dotes de actor…tengo dotes para la psicología…él acabara queriendo ponerse mayas

Tom: Oye mano no me chingues…yo quiero que mi hijo sea machin –con rostro asustado –

Terry: No te preocupes…si decide o no ser machin…no será por unas mayas creeme –Tom nada más hizo una mueca –

El chico camino junto con Flamy y Tom hacía la sala, ahí sentados en el sofá Effy y Johny disfrutaban de las caricaturas, y en medio de los dos también con sonrisa estaba Candy disfrutando con ellos de lo que el televisor transmitía, parecía una niña más. Los esposos miraron aquello con sonrisa, Terry no supo como descifrar lo que sentía, ni lo que debía decir o pensar, era extraño que cada vez que la viera desde la noche anterior, tenía unas ganas inmensas de hablar con ella, de abrazarla, de besarla, en vez de sentir odio y desprecio por ella.

Flamy: ¿No creen que es muy temprano para estar viendo tele? –con media sonrisa –

Johny: Mami –sin dejar de ver la tele –…ya hemos hablado de esto antes –diciendo como todo un adulto –…y siempre pierdes

Tom: Eso si –viendo a su mujer –…tus palabras ya son irrelevantes –Flamy le da un codazo –

Terry: Effy…vamos a desayunar

Effy: Deja que se acabe…le quedan cinco minutos –sin voltear –

Tom: Que ejemplo ehh jefa…en vez de que les apagues la tele y hagas que se comporten bien…los sonsacas

Candy: Tu harías lo mismo…así que –con sonrisa –…y no los sonsaco…disfruto con ellos

Terry: En ese caso –se sienta en el sofá que esta a lado –…Johny…quisiera que platicáramos del festival que vas a tener en la escuela –el niño lo mira de reojo –…en el teléfono sonabas muy entusiasmado con la idea de participar en la obra

Johny: Bueno yo… –con algo de timidez –

Effy: ¿Vas a participar en una obra de teatro? –Con mucho entusiasmo viendo al niño –…eso es genial

Johny: Yo…ya no quiero salir

Effy: ¿Por qué no? –con el ceño fruncido –

Johny: Porque eso es para niñas

Effy: Claro que no…mi hermano participa en obras de teatro todo el tiempo y no es niña –el niño mira a Terry y luego a sus manitas –

Terry: No…no soy niña…si en algo te ayuda…me corte el cabello –se pasa la mano por la melena y Candy no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento por este gesto –…Johny el teatro es un mundo maravilloso…lleno de fantasía –con sonrisa –…puedes hacer magia si tú quieres

Johny: ¿Cómo?

Terry: Al convertirte en alguien más… ¿Serás un pirata no es así? –el niño asiente –…imaginate…tú arriba de un gran barco…cruzando los siete mares…con muchos marineros obedeciendo tus ordenes…siendo rudo y con una gran espada para impartir la justicia pirata…peleando con los que no se rindan a tus pies…siendo un hombre de poder –el niño estaba embobado con las palabras de Terry –…conociendo muchos lugares mágicos…llenos de aventuras…con mounstros aterradores con los que pelearas y saldrás victorioso

Johny: ¿Yo puedo hacer eso? –con la voz queda –

Terry: Si usted así lo quiere…Mi capitán –con sonrisa –

El niño salto del sillón y tomo la mano de Terry para llevarlo arriba y ver todo sobre su obra, Effy fue detrás de ellos.

Flamy: Increíble…que poder de convencimiento

Tom: Jamás dude que fuera bueno para actuar –con sonrisa mientras él y Flamy se dirigen arriba para cambiarse de ropa y asearse –

Candy se quedo aún sobre el sofá en silencio, ver como Terry le había hablado a Johny había sido totalmente fascinante, no solo lo había hecho cambiar de parecer, sino que también lo había convencido de que participar en la obra sería algo maravilloso, ahora no solo el niño participaría, sino que lo haría feliz. Terry era genial, mirar el brillo de sus ojos al estar describiendo todo un mundo para Johny, estaba segura que ese brillo se debía a que él mismo Terry estaba imaginando y visualizando ese mundo en su cabeza, él también lo vio y le gusto. Realmente ese hombre era maravilloso, y no pudiendo evitarlo, por ese instante ella se imagino que Terry le hablaba no a Johny, sino a otro niño, con esa misma magia y amor, con esa desenvoltura y gracia, soñó que le hablaba al hijo de ambos. Candy salió de su ensoñación al escuchar el tono de su celular, miró el identificador y mostró una media sonrisa, había estado esperando esa llamada, abrió el celular y contesto.

*******************

Todos se preparaban para salir, a excepción de Candy que después de desayunar se despidió ya que tenía un asunto que atender, y prometió verlos más tarde en el lugar donde decidieran ir, pues ya habían planeado salir todos por la tarde.

Johny: ¿Y por qué Candy se fue antes?

Flamy: Tu tía Candy –enfatizando la frase –…tenía que ir a otro lugar antes…pero ya se comunicó con nosotros…y nos verá en el centro comercial

Effy: ¿Y a dónde iba? –los niños siempre tan curiosos –

Flamy: No lo se…y ya dejen de preguntar

Terry: Vamos Effy –ayudándola a subir en el auto –

Effy: Pero yo quiero saber –un tanto molesta por la evasiva a decirle donde estaba Candy –

Terry: Tranquila…la verás en un rato –diciendo en un tono suave –

De cierta manera Terry también quería saber dónde estaba Candy, a dónde había ido, era una idiotez pensar en por qué si él sabía que no debería sentirse así, así era, necesitaba saber dónde estaba, que estaba haciendo, y a la vez tenía un profundo deseo de que ella no volviera, se culpo por ese pensamiento, porque ese pensamiento le provoco dolor.

Paty: No te preocupes Effy…Candy nos encontrará allá…iba a ver a una amiga…pero dijo que no se dilataba –le sonríe y la niña se tranquilizó, Terry aún se veía tenso ¿Qué amiga? –

Tom: Bueno menos platica y más acción…agilicen esas piernas que luego el centro comercial se pone hasta la ma… -Flamy lo pisa – ¡¡Auch!!

Flamy: Los niños –diciendo con los dientes apretados –

Stear: En serio que tú no cambias –con sonrisa mientras los demás se ríen –

*******************

Candy estaba sentada en la sala que ya le era tan familiar, sonreía, realmente se sentía feliz de estar en aquel lugar, en compañía de una persona a la cual estimaba mucho.

Candy: En serio que aún no puedo creer que este aquí –con media sonrisa mientras mira su mano –

Casandra: Yo si…creo que desde antes que yo llegará a Los Ángeles…ya habías decidido volver…sólo que te negabas a creertelo

Candy: ¿Tú crees? –mirando a su profesora –

Casandra: Sin duda…siempre has sabido lo que quieres…sólo que el hecho de pasar por un mal momento te hizo creer otra cosa…es normal cometemos errores en la vida infinidad de veces…el punto es…saber aprender de ellos y enmendarlos si es que además de causarte daño a ti…se lo causaste a alguien más –la rubia asiente en silencio en eso se escucha la puerta de la entrada y se escuchan voces –…son ellos –sonríe mientras voltea junto con Candy –

Ambas vieron llegar a Edward el esposo de Cass, cargaba a su pequeña hija Isabella y con un balón de baloncesto en las manos entro Cedric el hijo mayor de la pareja, realmente había dado un estirón, estaba muy alto y guapo. Candy se quedo anonadada por esto. Los tres se acercaron a saludar, y las mujeres se pusieron de pie.

Edward: Candy…que sorpresa –con gran sonrisa mientras se acerca a saludar a la rubia –…Que gusto verte ¿Cuándo volviste? –deja a la niña en el suelo y abraza a la rubia –

Candy: Hace un par de días –sonriendo – ¿Cómo has estado?

Edward: Bastante bien gracias…Ced…saluda a Candy

Candy: Tal vez ya no me recuerde

Casandra: Claro que si…lo que pasa es que en ocasiones es un poco tímido…anda hijo –el niño se acerca –…ella es Candy…fue mi alumna…la chica que vivió con tu tía Marvick hasta hace unos días

Cedric: Ah claro –le da la mano –… ¿pero no era rizado su cabello? –los demás ríen –…Seth dice que eres muy buena jugando play

Candy: Algo hay de eso –con sonrisa – ¿Cómo has estado Ced? ¿Ya cuántos años tienes?

Cedric: Bien…ya tengo ocho años –con sonrisa –

Casandra: ¿Cómo estuvo la práctica? –viendo a su hijo –

Cedric: Muy bien…mañana seguramente ganaremos el partido

Casandra: Me parece perfecto…

Edward: A mi también…bueno niños…vamos hay que asearse –le da la mano a su hija que sin dudarlo la toma y comienzan a salir –…gusto en verte Candy

Candy: Igualmente –Ced se detiene antes de salir –

Cedric: Espero verte en acción…digo con relación al play

Candy: Cuando quieras –con sonrisa –

Cedric: Ok…nos vemos –y sale siguiendo a su padre –

Casandra: Ese chico…sólo buscando retos

Candy: Lo veo…y parece que estoy viendo al bebe que conocí en tu oficina

Casandra: El tiempo pasa…hay que seguir adelante –la rubia se quedo un poco pensativa –…y por eso estamos aquí…te tengo una sorpresa

Candy: Ah si… ¿Qué? –extrañada y siguiendo con la mirada a su amiga que saca un sobre –

Casandra: Estaba segura que no tardarías en volver…por eso me tome la libertad –le da el sobre –

Candy: ¿Qué es esto? –tomando el sobre sin dejar de ver a Cass –

Casandra: Ábrelo –con sonrisa mientras la rubia hace lo que le dice –

Cuando Candy leyó el contenido del sobre sus ojos se abrieron de más…jamás pensó que aquello estuviera pasando, miró a Casandra y quiso decirle algo, pero las palabras quedaron atascadas en su boca.

*******************

Todos estaban dentro del Centro Comercial, iban a entrar al cine, pero estaban esperando a Candy quien ya se había comunicado y les había dicho que ya estaba en camino.

Johny: Entonces en cuanto lleguemos nos ponemos a trabajar –decía con una gran sonrisa y su madre se acerca –

Flamy: ¿A trabajar en que? –con la ceja levantada –

Johny: En lo de la obra mami –diciéndole y luego mirando a Terry que le sonreía –

Flamy: Vaya…entonces ya esta decidido, que si vas a participar –con sonrisa –

Terry: Claro…pensabas que iba a permitir que esa obra se quedara sin su actor estelar…claro que no

Effy: Pero obvio va a tener que trabajar mucho…si no tiene experiencia –diciendo como si ella fuera toda una profesional –…yo te puedo ayudar…se bastante de obras gracias a mi mamá y mi hermano

Terry: La modestia de los Grandchester…siempre por delante –con sarcasmo –…te agradecemos tu ayuda de cualquier forma Effy querida –la niña le sonríe –

Tom: ¿Bueno y a qué hora se supone que empieza esto? –llegando a preguntar –

Flamy: Creo que –viendo su reloj –…empieza en diez minutos

Tom: Deberas con la jefa –con mueca –

Paty: Hay ya no exageres…tenemos veinte minutos más…por los cortos y eso

Tom: Que te pasa…a mi me gusta ver los cortos –indignado –

Flamy: Bueno ya –rodando los ojos –…Candy no debe de tardar

Annie: Seguramente ya debe de –mirando a un lado –…miren ahí viene

La rubia venía con paso rápido, sonriente llego junto a sus amigos, todos le devolvieron la sonrisa, menos Terry quien estaba concentrado en el movimiento de su cabello, cuando se dio cuenta de que no parpadeaba, miró hacia otro lado.

Archie: Vaya…ya era hora gatita…por poco y Tom se pone histérico porque no iba a poder ver sus dichosos cortos antes de la película

Candy: Lo siento…me entretuve demasiado…pero creo que llegue a tiempo –aún intentando calmar su ritmo cardiaco –

Stear: No te preocupes…aquí esta tu boleto –le da el ticket –…será mejor que ahora si nos apresuremos

Effy: ¿Podemos comprar dulces? –mirando a Terry –

Johny: Si…yo quiero palomitas

Terry: Claro –con sonrisa –

Flamy: Pero si comes palomitas…al rato no vas a querer comer comida

Tom: Hay no seas así…el cine no es cine sin palomitas…vente hijo –lo jala de la mano –…hay que comprar una cubeta de palomitas –el niño sonreía de más –

Todos empezaron a caminar hacia la dulcería, Candy y Terry se miraron de reojo y se dedicaron una leve sonrisa, estaban tanteando el terreno en ese momento, parecía que mientras todos estuvieran juntos, no podría pasar ningún desastre, y eso era lo peor, porque necesitaban pasar por las aguas turbias para que todo estuviera en paz por fin, pero la tormenta no quería dejarse caer.

La película estuvo bastante entretenida, hizo olvidar por un momento las tensiones, al momento de salir, todos se dirigieron al área de comidas, fue realmente un caos a la hora de ponerse de acuerdo qué querían comer, al final cada quien fue a un lugar diferente. Cuando todos estuvieron en la mesa, tardaron en comer más de lo normal, pues con los chistes de Tom, Candy y Stear era imposible poder digerir, para que después Terry y Archie se les unieran imitando a los profesores del San Pablo.

Annie: Es que es increíble –sin para de reír –…como la imitas tan bien…jajaja

Terry: Es fácil…la hermana Grey es totalmente fácil de interpretar…aunque si soy sincero jamás me gustaría hacer un papel como el de ella en el teatro

Stear: Pero debe ser interesante… ¿No Terry?...sería todo un reto

Terry: No lo niego…pero sería bastante pesado

Archie: Bueno eso va con ella…lo del peso –todos vuelven a reír –

Terry: Imaginate…cuando vas a hacer un papel…tienes que pensar…sentir…hablar, hacer todo como ellos…volverte ellos totalmente…y sólo de pensar que me tengo que sentir como la hermana Grey…Dios mío –con cara de asco –

Tom: Mejor…dejémoslo así –con rostro asustado –

Flamy: Si…mejor ya no hablemos de eso

Candy: Además transformarse en alguien como ella…debe ser totalmente desquiciante…bueno…si de por si…el convertirse en otra persona es algo bastante alucinante…no me imagino si tienes que reprimir tu propio yo…y ser alguien más

Terry: Si –asintiendo un poco más serio –

Paty: Y bueno…sin decir de cómo sentirse…es decir…que terrible debe ser que no se…digamos tu estas muy feliz y tienes que hacer el papel de un persona triste…debe ser totalmente horrible…bueno algo muy difícil…te tienes que olvidar de tu felicidad y en cambio sentirte totalmente triste

Terry: Si…así es

Tom: Jefe…mis respetos…eso si que debe ser difícil

Flamy: Iré a buscar a los niños…ya es hora de irnos –se para –

Tom: Déjalos que jueguen otro rato

Flamy: Se nos va a hacer tarde Tom… ¿O qué, no quieres llegar a ver tus partidos? –con la ceja levantada –

Tom: No pues por eso digo que vayamos a buscarlos –se pone de pie –

Annie: Yo los acompaño –se para también –

Stear: Será mejor empezar a recoger esto –juntando la basura en una de las charolas –

Paty: Yo te ayudo mi amor

Archie: Oye Terry… ¿Y no has tenido un papel que te haya costado interpretar? –Candy mira con atención a Archie pero su oído esta totalmente pendiente de la respuesta de Terry –

Terry: Si…hay uno –se pone de pie –…yo… –suspira, recoge su charola y se aleja –

El castaño y la rubia se quedaron viendo, había sido una revelación bastante extraña, pero a la vez muy profunda, pues ambos sabían que aquello tenía que ver con lo que Terry había pasado estos años, con su tristeza, de cierta manera lo que había comentado Paty, era por lo que Terry pasaba en su mayoría de veces, pero al revés, era difícil interpretar a alguien feliz cuando él no lo era, ese era un reto, poder transmitir una felicidad que tú mismo sientes ajena a ti. Terry sabía que el papel más difícil de interpretar era él mismo, pues sabía que había dejado de ser él hacía cinco años, y por tal el Terry de ahora, era solo una sombra, así que intentar ser como él, era un reto, pues ya no se reconocía, ya no conocía a esa persona, como ahora, sabía que si él hubiera sido él, hace tiempo le hubiera gritado a Candy su sentir hasta que sus pulmones le ardieran, pero simplemente no lo había hecho, si fuera él, ya le hubiera dicho que la amaba tanto como la odiaba por lo que le había hecho, la hubiera echado de su vida para después ir tras ella y pedirle que lo intentaran de nuevo, pero no lo había hecho, el personaje de Terry estaba encerrado y no podía salir a reclamar por ser la estrella de la obra, de la obra de su propia vida.

*******************

Sin querer los comentarios hechos hacía su trabajo le habían afectado un poco, así que para evitar cualquier otro, en cuanto llegaron a casa, jaló a Effy y Johny y los llevó arriba para que empezaran a trabajar con la obra, Annie se les unió, pues con sus clases de música podría serles de ayuda, Candy inmediatamente sintió que tenía pegado en la frente un letrero que decía persona no grata, así que omitió sus ganas de querer ayudar con la obra, y en cuanto puso un pie en la casa fue a su habitación, se recostó un rato y espero a que llegara la hora de cenar para poder salir de ahí y convivir con los demás. Para no sentirse como una reclusa, se puso sus audífonos y le puso play a la canción que se escuchaba, había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba esa canción.

**(I Love Playin with Fire – The Runaways) **

Aún recostada en la almohada, la música hizo clic con ella desde el primer momento, le subió a todo el volumen, aquella canción valía el hecho de que se le reventaran los tímpanos, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la magnifica melodía, empezó moviendo las manos pegándole a la cama, luego sus piernas hicieron lo mismo, era increíble como una canción te puede transportar a otro lugar, en aquel momento, Candy se sentía sobre un escenario, siendo toda una rockstar, sin preocupaciones, solamente disfrutando del ruido. La perfecta voz de la cantante la hacía vibrar, ahora ella era la voz cantante, comenzó a mover la cabeza a ritmo de la música, no tardo en ponerse de rodillas sobre la cama y moverse más, cuando se dio cuenta sus manos parecían sostener una guitarra, que en si era la almohada, y la comenzó a mover como si fuera toda una roquera. Comenzó a cantar quedito, pero muy pronto su canto ya era un grito, pues con el volumen tan alto no se daba cuenta del volumen de su voz. Simplemente cantaba y se dejaba llevar por la canción. Era algo necesario para ella, la música siempre había sido su puerto seguro para sacar alegrías, tristezas y todo, era un gran bálsamo, así que ahora no veía porqué no dejarse llevar por esta, y siendo una canción de rock, mucho mejor, el sonido fuerte de la batería y la gran maestría con que se tocaba la guitarra, era algo que realmente hacía que se te olvidara el mundo.

Terry, Annie y los niños que estaban en el cuarto de a lado, escucharon una voz, Terry en ese momento no sabía qué era, así que se fue a asomar, no pensó que fuera a encontrar a Candy, haciendo aquello, pero fue placentero y a la vez doloroso, recordó aquella vez cuando la vio bailando en la sala de su casa con el trapeador, ella era realmente increíble, se quedo mirándola, todo su cuerpo, su voz, sus movimientos eran realmente cautivadores, no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa, recordó su propio lema, un placer culposo siempre es el que te hiere y te hace vibrar todavía más. Pronto llegaron Annie y los niños que en cuanto vieron a Candy comenzaron a reír bajito sin que la chica se diera cuenta, ella de plano estaba ya sobre la cama bailando y retorciéndose al ritmo de la música, los demás habitantes de la casa comenzaron a aglutinarse poco a poco en la puerta y en cambio ella no se dio cuenta, seguía con su número, los demás sin querer empezaron a aplaudir y ella ni en cuenta, ahora por el contrario cantó más alto.

Acting tough with looks that kill  
You got me going and I can't stand still  
My arms are dying to hold ya tight  
You're my little dark dynamite you know

I love playing with fire (fire)  
And I don't wanna get burned  
I love playing with fire (fire)  
And I don't think I'll ever learn

Ya estaba de pie sobre la cama, ya no traía la almohada pero seguía moviendo las manos como si trajera una guitarra, cantaba con los ojos cerrados y movía la cabeza con verdadera locura, y es que en si, la canción la estaba ayudando a liberar todo el estrés que traía adentro, simplemente como decía la canción, "mis brazos mueren por abrazarte", eso era bastante llegador para la rubia. Hasta que terminó la cancón se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, y prácticamente todos los demás habitantes de la casa estaban ahí viéndola creerse una rockstar, la chica solo atinó a quitarse los audífonos y sonreír tímidamente, los demás sólo sonrieron, y uno que otro aplaudió. Terry se retiro en silencio.

Archie: Vaya gatita…hace mucho que no veía tan buen espectáculo –sonriendo –…fue realmente inspirador

Tom: Si eso de la guitarra me gusto –aplaudiendo –…deberías hacer tu propia banda

Candy: ¿Tú crees? –bastante apenada, intentando peinarse el cabello –

Stear: Seguramente tendrías éxito

Paty: De hecho de niñas siempre quisimos hacer una ¿Verdad Candy? –sonriendo y viendo a la rubia –

Candy: Si…bueno pero con una guitarra y un bajo no hubiéramos podido hacer mucho

Annie: Si hubiéramos estado nosotras seguramente…la hubiéramos formado…yo con las percusiones y Flamy con la batería

Archie: ¿A poco tocas la batería Flamy? –con sorpresa –

Flamy: Tome algunas clases…pero nunca de manera profesional

Annie: Pero eras buena –sonriéndole –

Flamy: Algo…pero bueno ya dejen a Candy…creo que necesita privacidad para seguir con su show –sonriendo –

Tom: ¿Por qué? yo quiero seguir viendo –haciendo puchero –…qué sigue jefa… ¿Algo de Joan Jett?... ¿I love Rock and Roll?...o ya se –sonriéndole y señalándola – Cherry Bomb –aplaudiendo y bailando –

Johny: Si yo también quiero ver –brincando –

Effy: Yo quiero hacer una banda de rock con Candy

Annie: Eso será después…mejor vamos a seguir con lo de la obra…Terry nos debe estar esperando

Johny: Ok…si vamos

Effy: ¿Quieres venir Candy?...anda ven –camina hacia la rubia quien la mira con algo de temor –…vamos ayúdanos con el montaje –la toma de la mano –

La chica no queriendo se deja llevar por la niña quien la lleva hacia el otro cuarto, donde Terry estaba de espaldas, en cuanto la vio su rostro se torno delicado, casi tembloroso, y al final molesto, Candy lo noto, pero para no sentirse peor, se dejo embelezar por el cuarto, que era todo un sueño.

Habían adornado todo con cortinas y sábanas, para que quedara como un escenario, el verdadero país de "Nunca Jamás", parecía estar sobre aquel suelo, Candy se quedó maravillada con aquel paisaje, porque era mágico.

Effy: Mira Candy tú nos puedes ayudar con los disfraces

Johny: Si mira –le muestra su ropa –…me lo trajo Terry ¿No es genial?

Candy toma el disfraz de pirata y sonrió, realmente era precioso, no podía dejar de maravillarse del gran corazón que tenía el hombre que amaba, que aunque ahora sabía que era totalmente frío en cuanto a sentimientos por ella, en cuanto a sentimientos por los demás era totalmente abrasador, él nunca dejaría de lado esa nobleza tan pura de él. El ojiazul se volteo para seguir acomodando cosas en el escenario improvisado.

Candy: Esta más que genial Johny…que te parece si te ayudo a ponértelo –el niño asiente muy entusiasmado –

Annie: Iré a mi cuarto por algunas pinturas para maquillarlo…hay que hacerle pruebas

Effy: Si…yo voy…también quiero que me maquilles…le ayudaré en el ensayo y tengo que estar lista –Annie le sonríe y ambas salen del cuarto –

La tensión quedó palpada al cien por ciento en cuanto la puerta se cerro, Candy intentaba concentrarse en vestir a Johny, pero no podía porque de repente la mirada de Terry estaba sobre ella, pero era extraña, la miraba con tanta determinación, como intentando encontrar algo en ella, pero frustrado por no encontrar aquello que tanto deseaba, la chica simplemente sentía que miles de pequeños dardos le daban en todo el rostro por aquello. Su atención estaba tan desviada que no se dio cuenta que le estaba poniendo mal una parte del traje, entonces en eso Terry se acerco y le ayudo a ponérsela bien.

Terry: Mete la mano por aquí –Candy solo intentaba no estorbar –

Johny: Si…así esta bien –sonríe cuando se ve finalmente vestido –

Candy: Quedaste perfecto…y con el maquillaje…mucho mejor

Johny: Si…seguro…ya me explico Terry que aun con maquillaje…no me veré gay –muy sonriente –

Candy: No claro que no –negando con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír –…Terry lo usa todo el tiempo cuando trabaja y es muy varonil ¿no te parece? –mirando al joven y sintiéndose sorprendida por sus palabras –

Johny: Claro que no –el chico corre y se sube al escenario –

Ambos solo se quedaron en aquel lugar mirando al niño subirse en la tarima y sonreírse por su nuevo traje. Ellos aún en silencio se miraron, pero ahora intentando mirar más al pasado, intentando sentirse bien el uno con el otro. Ella hablo sin saber por qué, sólo dijo lo que sentía en aquel momento.

Candy: Lo siento –con sinceridad en los labios y tristeza en los ojos –

Terry: Para ti…fue muy fácil irte –sin reproche en la voz –

Candy: Y sé que ni siquiera pidiéndote perdón todos los días…lograría cerrar la herida que te cause –con los ojos un poco húmedos –

Terry: ¿Entonces qué pretendes?

Candy: No te pido que me aceptes en tú vida de nuevo como lo que era…porque sé que no lo merezco –con voz pastosa –…deje pasar demasiado…y –viendo sus manos y de nuevo al rostro de él –…sabiendo que no merezco que me des otra oportunidad como pareja –suspirando –…sólo pido que por nuestro felicidad pasada…me dejes entrar de nuevo en tu vida…como persona…como amiga –tocando la mano de Terry qué él aleja –…déjame ganarme un lugar en tu vida –ella lo mira profundamente a los ojos –…en tu mundo –ya con las lágrimas a punto de derramarse –…empecemos de nuevo

Él no pudo evitar mostrar un semblante blando, esas palabras eran totalmente avasallantes, ella le pedía la oportunidad que él tanto pidió desde que ella se fue, él tenía que negarse, pero sabía que no podía ¿Por qué?, si ella no merecía ni siquiera que él pensara en ella cada minuto. De nuevo por su mente paso toda emoción, tristeza, amor, odio, ternura, calma, necesitaba ver claro, y ella lo hacía siempre más difícil. En aquel momento tenía ganas de escupirle a la cara, gritarle y echarla del cuarto, y al mismo tiempo tenía ganas de besarla y hacerle el amor hasta cansarse. Al final llegaba al mismo punto, no sabía que hacer, porque cualquiera de las dos cosas le harían daño, le harían perderse más así mismo, él ya no era él. Un silencio se prolongo, Terry cerro los ojos y después los abrió, parecía que diría algo, pero en cambio levanto su mano y la poso sobre la mejilla de Candy, quien al sentir el tacto de la piel de él, la hizo estremecer, era algo tan delicioso, algo tan magnánimo, que con el simple roce se sentía en la gloria, ella cerró los ojos y él sólo admiro aquello en silencio, la perfección del rostro que aún amaba, y que odiaba con locura. Se acercó y suspiró.

Terry: No te prometo un mañana como lo soñaste…sólo soy yo…o lo que queda de mi… –la chica seguía con los ojos cerrados –…y tú sabes que las cosas pueden ser diferentes a cada momento –ella abrió los ojos cuando sintió que la mano de él se desvaneció de su mejilla, se hizo un silencio –

Uno silencio que se cortó con el sonido de la puerta, aunque Annie y Effy entraron muy alegres, su conexión no se rompió, sus miradas seguían clavadas una en la otra, hasta que Candy dijo casi en susurros.

Candy: Gracias –él no dijo nada y se volteo para seguir con lo de la obra –

La rubia lo miró, era su tregua, tenía que aprovechar aquello para poder ganar puntos con él, tenía que recuperarlo a como diera lugar, sabía que las cosas podían cambiar en cualquier momento, sabía que tal vez mañana él le diría que ya no quería ni siquiera verla y todo se abría terminado, y eso sería la muerte para ella, pero también sabía que tal vez él le dijera que podían volverlo a intentar, que a pesar de su dolor, su amor era más grande, porque sabía que él aún la amaba, el roce de sus manos lo dijeron, y su mirada lo confirmo, él la amaba, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

*******************

Al otro día por la mañana, Johny ya estaba listo para irse al colegio, se suponía que Effy sólo estaría ahí por algunas semanas, pero un buen berrinche y el que hubiera más de cinco personas sonsacando, lograron convencer a su madre de que la dejara quedarse más tiempo. Y como no podía quedarse en casa todo el día, era necesario meterla a la escuela, Johny estuvo encantado con aquella idea, y Effy vibraba de emoción.

Terry: ¿No puedo creer como lograste convencerla? –con media sonrisa –

Effy: Según me dijo así le hacías tú cuando niño

Archie: Y no lo dudo –sonriendo –

Terry: Gracias…pues espero la escuela de aquí te guste…porque en Chicago según mi madre no tenías muchos amigos…salvo Caty –mirando a Tom –

Effy: Es que las niñas de ahí son unas tontas…sólo Caty me entiende

Flamy: Bueno…pues espero la escuela aquí sea de tu agrado…Johny te hará compañía

Johny: Si Effy…no te preocupes…estaremos a salvo de todos los pitufos…yo te defenderé

Effy: No necesito que nadie me defienda…de todas maneras gracias –diciendo con suficiencia, mientras todos ríen –

Terry: Bueno será mejor apurarnos, tengo que ir a tu nueva escuela y luego a mi antigua escuela –sonriendo y tomando la barbilla de su hermanita –

Candy: ¿Volverás a Julliard? –con la voz un poco más alta y después encogiéndose ante su forma de expresarse –

Terry: Si…esa es la idea –siendo amable –

Candy: Que bien…digo…supongo que te servirá mucho –sonriendo un poco –

Terry: Bastante…no porque haya estado en una compañía profesional…lo sé todo…uno nunca termina de aprender –dando una media sonrisa mientras suspira –

Flamy: Tienes mucha razón –viendo su reloj –…ya es tardísimo –besando a su hijo –…te portas bien…nos vemos en la escuela –se acerca y besa a Tom –…que tengan un buen día –se apresura a salir de la cocina –

Tom: ¡¡Igual!! –casi le grita para que la oiga –… ¿bueno chicos listos para irse? –Ambos asienten –…bueno pues hay que agilizar…vayan a lavarse los dientes y los esperamos aquí abajo – los niños salen corriendo y Tom detrás de ellos –

Archie: Bueno con su permiso yo me voy a trabajar –se levanta –

Candy: ¿Y Stear?

Archie: Salió con Paty muy temprano…creo que quería conocer donde ella trabaja…aunque dijo que no tardaba…Annie también fue con ellos

Candy: A ok…bueno es que eso de quedarme sola

Terry: Puedes venir con nosotros…digo ¿Si quieres?...no se cuanto vaya a dilatar esto…y yo tengo que estar en Julliard en una hora…y pues eres alguien de confianza que podría ayudar con la inscripción de Effy…conoces todo de ella

Candy: Cla…claro…por supuesto

Terry: Muy bien –Archie mira a ambos y resopla –

Candy: Me iré a cambiar…no tardo –sale corriendo –

Archie: Ok… –levantando las cejas –…buen día –empieza a caminar –

Terry: Sólo estoy intentando ser cordial…mantener la línea…intentar ser…amigos –el castaño voltea y le sonríe –

Archie: Bien por ti…actor –le guiña un ojo y con el dedo índice se pega en la frente para despedirse y luego sale de la cocina dejando a Terry muy pensativo –

En poco menos de cinco minutos, Candy ya estaba abajo, así que Tom, los niños, Terry y ella salieron con rumbo a la escuela. Cuando llegaron allá se dirigieron hacía la dirección, Tom les ayudó mucho con el tramite, después de un rato, él se tuvo que ir a trabajar, así que solo quedaron ambos, solos. El tramite fue rápido, así que no hubo necesidad de que Candy se quedara a cargo, aún así fue incomodo cuando la directora pregunto si eran los padres de Effy, ahí Terry se mostró un poco distante hacia Candy, aunque después las cosas se calmaron y ambos salieron de la escuela más tranquilos. Cuando estuvieron fuera de la escuela, caminaron en silencio hacía la parada del autobús, Candy volvería a casa y él iría a Julliard, ella sin duda quería acompañarlo, pero sabía que todavía no era momento de empezar a correr, así que simplemente se quedo callada.

Terry: Lamento que hayas venido en balde

Candy: Para nada…te agradezco la confianza

Terry: Effy y mi madre seguramente te lo hubieran pedido–esto hizo a Candy sentirse triste –…pero bueno…gracias de cualquier manera

Candy: De nada –mira que viene el autobús –…bueno…nos vemos

Terry: Si…nos vemos –se empieza a alejar mientras la rubia sube al autobús –

Cuando el autobús comenzó a avanzar, no pudo evitar mirar hacía donde Terry se había quedado, sólo alcanzó a divisar que había prendido un cigarrillo, en aquel momento ella hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ser el humo que nadaba por su boca y llegaba al interior de él, aunque fuera maligno, era mejor que estar afuera.

*******************

Ya por la noche, Terry llegó bastante tarde, cuando entro vio en la sala a Effy y Johny a quienes Flamy casi arrastraba hacia las escaleras, ya era hora de dormir. Candy sólo le sonrió y él hizo lo mismo.

Effy: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –con puchero –

Terry: Bueno tuve cosas que hacer ¿Por qué sigues despierta?

Flamy: No se querían dormir hasta que no llegaras –dijo con sonrisa –

Johny: Si, tenía que hablar contigo

Terry: Haber dime –agachándose para estar a la altura del niño –

Johny: La obra cambio de fecha…será dentro de un mes…dice Effy que eso es bueno…porque tenemos más tiempo para ensayar

Terry: Claro que es bueno –chocando las manos con el niño –

Effy: Además…estas frente a la nueva Wendy –sonriendo –…la otra niña no era buena…así que yo haré un mejor papel

Terry: Que bien princesa –la abraza –…tendrás que poner mucho empeño en tu papel

Effy: Claro que si –muy emocionada y sonriente –

Flamy: Bueno ya hablaron...ahora a dormir…ya mañana hablaran sobre la obra –los empieza a empujar de nuevo pero ahora ellos no se resisten –

Terry: Que descansen

Effy: Igual…buenas noches

Johny: Buenas noches Terry –ambos se despiden –

En cuanto los chicos subieron, Terry dudo un poco, pero al final sintiéndose seguro en compañía de los demás, fue a la sala donde los demás veían la tele, se sentó en un sofá junto a Archie y Tom. Candy estaba del otro lado junto a Annie. Tenía que admitir que aún le costaba trabajo estar cerca de ella.

Archie: ¿Y bien por qué tan tarde jovencito?

Terry: Pues –con sonrisa –…se supone que iba por clases…y resulta que de buenas a primeras termine en un ensayo

Tom: ¿De qué? –con las cejas levantadas –

Terry: Un maestro que me aprecia mucho…esta montando una obra…es pequeña…pero me pidió participar…así que accedí…y la mayor parte de la tarde…me la pase en el ensayo

Annie: Que bueno que ya te estas encarrilando Terry –con sonrisa –…aunque supongo que venías por vacaciones y resulta que ya estas trabajando

Terry: Algo así –con media sonrisa –

Paty: Aún así pienso que es bueno…eso quiere decir que te quedaras por bastante tiempo con nosotros

Terry: Pues –viendo de reojo a Candy –…tal vez esa sea la idea…uno nunca sabe –el chico se levanto del sofá y camino hacia la salida –…buenas noches a todos

Todos los demás le contestaron buenas noches, menos Candy quien se quedó un poco inquieta por aquello, era realmente estupido no darse cuenta que cada vez que Terry hablaba sobre que uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar, se refería a ellos, a lo que ella le había hecho, e instantáneamente un dolor en el pecho, uno muy merecido comenzaba a surgir, a quemarla, y lo único que la pecosa podía hacer, era no llorar, tenía que soportar la penitencia, que bien se había ganado. Se levanto y salió de la sala también.

*******************

Flamy terminó de arropar a ambos niños, ahora Effy había querido dormir con Johny, seguramente mañana por alguna razón extraña querría dormir en el jardín con Tom o algo por el estilo, así que era mejor estar preparados. Flamy les dio un beso a cada uno y les dio las buenas noches.

Flamy: Que descansen

Johny: Tu también mami –le da un beso y se acurruca para dormir –

Flamy: Gracias…que tengas dulces sueños Effy –le da un beso y la niña la mira con seriedad –

Effy: ¿Crees que ellos se arreglen?

Flamy: ¿Quiénes? –con el ceño fruncido –

Effy: Candy y mi hermano –la morena miró sorprendida –…yo sé que se quieren mucho y están peleados…y quiero que se reconcilien –con mirada triste –

Flamy: Effy –le acaricia la frente e intenta sonreír –…no estés triste…al final ellos harán lo correcto…tu confía

**(Oh Dear – Brandi Carlile)**

La niña asintió aún con pesar, pero un poco más sosegada, Flamy la beso en la frente y apago la luz de la lámpara. Era increíble como es que la niña se había dado cuenta de todo, desde un principio, desde que había conocido a Candy, y desde que había visto a Terry reaccionar ante su sola mención, los niños siempre son más concientes que uno mismo de las cosas, a ellos no los podemos engañar, son inocentes, pero más inteligentes de lo que uno cree. Flamy sonrió ante este pensamiento, y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Candy entro silenciosamente a la habitación en donde Terry se encontraba sentado en la cama, se estaba poniendo un suéter, ella sonrió tímidamente y él le devolvió la sonrisa, ella se sentó a un lado.

Candy: ¿Qué tal tu día? –con voz tímida –

Terry: Bien…digo… sin nada que contar –con media sonrisa –

Candy: Que bien –con media sonrisa, vio sus manos y lo que traía en ellas y lo miró de nuevo – ¿Quieres ver? –le extiende el sobre –

Él lo tomo con la mirada extrañada, y leyó el contenido. Era la invitación a la primera exposición de fotografía de Candy en New York. Él no pudo evitar poner cara de sorprendido y de felicidad en cuanto vio aquello, ella al ver esta reacción le sonrió y él sin dudarlo la abrazó. Ella se sintió completa de nuevo.

Terry: No puedo creerlo…estoy tan feliz Candy –sin dejar de abrazarla –…tu primera exposición –ella aspiro el aroma del cabello de él –…Dios esto es grandioso

Candy: Es como si mis sueños nunca hubieran sido sueños…y la pesadilla nunca hubiera ocurrido –con mirada perdida en el pasado –

Terry: Si…pero ocurrió –diciendo con voz normal y sin dejar de abrazarla –…sucedió… -le acaricia la cabeza –…nos graduamos…vinimos aquí…ganaste el concurso…hicimos el amor como nunca –ante esto Candy sonrió –…decidiste irte…y volviste…pasamos por mucho –viendo el pasado recorrer por sus ojos –…yo pase al otro lado… –diciéndolo aún sin soltarla – Candy …Te amo mucho –Candy sonríe al escuchar esto –…y puedo decir que antes de conocerte no era ni un ápice de lo que soy ahora…la familia de mi padre se dedico a hacerme creer que no merecía nada…que no era un buen chico…pero ahora…después de todo sé que soy un buen hombre…y te agradezco por hacerme ver que lo soy …–ahí se separa de ella y la mira a los ojos –…Porque ahora se que soy lo suficientemente bueno para no merecer esto… –diciendo con la voz contenida mientras a Candy se le comienza a ver el rostro descompuesto –…no para sentirme así –arrastrando las palabras –…sentir que te amo demasiado…que casi te odio –la rubia ya tenía los ojos cristalizados, desvió la mirada por un momento –…yo merezco a una persona que se quede a mi lado –la chica no quería mirarlo pues sentía que no tenía argumento para eso –…Me alegro que estés cumpliendo tus metas –la chica lo vuelve a mirar pero con las lágrimas ya en sus mejillas –…y quiero que vayas y triunfes –mirándola intensamente –…que seas feliz…y que nunca vuelvas –con dolor en la mirada al igual que ella –

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sentados en la cama, no había más que decir en aquel momento, él había sacado lo que realmente había querido decir desde que ella se había ido, y ella no había podido decir nada para defenderse, porque él tenía razón, lo amaba tanto y sabía que era la mejor persona del mundo, que no podía refutar aquello, él merecía a una persona que se quedara, y que no lo hiciera sufrir como ella lo había hecho. Él se puso de pie y salió del cuarto, Candy miró hacia la puerta que quedo abierta, y aún a pesar de eso, sabía que así como lo había hecho sufrir, y a partir de ese momento se convirtió en la peor persona del universo, su meta ahora, era convertirse en la persona que se quedaría a su lado, la persona que se merecía tener el amor de Terry, no se daría por vencida, volvería, volvería a ser feliz con Terry, porque para ella no había más felicidad que él. Se levantaría desde sus cenizas y lograría levantar el vuelo, para alcanzar de nuevo su amor, él único que ella podía tener.

**HOLAAAAAA…BUENO…AQUI YA LES DEJE MI CAP 36…ESTOY QUE NO ME LO CREO POR LA RAPIDEZ…JAJAJA AUNQUE DEBO DECIR QUE TARDE UN POCO MÁS POR LA ESCUELA…ME TRAJO ALGO OCUPADA…PERO BUENO… LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO…AHORA SI COMO YA ME PUSE UN POCO MÁS FELIZ…AUNQUE CLARO EL DRAMA NO SE PUEDE IR POR COMPLETO…PERO YA ES MARCA LIGHT…JAJAJA… OK…COMO YA MENCIONE ANTES QUE LA PLAYLIST QUE PONGO ES IMPORTANTE PARA DARLE UN TOQUE MÁS PADRE AL FIC…LES RECOMIENDO ESCUCHEN LA MUSICA…LAS CANCIONES QUE PUSE EN ESTA OCASIÓN…SON DE MIS TOP…LAS ADORO…EN SERIO…JAJAJA**

**Y BUENO…AGRADECER A TODAS MIS LECTORES, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SU CARIÑO…ESTOY REALMENTE CONVENCIDA DE QUE USTEDES SON LAS MÁS HERMOSAS E INTELIGENTES DEL MUNDO, THANKS AGAIN…SON INCREIBLES, SALUDOS Y BESOS A TODASSSS. **

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	37. Nunca Jamás

**Hello a todasss**

**Pues aqui les dejo el cap...lo iba a subir desde el viernes...pero se me complicó la tarde...pero bueno aqui lo tienen espero les guste...y please dejen reviewss...Aqui les dejo el playlist...  
**

**(Greg Laswell-Days Go On)**

**(Running Up that Hill – Placebo) **

**(This is Neverland - Jan A. P. Kaczmarek)**

**(Jeff Buckley – Hallelujah)**

**(Frente a Frente - Enrique Bunbury) **

**Las veo abajooo...disfrutennnn...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Es donde caemos el sitio perfecto para renacer…el lugar exacto donde estas tú._

**CAPITULO XXXVII**

**NUNCA JAMÁS**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

Como personas adultas, sabemos que hay hechos y cosas que parecen totalmente irrelevantes, así como cosas que se vuelven importantes, responsabilidades, trabajo, escuela, casa, infinidad de situaciones, que antes, eran para nada algo que nos pusiera inquietos. Esa es la maravilla de ser niño, lo más preocupante es perderte tu caricatura favorita, estudiar para un examen, y comerte un buen dulce a cualquier hora. Pero la inocencia no debería de perderse nunca, el niño interno vive por siempre dentro de uno, lo importante es no ponerlo a dormir, dejar que salga a jugar, dejarlo libre. Puedes ser adulto sin dejar de ser niño, puedes tener un hermoso ciclo de vida, si jamás te pierdes a ti mismo en tu totalidad, eso quiere decir sin perder a tu niño interno ni a tu ser adulto, ser un hombre con alma de niño. Vivir como lo que siempre quisiste ser, sin dudar ni preocuparse, solo hacerlo.

Tom se detuvo frente al juzgado, Flamy tomó sus cosas y se aliso el cabello antes de abrir la puerta.

Tom: Te ves preciosa –le da una media sonrisa –

Flamy: Tengo que verme presentable –se pone lápiz labial –…este caso es muy importante

Tom: Lo sé…pero no te olvides que tienes familia ehh –a tono de broma –… un esposo que reclama sexo de vez en cuando –sonríe maliciosamente –

Flamy: Supongo que esa parte nunca se me olvidara –sonríe –…nos vemos –le da un beso fugaz y sale de la camioneta –…ahhh y –se voltea y mira con sonrisa a su marido –…que tengas suerte en tu reunión con los de la NFL…-él le sonrió –

Tom: Gracias…igual tú, suerte en el caso

Flamy: Gracias…espero como hablas cumplas esta noche porque llegare muy estresada…y necesitare que me bajes la tensión

Tom: Será un placer preciosa – se la comió en un segundo con la mirada –

Flamy: Cuídate papi –le manda un beso –…te amo

Tom: Te amo mami…bye –enciende la camioneta y comienza a avanzar –

La morena vio la camioneta avanzar e irse alejando poco a poco, mientras más se alejaba su sonrisa iba desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que se convirtió en una línea que acompañaba a un semblante lleno de incertidumbre, de miedo, volteó y miró al edificio que la esperaba, realmente se iba a enfrentar a algo tremendo, a algo que ella realmente nunca hubiera querido enfrentarse nunca más. A su tormentoso y doloroso pasado, para esta vez ayudarlo a salir de nuevo y que tal vez la invadiera de nuevo.

*******************

Candy y Stear entraron a un edifico grande y elegante en una de las grandes avenidas de la ciudad, era una galería. La chica habló primero con alguien de recepción y después esperaron un momento en lo que los anunciaban.

Candy: Muchas gracias por acompañarme…sé que deberías estar disfrutando de tus vacaciones –él chico le sonríe –…en vez de molestarte y venir conmigo

Stear: Vamos Candy…esto no es molestia…te agradezco que me invitaras a venir…no creo que estar en casa solo y sin hacer nada sea algo divertido…además me alegra que me dejes participar en algo tan importante para ti –le pasa el brazo por los hombros y le da un apretón –

Candy: Gracias…en serio gracias –le sonríe, en eso sale la recepcionista y le indica que pueden pasar a la oficina –

Ambos agradecen y caminan hacía dentro de la oficina, donde una mujer los esperaba del otro lado del escritorio. En cuanto vio a los muchachos se puso de pie y los fue saludar con una gran sonrisa. Se veía bastante agradable, elegante y bonita, si Candy le hubiera calificado, sin saber su historia, se diría con seguridad que aquella era una mujer de mundo.

Candy: Buenos días –le da la mano –

Yola: Buenos días un placer…soy Yolanda Berthi gerente de la galería –la saluda con una gran sonrisa –

Candy: Mucho gusto señorita Berthi…soy Candy Andrew…y él es un amigo…Stear Cornwell

Yola: Mucho gusto –saluda a Stear y después vuelve a mirar a Candy –…realmente es un placer conocerte al fin…quiero decir que soy una gran admiradora de tu trabajo –la chica se sonroja –…tienes un gran talento

Candy: Gracias…es usted muy amable…aunque bueno apenas estoy empezando

Yola: Eso es lo mejor…imaginate cuando ya hayas avanzado más –le sonríe más –…pero siéntense por favor –les indica donde sentarse y ella se vuelve a sentar en la silla tras su escritorio –…pues bien supongo que has venido para que empieces a organizar todo lo de tu exposición, nosotros ya estamos totalmente organizados y esperando que tú nos indiques como serán las cosas…Cass nos puso al tanto de las cosas

Candy: ¿Conoce a la profesora Pattinson?

Yola: Claro…desde que tenía tu edad sino es que más chica…es amiga de mi jefa…la dueña de este lugar…la señora Marianelli fue maestra de Cass cuando ella fue a la Universidad…le tiene mucho cariño

Candy: Que bien…bueno pues se supone que la exposición esta programada para dentro de un mes

Yola: Así es –tomando una hoja de su escritorio –…según lo que nos dijo Cass…en un mes…todo el apoyo que necesites nosotros te lo daremos…me comento Cass que en si todavía no sabes aún la temática de tu exposición…pero que seguramente tendrás algo sorprendente

Candy: Bueno de hecho…creo que el material de la exposición aún esta en mi cabeza –con media sonrisa, una de disculpa –…no tengo muy en claro lo que quisiera hacer…tal vez me ayude de algo reciclado…inédito claro…pero –su amigo la interrumpe –

Stear: Vamos Candy…no te presiones…seguro harás algo increíble…cuentas con nuestro apoyo –le aprieta la mano y ella le sonríe y lo mira por más tiempo, al final vuelve a sonreír, una buena idea le había llegado –

Candy: Creo que ya tengo un bosquejo de lo que haré –sin dejar de ver a Stear –…la idea…la tengo

Yola: Perfecto…pues cuando tú quieras iniciar estaremos listos para comenzar a trabajar…sabes que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo

Candy: Gracias… -mira a la mujer y después frunce un poco el entrecejo – ¿Disculpe dijo que el nombre de la dueña es Marianelli? –la mujer asiente –… ¿la gran fotógrafa? –con un poco de asombro –

Stear: ¿Es italiana no Candy?…vimos una vez sus fotografías en Chicago ¿Te acuerdas? –la chica asintió –

Yola: La señora Marianelli es muy famosa…la galería llevaría su nombre…pero como la montó junto con su esposo el famoso pintor Louis Desplant…por eso la galería se llama "Mardes"…es la más famosa de todo New York…sólo los grandes se presentan aquí…así que mírate, donde te ha puesto tu talento –le sonríe –

La chica se sintió un poco extraña e inhibida por aquel comentario, "sólo los grades se mostraban ahí" ¿Quería decir que ella era una grande?, realmente estos días se había sentido la cosa más minúscula y miserable que pueda existir. Sonrió un poco y pensó que si podía ser grande en aquel lugar, lo intentaría hacer también en otro lugar, más importante.

*******************

**(Greg Laswell-Days Go On)**

Este día era muy importante para ambos, Flamy tenía que exponer por primera vez a la junta el caso, y en base a eso emprenderían las medidas necesarias para organizar las estrategias de defensa, eso no era lo que a ella le preocupaba, lo que en realidad le aterraba era estar cerca del hombre que más daño le había hecho en toda su vida, sentía que no se podría concentrar teniéndolo cerca, agradecía que en la junta no pudiera estar él, aún así los nervios eran algo bastante molesto. Tom por su parte tenía la junta con la gente de la NFL, Fred y él tenían que dar una buena presentación para ganar ese contrato, trabajar para ellos sería el sueño hecho realidad, el trampolín para lo que siempre habían querido, tenían que saber venderse, dar la impresión de que realmente eran lo que ellos buscaban.

Un ayudante le indicó a Flamy que la junta iba a empezar, tomó aire, su fólder con todos los papeles necesarios y salió de su oficina.

Tom y Fred fueron llamados por una persona para entrar en la junta, ambos sonrieron y chocaron las manos para desearse suerte, y entraron en la sala. El moreno jamás olvidaría todo lo que su amigo, ahora socio y antes jefe le había ayudado, primero dándole trabajo en la tienda de deportes, después ascendiéndolo, y luego ayudándole a buscar el trabajo que ahora tenía. Ambos saludaron a los ejecutivos y se prepararon para iniciar la presentación.

Flamy se puso de pie y comenzó a introducir a los demás abogados en el caso al que se le había asignado. Todos la miraban con atención, realmente era buena, tenía presencia, fuerza en la voz y sus movimientos, inteligencia, realmente ella podría hacer lo que quisiera en un juzgado. Con seguridad la morena expuso todo el caso sin ningún titubeo, a pesar de su juventud y belleza, nadie dudo que ella fuera una joya para el mundo de las leyes.

Tom y Fred se turnaban para hablar, realmente tenía mucha sincronía, y más que nada conocían su negocio, sabían de qué hablaban y a quien se dirigían, con una que otra broma se ganaron a la junta en los primeros cinco minutos, además su idea era bastante rentable, todos estaban impresionados por la gran creatividad y firmeza con la que hablaban ellos de su proyecto. Cuando la exposición termino, no pudieron más que recibir sonrisas y uno que otro aplauso de parte de la junta, los chicos se hicieron un saludo extraño y gritaron touchdown, algo que hizo que los ejecutivos sólo dijeran "absolutamente su idea nos agrada, contratados"

Flamy terminó de exponer el caso y esperó a que el jefe del buró jurídico dijera algo. Cuando se quito los lentes y miró bien a la chica ella intento no intimidarse por aquello, así que sólo levanto la cara y mostró firmeza en su mirada. "El caso es tuyo…y esta ganado desde ahora…buen trabajo". La chica sonrió y agradeció las palabras. Fue a tomar asiento, dio un pequeño suspiro y por primera vez la tensión se fue y sonrió.

Annie llegó a aquel lugar, que aunque fuera ciega le hacía recordar tantas cosas, buenas y malas, esas pinturas eran la prueba física del principio del fin, eran tan hermosas, y al mismo tiempo, al verse en ellas, sentía como si con solo verlas sus ojos comenzaran a arder y poco a poco empezara a nublarse su vista, la chica se quedaba sorprendía el por qué después de tanto tiempo esas pinturas seguían ahí, ella era la dueña de esas pinturas, menos de la que tenía en frente, un comprador anónimo las había adquirido y había pedido que se siguieran exhibiendo.

La chica se limpio una lágrima que había salido, respiro profundo y se apresuró a salir del lugar, había caminado unos cuantos pasos, iba a atravesar la calle cuando volteó y sus ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas cuando vio quien era la siguiente persona que miraba su cuerpo desnudo en la pintura, su corazón latió a mil por hora cuando vio a Archie mirar aquel lienzo.

*******************

Helena estaba esperando afuera de la dirección, la hermana Grey la recibiría, el sólo hecho de estar entre esas paredes la hacían respirar mejor. Su tía Pony salió de la oficina, le sonrió y le indicó que pasara, la mujer suspiró y entro. En el interior, su tía se encontraba detrás del escritorio, de pie, mirando hacia fuera por la ventana, en silencio se acerco.

Helena: Hola…ti –se interrumpió y corrigió –…Hermana Grey…es un placer volver a verla

Hermana Grey: Pony… ¿Jack y Ashley ya están en sus clases? –sin voltear a verlas –

Señorita Pony: Si…yo misma los llevé…parecen extrañados por el cambió, pero estoy segura que estarán bien

Helena: Te agradezco mucho que los hayas recibido en el colegio a pesar de que el curso ya comenzó –diciendo con voz pausada y cautelosa –

Hermana Grey: ¿Cómo esta William? –aún sin voltear –

Helena: Bien…bien –un poco sorprendida por la pregunta –…hoy en la mañana fue su primer día en el Zoológico…entró como jefe del área médica…es un puesto muy bueno –intentando sonreír pero su tía no voltea –

Hermana Grey: ¿Y vienes a pedir que te de tu antiguo empleo aquí? –no supo si le pregunto o lo afirmo –

Helena: No tienes porque hacerlo…aunque sabes de sobra que me encantaría tener mi antiguo empleo aquí con ustedes

Señorita Pony: Sabes que ella es una persona capacitada…y que conoce de sobra las funciones del Colegio –dirigiéndose a su hermana –

Hermana Grey: No lo dudo –suspira –…sino tienes inconveniente en ocupar otra oficina en lo que desocupamos la tuya –Helena sonrió y su tía volteo a verla –…el puesto es tuyo

Helena: Muchas gracias tía –sonríe y esta a punto de abrazarla pero se arrepiente –…gracias hermana es usted muy amable… –baja un poco la cabeza –…entonces me retiro –se va a dar la vuelta –

Hermana Grey: Maria Helena –la llama y se acerca –

Sin esperarlo jamás, sintió como la monja le dio un abrazó, jamás en la vida la había abrazado, no que ella recordara, siempre había sido reglas, educación y buenos modales, así que esto era totalmente nuevo para ella, pero a pesar de eso sintió que los cálidos brazos de su familia no podían ser otros. La abrazó también y escucho las mejores palabras de los labios que jamás pensó que saldrían.

Hermana Grey: Bienvenida a casa hija mía –le acaricio la cabeza y Helena suspiro –

Helena: Gracias tía –sonrió –

*******************

Sabía que a aquel entorno le faltaban miles de hectáreas más y un clima totalmente diferente, pero aún así sonrió, aquello no era la sabana gigante y salvaje que a él tanto le gustaba, pero era un buen lugar, y estaba totalmente emocionado de estar ahí, empezar de nuevo. Albert escucho que lo llamaban… "Jefe", sonrió ante este comentario y caminó hacia donde lo requerían.

Albert: Bueno…los animales esperan por nosotros…démosles un trato con respeto y profesionalismo…Hay que ponernos a trabajar –dijo con firmeza y terminando con una sonrisa antes de ponerse su estetoscopio y revisar al antílope que tenía sobre la mesa de operaciones –

*******************

Por la tarde Paty iba saliendo de su trabajo, iba por el pasillo con dirección a la puerta principal, Archie ya venía para acá, la recogería y juntos irían por Johny y Effy a la escuela. La chica no se podía evitar sonreír en todo momento, mientras iba por los pasillos todo mundo la saludaba, pero es que su estado de ánimo se debía a algo más, a alguien más, ere evidente que cuando estas feliz es imposible no irradiar esa felicidad a cada segundo. La chica salió y ahí estaba ya Archie esperándola, subió al auto y su cuñado no pudo evitar mirarla con sonrisa, también lo había contagiado.

Archie: Supongo tuviste un buen día –sin dejar de mirarla sonreír –

Paty: En realidad si…muy bueno ¿Y tú? –lo voltea a ver –

Archie: Bien…no digo que haya estado excelso como el tuyo…pero hasta ahora va bien –con sonrisa chistosa mientras Paty suelta una risita –

Paty: ¿Qué? –dándose cuenta de la mirada del castaño mientras este enciende la camioneta –

Archie: No que –se aguanta la risa –…se ve que mi hermano…ha cumplido muy bien a su regreso…te ha dado tutti –la última palabra la dijo con acento italiano, y hace una seña de grandes con las manos –…jajaja –Paty abre más los ojos y le da un manotazo –

Paty: No seas pelado –pero se empieza a reír también mientras Archie pone en marcha el auto –

*******************

Tom había salido tan feliz y entusiasmado de la junta, que sin dudarlo le llamo a su esposa para contarle, y ambos acordaron verse más temprano en casa. El moreno llegó prácticamente a la hora de la comida, cuando lo hizo sólo estaban en casa Candy y Stear, ambos estaban preparando de comer, al poco rato llegó Annie y se les unió en la tarea.

Tom: Es que hubieras visto –con sonrisa deslumbrante –…fue genial…los convencimos desde el principio

Candy: Eso es genial Tom –enjuagando un refractario –…seguramente este negocio te abrirá muchas puertas

Tom: Así es…de hecho este es el negocio puente…así lo denominamos…un negocio que te ayuda a llegar al negocio meta –con sonrisa y levantando una ceja –

Stear: Pues será mejor que hagan las cosas bien…si ellos están contentos con lo que vieron…deben mantenerlos más que satisfechos con la campaña –partiendo cebolla –

Tom: Si…en absoluto…por eso quería pedirte algo de ayuda Candy –la rubia lo mira –…bueno sé que ahorita estarás ocupada con lo de tu exposición…pero quisiera ver la posibilidad de que nos asesoraras con algunas cosas…en cuanto a imagen y fotografía…bueno tu has tenido experiencia con revistas y eso –toma una manzana del frutero –…y creo que tu perspectiva nos puede ayudar mucho –la lanza un par de veces – …no será mucho tiempo el que te robemos –la muerde al fin –

Candy: Claro…me encantaría ayudarte –con gran sonrisa y le pasa el refractario a Stear que enciende la estufa –

Annie: ¿Para cuando tienen que tener listo el proyecto Tom? –le pregunta mientras saca un par de cucharas grandes para cocinar –

Tom: Mmm pues –pasando su bocado de manzana –…el proyecto piloto se tiene que presentar en más o menos mes y medio…y dependiendo de si lo aprueben o no, en seis semanas estará listo y se empezará a aplicar en alrededor de ocho semanas –muerde la manzana otra vez –

Annie: Pues no se…pero a mi se me hace muy poco tiempo

Tom: Eso…cuñadita…sería lo correcto sino tienes idea de lo que vas a presentar en tu proyecto…si tu ya tienes la idea en tu cabeza –se señala su cabeza –…sólo tienes que materializarlo…y eso es sencillo –sonríe satisfactoriamente –

Candy: Entonces tendremos éxito –en eso se escucha la puerta y un alboroto los niños habían llegado –…vaya parece que viene un ejercito –enjuagando unas verduras –

En eso entran los niños casi corriendo y detrás de ellos Paty acompañada de Archie, la chica saludo a todos y en seguida se dirigió hacia Stear que ya la esperaba con una gran sonrisa, se besaron tiernamente y quedaron abrazados un momento. Annie no pudo evitar mirar a Archie y sentir un poco de nostalgia por lo que había visto en la mañana, realmente le había removido todo, y es que sin dudar sabía que el rostro de Archie por la pintura, su pintura, no era de asco, tristeza o repulsión, era de completa y total fascinación, ¿Eso significaba que él aún sentía algo por ella? ¿Qué todavía habría una posibilidad de recuperarlo? ¿Qué valía la pena intentarlo? El chico se dio cuenta que la morena lo miraba detenidamente, él no desvió la mirada ni se sintió cohibido, simplemente le sonrió y la saludo, eso para ella significo algo más que un saludo y una muestra de cordialidad, significaba que "si valía la pena intentarlo".

*******************

Después de una rica comida, todos se dispersaron para hacer sus actividades vespertinas, sólo Tom y Flamy se quedaron en la cocina platicando cómo había estado todo. Ella estaba sentada sobre un banco y escuchaba como su esposo con voz de niño emocionado y gesticulando no solo con su rostro si no también con las manos, le contaba como había sido su exitoso día.

Tom: Y cuando terminamos y ambos levantamos los brazos –levanta los brazos –…y gritamos touchdown…fue lo mejor –sonriendo –

Flamy: Ya lo creo…me alegro mucho –le toma la mano –

Tom: Gracias…y pues supongo que a ti te fue igual de bien –ella lo sonríe mientras él le toma el rostro –…si mi esposa es una bala

Flamy: Y tu una escopeta –lo abraza por la cintura –…mi escopeta –él se ríe –

Tom: Obviamente –le acaricia el mentón y luego sonríe –…sabes él tipo este que esta encarcelado y al cual obviamente vas a sacar de la cárcel…debería de estar totalmente agradecido con cualquiera que sea su Dios…por haberte cruzado en su camino –ante esto Flamy dejó de sonreír, pero no permitió que él lo notara –…en serio que eres una bendición para él…un regalo inmerecido –él la abraza y ella hunde su rostro en el pecho de él –

La chica no pensó que se sentiría tan mal al escuchar esas palabras, pero se sintió peor que si la hubieran acribillado con una metralleta, sentía que era tiempo de decirle a Tom quien era ese prisionero, pero no se atrevió, todo estaba bien ahora, y no había porque cambiar esa situación.

*******************

Ya Terry tenía todo listo en la habitación para empezar con el ensayo, Annie estaba terminando de arreglar unas cosas en su escenario improvisado, Johny estaba saltando sobre la cama y Effy estaba pasando sus manos por su cabello, cuando de repente se escucho como se abría la puerta, los chicos Grandchester voltearon, una sonrió y el otro se quedo sin expresión. La niña corrió y abrazó a Candy que no venía sola, su cámara venía con ella.

Effy: ¡¡Candy!! –La abraza muy fuerte – ¿Viniste a ver el ensayo? –la mira muy emocionada –

Candy: En si…vine para ayudar…me encantaría ¿Si me lo permites? –La mira con diversión –…además puedo ayudar…y ustedes me ayudaran a mi –le muestra la cámara –…necesito inspiración…además me encantaría guardar este acontecimiento tan importante

Effy: Claro será genial…aunque al que le deberías pedirle permiso es a Terry –mira a su hermano – él es el director…de hecho y hablo con las maestras de la escuela…y nos ayudará a montar la obra –

Candy: Que bien –mira a Terry que le devuelve la mirada –…seguramente todo saldrá mucho mejor –ella le sonríe –

Terry se desconcertó ante esto, ¿Qué él no le había puesto ya en claro que no la quería cerca? Ya le había dicho que se fuera y no volviera, que le había hecho daño, él no merecía que ella se comportara así, como si nada hubiera pasado y todo fuera normal, que ella pudiera entrar al cuarto sonriendo y diciendo halagos sobre él. Miró como Candy sacó una foto de Effy de manera espontánea, después de que ambas se rieron por esto, ella volteó a ver a Terry que seguía en la lela por todo eso, ella le sonrió y el no pudo poner mala cara ante esto, le dio la sonrisa asesina, esa que la mataba en un segundo, la que lo derretía y él no podía hacer nada en contra de eso.

Candy: ¿Me permitiría ser parte de la producción señor director? –sin dejar de sonreír y mirarlo coquetamente –

Terry: Yo… -intentando concentrarse –…seguro –intentando no mirarla –…puedes ayudarle a Annie –se voltea e intenta poner su atención en otra cosa –

La rubia obedeció al director, que estaba de espaldas y con las manos recargadas en un tocador, aquello había sido mucho para él, pero ella no iba a jugar con él, volteó un poco el rostro para ver lo que hacía, vio como le tomo una foto a Johny mientras brincaba sobre la cama, Terry de nuevo volteo el rostro para no mirarla, cerro los ojos, ella no podía sacarlo de sus cabales, ella ya no tenía que tener influencia sobre él, se lo había propuesto, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era imposible, de repente sintió como un flash caía sobre él, abrió los ojos y miró que Candy le acababa de sacar una foto. Eso lo perturbo más.

**(Running Up that Hill – Placebo) **

Candy: Lo siento…no pude evitarlo –con un poco de pena en sus palabras y su mirada –

Terry: ¿Por qué lo haces? –ella ahora se puso seria y él la miro con suplica – Te dije que no quería que volvieras…que no quiero tenerte cerca –ella por el contrario se acerca a él –

Candy: Y yo jamás dije que me iba a dar por vencida – con rostro decidido –

El no pudo sentirse alterado por estas palabras, vió decisión en la mirada de Candy, más decisión que nunca, y eso le asusto, pero al final le gusto, quería que peleara, y al mismo tiempo quería que desapareciera, ella y todos sus recuerdos juntos, quería no sentir nada, pero se moría por sentir de nuevo, y eso sólo lo lograba ella, ella que le hacía sentir todo, amor, y dolor, el peor dolor de todos, esto lo hizo endurecer la mirada, acerco su rostro más al de Candy, quedaron sólo a centímetros, sus alientos ya se podían percibir a la perfección.

Terry: Gran error de tu parte –con mirada fúrica –

Candy: No –con sonrisa de suficiencia –…voy a pelear –le dijo con mucho ímpetu, Terry no pudo evitar mirar sus labios que deseaba por probar –

Terry: Pues… –viéndola de nuevo a los ojos –…espero estés lista para perder –y se aleja poco a poco –

Ella lo miro primero con tristeza, sabía que en cualquier otra situación las lágrimas ya estarían presentes, pero esta vez no, ya había sido suficiente de lloriqueos, era hora de enfrentar la situación y asumir los errores, sabía que aquello sería difícil, pero lo lograría, Terry volvería con ella, lo haría.

La chica miró a Terry ignorarla durante todos los ensayos, ella siempre estaba ahí para ayudar en lo que fuera, sonriendo y con mucho entusiasmo, pero para él simplemente no existía. La chica sentía que las cosas a veces no iban para ningún lugar, pero no podía ceder ¿Se preguntaba si él sabía como se sentía ella por todo aquello?, sintiéndose mal por aquello, pero al final recordaba que ella misma se había provocado ese dolor, y por eso mejor pensaba ¿Qué sentirá Terry en estos momentos? Se decía a si misma, por cada mala cara, por cada mala palabra de él, ella se decía "no me lastima" y con cada mirada que le daba a Terry se lo hacia saber "¿Quieres saber que no me lastima"? él se dio cuenta de ello siempre.

En cada minuto que estuvo junto a él, era totalmente imposible no imaginarse como serían las cosas si todo estuviera bien, ella lo miraba sonreír y dirigir el ensayo y podía imaginarse a ambos juntos, y siempre pensaba en "si tan solo pudiera hacer las cosas bien y cambiar el como me miras".

Todos seguían intentando subir a lo alto de su propia felicidad, luchaban día a día por sentirse en un estado no de confort, sino de algo más. Annie intentaba día a día ganarse de nuevo la atención y el cariño de Archie, quien parecía no resistirse a eso, ella lo seguía a escondidas todas las noches y descubrió que era ella el motivo de esas salidas desde hacía cinco años, nunca podía evitar sonreír cuando lo veía parado contemplando la pintura de ella. Paty y Stear simplemente se dedicaban a sentir el día a día pasar, estando juntos las cosas parecían no tener sentido, sólo eran ellos dos, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Flamy no se sentía aún capaz de ser sincera con su esposo, a pesar de eso tenía que hacerlo, pero él estaba tan entusiasmado con su proyecto y tan feliz últimamente que no se atrevía a provocar un cambio radical en aquello. Su primera audiencia sería pronto así que tenía que dejar de lado sutilezas como afectarse tanto por ese hombre, ponerse fría y dedicarse a trabajar.

Siempre al final del día, cuando los ensayos terminaban, o simplemente después de haberla ignorado por tanto tiempo, y ella tenía que dejar la habitación donde ambos estaban, ella siempre percibía lo que él quería ocultar de verdad, una mirada fugaz de tristeza, él no quería que se fuera, la extrañaba, esa mirada siempre era la esperanza y la fuerza para aguantar el siguiente día. Candy sabía que él no la quería lastimar, pero entendía que había una tormenta sobre sus corazones, que no les permitía actuar como ellos realmente querían, había mucho odio entre ellos que tanto se amaban, aún así aún era posible cambiar las cosas, eso se decía ella cada día.

Durante todo ese mes se dedico a tres cosas, su exposición, el ensayo en el cual aprovechaba para sacar fotos de los niños y a escondidas de Terry, y por último y la más importante, recuperarlo a él. Eso se había convertido en su meta, en su razón de vivir, y no habría poder humano que la hiciera cambiar ese enfoque.

Terry seguía sorprendido por la actitud de Candy, no es que le pareciera extraño, sabía que cuando ella se decidía por algo, luchaba hasta conseguirlo, pero bueno es que esta vez era diferente, él ya le había puesto en claro, con palabras y hechos de que no quería nada más con ella, y tal pareciera que era al revés, ella se mostraba totalmente renuente a alejarse de él, se empeñaba en hablarle, en estar en los ensayos de la obra de los niños, y a no poner mala cara, cada que él la ignoraba, por el contrario se veía totalmente alegre por el hecho de saber que él se quería mostrar indiferente, ¿Pues qué demonios le sucedía? ¿Qué de plano necesitaba que le gritara y le dijera de hasta lo que se iba a morir?, pensándolo bien, Terry pensó que si. Él estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando como ella y Annie terminaban de arreglar el sombrero de Johny, cuando lo hicieron, la morena ayudo a Effy a subir al escenario, y la rubia como si fuera algo natural se acerco sonriendo a Terry y se quedo a su lado.

Candy: Bueno –suspirando –…sólo nos quedan unos cuantos días para ensayar –con sonrisa –…estoy segura que todo saldrá bien –él ni siquiera la miraba –…lo harán muy bien –él seguía sin mirarla –…también me emociona lo de mi exposición, será un día después de la obra…así que…tenemos muchas cosas importantes estos días –él la seguía ignorando –…muy importantes –diciendo con el volumen de voz mucho más bajo, dándose cuenta de la actitud de él –

La chica bajo la mirada, respiro hondo, como siempre aquella indiferencia le dolía, pero ese dolor merecido, no podía ser más fuerte que ella, tenía que lograr superar aquello, así que apretó los puños, volteo decididamente a ver a Terry que seguía sin mirarla, y con voz fuerte volvió a hablar.

Candy: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos besamos?

Él no pudo evitar voltear y mirarla totalmente desconcertado, aquella pregunta lo había agarrado totalmente en curva, en curva mortal, ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era aquella?, por Dios ella estaba loca, no había otra cosa que él pudiera pensar, pero lo peor es que aquella pregunta le afecto, claro que si, lo puso a pensar en muchas cosas, le hizo recordar, pero al final no dijo nada, sólo cerro los ojos y frunció el ceño.

Candy: Quisiera que me recordaras…el momento donde dejé de ser yo…estoy segura que lo recuerdas

Terry la volvió a mirar con tristeza, enojo, ¿Qué pretendía Candy con aquello?, hacerlo sentir aún más miserable de lo que ya era, intentar responder aquello sería ganarse un buen rato de lágrimas y sentimiento de frustración, así que sólo la miro con desolación, diciéndole con la mirada que no era capaz de contestar aquello, de enfrentar eso, suspiro y la dejo ahí, parada. Terry salió del cuarto dejando a Candy con un sentimiento de culpa, por querer ganar puntos con él, por querer recuperarlo, le había hecho daño de nuevo con sus palabras, con sus recuerdos, con los hermosos recuerdos de ambos.

*******************

Paty estaba terminando de lavar los trastes, Annie iba saliendo de la cocina y le sonrió a Stear que iba entrando. Su novia lo vió y le sonrió, se quito el mandil y busco un trapo para secarse, cuando lo estaba haciendo Stear ya estaba a su lado.

Paty: ¿Dónde estabas?...te escabulliste para no ayudar con los trastes –con sonrisa picara –…mañana te tocaran doble

Stear: Tuve que hacer unas llamadas

Paty: ¿Ah si? –Con un poco de curiosidad – ¿Se puede saber a quien? –deja el trapo y cuelga el mandil en un perchero –

Stear: Hable con mis superiores –cuando dijo esto miró a Paty ponerse rígida, estaba de espaldas así que no pudo ver su rostro –…mañana iré a verlos –la chica no volteaba –…me entrevistaran para un puesto en la Universidad –en ese instante Paty volteo –…quiero quedarme aquí contigo…siempre –él se comenzó a acercar poco a poco –…ya no quiero separarme de ti –le tomo el rostro que ella aún no dejaba de mostrar sorpresa y alegría –

Paty le sonrió y le dio un tierno beso, después se abrazaron y en susurros se dijeron un te quiero, ya lo habían decidido, compartir su vida juntos, sin más separaciones, los dos unidos por siempre.

*******************

Flamy estaba terminando de arreglar los papeles, mañana sería el primer gran día, comenzaba el juicio, había tratado por todos los medios no tener contacto con Michael, ella decía que no lo necesitaba, que el caso estaba totalmente bajo control, pero él siempre ponía cualquier pretexto para ver a su abogada, así que a ella no le había quedado más remedio que verlo a cada rato, sus nervios no eran para menos, Annie estaba con ella en su cuarto intentando serenarla.

Annie: Tranquila todo saldrá bien…eres una buena abogada

Flamy: No lo dudo…pero aún así es mi primer juicio…mi primer caso sola…así que aunque sepa cuales son mis capacidades siempre la primera vez te pone nerviosa –metiendo papeles en un fólder –

Annie: Lo sé –baja un poco la mirada –…Flamy…mañana pienso –tartamudea un poco – hablar con Archie…pedirle que volvamos a intentarlo –la morena se quedó un poco sorprendida por esto –…le diré toda la verdad…lo que pasó en realidad…es algo que necesito hacer…porque quiero recuperarlo…sabes que el es muy importante para mi

En otro momento de su vida, Flamy seguramente le hubiera dicho que aquello era una locura, que ella no se podía rebajar a rogarle a un hombre, pero ahora era diferente, las circunstancias eran diferentes, la vida era diferente, así que la hermana mayor vio a la menor con una sonrisa tierna, y sin dudarlo fue y la abrazó. Annie no supo porqué, pero aquello le hizo reafirmar su valentía, la hizo sentir más fuerte, Flamy siempre la había levantado de la más profunda de las tristezas, había sido su apoyo, como una madre, y ahora como siempre ella la estaba alentando, le estaba dando todo su apoyo.

Flamy: Estoy contenta por ti…espero todo salga bien –sin dejar de apretarla –…te deseo mucha suerte…es hora de que seas feliz de nuevo hermanita

Annie: Gracias –la aprieta más, pero se sueltan cuando escuchan la puerta abrirse, era Tom –

Tom: Hey par de hermosas vaqueras –con sonrisa – ¿Ya listas para mañana? Recuerden que es el gran día de Johny y Effy –aplaude y frota las manos –

Annie: Claro…de hecho pedí permiso en el trabajo para poder estar ahí temprano y ayudar con lo de la escenografía, Terry también estará ahí desde muy temprano

Tom: Perfecto –con sonrisa – ¿Y tu mami…ya lista?

Flamy: Si claro…en cuanto termine en el juzgado salgo para allá

Tom: Sólo recuerda la hora…ehhh no vayas a llegar tarde por ningún motivo…se trata de tu hijo

Flamy: Ya lo se –con un poco de enojo –…sino soy una insensible…estaré ahí a tiempo...lo prometo

Tom y Annie miraron a Flamy, sabían que ella era una mujer de palabra, que si decía que iba a llegar, lo haría, pero ahora no supieron porque no estaban tan seguros de aquello. Ella estaba muy extraña desde que le habían asignado el caso, y se sentía tan presionada que nadie se atrevía a preguntar nada, pues ella siempre se molestaba porque se metieran en su trabajo, así que mejor se ahorraban la pena de recibir un par de malas palabras. Tom sabía que su mujer tenía algo más, pero no permitiría que nada empañara la felicidad del gran día de mañana, así que, lo haría después.

*******************

El día del festival llegó, todos estaban bastante ansiosos, aunque sin querer la obra no era el asunto que los tenía nerviosos, de hecho era ese un buen pretexto para intentar relajarse. Tom estaba emocionado por la reunión exitosa que había tenido con la gente de NFL, ya que de eso dependía que lo contrataran, Flamy estaba muy nerviosa por el proceso jurídico con Michael, y más aún porque gracias a eso, la tensión entre Tom y ella había crecido, y no quería pensar lo que pasaría cuando él se enterara quién era su cliente, no, la tensión se transformaría en ira. Paty y Stear estaban ansiosos porque pronto él entraría a trabajar en la Universidad como investigador y profesor, y eso significaba que ahora si estarían juntos sin nada que los pudiera separar, él ya había recibido la carta del Coronel Hunt que le autorizaba aquello, así que la ansiedad de estar juntos los invadió como una gran ola a la orilla de la playa.

Archie sabía que las cosas estaban cambiando, y no porque él hiciera algo por hacerlo, sino simplemente se estaban dando, era algo mecánico que en los últimos días él y Annie se trataran bien, que pasaran un buen rato sin tener que estar con alguien más, era como si los problemas entre ellos nunca hubieran existido, él estaba contento por eso, pero al mismo tiempo se resistía a dejarse llevar por aquello, él no podía comenzar de nuevo, esa oportunidad estaba negada para él, y para ella. Annie por su cuenta, con el paso de los días sentía que estaba más segura de que haría las cosas, de que el miedo ya no era nada, ya no le afectada, que cualquier día podía llegar junto a Archie y decirlo todo lo que traía dentro, todo lo que había guardado durante cinco largos y tormentosos años, provocados por un error, uno que no sólo fue suyo, y ella estaba convencida de eso.

Candy, bueno ella realmente tenía su mente muy ocupada estos días, entre el ayudar con la obra de Johny y Effy, su exposición de Fotografía, y recuperar a Terry, su desgaste físico y mental era bastante grande, y era increíble que a pesar de sentirse cansada, la energía que derrochaba era enorme, parecía que sus pilas eran recargables, jamás la veías parar, era como si ella misma supiera que no podía perder ni un segundo de este tiempo, como si no pudiera parpadear para no perderse ni un solo instante, porque cada instante era valioso, pues sabía que ya había perdido mucho tiempo. Sabía que pronto se enfrentaría con un momento decisivo en su vida, y por tal tenía que estar alerta y preparada.

Para Terry, bueno vaya que estas semanas habían sido algo completamente, no sabía si denominarlas, extrañas, desconcertantes, inesperadas, o maravillosamente dolorosas y fascinantes. Había vuelto, ella también, él había intentado ignorarla, ella se metió más en su mente sin que él lo pudiera evitar, le había dicho que no la quería en su vida, ella estaba cada segundo junto a él, y para finalizar, él había intentado por todos los medios dejar de amarla, y ella sin decirlo ni hacerlo, había logrado que la amara más que nunca. ¿Cómo pelear contra ello? ¿Cómo luchar contra tus sentimientos? ¿Cómo hacer para dejar de hacer y pensar lo que no debes? ¿Cómo hacer para dejar de amar lo que te causa dolor? Terry se preguntaba eso cada segundo, y al final llegaba a la misma conclusión, no podía hacerlo, porque había dejado de ser él mismo, y sólo con verla a los ojos regresaba poco a poco a la vida, y eso era a lo que había venido, a recuperar su vida.

Terry, Annie y Tom estaban aún con los niños en el camerino, estaban terminando de ayudarlos a arreglarse, Archie, Stear y Paty estaban ya en las butacas, apartando los lugares. Flamy tenía audiencia, pero aseguró que llegaba, a Tom le molesto aquello, pero quería pensar que ella llegaría, sino Johny se pondría muy triste, Candy había tenido que ir a arreglar algunos detalles de su exposición, pero avisó que ya venía en camino. Archie veía la hora en el reloj.

Archie: Bueno quedan diez minutos

Stear: No te preocupes…ambas llegaran –con voz calmada –

Archie: Fíjate que antes mi respuesta hubiera sido al revés…pero ahora creo que hay más posibilidades de que llegue Candy a que llegue Flamy

Paty: Claro que no…para Flamy lo más importante es Johny…ella llegará…ya lo veras…no importa si se tiene que salir a mitad de la audiencia…ella estará aquí

Archie: Pues –con el rostro dudoso –

Stear: Vamos…no seamos pesimistas…ambas llegarán –el castaño aún lo miro con duda –

Del otro lado, detrás del escenario, la maestra había empezado a juntar a los niños para organizarlos antes de la obra, Tom, Annie y Terry seguían animando a los niños y terminando de arreglar cualquier detalle de su ropa y maquillaje.

Tom: Bueno campeón…ve, diviértete y da lo mejor de ti –con sonrisa –

Johny; Si pa –su padre levanta la mano y el niño las choca con él –

Annie: Todo saldrá perfecto –acomodando el cabello de Effy y arreglando su vestido –…verán que serán la sensación

Effy: Eso ya lo se –con suficiencia y sonrisa –

Terry: Sé que lo sabes…pequeña Grandchester –con sonrisa –…sólo diviértete…y haz lo que sabes hacer –tomándola de la barbilla –

Effy: Ok –sonriéndole – ¿Candy ya llegó? –Mirándolo con un poco de tristeza –…ella prometió que estaría aquí

Terry: Effy…la verdad –en eso se escucha unos pasos que parecían venir de alguien que corría, era Candy, todos voltearon a verla –

Candy: Hey… –respirando entrecortadamente y sonriendo –…justo a tiempo –tomó aire profundo para normalizar su respiración Terry no dejo de mirarla –…no podía perderme esto –la niña la abrazo – No necesito preguntar si estas lista…porque obvio sé que lo estas –la niña le sonríe y ella le acomoda el moño que traía en la cabeza –

Effy: Si…ahora si…espero disfrutes nuestra actuación –mirando a Johny y de nuevo a la rubia –

Candy: Será un deleite –en eso la maestra los llama y los niños se alejan –…Suerte –y les manda un beso –

Annie: Bueno será mejor ir a nuestros lugares, esto no dilata en empezar

Tom: Si…corréele cuñis, no sea que el tarado del penepettit no nos haya apartado los lugares –empezando a caminar junto a la morena –

Annie: Que no le digas así –sonríe y el chico ríe –

Candy: Hola Terry –con voz normal, intentando poner entusiasmo – ¿Cómo estas? – Él no le contesto –…creo que –él la interrumpe sin verla –

Terry: Será mejor apresurarnos a tomar nuestros asientos…la obra está por comenzar

Candy: Si… -diciendo casi en susurros –

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, en silencio, realmente era mejor así, él no quería escucharla, con cada sonido de su voz, sentía que flaqueaba ante ella, tenía ganas de abrazarla, de besarla, de decirle que la amaba y la necesitaba, pero no podía hacerlo. Ella sabía que la paciencia y la esperanza eran sus únicas aliadas, así que tenía que aguantar aquello, tenía que esperar el mejor momento. Llegaron a las butacas, los demás ya estaban acomodados, menos Tom que se movía peor que un gusano, estaba nervioso, molesto y desesperado, de eso se dieron cuenta Candy y Terry cuando llegaron.

Archie. Si te calmas…Podrás dejar a Terry y a Candy tomar sus asientos –mirando a Tom –

Tom: Que se sienten ahí –señalando los dos asientos juntos de la orilla –…este será para Flamy –señalando el que estaba a un lado de él –…si es que llega –mirando el reloj desesperado –

A Candy y Terry no les quedó otra que sentarse donde Tom les dijo, ambos se vieron por un instante, después Terry suspiró y con una mano le indico que se sentara ella primero, Candy lo obedeció y se sentó, después intento distraerse con la desesperación de Tom.

Candy: ¿Cómo que todavía no llega? –Viendo el reloj –…ella sabía a que hora era el la función –eso sólo hace que Tom haga una mueca más –

Tom: Si no llega…eso si no se lo voy a perdonar…a mi podrá hacerme los desplantes que quiera –con voz furiosa –…pero a mi hijo no

Terry: Calmate…ella llegará

En eso las luces se apagan, la función iba a comenzar, todos guardaron silencio.

Por un pasillo, Flamy corría con todo lo que le daban sus piernas, realmente sentía que en una de esas los tacones le harían la mala pasada y le harían caer, pero ella no se podía permitir aquello. Ella tenía que llegar, no le podía fallar a Johny, choco con una persona, se disculpo y siguió corriendo.

**(This is Neverland - Jan A. P. Kaczmarek)**

El escenario se encendió por unas luces de colores, y el reflector que iluminó de repente una habitación con tres camas, ahí se encontraban tres niños, y Effy, que desde el primer momento robo la atención de todos, por su belleza, gracia y gran dominio del escenario, a pesar de su corta edad, la niña parecía toda una profesional de la actuación. Terry y Candy no pudieron evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa por aquello, ambos sentían una gran felicidad por ella, porque ambos la sentían muy suya. Con cada movimiento, con cada parlamento, sus corazones se hinchaban de alegría, de satisfacción, realmente ella era un regalo de Dios para ambos.

Ninguno pudo evitar soltar una risita cuando el pequeño Peter Pan salió a escena, y es que esas mayas verdes habían sido tema de conversación muchas veces.

Archie: Realmente…lo siento –diciendo en susurros –…pero se ve muy gay –riendo bajito –

Tom: Ni que lo dudes –mirando para atrás intentando divisar a su esposa –

Paty: Ya guarden silencio

Annie: Si…que seguramente los padres de ese niño estarán por aquí –volteando hacia los lados –

Cuando tocó el turno de salir a Johny, el niño rápidamente localizó a su familia, todos le sonreían, pero él alcanzo a ver que su mami no estaba, inmediatamente su sonrisa se desvaneció y fue sustituida por un rostro bastante triste, parecía que ya no diría nada, su rostro se ensombreció, Tom no sabía que hacer, sólo miraba el rostro desolado de su hijo y eso le partía el alma, todos intentaron mostrarse felices por él, para animarlo, pero no pudieron evitarlo. Johny se había quedado callado, parecía que su parlamento se le había olvidado.

Tom: No puedo creerlo –con voz dura y los dientes apretados negando con la cabeza y viendo para abajo –

Stear: Mira… – señalando el escenario, todos voltearon a ver al niño que sonreía –

En cuanto lo vieron sonreír, se dieron cuenta que en seguida asintió viendo hacia un lugar a lo lejos y después comenzó a actuar, parecía más contento que nunca, más concentrado, estaba dando su mejor actuación, la gente se veía complacida y sorprendía. Ninguno quiso perderse nada de su actuación, en cuanto el niño terminó su parlamento, Terry se dio cuenta que Candy miraba para atrás, él la imito y luego todos y se dieron cuenta de que Flamy estaba en el pasillo con una gran sonrisa y los ojos llenos de emoción. Había llegado, justo a tiempo, todos le sonrieron y la ayudaron a pasar a su lugar.

Flamy: Lo siento…el juicio se puso pesado –terminando de sentarse y hablando bajito –

Paty: No te preocupes…llegaste a tiempo –sonriendo –

Flamy: Si ya vi…lo esta haciendo de maravilla –se voltea y mira a Tom que aún seguía con el ceño fruncido –…Hey

Tom: ¿Por qué demonios llegas hasta ahora?...sabías que tenías que estar aquí

Flamy: Perdón…en serio que yo –Archie los interrumpe –

Archie: Hey…discutan luego…quiero disfrutar de la obra

Los tres guardaron silencio y miraron hacia el frente. De nuevo estaban en escenario Johny y Effy, los dos eran la sensación, había que admitir que el niño gay, es decir el niño Peter Pan también tenía lo suyo, pero nada comparado con ellos.

Johny: ¡Voy a acabar con Peter Pan y todos los mocosos perdidos! –eso se lo saco él y todo mundo rió –

Effy: Son niños perdidos capitán –diciéndolo de manera normal, eso ya lo habían ensayado –

Johny: Lo que sea…yo acabaré con ellos – empuñando su espada –

Effy: Claro que no…Peter Pan lo derrotará…de eso estoy segura

Johny: Peter Pan me hace los mandados –todos vuelven a reír –…digo es muy débil para mi

Effy: Él es muy valiente y fuerte…y usted le teme…todo mundo en el país de Nunca Jamás lo sabe

Johny: Claro que no…él me teme a mi

Effy: Eso dice usted…pero la verdad es que…Peter lo derrotará…y lo lanzará al cocodrilo

Todo el público estaba fascinado por aquello, y los chicos más aún, sus rostros no podían más que mostrar una gran sonrisa, y un brillo hermoso en los ojos, esos niños eran geniales. De repente miraban hacia los lados y veían que la gente no dejaba de sonreír cuando Effy y Johny actuaban, además escuchaban hermosos comentarios sobre el niño grande y gracioso que hacia del Capitán Garfio, y la niña preciosa y talentosa que interpretaba a Wendy, eso hizo que el orgullo de familia se fuera al cielo. Los chicos sintieron que aquello era como un sueño para ellos también, sentían que eran parte de la banda de los niños perdidos, en el país de Nunca Jamás, y es que todo aquello les dio la oportunidad de recordar cuando fueron niños, cuando eran felices, cuando todo eran dulces y juegos, y pensaron que ahora podría seguir siendo igual, en su interior aún vivía ese niño maravilloso, y merecía salir de vez en cuando para hacerlos sonreír, que era algo que ellos necesitaban.

Cuando el final de la obra llegó, y los niños salieron a dar las gracias, todo mundo se puso de pie, ovacionando y aplaudiendo como nunca, sin duda, todo había salido de maravilla. Tom no paraba de chiflar, y Flamy de gritar que el capitán era su hijo. Paty, Stear y Annie aplaudían con gran esmero y levantaban los pulgares, y Archie casi se pone a bailar por el gran triunfo de su ahijado. Candy y Terry no pudieron evitar mirarse mientras aplaudían y sonreírse un poco, Effy lo había conseguido, ellos tenían un momento de tregua, un momento pequeño, pero ahí estaba, vieron de nuevo hacía en frente y vieron a Johny y Effy sonreírles y saludarlos con las manos. Todos contestaron al saludo y el telón se cerró, al igual que la tregua.

*******************

Prácticamente el auditorio estaba vacío, sólo quedaban unas cuantas personas de limpieza. Annie, Archie, Paty y Flamy habían ido a ayudar a los niños a cambiarse para irse a cenar. Mientras tanto Tom, Terry, Candy y Stear estaban encima del escenario esperando a los demás. Los primeros dos estaban mirando la escenografía, realmente habían adornado muy bien, Terry era un genio. Candy y Stear sólo los miraban.

Stear: Realmente disfrute esto –sonriendo –

Candy: Si yo también…estuvo muy bien –sin dejar de ver a Terry –

Stear: Verás que mañana…la exposición también será un éxito –con media sonrisa y acercando su cabeza a la de Candy –

Candy: Si…eso espero –suspirando –

Stear: Verás que si –el chico mira como la rubia se mira las manos y luego vuelve a mirar a su ex novio –…Todo irá bien…mientras lo sigas intentando…y pongas tu mejor esfuerzo –le toma la barbilla y la chica lo mira con interrogancia –…bueno…creo que será mejor ir a apurar a los demás –viendo su reloj –

Candy: Si…yo te acompaño –él chico la detiene –

Stear: No tú espera aquí…Tom…vamos a apurar a tu mujer y a tu hijo

Tom: Si…ya les gusto eso de los retrasos –ve el reloj y baja junto con Stear del escenario –

Ambos salieron del lugar dejando a Candy y Terry solos en el escenario, aun con las luces de colores encendidas, una que otra, pero realmente el ambiente no era muy luminoso. Parecía que la gente que estaba limpiando también se había retirado, el momento era de los dos, Candy volteo no queriendo a mirar a Terry y se dio cuenta que él aún le daba la espalda, parecía que no se había dado cuenta que se habían quedado solos, seguía muy entretenido con la escenografía, en esta ocasión un par de flores de papel lo tenían distraído. La chica no supo porque no podía, porque no se atrevía a decirle algo, aún se sentía muy mal por lo que había pasado últimamente, tanto que en vez de recuperarlo, sentía que lo perdía más cada momento, Tomo aire y se preparo para decir algo.

Candy: Te…Terry –diciendo casi en susurros –…será mejor salir

Terry: Fue un miércoles por la mañana –dijo con voz firme aún dándole la espalda –…fue antes de saber de la muerte de tu padre…estabas de rodillas sobre la cama, yo estaba por irme al ensayo…acercaste mi rostro y me besaste –la última palabra la dijo con un poco de pesar –…ésa fue la última vez que nos besamos –en ese instante volteo a mirar a la chica –

Candy estaba totalmente perpleja, en shock, lo que él acababa de decir la tomo totalmente desprevenida, jamás pensó que él fuera a decir aquello, es más que lo fuera decir justo en ese preciso instante, ella pensaba que él simplemente se iba a bajar del escenario y la iba a dejar sola, pero no, en cambio le recordó el momento exacto cuando se besaron por última vez, hace tanto tiempo. Ella sintió que aquel era el momento, el tiempo perfecto para recuperar su vida, para recuperarlo a él.

Candy: Me sonreíste, diste la vuelta y te fuiste…y después –el la interrumpe –

Terry: No pretendo que me cuentes nada –sonriendo con amargura –…sólo creí necesario contestar a tu pregunta –con voz fría –…ya lo hice –empieza a caminar para bajar del escenario pero ella le hablo –

Candy: ¿A qué le temes? –Con voz fuerte mientras él se detiene – ¿Piensas ignorarme y evadirme de por vida? ¿Por qué lo haces?... ¿Porque crees que así lograras olvidarme? –con voz sarcástica –… ¿sabes que es lo peor?…que sabes que jamás lo lograras –el chico voltea y la mira con ira –…yo jamás saldré de tu interior…como tu jamás saldrás del mío…porque jamás me dejaras de amar…aunque me hayas echado de tu lado…jamás me apartaras de ti…porque tú mismo harás lo que sea para recuperarme

Terry: Eres una infeliz –diciendo en susurros cargados de furia y acercándose poco a poco–

Candy: Si lo soy…no lo puedo negar…merezco lo que esta pasando…porque cometí la peor estupidez de todas…porque te mentí para que me dejaras ir…porque quería que vinieras conmigo y al mismo tiempo sentía que traicionaba la memoria de mi padre…pero regresé por ti…y me di cuenta que en aquel momento no era tiempo…cada quien había escogido un camino y ahora sé que es el tiempo correcto…que podemos volver a intentarlo…no vivas de lo que te atormenta…vive de lo que te haga feliz

Terry: Para ti es fácil decir eso…tu no has pasado por lo que yo pase

Candy: Aquí tú no eres la única victima Terry Grandchester…deja de portarte como un niño malcriado y pórtate como un hombre…Pelea de una vez –dijo esto con los dientes apretados y la mirada llena de fuerza –

**(Jeff Buckley – Hallelujah)**

De repente se hizo un breve silencio, Candy pensaba que Terry sólo se iba a dar la vuelta de nuevo y la dejaría, pero el brillo de furia en sus ojos le dijo que no era así, ese brillo que no había visto desde hace mucho, ese brillo que demostraba la vitalidad de ese hombre que tanto amaba. Terry había vuelto, había revivido, y sus siguientes palabras se lo demostraron.

Terry: ¿En serio quieres que pele? –Ella asiente – ¿Crees que no he peleado lo suficiente durante estos cinco años? ¿Qué no he luchado para mantenerme con vida después de que me dejaste como a un trapo viejo? –con la voz totalmente enfurecida –

Candy: Creo que lo único que hiciste fue sobrevivir…no hiciste nada por vivir de verdad –él levanto las cejas –…porque si lo hubieras hecho…yo hubiera encontrado al Terry del que me enamore...no la sombra de un hombre desconocido –el apretó los ojos y levanto la voz –

Terry: ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? –Levantando las manos – ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer cuando todo lo que necesitaba para vivir me había abandonado? –Gritando – ¿Cómo se supone que te tenía que recibir? ¿Con los brazos abiertos?... ¿celebrando el que me hayas dejado y provocado mi amargura durante tanto tiempo? ¿Dime que demonios se supone que tenía que hacer cuando te volví a ver?

Candy: ¡Lo que sea! –Ella también empezó a levantar la voz –…lo que sea que me demostrara que estabas bien…que seguías siendo tú mismo –el la vio con el ceño fruncido –…¡¡¡Hubiera preferido mil veces que me gritaras!!! –empezó a gritar –…¡¡¡que me escupieras…que me insultaras!!! Que me abofetearas…que me hicieras sentir totalmente miserable con tus palabras…que me hicieras pagar por lo que te hice –moviendo los brazos –…pero no esto –señalándolo –…no a esta persona que no es ni una vaga silueta del hombre que amo

Terry: ¿Así que quieres eso? –Se acerca – ¿Quieres que te diga lo que en realidad siento? –ella solo asiente en silencio mientras él cierra los ojos y asiente con la cabeza –…No sabes como te odio –la chica aguanto callada –…Eres la peor de las mujeres…

Candy: Dilo como si en verdad lo creyeras –desafiándolo con sus palabras, el suspiro y de nuevo gritando la encaro –

Terry: ¡¡¡Eres una maldita desgraciada!!!...¡¡¡Te odio!!!...cada segundo que estuviste lejos te odie con cada célula de mi cuerpo…te portaste como una completa imbécil…te fuiste sin pensar en mi…y lo peor es que eres tan estúpida que ni siquiera te fuiste por ti –señalándola –…te fuiste pensando en tu padre…él que si hubiera estado vivo…te hubiera dicho lo que yo te digo ahora…que eres una estúpida…no por irte…sino por dejarme…por dejar que esto terminara –Terry no paraba de gritar ni siquiera había tomado aire – porque él y yo sabíamos que hubiéramos encontrado una salida…para estar juntos y realizar nuestros sueños ¡¡¡juntos!!!...pero no…te inclinaste por la idiotez…por una estupidez…y estoy seguro que te diste cuenta de tu error en muy poco tiempo…pero te quedaste…y no volviste por mí –señalándose – ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Esperar a que el maldito sol te iluminara y el viento te oxigenara el cerebro para que te dieras cuenta que estabas equivocada y al fin volvieras conmigo?... ¿Sabes como me sentía? ¿Sabes como despertaba cada miserable día? –el niega con la cabeza y sonríe con amargura –…no…no lo sabes…No sabes como se siente despertarte cada maldito día…esperando que por una gracia divina ocurra tu muerte y dejes de sentir dolor…en lugares donde nunca en tu vida pensaste que se pudiera sentir dolor –aquí Candy empezó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas –…no tienes idea de la desesperanza y miedo que te llena cada segundo que pasa…porque te das cuenta que todo acabo –el también empezó a derramar lágrimas –…y todo eso es por algo tan insignificante para ti –el vuelve a sonreír y se limpia una lagrima –…Porque Te amo…y eso no debería pasar…porque tú –se acerca y la señala con fuerza –…Tu no mereces ser amada…mereces sufrir…espero y todo esto que te digo te este carcomiendo por dentro…y que tu maldita conciencia haga su trabajo diariamente para hacerte sentir la mierda que eres…porque así me sentí yo…hasta ahora…y aún lo seguiré sintiendo mañana…porque terminaste conmigo hace mucho tiempo…me mataste –ella suspiro –

Candy: No seas cobarde –volvió a desafiarlo –…recupera tu vida…recupera lo que quieres de la vida…no seas un maldito fantasma que se queja por como lo ha tratado la vida

Terry: ¿Todavía tienes el descaro de decirme eso?...cuando eres tú la causante de todo mi dolor ¿Qué pretendes que me de un tiro?

Candy: Quiero que vuelvas a mi

Terry: Cómo si lo merecieras

Candy: Ya he pagado por lo que hice…ahora quiero mi vida de regreso…tengo derecho a recuperarla y tú también

Terry: Estas loca…eres una maldita demente –viéndola con asco –

Candy: Soy una loca demente…enamorada…alguien que jamás…ni un solo instante te dejo de amar…que te abandono y que se arrepiente de eso…que aunque la eches de tu lado…volverá mil veces más a intentar recuperarte de nuevo…hasta lograrlo…así que –el chico miro hacia un lado y suspiro –

Terry: Sabes… –un poco más calmado – ¿Sabes por qué te ignoro? –La mira y ella solo se queda en silencio –…Te fuiste…me dejaste y yo morí en ese instante –la mira con desolación –…no sabía que hacer…¡¡no sabía cómo vivir, no sabía a dónde ir, que hacer!! –Con desesperación –…y ahora estas aquí… y no sé que hacer…porque te odio tanto como te amo…y eso es tu culpa –la señala y pone su dedo en el pecho de Candy –…tu me hiciste amarte…tu me dejaste entrar en tu vida… ¡¡¡y me abandonaste como si fuera basura!!! –Grito –quiero que estés cerca…aunque me haga daño tu presencia…no puedo perderte de nuevo…no sobreviviría –la mira con mucha intensidad –

Candy: ¿Entonces que se supone que tenemos que hacer? –lo mira con igual de intensidad –

Ambos ya respiraban aceleradamente, las palabras habían sido un torbellino, intenso y profundo, las palabras que se habían acumulado durante cinco años, ahora habían salido, así que sólo había algo más que hacer. Se miraron a los ojos, y cómo si fuera algo natural, necesario, algo que se morían por hacer desde que nacieron, con fuerza y pasión, se besaron.

No fue un beso cualquiera, fue un beso de necesidad, porque no fue un beso de reconciliación, ni de despedida, sólo era algo que ambos necesitaban desde hacía mucho, y que no querían que terminara, y a la vez se odiaban por hacerlo de aquella manera. Terry no tardo en reclamar toda la boca de Candy que sabía sólo era suya, la chica no tardo en explorar más allá de los labios del hombre que la tomaba y la hacia vibrar con una mirada, él puso sus manos en el rostro de ella para después enterrar sus dedos en el cabello de Candy que con manos suaves pero decididas abrazó el torso de Terry, su torso, porque solo ella lo podía tocar. Las lenguas ya se habían reconocido, había sido tanto tiempo y estaban muy felices de reencontrarse. Las flores y luces de aquel escenario enmarcaron el beso que ambos sabían era un beso cargado de amargura, perdón y amor, porque al final siempre sería eso lo que sobresalía, podían gritarse, insultarse, decirse las cosas más horribles del mundo, pero siempre al final habría un te amo, nunca jamás podrían cambiar eso, el amor es el amor, donde quiera que estemos.

Se separaron poco a poco, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, las manos de Terry aún estaban sobre el rostro de Candy que ahora tenía sus manos sobre las de Terry, jadeantes y con la mirada más allá, dentro del otro, aspiraron el aroma, ese aroma que siempre sería el preferido. A pesar del maquillaje, Terry alcanzo a notar algunas pecas de Candy, un detalle que le hizo mostrar una media sonrisa que Candy no alcanzó a ver por no dejar de verlo a los ojos. Ella tenía que decírselo una vez más, calmó su respiración para que las palabras le pudieran salir claras.

Candy: Te amo –diciendo con voz suave –

Terry: Te amo –con el mismo tono –

Candy pretendía volverlo a besar, pero en vez de eso, sintió como poco a poco él deshizo el abrazo y se alejo de ella, sin dejar de verla se hizo para atrás, Candy estaba totalmente desconcertada, hace un momento la beso, le dijo que la amaba y ahora se alejaba lentamente. Terry le dio un último vistazo y con mirada perdida se dio la vuelta, bajó del escenario y con paso rápido salió del lugar, dejando a Candy pensando en lo que pasó, en lo que estaba pasando, y el enigma de lo que pasaría mañana. Se quedo mirando la puerta por mucho rato, sin darse cuenta de que sólo estaba ella, ella sola.

*******************

La noche había pasado de manera extraña, pues sabía que había muchas razones para sentirse feliz, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que las cosas ya no eran concretas, ya no había una certeza de que las cosas fueran de una manera exacta, la expectación, era lo que la tenía totalmente nerviosa. Candy se había dado cuenta que había hecho despertar al verdadero Terry, a ese hombre enérgico, pasional y lleno de sentimientos, que lo había vuelto a la vida, y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que ese Terry renacido, ya no la quisiera en su vida, que a pesar de que la amaba con todo su ser, él ya no estuviera dispuesto a dejarla entrar de nuevo, él se lo había dicho podían estar juntos como cualquiera por años, pero ya no como pareja, ya no como amantes, ya no como lo que eran en realidad, dos seres que se amaban más que a nada. Eso la lleno de terror, un terror que ahora si no quería sentir, y que no la dejo ni un solo instante.

La rubia salió muy temprano, tenía que arreglar los últimos detalles de la exposición, tenía que ver a Cass, pasar a la galería, hacer miles de cosas, pero no se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo, por años soñó con ese día, el día de su triunfo profesional, pero ahora no le emocionaba tanto, pues las dos personas con las que había soñado compartir aquel momento ya no estaban con ella, su padre y Terry. Entonces ¿Qué sentido tenía hacer aquello? ¿De qué te sirve el éxito si no tienes con quien disfrutarlo? Así que con el rostro bajo y el ánimo más abajo del subsuelo Candy salió por inercia a terminar lo que ya había comenzado. Cuando llegó a la oficina de Cass, intento poner una sonrisa, pero a su maestra no la engañaba, la dejo pasar y la chica intento desviar la mirada para evitar las preguntas, unas de las cuales no se salvo.

Casandra: Ok…sabes que soy la mujer más curiosa del mundo…así que suéltalo ya –queriendo ser graciosa para animar a la chica –…no quiero que tengas un solo pensamiento que te haga desenfocarte de lo grandioso que será el día de hoy…–la chica dio una media sonrisa triste por la forma en que su maestra hablaba, la rubia suspiro –

Candy: Digamos que siendo sincera –suspirando –…ya no le veo sentido a esto…creo que mi carrera dejó de tener sentido

Casandra: Ok…Houston tenemos un problema –se pone de pie y camina para ponerse a un lado de la rubia –…y será mejor solucionarlo antes de que se salga de control –la toma de la mano y la jala para que ambas se sienten en el sofá de la oficina –…muy bien…cuéntame que pasa –Candy tenía el rostro agachado y triste –…Candy mírame –pone su mano en la barbilla de la rubia y se la levanta para que la mire –…Candy…linda –la chica ya estaba llorando –

Candy: Todo…todo por lo que siempre luche…por lo que siempre soñé…se ha esfumado…gracias a mis esfuerzos… ¿De qué me sirve hacer esta exposición si mi padre no esta para aplaudirme? ¿De qué me sirve destacar en el mundo de la fotografía si cuando llegue a casa el hombre que amo no estará esperándome para escuchar mis logros? ¿De qué? –la maestra la abraza y Candy suelta más lágrimas –… Lo eche a perder…y jamás podré recuperarlo

Casandra: Tranquila Candy…respira…la vida a veces –la separa de ella para mirarla a los ojos –…parece ponernos más trabas que de costumbre…es como si fuera un muro…y tú no debes intentar derribarlo…no te desgastes en eso…escribe tu propia historia sobre él…y sigue tu camino –la chica la miro con expectación –…yo estuve como tú estas ahora…hace unos años…y…pues al final las cosas siempre están donde deben de estar –Candy la miró aún con más atención –

*******************

Obviamente Terry no había ido a dormir a casa, no toleraba sentir que podía estar cerca de ella una vez más, realmente había soltado su furia, su ira, su verdadero yo, ella de nuevo lo había revivido. No podía evitar recordar que maravilloso había sido sentir correr la sangre en sus venas de nuevo, en cada segundo de aquel momento, cuando estaba molesto, cuando estaba desconcertado, cuando se estaban besando, esa fue para su gran enojo, la mejor parte, el sentir sus cálidos y apasionados labios de nuevo, había sido algo completamente bizarro, había sido como estar en el centro del huracán, porque fue un beso de incertidumbre, de no saber que pasará después de este, porque se besaron, después le dijo te amo, y al final la dejo ahí parada, sola, y de todas maneras él no estaba seguro que pudiera estar lejos de ella mucho tiempo, su orgullo lo había echo dejarla ahí, pero en realidad él quería volver y tomarla de nuevo, tomarla entera, toda ella. Terry había vuelto, había revivido, y eso era lo mejor que le había pasado después de años entre las sombras.

Pasó su mano por su cabellera, corta pero abundante, después encendió un cigarrillo y miró por la ventana, la ciudad se veía tranquila, pero no perdía el movimiento, al igual que su corazón no había dejado de latir desde anoche, sonrió ante aquello, miró su encendedor y le dio otra fumada a su cigarro.

*******************

La plática con su maestra la había animado, así que al llegar a casa le pidió a Annie que la ayudara a arreglarse, esta en seguida accedió sintiéndose contenta de que su amiga tuviera mejor ánimo. Faltaba poco más de dos horas para el gran evento, y los nervios se notaban más en sus amigos que en ella, en un principio, mientras más caminaba la manecilla del reloj más se notaba su ansiedad, todos le deseaban lo mejor e intentaban calmarla. Effy también quiso que Annie la arreglara, así que mientras Annie le cepillaba el cabello, Effy le ayudaba a Candy a pasarle las cosas del maquillaje y Candy intentaba no picarse los ojos con el delineador. Al final todo quedo perfecto, pero no pudo sonreír del todo cuando salieron de la casa, pues Terry nunca regreso.

Todos se fueron hacia la galería, menos Candy que tenía que ir la Universidad a dejar unos bocetos, Effy la acompañó, no se le quería despegar para nada, y como Terry no estaba, no había con quien se sintiera más segura. Cuando llegó a la dirección, la recepcionista le dijo que la profesora Pattinson ya se había ido, pero antes de salir se encontraron para su sorpresa con su esposo.

Edward: Candy, que sorpresa –la saluda –…que hermosa te ves –con sonrisa –

Candy: Gracias Edward –sonriendo – ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Edward: Vine a traer unos papeles de Cass…se le olvidaron en casa y ya no podía venir –suspira y mira hacia donde estaba la niña – ¿Y esta linda señorita? –mirando a Effy –

Candy: Ella es Effy…hermana de Terry

Edward: Un placer conocerte –le da la mano y la niña la estrecha –

Effy: Soy Elizabeth Georgiana Grandchester…el placer es todo mío señor –con aires de grandeza y niña adulta –

Edward: Un verdadero placer conocerla madame –con sonrisa – ¿Y qué te trae por aquí…no deberías estar ya en la galería?

Candy: Si…bueno voy para allá…quería entregarle estos bocetos a Cass para que los entregue con la gente de aquí en la Universidad

Edward: Dámelos si quieres…yo se los entregó…-el toma el sobre gigante que la rubia cargaba –…estaremos a tiempo…llevó a Cedric y a Isabella con mi hermana a comprar ropa y la verdad yo no soy muy aficionado a eso

Candy: Ya lo creo

Edward: Pero no te preocupes…estaremos ahí a tiempo para ver tu gran momento

Candy: Gracias –con sinceridad –…bueno me retiro…tenemos mucho que hacer todavía –aprieta la mano de la niña que le sonríe –

Edward: Muy bien –les da beso a las dos –…entonces las veo en un rato –les sonríe –

Candy: Si…muy bien gracias –ambas se alejan y Edward escucha sonar su celular el que contesta después de sonreír al ver quien era –

Edward: Hola…si voy saliendo –sonriendo – ¿Qué tal las compras? –ríe un poco ante la respuesta en el teléfono –…si ya me imagino…mi hermana es un monstruo cuando se trata de compras…acabo de ver a Candy…te trajo unos bocetos para la Universidad –mira el sobre –…ok entonces los dejo en tu oficina –empieza a caminar en dirección a la oficina –…si…pues yo no tardo mucho como supongo ustedes si…aunque vale la pena la espera para verlas aún más hermosas –entra en la oficina y deja sobre el escritorio los bocetos –…muy bien entonces –camina a la salida y cierra la puerta –…te veo en casa en media hora…te amo –sonríe y cuelga el teléfono –

En eso se dio cuenta que alguien estaba afuera de la oficina, justo en frente de la puerta, era obvio que buscaban a alguien de aquella oficina, la persona miró fijamente a Edward quien con rostro cauteloso pero amable le hablo.

Edward: Dígame… ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

*******************

Realmente había mucha gente en la galería, gente de prensa, de revistas, coleccionistas, gente importante, realmente sería un evento bomba, así que Candy simplemente no quería mirar, pero no le quedo otra que llegar, sonreír, hablar con los invitados y hacer a tamaño pitufo sus nervios. La galería constaba de dos partes, la primera la parte descubierta, eran trabajos ya conocidos de Candy de su concurso, de las revistas y proyectos en que había trabajo, realmente era para que la gente disfrutara de algo en lo que se presentaba la parte nueva, era la parte cubierta, y nada se podía apreciar hasta que el evento diera comienzo y Candy diera una breve explicación de la exposición, pero eso sería dentro de un rato, mientras tanto todos estaban muy ansiosos y contentos porque todo saliera bien.

Annie: Esperemos todo salga bien

Johny: Papi…ya quiero ver las fotos –jalando de la mano a su papá –

Tom: Ahorita hijo…ya merito…esperemos la jefa haya hecho buen trabajo…hay mucha gente importante aquí –viendo a su alrededor –

Stear: No te preocupes…esto será todo un espectáculo…un verdadero éxito…Candy ha hecho un trabajo más que fantástico –con sonrisa –

Archie: ¿Qué apoco ella te dejo ver las fotografías?

Stear: Bueno…después de ayudarla todo este mes…ella misma creyó que me había ganado ese privilegio

Archie: Maldito tramposo –con ceño fruncido –

Tom: Ventajoso…mustio –con puchero y Stear hace un gesto como si le echara aliento a su anillo y lo limpiara con la solapa de su traje –

Paty: Ya no puedo esperar por ver –con emoción – ¿Y Terry no piensa venir?

Flamy: No lo creo…le hable y no me contesto el teléfono…anoche salió del teatro muy raro…y la verdad ni yo me atreví a preguntarle…llevaba una cara más rara y llena como de odio y pánico –con pesar –

Archie: Seguramente ya hablaron

Stear: Lo hicieron…pero aún no sabemos en que terminaron las cosas

Tom: Pues Terry no llegó a dormir…eso no puede decir nada bueno

Annie: Mejor no nos hagamos ideas equivocadas hasta que no sepamos que paso… -en eso mira a lo lejos –…miren ya llegó Candy –

Vieron entrar a Candy en la galería, inmediatamente todos los flashes y las miradas fueron hacía allá, y era totalmente natural, ella era la anfitriona, y para ser poco, se veía hermosísima, con un vestido entallado en color negro, blanco y azul rey, la rubia se hizo un peinado sencillo en un chongo bajo y con zapatillas negras altas y de la mano de Effy, hizo una entrada elegante agradeciendo a todos la asistencia. Se acerco rápido a sus amigos y les indico que fueran entrando y viendo la primera parte en lo que ella saludaba a la gente, Effy se fue con ellos, ya que necesitaba estar sola, para después dar paso a la exposición. Candy se encontró con Cass que estaba junto a Yola, ambas la felicitaron por la puesta y lo bella que estaba.

Yola: Estoy ansiosa por ver como quedó todo

Candy: Pero si ya lo viste –con sonrisa –

Yola: Pero no es lo mismo verla sola a que viendo como toda la gente la mira embelezada

Casandra: Esa es una parte de la magia de esto, mirar como la gente admira lo que tu creaste –con sonrisa –…otro logro más…felicidades Candy –le da un beso y la abraza –

Candy: No hubiera podido hacerlo sin ti…tu apoyo ha sido –con rostro feliz y lleno de admiración –…algo increíble

Yola: Vamos Candy…que quiero presentarte a alguien –la jala y la lleva a donde se encuentran un grupo de personas que se ven de lo más elegantes –…buenas tardes…les quiero presentar a la anfitriona –sonríe y mira a la rubia –…ella es Candy Andrew nuestra famosa y talentosa fotógrafa –todos la saludaron y la chica hizo lo mismo hasta que se topo con una pareja que la miraba con sonrisa y suspicacia –

Silvia: Así que por fin tengo el honor de conocer a la famosa Candy Andrew…Cass te tardaste mucho en presentármela…eso fue muy descortés –mira con sonrisa a la profesora –

Casandra: Lo lamento pero sabes que soy muy recelosa de mis amistades…estaba segura que en cuanto te la presentara la acapararías

Silvia: Sin dudarlo –extiende la mano –…un placer Candy soy Silvia Marianelli

Candy: Mucho gusto –le estrecha la mano para luego abrir demás los ojos –…la fotógrafa –ella asiente –…señora soy su más grande admiradora…usted ha sido una verdadera inspiración para mi en serio –con gran entusiasmo –…además le agradezco que me haya dado la oportunidad de poder presentarme aquí en su galería…en realidad es un honor para mi…usted ha sido mi modelo a seguir

Silvia: Vaya eso si que es un halago…saber que he sido tu inspiración realmente me entusiasma…eso quiere decir que he hecho algo bueno…porque tu has hecho cosas fantásticas –mira a un lado al hombre canoso que esta a su lado –…él es mi esposo Louis Desplant –el señor le estrecha la mano a Candy –

Louis: Un placer

Candy: Encantada…también debo decir que su trabajo es extraordinario, aunque debo decir que una amiga mía estará mucho más encantada de conocerlo…ella es pintora también

Louis: Seguramente estaré gustoso de conocerla…como lo estoy con usted…soy un gran admirador de su trabajo señorita…desde el concurso Blanco y Negro hasta lo que pude ver ahora, bueno aunque estoy muy expectante de lo que nos mostrara

Silvia: Seguro será un deleite –la chica se sonroja – ¿Cómo se llama lo que nos presentas Candy?

Candy: Se llama "Descubriendo Nunca Jamás" –con media sonrisa-

Silvia: ¿Tiene que ver con la historia de Peter Pan?

Candy: En parte –asintiendo un poco –…pero ya sabrán en si el porque del nombre

Yola: Pues no esperemos más

Casandra: Estoy de acuerdo…vamos entrando –todos comienzan a caminar –

Candy se quedo parada ahí, mirando a su alrededor, buscando a alguien, buscándolo a él, su rostro se llenó de tristeza, tal vez estaría por ahí, o llegaría como la otra vez, en el momento justo. Casandra le habló para que siguiera, ella le dijo que si, y caminó, volvió a mirar para atrás antes de entrar, y en su pecho se hizo un hoyo, de cierta manera no supo como, pero desde ese momento, supo que él no llegaría.

*******************

Después del evento de Candy, Archie había dejado a los demás y se había dirigido a su lugar nocturno favorito, no se enteró que la protagonista de la pintura lo había seguido, y ella pretendía hablar, no sería como el lienzo que el miraba cada noche, esta noche esa pintura cobraba vida y le abriría su corazón. Él estaba de pie, y desde el instante en que ella estuvo detrás de él, supo que era ella, volteó y la miró ahí, en silencio y mirándolo como hacía mucho no lo hacía, lo miraba con deseo, con necesidad, con amor.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había sentido así, tan segura de las cosas, tan segura de lo que quería hacer, de no sentir miedo, de saber que era el momento de enfrentar las cosas, y hablar con la verdad, de decir lo que quería, y pelear para conseguirlo, tal vez fuera tarde, pero no perdería la esperanza, lucharía hasta el final.

Annie miraba a Archie con gran intensidad, algo que hizo al castaño sentirse vulnerable, conocía bien esa mirada, determinación, era lo que se podía leer en aquellos ojos azules que el tanto amaba, a pesar del tiempo y la amargura, los amaría hasta que dejara de respirar. Estaba seguro que a pesar de saber que Annie era miedosa, siempre temerosa de hacer las cosas, cuando se determinaba a hacer algo, siempre tenía esa mirada, esa que lo tenía atrapado ahora. La chica respiro profundo y con voz segura empezó a hablar.

Annie: Se que…me equivoque…y que mis errores te causaron dolor –él iba a decir algo, pero ella no lo dejo –…por favor –levanta una mano para indicarle que la dejara continuar –…por mucho tiempo me sentí culpable por lo que había hecho, pensando que había estado mal hacerlo…ahora después de mucho…y talvez demasiado tarde…he comprendido que lo que hice…no estuvo mal…porque jamás hice algo que le faltara a nuestra relación…a nuestro amor –mirándolo con dolor y al mismo tiempo con determinación –…jamás me acosté con David, jamás le entregue nada…porque todo ya te lo había dado a ti –con mucho sentimiento en la voz –…porque al fin de cuentas no puedes dar más amor…si ya lo has dado todo a una sola persona…por eso puedo decir que…no me arrepiento de lo que hice con David –negando con la cabeza –…de lo que si me arrepiento…y que ha sido mi único error en la vida…es ser –suspirando –…la persona más cobarde sobre la tierra –con sonrisa amarga –…no poder vencer el miedo…no tener la valentía para decir las cosas…porque si yo te hubiera dicho lo que pasaba…esto jamás hubiera pasado, y ahora en vez de intentar recuperar tu cariño…estaría besándote con todas mis fuerzas

Archie: Las cosas…fueron así –diciendo con calma –

Annie: Lo se…y uno ya no las puede cambiar…sólo pasan…lo sé…pero quiero que sepas que te agradezco por todo lo que me has dado desde que te conocí…hasta estos últimos cinco años…porque sin ellos nunca me hubiera podido dar cuenta de que mis miedos jamás me iban a llevar a nada…que si no soy valiente…nadie más lo será por mi…que tengo que vivir mi vida sin temor a equivocarme…que tengo que ser yo toda mi vida

Archie: Tienes razón

Annie: Y siendo yo…queriendo lo que yo quiero –acercándose a Archie – hablando desde lo más profundo de mi ser –con la voz más intensa y los ojos más abiertos –…vengo a pedirte…no que lo intentemos –negando con la cabeza –…a que lo hagamos de nuevo…a recuperar lo que teníamos y hacer algo más…porque yo se que tu y yo…lo podemos hacer…porque nos seguimos amando…y eso nunca va a cambiar

El castaño estaba totalmente perdido en aquellas palabras, soñaba con aquello, deseaba volver a estar con ella, añoraba sentirla, sentirse feliz, extrañaba aquella sensación de alegría en el cuerpo, en el alma. Pero aún así, teniéndola ahí, a unos centímetros de su rostro. Su pasado peso más que este presente prometedor. Él se alejo un paso y la miro con tristeza.

**(Frente a Frente - Enrique Bunbury) **

Archie: No puedo –dijo con voz queda –…nunca voy a negar que te amo…que te amare hasta que muera…pero ya no podría recuperarme de otra decepción

Annie: ¿Por qué tendría que pasar?

Archie: Annie…seamos sinceros…desde que iniciamos nuestra relación…hemos tenido siempre problemas…muchos problemas…Eliza…tu problema con el alcohol, David…siempre hay algo que nos impide estar bien… ¿no crees que es desgastante?… ¿que nos hacemos más mal que bien al estar juntos?

Annie: ¿Entonces no crees que valga la pena estar juntos de nuevo? –con el rostro desolado –

Archie: Creo que no vale la pena hacernos más daño…del que ya nos hemos hecho –bajando la mirada –

Annie: Supongo que –resoplando –…no vale la pena que diga nada más –limpiándose dos lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos –…como tampoco vale la pena seguir intentando algo que jamás llegará a ser

Archie: Lo siento –mirándola con tristeza –

Annie: Esta bien…no te preocupes…estaré bien…aunque creo que lo mejor para ambos…es separarnos definitivamente

Archie: ¿A qué te refieres? –mirándola ceñudo –

Annie: Te deseo lo mejor donde quiera que estés…y con quien tu quieras estar…en serio deseo que seas feliz…pero no quiero estar ahí para verlo…no lo soportaría –negando con la cabeza y soltando lágrimas silenciosas –…así que lo mejor será que me vaya

Archie: ¿Irte, a dónde? –Con un poco de miedo en el rostro –

Annie: No lo se…pero creo que eso lo debí de haber hecho hace bastante tiempo –con sonrisa amarga –

La chica se acerco lentamente y sin que el castaño lo esperara, lo rodeo en un abrazo llenó de tristeza, ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él, que sin poder evitarlo la rodeo con fuerza y aspiro el olor de su cabello.

Annie: Donde quiera que estés –diciendo en susurros que el pudo escuchar claramente –…te deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo –él no pudo decir nada, la morena se separo suavemente para verlo a la cara sin soltar el abrazo –…Adiós Archie –y se alejo de él lentamente –

Archie se quedó en silencio, lo que Annie acababa de decir, era algo que no esperaba, pero que desde hace mucho sabía que pasaría. La morena se dio la vuelta con las lágrimas ya derramadas sobre su rostro, había perdido la batalla, y ahora se retiraba con la cabeza gacha y el corazón destrozado.

A veces es fácil decir lo que uno siente, a veces es más difícil mirar que abrir la boca, a veces no sabemos ni siquiera lo que sentimos y mucho menos lo que decimos, el conflicto de la mente contra el corazón nos hace en muchas ocasiones errar en la vida, tomar una mala decisión, pero también a veces los errores que cometemos, son los únicos que nos llevaran a la verdad, a lo que realmente deseamos.

**HOLAAAAAA…OK AQUI LES DEJE MI CAP 37…NO TENGO PALABRAS…MI CEREBRO AHORA SI SE HA PUESTO A TRABAJAR…JAJAJA…ME HA FLUIDO SUPER RAPIDO…ESPERO Y LO HAYA ECHO BIEN…A MI ME ENCANTO COMO QUEDO DEBO DECIR QUE LAS COSAS ESTAN MEJORANDO BASTANTE…CLARO CON SUS MATICES DRAMATICOS…JAJA CREO QUE TENGO UN PROBLEMA CON ESO…AUN ASI ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO…BUENO…COMO YA MENCIONE ANTES, QUE LA PLAYLIST QUE PONGO ES IMPORTANTE PARA DARLE UN TOQUE MÁS PADRE AL FIC…LES RECOMIENDO ESCUCHEN LA MUSICA…TODA LA MUSIC QUE PONGO SON CANCIONES QUE ADORO QUE ME ENCANTAN…ME INSPIRAN Y MUCHO MÁS …ESPERO A USTEDES TAMBIEN…JAJAJA**

**Y BUENO…AGRADECER A TODAS MIS LECTORES, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SU CARIÑO…ESTOY REALMENTE CONVENCIDA DE QUE USTEDES SON LAS MÁS HERMOSAS E INTELIGENTES DEL MUNDO, THANKS AGAIN…SON INCREIBLES, SALUDOS Y BESOS A TODASSSS. **

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	38. Cuando el Pasado Regresa

**Hello a todass..**

**Aqui dejando cap...espero lo disfruten...ahh y obvio la playlist..esta preciosa...**

**(Fay Wolf – Yours)**

**(Highschool Lover – Air)**

**(Love in December – Club 8)**

**Las veo abajooooo.....**

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Son nuestros deseos, nuestros anhelos…los que sin duda mantienen encendida la luz de nuestras vidas._

**CAPITULO XXXVIII**

**CUANDO EL PASADO REGRESA**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

Desde que eres un niño, imaginas tu destino de grande, tu futuro, cualquier cosa, por diminuta y sencilla que sea, te pone a pensar aunque sea por dos fracciones de segundos lo que podría pasar contigo más adelante, es genial, sencillo, creativo, mágico, verte a ti mismo siendo un gran abogado, un negociante, un actor, algo increíble, y lo más grandioso de todo es cuando creces y te das cuenta que el sueño no fue tan solo un sueño, que lo hiciste realidad. Antes de pensar que sean sueños, piensa en que así como puedes verlos inalcanzables, tu puedes volar más alto.

Candy estaba sentada en un banco de la cocina, su mente estaba realmente a miles de kilómetros de ahí, todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora había sido, realmente algo duro, surreal, y necesario, necesario para que ella se diera cuenta de lo que fue, lo que es, y lo que será. La exposición había sido un completo éxito, había probado el triunfo verdadero, aún así no se sentía como una ganadora, sentía como si lo hubiera perdido todo. Tenía prácticamente toda la noche sentada ahí, ni siquiera se había quitado el vestido, simplemente se había quitado los zapatos y se había sentado ahí, ni siquiera había llorado, el sentimiento que tenía dentro era demasiado fuerte como para soportar llorar.

_**Flash Back**_

_La rubia entró al salón para comenzar con la exposición, se obligo a sonreír, ya que todo mundo lo hacía y en aquel momento se necesitaba agarrar de la felicidad de los demás para poder hacer aquello. Toda la gente aplaudía cuando ella pasaba, y cuando se colocó al frente de todos con un micrófono en la mano, todo el mundo guardo silencio y ella miró alrededor, buscando a alguien, buscándolo a él, pero no vio nada, él no estaba ahí, lo supo. Alcanzó a divisar a sus profesores, a los dueños de la galería, también alcanzó a ver a su amiga Emma junto con Ron, ellos también la estaban apoyando, y por supuesto vio a sus amigos, todos juntos sonriéndole y dándole todo su apoyo. Pero él no, él no llegaría, Suspiro y comenzó a hablar._

**(Fay Wolf – Yours)**

_Candy: Buenas noches a todos –sonriendo tímidamente y mirando a todo su auditorio –…primero que nada agradezco infinitamente el que estén aquí esta noche, espero que con lo que vengo a presentarles una caricia pase por sus sentidos y disfruten tanto como yo disfrute haciendo esta exposición –la chica suspiró y tomó aire de nuevo, sonrió con pesar –…quisiera agradecer a muchas personas por esto, porque sin ellas yo no estaría aquí parada, a los dueños de la galería –mirando a la pareja con sonrisa – la señora Silvia Marianelli y el señor Louis Desplant para quienes pido un gran aplauso –la gente comienza a aplaudir –…también a la gerente que me ayudó muchísimo con mi montaje, Yolanda eres increíble –le sonríe y la mujer le devuelve el gesto –…a una persona que en especial sino hubiera sido por su gran apoyo, conocimiento y sobre todo su amistad y consejos jamás hubiera podido hacer lo que he hecho…Cass –mira a su maestra que le manda un beso –…gracias por todo, realmente eres una musa, tú sola eres una gran inspiración –la gente aplaudió y la maestra le sonrió mientras su esposo le dio un beso en la mejilla –…a mis padres que están en el cielo –mira hacia arriba –…sé que están mirando esto, lo logramos –sonriendo con los ojos cerrados –…los quiero y espero sonrisas de su parte –sonríe y se oye una que otra risita –…y para finalizar quisiera agradecer a un grupo de personas que más que nada me han hecho sentir y darme cuenta que existe un tipo de amor por el que la gente da todo –se silencia un momento y después vuelve a sonreír –…porque son mi familia…mis amigos –viendo al lugar donde se encontraban todos ellos ya con los ojos un poco cristalizados – …y en cada uno de ellos hay una pequeña parte de mi –suspirando y pensando en la persona que faltaba en aquel lugar –…porque yo misma no sería la misma y no valdría tanto si estuviera contenida toda en mi –intentando contener las lágrimas y que no se le quebrara la voz –…así como hay una pequeña parte de ustedes en mi…doy gracias a Dios por haberlos puesto en mi camino…por permitir merecer el amor de personas tan maravillosas…y por ser mi inspiración en la vida –la gente aplaudió un poco más y Candy toma aire para reponerse –… "Nunca jamás" es una exposición que nos muestra algo más que una tierra mágica de sueños, nos demuestra que la tierra no es de sueños sino de hermosas realidades, que cada uno se encarga de realizar, que no hacen falta poses ni bellos rostros, sólo una sonrisa, una mirada y mucho amor por la vida –la chica sonríe –…Bienvenidos y gracias por su asistencia._

_Todos comenzaron a aplaudir de nuevo ahora mucho más fuerte, Candy fue directamente a abrazar a sus amigos que la recibieron con sonrisas, aplausos, lágrimas y muchas lindas palabras, mientras eso sucedía la gente de la galería se encargo de empezar a destapar las fotografías, en serio que aquellos cuadros eran más que un sueño._

_Los más sorprendidos fueron Stear, Archie, Tom, Flamy, Paty, Annie, hasta Johny y Effy, pues todos ellos estaban incluidos en la exposición. _

_Johny pudo verse en varias fotos al igual que Effy, todas de cuando ensayaban en el cuarto de Terry disfrazados del Capitán Garfio y Wendy, hubo una que los hizo sonreír más, se veía a Johny saltando en la cama y a Effy bajo esta acomodándose un sobrero grande y lleno de flores. Stear no pensó que el ser ayudante de Candy también le incluyera ayudarle como modelo, se vio a si mismo en una foto donde su amiga lo había cachado in fraganti guardando su uniforme militar, él sonrió su amiga le había enseñado todas las fotos menos esa._

_Tom no pudo dejar de sonreír cuando vio una foto de él jugando con su hijo, ambos vestidos de vaqueros y con pistolas de plástico Flamy rió ante esta y su foto donde salía en la cocina haciendo de comer y leyendo al mismo tiempo unos documentos. Paty y Annie sonrieron ante una foto de ellas bailando encima de la cama, no recordaban cuando habían hecho eso, pero Candy lo había grabado para siempre. Archie rió ante la foto de él dándole un zape a Tom, seguramente le había dicho algo sobre su pene._

_Pero más que nada las fotos que los hicieron suspirar y asomar lágrimas eran las fotos donde estaban todos. Había algunas de los chicos gritando frente al televisor, seguramente viendo el fútbol, de todos el día del festival de los niños, y hubo tres fotos que cautivaron a todos. La primera era una que Candy se había tomado ella misma y la cual había conjuntado con una de ella hace cinco años, ahí quería mostrar el cambio de la niña a la mujer. Después una foto de un hombre que tenía las manos recargadas en un tocador, su mirada estaba hacía abajo y el rostro era de tristeza, ese modelo era hermoso y el contraste con su rostro triste era totalmente profundo, además el estar frente a un espejo que le reflejaba esa tristeza hacía que la fotografía tuviera un toque más humano, más sensible, ese hombre era Terry, Candy no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima ante este cuadro._

_Y para finalizar, la última foto, la que sin duda era la foto más increíble de la galería era una foto que había sido tomada hace cinco años, enfrente de un magnifico hotel, donde las luces de colores y el agua que brotaba de las fuentes hizo pensar que los jóvenes que se encontraban dentro de ese cuadro realmente vivían en un país de sueños. Era la foto que Candy había sacado cuando fueron a celebrar la boda de Flamy y Tom, donde todos ellos aparecían abrazados sonriendo, disfrutando de un gran momento, de una magia que sentían palpable que sentían suya, sintiéndose en el país de Nunca Jamás, antes de que todo acabara. Todos volvieron a abrazar a Candy, ella se sintió un poco mejor, como si el hoyo que tuviera en el pecho no ardiera por unos instantes, miró de nuevo alrededor y al no ver a nadie más, miró al cuadro de Terry y sin querer esa herida ardió de nuevo._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Aún viendo hacia la nada, Candy sintió que su silencio era interrumpido, miró hacia atrás y vio a Paty entrar, su amiga le dio una sonrisa tímida.

Paty: Que noche –viendo su ropa –… ¿Ya descansaste?

Candy: Si…estoy bien –miró que su amiga tenía el rostro un poco raro – ¿Qué pasa? –su amiga suspiro y agacho la cabeza un segundo, cuando la levanto hablo despacio –

Paty: Annie se fue –mirando a Candy con tristeza mientras la rubia abrió los ojos demás –

Estaba de pie mirando hacia la luz que entraba por la ventana, inmóvil, parecía como si fuera una estatua que representaba a algún santo, pues el semblante que se veía en él era de dolor, un silencioso y tormentoso dolor. Archie miraba hacía la nada, parecía que la luz le daba un poco de paz, las lágrimas que debía de derramar ya se habían secado, y estando ahí parado en silencio, sus ganas de que nada fuera como es y todo fuera como era le hacían sentirse al borde de un precipicio del cual no podía saltar y al mismo tiempo se moría de ganas por hacerlo. Miró hacia un lado donde el closet tenía la puerta abierta y dentro ya no había nada.

_**Flash Back **_

_Se había quedado sentado en un pequeño banco de la galería, parecía que después de que Annie se había ido, a él lo habían clavado a ese suelo, lo realmente curioso es que sentía un alivio profundo, no sabía si se alegrara de que se fuera, o simplemente se sentía en paz porque sabía que todo ahora si había terminado. _

_Pero no pudo decir lo mismo cuando salió del lugar, caminó por las calles y llegó a casa, tuvo curiosidad por saber si ella estaría ya durmiendo, porque había dicho que se iría, pero él realmente quería despedirse de ella, pero cuando llegó a la puerta del cuarto de Annie, se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba entre abierta y que dentro no había nadie, no había nada._

_Con paso cauteloso Archie entró en la habitación oscura que solo era alumbrada por la luz de la luna que parecía triste. Miró que la cama estaba totalmente tendida, que en el tocador había unas cuantas cosas, pero no las que deberían de estar, entonces con los ojos un poco más llenos de temor, miró hacia la puerta del closet que también estaba entre abierta y miró que dentro de él ya no había nada, quedaban unas cuantas cajas vacías y zapatos que sabía que ella ya no usaba desde hacía mucho. Miró de nuevo hacia la cama y en el buró de un lado observo que de las dos fotos que siempre Annie había tenido ya solo quedaba una, la foto de los dos, ella siempre la había conservado, pero ahora la había dejado ahí, con el pasado, y en cambio se había llevado una foto que tenía de todos juntos, esa aún era parte de ella, él ya no. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que ella, realmente se había ido._

_Ahora si, sin poder evitarlo y comprendiendo que el alivió de hace unas horas no fuera porque ella se iría, sino porque al final había sabido la verdad, que sus años de tormento se habían ido porque ella había hablado y se habían perdonado, pero ella se había ido, lo había dejado, porque él así lo había querido. Entonces él mismo se hizo salir de su propio cuerpo. Con lágrimas silenciosas comenzó a llorar, puso sus manos sobre su rostro y no se dejo contener, tenía que sacar todo eso que sentía en su pecho, lloraría hasta que se cansara, hasta que sintiera que el corazón le fuera estallar y sus pulmones se quedaran sin oxigeno. Se sentó sobre la cama y miró hacia la luna, pidiendo que por favor ella estuviera bien, que aunque ella ya no estuviera con él, que donde quiera que estuviera fuera feliz. Y así se quedo toda la noche, hasta que la luz de la luna y la oscuridad fueron sustituidas por la claridad y el calor de los rayos del sol. _

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Así fue como lo encontró Candy. La rubia entro silenciosamente y miró a su amigo, se sentó junto a él y se quedo callada.

Archie: Se fue –sorbiendo por la nariz sin verla –

Candy: ¿Estas seguro? –poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de él –

Archie: Sus perfumes preferidos siempre estaban en la orilla derecha del tocador…ya no están –vuelve a sorber –…en el closet solo quedan los zapatos que compró hace dos años y se puso solo una vez…le apretaban demasiado –con sonrisa amarga –…y la fotografía de todos que ponía sobre su buró ya no esta –la rubia mira hacia el buró –

Candy: Pero aún hay una foto –iba a decir algo pero él la interrumpe –

Archie: Dejo al pasado y se llevo lo que ella sabe le ayudará a continuar con su vida…tal como se lo pedí hace mucho…espero le vaya bien –ahora mira a su amiga –…le deseo lo mejor –ella lo mira con lástima –

La rubia sabía que su amigo sufría, pero no sabía que más decirle, porque en aquel momento las palabras de aliento realmente no sirven para nada, así que sólo se acerco y abrazo a su amigo que sin dudarlo la apretó y sólo se permitió pensar que todo esto era por el bien de ella y de él.

Stear se había levantado muy temprano, Johny y Effy estaban con él en la cocina, el joven pretendía hacerles de desayunar, así que sentó a ambos niños en los bancos y se dispuso a hacerles un rico desayuno. Comenzó sacando algunos refractarios.

Stear: ¿Y bien que se les antoja?

Johny: Tortilla, huevo, jamón…dos –sonríe y levanta dos dedos de la mano derecha –

Stear: Ok…huevos con jamón –el niño sonríe y Stear también –… ¿Y tú mi pequeña y talentosa Effy?

Effy: Mm…yo quiero –poniendo su dedo en la barbilla –…panquequis –sonriendo –

Stear: Hot cakes…ok perfecto –se voltea y comienza sacando los ingredientes necesarios –

Los niños comenzaron a parlotear y a jugar con lo que tenían en frente, Stear los miró de refilón e intento concentrarse en el desayuno, pero muy pronto le llegaron los recuerdos de la noche pasada.

_**Flash Back**_

_Paty y Stear estaban disfrutando de la galería, se reían y de repente se daban una que otra muestra de cariño, estaban abrazados cuando una voz a sus espaldas los interrumpió, esa voz era demasiado llamativa como para olvidarla._

_Fabricio: Así que mis queridos contrincantes siguen juntos –con sonrisa y una copa de vino –_

_Stear: ¡Fabricio! –lo mira con sonrisa y lo abraza –…que sorpresa_

_Fabricio: Podría decir que para mi es un milagro verte…la última vez que supe de ti…estabas en mitad de la nada recibiendo bombazos en vez de estar resolviendo problemas de física –el chico le sonríe y centra su atención en Paty –…pero será posible…cada vez que te vuelvo a ver estas más hermosa –le toma la mano y la besa, ella le sonríe –_

_Paty: Es un verdadero placer volver a verte querido amigo –lo abraza –…es una verdadera sorpresa verte aquí_

_Fabricio: Lo sé…aunque soy partidario del arte…jamás había venido a una exposición como esta…mi madre me trajo…esta por ahí con sus amigas del club –rodando los ojos –…pero debo decir que estoy muy impresionado por las fotografías…son realmente buenas…supongo deben conocer a la autora –mirando con la ceja enarcada a sus amigos –…ya que ahora veo que se han convertido en modelos profesionales –mirando una de las fotografías de a lado en la cual sale la pareja –_

_Paty: Candy es una de nuestras mejores amigas…de hecho la conocemos desde niños_

_Fabricio: Vaya que sorpresa…pues felicítenla de mi parte…es una gran artista_

_Stear: ¿Y a qué te dedicas ahora amigo mío? –con sonrisa –_

_Fabricio: Pues a lo que ya sabíamos –rodando los ojos y dando un pequeño trago a su copa –…al negocio familiar –levantando la copa –_

_Paty: Estas en el negocio del vino_

_Fabricio: Así es…mamá no quiso que nadie más lo tomara…así que no vi porque no hacerlo…me agrada…deja buen dinero y pues soy más importante ahora –sonriendo –_

_Stear: Vaya…no pensé que eso llegara a pasar…creí que ya eras suficientemente importante_

_Fabricio: Para mí nunca es suficiente…aunque claro me molesta estar viajando a cada rato a España…es tedioso pero el negocio importante es ahí…me gustaría viajar a más lugares…pero el trabajo me lo impide_

_Paty: Ya habrá tiempo no te preocupes –le sonríe –_

_Fabricio: Eso espero…ahora que los veo no puedo creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido…parece que fue ayer cuando los conocí en los concursos de Matemáticas_

_Stear: Ya diez años de eso…si que pasa el tiempo –aprieta más a Paty –_

_Fabricio: Que cosas vivíamos en aquellos tiempos…me acuerdo del último año…cuando estuvimos en la ronda final obviamente –dirigiéndose a Stear –…y ganaste porque te deje –la pareja ríe –…vamos claro te deje ganar porque tú estabas bastante desconcentrado con… -en eso se interrumpe y Stear borra su sonrisa –…con_

_Paty: ¿Con qué? –no deja de sonreír pero al ver a Stear su sonrisa ya no era tan convincente –_

_Stear: Pues con todo los problemas que teníamos en aquel instante…no se si te acuerdes pero mi hermano no estaba bien…y ya sabes el estrés escolar –dando una pequeña sonrisa para disimular –_

_Fabricio: Si…si…recuerdo que dijiste que tú hermano estaba peleado con su novia…algo así –dando otro trago a la copa –_

_Paty: Ah si…claro –dando una pequeña sonrisa –_

_Fabricio: Vamos les presentaré a mi madre…seguramente estará encantada de conocerlos_

_Stear: Si vamos –apresurándose a caminar –_

_Stear y Fabricio se dieron una intensa mirada, al mismo tiempo que intentaban que Paty no se diera cuenta, parece que lo lograron, Stear rogó porque la chica no preguntara nada después, y Fabricio nunca pensó que un pequeño comentario fuera a provocar un problema, nunca pensó que Stear nunca le hubiera dicho a Paty lo que había pasado con la chica del concurso, Vanessa, si se suponía que realmente no había pasado nada, y que ellos se tenían mucha confianza, no sabía porque no lo había hecho, conocía a Paty y sabía que entendería, aún así algún motivo importante habría tenido para ocultarle aquello. Ambos suspiraron y pusieron su mejor cara cuando llegaron con la mamá de Fabricio y sus amigas de la alta sociedad._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Volteando los hot cakes se quedó pensando en que algo que en algún momento no le había dado la importancia suficiente, ahora podría ser vital para que su relación siguiera igual de perfecta como hasta ahora. Levantó la mirada cuando sintió que alguien más entraba en la cocina, eran Paty, Tom y Flamy. Stear les sirvió el desayuno a los niños.

Tom: Es que es en serio…hoy tenemos la prueba de fuego…y si lo aceptan seguramente habrá alguna celebración y me gustaría que vinieras –diciéndole a su esposa mientras esta se servía un vaso de jugo –

Flamy: Tom ya estas dando por hecho muchas cosas –dando un trago y viendo que su esposo pone cara de niño triste –…no quise decir que no acepten tu proyecto…estoy segura que lo harán –él vuelve a sonreír –…pero lo de la celebración es muy temprano para decir que se va a hacer

Johny: Mami mira –levanta el tenedor –…tortilla huevo jamón dos…–sonríe y su mamá también –

Tom: Bueno pero si eso sucede…irías conmigo ¿verdad? –le busca la mirada y ella rueda los ojos –

Flamy: Si…si iré –él sonríe y lo besa rápido –…bueno ya me voy…es tarde –mira su reloj y se acerca a darle un beso a su hijo –…cuídate mi amor –y sale rápidamente de la cocina –

Tom: Hey esperame –toma rápido su saco y besa a su hijo y a Effy –…te diviertes campeón –y sale corriendo –

Stear: Pensé que iban a desayunar –mirando el corredor por donde había salido su amigo –… ¿ahora que haré con tanta comida?...tu no me vas a desairar ¿verdad? –con media sonrisa a su novia –

Paty: Claro que no –con media sonrisa de forma muy natural –…además supongo que Candy y Archie necesitan comer algo…más tu hermano

Stear: Si lo se –pone un semblante triste –…espero y esto lo ayude en vez de perjudicarlo

Paty: Sólo podemos esperar a ver que pasa –lo mira con intensidad –

Terry aún se sentía muy confundido, las últimas semanas, los últimos días, las últimas horas, habían sido realmente como estar entre el cielo y el infierno, lo mejor y peor de su vida, sentía que con cada pensamiento uno nuevo y totalmente diferente le venía a cambiar la forma de querer hacer las cosas, jamás en su vida se había sentido más indeciso, y odiaba eso, él era un hombre de decisiones, de fuerza y confianza, y ahora se sentía más vulnerable que nunca, pero la mejor parte es que ahora sabía que Terry estaba vivo, que la persona que sentía ahora esa vulnerabilidad y desconfianza no era otro que él, y agradecía por eso, había dejado de ser un fantasma y estaba listo para volver a vivir.

Obviamente tampoco esta noche había dormido en casa, se estaba quedando en un hotel, no se sentía listo para volver a verla, ayer por un momento pensó que si, pero a la hora de la verdad se había echado para atrás, pues lo que pensaba hacer de repente no tuvo sentido y no quería equivocarse, así que se había arrepentido.

Jamás pensó que una decisión te llevara a otra de ese tamaño, no se dio cuenta cuando llegó a ese lugar, ni porque, simplemente en su interior algo decía que ahí podría encontrar alguna respuesta que le ayudara con sus problemas. Estaba sentado en una silla junto a la ventana del hotel que tenía entre abierta, miró hacia fuera y recordó el día anterior.

_**Flash Back**_

_Terry iba caminando por un pasillo, aún no sabía si tenía sentido estar ahí, se detuvo ante la puerta que sabía era la correcta, estaba entre abierta, cerro los ojos y se volteo un poco moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación, iba a salir de ahí inmediatamente, ¿Qué demonios hacía en ese lugar? Era una completa estupidez, se rió de si mismo, iba a salir de ahí cuando la puerta se abrió, y la persona del otro lado lo miró y le hablo._

_Edward: Dígame… ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? –Terry aún estaba un poco volteado así que Edward no lo podía ver bien – ¿A quien busca? –Terry no hizo otra cosa que voltear a verlo, Edward lo reconoció en un instante – ¡Terry!...que sorpresa –con media sonrisa –_

_Terry: Buenas tardes Edward _

_Edward: Por un momento no te reconocí ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?...si buscas a Candy ella se acaba de ir…tal vez puedas alcanzarla_

_Terry: ¡No! –levantando un poco la voz mientras lo mira con un poco de temor –…no la busco a ella…de hecho –con sonrisa amarga –…ni siquiera sé que hago aquí –metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos –…lamento haberte molestado…será mejor que me vaya –Edward lo miró con tristeza cuando el chico se dio la vuelta, de repente el hombre dio un semblante de dureza –_

_Edward: Sé que ya no estas con ella –separando las palabras –…lo lamento –el ojiazul no supo porque volteo a mirar a Edward y mucho menos porque se animo a hablar –_

_Terry: Yo también –agachando la cabeza –…la extraño_

_Edward: ¿Y por qué la sigues extrañando?...si ella esta a tu alcance de nuevo_

_Terry: Por lo mismo…no tendría porque ser de nuevo…siempre debió hacer sido una sola vez…jamás debió de dejarme...ahora quiero estar con ella pero –trabándose un poco pues las palabras le costaban trabajo salir –…no se…es complicado –Edward le dio una mirada de nostalgia, puso su mano en el hombro de Terry y le dio una media sonrisa –_

_Edward: Ven Terry…te invito un trago._

_Terry no supo porqué pero en aquel momento se sintió tan en confianza con aquel hombre que a penas conocía que no dudo en un instante y lo siguió. Sabía que necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarse, Albert no estaba, y aquel rostro le inspiro confianza. Se dirigieron a un bar cerca de la Universidad, entraron, se sentaron en la barra y pidieron un par de cervezas. Terry le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que la había conocido, cuando se hicieron novios, cuando ella lo dejo, la tortura de estos años sin ella, y el regreso de ambos al mismo sitio. Edward lo escucho en silencio dejando que Terry se desquitara, que sacara lo que tenía que sacar, cuando al fin terminó, Terry le dio un trago a su cerveza y Edward miro hacia enfrente._

_Edward: Entonces la sigues amando –no era una pregunta –_

_Terry: Eso es poco –sonriendo amargamente –…es como si mecánicamente en vez de sentir odio por ella, en mi solo pudiera sentir lo mucho que la he extrañado…lo mucho que la necesito…quiero estar con ella…pero –negando con la cabeza y encendiendo un cigarro –…algo en mi me impide hacerlo…es _

_Edward: Orgullo…las cicatrices del dolor que te causo…y que tú no te ocupaste en sanar_

_Terry: Puede ser…pero al fin de cuentas…ella y yo jamás podremos volver a estar juntos…siempre existirá el dolor de estos cinco años que servirán como brecha para no dejar que estemos en paz –dando un trago a su cerveza –_

_Edward lo miró detenidamente, sonrió y luego miró al frente otra vez, parece que algo de lo que había dicho Terry le había causado gracia, o tal vez le había hecho rememorar algo, suspiró y Terry lo miró con escepticismo._

_Edward: Hace algún tiempo…escuche a un chico decir casi exactamente las palabras que estoy escuchando de ti ahora –con media sonrisa y viendo hacia la nada –_

_Terry: ¿A qué te refieres? –con el ceño fruncido –_

_Edward: Su novia y él se habían separado por cuestiones profesionales…juraron volver a estar juntos si el futuro así se los permitía –sonriendo de nuevo –…paso tiempo…se cumplieron sus metas y al mismo tiempo cometieron errores…él salió con infinidad de mujeres, intentando olvidarla…obviamente no lo consiguió –mira a Terry con sonrisa triste –_

**(Highschool Lover – Air)**

_Edward: Ella conoció a un hombre en Italia…era algo natural que se enamorara de la chica, simpática, inteligente, hermosa –sonriendo como si estuviera viendo a la mujer descrita –…era imposible no quererla –suspiro –…cuando ella regreso…lo hizo con el que ahora era su prometido…y el chico supo en aquel momento que todo el tiempo separados no sirvió para olvidarla…sino para acrecentar más el amor que sentía por ella._

_Terry: No importa cuanto intentes negarlo…no puedes dejar de amar a la persona de la noche a la mañana_

_Edward: Exacto_

_Terry: Pero así como se incrementa tu amor…también lo hace tu odio_

_Edward: El odio no lo provoca ella…sino tú mismo…si piensas vivir de odio toda la vida…no creo que te sirva mucho saber que sino aprendes a perdonarla jamás volverás a ser tú mismo_

_Terry: Como si fuera tan fácil…para mi no ha sido fácil –mirándolo con rencor –…había días en los que deseaba morirme…pero ni mi amor ni su desprecio sirvió para matar a nadie…solo para hacerme sufrir a cada minuto –conteniendo las lágrimas –_

_Edward: ¿Crees que ella no sufrió también? –Terry lo mira con interrogancia –…ella supo que se equivocó en el primer instante en que te dejo ir…sabes que su error fue no intentar arreglar las cosas en aquel momento…pero también sabes que si ella hubiera desperdiciado esa oportunidad…no tendría el éxito profesional que esta teniendo ahora_

_Terry: Si lo se…me alegro por ella en serio…_

_Edward: Entiendo que estés molesto todavía…ella se fue ¿Pero porque si la dices amar tanto…por qué no fuiste tras ella? –Lo mira con desafío y Terry voltea a verlo con sorpresa –…todos cometemos errores…y en ocasiones no somos lo suficientemente vivaces en el momento para intentar corregirlos…alguien más nos tiene que ayudar_

_Terry: ¿Qué tenía que ir…por ella? –trabando las palabras –_

_Edward: Cuando esta chica regreso con este tipo –retomando la platica anterior –…ella venía contenta…pero no completa…sabía que algo le faltaba…el chico al darse cuenta que estaba lo suficientemente feliz con el hombre ese…se alejo y no intento recuperarla…así que dejaría las cosas como estaban…se iría a Europa a hacer cualquier cosa que le ayudara con el proceso de olvidarla y ya…había muchas cosas dolorosas en el camino que se necesitaban dejar atrás_

_Terry: ¿Lo hizo?_

_Edward: Si…y cuando él llegó allá…ella lo estaba esperando –lo mira con sonrisa –…y después de tanto amor…tanto dolor…y tanta vida sin ella…al mirarla a los ojos supo que no soportaría estar lejos de ella de nuevo_

_Terry: ¿Y dónde quedan los años de sufrimiento? –con cierto recelo –_

_Edward: Las cosas pasan…no se puede hacer nada para echar el tiempo atrás y borrarlo…pero se tiene un futuro para eclipsar lo malo…con todo lo bueno…y vaya que ella lo ha hecho bastante bien…ahora ya no recuerdo prácticamente nada de aquella época –toma su cerveza y le da un buen trago –_

_El ojiazul abrió los ojos demás, ahora comprendía que la pareja de la cual Edward hablaba eran él y su esposa, y que se podía decir a favor de los dos, estaban juntos, felizmente casados, con dos hijos maravillosos, con carreras exitosas y una hermosa vida juntos._

_Terry: Eran…us…tedes –trabándose de nuevo –_

_Edward: Si…y puedo decir a mi favor que gracias a que deje el rencor a un lado ahora tengo la vida más maravillosa del mundo…Cass es la mujer perfecta para mi…me ha dado todo…amor…apoyo…hijos increíbles…dolores de cabeza con su temperamento…tiene un gran carácter, debo decir que prefiero pelear con ella mil veces que estar solo sin su compañía –Terry aún lo miraba sorprendido –…Terry sé que no nos hemos tratado lo suficiente…pero me siento con la suficiente confianza para aconsejarte –le vuelve a poner la mano en el hombro –…no dejes que el rencor te siegue…vive con lo que tu deseas vivir…con lo que te hace feliz…el pasado se fue…y tu presente esta aquí esperando por ti…no eches a perder las oportunidades…porque no sabes si mañana las vuelvas a tener…no la dejes perder –él lo mira con tristeza –…ella realmente vale la pena_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Terry pasó una mano por su cabello, el cenicero ya tenía bastantes colillas de cigarro, estaba a punto de encender otro, pero no lo hizo, suspiro e intento poner sus ideas en claro. Quería su vida de vuelta, y sentía que era hora de recuperarla. Apretó el encendedor que estaba en su mano derecha, se levanto rápidamente, tomó una chamarra y salió del cuarto.

Paty estaba muy pensativa en su oficina, no es que le quisiera dar mucha importancia a lo comentado la noche anterior, pero cualquier cosa que sea anormal en una persona muy normal y confiable, siempre provocaba aunque sea un leve cosquilleo de curiosidad, sabía que sería algo tonto intentar averiguar algo que había pasado hace mucho tiempo y que para estos momentos sería menos que un borrón, además en estos momentos estaba en completo estado de plenitud con Stear, más feliz que nunca, así que no habría por qué arruinarlo todo con semejantes tonterías, Paty sonrió para si, tenía a Stear en el piso de arriba, así que, era mejor no pensar en eso y disfrutar, un toque en su puerta la saco de su ensoñación, era Adriana su compañera de la Universidad y ahora de trabajo, le sonrió y la chica también.

Adriana: Lamento la intromisión…se veía que estabas meditando mucho –con sonrisa –

Paty: No te preocupes ¿Qué pasa? –le corresponde a la sonrisa –

Adriana: Las chicas y yo iremos por un café… ¿No quieres venir?...tenemos quince minuto libres –viendo su reloj –

Paty: Desde luego –se pone de pie –…me hace falta un poco de aire –en eso se asoma por la puerta Alma su otra compañera –

Alma: Hey Paty…allá afuera preguntan por Stear…no le he dicho nada…porque no recuerdo en que oficina está exactamente…sólo se que es en el piso de arriba ¿No?

Paty: Si…esta en las oficinas de investigación…en la parte derecha

Alma: Ah ok –sonríe –…gracias

Paty: Disculpa Alma ¿Quién lo busca?

Alma: Es una chica…dice que es su amiga…parece que viene de Texas o algo así

Paty no supo porque pero al escuchar aquello sintió una punzada en el pecho, y tampoco supo porque actuó como lo hizo, ella no era una entrometida, pero en aquel momento estaba de una sensibilidad por la curiosidad que no se aguanto.

Paty: Yo le indicare por donde ir –se mueve hacia la puerta –…gracias…ya las alcanzo en el café

Adriana: Ok…te esperamos –toma del brazo a Alma –

Alma: No tardes –ambas se van –

Paty: Si –les sonríe y después borra esa sonrisa y suspira –…muy bien

La chica salió de la oficina y volteó hacia la derecha ahí se encontraba una chica bajita, pero aún así era más que hermosa, esos ojos verdes le recordaron a Candy y ese hermoso cabello negro y ondulado le hacían pensar en que bien ella podría ser la madre naturaleza pintada por un gran artista, era una visión. Muy hermosa, Paty se dirigió hacia ella y la chica la miró con un poco de pena, Paty tenía que aliviar su curiosidad, sonrió un poco para aliviar una tensión que se hizo entre ellas sin saber por que.

Paty: Buenas tardes…me dijeron que buscaba a Stear…él no se encuentra en este piso…pero con gusto le puedo indicar dónde se encuentra exactamente –la chica le sonrió –…disculpe puedo saber ¿quién lo busca?

Vanessa: Mi nombres es Vanessa Carter…tú debes ser Paty

Paty: ¿A caso la conozco?

Vanessa: No pero…yo sé prácticamente todo acerca de ti…y de Stear

Ambas se quedaron mirando la una a la otra, parecía que la cordialidad y la tensión eran lo único que se podía palpar en aquel momento, Paty no pudo evitar mirarla con curiosidad, escepticismo y un poco de miedo. En cambio la morena la miró con sonrisa y al mismo tiempo con tristeza, viendo en frente a la contrincante, a la culpable de que aún no pudiera ser feliz.

A pesar de que sabía lo importante que era que mantuviera su cabeza pegada al cuerpo y conectada al cerebro en aquel instante, Tom no podía evitar sentirse inquieto, el comportamiento de Flamy era el causante, estaba recelosa, muy cautelosa al hablar y sobre todo extraña con él y con todos. Estaba sentado viendo como toda la junta hablaba, y de su lado sólo Fred hablaba así que él seguía callado volando por otra galaxia. Sólo sintió cuando Fred le dio una palmada en la espalda y le sonrió, habían aceptado el proyecto. Tom aún en la lela, se puso de pie para darle la mano a toda la junta, poco a poco fue reaccionando, pero no fue hasta que terminó y Fred le iba a decir lo que había pasado, que él despertó.

Fred: Lo hicimos vaquero…ahora si, a montar en campo grande –con sonrisa –

Tom: Si…si –riendo –…lo hicimos –se abrazan –…me permites es que tengo que… –da un paso para atrás –

Fred: Corre vaquero…te veo más tarde –le sonríe –

Tom: Ok –se voltea y sale corriendo –

Era evidente con quien quería compartir aquel momento era con su esposa, así que salió corriendo de las oficinas, tomó el auto y rápidamente se puso en movimiento hacia el buffet donde trabajaba su esposa. En todo el trayecto no pudo parar de sonreír, era tal la alegría que tenía dentro que sentía que quería salir por la venta e ir gritando mientras maneja, pero ya que vio que lo podían detener y eso retrasaría todo, mejor se aguanto. Cuando llegó al edificio parecía que corría más rápido, evadió a mucha gente y entro en el elevador, cuando por fin llegó al piso correspondiente, sabía que ahí no podía correr, así que camino rápido, cuando llegó a la oficina sabía que era mejor tocar, sino lo hacía Flamy se enfadaría, lo hizo y una voz lo hizo pasar, él entro sonriendo más que nunca.

Tom: ¡Flamy! –su sonrisa se apago cuando vio que la mujer que estaba ahí no era su esposa –

Tory: Ha…hola Tom ¿Cómo estas? –Sonriendo mientras deja los papeles que tenía en las manos –…Flamy no esta pero pasa –el moreno le hace caso –

Tom: Hola Tory…gracias –entra y cierra la puerta –… ¿Cómo va la soltería? –Con sonrisa queriendo hacer un poco de plática para que no fuera tan evidente su euforia –

Tory: Perfectamente –con sonrisa y guiñando un ojo –…como tiene que ser

Tom: Me parece perverso –sonriendo –

Tory: Perdona el desorden –acomodando algunos documentos –

Tom: No te preocupes –sonriendo – ¿Te ayudo?

Tory: No…no te preocupes –poniendo los documentos dentro de un archivero – ¿Y a qué debemos tu visita?

Tom: Bueno…en si –sonriendo –quería darle una noticia…a Flamy…una muy buena

Tory: Ah…que bien…pues si quieres siéntate y esperala –le indica que tome asiento en un sofá que tenían -

Tom: Si…bueno ¿Crees que tarde mucho?

Tory: Pues –viendo su reloj y haciendo una leve mueca –…la verdad no se…lo que pasa es que esta con la junta reunidos para analizar como va su caso

Tom: Ah si claro

Tory: Ya sabes que a veces eso toma tiempo –con una mueca –

Tom: Si lo se –asintiendo a manera de comprensión –

Tory: Aunque bueno…ella es muy buena tiene todo bajo control…el caso Klaise seguramente será pan comido –cuando dijo esto Tom abrió los ojos demás –

Tom: ¿El caso…Klaise? –con la voz entrecortada –

Tory: Si…bueno así se le denomina al caso…con el nombre del cliente o el acusado

Tom: ¿Cuál…cuál es…el nombre del cliente de Flamy? –diciendo con miedo en la voz –

Tory: Según tengo entendido Michael Klaise –hablando con naturalidad –…un tipo que esta en prisión por evadir impuestos y otros delitos con el gobierno y agravio contra algunas personas

En el momento en que terminó de decir aquel nombre, Tom sintió como si una parte de su cerebro se adormeciera y la otra hubiera explotado y ahora estuviera en llamas, ese nombre, era él, y ella estaba defendiéndolo ahora ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, y mucho peor ¿Por qué demonios no le había dicho nada? Seguramente porque sabría que se pondría como ahora, se quedo callado y empezó a respirar rápido. Tory miró el cambio.

Tory: ¿Tom estas bien? –preguntando con cautela pero al ver el semblante del hombre se alejo –

Tom: Disculpa –dijo con los dientes apretados y los ojos cerrados –

El moreno se dio la vuelta y rápidamente salió de la oficina, azotando un poco la puerta, Tory se quedo algo extrañada por el comportamiento. Tom salió rápidamente del lugar, hace cinco minutos se moría por ver a Flamy, ahora era la última persona que quería ver, sentía que si lo hacía sería capaz de ahorcarla, pero en realidad al único que quería ver en aquel momento y no supo por qué, era al imbecil de Klaise. Tom se metió a su auto y se quedó ahí quieto intentando contener su coraje, respiraba con pesar y apretaba la mandíbula. Cuando se calmó un poco encendió la camioneta y salió de ahí, sería mejor no verlo no quería que a él también lo metieran a la cárcel a hacerle compañía.

Las maletas estaban al pie de las escaleras, el viaje había sido como un borrón y ahora ella se encontraba en brazos de su madre, aún no sabía como había llegado pero ahí estaba.

Elizabeth: Annie…estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí –apretándola –

Annie: Yo también mamá –con voz apagada –

Elizabeth: Pero ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que venías? –mirándola –

Annie: En realidad no lo tenía previsto –sonriendo tímidamente –

Robert: Sabes que eres bienvenida siempre hija –le sonríe –

Annie: Gracias –le devuelve el gesto –

Elizabeth: Bueno y ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar con nosotros?

Annie: En realidad vengo a quedarme…no pienso regresar a New York –en ese momento la sonrisa de sus padres se borro –

Elizabeth: ¿Cómo que no piensas volver? –con el ceño fruncido –

Robert: ¿Qué pasará con tu trabajo?

Annie: En realidad por eso no se preocupen…quiero tomarme algún tiempo para arreglar mis ideas –intentando sonar calmada –

Elizabeth: Annie ¿Qué paso linda? –intentando encontrarle la mirada que la chica desvía disimuladamente –

Annie: Ahora no tengo muchas ganas de hablar…en realidad quisiera desempacar y descansar un rato ¿Si? –Sus padres no queriendo dejar de lado aquello aceptaron la petición, ambos asintieron –Gracias

Su padre le ayudo a subir el equipaje, su madre sólo la vio desde abajo como subía las escaleras, no es que la viera triste o fulminada por una pena como las veces anteriores, esta vez era diferente, parecía que Annie ya no estaba ahí dentro del cuerpo que le pertenecía a su hija. Cuando su padre la dejo instalada en su habitación, la chica se disponía a desempacar, pero a penas había tomado una prenda cuando supo que no tenía caso, suspiro y sentó en la cama, pasó sus manos por su rostro y su cabello, había tenido jaqueca toda la mañana. Encima de toda la ropa que había en la maleta se dio cuenta que estaba un marco, era la foto de todos sus amigos, la vio y sonrió, pero no se había dado cuenta que ahí donde estaba su pulgar además de estar ella, estaba él, eso hizo que su sonrisa fuera triste, no quería llorar, se había jurado ya no llorar, respiro profundo y puso la fotografía en su mesita de noche.

Sabía que no podía estar lamentándose toda la vida, si ya no iba haber más Archie y Annie, ella tenía que hacer algo por salir adelante, comenzar de nuevo, desde cero tal vez, buscar un nuevo empleo, disfrutar a sus padres, disfrutarse ella misma, hacer alguna actividad que la mantuviera ocupada, en cuerpo y mente. De repente un chispazo vino a su mente, sonrió un poco y salio rápidamente de la habitación. Tenía que intentarlo.

Tanto Candy como Archie sabían que no ganaban nada con deprimirse más de lo que se podían sentir por dentro, era totalmente tonto, hundirse más, uno con el otro, vamos a ver quien llega más abajo, era una tontería. Los dos estaban sentados en el sofá, realmente la televisión no había logrado captar su atención. La rubia tenía un cojín abrazado y la vista aburrida, el castaño estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas el control en una mano y la otra a un lado de su pierna, su rostro era igual al de Candy.

Candy: Cambiale –con voz monótona –

Archie: Ya le cambie muchas veces –sin inmutarse –…nada te gusta

Candy: Dije cambiale –con la voz más dura –

Archie: No quiero –con sonrisa juguetona –

Candy: ¡Archie! –con los dientes apretados –

Archie: Gata –la chica abre los ojos demás y la boca y él sonríe –

Candy: Penepettit –a él se le borro la sonrisa –

Archie: Aguada –contraatacando –

Candy: Nalgas miadas –con el ceño fruncido –

Archie: Tetas de piedra –con la ceja enarcada –

Candy: Transexual de película porno barata

Archie: Taibolera que cobra un dólar

Candy iba a decir algo pero en ese momento se empezó a reír y Archie también, rieron como nunca, ella le aventó un cojín y el la comenzó a despeinar, cuando por fin pararon de reír y de jugar, tomaron la posición del principio, intentando ver la televisión, pero ahora mínimo había una pequeña sonrisa en sus bocas. Suspiraron, y como si fuera algo que ambos necesitaran para darse apoyo mutuamente, se tomaron de la mano y se apretaron fuerte, saldrían adelante, cada uno se dijo eso en silencio.

**(Love in December – Club 8)**

La chica se concentro en la imagen de la televisión, eran dos mujeres hablando, la verdad no escuchaba que decía, pero se parecía a una escena del día anterior, una de ella y otra mujer, una a la cual apreciaba mucho.

_**Flash Back**_

_Casandra y Candy estaban sentadas en el sofá de piel que estaba en la oficina de la maestra, la rubia aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero sintió curiosidad por lo que la maestra le iba a contar._

_Casandra: Yo estuve como tú estas ahora…hace unos años…y…pues al final las cosas siempre están donde deben de estar –con media sonrisa –_

_Candy: ¿A qué se refiere?_

_Casandra: A que al igual que tú…en algún momento de mi vida estuve así sentada lamentándome por mis errores y dejando que alguien más me consolara…sólo que esa persona no era mi maestra…para nada –con sonrisa –_

_Candy: Tu… -con el rostro curioso –_

_Casandra: No pensaras que mi vida ha sido perfecta todo el tiempo…claro que he tenido baches y unos muy fuertes_

_Candy: Si no me lo dices no te lo creo…Edward y tú se ven tan felices_

_Casandra: Y lo somos…pero eso es la recompensa por pensar las cosas…no renunciar a nuestro cariño y aprender de nuestro errores…perdonándonos –la rubia se le quedo mirando –…Candy yo también dejé a Edward por cuestiones profesionales…me fui a Italia, cometí muchos errores, uno de ellos fue desterrar por completo la idea de que Edward existía y me amaba como yo lo amaba, pensaba que no lo merecía así que mejor me hice a un lado, su error fue no venir tras mío aunque supiera que lo podría hacer…a mi me dolió eso…pero lo deje pasar, deje que se asentara –suspiro –…conocí a un hombre en Italia…la verdad no se que hacía ahí…él era noruego…más rubio que un menonita –se ríe y Candy también –…pero era todo un caballero, muy guapo, más alto que Edward, cabello castaño ojos azul celeste…un verdadero sueño…pero no lo amaba –mira a la rubia –…y él hubiera dado la vida por mi…le tenía apreció pero no lo amaba…y aún así acepte casarme con él –Candy aquí se quedo sorprendida –…cuando volvimos de Europa para avisar a mi familia…jamás pensé que me lo toparía…creo que fue el destino…era inevitable_

_Candy: ¿Cómo pasó?_

_Casandra: Había galerías mías en New York, jamás pensé encontrármelo en una, pensé que no toleraba saber de mí, pero lo encontré en una –sonríe –…creo que ese fue uno de los momentos decisivos en mi vida…todos los momentos clave han tenido que ver con él…siempre es así con tu contraparte perfecta_

_Candy: ¿Volvieron? –con curiosidad –_

_Casandra: En ese momento no…estábamos muy resentidos…yo me había enterado de lo fácil que se había portado con las mujeres en muchos años…y yo para desquitarme le dije que me iba a casar_

_Candy: ¿Qué dijo él?_

_Casandra: Lo obvio…que me deseaba que fuera feliz…Edward es el dios de los mártires –rodando los ojos –…aunque le duela en el alma…jamás te dirá un insulto…y cuando te lo dice…es porque realmente lo siente…y ese día lo hizo…y se lo agradecí en el alma…Candy a veces podemos ser personas demasiado arrebatadas…veo mucho de mi en ti…mujeres que a veces nos precipitamos al tomar alguna decisión, sentimos que no necesitamos freno…tenemos mucha pasión y energía…y no esta mal…pero en ocasiones necesitamos detenernos a pensar las cosas…Edward es mi freno de mano…como Terry es el tuyo._

_Candy: Pero él ya no quiere saber nada mí…me ha echado de su vida –con la cabeza agachada la maestra hace que la mire de nuevo –_

_Casandra: Si lo quieres…debes de estar dispuesta a intentarlo más veces de las que él este dispuesto a rechazarte…cuando Edward y yo nos dijimos adiós para siempre después de ese breve encuentro…no estábamos pensando realmente lo que queríamos que pasara, estábamos reaccionando según nuestros instintos…según nuestros rencores…yo me fui para California con mi hermana…y supe que Edward se iba a ir a Europa…sus padres aún vivían –con sonrisa triste –…debo decir que conoces a Marvick pero no conoces a mi cuñada –abriendo los ojos demás –…Ali puede ser bastante aterradora –sonriendo –…ella habló con Edward y yo hable con Marvick y ella me hizo ver mi error…dijo que me desconocía porque yo no era de las que se dejan vencer…no nos vencemos Candy –mirando intensamente a la rubia –…no fui yo mucho tiempo…y lo necesitaba a él para encontrarme de nuevo –Candy parpadeo unos cuantos segundos –…volví a New York, él acababa de irse, mi cuñada me reservo un vuelo en el Concord en el cual haces la mitad del tiempo, y cuando él llegó yo ya estaba ahí…y no deje que me dejara…nunca más_

_Candy: Aún crees que_

_Casandra: No lo creo –tomando la mano de la chica –…lo sé…aún estas a tiempo…no te dejes vencer…porqué mientras más intentos hagas…más se dará cuenta de que no quiere que dejes de intentarlo –sonriendo –_

_Candy abrazó a su maestra, era increíble como la había animado, sentía que la esperanza nunca se había esfumado, ella no dejaría de intentarlo, y rogaba porque él tampoco quisiera que ella lo dejara de hacer. _

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

_La rubia salió de su ensoñación al escuchar la puerta azotarse, ambos voltearon y miraron de quien se trataba._

Stear iba saliendo de su oficina, iría por Paty para irse a comer, cuando salió no pensó encontrarse a su amiga Vanessa ahí parada sonriéndole.

Vanessa: ¡Sorpresa! –sonriendo y corriendo a abrazarlo –

Stear: Vane…pero ¿qué haces aquí? –mirándola un poco confundido –

Vanessa: Decidí tomarme unas vacaciones…además en realidad me moría de ganas de verte…y ver a mi padre

Stear: Claro… ¿Ya lo viste? –intentando desviar el tema de él y ella –

Vanessa: Si…de hecho llegué desde anoche…él me dijo donde podía encontrarte

Stear: Por supuesto –sonriendo un poco, y con algo de temor viendo hacia los lados –…lamento no poder atenderte bien ahora…pero –ella lo interrumpe –

Vanessa: Ya la conocí –sin dejar de sonreír –…realmente valía la pena que volvieras

Stear: ¿A quién? –ya lo sabía, su rostro se puso blanco y el estomago se le hizo nudos –

Vanessa: A Paty por supuesto…estuvimos charlando un rato…es muy linda…digna de ti

Stear: Ah si –intentando recomponerse – ¿De qué hablaron?

Vanessa: De ti…de que más –sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla del chico –…se ve que te adora –ahí Stear respiro de alivio –…según se es la hora de comer –viendo su reloj – ¿Por qué no me invitas a comer algo rico? –levantando las cejas y poniendo cara de hambre –

Stear: Claro…por supuesto…pero tengo que pasar por Paty –comenzando a caminar –

Vanessa: Ella ya se fue –ahí el joven la miró con un poco de desconfianza –…le dije que fuéramos a comer todos juntos…y me dijo que tenía un compromiso para comer con alguien más

Stear: Ah si –estaba muy desconcertado, no le agrado aquello –

Vanessa: Bueno pero vamos tu y yo…tengo que contarte muchas cosas –se cuelga de su brazo y le sonríe –

Stear sintió que su cuerpo se puso en automático, pues caminó por inercia, sabía que su amiga había comenzado a parlotear, pero el no escucho nada de lo que ella decía, estaba pensando en lo que Paty estaría haciendo ahora, le preocupaba, ella no era así, si las cosas fueran normales ella le hubiera avisado a dónde iba y con quien, estaba todo muy raro, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle a Vanessa, porque si ella le había contado la verdad, tenía miedo de que Paty no fuera la misma cuando la volviera a ver.

Desde que había decidido ir hacia ese lugar, sabía que en ese sitio encontraría respuestas, al principio sintió miedo de lo que pudiera escuchar, ahora ya no tenía miedo de descubrir una mentira, era saber la verdad. Estaba de pie en el recibidor de una oficina muy bonita, la asistente le indicó que la persona que había ido a buscar la recibiría, Paty asintió y continuo, al entrar su amigo le sonrió y la fue a saludar.

Fabricio: Paty querida que sorpresa –le besa la mejilla y ella intenta sonreír –

Paty: Lamento interrumpir tu tarde…pero necesito hablar contigo –intentando sonar normal, no lo logro –

Fabricio: ¿Querida qué tienes? –Mirándola con cautela –…te ves algo pálida

Paty: Estoy bien…sólo necesito que me cuentes algunas cosas sobre Stear y Vanessa –cuando ella dijo este nombre Fabricio se enderezó –

Fabricio: Bueno no sé que quieras saber –se da la vuelta –…más bien…qué podría saber yo –intentando zafarse –

Paty: Si eres mi amigo…sé sincero conmigo –suplicando – ¿Es cierto que tuvieron algo que ver hace años…durante el concurso de matemáticas?

Fabricio: Paty querida –se voltea con sonrisa –…eso fue hace mucho tiempo…no creo que tenga importancia

Paty: Por favor sólo contesta –suplicando y con ojos llenos de dolor –

Fabricio: Mira…en realidad no sé si decir que pasó algo…ella se enamoro de él a primera vista…fue algo realmente bizarro…y pues él

Paty: ¿Él que? –apenas sacando las palabras –

Fabricio: Bueno…la chica es muy hermosa…no sé si la conozcas

Paty: La conozco –apretando los dientes –

Fabricio: ¿En serio? –sorprendido –…bueno entonces sabrás que ella también estuvo en Texas…por lo que sé es hija de un militar y estuvo estudiando en la Universidad cerca del campo de concentración donde estaba Stear…se hicieron muy buenos amigos…y –dándose cuenta que de eso no tenía idea –…ok creo que exceso de información…Paty

Paty: Estoy bien…te agradezco tu sinceridad –se limpia una pequeña lágrima –…será mejor que me vaya –se da la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta –

Fabricio: Amiga…sólo recuerda que cualquier cosa que haya pasado en el pasado –con voz sincera –…esta atrás…él te ama y lo sabes…sino jamás hubiera vuelto por ti –la chica sólo lo mira con tristeza y sale de la oficina –

Helena entró muy sonriente a casa, pudo oler que la comida ya estaba más que lista, así que se dejó guiar por el aroma a orégano y pasta. Al llegar a la cocina vio a su esposo con un mandil y probando la salsa para la pasta, sus hijos no estaban así que Albert al ver su rostro se adelantó a contestar sus preguntas.

Albert: Están en casa de Charly…haciendo la tarea con Caty –sonriendo –…les llamaré en cuanto este lista esta salsa

Helena: Huele delicioso –se acerca –

Albert: ¿Y bien…me vas a platicar lo excelente de tu día?

Helena: Fue…-cerrando los ojos y abrazando a su esposo que correspondió a ese gesto –…algo increíble –soltando el aire que estaba conteniendo –…jamás pensé sentirme así de nuevo

Albert: Me alegro por ti –le da un beso en la mejilla –

Helena: Es que en serio…estar ahí…recorrer los pasillos…ver a los niños –con los ojos brillantes –…nunca pensé que algo tan pequeño pudiera emocionarme tanto…me había acostumbrado a la forma de los pequeños espacios para dar clase en África y a los rostros tristes de los niños…que…ahora creo que renací

Albert: Lo has hecho…y todo irá mejor de ahora en adelante

Helena: Lo sé…muchas gracias –él no le dice nada y sólo le besa la frente –…espero para ti también todo vaya perfecto

Albert: Lo esta –ella intento buscar algún indicio de tristeza pero no lo hallo, su sinceridad era palpable –

Helena: Eso es aún mejor –aspira el aroma de la salsa –…mmm creo que –se saborea –…es hora de llamar a los niños –le da un tierno beso en la boca y se separa –

Albert: Muy bien –apaga la estufa y se saborea ante su creación –

Cuando Stear regresó a la Universidad, las chicas le dijeron que Paty no había vuelto, él intento comunicarse con ella, pero no contestaba el teléfono, así que rogó porque estuviera en casa, cuando llamó ahí, Archie le dijo que ella no había ido para allá, eso lo inquieto un poco, algo malo pasaba y él lo presentía. Pero por ahora no podía hacer nada, habría que tener paciencia, con precipitarse no lograría nada, eso lo sabía.

Desde que salió del edificio donde vio a su amigo, se dejo llevar por sus pies, no es que se sintiera destrozada, no lo estaba, aquello tenía tiempo y darle demasiada importancia era una tontería, pero es que no podía dejar que la invadiera una gran decepción, ella jamás pensó que Stear le fuera a ocultar algo, por mínimo que fuera, era eso lo que provocaba su molestia, su falta de confianza, porque de cierta manera ¿Aquello qué significaba? ¿Qué esa mujer si significaba algo para él?, ¿Qué de cierta manera la quería, también? Eso era lo que le provocaba la molestia que tenía ahora, y por tal no estaba dispuesta a volver al trabajo y verlo, porque obviamente sabía que él ya se abría enterado que ella y su "amiga" se encontraron.

_**Flash Back**_

_Paty hizo pasar a su oficina a la chica linda que estaba ahí en busca de su novio, sabía que no podía esperar algo bueno de aquella visita, así que lo mejor que podría hacer, era portarse de lo más normal para que ella no sospechara nada y pudiera sacarle todo lo que ella necesitaba saber pero que no quería oir. Vanessa se sentó en una silla y Paty lo hizo del otro lado del escritorio._

_Paty: ¿Así que conoces a Stear desde hace tiempo?...si creo que llegó a nombrarte en algún momento –toma maldita –_

_Vanessa: Bueno…no lo culpo…cuando lo conocí convivimos un par de días…en el concurso de matemáticas hace ya bastante tiempo…pero fue ahora que estuvo en el ejercito que estuve más tiempo con él…y supongo por el hecho de que no te vio…no pudo hablarte mucho de mi –maldita me la regreso pesó la castaña –…aunque él si me hablo mucho de ti –viendo sus manos y luego sonriéndole a Paty –…a veces siento que te conozco de toda la vida_

_Paty: ¿En serio? –La chica asiente –…disculpe que no te ofrezca nada de beber –viendo hacia los lados –…pero es que ahorita no hay nadie todos se fueron a comer_

_Vanessa: No te preocupes…estoy bien…en realidad más que ver a Stear me moría de ganas de conocerte…y aclararte mi situación con Stear_

_Paty: Pues en realidad yo creo que no hay nada que aclarar –ok psicología inversa se dijo, si le digo que no ella lo hará de cualquier forma y es lo que quiero –…supongo que no tiene caso a estas alturas_

_Vanessa: Puede que tengas razón –suspirando –…pero es que yo necesito decirte como fueron las cosas…no quiero que pienses mal de mí…y mucho menos de él –mirándola con pena –_

_Paty: Bueno si tú lo crees necesario…adelante te escucho –respiro profundo –_

_Vanessa: Bueno como sabes nos conocimos hace mucho y yo –deteniéndose un poco –…me enamoré de él desde el primer momento –Paty apretó las manos sin que ella se diera cuenta –…pero desde ese momento comprendí que él no era para mi…y él me lo confirmo –aquí la castaña respiro de alivio –…aún así –de nuevo la tensión –…yo me aferre a lo poco que pudiera conseguir –con mucha vergüenza e ira por parte de Paty que se aguanto –…mi padre es general en el ejercito…trabaja en esta Universidad…yo promoví su proyecto sin que él lo supiera…para que fuera a Texas…y estuviera donde yo estaba_

_Paty: Tu –un poco titubeante – ¿Tu hiciste que él se quedara?_

_Vanessa: Bueno de cierta manera sólo puse el proyecto en las narices de la gente correcta –con media sonrisa –…porque tú sabes sus capacidades…y el proyecto era bueno –la castaña asintió –…y creí que estando cerca y tú lejos…podría…ganármelo –suspiro –…pero no fue así…él siempre te tuvo en su mente…aún en medio de la guerra…siento que fue tu recuerdo lo que lo mantuvo con vida…Lo tuve mucho tiempo…pasamos cosas increíbles…como amigos…él siempre fue un gran apoyo…y espero haber sido lo mismo…porque para mi él es especial_

_Paty: Lo sé –ya un poco ida –_

_Vanessa: Y quiero que sepas que me avergüenzo de mi cuando veo las intenciones que tenía en el pasado…todavía hace un mes pretendí quitártelo…pero no pude…él siempre será tuyo…pero hasta hace poco lo comprendí…y me alegro de eso…Paty en serio –se acerca y le toma una mano que la castaña miró con asombro –…sólo quiero ser sincera contigo…y escuchar que me perdonas por las cosas malas que hice y que aunque yo las justificaba como la búsqueda de mi felicidad…jamás las interprete como dañinas para otros_

_Paty: Yo no tengo que perdonarte…te agradezco que vengas y me digas esto…eres muy valiente…sin decir de bonita y agradable…no culpo a Stear por sentir aprecio por ti –le sonríe –_

_Vanessa: No sabes las ganas que tengo de verle –sonriendo y poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que la castaña –…necesito contarle tantas cosas…y apenas tengo un mes sin verlo_

_Paty: Claro, esta en el piso de arriba…en las oficinas de investigación_

_Vanessa: ¿Por qué no vamos a comer todos juntos? –con mucho entusiasmo –_

_Paty: Lo lamento…pero tengo un compromiso con otra persona –diciendo de inmediato para zafarse de aquello, la morena hizo una mueca –_

_Vanessa: Me dio mucho gusto conocerte –le sonríe de nuevo –…en serio…ahora comprendo porque tenía tantas ganas de volver…mucha suerte _

_Paty: Igualmente –la morena la abraza –_

_Cuando la chica se fue, a pesar de que le había aclarado muchas dudas, sentía una gran molestia dentro, no sabía porque, pero no quería ver a Stear, no ahora._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Seguía sentada, no se había dado cuenta que el cigarrillo en sus dedos se estaba consumiendo más rápido, estaba intentando descifrar lo que sentía, era confuso porque sabía que de cierta manera aquello había sido algo, realmente sin importancia, tal vez por eso Stear nunca lo mencionó, porque no era digno de mención, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentirse mal, algo realmente la molestaba, al final se dio cuenta de que lo que la molestaba era el hecho de saber que alguien más amaba a su novio tanto como ella, y que él en determinando punto correspondió a ese cariño, él no era todo suyo, su cariño también había sido para alguien más, eso la molesto, nunca había sido egoísta, y hoy por primera vez, se sentía más egoísta que nunca, ella no iba a compartir el cariño de su Stear.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, volteo hacia su derecha y ahí estaba él, con el rostro preocupado, él sabía que ella sabía, Paty se dio cuenta así que no hizo nada por cambiar el semblante molesto de su mirada, quería que supiera que estaba molesta, él lo entendió. Por un momento se preguntó como la había encontrado, cuando dejo de mirarlo se dio cuenta que ese parque era el lugar a dónde siempre salían a caminar tiempo atrás, genial ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan predecible? Lentamente él se fue acercando y se sentó en la misma banca que ella, dejando un buen espacio entre ambos, sabía que ella necesitaba espacio, ella tomo aire y dio una última fumada a su cigarrillo y él que nunca la había visto fumar no le gusto aquello, pero no dijo nada, tal vez aquel mal hábito sería consecuencia de sus propios actos, espero para ver si ella comenzaba, pero sabía que él tenía que hacerlo, pero de nuevo se sentía un poco cobarde, que estupidez.

Stear: ¿Pensé que comeríamos juntos? –viéndola de reojo –

Paty: Creí pertinente darles un momento a solas a ti y a tu amiga –enfatizando la última palabra –…para que pudieran platicar a gusto –Stear supo que fue mala idea sacar aquello para empezar la platica –

Stear: Vane quedó muy complacida contigo…me contó que conoció a alguien increíble…tiene un nombre extraño…pero parece que es muy amable –apretó un poco la boca al darse cuenta que estaba usando el diminutivo para referirse a la otra –…ella dice que eres increíble…hermosa y amable

Paty: Que bien –levanta un poco las cejas –…también ella lo es…digo también es una zorra quita novios pero es linda –diciendo con sarcasmo –

Él se quedo impactado por la forma de hablar de Paty, jamás la había escuchado decir una palabra como zorra, ahora si se preocupo, ya no tenía caso intentar esquivar lo inevitable.

Stear: Paty eso fue hace mucho…sé que tenía que habértelo contado, pero en realidad era algo tan insignificante para mi que no tenía caso, más adelante lo haría, pero cuando ese tiempo llegó, ya lo había olvidado

Paty: ¿Y cuándo te la encontraste en Texas? –Lo mira con enojo –…no crees que me deberías de haber contado en ese momento…que te estaba acechando de nuevo…que de hecho ella fue la que hizo que fueras para allá

Stear: ¿A qué te refieres? –con el ceño fruncido –

Paty: ¿A poco no lo sabías? –con más sarcasmo, ahora si estaba irreconocible –… ¿Tu amiguita nunca te lo dijo? –él la miro con algo de temor –…ella promovió tu proyecto para que te dieran esa beca en Texas, y por si ella no te lo dijo…como su padre es general…también hizo que promovieran tu entrada al ejercito…o sea que si…ella fue quien te apartó de mi lado durante cinco años –ahora si con cara fúrica –

Stear: La decisión fue mía –con dureza –

Paty: Por idea de ella –contraataco –

Stear: Paty…lo siento –suspirando e intentando terminar la conversación –…me equivoqué, lo sé y lo siento…pero sabes que a estas alturas pelear por esto no tiene caso…somos dos personas adultas que asumen sus errores…yo estoy asumiendo el mío –señalándose –…te pido disculpas

Paty: Ok –soltando el aire –…esta bien tienes razón –aún sin mirarlo y con el ceño fruncido –

Stear: Lo ves –sonriendo un poco –…cualquiera comete errores…hoy me toco a mi disculparme…tal vez mañana seas tú…quien sabe –intentando poner humor –

Paty: ¿Me quieres acusar de algo ahora? –mirándolo aún ceñuda – Porque tal vez sea el momento –otra vez sacando el sarcasmo –

Stear: No…es solo un ejemplo –intentando calmarla otra vez –…eres humana puedes cometer errores…yo no soy el único

Paty: No tienes porque echarme tierra para sentirte mejor –diciendo ofendida y sintiéndose idiota pero sin bajar la guardia –

Stear: Vamos Paty…no te comportes como una niña…este comportamiento me esta cansando tú no eres así –ya con mirada de fastidio –

Paty: Pues tal vez la Paty que dejaste hace mucho por una zorra…no es la misma que esta aquí ahora –se levanta enojada y se va caminando rápido –

Stear sopesó la idea de ir tras ella, pero sabía que ese comportamiento no se le quitaría ahora, era algo realmente tonto, y creía a Paty lo suficientemente inteligente y cuerda aún para saber que ella tendría que reaccionar, él ya había pedido disculpas, así que ahora todo dependía de ella.

Flamy llegó a casa más temprano de lo normal, Tory le había dicho de la visita de Tom, así que sabía que algo importante tenía que haber pasado, pero como él no le contesto el teléfono, se preocupo un poco, cuando llegó Archie y Candy estaban con los niños viendo la televisión, los dos adultos tenían un rostro en verdad preocupados.

Flamy: ¡Hey! –Dejando las llaves en la mesita del recibidor – ¿Qué tal la escuela Johny? –se acerca y le da un beso en la frente –

Johny: Bien…no hay tarea –sin dejar de ver la tele –

Effy: No miente…no hay tarea –sin voltear –

Flamy: Muy bien –sonriendo y luego viendo a sus amigos – ¿Tom ya llegó?

Candy: Si hace un rato –con cautela –

Flamy: ¿Qué paso?

Archie: No lo sabemos…digamos que esta un poco indispuesto a hablar

Flamy: Seguramente no le fue bien en su proyecto –con mueca –

Candy: Pues –sin saber que decir –

Flamy: Iré a verlo –dejando su bolsa en el sofá y subiendo las escaleras –…ya regresó cariño –acariciando la mejilla de su hijo, Archie y Candy se vieron preocupados –

Candy: Creo que llevaré a los niños a dar una vuelta…por si acaso

Archie: Ok…me quedo…por si acaso –ambos asienten al mismo tiempo –

Candy: Vamos chicos…los llevaré a dar una vuelta

Johny: Deja que acabe le quedan cinco minutos

Candy: No vamos de una vez…ese capitulo lo repiten en la noche –acercándose y apagando la tele –

Effy: Ok…vamos Johny –se levantan y siguen a la rubia hacia fuera –

Los tres salieron de la casa, Archie los miró salir y después de desviar su mirada de la puerta, sus ojos fueron directamente hacia las escaleras, al segundo piso donde Flamy y Tom seguramente ya estarían hablando.

Cuando la morena entró en la habitación miró a su esposo que estaba de perfil, veía hacia fuera, su rostro parecía no molesto, sino triste, ella pensó que la junta iría mal, así que en cuanto entró se acerco y estando a un paso con el rostro triste le hablo suavemente.

Flamy: Hey lamento mucho lo de tu proyecto –él se quedo callado y ella se acerca más y pone su mano en su hombro pero él se quita –…sé que estas triste y molesto pero…verás que más adelante –él la interrumpe –

Tom: Michael Klaise –directo al grano dijo con voz amarga –

Ella se quedo totalmente en shock, se puso más pálida que un vampiro y sus ojos parpadearon, no sabía como reaccionar ante eso.

Tom: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu trabajo es defender a la mierda esa? –Con enojo – ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar ese trabajo?

Flamy: Porque es lo que es –intentando recomponerse y defender su postura –…es un trabajo nada más

Tom: Pero es ese imbecil –empezando a perder la cordura – ¡Es el idiota ese que tanto te hizo daño!...y ahora para premiarlo lo vas a sacar de la cárcel –mirándola fúrico –

Flamy: Es mi trabajo…para eso me pagan –un poco dura –…además es una gran oportunidad para mi

Tom: ¡¡O sea que es por ese pendejo…que no pasas tiempo con tu hijo…ni conmigo!! –Gritando –…seguramente encuentras placentero verlo y buscar cualquier cosa para dejarlo libre y verlo de nuevo –ahora si se estaba pasando pero no le importo –

Flamy: Mira te suplico que con mi trabajo no te metas…respeta lo que hago…que sea quien sea mi cliente eso es totalmente irrelevante

Tom: Oh claro súper irrelevante –con sarcasmo –…no sólo falta que en cuanto lo saques te vayas a revolcar con él para celebrar lo buena que eres y él tanto que se lo merece

Ella exploto y no era para menos, le dio santo golpe, no cachetada, golpe en el rostro que lo hizo voltearse, se había pasado y él lo sabía, aún así su rostro denotaba furia.

Flamy: No me disculpo por lo que hice…y supongo que tú tampoco –respirando entrecortadamente –…pero algo si te digo…es sólo mi trabajo…qué tu pienses estupideces…es tu problema –señalándolo –…pero no voy a permitir que me eches a perder mi oportunidad

Tom: Y yo no voy a permitir que nos veas la cara a tu familia

Flamy: Si es lo que piensas…tal vez esto ya no sea una familia –se arrepintió de lo que dijo en cuanto lo dijo porque Tom abrió demás los ojos –

Tom: ¿Eso crees?...que… ¿Quieres entrar en las estadísticas de matrimonios fallidos antes de los cinco años?

Flamy: No seríamos los primeros ni los últimos –con dureza –

Tom: Creo que no me conviene…eres abogada seguramente encontraras una artimaña para quedarte a Johny…y eso si que no…mi hijo es lo primero

Flamy: También es mío

Tom: No lo parece…ya nunca lo vez –con voz fría –

Flamy: No seas un maldito exagerado

Tom: Como quieras…no pienso seguir discutiendo por esta idiotez –buscando la manera de parar antes de que se dijeran algo peor –…sólo te advierto que si sigues con esto de sacar al idiota ese…esto se acabó –se encamina hacia la puerta –…y lo digo en serio…piensa cuales son tus prioridades –le da una última mirada y sale azotando la puerta –

La morena se quedó pasmada, ¿Qué había pasado? Ni siquiera sabía cómo demonios había pasado, sabía que muchas de las palabras que él dijo, no las había querido decir, pero también sabía que muchas eran por causa de los errores de ella, su pasado había vuelto, y ella no le había dicho nada él, estaba segura que aunque se molestara él la hubiera dejado seguir, pero no lo hizo, tuvo miedo de tener este enfrentamiento, pero si lo hubiera hecho antes no hubiera sido tan feo como ahora.

Respiro hondo y supo que las cosas se arreglarían, él o ella, cualquiera de los dos vendría a pedir disculpas o simplemente llegarían y se hablarían como antes, su relación era tan natural que a veces sobraban las palabras. A lo único que le tuvo miedo y la puso a pensar era lo que él había dicho al final, pensar cuales eran sus prioridades, eso era algo en lo cual se tenía que poner a trabajar ahora, porque en definitiva no quería perder su trabajo, pero menos a su familia, a ellos no.

Realmente es importante ponernos a pensar en lo que queremos para nosotros en la vida, desde tus prioridades de ahora como tus pensamientos y actos del pasado, el futuro camina a tu encuentro pero no puedes pretender encararlo sin armas, sin saber qué hacer o qué querer de la vida, tienes que saber a que te enfrentas, a qué es lo que quieres hacer y cómo hacerlo, la prioridad número uno es vivir al máximo, cómo quieras vivir, el caso es saber como lo haremos.

**HOLAAAAAA…OK AQUI LES DEJE MI CAP 38…DEBO DECIR QUE WOOO ESTOY INPARABLE JAJAJA…MI CEREBRO AHORA SI SE HA PUESTO A TRABAJAR…JAJAJA…TODO HA FLUIDO COMO ESPERABA… Y LA VERDAD ESPERO Y LO HAYA ECHO BIEN…A MI ME GUSTO MUCHO COMO QUEDO…AUNQUE HUBO UN POCO MÁS DE DRAMA…PERO SÓLO SERÁ UN POCO…LAS COSAS EMPIEZAN A TOMAR SU LUGAR CORRECTO… …BUENO…COMO YA MENCIONE ANTES, QUE LA PLAYLIST QUE PONGO ES IMPORTANTE PARA DARLE UN TOQUE MÁS PADRE AL FIC…LES RECOMIENDO ESCUCHEN LA MUSICA…TODA LA MUSIC QUE PONGO SON CANCIONES QUE ADORO QUE ME ENCANTAN…ME INSPIRAN Y MUCHO MÁS…ESPERO A USTEDES TAMBIEN…JAJAJA**

**Y BUENO…AGRADECER A TODAS MIS LECTORES, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SU CARIÑO…ESTOY REALMENTE CONVENCIDA DE QUE USTEDES SON LAS MÁS HERMOSAS E INTELIGENTES DEL MUNDO, THANKS AGAIN…SON INCREIBLES, SALUDOS Y BESOS A TODASSSS. **

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	39. Despertando al Atardecer

**Helloooooooooo**

**Aqui dejando mi capitulo 39...espero lo disfruten...yo creo que si...yo lo ame...jajaja...bueno les dejo el playlist...por fa escuchenlo realmente esta muy bueno...y para este cap me inspiro mucho...en las escenas donde lo puse...por fa reviewsss...los adorooooooo...**

**(Bootylicious - Destiny's Child)**

**(Draw your Swords - Angus & Julia Stone)**

**(Exogenesis: Symphony, Pt. 3: Redemption – MUSE)**

**(Love show – Skye)**

**LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS**

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Alguna vez vi a mi padre llorar y a mi madre sufrir…en ese instante pensé que el amor no existía…pero con ver tu sonrisa descubro que existen las excepciones._

**CAPITULO XXXIX**

**DESPERTANDO AL ATARDECER**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

Por lo general cuando estamos teniendo un sueño mucho más que placentero, es irremediable que nos pongamos furiosos cuando el sueño se corta, cuando despiertas, o cuando alguien te despierta, mejor que desaparezca, puedes convertirte en un verdadero psicópata, como se atreven a interrumpir tan precioso sueño, en verdad es horrible, y es más horrible cuando intentas dormir de nuevo y no puedes continuar ahí donde tu sueño se cortó, realmente dan ganas de llorar. Pero que pasa si en realidad sí estas dormida, pero no sueñas nada, todo esta en oscuridad, y despiertas y te das cuenta que el sueño siempre fue realidad pero tu estabas dormida y no podías vivirlo, en ese caso ahí el despertar es lo mejor que te puede pasar, y besas y agradeces a la persona que vino a despertarte, bendita sea.

Annie caminaba temerosa, como siempre, sentía pavor por lo desconocido, bueno no algo desconocido realmente, había estado ahí antes, era sólo que él hecho de sentir que estaba volviendo a empezar, era lo que le causaba miedo, pensar que tal vez no serviría de nada y ella no podría seguir adelante. Respiro profundo y abrió la puerta de cristal, alguien obviamente se emocionó al verla.

Ruby: ¡Annie! –gritando y corriendo a abrazarla –

Annie: Hola Ruby –sonriendo y sintiéndose a gusto con el recibimiento –

Ruby: ¡Que sorpresa!... ¡Que gusto verte! –la estrecha y luego la suelta para verla bien – ¿cuándo llegaste?

Annie: Hace unas horas –con un poco de timidez –…y no pude esperar para aceptar tu oferta –la chica la mira con interrogancia –

La morena la vio primero sin saber a qué se refería, Annie por su lado contesto con una sonrisa y un brillo lleno de esperanza, la morena entendió, le sonrió y le apretó las manos.

Archie mantenía sus manos unidas, desde que Flamy había subido las escaleras, se sentía inquieto, como si aquello no fuera a terminar bien, lo confirmo cuando sintió pasar a Tom como un rayo y salir de casa sin decir nada, sentía que nada tenía sentido en aquel lugar, sólo la gente que iba y venía y que él veía pasar mientras estaba en silencio. ¿No se suponía que ahora todo iba a estar bien?, eso se había dicho hacía algunos momentos, ahora no estaba seguro de eso. Sintió que pasaron horas desde que Candy se había ido, desde que Flamy había llegado, desde que Tom se había ido, pero sentía que habían sido siglos desde que no había visto a Annie, eso fue en lo único que pudo pensar, hasta que otro sonido de la puerta lo saco de su ensoñación. Miro hacia atrás para ver quien era.

Archie: Hey –diciendo extrañado por esa visita –

Terry: ¿Dónde esta Candy? –diciendo casi sin aliento –

Archie: Salió con los niños a dar una vuelta –estaba extrañado, pero no pudo evitar hablar con desgana por los problemas que sabía se estaban suscitando en ese momento –

Terry: Ok…mm ¿Tiene mucho que se fue? –mirando ahora bien el semblante de su amigo –

Archie: En realidad no tengo idea –sintiéndose tonto ante esta afirmación –

Terry: ¿Archie estas bien? –acercándose a su amigo –

Archie: En realidad –viendo hacia la nada y luego a su amigo de nuevo con el ceño fruncido –…no lo se

Terry no supo porque, pero en ese momento sólo se dejaba guiar por lo que veía, parecía que su amigo estaba como extraviado, y él no podía permitir que eso pasara, así que sintiéndose con valor, un valor que venía acumulando desde que había salido de su habitación de hotel, se acerco al castaño y lo abrazó con fuerza, lo apretó y Archie se dejo abrazar, sin decir nada dejo que su amigo lo ayudara a encontrarse, una vez más.

Ella había caminado rápido al principio, pero lento al final y él en viceversa, sabía que quería darle espacio, pero en determinado punto sintió una enorme necesidad de que todo ese rollo sin sentido quedara atrás y volviera todo a su hermoso cause, así que la alcanzó, y en la esquina antes de llegar a casa, Stear tomó a Paty del brazo y la encaró, esto tenía que terminar ya.

Stear: Ok…creo que ya fue suficiente –mirándola con determinación –…toda mi vida eh sido paciente…pero esto no se trata de paciencia…sino de sensatez…y pido que tu acudas a lo mismo –ella lo miro ceñudo –

Paty: Es que no se trata de eso Stear…de nada te sirvió ser sensato cuando te revolcaste con esa –con recriminación –

Stear: Jamás me acosté con ella –intentando sonar tranquilo –…sólo fue

Paty: ¿Una calentura?... ¿una metida de manos tal vez?...eso seguramente te ayudaría a estudiar para el concurso –con mucho sarcasmo –

Stear: ¿Qué te ha pasado? –con dolor en la mirada –

Paty: Me pasa lo que me provocas –suspira y luego mira a su novio con dolor –…no se trata de lo que hago ahora…sino el por qué –aquí él la miro con tristeza, ella tenía razón –…no se trata de sensatez sino quien se equivocó…quien estuvo mal

Stear: Y ya te dije que lo siento –sonando un poco desesperado – ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?...yo jamás te he recriminado las cosas cuando haces algo que no me parece

Paty: Porque yo siempre intento hacer las cosas bien

Stear: Y yo también… ¿como puedes decir que se trata de quien esta bien y quien esta mal? –con rostro molesto –

Paty: Pues así es –sin ceder en su postura –…y no m importa lo que digas

Stear: Te estas portando como tonta y lo sabes –él jamás le había dicho eso –…perdón por la palabra pero es la verdad

Paty: Pues entonces no hables con las tontas –con mirada penetrante –

Stear: Seguro –le dice a unos centímetros de su cara y luego sigue el camino hasta la puerta de la casa dejando a la castaña sorprendida –

Sentía que ella desentonaba en aquel lugar, y no porque la gente de ahí tuviera tres cabezas o algo así, o que ella fuera muy delgada, para nada, pero algo si tenían que ella no, estaban llenos de energía, sonrisas y buen humor, algo a lo que ella se sentía tan ajena. Ruby la jaló para que no se exiliara ella misma, ya lista con ropa cómoda, la chica se dirigió a un espacio.

Ruby: No te preocupes…lo harás bien…ya sabes como le hacemos aquí –sonriéndole –…sólo déjate llevar por tus emociones…baila

Annie: No estoy segura de recordar cómo hacerlo –con sonrisa y sintiéndose estúpida –

Ruby: Cuando escuches la música…sabrás qué hacer –le guiña el ojo y se aleja para poner la música –

**(Bootylicious - Destiny's Child)**

Ruby: Bien pues todos listos–empieza ella dando el ejemplo –…esta es buena para calentar esas caderas

Annie miraba a todo mundo y no sabía si sorprenderse o sentirse más inútil, todo mundo empezó aplaudiendo, chiflando para darse ánimos unos a otros y que todo el lugar se llenara de energía y buena vibra, Annie sentía que era una estatua que sólo estaba de adornó, ni siquiera estaba respirando, sus pulmones empezaron a arder, cuando la gente empezó a bailar, mover la cadera y las manos al ritmo de la música, que era una muy buena canción, ella no pudo evitar sentir que había tenido un calambre en todo el cuerpo que le impedía moverlo, quiso mover un pie, pero estaba como paralizada, como si todo fuera una película y sólo a ella le hubieran apretado el botón de pausa. Ruby se dio cuenta de esto, así que se acerco a ella y se puso a un lado.

Ruby: Tu puedes hacerlo…recuerdo que movías las caderas mejor que Beyonce…vamos…tú puedes –la anima –…tu puedes hacerlo –con ímpetu –

La morena la miró con ánimo, y fue imposible no inyectarse de eso, Annie sabía que se tenía que agarrar de algo para volver a empezar, y aquello era bueno, bailar le haría no olvidar, pero al menos minimizar su pesar, así que poco a poco y con la ayuda de Ruby que la seguía en sus pequeños movimientos, comenzó a mover la cadera de un lado a otro. Tomó aire y dejó que sus pulmones se relajaran, poco a poco logró deshacerse del calambre y fue tomando ritmo, era verdaderamente liberador darse cuenta que sus piernas aún le pertenecían y tenía el control de ellas, cuando se dio cuenta de esto, no pudo más que sonreír, el resto fue historia.

Todo mundo volteo a mirarla, pues verla bailar era un espectáculo digno de ver, Ruby empezó a aplaudir y de vez en cuando hacerle compañía en uno que otro paso, pero la pieza era de Annie. La chica movía la cadera de un lado a otro, junto con su esternón, más adelante sus brazos hicieron compañía al movimiento, pasando sus manos por su cabello, sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza, la pieza comenzaba a llenarla de más energía, y el baile adquirió fuerza, todo mundo aplaudía y bailaba para impulsar más aquello. Annie sólo se sentía llena de vida de nuevo, su trasero realmente era una parte prodigiosa y con aquellos movimientos era merecedor de una medalla. Acompañada por un movimiento en su vientre y los brazos adelante y atrás la chica junto con Ruby hicieron una pequeña coreografía, la pieza les daba para aquello, todo era libertad, baile y música, buena formula para olvidarse del mundo. Annie grito y siguió bailando.

Era increíble como de un segundo a otro, todo dentro de ella cambió, de sentirse totalmente cohibida, paso a sentirse libre, que nada importaba sólo que movía su cuerpo con cadencia, con energía, que ella mandaba y nada de lo que pasara alrededor le quitaría esa sensación de libertad. De pronto se formaron líneas, todos detrás de Annie que era la cabecera, a un lado de ella estaba Ruby y del otro lado un chico que bailaba muy bien, los tres eran excelentes bailarines, Annie no dejada de mover las caderas y poner sus manos en su cabello y luego en su vientre para darle un movimiento más sensual a los pasos que hacía. La gente detrás de ella intentaba seguirla, era realmente un veredero espectáculo ver aquello, tanto así que no se dieron cuenta cuando algunos chicos del gimnasio veían todo desde la puerta. Emmett sólo sonrió y asintió en señal de que le gusto mucho todo ese show.

Nadie le importó que todo el edificio estuviera viendo, Annie siguió disfrutando de la canción y Ruby la incito a que fuera más allá, así que la chica con un movimiento demasiado provocativo, se agacho y subió tocando su cuerpo incitando a todos a querer ser sus manos, el chico de a lado siguió bailando y disfruto aquello, en la puerta la baba se estaba acumulando en el piso. Al final el piso entero aplaudía y el baile se transformó en un espectáculo, todo mundo copio la forma de aplaudir y de mover las caderas de Annie y sus dos acompañantes, reían, gritaban y chiflaban, la gente de la puerta también, todo mundo estaba encendido, aquello era una fiesta, y Annie llevaba la batuta, se sintió feliz después de mucho tiempo, cuando terminó su gran espectáculo nadie podía creer que realmente había pasado, todo mundo se hecho aire a la cara e intento recuperar la respiración, Annie se sintió extraña pero le gusto la sensación, así que no dejo de sonreír.

Ruby: Wooo…eso si que es bailar –echándose aire al rostro y moviendo su gran melena –

Annie: Aún estoy sin palabras –con la boca abierta pero sonriendo –

Emmett: Déjame decirte amor…que con todo respeto…ella baila muy bien –llegando muy sonriente –…Annie eres un verdadero espectáculo…ahora dime cómo le haré para sacar a todos esos babosos de aquí –señalando a la bola de chavos que estaban en la puerta con la baba de fuera –…la próxima vez cobrare porque te vean –sonríe –

Annie: Buena idea…repartimos las ganancias –le sonríe –

Emmett: Es un trato –le guiña el ojo y se aleja –

Annie aún respiraba con un poco de dificultad, cerro sus ojos y siguió sonriendo, cuando los abrió su amiga la miraba con una gran satisfacción, ella sin que se escuchara dijo gracias, Ruby le toco el brazo, ella sabía que Annie saldría adelante.

Había salido totalmente encabronado, y no era para menos, se sentía totalmente justificado, ella estaba equivocada, y él tenía razón de sentir molestia, eso fue lo que más le enojaba, saber que tenía razón. Tom estaba en la barra del bar, quería tomarse unos tragos, no ponerse totalmente ebrio, pero si algo que le refrescara las ideas. Recordó todo lo que había pasado últimamente, pero en si un hecho que le había hecho estar así de inquieto. Johny nunca era tan quejumbroso ni se quejaba, así que para la obra era raro que mostrara un gran deseo de que su mamá no fuera a faltar, él entendía el trabajo de su mamá, pero Tom sabía que si estaba él en esa actitud, era porque su mamá ya lo había estado plantando muchas veces.

_**Flash Back**_

_Tom, Archie y Johny estaban en el cuarto del segundo, los chicos estaban entre viendo la tele y al niño, quien se distraía haciendo un dibujo en su cuaderno._

_Archie: ¿En serio no quieres que te ayude con tu tarea?...digo de que te ayude tu papá…a que lo haga yo…obvio sabemos quien es más apto –Tom lo zapeo y el sonrió–_

_Johny: Nop…tío…mi mami prometió que llegaría a ayudarme con mi tarea así que me espero –sin quitar su atención del dibujo –_

_Tom: Pero sabes que mamá llegará tarde_

_Johny: Sip…me lo dijo…pero también me prometió que llegaría a hacer la tarea conmigo…y yo le creo_

_Tom: Bueno –no muy convencido de aquello –_

_Archie: Ah mira eso –señala la televisión –…ese pase fue increíble –emocionado –… ¿Viste la atrapada?_

_Tom realmente no le puso atención al juego que estaba en el televisor, pasaron las horas, Johny seguía muy tranquilo, Tom sólo lo seguía con la mirada, de repente el niño escuchaba un ruido y se dirigía a la ventana o a la puerta, pero cuando se daba cuenta que no era su mamá, volvía a su antiguo sitio. Cuando terminó el juego de la televisión, ya era bastante tarde para que el niño siguiera despierto, Tom apretó los puños, y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando vio el rostro de su hijo._

_Tom: Vamos Campeón…tío Archie se quedo dormido –así era, él niño lo vio, tomó sus cosas y salio del cuarto junto con su padre –_

_Después de aquel mal rato, Tom se quedo en su recamara sentado sobre la cama y la luz apagada, cuando Flamy llegó en la madrugada llena de papeles y con rostro casado, él ni siquiera se molesto en preguntarle nada._

_Flamy: Hey…lamento la hora –dejando sus cosas sobre una mesa –…el caso se puso un poco pesado –sentándose sobre la cama – ¿Qué tal tu día? –Él no contesto – ¿Estas bien? –Mira con un poco de tensión –_

_La morena se levanto y se puso frete a Tom que ya estaba de pie y miraba hacia en frente, su rostro no era de enojo, era de decepción, parecía el rostro de su hijo hace un rato pero más grande. Él suspiro y dijo con voz apagada._

_Tom: Le prometiste a tu hijo que le ayudarías con su tarea –mirándola con tristeza, ella sintió dolor –_

_Flamy: Lo sé, lo siento no pude –él la interrumpe –_

_Tom: Te espero hasta muy tarde…cuando vio que no llegaste…ya no quiso hacer nada y se acostó…pero_

_Flamy: Lo lamento en serio –con mucho pesar –…no pude zafarme tenía que terminar aquello _

_Tom: Rompiste tu promesa –le dijo con dolor –…Johny lloró…y yo –con media sonrisa amarga –…lloré…y Archie se durmió –intentando poner humor pero ni él mismo pudo reír –_

_Flamy al oír estas últimas palabras, sintió que el mundo entero caía sobre ella para demolerla completamente, le había fallado a su hijo, a Tom, a su familia. Tom supo que no podía estar otro momento más ahí, así que mejor se fue, no quería volver a llorar. En aquel momento ella no era su esposa, ni la mujer que amaba era una desconocida que había hecho llorar a lo que más quería, y eso no volvería a pasar._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

De repente sintió como alguien le hablaba y le tocaba el hombro.

Rosy: ¿Tom? –mirándolo con sonrisa – ¿Monstruo?

Tom: Hey…sexosa –sonriendo –… ¿Cómo estas? –se para y la abraza –

Rosy: Bien ¿Y tu?...que sorpresa –lo mira con mucha alegría –casi ni te reconozco con ese traje – mirándolo de arriba abajo –

Tom: Tu estas idéntica…aún hueles a sexo –la olfatea y ella le da un manazo –

Rosy: Afortunadamente tengo suerte para eso –se ríe – ¿Y los demás? –mirando hacia los lados –

Tom: Vengo solo –intentando no sonar melancólico –

Rosy: Ah…mira te quiero presentar –se da la vuelta y de entre la gente salio un tipo junto con ella, de la mano –…mira nene él es un amigo…Tom…dile Monstruo –sonríe –…Tom él es mi esposo Enrique –lo señala –

Enrique: Mucho gusto Monstruo –con media sonrisa mientras le da la mano –

Tom: Lo mismo digo

Rosy: Él y otro de sus amigos son los que me pusieron sexosa

Enrique: Oh…muy bueno…cariño no te molesta –la mira con sonrisa –…por aquí andan algunos amigos que quisiera saludar

Rosy: No te preocupes ya te veo –le sonríe y la besa –

Enrique: Un placer –le vuelve a dar la mano –…espero nos visites en el Showbiz pronto

Tom: Claro –le da la mano –…hasta luego –cuando él hombre se fue Tom miró a su amiga – ¿Casada, tú? –con una ceja enarcada –

Rosy: Eso mismo me digo todavía a mi misma

Tom: ¿Dónde lo conociste?

Rosy: Es músico…llegó a mi bar y lo contrate…pero no porque me gustara desde que lo vi…sino porque en realidad es bueno…deberían escucharlo –con los ojos soñados –…en menos de un año era una mujer casada –con sonrisa – ¿Y tú que haces de tu vida ahora? ¿Y Flamy?

Tom: Bueno pues –con media sonrisa sin alegría –…también soy una papa casada –riendo y la mujer también –…y con papita…se llama Johny –ahí si su sonrisa fue más que convincente –

Rosy: Que bien –diciendo con verdadera sinceridad –…sabía que no dejarías ir a Flamy…ella era simplemente perfecta para ti

Tom: No te he dicho que me casé con ella ¿Por qué lo piensas? –intentando jugar con ella –

Rosy: Porque simplemente no te hubieras casado con ninguna otra mujer…tu forma de ser no te lo daría…perdóname que te lo diga pero eras un chico muy cabron…todos ustedes…a excepción de Stear…sin esas novias suyas,..Ustedes realmente hubieran vivido la vida loca…por eso digo que Flamy era la persona adecuada para ti…sino nunca te hubieras casado…es como Enrique y yo…siento que no hubiera podido hacer mi vida con nadie más que él

Tom: ¿Por qué sucede eso? ¿Por qué aunque te moleste lo que hace o no aceptes que sea como es? ¿Por qué amas a esa persona? –mirándola con el ceño fruncido, ella suspiro –

Rosy: Porque son las únicas personas que nos hacen sentir amadas…que nos hacen sentir que somos comprendidos a niveles que ni tu mismo te crees comprender, que te hacen ver las cosas desde un punto de vista muy diferente que tú crees imposible, pero a la manera en que ellos te lo hacen ver, parece bastante sencillo, porque aunque pienses que odies lo que hace no te molesta que lo haga, y ruegas porque lo siga haciendo porque eso demuestra que siguen siendo esa persona de la cual nos hemos enamorado.

Tom: A veces no se si eso sea suficiente para mi…Flamy es una persona muy difícil, y con el tiempo se ha vuelto más complicada la situación –tomando de su vaso de licor –

Rosy: Creo que lo que huelo aquí es que ya te diste cuenta que ambos ya crecieron, ya no forman parte de núcleos diferentes, sino de uno solo, y tienes miedo de que ese núcleo se rompa, porque es de lo que vives, tu familia

Tom: Eso ya lo sabía desde hace mucho –con cierta tristeza –

Rosy: Te creo…pero realmente no piensas bien en eso hasta que no hay algo que te preocupe sobre eso…en este caso te puedo asegurar que no te preocupa Flamy…te preocupa tu hijo

Tom: ¿Cómo lo sabes? –con el ceño fruncido –

Rosy: Porque Flamy y tú se conocen mejor que nadie, sabes como reaccionará ella, a pesar de ya ser una mujer casada y madura, y tú un padre y hombre trabajador…ambos siguen siendo los mismos…así que saben que sus pleitos se solucionaran por si solos, así son ustedes…son demasiado corazón para estar peleados, y tienen demasiada fuerza para vencerse…pero tú hijo a penas esta comenzando a conocerlos, así que tienes miedo de que él no entienda las cosas y sufra por culpa de ustedes

Tom: No puedo permitir que nada le pase –con dolor en los ojos –…simplemente él no debe sufrir por nosotros

Rosy: Y no lo hará si hacen lo correcto –le da una palmada en el hombro –…eres un monstruo con cerebro…piensa bien –sonríe –

Tom: Y tu muy buena consejera…brindo por eso –levanta la copa –

Rosy: Ya lo sabía –sonríe y choca su copa con la de él –

Tom: Es increíble que no hayas encontrado pareja antes –con sonrisa –seguramente eras muy golosa en insaciable…y todos se asustaban por tu sexocidad –se ríe y ella le da un manazo –

Rosy: No cambias en serio –se ríe –

Candy no había querido volver a casa pronto, pero aún así cuando se dio cuenta en el reloj después de entrar en casa, se dio cuenta que realmente no había tardado mucho, rogo porque todo hubiera salido bien, y caminó en silencio hacia dentro, escucho que alguien salía del baño, volteo y miró a Flamy, el rostro dijo todo. Johny corrió y la abrazó, ella disimulo muy bien su estado de ánimo.

Johny: Mami ¡viniste temprano! –la mira desde abajo y ella le acaricia el rostro –…Candy nos llevó al parque

**(Draw your Swords - Angus & Julia Stone)**

Flamy: Que bueno…Stear esta por aquí…dijo que si querían jugar a indios y vaqueros –le sonríe a él y a Effy –…anda ve…más tarde haremos tú tarea –le da un beso en la mejilla –

Johny: ¡Que bien! –se emociona y se suelta para correr junto con Effy hacia arriba, la morena suspiro –

Candy: ¿Él no esta? –con voz monocorde –

Flamy: No –negando con la cabeza –…tampoco Archie…creo que Terry estuvo por aquí –en ese momento a Candy se le salieron los ojos de sus orbitas –…seguramente querrá hablar contigo –le dio una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos –

Candy: Quien sabe –mirando sus manos –…tal vez sólo vino a ver a Archie

Flamy: Todo se va a arreglar –le da una pequeña sonrisa –…creo que tanto tú como él ya han agotado sus dosis de dolor y resentimiento…es tiempo de volver al cauce –saca un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo enciende –

Candy: Nunca sabemos cuánto dolor es capaz de guardar nuestra alma –su amiga le dio una fumada a su cigarro y suspiro antes de voltear a verla –

Flamy: Candy…cuando dos personas se aman como lo hacen Terry y tú…no es difícil ver las cosas con claridad…y darte cuenta de lo que tienes que hacer –mirándola con profundidad –…debo decir que yo sé que estas arrepentida de lo que paso hace tiempo…y que has intentado hacer mejor las cosas…que lo quieres recuperar…pero debes saber que las cosas dolorosas de la vida, que por lo general involucran a las personas que amas son las más difíciles de remediar, las que más trabajo cuesta enmendar…tú lo estas comprobando ahora

Candy: Y no sabes cuánto –diciendo con pesar –

Flamy: Pero también sabes que tanto tú como él –con media sonrisa –…no podrían tener una vida plena y feliz…si no están juntos

Candy: ¿Qué me quieres decir? –un poco intrigada por el tono de su amiga –

Flamy: Que aún no ha terminado…no dejes de intentarlo…mientras sientas que él vale la pena…que su amor vale la pena no dejes de intentar recuperarlo –da otra fumada –

Candy: Jamás dejare de pensar que vale la pena –con voz obvia –

Flamy: Eso lo se – le sonríe mientras apaga su cigarrillo en un cenicero que estaba en la mesita de a lado –…nos vemos después –se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la escalera –

Candy: Si das tan buenos consejos, debe ser muy fácil arreglar los problemas que tú tienes –diciéndole y su amiga se detiene y la mira con una sonrisa triste –

Flamy: Seré buena dando consejos a los demás…pero no para dármelos a mi misma –y sigue su camino –

La rubia la miró irse, sentía un poco de pena por ella, pues el hecho de contarle nada de lo que pasaba ahora en su relación, era una prueba de que no estaba lista para hablar de aquello, que seguramente era muy doloroso, y para que Flamy pensara eso, era mucho, pues sabía que su amiga era una persona de carácter fuerte que sabe sobrellevar las peores situaciones. Pero en esta ocasión lo que le aquejaba era algo duro, pero que la rubia intuyó, era más una cuestión de si misma que afectaba a los que amaba, no necesitaba saber detalles para tener completo conocimiento de lo que pasaba. Y de corazón deseaba que todo se arreglara para ella.

Y escuchando las palabras que ahora empezaban a zumbar en su cabeza, ella lo sabía, no había terminado, aún no había terminado, lo recuperaría, lo haría, porque no había terminado.

Candy apretó los ojos y dio una mirada definida, muy profunda, era ahora, tenía que hacerlo, hacer que volviera. Caminó rápido hacia la escalera y subió casi corriendo.

Archie y Terry estaban sentados, ambos estaban en silencio, pareció que aquello era lo que ambos necesitaban, un momento de paz para poder reencontrarse, miraban hacia delante, intentando alcanzar esos recuerdos, esas preciosas memorias que ahora se veían tan lejanas y que de cierta manera con tanto dolor en sus almas, las sentían ajenas. Archie frunció el ceño y Terry suspiró.

Archie: No me gusta mirar cuando se mete el sol entre las nubes –diciendo con voz monocorde –…siento que es un momento muy intimo que yo no podría compartir

Terry: Es un momento bello…y no es que no puedas…simplemente te sientes ajeno…por ahora –lo mira y Terry vuelve a suspirar –… ¿Estas listo? –le da una media sonrisa y Archie se la devuelve –

Archie: Ahora lo estoy –los dos se ponen de pie –

Terry: Aquella vez también me acompañaste a este lugar…aunque en realidad creo que iba sin rumbo

Archie: Puede ser…pero también a este lugar la traje a ella…para que fuera a verte…creo que eso sirve como un favor –le sonríe y Terry también – Gracias –le dice en tono sincero –

Terry: Ni lo digas…por mis amigos hago lo que sea –lo miro de manera significativa –…ahora sí puedes volver a empezar

Archie: Lo haré.

Ambos se vuelven a abrazar, con ese contacto se dijeron todo, no había necesidad de palabras entre ellos, el vínculo de amistad que tenían se había hecho muy fuerte estos últimos años. Ambos habían compartido la peor de las penas, y ahora se deseaban la mejor de las suertes, tras despedirse Archie toma su maleta y se dirige a la sala de abordaje sin mirar atrás, Terry lo vio por unos cuantos segundos y se retiro, sabía que no había porque temer ahora, su amigo estaba en camino a una nueva vida, y feliz por vivirla. Terry metió sus manos a las bolsas del pantalón y salio del Aeropuerto con media sonrisa en los labios.

Candy miró esas paredes, antes le habían parecido tan lejanas, grandes, vacías, frías y sin vida. Las miró con determinación y sonrió.

Annie salió del Gimnasio, miró hacia atrás al edificio, sonrió y después suspiró para continuar su camino, esperaba sentirse así de feliz por la noche, por la mañana, toda la vida.

Terry caminaba muy despacio por las calles, sentía que no tenía prisa, como si la vida fuera sencilla que no había preocupación por llegar a ningún lado, se sentía bien, no sabía porque, pero así era.

Paty estaba de nuevo sentada de nuevo en ese sofá, el que había sido su compañero de trance, pero a pesar de eso se sentía ajena a ese sitio. Iba a encender un cigarrillo, pero se dio cuenta que realmente no quería fumar, miró el cigarro y frunció el ceño, eso no estaba bien, pero no podía ceder, no ahora.

Tom le dio otro trago a su copa, realmente todo ese rato había reflexionado muchas cosas, se sentía herido, pero aún así sentía más dolor al saber que estaba peleado con ella, y que su dolor sabía era también el de ella, y que sería el de Johny si no se arreglaban. Las cosas se pondrían difíciles sino hacían algo, suspiro, miró con determinación hacia delante, dio un último trago y salio del lugar con paso firme.

Flamy estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, mirando con sonrisa como Effy y Johny jugaban con Stear a indios y vaqueros, el joven la miró con sonrisa y ella se unió a su juego, besó a su hijo en la mejilla y éste le sonrió, él era lo mejor del mundo, y no podía permitir que ese semblante de felicidad desapareciera nunca. Stear le dio un penacho y corrió a colocarse tras la cama para seguir el juego,

Stear sonreía, pero tras la cama no lo hacía, su conciencia y pensamiento estaban a unos metros de ahí, pensando en que a veces las soluciones más fáciles de tomar son las más difíciles de hacer. Effy se acerco para darle otra pistola de juguete, él le sonrió y atacaron a los indios.

Archie miraba por la ventana del avión, las nubes se veían tan hermosas, dispersas y llenas de vida, su suavidad le hicieron relajarse y tener más seguridad de sus actos, sabía que aquello era lo correcto, tenía que pelear por su vida, tenía que recuperarse, no mirar atrás, siempre ver hacia delante, eso haría, sonrió y se dejó llevar por las cosas buenas que recordaba, y por las fantasías de lo bueno que sería su futuro.

Caty, Jack y Ashley estaban jugando en el patio delantero, parecía que las niñas se divertían mucho intentando trenzar el cabello de Jack quien con una mueca soportaba aquello. Albert, Helena, Charly y Lilly miraban esto con sonrisa desde lejos.

Charly: Qué paciencia tiene ese niño –con los ojos muy abiertos –…si yo fuera él hace tiempo que me hubiera echado a correr o les hubiera hecho algo a las niñas para que me dejaran en paz

Lilly: Como eres pesado –dándole un manazo con una sonrisa –

Albert: Te juro que yo pensaría igual…pero Jack es un niño muy paciente…además haría cualquier cosa por tener contenta a Ashley –con sonrisa y embelecimiento mira a sus hijos –

Helena: Además parece que esa misma postura esta tomando con Caty

Vuelven a mirar hacía los niños, Ashley sostenía un pedazo de cabello de Jack que intentaba acomodar, mientras Caty prácticamente lo estaba jalando del otro lado para ver que peinado quedaba mejor, Jack se quejaba con muecas, pero cuando Caty lo miraba él sólo le hacia una mueca y ella le sonreía con suficiencia antes de volverse a concentrar en lo suyo. La pareja de padres sonrió. Se fijaron que del otro lado iba llegando una silueta conocida.

Helena: ¿No es esa Annie? –forzando la mirada para ver mejor –

Charly: Si…eso parece –mirando igual que Hellen –

Lillian: ¿Irá llegando?

Albert: No lo creo…pero vamos a averiguarlo –se pone de pie y grita – ¡Hey Annie!

La morena ya se había percatado de la presencia de los niños, pero cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de Albert y los demás una gran sonrisa y alivió se demostró en sus facciones, la chica levanto la mano a forma de saludo y cruzo la calle para encontrarse con otros viejos amigos.

Tom entró en silencio a la casa, en realidad no sabía si su esposa estaría en casa, pero lo que si sabía es que a pesar de que tenías unas inmensas ganas de arreglar las cosas en este instante, aún no se sentía preparado para hablar con ella, el coraje aún estaba reciente, a pesar de que ya estaba un poco más relajado, cuando entró a la sala vio a su hermana, estaba sentada en el sofá, a lado de ella estaba una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor, pero ella no los tocaba, su mirada estaba fija en algún lugar en frente, su hermano notó que algo no estaba bien, así que llegó y se sentó a un lado, pero se quedo en silencio, quería que ella dijera lo que pasaba, sabía que ella siempre le tenía confianza para contarle sus problemas, y ahora no sería la excepción, después de un silencio, ella suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

Paty: Tal vez sea cierto que me estoy portando como una niña –con el ceño fruncido –…pero es cuestión de ética, de confianza…él me lo oculto…y por eso estoy molesta…no le pienso hablar…él tiene que venir y rogarme que lo perdone –Tom dio una media sonrisa y ella no cambio el semblante –

Tom: Exactamente no se lo que pasa entre ustedes –soltando mucho aire de los pulmones –…pero creo suponer que esta vez las cosas deben de pensarse y arreglarse…no juzgarse

Paty: Es que si supieras lo que me hizo –viéndolo con molestia –…no le estarías dando el lado a él…yo soy tu hermana

Tom: Haber primero –sonriendo ante lo que ella decía – no le puedo dar el lado a nadie…porque no sé que pasa entre ustedes –riéndose por dentro de la actitud de su hermana –…segundo aunque él estuviera equivocado y tu en lo correcto…no puedo ponerme del lado de nadie…esto es asunto de ustedes no mío

Paty: Pero sería bueno un poco de apoyo –él la miro con sonrisa tierna –

Tom: Y tercero…con no hablarle no conseguirás nada…Stear ya es un hombre…que ha madurado últimamente de una manera diferente a la nuestra…él ha pasado por cosas que tú no te puedes imaginar…Paty –le pone la mano en el hombro –…también tu ya eres una mujer…jamás te he visualizado como una niña malcriada y caprichuda porque jamás lo fuiste…siempre fuiste demasiado noble, sencilla, tierna e inteligente…no eches por la borda tu felicidad por una tontería…porque es una tontería y lo sabes –sonriendo –

Paty: ¿Cómo lo sabes? –intentando marcar más su ceño pero ya no le salió –

Tom: Porque sino lo fuera no estarías aquí…sintiéndote mal e intentando buscar la manera de arreglar las cosas…porque en el fondo sabes que es lo que piensas…ven –la abraza –…todo saldrá bien hermanita –ambos suspiran –

En eso se soltaron cuando vieron a Stear bajar junto con los niños, ambos se quedaron callados, los niños pasaron como un torbellino hacia la cocina, Tom miró a su hermana y luego a Stear quien sólo se mostraba indiferente, en silencio y mirando fijamente a Paty quien ante esto solo se quedo callada y volvió a fruncir el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado. Tom sonrió y Stear suspiró y miró con gracia a Tom antes de seguir con su camino hacia la cocina. Tom volvió a mirar a su hermana que tomo aire para soltarlo rápidamente.

Tom: Así no se van a arreglar las cosas hermanita

Paty: Él tiene que ceder…tiene que hablar él primero…no yo…él me hablara primero –Tom dio una pequeña risita y Paty le dio un manazo en el brazo –

Annie se encontraba en la sala con Albert; Helena y Lilly estaban preparando la cena y los niños se encontraban jugando junto con Charly, parecía que ahora eran sus cabellos el objeto de atención de los niños.

Albert: Fue una gran sorpresa verte por aquí ahora –con sonrisa –

Annie: Ni que lo digas para mi…jamás pensé que estuvieran aquí…y sobre todo que estuvieran aquí para quedarse –con alegría –

Albert: Fue una decisión que tenía en mente desde hace tiempo –viendo sus manos y luego con sonrisa a su amiga –…y este era el momento adecuado para llevarla a cabo

Annie: Te creo…pero ¿No extrañas África?...digo todos sabemos que era tu sueño dorado

Albert: Cuando aún estaba allá…y pensé que era tiempo de volver…en ese momento la extrañe más que nunca…pero ahora que estoy aquí…lejos de ella…me siento más feliz que nunca…no extraño…simplemente recuerdo…y estoy feliz con eso…y con mi familia en el lugar donde pertenecemos todos

Annie: Ya lo creo…espera a que Candy se entere de que estas aquí ¿Ya le has avisado?

Albert: Le dije que vendría hace como un mes…pero no le dije cuando y para que –con sonrisa picara –

Annie: Se va a morir –ríe y el rubio también –

Albert: Se le caerán unos cuantos cabellos de la emoción…no sabes como la he extrañado…más cuando sé que no la ha pasado bien –con tristeza en su voz – ¿Cómo esta ahora?

Annie: Digamos que lo esta intentando…en realidad se esta esforzando porque las cosas mejoren

Albert: No quisiera preocuparme…es mi hermanita…pero siempre supo cuidarse y reponerse de las adversidades…pero ahora no se

Annie: Ella estará bien –con media sonrisa –…acaba de tener su primera exposición de fotografía –con luz en los ojos –…fue extraordinaria

Albert: Si…me mando la invitación…me hubiera encantado ir…pero se me complico bastante con la mudanza y eso…pero sé que habrá más oportunidades para ir –sonriendo –

Annie: No lo dudes –poniendo un semblante un poco triste –

Albert: ¿Tienes jaqueca?

Annie: Si…desde hace un rato –mintió –…seguramente con el ejercicio que hice se me intensifico –intenta sonreír –…en cuanto llegue a casa…me iré directo a mi cama…el vuelo estuvo pesado –con voz un poco baja –

Albert: ¿No será que la pesadez la traes en tu interior? –Mirándola con suspicacia y suavidad –… ¿Qué pasó Annie? ¿Por qué has vuelto sola?

Annie: Yo –dudando un poco de su respuesta –…creo que –poniendo de nuevo su mano sobre su frente y cabeza y recargando su codo en la pierna –…creo que ese será el patrón que tendrá mi vida…ir sola –suspiró y dejo salir una sonrisa amarga –…necesitaba comenzar de nuevo…ya que mi pasado no me quiso sonreír…tengo que intentar hacerlo yo misma por mi propio futuro…para no dejarme morir por la tristeza de mis errores pasados…tengo que seguir por mí misma…a dónde sea que se encuentre mi camino…tendré que ir sola

El rubio la miró con tristeza, su amiga se sentía sola, triste y perdida, era obvio que ni siquiera ella sabía a dónde se dirigía, ese futuro del cual hablaba estaba demasiado difuso como para que ella lo intentara ver siquiera.

Albert: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Annie? ¿Qué es eso que te provoca tanta pesadez en el alma? –Con voz cargada de angustia por su amiga, ella lo miro con dolor – Tiene que ver con Archie –eso no fue una pregunta, ella tomo aire y lo miró a la cara –

Annie: Es una historia muy larga y…dolorosa

Albert: Yo no tengo prisa…para mis amigos el tiempo invertido es totalmente infinito –le sonríe y se siente a su lado, ella le devolvió la sonrisa –

Tom se la había pasado sopesando la idea de entrar en el cuarto, sabía que Flamy estaría ahí, pero siempre que tenía ya la mano en la manija, hacia un gesto y se arrepentía, quitaba la mano y se alejaba cinco pasos de ahí. Candy lo miró cuando venía subiendo las escaleras, ella parecía venir cantando o hablando sola, sonrió al mirar a su amigo, él en cuanto la vio intento hacerse el disimulado, pero quito su postura de seriedad cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía caso, Candy lo conocía desde pañales, a ella no la podría engañar, así que mejor dejo salir su cara llena de indecisión, y ella le dedico una sonrisa amable mientras se acercaba a él.

Candy: Tan grandote y te da miedo una puerta –con rostro juguetón –

Tom: No es la puerta –señalándola –es lo que esta detrás de ella…es cómo si estuviera dentro de un videojuego…cuando llegas al punto más difícil del castillo…y tienes que escoger que puerta abrir…detrás de cada una hay una sorpresa…y tienes que estar preparado…sólo que aún no me siento con las suficientes vidas como para arriesgarme –Candy rió y al final Tom también –

Candy: Tienes razón…debes estar preparado antes de intentar abrir las puertas secretas…nunca sabes que monstros te puedes encontrar del otro lado

Tom: Monstruas despiadadas querrás decir –cruzándose de brazos –…que no se tientan el corazón ante maridos dolidos

Candy: Si tienes razón…sólo que tal vez…el verdadero monstro a vencer no este de aquel lado…sino de este –con rostro inocente –

Tom: No estarás diciendo que yo soy quien… -ella lo interrumpe –

Candy: Yo no estoy diciendo ni juzgando a nadie…sólo digo que si tan importante es vencer al otro…para que molestarse en hablar…esto no es una lucha para ver quien es el más fuerte…se trata de conciliar no de vencer…tú lo sabes y ella también…piensen en Johny y en ustedes como pareja…y verán que hallaran la solución

Tom: Quisiera pensar como tú –suspirando –…de manera tan positiva siempre…aunque todo vaya mal –ella lo mira con suavidad –…pero a veces siento que a pesar de tener entusiasmo…algo no me permite pensar que todo estará bien…y lo peor para mi…es que en este caso…ese algo…es ella –la mira con tristeza –…no puedo luchar en contra de lo que más amo…prefiero vencerme antes que eso

Candy: Tal vez ella…no quiera que te derrotes…ella quiere que luches…no por ella…sino junto a ella –le sonríe –…eres un buen chico –se acerca y le besa la mejilla –…y mi amigo…eso basta –y se aleja –

Tom se quedó desconcertado por las palabras de su amiga, quien ahora se alejaba por el pasillo, él volteó a mirar a la puerta y luego a su amiga que de repente se detuvo y volteo.

Candy: Vamos Tom…tu siempre fuiste bueno para los videojuegos…casi tan bueno como yo –vuelve a sonreír y continuo caminando cantando–

El chico la miró ahora divertido, era cierto él era bueno para manejar situaciones extremas y adversas, tanto en los videojuegos como en la vida real. Eso lo motivo, puso en su rostro una mirada de decisión, tomo la manija de la puerta y entró a aquel cuarto.

Archie había llegado al aeropuerto, su vuelo realmente había sido tranquilo, se sentía muy bien, parecía que desde que había decidido tomar ese viaje, todo fuera mejor, ahora, desde que había bajado de ese avión y había respirado aquel viento fresco y limpio, parecía que sus pulmones ahora estaban libres, ya no se sentía colapsado. Realmente estaba en casa.

Tomo un taxi y se dedico a observar en silencio y con media sonrisa el paisaje, todo lo que podía ver le resultaba tan nuevo, y no es que nunca hubiera visto algo como aquello, es que simplemente sentía que estaba renaciendo de nuevo, así que todo lo veía con nuevos ojos, se sonrió. Cuando llegó a su destino le pago al taxista, bajó sus maletas, suspiró y se encaminó al lugar que lo esperaba, pero antes que eso miró a su alrededor, aquel lugar era hermoso.

Annie le había platicado a Albert todo lo que había acontecido desde hace cinco años, él la escucho con atención, y sin más le dio palabras de aliento y le deseo suerte en su nueva vida, aunque en el fondo sabía que a ella, más que a otra persona le costaría trabajo desprenderse de su pasado, de Archie. Cenaron con los demás, y la chica se sintió un poco mejor, la compañía de los niños y los viejos amigos, siempre era placentera y te daba paz. Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse, Albert la acompañó a la puerta, y en el recibidor se detuvo junto con ella.

Annie: Mil gracias por escucharme…y pues –intentando contener su tristeza –…veremos que es lo que pasa –ahora con una sonrisa que no le salió –

Albert: Sólo sé feliz Annie –la abraza –…con lo que sea que tengas…con lo que tu quieras…sé feliz –ella suspira y él la aprieta más –

Stear se encontraba en la cocina con los niños, les había preparado agua de sabor, después de tanto jugar habían terminado con mucha sed, ellos sonreían y él a pesar de sentirse mal por lo que acontecía en su vida, no pudo evitar darles una sonrisa a aquellos niños que eran increíbles.

Effy: Stear… ¿Por qué Terry ya no ha venido a dormir con nosotros? –con el ceño un poco fruncido –

Stear: Bueno…porque no le preguntas cuando venga

Effy: ¿Y eso cuando será? – claro que ella no estaba triste, estaba molesta –

Stear: Bueno…tal vez hoy…mañana

Effy: En cuanto venga tendrá que explicarme muchas cosas –con el ceño aún fruncido –

Johny: A lo mejor se fue de viaje –y toma de su vaso de agua –

Effy: No –mirando a su amigo indignada –…él me tiene que avisar si lo va a hacer –aún con el ceño más fruncido –

El joven sonrió ante aquel gesto de la niña, parecía tener un aire de adultez tan perceptible, pero a la vez su esencia de niña no la abandonaba en ningún momento, cuando la vio presionar su ceño, no pudo evitar recordar que una persona que él conocía muy bien y que quería tanto, había mostrado ese mismo ceño en las últimas horas. Ahora no sabía quien tenía más razón de estar molesta, si Paty o Effy, pero era claro que ambas mostraban el mismo ceño fruncido de dos niñas caprichudas, algo curioso, cuando en el fondo sabía que ninguna de las dos era ese tipo de persona. Su rostro se suavizó y miró a los niños caminar hacia afuera de la cocina, él solo los siguió con la mirada, necesitaba pensar, comprender, y hacer lo correcto, se dijo así mismo mientras veía por la ventana hacia afuera.

Abrió la puerta, y se dio cuenta que en unos minutos la noche caería completamente, cerro y caminó dos pasos hacia afuera, miró hacia un lado, hacia donde se encontraba el objetivo de su viaje, sonrió y recordó cómo se había decidido a hacer aquello, un amigo le había ayudado a tomar esa decisión.

_**Flash Back**_

_El castaño había contado su historia en breve, Terry se soltó del abrazo con Archie, quien tenía la mirada gacha, era como si sintiera que nada existía, ni siquiera él mismo, Terry se dio cuenta de esto y hablando con fuerza y determinación le dijo muy claro a su amigo._

_Terry: Cuando piensas que todo estará bien…y sientes que no lo esta…es porque es tiempo de hacer las cosas que dejaste olvidadas y que morías por hacerlas…no te quedes donde estas…haz lo que realmente quieras hacer_

_Archie: No lo sé –con indecisión –…realmente no se…ella –titubeando –_

_Terry: Ella hizo lo que le pediste…sin querer hacerlo…y tu la dejaste ir sin detenerla…aunque eso era lo que querías ¿Por qué?_

_Archie: Porque así tenía que ser…ella…y yo…jamás –con voz apagada –_

_Terry: ¿Por qué no?... ¿no ya te explicó lo que pasó?_

_Archie: Si…pero –sintiendo que no tenia sentido aquello –_

_Terry: ¿Pero qué? –Ahora con un poco de molestia y exasperación – _

_Archie: Ahora…cuando entré esta mañana en la habitación…y me di realmente cuenta de lo que pasaba…pensé que me derrumbaría…pero no fue así –mirando al vacío –…fue aún peor –miró a su amigo –…no sentí nada…mi cuerpo se adormeció…y simplemente no he sido capaz de pensar en nada desde que me di cuenta realmente que ella se fue…y que nunca regresará a mi…porque yo mismo la eché_

_Terry: ¿Y entonces qué?...te vas a quedar ahí ¿Parado?... ¿esperando haber si algún día se le ocurre volver?...aún sabiendo ¿que todo podría estar bien ahora si movieras tu trasero para recuperarla?_

_Archie: Sé que ella me lo explico…y que en ese momento no quise verlo de la manera correcta…y que ahora que lo pienso…las cosas no eran tan complicadas como para lo que paso –con molestia en la voz –…pero aún siento que no es posible que nosotros –Terry lo vuelve a interrumpir –_

_Terry: ¿Qué más querías?...ella ya pidió perdón…te explico lo que paso…reconoció su error…y si nunca intento nada fue porque tú no la dejaste hacerlo…y porque si lo hacía tu nunca te quisiste dar cuenta de ello ¿Qué esperas para recuperar tu vida? –él castaño lo miró detenidamente en silencio y con el rostro quebrado dijo en un susurro –_

_Archie: Renacer _

_Terry: Pues yo te ayudaré a hacerlo…ahora mismo_

_Lo jaló a su habitación y le ayudó a recoger lo necesario, Archie en un principio se había quedado de pie sólo mirando, pero cuando vio la determinación de Terry y el hecho de que sabía lo que tenía planeado para él, le alegro, dio una sonrisa, y despertó, se comenzó a mover junto con Terry que no lo miraba solo se movía con ropa, sólo sonrió cuando vio que Archie echo en la maleta sus perfumes, cepillo para el cabello y su shampoo. Después de empacar se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto. En el trayecto, realmente no hablaron, hasta que llegaron y Terry le ayudó a bajar las maletas._

_Archie: Sé que piensas que esto es lo correcto_

_Terry: Exacto…tú aún no…pero en un rato lo harás –con sonrisa –_

_Archie: Con los años has aprendido a conocerme del todo_

_Terry: Algo así…no quiero que piensen que somos gay´s…así que modula tu voz –el castaño rio y Terry lo acompañó –_

_Archie: De acuerdo…pero tú te lo pierdes_

_Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el aeropuerto, Archie se quedó de pie y Terry se apresuró a comprarle su boleto, cuando regresó con el papel se lo dio a Archie y esté lo miró._

_Terry: Y no vuelvas hasta que no seas feliz –le da el boleto –_

_Archie: ¿Cómo sabes qué este es el lugar correcto? –mira el destino del boleto y luego mira a su amigo con duda –_

_Terry: Digamos que…intuición…aunque te diré algo…tú estas más seguro que yo que ese –señalando el boleto –…es el lugar que buscas –con media sonrisa y la ceja enarcada –_

_Archie: Pues –con sonrisa pasando su mirada del boleto a su amigo –…siempre he sido más inteligente que tú_

_Terry: No es para tanto…el shampoo de marca no te da poderes especiales –ambos ríen –_

_Archie: Gracias –Terry sólo le sonríe –…ahora te toca a ti renacer_

_Terry: Veremos si tengo la oportunidad…por ahora…es tu turno –le da con el puño en el hombro en una señal de camaradería –_

_Archie: Tienes razón –sonrió y volvió a mirar el boleto –_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Y sabía que estaba en el lugar correcto, sonrió y miró hacia el lugar que lo rodeaba, jamás se había sentido tan llenó de seguridad como ahora, y estaba dispuesto a todo, con tal de volver a renacer, en el lugar que había escogido, y que sabía era el único para él.

Sabía que este era un momento decisivo en su vida, no podía precipitarse a decir lo primero que se le viniera a la mente, si se equivocaba, se lamentaría por el resto de su existencia. Así que a pesar de que entró en la habitación con mucha decisión, no dijo nada, Tom sólo se acerco y se sentó en la cama, Flamy también estaba sentada ahí, callada, él hizo lo mismo. A pesar de estar sentados en el mismo lugar, sus cuerpos estaban lo bastante alejados como para intentar cualquier toque, pero estaban tan cerca que ambos se sentían palpables en la atmosfera. Las respiraciones eran lo único que podía escucharse en aquel sitio, el latido de sus corazones y el pestañeo de sus ojos. Hasta que Tom rompió con el esquema.

Tom: Me siento dentro de un videojuego –diciendo de forma normal y sin mirarla –…soy el héroe…y tengo que pasar por bastantes obstáculos para poder darle cada día lo mejor a mi gente…a mi mismo, pero sobre todo a los que más amo…no me importa lo que tenga que pasar ni a dónde tenga que ir…ni a quien me tenga que enfrentar…lo haré sin pesar y con todo mi esfuerzo…pero un héroe no puede sobrevivir sin tener las suficientes vidas –mira a su esposa quien no lo miraba todavía –…porque suelo tropezar y perder en ciertas escenas…y tengo que volver a empezar…volver a intentarlo –respira hondo y dice con voz más vehemente –…Tú eres quien me da las vidas que necesito para continuar –Flamy lo mira con suavidad –…tu eres quien me proporciona lo suficiente para poder seguir en el juego…tu me ayudas a cuidar el tesoro más preciado…Johny…si tu desapareces del juego –con tristeza –…yo no tengo manera de poder seguir

Se hizo un breve silencio en el cual ambos sólo se miraban con mucha profundidad, con ternura, con perdón. Flamy tomó la mano de Tom, miro la unión de estas y hablo casi en susurros.

Flamy: Jamás te abandonaría en el juego –el sonrió un poco –…pero también permíteme jugar…no como algo de lo cual dependas…sino como un compañero…que también tiene que cruzar por las escenas…ser como Mario y Luigi –sonriendo –…déjame hacer las cosas que sé que tengo que hacer –con ruego –…porque sabes que si no las hago no podré sentirme completa y feliz…por favor

Tom: Cambias nuestro equipo por un villano –con cierta dureza –

Flamy: No –negando con la cabeza –…por nuestro equipo lucho contra él…yo podré lidiar con esto

**(Exogenesis: Symphony, Pt. 3: Redemption – MUSE)**

Tom: ¿Y si pasa lo mismo?... ¿Y si nos empiezas a abandonar por esto? –con un poco de temor –

Flamy: ¿A dónde podría ir sin ustedes? –pone su mano en la mejilla de su esposo y este la miró con tristeza y ternura –

Paty entró silenciosamente a la cocina, Stear todavía estaba ahí, sabía que ella se encontraba ahí, pero no se molesto en mirarla para poder corroborarlo, ella se sentó en silencio del otro lado de la barra mirando de frente a Stear que después de seguir contemplando hacía afuera, miró a su novia que lo miraba en silencio y con un semblante lleno de matices, no era tristeza ni enojo, ni amor, ni deseo, era algo más, parecía muy concentrada en poder encontrar la forma adecuada de decir o de actuar. La barra ahora parecía inmensa pero estaban a menos de un metro de distancia. Cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo, se arrepintió, cerró la boca y puso sus manos encima de la barra, las miró y luego de nuevo a él, y el silencio continuó. Stear la miró en silencio con mucha suspicacia, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos y los de Paty, al ver que ella tampoco hablaba, él hizo lo mismo, y ambos se quedaron en un silencio previo a lo definitivo.

Iba a dar un paso hacia a lado, pero de repente como si fuera natural, su vista fue hacia otro lado, hacía enfrente, parecía su recuerdo el que estaba ahí, como la primera vez que la vio, cruzando la calle. Annie venía saliendo de casa de Candy, ella aún no lo veía, por esa razón Archie caminó hacia adelante, las miradas de ambos no tardaron en encontrarse, cuando ella lo vio la sorpresa se asomó a sus ojos azules, pero desde un principio sabía que todo estaba en su lugar, a dónde todo pertenecía, él se acerco lentamente y ella siguió caminando y se encontraron a mitad de la calle, a un paso de distancia ambos se detuvieron y tras admirarse tan ampliamente que sintieron que la vida no sería suficiente, ella le sonrió, y sin dudarlo él le devolvió el gesto.

Archie: Totalmente cómo lo recordaba…desde mi memoria hasta mi renacer en este instante –le sonríe –…no tengo dudas de que esta es la vida que yo quiero…contigo…por siempre –dijo con intensidad y se acerco para estar a centímetros de ella – Y siendo yo…queriendo lo que yo quiero –diciendo con más vehemencia y cadencia al mismo tiempo – hablando desde lo más profundo de mi ser –con los ojos más abiertos mientras Annie recordaba sus propias palabras –…vengo a pedirte…no que lo intentemos…a que lo hagamos de nuevo…a recuperar lo que teníamos y hacer algo más –rozando prácticamente su nariz con la de ella –…porque yo se que tu y yo…lo podemos hacer…porque nos seguimos amando –se aleja unos milímetros para verla bien a los ojos –…y eso nunca va a cambiar

La morena tenía los ojos vidriosos, quería llorar, pero no lo haría porque quería que su visión fuera perfecta para este momento, que realmente lo era.

Annie: Te amo…y eso nunca va a cambiar…por eso sigo aquí

Archie: Lo sé…por eso es que te amo –le sonrió –

Ambos rompieron el medio paso que los separaba y se fundieron en un beso llenó de todo lo que ellos necesitaban. El castaño apretó a la morena más a su cuerpo, sus manos vagaban por la espalda de la chica que coloco ambas manos en el cuello de él, enredando sus dedos en el hermoso y sedoso cabello del hombre que tanto amaba. Un beso llenó de gloria, y que había esperado más de cinco años para poder descubrirse, para sentirse, y ahora que se alcanzaba, ninguno dudo que eso que sentían era lo que querían conservar por siempre. Sus lenguas se reencontraron e hicieron una fiesta por este motivo, Archie colocó su mano izquierda en el cuello de Annie para atraerla más y poder impregnarse de toda su aroma, que siempre la sintió como suya. Aquel prolongado deseo ya satisfecho, era sin duda una aclamación de ellos a Dios, a su fantasía, a su propia realidad, ese beso era algo más que el beso mismo, era deliciosamente perfecto, sus lenguas ya eran una sola, sus aromas se habían unido para formar la más exquisita que se pudiera oler en mucho tiempo, y sus manos tocaban el cielo de sus cuerpos, no se reconocían se alegraban por reencontrarse después de tanto tiempo, Annie con las manos en el rostro de Archie y éste con las suyas en la cintura de su Annie, tuvieron la certeza de que no había cosa más sedosa y perfecta que sus manos pudieran tocar nunca más, solo a ellos, a su alma gemela.

Con la respiración acelerada y el corazón a punto de estallar, se separaron a penas unos milímetros, pero sin soltarse del cuerpo. Se miraron a los ojos y se reflejaron en las pupilas del otro, unas azules y las otras castañas, esa era la visión que querían ver por siempre, ese color era el que querían ver cada despertar, fuera por la mañana, por la tarde o por la noche, ese era el matiz que querían tener en su vida, por siempre, se sonrieron, diciéndose si, y hablaron para sellarlo completamente.

Annie: Esta mañana este hecho estaba totalmente fuera de mi alcance –intentando calmar la respiración –…y ahora me doy cuenta que ni siquiera el cielo es el limite para poder soñar –sonriendo y volviendo a besar a Archie –

Archie: El cielo puede esperar…porque nunca necesitare cruzarlo para alcanzar lo que yo quiero –y se vuelven a besar –

Ambos se quedaron a media calle disfrutando de aquel bello reencuentro, abrazados y sin nada más importante que el estar ahí junto a la persona que amaban, se olvidaron de ese pasado tormentoso y se prometieron volver a empezar. Las luces de los faros de la calle empezaban a encenderse, era hora de despertar, ambos lo habían hecho y eso era todo lo que necesitaban para renacer.

Terry llegó a casa, en cuanto cruzo el recibidor una voz lo llamó, él sonrió, ella estaba molesta.

Effy: Estuve a punto de llamar a mamá y acusarte –sin voltear a verlo, estaba mirando la televisión junto con Johny que si veía a Terry –…pero como no soy una acusona chismosa…sólo quiero que sepas que me has decepcionado –con puchero y los brazos cruzados –…que jamás pensé que me abandonarías y no te reportarías…ni una llamada…eres un inconsciente

Terry: Te prometo que no volverá a pasar –con sonrisa ya que se divertía con la actitud de la niña –…y te agradezco que no llamaras a mamá

Effy: Correcto –se pone de pie –…vámonos Johny –lo toma de la mano y sale con él de la sala, dejando a Terry con una sonrisa más grande, antes de que desaparecieran en el pasillo Johny se volteó rápido a ver a Terry –

Johny: Hey…alguien te espera en tu cuarto –se volteo y siguió caminando –

Terry: Pero…quien –ya no terminó la frase pues los niños se habían ido –

Terry miró hacia arriba, realmente no sabía quien sería, pero sin miedo a nada, y teniendo la misma sensación de hacía un rato, subió las escaleras, pensando, sintiendo y con la completa certeza de que todo estaría bien. Ni siquiera supo por qué, ya que ese no era su cuarto, pero simplemente se dirigió a su antigua habitación, tomo la manija y la giro, en cuanto sus ojos pudieron ver dentro, se abrieron más.

**(Love show – ****Skye)**

La persona al otro lado le sonrió y el sintió después de mucho una gran calidez en su corazón.

Stear y Paty seguían sentados en la barra, sin hablar solo mirándose, Paty puso sus codos en la barra y junto sus manos, suspiró y habló.

Paty: Yo estaba bien –mirando sus manos y luego a Stear –…y no te estoy pidiendo perdón por lo que te dije…porque –sacando aire –…sé que tengo la razón…pero no importa…porque estoy en esto –junta sus manos y mira con intensidad a su novio –…estoy en esto a largo plazo…estoy contigo…y prefiero perder ahora que no tenerte en el futuro… Ok…tú ganas…estoy hablando –suspirando –…aún sigo pensando que yo tengo la razón…pero tú ganas esta vez –lo mira con seriedad –

Paty miró hacía otro lado intentando olvidar lo que estaba haciendo, le costaba trabajo, pero realmente era necesario para ella. Stear la miró ahora muy curioso, sus ojos aún eran serios pero su boca tenía una media sonrisa, movió un poco su cabeza para tener otro ángulo del rostro de Paty quien aún miraba hacia la barra. Stear habló de repente con voz suave.

Stear: Cásate conmigo –mirándola con ternura –

La castaña subió poco a poco la mirada cargada de más asombro de lo que nunca podría haber imaginado, pero cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Stear, supo que todo era verdad, él hablaba en serio. Ella aún seguía callada, queriendo decir algo, pero simplemente se quedo sin habla.

Stear: Cásate conmigo Patricia O´Brien –con voz tersa y rostro suave –

Ella le sonrió a Terry que no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa llena de curiosidad, de asombro y de completa fascinación. Ella estaba en el centro de la habitación, y alrededor de ella en todas las paredes, se encontraban pegadas fotos, miles de fotos, aquel lugar era un santuario a las memorias de ellos, las fotos mostraban muchas sensaciones, muchos momentos felices de ellos. Terry sintió un nudo en la garganta y Candy le sonrió de nuevo.

Candy: Pasa por favor –él muy lentamente lo hizo, ella se acerco y tomó su mano para jalarlo a un punto específico –…No fuiste a mi exposición…pero no iba a dejar que te quedaras sin verla…–le sonríe y le indica con la mano un lugar –ves esta foto –era una foto de una gasolinera y a lo lejos se veía Duque el perro de Terry –…es la gasolinera en la esquina de la calle Kennedy…

Terry: Si…ese es Duque…fue el lugar –y ella termina la frase –

Candy: Donde nos encontramos por primera vez –con sonrisa –…fue el momento en que supe que tú eras el indicado…ahora ves esta –le señala otra –…el campo de futbol de la escuela –Terry sonrió ante esta –…ahí me pediste que fuera tu novia

Terry: Y nos besamos por primera vez bajo la lluvia –con voz suave –

Candy: Si…y cuando se me seco el cabello dijiste que parecía un estropajo –ambos rieron –…ahí supe que te amaría siempre –ambos se miran con ternura –…esta –señala otra –…es del día del baile –la foto era de los dos vestidos de Romeo y Julieta –…cuando pusiste en ridículo a la Gusana

Terry: Ah claro la hiedra venenosa –sonríe –…se lo merecía

Candy: Y después hicimos el amor por primera vez…ahí me di cuenta de que tú serías el único –con alegría en los ojos –…en esta –señala una donde se ve un océano –…es del Océano de Los Ángeles…me encantaba verlo a esa hora donde se veía más azul que nunca…me recordaba a tus ojos –lo mira con intensidad –…ahí supe que te necesitaría cada minuto de mi vida –le dio una mirada suave y Terry no pudo dejar de mirarla –…y esta…es de esta exposición –señala la foto de Terry –…jamás en mi vida una fotografía me había hecho sentir tanto ––mirando embelesada la foto – ...fue la sensación de la presentación, la que me dio un éxito total…todo por ti –lo mira –…tú me hiciste volver a hacer lo que quería…por años estuve mirando y caminando en dirección equivocada…y a pesar de eso pensé en ti en cada minuto…y me di cuenta de que jamás saldrías de mi…eres la persona indicada para alguien como yo…eres mi freno de mano…eres yo cuando yo no puedo serlo –se ríe un poco y él sólo sonríe –…entre nosotros nunca nada ha sido convencional…es por eso que siempre ha funcionado…y es por eso que no tengo miedo de decir las cosas ni de hacerlas…porque sé que tú me comprendes…por eso ahora no tengo miedo de decirte esto

Ella suspiró y tomó una mano de él, lo miró con más amor que nunca y él se dejo llevar por lo que sentía, por lo que soñaba desde hace mucho.

Candy: Te garantizo que habrá épocas difíciles, y te garantizo que en algún momento uno de los dos, o los dos querremos dejarlo todo…pero también te garantizo que si no te pido que seas mío…me arrepentiré durante el resto de mi vida porque se en lo más profundo de mi ser que estas hecho para mi…que eres la única persona con la cual yo podría estar…

Él le dedico media sonrisa y sin dejar de verla sacó algo de su bolsillo, Candy miró que era el encendedor, él que ella le había llevado a Londres.

Terry: Lo devuelvo a dónde pertenece –se lo pone en la mano –…y a dónde pertenece mi corazón –pone la mano de ella en su pecho junto a su corazón –…de donde jamás se debió de haber movido…pero de donde estoy seguro jamás se moverá de nuevo –le sonríe –

Ambos se sonrieron y lentamente se acercaron, al mismo tiempo susurraron la palabra que era la única verdad entre ellos "Te amo" y sin dar más tiempo se fundieron en un gran beso. Fue un beso hermoso, pacifico y lleno de toda la esperanza que sentían para su futuro. Él la apretó fuerte y ella enredó sus manos en el cabello de él, sus lenguas se encontraron y se divirtieron. Sus labios se saborearon y movieron en coordinación, reencontrándose de una manera febril. Se separaron para tomar aire y se sonrieron dejando ver ante ellos el paraíso que disfrutarían de ahora en adelante, por siempre.

Asombroso, increíble, maravilloso, darte cuenta de que todo el tiempo en que te creíste perdido, realmente no existió, y que el sueño inalcanzable siempre estuvo contigo hecho realidad, tener la certeza de que jamás te perdiste a ti mismo, que sigues aquí, feliz y dichoso, que sigues amando y siendo amado.

**HELLLOOOOOOO…OK AQUI LES DEJE MI CAP 39…ME ALEGRO DE DARME CUENTA DE QUE SIGO ENRACHADA…JAJAJA…TODO HA FLUIDO COMO ESPERABA… Y LA VERDAD ESPERO Y LO HAYA ECHO BIEN…A MI ME ENCANTO COMO SALIÓ…AHORITA YA TODO ESTA CORRECTO…PERO DEBO DECIR QUE PRONTO TENDREMOS EL DRAMA FINAL…PUES YA NO TARDA EN LLEGAR EL FINAL…SI…PRONTO DARÉ POR TERMINADO ESTE PROYECTO QUE AMO TANTO…Y CON EL CUAL HE GANADO MUCHAS COSAS PRECIOSAS…COMO SU AMISTAD Y SU CARIÑO…BUENO…COMO YA MENCIONE ANTES, QUE LA PLAYLIST QUE PONGO ES IMPORTANTE PARA DARLE UN TOQUE MÁS PADRE AL FIC…LES RECOMIENDO ESCUCHEN LA MUSICA…TODA LA MUSIC QUE PONGO SON CANCIONES QUE ADORO QUE ME ENCANTAN…ME INSPIRAN Y MUCHO MÁS…ESPERO A USTEDES TAMBIEN…JAJAJA**

**Y BUENO…AGRADECER A TODAS MIS LECTORES, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SU CARIÑO…ESTOY REALMENTE CONVENCIDA DE QUE USTEDES SON LAS MÁS HERMOSAS E INTELIGENTES DEL MUNDO, THANKS AGAIN…SON INCREIBLES, SALUDOS Y BESOS A TODASSSS. **

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	40. Crepúsculo

**Holaaa**

**Como estan?...les envió un coordial saludo...espero todas se encuentren de lo mejor...pues aqui les traigo mi cap 40...espero lo disfruten...yo creo que si...yo lo amee...jajaj...y pues con la noticia que sólo quedan dos capitulos más y pues llegaremos al fin de esta larguíiisima historia...jajajajjajaj...en serio les agradezco mucho todo el apoyo y cariño que me brindan...son geniales...Les dejo el Playlist...please escuchen las canciones son bueníiiisimasss...**

**(Such Great Heights - Iron and Wine)**

**(Don't make me wait- This World Fair) **

**(I Want To Believe You - Lori Carson) **

**(Flashdance - Hollywood, Mon Amour ft Yael Naim)**

**(Morning Mist – Sebastián Schuller)**

**Ok disfrutenlooooooo..!...las veo abajoo...**

**...  
**

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Todas las líneas que atraviesan mi cara cuentan la historia de quien soy…Nadie sabe por lo que he pasado…Pero tu sí…Estoy hecha para ti._

**CAPITULO XL**

**CREPÚSCULO**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

Dicen que las cosas buenas vienen empaquetadas, es decir se acumulan y te llegan en una sola envoltura para un solo y determinado momento, que cuando pasa además de no volver nunca, tarda para que regrese otro momento parecido. A través de nuestra vida nos damos cuenta que aunque suene pesimista hay más momentos malos que buenos, y que aunque los buenos eclipsen a los primeros, la fatalidad y la realidad que en momentos es muy cruel y sobrepasa en número a la hermosa felicidad. Podemos disfrutar cada precioso segundo de la felicidad cuando la tenemos en nuestras manos, pero al final es como el día, no importa que tan perfecto sea, siempre acaba.

En ese caso ¿Qué de grandioso tiene vivir si voy a sufrir la mayoría del tiempo?, pareciera que las ideas Budistas tienen mucha influencia en este pensamiento, pero depende de cada persona tomar una idea y aplicarla a su propio ser, porque tenemos claro que todos somos diferentes. Porque hay otra verdad más grande que todo lo anterior, la vida es sólo un momento breve, precioso y dinámico, hay personas que viven cien años y realmente a pesar del largo tiempo sienten que no vivieron, y hay otros que no llegan a vivir ni una década y para ellos el tiempo fue bueno y valió la pena, el tiempo es irrelevante cuando vives tú vida como la quieras vivir. La felicidad es sólo un nombre para un sentimiento, si puedes sentir, sea lo que sea que sientas eres afortunado, porque sabes que sigues aquí, sigues vivo, y eso es lo que cuenta.

¿Cómo habían ocurrido las cosas tan rápido?, nadie tenía idea, sólo eran concientes de que ahora todos viajaban en un avión con destino a Chicago, y que allá todos se estaban movilizando para el gran evento. Realmente era algo raro ver que Stear y Paty que eran los más sensatos de todos cayeran presa de su impaciencia y decidieran casarse justo dos días después de que él se lo propuso, él apenas había tenido tiempo de avisar a la abuela y ella de asimilarlo para contarle a los demás. El caso es que ahora Flamy, Tom, Johny, Stear, Paty, Candy, Effy y Terry se dirigían a Chicago para celebrar otra boda.

Annie estaba vuelta loca, de felicidad, de alegría y de estrés, ¿Cómo organizaría una boda en dos días?, su amiga era una psicópata, eso no era posible, lo bueno es que todo mundo le ayudo para saber por donde empezar, sirvió de mucho que los chicos quisieran una boda sencilla. Para empezar no habría que alquilar un salón, ya que habían decidido que la ceremonia y la recepción fuera en el patio trasero de la casa de Paty, pues ahí se habían conocido y hecho novios, tal vez era algo inusual hacer la ceremonia ahí, pero muy significativo, así que Annie sólo tuvo que usar su creatividad para hacer de aquel lugar algo más hermoso para adornar el gran día de sus amigos.

Cuando todos llegaron a la calle Lakewood, desde ahí se notaba el movimiento, había camiones que bajaban mesas, mantelería, adornos, y se veía a Annie junto con Lilly y Archie indicando dónde se pondrían las cosas. Los chicos se bajaron de los taxis y corrieron hacia la casa. En cuanto Lilly divisó a su hija corrió a abrazarla y Archie hizo lo mismo con su hermano.

Paty: Mama –estrechándola fuerte –

Lilly: Mi amor que alegría –la mira –…ahora si estas feliz –su hija le sonríe más que nunca –…quien iba a pensar que la primera vez que hicieras algo al vapor…sería la mejor decisión…siempre tan sensata mi niña –le toma la barbilla –

Paty: Pero aunque es al vapor…es la decisión que más he pensado y añorado en toda mi vida

Lilly: Lo sé…es la mejor decisión que has tomado –mirando de reojo a Stear que se acerca –…venga para acá mi querido niño –lo abraza –…creo que te tardaste bastante

Stear: Te doy toda la razón –le sonríe –…pero aún estamos a tiempo…no dejaré que esta lindura se me escape –abraza a su prometida –

Lilly: Haces bien…pero antes que otra cosa pase…Charly quiere hablar con los dos…no se si Tom les contó como estuvo la cosa cuando ellos decidieron casarse y cómo se puso tu papá –mirando a Paty –…no es la misma circunstancia pero…esta allá adentro

Paty: Ok…gracias… ¿Ya le llamaste a mi papá?

Lilly: Si…le hable en cuanto me hablaste…y dijo que tomaría el siguiente vuelo…supongo que llegará por la noche o mañana temprano…pero prometió estar aquí

Paty: Gracias mami –le da un beso y luego Stear también –

Lilly: Ah supongo que tu tía Elroy querrá hablar contigo –le sonríe –

Stear: No lo dude…pero eso tardará así que mejor primero vamos con Charly –sonríe y se va junto con Paty –

Los demás habían ido hacia sus casas, querían saludar a sus familias, aunque Terry y Candy no se habían querido despegar ni un instante, así que fueron primero a la casa de la rubia, pues se moría por ver a Albert, a Helena y a los niños, pero no podía negar que el deseo de ver a su hermano era algo que ni siquiera podía contener en el pecho, así que su respiración y ansiedad se hicieron palpables. Terry le apretó la mano para tranquilizarla.

La puerta de la casa estaba abierta pues con la gente entrando y saliendo no tenía caso cerrarla, con paso lento entraron, en el recibidor había flores y cajas de manteles, pero no había nadie, así que la pareja caminó por el pasillo, al dar vuelta por la sala, miraron a Helena que hablaba por teléfono, los vio y sus ojos se iluminaron, pero los chicos le hicieron señas de que no hablara y de saber dónde estaba Albert, ella les indicó que la cocina, así que ellos con paso cauteloso se dirigieron hasta la cocina, ahí de espaldas estaba Albert sacando algunas cosas de la alacena, en cuanto Candy lo miró sus ojos se abrieron de más, y en su pecho se empezó formar no un nudo sino más bien un lazo que comenzaba a formar un moño, como si fuera a unirse, a fundirse de nuevo, Candy comprendió que se debía a que verlo a él era completar de nuevo la unión de ella con todo lo que había dejado antes, el listón estaba unido de nuevo, y jamás se rompería. Albert volteó y los miro sorprendido, a ella se le cristalizaron los ojos al mismo tiempo que sonrió.

Albert: Candy –con voz entrecortada –

Candy: Hola príncipe –con lágrimas en los ojos –

Ambos corrieron y se fundieron en un abrazo más que memorable, sincero, lleno de cariño, de añoranza por todo el tiempo transcurrido sin verse, no pudieron evitar soltar las lágrimas, aferrarse el uno al otro, porque desgraciadamente así les había tocado, estar los dos, sólo ellos. Albert la levantó y la abrazó más fuerte, ella hundió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su hermano que reconocía los brazos de su hermanita que le gritaban que estaba en casa, que estaba bien. En ese momento llegaron Helena con los niños, quienes en un principio no entendieron que pasaba, pero fue cuestión de segundos que ambos reconocieron aquello y sonrieron. La familia estaba completa otra vez. Candy se soltó y miró a su hermano quien le dio un beso en la frente.

Albert: Estas preciosa…hecha toda una mujer –sonriendo –…pero aún así las pecas siguen ahí –le pone un dedo en la nariz –

Candy: ¿A dónde se fue tu cabello? –pasando su mano por el corte de cabello ahora corto de su hermano –

Albert: Me abandonó la onda hippie

Helena: En realidad lo hizo porque sino Ashley lo intentaría peinar todos los días –sonriendo, Candy la miró y corrió a abrazar a su cuñada –…me da tanto gusto verte Candy

Candy: A mi también –y miran como Terry y Albert se acercan –

Terry: No se si decir bienvenido…o simplemente que bueno que volviste…como siempre –sonriendo –

Albert: Bueno eso apunta a los dos granuja…tú también te fuiste…pero lo importante es que ya estamos aquí…todos…no sabes el gusto que me da verte hermano

Terry: A mi también –y ambos se funden en un abrazo fraternal que deja a las mujeres conmovidas, en eso Candy se percata de la presencia de sus sobrinos y corre abrazarlos –

Candy: Por Dios están enormes –los mira a ambos con sonrisa enorme, los dos le sonrieron –

Ashley: Ya entramos a la escuela…aunque aquí los niños son raros…sólo Caty es buena onda… ¿Verdad Jack?

Jack: Si tú lo dices –no muy convencido –

Candy: Me alegro que estén bien –le acaricia la mejilla a la niña y pasa sus dedos por el cabello de Jack –… ¿Se acuerdan de Terry? –Mira a su novio –…es amigo de su papá desde hace mucho…y mi novio

Jack: Si yo si… -sonríe corre y lo saluda –

Terry: ¿Cómo estas Jack?

Jack: Bien… -en eso llega Ashley y reclama su atención –

Ashley: Yo también…como que me acorde –llega y lo saluda –

Terry: Ok…yo como que también me voy acordando de ti –le sonríe –

Ashley: Oye mami… ¿Crees que pueda jugar con el cabello de él? –señala a Terry –

Helena: Bueno ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

Ashley: ¿Oye me prestas tu cabello para jugar? –lo mira con dulzura –

Terry: Ah…bueno no lo se

Albert: Mi amor…es que no le tienes que pedir permiso a él…sino a tu tía Candy…ella es la que te da el permiso sobre que se puede hacer y no con Terry –con sonrisa socarrona –

Candy: Ah si…claro –con rostro de soy la jefa gracias –…cualquier cosa referente a Terry te puedes dirigir a mi Ashley –mira con sonrisa a su sobrina –

Ashley: ¿Tía me lo prestas para jugar con su cabello?...a Caty le va a encantar –pasa la mano por la cabellera castaña de Terry quien sonríe -

Candy: Claro…aunque te hubiera servido más antes…tenía el cabello muy largo –abriendo más los ojos –

Ashley: ¿Cómo Jack?

Candy: Más… –la niña abrió mucho los ojos y le dio un zape a Terry, todos se quedaron con cara de what –

Terry: ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe la agresión? –mirando divertido a la niña –

Ashley: ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? –Con mirada molesta –…por cortarte el cabello tío –todos comenzaron a reír –

Jack: Prepárate tío Terry…la que se te viene…aún no puedo deshacerme la trenza de la tarde –y muestra su trenza –…no había ligas y usaron pegamento –y rieron más –

Flamy y Tom llegaron primero a casa de los Stevenson, saludaron y estuvieron un rato viendo lo de la boda, hasta que Flamy dijo que iría a saludar a sus padres, Lilly le dijo que les hablaría para que fueran a la casa.

Lilly: Deja les marco…y en dos segundos estarán aquí –tomando el teléfono –

Flamy: No…Lilly no te molestes…iremos para allá…Johny seguramente querrá saludar a sus abuelos –sonríe al niño y este asiente –…no tardamos –lo toma de la mano –…ya volvemos –salen de la casa y Tom se queda como si nada –

Charly: Muy bien –mirando hacia la salida y luego a su hijo –…habla –cruza los brazos –

Tom: Ehh –mirando como si nada –…nada…no pasa nada

Charly: No naciste de mi…pero ayude…te conozco así que di que problema hay

Tom: ¿Por qué crees que hay problema? –intentando reír para salirse del aprieto –

Charly: Porque si nada pasara…en este instante ella no se hubiera portado así…tú la hubieras acompañado…y no me estarías contestando como un retardado

Tom: Yo no –negando con la cabeza –

Lilly: Lo que sea puedes decirnos hijo –le pone la mano en el hombro –…sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo…y nuestro consejo si lo necesitas

El moreno los miró a ambos y suspiró, era cierto, ellos lo conocían, no podía ocultarles las cosas, y más que nada necesitaba de sus consejos para poder pensar mejor las cosas y rescatar su matrimonio, que aún estaba en problemas.

Subió con su equipaje, se dirigía a su cuarto, pero antes de dar la vuelta para tomar esa dirección, otra puerta que estaba entreabierta la atrapó y la guió hacia ella, que sin dudarlo caminó hacia ahí. Abrió completamente la puerta y miró el lugar, ya no era el mismo que ella recordaba, obviamente había cambios, pues ya otras personas ocupaban ese lecho y caminaban por ese sitio, a pesar de eso, ella sonrió sintió como si tuviera cinco años de nuevo. Sonrió cuando escucho una voz llamarla desde la cama. Ese hombre le sonreía con alegría, con fascinación, Candy le devolvió el gesto.

George: Ya no es la misma cama…pero es cómoda ¿Quieres tomar una siesta? –palmeando el colchón –

Candy: Siempre es un placer tomar una siesta contigo –acercándose a la cama –…aunque no creo que a Albert le guste que invadamos su nueva cama –con sonrisa pícara –

George: Naa… -restándole importancia –…ni lo notará…además el no duerme en las tardes…desde que se casó –sube los pies a la cama –

Candy: Tienes razón –se acomodó junto a su padre y suspira –…te extrañé

George: También yo princesa –le acaricia y besa la cabeza y la rubia cierra sus ojos –

Antes de quedarse dormida, aspiro el aroma que desprendía lo que tenía a su alrededor, sabía que aquello no era real, pero disfrutaba del encanto de la ilusión. La rubia recordó el primer momento que pudo alucinar a su padre, fue poco después de regresar a New York y reencontrarse con Terry.

_**Flash Back**_

_Los días habían sido duros, era como si durante cinco segundos todo fuera bueno, positivo, pero los siguientes cinco, eran horribles y la hacían sentir derrumbada, no le veía pies ni cabeza a aquello, ella no lo recuperaría, se lo decía a cada minuto, Terry no la perdonaría, él jamás volvería con ella, se lo acababa de decir, quería que se fuera y no volviera. Después de mucho, esa verdad la derrumbo. Estaba asomada por su ventana, alumbrada por las luces de la calle, su boca se entreabrió de pronto porque el aire le empezó a faltar, sentía que el corazón se estaba deteniendo poco a poco y sus pulmones ya no podían trabajar, porque ya no había aire dentro, ya no había vida en su interior, se estaba consumiendo poco a poco._

_Fue cayendo de rodillas, todo había acabado, pensó, las lágrimas que ya se habían empezado a derramar algunos minutos atrás ahora parecían ríos caudalosos, la chica puso una mano sobre su corazón y la otra sobre la pared para ayudarse a sostenerse. Fue ahí cuando alguien le hablo._

_George: ¿Por qué piensas que todo acabo? –con voz tranquila –_

_La rubia miró de repente en la dirección de donde venía la voz. Su padre estaba ahí, de pie, mirándola con ojos severos y semblante comprensivo, la mirada que Candy conocía que le daba cuando él le quería infundar valor cuando ella se sentía derrotada, él estaba molesto porque ella no quisiera pelear más. La rubia pensó que estaba soñando, pero cuando su padre se acerco a ella, tan claro, tan sereno, tan él, supo que no era un sueño. Le tendió la mano y ella la tomó con un poco de miedo, era él, su tacto se lo dijo. La rubia tenía aún los ojos desorbitados, era increíble._

_George: No me mires como si fuera un fantasma…solo soy yo –dando la media sonrisa que a Candy tanto le gustaba –…te extrañe princesa –le acaricia la mano –_

_Con eso Candy no tuvo ninguna duda, tal vez no fuera un fantasma, pero tampoco podía decir científicamente a qué se debía aquello, tal vez una alucinación que su bendito cerebro le estaba dando, y que agradeció en el alma porqué en ese momento no había a nadie más que ella necesitara para sentirse mejor, nadie más que su padre. Por eso sin dudarlo se aferro a su abrazó y se dejo llevar por el llanto._

_George: Ya no llores mi amor…ya no hay más llanto que merezca salir de tu alma…mereces ser feliz –abrazándola y acariciando su cabello –_

_Candy: ¿Pero cómo hacerlo si él ya no me quiere?_

_George: Claro que te quiere…es sólo que esta herido_

_Candy: Yo también –sorbiendo por la nariz –_

_George: Lo sé mi amor –la mira y ella también –…pero las heridas siempre tardan en sanar, en unos más que en otros…dale tiempo…pero sobre todo…ten paciencia y perseverancia…lucha por lo que crees –le acaricia la mejilla –…por lo que quieres_

_Candy: Lo quiero a él _

_George: Lo sé –y la vuelve a apretar contra su pecho –_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

El consejo de George había estado presente continuamente, Candy seguía agradecida por eso, ahora estaba con Terry, era feliz y su padre la veía constantemente. Ella se quedo dormida, en aquella cama, abrazando a la nada, la alucinación se había ido. Así la encontró Albert dormida, sola, el rubio sonrió y cerró la puerta.

¿Cómo lo habían logrado?, bueno pues quien duda de un buen trabajo de equipo, ahora nadie, la boda estaba lista para la hora y el día planeado, con jornadas exhaustivas y llamadas asesinas a la gente de las florerías y banquetas, todo estuvo listo para celebrar la unión de Paty y Stear.

Miraba por la ventana, como si fuera el único lugar hermoso en el mundo, ese exterior se veía idílico, pero lo gracioso de todo es que en ese mismo momento se sintió de nuevo como una niña, que miraba su patio como el lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo el más divertido de los juegos, Paty sonrió, levantó el rostro y recordó que en aquel mismo patio años atrás Stear le había dado su primer beso, en ese mismo patio lo había visto por primera vez, aquel suelo tan verde y tan sencillo era bendito y perfecto para ellos, así que sentían que le debían algo a ese lugar.

Toco su pecho y luego su rostro y supo que ya no era una niña, los años habían pasado maravillosamente, sonrió y miró de nuevo por la ventana y se maravilló al ver como ese lugar, su patio ahora estaba lleno de flores y arreglos, para recibirla, para celebrar la boda de ella y del hombre que siempre la amo y se lo demostró años atrás con una mirada en ese mismo sitio. Paty suspiró y escucho a alguien hablarle en la puerta.

Lilly: Cariño es hora…tienes que empezar a arreglarte –con sonrisa –

Paty: Si mami…gracias –le sonríe también, la toma de la mano y camina con ella hacia fuera de esa habitación –

Candy terminó de arreglarle el cabello a Ashley, sonrió al ver que lucia preciosa, Caty y Effy miraban desde atrás, no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir un nudo en la garganta al ver a las tres niñas, hermosas y sonrientes, felices.

Candy: Bueno ahora si las tres están más que listas para la fiesta

Effy: Claro que si –arreglando su cabello –

Ashley: Tía tu también luces preciosa –sonriéndole –

Candy: Gracias...aunque aún me falta darme algunos retoques…pero estaré lista en un momento… ¿Por qué no van abajo a presumirles a los niños lo bonitas que quedaron? –les guiña el ojo –

Caty: Si vamos…tal vez a ellos no los han arreglado –con ojos muy abiertos –…así nos burlaremos –con sonrisa maliciosa –

Ashley: O los arreglamos nosotras

Effy: Pido el cabello enmarañado de Johny –levanta la mano y las tres salen corriendo por la puerta, Candy se queda con una gran sonrisa hasta que una voz la hace voltear –

George: Estoy de acuerdo con ellas…tú luces preciosa aún sin arreglarte –le sonríe –…igual a tu madre su belleza siempre fue natural

Candy: No me puedo comparar con ella –se acerca y se sienta junto a él –…su belleza era inigualable –recarga su cabeza en el hombro de su padre quien la abraza –

George: No te corrijo…pero tú saliste ganando con su herencia y la mía…imaginate que hermosa –ambos ríen, la rubia suspira y se hace un breve silencio –

Candy: Me encantaría que estuvieras ahí el día de mi boda –mirando hacia delante –

George: Ahí estaré…siempre estaré a tu lado mi amor –le besa la frente –

Candy: Te quiero papá –se abraza más a él –

George: Y yo a ti princesa –le acaricia el brazo, en eso Candy voltea pues alguien abre la puerta –

Helena: Candy… ¿Ya estas lista?

Candy: Ya casi –le da una media sonrisa y mira a su lado donde su padre ya se había esfumado –…en un momento bajo

Helena: De acuerdo…te esperamos abajo…Terry ya esta aquí… ¿Le digo que suba?

Candy: No…estoy abajo en cinco minutos –se levanta y se sienta enfrente del tocador –

Helena: Ok…te esperamos –le sonríe y cierra la puerta –

La chica miro un instante la puerta, después volteo hacia el espejo y tomo una brocha para ponerse algo de rubor, pero al mirar el espejo vio hacia lo que estaba detrás de ella, la cama que ahora estaba solitaria, pero sonrió ante el hecho de que su padre había estado ahí de nuevo. Era maravilloso poder recordar, poder sentirlo de nuevo.

La gente estaba terminando de acomodarse en el lugar, la ceremonia empezaría en unos momentos, el Sol brillaba con alegría, era un gran día. Flamy le intentaba acomodar a Tom la corbata, éste ponía cara de niño pequeño cuando su madre lo arregla, ella sólo se concentraba en arreglarlo y mirarlo con mueca para que no le pusiera esa cara. Annie estaba junto a Archie, ella tenía un espejo mirándose para ver que tuviera el aspecto adecuado, después de darse un sí rotundo, sonrió y le paso el espejo a Archie para que él hiciera lo mismo. Candy y Terry llegaron de la mano.

Candy: Parece que el día esta de buen humor –sonriendo –

Terry: No lo dudo…parece plena primavera –poniendo su mano en la frente para taparse del Sol –…realmente se esmeraron en arreglar el lugar

Candy: Si –sonriendo al ver todos los arreglos –…quien pensaría que debajo de tantas flores y arreglos sólo se encuentra el patio trasero de una casa –lo mira –…aún estoy pensando si cuando nos casemos quiera que la boda sea en el patio trasero

Terry: No sería mala idea…sólo que antes de eso…un semana antes te pones a cortar toda la mala hierba –se ríe y ella le da un golpe –

Candy: Tonto –sonríe –…ha pero tú me ayudaras

Terry: Alucinas –le toma la mano y vuelven a caminar se detienen junto a los demás –… ¿Ya esta listo tu hermano?

Archie: Ah ese nunca le han presentado a los nervios –con rostro molesto y alucinado –…tal parece cómo si fuera otro día normal

Tom: Ni siquiera el día en que el equipo llega al Super Bowl muestra nerviosismo

Candy: Claro que si…lo muestra siempre que pasa algo malo con Paty

Annie: O tiene relación con ella

Archie: Pues hoy no lo esta…y no es justo…quiero verlo sudar –se cruza de brazos –

Flamy: Lo que pasa es que no tienes por qué sentir nervios cuando tienes la completa seguridad de que harás lo correcto

Terry: Y hoy él esta más seguro que nunca

Candy: No lo dudo –mira hacía otro lado –…ahí viene –será mejor colocarnos donde nos toca…vamos chicas –y las tres se separan de los chicos –

Stear iba entrando, saludo a algunas personas pero pronto entrelazo el brazo con su tía abuela que no paraba de sonreír y verse totalmente realizada, caminaron por el pasillo para llegar junto al sacerdote, ella le dio la bendición, y lo dejo solo, él miró a sus amigos que le hicieron muecas, levantaron el pulgar, y sonrieron, para que esperara a su futura esposa. Cuando miró hacia el lugar donde ella tendría que aparecer, no tardo mucho en ver la visión que había esperado por más de veinte años.

**(Such Great Heights - Iron and Wine)**

Stear suspiró y abrió bien los ojos para disfrutar de aquel momento que era totalmente perfecto. Cruzando el arco de flores que habían puesto en la puerta, ella salió iluminada por los rayos del sol, venía caminando con paso lento, sus dos brazos estaban ocupados, pues de uno la tomaba Charly y del otro la tomaba su padre, era algo muy bello ver aquel cuadro, porque sus dos padres estaban ahí para entregarla y disfrutar de la felicidad que embargaba a la hija de ambos. A pesar de que sus amigas venían enfrente de ella, pudo divisarla rápidamente y de forma clara, pudo ver su cabello peinado a la perfección, pudo ver su piel sedosa, pudo admirar con determinación cada rasgo de su rostro que había quedado pulcramente y perfectamente arreglado. Su vestido era sencillo y lindo, justo como ella.

Cuando la vio a los ojos supo que aquel era el momento por el cual se había mantenido con vida durante los años de guerra, era por eso que se había reusado a morir en muchas ocasiones cuando estuvo a mitad de algún enfrentamiento y había caído herido, esa era la causa por la cual cada noche tenía esperanza, y se sentía lleno de confianza de saber que él no moriría en aquel lugar porque tenía que vivir aquello, porque tenía que vivir para poder quedarse toda la vida junto a ella.

Ambos señores la tomaron de una sola mano y la entregaron a la mano de Stear que al sentirla supo que ahora si nada lo separaría de ella, sus ojos castaños lo miraron con brío y supo que su vida acababa de comenzar. Él beso ambas manos y se colocaron de frente para escuchar la ceremonia del rito que los uniría por siempre, aunque para ellos al estar unidas sus manos había sido la prueba suficiente para sentirse uno solo.

La ceremonia fue preciosa, sencilla, llena de rostros felices, lo que sería el reflejo de sus vidas de ahora en adelante. Era algo realmente lleno de magia ver aquello, a Paty le conmovió el detalle de sus padres, pero fue más el hecho de que se sentaran juntos sus padres biológicos junto a sus parejas, su madre y su padre se tomaron de la mano y vieron a su hija felices. Charly y Caty le sonreían y su hermanito Kevin y su madrastra tenían el rostro amable, a ellos también los quería.

Pero era el mirar a su otra familia la que la había sentirse mejor. Vio a Annie junto a Archie, ella cargaba un ramo de flores y él lucía muy apuesto, eran a su vez una misma esencia, como siempre. Flamy y su hermano Tom, la fuerza y el buen humor, no sabía que hubiera hecho si no hubiera tenido a Tom con ella, era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado porque él nunca las vio como unas sustitutas de su propia familia a ella y a su madre, sino que las acogió como suya desde el principio, no hubo un momento en que no se sintiera querida y protegida por él. Candy y Terry, esa chica había sido su mejor amiga desde que había llegado ahí, prácticamente su amistad había sido una de las cosas que el mundo jamás podría negar, como decir que el cielo no es azul, o que uno puede vivir en el Sol, ella decía que había vida en Marte, con sus locuras y todo ella era sin duda su mejor compañera y Terry siempre será aquel hombre fuerte, gracioso y fiel que daba todo por la amistad.

Miró a Stear y supo que este también estaba viendo a dónde ella miraba, sus pensamientos también iban en esa dirección. Su vida había cambiado mucho en unos años gracias a un suceso que él mismo había querido, y no se arrepentía, ahora sentía que necesitó de esa experiencia para ser la persona que ahora es, no es que haya dejado de ser el mismo, simplemente era algo que necesitaba para complementar el gran hombre que ya era. Ahora estaba completo, viendo las miradas de sus amigos, Candy, Tom, ellos eran sus amigos desde que tenía conciencia, Flamy, Annie y Terry vinieron a complementar el clan, ellas le dieron un toque peculiar a la relación de todos, y Archie, su hermano, su hermano pequeño, lo había cuidado siempre, y con más ímpetu cuando sus padres murieron, él era sin duda parte de su interior, siempre lo sería, porque aunque fueran diferentes en la forma de ser, en el fondo eran más parecidos que dos gotas de agua, siempre querría a su hermano, porque no concebía que esa persona fuera de otra manera, él era el mejor.

Sabía que sus padres desde el cielo le mandaban su bendición, todo su cariño y buenos consejos, todo a través de esa anciana mujer que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, su tía Elroy, le debían mucho y ahora se sentía feliz de que su dicha fuera algo que le diera una inmensa felicidad, ella se lo merecía. Miro rápidamente el rostro de cada uno de los invitados, todos sonrientes, no había duda de que cada uno de ellos compartía el sentimiento que a él lo llenaba por dentro, desde su corazón hasta su cerebro, desde la punta del pie hasta el cabello. Apretó las manos de Paty y escucho cuando el sacerdote les pregunto si querían compartir su vida, era algo absurdo, porque él sabía eso desde que la había conocido hace más de veinte años en ese mismo patio, a esa niña de sonrisa tímida, pequeños anteojos que adornaban sus bellos ojos y cabello castaño, sabía que ella sería la persona con la cual él viviría por siempre, con la que compartiría los buenos y malos momentos, porque sabía que era la única persona que lo entendía y amaba a un nivel incomparable. Sin dudarlo ambos dijeron que si, sonriendo y sellaron ese pacto con un tierno beso que fue armonizado por los aplausos de todos, y uno que otro silbido por parte de Tom y Archie. Sus amigos los fueron a felicitar y de nuevo todo fue felicidad, como tenía que ser para siempre.

La recepción, al igual que la ceremonia había sido pequeña y sencilla, así que en cuanto terminó todos se quedaron en el patio donde había acontecido todo, pero sentados en el pasto como si fueran niños de nuevo, las chicas ya no traían zapatos, y los chicos estaban desfajados y despeinados, menos Archie obviamente, seguían brindando por la felicidad de sus amigos, y la de todos ellos.

Archie: Y luego…pufff –abriendo las manos y haciendo cara de explosión –…nunca entendí el porqué jamás me salió la combinación…química simplemente no tiene sentido –con suficiencia –

Stear: No es eso –con sonrisa torcida –…simplemente que tu cerebro nunca tiene sentido eso hace que las cosas no sean como tú crees que son –cerrando los ojos y hablando como si fuera aquello lo más normal del mundo –…por tal no te salen –con sonrisa –

Tom: No es que sea cizañoso –con tono cizañoso –

Flamy: Cuando no –rodando los ojos y tomando de su copa –

Tom: Gracias mi vida –mirándola –…bueno como decía…no es que sea cizañoso… -viendo a sus amigos –pero te acaba de decir burro –con rostro inocente –

Paty: Claro que no –sonriendo y saliendo en defensa de su esposo –

Candy: Quien sabe…pero yo como que si lo entendí así…además…cada quien lo que le toca…-riendo –…y lo que es

Terry: Eres cruel –viéndola con mirada sexy –…ya van a empezar a fregar al pobre Archie –mirando a los demás –

Archie: Si –con puchero – ¿Por qué siempre al pobre Archie?...digo –moviendo la cabeza –… ¿Por qué siempre a mí?

Annie: Si…porque siempre me lo atacan –abrazando la cabeza de su novia y apretándola junto a su pecho –

Archie: Diles Annie que no me molesten –poniendo cara de niño pequeño –

Tom: Hay ya…caí…lo hace para esto…claro –mirando donde estaba el rostro de su amigo –…esa es buena…te haces el desvalido para que una linda chica con buenos pechos te trate como mocoso desprotegido…hey pero con mi vieja ni te metas –enarcando una ceja –… ¿Oye Stear en la secundaria quien era?

Stear: ¿Quién era quien?

Tom: La que lo mimaba por hacerse pasar como niño con retraso mental –todos rieron –

Stear: No lo se –poniendo su dedo en la barbilla – ¿Quién era la más pechugona?

Paty: ¿De qué grado? –mirando a Stear ayudándolo a pensar –

Candy: Depende de en qué año estábamos nosotros…si fue primero…tal vez Carmen…si fue segundo yo creo que Betsi…si fue tercero –ahí Terry la interrumpió –

Terry: Amor…creo que ya es suficiente

Flamy: Si… acabas de lograr que a Archie le corten la cabeza –todos voltearon a ver a Archie y Annie –

La morena ahora tenía los ojos entrecerrados, pero aún tenía apretada la cabeza de Archie quien tenía los ojos abiertos y mirada llena de miedo, iba a decir algo pero en eso Annie apretó más el agarre, parecía que le estaba haciendo una llave, el rostro de Archie se comenzó a poner morado.

Archie: Nenita…por favor me estas ahogando

Annie: Así que te aprovechabas para poner tu rostro de nena en los pechos de las niñas ehhh –con rostro molesto –…ya verás maldito pene pettit –todos comenzaron a reír –

Archie: Pero bueno…ya tiene de eso

Annie: ¿Es cierto? –le jala el cabello –

Archie: Auchh –se queja –…si…digo no…digo…si me arrancas el cabello no podré pensar con claridad…recuerda que soy como Sanson mi amor…mi cabello lo es todo para mí

Annie: Lo recordaré en la noche cuando tome las tijeras y te lo corte –con mirada asesina –

Archie: Olvídalo –con miedo –

Tom: Me encanta esta nueva Annie –con rostro lleno de orgullo –…ya es una animala como todos nosotros

Flamy: No le digas así a mi hermana

Tom: Hay mi amor…si tú eres la reina de la manada…la animala mayor –con sonrisa –…tu sarna es más grande que la mía –su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio que su mujer lo miró con rostro de psicópata –…ups

De repente no solo era Annie la animala, también Flamy tenía en el piso a Tom que no era que no se pudiera defender, sino que su mujer parecía una verdadera luchadora profesional, lo tenía apresado en el piso haciéndole una llave en la pierna, que lo tenía gritando. De repente Candy y Terry se miraron y fue instantáneo que su pensamiento fuera el mismo, se levantaron y se lanzaron para hacerle bolita a Flamy y Tom, inmediatamente Annie y Archie se lanzaron, para dejar al final a Stear y luego Paty quien todavía traía el vestido de novia. No paraban de reír, era como haber vuelto atrás, cuando todos en el San Pablo jugaban a esto cuando no había nada más que hacer, y esto los ponía de buen humor como ahora, no sabían si el dolor era por el peso que tenían encima o de tanto reír. Pero algo si era seguro aquel momento era inolvidable como cada momento que pasaban juntos. Su amistad jamás se borraría.

No habían tenido tiempo realmente para disfrutarse enteramente como querían, lo sabían, pero también sabían, sentían con seguridad que no había prisa, sus cuerpos se extrañaban, pero los que se habían extrañado más eran sus corazones, así que no había prisa. Candy y Terry decidieron quedarse en el cuarto de ella, Albert aún lo conservaba intacto, pero ella sabía que en cuanto ella y Terry formalizaran todavía más la relación no había la necesidad de tener ese cuarto ahí, le diría que lo remodelara, ya era tiempo de dejar ir su niñez. Le diría que lo ambientara para Ashley le encantaría que ahora ella ocupara esa habitación que le traía tantos recuerdos.

Cuando se despidieron de los demás, subieron al cuarto de Candy, ahí a oscuras, no se molestaron en cambiarse de ropa, solo abrazados se recostaron sobre la cama, aspiraron sus aromas y platicaron un rato.

Candy: Fue un detalle precioso –con voz suave –

Terry: ¿Qué? –aspirando y acariciando el rubio cabello de su novia –

Candy: Casarse en el lugar donde se conocieron –con media sonrisa –

Terry: No creo que quieras que nos casemos en la gasolinera ¿O si? –con media sonrisa mirándola –

Candy: Pues…claro que no –riendo –…aunque sería bastante original

Terry: Tienes razón…entonces en ese caso el sacerdote que lleve a cabo la ceremonia tendría que ser Duque…él fue quien hizo que nos encontráramos

Candy: Claro…lo vestimos con sotana y todo –sonriendo –

Terry: Se verá muy mono

Candy: Ya lo creo –suspirando –…ya imagino lo felices y complacidos que deben de estar con lo que hicieron –mirando a lo lejos –…me siento halagado por haber estado en el preciso momento en que se conocieron…recuerdo los rostros de ambos…Paty y yo jugábamos creo que con tierra…a mi me encantaba ensuciarme –riendo –…y a ella le encantaba limpiarme…teníamos ya todo acomodado sobre el piso…y claro Tom llegó y grito "temblor" y tiro todo lo que teníamos…obvio me levante y corrí tras él…y en eso me di cuenta de que Paty estaba agachada pero inmóvil, había otro niño ahí ayudándole a recoger el desastre…y voltee y miré que había otro niño parado ahí cerca…el pequeñito no se quería acercar…pero el otro que tenía un aire de adultez que creo que ni mi papá lo tenía fue el que ayudaba a Paty…le sonrió y nos hablo sin dejar de verla –sonrió –…ella como siempre se sintió un poco intimidada…pero no dejo de verlo…no sé que se dijeron…pero cuando me acerque junto con Tom y les saludamos…ellos lo hicieron también…y desde entonces somos amigos –miró a Terry que sonrió también –…Realmente he tenido suerte…tengo a los mejores amigos

Terry: Los tenemos –acariciando su rostro –

Candy: Y te tengo a ti –mirándolo con mucho amor –

Terry: Nos tenemos…por siempre –ella sonríe y el con una caricia sobre su mejilla se acerca y la besa –

Candy posó sus manos alrededor del rostro de Terry, acaricio su cabello y acabó aprisionando su rostro con las manos, él ya la tenía ceñida por la cintura, tenía urgencia de ella, ambos los sabían. Sus cuerpos empezaron a rozarse y sus lenguas empezaron a reclamar más espacio, la respiración de ambos ya era agitada, y las caricias por debajo de la ropa no se hicieron esperar. El reconocimiento de sus cuerpos no era suficiente, necesitaban más. Pero tal parecía que ese no era el momento, alguien tocó a la puerta. Del otro lado se escucho la voz de Albert.

Albert: Chicos…lamento interrumpir ¿Están dormidos? –se hizo un breve silencio que Terry rompió con un suspiro –

Terry: ¿Qué pasa Albert? –Abrazando aún a Candy y con la voz un poco molesta –

Albert: Lo siento…sólo que mañana temprano saldremos a desayunar con los niños ¿Quieren venir con nosotros? –Terry rodó los ojos y Candy rió por lo bajo –

Terry: Claro Albert: Bien…nos vamos a las nueve…que duerman bien…descansen –se escucha que se aleja –

Terry: ¿Realmente vino a decirnos esto? –mirando al techo y con voz sarcástica sin dejar de abrazar a Candy–

Candy: Obvio no –se levanta un poco para mirarlo de frente –…vino a decirnos que no hagamos ruidos extraños…que puedan escuchar sus hijos –sonriendo –

Terry: Si de eso se trata…nos hubiéramos ido a mi casa

Candy: En eso tienes razón…pero pues…no hay prisa –le da un beso en la nariz –…ya habrá tiempo

Terry: Si tú lo dices –intentando sonreír –

Candy: ¿Sabes que me gustaría? –mirándolo con sonrisa y brillo en los ojos –

Terry: ¿Qué? –complacido por verla así –

Candy: Que fuéramos a California –lo mira con alegría –…es un lugar hermoso…lleno de Sol, la brisa del mar es genial…y la gente es muy amable…ese lugar fue lo que me rodeo en una época muy triste –poniendo un poco sombrío el semblante –…y aún así lo considere hermoso –Terry la miró con cautela –…y ahora quiero compartir contigo ese lugar…porque siendo tan hermoso no pude disfrutarlo realmente porque tú no estabas conmigo…y ahora quiero hacerlo…porque quiero sentir que esa etapa nunca existió…que sólo existe esta…y todas aquellas donde tú has estado conmigo…donde he sido feliz

Terry: Y yo estaré encantado de conocerlo y compartirlo contigo –le besa la frente –

Ella le sonrió se dieron un beso suave en los labios y se recostaron sobre la cama abrazados para dormir, al poco tiempo sólo se escucharon sus respiraciones tranquilas. Seguramente ambos disfrutaban de un sueño muy placentero.

Habían reído demasiado, y es sólo hecho les había dado más energía que nunca, pero sobre todo lo que los tenía tan despiertos y llenos de ganas de seguirse admirando y tocando, era el saber que habían perdido mucho tiempo por tonterías y que tenían que recuperar el tiempo con algo nuevo, con ellos mismos. Archie se venía riendo bajito y Annie intentaba contener su risita y al mismo tiempo hacerlo callar mientras subían las escaleras de su casa. Cuando por fin entraron en su habitación, Archie seguía riendo, Annie cerró la puerta con seguro y se silenció, sólo se dedico a mirar a Archie reír con una mirada muy elocuente, llena de admiración, de alegría, de pasión. El castaño aún no terminaba de reír.

**(Don't make me wait- This World Fair) **

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba diferente, su cerebro evocó al recuerdo de hace unos días, cuando por fin había sentido sus labios de nuevo, cuando por fin había vuelto a la vida, cuando ella había vuelto a ser suya. Él aún sonreía, pero sus ojos se cegaron por el deseo cuando ella lentamente se acerco y con mano suave lo tocó en la mejilla, ese toque quemó de manera deliciosa para pasar después a ser una caricia llena de matices calientes y sedosos, Annie deslizó su mano por el cuello de él y terminó ese recorrido en la clavícula del castaño quien se estremeció, así que con mano temblorosa la pegó a su cuerpo y ella pudo aspirar el aliento que soltaba la hermosa boca que siempre determinaría como la más deliciosa del mundo. Sus miradas ya estaban más allá de algo lúcido, parecía que con las caricias que se daban y el intercambio de sus alientos, era suficiente para excitarlos y hacerlos sentir completos. Se miraban a los ojos con deseo, con algo más que pasión, porque su pasión había estado reprimida por años, y ahora una sola noche no era suficiente. Ella acerco su rostro y rozó su mejilla con la de Archie quien tembló, pero no tanto como cuando la chica le habló al oído.

Annie: Ámame –le susurro –…te necesito ahora en mí…y siempre

Ella se separo un poco para ver de nuevo el rostro perdido por el deseo de su novio, quien sin dudarlo y esperando solamente por verla a la cara, para disfrutar de que su semblante era el mismo que el de él, la beso con pasión, con fuerza, y dejando salir todo el amor contenido por años. Poco a poco la apretó más a su cuerpo y ella enrolló sus manos en el cuello de él, enredando de vez en cuando sus dedos en el sedoso y perfecto cabello de Archie quien poco a poco la empezaba a llenar de caricias por todo el cuerpo.

Las manos de ambos se empezaron a mover con infinita destreza, se desnudaron rápidamente, sólo se veía caer prenda por prenda, y sus cuerpos cada vez se notaban más naturales, pero aún de pie y abrazados ambos seguían disfrutando del roce entero de sus pieles a la luz de la luna. Por la mente de ambos ahora sólo corría un solo pensamiento, una sola imagen, el otro, el deseo y amor que despertaba cada uno en el otro era lo único importante que pasaba por sus mentes.

La chica lo besaba detrás de la oreja y luego mordisqueaba esta con gran precisión, cadencia, algo que hacia enloquecer al chico que masajeaba un seno de Annie que estaba vuelta loca por el toque. Algunos mechones de cabello empezaban a pegarse a sus frentes, el sudor y la alta temperatura ya eran más que palpables en el ambiente, pero la humedad de sus besos hacían que aquello fuera aún más excitante y placentero. La morena lamió la sien de Archie quien contestó con un excitante y profundo beso en la barbilla de la chica para continuar su camino por el cuello de ella hasta llegar a su esternon. Archie sin dejar de tenerla prisionera entre sus brazos comenzó a caminar poco a poco hacia una pared, cuando la espalda de Annie tocó con esta, se estremeció un poco por la temperatura y se arqueo un poco, eso sólo hizo que el joven se excitara aún más así que teniéndole ahí, sublime, entera y dispuesta, la tomó por las caderas, sonrió y Annie entendió el mensaje pues le ayudo a levantarla mientras abría sus piernas y se dejaba entregar a su más añorado deseo, volverse uno de nuevo.

Archie la penetró en seguida, la chica tomada con una mano del hombro de él y con la otra de la pared se empezó a mover, mientras el castaño lo hacía por su cuenta. La morena enrolló sus piernas en la cadera de Archie quien se sintió entero, totalmente abrumado y complacido, se sentía mejor que nunca. La sensación no tenía límites, era asombroso ver como aquello podía ser aún mejor de lo que habían imaginado y experimentado antes. Los gemidos que callaron con besos y caricias eran gritos de y afirmaciones de amor, el amor que se estaban entregando en ese momento. No podían haber hecho esperar más a todo lo que sentían, era lo que necesitaban ahora y siempre. El vaivén continuo hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax, hasta que ambos gritaron sin temor y con todas sus fuerzas aquel maravilloso orgasmo que los había culminado de todo, placer, cariño, amor, deseo. Ahora si estaban enteros, los dos, juntos y sus corazones que latían totalmente desenfrenados eran la prueba de que no había nada más que pudiera ser importante en aquellos momentos.

Sudando y felices se besaron de nuevo, ahora ambos se acomodaron sobre la cama para continuar con su precioso momento, su paraíso, su deseo vuelto realidad. Ya no eran concientes si hacía frío o calor, si alguien había oído o no, si era noche o ya había amanecido, sólo sabían que la persona que amaba estaba ahí con ellas, que estaban los dos ahí amándose sin tregua sin vacilación. Yaciendo sobre la cama, se sonrieron y se besaron, Archie encima de ella le dijo un te amo y volvió a entrar en ella que con los ojos llenos de la más inigualable felicidad se dejo amar por el hombre de sus sueños, que sin duda había llegado a su vida para hacerla feliz, para hacerla sentir completa y totalmente afortunada. Lo volvió a besar y amándose sin tener en cuenta nada más que eso, se entregaron al abrazó más hermoso que hay sobre el universo.

Cuando despertaron al alba, Annie se dio cuenta que Archie la miraba detenidamente mientras tenía su mejilla envuelta en caricias por los dedos de él, ella lo miró con ternura y el con voz más armoniosa que el canto de los pájaros en primavera le dijo.

Archie: Sé mi esposa –la chica abrió los ojos de más y después sonrió –

Al otro día, como ya habían previsto la familia de Albert, Candy, Terry y la familia de Terry salieron a desayunar. El centro comercial estaba semi vacio eso fue una sorpresa, así que los niños quisieron aprovechar e ir a los juegos de destreza, todos tomaron de la mano a Candy quien fue con ellos, Terry se desapareció, la rubia en aquel momento no lo notó. Eleonor y Helena habían ido a ver algunos aparadores de ropa, Richard y Albert merodeaban por ahí y los niños tenían a Candy aprisionada en los juegos. Cuando se dio cuenta Terry iba llegando y en cuanto la miró le sonrió de manera especial. La chica se alejo de los niños que intentaban pegarle al castor que salía por unos hoyos, camino y llegó con Terry que le tomó una mano.

Candy: ¿Por qué te desapareces?

Terry: ¿Qué no puedes prescindir de mi presencia un instante? –Con tono juguetón –

Candy: No me hagas ver como una adicta –con sonrisa –

Terry: Lo eres…y me incluyo en el círculo vicioso

Candy: Tú eres mi vicio…y disfruto de mi adicción –le da un beso – ¿A dónde fuiste?

Terry: Dando una vuelta por ahí –el brazo que ocultada tras su espalda lo movió para mostrarle lo que traía en la mano –…dijiste que querías mostrarme el lugar donde estuviste este tiempo –eran boletos de avión con destino a Los Ángeles –… ¿Para qué esperar?

Candy: En serio –sonriendo y tomando los boletos –…que bien –viendo los boletos – ¿Son para mañana? –Con incredulidad pero sin dejar de sonreír –

Terry: Para qué esperar –encogiéndose de hombros –…además yo también quiero que disfrutes conmigo el lugar donde yo también estuve estos años –saca otro par de boletos –…que estoy seguro disfrutare contigo ahí

Candy: ¿Londres? –mirando los boletos –

Terry: Ya se que conoces mi casa, el lugar donde estuve pero para mi todo será nuevo y mejor si estas compartiéndolo conmigo –la mira con ternura y ella le sonríe de manera suave –

Candy: Los Ángeles…Londres –diciendo con seguridad – Él le sonrió y se abrazaron pensando en que esos viajes realmente los ayudarían a reencontrarse completamente, para que el vacío que existió en ellos por muchos años se llené o en su caso se borre, para que sientan que aquel momento no existió, porque ellos mismos lo llenarían con un nuevo recuerdo de aquel lugar, uno más precioso.

Sabían que ahora si era el momento que estaban esperando para reencontrarse por completo, lo supieron desde que el avión iba descendiendo y pudieron ver el atardecer, ahí era diferente, era más glorioso, se sentía más cerca, como si ahí un sueño no fuera inalcanzable, como si en aquel suelo todo fuera posible, Candy le sonrió a Terry quien seguía viendo maravillado aquel paisaje.

En cuanto llegaron buscaron un sitio donde quedarse, la rubia había pensado en un principio quedarse en casa de Marvick, pero después sopeso esa idea ya que seguramente ella y Terry querían más intimidad, así que era mejor ir a otro lugar, visitaría a los Black después, de cierta manera no quería que pasara como en casa con Albert que no pudieron hacer nada para no traumatizar a los niños, ahora era momento de disfrutar sin freno, y eso harían.

Después de instalarse en una casa que rentaron cerca de la playa, ambos decidieron irse rápidamente a cambiar para disfrutar de lo que quedara del día afuera. Dieron un breve paseo y después fueron a cenar, realmente cuando llegaron al cuarto estaban exhaustos, se dieron un baño en la tina y se fueron a dormir, mañana sería otro día.

Ya más descansados, ambos despertaron por la hermosa iluminación que entraba por su ventanal, el Sol estaba deslumbrante, y el océano era realmente una belleza, parecía irreal la vista que tenían, de ensueño. Ambos sonrieron ante el Paraíso que se divisaba a sus pies.

Se cambiaron y fueron a desayunar, el clima era perfecto, no hacía ni calor ni frío, y aún así el Sol brillaba bastante, combinado con la brisa del mar, era algo realmente encantador. Después de desayunar, fueron a saludar a Marvick, quien se sorprendió por la visita y se alegró de ver, ahora si, completamente feliz a la pecosa.

Marvick: ¡Por Dios! –eufórica –…estas preciosa –abrazando a la rubia –

Candy: Y tú delgadísima –mirándola –…que Jake y Seth están comiendo como desesperado que no te dejan que comer –mirando a los aludidos – Jake: Oh para nada…es sólo que le dio la moda esa de Yogalates –rodando los ojos y Candy se queda en interrogación –

Seth: Yoga y Pilates…esta obsesionada con eso –rodando los ojos igual a su padre –

Marvick: Hay no sean exagerados…sólo quiero verme y sentirme bien

Candy: Pues vaya que te esta cayendo bien –mirándola de arriba abajo –…te ves increíble

Marvick: Y tú ahora si te ves hermosa…deslumbrante y feliz –le pone una mano en la barbilla –…y quiero suponer que es por este guaperrimo joven –mira a Terry –…introdúceme por favor –se alisa el cabello –

Candy: Claro –sonríe y toma de la mano a su novio para presentarlo –…Terry ella es Marvick…hermana de Cass aquí en su casa fue donde estuve el tiempo que estuve en Los Ángeles…Marvick él es Terry mi novio y el amor de mi vida

Terry: Es un verdadero placer señora…le agradezco infinitamente todo lo que hizo por mi Candy –sonriendo y extendiendo la mano que Marvick toma sin dudar –

Marvick: Si el placer fue enteramente mío…aunque ahora le recrimino a esta chamaca el que no te haya traído consigo –mirándolo bien de arriba abajo – ¿Eres inglés no?

Terry: Si…mi padre lo es…pero mi madre es americana…yo nací en Inglaterra

Marvick: Lo sabía…tu acento es súper sexy –Jake y Seth pusieron cara de anime japonés con su gotita –

Jake: Otra obsesión que tiene por los ingleses…y su frustración

Candy: ¿Por qué?

Seth: Cuando supo que George Michael era gay…dice mi papá que lloró como una semana entera…

Jake: No puede ver el video de Faith sin ponerse a llorar…y más cuando el tipo mueve el trasero –mueve el trasero como lo hace el cantante en el video –

Marvick: No me molestes con mis turbaciones –mirándolo ceñuda –…y mejor hay que pasar a la sala tienen tanto que contar…ehh –empujándolos hacia la sala –

Candy: Vaya que si –le sonríe y ambas salen abrazadas de la cocina –

Pasaron una tarde muy agradable, Marvick tuvo la maravillosa idea de hablarle a Anthony, este no tardo ni media hora en llegar junto con su novia Maggie quienes se pusieron eufóricos al ver a Candy, pero la que se sorprendió más fue la rubia al ver como se trataron Anthony y Terry al reencontrarse, fue extraño porque ella pensaba que tal vez llegarían a los golpes por los recuerdos del pasado, pero realmente se saludaron muy cordiales y conforme pasaba la tarde se mostraron muy a gusto el uno con el otro.

Realmente habían pasado una tarde bastante agradable, pero Candy y Terry sabían que querían y necesitaban disfrutarse el uno al otro, así que ya entrada la noche se despidieron y prometieron volver en un par de días.

Ya camino a su cabaña decidieron pasar a la playa, Candy quería mostrarle a Terry el lugar donde siempre se sentada a admirar las olas cuando se sentía triste, o simplemente quería estar sola para poder tranquilizarse y pensar en él. Llegaron y se sentaron en las mismas rocas donde la rubia siempre lo hacía tiempo atrás, estuvieron en silencio un rato.

Terry: Realmente es –sin dejar de mirar al mar –…hermoso y pacífico –abrazando por detrás a la rubia quien tenía una sonrisa tranquila –

Candy: Desde que estuve aquí por primera vez y vi las olas romper en este lugar –mirando a lo lejos como se movía el mar – fue una sensación especial –dio una media sonrisa –…me hizo sentir tranquila por un rato…cuando más lo necesitaba…me encantaba estar aquí a todas horas…siempre había algo que me recordaba a ti…el mar más que nada – Terry la miró –…fuerte…intenso…hermoso…pero a la vez vulnerable al chocar contra las rocas

Terry: Pero nunca muere –ahora la rubia lo miró –…tú eres esa roca…mi roca…siempre voy a llegar a ti…te envolveré y dejaré mi marca…por siempre…serás la que me mantenga a flote durante toda la vida –le toma la mejilla con cadencia –

Candy: Por siempre –pone su mano sobre la de él y se acerca –

Con movimientos lentos y sintiendo la brisa del mar sobre sus cuerpos y rostros, sus labios se tornaron en uno solo, se besaron con ternura y algo más que paciencia, era la sensación de que algo más que certeza se podía calar en aquel beso, más que seguridad innata, más que la verdad absoluta, porque ellos ya no la necesitaban, estarían juntos para siempre, era lo que sabían y sólo eso importaba. Con las olas rompiendo a su alrededor se siguieron besando lentamente, disfrutando del sabor a sal que les daba su entorno, mezclado con sus propios sabores los cuales eran su matiz favorito.

**(I Want To Believe You - Lori Carson) **

Sin nada más que ellos, sus miradas, su aroma, su vulnerabilidad, frente a frente, se sonrieron, y como siempre, entre ellos, sabían que esta noche sería especial.

Terry levanto su mano lentamente y la coloco sobre la mejilla de Candy, ésta al sentir el contacto cerro los ojos y recargo su mejilla sobre el cálido contacto de la piel de su acompañante que sintió la electricidad recorrer su mano con tan suave toque, cuando la rubia volvió a abrir los ojos lentamente, dio una mirada de alegría y ternura que le paró el corazón a Terry, y ella como si supiera que eso pasó colocó su blanca y suave mano sobre el pecho desnudo de Terry, que con ese leve toque comenzó a latir más fuerte, Candy sonrió así que tomando con su otra mano la que Terry tenía sobre su mejilla, la coloco sobre el corazón de ella, para que él también sintiera como su corazón reaccionaba ante él, eso lo hizo sonreír y sentirse completo.

Sin dudar, pero con movimientos suaves, tomo con su mano el rostro de Candy, con su pulgar definió cada parte de sus labios, sin dejar de admirar su bello rostro, sus enigmáticos y preciosos ojos, dejo que cada parte de su cuerpo actuará conforme a sus instintos, a sus sentimientos, a lo que le dictaba aquel corazón totalmente enloquecido, feliz. Candy dio una sonrisa más deseosa, beso la punta del dedo de él y con su otra mano recorrió el costado esbelto y perfecto de Terry hasta llegar a su abdomen, él ya tenía su otra mano sobre la nuca de Candy, jugaba con su cabello, ella disfrutaba de ese toque, disfrutaba de cada pequeño roce que él tenia sobre su piel, y así sintiendo que no podría más poco a poco se acercó hasta que sus alientos fueron uno, hasta que sus carnosos labios fueran una sola línea, hasta que ese glorioso beso nació, para no morir nunca.

Poco a poco se fueron adentrando en la boca del otro, Candy subió un brazo hasta colocarlo en la nuca de Terry y su otra mano seguía sobre el corazón de él, que sólo era suyo, por su parte Terry la tenía aprisionada del rostro y la cintura, estaba recorriendo con deliciosa lentitud y perfecta sedosidad cada parte del cuerpo de su Candy, que sentía desfallecerse con cada glorioso toque. Cada segundo era mejor que el anterior, no había prisa, se amarían toda la noche hasta después del amanecer, era su deseo, su necesidad, su realidad, se debían tanto, la vida los había alejado, y esta noche había que cobrar.

El cuarto parecía la guarida de su más anhelado sueño, no eran cuatro paredes, eran un todo que los rodeaba con calidez para hacer de aquel encuentro algo todavía más especial, y el espectáculo de las estrellas, la luna, el mar, la brisa, la arena, las palmeras, todo lo que estaba afuera, adornaba aquel encuentro, que era completamente perfecto, ambos se miraron con ternura, tenían el mismo pensamiento, voltearon a ver el mar y después a ellos mismos. Volvieron a besarse, a contemplarse, a sentirse, parecía que nada en ellos había cambiado en este tiempo, pero sus manos reconocieron puntos que no habían sentido antes, pero que en cuanto los tuvieron debajo de su tacto, los sintieron como parte de ellos mismos, como si siempre hubieran estado ahí. La ropa comenzó a caer como las hojas en el otoño, con suavidad, con belleza y acompañada de un olor exquisito.

El lecho era afortunado de poder arropar a dos amantes como ellos, que más que entregar sus cuerpos, tenían una entrega total, de sus mentes, almas, voluntades, de su amor. Candy estaba sobre Terry quien entre beso y beso, le decía palabras hermosas, la tocada desde las pantorrillas hasta los hombros, por su parte ella, sonreía y con sus pequeñas y suaves manos se dedicaba a explorar y dejar su huella por todo el torso de Terry, por sus hombros, antebrazos, caderas, no había duda de que su hombre era perfecto.

Cuando él decidió que era hora de poder disfrutar juntos la sensación más placentera, tomó a su Candy por la cintura y la colocó debajo de ella, que se dejo mandar por él, su voluntad era suya, así que sin dudar abrió sus extremidades para recibirlo entera, febril, puso sus manos sobre el rostro de él, que la admiraba desde arriba, le sonreía, beso un par de dedos que Candy tenía sobre su rostro y bajando lentamente su fue adentrando en ella.

Terry: Creo en nosotros –con suavidad y cadencia –…por siempre…te amo

Candy: Nuestro amor…será por siempre –acariciando su rostro –…te amo mi amor –él le sonrió y terminó de entrar en ella –

La pecosa cerró sus ojos con lentitud, disfrutando de la perfecta y enorme sensación que la estaba invadiendo desde su vientre y que se esparcía hasta sus pies y cabeza, dio unos leves gemidos y se concentró en disfrutar cada parte de aquello, hizo su cabeza para atrás y después volvió a mirar a Terry que tenía la misma cara que ella. Él comenzó a moverse poco a poco, quería que ella disfrutara, y ella también lo quería, así que hizo el abrazo más cercano al enredar sus piernas en la cintura de él, esto provocó que el animal de Terry comenzará a despertar, sus embestidas fueron más fuertes, más rápidas, más sensuales, Candy comenzó a gemir más fuerte, aquello no tenía nombre, sentía su vientre incendiarse, su sangre derramarse por dentro, su cabeza estallar.

Para disfrutar de otra manera, ahora Terry jaló a Candy para que estuvieran ambos hincados sobre la cama, le beso el cuello, la clavícula, los hombros, el cabello, y ella seguía tocando el torso de él lo besaba con pasión, con locura, se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y se dejó caer sobre el miembro de él para continuar con su glorioso momento. Con movimientos lentos y profundos, Candy se convirtió en una mujer llena de sensualidad, erotismo y pasión, arriba y abajo, mientras besaba al hombre que amaba, él masajeaba sus senos con una mano y con la otra acariciaba las hermosas y perfectas caderas de la rubia que se estremecían con el toque, con esto el se excitaba más las apretaba y la hundía más en él.

Cuando los dos sintieron estallarse uno dentro del otro, sus mentes explotaron al mismo tiempo, y dentro de ellas se hizo una conexión con sus corazones, que los hizo sentirse algo más que humanos, fue maravilloso. Se recostaron sobre la cama, Terry rodó para dejar a Candy encima de él, empapados en sudor y abrazados, esperaron a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran, se miraron y se dieron un tierno beso, después voltearon hacia los ventanales y el amanecer ya estaba ahí, fue precioso, darse cuenta que su amor estaba renaciendo acompañado de algo tan hermoso y que significaba comienzo, eso era de buen suerte, un buen augurio. Se miraron de nuevo, entendiendo que tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, y después empezaron a amarse otra vez.

Cada despertar, era aún más grandioso que el anterior, todo en aquel lugar parecía mágico, pero ambos sabían que la parte mágica, lo que hacía realmente especial aquello, era que despertaban uno a lado de otro. Se sonreían y se admiraban a cada momento, era genial, porque sentían que por cada minuto juntos, recuperaban días, meses, años de lo que habían perdido.

Ese día muy temprano se despertaron y fueron a desayunar, y después fueron a la playa, ambos reían y jugaban dentro del agua. Candy le echaba agua a Terry quien para desquitarse iba tras ella y la tiraba, después ella se le colgaba por detrás y le mordía la oreja y el cuello. Con la temperatura perfecta y el agua suave y fresca, los dos se sentían en el paraíso. Terry bajo a Candy quien tenía dolor de estomago de tanto reír, el se sumergió para buscar alguna piedra marina linda y regalársela, ella lo observaba, pero después la silueta de su padre en la orilla de la playa la hizo voltear, dio una media sonrisa, Terry salió y reclamo su atención, pero ella seguía al pendiente de su padre.

Terry: ¿A quién miras? –viendo en la dirección que ella miraba –

Candy: ¿Qué? –Distraída –…ah –mirando a Terry y luego a su padre quien seguía ahí –…a

Terry: Ahí no hay nadie –en realidad tenía razón la playa estaba desierta en el lugar donde ellos estaban –

Candy: Si…eran algunas aves –mintiendo mientras seguía viendo a su padre ahí parado –

Terry: Mira…lo que encontré –le muestra las conchas –

Candy: Están preciosas –las mira –

Terry: No tanto como tú

La rubia sonrió y abrazó a Terry quien la estrechó, se sentía tan contenta por estar exactamente ahí, no en la playa con un entorno precioso, sino por estar en los brazos de él, el hombre que amaba, suspiro y atrapó el aroma de Terry mezclado con sal, se le hizo exquisito. Aún abrazada a Terry volteó de reojo y su padre seguía ahí, no supo porque, pero en vez de sentirse feliz porque esa imagen estuviera ahí, por el contrario, le dio un escalofrío.

Candy no supo descifrar o cómo llamar a ese mes, porque era obvio que no podría llamarse abril, mayo, o algo así, ese mes que había pasado con Terry en la playa necesitaba un nombre aún más especial, era como si realmente estuviera dentro de un libro de ensueño, todo fuera mágico, perfecto, y no quería que tuviera fin.

Esa mañana Terry había despertado muy temprano, le había dejado una nota a Candy de que iría a ver unos asuntos, y que la vería para comer, ella para aprovecha la mañana le hablo a Anthony para que fueran a desayunar juntos, pero Maggie le dijo que él no estaba, que había salido muy temprano, pero que ellas podían aprovechar y desayunar juntas, y así lo hicieron.

Maggie: ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la Universidad y te quedabas en mi casa porque teníamos mucha tarea y hacíamos de desayunar hot cakes?...era un verdadero batidillo –se ríe –

Candy: Ah si…y siempre Anthony tenía que llegar a limpiar…él siempre fue más limpio que las dos juntas –se ríe –

Maggie: Y lo sigue siendo… ¿Terry también es tan limpio y ordenado?

Candy: Ah si –abre los ojos demás –…tiene un delirio por el orden…que Dios da miedo…bueno no tanto como Stear y Anthony…pero si es muy ordenado…cuando vivíamos en New York nuestro cuarto daba risa…porque la mitad de su lado estaba bien acomodad…y la mía era la dimensión desconocida –ambas ríen –…recuerdo que así le decía mi papá a mi cuarto –con la mirada muy lejos –

Maggie: Lo extrañas…es natural

Candy: Últimamente casi no…lo veo con frecuencia –con media sonrisa –

Maggie: ¿Lo sueñas a menudo? –toma un sorbo de su café –

Candy: Pues…no se si denominarlo sueño…no creo que sea un sueño

Maggie: ¿A qué te refieres? –con un poco más de atención –

Candy: Es que lo veo…tan claro…que es como si en realidad fuera él –con voz intensa –

Maggie: Realmente tus sueños son vívidos…tienes suerte…bueno claro con que no estés soñando despierta –toma sus cubiertos –

Candy: ¿Por qué lo dices? –Con más atención –

Maggie: Bueno…digo –partiendo su desayuno –…que es mejor que hablemos de que ves a tu papá en sueños y no que sea parte de una alucinación…no queremos pensar que en serio estas loca –se le sale media risa –…o te falla algo en tu linda cabecita amiga –Candy se quedo pensativa ante este comentario –

Candy: No claro que no –diciendo de manera monótona y con la mirada pérdida –

Para que su amiga no notara que estaba pensando mucho en lo que había dicho, tomó sus cubiertos y comenzó a desayunar también, intentado sonar y mostrarse alegre y tranquila, pero al final eso era lo último que sentía, y no supo porque.

Candy no había estado tranquila toda la tarde, y menos cuando Terry le llamo y le dijo que la vería hasta la hora de la cena, ya que estaba con Anthony, a ella por el hecho de estar pensativa no le vio nada de raro, y mejor se fue a casa de Marvick, ahí se le paso un poco la intranquilidad, y se relajo con las ocurrencias de Seth y Jake.

Seth: Y luego tío Paul dijo que papá no podría tragarse la bolsa entera de Doritos de un solo trago…y pues

Candy: Obvio sí lo hizo –Jake con media sonrisa simulo que lo hacia de nuevo –…como se le ocurre a tú hermano retarte cuando se trata de comida…es absurdo

Jake: Si…bueno ya se que está tonto…pero no pensé que fuera tan iluso…se supone que su mujer ya lo amaestró

Seth: Pues no parece…pobre de mi tía

Jake: Y deja que lo rete con los hot dogs –sonríe más –…esa que me enseñaste es una buena estrategia

Candy: Claro que lo es –ríe y en eso suena la puerta, Seth se levanta para ir a abrir –…aún nadie puede ganarme…sigo invicta –el niño regresa junto con Anthony –…hey –sonríe –… ¿Tú por aquí?... ¿No se supone que tenías que estar con mi hombre?

Anthony: A eso precisamente vengo –con media sonrisa –…vamos…ven conmigo –Candy lo mira con escepticismo y se pone de pie –

Los dos rubios se entrelazan del brazo y salen de la casa de los Black, Candy realmente no sabía que pensar, pues Anthony traía una sonrisa realmente deslumbrante, hace años que no veía sonreír a su amigo de esa manera, pero le gusto, casi había olvidado cuanto lo quería, cuantas cosas habían pasado juntos desde niños, realmente era dichosa de poder decirse amiga de una persona tan dulce, tan noble y tan hermosa como Anthony Brower, realmente era afortunada. En el trayecto en el auto realmente no dijeron nada, Candy sólo lo miraba, y Anthony no dejaba de sonreír. Así terminaron el trayecto, Candy se dio cuenta que llegaron a la playa donde se encontraba la cabaña donde ella se estaba quedando con Terry, ambos se bajaron del auto, Anthony se quedó recargado en la puerta del auto y Candy rodeo el auto para quedar frente a su amigo.

Candy: Ok…debo decir ¿Gracias por traerme?...o hay algo más –con media sonrisa y una ceja enarcada –

Anthony: Realmente se aman

Candy: ¿Quiénes?

Anthony: Terry y tú…y no pregunto…lo estoy afirmando

Candy: Si…nos amamos –el rubio sonrió de una manera muy tierna, pareciera que veía a Candy más niña –

Anthony: Eres mi mejor amiga…lo sabes

Candy: Lo sé

Anthony: Y sabes que siempre te querré de una manera muy especial –ella asintió –…ahora me siento feliz de saber que realmente eres feliz…que has encontrado al hombre que realmente te merece…que merece que lo ames…como él te ama a ti…estos días me han bastado para saber lo complejo de su hermoso universo –suspiro y sonrió –…te deseo buena suerte querida Candy

Candy: Gracias –sonríe –

Anthony se acercó y abrazó muy fuerte a Candy, pero fue tal la calidez que se desprendió de ese abrazó que la rubia no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima, él era una persona tan cercana, tan querida, tan suya que era imposible no sentir aquello, no demostrar que una lágrima por él, era bien merecida.

Candy: Te quiero mucho Anthony…no lo olvides –apretada a él –

Anthony: Yo también te quiero mi dulce Candy –le beso la cabeza y se separo de ella –…sería bueno que vieras el mar a esta hora…el crepúsculo es la mejor hora para disfrutar de esa maravilla –abre la puerta del auto –

Candy: Lo haré –sonríe y mira como su amigo sube en el auto y se aleja –

La chica le dijo adiós con la mano y cuando el auto desapareció a lo lejos ella suspiró y se encaminó hacía la casa, recorrió el sitio que estaba a oscuras, se le olvidó preguntarle a Anthony donde estaría Terry, pero tal parecía que en casa no estaba, se encaminó hacia la puerta trasera, disfrutaría de la puesta de sol mientras él llegaba. Pero en cuanto vio lo que estaba del otro lado del cristal, sus ojos casi se caen, la luz parecía segarlos, abrió la puerta de cristal lentamente, salió despacio, caminó lentamente hacia aquel lugar, al lugar donde las luces brillaban, donde su amor la esperaba.

**(Flashdance - Hollywood, Mon Amour ft Yael Naim)**

Toda la playa era un verdadero paraíso, algo que impactaba con solo verlo, deslumbraba y te hacía sentir en una tierra de sueños, de los sueños de Candy, la playa estaba adornada con antorchas, mantas blancas, con la puesta de sol, las olas, pétalos de rosas blancas tirados por el camino, y todo lo precioso que había alrededor, pero había un circulo hecho de velas que estaba al centro, en sí eran tres círculos uno dentro del otro, que tenían una entrada la cual esperaba a Candy, un camino que llevaba al centro del mismo circulo, donde a Candy la esperaba su vida, pues en el centro de ese circulo estaba alumbrada la silueta más preciosa, gloriosa y divina que Candy hubiera visto, con sonrisa radiante, aspecto perfecto y el corazón en la mano, estaba Terry.

Él le sonreía con aplomo, con ternura, con suavidad, con esa sonrisa le decía que este era el momento indicado para ellos, ella lo supo y poco a poco, paso a paso se acercó a ese circulo, a ese encuentro, escuchando las olas del mar, el viento soplar, la puesta de sol en su punto más maravilloso, en ese crepúsculo perfecto como testigo de lo que iba a pasar ahora.

Sentía que con cada paso que daba su corazón latía más rápidamente, pero también con más seguridad que nunca, como si ese momento decisivo y hermoso que estaba por vivir, o que ya estaba viviendo fuera algo de lo cual ella estaba más segura que nunca, de que eso era algo que ella añoraba desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez desde antes de nacer. Ver a ese hombre parado ahí esperando por ella, estaba segura que ya había visto esa imagen desde antes de conocer a Terry, ahora todo tenía sentido. Terry se veía hermoso, vestido todo de blanco, con su cabello ondeando por la brisa de la playa, era una visión, Candy se sintió orgullosa de poder decir, este hombre es mío y yo soy suya, suya nada más.

Cuando ella llegó y estuvo a dos pasos de Terry, él no dejo de sonreír, pero ahora también no dejó de mirarla como quien descubre un perla en el fondo del mar, algo tan exquisito, tan bello, que no vez todos los días, y que cuando la encuentras la guardas como tu más grande tesoro.

Candy: Así que esto fue lo que hiciste toda la mañana y toda la tarde –mirando alrededor –

Terry: Y hubiera sido toda la noche sino hubiera sido por Anthony –sonriendo y mirando hacia alrededor –…realmente Anthony tiene toque para los detalles…es un buen chico

Candy: Lo es…ha sido mi amigo por años

Terry: Y será mi amigo por años –ella sonrió complacida por la afirmación de su novio –…soñé con este lugar…adornado así desde que lo vi…creo que lo soñé así desde antes de verlo… –Candy admira de nuevo lo que la rodeaba y suspiro –

Candy: Es precioso…realmente una visión...hermoso –y mira a Terry –…como tú

Terry: Como tú y yo –da un paso y toma la mano de Candy –

Ambos se quedaron callados y disfrutaron un instante de ellos, de lo que veían, cada pequeño detalle que se veía ante sus ojos era totalmente especial, asombroso. Tomados de las manos, con el sonido de las olas, el tacto de la arena y el olor a flores y mar, ambos se miraron con intensidad y guardaron ese momento para siempre. Candy no dejo de mirar ni un instante a su novio quien tenía un brillo especial en esas perfectas pupilas azules que ella sabía eran los ojos más hermosos y bellos sobre la tierra. Terry suspiró y sin parpadear habló.

Terry: Sé que a estas alturas…ya soy un hombre comprometido –sonríe y Candy también –…pero mi honor de caballero inglés…me pide a gritos que haga las cosas como debe…sé que nada en nosotros es convencional…pero me gustaría disfrutar de esto momento…como lo soñé desde que te conocí –ella le sonrió y lo miró dándole a entender que ella también lo quería así –…Candy…te he amado en la luz y en la oscuridad…secretamente…entre mi alma y la sombra…gracias a tu amor…tengo el aroma de la vida impregnado en mi cuerpo…Te amo –sonríe –…te amo como un loco…creo que todas las cosas buenas que he hecho…las he hecho porque tú estabas conmigo…y pienso que es verdad porque sé que tú también me amas…y sé que tuviste miedo…pero ya no tendrás que sentirlo…porque yo no voy a ir a ningún lado…nunca te voy a dejar…porque tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…y sé que tú me has hecho ser mejor…tú me haces ser bueno…y sé que contigo puedo hacer lo que sea…Te amo sin saber…el por qué…ni como lo hago…y en cualquier lugar…y lo hago así…porque sólo lo sé hacer de esa manera…porque ni tu ni yo somos nosotros mismos sin estar juntos…porque los dos somos uno solo…porque esta mano –levanta las manos unidas de ambos –…sobre este pecho –la coloca sobre el corazón de él –…es mía…es parte de mi…porque cierro los ojos –los cierra –…y sé que no hay nadie más que tú…en mis sueños y en mi realidad…eres mi mejor amiga…mi compañera…mi amante…y me siento orgulloso de poder llamarte mía…por siempre…–Candy ya tenía los ojos cristalizados, Terry sacó la cajita de terciopelo negro –…y para sellar nuestro para siempre…quiero que aceptes esto –saca el anillo –…y con él me aceptes a mí por siempre…que tú vida y la mía sean una sola por toda la eternidad –Candy ayudo a Terry a ponerse el anillo y le sonrió para mirarlo complacida y llena de dicha –

Candy: Que así sea…por toda la eternidad –Terry sonrió y ella aún más –

Ambos sonriendo acercaron sus rostros y con cadencia, y deseo juntaron sus labios en un beso profundo y lleno de verdad, de esperanza, de amor. El pacto por la eternidad estaba firmado, ahora sólo faltaba jurarlo ante Dios, pero para ellos, ya estaban unidos por el resto de sus vidas, y más allá. Sus bocas se reclamaron, sus lenguas se divirtieron y sus alientos jugaron a ser uno solo. Todo era perfecto, el Crepúsculo les deseo buena suerte alumbrándolos con su mejor luz, con su mejor puesta, y ellos disfrutaron de esto al sentir los últimos rayos de sol por sus rostros y acariciar sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que lo hacían sus labios.

Todo era perfecto, que más podría pedir, tenía al hombre de sus sueños, en un lugar paradisíaco, y en su dedo descansaba algo más que una joya, era el símbolo de su unión por siempre, ante Dios y los hombres, ahora si estaba completa, sonrió al ver su sortija, después su atención fue hacia la persona que entró en la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

Marvick: Hey…ya vi que no puedes dejar de ver la sortija –sonriendo y yendo a lado de ella – es preciosa –tomando su mano y viendo la sortija –…ahora si te espera una completa felicidad –sonriendo y viendo como la rubia correspondía a ese gesto –…hay muchas cosas buenas por venir –la abraza y después le da un beso en la mejilla –

Candy: Ya lo creo…aunque –baja un poco su mirada –…me gustaría que todo esto hubiera ocurrido un poco antes…para que –se detiene un poco –…ellos lo hubieran podido ver –con un poco de tristeza –

Marvick: Ellos lo estarán viendo –le toca la mejilla –

La rubia se quedo un poco pensativa ante esto, quería decirle a su amiga sobre lo que ocurría entre ella y su padre, pero se sentía un poco estúpida, no sabía que tanto podría cambiar la situación si ella le comentaba ese detalle, tal vez si encontraba algo con que hacer semejanza a su caso, sería más fácil para su amiga entenderla, en eso tuvo una idea. Pensó que tal vez sirviera de algo, suspiró mientras su amiga iba tras la barra y sacaba vegetales para comenzar a preparar la comida.

Candy: Marvick…recuerdo que alguna vez me comentaste sobre tú padre –dijo lentamente mordiéndose el labio –… ¿él murió hace mucho verdad?

Marvick: Si…Cass y yo éramos unas niñas –diciendo de forma tranquila –

Candy: Si…lo recuerdo…pero no recuerdo muy bien cómo murió –mintió –…lo siento si es incomoda mi pregunta…no tienes que contestar yo…es estúpido –sintiéndose tonta mientras se disculpaba –

Marvick: No…no te preocupes –sonriendo suavemente –…no recuerdo si te conté o no la historia completa –recomponiendo su mirada mientras lavaba las verduras –…bueno realmente su enfermedad lo acabó muy rápido…le dio cáncer en la piel…todo empezó con un pequeño lunar…nadie creyó que eso fuera de peligro, ni siquiera mamá –cerró la llave del agua y encaró de nuevo a Candy –…pero tanto ella como él se dieron cuenta que las cosas no andaban bien cuando él comenzó a tener alucinaciones –la rubia se puso rígida –…decía que veía a su madre…mi abuela…que le hablaba…que podía tocarla, sentirla

**(Morning Mist – Sebastián Schuller)**

Mientras Marvick decía una a una aquellas palabras, Candy sentía que el ambiente se ponía más y más frío, era como si estuviera describiendo lo que a ella le pasaba, la rubia dejó de respirar y su vista se nublo, simplemente seguía escuchando a Marvick.

Marvick: Fue muy rápido y aún así siento que se perdió mucho tiempo en lo que nos dimos cuenta y se decidió que papá necesitaba ayuda –con sonrisa triste –…cuando fue al médico el cáncer se había extendido al hígado, un pulmón y ya había llegado al cerebro…por eso el tenía las alucinaciones…murió prácticamente un mes después de que lo diagnosticaron –con voz pastosa y rostro triste –

Candy: Lo…lo siento mucho –tartamudeando –

Marvick: No te preocupes…fue hace mucho –sonriendo de nuevo –…lo importante es que tanto Cass como yo tenemos en la mente los mejores recuerdos de mi padre…él siempre será algo increíble por siempre en nuestros corazones –la rubia aún ida asintió y Marvick suspiró –…ok pues será mejor apurarnos a preparar esto –toma las verduras y las pone en un tazón –

Candy aún se quedo quieta, callada, aquello era la respuesta que buscaba, lo que pasaba, lo que le había estado pasando desde hace tiempo, no era bueno como ella pensaba, era algo dulcemente malo, porque disfrutaba enormemente ver a su padre, pero ese hecho era porque algo malo ocurría con ella, algo que podría tener horribles consecuencias. Por su mente pasaron rápidamente todos los momentos en los cuales vio a su padre, no supo si volver a sonreír como cada vez que lo veía, o ponerse a llorar, no supo que hacer, así que simplemente se quedo callada.

Annie y Archie estaban sentados en la sala de la casa de ella, los padres de la chica sonreían y la Tía Elroy tenía de nuevo las lágrimas derramadas, ellos estaban tomados de las manos, felices, y la piedra que adornaba el dedo de la chica era la prueba de los destellos de su amor, el cual nunca dejaría de brillar.

Paty y Stear estaban sentados en el patio trasero de la casa de ella, el pasto parecía suelo bendito, se sentían totalmente a gusto, los rayos del Sol los alumbraban, abrazaban y acariciaban. Él besó la mano de ella, Paty sonrió y le dedico una mirada llena de cariño, la mirada de una esposa enamorada, de una mujer feliz.

Tom agarró el balón de Fútbol americano del armario y salió con Johny hacia el patio, jugarían, harían algunos pases y tlaqueadas, lo mejor del día era compartir con su hijo aquel momento, verlo sonreír. Estando afuera el niño comenzó lanzando el balón, era bueno, Tom siempre lo animaba y aconsejaba, él niño muy entusiasmado seguía cada palabra y la transformaba en algo más efectivo, Tom no cabía de orgullo. Flamy los veía desde la puerta, recargada en el marco y con los brazos cruzados, observaba a sus dos amores divertirse, sentía que no merecía tener a tan perfectos seres, o tal vez los merecía, simplemente no se había dado cuenta de eso, era momento de hacerlos valer. Tom volteó y ella en un instinto natural sonrió, él le devolvió la media sonrisa, Johny la saludo y le lanzo el balón, Flamy se les unió en el juego.

Candy seguía sentada sobre la cama, sentía que había estado una eternidad en aquella posición, su mirada aún era muy analítica, como si estuviera a mitad de un examen de matemáticas, y necesitas de toda tu concentración para que ningún número se te escape, ni siquiera el sonido de la puerta la saco de su ensoñación, Terry le hablo primero y ella no contesto, fue hasta que lo sintió cerca que lo miró no desconcertada pero tampoco contenta. Él le tomo la mano.

Terry: Todo esta listo, mañana temprano saldremos hacia Chicago como lo pediste –le sonríe –

Candy: Gracias –le da una media sonrisa –…es tonto pero tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi hermano y a los niños…a pesar de que los vimos hace poco

Terry: No es tonto…yo también estoy ansioso por verlos –le besa el dorso de la mano –…además aunque Archie nos haya hablado para que nos quedáramos aquí…no es necesario que lo hagamos estos días…–Candy no dijo nada – ellos vienen hasta dentro de cuatro días…así que podemos hacer nuestra tan ansiada visita a nuestro hogar –con sonrisa complacida –

Candy: Si tienes razón –con voz suave –…Terry…te amo –le dijo con una expresión rara en el rostro –…nunca lo olvides

Él la miro con ternura, como si quisiera guardar esas palabras para siempre en su memoria, pero aún así la sintió extraña, pero no quiso decir nada más, le sonrió y se acercó lentamente, con una mano tomo su mejilla y la besó en los labios, en un principio el beso fue suave, tierno, para saborearse, pero inmediatamente Candy lo transformó, volviéndolo urgente y demandante, la chica se apretó más a Terry y penetró su lengua en la boca de él que la recibió con brío, el beso se prolongó y cuando sus respiraciones comenzaron a elevarse, con suavidad Terry la separó y Candy sintió que la vida se le podría escapar, así que para que ese vació que de repente se hizo no los demoliera él la abrazó y ella lo apretó más fuerte. Candy colocó su barbilla en el hombro de Terry y éste comenzó a acariciar el cabello rubio que le rodeaba el rostro.

Terry: Yo también te amo…eso nunca cambiará aunque me muera –Candy tembló ante esto, la chica se separó y miro con suavidad a Terry, pero al final supo que aquella expresión era por algo más –

Candy: Voy a darme un baño –le intento sonreír –

Terry: Muy bien –le sonríe y le pone un mechón de cabello tras la oreja –…yo le hablaré a Archie para ver si le puedo sacarle información acerca del motivo de su visita a este paraíso –le da otro beso suave y se levanta –

Candy: Ok…no tardes –él comienza a caminar y sale del cuarto –

Ella se quedo mirando hacia donde había desaparecido la silueta de su novio, volteo y miró hacia el atardecer que se veía por su ventana y le tomó dos segundos determinar que haría ahora, volteo hacia la cama y tomó su celular, busco un número y marco. Sonó dos veces antes de que una voz le contestara.

Candy: Hola… ¿Carlisle?...soy Candy Andrew –la voz del otro lado la saluda –...gracias…quisiera hablar contigo…tienes un minuto –con voz temerosa –

Es algo cotidiano, ver como algo tan pequeño, tan único, tan sencillo, cambia completamente, una visión, una perspectiva, una forma de ser, un camino, una vida, las cosas simples son las que más complejas vuelven nuestra existencia, las que las cambian totalmente, para bien, o para mal, pero las cambian.

**HEYYYY…HELLLOOOOOOO…BUENO AQUI LES DEJE MI CAP 40…DEBO DECIR QUE AME ESTE CAP ME ENCANTO COMO SALIÓ…PUES COMO YA HABÍA DICHO YA NO TARDA EN LLEGAR EL FINAL…QUEDAN UNOS CUANTOS CAPITULOS…NO QUIERO DECIR CUANTOS EXACTAMENTE…PERO A LO MUCHO SERÁN DOS O TRES…ASÍ QUE…BUENO…OK COMO YA MENCIONE ANTES, QUE LA PLAYLIST QUE PONGO ES IMPORTANTE PARA DARLE UN TOQUE MÁS PADRE AL FIC…LES RECOMIENDO ESCUCHEN LA MUSICA…TODA LA MUSIC QUE PONGO SON CANCIONES QUE ADORO QUE ME ENCANTAN…ME INSPIRAN Y MUCHO MÁS…ESPERO A USTEDES TAMBIEN…JAJAJA**

**Y BUENO…AGRADECER A TODAS MIS LECTORES, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SU CARIÑO…ESTOY REALMENTE CONVENCIDA DE QUE USTEDES SON LAS MÁS HERMOSAS E INTELIGENTES DEL MUNDO, THANKS AGAIN…SON INCREIBLES, SALUDOS Y BESOS A TODASSSS. **

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	41. El Viento es Salvaje

**Hey**

**Aqui dejando mi penúltimo cap...espero lo disfruten...sorry la demora pero mi PC murió y no tenía como subir este cap que estuvo listo desde hace una semana...estoy trabajando en el último...espero me tengan paciencia para terminarlo bien...**

**Les dejo el Playlist...super importante que lo pongan...en serio..esta genial y muy acorde con las escenas.**

******(Holding us Back - Katie Herzig)**

**(Wish You Well - Katie Herzig)**

**(Driveway – Great Northern) **

**(Goodbye My Lover – James Blunt**)

**(Unarmed - Mariah McManus)**

**(Off I Go – Greg**** Laswell)**

**Ah y no me odien por favor...el cap esta muy bueno...pero se que al final me querran ahorcar...jajajja...Pero tranquilas...lo arreglaré...**

**Las veo abajo...**

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Camina por aquí…Hasta la sombra…Te abrigaré entre mis brazos…Y siempre me quedaré contigo._

**CAPITULO XLI**

**EL VIENTO ES SALVAJE**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

Nunca sabes qué tiempo queda, la vida no la tenemos comprada, en ocasiones es más difícil pensar que hay esperanza a tener la certeza de que ya no la hay, porque en ocasiones son tantas las veces que la esperanza no ha sido suficiente que cuando te la dan de nuevo simplemente te da miedo, el tenerla hace que te sientas sola, y es peor morir sola que acompañada de lo que más amas. Arriba o abajo, adentro o afuera, dormir o despertar, ser valiente o ser cobarde. Al final cada persona sólo puede escoger dos cosas durante su existencia, vivir o morir, lo demás no importa, decide qué es lo que quieres, y hazlo, no puedes estar a la mitad de la nada, porque entonces te convertirías en eso, en nada.

En cuanto habían pisado Chicago, Candy sintió más urgencia por lo que había sido su verdadero motivo para ese viaje, sentía que el tiempo ya no corría sino como si ya hubiera pasado. Así que en cuanto llegó a casa, en menos de una hora se había disculpado para salir, aprovechó que Terry había ido a ver a sus padres, así que ella tomó su bolso y fue hacía el lugar al que había planeado visitar desde el principio. Cuando estuvo ahí no se sentía como si estuviera fuera de lugar, pero tampoco como si fuera ese su sitio, era como si ese lugar fuera un espacio que le daría las respuestas necesarias, por más difíciles que fueran, pero que al final la harían sentir bien, era un lugar sin nombre, sin nada que la hiciera sentir ella misma. Una persona le hablo y ella intento sonreírle cuando la saludo.

Carlisle: Hola Candy…tanto tiempo –con sonrisa y rostro amable –

Candy: Hola Carlisle –le tiende la mano –…gracias por recibirme –con un poco de vergüenza.

Carlisle: No es ninguna molestia…verte sin que sea por una consulta es un verdadero placer…y ahora me has dado uno muy grande…aunque no estoy seguro que esto sea por una consulta…veo claramente que ya no tienes la edad de mis pacientes

Candy: Pues –sonriendo un poco –…es cierto que ya no entró en tú área…ya pase la edad de la pediatría…pero –lo mira con seriedad –…la consulta si es para mi…sé que tal vez tú no podrías darme la consulta…pero de lo que estoy segura es que tú me ayudaras a ubicarme con las personas que me pudieran ayudar…Sé que ahora eres el jefe de cirugía

Carlisle: Si…así es –mirándola un poco más serio –…y claro que buscaré la manera de ayudarte…pero primero necesito que me cuentes que te pasa –con el tono un poco más preocupante –

Ella lo intento mirar sin temor, pero al desconocer realmente lo que pasaba, y no saber por donde empezar, se sintió vulnerable, y claro, tuvo miedo, tomo aire y comenzó a contar lo que para ella era el principio de aquello.

Hoy era el día decisivo, las cosas a primera vista parecían haberse calmado, no arreglado, pero si haberse tornado un poco más serenas y menos complicadas, aún así, ambos sabían que nada volvería a ser lo mismo hasta que ese maldito juicio terminara, y eso sucedería hoy. Flamy se alisó el cabello y se acomodó la solapa de su traje, suspiró y se miró en el espejo. Ella tenía que terminar con esto, no podía dejar que aquello la alejara más y más de su familia, dio una mirada determinante para ella misma, tomó su maletín y salió de su habitación.

Bajo con paso normal, pero ella sabía que estaba nerviosa, así era ella cuando más nerviosa se sentía proyectaba más seguridad, sentía que era una fortaleza bastante generosa y útil, pero cuando entró en la cocina y vio a Tom darle de desayunar a Johny, supo que estaba más aterrada que nunca, y aunque su mirada no lo mostraba, su marido la conocía bien y sabía lo que pasaba exactamente por su cabeza, así que no hubo malas caras por parte de él, Tom también tenía miedo y sabía que hoy era un día decisivo.

Tom: ¿Quieres algo de desayunar? –con voz normal y sacando un plato y cubiertos de la alacena –

Flamy: No gracias –mirándolo –…voy algo retrasada

Tom: Anda siéntate…si estas bien alimentada…carburaras mejor a la hora del juicio –intentando poner humor –

Johny: Si mami…el desayuno es el alimento más importante del día –sonriendo y palmeando el banco a lado del de él –

Flamy: Ok… -dándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba donde el niño le dijo –…pero algo ligero –mirando a su esposo –

Tom: Si ya se –picando fruta y después sirviendo un vaso de jugo –…queremos mantenernos –dando media sonrisa mientras se voltea y le da su desayuno –

Flamy: Gracias –le da una media sonrisa –…estaré a tiempo para tomar el vuelo por la noche –él sólo asiente en silencio y ella al ver el gesto silencioso comienza a comer –

Desayunaron en silencio, de repente Johny decía algo y Tom le contestaba como si nada, y Flamy simplemente le sonreía y se dedicaba a masticar. Cuando por fin terminaron, Johny fue corriendo a lavarse los dientes, pero antes Flamy se despidió de él, pues iba de salida. Tom recogió los platos y ella se levanto y tomó su maletín, caminó hacia la puerta en silencio, hasta que Tom le hablo, ella volteó esperanzada.

Tom: Flamy –ella se giró y lo miró con atención –

El moreno la miró por instantes eternos mientras ella esperaba que dijera algo, lo que fuera, tal vez un buena suerte, o que te vaya bien, te quiero, algo que la motivara a no salir incompleta de aquel lugar, que tuviera alguna certeza o indicio de que su familia le daba apoyo moral en aquel momento tan importante, pero no lo hubo. Parecía que los ojos de Tom se habían arrepentido de algo, pues aunque la miraban, ella pudo sentir como esas pupilas que le encantaban ya no la divisaban correctamente, él dio una media sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

Tom: Nada –y se giró para empezar a lavar los trastes –

La morena se sintió vacía, sola, eso era, estaba sola, porque ella así lo había querido, trago saliva y antes de que otra cosa pasara salió de aquel lugar silencioso, sólo pudo apreciar el sonido del agua correr sobre los platos, era como escuchar correr como la sangre se derramaba fuera de su corazón que ella misma había herido.

Cuando regresó a casa, estaba como ida, pero supo que tenía que cambiar su semblante, escuchó ruidos en la sala, así que intentó sonreír, ahí estaban Terry, con Albert y los niños, las pequeñas estaban peinando a Terry, quien en cuanto vio a Candy sonrió más, ella le correspondió a la sonrisa, pero la alegría no iluminó su mirada, la chica se acercó y Terry se puso de pie para recibirla con un beso.

Terry: Hey… te perdiste de lo mejor…me hicieron un peinado afro

Candy: Oh…en serio…bueno supongo que ahora estamos en ¿la época de las cavernas? –viendo las coletas que tenía en la cabeza –

Terry: Mmm…yo creo que algo así como estilo bebe –ríe y ella lo hace un poco también –…hey tengo noticias…no lo vas a creer –ella intenta concentrarse en el rostro alegre de Terry para mantenerse sonriente –… ¿Sabes a qué vamos todos a Los Ángeles? –Él espera un poco y le brillan los ojos –…a la boda de Annie y Archie –la rubia abre un poco la boca y se pone muy feliz –

Candy: Woo que maravillosa noticia –ambos se abrazan y dan vueltas –

Terry: Si…y me acabó de dar cuenta que nos ganaron –mirando el anillo en la mano de Candy –…hasta me dan ganas de casarnos ahora mismo…no veo porque esperar –ella lo miró con tristeza pero sin dejar de sonreír, si él supiera pensó –

Candy: En realidad tienes razón…casémonos ya –un poco desesperada –

Terry: Jajaja –se ríe –…sabía que dirías eso…pero puedo esperar…ya sé que te tengo para siempre…y esto quiero hacerlo bien…que todo salga perfecto –la abraza –…ahorita lo que tenemos que hacer es arreglar nuestras cosas…hay que viajar esta misma noche –la mira –…los chicos ya nos esperan…hay que ayudarles con los preparativos

Candy: Si…tienes razón –suavizando el rostro –…hay que apurarnos

Terry: Por cierto… ¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana? –con la ceja enarcada –

Candy: En ningún lado en especial –le da una media sonrisa y después lo besa suavemente en los labios –…iré de una vez a preparar mi equipaje…deberías tú hacer lo mismo

Terry: Si tienes razón –ella se aleja pero no lo suelta de la mano –

Candy: Te vez lindo –el sonríe y ella se suelta suavemente –…te amo

Terry: Te amo –y la rubia sube por las escaleras dejando a Terry un poco desconcertado –

Flamy había estado inquieta toda la mañana antes del juicio, pero no era por el juicio, ella sabía que el caso estaba ganado, pero eso era lo que le aterraba, porque el ganar significaría que habría perdido a su familia, así que se sentía totalmente perdida. Suspiro y puso sus manos sobre las sienes, las masajeo un poco, después Tori entró en la oficina.

Tori: Flamy…ya es hora –la morena asintió, se levanto y salió de la oficina junto con su compañera –

Flamy llegó al juzgado acompañada de Michael quien obviamente no perdía el tiempo para decirle sandeces en cuanto la tenía cerca, ella con el tiempo había aprendido a ignorarlo y sólo prestar atención a lo que decía cuando era necesario, de hecho se había dado cuenta desde los primeros días que él ya no tenía influencia sobre ella, que el verlo simplemente lo provocaba lástima, pues veía en lo que se había convertido, observaba el presente de un hombre que en algún momento fue poderoso, atractivo y rico, y ahora estaba en prisión, sin un centavo y había perdido su encanto, realmente le había ido mal, y ella estaba ahí para componer un poco su vida, y no es que se lo debiera, pero era su trabajo, así que se enfocó en eso.

Al entrar en la sala, la intranquilidad de Flamy estaba a punto de llegar a su límite, se sentía como cuando sabes que has estudiado toda la noche para un gran examen, y de repente se te borra el casette, es horrible porque sabes que lo sabes, pero ya no te acuerdas, y lo peor de todo es que no estaba aterrada por el caso, estaba espantada de que todo aquello fuera por algo más, porque fuera el principio del final para su familia. La sesión comenzó y ella estaba como ida, ni siquiera escucho lo que dijo el fiscal, sólo cuando el juez la llamó para que comenzara con su interrogatorio, ella se puso de pie, pero estaba en silencio, se movió de donde estaba, iba a decir algo pero cerro la boca, de repente volteo hacia el jurado y parecía que nadie tenía un rostro, no veía más que gente sin rasgos, su mente en blanco, miró a Michael quien en un principio parecía divertido, pero después parecía como tenso, ella desvió la mirada de él al escuchar el sonido de la puerta de la sala, fue cuando todo tomó su lugar.

No sabía que demonios hacía ahí, pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los grandes y expresivos ojos de su esposo supo que todo estaría bien, él le dedico una media sonrisa acompañada de una mirada de aliento y un asentimiento de cabeza, en ese preciso momento su rostro volvió a ella misma, y se dijo, Flamy hay que hacerlo, todo esta bien. Le sonrió a Tom que se mezclo con la gente y se encaminó al estrado para comenzar con su trabajo.

El viaje había sido tranquilo para Terry y muy extraño para Candy, sentía como si todo estuviera fuera de lugar, y al mismo tiempo feliz, era como si ella le obligara a su interior a sentirse contenta, por estar ahí, con Terry, por dirigirse a la boda de sus amigos, por ver un paisaje tan hermoso, por estar aún viva. La chica respiro profundo cuando vio el mar y tomó con fuerza la mano de Terry quien la beso en el dorso de esta.

Cuando llegaron al hotel donde estaban todos sus amigos, por un momento sintió que todo estuviera en cámara rápida, no podía ni divisar los rostros de todos, se sintió mareada. Las voces de Carlisle y de Irlanda le daban vueltas en la cabeza, sólo escuchaba lo que había hablado con ellos. Fue hasta que Archie llegó y la abrazó fuerte que reaccionó.

Archie: ¿Puedes creerlo gatita, me caso? –Sonriente –…pensé que tú lo harías primero…desde niños lo pensé –mirándola con alegría y la rubia salió de su ensoñación –

Candy: Bueno…yo no lo pensaba –intentando bromear –…de hecho creí que serías primero que Stear

Tom: Yo también –asintiendo con la cabeza –…de hecho se supone que tú serías el primero desde la secundaria…pero como nadie te echaba ni un lazo…pensamos que no saldrías nunca

Stear: Tal vez en una tanda salía –todos ríen –

Terry: Ni regalado –ríen más –…ni aunque pagues para que se lo lleven…Annie esta haciendo un gran sacrificio…gastará mucho en tratamientos para el cabello

Flamy: Ya esta acostumbrada…es lo bueno

Paty: Supongo que se compartirán esos gastos

Tom: No pobre Annie saldrá estafada –ríen más –

Archie: Ok…ni porque me casó dejan fregar

Terry: Hay compa –le pasa el brazo por los hombres –…es la manera de demostrarte cuanto te queremos –todos sonreían y el castaño lo hizo también –…en serio aunque sea molestándote…pero así lo demostramos

Annie: Vamos mi amor…si a ti te encanta ser el centro de atención –le pasa los brazos por el cuello –

Archie: Pero no así –con mueca –

Tom: Hay si bien que te gusta…masoquista –cierra el ojo y le sonríe –…te gusta que te hablen feo –todos ríen –

Archie: No seas puerca –con cara de asco –

Tom: No para tu chiquero corazón –todos se carcajean –

Todos pasaron días increíbles, previos al día de la boda, se dedicaron a convivir, reírse, disfrutar cada segundo que pasaban juntos, además Terry, más que Candy que estaba como ida, aprovechó para anunciar que ellos también se casarían, sólo que lo harían para la primavera cuando la gira de Terry terminara. La rubia intentaba poner atención a sus amigos, pero le era imposible, de repente sus pensamiento viajaban lejos de ahí, de repente su padre aparecía ahí a un lado de ella o sus amigos quienes no lo podían ver, y de repente empezaba a pensar sobre el tiempo que le quedaba, y se regañaba por estar perdiendo el tiempo en parecer una zombie en vez de ponerse a reír y disfrutar cada segundo que tenía. Desde esa noche, se decidió a cambiar las cosas, viviría al máximo cada momento, como siempre lo había hecho, aunque fuera por última vez. Candy volteó a ver a Terry quien la miraba con una media sonrisa desde lejos, ella le sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo.

Terry: Hey –abrazándola –…casi me sacas el aire –sonriendo –…si quieres jugar a las tacleadas…sólo pidelo –la chica se aprieta más a él – ¿Qué pasa Candy? –pregunto al ver que ella no contestaba –

Candy: Guardo tu olor en mi mente –aspira su aroma –…es delicioso –sonríe con los ojos cerrados –…es dulce…varonil…fresco…muy tú –él estaba un poco desconcertado –

Terry: Candy…nena –un poco preocupado por el sonido de la voz de ella – ¿Te pasa algo? –Queriendo romper el abrazo para verla bien –…has estado rara los últimos días… -la chica se aprieta más a él de repente –

Candy: Por favor…sólo abrázame –con los ojos cerrados y apretándose –…sólo quiero estar así contigo…un momento –lo mira un poco sonriente – quiero desfrutar de este momento…sólo eso –él la miro con duda pero al final le sonrió, le acarició la mejilla y la beso –

La rubia dejo que el beso fluyera más a fondo, añoraba tanto a Terry en aquel momento, que no quería separar sus labios jamás, por ahora no sabía cuánto tiempo quedaba, y no le importaba, sólo importaba que estaba ella ahí junto con él, con el amor de su vida.

Aquel amanecer en la playa había sido más que prometedor, el cielo anaranjado, las nubes pintadas de rosa, la brisa tan tenue y refrescante, daban un tono magistral al lugar que sería el escenario de la unión de Annie y Archie, quienes desde muy temprano estaban con los nervios a flor de piel. Parecía que todas las mujeres se habían aglomerado en aquel cuarto, era como ver a miles de hormigas trabajando, pero aquí su trabajo era que Annie se viera deslumbrante. La madre de Annie arreglaba las uñas de su hija, Flamy estaba concentrada en su cabello, Paty en su maquillaje al igual que Annie y Candy estaba revisando la ropa de la novia.

Annie: ¿Qué hora es?

Paty: La misma hora de hace dos minutos –poniéndole maquillaje en polvo –

Annie: Por Dios, los nervios me van a matar –moviéndose –

Flamy: Deja de moverte que estoy intentando que esto quede perfecto –con pasadores en la boca –

Annie: Lo siento…es que no lo puedo evitar –mueve las piernas –

Paty: Lo se…pero sino te calmas…te voy a picar un ojo con esto –le señala el delineador –…y no creo que quieras quedar tuerta antes de tu boda

Annie: Claro que no –con cara de espanto –

Candy: Estoy segura que a Archie no le importaría –con media sonrisa –

Flamy: Casi te puedo apostar que le encantaría que Annie llegara con un parche en el ojo…dirá que es muy fashion –poniendo otro pasador sobre el cabello de su hermana –

Elizabeth: Niñas dejen de decir esas cosas y mejor apurémonos –sacando los zapatos de la novia –…falta el ramo…lo deje allá abajo…y los aretes están en mi cuarto –se dirige a la puerta –

Candy: Yo iré por el ramo –va tras la señora y ambas salen –

Annie: ¿Qué hora es? –con voz nerviosa –

Flamy: Si vuelves a preguntar la hora te juro que haré que uses el parche…pero no porque Paty te lo pique sino porque yo te lo dejaré morado de un golpe

Annie: Perdón –mordiéndose los labios –

Paty: No tengo mi rubor –buscando en la bolsa de maquillaje –

Flamy: Toma del mío

Paty: No mejor voy por el de Annie…va más acorde con su piel –se levanta y corre hacia la puerta –

Annie: Flamy –suspirando – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Flamy: Mientras no sea la hora…adelante –ambas morenas sonrieron –

Annie: ¿Qué se siente formar tú propio hogar? –Con la mirada perdida –

******(Holding us Back - Katie Herzig)**

Su hermana deja de peinar su cabello, fue un momento de silencio, sin movimientos, Annie esperó, pero su hermana no dijo nada, iba a decir algo más cuando sintió como alguien se sentaba a un lado de ella, pero su hermana no la miraba, ella tenía su mente en un lugar muy lejos, Annie se percato de esto y la miró con atención, y sonrió un poco cuando supo donde estaban los pensamientos de su hermana, con su familia. Flamy la miró al fin, le sonrió y tomo la mano de su pequeña hermana, suspiró y la miró con alegría.

Flamy: En este preciso momento, me haces una pregunta que no tiene caso responder, porque obtendrás tú propia respuesta cuando digas que si en el altar, en ese momento Archie se volverá tu hogar, y tú el de él, y más tarde –sonriendo y acariciando con su dedo el dorso de la mano de Annie –…cuando lleguen sus hijos –Annie se estremeció de alegría ante ese comentario –…te darás cuenta que no hay cosa más increíble y maravillosa que formar una familia…tú familia

Annie: Tú siempre serás mi familia…de lo más importante que tengo –con los ojos un poco cristalizados –

Flamy: Claro…pero ahora te toca a ti…hacerlo…Tom y Johny son mi hogar ahora…Archie te esta esperando

Annie: Gracias por todo…por ser mi apoyo…mi fuerza…por ser mi hermana –A Flamy también se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas –…por cuidarme…por quererme…gracias por ser tú –Annie derramó la primera lágrima y Flamy la atrapó poniendo su mano en la mejilla de su hermana –

Flamy: Te quiero mucho hermanita –le sonríe –

Annie: Yo también te quiero hermana –le sonríe y se abrazan –

Ambas se quedaron abrazadas, dejando salir las lágrimas, y sin poder evitarlo por la mente de ambas, pasaron los recuerdos de su infancia, de su adolescencia, de su madurez, tantas cosas buenas, malas, cosas que ahora sabían las habían unido más, que hacía que se quisieran más que otras hermanas en el mundo.

Flamy: Siempre estaré aquí para ti Annie –diciendo con cariño –…siempre podrás contar conmigo…siempre

Annie: Lo sé –apretando los ojos –

Flamy: Mucha suerte chiquita –le acaricia la espalda –

Annie: La tendré –sonríe –

Las dos se quedaron un rato así, disfrutando de la sensación más reconocible y amable de todas, la del hogar. El viento entraba por el ventanal, suave y terso, diciendo que era hora de que la pequeña Brigthen dejara el nido.

La tía Elroy le dio la bendición a Archie quien terminaba de arreglarse la solapa de su traje claro, la mujer le sonrió con lágrimas de alegría y semblante orgulloso, su pequeño ahora ya era todo un hombre, el castaño le beso la mano y la mejilla, la señora salió de la habitación y Archie se quedo solo, o eso creyó, una mano se poso sobre su hombro, era Stear.

Stear: ¿Listo? –Poniéndose frente a frente mientras su hermano arregla la manga de su camisa –

Archie: Eso creo –suspirando mientras miraba su atuendo –

Stear: Los nervios son parte de ti –sonríe y le acomoda el cuello –…pero estarás bien –

Archie: Recuerdo mi primer día en el escuela…tenía miedo…mamá y papá acababan de morir…y yo no quería ir…y tú me dijiste que todo estaría bien…me ayudaste a vestirme –mirando las manos de su hermano en el cuello de su saco – me serviste cereal para desayunar y me acompañaste hasta el salón…y cuando terminó ese día…me di cuenta de que tenías razón…siempre la tienes –Stear lo mira con afecto –…jamás he tenido miedo de hacer las cosas…si tu antes me haces o me dices que todo saldrá bien –le da una media sonrisa – …Gracias –lo mira detenidamente –…por ayudarme a crecer –Stear miró tiernamente a su hermano –…a pesar de que nuestros padres murieron, nunca me sentí sin una familia…George fungió como un padre, tía Elroy como una mamá…y tú –ambos se miraban con cariño –…has sido mi ángel guardián…mi compañero…mi mejor amigo…el mejor de los hermanos…no se que hubiera sido de mi sin ti…me cuidaste…me educaste –sonriendo –…me quisiste

Stear: Y siempre te querré hermano…siempre –le toma la sien derecha con su mano –…y siempre estaré orgulloso de ti –le sonríe –…ahora sonríe –Archie lo obedece y lo abraza –

Tía Elroy miró a sus sobrinos abrazados, y no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento que nació en su corazón y le lleno el cuerpo, sus dos niños ahora eran unos hombres y estaban preparados para vivir la vida fuera de sus brazos. Sonrió ante tal satisfacción, lo había logrado.

La gente se estaba de terminando de acomodar en los asientos frente al altar, todos vestían de blanco, había sido un requisito de Annie y Archie, y es que para una boda en la playa, era algo normal que todos vistieran ligero y claro. Realmente habían logrado adecuar, o más bien transformar algo hermoso en más que perfecto, aquel altar bañado por la luz de la tarde, las flores, las sillas adornadas, las velas, hacía que aquel lugar eclipsara la belleza misma del paraíso.

Prácticamente todo estaba listo para empezar la ceremonia, sólo faltaba que la novia llegara, Archie ya estaba ahí a un lado del altar, acompañado de sus damos de honor, Terry, Stear, Tom y Anthony, estaban listos y más que guapos, del otro lado las chicas también ya estaban listas, Paty, Candy, Flamy y Maggie, su belleza natural era deslumbrante. Stear mantenía a Archie volteado hacia el altar, para que no estallara de los nervios, y no viera a Annie llegar, tenía que ser una sorpresa. Cuando la morena llegó acompañada de su padre, aún nadie la podía ver, así que tuvo cinco segundos para tomar aire y poner su visión y su mente en cámara lenta para poder captar y disfrutar más lentamente cada instante a partir de ese momento.

**(Wish You Well - Katie Herzig)**

Su padre le beso las manos y recibió la bendición de su mamá, y en ese instante supo que ya había salido del nido. No supo por que, pero en ese momento un recuerdo de su infancia le vino a la mente, cuando era niña y asistía a las bodas, siempre se preguntaba cual era el momento más hermoso de las bodas, y ella sin dudarlo sabía cual era, era el momento en que la novia entraba a la iglesia y el novio la veía, esa mirada que él le daba y la sonrisa que ella le devolvía, era lo más grandioso, magnánimo y hermoso que alguien pudiera ver, era el reflejo del amor mismo, y ella estaba a punto de comprobarlo.

Acompañada del brazo de su padre, se detuvo sobre los pétalos de rosa y arena blanca, antes de comenzar a caminar para encontrarse con el amor de su vida. Archie aún estaba de espaldas, pero supo que era el momento, porque Stear sonrió y abrió bien lo ojos.

Stear: Es tiempo hermano –lo mira y Archie lentamente se da la vuelta –

En ese momento, Annie comprobó que era verdad, ese momento era el mejor de todas las bodas, y un momento que ella recordaría el resto de su vida, la mirada que Archie le dio fue tan llena, plena, calida, amorosa, fue perfecta. Ella comenzó a caminar para encontrarse con él, y él cada vez sonreía más. Cuando su padre la entregó y ella pudo sentir la mano de Archie sosteniendo la suya, su corazón se detuvo una milésima de segundo y después latió a mil, para encontrar su ritmo perfecto al escuchar el latido de su futuro esposo, él beso el dorso de su mano y ella hizo lo mismo, los rayos del sol se cruzaron por sus rostros devotos, seguros, era tiempo, si era tiempo de unir sus vidas para siempre, como siempre lo habían soñado, no había porque esperar, aquel atardecer, era el momento perfecto para comenzar su vida juntos.

Todos los presentes fueron testigos de la unión de aquellos corazones que se amaban tanto de esas dos personas que simplemente no concebían el mundo sin el otro. Flamy, Candy, Terry, Tom, Stear, Paty, todos sabían que sus amigos habían pasado momentos, felices, amargos, habían vivido la vida, cada quien, y ahora era tiempo de compartirla más de lo que ya la habían hecho con anterioridad, sonreían ante aquel ritual y esperaban que la seguridad que sentían ahora por saber que ellos estarían juntos por el resto de sus vidas, no fuera a desvanecerse nunca. Todos se sintieron dichosos por ellos, porque todos eran como una familia, sentía la felicidad de los dos como suya, todos eran parte de un todo, claro que eran felices por ver que la felicidad parecía atravesar hasta al mismo atardecer que se veía increíble, parecía que sentía y se impregnaba de la felicidad emanada de todos. El padre pregunto a ambos si querían compartir sus vidas por siempre.

Archie: Si…si quiero –sonriendo y sin dejar de mirar a Annie, él padre pregunto lo mismo a la chica–

Annie: Si…si quiero –abriendo más los ojos y sonriendo mucho –

El padre los declaro unidos por siempre, y ellos sin esperar más, sonrieron ante la realidad de las palabras de aquel hombre, ante la realidad que se estaba presentando ante sus ojos, ahora si, ya eran uno solo, ante todo y ante todos, estaban casados, así que sin esperar más, simbolizaron el momento perfecto con un tierno beso, que adornado por los rayos de aquel atardecer y los aplausos de los presentes, se sintió eternamente perfecto e inolvidable. Se miraron a los ojos y el color matizado por el colorido de la tarde hizo que la visión frente a ellos, fuera la que habían soñado desde niños, como lo habían soñado que fuera este momento.

Increíble lo hermoso e inolvidable que puede ser un momento, Archie y Annie lo sabían en aquel instante, todos disfrutaban de la recepción en la playa, acompañados por velas, fogatas, comida deliciosa, adornos hermosos y elegantes, risas, música, abrazos, bailes, besos, canciones cantadas a todo pulmón, todo aquello era perfecto. Annie y Archie estaban abrazados, disfrutando de su día perfecto, fue instintivo que miraran hacía aquel lugar, la orilla de la playa, se miraron tiernamente y luego de manera juguetona y tomados de la mano caminaron hacia allá, todos los demás, como si fuera algo natural, los siguieron. Todos se veían unos a otros en aquel instante, parecía que aquella visión de la naturaleza les estaba deseando felicidades. Tom, Flamy, Stear, Paty, Terry, Candy, Annie y Archie se miraron, como habían crecido, y como al mismo tiempo sentían que seguían siendo esos niños que se divertían al salir de la escuela, miraron hacia delante, el atardecer estaba ahí, las nubes ya se veían rosas, el Sol estaba a punto de meterse, las palmeras se movían ligeramente por el viento, y las olas llegaban con suavidad a pintar la arena blanca. Annie y Archie se miraron con sonrisa y después miraron a sus amigos, que entendieron el mensaje.

Todos se tomaron de las manos, y ante la mirada de los demás que se veían escépticos, así tomados de las manos, con ropa, corrieron al mismo tiempo y gritando se metieron al mar. Todos comenzaron a reír por la sorpresa y por lo asombroso de aquel cuadro. Los chicos empapados se abrazaban, se reían y jugaban dentro de la orilla de la playa, parecían una bola de chiquillos, felices, esa era la palabra, estaban contentos. Saltando sobre las olas, gritando de alegría y sonriendo de felicidad, todos celebraron estar vivos, estar juntos. Annie y Archie se besaron guardando aquel momento para siempre.

Candy miró a Terry quien detrás de su cabeza tenía al Sol a punto de morir, era un cuadro gloriosamente perfecto, sonrió, pero duro poco su sonrisa ya que más atrás pudo ver a su padre, con rostro tranquilo. Terry fue por ella.

Terry: Hey… ¿Tragaste agua o que? –le toma la mejilla –

Candy: No…Terry –mirándolo seria –…necesito decirte algo

Terry: Claro dime –con sonrisa –

Candy: Yo –titubeando un poco y luego se distrae por la risa de todos –

La rubia miró a su alrededor, todo mundo estaba feliz, ella no podía echar a perder aquel momento con su tragedia, así que lo dejaría para después, suspiró y miró a Terry de nuevo ahora con una sonrisa.

Candy: Nada…mejor después…no es importante

Terry: Candy si quieres hablar yo… -ella le echa agua en la cara y se echa a correr –

Candy: Hablaremos más tarde…si me alcanzas –gritando, él fue tras ella –

Después de la boda, todos terminaron exhaustos, así que como Annie y Archie se habían ido un par de semanas de luna de miel, todos decidieron quedarse también un par de días en la playa. Habían pasado unos días muy agradables, todos menos Candy que cada día se sentía más desesperada, por no tener el valor de decir lo que le pasaba, prácticamente había apagado su teléfono todos los días, pues Carlisle la intentaba localizar a cada minuto.

Por la mañana Terry fue con Stear y Tom a casa de los Black pues verían un partido de Fútbol Americano, así que las chicas pensaron en pasar la tarde juntas, fueron al centro comercial y luego a dar un paseo por las calles cercanas a la playa. Candy iba más que ida. Paty y Flamy lo notaron.

Flamy: Ok…basta…en este mismo instante me dices que te pasa –deteniendo a Candy de la mano –

Candy: Ehh –saliendo de la ensoñación – ¿Qué dices?

Flamy: Ve –mirando a Paty exasperada y luego a la rubia –…ni siquiera sabes lo que dije

Paty: ¿Candy que te pasa?...estas muy rara desde hace tiempo… ¿Tienes algún problema? –mirando con suavidad a su amiga –

Candy: Yo…no –nerviosa –…no –intentando sonreír para tranquilizarlas –…para nada…ideas tuyas

Flamy: Y mías también…Candy a ti te pasa algo…y exigimos que nos digas de que se trata –la rubia las miró un poco desesperada –

Paty: Puedes confiar en nosotras Candy…somos tus amigas…tu familia

La rubia no pudo resistirlo más, así que desplomándose en los brazos de Paty, comenzó a llorar y a decir cosas que sus amigas en ese momento no entendieron.

Candy: Es que no puedo creer que haya desperdiciado cinco años lejos de él –sollozando –…ahora tal vez ni días tenga para decirle cuanto lo amo…teníamos tantos planes…y ahora –con reproche –…pero fue mi culpa

Paty: Candy…tranquilízate…no te entendemos

Flamy: Si nos explicas…seguramente encontraremos la manera de ayudarte –la rubia sin mirarlas negó con la cabeza –

Candy: Tengo un problema…muy grande…que no –se le fueron las palabras –

Paty: ¿De qué hablas? –un poco nerviosa – ¿Terry sabe que te pasa?

Candy: ¡Nooo! –Gritando un poco –él no sabe

Flamy: Entonces… ¿Qué pasa? –ya más preocupada –

Candy: De…yo –en eso sonó su celular, vio el identificador, suspiro y contesto –…hola –limpiándose las lagrimas y componiendo la voz –…hola Carlisle

Las dos chicas se miraron temerosas e intrigadas, pero sobre todo preocupadas por Candy, sabían que algo no andaba bien algo grande, Paty miró a Candy de nuevo, se había alejado un poco para hablar con el médico, Flamy no pudo evitarlo e instintivamente sacó su celular y marco un teléfono.

Paty: Espera no le hables a Terry…tal vez él no sabe nada…por algo ella no le habrá dicho

Flamy: No le estoy marcando a él –pone el teléfono en su oído –aunque debería saberlo…hey hola Annie ¿Cómo estas? –Se escucha la respuesta –…tenemos un problema…es Candy…necesito que vuelvan ya –la voz del otro lado suena preocupada –…aún no lo sabemos…pero necesitamos estar juntos…parece algo grave…mañana mismo volamos a Chicago ok…te vemos ahí…bye –cuelga el teléfono –

Ambas miraron a la rubia que terminó de hablar por teléfono pero seguía viendo hacia la playa, se abrazaba el torso con sus delgados brazos, ambas chicas caminaron hacía ella y le abrazaron también.

Flamy: Mañana mismo volamos a Chicago…Annie y Archie nos esperarán ahí

Paty: Candy…por favor lo que sea que este pasando nosotros te ayudaremos…

Candy: Lo sé –intentando sonreír –…por favor no le digan nada a Terry…mañana que lleguemos a casa les contaré todo...por ahora quiero disfrutar de este atardecer –sus amigas miraron el atardecer junto con ella –…es hermoso –susurró –

Sin decir concretamente a nadie más el motivo de su partida al siguiente día, regresaron a casa junto con los chicos, Chicago ya estaba empezando a enfriar, el viento soplaba con frecuencia, pero aún así se sentía cálido y sedoso en el rostro, Candy lo sintió así. Cuando llegaron a casa, Flamy inventó que necesitaban cosas para la despensa, así que mando a los chicos a traerla, pues Candy no quería que Terry supiera todavía, así que si le decían a los chicos, estos claro le dirían a él, así que pensó primero en decirle a las chicas. Después de que ellos se fueran, todas fueron a la casa de Candy, se metieron en la habitación de ella y esperaron a que la pecosa hablara.

Ella sabía desde un principio que a la persona que se lo tenía que decir era a Terry, pero en aquel momento no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarlo a él, al dolor que le provocaría, y de cierta manera sabía que sus amigas le darían esa fortaleza, todas la miraban con cautela, sabían que algo malo pasaba. Candy estaba sentada sobre la cama de un lado estaba Paty y del otro Flamy, Annie estaba sentada en una silla frente a ella. Las miro, y miró su habitación, y deseo con toda su alma retroceder el tiempo a cuando ella y sus amigas estaban ahí para hacer alguna tarea o contarse algún chisme, pero no era así, no ahora. Paty le tomo la mano y la apretó.

Paty: Candy lo que tengas que decir…sólo dilo

Annie: Si Candy…nosotras te apoyamos…sea lo que sea –toma la mano de la rubia también –

Flamy: Cuentas con nostras…lo sabes –la mira con fuerza, Candy se aguanto las ganas de llorar y asintió con la cabeza –

Candy: La verdad no había encontrado las palabras con qué decir esto…porque…creo que aún no lo asimilo…y no me siento capaz de decírselo a Terry…porque no le quiero causar más dolor del que ya le hice…por eso quise empezar por decírselo a ustedes…que son como mis hermanas –Flamy le aprieta más la mano para darle valor –…desde hace algunos meses empecé a tener alucinaciones…no me había dado cuenta de lo grave del asunto…creí que mi mente las provocaba para hacerme sentir bien –sonreía al recordar la imagen de su padre –…pero lo que realmente las provocaba…es –se detuvo de repente –

Paty: Anda te escuchamos

Candy: Yo –sorbiendo por la nariz y diciendo de pronto con voz fuerte y clara –…tengo un tumor cerebral…es muy pequeño y dañino…sino me lo quitan moriré en unos meses…los doctores dicen que se puede extirpar…pero que es una operación muy riesgosa…así que no sé que hacer…si vivir al máximo lo que me quede o…-intentando no quebrarse pero la voz ya le fallaba –

Todas se quedaron en shock, a Annie se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, Paty miraba hacia delante como no queriendo ver, no queriendo saber lo que Candy acababa de decir, y Flamy simplemente se quedo callada. Se sintió un frío enorme, como si estuvieran en los glaciares, por la mente de las cuatro pasaron muchas cosas, pero solamente Flamy hablo después de fruncir el ceño y poner un rostro determinante.

Flamy: Es obvio que te someterás a la cirugía –mirando a Candy –

Candy: Yo…aún no –dudando –

Flamy: ¿Para qué nos dices entonces? sino es para que te demos nuestro apoyo…tienes que pelear

Paty: Si Candy tienes que pelear…ese tumor no te va a vencer –con voz decidida –…vas a ganarle a ese tumor

Candy: Chicas yo

Annie: Siempre has sido valiente Candy…y esta vez tendrás que serlo al doble

Candy: Pero no quiero pensar si salen mal las cosas…Terry

Flamy: Él lo tiene que saber –la rubia niega con la cabeza –…él lo va a saber…se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo –un poco molesta –…necesitas de todos nosotros ahora –la abraza –…de la gente que te queremos para superar esto

Paty: Flamy tiene razón…tienes que contarle a Terry…a Albert…necesitas apoyo –Candy aún tenía dudas –

Candy: Pero si todo ya esta perdido…si en realidad ya no hay oportunidad para mi…

Flamy: ¿Para que nos dices entonces?...Para que lo haces sino vas a querer nuestra ayuda –con enojo, la rubia la miro ceñuda –…lo haces porque en realidad quieres que te ayudemos…y yo te voy a ayudar…al igual que Annie, Paty, Stear, Archie, Tom, Terry y los demás que te queremos

Annie: Candy…alguna vez escuche decirte que nos considerabas tú familia…que tú no podrías ser tú misma si estuvieras toda contenida en ti misma –mirándola con determinación –…que parte de ti esta en nosotros y nosotros estamos en ti…así que si es verdad no nos niegues la oportunidad de ayudarte…de ayudar a nuestra familia

Paty: Candy…la causa esta perdida si tu piensas que así será desde un principio…no te venzas antes de tiempo…porque aunque sea mínima la oportunidad a veces ganamos…y no me importa que pienses tú –con ímpetu –…porque yo quiero luchar por ti…todos lo haremos…pero necesitamos que tú también luches…sea lo que sea queremos que luches –Candy miró a la castaña y luego a sus dos amigas, los ojos se le cristalizaron un poco, respiro profundo y saco el aire y dijo con voz fuerte al final –

Candy: Gracias…gracias

Sus amigas suavizaron sus rostros y sin dudarlo las tres se acercaron y abrazaron a su amiga, que más que nunca la necesitaban, ellas no la dejarían sola, porque ella sobreviviría, tenía que hacerlo.

Candy les pidió a las chicas que se lo comunicaran a los chicos, y ella se lo diría a Terry, pero todos se encontrarían en casa de Annie y Flamy después de cenar, a esa hora quedó Terry de llegar, Candy lo cito ahí. Tom, Flamy, Annie, Archie, Stear y Paty ya estaban ahí. Todos estaban aún en estado de incomprensión, era totalmente absurdo todo aquello. Archie se encontraba sentado en el sofá con las manos juntas, Annie estaba aun lado de él pero no lo tocaba, ella también estaba sin saber qué hacer. Stear estaba de pie con la mano en la barbilla, intentando pensar cómo salir de aquello, Paty tenía su brazo entrelazado con el de ella. Tom recargado en la pared sólo tenía el ceño fruncido, era como si le molestara, no ese hecho sino el sentirse inútil, no poder hacer algo para solucionar aquello, darse cuenta que esto no era un videojuego y no había algún truco para salir del aprieto, Flamy sólo tenía rostro determinado, concentrada en lo que haría para ayudar a su amiga.

Tom: Es que esto simplemente no puede ser –camina –

Flamy: Negando las cosas no conseguiremos ayudarla

Archie: ¿Están seguras que es un tumor?

Paty: Eso le dijeron...pero parece que es tratable

Archie: Entonces…demonios que se lo saquen –enojado –

Flamy: El problema no es eso…parece que esta alojado en una parte del cerebro que es muy delicada…y sacarlo puede traer muchos riesgos

**(Driveway – Great Northern) **

Tom: Pero es que no –azotando los brazos –…eso no puede ser…la jefa no… –con mirada llena de suplica – ¿Por qué ella? –Con tono molesto y desesperado –

Annie: Tenemos que apoyarla –con las lágrimas al borde de salir –

Flamy: Annie tiene razón…así que lo que menos serviría en estos momentos es que se pongan a darle consuelo –mirando a todos y hablando con firmeza –

Paty: Pero es difícil…pretender que nosotros no estamos afectados por esto

Archie: Tenemos que serlo por ella…sólo recuerden todas las veces que ella nos animó cuando lo necesitábamos –viendo a todos –

Stear: Ella es fuerte…lo sabemos…pero no podemos dejarla sola

Flamy: Todos estamos de acuerdo en que la ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos…lo que necesita es tener valentía…fuerza –diciendo con determinación –…necesita que estemos enteros por ella…y para ella –todos asintieron y en eso sonó la puerta –

Flamy fue a abrir y regresó junto con Candy, nadie de los presentes pudo evitar mirarla diferente, ella los miro a los ojos a cada uno con el rostro temeroso, supo en cuanto los vio, que ellos ya sabían, así que no pudo evitar sentirse mal al principio, pero después de desviar por un momento la mirada, sintió algo estrechar su mano, ella subió la mirada, era Tom quien le dio ánimo con su mirada , después cuando vio a todos supo que más que consuelo estaban ahí par darle ánimos. Ella intento sonreír.

Candy: Ya se lo dije a Albert…esta muy determinado a ayudarme…mañana mismo iremos al Hospital…Terry no tardará en llegar…lo cite aquí para decirle también

Stear: De acuerdo Candy –con media sonrisa –…todo saldrá bien –la tomo de la mano y se sentaron en la sala –

Todos se sentaron a escucharla y a dar opiniones sobre lo que acontecería, cada uno de manera determinante y normal intentó dar su punto de vista, querían que ella no tuviera miedo, que tuviera seguridad. Después de un rato la puerta se volvió a escuchar, era Terry. En cuanto entró supo que algo malo pasaba.

Terry: ¿Qué pasa? –mirando a todos, la rubia suspiro y se levanto a encararlo –

Candy: Terry…necesito que hablemos… –lo toma de la mano y todos se quedan en silencio –

Flamy: Vamos chicos…hay que dar privacidad –todos se empiezan a mover hacia la cocina –

Candy y Terry se quedaron en la sala, él se sentó sobre el sofá y la rubia se sentó en la mesita que estaba frente a él. Los demás fueron a la cocina, pero Flamy se quedo en la entrada para ver que pasaba, desde lejos pudo ver como Candy unía sus manos pero se quedaba callada un instante, buscando las palabras adecuadas, en un principio no quería ver a Terry, pero vio cuando levanto la mirada y supo que le estaba diciendo lo que pasaba, porque vio el cuerpo de su amigo tensarse y su mirada llena de temor, y después miró como él abrazó muy fuerte a su amiga, quien hundió su cara en el cuello de él, la morena no supo exactamente lo que se estaban diciendo en aquel momento, o si se decían algo, sólo los miraba abrazarse muy fuerte, como si Terry intentara con eso protegerla de todo lo malo que estaba ocurriendo, pero lo que ella sí supo es que era el momento adecuado para hacerle frente a esto. Flamy suspiró, volteo y llamó a sus amigos.

Flamy: Chicos…vamos –les indico a todos para que salieran de la cocina y volvieran a la sala –

Todos caminaron junto a la morena en dirección a la sala de nuevo, donde Terry estaba abrazado a Candy todavía, cuando los sintieron llegar se separaron y tras ver el semblante de los demás, Terry supo lo que tenía que hacer, y era no llorar, tenía que ser fuerte por Candy. Se volvieron a sentar para seguir viendo todas las posibilidades y determinar que se haría. Candy miró hacia un lado y vio a su padre de nuevo, pero él se quedo callado, ella le dio media sonrisa se volteó a mirar a Terry quien apretó su mano y ella le sonrió aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Al otro día salió de su casa junto con su hermano, Terry y Paty hacia el Hospital, la decisión estaba tomada, se sometería a la cirugía. Antes de subirse al auto Candy miró a su alrededor, a la calle que se veía desierta, pero hermosa, un viento suave soplo y le dio al rostro, movió su cabello y la hizo sentir bien, sonrió un poco y subió al carro. Todos los demás fueron junto con ellos, su amiga los necesitaba. Carlisle, Irlanda y Clara ya la esperaban, así que en cuanto la miraron le dieron una mirada suave y firme al mismo tiempo para infundirle valor. Clara le tomo la mano y Carlisle le paso el brazo por los hombros para guiarla hacia donde tenía que ir.

Terry y Albert observaban como las enfermeras ayudaban a Candy a acomodarse en su cama de hospital, le ponían algunas mangueras y le terminaban de amarrar su camisón blanco, era algo realmente extraño para ellos ver eso, pues jamás pensaron verla así, y no porque eso no fuera posible, sino la causa por la que estaba ahí. Ella intentaba no mirar a las enfermeras y si lo hacía les daba una pequeña sonrisa, todas esas mujeres la conocían desde niña, así que no podían evitar sentir lástima por ella, terror por pensar que algo malo le pasara, ella no se lo merecía, ya había sufrido bastante con la pérdida de sus padres, así que el tenerla ahí no como visita sino como paciente era algo difícil.

Los chicos estaban afuera cuando llegaron los demás que miraban por la ventana a su amiga, Tom, Flamy, Stear, Paty, Annie y Archie ahora la miraban con fuerza, con valor, eso le querían infundir, ella estaría bien, cuando la rubia los vio, se le iluminó la mirada, se sintió segura y a salvo de nuevo. Les sonrió un poco y asintió, haciéndoles saber que estaba bien, que ahora no tenía miedo, que todo estaba bien. Todo saldría bien, lo presintió.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Candy estaba en el Hospital, no le habían practicado la cirugía pues estaban haciéndole exámenes para especificar el lugar exacto donde se encontraba el tumor y encontrar la mejor manera de sacarlo, mientras tanto Terry no se separaba ni un instante de Candy, quien aunque se mostraba un poco más positiva, en la mayoría del tiempo no podía evitar sentirse mal, deprimida y culpable por causarle dolor a sus seres queridos, pero sobre todo a Terry quien disimulaba bien lo que sentía en realidad. La rubia estaba sentada en la cama del hospital, Terry estaba a un lado de ella, cuando Carlisle acompañado de Irlanda y otros médicos entraron en la habitación.

Carlisle: Hola Candy –sonriéndole – Terry…- dirigiéndole un pequeño saludo al joven – ¿Cómo nos sentimos esta mañana?

Candy: Bien Carlisle gracias…un poco mareada es todo

Irlanda: Es normal Candy…pero ¿no han habido más molestias?

Candy: No...Nada

Irlanda: Muy bien...me alegro porque si es así…esta misma tarde haremos la cirugía –en ese momento Candy se enderezó más y Terry tomó su mano –

Carlisle: Se ha estudiado el caso…y hemos encontrado la manera de llegar a la parte donde se encuentra el tumor sin dañar el cerebro…no quiero mentirte tampoco…la cirugía es riesgosa…complicada…pero Irlanda es una excelente cirujana –mirando a la doctora y luego a Candy de nuevo –así que si te sientes bien…hoy mismo se hará la cirugía

Candy: Ok –casi sin aliento –

Irlanda: Tranquila Candy –se acerca y pone su mano en el brazo de ella –…todo saldrá bien…te prometo que la cirugía será todo un éxito –ella asintió en silencio – muy bien te veré por la tarde –sonríe y sale de la habitación con los demás médicos –

Carlisle: No se preocupen…todo saldrá bien –con voz segura y sonrisa sincera, después salió de la habitación –

Candy y Terry se quedaron en silencio un instante, estaban procesando la información, el moreno salió primero de su ensoñación, apretó la mano de ella y con la otra acarició el dorso de esa mano, ella volteó a mirarlo lentamente.

Terry: Escuchaste…todo saldrá bien –ella espero un segundo y después habló con voz suave –

Candy: ¿Qué sientes? –él se quedo un poco desconcertado –

Terry: ¿Qué siento de que?

Candy: Sobre esto…sobre la cirugía…sobre nosotros… ¿Qué sientes? –Con un poco de ímpetu – ¿Tienes miedo? –el se quedó callado un instante, después se incorporó y con una mano tomó el rostro de Candy –

Terry: Todo saldrá bien mi amor –con voz fuerte –…nada malo te pasará porque yo no lo permitiré –se miraron a los ojos y después él la beso para callar su miedo –

**(Goodbye My Lover – James Blunt**)

Todos sus amigos se encontraban en la habitación, lo mejor que podían hacer en este momento eran darle ánimos a su amiga, ella se grabo el rostro de cada uno en aquel momento, esas miradas y sonrisas le ayudarían para tener fuerzas durante la cirugía. Terry estaba a un lado de la cama, le tomaba la mano y le sonreía, este era un momento lleno de esperanza, él en su mente sólo tenía el pensamiento de que todo saldría bien, su optimismo era gigantesco, en cambio ella no es que tuviera miedo, pero tampoco se sentía llena de esperanza, simplemente tenía la certeza de que lo que fuera a pasar, pasaría, los camilleros junto con Irlanda, Clara y Carlisle llegaron para llevarla al quirófano.

Carlisle: ¿Estas lista? –ella suspiro y asintió con la cabeza –

Irlanda: Todo saldrá bien Candy…te lo prometo –mirándola con certeza –

Candy: Lo sé –intentando sonreír –

Todo mundo la abrazó y le deseo suerte, al tiempo que la pasaban a la cama que la llevaría al quirófano, Terry le ayudo a arroparse y ponerse su gorro en la cabeza, le sonrió, le besó la mano y caminó junto con la camilla donde iba ella afuera de la habitación tomándola de la mano. Sus amigos miraron la cama alejarse, todos con la mirada llena de esperanza, pero al mismo tiempo con miedo de pensar que tal vez fuera la última vez que la vieran despierta. Desterraron esa idea en cuanto se quiso sembrar en sus mentes, se abrazaron todos al mismo tiempo y rezaron porque todo saliera bien. Cuando iban saliendo Clara alcanzó a la camilla.

Clara: Todo saldrá bien Candy –sonriendo –…de todas maneras tengo los documentos listos como tú los pediste –la mira con cierta tristeza –

Candy: Gracias –dando una mirada de gratificación a la enfermera –

Terry: ¿Qué documentos? –con cierta duda –

Candy: Terry –intentando encontrar la manera de decírselo –…he decidido firmar un no resucitar –él se quedo frío tanto que se quedo de pie y la camilla siguió avanzando, pero no soltó la mano de Candy –

Todos se detuvieron, y miraron el rostro del joven y de la chica, ambos estaban con el rostro lleno de miedo, uno por la sorpresa y la otra por la consecuencia de todo eso, él apretó la mano y siguió caminando sin mirarla por un momento, cuando lo hizo su voz empezó a sonar más alta. Le empezó a reclamar.

Terry: ¿Qué estupidez dices que hiciste? –Mirándola ceñudo y con voz muy enojada –… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Candy: Terry –con un poco de súplica –

Terry: ¿Quieres que me vuelva loco? –ya enojado y gritando –...Cuando tu padre murió enloqueciste… ¿Eso es lo que quieres? –con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus orbitas – ¿Quieres que enloquezca y haga alguna locura para no dejarte morir?...Porque lo haré –diciendo con seguridad –….haré lo que sea para mantenerte con vida

Candy: Terry por favor –con mirada triste y suplicante –

Terry: No…haber deténganse –le dice a los camilleros para que se detuvieran –…Tú no puedes renunciar –mirándola fijamente –…no puedes renunciar porque tu vida ya no es sólo tuya…es mía también…así que no puedes renunciar por mi…por favor –mirándola ahora con súplica –…rómpelo…rompe la hoja de "no resucitar" –ella lo miro fijamente y puso su mano en la mejilla de su novio –

La rubia lo miro con ternura, y un solo recuerdo se le vino a la mente en ese instante, la silueta de él hace unos días en la playa, su hermoso rostro adornado por el atardecer, la arena blanca y el océano azul, sonrió un poco y le dijo.

Candy: Ahí donde veo tus ojos…puedo ver una playa de arena blanca…y un océano azul…y te veo más hermoso que nunca al atardecer…pero yo soy un fantasma y no te puedo alcanzar…no puedo vivir así –con voz contenida –…y no puedo vivir –traga saliva –…si algo sale mal en la cirugía no quiero ninguna medida para mantenerme con vida…no es lo que yo quiero –con ojos cerrados –…me volví loca cuando mi papá murió porque no lo entendí –abre los ojos ya cristalizados y lo mira con intensidad –…no lo entendí…pero ahora lo entiendo…y necesito que tú lo entiendas –tomando aire –…no quiero que te vuelvas loco…quiero que tengas una vida feliz y exitosa –mirándolo con esperanza –…y espero estar ahí para verlo y compartirlo contigo…pero si no puedo –ensombreciendo un poco la mirada –…sólo…sólo quiero irme al otro lado –suspira –…no se que hay ahí…pero debe ser mucho mejor que camas de hospital y tubos en mi garganta…así que por favor no hagas nada si ese momento llega…sólo si llega –con dificultad –…sólo déjame ir

Ambos se miran con lágrimas, ella intentaban sonreír y él no soltarse en llanto, porque no podía aceptar eso, nunca la dejaría ir.

Candy: Y ahora…bésame –con un poco más de entusiasmo –…bésame y cierra tus ojos…porque esa playa me esta distrayendo –suelta mucho aire –

Terry sin dudarlo se acerco y la beso, ella tomo con sus manos el rostro de él, y él intento contener su deseo de no dejarla ir, de no dejar de besarla, porque ahora su optimismo ya no era tan grande, ese papel y esa decisión lo había deshecho, su beso le supo a esperanza, fue lo único que lo mantuvo de pie, y a ella lo que le dio fuerzas para no soltarse a llorar.

Fue algo rápido, pero ambos lo vieron al mismo tiempo, ese beso los traslado a muchos instantes atrás. Su primer beso bajo la lluvia…vestidos como Romeo y Julieta…En el porche de su casa…en la habitación de ella…en la de él…cuando él se tuvo que ir y se le montó como mona para besarlo…sus tantos besos al llegar a New York…su beso de despedida…el de reconciliación…los besos en la playa…los besos haciendo el amor…y este…que no sabían si sería el último…ambos se negaron a pensarlo.

**(Unarmed - Mariah McManus)**

Cuando se separaron, ambos intentaron contener las lágrimas delatoras, ella le sonrió un poco y él le apretó la mano para continuar por el pasillo que se veía inmenso, blanco, frío, siguieron con dirección al quirófano, tomados de la mano.

Nada en ese momento tenía sentido, Candy en la camilla, Terry aterrorizado, el miedo de ambos a no volverse a ver, nada de eso tenía sentido, pero ahora el sentido no era algo que fuera a ayudarles a superar esa realidad. Antes de que cruzaran las puertas para entrar al área restringida y Terry la tuviera que dejar ir, sintió una punzada de desesperación en su corazón, le apretó la mano, la vio con mayor intensidad y dijo.

Terry: Tengo miedo…eso es lo que siento –Candy dio una media sonrisa –

Candy: Yo también

Terry: Lo sé –acompasando su respiración –…pero puedes tener miedo –diciendo con seguridad –…puedes tener miedo conmigo…no lo hagas sola…yo estoy aquí…siempre lo estaré

Candy: Lo sé –le apretó la mano y Terry beso el dorso de esta –

Después de esto la camilla siguió avanzando y Terry tuvo que ver irse a su prometida, al amor de su vida, y pidió al Dios que pudiera oírlo, que todo saliera bien, que viviera, que ella viviera.

Candy veía hacia las luces que tenía encima, ya estaba todo listo para comenzar, el anestesiólogo se acerco, y ella sintió la necesidad de decirle algo, pero no le salieron las palabras, Carlisle llegó y le apretó la mano.

Carlisle: ¿Lista pequeña? –Candy suspiro, lo miro y luego miró hacia arriba, cerro los ojos y asintió –…muy bien…procedamos –el anestesiólogo acerco la mascarilla para dormir a Candy quien enseguida se quedó dormida –

Todos estaban en la sala de espera, muy abstraídos, lejanos, todos tenían sus oraciones y pensamiento allá adentro donde estaba Candy. En sus mentes, en este instante sólo estaba focalizado el pensamiento de su amiga, de que ella estaría bien, era lo único que podían hacer por ella, y por ellos mismos, pues pensar en lo contrario, les hacía daño.

Flamy se había portado muy fuerte hasta ahora, pero era por lo mismo, tenía que ser fuerte por Candy, Tom lo sabía, pero también sabía que su esposa necesitaba sacar todo el miedo y tristeza que tenía, así que sin decir nada, la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia el otro pasillo, lejos de todos.

Flamy: No hay que separarnos…por si vienen a avisarnos algo.

Tom: Llora –ella lo miro desconcertada –…sé que necesitas hacerlo…pero no quieres que te vean…quebrada…te admiro…pero necesito verte llorar…para saber que estarás bien

Flamy: Yo no –titubeando –…Candy necesita…

Tom: Ella necesita que seas tú misma ahora –se acerca y toma el rostro de ella quien comienza a hipar –

En ese instante Flamy comenzó a llorar, en silencio, para que nadie la escuchara, sólo Tom sabría de sus lágrimas. Él la abrazó fuerte y compartió una lágrima con ella, pero sólo una, necesitaba ser fuerte por los dos.

Paty y Stear estaban de pie a un lado de la recepción, los demás estaban en la salita esperando, Stear la tenía abrazada, la protegía, y ella le daba consuelo con su silencio.

Paty: Cuando éramos niñas y la conocí…nunca pude concebir a otra persona más fuerte que ella –mirando a la nada –…y ahora es tan extraño pensar…darme cuenta que es tan frágil como yo

Stear: Es humana…pero tiene una voluntad y fuerza increíble…ella saldrá de esto…lo superará –la mira y ella también –

Paty: Eso espero…porque no concibo mi vida sin mi amiga –Stear la beso tiernamente para tranquilizarla y Paty se apretó más fuerte a él –

Archie y Annie estaban sentados en la sala de espera, tomados de la mano, en silencio, ella tenía recargada su cabeza en el hombro de él y él en la cabeza de ella.

Archie: Todo saldrá bien…ya lo verás

Annie: Candy va a vivir…lo sé –diciendo tranquila –…ella es…Candy…la intrépida…la fuerte…la agradable…la carismática –sonriendo un poco –...a ella simplemente no le puede pasar nada malo… ¿Por qué siempre le pasan las cosas malas a las personas buenas? –Lo mira y él se queda sin palabras –…no entiendo esa injusticia de la vida –el le da una media sonrisa y le acaricia la cara –

Archie: Yo tampoco…si lo supiera creo que nunca hubiera dejado que mi vida fuera como fue en algún momento…pero aún así…no tengo que recriminarle nada…te tengo a ti…tengo a mis amigos y familia –ella sonríe –…tengo amor y amistad…las cosas buenas opacan a las malas –suspira y mira hacia delante –…Candy estará bien…estoy seguro –Annie volvió a acomodarse sobre su hombro –

Terry estaba de pie recargado en la pared, nervioso, impaciente, aterrado, no sabía que pasaba adentro, no sabía si alguien saldría y le diría que ella no había sobrevivido, cerro los ojos y suspiro para desterrar esa imagen, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, volteó y miró a Albert, los dos se quedaron viendo sin decir nada, Terry no podía articular nada y el rubio sentía que no tenía nada que preguntar, pero aún así hablo.

Albert: ¿Confías en ella? –Terry se desconcertó pero asintió con la cabeza –…si confías en ella…sabrás que saldrá bien…ella jamás se vence ante nada…no se dejará vencer por esto…lo sabes…no te agobies –Terry asintió con pesadez y Albert sin dudarlo lo abrazó –

Terry: Esto no estaría pasando si yo hubiera puesto más atención…ya sabía que ella no estaba bien…estaba rara –recriminándose –…pero no hice –aguantándose el coraje Albert lo abraza más fuerte –…No la podemos perder…simplemente no podemos –diciendo apretando los dientes –

Albert: No la perderemos…lo sabes Terry…sólo confía.

De repente todos se unieron en la sala, y formando un circulo, se abrazaron, para juntos pedir para que su Candy, saliera bien, para que todo resultara bien y pudieran verla de nuevo, sonriente, sana, feliz, llena de energía. Abrazados así como estaban, recordaron que más que en alguna circunstancia adversa como aquella, estaban unidos, como siempre, que nada ni nadie podría separar o cortar esos lazos de amistad, de fraternidad, de familia, que tenían, eso les dio de pronto un aire de seguridad que los llenó en su totalidad, así que después de mirarse con tristeza, todos se vieron con fuerza, estaban unidos, y lo estarían siempre, ahora lo estaban por un motivo en particular que era la salud de Candy, pero sabían que lo estarían siempre sin necesidad de algo más, solo por ellos.

Después de bastantes horas, Carlisle e Irlanda salieron para decirles como había salido la cirugía.

Había sido una noche bastante dura, pero aún así se sentía con bastantes esperanzas, parecía que lo grave ya había pasado, ahora sólo faltaba que se recuperara, la miro dormir, se veía muy pacífica, hermosa a pesar de su semblante cansado por la cirugía, siempre se vería hermosa, eternamente bella. Terry sonrió y se dio cuenta de que Candy movió un dedo, eso lo hizo ponerse de pie inmediatamente, fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que ella estaba despertando, a él se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sonrió, le tomó la mano y espero a que abriera completamente los ojos, y así lo hizo, sus verdes ojos lo miraron y sonrieron.

Terry: Hola mi amor –con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa gigante –

Candy: Hola extraño –con voz suave, estaba cansada –...te vez cansado…y sexy –él aún no contesto, y ella sonrió un poco –…sigo aquí…he regresado –él la abraza poniendo mucho cuidado en no lastimarle y ella rodeo su cuello con un brazo cansado –

Terry: Has vuelto –con mucha emoción –…has vuelto –

En ese momento la mano que Candy tenía sobre el cuello de Terry se deslizo hacia abajo y calló sobre la cama

**(Off I Go – Greg**** Laswell)**

Al mismo tiempo el monitor empezó a pitear muy rápido.

Terry: Candy –se separa y ve que estaba inconsciente en sus brazos – ¡Candy! –Se asusta y grita – ¡Clara!... ¡Alguien que me ayude!–en eso entró Clara corriendo –

Clara: ¿Qué pasa? –asustada –

Terry: Se desvaneció en mis brazos y eso comenzó sonar – señala el monitor y la coloca sobre la cama y Clara se pone a revisarla –

Terry: Candy mírame –viéndola y hablando fuerte –…abre tus ojos –

Clara: Hay que llamar a Carlisle, Irlanda y los demás –sin dejar de trabajar sobre Candy y presionando el botón de llamado–…vamos Candy te tenemos me escuchas…arreglaremos esto sólo quédate con nosotros –en eso llegan los demás –

Carlisle: ¿Qué pasa? –llegan corriendo –

Irlanda: ¿Es su cerebro? –mirando con impaciencia –

Clara: Parece que es su potasio…no puedo controlar la arritmia…su presión esta bajando mucho –mirando de nuevo el monitor –

Terry: Entúbenla o hagan algo –con impaciencia –

Clara: Terry –lo mira con suplica, se queda quieta y mira a los demás doctores –…ella firmó un "no resucitar"

Terry: Cállate Clara –enojado –

Clara: Ella sabía que podía pasar esto…por eso lo firmo –con tristeza –

Terry: Me importa una mierda lo que ella firmó –furioso –

Clara: Terry no es lo que ella quiere –en eso se empieza a escuchar un solo pitido en el monitor y la línea de los latidos se empezó a querer ver recta –

El corazón de Candy se estaba deteniendo, Terry se abrió camino entre los médicos y comenzó a dar compresiones sobre el pecho de Candy para reanimarlo, él tenía que salvarla, los doctores se quedaron quietos.

Terry: Traigan el aparato para darle choques…tenemos que salvarla –sin dejar de dar las compresiones –

Irlanda: Terry ella no…

Terry: Me importa una mierda… traigan ese puto aparato –sin dejar de dar compresiones –

Los doctores miraron como Terry se desvivía por salvar a su Candy, él los miró desesperado, aquello no podía ocurrir, ella no podía morir, ellos no podían dejar que eso ocurriera. Carlisle apretó el ceño.

Carlisle: Rompan el "el no resucitar"…denme las paletas –la gente se empezó a mover –

Irlanda: Clara toma las compresiones –indicándole –

Clara: Las tengo las tengo –poniendo sus manos en lugar de las de Terry –

Carlisle: 1…2…3 –movieron a Candy para empezar a darle ayuda para resucitarla –

Clara siguió dando compresiones, Irlanda inyecto algunas sustancias para ayudar a su organismo y otros enfermeros le dieron las paletas para que Carlisle empezara a dar choques al corazón de Candy y reanimarlo.

Carlisle: Carguen a 300 –toma las paletas y se escucha la carga –…despejen –y dio un choque –

Un latido de corazón, pero el monitor seguía en línea recta, Terry se había hecho a un lado para dejar trabajar a los doctores pero tenía el rostro horrorizado, temeroso, fuera de sí, ella no podía morir.

Volvieron a cargar las paletas

Carlisle: Despejen –dio otro choque –…carguen de nuevo –Clara dio compresiones –

Candy yacía sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados, e inmóvil, los doctores seguían intentando reanimarla, y ella después de ver un resplandor, muy claramente vio su vida pasar.

_**Se vio a si misma de niña trepando a un árbol.**_

_**Vio a su madre sonriéndole y tomándole una fotografía**_

_**Vio a Albert jugar con ella y reírse**_

_**A ella corriendo por el pasto y su padre tras ella**_

_**Vio a su padre sonreírle y después correr hacia su madre en el patio de su casa para después besarla**_

_**Vio a Tom, Archie y Stear corriendo de niños tras haber hecho alguna travesura, la tía Elroy iba tras ellos**_

_**A Paty y Anthony de niños decirle adiós**_

_**A Albert abrazarla el día del funeral de su madre**_

_**Vio a Paty y a ella tomándose una foto y sonreír por como salieron**_

_**A Archie y Stear saltando hacia el lago para nadar y a ella reírse**_

_**A Tom y Albert jugando vencidas y los demás aplaudiendo para animarlos**_

_**Vio a Annie y Flamy el día que llegaron…y después abrazarse con ellas cuando se hicieron amigas**_

_**Vio a Terry, en la gasolinera brillando bajo el Sol…su primer beso, su primera noche…vio como el color de su vida cambio de uno hermoso a otro más bello**_

_**Vio a todos sus amigos juntos en el San Pablo riendo haciéndose bolita…después en New York brindando… **_

_**Vio el día que murió su padre…el día que gano el concurso de fotografía…a Terry diciéndole que la amaba**_

_**A ella con sus sobrinos…junto a Terry…con Effy y Johny…jugando **_

_**El día de la boda de Tom y Flamy en las Vegas…cuando se casaron Paty y Stear…cuando se casaron Archie y Annie…todos juntos…sonriendo**_

_**Vio a Terry besarla…hacerle el amor…**_

_**Sus risas, sus besos, sus lágrimas...a ambos tomados de las manos y mirándose con ternura**_

_**Su despedida…su reencuentro…ambos en la playa…el día en que se juraron amor eterno…A ellos junto con sus amigos, todos juntos…felices**_

Carlisle: Carguen….despejen –choque –…sigan las compresiones…carguen de nuevo –con ímpetu –

Terry: Vamos…Candy…vamos…reacciona –susurrando y con el rostro descompuesto y desesperado–

_**De repente todos sus recuerdos se transformaron en una sola escena dónde ella estaba sola, ahora ella misma caminaba por una estación, se sentía ligera sin ningún dolor. Llevaba sus rizos sueltos y vestía como lo hacía cuando era adolescente, pantalón, playera y tennis, el lugar en el que se encontraba era extraño pero no desconocido, parecía el metro, se detuvo frente al anden donde un metro ya la esperaba con las puertas abiertas, se subió, se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a la puertas que se cerraron y el metro comenzó a avanzar con buen ritmo, ella se tomo del tubo que estaba a un lado, su mirada era fija pero extrañada como si supiera a dónde iría pero no el porqué. Todo parecía parte de algún todo, de algo que así tenía que ser, pero ella no estaba convencida, y aún así sentía que no había otra opción, sólo seguir el camino.**_

_**Cuando el vagón se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, los ojos de Candy se hicieron más grandes al ver quienes estaban del otro lado, sonriéndole.**_

_**Sus padres, tomados de las manos la miraban del otro lado de las puertas, estaban sobre el andén de la estación y miraron a su hija fijamente quien en cuanto los vio sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron con tan sólo verlos ahí parados.**_

Irlanda: La estamos perdiendo –con voz fuerte –

_**Ellos no dejaban de mirarla, George traía su bata blanca y su madre traía colgada del cuello su cámara, ambos no dejaban de mirarla fijamente, la pecosa emocionada los miraba igual, con alegría, con asombro, con amor.**_

Carlisle: Carguen…despejen –choque, no había reacción –

_**La estaban esperando, ella no dejo de sonreír y mirarlos fijamente a ambos**_

Carlisle: Una vez más…carguen a 300 –choque, un solo pitido, una línea en el monitor –

_**Candy se sintió insegura de repente, desvió la mirada levemente de sus padres hacia un lado, George y Mary la miraban con media sonrisa pero en silencio y Candy no sabía si cruzar las puertas o quedarse quieta.**_

Terry: Vamos Candy…vamos –llorando y con voz quebrada viendo a Candy y el monitor en el que solo había una línea–

Candy estaba inmóvil sobre la cama, sólo se escuchaba un solo pitido en el monitor, el pitido de su corazón inmóvil. Un momento donde ni siquiera ella sabía si habría mañana.

Carlisle: Carguen….despejen –choque –

**HOLAAAAAA…AQUÍ DEJANDO EL CAPITULO 41….EL PENÚLTIMO…SIIIII…Y SE…QUE ME HAN DE QUERER MATAR…JAJAJA…Y NO POR TARDARME…JAJA PORQUE NO LO HICE…SINO POR LO QUE HICE…JAJAJA…SORRY…PERO ERA NECESARIO…ESTE CAPITULO…PRACTICAMENTE ESTABA YA EN MI MENTE DESDE QUE COMENCE EL FIC…ASÍ QUE NO ME ODIENNNNN…AME EL CAP…ADEMAS NO SE PREOCUPEN ARREGLARE TODO LO PROMETO...EN VERDAD ME GUSTO COMO QUEDO…Y ESPERO A USTEDES TAMBIÉN…JAJAJA…OK COMO YA MENCIONE ANTES, QUE LA PLAYLIST QUE PONGO ES IMPORTANTE PARA DARLE UN TOQUE MÁS PADRE AL FIC…EN ESTA OCASIÓN PUSE MUCHAS…PORQUE CADA UNA FUE IMPORTANTE PARA ESCRIBIR LA PARTE DONDE LA PUSE…TODASSSSSSS…ME INSPIRARON…LES RECOMIENDO ESCUCHEN LA MUSICA…TODA LA MUSIC QUE PONGO SON CANCIONES QUE ADORO QUE ME ENCANTAN…ME INSPIRAN Y MUCHO MÁS…ESPERO A USTEDES TAMBIEN…JAJAJA**

**Y BUENO…AGRADECER A TODAS MIS LECTORES, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SU CARIÑO…ESTOY REALMENTE CONVENCIDA DE QUE USTEDES SON LAS MÁS HERMOSAS E INTELIGENTES DEL MUNDO, THANKS AGAIN…SON INCREIBLES, SALUDOS Y BESOS A TODASSSS. **

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	42. AmorEs Para Siempre

**Hello a todassss**

**Preciosassss...un hiper mega saudooo...espero esten de lo mejor...Ok antes una disculpa por no postear antes...pero tuve problemas técnicos...así que me retrase bastante...tenía estipulado poner este cap hace una semana...pero bueno...Aqui toy y pues con la noticia de que aqui esta el capitulo final del fic...No me despido...porque después de algunos correos me pidieron que hicera Epilogo...no estaba en mis planes...pero dije bueno sería interesante ver que pasará...además de que me duele mucho dar por terminado un proyecto tan largo como lo fue este...Agradezco a todas y cada una de ustedes que se han acercado a leer Los Años Maravillosos, espero en verdad que siempre lo recuerden. Puedo decir que estoy a punto de llorar...pero aún no...jajja...me lo guardo para el Epílogo...además no será despedida sino hasta luego...no pararé de escribir eso si...bueno ya les hablaré después de mis proyectos...por ahora disfruten del cap...quedo muy padre...Les dejo la Playlist**

******(That Home - The Cinematic Orchestra)**

**(****You're Hand in Mine - Explosions In The Sky)**

**(Break me Out – The Rescues)**

**(Forever - Chris Brown)**

**(The Story - Brandie Carlile)**

**(Say Goodnight - Bet Nielsen Chapman)**

**Ah por cierto el Epílogo estará listo a más tardar el lúnes...ehhhh...jajaja...bueno las leo abajo...Disfrutenlo!**

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Nuestros corazones son como una Explosión de Estrellas…No tengo nada que perder…pues nos hemos dicho el uno al otro sin rastro de temor que…Nuestro Amor sería para siempre…Y si morimos…moriremos juntos…porque nuestro amor será para siempre._

**CAPITULO XLII**

**AMOR…ES PARA SIEMPRE.**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

Es cierto, todo lo que una vez tiene un comienzo, en algún momento tiene que acabar, nada físico es para siempre, los recuerdos pueden sobrevivir, pero eso dependerá de que tanto en vida tú puedas hacer para que puedan seguir aquí cuando tú te hayas ido. En ocasiones pensamos que la muerte es algo horrible, que es un final indeseable, que nunca debería ocurrir, pero puedo decir que en realidad, la muerte es el final de un hermoso camino que se ha recorrido como se debía, como se quería, no hay que tener miedo al final, hay que estar emocionados por el nuevo comienzo. Al fin y al cabo si ha llegado el momento del final o no, algo más nos esperará del otro lado, o en este mismo sitio. Pues siempre, las cosas maravillosas de la vida, están en nosotros, nosotros las creamos, nosotros las disfrutamos, por siempre.

**(That Home - The Cinematic Orchestra)**

Cuando era niña, corría por el patio, veía el sol a través de los árboles, y disfrutaba del viento que soplaba y movía mi cabello. Mis pulmones parecían cobrar vida propia al sentir como se llenaban de aire mientras corría por toda la acera, aún con los ojos cerrados, no tenía miedo, me sentía libre.

Di mis primeros pasos cuando intentaba alcanzar el control remoto de la televisión, aprendí a leer en el Hospital gracias a la pizarra de cirugías de mi padre, descubrí y me enamoré de los colores en el Estudio de foto de mamá, y supe de herbívoros y carnívoros con las tareas de mi hermano.

Jugué entre tierra y pasto toda mi infancia y el que lloviera era la mejor forma de terminar el día, porque al otro día habría lodo y podría ensuciarme y jugar a los pastelitos.

El árbol frente a mi casa era mi Iglesia, mi casa y la calle eran mi Escuela y mis amigos se convirtieron en mis hermanos. Entendí de las estaciones del año por las veces al año en que me enfermaba, si era resfriado era invierno, si era dolor de estómago era verano, y supe que el no hacer la tarea de hoy haría que mañana, hubiera más tarea que hacer.

Aprendí que la vida no es vida sino amas, a lo que te rodea, a ti mismo, a los demás, mi hogar me enseñó eso, mi familia y mis amigos, ellos para mi, son mi hogar, todos ellos, mi hogar era mi lugar seguro, mi santuario, me encantaba estar ahí, corrección, siempre me encantará.

Carlisle: Carguen….despejen –choque, sin respuesta –

Irlanda: Vamos Candy… -viendo el monitor –

Candy seguía mirando a sus padres, pero algo detrás de ella la hizo sentirse, rara, fuera de lugar, miró a sus padres, quienes le dieron una última sonrisa, la rubia hizo lo mismo, después se dio la vuelta.

Carlisle: Una vez más…carguen –se escucha la carga –…despejen –choque –

El cuerpo de Candy salto por el choque, Terry tenía la mirada hacia abajo, lloraba, y en cuanto el cuerpo de ella estuvo sobre la cama otra vez, sus ojos se abrieron, y un pitido seguido de otro, se escucho sobre el monitor.

Clara: ¡Candy¡ –mirándola –

Ella con los ojos un poco asustados miraba hacia todos lados, Terry la miraba con asombro y con ojos más que llorosos, pero algo era cierto, estaba viva, el monitor y sus ojos lo reconocieron con sus movimientos.

Carlisle: Candy… ¿Me escuchas? –Candy seguía mirando a todos lados – ¡Mírame Candy! –con voz fuerte, Candy miró hacia arriba y después miró al doctor y luego a Terry –

Archie, Tom y Annie estaban en la cafetería del hospital, Flamy venía caminando hacia ellos, acababa de hacer una llamada.

Flamy: Los niños están bien –dándole el teléfono a Archie –…un poco inquietos preguntando por todos…pero bien –suspirando –

Tom: Aunque pensemos que ellos no se dan cuenta de las cosas…sienten que alguien no esta bien…y se preocupan

Annie: No puedo pensar que las cosas no salgan bien…siento que me mareo sólo de pensarlo –poniendo su mano sobre su rostro, Archie la abraza –

Archie: Tranquila nena…todo saldrá bien…Candy es fuerte –le acaricia el brazo en eso Stear llega corriendo –

Stear: Vamos…algo paso con Candy –su rostro lleno de intranquilidad hizo que todos se movieran rápido –

Todos corrieron como locos al lugar donde estaba Candy, ahí se encontraron con Paty y Albert que estaban afuera del cuarto, ambos tenían el rostro lleno de miedo.

Archie: ¿Qué paso? –casi sin aliento –

Paty: No lo se…de repente Terry grito y todo mundo empezó a correr y a moverse como locos –con la voz mezclada en llanto –…y no sabemos si –se iba a poner a llorar y Stear la abrazó –

Tom: Pero cómo… ¿Despertó?

Albert: No lo se –contenido –…nadie ha salido…ni siquiera Terry…tal vez él

Annie: Ella no puede estar…no –negando con la cabeza –

Flamy: Claro que no esta muerta…quítate esa idea de la cabeza…y también todos ustedes –mirando a todos molesta –…Candy esta viva –volteo hacia el cuarto de Candy rogando porque esa idea fuera una realidad –

Todo mundo se quedó callado por unos minutos, sin dejar de mirar la puerta de aquel cuarto, parecía que estaban esperando a que la puerta les dijera que pasaba allá adentro, nadie parpadeo, nadie se movió, simplemente esperaron a que todo aquello pasará, que supieran que estaba bien y pudieran inhalar y exhalar sin que les ardieran los pulmones. Cuando la puerta se abrió nadie supo que esperar. Era Clara, la enfermera, todos se acercaron y Albert habló por todos.

Albert: ¿Cómo esta mi hermana? –intentando sonar sereno –

Clara: Chicos –tomando aire y mirando a todos –…ella esta bien…esta despierta –todos soltaron el aire contenido –pasamos por una crisis hace unos momentos…pero la hemos superado

Tom: ¿Podemos verla? –ansioso –

Clara: Por ahora no es conveniente…ella necesita descansar

Albert: ¿Pero qué paso ahorita?...todo mundo se empezó a mover…oí a Terry gritar… ¿En serio que mi hermana esta bien? –un poco ansioso –

Clara: Albert…Candy esta bien –en eso salió Carlisle –

Carlisle: Clara…entra necesito que revises los signos vitales de Candy

Clara: Si doctor –y entra en el cuarto –

Albert: Necesito que me digas la verdad con respecto a mi hermana

Carlisle: Tranquilo…ella esta bien ahora…hace unos instantes pasamos momentos críticos no te lo niego…su presión bajo mucho y su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes…entro en paro por unos momentos… –todo mundo se paralizó ante esto –…hubo que reanimarla con choques y otras cosas…pero afortunadamente reaccionó…esta despierta –sonriendo un poco –

Stear: ¿Pero su cerebro?

Carlisle: Esta en perfectas condiciones…el tumor se extirpo por completo como ya les habíamos dicho después de la cirugía…y ahora que ha despertado se le están haciendo pruebas…Irlanda aún la esta examinando…pero al parecer su cerebro esta en perfectas condiciones…ha reconocido a Terry.

Flamy: ¿Pero con esto que le ha pasado no puede haber alguna repercusión?

Carlisle: Al momento de despertar y poder reconocer a la gente y no estar desorientada en cuanto al tiempo y el lugar…es más que visible que no hubo repercusiones por la crisis…créanme…ella estará bien…lo peor ya ha pasado –pone su mano en el hombro de Albert –

Albert: Gracias Carlisle –respirando más calmado – ¿Cuándo podremos verla?

Carlisle: En un rato…hay que esperar a que descanse un poco…después podrán estar con ella el tiempo que quieran –todo mundo sonrió –

Los niños habían estado realmente callados, sin ganas de hacer mucho, simplemente estaban sobre los sillones sentados o acostados, sin decir nada, simplemente esperando que trajeran noticias de Candy. Aunque lo que si, es que habían querido estar todos juntos, Effy, Caty, Jack, Ashley y Johny, habían formado un grupito muy unido, la señorita Pony no pudo evitar mirarlos con una sonrisa, le hizo recordar a sus niños del pasado, tanto ella como Helena estaban con los niños en casa de la última esperando noticias del hospital.

Señorita Pony: Parece que ellos también están muy preocupados

Helena: No han querido ni comer…no hasta que alguien hable y digan que Candy esta bien

Señorita Pony: Deberías de decirle a Albert que procure hablar para decirle a cada uno que ella esta bien

Helena: Si…aunque admito que aún sabiendo que la cirugía salió bien…sigo preocupada

Señorita Pony: Y ellos lo perciben –viendo a los niños –…así que será mejor calmarnos…ella estará bien… -Helena la voltea a ver pues sus palabras sonaron muy seguras –…Mary y George no la han llamado aún…ellos saben que le falta mucho por vivir…por disfrutar…aún no es su tiempo –mirando a los niños –

Su sobrina la siguió mirando con mucho cuidado, es cierto que había estado inquieta por todo lo sucedido, y se sentía con mucha presión ya que además de que Candy estaba al borde de la muerte, su esposo a pesar de su gran aplomo, estaba pasando por una situación muy difícil, y eso a ella le afligía. Pero no supo porque, tal vez porque la conocía desde hace mucho, o porque desde que era una niña siempre que ella decía algo o hacía algo, se sentía llena de seguridad, porque en el instante en que su tía dijo aquellas palabras, tuvo la certeza de que Candy estaría bien.

**(****You're Hand in Mine - Explosions In The Sky)**

Todos habían estado tan aglomerados y afligidos en las últimas horas que sentían que tenían que ir a respirar aire, era claro que sus pulmones ya no estaban colapsados por la presión, pero necesitaban recuperarse, así que cada quien se separo para poder aclara sus mentes. Paty no había querido separarse de los brazos de Stear, así que ambos se movieron juntos, abrazados salieron a una pequeña terraza, ambos necesitaban aire fresco.

Stear: ¿Estas bien? –sin soltarla, ella asintió en silencio –…ya escuchaste…ella esta bien

Paty: Si –volviendo a asentir –…es sólo que la idea de pensar que estuvo cerca de morir…me…me –titubeando y negando con la cabeza –

Stear: Pero eso no paso –la ve a los ojos –…Ella esta bien –intentando llenarla de seguridad –

Paty: Cuando dijo que su corazón se detuvo…creo que me sentí morir –con los ojos intestados de lágrimas –

Stear: Hey…tranquila –le toma el rostro con las manos –…escúchame…ella esta bien…nos ha vuelto a demostrar que es fuerte…que no se dejará vencer –ella asiente –…ahora tú tienes que ser fuerte –ella vuelve a asentir y Stear se queda en silencio unos segundos –

Él sabía que ese mismo semblante había estado en ella por muchos años, por su causa, porque él había estado lejos, a punto de morir y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarle, para salvarlo, ella se sentía impotente, pero ella no sabía que había sido su rostro el que lo había salvado de la muerte muchas veces, él suspiro y le puso fuerza a su voz.

Stear: Cuando estuve allá…al otro lado…en medio de la Guerra…muchas veces estuve a punto de morir –Paty se estremeció ante esto –…nunca te lo había dicho porque quería evitar esto…pero creo que tengo que decirlo ahora –paso saliva y la siguió mirando con fuerza –…muchas veces estuve al borde de la muerte –a ella los ojos se le llenaron de terror –…pero la fuerza interna que cada uno tenemos...es más fuerte que la fuerza física…más que la voluntad de la ciencia…yo me negué a morir –negando con la cabeza – porque sabía que aún no podía irme…porque no podía dejarte…porque debes saber que lo único que me mantuvo con vida fue tu recuerdo…el saber que me amabas…el tener la certeza de que a pesar de los años…de lo bueno y lo malo…sabía que el día que yo regresara…tú me recibirías con los brazos abiertos…porque me amas tanto como yo –le acaricia las mejillas con sus pulgares –…porque tenía muchas cosas más que compartir contigo…claro que tenía que regresar –ella pone sus manos sobre las de él –

Ahora si llena de certeza, Paty se apretó a su esposo y se fundió en un beso lleno de esperanza, uno que cerraba por completo la duda de una nueva separación. Si la guerra y la muerte no habían podido separarlos antes, ya nada lo haría ahora.

Con el alboroto se habían olvidado de que iban a tomar algo, Archie y Annie volvieron a la cafetería, pero en vez de pedir un café ambos pidieron té. Estaban sentados en una mesita, callados, sólo se escuchaba el sorbido de de sus vasos. Archie pensó que Annie estaría algo turbada, pues se daba cuenta que sus manos estaban sobre su regazo y eso lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Él iba a decirle algo mientras le tomaba la mano pero ella se le adelanto.

Annie: El momento más difícil de mi vida referente a este tipo de situaciones fue cuando Flamy perdió a su bebe –dijo con voz rápida –…Siempre fui yo la que estaba enferma o hacía pasar penurias a mis padres…más bien a Flamy –diciendo con media sonrisa mientras miraba sus manos –…así que realmente han sido pocas veces las que yo he tenido que enfrentar cosas así… -suspiro –…Cuando Flamy tuvo el aborto fue horrible…todo fue rápido y sentía que si no actuaba rápido a ella le pasaría algo horrible…cuando la vi sangrar…sentí una opresión en el pecho…horrible –miró a su esposo con rostro de dolor eso a él le partió el corazón –…con sólo ver eso sentí que la estaba perdiendo…y esa sensación es la más espantosa que puede haber –ella trago saliva –…pedí jamás volver a experimentarla…pero hoy hace unos momentos…la volví a sentir

Archie: Yo también sentí lo mismo –ella le apretó la mano en señal de consuelo –…siento que aún tengo esa sensación adentro -el intento serenarse, esperó un momento y de repente comenzó a hablar en tono más relajado –…Cuando era niño estuve muy enamorado de Candy –se rió de su comentario –…bueno no exactamente un enamoramiento real…teníamos como ocho años…ya sabes perseguir a la niña, mirarla y de vez en cuando tomarle la mano…tonto en verdad…

Annie: Es tierno –con media sonrisa –

Archie: Tal vez…el caso es que… me sentía tan feliz con ella…y siempre fue la niña más linda que había conocido…tan alegre…que no quería separarme de ella nunca…desde que la conocí le tome bastante cariño –miró a su esposa quien lo miraba con cariño –…siempre que jugábamos quería estar en su equipo…pero siempre terminaba escogiendo a Anthony –se volvió a reír –…creo que también me di cuenta que él era su preferido…bueno no su preferido…pero siempre congenió más con él…pero la química entre ellos no es nada comparada con la química que tiene con Terry…ellos simplemente son la contraparte perfecta del otro…Como tu y yo –la mira con suavidad –

Annie: Como tu y yo –Le sonríe, su marido le toma la muñeca y le besa la palma de la mano –

Archie: Desde que te vi…ya sabía que tú eras algo más fuerte de lo que alguna vez sentí por ella…aunque fuera un niño…a pesar del tiempo que estuvimos separados…nunca pude considerar algo más hermoso que tú…y jamás lo olvide si lo miraba a diario…en mi casa y en los cuadros

Annie: ¿Los cuadros? –con duda –

Archie: Las pinturas que David hizo de ti…yo las compré…e hice que las tuvieran en la galería todos estos años…para poder verte siempre –Annie se quedo impactada por aquello, no supo que decir simplemente apretó más la mano de él –

Annie: Te amo –él le sonrió y colocó un mechón del cabello de ella tras su oreja –

Tom y Flamy habían ido a caminar, necesitaban desestresarse, y para hacerlo lo que hacían siempre era correr, como ahora no podían hacerlo, lo más que pudieron hacer fue caminar. Él la traía abrazada, y ella intentaba serenarse con cada paso, se veía cansada.

Flamy: Helena dijo que los niños estaban muy inquietos por lo de Candy…

Tom: Seguramente sino es porque la Señorita Pony esta ahí…ya hubieran encontrado la manera de venir hasta acá –dijo con media sonrisa –

Flamy: Ni lo digas –lo mira con recriminación, Tom le besa la cabeza –

Tom: Tranquila…eso no pasará…parece que no conoces a la Señorita Pony…estará anciana pero tiene sus trampas para engañarnos y hacer lo que ella quiere

Flamy: La haces ver como una manipuladora…ella te cuidaba cuando niño ¿No? –con el entrecejo unido –

Tom: Si…bueno en ocasiones cuando mi madre no podía…así era como hicimos el kínder comunitario de Lakewood…le decíamos el hogar de Pony –se ríe –…sucedió poco después de que la madre de Candy muriera…George no podía cuidarla así que la Señorita Pony se ofreció a hacerlo…después mi hermana y yo caímos ahí…cuando mi madre no estaba…años más tarde Archie, Stear y Anthony se nos unieron…era divertido…comíamos…jugábamos…hacíamos la tarea juntos…crecimos juntos –mirando con alegría a su esposa –…y la Señorita Pony nos educó en cierto aspecto…mucho de lo que somos se lo debemos a ella…recuerdo que cuando me quería poner rebelde…nos sacaba el videojuego de moda y no lo ponía enfrente…si hacíamos los deberes nos dejaba jugar cinco o diez minutos –se ríe –…a Archie lo amenazaba con ponerle chicle en la cabeza y a Stear con quitarle sus libros de ciencias…eso nos mantenía quietos…la jefa era la que siempre evadía los castigos…y no por portarse bien precisamente –sonriendo –…tenía una forma de ver y hacer las cosas que era imposible no quererla –mirando hacia la nada –…sus actos, su carisma…le robaron el corazón a más de uno…y a pesar de ser un gran ser humano la vida le ha quitado muchas cosas…y ella sigue de pie –mira a Flamy intensamente –…tenemos que aprender aún muchas cosas de personas como ella

Flamy: Si…me siento muy feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerla…de ser su amiga…de que ella me quiera como a una hermana –Tom la estrechó más –… ¿Por qué fuiste ese día al juicio? –lo mira, el guarda silencio pero no la deja de mirar –

Tom: Porque así como dices que te sientes muy feliz por haber conocido a la jefa…yo me he sentido inmensamente feliz desde que te conocí…y ese día después de que te fuiste me dije –hace un puchero – ¿Hey Tom vas a dejar de ser feliz por un imbécil?...porque el imbécil no eres tú…es él…pero serás más imbécil tú si dejas que ella se vaya –ella rió un poco –…así que no necesite más…eres lo que quiero para mi…desde que te vi lo supe…y la verdad no estoy dispuesto a perderte…prefiero que me maltrates y me grites…pero que nunca me dejes de amar…que nunca te vayas de mi…porque te amo más que a mi vida –ella lo miro con los ojos un poco lagrimeados –

Flamy: Eso jamás pasará –entrelaza sus manos con las de él –…papi…me quedaré contigo siempre

Tom: Me parece perverso –besa las manos de ambos –…mami -ambos sonríen y se dan un beso –

Irlanda terminó de revisar a Candy, Albert y Terry estaban ahí al pendiente de todo, cuando la doctora terminó, ella junto con la enfermera se dirigieron a la salida, Albert las siguió, quería hacer algunas preguntas todavía, antes de que ambas salieran, la doctora miró a Terry quien miraba con un poco de termo aún a su novia, la mujer le puso la mano en el hombro y le dio una media sonrisa.

Irlanda: Es fuerte…se recuperará pronto…no te aflijas más…sonríe –le da una palmada y sale del cuarto –

Terry poco a poco se acerco a la cama donde Candy yacía, parecía dormida, pero en realidad no se veía tan enferma como en momentos anteriores, tenía más color en las mejillas, y supo que estaría bien, cuando la chica con voz suave le hablo.

Candy: Hey… -dijo con voz suave –

Terry: Hey… -con voz suave –

Se hizo un breve silencio, Candy aún tenía los ojos entrecerrados, le costaba trabajo aún hablar un poco, Terry aún sentía que todo era irreal, por esa razón no decía nada, hasta que ella lo miró bien, y le habló fue que el salió de la burbuja.

Candy: No podía irme…y dejarte –con media sonrisa, esperó un momento y después dijo –…te amo demasiado

Supo que los doctores tenían razón, ella estaba bien, y estaría mejor, así que él, aún con rostro preocupado pero con una sonrisa cálida, no sólo se acerco a la cama, sino que con mucho cuidado se subió y se acostó de lado junto a Candy quien a penas podía girar la cabeza para verlo, pero pudo mirarlo bien, él supo acomodarse bien a su lado, le tomó la mano y la apretó con delicadeza, ella con la fuerza que tenía hizo lo mismo.

Candy: Tuve un sueño…mis papás...me sonreían

Terry: Ellos te enviaron de regreso –aspirando el aroma del cabello de ella –

Candy: Si –diciendo en susurros –…me enviaron a casarme contigo –sonriendo –…por cierto… ¿dónde esta mi anillo? –Él sonrió –…te prometí que me casaría contigo…y eso haré…no podía irme

De su bolsillo, Terry sacó el anillo que le había dado a Candy, con cuidado lo puso de nuevo sobre el dedo de la rubia, ella con todas las fuerzas que tenía levanto un poco su mano con ayuda de Terry y miró de nuevo el anillo brillar en su dedo, sonrió. Después bajaron sus manos unidas y las dejaron posadas sobre el corazón de Candy, donde su amor los cubriría por siempre. El anillo brillo de nuevo, como siempre lo harían sus almas.

Todas se encontraban con la modista, algunas tenían cara de entusiasmo, otras de cansancio, y otras de simple expectativa por lo que se venía. La modista salió con más bocetos de tela, sin duda parecía que jamás terminaría.

Annie y Paty se le fueron encima para ver los tonos y Flamy puso cara de what, en su interior sólo podía pensar algo, ¿Es que acaso existen tantos colores? Aún sin mucho entusiasmo fue junto a las demás para escuchar de que colores hablaban para usar en los vestidos, no era que le interesara mucho el tono, pero tampoco se pondría un color horrible, confiaba en ellas, pero también sabía que eran medio fresas para esas cosas, y ella no, así que, si Candy no aparecía rápido a auxiliarla, tendría problemas. Flamy escuchó que su hermana dijo algo de rosa claro y de inmediato sus ojos se engrandecieron y corriendo fue a posarse donde estaba la cortina que tapaba a Candy quien intentaba ponerse un corsé para su vestido.

Flamy: Será mejor que te apures…aquí se esta dando un golpe de estado –con voz ansiosa –…o sea por favor yo si fui buena novia con ustedes…no les hice ponerse nada de ridiculeces… ¿Quién demonios inventó eso de las damas de horror? ¿De qué fregados sirven?...la que debe lucir es la novia

Candy: Vamos Flamy no seas ridícula –se escucha su voz –

Flamy: Es que tienes que ver…sacaron más bocetos…y están hablando de rosa claro –en eso la cara de Candy se asomó –

Candy: ¿Claro? –Con la ceja levantada – ¿Qué tipo de rosa?

Flamy: Creo que dijeron rosa baby –Candy pestañeo y abrió la cortina –

Candy: Ok…ayúdame a amarrarme esta cosa –se dio la vuelta y Flamy la ayudó –…muy bien, -caminó un poco hacia donde estaban las demás –

Candy: Hello chicas ¿Cómo van?

Annie: Bien –sonriendo –

Paty: Perfectamente –con satisfacción –

Flamy: Aterrada –con los brazos cruzados –…yo no se quien demonios inventó esto de las damas de horror –con fastidio –

Annie: No digas eso Flamy –con recriminación –…es una tradición…que las amigas más cercanas a la novia sean sus damas…o en debido caso la madrina

Paty: Pero como no podían haber tres madrinas…pues que mejor que tres damas…además Candy sabía que no iba a escoger a otra persona como su madrina que Cass –mirando a la rubia –

Candy: Saben que la estimo mucho…pero no por eso vale más que ustedes…la afirmación de Paty es la correcta

Flama: A mi no me importa…dama de horror…hubiera preferido tres madrinas…la escogiste a ella…que somos nosotras ¿Las sobras? –con mueca, la rubia suspiro y puso rostro suave mientras tomaba la mano de la morena –

Candy: Saben que si hubiera sido por mi…no hubiera tenido damas sino madrinas…pero…Ustedes intentaron salvarme la vida –mirándolas a todas –…y eso las hace honorables –sonriendo pero con ganas de llorar –

Todas la miraron y se contagiaron de ese sentimiento reprimido que Candy guardaba en su pecho, su amiga esta ahí, viva, a punto de casarse, feliz y ellas compartían aquello. Paty tomo la otra mano de Candy y Annie se unió a aquel lazo, las cuatro sonrieron y Candy suspiró.

Candy: Que bien… ¿Y ya decidieron qué color? –aún con sonrisa –

Annie: Pues hay algunos que creemos se verán geniales –hojeando el boceto –

Paty: Si y pensamos que con el color de tu piel…un tono claro se veía muy bien –Flamy puso cara de horror –

Candy: Ok –con la sonrisa apretada –…basta –y borra la sonrisa –…de una vez les advierto que ningún color claro…ni un rosa baby…ni azul de cenicienta ni nada que se le parezca…es mi boda –se señala –…son mis gustos…así que saben que tonos me gustan…abóquense a eso…y dejen sus tonos fresas para cuando le hagan quince años o dulces dieciséis a sus hijas

Candy se dirigió de nuevo hacia tras de la cortina, mientras sus amigas la siguieron con mirada triste, mientras que Flamy triunfal las miró desde arriba.

Flamy: Tushe –sonrió y se fue caminando –

Los chicos se encontraban saliendo de la Iglesia del Colegio San Pablo, ahí sería la misa, Archie hablaba por teléfono, Tom venía comiendo una paleta mientras que Stear y Terry venían platicando.

Tom: En serio pa…que eres increíble…no puedo creer que convencieras al padre de que te dejara hacer eso –con sonrisa –

Stear: Por algo es actor –sonriendo –…además el padre Guimel siempre fue muy buena onda…creo que le pareció algo muy original la idea de Terry

Terry: No creo que se haya visto nada así antes…eso es lo que me agrada de proponer cosas así…quiero que sea especial ese día…por Candy

Tom: Y también por ti no te hagas –chupando su paleta –…también eres bien sentimental –pestañea –

Terry: No te lo voy a negar…pero muy en el fondo…que hombre no es sentimental

Stear: Estoy contigo –lo señala y en eso Archie cuelga su celular –

Archie: Que las chicas aún siguen en la prueba de vestidos…parece que a Candy ya le salió lo BrideZilla…prohibió el rosa para los vestidos de las damas

Tom: Claro…la jefa es original…no quiere los tonos de siempre –mira su paleta y luego la chupa – ¿Todavía iban a tardar ahí?

Archie: Sólo estaban esperando a ver a Candy en el vestido –mirando a Terry –…eso si te pone ansioso ¿verdad? –con media sonrisa, su amigo da una media sonrisa –

Terry: Claro…sólo de imaginar cómo se verá en ese vestido…preciosa –mirando a lo lejos –…no tengo palabras –sacando el aire mientras sus amigos lo miran con sonrisa –-….ustedes ya lo vivieron…y creo que saben de que hablo…esta sensación extraña –Tom le da una palmada en la espalda y deja su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo –

Tom: Suenas muy sensible…pero te entiendo…y comparto eso…la sensación es totalmente perturbadora y placentera

Stear: Piensas que no tendrá fin…quieres que así sea y al mismo tiempo deseas que termine…porque te das cuenta que terminará con el hecho de que la verás…que tu imaginación ya no es más irreal…sino que es real –enfatizando la última palabra –

Archie: Que tu fantasía de verla hermosa en ese vestido…se ha quedado corta cuando la miras sonreírte en el altar.

Terry miró a sus amigos y deseó fervientemente poder acortar el tiempo para su boda y por fin lograr ver materializados sus sueños. Él y Candy, su Candy y él juntos por siempre.

Las chicas estaban esperando junto a la sala de espejos, Candy ya había tardado bastante, pero aún así las chicas en vez de estar hartas por la espera, estaban más que ansiosas. Annie miraba la tela de lo que se supone sería su vestido, a pesar de que no la dejaron escoger rosa, el color le agradaba. Paty suspiraba y miraba hacia la cortina, mientras Flamy miraba el reloj, después su vestido, o lo que sería el vestido que llevaría, no le había ido mal, le agradaba, que un vestido le agradara, no todos los días, sonrió ante esta afirmación.

**(Break me Out – The Rescues)**

De repente se escucho la cortina, y todas voltearon a ver, era cuestión de segundos para que vieran el vestido, los anteriores habían sido lindos, pero esperaban que este fuera el perfecto, y así fue. Candy caminó hacia ellas con sumo cuidado, expectante ante los rostros de sus amigas que estaban en shock. Envuelta en un vestido color perla, con pedrería, entallado, estilo sirena, con tirantes y una caída preciosa, no era algo ostentoso, pero tampoco demasiado sencillo, era perfecto. La rubia miró a sus amigas en espera de que dieran su opinión.

Flamy, en pocas palabras estaba con la boca abierta, Paty no parpadeaba, estaba conmocionada y Annie se llevo las manos a la boca de la impresión. Nadie decía nada, solamente se escuchaban las respiraciones de todas, Candy abrió un poco las manos en señal de que buscaba una opinión, pero nadie reaccionó, Candy pensaba que algo no andaba bien, fue hasta que después de unos segundos, Flamy saco aire y abrió los ojos demás, Paty sonrió muy alegre y Annie con voz sincera y suave hablo por todas.

Annie: Serás una novia hermosa -sonrió con sinceridad mientras asentía con la cabeza –

Candy sonrió en respuesta, Flamy le indico con el dedo que se diera vuelta, la rubia lo hizo y todas quedaron de acuerdo que ese era el vestido, una parte más, para seguir armando la boda perfecta, para el día perfecto.

Todo estaba listo, parecía que había sido ayer, cuando todo mundo estaba preocupado por la salud de Candy, ahora lo preocupante era que no se le corriera el maquillaje. La gente iba y venía, tanto donde sería el banquete, como en la iglesia y en la casa de los novios. Pero a pesar de las prisas, el estrés y los nervios, como en cualquier boda, la alegría iba por delante, nadie paraba de reírse, hacer comentarios graciosos o bromas para atenuar la tensión y hacer que todo se tomara y se hiciera de la mejor manera.

Terry estaba arreglándose el cuello de su corbata, realmente se veía exquisito, con el traje negro estilo chaqué, el corbatón color gris, al igual que el chaleco, y su cabello peinado, era un sueño de hombre, eso lo denotaba más la sonrisa de satisfacción de su madre, quien lo admiraba, y era obvio que le daban unas ganas de llorar increíbles, pero no lo hacía, hoy todo tenía que ser felicidad, y así sería. Terry se colocó en su mano derecha el anillo de los Grandchester, aquel que su padre le había regalado, cuando este último vio esto, sonrió con sinceridad, le beso la mejilla y Terry se dio cuenta que ahora sí todo sería perfecto.

Richard: No se si te lo he dicho lo suficiente -sonriendo y agarrando la mejilla de su hijo -...pero me siento muy orgulloso de llamarte hijo...y quiero que sepas que a pesar de que en un principio no fuimos la familia que deberíamos haber sido -mirando a su esposa y luego de nuevo a Terry -...te quiero mucho hijo... -Terry dio una sonrisa llena de emotividad -...siempre serás mi orgullo...te deseo lo mejor en este nuevo camino que emprendes...que estoy seguro es el correcto

Terry: Gracias papá -lo abraza -

Eleonor: Te amamos mi amor...no te deseo suerte...porque sé que no la necesitarás para que te vaya bien de ahora en adelante...sólo deseo que seas feliz -Terry toma la mano de su madre y la besa -

Terry: Gracias a los dos...y quiero que sepan...que mucho de lo que soy...es gracias a ustedes...así que siéntanse orgullosos de saber que han sido los mejores padres...a pesar de todo...han sido lo mejor -los ve a ambos -...gracias -en eso entra Effy corriendo -

Effy: Anda Terry...que llegaras tarde

Terry: Un ingles jamás llega tarde -le sonríe -

Effy: Entonces muévete -su padre le sonríe y la carga -

Richard: Muy bien jovencita...andando -la niña le da un beso y le sonríe -

Las chicas terminaban de arreglarse los vestidos, todos eran de la misma tela y el mismo corte, pero eran diferentes de la parte de arriba, para así diferenciar entre cada una, los vestidos eran color azul oscuro con detalles en verde, estos parecían poco usuales para las damas de honor, pero se inspiraron en el color de ojos de sus amigos, y vaya que quedaron hermosos, originales y elegantes. Annie terminó de ponerse lipstic, Paty se arregló el cabello y Flamy se puso el tacón que le faltaba.

Tom, estaba intentando de acomodarse el cabello, como no lo lograba le cedió el peine a Archie, él era el mago el cabello, en un segundo estuvo listo, su amigo le sonrió y Tom chasqueo los dedos y lo señaló en muestra de que él era el indicado. Stear le dio a cada quien su saco y los tres juntos salieron hacia la iglesia.

Albert entro en la habitación donde todas las chicas estaban aglomeradas ayudando a Candy a terminar de vestirse, sus ojos no pudieron evitar abrirse al admirar la belleza en la cual se había convertido su hermana. Ya con el vestido puesto, totalmente maquillada, y con un peinado sencillo que dejaba ver caer parte de su cabello por su espalda rizado levemente, con un lindo adorno de flores de un lado de la cabeza, Candy se había convertido en un sueño. La rubia le sonrió a su hermano en cuanto lo vio y este no dudo en ir a abrazarla.

Albert: Decir que estas preciosa sería injusto...incluso una grosería -mirándola de arriba a abajo -...eres un sueño

Candy: Tú también te ves guapísimo -mirándolo -

Albert: Pero hoy es tu día...y el de Terry -le acaricia la mejilla -...sólo venía a desearte buena suerte -ella le sonríe más -...y a desearte más felicidad de la que ya posees...seguramente mamá y papá estarían encantados de verte así como ahora -la rubia no cambio su semblante pero si dijo en tono un poco más singular -

Candy: Ellos están allá arriba...mirándonos...y sé que hoy me acompañaran en todo momento para disfrutar mi dicha...no los puedo ver -negando con la cabeza y diciendo de manera firme -...pero mi instinto me dice que ellos están ahí brindándome su amor

Albert: Así es princesa -le da un beso en la mejilla y después se aleja un poco para alcanzar el ramo de rosas blancas que estaba en la mesita -...ahora si -la mira deslumbrado -...estas lista para ser feliz por siempre

Candy: Lo estoy -mirando el ramo, a su hermano y a los demás, en eso se acercó Flamy -

Flamy: Muy bien...hay que terminar aquí sino llegaremos tarde

Albert: Oh por supuesto que no...Ya sabemos que los ingleses son muy puntuales -abriendo demás los ojos y todas ríen -...no querrás que Terry se canse de esperarte y te deje en el altar -diciendo con malicia -

Candy: Más le vale que no lo haga...sino lo lamentará -todos vuelven a reír -

Albert: Ok...esperemos que no atente contra su vida -sonríe le da un beso en la frente a su hermana y sale de la habitación -

Annie: Muy bien Candy sólo faltan los últimos detalles -saca una cajita blanca donde había unos aretes muy lindos en oro blanco y diamantes -...esto es algo nuevo...según la traición simboliza la nueva vida que llevarás ahora...y espero brille y sea igual de hermosa que estos pendientes -la rubia sonríe -

Candy: Gracias Annie -la morena sonríe y le ayuda a ponerse los aretes -

Helena: Bueno...yo quiero obsequiarte...algo viejo -se quita el crucifijo que traía en el cuello y se lo muestra en la mano -...me ha traído mucha suerte...me lo regalo mi tía Pony cuando tenía tres años...como te darás cuenta ya tiene sus años...pero me ha bendecido en realidad...espero y también haga lo mismo contigo -sonríe amablemente -

La chica le dio las gracias solo moviendo los labios pues realmente ya estaba demasiado emocionada para articular palabra. Su cuñada le puso el crucifijo que era una verdadera joya. Después de esto Flamy se acerco y se puso de rodillas sobre Candy.

Flamy: Conste...esto es prestado así que espero me lo devuelvas...sino Tom me mata...y lo digo literalmente -le alzó el vestido y le puso una liga de encaje en la pierna -...es el que yo use en mi boda...espero y le parezca sexy a Terry...ah y te traiga mucho sexo ardiente en tu vida de casada -todas ríen -

Candy: Yo también lo espero -asiente con la cabeza, todas vuelven a reír y Paty se acerca con las manos juntas -

Paty: Pues según la tradición...sólo nos falta algo azul –mirando sus manos y luego a su amiga –...Candy eres mi amiga desde que tengo uso de razón -la mira con cariño -...y sé cual valiosa eres...tal vez debería de haberte comprado alguna joya...pero en verdad que esto se me hizo más adecuado...más tú.

Paty abrió sus manos y dentro de ellas se encontraba una pulsera tejida con hilo azul, en la cual tenía la inscripción "Love is Forever" Candy no pudo más, tomo la pulsera y la apretó en su mano, miró a sus amigas y les sonrió con cariño.

En cuanto tuvo la pulsera en su muñeca soltó unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas, llenas de afecto, de emoción, esas que estaban frente a ella sentían lo mismo que ella, eran su familia, la querían y deseaban lo mejor para su futuro, la rubia con el corazón ensanchado de alegría abrazó a sus amigas quienes la recibieron con mucho amor, aquel cuadro en verdad era hermoso.

Albert entreabrió la puerta y miró el abrazo comunitario que se estaba dando en aquel lugar, y también el se contagio de aquel sentimiento, sonrió y pensó que había tantas clases de amor en el mundo, y en aquel momento al ver aquel cuadro, se dio cuenta de que en ese instante muchas clases de amor se estaban uniendo de manera más que armoniosa, eso le hizo sentir alegría pero sobretodo, aquella imagen se le hizo llena de esperanza.

Nunca en sus muchos años de fundada, la Iglesia del Real Colegio San Pablo se había visto tan hermosa, con adornos preciosos y flores exquisitas, toda ella era un paraíso. Había sido realmente una sorpresa que la Hermana Grey aceptara que la boda de Candy y Terry se hiciera ahí, y es que bueno eran los dos alumnos más problemáticos que había habido en aquel colegio desde su fundación, pero tal parecía que eso había sido su motivo principal para que dejara que ellos tuvieran la bendición de Dios en aquel lugar.

La iglesia estaba a reventar, habían venido toda la gente importante para ambos, sus amigos de New York, de Chicago, sus familias, toda la gente querida para ambos, estaban ahí, sonrientes esperando a que la gran celebración se llevara a cabo.

Los padrinos venían vestidos de gala claro esta. Edward que era el padrino que escogió Terry venía ataviado en un elegante traje gris Oxford con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, más de una monja se quedo sin aliento al verlo, Tom y Archie rieron ante esto, Cass por su parte venía con un vestido negro liso arriba de las rodillas con una cinta blanca debajo del busto, su cabello alisado, y zapatillas altas y negras con moñito en la parte del talón, se veía muy elegante y hermosa, Candy la había escogido a ella como madrina, porque más que haya sido una buena amiga, Terry y ella coincidieron en que esa pareja había sido clave para que ellos estuvieran juntos ahora.

Además para la ceremonia tenían que estar presentes los padres de ambos, Terry tenía a los suyos, pero Candy no, no es que importara ese detalle, pero ella quiso que alguien más fungiera como su padre, pidió a Albert que estuviera sentado en el banquillo que tenía que usar su papá, y sin dudarlo le ofreció a Helena el banquillo de su mamá.

Así que todo estaba listo, la gente ya estaba adentro esperando que los novios, los padrinos, los padres y los damos y damas de honor hicieran la entrada triunfal por la iglesia. Todo mundo estaba ansioso, pero algo andaba mal, porque no se escuchaba ni música, y no se veía a nadie afuera de la iglesia que fuera a entrar.

De repente sólo aparecieron pero se quedaron ahí en la entrada Stear y Archie, ambos tenían cara de asustados, como preocupados, la gente los miró con duda, ellos simplemente se miraron y después sonrieron.

**(Forever - Chris Brown)**

Toda la gente se quedo asombrada por la música, era pop, rítmico, música moderna, la gente se sorprendió bastante, en cuanto se escucho el 1, 2, 3, 4 Archie y Stear se transformaron, levantaron los brazos y comenzaron a avanzar por la alfombra hacia adentro de la iglesia bailando muy sexys, a la Hermana Grey se le querían salir los ojos.

Hermana Grey: ¿Qué significa esto?

Todos rieron y ellos siguieron bailando, Archie girando sexy y con ritmo, y Stear con las manos arriba y moviendo la cadera. Después en la entrada aparecieron Annie y Paty con flores en las manos.

Avanzaron bailando con coreografía, parecía que otra vez tenían 17 años, bailaban con mucha elegancia, paso adelante, atrás, moviendo cadera, manos y busto, se veían geniales, ambas se veían lindas, radiantes y con mucho ritmo, las damas de honor si que eran unas profesionales en el baile. La gente rió al ver que ambas se divertían e invitaban a los demás a que lo hicieran también, ellas siguieron bailando con mucho sabor.

Después de que ellas terminaron en la entrada apareció solo Tom de espaldas en la entrada, ya movía sus caderas y sus brazos, en cuanto se dio la vuelta la gente grito y él los complació con una buena demostración de baile. Entro con ritmo inigualable, traía una flor en la boca, con pasos muy movidos, estilo sexy, dominante y fuerte hizo hasta acrobacias, con su gran baile nadie dudo que aun después de casado siguiera teniendo talento para bailar, más después de hacer ese más que sexoso y provocativo baile de cadera. Cuando terminó todo mundo estaba vuelto loco y la hermana Grey estaba a punto del colapso.

Después de él vino su esposa, quien con paso coordinado, sexy, rítmico y muy alegre entro en la Iglesia pidiendo aplausos y nadie se los negó. Daba vueltas moviendo hombros y esternón, sus piernas eran prodigiosas, muchos quisieron hacerle compañía, sonrió mucho y siguió su camino bailando.

Cuando Flamy terminó su recorrido, fue el turno de los padrinos, Cass y Edward con una inmensa sonrisa entraron bailando a la iglesia, más que coordinación a algún tipo de baile especial, ambos se dejaban llevar por la música, como si eso fuera lo importante, Edward no era el prodigioso al mover el cuerpo, se veía que no era su habilidad pero con los movimientos lentos y cadentes que hacia derretía a cualquiera. Cass por su parte era dada a mover más el cuerpo, dejándolo en libertad de que hiciera lo que quisiera al escuchar la música, ambos se abrazaron a mitad de camino e hicieron un paso juntos, la gente rió y siguió aplaudiendo.

Después de ellos siguieron los papás, Albert y Helena hicieron su aparición en la entrada de la iglesia, los dos con paso coordinado, moviendo brazos y piernas, se tomaron de la mano y entraron en la iglesia con mucho ritmo y alegría, toda la gente estaba a punto de explotar, aquello era genial, los esposos simplemente se olvidaron de todo y bailaron. Después de ellos y para sorpresa de todos, en la entrada arribaron Eleonor y Richard que con rostro de me obligaron pero lo hago con gusto, con baile no sexy pero sin con mucho ritmo entraron en la iglesia, moviendo brazos y piernas, la gente los recibió con muchos aplausos. Si lo habían ensayado o no, bailaban muy bien, sonrieron y se miraron, en verdad todo estaba genial.

Hermana Grey: Jamás me dijeron que iban a hacer esto -mirando al sacerdote -...jamás lo hubiera permitido -siguió mirando al padre quien sonreía -...Padre Guimel

Guimel: Shhh -diciendo que se callara con el dedo -...que me distraes

Cuando Richard y Eleonor terminaron su recorrido, todos se fueron en reversa bailando hasta la entrada de nuevo, estaban todos formados en dos hileras, Tom con Flamy en la cabeza, y esas dos hileras entraron bailando de nuevo juntas.

Todos con el mismo paso entraron en la iglesia, Tom y Flamy, atrás, Annie y Archie, después Stear y Paty, luego Edward y Cass, atrás Albert y Eleonor y luego Richard y Helena, era súper genial ver que entraron con el mismo paso, con el mismo ritmo, venían muy coordinados, pasos a los lados dando unos pequeños brincos, alzando las manos, bajándolas, la gente estaba totalmente anonadada y complacida por tan original y bello espectáculo, y lo mejor estaba por venir.

Nadie notó nada más que a los bailarines, y cuando la hilera llego a la mitad del camino, se abrieron, y fue una súper sorpresa ver que de en medio de todos salió Terry dándose una marometa hacia adelante, para quedar al frente de las dos hileras, y así con más aplausos, gritos y risas, el novio comenzó a guiar a los demás hacia el altar, pero al mismo tiempo aquel baile se había convertido en una coreografía espectacular, digna de ser premiada, se podría decir que todos los grupos pop estarían envidiados por aquel baile, ni Justin Timberlake bailaría tan bien como lo hacía Terry en estos instantes, simplemente sus pasos eran alucinantes, sexys, causaron furor.

Haciendo pasos increíbles, coordinados y guiados por el sexy Terry, al mismo ritmo, todos llegaron al altar, cuando lo hicieron, con pasos lentos y rítmicos, cada pareja se acomodó en su lugar.

Terry haciendo un solo de baile mejor que los de Michael Jackson, con mucho ritmo mientras hacia como si se peinara el cabello, se acomodó a un lado del altar, dejando a la multitud muda. Después Tom cargando a Flamy de frente bailaron algo que hizo que la Hermana Grey se desvaneciera unos instantes, después ambos se separaron y se colocaron cada uno de su lado, Annie y Archie bailaron un tipo vals con sabor a salsa, después se separaron.

Stear y Paty juntaron sus manos e hicieron un par de vueltas sonriendo, al soltarse entraron Edward y Cass que dieron una cátedra del baile caliente, el padre que oficiaría la misma dio una sonrisa después de que casi se le salieran los ojos. Después Richard y Eleonor hicieron pasos de música disco, y para finalizar Albert y Helena hicieron un bonito baile de manos, ellos al terminar su turno giraron para señalar la entrada donde ya estaba Candy, quien obviamente ya venía bailando, la gente estallo en aplausos y gritos.

Moviéndose mejor que Beyonce y Britney, Candy hizo su recorrido hacia el altar acompañada de esa música que de ahora en adelante nadie la olvidaría, cada persona que estaba en esa iglesia volvería a escuchar esa canción y recordarían inmediatamente ese momento. La rubia muy sonriente, con un ramo de rosas blancas en la mano, un vestido hermoso, un velo sencillo y los ojos radiantes, movió cada parte de su cuerpo con cadencia y ritmo, para así llegar y tomar la mano de su futuro esposo, quien no podía evitar sonreír sin parar, pero más que nada no podía apagar el brillo inmenso de sus ojos desde que había divisado a Candy en la entrada de la Iglesia.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y la música terminó, todos los presentes siguieron aplaudiendo, hasta que el sacerdote los llamó a la orden.

**(The Story - Brandie Carlile)**

Todo mundo guardó silencio y con brillo en los ojos espero las palabras del padre.

Guimel: Queridos hermanos...Estamos aquí el día de hoy para celebrar la unión de Terruce Greum Grandchester y Candice White Andrew... -mirando a los novios quienes lo miran -Este es un rito secreto...un rito muy antiguo -mirando a su publico -...con el cual Candice y Terruce quieren unir sus vidas...y es muy importante para ellos que en este momento todos ustedes que están aquí ahora bendigan al igual que Dios esta unión...puesto que han sido parte importante de ellos a lo largo de sus vidas...

En ese momento Terry y Candy se miraron el uno al otro, sonriendo y disfrutando de aquel precioso momento, después sus manos entrelazadas, y Terry cuidadosamente levanto un poco su manga para que Candy pudiera ver el tatuaje que tenía en su antebrazo, ella sonrió y miro el suyo al igual que Terry, el mismo tatuaje, solo con el color de ojos del otro, lo miraron bien y después miraron al modelo del cual habían sacado ese dibujo, Terry miro a los ojos de Candy y Candy a los ojos de Terry y en ese mismo instante los mejores recuerdos pasaron por sus ojos.

La primera vez que se vieron en la gasolinera, en esa misma Iglesia, en el patio de la escuela, en su casa, ese primer medio beso, el primer beso de verdad. La primera vez que hicieron el amor, los miles de abrazos, las miles de sonrisas, las millonésimas palabras de amor.

Las muchas lagrimas derramadas, las muchas veces que sintieron miedo por perder al otro, las miles más que se sintieron más felices que nunca. Las infinitas sensaciones que se producían cuando se tocaban, las muchas esencias que los inundaban cuando estaban cerca. Las muchas veces que llegaron al clímax al estar desnudos haciendo el amor, las tantas veces que despertaron mirando y sintiendo al otro, las muchas veces que disfrutaron de los éxitos del otro, de sus triunfos, de sus fracasos, las miles de veces que se miraron a los ojos y supieron que el amor que se profesaban seria para siempre.

Los muchos te amos, los muchos te quieros, los muchos juntos por siempre. Porque eso eran, su amor sería para siempre, sonrieron ante esta afirmación y miraron al padre quien los llamó de nuevo.

Guimel: Ahora los novios intercambiarán votos -mirando a ambos, y enfocándose después a Candy,

Los novios se pusieron uno frente al otro, se tomaron de ambas manos, con sonrisa, sabiendo que aquel momento quedaría guardado especialmente en su memoria, por siempre. Todos los espectadores estaban en silencio y pendientes de lo que se fuera a decir ahora. Candy sonrió y mirando fijamente a Terry hablo con voz clara.

Candy: Podría decir hasta que la muerte nos separe…pero no lo haré -negando con la cabeza -…esos votos son para parejas optimistas llenas de esperanza…y no estoy aquí el día de mi boda optimista o llena de esperanza -sonrió con ternura -…estoy segura…se que soy una mujer de corazón…de algo estoy segura…eres mi compañero, mi amante, mi mejor amigo -con los ojos un poco cristalizados -…mi corazón late por ti y este día…el día de nuestra boda…te prometo lo siguiente -tomo más aire -…prometo poner mi corazón en las palmas de tus manos -espero un segundo y después dijo -…te prometo…a mi misma por toda la eternidad

Terry estaba asombrado, sus ojos brillaban por la emoción y por las lágrimas que estaban contenidas en sus hermosos ojos azules de los cuales Candy era devota, pero cuando el sacerdote le dio el turno a él su alma que estaba saltando de felicidad volvió a él para que pudiera hablar correctamente, desde su corazón. Respiro profundo y dijo.

Terry: Hoy...es el día en que una nueva vida comienza...a tu lado...antes de eso puedo decir que mi vida comenzó el día en que te conocí...pues antes de eso...sólo era yo un chico listo y rebelde... -con media sonrisa -...hoy me convierto en un hombre...hoy me convierto en esposo...de ahora en adelante no sólo me preocupare por mi y mi futuro...sino también por ti...por nuestro futuro...con todas las posibilidades y dificultades que nos de esta nueva vida...juntos sin importar lo que pueda pasar...estaré listo...para lo que sea...te amaré toda mi vida...hoy Candy Andrew –diciendo con más firmeza que nunca – nuestra vida juntos comienza...y por mi no puedo esperar –negando con la cabeza y sonriendo mucho –

Candy: Te amo -con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se acerca y le da un beso el padre carraspea -

Guimel: Aún no chicos –les dijo a modo de regaño pero con sonrisa, se escucha alguna risita mientras Candy y Terry se separan con sonrisa -Por el poder que me concede Dios y el estado de Illinois...yo los declaro marido y mujer –Candy y Terry se miraban sonrientes –

Candy: Ya -con voz impaciente -

Guimel: Ya -antes de que hubiera terminado ambos se unieron en un beso sagrado -

La Iglesia estalló en aplausos, todo mundo estaba sonriente y feliz, viendo a esta pareja besarse, mostrando el sello de su unión por siempre. Cada uno miró aquello con esperanza, con alegría, sabiendo que por fin, después de tanto, ahora si estarían juntos, felices, por siempre.

Cuando finalizaron su beso, sonrieron y compartieron esa sonrisa y esa felicidad con todos los presentes, quienes mirarían esa felicidad de ahora en adelante.

La recepción fue en un lugar muy lindo en el centro de la ciudad, con un jardín amplio, y flores preciosas. La gente estaba impresionada por los arreglos y la belleza del lugar. Cada asistente estuvo totalmente complacido y admirado por todo aquello, realmente era perfección pura. La comida, el vino, la música y el ambiente fueron inolvidables. Entre sonrisas, abrazos, buenos deseos y lágrimas de felicidad, Terry y Candy disfrutaron al máximo el día de su boda.

Ya entrada la noche, Candy se acerco a uno de los ventanales para poder ver el jardín inmenso y el lago que se encontraba a lo lejos que brillaba doblemente con el reflejo de la luna, sonrió al sentir el viento en su rostro, pues le hizo recordar que era realidad, que toda su felicidad estaba ahí, y que presentía, jamás la dejaría. Puso su mano derecha sobre su corazón y cerro los ojos, guardando ese momento para siempre, volvió a abrir sus ojos cuando sintió la piel exacta y perfecta que ella tanto amaba sobre su mano izquierda. Era Terry, quien sonriente la miró.

Terry: ¿Por qué tan sola Señora Grandchester? -con satisfacción y orgullo -

Candy: Estoy sola porque toda mujer necesita su espacio -jugando -...espero y ahora que ya somos esposos me concedas cuando menos un tiempo para mi...y no me pongas de tu esclava

Terry: Mmm...No había pensado en lo de esclava...lo había denominado prisionera de tiempo completo -riendo y Candy le da un pequeño golpe -...aunque debo decir que yo no seré el que te esclavice -la abraza -...serás tu sola la que se adhiera a mi todos los días...los siete días de la semana...porque sabes que no puedes estar ni un segundo -le besa a un lado del cuello -...lejos de mi adorable presencia -le besa el otro lado -

Candy: Que arrogante señor Grandchester...permítame decirle que no es el centro del Universo entero...y que no es la persona más adorable que conozco...ni la más atractiva...

Terry: Ah no -con sonrisa y voz sarcástica -

Candy: No...Eres el centro de mí Universo...el mío...no eres la persona más adorable...eres la única...y no eres el más atractivo...simplemente tu belleza es de otro mundo así que no se puede comparar con las demás -ella lo mira detenidamente y Terry también, después él toma con ambas manos el rostro de Candy -

Terry: El día que te conocí...esa noche descubrí tres cosas...la primera fue que eras mi vecina -con sonrisa -...la segunda era que a pesar de ser como había sido durante toda mi vida...supe que no me conocía verdaderamente a mi mismo...tu con unas cuantas palabras me lo demostraste esa misma tarde...porque si hubiera sido yo...ni siquiera hubiera cruzado palabra contigo...me hubiera dado la vuelta y te hubiera dejado en el suelo...pero algo en ti...me hizo quedarme ahí...parado...contemplándote -mirándola detenidamente -...fue el momento más determinante en mi vida...porque gracias a eso...antes de quedarme profundamente dormido esa noche...descubrí una cosa más -suspiro y sonrió un poco -...que me había enamorado de ti...y que eso no cambiaría...ni aunque volviera a nacer...y quiero que estas palabras las guardes por siempre...Nuestro amor...será para siempre...porque si morimos...lo haremos juntos...porque nuestro amor será eterno

Candy: Por siempre...te amo -le limpio una lágrima que había salido del ojo de Terry y él limpio las que habían salido de su esposa -...Tu y yo -él asintió y se dieron un tierno beso -

En ese momento sintieron la presencia de otras personas, así que con sonrisa miraron que su familia, estaba ahí. Archie y Annie venían de la mano, Stear tenía abrazada a un lado a Paty y Tom abrazaba por detrás a Flamy. Las cuatro parejas se reunieron.

Tom: ¿Que tan pronto van a empezar la Luna de Miel? -con sonrisa maliciosa -...yo que tu aprovecharía los arbustos que están allá atrás -señalando las jardineras del fondo -

Archie: Apuesto que sería una experiencia inolvidable -levantando una ceja -

Flamy: Y muy original -sonriendo -

Annie: Que cosas se les ocurre -con rostro apenado -

Paty: Si en serio -abriendo más los ojos -

Stear: Yo creo que la experimentación esta bien...

Candy: Oigan...que tipo de consejos dan a unos recién casados -mirando a todos con sonrisa -

Tom: Hay jefa no inventes ni te hagas la santurrona

Archie: Gatita...te decimos lo que es...y lo que te conviene...te lo digo por experiencia

Annie: Archie por favor -lo mira avergonzada -

Tom: Si...ahora todos somos unas papas casadas...así que podemos compartir todo sin reprimirnos

Archie: Estoy de acuerdo contigo -levantando la mano -

Flamy: Escuchen lo que les sea útiles...sólo lo útil… -poniendo énfasis en esa palabra -

Terry: Lo tomaremos en cuenta -con media sonrisa mientras ríe y toma la mano de Candy -...aunque creo que nosotros mismos inventaremos nuevas formas -le da un beso -

Candy: Hoy ha sido un día perfecto...les agradezco a todos por haber colaborado para esto -mirando a sus amigos -...en serio...no saben todo lo que significa para mi

Paty: Candy ni siquiera tienes que agradecerlo...somos tus amigos y haríamos lo que fuera por ti

Annie: Claro que si Candy...somos como una familia lo recuerdas -se acerca y le toma la mano -...tu felicidad es nuestra felicidad

Candy: Gracias –les sonríe y suspira –...vengan...nos hace falto algo de aire -sonríe y jala a Annie y Terry quienes son seguidos por los demás -

**(Say Goodnight - Bet Nielsen Chapman)**

La rubia camino con dirección al pequeño lago que había en la locación, ahí la Luna era totalmente reflejada por las aguas oscuras y cristalinas que había en aquel lugar, todos quedaron fascinados por la vista. Caminaron con paso lento, de vez en cuando se hacían bromas, reían, o decían alguna tontería para que los demás rieran, simplemente, eran ellos, solo ellos, hacían lo que siempre hacían, por un momento el peso de la adultez y los años transcurridos fue demasiado ligera para tomarla en cuenta, por unos momentos fueron ellos cuando se conocieron, cuando iniciaron aquella familia.

Todos llegaron ahí, al borde de aquel lago y en una hilera todos se miraron y miraron a la Luna, al lago, miraron al cielo lleno de estrellas y cada uno se pregunto lo mismo al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Porque había una sola certeza en aquel momento, aquel momento era el momento justo donde cada uno tomaría un camino distinto, donde cada uno iría por su meta junto con su pareja, y esa meta estaría lejana a la meta de sus demás amigos. Sabían que este era el momento de decirse adiós, más bien de decirse hasta luego, porque un adiós sería como una despedida para siempre, y esa ninguno de ellos la contemplaba nunca.

Tom respiro profundo, y con sonrisa miro al cielo, las estrellas brillaron para él, para su futuro, era hora cabalgar hacia su propio destino.

Flamy, con semblante tranquilo, una media sonrisa y fascinada por el entorno, cerro los ojos y los abrió de nuevo, mirando a lo que ella veía como su nueva vida, junto a su vaquero.

Paty, con media sonrisa admiro las flores y el lago, algo en su reflejo le dijo que era tiempo de cambio, y ella con buena disposición se dijo que si.

Stear, miró todo aquel paisaje, tan diferente de lo que habían vistos sus ojos, pero un viento en su rostro le dijo que ya nada sería como antes, y que en su futuro habría cosas mejores de las que había vivido, miro a su compañera que estaba a lado, y ahora esa certeza cobró más fuerza.

Archie, pasó su mano por su cabello y aspiro el aroma del pasto y el agua, sonrió ante la perspectiva de lo que le esperaba, todo era perfecto en su mente, y seguramente lo sería en realidad.

Annie puso una mano sobre su pecho y sonrió, cada paso que doy me ayuda a descubrir algo nuevo del mundo y de mi misma se dijo, y ahora aquel cielo oscuro y estrellado le dijo que le faltaba mucho que recorrer, mucho que descubrir.

Candy miro a su alrededor, el lago, la Luna, el terreno verde, el cielo estrellado, aquello era asombroso, deslumbrante, pero después miro a sus lados y supo que había algo más maravilloso y valioso, estaban sus amigos, y el que ellos estuvieran ahí sonriendo al mismo tiempo que ella era algo que jamás moriría en su memoria, sonrió ante esto, y ante la certeza de saber que eso no cambiaría, podrían separarse pero su amistad sería la misma por siempre.

Terry, quien más que mirar lo que estaba frente a él o escuchar las respiraciones y los sonidos de la noche, él tenía una visión más amplia de lo que sucedía, eran dos cosas a la vez, primero era su pasado, su vida desde el momento en que se había cruzado con aquellas cinco grandiosas personas y como todo había sido diferente, había sido mejor con cada momento a su lado, y la otra era lo que veía para su futuro, un futuro que el siempre había deseado pero que nunca se había planteado como una realidad, pero que ahora lo veía más claro que nunca. Estaba agradecido con lo que fuera que le haya permitido poder estar ahí en ese momento, Dios, suerte, la vida misma, que le había permitido poder existir y conocer a sus amigos, conocer la verdadera amistad, el verdadero amor. Sonrió con satisfacción y respiró profundo mientras miraba a todos.

Así tomados de las manos, hicieron un círculo, se miraron en silencio por unos minutos, algunos ya comenzaban a cristalizar sus ojos, otros a suspirar y a mirar a los otros con cariño y nostalgia, y otros simplemente se sonreían con ternura. Terry acerco a Candy con su brazo derecho, y con el izquierdo acerco a Flamy que estaba del otro lado, ella jalo a su Tom, quien jalo a Archie, este ya tenía aprisionada a Annie quien jalo a Paty y esta a Stear quien cerro el circulo al abrazar a la pecosa, todos unidos en un solo abrazo se miraron y sonrieron, mirando y memorizando cada parte del rostro de los demás, memorizando por siempre el rostro de su familia.

Terry: Así que...será un hasta luego -mirándolos a todos -

Flamy: Un hasta siempre -diciendo con firmeza y anhelo -

Stear: Nos llevaremos en el corazón -con media sonrisa -

Archie: En la mente y recuerdos -con seguridad -

Paty: Sera hermoso recordarnos a cada momento...porque nos hará darnos cuenta que en verdad hemos vivido -con algo de nostalgia pero con mucho cariño -

Tom: Porque vaya que lo hemos hecho -suspirando y sonriendo -...gracias a mi familia que ha sido grandiosa

Annie: Porque cada momento juntos ha sido maravilloso...y jamás lo olvidaremos -mirándolos a todos y sonriendo mientras se aguanta las ganas de llorar -

Candy: Y porque algún día volveremos a estar juntos...lo haremos -con certeza -...Porque estos años a su lado han sido memorables...porque descubrí que los años maravillosos no son los que son simplemente felices...son los que te hacen llorar...reír...los que te enseñan...y yo he tenido esa dicha...y la he podido compartir con ustedes

Terry: Brindo por el grandioso pasado...el hermoso presente...y el brillante futuro que nos aguarde...y que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar sigamos siendo felices como ahora...Los quiero y me siento afortunado de poder llamarlos amigos -todos lo miraron con cariño -

Después de esto todos hicieron ese abrazo más estrecho y juntaron sus cabezas al centro del circulo, con lágrimas en los ojos, sonrisas, tristeza dispersa y mucho sentimiento, cada uno se dejo llevar por lo que significaba aquel instante, no era un desenlace, era simplemente el cumplimiento de un ciclo, algo que así tenía que ser, y ellos lo aceptaban, con tristeza y anhelo por lo que viniera.

La Luna, el cielo, las estrellas y aquella agua, fueron los testigos de aquel encuentro de seis amigos que hoy se decían hasta luego, y que prometían volver, porque su amistad sería por siempre.

**HEYYY HELLOOOO…HOLAAAAAA…PUES QUE PUEDO DECIR ACERCA DE ESTE CAP…EL NÚMERO 42…ÚLTIMO…BUENO AÚN FALTA EL EPILOGO…EN REALIDAD NO PENSABA HACERLO…PERO ME LO PIDIERON MUCHO…JAJAJA…ASÍ QUE YO COMPLAZCO…ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO EN ESTE CAP COMO EN EL FIC…EN REALIDAD LO HICE CON MUCHO…NO ME QUIERO DESPEDIR AQUÍ PUES AUN FALTA EL EPILOGO…AHÍ SI ME PONDRÉ A CHILLAR…POR AHORA ME VOY SONRIENDO Y CON LA ESPERANZA DE QUE ESTO QUE ACABAN DE LEER HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO**

**Y YA SABEN COMO MENCIONE ANTES, QUE LA PLAYLIST QUE PONGO ES IMPORTANTE PARA DARLE UN TOQUE MÁS PADRE AL FIC… LES RECOMIENDO ESCUCHEN LA MUSICA…TODA LA MUSIC QUE PONGO SON CANCIONES QUE ADORO QUE ME ENCANTAN…ME INSPIRAN Y MUCHO MÁS…ESPERO A USTEDES TAMBIEN…JAJAJA**

**Y BUENO…AGRADECER A TODAS MIS LECTORES, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SU CARIÑO…ESTOY REALMENTE CONVENCIDA DE QUE USTEDES SON LAS MÁS HERMOSAS E INTELIGENTES DEL MUNDO, THANKS AGAIN…SON INCREIBLES, SALUDOS Y BESOS A TODASSSS. **

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	43. Epílogo

**HOLA CHICASSS**

**BUENO PUES AHORA SI, DESPUÉS DE PRÁCTICAMENTE TRES AÑOS DE CAMINO, ESTA GRAN AVENTURA HA LLEGADO A SU FIN, DEBO DECIR QUE ESTOY LLORANDO, NUNCA PENSÉ QUE EL TERMINAR UN CAPITULO ME PUSIERA TAN SENSIBLE, AUNQUE DEBO DECIR QUE YO SOY LA SENSIBILIDAD ANDANDO CUANDO SE TRATA DE FICCIÓN…JAJAJA…BUENO EN VERDAD ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE ESTE EPILOGO Y DEL FIC ENTERO COMO YO DISFRUTE HACIENDOLO.**

**DEBO DECIR QUE MÁS QUE LLORAR ME SENTI LLENA DE ALEGRÍA CON ESTE EPILOGO, ME AYUDO A PODER VER QUE REALMENTE HABÍA HECHO ALGO INCREIBLE CON LAS LOCURAS QUE HABITAN EN MI MENTE Y QUE LE HABÍA DADO FORMA A MI IMAGINACIÓN. ADEMÁS DE QUE ME SIENTO INMENSAMENTE FELIZ DE QUE A TODAS USTEDES LES GUSTE LO QUE HE CREADO CON MUCHO CARIÑO. TODAS USTEDES SABEN QUE YO NO SOY UNA PROFESIONAL, YO NO ESCRIBO LITERATURA, SIMPLEMENTE ME GUSTA NARRAR HISTORIAS.**

**CREO QUE ALGO QUE ESTE FIC NO SERÍA POSIBLE SIN EL AMOR QUE LE TENGO A LA SERIE, Y CLARO A LA MUSICA, PORQUE WOO VAYA QUE ME INSPIRA, DE HECHO EL EPILOGO FUE GRACIAS A MUSE OBVIO Y A U2, ELLOS ME AYUDARON BASTANTE, PORQUE EL DRAMA YA NO PODÍA VENIR A VISITARNOS. TODA LA PLAYLIST QUE USE PARA EL FIC ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, REALMENTE SON CANCIONES QUE ME ENCANTAN Y ME AYUDARON EN EL VIAJE. AQUI LES DEJO LA PLAYLIST DE HOY.**

******(Window in the Skies – U2)**

**(Where ****the streets have no name – U2)**

******(Walk On – U2)**

**Y COMO SIEMPRE AL FINAL, Y NO PORQUE SEAN MENOS IMPORTANTES, SINO PORQUE SON LO MEJOR, A TODAS USTEDES LECTORAS, MILES DE GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SU CARIÑO, A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE USTEDES MI CARIÑO INCONDICIONAL, CADA PASO QUE DI CON ESTE FIC FUE CON EL SOPORTE DE USTEDES, GRACIAS POR SER TAN LIDAS, Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO, ESTOY REALMENTE CONVENCIDA DE QUE TODAS USTEDES SON LAS MÁS HERMOSAS E INTELIGENTES DEL MUNDO, QUISIERA EN VERDAD REGALARLES A CADA UNA UN TERRY PERSONAL…JAJAJA…MILES DE GRACIAS, SON RALMENTE INCREIBLES, LAS QUIERO, SALUDOS Y BESOS A TODASSS.**

LOS AÑOS MARAVILLOSOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

_Seguiré esa Luz de Estrella…hasta el final de mi vida._

**EPILOGO**

El sol traspasaba las delicadas y blancas cortinas que adornaban los ventanales de su cuarto, boca abajo y con el cabello sobre la almohada, abrió un ojo y se dio cuenta que el día ya había comenzado. Una voz a lo lejos le indicó que ya era hora de despertar. Ella sonrió y se dio cuenta que de repente se sintió como si tuviera 16 años otra vez, cuando alguien desde abajo le decía que ya era hora de levantarse e irse a la escuela.

Candy suspiró, se levantó de la almohada y se quedo sentada sobre la cama, el clima afuera se sentía bastante gustoso, cerró los ojos e intento imaginar como reaccionaría su piel ante los rayos del Sol. Sonrió más cuando un toque en su puerta la sacó de su ensoñación, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía 16 años y esa persona no era su padre quien le venía a decir que se le haría tarde para ir a la escuela. Él se acerco junto a la cama.

Terry: Buenos días –llega a la cama y le besa la cabeza a su esposa –… no pregunto si dormiste bien…porque me percate de eso a los dos minutos que te acostaste –sonriendo y acariciando el cabello de ella –

Candy: Me cansé lo suficiente como para no querer ir a una fiesta como esa en años –toma la mano de él –…los tacones me mataban desde que llegamos allá

Terry: Mis respetos a todas las mujeres que se animan a usar esas cosas –con sonrisa y besa la mano de la rubia, la mira por unos segundos en silencio y ella también, después sonríe y dice suavemente – ¿Alguna vez te dije que te amo? –acariciando el rostro de ella –

Candy: Tal vez –con media sonrisa –

Terry: Pues así es –corresponde al gesto –

Candy: Ya lo sabía –con voz suave –

Terry: Por siempre –le da un tierno beso, suspira y luego sonríe –…Mmm podría quedarme así por siempre –le da otro beso –…hablé con mi madre hace un rato…te manda saludos –le sonríe y le da otro beso – ¿Hablaste con Albert?

Candy: Lo iba a hacer ayer pero –le da un beso en la nariz –…ya no tuve tiempo…le llamaré ahora…bueno –sonríe y le da otro beso –…en un ratito –sonríe y le besa el cuello –

Terry: Ok –le da otro beso y aspira el aroma de ella –… ¿Quieres que desayunemos de una vez? –mirándola con sonrisa y ella se pasa una mano por su cabello enmarañado –

Candy: Si…aunque supongo que es un poco tarde ¿Los niños? –mira a su esposo –

Terry: Vinieron por ellos…tú hija en serio parece ya más hija de Cass y su familia que nuestra –le hace rostro burlón y Candy se pone de pie –…los llevarían a desayunar…ya que tú de plano no te levantaste a tiempo

Candy: Ok…me levantaré –se estira pero aún tiene de la mano a Terry –

Terry: Bien iré preparando algo –se da la vuelta pero su esposa no lo suelta -

Candy: Aunque pensándolo bien –detiene a su marido quien ya pensaba irse –…sin nadie que pueda escuchar…creo que bien –lo jala para abrazarlo – podemos acostarnos otro ratito no crees –ella estaba hincada sobre la cama y el de pie abrazándola –…hasta podríamos desayunar aquí –le da un pequeño beso y sonríe –

Terry: Pues eso me lo hubieras dicho hace media hora –ella pone cara de duda –…hace media hora que se fueron…y hubiéramos aprovechado ese tiempo –le da otro beso y luego le besa el cuello algo que la hace reír –

**(Window in the Skies – U2)**

Ambos de la risa, los besos caen en la cama, disfrutando de un muy buen rato de amor por la mañana, acompañados de los rayos del sol.

Es cierto que habían sido cinco años los que habían pasado para que Candy y Terry se volvieran a reunir, había sido un tiempo largo e interminable, pero el tiempo, en realidad corre de prisa, si esa es tu intención. Y así había sido en esta ocasión.

La calle Lakewood parecía la misma desde hacía años, el mismo viento corría por este lugar, pero ahora era una realidad que ahora había pasado tiempo, simplemente ya habían pasado cinco años desde la boda de Candy y Terry, cinco años desde que los chicos, ahora adultos, habían estado en ese suelo juntos por última vez.

Tom y Flamy se habían mudado a Dallas Texas, ya que al Monstro vaquero lo habían contratado los Vaqueros de Dallas para manejar parte de su publicidad. Flamy fue mandada de su buffet jurídico a Dallas para continuar trabajando como abogada.

Ahora además de Johnny, tenían dos hijos más, Troy y la pequeña Amy, quien era idéntica a su madre, tanto que a penas a sus dos años en vez de decirle papá a Tom le decía el Big Monstro. Parecía que Tom quería completar el equipo de Futbol, y Flamy lo hubiera complacido sino fuera su cuerpo el que aloja tanto peso por nueve meses.

Paty había seguido el consejo de Candy, convivir más con su otro papá, así que ella y Stear se mudaron a Florida, ella empezó a trabajar en la Universidad, pero después se traslado al campo donde Stear había estado alojado cuando estuvo de militar, ahí se posicionó como psicóloga, mientras que Stear trabajo para el área de Inteligencia Militar, el Coronel Hunt estuvo muy feliz de tenerlo ahí tan seguido, a él, a Paty y a sus retoños, Isaac y Marie, quienes desde pequeños mostraron su gran inteligencia, pero más que nada sus parecidos eran más asombrosos. Marie conservaba más el parecido con sus padres, pero Isaac era más parecido a su tío Archie que a su mismo papá, su cabello color miel era su delator.

Annie y Archie se habían enamorado del atardecer de Los Ángeles, así que se habían mudado para allá, Annie estaba contenta con el color tostado que había adoptado su piel, y Archie estaba contento con el movimiento de su cabello al exponerse a la brisa del mar.

Archie trabajaba para la empresa de Jacob, el esposo de Marvick, las motocicletas en aquel lugar eran un gran negocio, y Annie estaba contenta por eso, y porque con aquel paisaje precioso, había encontrado la inspiración perfecta para pintar a cada momento. Sus pinturas se hicieron muy famosas en aquel lugar.

Habían tenido gemelas, bueno a pesar de ser gemelas, se diferenciaban una de la otra, Isobel y Caroline eran casi como dos gotas de agua físicamente, el cabello azabache, la piel bronceada y los ojos claros, de su padre, pero eran dignas representantes del apellido Brigthen, la diferencia entre ellas era simple, si contabas un chiste, Caroline reía suavemente pero Isobel ponía cara de eres un idiota, era como ver a Annie y Flamy de nuevo siendo niñas. Annie no pudo extrañar a su hermana, y agradeció por eso.

Terry y Candy se establecieron primero un tiempo en New York, cerca de un año, hasta que Terry terminó su contrato con el teatro, después de eso, ambos se mudaron a Londres, donde Terry trabajó en teatro de nuevo y gano su primer Tony, Candy siguió dedicándose a la fotografía, pero más que nada a disfrutar de su matrimonio, de su esposo, y más adelante de su primer hijo, Matthew quien fue una explosión de alegría, tenía las facciones de su padre, desde el cabello hasta la punta del pie, solamente que heredó los ojos de su madre y su libertad para vivir.

Después, volvieron a New York donde llego el segundo a bordo, Alexander, él era completamente la mezcla de ambos, el cabello de su padre con su color de piel, los ojos de Candy junto con su boca y nariz, la sonrisa de Terry y su forma de suspirar eran idénticas a su madre, pero más que nada tenía la fortaleza de Candy y la actitud altiva y rebelde de Terry, aún a su corta edad, Terry sabia que él le sacaría canas verdes cuando creciera, las mismas que él le saco a su madre, se alegro por eso.

Y hace casi dos años, llegó la última al barco de la familia Grandchester Andrew, eso decían los padres, pero bueno, la niña había sido un boom para la familia, para todos, Alice era perfecta, con la piel y los rizos de su madre, el cabello color oro, la sonrisa deslumbrante, la nariz de papá y la boca de mamá, la forma de sonreír de los Andrew, y la forma de fruncir el ceño de los Grandchester, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Terry. Le gustaba correr por las mañanas en toda la sala mientras Candy hacía de desayunar, y le gustaba que su papá le leyera antes de dormir.

Los Grandchester se habían vuelto famosos, en New York eran parte ya de la realeza se podría decir, pues Terry había triunfado en Broadway y Candy ganaba mucha fama y prestigio cada vez que lanzaba una exposición de fotografía, y sus hijos claro eran parte de ella, así que la gente los admiraba por su belleza y gracia. Había una foto que había causado furor, y era una donde se encontraba los tres niños, en blanco y negro, Matt daba una media sonrisa mientras ponía la señal de amor y paz con los dedos, Alex tenia la cara seria y una ceja levantada mientras con una mano sostenía a Alice que muy sonriente tenia una mano en su mejilla y la otra la tenia sobre su cabeza.

Todo había sido perfecto durante estos años, este tiempo realmente había sido fructífero, y sobre todo les había demostrado que todo aquello que anhelaron y soñaron vivir en un pasado para este precioso presente que antes era un futuro muy lejano, realmente estaba aquí, se había hecho realidad. Cada quien había formado un hogar, se dedicaba a lo que les gustaba, vivían en un lugar de ensueño para ellos, todo era perfecto.

Y a pesar de la perfección, Lakewood los extrañaba a todos, y los que aún habitaban ahí, soñaban con el día en que todos volvieran, aunque fuera por un tiempo, para poder sentirse de nuevo como una sola familia.

En casa Andrew, todo iba bien, Albert era Jefe médico del Zoológico y daba clases de Veterinaria en la Universidad de Chicago, Helena seguía como consejera en el Real Colegio San Pablo, y sus pequeños, bueno que ahora no tan peques, eran un sueño de hijos, Ashley y Jack ya tenían los once cumplidos, ellos prácticamente eran la alegria del vecindario, junto con Caty y Effy quienes eran inseparables, se llevaban muy bien, Jack se sentía a gusto con ellas, aunque siempre se decía que le hacía falta la compañía masculina.

Ese día por la mañana todo estaba normal, los niños estaban terminando de desayunar para ir a la escuela, Albert checaba unas cosas en su lap antes de irse a trabajar, y Helena estaba entre dando de desayunar y leyendo el itinerario del día en el Colegio.

Ashley: Si no las quieres dámelas -con sonrisa maliciosa -

Jack: Claro que no...Tu ya te comiste las tuyas -tapando su plato y frunciendo el ceño -

Ashley: Anda...aunque sea dame una -rogando -

Jack: Ash tu ya te comiste todas tus fresas...respeta las ajenas -la niña hizo puchero -

Helena: Niños no peleen por la comida -sin dejar de ver las hojas que traía en la mano y bebiendo su café de pie -

Jack: Es que ella ya se comió su parte -mirando a su mamá -

Ashley: Si fuera Caty...ya le hubieras dado todas las fresas de tu plato -con sonrisa de estoy a un paso del triunfo, a Jack se le borro la sonrisa -

Albert: Creo que será mejor que cedas hijo -con sonrisa mientras los veía y luego volvía su atención a la lap –

Jack suspiró al tiempo que quitaba sus manos de su plato y lo acercaba a su hermana, quien muy sonriente tomaba todas las fresas que quiso, era más que obvio que ella siempre se salía con la suya, y es que en relación a ella y a las demás, Jack era como su protector, las complacía en lo que querían, más a Caty, tenía un dominio sobre él muy impresionante, pero también era una realidad que esa niña lo apreciaba mucho, su cariño y entendimiento era bastante grande. Albert rió al ver lo que su hija había logrado, pero más sonrió y sus ojos se abrieron de más cuando miró el contenido de un e ´mail. Era de su hermana.

Albert: Por fin -con voz suave sin dejar de sonreír -

Helena: ¿Qué pasa cariño? -dejando de lado su lectura para mirarlo a él -

Albert: Vuelven...ellos vuelven a casa -sonriendo -

Helena: ¿Quiénes mi amor? -con duda mientras los niños se acercan a su papá -

Albert: Los chicos...Candy, Terry, Archie, Stear, Tom, Paty, Annie y Flamy -con emoción -...todos vuelven para el verano -mirando por fin a su esposa quien sonrió y se emocionó por la noticia -

Ashley: ¿En serio papá...mi tía Candy viene? -intentando mirar el correo -

Albert: Así es

Jack: Oye y ¿Vienen mis primos? -intentando mirar también la computadora -...vienen ¿verdad papá?

Albert: Si vienen todos -muy emocionado -

Helena: Pero cómo -llegando junto a su esposo -

Albert: Según parece se pusieron de acuerdo y ella quedo de avisarme...llegaran la semana que viene

Ashley: Eso quiere decir que también viene las demás Izzie...Caro y los chicos -con sonrisa y palmeando las manos

Jack: Oh si...viene Johny -mirando al cielo -...por fin compañía masculina...adiós juegos rosas

Helena: Es maravilloso ¿Ya sabrán Eleonor y los demás?

Albert: No lo sé...pero hay que correr la voz...que los chicos están por llegar...y eso hay que celebrarlo

Helena: Tienes razón -le da un beso -...bueno chicos vamos...que llegaremos tarde a la escuela -los tres salen corriendo y dejan a Albert aún sentado mirando el correo de su hermana-

Sonrió de nuevo y anhelo que la semana pasara rápido para volver a ver a sus amigos, a su familia.

Fue como de película, cuando Helena salió de casa junto con los niños, Eleonor ya venía hacia su casa con una gran sonrisa, ella ya sabía, más tarde cuando se encontraron a los señores Brigthen y a los Stevenson, con esa misma sonrisa, era obvio que ellos también sabían. Se suponía que Candy avisaría a Albert, y él a todos en Chicago, pero tal parecía que ninguno se pudo aguantar las ganas de avisar a sus familias.

Para seguir con el tono a película, todos llegarían el mismo día, solamente que las dos familias Cornwell llegarían por la mañana y los Stevenson y los Grandchester por la tarde. A un día de que llegara el gran día, todos estaban vueltos locos.

Effy: Hay por Dios contrólate -dijo desde su cama aún medio dormida -...él no va a llegar hasta mañana y después de que hagas tu primer gracia...o sea después de comer -reposa su cabeza en la almohada y el perro la sigue mirando -...ok yo también quiero que llegue...-se levanta y queda sentada en la cama -...pero con ponernos impacientes y paranoicos no lograremos nada -el perro se le acerca y ella lo acaricia -...aunque si hablamos tal vez puedan hacer algo para adelantar el vuelo -pensando -...bueno aunque es muy difícil...Johny viene desde Texas eso esta del otro lado del país -el perro puso cara de él a mi que me interesa -...a mi si me importa...hace mucho que no lo veo -suspiro -...bueno solo queda esperar unas cuantas horas...anda ven -se levanta -...hay que intentar perder el tiempo de alguna manera -ambos salen del cuarto –

**(Where ****the streets have no name – U2)**

La tía Elroy estaba también llena de ansiedad, durante toda la semana cada que escuchaba el timbre se sentí desfallecer de la emoción. Se sentó en el sofá y respiró profundo. El sonido del timbre sonó. Ella se sobresaltó un poco y se levanto a abrir

Elroy: Hay por Dios...tendré que desconectar el timbre -se dijo después de tomar aire y llegar hasta la puerta, abrió y quedó un poco sorprendida -...ah Señorita Pony ¿En que le puedo servir? ¿Gusta pasar?

Señorita Pony: Buenos días Señora Elroy -sonriendo -... no muchas gracias...sólo para recordarle que mañana cenaremos todos juntos en casa de Albert para celebrar la llegada de los muchachos

Elroy: Oh por supuesto -agradecida -...prepararé mi pastel de nuez...es el favorito de los muchachos...muchas gracias porvenir Señorita Pony...espero con ansias el día de mañana

Señorita Pony: Igual yo –con sonrisa –...con su permiso -se despide y la tía abuela cierra la puerta –

La señora suspiró y sonrió un poco ante la perspectiva de saber que en pocas horas estaría reunida con sus adorados sobrinos, así que en vez de estar echa un manojo de nervios, salió al patio trasero a hacer un poco de jardinería. Estaba muy entretenida cuando escuchó una par de voces

Archie: Será mejor arrancar toda esa hierba antes de que se ponga peor

Stear: Si...creo que tus manitas se pondrían de buen color...un verde vibrante -con sonrisa –

La tía Elroy volteó y quedó impresionada con los dos hombres que estaban ahí parados, sus niños, convertidos en todo unos hombres, Stear tenía la misma sonrisa, sólo que ahora se veían algunas líneas de madurez sobre sus ojos, junto a él venía un niño, era su hijo Isaac, Archie tenía un color más bronceado, seguía conservando su cabello un poco largo, el traía de la mano a una niña de rostro tierno, era Caroline, se acercaron y la ayudaron a levantarse, mientras ella aún en shock abrazaba a ambos y lloraba de la emoción.

Elroy: Hijos por Dios que gusto -mirando a ambos -...pero

Archie: Adelantamos el viaje -sonriendo -...me da tanto gusto verte tía

Elroy: A mi también -mirándolos muy emocionada -

Stear: Te extrañamos mucho...pero ya estamos aquí -le besa la mano -

La señora Birgthen estaba acomodando ropa, cuando escucho un sonido de la parte de abajo, pareció la puerta, así que fue a ver si su esposo había llegado, pero cuando venía a media escalera, escucho algo más, el sonido de un piano. Cuando bajo se dio cuenta de la razón, sus hijas estaban en casa, acompañadas de unos lindos niños.

Annie tocaba el piano mientras Flamy la veía y cargaba a Amy, la bella pianista tenía el cabello largo y bien peinado como siempre, parecía que el Sol de California hubiera hecho que los años no pasaran por ella, sentada en el banquillo con ella estaba su hija Izzie quien miraba muy analíticamente como su madre tocaba, Flamy sonreía al igual que su hija y su otro hijo, Troy quien estaba recargado sobre el hombro de ella, Flamy tenía el cabello corto pero su mirada seguía siendo tan joven como siempre. Cuando Elizabeth apareció los ojos de todos fueron hacia ella, la melodía terminó y corrieron a abrazarla.

Flamy: Mamá -estrechándola -...te extrañe

Annie: Yo también mami -cerrando los ojos mientras la abrazaba -

Elizabeth: Bienvenidas a casa hijas

Besó a ambas, luego a sus nietos y en ese momento entró el señor Brigthen que se sorprendió, sus hijas lo fueron a abrazar.

Caty estaba en el patio trasero de su casa lanzando pases de futbol americano con su padre.

Caty: Apuesto a que este si no lo alcanzas -preparando su brazo -

Charly: Se trata de que me la pases bien...no que me hagas correr

Caty: Pues prepárate a correr –lo lanza –

El balón realmente iba lejos, pero Caty quedo impactada cuando vio quien agarró el balón. Tom agarró el balón y se lo pasó a Johny quien lo miró.

Tom: Hey en serio que tienes buen brazo -sonriendo, venía saliendo de la puerta trasera de la casa, Paty cargaba a Marie y venía con su mamá abrazada detrás de él -

Caty: ¡Tom! -corre a abrazarlo -

Tom: Hey monstrua -la mira sonriente - ¿Cómo estas?

Caty: Bien...muy bien -el la suelta y va junto a su padre - Hey Johny -lo abraza -

Johny: Hey Cat

Tom: No esperabas que me ajustara al plan original...no es mi estilo y lo sabes -se acerca sonriente -

Charly: Con razón esta mañana fui por más cervezas -sonriendo -

Tom: Ese es mi pa -lo abraza -

Charly: Me da tanto gusto verte hijo

Tom: A mi también -Paty se acerca -

Paty: Hey...déjame algo por favor -sonriendo abraza a su papá -

Charly: Hey pequeña -la abraza -...te extrañe mucho linda

Paty: Yo también papá -se separa y mira con sonrisa a sus dos hijos –

Después de eso Charly y Lilly abrazaron a Johny y luego a Marie quien ya estaba muy grande, se parecía mucho a su madre. Johny estaba como siempre, grande y sonriente. Paty tenía el cabello largo, sus nuevos anteojos la hacían ver más sofisticada, pero sobre todo hermosa. Tom traía barba y el cabello rizado, como siempre, una sonrisa y su playera de los Cowboys le hacían tener un aire de juventud a pesar de sus años.

Los Grandchester estaban en la sala, Eleonor haciendo algunas notas, Richard mirando el televisor y Effy leyendo un libro, Duque estaba al centro de la sala, el perro levanto la cabeza y las orejas, y comenzó a ladrar.

Effy: Hay Duque cállate -con molestia -...no me dejas leer -lo mira y ve como el perro corre fuera de la sala -...ashh perro loco

Terry: ¿No será que la loquita es otra? -con voz burlona mientras hacia acto de presencia junto con su hijo Matt-...Estoy en casa

Las tres personas que estaban en la sala se quedaron en shock, por unos segundos al mirar a Terry quien ya con un porte más maduro les sonrió mientras abrió los brazos en señal de quiero mis abrazos de bienvenida. Effy corrió casi al mismo tiempo que Eleonor y de un abrazo tan efusivo casi lo taclean.

Richard llegó después y con tan solo una mirada y un toque en el hombro le dió la bienvenida. Terry estaba prácticamente igual que hace unos años, traía una barba de algunos días, pero se veía bien, tenía esa chispa en su mirada, Matt era su clon en pequeño. Eleonor abrazó a su hijo y Richard abrazó a su nieto quien como siempre se sentía muy feliz de ver a su familia

Parecía que nadie estaba en casa, Candy lo supuso cuando entró y miró el recibidor vacio, cargaba a Alice y tomaba de la mano a Alex, detrás de ellos venían dos chicos más, miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, escucho un leve ruido arriba, subió, en el cuarto de su hermano la puerta estaba entre abierta, asomó su mirada y lo encontró ahí sobre su lap trabajando, mirarlo así era como volver quince años atrás cuando ambos vivían ahí como dos adolescentes, sintió un estirón en su corazón que la llenó de emoción, estaba en casa, abrió la puerta y dio un toque.

Albert: Si adelante -sin voltear -... ¿Ya pudiste con esa tarea Ash? -voltea y mira a su hermana con ojos abiertos -

Candy: Si pude -el rubio se levanta y ella camina hacia él -...gracias a ti pude realizar una de las más difíciles tareas...aprender a vivir

Su hermano lleno de emoción la abrazó y estrechó con todas las fuerzas que tenía, Candy hizo lo mismo, era genial poder sentirse tan familiarizada con aquel abrazo que había extrañado.

Candy: Estoy en casa

Albert: Estamos en casa -sin soltarla –

Helena junto con los niños miraron como Albert abrazaba a Candy, los niños felices corrieron hacia ella y Helena se sintió feliz de tener a su hermana en casa, una vez más. Candy se veía muy bien, feliz, su cabello aun estaba largo, no tan rizado como antes pero si dorado, su rostro y cuerpo sólo mostraba lo bien que había vivido. Los demás se unieron al abrazo comunitario.

Esa tarde se organizó una parrillada en el patio trasero de la casa de Candy, todos estarían ahí. La familia de Terry fue la primera en llegar, este último y Albert se saludaron con un gran abrazo, Eleonor y Candy casi lloraron al verse.

Después llegaron Stear con sus niños, Paty y la tía Elroy, casi detrás de ellos Archie con sus hijas, Annie y la familia Brigthen, apenas y se habían fundido en un abrazo cuando Tom llego corriendo y levanto en vilo a Archie y luego a Terry, él y Flamy llegaron con sus hijos y los padres de él. Todos y cada uno reían y se abrazaban, parecía que los años realmente no habían pasado, lo único que demostró que si fueron las lágrimas que algunos derramaron. Pero lo importante era el presente, y las risas lo declaraban.

Archie: Tom me vas a sacar todo lo que tengo adentro -aún abrazado y levantado por Tom -

Tom: Naa...ni has comido así que aguántate -lo zarandea -

Archie: ¡Alguien ayúdeme! -gritando se escuchan risas-

Tom: No seas maricona -le da una nalgada y lo baja -

Archie: No se te ha quitado lo brusco monstro –se acomoda el cabello –

Tom: Y a ti lo metrosexual de quinta...a estas alturas pensé que serías transexual -Archie le muestra el dedo –

Candy: ¿No estas un poco grande para eso?

Archie: Te apuesto a que tú lo sigues haciendo a escondidas -mirando a Terry -

Candy: Claro que no -con media sonrisa y mira a Terry -...tú cállate -le da un leve golpe -

Terry: Oye yo no dije nada -se soba - además aquí hablábamos de Archie no de ti...

Archie: No molesten –se vuelve a acomodar el cabello –…vivo de mi imagen…es primordial para mi trabajo

Flamy: ¿En serio tienes que estar tan presentable?...vendes motos no Mercedes

Archie: Pues lo que sea…yo –se señala – me tomo en serio mi trabajo

Paty: Supongo al trabajo vas de playera pegada y pantalón de piel –se ríe –

Candy: Annie…en serio debes de sufrir mucho con él…sin cada mañana te pregunta por su aspecto antes de ir a trabajar

Annie: Ni tanto…pero le encanta intercambiar tips de cuidado de la piel con Marvick cuando vamos al Yoga juntos –se ríe –…yo por eso mejor trabajo en casa…es mucho más sencillo…nada estresante

Candy: Estoy contigo…trabajar en casa es la opción –la señala –

Terry: Ya lo creo –ve a su esposa y luego a sus amigos –…y volviendo a Archie –el aludido pone los ojos en blanco – ¿Cómo le hiciste Annie para controlar la vanidad de tu esposo?

Annie: Digamos que nunca dejé que usara mis productos para el cabello...él lo suyo y yo lo mío

Flamy: Y supongo tú, tu maquillaje y él el suyo -todos ríen -

Stear: Y seguro Archie usaba el más caro -todos se ríen más -

Paty: Él los compro en paquete -todos se carcajean -

Archie: ¿Tú también? -mirando a Paty -...oigan pensé que después de estos años dejarían ese afán que tienen por molestarme, pero ya veo que no es así...pero creo en el karma...algún día -levantando el dedo índice-

Annie: Ya mi amor -le besa la frente -

Flamy: Si concu no aguantas nada...sigues siendo un pinche sensible -se cruza de brazos -

Stear: Espero no te expreses así en el juzgado -con la ceja enarcada y media sonrisa -

Tom: Uy deberías de verla...es tan buena para decir palabras de doble sentido que las groserías no son necesarias…y vaya que sirven para ganar los casos

Terry: Me lo imagino...si algún día tengo algún problema con los medios sin dudarlo te contrataré...les darás una sopa de su propio chocolate

Flamy: Cuenta con ello -le sonríe -

Paty: A parte que supongo que arreglarle eso le arreglaras las adopciones -mirando hacia un lado -...con eso de que parece que trajiste a un Kínder

Tom: Oye si Jefa... ¿Por qué tanta cría?...y grandes -todos miraron hacia los chicos que estaban junto con sus hijos, una chica un poco más grande que Effy quien platicaba con esta y al chico que cargaba y hacía reír a Alice -

Candy: Ah -mirando el motivo del comentario -...son los hijos de Cass, Isabella y Cedric, vinieron con nosotros ya que sus papás saldrían por unas semanas

Terry: En una ¿que número es? -mirando a Candy -

Candy: Como décima luna de Miel...los chicos no querían ir a un campamento de Verano así que los invitamos a venir...además son muy apegados a nosotros, y los niños, sobre todo Ced con Alice, me sorprende en verdad el cariño que mi hija le tiene a Ced y él a ella

Tom: Bueno no es por intrigar, pero no creen ¿Qué es un poco mayor para ella? -todos ríen -

Terry: No digas tonterías...él la quiere como una hermanita

Archie: Pues yo no sé -mirando al chico con la niña -...ella crecerá...y él seguirá casi igual...y el apego será más grande

Terry: Por favor no me metas ideas en la cabeza -con los dientes apretados -...veo que tú trajiste a Seth...ha crecido bastante

Annie: Si...se lleva muy bien con las niñas...por cierto dijo Marvick que no te perdona que no fueras a visitarla...ni una llamada le has hecho en meses -mirando a su rubia amiga -

Candy: Lo siento...en serio tuve mucho trabajo -con mueca -

Archie: Dijo que espera que la visites las siguientes vacaciones...que aunque sea la llames para decirle que es una gorda infeliz -todos ríen –

Candy: Espero ir pronto…con mi próxima colección y la nueva puesta en escena de Terry…en serio no tuvimos tiempo…quisimos usar este tiempo de descanso para venir aquí –mirándolos a todos –

Stear: Si, nosotros igual –mirando a Paty –…en ocasiones el trabajo es muy demandante…en el cuartel simplemente no paramos

Paty: Hay trabajo todo el tiempo

Terry: Estoy contigo…aunque siempre hay que darnos un tiempo para vacacionar –mirando alrededor –

Stear: Descansar un poco de la rutina laboral –sonriendo –

Paty: ¿Me pregunto si algún día volveremos aquí?...digo de una manera más o menos permanente –todos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes meditando las palabras de Paty –

Candy: A mi me encantaría –con sonrisa –

Terry: Claro ¿Por qué no? –sonriendo y alentando la respuesta de su esposa –…ya me imagino la cara de la Hermana Grey cuando vea a mis hijos en su Colegio

Candy: Los Grandchester Andrew…su peor pesadilla –todos ríen –…sería magnifico que nuestros hijos estudiaran ahí

Tom: Estoy de acuerdo contigo…yo no concibo mejor educación para mis hijos…que El Real Colegio San Pablo –sonrió y los demás lo hicieron –

Archie: Vaya que te apoyo…mejor escuela que esa ninguna

Stear: Dejando el sarcasmo debes de admitir que fue muy buena escuela

Archie: No estoy siendo sarcástico

Flamy: No para nada –rodando los ojos –

Annie: Como dice Tom…a mi si me gustaría que mis hijas estudiaran ahí…tal vez sería bueno volver un poco más adelante –mirando a Archie y luego a los demás –…sería bueno volver a este lugar

Candy: Claro que si…Lakewood…El San Pablo…todo esto –mirando a su alrededor –…sería un lugar perfecto…más bien es el lugar perfecto para crecer…siempre lo será

Stear: Estoy de acuerdo contigo…aunque por ahora…el trabajo y la vida nos llama en otro lugar

Archie: Ni me digas que ahorita estoy bastante ocupado en la empresa

Terry: A mi se me vienen muchos compromisos

Tom: Yo ahorita tengo que terminar la próxima campaña publicitaria para la temporada que viene

Archie: Oye me encantaron los comerciales de la temporada pasada –muy emocionado –

Stear: Ah si…muy buenos los vi algunas veces

Terry: Es que quien nos lo vio –con media sonrisa –

Tom: Verdad –con mirada y sonrisa maliciosa –…la parte en donde la vaquerita en bikini subida en el caballo…montando –imaginándosela –…y con la cámara lenta mientras monta…fue espectacular –los hombres ponen cara de baba –…ya después salieran los jugadores, ellos son lo de menos –le quita importancia –

Candy: Si claro lo que importa es la vieja esa tetas de piedra –molesta junto con las demás chicas –

Tom: No jefa para nada…si se le movían muy bien cuando saltaba –poniendo sus manos en su pecho como si fueran senos, Flamy le da un manazo –

Flamy: Idiota –los demás se ríen –…lo bueno es que parece que todos hemos hecho lo que siempre quisimos…y que ahora todo va bien con nosotros y nuestras familias –sonriendo y mirando a sus amigos –

Terry: Sin duda…y lo seguiremos haciendo –abrazando a su esposa la mira y ella esta mirando hacia otro lugar –…Candy ¿Qué tienes? –ella con mirada tierna guió a los demás a mirar hacia donde miraba ella –

Candy: Que linda -mirando a los niños -...parece que si se extrañaron bastante -todos miran hacia donde mira ella -

Johny y Effy platicaban y reían mientras Caty, Jack, Ashley, Seth estaban sentados en el pasto, los niños se veían muy alegres. Casi a lado de ellos estaban los demás niños sobre unas mantas.

Cedric reía con Alice y con Amy quienes estaban muy entretenidas con las manos del chico. Carol, Isaac y Troy jugaban con unos monitos, mientras que Matt y Marie se tocaban la cara y el cabello como explorando la diferencia de ambos, y a su lado estaban Izzie y Alex quienes parecían estar enojados, de repente parece que la niña se enojó de más porque le dio una cachetada al niño, este la vio feo, pero después parece que se arrepintió pues fue y le dio un beso en la misma mejilla, Alex se quedo a su lado. Todos miraron aquello con sonrisa.

**(Walk On – U2)**

Candy: Maravilloso –dijo con fascinación, Terry la abrazo e hizo lo mismo –

Todos con sonrisa miraban aquella escena, ahora se daban cuenta que el tiempo había pasado, y que ellos ya no eran los niños que jugaban ahí, ahora eran sus hijos, pero más que nostalgia se sintieron felices, pues ese marco les hizo ver que se habían realizado realmente como personas. Flamy, Paty, Annie, Candy, Archie, Tom, Stear y Terry miraron su ahora feliz presente y se sintieron más que satisfechos.

La carne y las cervezas fueron un manjar aquella tarde, todos juntos, como familia disfrutaron de una grandiosa tarde, entre comida, risas, juegos, abrazos, platicas y mucha felicidad por estar juntos, esa tarde, todos concordaron en que hacía bastante tiempo que no se sentían tan felices, tan ellos, como hace años.

Habían madurado tanto, se habían convertido en adultos, profesionistas, padres de familia, que se habían olvidado un poco de aquella sensación de amistad entre los que habían aprendido a vivir con ellos, con sus amigos, con su familia.

Paty cargaba a Marie mientras su madre aplaudía y le decía cosas a la niña para hacerla reír. Stear tenía a Isaac en sus hombros, el niño tenía los brazos estirados a los lados simulando ser un avión, ambos se estaban divirtiendo mucho, la tía Elroy no sabía si reír o preocuparse por el niño.

Archie estaba hincado platicando con Izzie quien parecía molesta, pero tal parecía que su padre sabía por donde darle, ya que le sonrió, lo abrazó él le dio un beso en la frente, Annie llegó en ese momento de la mano de Carol quien abrazó a su padre, Annie le sonrió a su marido y le dio un beso, le peino el cabello con los dedos, después Elizabeth llegó y cargo a Izzie, Annie abrazó a su padre quien también estaba ahí, este le beso la sien.

Tom, Terry y Albert jugaban Futbol Americano con Jack, Johny, Effy, Ash, Isabella, Seth y Caty, corriendo, riendo y haciendo bolita a Tom cada que podían, los dos equipos parecían ser personas de la misma edad.

Flamy tenía sentada a Amy en una sillita, intentaba darle de comer, pero la niña le rehuía un poco, mejor en cuanto se acercó su hermano Troy con unas papas, se acerco a él y le robo unas cuantas, Flamy se dio por vencida y mejor también comió de las papás de su hijo. Charly llegó también a comer de esas papas.

Candy cargaba a Alex, este platicaba algo con su abuela quien se veía muy contenta, Richard llegó con Duque y en cuanto Alex y Matt lo vieron, Alex pidió estar abajo para acariciarlo, mientras, a su lado su cuñada cargaba a Alice quien no dejaba de mirar y ser el centro de atención de Cedric, todos ellos se divertían con el juego que se estaba dando en el lugar. Candy se acerco a su hija y al chico y le señaló donde su padre estaba, la niña lo vio y sonrió, Candy también.

Jack y Johny se le montaron a Albert para quitarle el balón pero él alcanzó a dársela a Terry, quien premeditadamente se la lanzó a su esposa que estaba cerca.

Terry: ¿Qué esperas que no vienes a ayudarnos? –Le sonríe – ¿Ustedes también? – Mirando a sus amigos–…es tiempo de hacer un poco de ejercicio

Candy no lo dudo ni un instante, miro hacia los lados y corrió hacia donde estaba Terry, después Archie tomó de la mano a Annie quien con sonrisa se acercaron donde estaban los demás jugadores, Flamy le encargó sus hijos a su suegra y corrió para montarse en Tom, quien la agarró de caballito, Paty y Stear también dejaron a sus hijos con la abuela Elroy y corrieron a juntarse con los demás. Ahora si sería un gran partido.

Se hicieron equipos, los niños ahora estaban más emocionados que nunca, las chicas sonreían y los chicos se tronaban los dedos, Flamy aplaudió para dar energías a todos los contendientes, y además provocar a los contrincantes, su marido entre ellos. Paty y Annie como siempre se quedarían en la línea, o eso parecía, la estrategia era una incógnita. Candy terminaba de quedar con Tom y ambos palmeaban sus manos, Johny le dijo algo a Terry y este a sus demás compañeros de equipo. Todos los espectadores se encontraban bastante divertidos.

El partido fue todo un acontecimiento, más que juego se convirtió en un verdadero show de risas, reclamos tontos y montadas. Candy se la vivía corriendo y Terry intentando detenerla, los niños hacían cosquillas para robar el balón y Flamy dándole golpes por lo bajo a Tom. Stear y Archie simplemente tomaban de las manos a Paty y Annie para que no pudieran apoyar a sus equipos.

Candy pasó a Tom el balón, Albert lo intento taclear pero no pudo, fue Terry, quien con ayuda de Stear y luego Flamy taclearon al monstro y quedaron encima de él, Candy miró aquello como una gran oportunidad de sentirse todavía más joven, llegó corriendo y de un salto mortal cayó encima de Flamy, después, Paty y Annie se miraron, corrieron juntas y se lanzaron también para terminar de hacer bolita, todos miraron aquello con sonrisa y asombro, los niños fueron corriendo también y se lanzaron encima de los demás, aquello ya no era una bolita era una masa mortal. Tom simplemente veía caer cuerpos sobre él.

Todo mundo rodo y empezó a deshacer aquello, el estomago les dolía de tanto reír, realmente había sido muy bueno, cuando se pararon se seguía empujando y riendo como hacía años, tenían el cabello alborotado y la ropa llena de pasto y plantas, Candy se rió de si misma, volteó, miró su casa y decidió dar un paseo.

Pasó por la cocina, la luz del sol aún entraba en el ángulo correcto, el comedor seguía teniendo ese semblante acogedor que ella tanto amaba en las mañanas, la sala seguía siendo cálida, rozó el brazo del sillón y recordó las veces que se acostaba ahí por las mañanas a ver las caricaturas, dio la vuelta y subió por las escaleras, el cuarto de Albert, ahora seguramente sería de Jack, y no pudo negar que el cuarto tenía todavía algo de Albert, lo reconoció en la pecera que tenía el niño, con peces de todos colores.

Entró al cuarto que había sido de sus padres, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia y tristeza, y más porque sabía que esa ya no era la cama en la cual ella se arropaba junto a sus padres cuando niña, pero también admiro que su hermano seguía conservando algo de ellos ahí, en el buro aún seguía la foto de sus padres, Candy la tomó y sonrió.

Sabía que ya no sería tan suyo como antes, pero eso no le impidió sentir un nudo en su corazón al abrir la puerta del que fuera su cuarto. Sintió que los años no habían pasado por ahí, ahora era el cuarto de su sobrina, sabía que ella tenía sus propios gustos, pero nunca pensó que a pesar de ello, sintiera como si ese cuarto no hubiera cambiado ni un centímetro, la cama estaba igual, el aire que entraba por la ventana parecía mover las cortinas de igual manera, y los colores que iluminaban parecían ser igual de hermosos que los que ella recordaba. Su corazón se encogió de alegría al recordar tantas cosas vividas en aquel lugar, su cueva, la dimensión desconocida decía su padre, el lugar secreto decía mamá.

Cerró los ojos y recordó todo aquello, los abrió al sentir una mano en su hombro, volteó y miró a su marido sonriendo.

Terry: ¿Merodeando? –ella le sonrió –

Candy: Recordando –toma la mano de él y la aprieta –…aún siento que estoy viendo como subías por esa ventana –él sonríe –

Terry: Tú hacías lo mismo por la mía –la besa en la mejilla –…anda es hora de irnos

Candy: Si…vamos –Terry salió primero –

La rubia miró por última vez aquel cuarto, sonrió de nuevo, y cerró la puerta, cerrando así un capitulo más de su vida. Bajaron juntos y salieron por la puerta principal, en frente de la casa de Candy, en lo que era su porche, estaban sus demás amigos, disfrutando de la puesta de Sol.

Los ocho miraban hacia el cielo bajo, donde el Sol estaba por ocultarse, y desde ahí se veía precioso. Tom beso el cuello de Flamy quien sonrió y se acurrucó más a su abrazo. Stear apretó a Paty y esta beso el pecho de él. Archie beso la mano de Annie quien paso los dedos por el cabello de él. Candy se abrazó a Terry quien beso sus labios con ternura. Después todos juntos miraron el ocaso, él Crepúsculo ya estaba ahí, el final de ese día había llegado, pero la vida seguía, y ellos seguirían disfrutando, de los magníficos Años Maravillosos, por siempre.

**FIN**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


End file.
